Le chat de Van
by alwyn13
Summary: Voyage temporel. 1976. Aurore a un but précis : rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais quand les liens tissés dans le passé deviennent notre présent, il est difficile de les quitter. Tout a un prix, et Aurore ignore à quel point celui qu'elle doit payer est lourd. On dit qu'avec l'aurore vient l'espoir. Cela sera-t-il le cas pour le "chat de Van" dont la mission est de protéger l'élu ?
1. Tombée du ciel

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour. (je vous passe le couplet de la team rocket. Même si je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser... xD) Ce n'est pas un mauvais tour que je vais vous jouer, mais plutôt une nouvelle fiction ! Par contre, pour ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début de Noblesse oblige, ne vous attendez pas à une publication par jour. Ce sera beaucoup plus difficile cette fois. En fait je voulais finir complètement la fic avant de commencer à la poster. Mais bon... j'ai pas pu résister évidemment. Je suis trop faible T.T

Surtout laissez-moi vos commentaires. Vous êtes le carburant de mon imagination !

Sinon je réponds à tous les reviews en bas du chapitre correspondant. Anonymes ou inscrits. Je préfère vous répondre à tous ici, et comme ça vous pourrez lire mes réponses aux autres. Qui sait, des indices pourraient se cacher dans mes réponses ;) bisous !

* * *

**Le chat de Van**

Chapitre 1 : Tombée du ciel

Le bruit des vagues. L'odeur des embruns. Le vent frais sur son visage faisant rosir ses joues et emmêlant ses longs cheveux blonds. Tout cela, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle venait ici chaque été depuis sa naissance. Debout au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer, elle observait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. C'était un 1er Septembre. Mais il n'était plus temps pour elle d'entrer à Poudlard. En tout cas... pas ici. Pas _**maintenant**_. "C'est le moment..." pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une photographie. Une photo précieuse sur laquelle une vingtaine de personnes souriaient ou agitaient la main. Elle les connaissait tous. Ou plutôt... elle avait appris à les connaître. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler à certains. La plupart en fait. Mais tous la fascinaient. Et certains plus que d'autres. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa leurs visages radieux.

- C'est bizarre... mais vous me manquez. On ne s'est pourtant jamais rencontrés. Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous voir. De _**te **_voir...

Elle sourit faiblement avant de se saisir d'un petite chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Ses doigts se crispèrent et elle pria : "Pourvu que ça marche". Puis elle rangea la photo dans sa poche et releva la tête. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Il était temps de partir. La main toujours serrée sur sa chaîne dorée, elle prit une grande inspiration. "Je dois bien me concentrer sur la destination".

- Qui est là ?

Elle sursauta. Tournant la tête, elle croisa les yeux bleus nuit de sa mère qui l'observait les sourcils froncés, une main retenant ses longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien emportés par le vent. Son visage était figé dans une expression de totale surprise et d'incompréhension.

- Aurore ? demanda-t-elle incertaine. C'est toi ?

La jeune fille soupira doucement. Ce n'était pas prévu.

- Oui maman, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je croyais que tu étais dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et... pourquoi tu as pris mon...?

- J'ai décidé d'y aller, la coupa-t-elle.

- Aller où ? demanda sa mère prudemment.

- Tu le sais bien. Là où tu ne veux pas que papa aille.

La mère d'Aurore sembla enfin remarquer la chaîne dorée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle murmura :

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Tu devrais le savoir. C'est toi qui l'a caché.

- Oui... pour que personne ne l'utilise.

- Pour que _**papa**_ ne l'utilise pas, la corrigea-t-elle.

- Et toi non plus ! Je t'en prie... enlève-le.

Sans écouter ce que sa mère lui avait demandé, Aurore tira la chaîne pour la sortir de son col. Au bout pendait un petit sablier renfermant un sable noir.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai, c'est promis. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Non... attends...

- A tout de suite maman.

La jeune fille retourna le sablier alors que sa mère s'élançait vers elle. Et tandis qu'Aurore disparaissait dans l'obscurité, elle put distinctement l'entendre hurler :

- AURORE !

oOo

1er Septembre 1976. Six adolescents étaient assis dans l'une des calèches qui devait les conduire à Poudlard. D'un côté, Lily Evans, assise entre sa meilleure amie, Marlene McKinnon, et son homologue masculin, Remus Lupin. Lui encore, elle pouvait accepter sa présence. Remus était quelqu'un de responsable et de sérieux. Il n'avait pas été nommé préfet pour rien. Mais ceux qui étaient assis en face d'elle... Lily avait vraiment beaucoup plus de mal à les supporter. Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et... James Potter. Sûrement le pire de tous. "Pourquoi il est assis juste en face de moi ?" se demanda-t-elle en croisant un peu plus les bras. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le quai, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses regards insistants. Elle se concentrait donc sur le paysage qui défilait. "Paysage..." De grands arbres sombres qui se ressemblaient tous. Aucun intérêt. Et pourtant elle préférait s'y intéresser plutôt que croiser le regard de Potter ou même d'un de ses amis. Et c'était aussi visiblement le cas de Marlene qui observait nerveusement l'avant de la calèche. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs au vide sans pouvoir y garder les yeux fixés plus d'une seconde avant de reporter son regard devant elle. Mais elle avait la tête de Peter juste en face et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à le fixer. Marlene alternait donc entre lui et ce qui était invisible aux yeux de Lily. Mais la jeune préfète savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière ce "vide", et la raison qui faisait que parmi les six personnes présentes, Marlene était la seule à "voir l'invisible". Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant tout le voyage, jusqu'à ce que Lily soit appelée par Remus pour rejoindre le wagon des Préfets. "Ses yeux sont encore rouges..." pensa Lily en soupirant. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à consoler son amie. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi.

- Un problème Evans ? demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil face à son soupir.

Elle tourna un regard furieux vers lui. Évidemment qu'il y avait un problème. Ces insensibles ne pouvaient donc pas voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Marlene ? Elle allait répliquer quand James intervint :

- Elle s'appelle Lily.

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui, les sourcils levés. Mais celle qui était le plus étonnée était sans conteste la Préfète. Elle avait l'habitude d'être appelée Evans, et par James le premier. Ce revirement soudain l'avait laissée sans voix.

- Oh, dit Sirius amusé. Pardon. Un problème... _**Lily**_ ?

- C'est vous le problème, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en ayant reprit ses esprits et n'appréciant pas l'accentuation qu'il avait mis sur son prénom signe qu'il se payait sa tête.

- On nous le dit souvent, concéda Sirius. Pourtant, à part rester assis en silence, je ne vois pas quel grand problème nous avons pu te causer ce soir.

- Justement, c'était très bien. Mais il a fallu que tu l'ouvres.

- J'ai posé une simple question.

- Abstiens-toi à l'avenir.

- Hou... bon courage James. C'est une teigne.

- Non, elle a juste du caractère, répondit James en souriant.

- Fermez-la, gronda Lily frustrée. Bon sang Marlene, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici ?

- Parce que tu es préfète, répliqua son amie de but en blanc. C'est de ta faute.

-... merci Marlene.

- Désolée Lily, soupira-t-elle en tournant enfin ses yeux noirs vers son amie. Mais j'ai attendu toute seule que ta réunion se finisse. Pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à savoir de plus que l'année dernière ? Résultat, toutes les autres calèches étaient déjà parties.

Lily savait que Marlene lui en voulait pour l'avoir laissée seule dans un moment si difficile. Même si elle comprenait que cela faisait partie de ses obligations, Marlene avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Et c'était normal.

- Je voulais dire, pourquoi on est ici _**avec eux**_ ? précisa Lily.

- Parce que, par le plus grand des hasards, les Préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont sauté dans l'autre calèche en apercevant ces énergumènes. Si j'avais su qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une, j'en aurais fait autant.

- Tu m'aurais laissée seule avec eux ?

-...non. La preuve je suis là. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te laisser, je serais rentrée à pieds.

- Tu préfères marcher que voyager avec nous ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Sans le moindre doute.

- Même pas avec moi ?

- Absolument, répliqua-t-elle en détournant vivement la tête et faisant secouer ses boucles brunes.

- C'était pas du tout convainquant.

- Laisse-la tranquille, intervint Lily. Et ferme-la un peu.

- Pourquoi vous êtes d'aussi mauvaise humeur toutes les deux ?

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de la fermer.

- Eh bien. James occupe-toi de la caractérielle avant qu'elle nous morde. Et je ne parle même pas de l'autre qui tire une tête d'enterrement. Ça casse vraiment l'ambi...

Il n'avait pas pu finir car Lily venait de se lever d'un bond, baguette pointée entre les deux yeux de Sirius. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux après l'avoir vue réagir si vite. Elle tremblait de rage. Lily avait très bien senti son amie se crisper à côté d'elle lorsque Sirius avait prononcé le mot "enterrement". Et de toute façon, l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Marlene à présent était évident. Ces idiots allaient de nouveau déclencher ses larmes.

- Pour la dernière fois... _**ferme-la Black**_.

- T'es complètement folle, dit-il en reculant sa tête.

- Sirius, intervint Remus pour la première fois. Fais ce qu'elle te dit et laisse-les tranquilles.

- Mais...

- Sirius, insista-t-il.

- D'accord, mais qu'elle pointe sa maudite baguette ailleurs que sur mon visage.

- Oui, dit dangereusement Lily. Il ne faudrait pas abîmer ta face d'apollon. Que diraient les filles du château ? Moi je pense qu'elles devraient me remercier. Il y aurait un imbécile de moins pour se payer leur tête.

- Hé, je ne suis pas un baratineur. Je ne cours pas les filles ! C'est plutôt moi qui suis pourchassé...

- Mon pauvre, je vais finir par te plaindre. En tout cas, oublie un peu Marlene.

- C'est juste pour ça que tu menaces de me faire exploser la tête ?

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'explosion, mais ça peut s'arranger.

- Lily, intervint soudainement Marlene en tirant sur la manche de son amie. C'est bon. Arrête.

Sa voix était brisée, et elle avait parlé dans un souffle si faible que les autres entendirent à peine ses mots. Mais Lily avait saisi le message. "Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? J'aggrave les choses".

- Pardon Marlene.

Puis, elle abaissa sa baguette et se rassit sans un mot de plus.

- Désolé pour ça, lui murmura Remus.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle jeta un oeil à son amie qui avait maintenant la tête résolument tournée vers l'avant de la calèche. Marlene ne voulait plus croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Même pas le sien. Ses yeux devaient à nouveau s'être rempli de larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant. Lily n'avait plus la force ou l'envie de se concentrer sur le paysage. Et relevant la tête, elle eut le malheur de croiser le regard de James. Il l'observait encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure. Et il semblait porter un masque d'inquiétude. "Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter espèce d'idiot".

Sous le regard réprobateur de Remus, Sirius tint parole et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Lorsque le préfet était venu chercher Lily pour la réunion, il avait bien vu dans quel état se trouvait Marlene. Et il pouvait deviner la cause de ses larmes. Mais pour Sirius, l'attitude des deux jeunes filles restait inexplicable. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour les mettre dans cet état ? "J'ai bien cru qu'Evans allait vraiment me faire sauter la cervelle... Les filles peuvent être vraiment dangereuses".

Soudain, le silence fut brisé par un cri dans l'obscurité. Ils entendirent un bruit étrange, comme des branches qui se briseraient successivement.

- Là-haut ! s'écria Lily en pointant la cime des grands arbres au-dessus d'eux.

Une forme sombre était en train de tomber et les cris leur indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'exclama Lily à l'intention des garçons. Rattrapez-la !

Sirius et Remus se levèrent précipitamment et tendirent les bras pour réceptionner la jeune fille qui s'écrasa sur eux à l'arrière de la calèche. Sur eux... elle était plus tombée sur Sirius qu'autre chose. Remus avait juste eu le temps de protéger la tête de la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'aille taper le rebord de la calèche. Quand à Sirius, il était de nouveau assis sur le banc... ou plutôt avachi, tenant dans ses bras la mystérieuse jeune fille qui était bien consciente mais qui semblait complètement perdue.

Lors du choc, la calèche s'était arrêtée brusquement, et ils avaient tous été secoués. Peter avait poussé un cri suraigu en manquant de tomber par dessus bord et Marlene s'était retenue à la croupe du Sombral immobilisé. Elle avait ensuite rapidement retiré sa main avant de retomber sur le banc, se poussant le plus loin possible de l'animal. Le voir c'était une chose, mais le toucher... Ça ne le rendait que plus réel. Quant à Lily, elle était tombée en avant, atterrissant dans les bras de James qui l'avait rattrapée comme s'il avait répété cette scène des milliers de fois. "Je suis maudite" pensa Lily. "Je suis aux anges" pensa James.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement Potter, dit-elle les dents serrées et la main déjà crispée sur sa baguette. Ou tu vas le sentir passer.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne te fasses pas mal, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte.

- La prochaine fois, laisse-moi me vautrer par terre sans t'en mêler, dit-elle rageusement en se reculant.

- Et si tu meurs ?

- Je préfère...

Elle se retint de finir sa phrase. Marlene observait toujours le Sombral et ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient mais... prononcer le mot "mourir" dans ces circonstances n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus correct.

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle donc simplement. Tu m'as comprise.

- wow. Je ne pensais pas que mes chances avec toi étaient à ce point négligeables.

- _Quelles_ chances ? Elles sont inexistantes !

- On verra ça plus tard, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Sirius.

Celui-ci gémissait faiblement, la tête renversée en arrière.

- ça va Sirius ? s'inquiéta James en ne le voyant pas bouger.

- Elles veulent toutes ma peau... grogna-t-il.

- On dirait bien, rit son ami.

- ça va ? demanda Lily à l'inconnue en voyant toutes ses égratignures dues à sa chute dans les arbres.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Sirius baissa les yeux sur elle pour voir où était le problème. "Je l'ai pourtant bien rattrapée". Il avait un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle s'était agrippée à sa chemise lorsqu'il l'avait réceptionnée, sûrement par réflexe. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens dans lesquels quelques feuilles s'étaient glissées. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait la tête tournée vers Remus et qu'elle semblait l'observer avec fascination. Ce détail énerva passablement Sirius. "Je la rattrape et elle ne me calcule même pas. Je ne mérite pas deux secondes de son attention pour un _merci _?"

En fait, Aurore s'était cognée la tête contre l'une des branches et elle luttait pour rester consciente. "Je ne dois absolument pas m'endormir !" pensa-t-elle en serrant la chemise de Sirius entre ses doigts. Sa vue était trouble et elle essayait de se concentrer sur deux orbes ambrées dansant sous ses yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur cinglante de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de prunelles. Celles d'un jeune garçon penché sur elle. Et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le reconnut. "C'est lui..."

- Hé, lui dit Sirius en la secouant légèrement. Ça va ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle s'obstinait à fixer Remus, ignorant royalement le jeune Black qui serra les dents d'exaspération.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Remus à son tour.

Et _**à lui**_, elle consentit à répondre :

- Très bien...

- On ne dirait pas, dit James perplexe en retirant une feuille de ses cheveux. Ça t'arrive souvent de tomber des arbres ? Heureusement que Sirius t'as rattrapée.

- Sirius...?

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers le jeune Black et il put apercevoir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus.

- Oui, Sirius, confirma-t-il énervé. Le mec sur lequel tu viens de t'écraser.

Elle continua de l'observer sans rien dire. Puis elle jeta un oeil au reste des personnes présentes. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle murmura :

- J'ai réussi.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sirius. Réussi quoi ? Si tu parles de ton atterrissage, je suis septique. Et je suis bien placé pour te le dire.

- Désolée, dit-elle en se redressant vivement pour se relever.

- Argh... ! se plaignit-il face à son mouvement brusque qui avait ravivé la douleur de son ventre. Doucement...

- Pardon, dit-elle une fois debout. Ça va ?

- ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-il en se tenant les côtes. Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ? Pourquoi tu es tombée de cet arbre ?

- Heu... transplanage raté.

- Raté ? Tu veux dire, complètement foiré.

- Tu peux transplaner ? s'étonna Marlene.

- Oui... pas vous ?

- On a pas encore 17 ans, expliqua Remus.

- Ah bon ? dit-elle perplexe. Alors vous êtes en 6e année ?

- Oui.

"Et mince... je suis arrivée un an trop tôt. Le cri de maman a dû me perturber. Génial Aurore... il va falloir trouver une histoire cohérente. Bon sang, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe comme ça dans le vide ? J'avais pas besoin d'une entrée spectaculaire ! Mais bon, le principal c'est qu'ils soient là. Et à en juger par la calèche, nous sommes toujours le 1er Septembre. Ça c'est une chance".

- Et toi ? Tu es aussi de Poudlard ? demanda Peter. Pourquoi tu ne portes pas d'uniforme ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue. Enfin... je m'en souviendrais.

Aurore le fixa un long moment en silence. "Lui". Voilà la seule pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en apercevant Peter Pettigrow. Enfin... celle qui émergeait. Bien sûr, toutes sortes d'idées de tortures applicables aux rongeurs lui étaient aussi passées par la tête en une fraction de seconde. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu ses joues rougir en prononçant sa dernière phrase. "Dégoûtant..." Mais elle devait rester calme. Peter n'avait encore rien fait. Elle ne devait pas changer le futur. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour ça. "Non... Je voulais juste les voir. Leur parler. Les connaître. Ensuite je repartirai". Elle toucha rapidement son cou et s'assura que la chaine dorée était cachée dans son col. Puis elle répondit :

- Moi aussi j'entre en 6e année. On m'a transférée de Beauxbâtons.

- Transférée ? s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis anglaise à l'origine. Ma famille a migré en France. Mais on est revenus en Angleterre cet été. Maintenant je dois continuer mes études ici.

- Mais tu as déjà 17 ans puisque tu sais transplaner, remarqua Remus. Pourquoi tu n'es qu'en 6e année ?

- Vous allez vous moquer de moi si je vous dit que j'ai redoublé ma 5e année ? dit-elle l'air gêné.

- Tu as eu des résultats à ce point horribles à tes BUSE ? demanda James. Même Peter n'a pas redoublé.

- Sympa James, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Désolé Peter mais il faut dire ce qui est.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit celui-ci.

- C'est juste que... intervint Aurore, je n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions pour les passer.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- En tout cas, je t'envie de déjà savoir transplaner, dit Lily par égard pour la jeune fille en sentant qu'il ne fallait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Même si ta technique n'est pas tout à fait au point, si je peux me permettre.

- Je crois que c'est le stress du transfert d'école. Je ne connais personne ici.

Aurore soupira intérieurement. Apparemment, son histoire semblait être bien passée. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas réellement redoublé sa 5e année. Elle avait même totalement terminé sa scolarité. Mais il n'était pas faux qu'elle avait été perturbée lors du passage de ses BUSE.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le train ? demanda Lily.

- Je l'ai raté, répondit-elle gênée.

- C'est pas de chance, dit Remus.

- En effet. Je m'appelle Aurore. Aurore Devan.

- Remus Lupin, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit délicatement pour la lui serrer. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui... murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. "Je sais".

- Je te présente Lily Evans et Marlene McKinnon, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils un peu perplexe face à cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui souriait chaleureusement comme si le fait qu'ils aient fait connaissance était le summum du bonheur pour elle. Si tu es envoyée à Gryffondor, ce seront sûrement tes camarades de chambre.

- Enchantée, dit Lily en lui tendant la main à son tour. Remus et moi on est préfets, alors si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux t'adresser à nous.

- Merci.

- Moi, c'est James Potter, intervint-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Lily. Le futur époux de la demoiselle.

- Bas les pattes Potter ! s'ulcéra Lily en le poussant. Touche-moi encore une fois et j'appliquerai sur toi le plan que je destinais à Black ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de futur époux ? Ta nouvelle farce ? En tout cas, jamais de la vie !

- C'est le grand amour tu vois ? dit James en souriant. Sinon, je te présente Peter Pettigrow. Et le charmant garçon sur lequel tu t'es si joliment écrasée... c'est Sirius Black.

- Salut... marmonna-t-il.

Aurore aurait voulu lui serrer la main, mais Sirius semblait de mauvaise humeur. C'était compréhensible. "Il est un peu remonté contre moi..."

Le jeune homme avait remarqué le malaise d'Aurore et il soupira avant de lui tendre la main. "Je ne peux pas être le seul à ne pas le faire... Dans l'absolu, elle a pas _choisi_ de me tomber dessus. Et puis c'est moi qui me suis levé pour la rattraper. Bon sang, si j'avais su j'aurais laissé Remus se démerder. Apparemment, elle est _tellement_ _contente_ de faire sa connaissance".

Heureuse qu'il consente à lui serrer la main, Aurore lui tendit la sienne. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu se toucher, la calèche se remis en branle.

- Fais attention ! la prévint-il.

Aurore qui était la seule sans place vacilla et serait tombée par dessus bord si Sirius ne s'était pas vivement saisi de son poignet avant de la tirer dans l'autre sens. Mais l'autre sens... c'était vers lui. Et la jeune fille tomba sur lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il grogna de nouveau, et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur lui pour se redresser.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une poignée de main faisait aussi mal...

- Oh, arrête de te plaindre Black, soupira Lily. Viens t'asseoir devant Aurore. Avant qu'il ne t'accuse de lui avoir porté un coup mortel.

- On voit bien que tu ne t'es pas pris 70 kilos en plein ventre Evans.

- C'est Lily... marmonna James.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par celle d'Aurore :

- PARDON ? s'emporta-t-elle en se retournant et plus du tout encline à se montrer gentille avec lui. J'en fais même pas 60 espèce de mufle ! Moi qui n'arrêtais pas de m'excuser, je m'en serais bien gardée si j'avais su, pauvre chochotte !

- DE QUOI ? _Chochotte_ ? Je t'ai rattrapée et tu ne m'as même pas dit merci !

- Ben tu peux toujours attendre !

- Mais j'attends rien de toi espèce de tarée ! Tu peux te le garder ton merci, j'en veux plus.

- Tant mieux, parce que je vais le donner à Remus pour avoir au moins eu le _bon sens_ de me protéger la tête d'un coup qui m'aurait tuée malgré ta _réception_. Merci Remus !

- De rien... dit-il un peu gêné d'être pris dans la dispute.

- Oh mais oui, remercie Remus. Et remercie Merlin de ma _réception_ du reste de ton corps, parce que même avec ta tête sauve, sans moi tu serais paralysée ! Et en parlant de _bon sens_, je me demande où avait rangé le sien l'examinateur qui t'a donné ton permis de transplanage !

- Dans ton c...

- STOP ! intervint James en levant les mains pour les empêcher de se sauter dessus mais gardant un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Arrêtez ou ça va devenir aussi chaud entre vous qu'entre Lily et moi.

- Boucle-la Potter, répliqua la préfète en tirant sur la manche d'Aurore pour l'obliger à se détourner de Sirius. Allez viens Aurore. Ne fais pas attention à cette bande d'idiots. Tu as raison, le seul qui en vaille la peine c'est Remus.

- Alors là, tu me brises le coeur Lily, dit James en posant une main sur son torse. T'en pinces pas pour Remus quand même ?

Elle l'ignora et força Aurore à aller s'asseoir à la place qu'aurait dû occuper le cocher s'il y en avait eu un.

- Lily ? appela James qui désirait une réponse.

Mais elle s'était rassise et avait reporté son regard sur le paysage.

- Lily ?

-...

- Lily ! dit-il en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

-...

- LILY !

- BON SANG ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Non, je n'en pince pas pour Remus et pour _**personne**_ d'accord ? Alors tu vas immédiatement arrêter ton petit jeu, parce que je préférais encore quand on s'insultait et que tu m'appelais Evans ! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu changer en si peu de temps Potter ? Tu as décidé de me pourrir deux fois plus la vie ? J'ai jamais autant détesté entendre mon prénom sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un !

- Oh, par contre** lui** il pouvait t'appeler Lily autant de fois qu'il le voulait ? Demanda James vexé. Ça te faisait plaisir ? Même après qu'il ait osé de traiter de...

- James ! l'interrompit Remus alors que la jeune fille à ses côtés s'était crispée. Je te conseille d'en rester là.

James ne répliqua pas. Voir l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de Lily était suffisant pour qu'il se taise à présent. La jalousie était sur le point de lui faire prononcer le mot interdit. Interdit à prononcer devant Lily.

Le silence s'était réinstallé. Remus soupira imperceptiblement en voyant que la tension avait haussé d'un cran comparé au début du voyage. Sirius avait maintenant lui aussi les bras croisés, son regard tourné vers l'arrière, c'est à dire à l'opposé d'Aurore. James n'osait même plus regarder Lily qui continuait de s'obstiner à fixer les arbres. Peter était muet et restait tranquillement assis comme à son habitude. Présent mais effacé. Quant à Marlene, elle avait recommencé à jeter des regards au Sombral en se triturant les mains. Enfin... on avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle essuyait discrètement sur sa robe la main qui avait touché l'animal quelques minutes au paravent. Aurore avait remarqué son manège. Et notamment les regards successifs qu'elle lançait au cheval noir ailé.

- C'est un Sombral.

Marlene tourna des yeux exorbités vers Aurore. Et Lily, ainsi que Remus, en firent de même car ils savaient parfaitement que les calèches n'avançaient pas seules bien qu'ils soient dans l'impossibilité de voir les animaux. Les autres s'étaient contentés de lui lancer des regards perplexes, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu ne dois pas être effrayée, continua Aurore en fixant Marlene. Ils ne sont peut-être pas très beaux à voir... Non, en fait personne n'a** envie **de les voir. Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux. Au contraire. Ils sont très intelligents et dociles.

Aurore tendit la main pour caresser la croupe du Sombral. Tout le monde à part Marlene eut l'impression qu'elle caressait le vide.

- Tout le monde a peur d'eux. Peur de les voir. Et pourtant, eux n'ont pas demandé à naître avec ce pouvoir.

Marlene continuait à la regarder caresser le Sombral, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Aurore s'en rendit compte et elle retira aussitôt sa main en s'excusant :

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas... j'ai vu qu'ils avaient l'air de t'effrayer alors...

- C'est pas grave, lui assura Marlene. Merci.

Etrangement, savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être capable de voir les Sombrals venait d'alléger le poids qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle n'était pas seule. D'autres avant elle avaient pu voir la mort et d'autres la verraient plus tard. Aurore l'avait vue. Et elle n'était pas en train de pleurer, à se lamenter sur son sort, comme elle-même l'avait fait durant tout le trajet du train, dans les bras de Lily. Aurore avait appris à connaître les Sombrals. Elle pouvait même les caresser, chose que Marlene ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire. Pas encore. Mais elle espérait qu'un jour, comme Aurore, elle puisse l'accepter. La mort de son frère qui lui pesait tant sur le coeur.

- Sombral ? demanda James. Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches ?

- Oui, répondit Lily en lançant un regard à Sirius.

Celui-ci venait de comprendre. Tout comprendre. La réaction de Lily, l'étrange comportement de Marlene... Il avait fait une énorme gaffe.

- Je suis désolé Marlene, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. Je ne savais pas.

- Je sais Sirius, sourit-elle faiblement.

- C'est quoi un Sombral ? demanda Peter perplexe.

Personne n'avait envie de lui expliquer. Et surtout pas devant Marlene. Alors James répondit :

- Cherche pas.

Comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était, Peter ne broncha pas. C'était comme si James lui avait dit de se taire et il devait obéir. En tout cas si il voulait continuer à faire partie de leur cercle d'amis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de l'école et furent accueillis par le concierge et son horrible chatte qui surveillaient les entrées.

- Bonsoir, le salua Aurore.

"Bonsoir ?" pensèrent les autres étonnés.

- Hum ? se contenta de répondre Rusard méfiant car peu habitué à ce genre de politesse de la part des élèves.

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler au directeur, s'il vous plaît ?

"S'il vous plaît ?" crièrent presque les autres stupéfaits.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rusard encore plus méfiant.

- Je suis une élève transférée de Beauxbâtons.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de transfert.

- Oui... mais peut-être qu'il ne vous a tout simplement pas mis au courant.

Aurore n'avait jamais rencontré Rusard jusqu'à maintenant. Mais elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Et elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le vexer. "A quoi tu joues Aurore ? C'est pas le moment de le mettre en rogne. Mais peu importe l'époque... apparemment il est toujours aussi désagréable".

- S'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui et le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Rusard l'observa plus d'une minute en silence, sans décrocher son regard de celui de la jeune fille. Aurore leur tournait le dos et les autres se demandaient si elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de l'hypnotiser. Peine perdue.

- Très bien... concéda-t-il enfin à la surprise générale. Mais dépêchez-vous. Le banquet va bientôt commencer.

- Merci, dit-elle soulagée.

Mais étrangement, Miss Teigne se mit à feuler contre la jeune fille alors que Rusard faisait demi-tour pour prendre l'escalier. Aurore lui jeta un regard avant de décider de l'ignorer. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres et dit en leur faisant signe :

- J'y vais.

- Tu devrais d'abord aller à l'infirmerie, lui fit remarquer Lily.

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures. A tout à l'heure !

- On te garde une place au cas où tu serais envoyée à Gryffondor, dit Marlene en souriant.

Alors qu'Aurore s'éloignait avec le concierge, James s'exclama :

- Eh ben ! Cette fille est pleine de ressources. Elle fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et s'en tire avec quelques égratignures. Une chance qu'on soit passés là au bon moment d'ailleurs. Puis elle s'engueule avec Sirius alors qu'il est considéré comme l'idole des filles du château et qu'il est son sauveur par dessus le marché.

- J'ai pas demandé à être leur idole, marmonna le principal concerné. Ni à la sauver...

- Et enfin, continua James, elle réussit par miracle à obliger Rusard à faire ce qu'elle demande. Je vous le dis, on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec elle.

- Elle a l'air géniale, approuva Marlene.

- C'est vrai, dit Lily heureuse de voir qu'Aurore avait réussi à rendre le sourire à son amie. Mais Miss Teigne n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier.

- Est-ce que cette satanée chatte apprécie quelqu'un d'autre que Rusard ? demanda Remus qui avait lui aussi déclenché plus d'une fois les feulements de Miss Teigne du fait de sa lycanthropie. C'était sûrement parce qu'Aurore a obtenu de Rusard ce qu'elle voulait sans problème.

- On aurait peut-être dû lui dire qu'elle avait encore des feuilles dans les cheveux, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda James.

- Peut-être, rit Lily.

- Ah, ajouta James. Et chose non négligeable, elle a réussi à faire en sorte que ces demoiselles se rapprochent de nous.

- Qui s'est rapproché de vous ? demanda dédaigneusement Lily en se rendant compte de **qui** était la personne avec laquelle elle venait de rire et entraînant Marlene vers la grande salle. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Potter.

- Tu as le don pour tout gâcher, fit remarquer Remus à son ami. Tu n'aurais rien dit, tu serais peut-être assis à côté, ou au moins en face d'elle, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va m'empêcher d'aller m'asseoir en face d'elle ? rit James. On est Maraudeur ou on l'est pas.

- C'est vrai, concéda Remus. Mais pas de bêtises le premier soir, je ne veux pas de problèmes. Alors rien de spectaculaire d'accord ?

- OK. Je vais montrer à Lily que je peux me tenir à table sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas ranger les mauvais coups au placard ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai jamais dit ça. Ce sera **seulement **pour ce soir.

- Hum... tu m'as presque fait peur.

- On y va ? demanda Peter impatiemment.

- Oui, avant qu'un idiot ne prenne ma place, répondit James en tendant le cou pour essayer de trouver Lily. Dépêche Sirius !

-...

Alors que James se précipitait dans la salle avec Peter, l'un pour une rousse, l'autre pour la nourriture, Remus se tourna vers le dernier des Maraudeur qui n'avait pas encore bougé et qui restait maintenant étrangement silencieux. Il fixait l'escalier de marbre en haut duquel Aurore avait disparu avec Rusard, une main serrée sur le devant de sa chemise. Il avait remarqué de toutes petites tâches de sang là où Aurore l'avait agrippé. S'était-elle blessée dans sa chute ou avait-elle serré les poings tellement fort qu'elle s'était ouvert les paumes avec ses ongles ? Difficile à dire... même si il avait cru sentir qu'elle tirait sur sa chemise lorsqu'elle fixait Remus.

- Sirius ? dit celui-ci en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu viens ?

- Ouais, répondit-il en se détournant enfin.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, Remus jeta lui aussi un oeil en direction de l'escalier. Ce soir, ils avaient fait une étrange rencontre. Très étrange. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas à quel point. Car ils étaient loin de se douter que cette rencontre... pourrait un jour changer radicalement leur vie.

Non... Plus que leur vie. Leur destin.

* * *

Oh ! la pro des phrases mystérieuses xD suspens suspens. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Istehar** : je suis aussi contente de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fic ^^ je vois que tu as décidé de décortiquer mes chapitres xD mince tu vas me griller dès les premiers chapitres ! mais bon, tu es trop maline de toute façon. Je crois que tu es la lectrice que je redoute le plus (je t'adore aussi t'inquiète mdr) Bon ! allons y ^^ oui, le mystère est là des les premières lignes. Qui est cette jeune fille ? vous le devinerez sûrement par la suite, donc je n'en dirai pas plus sur Aurore pour l'instant. pour ce qui est de Marlene, ce n'est pas une OC. C'est un vrai perso de JK, même si son nom n'est mentionné qu'une fois je crois dans le tome 5 par maugrey. J'ai fait d'elle la meilleure amie de Lily parce qu'elle dit dans la lettre destinée à Sirius qu'elle a pleuré toute la soirée pour les McKinnon lorsqu'ils sont morts. Je suppose qu'elle avait quand même un lien assez fort avec Marlene. Ce n'était sûrement pas seulement une coéquipière de l'ordre du phénix. Mais pour l'instant les parents de Marlene sont toujours en vie. Alors qui a-t-elle vu mourir ? Et Aurore ? vous saurez tout ça bientôt ^^ Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est vrai qu'Aurore faisait très Luna à ce moment là xD Sirius a une âme de séducteur ! mdr. Il devrait prendre des cours de délicatesse. Aurore a bien 17 ans. Donc un an de plus qu'eux. c'est pas grand chose, ça ne se voit pas. tu crois que c'est une minette ? ^^ à suivre, nous verrons si Peter se fait croquer et Sirius griffer mdr. Remus le papa d'Aurore ? Suspens ! Tu verras bien. en effet, elle ne connait pas Rusard. Enfin... elle en a entendu parler évidemment lol. je suis contente que tu sois déjà accros. J'ai réussi ! xD merci encore et bisous !

**Git** : je te remercie ^^ je suis contente que ce début te plaise. à bientôt et bisous !

**EleaG** : re ! ^^ c'est vrai que je laisse pas mal de mystère là. Je vais essayer de vous éclairer la dessus ^^ a+ dans les prochains chapitre ! biz

**brilou** : un OC c'est un personnage inventé et qui ne fait donc pas partie de l'histoire de JK Rowling. C'est le cas d'Aurore. j'espère que tu as rassuré ta soeur. c'est de ma faute si tu te marres devant ton écran. alors... excellente question ! est-ce un retourneur de temps ? Oui et non ^^ réponse mystérieuse hein ? vous saurez tout plus tard. pour Marlene, tu as lu le tome 5 ? Tu sais ce qu'est un sombral ? (*souffle* cheval ailé que seuls les gens qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir) Marlene a vu mourir son frère donc elle peut voir les sombral. Tout comme Aurore ^^ Ce sont les seules. les autres voient du vide. Donc rien. plus de précisions sur Marlene dans la réponse que j'ai donné à Istehar.  
sinon, voilà la réponse que j'ai donné à Git pour la même question sur équideo :  
"Marlene McKinnon est citée dans le tome 5 par Maugrey quand il montre la photo de l'ordre à Harry. Il dit qu'elle est morte deux semaines après la prise de cette photo avec toute sa famille. Et dans la lettre de Lily adressée à Sirius qu'on peut voir dans le tome 7, celle-ci dit qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit pour les McKinnon. J'ai pensé qu'elle était quand même assez liée à eux et donc peut être plus particulièrement à Marlene. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait d'elle sa meilleure amie"  
j'espère t'avoir éclairée sur tout ça ^^ bisous !

**Killashandra** : oui du mystère ^^ j'adore ça ! hihihihi ! biz

**Git** : la coquine ! tu reprends tout toi aussi ? xD bien sûr, je ne validerai aucune de tes suppositions comme pour les autres. Et oui, ce serait pas juste et surtout pas drôle mdr. c'est génial que cette fic t'obsède autant que la première ^^ pari réussi ! biz

**LilouEvans **: ça veut tout dire ^^ merci !

**copa cabanna** : coucou ^^ merci ! je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui, il y en aura ;) tu peux ranger les tomates lol. à bientôt pour la suite !

**Mathde** : merci :$ je suis contente que la fic te plaise, gros bisous !


	2. La coupe des 4 maisons

Chapitre 2 : La coupe des 4 maisons

Rusard emmena Aurore jusque devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et il frappa contre le battant.

- Mr le directeur ?

- Entrez Argus, l'invita Dumbledore.

Le concierge poussa la porte et Aurore le suivit à l'intérieur. Lorsque Dumbledore aperçut la jeune fille, il leva les sourcils. Le directeur pouvait se vanter de connaître les noms de tous ses élèves. Mais le visage d'Aurore ne lui disait rien et le fait qu'elle ne porte pas d'uniforme le conforta dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas une étudiante de Poudlard.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Aurore Devan, répondit-elle en l'observant attentivement de la tête aux pieds. "Je suis devant Albus Dumbledore..."

- Cette jeune fille affirme être une élève transférée de Beauxbâtons, dit le concierge.

- Un transfert ?

L'étonnement de Dumbledore fit sourire Rusard qui baissa les yeux sur Aurore l'air de dire : je le savais bien.

- J'ai une lettre de Mme Maxime, se justifia-t-elle en ignorant le concierge.

- J'aimerais la voir, dit Albus en tendant la main.

Aurore sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui donna. Le directeur la décacheta et lut les premières lignes avant de se rendre compte que le concierge tendait le cou afin d'avoir un aperçu du contenu.

- Je vous remercie Argus, dit-il en repliant un instant la lettre pour la soustraire à son regard.

Rusard sembla un peu vexé mais il ne broncha pas et sortit en compagnie de sa fidèle chatte. Laquelle feula une dernière fois en direction d'Aurore avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en reprenant sa lecture. En effet, il s'agit de l'écriture et de la signature d'Olympe. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas averti de votre transfert.

- ça s'est décidé il y a peu.

- Et en quelle année êtes-vous censée entrer ?

- 6e année monsieur.

- Vous n'avez pas pris le Poudlard Express.

- Eh bien... dit-elle gênée.

- Ce n'était pas une question Miss Devan. À première vue, j'opterais pour un portoloin ou... un transplanage ?

"A première vue ?" se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle remarqua une feuille piégée dans l'une de ses mèches. Et secouant ses cheveux d'une main, elle en retira au moins 5 de plus. "Ils auraient pu me le dire !" pensa-t-elle remontée contre les Gryffondors.

- J'ai transplané, avoua-t-elle.

- D'ordinaire on entre pas en 6e année âgé de 17 ans révolus. Même si vous étiez née un 1er septembre, je pense qu'il est peu probable que vous ayez passé votre permis de transplanage dans la journée. À moins bien sûr... que n'ayez pas passé de permis.

- J'ai mon permis, lui assura-t-elle. En fait j'ai dû refaire une 5e année. Voilà pourquoi j'ai déjà 17 ans monsieur.

- Je vois, dit-il en l'observant intensément à travers ses lunettes.

Il resta un moment silencieux et Aurore demanda :

- Est-ce que vous m'acceptez dans votre école ?

- Comment refuser une élève recommandée par Olympe en personne ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Soulagée, Aurore soupira discrètement.

- Mais...

Elle se tendit soudainement. Il était réputé pour être un sorcier très clairvoyant. Dumbledore était-il méfiant ?

- Avez-vous vos fournitures ? demanda-t-il en la détrompant.

- Non, dit-elle en essayant de calmer son stress.

- Nous arrangerons cela. Pour l'instant il nous faut rejoindre la grande salle. Minerva risque de rouspéter si j'arrive trop en retard, pouffa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Dumbledore escorta Aurore jusque devant les portes de la grande salle où un grand nombre de premières années attendaient déjà.

- Vous voilà Albus, dit McGonagall l'air pincé.

- En effet, sourit-il. Et je vous amène une nouvelle élève transférée de Beauxbâtons. Miss Aurore Devan entre directement en 6e année.

- Pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas été informés ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il semble qu'Olympe ait développé un goût pour les cachoteries, dit-il malicieusement.

- J'en doute fort, dit Minerva en observant Aurore les sourcils froncés.

- Nous la répartirons en premier, ajouta Albus. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Dumbledore entra dans la salle et partit rejoindre son pupitre.

- Aurore Devan ? C'est cela ? demanda Minerva en dévisageant toujours la jeune fille.

- Oui madame.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Directrice adjointe. J'enseigne la métamorphose.

"Je sais... Mme la directrice".

- Avez-vous des... prédispositions... pour cette matière ?

-... pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre, répondit-elle prudemment.

- Vraiment ? demanda lentement Minerva en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Aurore n'ajouta rien et le professeur McGonagall dit avant d'entrer dans la grande salle :

- Nous verrons cela.

Suivant Minerva, Aurore fit la grimace. McGonagall avait-elle senti quelque chose ? Tout comme la chatte du concierge ?

Entrant avec les premières années, Aurore suscita de nombreux murmures dans la salle. Mais elle bénéficia d'un clin d'oeil de James assis juste en face de Lily et d'un signe de la main de Marlene. Le regard d'Aurore s'arrêta un instant sur Sirius qui l'observait fixement. Mais elle tourna vite les yeux vers Remus qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Et elle le lui rendit.

- Silence s'il vous plaît ! demanda Dumbledore pour calmer la curiosité de ses élèves. Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève. Miss Aurore Devan vient d'être transférée de Beauxbâtons et elle entrera directement en 6e année. Je vous demande de lui accorder un chaleureux accueil.

Il applaudit et les professeurs ainsi que certains élèves le suivirent. Les autres continuaient de l'observer en tendant le cou et se levant presque de leur banc.

- Miss Devan, dit Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'approcher du tabouret sur lequel reposait le Choixpeau.

Aurore s'assit et McGonagall déposa le chapeau magique sur sa tête. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, la jeune fille attendit qu'une voix résonne à ses oreilles.

-...

Rien pour l'instant. Le Choixpeau était-il en train de méditer sur ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête ?

-...

"Ce qu'il voit dans ma tête !" pensa soudainement Aurore effarée.

- Oui, confirma le Choixpeau. J'ai vu. Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai encore jamais eu à répartir une personne telle que vous.

"Ne dites rien..." le supplia-t-elle mentalement. "Pitié !"

- Comment diable êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici mademoiselle ? Remonter le temps sur une aussi longue période... c'est impossible.

Heureusement, le Choixpeau parlait tout bas et elle seule pouvait l'entendre pour l'instant.

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça et répartissez-moi vite".

- Restez polie. Je vous signale qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de vous dénoncer au directeur.

"Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. S'il vous plaît..."

- En effet. Vous êtes venue pour lui.

"Je veux seulement apprendre à le connaître... Je repartirai ensuite. C'est promis".

- Bien... mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil. Peu importe ce que vous avez fait pour atterrir ici. Une très grande magie a été utilisée. Et plus la magie est puissante, plus elle est dangereuse. Souvenez-vous de cela. C'est à vos risques et périls que vous avez décidé de remonter le temps. Et vous pourriez le regretter.

"Jamais je ne le regretterai".

- Courageuse et déterminée. Voilà qui fait de vous une parfaite... GRYFFONDOR !

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Aurore se leva et rendit le Choixpeau à Minerva avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Lily et Marlene.

- Félicitations, lui dit la préfète.

- C'est génial que tu sois à Gryffondor, approuva James qui avait réussi a trouver sa place en face de la rousse. T'es pas d'accord Sirius ?

- Ouais... marmonna-t-il visiblement peu enthousiaste. Génial.

- J'aurais été outré que tu te retrouves chez les serpents, ajouta James.

- On aurait eu aucune pitié pour toi, ajouta Peter. Pas vrai James ?

- Mais non, dit le jeune Potter en donnant un coup de coude à Peter face au regard noir que venait de lui lancer Lily. On est gentils avec tout le monde nous. On est pas du genre à faire disparaître les caleçons des Serpentards...

- James, tu t'enfonces, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Que je ne te vois plus faire disparaître le caleçon de qui que ce soit, le prévint Lily.

- Juré, dit-il en levant la main droite.

Aurore pouffa de rire. Cet épisode, elle en avait entendu parler. D'ailleurs elle pouvait voir le jeune Severus Rogue fixer James d'un oeil noir depuis sa table. Elle avait déjà vu son portrait accroché dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall. Il avait été directeur juste avant elle. Et jeune ou adulte, Rogue arborait le même genre de physique.

- Aurore, dit soudainement Remus en faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Oui ? dit-elle aussitôt en tournant le regard vers lui.

- Bienvenue à Gryffondor.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Sirius qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci, répéta-t-il en l'imitant avant de pousser un soupir consterné.

Aurore l'avait vu et elle lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui avait à nouveau demandé le silence. La répartition était terminée.

- Bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves. Maintenant que vous savez tous à quelle maison va votre allégeance, il est temps de vous annoncer que la coupe des 4 maisons aura cette année une place toute particulière dans vos esprits. Je pense que vous savez déjà tous ce qu'est le Tournois des trois sorciers.

La seule mention de ce tournois fit naître une grande vague de murmures. Cette vieille tradition abandonnée depuis des siècles allait-elle renaître ?

- Le ministère envisage sérieusement d'organiser à nouveau ce grand tournois ici même à Poudlard.

Là ce fut des cris de joie qui fusèrent. Mais le directeur rétablit rapidement le calme et les fit tous redescendre de leur nuage en ajoutant :

- C'est pourquoi il a été décidé de faire un essai cet année. J'ai bien dit, un essai. Il est encore impossible d'organiser un tournoi de cette envergure. Alors ce sera la coupe des 4 maisons qui fera office de tournois. Et ce ne seront non pas trois, mais quatre champions qui s'affronteront. Un pour chaque maison. Si tout se passe bien, le ministère travaillera d'arrache-pied pour qu'un véritable tournois des trois sorcier soit organisé en collaboration avec les écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Nous comptons sur vous pour agir de façon responsable. Les accidents sont très vite arrivés. Et vous constaterez que... tout danger n'est pas écarté. C'est à vos risques et périls que vous entrerez dans cette compétition.

Cela jeta un froid dans la salle. Ce n'était qu'un essai n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne devaient donc pas risquer grand chose.

- Un autre détail. En plus des trois épreuves du tournois, ainsi que de son traditionnel bal de Noël, la coupe des 4 maisons gardera son authenticité. Vos maisons s'affronteront donc dans des matchs de Quidditch où l'attrapeur devra être le champion en question. Bien sûr, le reste des élèves participeront aussi en récoltant des points attribués lors des cours. Attention, toute mauvaise conduite vous coûtera cher. Mais cela... vous le savez déjà.

Son regard s'était tout particulièrement posé sur les Maraudeurs qui lui offrirent un sourire crispé. Cette année les mauvais coups risquaient de coûter très cher à leur maison. Enfin... plus que d'habitude.

- Les étudiants souhaitant devenir champion de leur maison devront déposer un papier indiquant leur nom et leur maison dans cette urne.

D'un geste du poignet, il fit apparaître une sphère transparente qui lévita devant son pupitre. Tout le monde crut d'abord avoir affaire à l'une des boules de cristal de leur professeur de divination. Et plus d'un se demanda si Dumbledore n'était pas en train de se payer leur tête.

- Le tirage au sort se fera dans deux semaines. Tout le monde est autorisé à participer. Quel que soit votre âge, vous pouvez devenir champion. Mais faites attention. Une fois choisi, on ne revient pas en arrière. Aucun des champions ne pourra quitter Poudlard avant la fin de la coupe. Je vous conseille de réfléchir soigneusement avant de déposer votre nom dans l'urne. Que ce soit aux risques... ou au meilleur moyen de gagner, dit-il malicieusement. Seul le plus apte sera choisi.

Bien sûr. Les champions devant attraper le vif d'or lors des matchs, il était évident que les meilleurs candidats seraient les attrapeurs de leurs équipes respectives. Les champions étaient presque déjà désignés.

- Je serai le champion de Gryffondor ! s'exclama James une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle commune.

- Tu n'es pas assez sérieux, dit Marlene. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que ce soit l'une d'entre nous qui soit choisie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Aurore ? Tu es volontaire ?

- Hors de question. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester liée au château. Je ne pourrais plus repartir à mon époque avant la fin de l'année".

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily perplexe.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit l'attrapeur. "De toute façon, ce sera James. Je le sais, la directrice McGonagall en personne m'en a parlé. C'est grâce à ce tournois que Lily se rapprochera de lui".

- Merci Aurore ! s'exclama James. Vous allez voir, je vais éclater Serpentard !

Sentant une aura menaçante dans son dos, il se reprit sans tout de même oser se retourner vers sa chère préfète.

- Je vais les battre gentiment...

- Gagne à la loyale, dit simplement Lily en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

- ça veut dire que tu veux que je sois le champion de Gryffondor ? dit-il avec espoir. Tu m'encourageras ?

- ça veut dire que j'espère que tu utiliseras ta place d'attrapeur et de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour faire autre chose que crâner, répondit-elle. Et que tu n'essayeras pas de tricher en montant un mauvais coup !

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait ça ?

- Viens Aurore, dit Lily en l'ignorant. Je vais te faire visiter le dortoir.

- J'ai déjà triché pour gagner ? demanda James à Remus.

- Non. Ça elle pourrait te l'accorder.

- Tu vois Lily ? dit James en se retournant vers l'escalier maintenant complètement vide.

- Tu croyais qu'elle allait t'attendre ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? se lamenta James comme s'il était dans une pièce de théâtre.

- Vous avez été comme chien et chat pendant plus de quatre ans avant que tu te réveilles sur tes sentiments pour elle, lui expliqua Remus en bon psychanalyste. Il ne faut pas t'étonner si elle t'envoie promener.

- Mais moi je l'aime maintenant.

- Ben pas elle apparemment, dit Sirius en prenant la direction du dortoir.

- Tu vas te coucher aussi tôt ?

- La soirée n'a pas été terrible... dit-il en passant une main sur son ventre encore douloureux.

- Une superbe fille est tombée du ciel directement dans tes bras et tu ne trouves pas ça** terrible** ? C'était géant !

- Bonne nuit James, dit-il en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

"Géant ? Elle a failli me tuer".

- Sois plus sympa avec ton sauveur ! s'exclama James depuis la salle commune.

- Ce sont tes parents qui m'ont sauvé en m'accueillant chez eux. Mais merci quand même, plaisanta-t-il avant d'entrer dans leur chambre.

Il retira sa chemise et la jeta dans la corbeille après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil aux petites tâches rougeâtres. "Elle a vraiment dû serrer fort". Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un oeil à travers la fenêtre. La lune n'était qu'à son quartier. Ils avaient le temps avant leur première escapade de l'année en direction de la cabane hurlante. Jusque là, il repenserait sûrement encore et encore à la façon dont il avait quitté le 12 squar Grimmaurd. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme James. Le jeune Potter avait immédiatement convaincu ses parents de l'héberger. Et pour cela... Sirius lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Mais il ne comptait pas vivre éternellement chez les Potter. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il se trouverait une vraie maison. Sa maison. Un endroit où il pourrait rentrer sans recevoir de perpétuelles remontrances. Ou subir les comparaisons avec son frère, Regulus. Lui était resté. Et ça ne n'avait pas étonné Sirius. C'était un digne Black. Un Serpentard. Et un adorateur de mage noir. Un an à peine les séparait et pourtant ils étaient si différents. Sirius en était venu à le détester. Maintenant qu'il était parti, il n'avait plus de famille. Plus de frère. Excepté James.

- Et cette fille apparaît pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, marmonna-t-il. Je ne peux pas vivre tranquillement sans que les problèmes me** tombent dessus **?

Lorsqu'Aurore entra dans le dortoir avec Lily et Marlene, elle se rendit compte que deux autres élèves étaient déjà sur place.

- Bonsoir les filles, dit Lily. Aurore Devan, je te présente Mary McDonald et Alice Gamp.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- De même, dit Alice en souriant.

- Alors tu viens de Beauxbâtons ? demanda Mary. Les transferts sont extrêmement rares tu sais ? J'ai presque failli tomber de mon banc quand tu es entrée. En 5 ans j'avais jamais vu ça. Et puis le Choixpeau a mis tellement de temps pour se décider avant de t'envoyer à Gryffondor ! Peut-être parce que tu penses comme une française. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir d'accent. Tu es d'origine anglaise ? Pourquoi tu as déménagé ? Est-ce que tu comptes retourner en France un jour ? Et comment tu...

- Mary ! l'interrompit Marlene. Stop. Elle vient à peine d'arriver, tu auras tout le temps de faire connaissance avec elle plus tard.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à parler un peu trop.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, rit Aurore.

- Moi je ne parle pas assez, ajouta Alice. Alors ça compense.

- Parce que toi tu en as trop dans le crâne, dit Marlene en lui tapotant le front de l'index. Ton esprit doit être le plus complexe du château. Tu poserais même une colle à Dumbledore. Quand est-ce que tu emménages à la bibliothèque ?

- L'été prochain si tout se passe bien, plaisanta-t-elle en repoussant doucement le bras de Marlene.

- Sérieusement, abandonne l'étude des runes, lui conseilla Mary. A quoi ça sert ?

- Vous n'avez aucune curiosité pour le passé, dit Alice désolée pour elles. Les anciens textes peuvent vraiment se révéler fascinants. Quel est ton avis Aurore ?

- Moi aussi le passé me fascine. Même si il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse un jour traduire ne serait-ce qu'une seule rune.

Elles rirent toutes avant que Lily ne décide qu'il était temps de se coucher.

- Les cours commencent demain, ne veillez pas trop tard, leur conseilla-t-elle.

- Oui maman, plaisanta Marlene en prenant place sur son lit.

- Le seul lit qu'il reste c'est celui sous la fenêtre, dit Lily à Aurore. Personne n'en a voulu parce qu'il y fait le plus froid. Mais je peux échanger avec toi si ça te gêne vraiment.

- Merci Lily. Mais ça me va parfaitement.

- D'accord. Tu veux que je te prête un pyjama ? Je vois que tu n'as pas de valise...

Apparemment, rien n'échappait à la jeune Evans. "Je vais devoir faire attention à elle".

- Mes bagages arriveront demain, dit Aurore en priant pour cela. Mais je veux bien t'emprunter un pyjama.

Lily en sortit un de sa valise et le lui tendit. Puis Aurore disparut derrière les rideaux de sont lit. Sortant sa baguette, elle les bloqua magiquement pour que personne à part elle ne puisse les ouvrir. Lorsqu'Aurore se fut changée, elle s'allongea en soupirant sur le lit et sortit sa chaîne dorée de son cou. Observant le sablier, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant une chose troublante. Une grande quantité du sable noir avait disparu. Il n'en restait même pas un quart. Se redressant, elle tenta de faire passer la chaîne au dessus de sa tête pour la retirer. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Aurore n'arriva pas à s'en défaire. C'était comme si une force invisible l'empêchait de retirer le sablier. Prise de panique, elle tira encore et encore, tentant même de briser la chaîne avec la magie. Mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Le sablier restait irrémédiablement accroché autour de son cou. Alors elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit du côté de la fenêtre et elle observa plus attentivement le sablier à la lueur de la lune. Aurore l'avait pourtant examiné de près avant de décider de l'utiliser. Mais ce soir, une inscription venait d'apparaître sous le socle. Des runes.

"On se moque de moi... c'est pas possible..." Était-ce un hasard si quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait dit être incapable de déchiffrer les runes ? Chose totalement véridique. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi le sable avait disparu ? Cela prouvait-il qu'il y avait une limite à l'utilisation de ce sablier ? Qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire qu'un seul voyage ? Pourrait-elle rentrer à son époque ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le retirer ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau une heure plus tôt.

_Plus la magie est puissante, plus elle est dangereuse. Vous pourriez le regretter_.

Aurore déglutit. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? Il était évident que ce n'était pas un hasard si sa mère avait si bien caché ce sablier. Et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un l'utilise. "Mais elle l'a quand même gardé... elle aussi envisageait de l'utiliser. Sûrement pour Rémy. Mais même moi... je sais qu'on ne doit pas changer le passé. Je veux seulement y participer. Peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je ne regretterai rien. Parce que j'ai pu rencontrer toutes ces personnes. Je l'ai rencontré** lui**. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je rentrerai chez moi. Je l'ai promis à maman".

- Je ne vais rien regretter. Ce soir je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai serré la main. Harry avait raison. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Mais il s'était trompé sur Sirius. Celui-là... ce n'est qu'un sac à puces.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Queen-Mebd** : la suite sera là bientôt. Bisous !

**Istehar** : j'adore te voir faire tes déductions au fil de ta lecture xD tu pars d'une théorie pour aboutir sur une autre totalement différente mdr. oui, Aurore était à Poudlard lorsque McGo était directrice. donc, dumbledore décédé ;) ben moi je voyais bien le mot "rouspéter" sortir de la bouche de Dumby lol. (il risque de se prendre une rouste quoi mdr) moi je sais ce que le choixpeau a vu hihihihi (oui je suis une méchante ! xD) en effet, l'épisode du caleçon date de deux mois à peine mdr. Je pense que Severus ne l'a pas encore digéré. j'avais peur de l'accueil que feraient les lecteurs à la coupe des 4 maisons à la sauce tournois des trois sorciers. je pensais qu'on me dirait : arrête ! si un évènement pareil s'était vraiment passé JK en aurait forcément parlé dans le tome 4. Tu remarqueras que je suis vraiment soucieuse de rester fidèle un max possible à l'histoire originale. Mais bon, moi je pense qu'il y a eu un évènement spécial qui a fait que Lily sorte avec James. Pourquoi pas un tournois d'où il serait sorti vainqueur pour la gloire des Griffondors ? Il n'y a aucune récompense à la clé à part le prestige de sa maison. je pense que lily est déjà impressionnée par James sans vouloir l'admettre depuis qu'il a sauvé Severus de Remus-loup-garou. il y aura bien des filles sélectionnées ^^ Pour Sirius, il vient donc de quitter sa famille pendant l'été et il vit maintenant chez les Potter. vous verrez comment ça s'est passé plus tard ;) Tu es trop forte ! Alice est bien la mère de Neville. On ne connait pas son nom de jeune fille, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle est de sang pur. Et il n'y a pas 36 mile familles de sang pur. J'ai fait d'elle une Gamp (famille de sang pur liée aux Black par Hesper Gamp mariée à Sirius Black II. Notre cher Sirius est en fait le numéro 3 xD Hesper est son arrière grand-mère. L'un des Gamp à formulé la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. Je suppose donc que c'était une famille de sorciers assez intelligents. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait d'Alice une sorte d'Hermione lol. Fin de l'aparté sur Alice xD) Aurore connait Harry adulte ^^ Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera là. Mais je me connais... ce sera sûrement demain. Quand je suis partie dans une histoire, c'est dûr de me retenir. Biz ! (je crois que j'ai écris un roman... tu vas passer plus de temps à lire la réponse qu'à écrire le review mdr)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : et oui c'est reparti ! j'espère bien que tu finiras de lire Noblesse oblige. Non mais ! attention à toi, je te surveille xD Ouais, le suspens est encore au rdv. J'y peux rien, mon esprit marche comme ça lol. biz et à bientôt !

**Git** : et oui elle connait Harry. Alors qui est-elle ? ça vous intrigue pas vrai ? Je ne le révèlerai pas tout de suite. Même si vous risquez de deviner avant que je ne crache le morceau ^^ (en fait, vous auriez déjà dû deviner. Mais c'est pas grave lol) biz

**Killashandra** : j'espère que tu ne comprendra pas trop sinon tu vas me griller. Comme une certaine personne qui viens de décortiquer mes chapitres... (oui je parle de toi Istehar xD) Bisous killa !

**brilou** : mdr pour Julia. Mais bien sûr tu as raison ! comment j'ai pu faire une erreur pareille ? lol. t'en fais pas, dans mon esprit Julia reste aussi la meilleure amie de Lily. Mais ça aurait été bizarre de l'ajouter dans cette fic. Il faut pas tout mélanger ^^ Et oui Aurore a sûrement un rapport avec les Loupiots xD merci et bisous.

**EleaG** : oui Aurore viens manifestement de l'époque "après Poudlard". normalement elle a fini sa scolarité. elle vient juste de finir sa 7e année quand elle fait son voyage dans le temps. je compte bien vous embrouiller ^^ ravie de te revoir aussi et bisous !

**loudee** : et oui, il faut lire la suite ^^ à bientôt


	3. Chien mouillé

Chapitre 3 : Chien mouillé

En se réveillant, Aurore trouva une valise posée au pied de son lit contenant plusieurs uniformes et tout le matériel nécessaire à sa scolarité. Dumbledore semblait avoir fait des merveilles.

Lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les filles, Aurore se rendit compte qu'une longue file d'élèves s'alignait devant l'urne. Apparemment, les attrapeurs des équipes de Quidditch ne seraient pas les seuls à postuler pour la place de champion de leur maison. La grande salle semblait partagée. D'un côté il y avait ceux qui jugeaient avoir les compétences requises pour défendre les couleurs de leur maison bien qu'ils ne fassent pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch... et de l'autre ceux qui étaient outrés par un tel comportement. Beaucoup trouvaient une telle attitude déloyale. Il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute que les attrapeurs étaient les mieux placés pour être champion. La plupart des Poufsouffles semblaient l'avoir compris. Et il était de toute façon dans leur nature d'être loyaux envers leurs camarades. Pour l'instant, en dehors d'Amos Diggory, seuls deux ou trois autres élèves de cette maison avaient placé leur nom dans l'urne.

Pour ce qui était de Serdaigle, Lian Chang était en train de déposer son nom. Aurore tendit le cou. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, cette boule de verre n'avait aucune brèche. Comment faire entrer le bout de papier à l'intérieur ? Elle eut vite sa réponse. Alors que Lian approchait sa main de l'urne, celle-ci vint l'englober soudainement. Comme un Veracrasse qui vous goberait la main après l'avoir prise pour une feuille de salade. Lian sursauta à l'image des autres candidats avant elle, et l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle retira vivement sa main, le bout de papier restant piégé dans l'urne. Celui-ci virevoltait maintenant avec les autres, comme emportés par de violentes rafales de vent à l'intérieur de la sphère. Mais un grand nombre d'autres Serdaigles s'alignaient derrière elle. Beaucoup d'entre eux pensaient que leurs facultés intellectuelles leur seraient d'une plus grande utilité que n'importe quelle adresse à attraper une petite balle dorée.

Autant vous dire que tous les Serpentards projetaient de mettre leur nom dans cette urne. La majorité d'entre eux l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour les autres. Mais en ce qui concernait Gryffondor, seul James s'était présenté. Et il revenait d'ailleurs vers nous, fier d'avoir mis son nom dans l'urne juste après Lian.

- Vous avez vu ? Ce truc m'a gobé la main. Et j'ai même pas sursauté.

- Facile quand on sait à quoi s'attendre, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Mais Lian aussi elle savait...

- C'est une **fille** James, le coupa Sirius. Elles sursautent toutes pour un rien. Quand elle ne gloussent pas stupidement...

Il avait dit cela en jetant un oeil à la flopée de filles Gryffondor qui l'observait d'un air rêveur, certaines bavant presque dans leurs assiettes. "J'aurais dû laisser Evans me défigurer..."

- C'est une belle idée que tu te fais des filles, dit Aurore les bras croisés.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- En rien. Je me demandais seulement si tu n'étais pas... de l'autre bord.

Cette supposition révoltante fit rougir légèrement Sirius. Comment osait-elle insinuer qu'il était... qu'il était... "Les filles ne m'exaspèrent pas à ce point là !"

- Dis quelque chose Black, lui conseilla Lily. Ça devient gênant.

- Bien sûr que je m'intéresse aux filles ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il se maudit d'avoir parlé si fort, car son cri avait fait trépigner sur leur banc plus d'une élève à la ronde.

- Oh tu sais, dit innocemment Aurore en levant les mains. Ça ne me regarde pas si...

- Boucle-la avant que je ne m'énerve, la prévint-il les doigts serrés sur le couteau à beurre.

- Arrête tu me fais peur, dit-elle ironiquement. Pose ton petit couteau à beurre avant de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- C'est avec ça que je compte te faire taire, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle en sortant la sienne. J'aimerais bien te voir essayer.

- T'as aucune chance contre moi, mademoiselle j'ai redoublé ma 5e année.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. "J'ai déjà fini mes études petit scarabée".

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? leur demanda Remus alors qu'ils étaient maintenant debout face à face.

- Non mais tu l'as entendue ? lui demanda Sirius outré.

- Et toi ? répliqua Aurore. Tu t'es entendu ? Les filles ne sont pas toutes comme tu l'as décrit !

- Non, dit-il sarcastique. Certaines sont aussi très superficielles, prêtes à tout pour attirer l'attention. De vraies manipulatrices. Ou encore de vraies mégères. Ma mère par exemple. Ou encore t...

Aurore interrompit le cours de ses pensées en lui balançant à la figure son verre de jus de citrouille. Plusieurs filles poussèrent des petits cris surpris ou offusqués. Dégoulinant et poisseux, Sirius lança à Aurore un regard chargé d'éclairs. Jamais personne ne l'avait humilié ainsi. Devant toute la grande salle. Aucune fille ne s'était ainsi dressé devant lui. Il la connaissait depuis moins de 24 heures et elle venait de lui lancer son verre à la figure ? Il en tremblait de rage. Voyant sa main crispée sur sa baguette, Lily se leva pour soutenir Aurore en cas d'attaque du jeune homme. Mais quand Sirius leva le bras, il fut arrêté par James qui lui saisit le poignet.

- Ne fais pas ça Sirius.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne toucherai pas à ta précieuse Lily.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Remus a raison, ça va trop loin.

- Oh ! Alors maintenant tu t'improvises aussi voix de la sagesse ? Ça ne te va pas du tout James.

- Peu importe ce qui me va ou pas, ce qui compte c'est que tu t'apprêtes à lancer un sort sur une fille. Une Gryffondor. Et pour une petite dispute sans importance.

- Elle m'a jeté son verre à la figure ! Et elle m'a traité de... de...

- Tout le monde sait que tu es hétéro, Mary a suffisamment parlé de tes prouesses. Tout le château est au courant.

- Surtout les filles, dit Remus en passant.

- ça va... marmonna Mary. J'en ai pas autant parlé que ça.

- Si Mary, lui fit remarquer Alice. Tu en parles même parfois dans ton sommeil.

- Sérieusement ? dit son amie en tournant des yeux ronds vers elle.

- Je ne suis pas douée pour les plaisanteries.

Un peu plus loin, un garçon pouffa de rire et Mary lui lança une pomme sur la tête avant de lui ordonner :

- La ferme Frank.

- Moi je la trouve très drôle, dit-il en glissant un regard vers Alice.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur son assiette.

- Passons le fait que Mary soit la source de mes problèmes, dit Sirius qui considérait le fait d'être sorti avec la plus grande des pipelettes comme la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais **elle** ! ajouta-t-il en pointant Aurore du doigt. Je l'ai rencontrée hier et je ne peux déjà plus me la voir !

- C'est réciproque rassure toi, lui fit remarquer Aurore. Quand je pense que...

Elle s'était soudainement tue.

- Que quoi ? demanda-t-il dangereusement.

- Rien. "Quand je pense qu'Harry n'a pas cessé de me faire ses louanges ! _Un homme courageux, fidèle, amical, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! _C'est impossible, je ne suis pas devant le même Sirius Black".

- Rien ? Eh bien pense au moins à t'excuser.

- Pas question. Si elle avait été à portée de main, je t'aurais balancé **la cruche** sur la tête. Méfie-toi, ça peut encore arriver.

- Parce que j'ai dit que certaines filles étaient des mégères ? Ta conduite le prouve ! Tu en es le parfait exemple ! Et je vais aussi pas tarder à te placer dans la catégorie des pimbêches. Si tu te voyais agir avec Rem...

D'un mouvement leste du poignet, Aurore fit léviter la cruche de jus de citrouille et aspergea Sirius pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois il était complètement trempé. Mais aussi prêt à tuer.

- Je t'avais prévenu, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Aurore, intervint Marlene en se levant. Tu vas un peu trop loin.

Elle lançait des regards à la fois effrayés et désolés à Sirius. Et Aurore comprit tout de suite que la jeune fille n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune Black. Car elle-même devait l'avouer... il était très beau. "Mais il existe dans ce monde des gens plus beaux que lui, harcelés malgré eux, et qui ne s'en plaignent pas à tout va. Contrairement à lui..."

- McGonagall arrive... les prévint Peter en se tassant sur son banc.

- Puis-je savoir ce que signifie tout ce remue ménage ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Enfin, regardez-vous Mr Black.

- Vous pensez peut-être que je me suis renversé la cruche sur la tête pour m'amuser ? répliqua-t-il.

- Taisez-vous, lui ordonna-t-elle. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé et j'ai entendu vos cris ainsi que ceux de Miss Devan depuis la table des professeurs.

- Alors vous savez qu'elle...

- Taisez-vous, répéta-t-elle exaspérée. Je vous ai aussi vu la menacer de votre baguette. Ainsi vous serez en retenue. Tous les deux.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Sirius. Mais...

- Mr Black ! s'emporta Minerva. Cessez de discuter et allez vous changer. Les cours vont bientôt commencer et je ne vous accepterai pas dans ma classe vêtu ainsi. Quant à vous Miss Devan. Je vous prierai de respecter les règles de cette école. Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de France que tout vous est permis, bien au contraire. Suis-je assez claire ?

-... oui professeur.

McGonagall fit demi-tour et Sirius poussa un soupir frustré avant de quitter la salle à grands pas. Mais il avait tout de même pris la peine de lancer un regard noir à Aurore qui le lui rendit.

- Eh ben, dit James en se rasseyant. Vous deux, à chaque fois que vous vous croisez, ça fait des étincelles.

- De mauvaises étincelles, marmonna Aurore en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le banc.

- ça prouve au moins que le courant passe, dit Lily. Même si je dirais qu'il y a court-circuit...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James perplexe.

- Occupe-toi de ton assiette, lui dit-elle sèchement. Tu ne comprendrais pas même si j'essayais de t'expliquer.

- Je vais peut-être m'inscrire en étude des Moldus cette année. Comme ça je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

- N'y pense même pas. Et je suis contente de voir qu'Aurore ne s'est pas trop attachée à vous. J'ai encore une chance de la garder sur le droit chemin.

- Tu me fais de la peine, lui fit remarquer James avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Je n'ai rien à reprocher à James, intervint Aurore. Mais Black m'horripile.

- Tu ne le connais pas, dit James. Sirius, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

"C'est aussi ce que pense ton fils. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être d'accord avec vous sur ce point ?"

- Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en suis pas aperçue, répondit-elle.

- On s'est rencontrés hier, lui fit remarquer Remus. Ne te fais pas une opinion sur lui aussi rapidement.

- Mais il est si... mufle !

- Il a ses raisons pour en vouloir aux filles, dit-il en glissant un regard vers Mary.

- Hé ! Ça va, vous n'allez pas remettre ça éternellement sur le tapis. C'est fini entre nous depuis l'an dernier. En plus ça n'a pas duré longtemps...

- Même pas une semaine, dit Alice en beurrant son toast.

Mary le lui arracha des mains et elle lui fourra dans la bouche pour la faire taire.

- Pourquoi tu parles seulement pour me descendre ? T'es mon amie oui ou non ?

- Hum hum, lui assura-t-elle en acquiesçant la bouche toujours pleine.

- Depuis, il n'est plus sorti avec personne, dit James. Tu l'as traumatisé Mary. À cause de toi, Sirius se fait harceler partout où il va.

- Pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse d'avoir dit la vérité ? Sirius est** doué **en plus d'être beau. L'affaire est close.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa Marlene visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, dit Lily. Les petites histoire de Black sont le cadet de mes soucis. Tu as eu raison de le remettre à sa place Aurore. De temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Mais en tant que préfète je ne veux plus te voir verser du jus de citrouille sur qui que ce soit.

- Désolée...

- Tu devrais te concentrer sur le plan du château que je t'ai fait. Il est assez grossier mais ça devrait suffire pour que tu puisses aller en cours sans problème.

- Le château est très grand, dit Remus. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu n'es pas certaine de la direction à prendre. Si tu te perds, demande aux tableaux ou aux fantômes de t'indiquer le chemin.

- D'accord. "Mais je connais déjà ce château comme le fond de ma poche".

- De toute façon on ira en cours ensemble, dit Marlene. À moins que tu aies décidé de prendre divination ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce serait une perte de temps.

- Bien dit ! s'exclama James. J'y crois pas une seconde à tous leurs trucs mystiques.

"Encore le même avis que ton fils" pensa Aurore en riant intérieurement. "Même si certaines prophéties se réalisent immanquablement..."

Ils se rendirent tous en cours de Métamorphose. Aurore eut le privilège de s'asseoir aux côtés de Remus et cela l'enchanta au plus haut point. Peter ayant pris place près de Frank Londubat. Quant à Sirius, il entra à la dernière minute et se laissa tomber en soupirant sur la chaise libre près de James. Lorsqu'il était passé près d'elle, Aurore l'avait senti la bousculer légèrement et elle se retint de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

- Il est un peu rancunier, lui dit Remus tout bas. À ta place je profiterais de la retenue de ce soir pour...

- Je ne m'excuserai pas, répondit-elle dans un murmure vif.

- Pour parler avec lui, finit-il amusé. Essayer de mieux le connaître avant de le juger. Je ne dis pas qu'il est sans reproches. Mais tu as réagi un peu trop vivement. Même si tu sembles être une grande défenseur de la cause féminine.

- Ce n'est pas ça... soupira-t-elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je... dit-elle en détournant le regard gênée.

- Miss Devan, intervint McGonagall en faisant sursauter Aurore.

- Oui ?

- Venez ici.

Aurore déglutit avant de se lever pour s'avancer vers elle. Sur son bureau, Minerva lui désigna un dé à coudre.

- Puisque vous avez été attentive, vous m'avez sûrement vue transformer le chaton en dé à coudre.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Bien sûr, répéta Minerva avec un petit air entendu. Et vous savez donc ce qu'il faut faire pour inverser le sortilège.

- Absolument, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Dans ce cas, à vous l'honneur.

Personne dans la salle n'était dupe. Minerva la première. Aurore n'avait rien écouté du tout. Derrière elle, la jeune fille put percevoir un petit ricanement. Et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Sirius était en train de se moquer d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle entendit Lily murmurer vivement :

- Boucle-la Black.

- Pour une fois que McGonagall me rend justice, dit-il en croisant les bras et attendant qu'Aurore se ridiculise devant tout le monde.

- ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse ça pour toi, lui fit remarquer Remus derrière lui. Elle t'a collé, je te le rappelle.

Sirius haussa les épaules et tendit le cou pour mieux voir ce qu'Aurore faisait. Celle-ci pointait le dé à coudre de sa baguette et elle semblait hésiter. En effet, la jeune fille était livrée à un cruel dilemme. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Et à son époque, elle avait plusieurs fois réussi ce sort avec brio. Mais elle avait dit au professeur McGonagall qu'elle n'était pas très douée en métamorphose. Chose complètement fausse car il s'agissait de sa matière de prédilection. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça se sache. Surtout que Minerva semblait avoir flairé quelque chose. Et c'était d'ailleurs un test qu'elle était en train de faire passer à la jeune fille. Mais si Aurore faisait semblant de rater, elle se ridiculiserait devant tout le monde. Et surtout devant Sirius qui n'attendait que ça. Entre sécurité et orgueil, son esprit peinait à se décider. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Sirius, Aurore décida d'oublier toute prudence et elle remétamorphosa le dé en chaton d'un tour de main. Plusieurs élèves en restèrent ébahis avant d'applaudir son exploit. Quant à Sirius, son sourire était retombé.

- C'est... parfait, Miss Devan, avoua Minerva. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Mais vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Très bien, dit nerveusement Aurore en retournant s'asseoir.

En passant, elle bouscula légèrement l'épaule de Sirius qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Oups, dit-elle sur un ton innocent alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Désolée.

Puis elle reprit place à côté de Remus qui lui murmura :

- Joli sortilège. Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je sais très bien que, comme moi, tu n'as pas écouté un mot du cours.

- On peut écouter plusieurs choses en même temps, dit-elle gênée.

- Si tu le dis.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur son manuel. Et Aurore soupira intérieurement, dépitée. "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'aurais dû faire semblant de rater le sort. C'est de sa faute !" pensa-t-elle en fixant le dos de Sirius.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Aurore s'avança vers le bureau de McGonagall et elle reçut au passage les félicitations de Marlene.

- C'était très bien joué.

- Et tu as remis Black à sa place, ajouta Lily en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui était en train de balancer son manuel dans son sac d'un air rageur. Vous avez vu sa tête ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? s'emporta Sirius qui les entendait très bien de là où il était.

- Rien, dit Lily amusée. Tu étais juste** très** abasourdi.

- Elle ne m'a pas impressionné. J'aurais pu en faire autant.

- Prouve-le.

- Il n'y a plus de dé à enchanter.

- Quelle mauvaise foi.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Evans, dit-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie.

- Le voilà qui fuit la queue entre les jambes.

- EVANS ! cria Sirius en se retournant.

- Mr Black ! lui répondit Minerva en se levant de sa chaise. Cessez de hurler si vous ne voulez pas être doublement collé. Venez ici. J'ai à vous parler avec Miss Devan. Que les autres sortent.

Sirius s'avança vers elle d'un pas rageur et se plaça à bonne distance d'Aurore.

- On t'attend dehors Aurore, lui dit Marlene avant de sortir avec les autres.

- Bien, dit McGonagall une fois que la porte fut fermée. Je voulais vous dire que votre retenue aurait lieu ce soir même dans les sous-sols du château.

- Les sous-sols ? demanda Sirius stupéfait.

- Oui. Vous êtes chargés de nettoyer les barques. Je me suis rendue compte hier qu'un nombre incalculable d'écailles s'y étaient fixés. Je veux que les coques soient comme neuves. Bien sûr, interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

- Et on fait ça à main nue ?

- Vous verrez une fois sur place. Présentez-vous sur la berge à 19h. Vous pouvez sortir.

Aurore et Sirius firent demi tour mais Minerva ajouta :

- Pas vous Miss Devan. Rappelez-vous, j'avais à vous parler.

Sirius lui offrit un petit sourire victorieux avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Où est Aurore ? lui demanda Lily.

- McGonagall avait des choses à lui dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas encore plaint en lui mettant tout sur le dos.

- C'est pas mon genre ! Je ne suis pas un Serpentard. Ne me confond pas avec...

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré pour finir sa phrase et partit à grands pas suivi du reste des Maraudeurs.

- Avec qui ? demanda Lily perplexe.

- Son frère, répondit Remus en partant le dernier.

Lily échangea un regard avec Marlene et celle-ci tourna les yeux vers Sirius qui s'éloignait. James avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et il devait avoir sorti une plaisanterie pour remonter le moral de Sirius car Peter ricana bruyamment derrière eux. Mais Sirius ne rit pas. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir de là où elle était, Marlene était certaine que Sirius n'avait même pas souri. Car elle savait presque tout de Sirius Black. Et elle connaissait sa rancoeur envers son frère. Regulus. Une rancoeur qui semblait s'être amplifiée durant l'été.

Dans la salle de cours, Aurore se tripotait nerveusement les mains derrière son dos. Depuis la sortie de Sirius, Minerva était restée silencieuse. Et ça commençait à peser.

- Miss Devan.

- Oui ? dit Aurore un peu trop vite, surprise par la soudaine prise de parole de son professeur.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi nerveuse ?

- N... nerveuse ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Alors parlons de votre don pour la métamorphose.

- Un don ? Je vous l'ai dit, je suis assez moyenne...

- Pas de ça avec moi. J'enseigne cette matière depuis des années. Aucun élève n'a jamais réussi un sortilège aussi complexe du premier coup. Et peu importe s'il avait été attentif ou non. Même moi, je n'y suis parvenue qu'au deuxième essai la première fois que je l'ai tenté.

- Vraiment ? dit Aurore très gênée. Mais c'est parce que j'ai bien écouté vos explications...

- Peu importe que vous m'ayez écoutée ou pas, et nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'il en est vraiment. Vous n'étiez pas censée réussir de toute façon.

-...

- Avez-vous quelque chose à m'avouer ?

- Eh bien...

- Je vous écoute.

- En fait je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas la première fois que je lance ce sortilège. On nous l'a déjà enseigné à Beauxbâtons. Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai certainement pas réussi du premier coup.

McGonagall l'observa quelques instants en silence, les sourcils froncés. Et Aurore pria pour qu'elle gobe ce mensonge éhonté.

- On vous apprend ça en 5e année à Beauxbâtons ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs ce sortilège est l'une des raisons de mon redoublement. J'ai dû beaucoup m'entraîner pour le réussir l'année suivante.

- Si vous le dites... marmonna Minerva frustrée de ne pas avoir d'autre argument pour prouver le talent d'Aurore. Mais il y a quelque chose en vous... une chose qui m'interpelle. Plus j'y réfléchi, plus je me dis que c'est impossible. En tout cas pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Et qui n'aurait pas de don pour la métamorphose.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas mon point fort.

- Hum... dit-elle en réfléchissant une dernière foi au moyen de la faire fléchir. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir. Ne faites pas attendre le professeur Chourave.

Aurore ne se fit pas prier. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et rejoignit Lily et Marlene lesquelles étaient en train de discuter tout bas.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était enfuit de chez lui cet été, murmurait Lily.

- C'est sûrement à cause de ses parents. Vu la façon dont il en parle... dit Marlene. Il doit en vouloir à son frère pour être resté.

- De qui vous parlez ? demanda Aurore pour leur faire remarquer sa présence.

- De... personne, dit vivement Marlene en sursautant.

Aurore leva un sourcil et Lily avoua :

- De Sirius. Frank l'a entendu dire à James que les Potter l'avaient recueilli chez eux. Ces garçons ont tendance à oublier qu'ils ne sont pas 4 mais 5 à partager leur chambre. Ce n'est pas le genre de Frank de rapporter aux autres ce qu'il entend. Mais quand on voit comment se comporte Sirius en ce moment... c'est inquiétant. Maintenant on comprend mieux.

"ça y est ? Il s'est enfuit de chez lui ?" se demanda Aurore pantoise. "Je pensais que ça s'était passé au cours de sa 6e année. Pas avant. Alors c'est pour ça que monsieur est désagréable ? Quelle maturité !"

- Mais oublions Black, décida Lily. On doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à la serre.

- Hum... dit Aurore en la suivant.

- Ne parle surtout pas de ça à Sirius, la prévint Marlene. Il le prendrait mal.

"Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. J'ai bien compris que tu avais des sentiments pour lui Marlene".

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de **discuter** avec lui.

Mais le soir venu, Aurore dut rejoindre Sirius sur la berge de Poudlard dans les sous-sols où le professeur McGonagall les attendait déjà.

- Bien, dit-elle en tendant la main vers eux. Donnez-moi vos baguettes.

Ils s'exécutèrent et leur professeur sortit de sa poche deux objets ressemblant à des petits canifs. Ils en prirent chacun un et tournèrent les yeux vers la multitude de barques alignées sur la berge. Elles avaient toutes été retournées et les écailles incrustées dans le bois étaient bien visibles. Il y en avait des dizaines pour chaque barque.

- Je vous laisse trois heures, annonça Minerva. Venez me voir dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez fini.

- Trois heures ? s'indigna Sirius.

- On en a pour toute la nuit ! s'exclama Aurore.

- Pas si vous vous y mettez immédiatement, répondit-elle en faisant volte face.

Aurore et Sirius se tournèrent penauds vers les barques. Il y en avait 10. Soit 5 chacun.

- Dépêchons-nous, dit Sirius en s'accroupissant près de la barque la plus proche. Je ne compte pas passer la nuit ici avec toi.

- C'est aussi la dernière chose que je souhaite, dit-elle en choisissant la barque la plus éloignée.

- La dernière ? Tu veux dire que je viens après...

- La mort et la torture. Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- T'exagères pas un peu ?

- A peine.

- Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si on est ici.

- **Ma** faute ?!

- Si tu ne m'avais pas jeté ce jus de citrouille...

- Sirius. Boucle-la. J'ai un canif dans la main, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il ne répondit rien, mais il agita sous ses yeux son propre canif, signe qu'il était aussi bien armé qu'elle.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, dit Aurore en reprenant sa tâche. Autant essayer d'avoir une discussion avec le calamar géant.

- T'es déjà au courant pour le calamar ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Lily m'en a parlé, éluda-t-elle en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

- Ben lui, il t'aurait peut-être déjà noyée au fond du lac.

Soudainement, le canif d'Aurore ripa et elle retint une exclamation de souffrance quand la lame entama sa paume gauche.

- Quoi ? dit Sirius en se levant. Tu t'es blessée ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? dit-elle en appuyant sur sa blessure. C'est rien alors occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Il fit ce qu'elle demandait tout en continuant à l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Aurore était en train de lécher sa plaie. Et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant marrer ? La souffrance des autres t'amuse ? demanda Aurore.

- La tienne en particulier, répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et décida de l'ignorer. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour ça que Sirius avait ri. En fait, lui-même avait l'habitude de faire la même chose lorsqu'il se coupait. Surtout depuis qu'il était un animagus.

Ils continuèrent leur travail pendant de longues heures. En silence. Seuls les clapotis de l'eau et le claquement de leur canifs sur le bois résonnaient dans les sous-sols. Aurore s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche, épuisée. Elle transpirait beaucoup. Et sa main gauche lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Sirius.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Ta blessure s'est peut-être infectée. Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non, soupira Aurore bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il avait raison.

Après des heures passées dans le froid et l'humidité, n'importe qui serait tombé malade. Blessure ou pas.

- T'es du genre têtue, dit Sirius.

- T'es du genre gonflant.

- Dire que j'essayais d'être gentil, marmonna-t-il. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie si tu t'écroules.

- Je n'y comptais pas. De toute façon, j'ai fini.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escalier mais Sirius protesta :

- Hé ! Il reste encore deux barques !

- Ce sont** tes **barques. J'en ai fait 5. Tu n'as qu'à te grouiller.

- C'est sûr que j'ai perdu mon temps rien qu'en t'adressant la...

Aurore tituba en passant près de lui et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'aille se cogner la tête sur une barque.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu es malade, lui fit-il remarquer.

Aurore cligna des yeux. Et s'apercevant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle le repoussa brutalement et Sirius tomba en arrière dans le lac noir.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle les poils hérissés et presque prête à bondir pour attaquer.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et Aurore ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en voyant Sirius se relever lentement dans la vase. Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de s'excuser. Mais le regard que lui lança Sirius bloqua le moindre mot dans sa gorge. Il tenait toujours son canif dans son poing et elle recula d'un pas.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il rageusement. Tu prends plaisir à me voir trempé ou quoi ?!

Elle ne répondit rien et fit rapidement volte face, montant les marches à toute vitesse alors que Sirius hurlait derrière elle :

- REVIENS ICI DEVAN !

Aurore ne reprit son souffle que lorsqu'elle fut en sécurité dans le hall d'entrée. Les cris de Sirius ne lui parvenaient plus. Elle était pourtant certaine que le jeune homme s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Ce n'était qu'une impression. Elle n'était pas très fière d'avoir pris la fuite mais c'était ce que son instinct de survie l'avait poussée à faire. "Que Godric me pardonne, ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'une Gryffondor. En tout cas, Sirius ne laissera pas passer ça. Mais j'y pouvais rien... j'ai réagi... d'instinct. Et il n'avait pas à me rattraper. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. C'est la faute du chien".

Puis elle alla rejoindre McGonagall pour récupérer sa baguette. Le professeur s'étonna de ne pas voir Sirius avec elle et Aurore répondit :

- Il voulait finir de nettoyer sa barque.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Minerva. Bien, voici votre baguette. Vous pouvez retourner au dortoir. Et ne traînez pas en chemin.

- Oui professeur.

Aurore allait sortir mais elle se retourna subitement vers elle au dernier moment.

- Professeur...

- Oui ?

- Si jamais... Black vient se plaindre... n'en croyez pas un mot.

Minerva leva un sourcil et Aurore lui offrit un petit sourire crispé avant de refermer la porte. Puis elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie pour faire soigner sa main, pensant sur le chemin à ce que pourrait faire Sirius pour se venger.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : il va faire quelque chose qui va bien embêter Aurore. meow et merci ! bisous ;)

**Istehar** : non, le R c'était Remus lol. je ne pensais pas que ça porterait à confusion. Sirius parle du fait qu'Aurore semble fascinée par Remus depuis le début. pour ce qui est du dortoir des garçon, je me suis basé sur celui de l'époque d'Harry : Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean. 5 personnes. J'ai donc pensé qu'il devait y avoir un autre garçon en plus des maraudeurs dans ce dortoir. Alors j'ai ajouté Frank. en fait je croyais avoir vu quelque part que les parents de neville étaient aussi des Gryffondor... j'ai sûrement rêvé lol. Mais maintenant ils sont là, ils y restent. Et puis je pense que c'était un couple courageux pour avoir survécu aux tortures de Bellatrix. Il y en a qui auraient sûrement perdu plus que l'esprit. Pour Marlene j'ai déjà lu pas mal de fic sur elle. Et je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce personnage ^^ Sirius peut être très impulsif, on va voir ce qu'il va faire. et si il n'a pas encore fait de mal à Aurore c'est parce qu'il a une conscience mais surtout parce qu'elle s'est enfuie xD biz !

tu me mets le stress en disant ça. Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ^^ j'aime aussi beaucoup Sirius. connaitre les pensées de tous les persos c'est l'avantage dé l'écriture à la 3e personne. biz

**brilou** : ouais, que ce serait une bonne histoire sans retenue mémorable ? xD le chien risque de nous mordre si on lui jete encore ne serait-ce qu'une goutte dessus lol. biz

**EleaG** : explosive, c'est rien de le dire xD oui elle connait assez bien Harry ^^ on vera si tes autres suppositions sont justes. Bisous !


	4. Les 4 champions

Chapitre 4 : Les 4 champions

Lorsqu'Aurore croisa Sirius le lendemain dans la salle commune, elle crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Lily, Marlene et Remus s'apprêtaient aussi à se rendre dans la grande salle.

- Toi, dit dangereusement Sirius en s'approchant d'elle rapidement dès qu'il l'aperçut. Tu m'as trempé trois fois dans la même journée.

- Tu n'aimes pas être mouillé ? demanda-t-elle en tentant une plaisanterie.

-...

- Mais tu es sec maintenant.

-...

"Holala... j'entends déjà ses hurlements..."

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER ! lui assura-t-il en agitant son index sous le nez d'Aurore.

- On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il était grossier de pointer les gens du doigt ? répliqua-t-elle en poussant sa main.

- Ne me réponds pas ! Hier soir tu avais entièrement tort ! Avoue-le !

- Je... je n'ai rien à avouer, s'entêta-t-elle. "Pourquoi suis-je née aussi butée ? La réponse est sûrement sous mes yeux..."

- Tu ne veux pas t'excuser ? lui demanda-t-il furieux.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Alors attends-toi au pire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser ridiculiser sans réagir.

Il fit volte face et Aurore s'exclama avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'ouverture du tableau :

- Moi non plus !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lily. Ça a un rapport avec votre retenue ?

- Elle l'a jeté à l'eau, annonça Remus. Quand il est rentré hier soir, il a hurlé contre elle pendant une bonne heure avant de nous laisser enfin dormir.

- Tu as jeté Sirius dans le lac ? demanda Marlene effrayée. Et tu es toujours vivante ?

- Elle s'est enfuie, ajouta Remus avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Je ne me suis pas enfuie ! S'offusqua Aurore. Il allait me tuer. J'ai opté pour un repli stratégique.

- Où est la différence ? demanda Lily.

- Oh... soupira-t-elle. Je ne **voulais pas** le jeter dans le lac. C'était... un accident.

- Comment on peut jeter quelqu'un dans le lac par accident ?

- Bon ! C'était un réflexe ! Je l'ai fait malgré moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ce réflexe ? demanda Remus en levant un sourcil.

- Il... je... on est obligés d'en parler ?

- Non. Mais apparemment, tu sembles plus que fautive. Et tu devrais vraiment t'excuser. Parce que Sirius ne plaisantait pas. Il va te le faire payer.

- ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire ? J'ai pas peur de lui.

- Tu t'es enfuie, lui rappela Lily.

- Je ne me suis pas...

- On a compris Aurore, la coupa Marlene. Repli stratégique.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendirent dans la grande salle. James et Peter étaient déjà aux côtés de Sirius. Et Aurore s'assit le plus loin possible du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire Sirius ? demanda Remus tout bas à son ami qui dévisageait d'un oeil noir la jeune fille.

- Je vais voir.

- Ne sois pas trop méchant. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille. Et elle est désolée même si elle ne te le dit pas.

- Elle est trop fière pour ça.

- Tu n'es pas différent.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et lança un regard vexé à Remus.

- Tout ce que je dis, se reprit Remus, c'est que tu ne dois pas aller trop loin. Ce n'était que de l'eau et du jus de citrouille.

- C'était humiliant. Fin de la discussion, dit-il en se tournant résolument vers la direction opposée.

Remus soupira et reporta son attention sur son assiette. "Débrouillez-vous tous les deux".

Jusqu'au jour du tirage au sort, Aurore passa son temps en compagnie de Lily et Marlene. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec elles. Et pour son plus grand plaisir... avec Remus. Elle saisissait toutes les occasions pour discuter avec lui. Il était exactement comme on le lui avait décrit. Gentil, attentionné, bien que réservé du fait de sa lycanthropie. Mais il restait une semaine avant la pleine lune et il était encore au mieux de sa forme. De bonne humeur. Elle avait pris comme prétexte ses soit disant lacunes ayant conduit à son redoublement pour étudier avec lui dans la bibliothèque. C'était un bon professeur. Peut-être parce qu'elle maîtrisait déjà parfaitement tous ces sorts mais... elle trouvait qu'il expliquait très bien.

Mais c'était ce soir qu'elle aurait le plus besoin des lumières de Remus. Qu'il l'éclaire sur cet incroyable retournement de situation. Car si Aurore avait bien pris soin d'éviter Sirius jusqu'ici, lui ne l'avait pas oubliée. Ainsi, Regulus Black venait d'être sélectionné comme champion de Serpentard, juste après Amos Diggory et Lian Chang. Aurore observait de loin le frère de Sirius. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Peut-être moins charismatique mais... il arborait un air mystérieux qui poussait à se poser des questions sur lui. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille qui s'en étonna. Il regardait vers elle. Il la regardait. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Aurore se rendit compte que c'était aussi le cas du reste de la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Et Aurore entendit brusquement Dumbledore répéter :

- Aurore Devan !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Ni discuté, ni bougé.

- Qu'est-ce que...? commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily et Marlene.

Elle se coupa en remarquant que celles-ci la fixaient aussi avec des airs stupéfaits.

- Tu... as mis ton nom ? demanda lentement Lily.

- Mon nom ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Miss Devan ! Appela de nouveau le directeur. Veuillez rejoindre les autres champions.

Les** autres **champions ? Attendez... insinuait-il qu'elle en faisait partie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda James d'un air sombre. Vas-y. Mademoiselle la championne.

- Une minute James, je n'ai pas...

- S'il vous plait, intervint le directeur en désignant la ligne que formaient Lian, Amos et Regulus.

- Vas-y Aurore, lui conseilla Marlene en la poussant légèrement par l'épaule.

Aurore se leva malgré elle. La jeune fille était complètement perdue. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-on désignée comme championne de Gryffondor ? Elle n'avait jamais mis son nom dans la sphère ! Et c'était James qui aurait dû être choisi ! C'était un évènement essentiel. Ce qui l'avait rapproché de Lily. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Sa nomination changeait tout. Le futur venait de diverger. Parce qu'elle était ici. À cause d'elle.

- Je félicite nos quatre champions, dit Dumbledore lorsqu'Aurore fut placée aux côtés de Lian. La sphère vous a choisi car elle vous considère comme étant les plus aptes à participer. Mais surtout comme ceux ayant le plus de chances de remporter la victoire pour votre maison.

Les plus aptes ? James n'était-il pas plus apte qu'elle a remporter un match de Quidditch ? N'était-il pas un élève excellent ? Sûrement le plus courageux ? "Bon sang ! Pourquoi ai-je été choisie ? Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette satanée sphère !" Non, **elle** ne l'avait pas fait. Mais l'avait-on fait à sa place ? Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde affichait un air grave. Tout le monde... sauf Sirius. Il la regardait avec un petit air à la fois amusé et sidéré. "Lui ! Sirius a mis mon nom dans l'urne !". Remus semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué car il venait de saisir son ami par le bras en lui murmurant ce qui semblait être des remontrances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-il vivement.

- Moi ? dit Sirius innocemment. Rien du tout.

- Ne me mens pas Sirius, le prévint Remus. Tu savais qu'Aurore ne voulait absolument pas participer. Tu as mis son nom dans la sphère pour l'emmerder.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait choisie, se défendit-il. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit James...

- Alors pourquoi avoir mis son nom dedans ? Avoue-le, tu espérais qu'elle soit choisie.

- ça va, c'est pas un drame.

- Va dire ça à James.

Sirius jeta un regard à son meilleur ami assis en face de lui qui affichait une mine sombre et surtout déçue. Le jeune Black se sentit mal.

- ça ira, murmura-t-il à Remus. Aurore va me balancer à Dumbledore et James sera choisi. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Ils virent Dumbledore agiter sa baguette et les quatre champions sursautèrent brusquement. Aurore avait senti une étrange chaleur l'envahir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de nous faire ?"

- Comme je l'ai dit en début d'année, continua Dumbledore, vous êtes maintenant liés au château. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir de l'enceinte avant la fin de l'année. Et vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière. Rien ne peut annuler votre nomination.

"Non !" pensa Aurore horrifiée. "Je ne peux pas rester bloquée ici ! Et je ne dois pas prendre la place de James !"

- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ? demanda Remus en levant un sourcil en direction de Sirius.

- Heu... ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

- Imbécile ! s'exclama Remus en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna James.

- Demande à Sirius.

James tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il savait que James espérait être choisi pour impressionner Lily. "Je vais devoir m'excuser à genoux... Par contre, **elle** l'a bien cherché !" pensa-t-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers Aurore qui lui lançait un regard assassin.

- Vous pourrez tout de même vous rendre à Pré-au-lard, ajouta Dumbledore. Le village et la gare sont des parties essentielles de l'école. Mais maintenant, parlons de ce qui vous attend. La première épreuve aura lieu le 1er Novembre. Je vous conseille de bien vous y préparer. Même si vous ne saurez qu'au dernier moment en quoi consiste l'épreuve.

Une vague de murmures remplit la salle. Comment se préparer à quelque chose d'inconnu ?

- C'est une des particularité du tournois des trois sorciers, précisa Dumbledore. Vous vous conformerez à ses règles. Cependant... puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'un essai, je vous donnerai à chaque fois un mot indice pour vous mettre sur la piste du sujet de l'épreuve. Le premier sera : potions.

Potions ? Comptaient-ils leur en faire préparer une ? Ils ne le sauraient que le 1er Novembre. D'ici là, Aurore devait passer ses nerfs sur un jeune animagus chien.

- JE VAIS TE TUER BLACK ! hurla-t-elle en entrant comme une furie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après avoir reçu les dernières recommandations de Dumbledore en compagnie des autres champions.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Aurore ? demanda Lily surprise. Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Et... quand est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans l'urne ?

- **Je** ne l'ai jamais mis dans cette urne ! C'est lui qui l'a fait ! accusa-t-elle le jeune Black.

Sirius était en train de disparaître dans les escaliers menant à leur chambre, mais Remus le retint par le col.

- Sois courageux. Prends tes responsabilités, lui conseilla-t-il alors que tous les élèves présents le fixaient d'un air ébahi.

- Sirius ? demanda James faiblement. Elle dit la vérité ?

Sirius n'osait même pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? "C'est la faute de cette satanée fille !" pensa-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Aurore.

- Sirius ? répéta James qui attendait une réponse.

- Je suis désolé James. J'ai agis sans réfléchir. C'était pas contre toi.

- Non, c'était contre moi, intervint Aurore furieuse. Bravo, tu as réussi à te venger. Tu es fier de toi ?

- Oui en ce qui te concerne. Je ne compte pas m'excuser auprès de toi. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment l'urne a pu te juger la plus apte à participer. À mon avis il a du y avoir une err...

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! s'exclama Aurore. Ce que je veux, ce sont des excuses ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi je... je... rah ! râla-t-elle frustrée.

A cause de lui, elle était bel et bien coincée ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Aurore ne pourrait pas rejoindre son époque avant que le tournois soit terminé. Et le problème du sablier se posait toujours. Elle avait tenté ces derniers jours de comprendre pourquoi le sable noir avait disparu, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le retirer. Elle avait essayé de trouver des indices dans une grande partie des livres de la bibliothèque. Qu'arriverait-il si tout le sable disparaissait avant la fin de l'année ? Et si elle ne pouvait plus du tout retourner à son époque ?

- C'est une manie de ne jamais finir tes phrases ? demanda Sirius sarcastique. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à parler correctement ?

- A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas trop Black, lui fit remarquer Lily. Tu viens d'obliger Aurore à participer à un tournois qui est loin d'être sans danger. Et tu as trahi ton meilleur ami. Je me demande comment Potter fait pour se retenir de t'en mettre une dans la figure.

- Si c'est pas James qui lui met, ce sera moi, prévint Aurore.

- Je ne compte pas mettre mon poing dans la figure de Sirius, dit James sur un ton détaché.

- Dans ce cas... dit Aurore en tapant du poing dans sa paume et s'avançant dangereusement vers Sirius.

Mais Remus la retint par le bras et elle se calma aussitôt.

- Laisse James s'occuper de Sirius, lui dit-il doucement.

- Il a dit qu'il ne comptait rien faire ! s'exclama Mary sidérée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- ça ne nous regarde pas Mary, lui fit remarquer Alice assise sur le canapé et lisant tranquillement son manuel d'étude des runes.

- Mais... il a trahi tous les Gryffondors en faisant ça ! On comptait tous sur James !

- Alice a raison, dit Frank. De toute façon, en parler des heures ne servirait à rien. Aurore est notre championne. Je suis sûr qu'elle fera de son mieux. Et elle n'a pas dû être choisie pour rien.

- ça m'étonne quand même de toi Potter, dit Lily en l'observant les sourcils froncés. Tu n'es pas en colère contre Black ?

- En colère ? dit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Non. En fait je suis...

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de donner à Sirius un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Il avait été si rapide que le jeune Black n'avait même pas pu amorcer la moindre esquive et il se plia en deux devant les yeux exorbités du reste des Gryffondors. Le coup fut si puissant que Sirius serait tombé à genoux au sol si James ne le tenait pas toujours fermement par les épaules. Seul Remus ne semblait pas étonné.

- Je suis fou de rage, dit subitement James comme si il venait de trouver la réponse à une question épineuse.

- Tu as dit que tu ne le frapperais pas, lui fit remarquer Marlene furieuse.

- J'ai dit que je ne lui mettrais pas mon poing dans la figure, précisa-t-il. Ça me ferais trop mal au coeur de le voir défiguré. Je suis un grand sensible, je m'en voudrais à chaque fois que je le verrais. Dans le ventre, ça fait autant mal et j'aurai la conscience tranquille.

- Tu es malade... murmura Lily en secouant la tête sidérée et fixant Sirius qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Malade d'amour, approuva James. Sirius le sait et c'est pour ça que je lui en veux.

Liy fronça les sourcils. Malade d'amour ? "De quoi me parle cet idiot ?" Mais la préfète ne pouvait pas se douter que James fondait de grands espoirs sur ce tournois. C'était sa chance de briller à ses yeux. De lui prouver en remportant la coupe au nom des Gryffondors qu'il n'était pas le garçon arrogant qu'elle s'imaginait. Sirius savait tout ça. Et il s'en voulait vraiment.

- Je suis désolé James, s'excusa-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

- Je sais mon vieux. Et c'est bien parce que tu es comme mon frère que je ne te tuerai pas ce soir.

- Alors tu vas lui pardonner ? demanda Mary.

- Je crois Sirius quand il dit qu'il ne pensait pas agir contre moi, dit simplement James. Je suis plus étonné qu'il soit allé aussi loin pour se venger.

- Ça prouve qu'il ne peut vraiment pas supporter Aurore, dit Peter.

- On l'avait compris dès le début, ajouta Remus. Mais il a fallu que ça dégénère. Comme d'habitude...

- C'est elle qui a tout fait dégénérer ! s'exclama Sirius en pointant Aurore du doigt. Et puis il ne faut pas exagérer. Participer à ce tournois, ce n'est pas un drame !

- ça dépend pour qui ! répondit Aurore. Je ne **voulais pas** participer !

- Et tu comptes laisser tomber Gryffondor à cause de ta mauvaise volonté ?

- Qui a dit que j'allais laisser tomber Gryffondor ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai le sens de l'honneur. Puisque c'est irréversible, je vais me battre pour gagner. Et quand ce sera fait, je me ferai une serpillère avec ta tignasse !

- Gagne d'abord. Ce qui me semble d'ailleurs impossible...

- Je te jure que j'aurai tes excuses avant la fin de l'année.

- N'y compte pas.

- Tu t'excuseras, promit-elle avant de monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

- Je vais la calmer, dit Marlene en montant les marches suivie de Mary.

- Elle peut toujours attendre, marmonna Sirius en se massant le ventre.

- Je préfèrerais que tu t'excuses, lui fit remarquer Remus. Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'obliger à participer à ce tournois. Vengeance ou pas. Lily a raison, même le directeur a dit que ça risquait d'être dangereux. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si jamais elle est blessée gravement ?

- Je ricanerai ?

Remus lui offrit une tape derrière la tête et son ami fit de nouveau la grimace en se frottant douloureusement le crâne.

- Elle ne sera pas blessée, se défendit Sirius. Dumbledore a sûrement pensé à tout comme d'habitude. C'est pas le genre à laisser mourir ses élèves.

- En attendant, dit Lily en agitant son index sous son nez. Si jamais il lui arrive un malheur par ta faute... je dédirai le reste de ma vie à te le faire payer Black. Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est vraiment bas. Et le pire c'est que tu n'es même pas désolé pour elle.

- Tu la connais depuis même pas un mois et c'est déjà ta meilleure amie ?

- Il n'y a que toi qui lui fasse des reproches. Moi je me sens déjà très proche d'elle.

Lily monta les escaliers à son tour et Remus approuva ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Elle a raison. C'est comme si on la connaissait déjà depuis très longtemps. Ou plutôt qu'**elle** nous connaissait déjà. Il y a un truc chez Aurore...

- C'est une tarée, voilà le truc, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Une tarée qui est maintenant championne de Gyffondor, dit James. Grâce à toi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé James, dit Sirius. Je sais que tu comptais sur ce tournois pour impressionner Evans... je veux dire Lily, se reprit-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne comptais pas... l'impressionner...

- A d'autre, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas nous dire que tu n'es pas du tout déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi ?

- Je le suis un peu... mais ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est **pourquoi **? Pourquoi elle a plus de chances que moi de réussir ? C'est pourtant moi le meilleur attrapeur. Non ?

- J'avoue aussi ne pas comprendre, dit Sirius. Je te jure, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle serait choisie.

- Peut-être que Remus a raison, dit Peter. Elle a un truc.

- Quel truc ? demanda Sirius en soupirant. Vous allez arrêter de la mettre sur un pied d'estale ? Cette fille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Chiante donc.

- Avec toi, dès qu'il est question de filles... c'est même pas la peine de discuter, dit James. Comment tu as pu te laisser traumatiser par Mary ?

- Je ne suis pas traumatisé !

- Alors pourquoi tu refuses de te rapprocher des filles maintenant ? Tu leur aboies dessus dès que tu en croises une.

- Mais c'est la première fois qu'il y en a une pour lui répondre sur le même ton, dit Remus. Excepté Lily bien sûr.

- Ah... soupira James d'un air rêveur, ma Lily... elle a tellement de caractère.

- Oh non, se plaignit Sirius. Je vais me coucher avant de me mettre à vomir.

- Quoi ? rit James. Tu comprendras quand tu tomberas amoureux. Quand tu trouveras la bonne.

- La bonne... elle n'existe pas, marmonna-t-il en montant les marches.

- Je crois qu'il fait un blocage à cause de sa mère, dit James à Remus comme si il venait de diagnostiquer une maladie très grave.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas vraiment de bonnes références, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Pour ce qui était d'Aurore, elle ruminait ce qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête par la faute de Sirius.

- Calme toi, lui conseilla Marlene. Ça va aller. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Ce n'est pas le problème...

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-... "Je suis bloquée ici pour au moins 9 mois. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je ne peux plus rentrer ?"

- Aurore ?

- J'ai envie de tuer Black, éluda-t-elle.

- Abstient-toi. Tu ne voudrais pas être envoyée à Azkaban à cause de lui ?

- Non, mais c'est quand même très tentant.

Lily arriva à ce moment et demanda :

- Alors ? C'est pour quand le meurtre ? Je veux bien être ta complice.

- Est-ce que tu es en colère contre Sirius ? demanda Aurore. Ou tu es déçue que James n'ait pas été choisi ?

- Je suis en colère. Je me fiche bien de Potter. Même si... sans vouloir t'offenser Aurore... je pense qu'il aurait pu être utile. Surtout sur un balais. On a l'impression qu'il est né avec.

- Alors tu lui reconnais certaines qualité, sourit Marlene. C'est nouveau.

- Je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense. Il n'est pas mauvais en Quidditch.

- Il est aussi très doué en magie, ajouta Aurore. Le peu que j'ai pu voir, il se débrouille plutôt bien.

- Il se débrouille... avoua Lily.

Aurore espérait mettre les qualités de James en avant pour amorcer le rapprochement qui tombait à l'eau avec sa nomination. "Le pire est à craindre si Harry ne vient pas au monde..."

- Mais il est trop sûr de lui, continua Lily à la grande déception d'Aurore. Et il consacre ses aptitudes en magie à des mauvais coups. En plus, il a le don de m'énerver !

- Il est courageux, tenta Aurore.

- Comme tout Gryffondor, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Aurore soupira avant de leur souhaiter sur un ton maussade :

- Bonne nuit. "ça ne va pas être simple..."

- Bonne nuit Aurore, lui répondit Marlene.

Elle s'enferma derrière les rideaux de son lit, et comme tous les soirs, Aurore tripota nerveusement la chaîne dorée du sablier. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle reviendrait. Allait-elle pouvoir tenir cette promesse ? Aurore avait bien tenté de traduire l'inscription sous le socle. Mais elle n'y comprenait rien en runes. La solution serait de demander un peu d'aide à Alice. Mais que ferait-elle si l'inscription la trahissait ? "Je pense pouvoir compter sur Alice pour tenir sa langue mais... je préfèrerais que personne ne soit au courant. Excepté le Choixpeau bien sûr..." Personne d'autre ne devait savoir qu'elle venait du futur. Pas même ceux pour qui elle avait fait le voyage. Tous ces membres de l'Ordre du phénix... "Dire que j'étais aussi venue pour Sirius. Mauvais plan". Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devrait participer à la coupe des 4 maisons. En compagnie d'Amos Diggory, Lian Chang et... Regulus Black. "Encore un. J'espère que les deux frères n'ont pas le même sale caractère". Mais pour tout dire, Regulus intriguait aussi beaucoup Aurore. Devenu mangemort trop jeune, mort en voulant détruire un Horcruxe. Regulus ne devait pas être foncièrement mauvais car il avait tout de même su ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle aurait largement l'occasion de le constater par elle-même... à quel point les frères Black étaient des hommes exceptionnels.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**francinette** : re ! oui j'ai vu ta review ^^ encore merci. tu penses que Sirius est le père d'Aurore ? pourquoi pas ^^ vous saurez tout sur elle un peu plus tard. mais qui est Miranda ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. bisous !

**Istehar** : et oui, c'était un peu trop prévisible. Tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer dans le meilleur des mondes. Aurore va devoir rattraper tout ça. je sais que je maltraite Sirius. Mais ça va s'arranger ;) la suite bientôt. Bisous !

**Edwina Malfoy** : merci pour Noblesse oblige ^^ je suis ravie de te retrouver ici. J'espère que cette fic te plaira aussi. la suite arrive t'en fais pas ^^ biz

**brilou** : et oui, c'était à prévoir. mais maintenant elle dans la panade lol. il faut tout rattraper et elle est coincée. tu as raison pour Lily. Celle-là, elle aurait besoin d'un grand coup sur la tête xD biz

**EleaG** : mais où étais-tu ? xD tu as intérêt de te rattraper ;) à+


	5. Le deuxième Black

Salut ! Voilà la suite. Vous me direz sûrement à la fin : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce personnage que tu nous as inventé ? Elle est pas claire cette Aurore... bref ! j'attends vos commentaires ^^ bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le deuxième Black

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, tout le monde essayait de deviner en quoi consisterait la première épreuve sur les potions. Et à la table des Gryffondors, James était en train de préparer un plan d'attaque pour laminer les autres maisons.

- Alors, dit-il tout bas en se penchant vers Aurore assise en face de lui, il semble évident que tu vas devoir bosser les manuels de potions jusqu'à connaître sur le bout des doigts toutes les préparations possibles et imaginables.

- C'est impossible... lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Il faut que tu y mettes du tien.

- J'ai _**un mois**_ James ! Pas dix ans. En plus les potions, ce n'est pas ma matière préférée.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

"Métamorphose" pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Mais elle répondit :

- DCFM.

- Je te comprends, moi aussi j'adore ça, sourit-il.

- Ah ouais ? dit-elle comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir découvert ce faux point commun.

- Et j'adore aussi : Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons, dit-il sarcastique en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

- Hé ! se plaignit-elle en se frottant le front.

- Pas de plaintes, maintenant je suis ton coach. Et tu feras tout ce que je te dirai.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être mon coach.

- Il ne fallait pas devenir championne à ma place.

- C'est à Black que tu devrais... commença-t-elle furieuse.

- Je sais Aurore, soupira-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas, je plaisantais. Mais puisque tu es championne il faut que ce soit toi qui gagne. Pour Gryffondor.

- Et pour que Lily soit contente ? dit-elle sur un ton entendu en croisant les bras. Tu veux être mon coach pour t'attribuer la moitié de la victoire.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? dit-il faussement outré.

Elle leva un sourcil et il dit en soupirant :

- Ok, j'avoue. Mais il faut me comprendre, elle me déteste sans vouloir me connaître vraiment. La pauvre, elle ne se doute pas que je suis un mec génial.

- Si elle t'entendait, Lily t'en mettrait une.

- Ecoute Aurore, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps toi et moi, mais je t'assure que je suis amoureux de cette fille. Et plus important, tu ne dois surtout pas croire toutes les horreurs qu'elle t'a sans doute raconté sur moi.

- Elle ne mâche pas ses mot, sourit-elle.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'aime aussi sa franchise.

Soudainement, la voix de Lily se fit entendre :

- Salut Aurore !

Elle s'approchait en compagnie de Marlene. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut James, la préfète soupira.

- A toute à l'heure, marmonna-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

Marlene prit place près d'Aurore et lui assura :

- Ne le prends pas mal surtout. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle a fait demi-tour.

- Sans blague ? rit-elle en glissant un regard à James. Je me demande pourquoi dans ce cas.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, marmonna-t-il en observant la rousse dépité.

- Bon, puisque tu me fais de la peine, je veux bien te prendre comme coach.

- Génial ! Alors...

- Mais, l'interrompit-elle. Seulement en ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Je réviserai moi-même les potions.

- Ok.

- Je suppose que James est le mieux placé pour t'enseigner l'art d'être attrapeur, dit Marlene. Dommage qu'on ne connaisse pas quelqu'un calé en potions. Je crois que c'est l'unique moment où on regrette que Severus Rogue soit à Serpentard.

- Même maintenant je ne le regrette pas, dit catégoriquement James.

- Mais il faut avouer que Regulus aura l'avantage. Il font tous les deux partie de cet effroyable cercle de futurs mangemorts.

- Quand on repense à ce que Mulciber a failli faire à Mary l'année dernière... dit James.

Marlene frissonna et Aurore eut envie d'en savoir plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment... avoua James. Une sorte de flamme violette. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'était de la magie noire. Et Sirius...

- Sirius ?

- Il est venu en aide à Mary, continua James. Il a pris le sort à sa place et il est resté au moins une semaine à l'infirmerie. Mary s'est sentie coupable et elle passait souvent le voir. Ils sont sortis ensemble à ce moment là. Mais comme tu le sais... quelques jours plus tard c'était déjà terminé. Et il est célibataire depuis. C'est malheureux, mais je pense que ça va continuer encore un moment.

- Oui, soupira Marlene.

- Mouais, sourit Aurore en voyant son air déçu. Passons, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de Regulus.

- Le frère de Sirius ? s'étonna James.

- Et champion de Serpentard accessoirement, précisa Aurore. Je me fiche qu'il soit le frère de Sirius. Je veux des informations précises sur mon plus grand adversaire.

- Ben... c'est un Black. Il a le caractère qui va avec. Mais contrairement à Sirius, il vénère... Tu-Sais-Qui... et la magie noire. Il se destine à devenir mangemort. Et c'est un serpentard, alors il faudra faire très attention à lui. Il pourrait te tendre un piège avant ou pendant l'une des épreuves.

- Aucun point positif ?

- Pourquoi il en aurait ? C'est un serpentard !

- Je crois que tu as passé trop de temps avec Sirius. Tu n'es pas objectif. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Marlene ?

- Je pense que James a raison.

- Merci ! s'exclama celui-ci en faisant signe à Aurore qu'il était plus qu'objectif.

- Je veux dire... continua Marlene. Il ressemble assez à Sirius physiquement mais... il est plutôt effrayant. Personne n'ose trop l'approcher. Et comme la plupart des sang-purs, il est arrogant, il méprise les sang-mêlés et les nés-Moldus. D'un autre côté, il est plutôt doué en magie et c'est un bon attrapeur.

- On comprend pourquoi l'urne l'a choisi, dit Aurore. Mais il n'est sûrement pas foncièrement mauvais.

- C'est pas ce que pense Sirius, dit James. Et j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de son frère. Il a horreur de ça. Que ce soit devant lui ou derrière son dos.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit stop Aurore, insista-t-il. Évite de t'approcher de Regulus si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. C'est mon conseil. Si tu veux, je peux te parler d'Amos et de Lian. Ils sont moins bons attrapeurs que Regulus. Mais Lian est très intelligente et Amos est déjà en 7e année. C'est lui qui en sait le plus sur la magie.

"J'en sais au moins autant que lui. Ça devrait aller" pensa Aurore.

- Maintenant, continua James, planifions les séances d'entrainement de Quidditch.

Aurore soupira et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil à la table des Serpentards. Regulus discutait avec Severus. Celui-ci comptait sûrement l'aider à réviser les potions. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Sirius qui mangeait en compagnie de Remus et Peter à quelques mètres d'elle. Plus elle observait les deux frère, plus elle leur trouvait une ressemblance. Une ressemblance plus que physique. C'était difficile à expliquer.

Mais il y avait aussi de grosses différences. Le simple fait qu'ils soient assis à des tables opposées, mais surtout leur entourage proche. Sirius avait plusieurs amis fidèle. Et à première vue, Regulus n'en avait aucun. Car il était évident que Rogue comptait l'aider dans l'unique but de ridiculiser Gryffondor et surtout James Potter. "Comme il a dû être heureux que je sois désignée à la place de James comme championne". Mais pour ce qui était de Regulus, Aurore se doutait qu'elle avait affaire à un redoutable adversaire. "Merlin sait ce que sa famille lui a appris comme sortilèges... il n'est qu'en 5e année mais il doit en savoir plus que quiconque sur toutes les formes de magie. Blanche ou noire. Ayant plusieurs fois croisé le portrait de sa mère au Square Grimmaurd, je pense qu'elle a dû mettre un point d'honneur à élever son fils au-dessus des autres. Surtout qu'elle a échoué avec Sirius. Regulus, c'est un peu sa vengeance. Et qui sait... le père est peut-être pire qu'elle. C'est simple, je dois soit me méfier de Regulus... soit m'en faire un allié temporaire. Je suis peut-être complètement folle, mais je vais tenter la deuxième solution".

- Tu es complètement folle, murmura vivement Marlene alors qu'Aurore venait de la traîner jusqu'à la bibliothèque après leurs cours de l'après-midi. Qui t'a mis dans la tête un plan aussi tordu ?

- J'ai eu besoin de personne pour avoir cette idée de génie.

- Génie ? _**Génie**_ ? Tu prévois de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! T'allier à Regulus Black pour remporter les épreuves c'est complètement idiot ! Vous êtes adversaires Aurore ! _**Adversaires**_ !

- Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais si il est aussi redoutable que je le pense, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que j'en profite.

- C'est stupide ! Imaginons une seconde qu'il accepte, ce qui est impossible, vous remporterez peut-être à chaque fois la première et la deuxième place des épreuves. Ce qui mettrait Lian et Amos en très mauvaise position. Mais... il y a trois épreuves et aucune chance pour que vous finissiez à égalité. En plus c'est un excellent attrapeur !

- Contrairement à moi, je sais. Il a bien plus de chances que moi de remporter la coupe. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux tenter le diable et m'accrocher à lui plutôt que de rester dans mon coin en le regardant passer devant.

- Tu sais que c'est une logique de Serpentard ?

"Bon sang ne saurait mentir... même si ça remonte à quelques générations"

- ça ira Marlene. Surtout si tu m'aides.

- T'aider ? Hors de question ! Si jamais... Lily, James, ou _**pire**_, Sirius apprenait ça ! Il nous tuerait toutes les deux. Et je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos !

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Oublies Sirius un instant. Je fais ça dans l'intérêt des Gryffondors. Ils ne sont pas obligés d'être au courant. Et puis comme tu l'as dit... il y a peu de chances pour que Regulus accepte.

- Il n'y a aucune chance.

- Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit-elle en la poussant dans le dos pour la forcer à entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Aurore tendit le cou et elle chercha Regulus du regard. Elle l'avait entendu discuter avec Severus dans les couloirs. Le jeune Black comptait se mettre immédiatement à réviser les potions dans la bibliothèque ce soir. Severus devait le rejoindre après la fin de ses propres cours. Ce qui laissait moins d'une heure à Aurore pour essayer de convaincre Regulus. "J'ai déjà perdu pas mal de temps à essayer de convaincre Marlene..."

- Au fait, murmura sa nouvelle amie, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu m'as choisie pour t'aider à approcher Regulus ? Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

- Parce que tu as l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur les Black. "Enfin... surtout sur l'un d'entre eux. Mais si comme je le pense, Sirius et Regulus se ressemblent, tu pourrais m'être d'une aide très précieuse".

- Je ne sais rien sur eux !

- Mais si. En plus, tu étais la seule à qui je pouvais le demander. Tous les autres auraient refusé. Même Remus aurait tout fait pour m'en empêcher.

- Alice ou Frank auraient été parfaits ! Ce sont des sang-purs. Contrairement à moi...

- Moi aussi je suis sang-mêlé. On a pas à en avoir honte.

- J'en ai pas honte ! C'est Regulus qui n'appréciera pas.

- ça va, il ne va pas nous demander notre statut de sang avant d'accepter de nous écouter. Il y a une limite à l'arrogance des sang-purs.

- Ils n'ont aucune limite.

- Chut. Le voilà, dit Aurore en désignant le Serpentard assis à l'écart des autres élèves. Il est seul, c'est parfait.

- C'est loin d'être parfait Aurore... murmura Marlene en jetant des regards inquiets aux autres élèves présents dans la bibliothèque. Si on nous voit...

- Il est tout seul et à l'écart. Personne ne nous verra. Détends-toi et... souris.

Marlene la regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Sourire à Regulus Black ?

- Bon, ben détends-toi simplement, dit Aurore en haussant les épaules. Allez, viens.

Elle lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et elle l'obligea à l'accompagner jusqu'à la table de Regulus. Celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture d'un lourd manuel de potions. Et il ne daigna lever les yeux vers elles seulement lorsqu'Aurore se racla la gorge. Croisant son regard gris, et maintenant qu'elle l'observait de près, la jeune fille se prit en pleine face une grande désillusion. Regulus n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius. "Black m'horripile mais... il n'a pas un tel regard". La façon dont Regulus l'observait... Aurore en avait des frissons. Si froid. Ce regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade ou si Regulus était réellement un monstre au coeur de pierre. Marlene semblait certaine qu'il s'agissait de la seconde proposition car Aurore l'entendit déglutir à côté d'elle. Et le bras qu'elle tenait toujours tressaillit lorsqu'il demanda :

- Sang-purs ?

"J'y crois pas !"

- Je te l'avais dit, murmura faiblement Marlene.

- Non, nous sommes de sang-mêlé. Toutes les deux, dit Aurore en passant son bras autour des épaules de Marlene qui était toute crispée.

Regulus leva un sourcil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. "Je rêve... Il va nous ignorer parce qu'on est pas des sang-purs ?" se demanda Aurore.

- Tu le sais déjà évidemment, commença-t-elle tout de même, mais je suis la championne de Gryffondor. Aurore Devan. Et voici Marlene McKinnon.

-...

- J'aimerais discuter du tournois avec toi.

-...

- Black ? l'appela-t-elle impatiemment.

-...

- Tu m'écoutes ?

-...

Au comble de l'exaspération, Aurore abattit violemment sa main sur le manuel de Regulus dans un grand VLAM, l'empêchant de continuer sa lecture et le forçant à lui accorder un peu de son attention.

- Regulus Black, dit-elle les dents serrées alors qu'il lui lançait un regard menaçant. Je suis en train de te parler, la politesse voudrait que tu m'écoutes.

Marlene sursauta violemment et elle avait maintenant une main plaquée sur sa bouche. "On va mourir ! On ne passera pas la nuit, c'est sûr !" paniqua-t-elle.

- Vous cherchez les ennuis ? demanda dangereusement Regulus.

- Non, sourit Aurore. Tout le contraire.

Ce faux sourire énerva encore plus le garçon qui retira d'un mouvement sec son manuel de la prise d'Aurore avant de se remettre à lire. Certaine qu'il comptait à nouveau les ignorer, Aurore rouvrit la bouche prête à en découdre avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Regulus contre toute attente avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

- J'ai... une proposition à te faire.

-...

- ça concerne la coupe des quatre maisons, continua-t-elle en supposant qu'il attendait qu'elle développe. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraider pour se placer devant Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Regulus ne tourne à nouveau les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu me proposes...

- Une alliance, confirma-t-elle. Temporaire s'entend.

- Tu sais que je suis un Serpentard et toi une Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il comme si il avait affaire à une malade mentale.

- Oui. C'est parfait.

- Vous vous payez ma tête ? demanda-t-il à Marlene qui déglutit une nouvelle fois avant de nier en silence.

- Je suis très sérieuse, lui assura Aurore. Mon idée est parfaite parce que personne ne se doutera jamais que Serpentard et Gryffondor aient pu s'entraider. On ne sera pas accusés d'avoir triché.

A la seconde où elle prononça le dernier mot, Aurore le regretta.

- Tricher... murmura Marlene. Mais oui... c'est de la triche Aurore ! On ne peut pas faire ça !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? ricana Regulus. Vous auriez pu y réfléchir avant de venir me déranger pour rien.

- On en discutera plus tard Marlene. Quant à toi Black, tu devrais me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Tu penses bien que j'ai pesé le pour et le contre avant de venir te voir. Et à mon avis, on a plus de chances de gagner ensemble que séparément.

- Non, rit-il. Serpentard a toutes ses chances. Surtout vu que Potter n'a pas été sélectionné. En fait c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide. Pas moi.

- Réfléchis. Si j'ai été choisie à la place de James... c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Il semble que je sois meilleure que lui.

- Moi je pense que l'urne a fait une belle erreur. Et le Choixpeau aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Gryffondor ? Tu trahis Potter en mettant ton nom dans l'urne et tu viens me proposer une alliance ? Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une Serpentard dans l'âme ?

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette urne, dit-elle les dents serrées et frustrée qu'on l'accuse sans cesse de ce fait. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait contre ma volonté.

- Qui ?

- Ton frère.

Les doigts de Regulus se crispèrent sur son manuel. Et Aurore sut qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur lorsqu'il dit sèchement :

- Dégagez maintenant.

- Mais...

Il sortit vivement sa baguette et Marlene recula d'un pas en retenant une exclamation de surprise.

- J'ai dit, murmura-t-il dangereusement. Dégagez.

- Allons-y Aurore, la supplia presque Marlene en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Aurore fixa encore un petit moment les prunelles grises de Regulus avant de décider qu'il semblait inutile d'insister à présent.

- Très bien, dit-elle finalement. Mais je n'abandonne pas cette idée. Je reviendrai.

- Pas la peine. Maintenant, partez avant que je vous fasse personnellement disparaître.

- On s'en va, dit Marlene en tirant Aurore par le bras.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui l'obligea à la suivre. Et Marlene ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment éloignées de la bibliothèque. Elles avaient croisé Rogue sur le chemin et Marlene avait accéléré le pas. Maintenant, elle reprenait son souffle, assise sur la première marche de la tour d'astronomie et tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur affolé.

- Pourquoi tu stresses autant ? demanda Aurore.

Marlene ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en silence avant de se lever d'un bond pour attirer Aurore à l'intérieur de la tour et de fermer magiquement la porte.

- Tu es _**folle**_ Aurore ! s'exclama-t-elle pour évacuer toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé. Proposer une alliance à un Serpentard c'était déjà complètement déjanté, mais parler de Sirius à Regulus... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer !

- Je n'imaginais pas que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Je pensais qu'il se fichait de son frère.

- Ben c'est pas le cas ! Aucun des deux ne veut entendre parler de l'autre. Tu n'avais déjà aucune chance qu'il accepte ta proposition, mais maintenant c'est mort ! Oublies-le, la prochaine fois que tu le croiseras il te jettera un mauvais sort. C'est sûr !

- Mais je ne veux pas laisser tomber. Je peux encore le convaincre.

- Le convaincre de quoi ? De prendre le risque de se mettre toute sa maison à dos pour t'aider à remporter la coupe ? Il n'est pas idiot Aurore.

- Moi non plus. Et je sais que c'est le meilleur plan pour gagner.

- Mais c'est de la triche ! Tu veux être disqualifiée ? Tu veux que les Gryffondors te jettent des pierres ? C'est ce qui arrivera si tu persistes.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore jeté de pierre.

-...

- Tu es en train d'envisager de le faire ?

- Je ne vais pas te balancer une pierre, répondit-elle en soupirant comme si c'était une évidence. Et je ne te dénoncerai pas aux autres. Mais je désapprouve ton idée. Et tu ferais bien d'abandonner.

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- Tu crois que Regulus restera silencieux sur ce que je viens de lui proposer ? C'est un Serpentard. Il va sûrement tout raconter à ses "amis".

Le visage de Marlene se tordit dans une expression horrifiée.

- Il a déjà dû le dire à Rogue, continua Aurore. Les Gryffondors seront au courant demain matin au plus tard. On sera lapidées avant d'avoir pu dire "trahison".

Marlene pâlit gravement. Elle était en train de se décomposer.

-... On ?

- Ben tu étais avec moi.

- Tu m'as forcée !

- Ils s'en ficheront bien. Je crois que ce sera Sirius qui nous lancera la première pierre. Ou Lily peut-être.

- Sirius ? murmura Marlene en se laissant tomber sur les marches avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Lily ?

- Et oui, dit Aurore en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Désolée mais... fini la belle amitié.

Marlene lui lança un regard incrédule et Aurore ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle explosa de rire. Se rendant compte que la jeune fille se payait sa tête, Marlene la poussa par l'épaule et Aurore alla se cogner contre le mur.

- Aïe ! se plaignit-elle en se massant la tête.

- ça t'apprendra. Comment tu peux plaisanter sur des choses pareilles ? Je te signale que ce que tu viens de dire risque de vraiment arriver.

- Mais non. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne nous a vu parler avec Regulus. Si jamais il cafte, ce sera sa parole contre la mienne. Et je dis bien_** la mienne**_, parce que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Enfin... pas grand chose.

- Pourquoi tu m'as mêlée à ça ? soupira-t-elle.

- Parce que je t'aime bien. Et que j'étais sûre de pouvoir compter sur toi. Je me suis trompée ?

- Oui et non. Tu joues avec le feu Aurore.

- Mais maintenant que j'ai mis le feu à l'allumette, je dois vite me dépêcher d'allumer la bougie. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter que Regulus nous dénonce c'est de le convaincre d'accepter ma proposition.

- Le plus simple serait de souffler sur l'allumette avant de te brûler les doigts. Renonce Aurore. Je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolée Miss McKinnon. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de renoncer.

"Je suis née comme ça. J'ai ça dans le sang, j'y peux rien. Que ce soit l'entêtement ou le goût du risque. Sans oublier la curiosité..." Car Aurore devait l'avouer, son plan concernant Regulus n'était pas dicté par son seul soucis d'assurer la victoire à Gryffondor. Elle était curieuse à son sujet au moins autant que pour les futurs membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Le lendemain, Aurore fut réveillée par les exclamations de Lily :

- Debout Marlene ! Si on traîne, les seules places restantes seront celles à côté de Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet idiot m'en garde toujours une.

- Je... je suis fatiguée. Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, répondit son amie.

Cela sonnait comme une excuse aux oreilles d'Aurore qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire derrière ses rideaux.

- Alors je pars devant, dit Lily. Mais dépêche-toi quand même. Sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de manger.

- T'en fais pas Lily, dit Aurore en sortant la tête de son lit. Je vais la bouger.

- Merci Aurore, dit-elle en sortant rapidement.

- Debout Marlene, dit-elle une fois la préfète sortie.

-...

Pouffant à nouveau de rire, Aurore se leva pour rejoindre à pas de loup le lit de Marlene. Puis elle ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux avant de s'exclamer :

- Debout mademoiselle j'ai les foies !

Aurore se prit un coussin en pleine figure pour toute réponse et elle tomba par terre en riant.

- Arrête de rire ! s'exclama Marlene. Ça n'a rien de drôle Aurore.

-_ Je suis fatiguée_, rit-elle en imitant ce qu'avait dit Marlene un peu plus tôt à Lily. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une autre excuse ?

- Je n'aurais pas eu à en trouver une si tu ne m'avais pas traînée jusqu'à la bibliothèque hier soir, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolée. C'est vrai, j'aurais pas dû t'entraîner dans cette histoire. Mais je pensais vraiment que Regulus accepterait...

- Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il accepte ! s'exclama Marlene en soupirant de frustration.

- Tu vas me le répéter combien de fois ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte de la folie de ton plan ! Par Merlin... mais qu'est-ce que les Gryffondors vont dire ?

- Rien. Je suis sûre que Regulus n'en a pas parlé.

- Moi je ne suis pas rassurée.

- Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

-...

- Tu angoisses trop Marlene !

- Et toi pas assez !

- Tout ira bien. Il n'a rien dit à Rogue ou aux Serpentards. Je t'assure.

- Tu es voyante ? Tu peux me jurer qu'on sera pas lapidées ?

- Je vois... dit-elle en faisant semblant de regarder dans une boule de cristal. Je vois que James va m'abrutir avec des tactiques de Quidditch. Que Lily va bouder parce qu'elle aura été obligée de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Que Remus sera le premier à nous dire bonjour. Que Black trouvera un autre moyen de m'exaspérer, ce qui fera ricaner Peter... Et que les oeufs et le bacon vont refroidir si on ne se dépêche pas. Mais pas de pierres à l'horizon.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas rassurée ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucun don de voyance. Mais j'ai une bonne intuition. Et je ne nous vois pas mourir aujourd'hui. Allez, viens.

Aurore dut littéralement traîner Marlene jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais elle lui permit tout de même de prendre une grande inspiration avant de pousser les portes. À l'intérieur, le bruit des conversations se faisait entendre. Mais il n'y avait pas d'agitation notable ou de scandale dont elles dont elles feraient l'objet à l'horizon. Aurore vit même James lui faire signe de loin en souriant et agitant une liasse de parchemins. La jeune fille lui rendit son salut avec un petit sourire crispé. "Ne me dites pas qu'il a vraiment préparé des tactiques de Quidditch..." Elle détourna vite la tête pour essayer d'y échapper le plus longtemps possible. Et son regard se posa sur Regulus Black. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il l'avait vue entrer et qu'il l'observait avec attention. Elle leva un sourcil et le jeune homme reporta son attention sur ce que lui disait Severus.

- Hé, murmura Aurore à Marlene. Tu as vu ça ?

- Quoi ? demanda la brune avec angoisse. C'est fini ? On est foutues ?

Aurore tourna la tête et se rendit compte que Marlene avait les paupières hermétiquement fermées. Avec un petit sourire amusé, Aurore se saisit de la serviette d'un Serdaigle assis en bout de table et la roula en boule avant de la jeter sur Marlene. Celle-ci sursauta en retenant une exclamation de terreur, levant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Puis, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une pierre qui l'avait touchée, elle consentit à ouvrir un oeil. Aurore faisait sauter dans sa main la serviette qui avait roulé jusqu'à elle après avoir frappé Marlene. Puis elle dit sur un ton amusé :

- C'est fou non ? Il pleut des serviettes aujourd'hui.

- Aurore ! s'exclama Marlene furieuse.

- Quoi ? dit-elle innocemment. Tu serais en train de rire si tu avais pu voir ta propre tête.

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Eh bien ? Tu vois maintenant ? dit Aurore en désignant d'un geste le reste de la salle. Pas d'accusations, pas de lapidation.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps...

- Non, crois-moi, tout le monde ne parlerait que de ça si il nous avait balancées. Et j'ai bon espoir qu'il accepte, dit-elle en souriant. Il nous observait tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'on a éveillé sa curiosité.

- Il voulait nous tuer hier...

- Il était en colère parce que j'ai parlé de Sirius, c'est tout, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Peu importe. Ne parle plus de ce qui s'est passé hier. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ?

- Tu me fais de la peine. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de soutien de ta part.

- Aurore, je t'aime bien. On est amies, il n'y a aucun problème à ce niveau là. Mais tu as des idées bizarres... Tu te rends compte que tu as pris le risque de disqualifier Gryffondor ? On a de la chance que Regulus n'ait rien dit.

- Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien.

- Pourquoi ?

"Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Même si il essaye de le faire croire. Son regard d'hier m'a glacé le sang... mais j'ai envie de croire que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Je suis certaine qu'il se force à être le parfait sang-pur Black. Et je sais de source sûre qu'il a quand même des principes. C'est le premier à s'être dressé concrètement face à Voldemort. Le premier qui a donné sa vie dans le seul but de détruire un fragment de son âme. Il est mort rien que pour ça. Je suis sûre qu'il est à Serpentard uniquement parce que c'est ce que voulaient ses parents. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si je découvrais que Regulus Black était un chapeau flou".

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai de l'instinct, dit-elle simplement.

- J'aimerais bien avoir autant d'assurance que toi. Mais bon, il semble qu'on vivra encore longtemps. Je veux finir mes jours dans mon lit, près de mon mari et de mes enfants. Arrange-toi pour ne pas briser ce destin.

Marlene avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Aurore s'était tendue lorsque la jeune fille était passée près d'elle en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. "Le problème Marlene..." pensa-t-elle en se retournant lentement vers elle. "C'est que ce n'est pas ton destin. Je suis désolée". En effet, Marlene McKinnon n'était pas destinée à vivre jusqu'à un âge avancé. Elle devait mourir dans 5 ans avec toute sa famille. Et à la connaissance d'Aurore... célibataire et sans enfants. Le coeur d'Aurore se serra lorsqu'elle vit Marlene rejoindre Lily et les Maraudeurs. Tous devaient mourir. Elle le savait. Elle était venue ici à cause de ça. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu les connaître. Parce qu'ils étaient importants, tant pour elle que pour le monde sorcier. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient tous sacrifiés pour la même cause. Pour les sauver tous. Si elle avait pu grandir en temps de paix... c'était grâce à eux. "Il se sont tous battus. Remus... Marlene, Alice, Frank et même Sirius. Sans Lily et James, Harry n'existerait pas. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas venue ici pour Peter. Je fais de mon mieux pour le supporter tous les jours. J'essaye de ne pas y penser... au fait que c'est_** lui**_ l'élément déclencheur. Lui qui va précipiter Lily et James dans la mort. Mais Marlene sera la première. La première d'une longue série. Et je n'ai le droit de changer aucun de leur destin. Enfin... j'ai déjà altéré le cours du temps rien qu'en venant. Mais je vais réparer tout ça. Gryffondor va gagner, Lily tombera amoureuse de James... et je repartirai". Résolue, Aurore s'avança jusqu'à ses nouveaux amis et s'assit à côté de Remus.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Vous avez fait la grasse matinée ?

- Bonjour. Non, il a juste fallu que je tire Marlene hors de son lit. Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

- Aurore... marmonna Marlene pour la prévenir qu'il fallait tout de suite changer de conversation.

- Mais le ciel est beau et les oiseaux chantent, dit donc Aurore sur un ton enjoué.

Ils la regardèrent tous perplexe. Se demandant pourquoi elle disait ça subitement. Marlene se frappa le front en soupirant. "Tu ne pouvais pas changer de sujet un peu plus discrètement ?"

- Oui... dit James toujours perplexe. Et le temps est parfait pour s'entraîner au Quidditch. Je t'ai préparé quelques petites stratégies.

Il étala ses parchemins devant elle et Aurore soupira intérieurement. "Bingo..." Sirius avait vu son air dépité et il lui fit remarquer :

- Tu devrais écouter les conseils de James. Sans lui, aucune chance que tu attrapes le vif d'or.

- ça c'est sûr, rit Peter.

- C'est ta faute si je dois l'attraper. Alors ferme-la, répondit-elle à Sirius. "Et toi le rat, retourne dans ton trou !"

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa. Manifestement, il luttait pour ravaler une ou deux insultes. Peter ne riait plus et il alternait les regards entre Aurore et Sirius, se demandant comme tous les autres si une bombe allait encore exploser entre les deux adolescents. Mais Lily désamorça la situation. Enfin... presque. Disons qu'elle changea de sujet. Un sujet tout aussi épineux.

- Rogue a passé toute la soirée avec Regulus dans la bibliothèque.

Sirius se crispa encore plus. Et Marlene se tendit.

- C... comment tu le sais ? Tu y es allée ? dit-elle nerveuse en se demandant si Lily les y avait aussi vues.

- Non. Je les ai entendu en parler dans les couloirs.

"Lily a dû surprendre la même conversation que moi" pensa Aurore. "Tu étais pourtant avec nous Marlene". La jeune McKinnon dut deviner ses pensées car elle lança un regard noir à Aurore.

- Tu t'es bien mise à étudier les potions ? s'assura James auprès d'Aurore.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Et c'est pas simple.

- Fais de ton mieux. Pas question que Rogu... que Serpentard nous ridiculise.

Il s'était vite repris avant de mentionner le nom de Severus. Mais à côté de lui, Lily se renfrogna immédiatement. Et elle bouda pendant tout le reste du petit-déjeuner. "Je rêve ou tout se passe comme je l'ai prédit à Marlene ?" pensa Aurore en grimaçant alors qu'elle venait de prendre une bouchée froide d'oeufs au bacon. "Mais t'en fais pas James. Je vais convaincre Regulus et assurer notre victoire".

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**francinette** : ah d'accord. Et bien non, ce n'est pas Marlene sa mère. je finirai par dévoiler les origines d'Aurore. Continues à réfléchir et à faire des suppositions ^^ tu as déjà remarqué certains détails. Bon sang ne saurait mentir ^^ alors c'est une Black ? En tout cas elle est liée à une famille de serpentards. biz !

**Istehar** : et oui... Marlene doit mourir dans 5 ans. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'Aurore s'entende aussi bien avec elle. c'est sûr que ça doit être dur pour elle de vivre à leurs côtés en sachant ce qui les attend. Et surtout de ne rien faire pour changer ça. nous verrons si ton voeux se réalisera. Tu as raison, j'adore vous mener par le bout du nez. Je dis tout pourtant. Mais vous faites pas assez attention. Normalement vous auriez déjà dû comprendre qui est Aurore. le sablier est un vrai mystère. Et il a un grand rôle dans l'histoire. Tu as raison, les runes nous éclaireront ^^ Aurore sait pratiquement tout sur eux. Elle est très intéressée par ce qui s'est passé avant sa naissance et donc par l'ordre du phénix. Et elle a dû harceler Harry pour qu'il lui raconte tout. bisous !

Je vois les premiers mots de ton commentaire. Oui, je flippe. Je lis le commentaire et je m'arrache les cheveux jusqu'à devenir chauve (merci en passant... tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? Méchante xD) Bon sang... pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais tout décortiquer. Rah ! (^^) alors là c'est le coup dur. Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ce review sans m'autogriller. tu as dit des choses vraies. D'autres fausses. Mais je ne dirai pas lesquelles ! nah ! xD Bon allez, je vais quand même essayer.  
Si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a pas qu'une seule maison placée au bord de la falaise en angleterre.  
Pour la photo c'est bien celle-là. Je pensais que tout le monde l'avait compris. Je me suis pas exprimée assez clairement dans le premier chapitre. Je voulais tellement faire de mystère xD  
un lien entre toutes les blondes de l'univers et Fleur Delacour ? pourquoi pas lol.  
HA ! enfin quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ! c'est quoi le "mon" hein ? Tu le sauras pas avant quelques chapitres ! niark niark niark. encore une fois, il faut faire attention à tous les mots écris dans mes fics ^^ bravo de l'avoir vu.  
tu sembles vraiment désolée pour Tonks (à supposer qu'elle ait un rapport avec Aurore) En 1976 Tonks n'a que 3 ans. Difficile d'aller la voir sans raison. elle ne pourrait pas débarquer chez les Tonks comme ça.  
C'est vrai qu'Aurore voulait aller en 7e année. Parce qu'elle venait juste d'en sortir et que les cours étaient encore frais dans sa tête. C'est bien son genre de raisonner comme ça mdr. Mais elle voulait surtout arriver à un moment où Lily et James étaient ensemble. c'est plus agréable que de les voir se chamailler sans cesse. en plus elle savait pour le tournois. Et il n'était pas sage d'arriver à un moment aussi marquant de l'histoire de Poudlard (histoire inventée par mes soins bien sûr mais faisons comme si ^^) Aurore se soucis du fait qu'elle ne doit rien changer à l'histoire. Elle est quand même responsable cette petite ^^ sinon, elle voulait les rencontrer alors qu'ils avaient son âge. C'est mieux pour se rapprocher d'eux et s'en faire des amis. et oui, elle est bien venue pour tout le monde. Mais il y a quand même quelqu'un qui l'intéresse plus que les autres à Poudlard.  
heu... où ai-je marqué que son père est mort ?  
en effet, Devan ce n'est pas du hasard.  
pour la lettre... peut-être qu'Aurore était très amie avec Mme Maxime ? Ou avec un intermédiaire ^^ Aurore a bien fait ses études à Poudlard. (l'intégralité)  
heu... en effet quelque chose viens de t'échapper. (et j'en suis ravie xD) la mère d'Aurore ne voulait pas à tout prix rencontrer Remus.  
depuis le début de la fic, Lily n'est pas celle qui s'est montrée la plus butée... ça m'étonne de toi Istehar.  
Mulciber a jeté à Mary le même sort que Dolohov lance à Hermione dans le tome 5 (dans le département des mystères) mais c'est Sirius qui se l'ait pris à la place de Mary.  
Aurore était à Griffondor même à son époque ^^ pas serpentarde. alors qu'est-ce que ma phrase veut dire ? (hihihi)  
quand on a un né-moldu comme ancêtre, on est pas sang-pur. donc on est de sang mêlé. (parce que forcément on a des Moldus comme ancêtres aussi !) Harry est de sang-mêlé par exemple. Dumby le dit lui-même à la fin du tome 5 (quand il dit que Voldy n'a pas choisi Neville qui était pourtant sang-pur mais qu'il s'est tourné vers le sang-mêlé)  
Remus est un sang mêlé ^^  
De qui parle Aurore ? gout du risque ? Curiosité ? en effet ce n'est pas la fille d'Harry. (par entêtement, je voulais surtout dire inflexibilité ^^)  
C'est ça, chapeau flou c'est quand le choixpeau met plus de 10 minutes à se décider. Minerva en est une. Et Flitwick aussi ^^ (pour les deux il a hésité entre Griffondor et Serdaigle. Il a finalement envoyé Minerva à Griffondor et Filius à Serdaigle)  
rien à déclarer sur le sablier pour l'instant ^^

ouf ! j'ai fini de répondre. Pas que c'était une corvée mais je me suis bien cassé la tête pendant une demi-heure pour peser mes mots xD bisous ! (et ne recommence plus jamais à décortiquer mes chapitres ! mdr)

**Edwina Malefoy** : moi je dis... faut voir xD Istehar pense comme toi. Nous verrons ça. bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : elle a surtout un bon instinct. Et c'est vrai qu'elle en sait pas mal sur le futur ^^ Alors ? Qui est-elle ? C'est LA question de la fic je pense. moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire le moment où elle leur dira tout. ça va être géant ! xD Regulus est un perso que j'aime bien. Il aura une place importante dans l'histoire. à bientôt !

**Istehar** : bien sûr que je vais te répondre. impossible de t'ignorer toi xD Je suis là pour vous faire douter. Sinon ce serait pas drôle. mais tu as raison je n'écris rien au hasard. et t'en fais pas, il y aura une histoire d'amour Sirius/Aurore. Tonks manque a tout le monde aussi t'inquiète pas ^^ c'est juste que c'est plus productif d'aller à l'époque de Remus où il y a tous les autres en même temps. au passage... Tonks et Remus ont quand même 13 ans d'écart. c'est pas un crime mais c'est difficile quand on sait que Tonks a 3 ans aujourd'hui alors que lui en a 16 mdr. elle entre à peine en maternelle ! xD si c'est Remus qu'elle est venue voir en particulier, la réponse est claire. oui, donc le père d'Aurore est bien vivant ^^ Ne cherche pas d'anagramme. Je vous ai déjà fait le coup dans Noblesse oblige et j'étais sûre que vous chercheriez ici aussi lol. ça n'aurait pas été malin de ma part. Et je suis une malinoise xD tu as intérêt à ne plus rien décortiquer !

Istehar... qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? Que tu ne décortiquerais plus ! lol. tu as raison, Rémy n'est pas Remus ^^ mais je ne dirai pas qui c'est. De toute façon tu le sauras dans le chapitre 7 je crois. (si je suis le plan lol) bisous !

**cervele emml** : oulala toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ? xD tu vas tout me décortiquer ? tu as sortit d'assez bonnes choses pour l'instant. Des points clés importants ^^ sauf DEVAN et LUPIN. La même lettre à la fin ne signifie pas grand chose. un plan à trois ? xD même comme ça elle n'hériterait pas des caractéristiques des trois personnes lol. dors bien et à bientôt ! bisous

**Git** : oui il est bizarre xD je suis là pour vous obliger à remuer vos méninges. Avant la rentrée ça ne peut pas faire de mal mdr. Bisous

oui, elle n'est pas tranquille xD ce qui l'intéresse, ce n'est pas tellement tricher, mais plutôt en savoir plus sur Regulus. Et il me fallait une excuse pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. biz

**brilou** : ouais t'as vu ? il dit non, mais il leur jette des coups d'oeil. Je crois qu'elle va réussir à le convaincre. En fait j'en suis sûre lol. a+

**loudee** : je vois que ça te turlupine tout ça xD j'adore voir toutes tes supposition ^^ bisous !


	6. Une présence dissimulée

salut ! la conversation qui suit est disons... animale. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il s'agit de télépathie ou bien que tous les animaux parlent la même langue, mais le principal c'est qu'ils se comprennent ^^. Vous l'aurez compris, première pleine lune ! bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Une présence dissimulée

La fin du mois de septembre était là. Et la pleine lune avec elle. Sirius était assis par terre près d'un piano dans l'une des chambres de la cabane hurlante. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la poussière mais son nez le grattait. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui le gênait. Et il secoua la tête en se frottant la truffe.

"Un problème Patmol ?" Demanda le cerf allongé sous la fenêtre.

"Je sais pas... ça me gratte"

"Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des puces"

"J'ai jamais eu de puces ! C'est mon nez qui me gratte"

"Truffe" rectifia le loup-garou assis sur le lit.

"Tu m'insultes gratuitement maintenant ?" s'offusqua Sirius.

"Je voulais dire que ce n'est pas un nez que tu as, mais une truffe. Loin de moi l'idée de te traiter de truffe"

"Moi j'en ai eu l'idée" précisa James amusé. "Et plus d'une fois depuis le coup tordu que tu nous as tous joué"

"Combien de fois je devrai m'excuser ?" demanda Sirius encore honteux de ce qu'il avait fait à James.

"Indéfiniment"

"Eh bien, je suis désolé. Mais ma _**truffe **_me gratte et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'air... une odeur"

"Une odeur de quoi ?" demanda le rat assis sur le piano.

"J'en sais rien. Mais je n'aime pas ça"

"Tu veux dire que ça pue ?" demanda James. "Ce n'est pas moi, je me suis lavé ce matin"

"Je le saurais si c'était vos odeurs. On s'est déjà réunis ici une bonne dizaine de fois. Non, c'est autre chose..."

"Eh bien, oublie ton odeur mystérieuse deux secondes" dit James. "Parlons plutôt de ce qui t'a poussé à mettre le nom d'Aurore dans l'urne"

"On va pas en parler des mois ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !"

"Pour James. Pas pour elle" intervint Remus. "Disputer la coupe sera dangereux cette année"

"Pourquoi vous en faites tout un foin ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous inquiéter pour Lian ! Et pourtant c'est une fille à ce que je sache !"

"Mais Lian s'est portée volontaire. Pas Aurore. Elle l'a dit, elle ne voulait absolument pas participer"

"C'est une peureuse qui n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor dans ce cas"

"Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle avait peur de participer. Aurore a ses raisons et ça ne nous regarde pas. Quant à ton attitude ce n'était pas non plus celle d'un Gryffondor"

"Tu veux dire que c'était celle d'un Serpentard ?" demanda dangereusement Sirius en montrant les crocs.

"Je veux dire que ça ne te ressemblait pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

"Aurore m'a poussé à bout" dit-il en se radoucissant.

"Elle t'a juste mouillé..."

"Je ne peux pas la sentir ! Et je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis allé aussi loin. Je l'ai fait naturellement"

"Naturellement ? Tu veux dire que tu as agit comme un Black ?" demanda Peter.

Sirius grogna et le rat se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"Un peu de tact Queudver" lui conseilla James. "Ou il te croquera tout cru"

"Peut-être..." avoua tout de même Sirius. "Et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Cette fille me pousse à faire des choses qui m'horripilent"

"Tu ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos" dit Remus.

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui. Et ne sois pas autant sur la défensive. Nous, on te connais bien. Mais comment veux-tu qu'Aurore ait une bonne opinion de toi si..."

"Je ne cherche pas à m'attirer ses bonnes grâces !" s'ulcéra Sirius.

"Comment veux-tu qu'elle n'ait pas de préjugés, se reprit-il, si tu agis en permanence comme un rustre ?"

"Rustre ?"

"Tu vois de quoi je parle. Tu n'es plus le même qu'avant"

"C'est... à cause de Mary"

"C'est à cause de ta famille" rectifia James. "Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. C'est moi qui t'ai ramassé sur le pas de ma porte"

"Comme un chiot perdu" rit Peter.

"Queudver" le prévint Remus.

"Queudver a raison !" dit James. "Un chiot perdu, voilà à quoi j'ai pensé en te voyant debout sous la pluie. Tu n'avais pas de valise, pas d'argent. Seulement ta baguette. Tu n'a rien pris d'autre avec toi"

"Je ne voulais rien de ce qu'il y avait dans ce manoir. Rien ni personne"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu étais déçu qu'il..."

"Cornedrue" le coupa Sirius. "ça suffit. Ne me parle plus de ça"

"Qu'il soit resté" finit-il tout de même. "C'est ce qui t'a fait le plus de mal. Ce qui te mine encore aujourd'hui. C'est _**ça**_, qui te rend si taciturne"

"Tu te trompes"

"Je ne crois pas. Si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on ne parle jamais de lui, ce n'est pas parce que ça t'énerve. Mais parce que ça te fait _**mal**_"

"Non"

"Je suis ton meilleur ami. On est tous tes amis. Tu devrais pouvoir parler de ces choses là avec nous"

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec l'enfer que j'ai quitté cet été. Je me suis réfugié chez toi parce que tu es ce que je considère être ma famille. Vous êtes ma vraie famille. La seule. Je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black mais Sirius Maraudeur. Compris ?"

"Et Poudlard est ta maison ?" demanda Remus.

"Tout à fait. Je me sens même plus chez moi dans cette cabane pourrie que _**là-bas**_"

"Tu vas quand même revenir chez moi cet été" dit James. "Je ne te laisserai pas croupir ici"

"Merci, mais je compte me trouver mon propre "chez moi". Je ne peux pas embêter tes parents à nouveau"

"Comment tu vas faire ? Tu n'as pas un sous"

"Je vais m'arranger. Je ne suis pas le seul paria de ma famille. Ça me gêne, mais je peux toujours demander de l'aide à ma cousine Andromeda. En tout cas, pas question d'être un poids pour toi"

"T'en seras jamais un Patmol. Jamais"

"Merci... mon frère"

James soupira légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux que Sirius le considère comme son frère. Il en allait de même pour lui. Mais la façon dont il le disait... c'était comme si Regulus n'existait pas. Et en cela, Sirius se voilait la face. Son _**vrai**_ frère était bien réel et il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Faire semblant de ne pas le voir n'arrangerait en rien l'équilibre de Sirius. James sentait que son ami était sur une corde raide, suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond. Il ne tenait qu'à peu de chose de voir Sirius tomber. Peu de choses dont eux-même. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients. Et ça les désolait de ne pas arriver à guérir Sirius. "Je pensais pouvoir être celui qui le ramènerait sur la terre ferme. Mais même moi... il ne veut pas m'écouter. Pourtant, quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose pour lui. Parce que je n'aime pas le voir comme ça"

"Patmol..." dit-il finalement.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de se lever en tendant l'oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Peter.

"Vous avez entendu ?"

"Heu... non" dit Remus perplexe.

"C'était une planche qui craque. ça venait de l'étage"

"Tu délires" dit James. "On a rien entendu. Si tu essayes de détourner la conversation..."

"La conversation est terminée Cornedrue ! Et quelqu'un l'a peut-être entendue"

"Les humains ne peuvent pas nous entendre" lui fit remarquer Remus. "Et à part McGonagall, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres animagus dans le coin"

"Et si c'était McGonagall ?" demanda Peter effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait faire ici ?" demanda James. "Elle doit savoir pour Lunard"

"Même si je bois de la potion tue-loup... approuva Remus, qui aurait envie de me voir comme ça ?"

"Ben nous" dit James comme si c'était une évidence.

"Taisez-vous !" s'exclama Sirius en se concentrant pour entendre. "Je vous dis qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut. Humain ou animal, j'en aurai le coeur net"

Il se précipita en dehors de la pièce et monta rapidement les escaliers pour déboucher au 2e étage. Il trouva la pièce vide. Mais la fenêtre était cassée. Peut-être qu'on avait sauté par là pour s'échapper. Il alla donc vérifier, mais il n'y avait rien dehors non plus.

"Alors ?" demanda James en entrant suivi de Remus et Peter. "Où est l'intrus ?"

"Parti" répondit simplement Sirius en examinant à nouveau la pièce.

"Ou il n'a jamais été là tout simplement"

"J'ai entendu quelque chose !" assura Sirius.

"Tu as rêvé"

"Et ça ?" dit Sirius en frappant avec sa patte au sol. "Je l'ai aussi rêvé ?"

Ils s'approchèrent et purent apercevoir des empreintes dans la poussière. Des traces de coussinets.

"Ce sont les tiennes" dit James avec impatience.

"Non regarde" dit Sirius en levant la patte pour lui montrer l'une des siennes.

Là James dut avouer qu'il avait raison. Les traces de Sirius étaient bien plus grosses.

"Ben c'est un petit chiot qui s'est égaré" dit James.

"Et qui a disparu comme un voleur ?"

"Tu lui as fait peur. Il a dû t'entendre courir dans l'escalier comme un dératé"

"C'était pas un chiot" dit Sirius en reniflant les traces. "Tu penses bien que je reconnaitrait une odeur de chien"

Soudain, il éternua et se frotta de nouveau la truffe.

"C'est ça ! C'est l'odeur que je ne supporte pas !"

"Voilà qui confirme ma supposition. C'est un chien qui s'est incrusté sur ton territoire et l'odeur te déplait"

"C'était pas un chien !"

"On se fiche de ce que c'était. Ça a disparu. Maintenant retournons en bas. Lunard devrait rester allongé"

"Je ne suis pas en sucre" se plaignit le loup-garou.

"Mais tes transformations sont très douloureuse. Il vaut mieux que tu sois allongé quand tu redeviendras..."

"Humain ?" dit sombrement Remus qui arborait sa face bestiale.

"Toi-même" rectifia James. "Tu n'es pas une bête qui redevient humaine. Tu es un garçon qui se transforme malgré lui en loup-garou. Mais tu es surtout notre ami. Allez, viens"

James le poussa légèrement avec ses bois pour le forcer à redescendre. Peter sortit aussi mais James remarqua que Sirius n'avait pas bougé.

"Tu viens Patmol ?"

"J'arrive" dit-il en effaçant les mystérieuses traces d'un revers de patte.

Quoi que ses amis puissent penser, il n'était pas fou. Sirius avait entendu et senti quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cabane hurlante ce soir. Le tout était de savoir_** qui**_ était avec eux, si il avait entendu ou vu quelque chose, et si il était capable de le répéter. Car un chien, un cerf, un rat et un loup-garou rassemblés dans la même pièce... ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Et même si ils prenaient toujours soin de s'appeler par leur surnoms lorsqu'ils étaient sous cette forme, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'être découverts. En redescendant les marches, Sirius Maraudeur oublia qu'il avait prononcé lui-même son propre nom. Si quelqu'un les avait entendus, cette personne savait qui ils étaient.

Lorsque Remus se retransforma aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il resta allongé un bon moment sur le lit. Incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. James avait eu raison. Chaque transformation était une torture pour leur ami. Que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Ils quittèrent Remus avant que Mrs Pomfresh n'arrive. Et ils profitèrent des quelques heures qu'il leur restait avant le début des cours pour dormir. En entrant dans le dortoir, ils prirent garde à ne pas réveiller Frank. Et comme à chaque pleine lune depuis qu'ils étaient devenus animagus, le jeune Londubat fit bien semblant de dormir. Si les Maraudeurs pensaient être les rois de la discrétion, ils se trompaient lourdement. Heureusement pour eux, Frank n'était pas du genre à dénoncer ses camarades. Ni à poser de questions. Et ça l'arrangeait bien. Il était courageux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il n'avait pas le goût des mauvais coups ou des prises de risque inconsidérées. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir attirer l'attention d'Alice en se mêlant à ce groupe à problèmes. Elle était si pragmatique qu'Alice l'étiquèterait comme un pauvre naïf ne pouvant briller qu'à travers les autres. Elle perdrait pour lui le moindre intérêt. Et puis, à quoi bon devenir un second Peter ? Il s'entendait bien avec les Maraudeurs mais il n'avait jamais souhaité les rejoindre. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps en retenue. Frank préférait de loin faire semblant de dormir. Et lorsqu'il se leva, les Maraudeurs étaient encore couchés. Il rit même de voir James allongé en travers de son lit encore tout habillé, face contre le matelas, sûrement dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber de fatigue. Sirius dormait les rideaux fermés, comme toujours, cela dans le but d'ignorer le plus longtemps possible les rayons du soleil. Peter avait glissé à moitié de son lit et dormait la bouche grande ouverte, la tête en bas, et ronflant bruyamment. Quant au lit de Remus... il était vide bien sûr. Frank s'était souvent demandé si le jeune Lupin allait vraiment rendre visite à sa mère malade chaque mois. C'était tout de même louche. Le reste des Maraudeurs organisaient leur virée nocturne précisément ces soirs là. Tout cela cachait quelque chose. Mais qui était-il pour se mêler des affaires des autres ? Il n'avait aucune raison d'en parler. À moins qu'un jour, il sente que ces escapades puissent se révéler dangereuses. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas. Et comme à son habitude, Frank claqua bruyamment la porte en sortant. Si il ne se chargeait pas de les réveiller, les Maraudeurs risquaient de dormir toute la journée. "Si vous prenez tant de précautions pour ne pas être pris la nuit dans les couloirs, vous pourriez au moins prendre des dispositions pour vous réveiller tout seuls. Traîner la nuit ou sécher les cours, tout mène à la même issue. Une retenue et des points en moins pour Gryffondor. À croire qu'ils ont oublié qu'on est en plein tournois".

Lorsque la porte claqua, Sirius se redressa en sursaut. D'un air ensommeillé, il ouvrit ses rideaux lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, suivit d'un grommellement. Sirius put voir que Peter était complètement tombé de son lit et que James s'était retourné sur le dos. Son meilleur ami avait maintenant les mains plaquées sur son visage, marmonnant tout en maudissant le soleil, et Peter se massait la tête l'air perdu. "Personne n'est frais après une nuit blanche. Nous, ça concerne les nuits de pleine lune". Sirius se leva lentement en saisissant son coussin et le balança sur James avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

- Debout Cornedrue, dit-il. Le soleil ne va pas se coucher une deuxième fois seulement pour te faire plaisir.

- Pourquoi pas ? marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que c'est impossible ? proposa Peter.

- Tout est impossible à moins que ça n'arrive une fois.

- Essaye de faire le poirier en chantant la pire des chansons et peut-être que ça arrivera, dit Sirius en riant. Tu pourras sûrement faire fuir le soleil.

James se leva d'un bond et fit le poirier au mileu de la pièce avant d'entonner un air de Celestina Moldubec. Peter applaudit, mais Sirius s'exclama en revenant dans la chambre :

- Arrête tout de suite ! Ou ce n'est pas seulement le soleil qui fuira. Mais la galaxie entière.

- Ma voix craint à ce point ? demanda James en se remettant sur pieds.

- Pas seulement ta voix. La chanson aussi.

- Tu as dit la pire.

- C'était bien choisi. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les chansons de cette dégénérée ?

- Ma tante, répondit simplement James.

- Oh je vois. La mienne c'est plutôt le genre à décapiter les elfes de maison.

- Chacun son truc.

- Décapiter ? demanda Peter en déglutissant et se massant nerveusement le cou. Tu veux dire... leur couper la tête ?

- Oui, c'est ce que veut dire décapiter.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour les accrocher au mur bien sûr, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Tu en as de ces questions parfois.

Peter jeta un regard effrayé à James en espérant que Sirius plaisantait. Mais James sourit et lui dit :

- Les sang-purs sont vraiment barjos n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance Peter d'être de sang-mêlé.

- Il a surtout de la chance de ne pas être l'elfe de tante Elladora, ricana Sirius dont la voix était légèrement couverte par le son de la douche.

- Pour sûr, rit James en entrant à son tour dans la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi Peter, ou on aura pas le temps de passer voir Remus avant les cours.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement afin de se débarrasser de toute la poussière de la cabane hurlante et ils partirent rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient l'habitude de sauter le petit-déjeuner dans ces cas là afin de s'assurer de l'état de Remus. Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le rideau qui dissimulait le lit de Remus aux yeux des étudiants du fait qu'il était censé être absent de l'école, les Maraudeurs furent surpris de trouver Aurore à son chevet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

C'était la première chose que trouva Sirius à lui demander. Et elle n'apprécia pas son ton.

- De toute évidence, je m'assure de l'état de Remus, répondit-elle.

- Mais... comment tu as su qu'il était là ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par hasard. Je suis venue pour poser des questions à Mrs Pomfresh sur les potions médicales et j'ai aperçu Remus alors qu'elle sortait des rideaux. Le pauvre semble avoir attrapé froid.

- Ah oui ? dit James en jetant un regard au lycanthrope qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Remus avait dû inventer une excuse rapide. Le problème, c'était qu'il risquait d'attraper un rhume tous les mois à la même période. La prochaine fois, ils devraient s'assurer qu'Aurore ne s'approche pas de l'infirmerie. Et pour l'heure, elle ne devait pas révéler à qui que ce soit que Remus était toujours dans l'école.

- Tu n'es pas content de savoir que je prends au sérieux l'étude des potions ? demanda Aurore à James qui s'était perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Heu... oui. Je suis fier de toi.

- Mais depuis quand tu es là ? demanda Sirius toujours suspicieux.

- Un moment, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Elle était là quand je me suis réveillé, dit Remus alors que Sirius avait tourné les yeux vers lui dans l'attente d'une réponse plus précise. Il y a deux heures.

Aurore tourna la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil, l'air de dire : merci de me balancer Remus.

- Deux heures ? dit Sirius. Ça t'arrives souvent de te lever à l'aube pour interroger les gens sur les potions ?

- Depuis qu'un imbécile a mis mon nom dans une urne... oui, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Sirius serra les poings, mais James posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la jeune fille.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour Remus, dit James. Mais il doit être fatigué et on ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. En plus tu ne pourras rien manger si tu ne te dépêches pas.

- ça va, je peux rester encore un peu.

- Mais ça fait deux heures que vous discutez, insista-t-il. Je crois que Remus a besoin de repos.

- Tu parles comme Mrs Pomfresh, lui fit remarquer Peter perplexe.

- Lily et Marlene doivent aussi s'inquiéter pour toi, ajouta James en marchant sur le pied de Peter pour le faire taire.

- Il a raison, dit Remus. Je t'assure que je vais bien. Tu peux y aller Aurore.

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle finalement en se levant. Mais je reviendrai ce soir.

- Ah non ! dit James. Tu... tu ne peux pas.

Il n'était pas bon qu'Aurore fasse des allées et venues à l'infirmerie. Lily et Marlene s'en rendraient forcément compte.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle étonnée.

- Parce que... parce que l'entrainement de Quidditch commence aujourd'hui ! Ce soir après les cours, on se retrouve sur le terrain.

- Quoi ? murmura vivement Sirius.

Mais James balaya ses protestations de la main et ajouta :

- Tu as intérêt à être présente Aurore. Le Quidditch, c'est aussi important que les potions. Voire plus.

- D'accord... soupira-t-elle. À demain Remus.

- A demain.

- A plus, dit James avec un sourire crispé alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Mais alors qu'elle sortait, James s'exclama :

- Au fait Aurore !

- Oui ? dit-elle sur le pas de la porte.

- Heu... comment dire... évite de parler de la présence de Remus ici. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il est malade.

- Je ne comptais en parler à personne, lui assura-t-elle. Ça ne regarde que lui.

- Oh... dit-il soulagé et dépité d'avoir sorti cette phrase suspicieuse pour rien. C'est très bien.

- Merci, dit Remus.

- Pas de quoi, sourit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Enfin, James put soupirer pour relâcher toute sa tension.

- Elle est pas nette, dit Sirius les bras croisés. J'y crois pas à son excuse de potions.

- Tu ne crois à rien qui puisse sortir de la bouche d'une fille, lui fit remarquer Remus. Elle a juste discuté avec moi. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait se douter que je suis... lycanthrope.

- Elle est quand même restée deux heures à discuter avec toi.

- Si je ne connaissais pas ton aversion pour elle, dit James, je croirais entendre le son de la jalousie.

- Tes oreilles te jouent des tours, lui assura-t-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne reste pas au chevet de quelqu'un pour un simple rhume.

- Les gens concernés par la santé de leurs amis le font, dit Remus.

- Est-ce que c'est un reproche dissimulé ? demanda James pantois.

- Non. Vu que vous restez toute la nuit avec moi, vous êtes plus que concernés par ma santé. Et on a tous besoin de dormir.

- Sans ça, moi je ne survivrais pas, dit Peter.

- On s'en doute, dit Remus amusé. Maintenant allez vite en cours avant de vous prendre une retenue pour rien.

- Ok, repose-toi bien, dit James.

Lui et Peter s'éloignèrent du lit, mais Sirius resta et demanda :

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- De tout et de rien. En tout cas, elle ne m'a pas interrogé sur mon "rhume". T'en fais pas Sirius. Elle ne sait rien sur moi.

- Si tu le dis. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle ne dira rien sur ta présence ici.

- Ce n'est pas son genre de ragoter. Elle l'a dit, ça ne regarde personne.

- _Ce n'est pas son genre_. Comme si tu la connaissais. Cette fille est une inconnue.

- Moi je connais son nom. Elle s'appelle Aurore Devan.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Toi aussi.

Sirius soupira et s'éloigna avant que Remus lui fasse à nouveau la morale sur Aurore. Si il l'écoutait encore, Remus pourrait vraiment lui poser un cas de conscience. "Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur elle".

oOo

Lorsque leurs cours prirent fin, Aurore entra en baillant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Lily et Marlene l'accompagnaient.

- ça va ? demanda Lily.

- Plutôt oui. Vu que j'ai réussi à te convaincre de venir, sourit Aurore.

- C'était pas gagné, rit Marlene avant de jeter un oeil à l'équipe de Quidditch rassemblée près d'un tas de balais.

- Lily ! s'exclama James en accourant suivi de Sirius et Peter. Tu es venue me regarder jouer ?

- Je suis venue pour Aurore, rectifia-t-elle en tournant les talons avant qu'il ne soit assez près pour lui sauter au cou. Viens Marlene, montons dans les gradins.

Peter leur emboita le pas. Remarquant que Sirius n'avait pas bougé, Aurore demanda :

- Tu comptes partir Black ?

- Pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir ? répliqua-t-il en se baissant pour prendre un des balais.

Puis Aurore le vit ramasser une batte bouche bée. "Attendez une minute..."

- Sirius est l'un de nos batteurs, confirma James en souriant les mains sur les hanches. Il est très doué, tu verras.

- Ah oui ? marmonna-t-elle en se voyant déjà morte assomée par un cognard ou une batte. "Personne ne m'en avait parlé !"

- T'en fais pas, dit James en devinant ses pensées. Il te protègera quand même des cognards. Ce n'est pas un assassin.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle dubitative.

- Allez ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Au travail.

Il ramassa un balais pour elle et le lui tendit. Elle le pris sans grand enthousiasme et il s'inquiéta :

- Rassure-moi... tu sais voler ?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as pas le vertige ou un truc du genre ?

- Non. D'ailleurs plus je vais haut, mieux c'est.

- Parfait ! dit-il joyeusement. Le vif d'or peut être très capricieux et t'obliger à monter très haut dans le ciel ou à descendre jusqu'au ras du sol. Je te ferai travailler la feinte de Wronski un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant tu vas déjà essayer d'attraper le vif d'or. L'un des batteurs essayera de te gêner et l'autre te protègera.

-...

- T'en fais pas. Sirius te protègera. Ce n'est pas un assassin, mais il ne faut pas non plus lui donner d'occasion qui pourrait déraper.

"Ma mort, ce serait juste un dérapage ?" pensa-t-elle atterrée.

- Donc Frank t'attaquera, dit James.

Celui-ci leva sa batte comme pour saluer Aurore. Mais elle ne fut soulagée que lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant.

- Sinon, tu connais déjà Alice Gamp, notre gardienne.

- Salut, dit celle-ci comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se rencontraient.

"On s'est vues tout à l'heure Alice..."

- Et voici Jane Gordon, Sally Finnigan, ainsi que John Crivey, nos poursuiveurs.

Aurore leur serra la main et apprit que Sally était en 5e année. Et que Jane et John étaient en 7e année.

- Enchantée, dit-elle alors que John lui serrait la main sans vouloir la lâcher.

- Dis-moi tous tes secrets, je ne les répèterai à personne, dit-il brusquement.

- Hein ? dit-elle perdue.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Jane en donnant un coup de coude au garçon pour l'éloigner d'Aurore. Et surtout, ne lui confie jamais rien. Ou ça risque d'être affiché sur tous les murs de l'école.

- Moi ? Un ragoteur ? Tu plaisantes ? dit-il faussement vexé.

- On aimerait plaisanter John, soupira Sally.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui présentez pas Mary ? rit Aurore.

- Parce qu'ensemble, ils créeraient un nouveau big bang, répondit Alice en chassant nonchalament une poussière sur le manche de son balais.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, puis James décréta qu'il était temps de s'y mettre. Aurore décola sur son Brossdur et se stabilisa à mi-hauteur en attendant que le vif d'or soit libéré. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer au Quidditch une ou deux fois. Disons que c'était un sport qu'elle se plaisait plus à regarder qu'à pratiquer. Le seul avantage qu'elle voyait à voler, c'était le fait de pouvoir monter le plus haut possible. Aurore adorait l'altitude. Elle ne se sentait vraiment bien que dans des lieux en hauteur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devrait apprendre à être plus technique sur un balais. Ainsi qu'à repérer et suivre la petite balle dorée. James venait de lâcher le vif d'or. Et il fallut au moins 10 minutes à Aurore pour le repérer. Et cela sans pression, car sous les ordres de James, Frank ne l'avait toujours pas attaquée.

- Bon, c'est déjà bien qui tu aies pu le repérer, dit James à côté d'elle. Maintenant, va l'attraper et relâches-le.

Aurore poursuivit un bout de temps le vif d'or avant de réussir à s'en saisir. Et elle fut frustrée de devoir le laisser s'échapper après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour l'attraper. James lui fit fermer les yeux une dizaine de secondes avant d'annoncer :

- Maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent. On va simuler un match. Sally et moi allons gêner Jane et John. Toi tu réessayes d'attraper le vif d'or en faisant attention aux cognards de Frank et aux autres joueurs bien sûr. Evite de nous rentrer dedans.

- D'accord.

- Sirius, ajouta James pour s'assurer que son ami ne l'avait pas oublié, tu protèges Aurore des cognards.

- Ouais... marmonna-t-il.

- Tu la protèges, insista James.

- ça va ! J'ai compris.

- Tu es prête Aurore ? demanda James en la voyant de nouveau bailler.

- Oui oui, assura-t-elle en se repositionnant correctement sur le manche.

- Bon. Alors c'est parti !

Tout se passa très vite. Le match gagna rapidement en intensité. Même si ce n'était qu'un entraînement, les joueurs prenaient ça très au sérieux. Après tout, cette année serait différente des autres. Leur victoire au Quidditch pourrait être déterminante. Mais pour ça... Aurore devait attraper le vif d'or. Et elle se rendit vite compte que le faire avec et sans pression, c'était deux cas totalement différents. Elle devait éviter les poursuiveurs qui volaient en tout sens sur le terrain. Et les cognards de Frank la frolèrent si souvent qu'elle se demanda si Sirius n'était pas en train de désobéir à James. "Celui-là... il ne me protège pas du tout ! Si je meurs avant la première épreuve, ils seront bien avancés. Je vous jure, il est tellement..." Ses pensées furent interropues par le son d'un cognard qui manqua de lui écraser la tête de peu. Heureusement, Sirius l'avait dévié au dernier moment dans un claquement de batte.

- ça me gonfle déjà, soupira-t-il.

- C'est le premier que tu dévies ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Tu attends que je me fasse tuer ?

- J'attends que tu attrapes le vif d'or, répliqua-t-il. Concentre-toi sur ton boulot au lieu de te mêler du mien.

- Black ! s'exclama Lily furieuse depuis les gradins. Je t'ai vu, tu as attendu le dernier moment pour intervenir ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ou je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois en retenue tous les soirs !

- Cause toujours.

- A ta place, je la croirais sur parole, dit James en passant près de lui.

- C'est pas ta copine qui va me faire la loi.

- Je ne suis pas sa copine ! hurla Lily.

Aurore fut étonnée qu'elle ait pu entendre Sirius à cette distance. Il n'avait pourtant pas crié. On aurait presque pu penser que les oreilles de Lily étaient particulièrement sensibles aux allusions la concernant elle et James.

- Elle marche aux ultrasons ? demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil avant de renvoyer un autre cognard.

Aurore se retint de pouffer de rire face à cette remarque. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait pensé la même chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire aux blagues de Sirius. Il ne se priverait pas de s'en vanter le bougre. Aussi préféra-t-elle se reconcentrer sur le vif d'or.

Au bout d'un certain temps, et après avoir tourné plusieurs fois en rond, Aurore le repéra au sommet des gradins de Poufsouffle et elle fila droit vers lui. Elle avait déjà tendu la main lorsqu'elle eut soudainement un étourdissement. Aurore sentit à peine ses doigts se refermer sur la sphère dorée avant de basculer sur le côté. Ce fut la sensation de tomber dans le vide qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Dans son élan, elle avait dépassé les limites du terrain et elle ne voyait plus aucun joueur autour d'elle. "Je vais mourir !" pensa-t-elle horrifiée en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Mais une ombre passa soudainement près d'elle, et Aurore se sentit tirée par le bras. Elle retint une exclamation de souffrance quand son poids pesa d'un coup sur l'articulation de son épaule. Elle crut même un instant que se l'être déboitée. Mais elle oublia la douleur quand une voix railleuse lui lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le terrain c'est pas par là.

Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard gris amusé de Sirius. "Pourquoi entre tous, il a fallu que ce soit lui ?" pensa-t-elle dépitée. Elle aurait simplement dû être reconnaissante qu'il l'ait rattrapée malgré leur mésentente. Mais que voulez-vous ? Aurore était aussi tête de pioche que lui.

- Je fais mon boulot _**moi**_, répondit-elle en levant son bras libre.

Les ailes dorées du vif d'or dépassaient de son poing.

- Ah je vois, dit-il vexé. Et bien je m'en voudrais d'interférer.

Il desserra sa prise sur son poignet, et en se sentant glisser d'un cran, Aurore s'exclama :

- BLACK !

- Alors ? dit avec un petit sourire sournois. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son sauveur ?

- Tu n'es qu'un... commença-t-elle furieuse.

- Perdu, dit-il en la relâchant encore un peu plus.

- Arrête ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant le vif d'or pour s'agripper de son autre main à son poignet.

- J'attends, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Pose-moi à terre et je verrai.

- ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est maintenant ou je te lâche. Allez. Dis-moi merci.

Aurore serra les dents. Jusqu'à quel point était-elle bornée ? Sûrement autant que lui. Mais peut-être pas jusqu'à se laisser tomber. Il gagnerait aussi dans un sens puisqu'il serait débarrassé d'elle. Alors Aurore dut obter pour la survie.

- Je... dit-elle à contre-coeur. Je te rem...

- Je te remer... l'aida-t-il.

- Je te remer... dit-elle les dents serrées.

Mais la voix de James retentit et masqua la fin de la phrase d'Aurore :

- AURORE !

Le capitaine volait rapidement vers eux, suivi du reste de l'équipe.

- Non ! se plaignit Sirius. Allez-vous en, j'y étais presque.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit James en tendant une main à Aurore qui s'en saisit comme s'il était le messie en personne.

- Redis-le ! ordonna Sirius à Aurore alors qu'elle était maintenant bien en sécurité sur le balais de James.

Mais la jeune fille lui décrocha un coup de pied dans les côtes qui obligea Sirius à faire un écart et elle s'exclama :

- Va te faire voir !

- Heu... Aurore, lui fit remarquer James. Il t'a sauvée si je ne me trompe pas.

- Ce n'est qu'un idiot, dit-elle poussant un soupir méprisant.

- Et toi tu n'as rien de féminin ! s'offusqua Sirius en se passant une main sur les côtes.

- QUOI ?! s'ulcéra-t-elle.

- On s'arrête, dit James en faisant immédiatemment demi-tour avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau. L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Je devrais peut-être écrire un papier sur ce qu'il s'est passé, réfléchit John. _La champione de Gryffondor manque de se ramasser le sol_. Ce serait un bon titre non ?

- Il est sérieux ? demanda Aurore sidérée.

- Le pire c'est que oui, dit Jane en saisissant la batte de Frank avant de donner un coup sur la tête de John.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore lui a donné l'autorisation de créer un journal de l'école ? soupira Sally.

- Parce que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres, dit John en se massant le crâne. Et puis je le harcèle depuis si longtemps. Je pourrai au moins réaliser mon rêve pour ma dernière année ici.

- On est pas sortis de l'auberge... marmonna Jane.

James déposa Aurore dans les gradins de Gryffondor et Lily s'exclama aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Tu vas bien ?

- Oh oui, répondit James. Je vais très bien ma Lil...

- La ferme Potter, c'est à Aurore que je m'adresse, le coupa-t-elle. Toi tu risquais rien.

- Le Quidditch c'est un sport dangereux... dit-il déprimé.

- Je vais bien, la rassura Aurore. C'est James qui m'a sauvée.

Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion car Lily n'avait pas pu voir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Mais les autres membres de l'équipe le savaient et ils levèrent les sourcils.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Lily en tournant les yeux vers James.

Enfin elle semblait intéressée par ce qu'avait pu faire James. Mais Aurore avait menti et il ne pouvait pas s'approprier la "gloire" de Sirius.

- Non, dit-il honnêtement. C'est Sirius.

Lily fut surprise par tant de sincérité. Elle était certaine que, peu de temps au paravent, il n'aurait pas démenti Aurore.

- Pourquoi tu as menti ? demanda Sally à Aurore.

- Je voulais dire que James m'a sauvée de cet énergumène ! rectifia-t-elle en pointant Sirius du doigt.

- _**Je**_ t'ai sauvée à nouveau, et ça t'écorche la bouche de me remercier ! s'exclama-t-il.

- On ne menace pas les gens alors qu'ils sont suspendus dans le vide ! Tu allais me lâcher.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Si sur le coup d'une impulsion tu as mis mon nom dans l'urne, alors tu aurais très bien pu me lâcher sous le coup d'une autre de ces impulsions !

- Alors c'est vraiment Sirius qui a mis le nom d'Aurore dans l'urne ? dit John ébahi. J'en avais entendu parler, mais j'arrivais pas à y croire. Et moi qui avais peur d'écrire un article diffamatoire. Il faut que je rattrape ça.

- Tu ne rattraperas rien du tout, dit Jane en lui donnant un nouveau coup de batte.

- Peu importe, intervint Marlene pour calmer les esprits. Aurore, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- Je suis tombée de mon balais en attrapant le vif d'or.

- Tu l'as attrapé ? demanda James.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Sirius à sa place.

- Bien sûr que oui ! corrigea-t-elle furieuse.

- Prouves-le, dit Sirius en montrant sa main maintenant vide du menton.

- J'ai été obligée de le lâcher à cause de toi, lui fit-elle remarquer les dents serrées.

- La belle excuse.

- Arrêtez un peu tous les deux, intervint James. Ça va Aurore, tu l'as attrapé. Et ensuite ?

- J'ai... basculé.

- Tu veux dire que tu as glissé ? demanda Marlene.

- C'est ça.

- Moi je crois que c'était la fatigue, dit Alice. Je t'ai vue bailler au moins trois fois depuis que tu es sur le terrain.

- Peut-être... dit-elle gênée.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se lève à l'aube pour étudier les potions, railla Sirius.

- Toi ça ne risque pas de t'arriver, répliqua-t-elle. Tu préfères mariner dans ta stupidité. Tu es bête comme tes pieds.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit à grands pas alors que résonnaient derrière elle dans le grand stade vide les doux cris de Sirius Black.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mimi81** : merci ! ^^

**francinette** : oui vous saurez tout plus tard ^^ une note d'humour dans ce chapitre parce que le prochain risque d'être moins drôle. bisous !

**Edwina Malefoy** : ah oui tu as raison lol, elle avait posté après toi ;) je ne peux pas mettre des précisions à chaque chapitre sinon la fic se terminerait trop vite. on fait durer le suspens ^^ j'aime bien les gens bavards parce que je ne le suis pas en général. continue de parler, ça me fait plaisir ^^ je serais heureuse de lire tes reviews (jusqu'à la fin please ! xD) bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui, la voix de Sirius est si douce xD l'envoutante inconnue apparaitra bientôt. C'est bien, tu suis ^^ a+ ! biz

**Git** : oui il ne l'aurait quand même pas laissée s'écraser. ce n'est pas un assassin ! même si il est impulsif... xD aurore sait pour la lycanthropie de Remus bien sûr. Et elle s'inquiète pour lui. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle est venue dans l'infirmerie ce matin ;) elle a envie d'être près de lui pour le soutenir suite à ses affreuses transformations. qui est l'inconnue ? ^^ on va la voir bientôt. vivement ton prochain review ! ;) biz

**Istehar** : je sais que ça serait cool xD mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, Aurore restera seulement un an à "Poudlard Maraudeurs". pour Sirius, James s'inquiète énormément pour lui. Toute la conversation de la cabane tournait autour de ça. bon c'est vrai, ils ne l'ont pas cru pour l'intrus. Mais en même temps, James était convaincu que Sirius essayait seulement de mettre un terme à leur conversation. et pour Aurore, elle réagit seulement aux "agressions" de Sirius. je trouve normal qu'on gueule sur quelqu'un qui insinue que vous êtes une grosse vache, qui vous force à participer à un tournois (ce qui a chamboulé le cours du temps, maintenant elle doit tout rattraper) et qui vous menace de vous lâcher dans le vide. bon elle aussi, elle est têtue, elle ne veut dire, ni merci ni pardon. Mais il est pareil. et il va faire une grosse gaffe dans le prochain chapitre qui va le faire descendre encore plus dans l'estime d'Aurore. Une gaffe qui va provoquer un gros cas de conscience Patmolien (pas mal ce mot non ? xD) Tu te rendras compte qu'Aurore aussi a un "problème" familial. elle aurait aussi bien besoin qu'on lui demande si ça va. et ce n'est pas la seule. Tu as vu ? Frank a les idées claires lol. c'est leur ami, mais il ne voit aucun intérêt à se mêler à leur groupe. c'est vrai, pas de précisions sur Aurore. Peut-être au prochain chapitre ^^ bisous

**brilou** : non j'en ai pas marre lol. meow ? Peut-être. dommage pour Sirius, il n'aura pas ses remerciements aujourd'hui ^^ bisous !

**Maeva Jouan** : super ! tu as lu tout ce que j'ai écrit ^^ le prochain chapitre sera bientôt là. Il est un peu délicat alors je veux le faire bien ;) ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle semble très liée à Remus ^^ à suivre ! bisous


	7. La perte d'un frère

Chapitre 7 : La perte d'un frère

Remus quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il eut pris suffisamment de repos. Aurore remarqua qu'il avait toujours le teint un peu pâle, mais il semblait aller bien malgré les circonstances. Et plus les jours passèrent plus il reprit des couleurs, son humeur s'améliorant en même temps. Cependant, celle d'Aurore prit un coup lorsque Sirius décida que des semaines sans l'emmerder, c'était bien trop long. Ils s'étaient ignorés depuis l'entrainement de Quidditch. Entrainement auquel elle refusait maintenant de participer tant qu'il serait présent. Elle soupçonnait James d'être au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre de côté l'animosité mutuelle qu'elle partageait avec Sirius. Et Aurore avait mis à profit son temps libre pour essayer de convaincre Regulus. Tous les soirs elle passait jeter un oeil à la bibliothèque en espérant le voir seul. Ce qui était rare dernièrement. À force de la voir débarquer, il avait compris le truc et il se faisait maintenant toujours accompagner de Severus. Mais lors du déjeuner, Aurore avait remarqué l'absence du Serpentard à sa table. "Le petit malin. On révise pendant que tout le monde a le dos tourné ?"

- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Marlene faillit renverser son verre. La jeune fille avait très bien compris que cette phrase était un code pour : je vais essayer de convaincre Regulus.

- Maintenant ? demanda la brune angoissée.

- Tout le monde est dans la grande salle, je serai plus tranquille, sourit Aurore. Tu veux peut-être venir avec moi ?

- Non merci, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Tant pis, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. À tout à l'heure.

- N'oublie pas que le professeur Gobe-planche nous a donné rendez-vous sur la rive du lac ! s'exclama Lily avant qu'Aurore ne sorte.

- Oui oui ! Dit-elle en disparaissant rapidement.

- A défaut de s'entrainer au Quidditch... marmonna James. J'espère qu'elle va réviser les potions.

- Bien sûr qu'elle est allée réviser, dit Lily. N'est-ce pas Marlene ?

- Heu... bien sûr, répondit-elle en prenant rapidement une gorgée de jus de citrouille afin de se cacher derrière son verre.

Marlene n'aimait pas mentir à Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dénoncer Aurore. Laquelle trépigna de contentement lorsqu'elle aperçut Regulus Black assis seul dans la bibliothèque.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle jovialement en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

C'était sûrement la 20e fois qu'Aurore venait le voir. Elle faisait maintenant comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Elle pensait pouvoir se le permettre. Car après tout... il n'avait toujours rien dit aux Serpentards. Ça prouvait qu'il avait bon fond. Il n'était pas mauvais au point de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Et elle savait qu'il finirait pas craquer. Parce qu'il avait beau dire, Regulus était intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer. "Ou il veut peut-être des nouvelles de son frère sans pouvoir les demander. S'il se met autant en colère quand on parle de lui... c'est qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent. Pareil pour cet idiot de Sirius". Mais vu que Regulus avait tendance à se braquer lorsqu'elle évoquait son frère, Aurore avait pris soin de ne plus en toucher un mot.

- Encore toi, soupira-t-il en refermant son livre.

- Et oui. Alors ? Toujours pas prêt à devenir mon associé ?

- En quelle langue je dois te le dire ? _Je ne suis __**pas**__ intéressé_.

- Non ? Ça c'est dommage, parce que moi je le suis. Et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Il fit mine de se lever pour partir mais Aurore le maintint assis par l'épaule.

- Ne pars pas déjà Reg, on a pas fini de parler.

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Reg. Tu trouves pas ça mignon ? Moi si.

- Non ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Tu es... complètement barje. Et lâche mon épaule avant de te retrouver manchote !

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible, dit-elle en levant les mains.

- Ecoute-moi bien la Gryffondor, dit-il en l'attrapant par le devant de sa robe. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Même pas une connaissance. J'en ai marre de te voir me suivre partout. Tu vas arrêter de me harceler avant que je ne déballe tout aux autres.

- Tu ne feras pas ça.

- Ah oui ? dit-il d'un air menaçant.

- Tu l'aurais déjà fait. Non ?

- _**Je **_détermine quand les choses doivent être faites. N'essaye pas d'insinuer que je n'ai encore rien dit pour te protéger. Tu ne me connais pas.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en mimant la surprise. Alors tu n'es pas un horrible Serpentard arrogant, sadique et terrifiant ? Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?

- Tu aurais tort de jouer avec ma patience.

- Tu aurais tort de sous-estimer la mienne, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Il la relâcha en la poussant et elle faillit basculer sur sa chaise. Le voyant partir à grands pas, Aurore dit :

- Je sais au moins une chose sur toi Regulus. Tu n'es pas un lâche.

Cela le fit s'arrêter. Et Aurore crut presque qu'il allait se retourner vers elle. Mais il se contenta de marmonner :

- Une folle...

- Alors accepte ma proposition ! Je te jure qu'on ne se fera pas attraper ! dit-elle en ayant perdu de son sérieux.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en disparaissant.

- Hum... toujours pas très commode le Reg, marmonna-t-elle. La phase "persuasion" est plus longue que prévue. On dirait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir s'entraider pour la première épreuve. Vu que c'est pour après demain...

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait cours de Soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Serdaigles. Arrivant sur la rive en dernière, Aurore vit que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés dans les barques. D'autres se chamaillaient pour trouver leur place. Parmi eux ? Lily et James pardi !

- Potter ! s'exclama Lily. Descends immédiatement de cette barque !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai envie d'être dans la même que toi.

- Pas moi ! Cette barque est pour Marlene, Aurore et moi !

Soudain, Sirius monta à son tour et Lily s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Si James monte, moi aussi, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Si il saute par la fenêtre, tu sautes aussi ? railla-t-elle.

- Evidemment.

- Evidemment, approuva James.

- Peu importe, dit-elle en secouant la tête exaspérée. Descendez ou il n'y aura plus de place pour Aurore.

- Elle a qu'à monter avec Remus, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- _**Moi**_, je veux qu'elle monte avec nous. Je ne vais pas la laisser de côté alors qu'elle est nouvelle ici.

- Elle a pourtant déjà l'air bien à son aise, marmonna-t-il. Elle passe son temps à mouiller et broyer les côtes des gens...

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle est comme ça !

- Heu... dit Aurore gênée. Coucou je suis là.

- Ah ! Aurore, dit Lily. Dépêche-toi de monter, on va les virer à coups de pieds aux fesses s'il le faut.

- Monter... dans la barque ? dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Pourquoi ?

- Pour aller sur le lac, répondit Marlene perplexe car cela semblait évident.

- Nous allons étudier les sirènes Miss Devan, précisa le professeur Gobe-planche. Et j'aimerais que vous vous dépêchiez tous de vous installer.

- Tu as entendu Potter ? dit Lily. Descends !

- Mais ma Lily... tenta-t-il.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle dangereusement.

- C'est pas grave Lily, intervint Aurore. Je vais monter avec Remus, Peter et Frank.

Elle avait jeté un imperceptible coup d'oeil à Sirius. Aurore ne voulait pas monter dans la même barque que lui. "Et je me sentirai plus rassurée avec Remus"

- Non ! dit catégoriquement Lily. Potter va descendre immédiatement.

- Je veux rester avec toi, dit-il en lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

- Je veux rester avec James, dit Sirius en la voyant se tourner vers lui.

Lily poussa un cri de frustration et ce fut Marlene qui mit fin à leurs enfantillages.

- Je vais monter avec les autres. Monte ici Aurore, avant que ça ne tourne mal.

Marlene descendit de la barque et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander en murmurant :

- Du changement ?

- Il est très têtu, répondit Aurore sur le même ton.

- Il est surtout serpentard, marmonna-t-elle en montant dans la barque de Remus.

James aida Aurore à monter dans la leur. Mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il crut sentir ses mains trembler.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle vivement en s'asseyant à côté de Lily. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il toujours perplexe.

- Bien ! dit le professeur en coupant court à ses interrogations. Nous pouvons y aller.

Elle agita sa baguette et les barques avancèrent d'elles-même. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu du lac noir. "Pourquoi le lac ?" pensa nerveusement Aurore. "Pourquoi étudier les sirènes ? Elles se montrent rarement. Et pourquoi je suis dans la même barque que _**lui **_?" Aurore se fit violence pour ne pas tourner la tête vers l'une des sources de son désagrément. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils s'ignoraient et ça lui allait très bien. Aurore préféra se concentrer sur la principale cause de son anxiété. L'eau noire. Le professeur Gobe-planche avait dû prendre des dispositions car certaines sirènes avaient accepté de remonter à la surface. Et les élèves observaient avec fascination ces êtres de l'eau nager autour d'eux. Mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps et disparurent après seulement quelques minutes. Tout le monde fut déçu bien sûr. Et la plupart des élèves essayaient de les rappeler, scrutant la surface de l'eau à la recherche des moindres remous.

- Les sirènes ne se montrent que rarement aux humains, dit le professeur. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'elle soient restées plus de 5 minutes. Nous ne les reverrons pas aujourd'hui. Retournons à terre, et vous me dresserez la liste de leurs caractéristiques.

- C'est tout ? Mais on les a à peine vues, dit James assis près de Lily.

- C'est suffisant, assura Gobe-planche en agitant sa baguette pour obliger les barques à faire demi-tour.

- Là ! dit soudainement Lily en pointant la surface à quelques mètres devant eux. Tu as vu Aurore ? Je crois qu'il y en a encore une.

- Non je ne vois pas, dit-elle en se penchant avec grande précaution.

- Regarde de plus près, dit Sirius en la poussant légèrement.

Il l'avait à peine touchée, mais cela suffit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Et Aurore tomba la tête la première dans l'eau en poussant une exclamation de frayeur.

- Black ! s'ulcéra Lily. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'ai rien fait, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Aurore ? appela Marlene dans la barque voisine.

L'eau remuait sous leurs yeux, mais Aurore n'était toujours pas remontée à la surface.

- Aurore ? s'inquiéta Lily. Aurore !

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle... murmura James atterré en comprenant enfin pourquoi la jeune fille avait semblé si nerveuse. Sirius !

Celui-ci observait bouche-bée l'eau remuer et le cri de James lui remit les idées en place. Sans plus attendre, il plongea dans le lac. Sirius aperçut Aurore en train de se démener contre l'eau noire. Il n'y avait rien pour entraver ses mouvements. Pas d'algue, pas de Strangulot. Juste son évidente panique. Une fois près d'elle, il l'attrapa par la taille et elle s'agrippa à lui avec tant de force qu'il pensa un instant ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface. Il donna donc de grands coups avec ses jambes, ses bras étant immobilisés par ceux d'Aurore. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration en toussant et crachant toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. Mais bien qu'elle soit pratiquement hors de danger, Sirius sentit les ongles d'Aurore s'ancrer dans sa peau alors qu'il la ramenait sur la berge. Elle était encore agitée et elle s'accrochait à lui comme une écaille à une barque. Dès que Sirius eut pied, il la souleva dans ses bras afin d'avancer plus vite. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposée sur la rive, il demanda :

- ça va ?

En réponse, il reçut la gifle la plus monumentale depuis la création du monde. Une main sur sa joue endolorie, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle et Sirius put constater que des larmes s'étaient mêlées à l'eau du lac sur le visage d'Aurore. Elle tremblait, et sa respiration était saccadée.

- Espèce... espèce de... dit-elle d'une voix brisée par la frayeur.

Mais elle ne put pas trouver de mot juste pour le qualifier, et la fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un sanglot alors qu'elle plaquait ses deux mains sur sa bouche dans l'espoir de retenir ses pleurs.

- Je... dit-il pantois.

- Aurore ! cria Marlene depuis les barques qui arrivaient à peine près du rivage. Tu vas bien ?

Non. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Aurore tremblait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que son corps était parcouru par des spasmes. Sirius tendit une main hésitante vers elle, mais une voix grave se fit soudainement entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Brusquement, les tremblements d'Aurore cessèrent. Et en l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était retournée. Ses longs cheveux mouillés fouettèrent le visage de Sirius et il la vit tomber dans les bras du garde-chasse.

- Ho là ! dit celui-ci surpris.

- Hagrid... pleura-t-elle. Hagrid... je... j'ai eu... tellement peur...!

- Du calme, dit-il gêné en lui tapotant gauchement le dos. Ça va aller.

Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes et elle le serra davantage.

- Heu... dit Hagrid en rougissant légèrement et levant les yeux vers Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Je... dit-il la main toujours posée sur sa joue. Le... le lac... elle...

- Aurore ! s'exclama Lily en accourant suivie de près par Marlene et les Maraudeurs.

Le professeur Gobe-planche arrivait à grands pas derrière eux. Elle avait dû ordonner au reste des élèves de ne pas bouger, mais la plupart d'entre eux se mirent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait. Parmi eux, Lian Chang l'observait avec attention. À ses côtés, ses amies lui murmuraient vivement des choses qui menaçaient d'être dangereuses pour Aurore. Mais celle-ci ne se rendait plus compte de rien.

- Aurore, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Marlene en posant une main sur son épaule tremblante.

Pas de réponse.

- Miss Devan, dit le professeur Gobe-planche, êtes-vous blessée ?

Aurore ne répondit toujours pas, mais elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Et elle refusait de lâcher Hagrid.

- Elle a l'air sous le choc, dit Remus.

- Eh bien... Hagrid, pourriez-vous prendre soin d'elle ? demanda Gobe-planche.

- Oui professeur. Je vais lui faire boire quelque chose de chaud.

- Merci Hagrid. Quant à vous Mr Black, vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à la maison Gryffondor. Vous auriez pu provoquer un drame.

- Je suis désolé professeur, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est à Miss Devan que vous devez présenter vos excuses, dit-elle en désignant Aurore qui s'éloignait en compagnie d'Hagrid.

Cachée par le bras gigantesque d'Hagrid passé autour de ses épaules, Sirius pouvait à peine apercevoir les longs cheveux d'Aurore volant au vent.

La jeune fille pleurait toujours. Et elle était tellement perdue, qu'elle entendit à peine Lily crier :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! Elle a faillit se noyer !

Se noyer. Ces mots étaient si terribles. Si terribles pour Aurore. Et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer la suite des cris de Lily. Elle ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ça faisait trop mal. Bien trop mal. Elle préférait se concentrer sur la chaleur du grand corps d'Hagrid. Ses grandes mains rassurantes. Il l'avait rassurée tellement de fois. La première fois qu'elle avait vraiment craqué, en plein milieu de ses BUSE, c'était chez lui qu'elle s'était réfugiée pour pleurer tout son saoul. Et il l'avait réconfortée avec un thé bouillant trop sucré et des petits gâteaux impossibles à mâcher. Le même thé et les mêmes gâteaux qu'il venait de lui servir. Maintenant. En 1976. Des décennies avant le drame qui avait brisé son coeur.

- ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il en posant sur ses épaules une couverture gigantesque.

- Oui... sourit-elle les yeux toujours rougis. Merci Hagrid.

- Rien de mieux qu'une bonne boisson chaude pour vous remonter le moral. Et puis tu dois être frigorifiée.

- ça va, dit-elle en resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules. Et ton thé est délicieux, comme toujours.

Aurore ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de sa gaffe. Ce fut le regard perplexe d'Hagrid qui l'interpella. Non seulement elle l'avait tutoyé, mais en plus elle insinuait avoir déjà goûté à son thé.

- Comme toujours ? dit-il perdu.

- Heu... je voulais dire... dit-elle paniquée.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés ?

- Non, assura-t-elle vivement. Non... c'est... les élèves m'ont parlé de votre thé.

Hagrid réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Oh ! La petite McKinnon, c'est ça ? Elle était avec toi sur la rive. C'est ton amie ?

- Oui, dit-elle perplexe.

- Et elle t'a parlé de mon thé ? La brave petite, elle aussi n'allait pas très bien à la fin de l'année dernière. Mais mon thé lui a remonté le moral. Enfin je crois... mais les gâteaux n'ont pas dû lui plaire. Elle les a tous laissés.

- Pourtant ils sont très bons, dit Aurore.

Elle faisait tremper son premier gâteau dans son thé depuis 10 minutes déjà. Sans ça, elle se serrait cassé la mâchoire à la première bouchée.

- Merci, dit-il heureux.

- Mais pourquoi Marlene n'avait pas le moral ? C'était à cause de ses BUSE ?

- Pas seulement. Elle s'inquiétait pour son frère. Le pauvre garçon...

Aurore fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il arrivé au frère de Marlene ?

- Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas en parler sans sa permission, réalisa-t-il soudainement. J'ai tendance à un peu trop bavasser. Parlons plutôt de toi. Heu...

- Aurore Devan, précisa-t-elle en le voyant chercher dans sa mémoire le nom qu'avait prononcé le professeur Gobe-planche.

- Aurore, se rappela-t-il. Que t'est-il arrivé jeune fille ? J'ai bien compris que tu étais tombée dans le lac mais... tu ne sais pas nager ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, dit-elle gênée. Disons que... je n'y arrive plus.

- Ah... dit-il perplexe.

- Je panique quand je suis dans l'eau. J'ai... horreur... de l'eau.

- Et il y a sûrement une raison.

- Je... je ne veux pas y penser, se rembrunit-elle.

- Oh, bien sûr. Pardonne-moi. Peut-être que... peut-être que tu devrais reprendre un peu de thé, dit-il en saisissant fébrilement la théière.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle en tendant le bol qui lui faisait office de tasse. Vous êtes très gentil.

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plaît bien, sourit-il.

- Je te remercie, sourit-elle en réponse.

Hagrid était toujours le même, quelle que soit l'époque. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix sur la rive, Aurore s'était instinctivement jetée dans ses bras. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait au cours de sa scolarité ? Elle allait lui rendre visite chaque fois qu'elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Et plus particulièrement après sa 5e année. Seigneur... il avait été d'un tel secours pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas confier à la directrice McGonagall, c'était à lui qu'elle en parlait. "Je dois beaucoup à Minerva mais... j'en dois au moins autant à Hagrid".

oOo

Sirius subit les foudres de Lily pendant une bonne heure. Depuis la fin du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, au dîner où Aurore ne se présenta pas, jusqu'à leur retour dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter indéfiniment la même phrase :

- Tu réalises ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il impatiemment.

Cela faisait 100 fois qu'il donnait la même réponse. Il savait très bien qu'Aurore aurait pu se noyer. C'était lui qui l'avait repêchée ! Et il avait pu voir sa panique ainsi que sa détresse.

- Ne soupire pas ! s'exclama Lily. Tu aurais mérité bien plus que des points en moins. En plus tu nous as tous pénalisés !

- C'était pas ce que je voulais...

- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant dans ce cas ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Inconscient, puérile et mauvais !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Et cela en étonna plus d'un. Lily la première.

- Comment oses-tu ne rien dire alors que tu aurais pu avoir la mort d'Aurore sur la conscience ?!

- ça suffit Lily, dit brusquement James en se plaçant entre elle et Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne n'était au courant qu'Aurore ne sait pas nager. Toi non plus. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ce... ce n'est pas la question.

- Bien sûr que si. Il a fait une erreur et il l'a admise. Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas suffire ?

- Parce que... parce que j'ai vu mon amie disparaître sous l'eau sans remonter à la surface, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il a mis tellement de temps à la sauver. J'ai cru qu'il était trop tard.

- Lily, dit-il en tendant une main vers elle.

- Laisse-moi, dit-elle en le repoussant. Je ne veux pas que tu me réconfortes. Je veux voir Aurore. Savoir si elle va bien...

Comme en réponse à son appel, Aurore entra à ce moment précis dans la salle commune. Ses vêtements étaient secs. Mais ses cheveux étaient encore humides et emmêlés.

- Aurore ! s'exclama Lily en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée Lily.

- Inquiétée ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- Moi aussi j'étais inquiète, dit Marlene en se saisissant du bras d'Aurore comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

- Je vous remercie les filles. Mais je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Remus.

- Tu avais l'air... dit Peter gêné. Un peu folle.

James lui donna une tape derrière la tête et assura à Aurore :

- C'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Heureux que tu sois rentrée.

Elle leur sourit. Mais le visage d'Aurore se crispa quand elle croisa le regard de Sirius. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes de silence, mais ce fut elle qui le coupa.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Elle passa devant lui en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, suivie par Marlene et Lily.

- Attends Aurore, dit tout de même James en voyant Sirius hésiter à l'arrêter. Sirius voudrait...

Mais la porte du dortoir des filles claqua derrière elles. Aurore n'était pas prête à entendre ce que Sirius avait à dire. Et celui-ci fit rapidement volte face avant de monter dans leur propre dortoir.

- Sirius, dit James en entrant et le voyant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça va ?

-...

- C'est normal qu'elle soit remontée contre toi. Il faut lui laisser le temps. Tu pourras lui parler demain.

-...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. La blague était tentante, je l'aurais peut-être faite à ta place...

- Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle resterait sous l'eau.

- Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal.

- En fait... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais. J'ai pas réfléchi. Finalement... peut-être que j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas remonter.

- ça c'est impossible. C'est pas ton genre de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un pour des broutilles.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. Avec elle c'est... j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de vouloir l'emmerder à tout prix. De vouloir... l'agresser. Peut-être que je veux aussi lui faire **_du mal_**. Peut-être que finalement... je ne peux pas leur échapper. Je suis comme eux James.

- Arrête. Tu n'es pas comme tes parents. Personne n'est comme tes parents. Entre ce que tu m'as raconté et ce qu'en disent les miens d'eux...

- Elle a failli se noyer, dit-il sans l'écouter. Déjà, mettre son nom dans l'urne c'était limite. Mais là je suis allé trop loin.

- Encore une fois, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tu n'as pas essayé de la tuer Sirius !

- J'aurais pu deviner ! Toi aussi tu as vu qu'elle était mal à l'aise dans cette barque. Elle ne voulait pas monter. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'étais là mais... c'était tout autre chose. Je ramène tout à moi. Si c'est pas de l'arrogance... En plus elle ne m'avait rien fait aujourd'hui. Ça fait des semaines qu'on s'est pas adressé la parole. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite.

- Depuis le début vous vous chamaillez pour un rien. Aurore n'est pas toute blanche non plus. Vous avez tort tous les deux. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Et il serait temps que vous mettiez les choses à plat.

- Ouais... sûrement.

- C'est sûr Sirius. Il faut que tu t'excuses et je suis sûr qu'elle en fera autant pour toi.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ce qui compte, dit Remus en entrant, c'est que tu t'excuses proprement. Tu te sentiras mieux après. D'ailleurs... s'excuser, c'est ce que font rarement les Black.

- Jamais tu veux dire ? dit Sirius en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

- En plus, si vous vous réconciliez, dit James, on pourra enfin reprendre l'entrainement de Quidditch. Aurore refuse de jouer avec toi mais il faut bien qu'elle s'entraine !

- Je vois... dit Sirius en levant un sourcil. Alors tu te soucies plus du Quidditch que de moi finalement ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Disons que ça entre un tout petit peu en compte, dit-il en rapprochant son index de son pouce.

-...

- Tu es le seul qui entre en compte ! Ça te va ?

- Je préfère ça, dit-il en se levant pour aller se mettre au lit. Mais je te préviens, je ne compte pas me _**réconcilier**_ avec elle. Je ne vais pas devenir son meilleur ami du jour au lendemain. Je m'excuserai et advienne que pourra. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que cette fille est une teigne. C'est elle qui me pousse à agir contre mes principes. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, rien ne va plus. Aurore ne sait pas nager, mais moi je navigue en solitaire maintenant.

- Tu penses être le plus à plaindre ? Tu crois qu'elle est incapable de comprendre ta douleur ? demanda Remus.

- Quelle douleur ?

- L'angoisse d'être seul.

- Je me sens pas seul.

- Moi, je peux parfaitement comprendre ça Sirius. Tous les jours j'ai peur de me réveiller seul dans le dortoir. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, j'ai peur de ne pas vous voir me rejoindre. Depuis que tu as quitté ta famille... toi aussi tu dois avoir ce genre d'angoisse.

-...

- Pour ce qui est d'Aurore, elle a débarqué ici en plein milieu de sa scolarité. Elle ne connaissait personne. Et pourtant, on a l'impression qu'elle est ici comme chez elle. Qu'on a toujours été amis. Pour avoir réussi à nous faire ressentir ça... c'est qu'elle y a mis tout son coeur. Parce qu'elle avait peur d'être seule.

- Excepté de l'eau... j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle n'a peur de rien. Elle est un peu trop bête pour ça. Et puis à part aujourd'hui... elle n'avait pas l'air tourmentée.

- Sirius, soupira-t-il. Tout le monde s'est senti seul au moins une fois dans sa vie. Penser qu'elle ne peut pas te comprendre parce qu'elle n'a jamais souffert... c'est absurde.

- C'est une teigne, dit-il en refermant ses rideaux. Elle est coriace.

- Laisse tomber, dit James à Remus. Trop têtu. Il va s'excuser, c'est déjà ça. Il s'en veut vraiment pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui, espérons qu'il y aura de l'amélioration dans leur "entente".

- Au nom du Quidditch, j'espère que oui ! plaisanta-t-il.

oOo

Aurore dormait paisiblement. Elle faisait un rêve merveilleux. Toute sa famille et tous leurs amis étaient rassemblés sous un soleil d'été. Il étaient tous là. _**Tous**_. Même ceux qu'elle n'avait connu qu'à travers une photo. Et ils riaient. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec eux. Plus aucun soucis à l'horizon. Plus besoin de se battre contre ce qu'elle était.

Soudainement, elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelque chose de froid s'abattit sur ses pieds. Aurore se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait. Le soleil avait laissé sa place aux nuages noirs orageux. Et surtout, elle était seule. Allongée sur le sable de la crique au bas de la falaise, Aurore pouvait voir la mer commencer à s'agiter sous ses yeux. Le vent se levait. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était descendue lire tranquillement sur la plage le livre que son grand-père lui avait acheté après en avoir eu assez de ses questions perpétuelles sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa naissance. _Les Ténèbres laissent place à la lumière_. Le récit de la chute de Voldemort en somme. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était chez ses grands-parents. Et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait lu. Toute cette histoire la fascinait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était endormie sous la chaleur du soleil. Et il était temps de rentrer avant que la mer se déchaîne. "Je dois me dépêcher ou maman va me tuer !"

Elle attrapa rapidement le livre tombé sur le sable et se releva avant de grimper sur les rochers délimitant la crique. Il y avait toute une partie rocailleuse à traverser avant de rejoindre le sentier menant au sommet de la falaise où se trouvait la maison de ses grands-parents. Sautant précautionneusement d'une roche à l'autre, Aurore marmonna :

- Pourquoi je me suis endormie ? Ce livre est pourtant le plus passionnant que je connaisse. Enfin... je l'ai lu tellement de fois. Et puis, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller seule à la crique ? Je sais nager et j'aurai bientôt 16 ans. Je ne suis plus une gamine...

Elle vacilla sur la roche mouillée suite à une rafale de vent trop forte. Puis elle reprit son chemin et entendit brusquement l'écho d'une voix. Levant la tête, elle aperçut un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années dévaler la pente du sentier, ses cheveux bruns habituellement attachés sur son épaule volant au vent. Mais ses yeux ambrés d'ordinaire si doux étaient maintenant marqués par l'inquiétude.

- Aurore ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant. Bon sang ! J'étais sûr que tu serais là.

- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, dit-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur son avancée. Maman me fera la morale tout à l'heure. Une fois suffit.

- Combien de fois on t'a dit de ne pas venir seule ici ? demanda-t-il en montant à son tour sur les rochers pour la rejoindre.

- Combien de fois je devrai vous dire que je ne suis plus un bébé ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Le temps change très vite ici. Et tu vois bien... dit-il en manquant de perdre l'équilibre, que le chemin pour la crique n'est pas aisé. Il vaut mieux éviter de venir ici. Surtout si une tempête se prépare.

- Mais moi je m'y sens bien.

- Arrête de discuter et donne-moi ta main, dit-il en tendant la sienne alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

Aurore sauta sur le rocher devant elle pour l'atteindre, mais son pied glissa et elle fit des moulinets avec ses bras pour rester debout.

- Aurore ! dit-il inquiet.

Mais la jeune fille se stabilisa et elle rit nerveusement après cette petite frayeur.

- Tu vois ? Tout va bien, dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, dit-il en soupirant. J'ai cru que tu allais tomber à la mer.

- Mais non. Ne parle pas de malheu...

Soudain, une grande vague vint frapper les rochers et Aurore se sentit engloutir par la mer. L'eau déchaînée la ballotait dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait même plus dans quelle direction nager pour regagner la surface. Le ciel obscurci et le soleil caché par les nuages ne produisaient pas assez de lumière pour lui indiquer la voie. Tout était noir. Battant des bras et des jambes, Aurore nagea au hasard dans une direction qu'elle espérait être la bonne. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les remous et le courant l'empêchaient d'avancer. "Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de fond ? Où est-ce que je dois aller ? Je n'ai plus d'air... je vais mourir. À l'aide... à l'aide !" pensa-t-elle désespérée. Paniquée, elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Abandonner n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais là... elle ne voyait pas d'échappatoire. L'eau allait la tuer. Lâchant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait, Aurore appela un nom en silence. Son appel fut étouffé par l'eau. L'eau l'étouffait. Elle sombrait. Ayant perdu tout espoir, une main se referma brusquement sur son poignet et quelqu'un la tira vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage, Aurore prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est bien, dit le jeune homme qui la tenait fermement et qui nageait de toutes ses forces vers la rive. Respire Aurore.

- Je... j'ai peur... dit-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je suis là Aurore. Je vais te ramener.

Il était essoufflé. Et la jeune fille voyait bien que son combat contre la mer le fatiguait grandement. Aurait-il la force d'atteindre les rochers ? L'eau s'agitait toujours autour d'eux. Et les vagues les recouvrirent plus d'une fois. Mais il parvenait toujours à la faire remonter. Et quand ils furent enfin proches des rochers, il poussa Aurore dans le dos pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher. La jeune fille se plaqua contre la pierre et monta avec peine, toussant et pleurant à la fois. Puis elle respira rapidement pour calmer les battements de son coeur et elle murmura :

- On a réussi. On est sains et saufs. Merci, sans toi je...

Elle se tut soudainement, et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas monté sur le rocher voisin. Se tournant brusquement, Aurore scruta l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver. Juste derrière elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Personne. Il n'était pas là.

- Ré... my ? appela-t-elle faiblement en levant la tête pour scruter la mer.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle l'aperçut en train de se débattre contre les eaux déchaînées, à quelques mètres devant elle.

- Rémy ! cria-t-elle.

Le courant était trop fort. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour revenir.

- Reviens Rémy ! dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

- Aurore... dit-il alors qu'une vague plus grosse que les autres était en train de se former. Va t'en...

- Non ! Tends la main !

La jeune fille savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il était beaucoup trop loin. Et si elle plongeait pour aller le chercher... ils mouraient tous les deux. Rémy le savait aussi. Et lorsqu'il vit Aurore prête à sauter malgré tout, se fit un devoir de l'arrêter. Il devait laisser faire la mer. Aurore le comprit, horrifiée, lorsqu'elle le vit cesser de se débattre contre l'eau. Les derniers mots qu'il lui adressa avant de se faire engloutir définitivement par la mer furent :

- Rentre à la maison petite soeur.

Lorsqu'il disparut, Aurore crut que son coeur était tombé en morceau.

- NON ! Rémy !

Aucune réponse, excepté celle du vent et des vagues. Parti. Il avait disparu. L'eau l'avait pris.

- Rémy ! cria-t-elle en versant des larmes de désespoir. Rémy reviens !

- Aurore ! l'appela une voix féminine venue de très loin.

- Rémy !

- Aurore ! cria à nouveau la voix maintenant plus proche.

- RÉMY ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons.

- AURORE ! OUVRE CES RIDEAUX !

Se redressant en sursaut dans son lit, Aurore respira lourdement pendant quelques secondes, complètement perdue. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Le sablier s'agitait sur sa poitrine au rythme de ses respirations saccadées.

- Aurore ! Tu m'entends ? Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir.

Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Lily. Aurore ne s'était pas rendue à la crique aujourd'hui. Elle était à Poudlard. En 1976. La mort de Rémy était un évènement futur... mais aussi passé. En tout cas pour elle. Aurore n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar. Mais un cauchemar si réel ! Comme si ça s'était passé hier. Elle s'en souvenait si clairement. Toujours clairement. Jamais elle n'oublierait. Et comment aurait-elle pu le faire ? Tout était de sa faute.

Elle porta une main au sablier instinctivement. Le sablier. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à l'utiliser pour sauver Rémy ? Combien de fois sa mère y avait-elle aussi pensé ? Mais qu'auraient-elles pu faire ? Même si elle avait fait en sorte de réveiller l'Aurore de 16 ans avant que la tempête ne se lève... elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle serait retournée à la crique. Et un jour ou l'autre, Rémy serait à nouveau venu pour elle. Ou elle serait morte noyée. Seule. C'était aussi une des raisons qui avaient poussé sa mère à ne pas utiliser le sablier. En sauvant un fils elle pouvait perdre une fille. Voire les deux. Et c'était inacceptable.

- Aurore ! appela de nouveau Lily.

La jeune fille se reprit, et elle cacha le sablier sous sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de débloquer ses rideaux avec sa baguette. Lily les ouvrit d'un coup sec et Aurore put apercevoir les visages inquiets des jeunes filles partageant son dortoir.

- Heu... bonsoir, dit-elle gênée.

- Comment ça "bonsoir" ? demanda Lily. Il est 2h du matin !

- Lily, la tempéra Marlene. Calme-toi. Aurore, tout va bien ?

- Oui... pourquoi ?

- Tu criais, dit faiblement Mary dont le visage était très pâle. On aurait dit que... que tu...

- Que tu hurlais à la mort, acheva Alice.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Marlene.

- Oui. Je vous assure.

- ça m'étonnerait, dit Lily. Et pourquoi tes rideaux étaient-ils bloqués ?

- C'est... une habitude, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est pas très malin de faire ça Aurore. Imagine qu'il y ait le feu, vu la difficulté qu'on a eu à te réveiller, tu serais dans de beaux draps !

- Il n'y a pas le feu. Et c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

- Vraiment ? demanda Mary dubitative.

- Vraiment. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher. Désolée de vous avoir réveillées.

Alice suivit immédiatement son conseil et se rallongea dans son lit. Puis Mary en fit de même, lançant tout de même un regard gêné vers Aurore avant de disparaître sous ses draps. Mais Lily et Marlene n'avaient pas bougé.

- Je vous assure, dit-elle en voyant leurs visages toujours inquiets.

- Aurore, dit Lily. Tu sais que si quelque chose te tracasse... tu peux nous en parler.

- Je sais.

- Si ça a un rapport avec... avec ce qu'il s'est passé au lac...

- Aucun rapport. C'était un rêve idiot, dit-elle alors que ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge et les yeux.

Ses yeux qui menaçaient de verser à nouveau des larmes et sa gorge si serrée après ce mensonge. Mais Lily dut abdiquer devant son insistance.

- Appelle-nous si tu as un problème. Et laisse ces maudits rideaux ouverts !

- D'accord, sourit tant bien que mal Aurore.

Lily se détourna en tapotant l'épaule de Marlene pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Mais celle-ci murmura :

- Heu... Aurore ?

- Oui ?

-... non. Rien, dit-elle en souriant faiblement. Rendors-toi.

- Ok, dit-elle perplexe en la regardant rejoindre son propre lit.

Puis elle rabattit ses rideaux et les bloqua de nouveau malgré l'ordre de la préfète. S'allongeant, Aurore se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de refermer les yeux. Que se passerait-il si elle se rendormait ? Reverrait-elle cet horrible souvenir ? La question ne se posait pas, c'était certain. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe dans le lac ? Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar. Maintenant il reviendra toutes les nuits..."

Aurore attendit une bonne demi-heure avant de se lever pour quitter le dortoir. Elle se sentait trop à l'étroit dans cette chambre. Dans ce lit. Oppressée. Et descendant à pas de loup dans la salle commune déserte, elle s'assit dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, puis ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir non plus. Que faire quand on ne peut ni rêver ni rester éveillée ? Aurore aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui donne la solution à cette énigme. Soudain, elle crut entendre un bruissement derrière elle et Aurore se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Marlene, debout en chemise de nuit et avec un air gêné.

- Heu... je te dérange ?

- Non, répondit Aurore.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être que tu préfères rester seule...

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Assis-toi, dit-elle en tapotant la place près d'elle.

Marlene s'installa sur le canapé et elle se mit à se tripoter les mains comme elle l'avait fait dans la calèche face au Sombral. Aurore comprit que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Tu as une question à me poser ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, assura vivement Marlene en se tripotant d'autant plus les mains.

-...

-...

-...

- Si, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Aurore tendit la main et la posa sur celles de Marlene afin de la forcer à arrêter son manège nerveux.

- Alors je t'écoute.

-...

- Marlene ?

- Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu peux voir les Sombrals ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

-...

- Oh je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te poser cette question. C'est idiot de ma part. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que... je pense que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et avec ton cauchemar. Tes hurlements m'ont glacé le sang.

-...

Marlene avait tout deviné. Mais c'était peut-être normal. Car après tout... elle aussi pouvait voir les Sombrals.

- Pardon, s'excusa encore la brune. Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de parler.

- Je vais parler, dit Aurore à sa propre surprise. Si tu veux bien m'écouter.

- Bien sûr. À condition que tu m'écoutes aussi.

Aurore lui sourit. Peut-être que Marlene avait la réponse à sa question. Parler. Voilà qui pourrait peut-être la sauver. Elle s'était si souvent confiée à Hagrid. Et ça l'avait toujours soulagée. Mais elle pouvait difficilement le faire maintenant. Hagrid ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que celui du futur. Alors peut-être était-il temps de se tourner vers Marlene McKinnon. La jeune fille qui, comme elle, avait vu la mort trop tôt.

oOo

Sirius se redressa dans son lit, les sourcils froncés. Il avait peiné à trouver le sommeil et il en avait été tiré par ce qu'il croyait être un hurlement. L'avait-il bien entendu ? Où avait-il rêvé ? Repoussant ses rideaux, il put voir qu'aucun des autres garçons ne s'était réveillé. Ça devait juste être son imagination. Le problème, c'était que maintenant il allait de nouveau galérer pour s'endormir. Pourquoi était-il aussi agité ? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être à cause de ce qui s'était passé au lac. Il regrettait son geste... mais au point de ne pas réussir à dormir ? "Encore cette fille... Non seulement elle me pousse à agir comme une saleté de Black mais en plus elle trouble mon sommeil". Il se leva donc et, pestant toujours intérieurement contre elle, Sirius sortit dans l'escalier. Il allait déboucher dans la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Marlene :

- Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu peux voir les Sombrals ?

Sirius s'arrêta et tendit le cou pour jeter un oeil aux personnes présentes. Il était déjà évident que Marlene s'adressait à Aurore, mais Sirius voulait s'en assurer. Et il la vit assise sur le canapé à côté de Marlene, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux maintenant secs qui était bizarrement toujours emmêlés. Comme si elle avait eut un sommeil agité.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle à Marlene.

- Parce que... je pense que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et avec ton cauchemar. Tes hurlements m'ont glacé le sang.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était Aurore qui avait hurlé. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Voilà pourquoi elle était prostrée sur ce canapé, les cheveux en bataille. Apparemment, ça avait un rapport avec l'épisode du lac. Et lorsqu'elle accepta d'en parler à Marlene, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de vouloir écouter la suite. Alors il s'assit sur les marches, le dos appuyé contre le mur et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. "Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?" pensa-t-il dépité. "Je ne devrais pas être intéressé par ses histoires..." Mais au fond de lui, il voulait connaître le fin mot de ce qu'il s'était passé au lac. Peut-être qu'ensuite il retrouverait un sommeil paisible.

- En fait je sais parfaitement nager, avoua Aurore. J'ai appris comme tout le monde, quand j'étais petite.

"Quoi ? Elle sait nager ? Alors elle nous a joué la comédie !" s'ulcéra Sirius.

- Mais alors... dit Marlene aussi perplexe que lui. Pourquoi tu...?

- Je panique. Quand je suis dans l'eau. Quand je n'ai pas pied. C'est comme si... j'oubliais comment il faut faire pour remonter à la surface. Comme si je ne savais plus nager dès que j'entre dans l'eau. Ça fait d... un an... que c'est comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai failli me noyer... l'année dernière. Mon frère m'a sauvée. Mais... lui...

La gorge serrée, Aurore sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire à haute voix. "L'année dernière ?" pensa Sirius. "Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle a redoublé. À cause de la mort de son frère". Il se trompait bien sûr. Aurore n'avait pas redoublé. Mais elle avait eu énormément de mal à passer ses BUSE. Elle ne savait même pas où elle avait puisé la force de continuer à vivre après ça.

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon frère, avoua Marlene en comprenant parfaitement la douleur et la détresse d'Aurore.

Aurore leva les yeux vers son amie et elle put voir qu'elle aussi était prête à verser des larmes. Aurore était sur le point de savoir ce qu'avait voulu dire Hagrid par : pauvre garçon. Marlene voyait les Sombrals parce qu'elle vu mourir son frère. "Exactement comme moi".

- Il était Auror, continua Marlene. Le meilleur de sa promotion. La menace de Tu-Sais-Qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mon frère était très utile au ministère. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui voyait en lui à la fois une menace et un intérêt. Des mangemorts l'ont abordé en juin. Beaucoup de mangemorts... Ils lui ont demandé de choisir. Rejoindre le seigneur des Ténèbres ou... mourir.

La voix de Marlene avait tellement tremblé sur le dernier mot qu'Aurore crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras. Mais avec courage, son amie continua malgré tout.

- Il a refusé. Et il s'est battu contre eux. Seul contre toute une bande de mangemorts.

- C'était courageux de sa part.

- Oui... le problème c'est que, doué ou pas, il n'avait aucune chance. Il a survécu seulement parce que les mangemorts l'ont laissé pour mort. Il est resté des semaines à Ste Mangouste. Jusqu'à ce que...

Cette fois les sanglots trahirent la voix de Marlene.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure... pleura-t-elle. Sous mes yeux... je lui tenais la main !

Aurore la prit dans ses bras et la consola en lui caressant le dos délicatement.

- Je sais... murmura-t-elle. Ça fait mal d'y penser. Pour moi c'est insupportable. Personnellement... si je n'avais pas été soutenue... je ne te serrerais pas dans mes bras ce soir.

Cela calma un peu Marlene qui leva la tête vers elle. La jeune McKinnon n'avait jamais pensé à rejoindre son frère. Mais Aurore... si ?

- Mais nous avons toujours de la famille, dit Marlene précipitamment. Nous ne sommes pas les seules à souffrir. Mourir n'est pas la solution.

- L'idée de me tuer a sûrement traversé l'esprit de ma soeur ou de mes parents. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. C'est normal, je ne leur en veux pas.

- C'est... normal ?

- Ma soeur m'a frappée en pleurant. Ses coups ne faisaient même pas mal. Elle était juste aussi désespérée que moi... d'avoir perdu notre frère aîné.

- Tu as aussi une soeur ?

- Je n'ai plus qu'une soeur, rectifia-t-elle. Elle est à peine plus âgée que moi. Elle s'appelle Dora.

- Et ton frère s'appelait Rémy, dit Marlene. Tu as hurlé son nom tout à l'heure.

"Rémy ?" pensa Sirius surpris. "Quoi ? Elle est attachée à Remus parce qu'ils portent presque le même prénom ? C'est morbide..."

- Oui. Et j'ai tué Rémy.

Marlene et Sirius eurent la même réaction. Ils se redressèrent brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

- Tu as dit qu'il était mort noyé, dit Marlene perplexe.

- Pour me sauver, confirma-t-elle. C'est la même chose. C'est comme si je l'avais tué.

- Non ! s'exclama Marlene. Non Aurore. Il ne faut pas que tu penses ça...

- J'ai été tellement stupide, murmura-t-elle. Je me suis endormie sur une plage au bas d'une falaise. Quand j'ai été réveillée par le temps qui avait tourné, je me suis dépêchée de partir. Mon grand frère est venu à ma rencontre. Il s'inquiétait. Et quand j'ai été emportée par une vague plus puissante que les autres, il a sauté à la mer pour me repêcher. Comme... Sirius aujourd'hui.

Celui-ci pencha un peu plus la tête pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui soupirait, passant une main las sur son visage.

- Même si lui a fait exprès de me pousser, soupira-t-elle.

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Je sais.

- Il compte s'excuser tu sais ?

-...

- Vraiment, lui assura-t-elle. Il s'en veut beaucoup... je pense.

- Je n'attends plus rien de Sirius Black. Si je l'ignore depuis des semaines, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suis... fatiguée de me battre avec lui. Plus le temps passe et plus mon opinion sur lui se détériore.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en venant ici" pensa-t-elle. "Je l'idolâtrais au moins autant que les autres. Je sais qu'il a des problèmes en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire comme si il était le seul à en avoir".

De son côté, Sirius avait à nouveau plaqué sa tête contre le mur et il soupira. "Elle n'attend rien de moi ? Alors à quoi bon m'excuser ?" Mais lui aussi était fatigué de se battre. Continuer à s'ignorer était peut-être la solution.

- Rémy... continua Aurore afin d'éviter de penser à Sirius, a utilisé toutes ses forces pour me sauver. Seulement... il n'en avait plus assez pour se sauver lui. J'ai eu beau tendre la main vers lui... il était trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Contrairement à toi... je n'ai pas pu saisir la main de mon frère. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. C'est _**lui**_... qui m'a sauvée. Quand il a vu que j'envisageais de sauter à l'eau pour lui... il s'est laissé engloutir par les flots ! Il s'est laissé mourir... pour moi, pleura-t-elle.

- Aurore... murmura Marlene douloureusement.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver sur cette plage ! Par ma bêtise j'ai tué Rémy... Je m'en veux tellement Marlene. Tellement... je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Tu n'as pas tué ton frère, lui assura Marlene.

- Sa vie a été prise en échange de la mienne. C'est _**moi **_que la mer aurait dû tuer. Pas lui... pas Rémy...

- Ton frère est mort parce qu'il t'aimait. Je crois qu'il était de loin le plus courageux, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Et tu l'es aussi. Alors ne pense plus jamais à mettre un terme à la vie qu'il a sauvé au péril de la sienne.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Une logique si simple. Si Rémy était mort... c'était pour la sauver. Mourir aurait rendu ce sacrifice vain. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Toutes ces fois où elle était restée prostrée dans le noir à ruminer sa détresse et à envisager la moindre façon de se faire du mal. De payer. La seule façon de rendre hommage à son frère... c'était de vivre tout simplement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu croiser le chemin de Marlene McKinnon plus tôt ? Pourquoi tant d'années séparaient leurs naissances ?

- Merci... Marlene, sourit-elle à travers ses larmes. Je crois que je savais déjà tout ça au fond de moi. Mais rien n'efface le sentiment de culpabilité. Rémy est mort par ma faute. Et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Sirius jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Aurore avant de se relever. La jeune fille portait un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui aurait pu déchirer le coeur de n'importe qui. Marlene elle-même avait la main crispée sur le dossier du canapé. Elle semblait hésiter à prendre Aurore dans ses bras. Car il était clair que la jeune fille n'attendait aucune consolation. Elle n'en voulait pas. Aurore portait un fardeau qu'elle ne poserait jamais à terre. Pensif, Sirius remonta lentement les marches. Ignorer cette fille n'était pas la solution. En la jetant à l'eau, il avait réveillé en elle la plus terrible des tourmentes. La culpabilité pour la mort d'un être cher. Lui avait quitté les membres de sa famille de son propre chef. Elle... elle avait été séparée de son frère par la cruauté de la vie. Peu importe son avis sur elle, il devait s'excuser. Car il se rendait compte maintenant qu'Aurore s'était blessée à la main lors de leur retenue juste après qu'il ait parlé de noyade. Le canif n'avait pas ripé accidentellement sur la barque. C'était ses mots à lui qui avaient sûrement fait trembler la main d'Aurore. Sirius savait maintenant pourquoi elle pouvait voir les Sombrals.

Il n'avait monté que quelques marches lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'escalier. Remus l'observait, debout un peu plus haut.

- Tu penses toujours qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre ?

* * *

Le premier qui me parle de Dora l'exploratrice, je l'explose xD  
Bon un chapitre assez dense et tristounet. J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ^^  
Donc Aurore a un grand frère et une soeur un peu plus âgée. Rémy et Dora. C'est donc la plus petite de la famille. Malheureusement, Rémy n'est plus de ce monde. Paix à ton âme Rémy, tu étais un super grand frère.  
Bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Guest** : heureusement que tu aime les choses déprimantes parce que mon chapitre l'était pas mal xD Aurore aussi est égoïste (elle refuse l'entrainement de Quidditch seulement pour ne pas rester avec Sirius. Pauvre James... lol) bisous, à bientôt !

**francinette** : triste c'est sûr. mais vous en savez plus sur elle, c'est le principal. je ne te dirai pas qui sont ses grands parents ^^ il faut attendre un peu. je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le prochain chapitre ) bisous !

**Edwina Malfoy** : c'est obligé ? ^^ (je sais que c'est flag, mais je tenais à ce qu'ils portent ces prénoms. tant pis si vous devinez tout. Mais comme d'hab, je ne confirme rien)  
je sais qu'il était pas joyeux mdr. j'ai même eu du mal à l'écrire (interpréter les sentiments des persos c'est pas simple faut se mettre à leur place. et moi, je touche du bois, mais j'ai encore perdu personne) tu me détestes ? T.T tu verras que ton hypothèse n'est pas aussi foireuse que ça. sirius ? S'autoflageller. Un chouia, parce qu'il continue de critiquer miss Devan. En fait il s'en veut pour avoir agit comme l'aurait fait un membre de sa famille. il a horreur de ça et il ne veut pas tourner comme eux. il va quand même s'excuser parce qu'il a faillit la noyer. Mais ce sera pas tout de suite l grande amitié.  
c'est vrai que cette scène était clichée. Mais il devait apprendre pour Aurore sans qu'elle le sache et Remus aussi. c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. a+ pour la suite ! ;)

**brilou** : *BOUM* trop tard brilou, tu as prononcé les mots interdits xD Aurore a des faiblesses comme tout le monde. Si j'étais responsable de la mort de mon frère... je sais pas ce que je ferai. (pitié ! que ça n'arrive jamais !) bientôt la suite. Bisous ;)

**Maeva Jouan** : pour Noblesse oblige, je pondais un chapitre par jour et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je faisais. Peut-être la pression de savoir que mes lecteurs avaient pris l'habitude de lire le prochain chap le lendemain et la volonté de ne pas les décevoir. Pour le chat de van je prends plus de temps. Mais c'est vrai que je poste quand même assez rapidement xD je sais pas, les idées me viennent quand j'ai les doigts sur le clavier mdr. J'ai déjà le plan de la fic dans ma tête et je comble le reste de mon mieux ^^ Bon courage pour ta fic, surtout n'abandonne pas ! ;) Bigbiz

**Paracelse** : et toi tu me bouleverses en écrivant ce commentaire. Je te jure, j'ai la larme à l'oeil ^^ merci beaucoup ! ça fait tellement plaisir ! Je vais essayer de pondre un chapitre moins triste la prochaine fois quand même. sinon on va tous entrer en dépression et c'est pas bon du tout mdr. bisous !

**Aurore** : tiens ! une autre Aurore ^^ salut et merci d'aimer la fic. Je vais voir si je peux te prévenir pour le prochain chap. biz !

**Nayla-HP** : je vous laisse dans l'ombre exprès pour le passé d'Aurore. Mais plus on avance, plus vous en savez sur elle. Et vous devinerez vite ^^ à la bas c'est une SB/OC mais il se peut que mumus tombe amoureux ^^ je ne sais pas quand la suite sera là. Bientôt ;) bisous !

**Istehar** : c'est vrai que Rémy et Dora... un peu évident non ? Une fois de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal xD Mais pourquoi Aurore ? Pourquoi Devan ? Vous verrez ^^ Peut-être que Dora interviendra. Dans la logique, ce serait Bill en effet. merci et à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

**Git** : non ! vous trichez si vous lisez les reviews d'Istehar ! T.T cette fille comprend tout dès le départ... ;) bisous Git !

**malilite** : bon ça va tu n'en as pas parlé directement et tu m'as fait rire donc je ne t'exploserai pas xD (sauf de rire). merci, on revois bientôt j'espère ;) biz

**Beliectioner** : en fait c'était tristounet comparé à ce que je vous réserve plus tard. T'as pas fini de pleurer et moi aussi T.T maintenant t'es prévenue ! lol. Mais il y aura aussi de quoi rire ;) Je ne dis rien pour Aurore tu verras plus tard si tu avais raison ou pas ^^ bisous !

**loudee** : c'est vrai que c'est un peu morbide. Mais pas mal de monde veulent honorer les morts en donnant leur nom à leurs enfants. D'autres pensent que ça les rendra forts ^^ Le truc de Serpentard, c'est en rapport aux ancêtres. Pas de lien direct direct.

**brubru86** : la suite te donnera des réponses ^^ Forcément triste quand deux jeunes filles ont perdu leur grand-frère... biz


	8. La fête des morts

Chapitre 8 : La fête des morts

Le lendemain, Sirius observa Aurore du coin de l'oeil pendant toute la journée. Celle-ci prenait bien soin de l'ignorer et d'éviter au maximum sa présence. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Rien. Et lui, il se sentait piégé. Sirius savait qu'il devait s'excuser, mais la jeune fille ne lui en donnait pas la moindre occasion. Car comme elle l'avait dit... Aurore n'attendait plus rien de lui. Mais Remus lui avait de nouveau fait la morale cette nuit avec cette question qui tue : _Tu penses toujours qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre ?_

"Comprendre quoi ? Elle a perdu un frère. Elle se sent responsable. Quel rapport avec moi ? Mon... frère... je ne l'ai pas perdu, c'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas suivi. Et je ne m'en sens pas du tout responsable ! C'est son choix, tant pis pour lui, je m'en fiche". Alors pourquoi était-il autant en colère contre Regulus ? "Parce que je m'en fiche ! Qu'il aille au diable !" Et sans vouloir admettre que lui aussi avait perdu un frère et que ça le tracassait, Sirius laissa passer la journée sans avoir parlé à Aurore et il se retrouva vite dans la cabane hurlante aux côtés de ses amis. Ce soir... il comptait getter l'intrus. Ainsi, l'oreille tendue, Sirius n'était que peu attentif à ce qui se disait dans leur pièce habituelle.

"Patmol" dit James agacé de s'être répété au moins 5 fois pour rien.

"Hum ?" répondit-il distraitement.

"Tu nous écoutes ?"

"Hum"

"Patmol !" s'exclama James en tapant impatiemment du sabot sur le sol. "Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes si ce n'est pas notre conversation ?

"Chut" dit Sirius en tendant un peu plus l'oreille. "Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir"

"Ne me dis pas que tu traques ton intrus imaginaire ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas imaginé ! Vous avez bien vu les traces !"

"Bon... peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais c'était sûrement juste un animal sauvage. Pas quelqu'un venu nous espionner. Sinon il nous aurait dénoncés, non ?"

"On est jamais sûr de rien"

"Et bien, mets ton intrus de côté deux secondes pour m'écouter. Quand est-ce que tu comptes parler à Aurore ?"

"Encore ? Vous n'allez pas me lâcher un peu ? Je lui parlerai quand je le déciderai"

"Ne fais pas trop traîner les choses. On doit absolument reprendre l'entrainement de Quidditch"

"Le Quidditch, c'est tout ce qui t'importe"

"C'est la victoire de Gryffondor qui m'importe ! Comment Aurore peut remporter un match en ne s'étant entraînée qu'une seule fois ? Je ne sais même pas si elle étudie sérieusement les potions !"

"Il faudrait lui faire un peu confiance" dit Remus.

"Elle va souvent à la bibliothèque" ajouta Peter.

"Très souvent, c'est vrai" accorda James. "Mais est-ce qu'elle y va vraiment pour étudier ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Remus surpris.

"J'en suis pas sûr mais... c'est le comportement de Marlene qui m'interpelle. Chaque fois qu'Aurore nous dit qu'elle va à la bibliothèque, Marlene fait la moue. Elle est mal à l'aise"

"Pourquoi à ton avis ?"

"Peut-être que... qu'Aurore va y rejoindre quelqu'un"

"Tu penses qu'elle voit un garçon en secret ?" demanda Sirius sur le point d'éclater de rire.

"Pourquoi pas ? Toutes les filles ont des secrets. Marlene doit être au courant de celui d'Aurore. Et elle fait la tronche à chaque fois parce qu'elle sait qu'Aurore ne va pas à la bibliothèque étudier, contrairement à ce qu'elle nous fait croire"

"Non" dit Remus. "Je pense qu'elle est sérieuse"

"Ne pas venir aux entraînements à cause de sa querelle avec Patmol, c'est être sérieuse ? Elle nous ment peut-être ! Rappelez-vous, dès le départ, elle ne voulait pas participer"

"Mais elle a dit qu'elle le ferait pour Gryffondor. Qu'elle gagnerait"

"Je ne sais plus quoi penser..."

"On aura la réponse demain. C'est la première épreuve. Je suis sûr qu'Aurore ne nous décevra pas"

"J'espère. Parce que ça me ferait mal de voir Serpentard gagner dès la première épreuve"

"Regul... heu..." se reprit Peter en voyant le regard noir que lui avait lancé le chien, "Le champion de Serpentard part quand même avec une longueur d'avance. Vu que c'est Rogue qui l'aide"

"C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète des révisions d'Aurore !" s'exclama James désespéré. "Si on perd la première épreuve et le premier match... on sera fichus"

"On peut toujours se rattraper avec les points gagnés en cours" lui fit remarquer Remus.

"Tout le monde sait que c'est Serdaigle qui gagnera à ce jeu là"

"Pas nécessairement. En deux mois, nous n'avons fait perdre personnellement que 50 points à Gryffondor. Un véritable record. D'habitude les sabliers sont déjà vides"

Sirius fit la grimace. _**Il**_ avait fait perdre ces 50 points la veille.

"Mais si nous continuons à mettre les farces de côté, nous pouvons espérer gratter la deuxième place au jeu des points"

"On va s'ennuyer à mort si on ne peut plus faire de farces" bouda James. "J'avais dit que je me tiendrais à carreaux seulement le premier soir. Ça fait déjà deux mois..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?" demanda Remus. "Les farces et la rigolade ? Ou Lily et la victoire ?"

"Les quatre si possible"

"Impossible"

"C'est embêtant d'être amoureux"

"Je t'avais prévenu" dit Sirius. "Les filles n'apportent que des problèmes"

"Toi, va t'excuser auprès d'Aurore !"

"J'ai essayé figures-toi. Mais elle m'évite"

"On se demande pourquoi" sourit Remus. "Mais tu trouveras le moment de lui parler. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais..." marmonna-t-il.

Il n'y avait que Remus qui savait qu'il avait surpris la conversation entre Aurore et Marlene. Seuls eux étaient au courant pour le passé douloureux des deux jeunes filles. Et surtout pour celui d'Aurore. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'écoute leur conversation ? Maintenant Remus passe son temps à me faire culpabiliser..."

Lorsque la lune disparut du ciel, Remus reprit sa forme humaine et ses amis reprirent le chemin du château. Finalement, Sirius n'avait pas entendu de bruit suspect. Peut-être que les autres avaient raison, il s'était fait de fausses idées. Ou il n'avait pas été assez attentif. Car alors qu'ils traversaient le tunnel du saule cogneur, le jeune Black fut certain d'avoir entendu un bruissement juste devant eux.

"Le voilà !" s'exclama-t-il en bondissant soudainement en avant.

"Sirius !" l'appela James qui était trop grand pour pouvoir courir dans le tunnel sous sa force de cerf.

Mais sans l'écouter, Sirius sortit du tunnel et jeta des regards en tout sens dans le parc. Rien. Mais il était pourtant sûr que quelqu'un d'autre s'était trouvé là. "Et s'il n'est pas dans le parc..." Sirius tourna les yeux vers les arbres sombres de la forêt interdite. Il ne coûtait rien d'aller vérifier. Alors, avant que James n'apparaisse pour l'en empêcher, il partit rapidement sous le couvert des arbres et tenta de renifler l'odeur désagréable. Elle était bien présente. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Sirius suivit l'odeur jusqu'à une petite clairière au centre de laquelle un unique arbre aux branches touffues était planté. L'odeur s'arrêtait au pied de l'arbre. Il scruta les environs mais rien n'indiquait qu'un quelconque animal était passé par là. "Alors à moins qu'il se soit envolé..." Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une chose qui lui voila la vue un instant. Secouant la tête, Sirius s'en débarrassa et il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de cheveux. De longs cheveux blonds-argentés. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Levant la tête, il tenta d'apercevoir la personne à qui ils appartenaient, et qui apparemment se cachait en haut de cet arbre. Mais les branches étaient trop feuillues et il faisait encore noir. Il ne voyait rien.

"Qui est là ?"

Il y eut un bruissement soudain. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cet arbre. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Un animagus donc.

"Qui est là ?" répéta-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Et plus aucun mouvement dans l'arbre. Sirius pensa un instant à reprendre forme humaine pour y grimper, mais les premières branches étaient trop hautes. Il ne pourrait pas les atteindre. Alors comment cette personne était-elle montée ?

"Répondez ! Je sais que vous êtes là !" dit-il en posant ses pattes avant sur le tronc.

Toujours pas de réponse. Cela agaça sérieusement Sirius.

"Pourquoi vous nous espionnez ? C'était bien vous le mois dernier, dans la cabane ?"

"..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Qui êtes-vous ?"

Tout ce que Sirius pouvait deviner, c'était que cela devait être une femme vu la longueur des cheveux qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Et si elle s'obstinait à rester perchée dans l'arbre, c'était soit parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher, soit parce qu'il l'effrayait. "Je ne vois pas de quoi elle pourrait avoir peur. Je lui pose seulement des questions simples". Il décida finalement de reprendre forme humaine et s'exclama :

- Je suis un garçon normal, vous voyez ? Plus de crocs, plus de grognements. Alors descendez de votre perchoir.

Il plissa les yeux et crut apercevoir une toute petite forme blanche à travers les feuilles. Elle était très haut dans l'arbre. "C'est quel genre d'animal ? Pas un oiseau ou elle se serait enfuie. Une souris ou un rat comme Peter ? Non... ses traces ressemblaient aux miennes. Un petit chien ? Mais comment elle a réussi à grimper à cet arbre ?"

- Si vous ne descendez pas je... j'abats l'arbre, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il y eut un nouveau petit bruissement. Apparemment, sa menace était efficace. "Elle va descendre ?"

Soudain, un bruissement plus bruyant que les autres se fit entendre et Sirius se demanda un instant ce qui se passait avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait sauté de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Faisant le tour du tronc épais, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la forme blanche disparaître dans les buissons. Inutile de la poursuivre. S'il avait été sous sa forme de chien il aurait sûrement pu la rattraper. Mais là, c'était trop tard. Elle avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir de quel animal il s'agissait. Mais il tenait sa preuve. Sirius ramassa une mèche de cheveux et se dépêcha de repartir afin de montrer son butin à ses amis. Ils seraient obligés de le croire maintenant.

Il les retrouva dans la salle commune. James faisait les cent pas en se demandant où son ami avait bien pu passer, ayant perdu sa trace dès la sortie du tunnel.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Sirius en entrant et agitant les cheveux d'un air victorieux.

- Où étais-tu passé ? cria James furieux. Je me suis inquiété, j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait prendre !

- Non, j'ai juste suivi l'intrus. Qui au passage est une fille.

- Encore ton intrus ? soupira-t-il. Une fille ?

- Oui ! Et ne viens pas me dire que j'ai rêvé, dit-il en tendant la mèche de cheveux à James.

Il la prit délicatement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ben des cheveux.

- Humains ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Je suppose, rit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

- C'est juste que j'en avais jamais vu de cette couleur... blond-argenté.

- Moi non plus.

- Les cheveux de Dumbledore sont argentés, leur fit remarquer Peter.

- Tu veux dire que c'était Dumbledore ? Perché dans cet arbre ? demanda Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un arbre ? s'étonna James.

- Ouais. Elle s'est cachée dans les branches puis elle m'a échappé.

- Donc tu ne l'as pas vue ?

-...non. Mais elle était là.

- Tu n'es pas sûr que c'était une fille.

- Avec des cheveux aussi longs ?

- Dumbledore... commença Peter.

- Oui, on sait que Dumbledore a les cheveux longs ! s'exclama Sirius exaspéré. Ce n'était pas lui. Touche ces cheveux, ils sont doux comme de la soie. Ce sont ceux d'une fille.

- Ou du crin de licorne ? proposa James.

- Depuis quand les licornes grimpent aux arbres ? demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil.

- C'est vous qui allez grimper dans le bureau du directeur ! s'exclama Lily en descendant les marches du dortoir.

En chemise de nuit, la préfète semblait furieuse. Derrière elle, Marlene la suivait d'un air ensommeillé. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius, elle sursauta et se cacha derrière Lily pour masquer son pyjama.

- Je t'ai entendu crier Potter, l'accusa Lily. Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Tu as réveillé tout le dortoir.

- Désolé Lily. On ne faisait rien de mal.

- Ah non ? Et ça vous arrive souvent de vous promener habillés si tôt le matin ?

- Je suis content que toi tu ne le fasses pas, dit-il en admirant sa tenue.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, dit-elle en croisant les bras et rougissant malgré tout. Vous êtes encore sortis en douce, c'est ça ?

- Mais non.

- Je ne te crois pas !

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait dans son poing serré.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allés couper les cheveux d'une fille dans son sommeil...

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout.

- Alors d'où ils sortent ?

- Heu... trouvés par terre.

Lily leva un sourcil.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non... dit-il gêné. On était juste en train de se demander à qui ils pouvaient appartenir.

- On dirait des cheveux de Vélane, dit Marlene qui observait la mèche par dessus l'épaule de Lily.

- De Vélane ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. J'en ai déjà vu sur des photographies.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, murmura James en examinant à nouveau les cheveux. Des cheveux aussi beaux... ça ne peut appartenir qu'à une Vélane. Mais aucun ne sont comparables à ceux de ma Lily bien entendu.

Celle(ci poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'exclamer :

- Remontez tout de suite dans votre dortoir ! Et ne vous baladez plus dans les couloirs la nuit ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Compris Potter ?

- Compris, dit-il sagement en souriant.

Marlene et Lily disparurent dans l'escalier et Sirius reprit la mèche de cheveux à James.

- A ton avis... les Vélanes peuvent devenir animagus ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est une très bonne question.

- Hum... réfléchit Sirius en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda James en désignant les cheveux.

- Je sais pas trop. Mais c'est une preuve, dit-il en rejoignant leur dortoir.

- Une preuve de quoi ? demanda Peter.

- C'est juste une raison pour les garder, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Exact. Sirius avait déjà prouvé qu'il avait raison. Garder les cheveux ne servait à rien. Cependant, il les plaça dans une fiole vide qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet.

Ce jour là, il ne put pas trouver le sommeil malgré la nuit blanche passée à l'extérieur du château. Il se posait trop de questions sur la mystérieuse personne à qui ces cheveux appartenaient. Et il s'en posait encore lorsqu'ils découvrirent pour la deuxième fois Aurore au chevet de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais _**encore**_ ici ? demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, se concentrant sur le verre d'eau qu'elle était en train de servir à Remus.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu... non.

- Ne m'ignore pas ! s'exclama Sirius furieux.

- Si tu veux que je te ramène à manger, ne te gêne pas, assura-t-elle à Remus.

Sirius poussa un grognement exaspéré, puis James prit le relais :

- Comment tu as su pour Remus ?

- Je...

- Ne nous sors pas que tu passais par là, la prévint Sirius.

- Je passais par là, dit-elle en l'ignorant.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? s'énerva Sirius.

- C'est bizarre, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'entends des voix.

Il grogna une deuxième fois et elle se leva en souriant à Remus.

- Je repasserai te voir après le banquet. Je te ramènerai des bonbons. Promis.

- Merci, dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait en lui faisant signe.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les garçons se tournèrent vers Remus.

- Quoi ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai appelée.

- Elle était encore là à ton réveil ? devina James.

- Oui.

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Elle passait par là, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr... ça aurait été louche de reprendre l'excuse des potions mais au moins elle m'aurait un peu rassuré sur ses révisions.

- Alors, dit Peter, comment elle a fait pour savoir ? Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant pour... Remus ?

- Comment elle l'aurait su ? demanda l'intéressé. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi elle viendrait rendre visite à... quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Fais pas cette tête, dit James. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a ignoré superbement.

- Vous avez vu comment elle agit avec moi ? demanda Sirius outré. Comment vous voulez que je m'excuse dans ces conditions ?

- Trouve un moyen, dirent James et Remus en même temps.

oOo

Le banquet se déroula de la même manière qu'à son époque. Des bonbons à profusion et tous les fantômes du château qui ne cessaient de faire des allées et venues entre les rangées ou au dessus des tables.

- Tous les ans je suis surprise d'en voir autant, dit Marlene.

- Du moment qu'ils ne nous traversent pas, rit Aurore.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Puis son visage prit une expression de gravité et elle demanda :

- Dis-moi Aurore... est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandée si...

- Oui, dit-elle en observant le fantôme d'un jeune homme. À chaque fois que je les vois.

- Je suppose que c'est le cas de tous ceux qui... ont perdu quelqu'un, murmura Marlene. Tu crois que... quelque part...

- Non, dit catégoriquement Aurore. Nos frères ne sont pas devenus fantômes.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ils étaient bien trop courageux, sourit Aurore. Un proche m'a dit un jour que seuls ceux qui ont peur de la mort deviennent fantômes.

- Alors tu as sûrement raison, sourit Marlene. Ils ne sont pas restés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? leur demanda Lily.

- Des histoires de fantômes, répondit mystérieusement Aurore en prenant un bonbon.

A côté de Lily, Mary s'en donnait à coeur joie.

- Les bonbons d'Halloween ce sont vraiment les meilleurs !

- Ne te gave pas trop, la prévint Alice. Souviens-toi de l'année dernière.

- J'avais mal digéré le pouding. Pas les bonbons.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois...

- Laisse-la manger, dit Lily. Halloween ce n'est qu'une fois par an.

- Alors c'est toi qui passera la nuit à son chevet si ça tourne mal, dit Alice en haussant les épaules.

Après le banquet, Aurore tint parole et elle apporta des bonbons en tout genre à Remus.

- Et voilà ! dit-elle joyeusement en posant un petit panier sur la table de chevet. Tu as le choix, j'ai pris de tout.

- Merci. On partage si tu veux.

- J'en ai déjà mangé assez, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Mais une patacitrouille ne peut pas faire de mal.

Il en prit une lui aussi et alors qu'il mâchait le bonbon, il demanda :

- Dis-moi...

- On parle pas la bouche pleine, dit-elle en ayant elle-même la bouche remplie.

Ils rirent un instant avant que Remus avale complètement son bonbon et demande à nouveau :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es venue ce matin ?

- Pour te rendre visite.

- Je veux dire... comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Je t'ai vu passer dans le couloir avec Mrs Pomfresh.

- Le soleil se levait à peine. Tu étais dans les couloirs ?

- Toi aussi, dit-elle. Et avec Mrs Pomfresh. Un instant je me suis demandé si vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous en secret.

Il rit et elle continua :

- C'est après, quand j'ai vu ton teint blafard que j'ai compris que tu étais à nouveau tombé malade. Juste le jour d'Halloween. Vraiment pas de chance Remus.

- Oui... pas de chance.

Il la regarda prendre une chocogrenouille et demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?

- Tu perds pas le nord, dit-elle la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- Et j'attends ta réponse.

- Révisions de dernière minute, dit-elle en déglutissant la grenouille. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas le temps ce soir.

- Tu étais à la bibliothèque ? Elle était ouverte ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais allé en douce à la bibliothèque la nuit. On sait tous jeter le sortilège d'Alohomora.

- Je ne nie pas que ça a pu arriver une ou deux fois, sourit-il.

- Des centaines de fois je parie. Et sûrement pas seul à tous les coups. Ni pour étudier. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez mis le bazar dans la réserve l'année dernière.

- Oui, et c'est étonnant qu'on ne se soit pas fait prendre.

- Vous connaissez sûrement le château comme le fond de votre poche. Vous êtes certainement les seuls à ne pas avoir besoin de carte.

- Certainement. Alors tu es vraiment sérieuse dans tes révisions.

- James en doute ? devina-t-elle.

- Non... dit-il gêné.

- C'est normal. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu négligé le Quidditch ces derniers temps.

- A cause de la personne que tu t'obstines à ignorer ?

- Quelle personne ?

- Aurore.

- Ah ! dit-elle comme si elle venait de se souvenir. _**Cette **_personne ? Il ne m'intéresse plus, pas même pour me battre avec. Il n'existe plus. Je ne veux plus lui parler.

- Il ne savait pas que tu...

- Je_** sais **_qu'il ne savait pas ! le coupa-t-elle. Mais il m'a quand même poussée. Et c'est trop tard... le mal a été fait. En plus, on ne s'entendait pas du tout à la base. Je ne vois pas ce que des excuses changeraient.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

Remus soupira. "Deux têtes de pioche... Comment je peux faire en sorte que Sirius s'excuse si tu ne veux même pas l'écouter ? Il faut que vous revoyez votre comportement". Levant les yeux vers Aurore, il la vit avaler une dragée de Bertie Crochu et frissonner. Elle était sûrement tombée sur un goût bizarre.

- Je croyais que ces bonbons étaient pour moi ? lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je te les laisse, dit-elle en se levant. Tomber sur poubelle à la première dragée, c'est vraiment pas de chance.

- J'espère que tu en auras plus demain. Je parle de chance bien sûr.

- J'espère aussi, rit-elle en sortant. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

Aurore regagna la tour de Gryffondor, et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les Maraudeurs en train de comploter.

- Où est Lily ? demanda-t-elle à Marlene qui discutait avec Frank.

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, visiblement bien plus intéressé par Alice qui lisait tranquillement un livre non loin des Maraudeurs.

- Elle veille sur Mary dans la chambre. Alice l'avait pourtant prévenue. Elle a trop abusé des bonbons.

- Ce n'est pas la seule, dit Aurore en se massant le ventre alors qu'elle avait toujours le goût affreux de la dragée dans la bouche.

- Tu as entendu ? dit subitement Sirius à James. La préfète démoniaque s'occupe de Mary.

- La préfète démoniaque _**Lily**_, s'il te plait, plaisanta James.

- Ta Lily n'est plus là pour nous casser les pieds. On y va ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en se levant suivi de Peter.

- Où vous allez ? demanda Marlene.

- Heu... Top-secret, dit James sur un air désolé.

- Ils vont à la cuisine, dit Alice sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Merci de nous balancer Alice, dit ironiquement James.

- De rien, dit-elle en tournant distraitement sa page.

Seul Frank pouffa de rire et cela fit lâcher Alice deux secondes son livre des yeux.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Cette fois-ci Aurore et Marlene éclatèrent de rire avec Frank.

- Tout va bien Alice, assura Frank. Surtout ne change jamais.

- D'accord, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son livre.

- Bon, ben nous on y va, dit James en se faufilant jusqu'au tableau avec Sirius et Peter.

- Une minute, dit Marlene. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler ce que vous a dit Lily ce matin ? Plus d'escapades dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

- Elle a dit_** la nuit**_. Et à 22h... est-ce qu'on peut considérer ça comme étant la nuit ?

- Je dirais que c'est le soir, approuva Sirius.

- Je dirais que ça ne fait aucune différence pour Lily, leur assura Marlene. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à la cuisine ? Vous ne vous êtes pas assez gavés de bonbons au banquet ?

- De bonbons, si, lui accorda James. Mais les Bièraubeurres nous ont manqué cruellement.

- Cruellement, approuva Sirius avec un air déchiré.

- Attendez la sortie à Pré-au-lard, vous en aurez.

- On ne peut pas attendre jusque là ! s'indigna James. C'est pas avant des semaines ! Non, on les veut tout de suite. Halloween c'est ce soir.

- Je rêve... ne me dis pas que vous nous faites un caprice ?

- C'en sera pas un si vous nous accompagnez.

- Tu rêves. On va tous se faire attraper par Rusard, refusa Marlene.

- Mais non, vous êtes avec les Maraudeurs. Aucune chance que ça arrive.

-...

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Tu es partante Aurore ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il faut que je boive quelque chose pour faire passer le goût de cette maudite dragée. Pourquoi pas de la Bièraubeurre ?

- Dragée ? demanda James.

- Au goût de poubelle. Que Remus a eu la chance d'éviter grâce à moi. Mais une bonne Bièraubeurre devrait effacer ça.

- Bois de l'eau ! s'exclama Marlene en l'attrapant par le poignet alors que son amie s'apprêtait à rejoindre James. Je réussi très bien le sort d'aguamenti.

- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie Marlene, dit Sirius en soupirant.

- Je... je veux seulement éviter à Gryffondor de perdre des points, dit-elle en se calmant instantanément.

- James l'a dit, vous êtes avec nous. Pas de problème. On connaît tous les passages secrets.

- Oui mais Lily... dit-elle en jetant un regard incertain vers l'escalier des filles.

- On sera de retour avant qu'elle se rende compte de notre absence, lui assura Aurore. Allez Marlene. Aide-moi à me détendre avant l'épreuve de demain.

"Tu es déjà beaucoup trop détendue !" pensa Marlene. "Tu veux peut-être que je leur parle des risques que tu prends à essayer de fraterniser avec un Serpentard ?"

- C'est une mauvaise idée, la prévint-elle.

- Tu ne sais dire que ça ? rit Aurore.

- Qui m'y oblige ? rit Marlene en lui pinçant le nez.

- Tu viens aussi Frank ? demanda James.

- Heu... oui. Alice ?

- C'est très mal de risquer de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, répondit-elle.

- Ah... dit-il gêné.

- Mais c'est aussi très malpoli de refuser une invitation, dit-elle en posant son livre et se levant pour les rejoindre.

Frank sourit soulagé.

- Surtout s'il s'agit de Bièraubeurre, approuva James en passant le portrait.

Habituée aux sorties des Maraudeurs, la grosse dame ne leur demanda même pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous dehors à cette heure-ci. Discutant avec son amie Violette, déguisée en chauve-souris pour l'occasion et elle-même en gigantesque citrouille, elle fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vus. Et comme ils l'avaient promis, les Maraudeurs les menèrent jusqu'aux cuisines sans encombres. À l'intérieur, les elfes s'activaient à nettoyer leurs fourneaux. C'était à se demander s'il arrivait à ces petites créatures de dormir.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda l'un deux en accourant dès qu'il les aperçut.

- Nous voudrions sept Bièraubeurres, commanda James.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

D'autres elfes les installèrent à une table avant de leur apporter ce qu'ils avaient demandé.

- Hum, dit James en prenant une gorgée. Délicieux. Ça manquait vraiment au banquet.

- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport entre les Bièraubeurres et Halloween, dit Marlene.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en a aucun, dit Alice. Rien à voir avec les traditions ou l'esprit d'Halloween.

- L'esprit d'Halloween ? demanda Peter.

- La fête des morts. Les choses qui font peur.

- Comme... les histoires effrayantes ?

- Entre autres. Mais pas de Bièraubeurre dans tout cela.

- Je dis simplement que les baquets en général manquent de Bièraubeurre, dit James. Ils devraient les mettre au menu. Au moins pour les grandes occa...

Il fut coupé par Aurore qui tapa brusquement du poing sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Marlene. Tu nous as fait peur.

- Et je n'ai encore rien raconté, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh oh ! s'exclama James en comprenant. Je suis partant. Qui commence ?

- Commencer quoi ? demanda Peter.

- A raconter une histoire effrayante, dit James. C'était ton idée Peter.

- Mais... je disais ça comme ça.

- Eh bien il est temps de rentrer dans le jeu. Tu veux peut-être commencer ?

- Non non, dit-il en secouant vivement la tête.

- Trop tard. C'est ton idée, à toi l'honneur.

- Je suis obligé ?

- Oui.

Peter aurait pu insister pour ne pas participer. Mais comme d'habitude, il se plia à la volonté de James.

- Bon... d'accord.

- Super ! Heu, excusez-moi, dit-il en se tournant vers les elfes.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Pouvez-vous éteindre les lumières ?

- Tout de suite monsieur, dit l'elfe en claquant des doigts.

L'obscurité se fit soudainement jusqu'à ce que James murmure :

- Lumos.

Puis il posa sa baguette au centre de la table et dit en apercevant les mines peu réjouies de Peter et Marlene :

- Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

- Hum... marmonna Marlene.

- Super idée, dit Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Allez vas-y Peter.

- Ok... alors... c'est l'histoire d'un loup-garou...

- Histoire stupide, le coupa Sirius en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. À qui le tour ?

- Mais... laisse-le au moins raconter, dit Frank.

- Pas la peine, dit James. Je vais prendre le relais.

Peter se tassa sur sa chaise face aux regards noirs que ses amis lui lançaient. "Parle-leur de Remus tant que tu y es !"

- Alors, dit James en s'éclaircissant la gorge. C'est l'histoire d'une femme devenue vampire sans avoir été mordue.

- C'est possible ça ? demanda Marlene perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Alice.

- Ecoutez la suite ! S'offusqua James. C'était une sorcière de sang pur. Et elle avait de nombreuses servantes. Un jour, l'une d'elle fit une erreur. Et sa maîtresse la frappa si fort que le sang coula. La sorcière fut instantanément fascinée par le sang qui lui tâchait la main. Elle crut remarquer que sa peau devenait plus douce à l'endroit où le liquide rouge se trouvait. Et c'est alors qu'elle eut une idée.

- Quelle idée ? demanda Aurore.

- Celle que toutes les femmes ont. Elle voulut conserver sa jeunesse. Alors elle fit venir ses servantes une à une dans ses appartements. Et elle les vida de leur sang.

Marlene grimaça et il continua avec un petit sourire :

- Pas à l'aide de crocs bien sûr. Mais avec toutes sortes d'instruments. Puis elle se baigna régulièrement dans le sang. Et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de servantes, elle en fit venir d'autres. Plus à chaque fois. Les gens se rendaient bien compte de la disparition des jeunes filles. Mais il ne pouvaient rien faire. La femme était trop puissante. Perdue dans sa folie sanguinaire, elle allait même parfois jusqu'à mordre les servantes qui l'assistaient pour son bain. Leur arrachant des bout de chair.

- C'est dégueulasse... murmura Marlene.

- Un jour, elle décida que le sang des servantes n'était plus suffisant. Il lui fallait du sang plus noble. Du sang-pur. Alors elle fit venir les filles de riches seigneurs sorciers et leur réserva le même traitement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse la fille de la famille la plus puissante de son pays. Ce fut son erreur et sa perte. Elle fut condamnée à être enfermée seule dans une pièce de son château pour toujours. On dit qu'elle y est encore.

- Très bonne histoire, dit Aurore.

- C'était surtout dégoûtant, dit Marlene. Un humain qui boit et se baigne dans le sang...

- Les histoires effrayantes sont rarement agréables, lui fit remarquer James. On peut dire qu'elle était devenue vampire à un certain niveau. Elle a tué plusieurs centaines de jeunes femmes pour leur sang. Maintenant nous t'écoutons Marlene.

- Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien à raconter.

- Allez, dit Sirius. Tu as sûrement une toute petite histoire à raconter.

- Heu... dit-elle gênée.

- On t'écoute, l'encouragea Aurore.

- Bon... il y en a bien une. C'est ma mère qui m'en a parlé. C'est l'histoire d'une toute petite fille qui aimait ses poupées plus que tout. Elle en prenait grand soin, surtout d'une en particulier. Une poupée en porcelaine offerte par sa mère décédée depuis peu. Son père, fou de douleur, perdit très vite la raison. Il ne supportait plus de vivre dans leur ancienne maison où il avait l'impression de voir le fantôme de sa femme à chaque coin de couloir. Alors il fit en vitesse ses bagages et ceux de sa fille. Mais dans son empressement, il fit tomber la poupée dont le visage se brisa. Désespérée de voir le dernier souvenir de sa mère ainsi mutilé, la petite fille pleura. Encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Le père tenta de la calmer en vain. Et finalement, ne supportant plus ses pleurs, il l'étouffa. Puis il se rendit compte de son geste et se rendit aux autorités qui le placèrent en institut.

- Institut ? demanda James.

- Un hôpital psychiatrique, dit Aurore. Pour ceux qui perdent l'esprit.

- Oui, dit Marlene. Et l'homme avait laissé derrière lui la poupée. Elle était censée se trouver dans son ancienne maison. Pourtant...

- Pourtant ? demanda Sirius intéressé.

- Pourtant chaque soir, continua-t-elle visiblement heureuse que son histoire lui plaise, il hurlait dans son lit. Affirmant que la poupée lui rendait visite. Mais personne d'autre ne la vit et on ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'on croyait être des délires.

- C'en était pas ? demanda Aurore.

- Non... la poupée venait chaque soir lui rappeler son crime. Jusqu'à ce que... un matin... on retrouve l'homme mort étouffé dans son lit. Depuis, on dit que quiconque étoufferait un enfant... subirait la malédiction et la vengeance de la poupée sans visage.

- Wow, pas mal, dit James. Et tu n'avais rien à raconter ?

- C'est juste une histoire.

- Ta mère te racontait ça avant de te coucher ? s'étonna Aurore.

- Non. C'est juste qu'elle a horreur des poupées. Quel meilleur moyen pour éviter que je m'y intéresse ? Je n'en ai pas touché une seule depuis qu'elle m'a raconté ça.

- Ta mère ne recule devant rien, rit James.

- En effet. À qui le tour ? Aurore ?

- Très bien, dit celle-ci en se frottant les mains. Je vais vous parler d'une histoire vraie. C'est arrivé à mon grand-père lors d'un de ses voyages en Egypte. Il est entré dans une grande pyramide.

- ça sent la momie, plaisanta Marlene.

- Attends ! dit Aurore en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Laisse-moi raconter.

- Je me trompe peut-être ?

- Non... il trouva une momie. Elle portait un pendentif en or autour du cou. Mon grand-père ne pouvait pas déplacer la momie, alors il prit le pendentif comme preuve de sa découverte avant de tenter de sortir de la pyramide pour prévenir ses collègues. Seulement... il ne parvint pas à retrouver son chemin. Et pourtant je peux vous dire que mon grand-père s'y connait en matière de pyramides. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de se perdre. Malgré ça, le seul endroit qu'il atteignait, peu importe la direction qu'il empruntait, c'était la salle de la momie. Il eut très peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir.

- Il n'a pas utilisé l'enchantement des quatre points ? demanda Frank.

- Il n'arrivait plus à utiliser la magie. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en empêchait.

- La momie ? demanda Peter en déglutissant.

- Sûrement. Alors mon grand-père décida de lui rendre son pendentif, supposant que le problème venait de là. Il s'est approché du sarcophage une deuxième fois...

- Et la momie n'y était plus ! s'exclama James tout excité.

- Non, elle était bien là, sourit Aurore. Et mon grand-père se pencha sur elle pour passer le pendentif autour de son cou.

- Courageux le grand-père, dit Frank admiratif.

- Oui mais...

- La momie s'est réveillée avant qu'il dépose le pendentif ! s'exclama James qui s'amusait à essayer de deviner la suite.

- James, tu me laisses finir ? demanda Aurore amusée. La momie ne s'est pas réveillée. Il a déposé le pendentif et il est sorti de la salle. Puis il a trouvé sans problème le chemin de la sortie.

- Alors c'était vraiment la momie qui l'empêchait de sortir ? demanda Marlene ébahie.

- C'est nul, il s'est rien passé à part ça, bouda James. Même pas de course-poursuite dans la pyramide...

- Oui mais... dit Aurore sur un ton mystérieux.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se redressant. Il a été foudroyé dès sa sortie ?

- Mon grand-père va très bien, je te remercie, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Seulement depuis qu'il a quitté la pyramide, une marque est apparue sur son torse. Juste ici.

Elle appuya avec son index sur le torse de James, juste au niveau du coeur, et continua :

- La momie lui a envoyé un message. Un avertissement.

- Lequel ? dit-il en retenant son souffle.

- _**Pas de seconde chance**_.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Peter d'une toute petite voix.

- ça veut dire... dit-elle en prenant la baguette de James pour éclairer seulement son visage. Que si mon grand-père y retournait... la momie ne serait pas aussi clémente. Cette fois-ci... elle se réveillerait pour de bon !

Peter poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit sa chaise faire un écart en arrière. Ce n'était qu'Aurore qui avait donné un coup de pied dans la chaise, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Peter en tombe à la renverse.

- Et elle le tuerait, finit Aurore en riant avec les autres. Depuis, ma grand-mère lui a interdit de retourner en Egypte.

- Sans blague ? rit James. Allez, debout Peter. Ne la laisse pas t'effrayer aussi facilement.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Peter se rassit maladroitement sur sa chaise.

- J'ai juste été surpris, dit-il gêné.

- Bien sûr. Mais c'était une bonne histoire. Pas vrai Sirius ?

- Hum... si elle est vraie.

Aurore lui lança un regard noir. Mais elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle décida finalement de l'ignorer, comme d'habitude. La situation était devenue gênante et James dit :

- Bon... ben raconte-nous une histoire Sirius.

- D'accord, dit-il en fixant toujours Aurore. C'est l'histoire d'une sorcière qui adorait être brûlée vive.

Il avait à peine commencé, mais Aurore poussa un soupir méprisant.

- Un problème Devan ? dit-il passablement énervé.

-...

- Je suis d'accord avec Aurore, dit Alice. Tout le monde connaît cette histoire, c'est celle de Gwendoline la Fantasque.

- D'accord avec elle ? dit James perplexe. Elle n'a rien dit.

- Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, marmonna Aurore. Son histoire n'a rien d'inédit.

- Bon ! s'exclama Sirius vexé. Je vais vous en raconter une autre ! C'est l'histoire d'une Vélane qui aimait bien grimper aux arbres.

- Oh non... soupira James. Pas encore.

- Elle se plaisait à espionner les gens et à disparaître ensuite sans laisser de trace.

- Quel rapport avec l'arbre ? demanda Marlene.

- Aucun ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras pour bouder. Mais si jamais quelqu'un la croise dans la forêt interdite qu'il me fasse signe.

- De quoi il parle ? demanda Frank à James.

- Laissez tomber, soupira-t-il. Vas-y Frank, raconte ton histoire.

- Ok... dit-il toujours aussi perplexe que les autres. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a été pendu à la lisière de son village. On l'enterra aux côtés des autres criminels, puis les villageois rentrèrent chez eux. Mais ce soir là... nombreux furent ceux qui affirmèrent avoir vu ce même homme errer dans les rues du village. Il alla même jusqu'à frapper à la porte de l'auberge où il résidait. Apeurés, les propriétaires refusèrent d'ouvrir. Et il continua d'errer ainsi toute la nuit, poussant des hurlements à vous glacer les entrailles.

- Un mort-vivant ? dit Marlene en frissonnant. Il est sorti de sa tombe ?

- C'est ce qui semblerait, acquiesça-t-il. Et au bout de cette nuit interminable, les hurlements cessèrent. Puis on retrouva son corps étendu dans la neige en plein milieu de la grande place. Inerte, froid comme de la glace. Les villageois décidèrent de brûler son corps afin d'éviter que le mort se réveille à nouveau. Mais il arrive encore parfois... que des hurlements se fassent entendre les soirs de grand vent. Comme si le mort hantait toujours les lieux.

- Pas mal du tout Frank, le félicita James. C'est une histoire vraie ?

- Oui, c'est mon arrière-grand-père qui me l'a racontée. C'était le propriétaire de l'auberge.

- Je le plains, il a dû avoir une de ces peurs.

- Je plains surtout le pauvre homme à qui on a refusé d'ouvrir la porte et qui est finalement mort de froid, dit Alice.

- Il était déjà mort, lui fit remarquer Marlene.

- Pas nécessairement. Si sa nuque ne s'est pas brisée lors de la pendaison et qu'on a mal vérifié son état ensuite. Le pauvre a sûrement été enterré vivant. Lorsqu'il a reprit conscience et qu'il a réussi à sortir de sa tombe, il est tout simplement rentré chez lui. Mais il a trouvé porte close et il est finalement vraiment mort de froid dans la neige. Si les villageois entendent encore des hurlements ce n'est que leur imagination. Ils interprètent mal le bruit du vent.

- Comment casser un mythe en une minute ? Adressez-vous à Alice Gamp, plaisanta James.

- Je ne fait que donner une explication rationnelle, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Trop rationnelle. Tu as gâché l'effet de Frank.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de lui.

- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il. Mais je veux bien entendre ton histoire.

- Bien. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui s'est noyé dans un puits.

- ça commence fort, dit James en s'agitant sur sa chaise tout excité.

- Chacun s'accorde à dire qu'il y est tombé par accident. Mais nombreux sont ceux qui pensent le contraire.

- Ses parents l'y ont poussé ?

- Personne ne le sait. Quoi qu'il en soit, on dit que quiconque se pencherait au dessus du puits serait inexorablement attiré vers le fond et s'y noierait. Et c'est ce qui arriva à de nombreuses personnes. Puis un jour, ma propre grand-mère se présenta au puits. Elle se pencha et observa le fond. Et là... elle vit...

- Elle vit quoi ? demanda Aurore aussi tendue que les autres.

- De l'eau, répondit Alice sur le ton de l'évidence. C'était un puits après tout.

Ils faillirent tous tomber de leur chaise. Oui, mais y avait-il autre chose que de l'eau ? Voilà ce qui les intéressait !

- Mais... dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Elle y est tombée ?

- Non. Elle avait remarqué que les pierres sur le bord du puits se déchaussaient. Elle ne s'y est donc pas appuyée.

- Ah... soupira James. Est-ce que les Gamp sont tous comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Rien, pouffa-t-il. Dommage, j'étais sur le point de t'attribuer la victoire. Mais on dirait bien que c'est moi qui remporte la bataille des histoires de peur.

- Pourquoi toi ? demanda Aurore. Qui a dit que tu étais l'arbitre ? C'est moi qui ai lancé le jeu, c'est moi qui décide.

- Et tu vas sûrement voter pour toi.

- Non, sourit-elle. Je déclare Marlene gagnante. Il faut le faire, sortir une histoire aussi flippante alors qu'on tremble à chacune des autres histoires.

- J'ai pas tremblé, dit Marlene en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Je suis assise juste à côté de toi Marlene. Et à cause de toi, je ne verrai plus jamais les poupées de la même façon.

- Bon, très bien, dit James. Dans ce cas Marlene payera sa tournée pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Je gagne et je suis censée payer ?

- C'est pour nous consoler d'avoir perdu.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle en se levant. Maintenant retournons au dortoir avant que Lily ne décide de nous réduire en bouille.

- Sage décision, dit Aurore en se levant à son tour.

Avant de partir, James demanda aux elfes une autre Bièraubeurre.

- Pour la route, dit-il aux autres.

Mais Aurore savait qu'il comptait la rapporter à Remus. Le pauvre était le seul à ne pas pouvoir fêter Halloween. Quant à Sirius, il boudait toujours. L'histoire de Gwendoline la Fantasque était bien connue, mais elle méritait tout de même d'être racontée ! "Il a fallu qu'elle intervienne..." rumina-t-il contre Aurore. "Elle m'ignore depuis des semaines et elle pousse un soupir méprisant juste à ce moment là ! Si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver".

- C'était pas des blagues l'histoire de la marque sur le torse de ton grand-père ? entendit-il Marlene demander à Aurore.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, lui assura-t-elle. Et pas moyen de l'enlever. McG... on pense qu'il s'agit d'une magie très puissante. Impossible de la contrecarrer.

Elle s'était vite reprise avant de prononcer le nom du professeur de métamorphose. Elle n'était pas censée la connaître personnellement.

Sirius écouta distraitement la suite de leur conversation sur les malédictions anciennes. Mais ils se figèrent tous lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Lily à la sortie des cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle en articulant bien chaque mot.

Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour deviner qu'elle était furieuse.

- Ah... dit James avec un sourire crispé. Salut Lily. Quelle coïncidence...

- Potter ! En quelle langue je parle pour que tu ne comprennes pas le sens des mot : ne te promènes plus dans les couloirs la nuit !

- Ton anglais est parfait, j'avais très bien compris. Mais il n'était que 22h quand on est descendus. C'était pas vraiment encore la nuit.

- C'était il y a deux heures et _**maintenant**_ il est minuit passé ! C'est _**la nuit**_ Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Heu...

- De la Bièraubeurre ? dit-elle en apercevant la bouteille qu'il tentait de cacher derrière son dos. Vous êtes descendus en cuisine pour de la_** Bièraubeurre**_ ? Marlene !

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle comme une petite fille prise en faute.

- Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, la défendit Aurore.

- Aurore, la première épreuve à lieu demain, lui fit remarquer Lily. Ou tout à l'heure devrais-je dire. Tu devrais être au lit en train de te reposer au lieu de vagabonder dans les couloirs au risque de nous faire perdre des points !

- Je sais... mais il y avait le goût de poubelle et...

- Quoi ? dit Lily qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Non, rien.

- Pour Potter, Black et Pettigrow, je ne suis pas étonnée. Mais les autres... vous me décevez. Alice ? Frank ?

- Désolé Lily, dit Frank sincèrement.

- Ils m'ont invitée, répondit simplement Alice.

- Et c'est une raison pour...?

Elle fut coupée par les cris du concierge qui retentirent en haut de l'escalier de marbre.

- ELEVES HORS DE LEUR DORTOIR !

- Oh non... murmura Lily.

- Vite ! dit James en la prenant par la main avant de l'emmener dans le dédale des cachots.

Ils se séparèrent tous pour échapper au concierge et à sa chatte. C'était la cohue. Ils se bousculèrent et Sirius glissa sur le sol de marbre du hall. Se relevant rapidement, il courut jusqu'aux portes d'entrée de Poudlard qu'il trouva entrouvertes. Se glissant par l'ouverture, il se transforma en chien et se carapata jusqu'aux buissons les plus proches avant que le concierge ne passe la tête dans l'entrebaillement des portes. Rusard observa un long moment le parc. Mais ne voyant rien, il décida de partir à la poursuite des autres.

Sirius décida de sortir de son buisson lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement non loin de là. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière l'arbre près du lac. Il pensa un instant à la Vélane. Et il sortit discrètement de son buisson pour s'en approcher le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Aurore. Elle aussi avait trouvé refuge dans le parc. Ayant peur qu'elle ne l'aperçoive même si il était transformé en chien, Sirius recula pour regagner son entendit Aurore soupirer avant de s'asseoir au sol contre l'arbre. Elle devait penser comme lui qu'il était trop dangereux de rentrer tout de suite.

Aurore jeta un oeil en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, se demandant sûrement si elle pourrait se réfugier là-bas. Mais elle sembla décider que non, car elle tourna finalement la tête vers le lac. Et elle observa l'eau. Longtemps et en silence. Était-elle en train de se remémorer ce qu'il s'y était passé moins de deux jours au paravent ? Sûrement. Soudain, il la vit se lever et avancer vers l'eau. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle n'est pas censée avoir peur ?"

Oui, Aurore avait peur. Il le voyait maintenant. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord. Et elle s'arrêta à un mètre de l'eau. Visiblement, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'approcher plus que cela. D'un geste maladroit, elle sortit sa baguette.

- Orchidéus, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Une couronne de fleurs apparut au milieu du lac. Et elle dit :

- Je pense à toi Rémy. Tu me manques. Et... je te demande encore pardon.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Sirius jugea qu'il était temps de sortir de son buisson. Il reprit donc forme humaine et se rapprocha lentement d'elle. L'occasion de s'excuser se présentait. Il ne devait pas la laisser passer ou il ne le ferait jamais.

Aurore avait dû le sentir approcher, car elle se retourna subitement vers lui. Sur son visage se peignait la question : qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Mais toujours obstinée à l'ignorer, elle ne décrocha pas un mot et lui tourna résolument le dos pour continuer à observer la couronne de fleur qui flottait sur l'eau. "ça commence bien..." pensa-t-il.

- Heu... toi aussi tu t'es cachée dans le parc ? dit Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? La réponse est évidente !"

- Hum... marmonna-t-elle.

Un bruit de gorge ? Ça compte comme un mot ? Bon, allez... mieux valait entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Alors il se plaça à côté d'elle et dit :

- Ecoute Aurore... pour ce qui s'est passé sur le lac...

-...

- J'ignorais que tu ne... savais pas nager.

Il ne pouvait pas dire "avoir peur de l'eau", car il dévoilerait qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Marlene. Et Aurore serait encore moins disposée à l'écouter. Si on pouvait appeler ça écouter... le visage de la jeune fille était complètement fermé.

-...

- J'admets que j'ai fait une erreur. Et je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

"Voilà c'est fait. Je vais pouvoir vivre en paix sans avoir l'ombre de Remus qui me suit partout". Sirius aurait bien voulu dire à Aurore : bon ben... à la prochaine ! Et partir comme il était venu. Mais il remarqua qu'une larme avait coulé sur la joue de la jeune fille et il se serait senti très lâche de partir maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas pardonné et il n'était pas du tout emballé à l'idée de la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. De toute façon, il était sûr de se faire écharper au moindre geste. Alors il soupira. Et jetant un oeil à la couronne de fleur qui était la source de l'émoi d'Aurore, il leva sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. N'y touche pas !

Enfin elle réagissait. Et elle lui avait adressé directement la parole. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'en tirer une toute petite fierté. Puis il dit en agitant sa baguette :

- Lumina.

Aurore tourna vivement la tête vers la couronne afin de voir ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle fut surprise d'apercevoir une petite lueur suspendue au-dessus des fleurs. Sirius n'avait fait que l'éclairer.

- Comme ça on la voit mieux, expliqua-t-il alors qu'Aurore tournait un regard perdu vers lui.

- Heu... merci, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Enfin tu m'adresses la parole ? Et pour me remercier ?

- Tu t'es bien excusé il y a deux secondes, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Sirius serra les dents. Oui... il avait cédé le premier. "Pas besoin de me le rappeler !"

- On est quitte maintenant, dit-il en croisant les bras boudeur.

- Pas tout à fait. Tu t'es excusé pour le lac mais pas pour le reste.

- Tu ne m'as pas remercié pour le reste non plus !

- ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'aurais volontiers remercié quand tu m'as sauvée à l'entrainement. Mais il a fallu que tu t'amuses à me suspendre dans le vide !

- Et toi tu t'es bien amusée à me mouiller deux fois dans la même journée. Dont une en public !

Et voilà. C'était reparti. Ils n'avaient pu passer que quelques secondes calmement ensemble. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se supporter à ce point ?" se demanda Sirius. "C'est du délire ! On dirait qu'on est fait pour s'engueuler". Aurore dut penser la même chose car ils soupirèrent en même temps.

- On se calme, dit-il en prenant une inspiration.

- Oui, dit-elle en faisant de même. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Je finirais par te tuer.

- Ne me sous-estime pas. Je n'ai pas été nommée championne pour rien.

- Tous les Gryffondors l'espèrent. James plus particulièrement. Il n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles. _Aurore ne vient pas aux entraînements, Aurore n'étudie pas assez les potions.._.

- J'étudie les potions.

"Même si ce n'est pas toujours la raison de ma présence à la bibliothèque" avoua-t-elle mentalement.

- Je suis prête pour tout à l'heure, assura Aurore.

- On verra ça.

- Et pour ce qui est des entraînements... je ne les sauterai plus. Si tu me protèges correctement des cognards.

- Est-ce qu'un cognard t'a touchée ? Je faisais mon travail. Je te protégeais.

- Mouais...

- Et ça ne compte pas les deux fois où je t'ai sauvée du vide ?

- Si... merci.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Venait-elle de dire... Merci ?

- Pardon ?

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée à mon arrivée et pendant l'entraînement, dit-elle sans toutefois le regarder en face mais préférant se concentrer sur la couronne de fleurs.

- Heu... de rien.

- Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la retenue... je ne voulais pas te jeter à l'eau. J'ai agis sans réfléchir.

Et maintenant il se sentait gêné. Il fallait savoir. S'engueuler continuellement avec elle ou enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Et au sujet du jus de citrouille... je suis peut-être partie un peu trop au quart de tour, finit-elle.

- D'accord... dit-il lentement.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est cette soudaine profusion de remerciements et d'excuses qui me surprend.

- C'est parce que Remus n'arrête pas de me répéter que je te juge mal. Il a réussi à me retourner le cerveau.

- Encore Remus... soupira-t-il. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

- Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle y avait mis tellement de conviction que cela étonna grandement Sirius. On aurait dit qu'elle trouvait ça inconcevable.

- Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Tu as l'air de dire qu'il s'agit de la dernière personne que tu pourrais aimer.

- Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Remus. Et il n'est pas le dernier sur ma liste.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de moi ? devina-t-il.

- Non. Quelqu'un d'autre. Il est dernier sur la liste de nombreuses personnes.

Sirius réfléchit un instant. À la fois sur cette personne et sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le dernier. Puis il dit :

- Est-ce que... tu parles de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Je parle de Voldemort.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait prononcé son nom !

- Tu...

- Je l'appelle comme ça me chante. Fais-moi confiance, un jour plus personne n'aura à le craindre.

- Apparemment ce n'est pas gagné.

- Un jour ça le sera. Difficilement... douloureusement... mais on gagnera.

- Comment tu...?

- Oublie ça, dit-elle vivement. Maintenant il faut que j'aille me coucher. Je dois me reposer pour l'épreuve.

- Attends ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner.

Aurore le regarda avec surprise. Et il la lâcha rapidement en se rendant compte de son geste.

- Heu... dit-il gêné. Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir mis ton nom dans l'urne. Tu as intérêt de gagner.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Encore merci pour la lueur. C'est important pour moi.

Aurore partit et il resta là, près du lac. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait la paix avec elle en un sens. C'était venu aussi naturellement que leurs disputes. Quelle surprise ! Elle l'avait pardonné assez facilement. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait eu une attention pour la mémoire de son frère. La lueur brillait toujours au milieu du lac. Cette nuit, c'était la fête des morts. Un moment dédié pour leur rendre hommage. Nombre de gens avaient tendance à l'oublier. Pas Aurore Devan.

* * *

Bon ! Aurore et Sirius se sont un peu réconciliés. Ils vont sûrement pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il faudrait qu'Aurore gagne la première épreuve pour que l'ambiance soit vraiment au beau fixe ^^ Nous verrons si c'est le cas dans le prochain chapitre. Attention à la première épreuve de potion !

sinon, j'espère que les histoires "effrayantes" vous ont intéressés à défaut de vous faire frissonner xD une idée qui m'est passée par la tête.

à votre avis, on a affaire à une Vélane ? surprenant. attendons de voir la suite ^^ bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : mince, j'étais sûre que ça se disait aussi xD merci. pour l'histoire de la poupée c'est une histoire moldue ! Marlene est de sang-mêlé est c'est sa mère qui est née-moldue ^^ je sais que le grand-père c'était flagrant, mais vous avez sûrement déjà tous compris qui est Aurore maintenant. je vais essayer de te surprendre quand même ! ;) à bientôt

**Lila de Jarjayes** : regulus n'a pas encore accepté. Mais qui sait, dans le prochain chapitre... ;) Maintenant qu'Aurore et Sirius ont mis les choses à plat ils vont pouvoir commencer à se rapprocher ^^ je sais, c'est pas trop tôt xD pour ce que les garçons pensent être une vélane, il s'agit en fait de quelqu'un possédant du sang de vélane. C'en est pas une vraie (sinon elle se serait perdue vachement loin lol) bisous

**Nayla-HP** : vélane ou aurore, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre si elle est parente avec Fleur ^^ le problème c'est qu'Aurore a les cheveux blonds vénitiens. Pas blonds argentés. je sens que je vais perdre pas mal de lecteurs si je continue à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues xD merci et biz !

**francinette** : belles suppositions ^^ elle serait donc la petite-fille de Remus. et ce serait pour lui qu'elle est venue en particulier. a+ pour la suite ! bisous

**cervelle illumin** : lumière ! xD quel bel arbre généalogique ^^ c'est vrai qu'elle serait gâtée par la nature. ou pas lol. évidemment que ce n'est pas un chat à crinière de vélane xD ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'elle est montée dans l'arbre en animagus. Puis qand sirius est arrivé dans la clairière elle s'était changée en humaine pour se couper les cheveux (pourquoi ? Je répondrai pas ! xD) et quand elle a fini elle s'est retransformée en animagus pour descendre de l'arbre. Juste à ce moment là, sirius a appelé et elle l'a entendu télépathiquement. du coup elle ne voulait plus redescendre mdr. plutôt que de donner des indices à Sirius je vais faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent. Ce sera mieux comme ça ^^ (c'est vrai que c'est pas très fut fut de ne pas deviner qu'il s'agit d'un chat... lol) repose bien ta cervelle, bisous !

**nana** : merci beaucoup ! ^^ j'essaye toujours d'apporter un peu d'originalité. Tu as raison, un jeu s'est instauré dans ma fic. On a tous joué au "Qui est-ce ?" xD merci pour ta participation ^^ et merci pour tes encouragements. Je me dépèche d'écrire la suite ;) bisous

**Istehar** : oui, ça y est ils vont pouvoir repartir du bon pied. la OC en question c'est bien Aurore te fait pas de soucis. je plains aussi le pauvre Remus. Mais la préfète lui a sans aucun doute passé des cours propres et bien rédigés ;) C'est sûr les cheveux ça ne tombe pas seuls. Donc la personne est montée dans l'arbre pour se les couper. pourquoi ? mystère ^^ C'est vrai que la couleur de cheveux ne correspond pas. alors qui est dans cet arbre ? encore mystère ^^ Tu as raison il n'y a pas 36 mile sabliers. et ça n'a rien à voir avec le collier de la momie. Si Bill y était retourné il serait mort, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est Victoire qui a ramené ce sablier. d'où ? re-mystère. et qu'est-ce qu'aurore lui a pris en dehors du sablier ? Toujours mystère ! mdr  
Bonne idée d'avoir repris le résumé et d'avoir enfin remarqué la photo xD "alwyn ne fait jamais rien au hasard" a encore frappé ! ;) tu as raison je n'ai pas choisi cette image pour rien. la question est : qui représente-elle ? vais-je me faire frapper si je redis encore une fois le mot "mystère" ? mdr  
En tout cas merci ! c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ^^ bisous

**Git** : *clap clap clap* (je suis en train d'applaudir la personne qui a cassé tout mon effet xD) bisous Git

**brilou** : peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... je ne te facilite pas les choses on dirait xD il était temps que leur vienne la maturité mdr. a+

oui ça semble logique ^^ l'histoire de James s'inspire d'Elizabeth Battory et celle de Frank d'une histoire que j'ai entendue. Mais les autres sont de moi ^^ biz

**melu49** : tu as peut-être raison ^^ biz !


	9. Première épreuve : potions

**Istehar** : je me suis dépêchée, j'ai écris le chapitre en entier aujourd'hui. Il est 3h30 du mat, je poste avant d'aller me coucher. (les yeux plus trop en face des trous *.*) Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La première épreuve : potions

Lily courait dans les cachots à toutes jambes. Essoufflée, elle jetait continuellement des regards en arrière. Les cris de Rusard avaient cessé pour l'instant. Mais elle ne voyait plus les autres. Ils s'étaient tous séparés dans la panique. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Alice qui devait être aux bons soins de Frank. Et les Maraudeurs étaient assez débrouillards pour s'en sortir tout seuls. Mais elle aurait voulu revenir sur ses pas pour au moins retrouver Marlene et Aurore. Cependant c'était impossible. Car James la tenait fermement par la main et il lui imposait un train d'enfer.

- Doucement Potter, lui fit-elle remarquer. On n'entend plus rien, on a dû le semer.

- Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsqu'on sera de retour à la tour de Gryffondor.

- Mais... pourquoi ? On peut bien prendre le temps de souffler deux secondes.

- Pas question. Les ennuis j'ai l'habitude. Mais toi tu es préfète. Si Rusard t'attrape tu pourrais perdre ton badge. Et c'est ma faute si tu es sortie du dortoir. Alors tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Lily cessa de regarder en arrière pour observer James. Elle ne voyait que son dos. Un large dos. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur la main qui tenait la sienne. Fermement mais délicatement. C'était une grande main de garçon. Et _**ce**_ garçon, elle le détestait tant. Elle le lui montrait chaque jour. Pourtant lui s'acharnait à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle. Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ? James Potter était une énigme. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou plutôt... elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais..."Il est en train de dire qu'il va me protéger... cet idiot ?"

- Est-ce que je t'impressionne ? dit-il amusé de la voir devenue silencieuse.

- La ferme Potter, marmonna-t-elle. Ramène-moi au dortoir.

- Compte sur moi Lily, sourit-il.

- Ne m'appelle pas...

Mais ils furent obligés de s'arrêter lorsque des pas se firent entendre devant eux.

- Rusard ? murmura Lily.

- C'est pas dans ses habitudes de poursuivre les gens en marchant tranquillement, dit James peu convaincu.

Et il avait raison. Car ce ne fut ni Argus Rusard, ni Miss Teigne qui apparut devant eux. Mais Severus Rogue. Il se figea en les voyant.

- Lily ? murmura-t-il.

Après s'être remis de la surprise de la voir ici en pleine nuit, ses yeux se posèrent sur James. Son regard s'assombrit. Et d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main.

- Severus, dit-elle en dégageant rapidement sa main.

Cette fois ce fut James qui vit rouge. Et il lui reprit vivement la main. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dégagea à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Potter ? dit-elle les dents serrées en tordant son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant Lily ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en la tenant _**très**_ fermement.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre. Car cette fois, les cris de Rusard se firent entendre. Il rappliquait par derrière ! Et en fanfare.

- Tu vois ? dit James avec un sourire crispé._** Ça**_ c'est plus son genre.

Severus agrippa soudainement l'autre main de Lily et la tira en avant. James qui la tenait toujours fut aussi entraîné. Arrivé devant un tableau, Severus murmura :

- L'impur n'est rien.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Puis ils entendirent Rusard passer à l'extérieur et bientôt ses cris moururent.

- Merci, soupira Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble dans les cachots ? demanda Severus en lançant un regard noir à Lily.

- Tu n'as pas à me poser cette question, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Pourtant je viens de te sauver la mise.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai remercié. Mais !

Elle dégagea brusquement sa main de la sienne.

- Ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, finit-elle.

En croisant son regard dur, Severus se calma et il sembla perdre ses moyens.

- Lily, dit-il douloureusement en tendant la main vers elle.

- Non, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. _**L'impur n'est rien**_. N'est-ce pas ?

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-il en s'avançant.

- Ne la touche pas, intervint James en tirant Lily pour la placer derrière lui. Elle vient de te dire non.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter ! s'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Lily ou toi, je considère que ce sont _**mes **_affaires ! Alors ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Pas après ce que tu as osé lui dire.

- Pousse-toi !

- Non !

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! s'exclama Lily à bout de patience. Vous allez réveiller tous les Serpentards !

Severus et James se turent instantanément. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'affronter dangereusement du regard.

- Severus, dit-elle plus calmement, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Potter, je t'interdis de parler pour moi.

- Mais... dirent-ils en même temps.

- _**Taisez-vous ! **_Répéta-t-elle exaspérée. Je tiens moins à me faire attraper dans ce dortoir que dans les couloirs. Je vous rappelle que la première épreuve va commencer dans quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que les autres penseraient ?

- Qu'on est venus tuer Regulus dans son sommeil ? proposa James.

- Quelque chose comme ça oui. Alors maintenant, on s'en va.

- Attends, tenta une dernière fois Severus alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le tableau.

Mais le regard froid que lui lança Lily le figea sur place. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

- Je passe devant, dit James en arrêtant Lily par l'épaule.

- Oh je t'en prie Potter, soupira-t-elle. Épargne-moi ton numéro de bravoure.

- Je passe devant, insista-t-il en poussant doucement le tableau.

Il n'y avait personne. Et ils se glissèrent dans le couloir. Severus n'obtenant pas même un dernier regard de la part de la préfète. Ils venaient à peine de disparaître lorsque Severus entendit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sursautant, il se retourna d'un bond avant d'apercevoir Regulus au bas des marches du dortoir des garçons.

- R... rien, répondit-il fébrile en se demandant s'il avait aperçu les Gryffondors.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour me préparer un dernier entraînement à l'épreuve ? plaisanta Regulus.

C'était en fait exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Essayer de trouver des informations sur les potions qui lui faisaient défaut dans la réserve.

- Eh bien... dit-il en passant nerveusement une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Combien de fois je dois le répéter Severus ? Je suis prêt pour l'épreuve. Tu m'as bien aidé. Maintenant tu peux retourner te coucher.

- C'est que... tous les Serpentards comptent sur toi... et moi.

- On ira ensemble à la bibliothèque quand il fera jour si tu veux. Mais là, on a tous besoin de dormir.

- Ok, dit Severus en avançant rapidement vers l'escalier.

Regulus l'observa monter les marches deux par deux. Puis il tourna la tête vers le tableau.

- Alors les Gryffondors te rendent visite à toi aussi ? murmura-t-il. Sérieusement... qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

Dans les couloirs, lesdits Gryffondors marchaient rapidement. Ils avaient presque atteint le tableau de la grosse dame, ayant marché en silence jusqu'ici. Mais James murmura :

- Lily.

- Tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre.

- ça t'a fait autant d'effet que ça de te retrouver face à lui ?

- Potter ! Ferme-la ! Ne me parle pas de lui. Ne me parle pas tout court ! Et cesse de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Encore une fois, à _**lui**_, tu ne lui as pas fait cette remarque ! se vexa-t-il. Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom ? Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'appeler "Potter" ?

- Parce qu'on est rien l'un pour l'autre ! Ni amis, ni proches. _**Rien**_ !

- Pourtant tu es venue me chercher tout à l'heure, dit-il blessé.

- Je cherchais des Gryffondors qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Je ne suis pas venue exprès pour toi. Ni pour ta Bièraubeurre...

James se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la bouteille dans sa main. "Oups... désolé Remus".

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en avait pas au banquet... essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes motifs puérils. Si on s'était tous faits attraper par Rusard, on aurait perdu la coupe avant même que les épreuves commencent. À supposer que personne ne se soit fait attraper bien sûr...

- Pas Aurore visiblement, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Aurore ! l'appela Lily en accourant vers elle.

- Ah, Lily, dit-elle soulagée en s'arrêtant. J'espérais que James se soit bien occupé de toi.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, sourit le jeune homme.

- On a été aidés, précisa Lily.

- Par qui ?

- Quelqu'un, dit-elle. Coeur vaillant.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez entrer, dit la grosse dame en libérant le passage.

Son amie Violette dormait sur la table, son verre de vin encore en main. Et ses ailes de chauve-souris de travers. Lily entra dans la salle commune avant qu'Aurore ait pu poser une autre question.

- Je vous ai vus partir ensemble, dit-elle à James. Mais je ne pensais pas que Lily se laisserait guider par toi.

- Disons que je la tenais bien... Tiens ! Tu t'en es aussi sorti Sirius ?

Sirius arrivait par l'escalier.

- Evidemment, dit-il en les rejoignant.

Son regard croisa celui d'Aurore. Et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de ne pas la voir détourner le regard ou l'observer avec mépris. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes mais la hache de guerre semblait déjà enterrée. Le simple geste qu'il avait eu pour la mémoire de Rémy avait été à ce point important ? Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'extraordinaire. Mais elle semblait penser le contraire.

- ça va vous deux ? dit James perplexe.

- Oui, répondit Aurore. Pourquoi ?

Et elle passa le tableau avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

- Dis-moi Sirius, lui demanda James. Vous étiez ensemble ?

-...

- Tu t'es excusé ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en s'avançant aussi rapidement vers la grosse dame.

- Tu t'es excusé ! rit James. Hé attends !

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, étrangement certains Gryffondors n'étaient pas très frais. Mais le principal, c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était fait prendre par Rusard. Même Peter avait réussi à lui échapper. Et seul ! C'est là qu'Aurore comprit qu'il n'était aussi bête que ce qu'il semblait. Ou bien... il se plaisait à le faire croire. Pour qu'on ne se méfie pas. À partir de quand ce rat allait-il commencer à fureter ? Quand tomberait-il sous le pouvoir de Voldemort ? Était-ce déjà le cas ? "Non, impossible. Il me semble que ce sera seulement après Poudlard". Et pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur son cerveau qui refusait de démarrer.

- Oh... gémit-elle à moitié allongée sur la table. Où est mon oreiller ?

- Si tu le trouves, dit James dans la même position juste en face, récupère le mien au passage.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez bien amusés hier soir, dit Remus.

- Un peu trop. Regarde le résultat. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas descendre aux cuisines en pleine nuit pour boire de la Bièraubeurre, marmonna Lily en versant un verre d'eau sur la tête de James.

Il se redressa d'un coup, secouant la tête et clignant des yeux.

- Lily ! dit-il en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec un pan de sa chemise. J'aurais préféré que tu me réveilles avec un baiser.

- Dans tes rêves Blanche-neige.

- Qui ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'on serait les 7 nains, plaisanta Marlene.

- Et toi le prince ? demanda Remus à Lily.

- Je suis le chasseur, précisa la préfète. Mary, tu veux faire le prince ?

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-elle une main toujours posée sur son ventre. Lâchez-moi avec vos histoires Moldues.

- ça ne va toujours pas ? demanda Peter.

- ça a l'air d'aller ? demanda Alice. Et tu ferais mieux de te reprendre Aurore. L'épreuve est pour bientôt.

- Hum... marmonna-t-elle.

- Tiens, dit Sirius en faisant glisser une tasse vers elle. Bois un peu de café.

- Merci, dit-elle en se redressant suffisamment pour boire.

Aurore mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que le silence s'était fait autour d'elle. Et que ses amis les observaient avec de gros yeux. "Ah... oui. Le merci, c'était peut-être un peu radical". Aurore ne savait pas trop comment elle avait pu pardonner à Sirius. En tout cas si vite. Certes son geste pour Rémy l'avait plus que touchée. Surtout parce qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il avait deviné ses sentiments et il lui avait rendu hommage. C'est cela qui l'avait poussée à reconsidérer son opinion sur lui. Et à essayer de s'accorder avec ce que pensaient ses proches à son époque. Elle avait sûrement mal jugé Sirius Black. Et ce qu'il avait fait ou dit contre elle... ce n'était peut être que le résultat de leurs conditions. Elle aussi se sentait perdre le contrôle face à lui. Comme lors de leur retenue. Ça avait été flagrant. Ce n'était peut-être pas elle qui le détestait. Mais quelque chose _**en elle**_. Et c'était pareil pour lui. Elle l'aurait juré.

Voilà pourquoi elle faisait maintenant de son mieux pour faire comme si leurs disputes perpétuelles n'avaient jamais existé. Et puis elle avait mieux à penser. Gagner la coupe, tout remettre en ordre et rentrer chez elle. Et bien sûr... percer le secret du sablier. Car elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, vu qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'enlever. Au cours de ses recherches sur les potions, car elle avait correctement fait ses recherches malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, Aurore avait aussi feuilleté les manuels de runes anciennes. Et rien ne lui avait permis de traduire l'inscription. "Il faut sérieusement que j'envisage de demander de l'aide à Alice".

Mais il valait mieux revenir aux Gryffondors stupéfaits. Ce fut James qui les décoinça :

- Il s'est excusé, dit-il amusé.

- James ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Ce n'était pas trop tôt, soupira Remus. Merci de l'avoir pardonné Aurore.

- De rien. Cadeau pour ton retour.

- Elle m'a dit merci, s'empressa de préciser Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'il avait été le seul à s'aplatir.

- Puéril, dit Lily en l'ayant compris. Comme d'habitude.

- Alors vous vous êtes rabibochés ? demanda Peter.

- Rabibochés ? s'étonna Sirius.

- C'est ce que dit ma mère. Ça veut dire réconciliés.

- ça veut dire un peu plus que réconciliés, précisa Lily.

- Tu veux dire... dans le sens...? dit Sirius en ayant peur de comprendre.

-...

- Non ! S'offusqua-t-il. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses.

- Je confirme, dit Aurore en regardant plus particulièrement Marlene qui semblait inquiète. Ça reste un idiot impulsif.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, dit Remus. Avalez votre petit déjeuner. Les cours vont commencer.

- Ils auraient pu les annuler pour aujourd'hui, marmonna Aurore. J'aurais voulu aller faire un dernier tour à la bibliothèque.

- Pour étudier ? demanda James en se redressant soudainement.

- Quoi d'autre ? dit-elle étonnée de sa réaction si vive.

- Je ne sais pas. Quoi d'autre ?

- James, c'est moi qui ai posé la question. _**Tu**_ réponds.

- Heu... dit-il gêné. Oublie ça.

- Trop tard, maintenant j'ai envie de savoir. Que penses-tu que je fasse à la bibliothèque ?

- Oh rien...

- Il croit que tu vas y retrouver un garçon en secret, dit Remus.

- Traître, l'accusa James.

- Un garçon ? rit Aurore. Ça c'est la meilleure !

"Ce n'est pas si faux que ça ! Et tu le sais !" pensa Marlene paniquée.

- Alors pourquoi Marlene a cette tête ? demanda aussitôt James.

- Quelle tête ? demanda Aurore alors que Marlene se tendait sur son banc. Je ne l'ai jamais vue en porter une autre. T'es-tu inscrite au club des chasseurs sans tête Marlene ?

- Heu... non.

- Tu vois bien James. Ce n'est même pas une Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais, dit James.

- Non, tu parlais de l'indémodable tête de "Marlene s'inquiète".

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'inquiéta d'autant plus Marlene.

- En effet, dit James. C'est ce que je vois à chaque fois que tu annonces que tu vas à la bibliothèque. De l'inquiétude. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Aurore à Marlene.

"La maudite ! Alors c'est moi qui dois t'arranger le coup ?" pensa la brune outrée.

- Parce que... dit-elle alors que l'inquiétude avait fait place à la colère et sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix. Je pense qu'Aurore n'a pas la fibre studieuse. J'ai peur qu'elle ne passe son temps à roupiller sur ses manuels de potions plutôt qu'à les étudier. Comme elle roupillait il y a une minute sur la table.

- Oh... dit Sirius amusé. Ça envoie !

Satisfaite, Marlene offrit un petit sourire à Aurore, laquelle le lui rendit.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais t'en assurer toi-même et m'accompagner, dit la blonde.

Piégée, Marlene ne put rien répliquer. Et voilà... Aurore avait gagné. Elle avait non seulement détourné les soupçons, mais elle l'obligeait aussi à l'accompagner dans ses tentatives futiles pour convaincre Regulus. Quant à James, il ne put que rire et il accepta de bonne grâce l'explication de Marlene.

Plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le début de l'épreuve, Marlene dut subir les conséquences de leur échange et elle fut forcée d'accompagner Aurore à la bibliothèque.

- Comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois que tu provoques quelque chose ça me retombe dessus ? demanda-t-elle à la championne.

- Tu ne joues bien la comédie que lorsque tu es motivée. Pour qu'on soit crédibles il a fallu que je te taquine un peu, dit Aurore en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais que Rusard a failli m'attraper dans les cachots ? Heureusement que Frank était là.

- C'est James qui a eu l'idée d'aller à la cuisine.

- C'est toi qui m'a convaincue de venir.

- Tu t'es convaincue toute seule sur un mot de Sirius, dit Aurore amusée.

- C'est... c'est faux ! dit-elle en rougissant.

- Allons donc ! Si tu crois que je n'ai rien vu, tu m'insultes Marlene.

- Insulter quoi ? Ton intelligence ? Tu en as une ?

- Bien sûr, dit Aurore en appuyant sur la joue de son amie avec son index. Sinon nous aurions été lapidées au petit déjeuner.

- Je crois que tu confonds avec ton inconscience, dit-elle en faisant de même avec la joue d'Aurore.

- Peut-être bien. Mais nous sommes arrivées. Voyons jusqu'où va mon inconscience. Et jusqu'où va ta prudence.

- Tu penses qu'on a été faites pour vivre l'une à côté de l'autre ?

- Peut-être bien.

"Même si c'est normalement impossible. Toi et moi, nous ne vivons pas à la même époque Marlene. Et Merlin sait que je le regrette".

- Ah ! dit Aurore en souriant. Voilà Regulus.

Mais Marlene l'arrêta.

- Il n'est pas seul.

En effet, Severus était assis à côté de lui. Apparemment, ils faisaient une dernière révision.

- Et mince... marmonna Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu n'aurais pas une tapette à Rogue ?

- C'est une tapette à Devan qu'il me faudrait, dit Marlene en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Aurore ! Marlene ! s'exclama soudainement Lily en entrant.

- Chut ! lui intima Mrs Pince depuis son bureau.

- Désolée, dit-elle en faisant la grimace avant de se retourner vers ses amies. Je vous ai cherchées. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? L'épreuve va commencer dans moins d'une heure. La plupart des gens sont déjà dans la grande salle.

- Révisions de dernière minute, dit Aurore.

- J'espère que Marlene avait tort ce matin.

- Bien sûr qu'elle avait tort. Je suis venue rejoindre un garçon.

- Très drôle, dit Lily en pensant qu'elle plaisantait alors que Marlene était prête à faire apparaître une tapette avec sa baguette.

Mais Lily ne se rendit compte de rien car ses yeux venaient de se poser sur Severus qui s'était levé de sa chaise.

- Dans la grande salle, dit-elle à Aurore avant de partir le plus rapidement possible.

Severus la suivit. Et Aurore eut le plaisir de voir que Regulus était enfin seul.

- Finalement c'est Lily le miel qu'il fallait pour l'attirer, rit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frère de Sirius.

- Rogue l'abeille ? soupira Marlene en la suivant.

- Salut, dit Aurore en souriant à Regulus.

Il soupira en réponse.

- Et oui, encore moi, dit-elle joviale.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes alors que l'épreuve est sur le point de commencer, dit-il. Il n'y a plus le temps pour une entraide.

- Il a raison, lui fit remarquer Marlene.

- Mais il reste deux autres épreuves, dit Aurore en haussant les épaules. Après avoir gagné celle-ci, j'aurais peut-être besoin de son aide.

- Et tu crois que c'est la bonne façon de me convaincre ? demanda Regulus. Me narguer ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin Aurore, dit Marlene.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ? demanda Aurore étonnée à son amie. Tu le défends ? Tu n'as plus peur de lui ?

-...

- Elle est terrorisée, chuchota-t-elle à Regulus.

Marlene lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et Aurore continua :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas accepter Regulus ?

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

- Pardonne-moi Reg.

- Comment tu l'as appelé ?! s'exclama Marlene stupéfaite.

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais m'appeler comme ça ! dit Regulus furieux en se levant.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Pas souvenir.

Il partit à grands pas en les bousculant et Aurore s'exclama :

- Hé ! Reg !

- Devan... je vais... dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Si jamais je remporte l'épreuve, dit-elle en l'ignorant. Tu accepteras mon offre ?

- Non.

- Tu as peur de parier avec moi ?

Cette remarque le piqua au vif.

- Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Bien sûr que non. Alors tu vas parier ?

-...

"Cette fille est incroyable" pensa Marlene. "Elle a une telle facilité à retourner le cerveau des gens. Même celui de Regulus Black".

- Je vais parier que _**je**_ vais remporter cette épreuve, répondit-il finalement. Et que si c'est le cas, tu me ficheras la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ce pari là ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tant pis pour toi, dit-il en partant.

"Finalement... peut-être pas" pensa Marlene en riant intérieurement.

- Il est malin, sourit Aurore.

- Plus que toi ? dit-elle amusée.

- Ce serait un exploit, dit-elle en sortant à son tour de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Lily n'avait pas menti. Presque tout le château était déjà là. De plus, Amos et Lian se tenaient debout devant la table des professeurs comme lors de la nomination. Et juste après Regulus, Aurore les rejoignit.

- Puisque nos quatre champions sont là, je vous demande à tous de vous asseoir, dit fortement Dumbledore.

Marlene s'assit à côté de Lily, et de loin, Aurore put voir se former sur les lèvres de la préfète les mots : bonne chance. "Merci Lily". Puis elle vit sur celles de James : ne te loupe pas ou on te dérouille. "..."

- Bien ! dit Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains lorsque tout le monde fut installé. Je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je rappelle le thème : potions.

L'excitation était palpable dans la salle. Les élèves trépignaient sur leurs bancs. Et certains professeurs sur leurs chaises.

- Comme vous le voyez, continua le directeur, aucun chaudron n'a été préparé.

En effet. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Aurore. Que comptaient-ils leur faire exécuter si ce n'était pas la préparation d'une potion ?

- Les participants ne devront donc pas préparer une potion. Mais la reconnaître. Ou _**les **_reconnaître devrais-je dire.

Il frappa des mains et quatre fioles de verre apparurent devant chaque champion. Et voilà... une reconnaissance de potions. "ça devrait aller. J'ai lu un tas de trucs sur la façon de reconnaître les potions. La couleur, l'odeur, la texture... et en dernier recours le goût"

- Ces quatre potions sont incolores, inodores et parfaitement liquides. Vous ne pourrez que compter sur leur goût pour les distinguer.

"Youpi... ça se corse"

- Mais faites très attention, les prévint Dumbledore. Parmi ces quatre potions, un poison violent s'est glissé. Il vous tuera en moins d'une minute. À moins que vous n'ayez reconnu avant ça le contre-poison.

"Il plaisante ?"

- C'est une affaire tout à fait sérieuse, dit-il en devinant les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes. Je vous avais prévenus que votre participation ne serait pas sans danger. Sachez que nous n'interviendrons pas. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

"Alors en résumé... il y a deux potions à reconnaître. Ainsi qu'un poison et son antidote. En fait, le but du jeu est d'éviter le poison. Et de prier pour ne pas tomber dessus en premier"

- Vous noterez vos reconnaissances sur ces feuilles de papier, dit-il en désignant celles posées à côté des fioles. Vous connaissez maintenant les règles. Êtes-vous prêts ?

Ils acquiescèrent, n'ayant pas le choix de toute façon. Abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé était inacceptable.

- Alors je déclare ouverte la première épreuve de la coupe des quatre maisons. Commencez !

Ils prirent tous une fiole au hasard et la burent d'un trait. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Ils étaient les champions de leur maison. La tension était à son comble dans la salle. Tous observaient les champions dans l'attente de savoir si leur premier choix avait été bon ou mauvais. Bon visiblement, car aucun d'eux ne s'effondra. Et Regulus fut le premier à saisir la plume pour inscrire le nom de sa potion sûr sa feuille. Pendant ce temps, Aurore réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas des potions à effet immédiat bien sûr. Elle n'avait vraiment que le goût pour l'aider. Et elle avait rarement eut à faire ce genre d'exercice. Excepté pour ses ASPIC.

"Je devrais être avantagée face à Regulus... mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas" pensa-t-elle en le voyant ingurgiter sa deuxième fiole. "Allez... concentration". Un goût infecte. "Comme la plupart des potions". Vraiment aucune odeur ni couleur. Elle ne savait même pas si ces attributs étaient naturels ou pas. Sentant soudainement ses articulations la chatouiller légèrement, Aurore rouvrit les yeux. "Poussos ! Harry m'en a parlé, ça a vraiment un goût effroyable" Et se penchant sur la feuille elle inscrivit le nom de la potion. Puis elle avala sa deuxième potion en même temps que Lian et Amos. Quant à Regulus, l'entraînement de Severus lui avait été très bénéfique. Il se penchait déjà à nouveau sur le parchemin. "Allez !" pensa Aurore. "Je dois faire vite ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Mauvais goût de nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que je disais ?" Mais Aurore n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour reconnaître la potion. Elle en avait si souvent entendu parler. Elle en avait même goûté une fois par curiosité. "Potion tue-loup !" Elle était en train de finir d'inscrire le nom de cette deuxième potion lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à côté d'elle. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Regulus Black venait de s'effondrer sur la table avant de glisser au sol. Il avait bu sa troisième potion. Et apparemment... il était tombé sur le poison ! "Oh non... Regulus !" Et Aurore s'agenouilla près de lui, puis constata qu'il respirait à peine.

- Faites quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle en direction des professeurs.

- Nous n'interviendrons pas, répéta Dumbledore.

- Vous allez le laisser mourir ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-...

- Répondez !

-...

"Il faut faire quelque chose. Regulus ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant ! Il est censé vivre encore quelques années..." Seulement voilà... avait-elle changé cela en venant ici ? Le pari qu'il lui avait lancé était-il à l'origine de cet évènement ? S'il n'avait pas parié, il ne se serait peut-être pas autant précipité. "Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?" Aurore refusait de le voir mourir. Surtout si elle en était la raison. Elle devait réparer l'erreur.

Aurore se leva donc d'un bond pour voir ce que Regulus avait inscrit sur son papier. Exactement la même chose qu'elle. "Alors sa dernière fiole c'est..." pensa-t-elle pleine d'espoir en tendant la main vers l'endroit où étaient posées les fioles de Regulus. Seulement... il n'y en avait que deux. Vides. Les deux autres avaient glissé par terre. Et l'antidote mouillait le sol de pierre.

- Non... murmura-t-elle.

- Il semble que les seuls antidotes restants soient les vôtres, dit Dumbleodre en désignant les trois autres champions.

Un regard suffit à Aurore pour comprendre qu'Amos et Lian étaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Il leur restait à tous le poison et l'antidote à identifier. Le problème... c'est qu'il fallait prendre le risque de s'empoisonner à son tour pour découvrir l'antidote. Ils avaient une chance sur deux de sauver Regulus. Ou de mourir avec lui. Que faire ? Il ne leur restait qu'une poignée de secondes pour agir. Et qui risquerait sa vie pour un serpentard ? Du coin de l'oeil, Aurore vit que Sirius s'était levé de son banc. Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tendre le bras vers l'une de ses deux fioles restantes. Elle but la moitié de son contenu. Et elle attendit. Elle attendit avec toute la salle. Et avec le reste de ses amis qui s'étaient levés à leur tour.

- Aurore, entendit-elle de loin la voix étranglée de Marlene.

Et quand elle comprit que rien ne viendrait, elle se pencha sur Regulus pour lui ouvrir la bouche et le forcer à avaler le reste de la fiole. "C'est l'antidote. C'est forcément l'antidote". Regulus avala tant bien que mal. Mais après 15 secondes, puis 30... il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. "C'est pas possible ! Est-ce que j'ai agit trop tard ? Non... ce mec n'est pas censé mourir maintenant !" s'énerva Aurore.

- Ouvre les yeux, ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant une gifle.

Et pour la première fois, Regulus lui obéit. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il roula sur le côté en toussant. Et comme la plupart du reste de la salle, Aurore soupira de soulagement.

- C'est bien, dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

- Toi... dit-il en se tournant vers elle les sourcils froncés et le regard stupéfait. Tu... tu m'as sauvé ?

- ça t'étonnes ? dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"J'ai vraiment eu chaud... J'aurais pu mourir avec lui. Lian et Amos ne seraient pas venus à mon secours. Ni même ces idiots de professeurs"

- Bravo Miss Devan ! la félicita Dumbledore. Il semble que vous venez de remporter l'épreuve.

-... quoi ? dit-elle en relevant la tête. Regulus a été le plus rapide à identifier les potions.

- Mais vous avez été la seule à risquer votre vie pour le sauver.

- Je ne comprends pas. Le but de l'épreuve... ce n'était pas de reconnaître les potions ?

- A l'évidence, non. Nous avions enchanté les fioles pour faire en sorte que vous tombiez en premier sur les potions poussos et tue-loup. Puis c'était à vous de décider si vous sauveriez ou pas le premier empoisonné. Qui n'aurait pas succombé avant encore plusieurs minutes. L'état de Mr Black n'était pas aussi critique qu'il y paraissait. Mais vous l'ignoriez et vous avez agi avec courage, Miss Devan.

"Bande de...!" pensa-t-elle folle de rage. "J'ai cru mourir de peur !"

- Vous remportez donc logiquement l'épreuve, continua Dumbledore. Mr Black est second. Enfin, Mr Diggory et Miss Chang se partageront la troisième place. Cela fait donc 100 points pour Gryffondor, 50 pour Serpentard, et 10 points pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

- Je pense que nous pouvons les applaudir, dit McGonagall en tapant des mains la première. Félicitations Miss Devan.

Le reste de la salle se joignit à elle. Bien que les Serpentard le firent avec moins d'enthousiasme. Ils étaient certains que Regulus l'emporterait. Mais la malchance l'avait fait choisir le poison plutôt que l'antidote. Car seule cette partie là de l'épreuve n'avait pas été truquée.

"Ils se sont bien moqués de nous !" pensa Aurore furieuse contre les professeurs. "J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux en attendant de voir si j'allais m'effondrer ou pas..."

- Maintenant que l'épreuve est finie, dit Dumbledore, je vais vous révéler le deuxième mot indice concernant la deuxième épreuve. Il s'agit de... reflet.

Reflet ? Des miroirs ? Ou... de l'eau ? "Pitié épargnez-moi ça !"

- Mrs Pomfresh, dit ensuite Dumbledore. Donnez-leur la potion annulatrice.

- Oui monsieur le directeur.

L'infirmière leur fit boire à tous un potion annulant les effets de la potion tue-loup et poussos. Au cas où un deuxième squelette leur pousserait dans la nuit ou qu'ils se mettent à hurler à la pleine lune...

Lorsqu'Aurore rejoignit la table de Gryffondor pour le dîner, ses camarades l'acclamèrent. Et tous voulurent lui serrer la main. Aurore crut qu'elle allait mourir sous leur masse. Heureusement, ses amis faisaient des pieds et des mains pour lui laisser un périmètre minimum qui lui permettrait de respirer.

- Tu as été... incroyable, dit Lily impressionnée. Risquer ta vie pour Regulus... c'était stupide. Mais courageux. Très courageux Aurore.

- Merci, dit-elle. Mais j'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai failli _**mourir**_. Peut-être pas pour de bon... mais c'était un sacré coup de stress.

- Tu ne la remercies pas ? demanda James à Sirius.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? riposta celui-ci tout en sachant parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir.

- Pour l'avoir sauvé.

- ça n'aurait fait aucune différence pour moi si il était mort empoisonné.

- Menteur, dit Aurore. Je t'ai vu te lever. C'est ça qui m'a vraiment poussée à agir. Merci Sirius.

- Je ne me suis pas levé parce que j'étais... inquiet pour lui...

- Non, tes fesses te démangeaient sûrement, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- ça suffit. Plus un mot là dessus.

- Comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est dommage. Vous êtes quand même frères.

- J'ai dit : plus un mot.

- Bon ! dit-elle en mimant la fermeture à clé de sa bouche.

Sirius l'observa un instant. Aurore avait raison._** Il s'était levé**_. La question était... Pourquoi ? Il n'était censé plus rien ressentir pour son frère. Il l'avait rayé de sa vie. Alors qu'il vive ou qu'il meure... qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? "Rien du tout. Ça ne me fait rien" tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait lui aussi été impressionné par Aurore. Et il comprenait maintenant à quel point il avait pu la mettre dans une situation dangereuse. Elle aurait très bien pu être l'empoisonnée. Et là... qui serait venu à son secours ? Personne. Il l'aurait parié. Amos, Lian et... Regulus... l'auraient regardée mourir sous leurs yeux sans bouger le petit doigt. "En particulier Regulus. Une Gryffondor a aidé un Serpentard ce soir... Mais c'est parce qu'Aurore est idiote et bizarre. Le contraire ne se serait jamais produit". Finalement, il était vraiment allé trop loin en mettant le nom de la jeune fille dans l'urne.

- Tu réalises l'ampleur de ton acte ? demanda Remus à côté de lui. Aurore aurait pu être à la place de ton frère.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère.

- Il l'était et il le restera. Peu importe ce que tu en penses. Et Aurore a vraiment été courageuse.

- Ouais... marmonna-t-il en fixant toujours la jeune fille.

- Je savais que tu nous ferais gagner ! s'exclama James fou de joie en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Aurore. Petite championne. Maintenant, retour dès demain sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps... soupira-t-elle.

- C'est le rôle du capitaine.

Après le dîner, Aurore vit Regulus s'éclipser de la grande salle. Elle donna un coup de coude à Marlene pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Il est parti seul, murmura-t-elle.

- Il est sûrement déçu d'avoir perdu. Et les Serpentards n'ont pas dû se priver de le lui reprocher. Ce n'est qu'un 5e année après tout.

- On va le consoler ? dit Aurore en se levant.

- Non Aurore, protesta Marlene en essayant de la retenir par sa robe de sorcière.

Mais c'était trop tard. Marlene fut plutôt entraînée avec Aurore et la brune dut se lever pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber du banc.

- Où vous allez ? demanda James.

- Bibliothèque, dit joyeusement Aurore en leur faisant signe. Les révisions sur les reflets n'attendent pas.

- Dites-moi, dit James perplexe au reste de ses amis. Vous croyez qu'elle se fiche de nous ? Ou elle est vraiment sérieuse ?

- Tant que Marlene est avec elle, ça devrait aller, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Aurore ne s'était pas trompée. Regulus s'était à nouveau réfugié seul dans la bibliothèque.

- Rebonjour Reg, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Marlene n'osa pas en faire de même et elle resta debout à côté d'Aurore.

- 'soir, salua-t-il vaguement en jouant pensivement avec le flamme de la chandelle posée sur la table.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Aurore.

- J'ai failli mourir. Et j'ai perdu. Comment ça pourrait aller ?

- Je suis là pour te remonter le moral.

Regulus rit jaune.

- Tu vois ? Tu ris déjà.

- Lâche-moi maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches.

- Ce n'est pas très sympa de dire ça à ta sauveuse.

- Ma sauveuse Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh je comprends, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Les Serpentards t'ont fait la leçon ? Ils t'en veulent pour avoir perdu malgré l'aide de Severus. Et ils te méprisent pour avoir laissé une Gryffondor te sauver la mise devant tout le monde. C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas des amis très compréhensifs.

- J'aurais gagné sans ce poison ! s'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Severus m'a tout appris. Et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ton aide. Ni celle de personne !

- Bien sûr, puisque tu es un grand garçon.

- Tu te moques de moi ! cria-t-il furax.

- Pas du tout. Tu es le plus jeune Regulus. Et pourtant c'est toi qui était sur le point de gagner. Tu aurais dû gagner. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé les règles. Si tu as un problème, adresse-toi à Dumbledore.

-...

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je crois que je l'ai prouvé tout à l'heure.

- Peut-être... mais tu restes une Gryffondor. Et les Serpentards...

- Ne fréquentent pas les Gryffondors, compléta-t-elle. Maintenant que nous avons parlé des idées reçues débiles, peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre ça de côté et parler du pari que j'ai gagné.

- Je n'ai pas parié qu'on s'entraiderait si tu gagnais.

- Non. Tu as parié que si tu gagnais, je te lâcherais la grappe. Tu as perdu, je ne te lâche pas. Et on en vient à la dette que tu me dois.

- Une _**dette **_?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Et c'est pour ça que je devrais accepter ton offre ?

- J'aurais voulu que tu l'acceptes de bon coeur en me faisant un gros calin mais... si c'est le seul moyen de te faire flancher.

- C'est un coup bas.

- C'est un coup comme un autre. Un Serpentard aurait fait pire. Non ?

- Sûrement, dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

-...

- Oui ? Non ?

-...

- Reg, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

- Commence par ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

- Donnez-moi votre réponse seigneur Black, minauda-t-elle.

-... bon. C'est d'accord.

- Promis ? dit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Ouais... promis.

- Tu es témoin Marlene ?

- Oui... et je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit son amie ébahie.

- Celle-là, rit Aurore. Un rien l'étonne.

- Ce n'est pas_** rien**_, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Alors je pense qu'il faudrait tout reprendre depuis le début, dit Aurore en tendant la main à Regulus. Je m'appelle Aurore Devan et voici Marlene McKinnon. Ravies de faire ta connaissance, Regulus Black.

"Ravie ? Parle pour toi" pensa Marlene.

Regulus observa une seconde sa main avant de la serrer.

- Tu as vraiment de drôles de jeux.

- Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de jouer avec moi. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. N'est-ce pas Marlene ?

- Il faut être folle pour traîner avec toi. Alors, oui.

- Elle m'adore, confia-t-elle à Regulus.

Regulus sentait qu'il pourrait finir par admirer Marlene. Comment pouvait-elle supporter de rester en permanence avec cette dégénérée ?

- Maintenant qu'on est tous super potes, dit Aurore en se levant, on va se donner rendez-vous demain soir dans le couloir du 7e étage.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Regulus réticent.

- Pour investir notre QG bien sûr ! On ne peut pas travailler dans la bibliothèque sous les yeux de tout le monde.

- Tu t'es crue dans un film de guerre ? soupira Marlene en se frappant le front de la main.

- Ouais et on aura aussi des noms de code, dit Aurore en mimant un revolver avec ses mains.

- Je vous préviens, intervint Regulus. Ne commencez pas à parler de trucs Moldus ou je me barre vite fait.

- A vos ordres mon colonel, dit-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

- Devan... fulmina-t-il.

- Quoi ? C'est ma faute si la série préférée de mon arrière-grand-père c'est Stargate SG1 ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Un jour je t'amènerai une télé, et comme lui, tu seras fasciné.

- ça suffit Aurore, intervint Marlene. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

- Ok. À demain soir Reg ! 7e étage, n'oublie pas !

- Ne m'appelle pas Reg ! hurla-t-il.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls. Sinon, le petit surnom de Regulus aurait été dévoilé à tout le monde. Mais l'information principale à retenir aujourd'hui c'était que Gryffondor avait gagné la première épreuve... et qu'Aurore avait réussi à faire flancher un Serpentard.

* * *

pardon pour Stargate mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui aiment ça mais moi j'en suis folle ! MA série préférée ! Je sais, ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout. Mais je le dis en passant au cas où certaines aimeraient aussi ^^ (ou des "certains" qui passeraient par là !)

vous allez peut-être me demander ce qu'il s'est passé entre Severus et Lily en sortant de la bibliothèque. Ben pas grand chose. Elle marche vite la petite xD Sev n'a pas pu la rattraper. En fait c'était juste pour le faire partir mdr. le pauvre. Il les a aidé et il s'est fait envoyer bouler. lily n'a aucune pitié pour lui.

sinon, ouais ! Aurore a gagné ! même si Regulus n'as pas démérité non plus. Pas de chance mon gars. mais maintenant ils sont "alliés" et Marlene est encore embarquée dans l'histoire. (je suis un peu méchante avec elle. Non ? xD)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : je suis une méchante ^^ (avec un petit sourire sadique xD) merci beaucoup ! j'essaye de publier au moins chaque semaine. Le samedi ou le dimanche. à très bientôt ! ;) bisous

**Git** : je pense que ce sera plus facile comme ça ^^ alors pour l'épreuve t'en fais pas, Dumby avait l'antidote dans sa manche. Il a un peu menti sur la rapidité de l'action du poison. Ils avaient encore le temps. (quand même, il se soucie de ses élèves. Ce n'était que de la comédie le "on n'interviendra pas quoi qu'il puisse arriver") et oui, Lily ne peut pas pardonner à Sev aussi facilement. on l'aurait su ! ;) dur de deviner pour reflet pas vrai ? ^^ qu'est-ce que je vous prépare ? ça va mettre un peu de temps à arriver. je vais d'abord développer les relations sentimentales. (et oui il faut bien. mais on va aussi jouer au Quidditch et danser ! yeah ! xD sans oublier qu'il faut résoudre les énigmes de la fic. Sablier + vélane dans l'arbre + aurore elle-même. bisous, à bientôt ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : Reg-chan s'est laissé avoir par Aurore-sama xD (je sais ce que signifient tous ces suffixes en tant que grande fan de mangas. Cf mon profil pour mes préférés ;) Mais c'est bien de le préciser pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Sama c'est "la grande", "la boss" mdr) vous verrez ce que "reflet" implique ^^ mais plus tard. à bientôt ! biz

**brilou** : c'est vrai que Dumbledore ne voit où est le problème. Alors que nous on se met à la pace d'Aurore et on a envie de hurler : il y a un GROS problème ! xD Aurore est irrésistible ^^ à bientôt pour la suite ! biz

**Takinza** : merci ! super que tu sois revenue par ici dans ce cas ;) Wow ! une fan de stargate ! J'en croise pas beaucoup des filles qui aiment ça. je me sens moins seule tout à coup xD merci d'être passée sur ma fic. Bisous !

**francinette** : Marlene n'a pas trop eu le choix xD comme elle dit, il faut être folle pour traîner avec Aurore ! en résumé, on a : prudence, inconscience, et réticence. on va voir ce que l'asso des trois va donner mdr. a+ pour la suite ;) biz

**Istehar** : honte sur toi ! lol. En plus j'ai carburé pour écrire le chapitre après avoir vu ta review. je l'ai fait pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? xD j'attend avec impatience ton commentaire. vite vite retourne chez toi ! ;)

dire que j'ai attendu toute la soirée d'hier pour lire ton commentaire ! (et c'est vrai, je faisais des sauts sur le site tous les quarts d'heure. Comme quoi j'attends toujours tes commentaires avec impatience ^^) Je sais que tu aimes Stargate. Petit clin d'oeil ;)  
et oui, bizarrement quand il y a une leçon à donner super Remus arrive dans la foulée xD  
Attention ne pas confondre Severus et Severus. ce n'est pas la même chose lol.  
Rusard aime se balader avec une fanfare xD  
J'encourage aussi fortement James et je plains Sev. pour quelques mots prononcés en l'air, il en bave.  
Reg et Marlene tes nouveaux coup de coeur ? ^^ je les adore aussi (tu as remarqué qu'ils avaient un rôle plus conséquent que James, Lily ou Remus ? honte sur moi de mettre ces perso importants au second plan. Reg et Marlene risquent de devenir les meilleurs amis d'Aurore. Marlene je crois qu'on peut considérer que c'est déjà fait ^^)  
je sais, rien sur le sablier. il faut attendre ! (NOOON ! *cri d'Istehar* lol)  
Mouais... le "fesiez" est passé inaperçu à la relecture. Faut dire que mes yeux ne marchaient qu'à 2% à ce moment là (oui je ne voyais rien lol)  
pas d'indices sur les reflets ^^ (grand sourire de méchante auteur qui fait poireauter ses lecteurs)  
Mais je m'excuse, Ô déesse de l'optique ! je ferai un sacrifice ce soir pour apaiser ta colère. (qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On dérouille encore Naguini ? mdr)  
j'ai capté le message subliminal ;) gros bisous et à très bientôt !

**Naguina** : contente de te voir sur cette fic ! ^^ je ne sais pas d'où me viennent ces drôles d'idée lol. En tout cas, merci ;) et à bientôt j'espère !


	10. Il suffit de demander

Chapitre 10 : Il suffit de demander

Le lendemain matin, Sirius arriva dans la grande salle le dernier. Et il fut surpris de voir qu'une grande agitation animait les élèves. L'épreuve était pourtant terminée et ils avaient fêté ça dignement dans la salle commune hier soir. S'approchant de ses amis et sur le point de demander ce qu'il se passait, il fut coupé par Aurore qui frappa violemment du poing sur la table en se levant d'un bond.

- _**Où est-il ?**_ Demanda-t-elle furieusement en articulant bien chaque mot.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu lui faire ?" se demanda Sirius.

- Je suis là, répondit-il tout de même.

- Salut Sirius, dit James. Il était temps que tu arrives.

- Oui mais...

Soudain, Aurore se précipita sur lui et demanda en l'agripant par le devant de sa chemise :

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Tu sais où il est ?

- Qui ?

- Ne le cache pas ! Si je l'attrape, je l'éventre !

- Alors c'était pas moi que tu cherchais ?

- Pourquoi je te chercherais ? Dit-elle perplexe.

- Pour rien...

- Peut-être parce que jusqu'à hier tu ne hurlais que sur Sirius, lui fit remarquer Alice.

- Eh bien, pour une fois, dit-elle en relâchant le jeune homme, je n'en ai pas après Sirius. Par contre, dès que je croise John...

Elle fit craquer les jointures de ses poings.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Sirius perplexe.

- ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrachant des mains de Peter le papier journal qu'il était en train de lire attentivement.

Sirius prit le bout de papier qu'elle agitait sous son nez pour y jeter un oeil. C'était une première page de journal. Lorsqu'il en lut le nom, il leva les sourcils.

- _Le Petit Lardon_?

- C'est le journal de John sur les évènements de la coupe, expliqua Lily. Tu te souviens ? Dumbledore lui a donné la permission.

- Non mais... _**Le Petit Lardon**_? Insista-t-il.

- Sans parler du nom ridicule de son journal, intervint Aurore. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui te choque ?

- Qui me choque ?

- La photo Sirius, précisa Remus. Regarde la photo.

- Ben quoi ? C'est Aurore de dos. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Il fronça les sourcils, et en examinant mieux la photo, Sirius fit un bond sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Devan tu as vraiment fait ça ?

- Est-ce que je serais aussi furieuse si ça avait été le cas, Black ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais alors...

Il observa de nouveau la photo. Elle avait été prise pendant l'épreuve. On y voyait Aurore de dos, penchée sur Regulus. Et l'angle portait vraiment à confusion. On avait l'impression de la voir embrasser le serpentard !

- Et tu as vu le titre de l'article ? Fulmina Aurore. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

- _Le griffon vole au secours du serpent. Et plus si affinité..._ lut Sirius. Ah oui, quand même...

- Il a dépassé les bornes !

- Mais... tu n'as pas...?

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas embrassé ton frère ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Calme-toi Aurore, intervint Marlene après avoir vu l'expression du visage de Sirius se crisper. Tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que John a écrit. Laisse les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent.

- Mais vous l'avez bien vu non ? Dit-elle exaspérée. Je me suis penchée pour lui donner la potion, mais à aucun moment je ne l'ai embrassé !

- Tu étais de dos, dit James. On a pas vu grand chose.

- Mais c'est_** évident**_ que je ne l'ai pas fait !

- C'est ce que dit aussi Regulus, dit Mary. Il est parti en courant à la recherche de John tout à l'heure. Il a hurlé : Qui a pondu cette merde mensongère ?

- J'espère qu'il le trouvera, dit Aurore. De mon côté, j'ai envoyé Jane. Elle va me le ramener vite fait. Ce lâche n'a même pas osé se montrer.

- Il a bien vu ce que tu pouvais faire avec du jus de citrouille, lui fit remarquer Lily. Il est idiot, mais il n'est pas fou.

- De toute façon, on a entraînement ce matin, dit James. Si il ne se pointe pas sur le terrain, c'est moi qui le ramènerai par la peau des fesses.

- C'est vrai, dit Aurore en se frottant les mains. Je l'aurai tôt ou tard.

Elle était vraiment furieuse. Plus en colère que gênée. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être prise en photo en train d'embrasser un garçon. Mais là... premièrement c'était faux, deuxièmement il s'agissait d'elle et de Regulus Black ! Le champion de Serpentard ! Le frère de Sirius ! Déjà qu'elle ne s'entendait pas au mieux avec lui, si il se mettait à penser qu'elle avait embrassé le frère qu'il détestait tant... En plus, elle avait surtout peur que Regulus revienne sur sa parole après ça. Qu'il refuse de réviser avec elle. Imaginez qu'on les aperçoie ensemble ? La rumeur serait confirmée. Regulus ne prendrait pas ce risque.

- John je vais te tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant une heure plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- A... attends... je peux tout expliquer, dit-il nerveusement en reculant.

Mais Jane l'attrapa par le col pour qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à Aurore.

- Je te l'ai ramené Aurore, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Jane, dit-elle en frappant de son poing dans sa paume.

- Ne me l'amoche pas trop, la prévint James. Il est trop tard pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur.

- T'en fait pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, je vais faire ça proprement. Il n'y aura même pas de miettes sur le gazon.

- Ecoute Aurore, dit John en commençant à transpirer. Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu.

- Je crois, moi, que tout est clair. Tu m'as joué un sale coup John.

- Non, lui assura-t-il. J'ai cru voir quelque chose, alors j'ai pris une photo. Mais je croyais que tu assumais ta liaison avec...

- Ma liaison avec _**qui**_ ? Demanda-t-elle dangereusement.

- Alors tu ne sors pas avec Regulus ?

On pouvait presque voir les flammes dans les yeux d'Aurore.

- John, le prévint Sally. Tu t'enfonces.

- Je ne sors pas avec lui. C'est évident !

- On ne sait jamais. Une de mes sources t'a aperçue avec lui à la bibliothèque.

-... "Oh merde ! C'est pas bon du tout ça !"

- Tu espionnes Aurore ? S'énerva Marlene.

- Heu... j'ai juste des yeux un peu partout dans Poudlard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vu exactement _**tes yeux**_ ? Aurore et Regulus réviser ? Ils se préparaient pour l'épreuve !

- Ensemble ? Riposta-t-il. Ils discutaient.

"Je suis vraiment mal" pensa Aurore qui pour une fois ne savait plus quoi faire. De lourds regards pesaient sur elle.

- Eh bien pour ta gouverne, continua Marlene. Aurore lui a parlé pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elle. Et ça s'est prouvé hier. Je le sais, elle m'avait prévenue.

- C'est vrai Aurore ? Demanda James. Tu es allée mettre un coup de pression à Regulus ?

- Oui, dit-elle en échangeant un regard reconnaissant avec Marlene.

Cette fois, Marlene lui avait sauvé la mise toute seule.

- Ah... dit John gêné. Alors j'ai mal interprété les choses...

- Oui, confirma Aurore. Et tu vas le payer.

Soudain elle tendit la main vers Frank, et prenant une voix de chirurgienne elle dit :

- Frank. Batte.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda le batteur.

- Oui, tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta John.

- Absolument, sourit-elle.

Frank lui passa donc sa batte, sous l'oeil attentif de James. Il était prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Parce qu'avec Aurore... on était sûr de rien. "Pire que Sirius..."

- Voyons voir, dit-elle en plaçant la batte juste à côté de la tête de John avant de faire des moulinets d'essai. Qui parie sur le home run ?

- Le quoi ? S'inquiéta John qui ne connaissait rien au baseball.

- Deux mornilles, dit Marlene.

- Trois, ajouta Lily.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Sirius. Mais je veux bien mettre un gallion.

- Ah ! Dit Remus comme si il était sur le point de tenir le pari de Lily. Dommage que je sois fauché.

- Je te fais crédit, dit Aurore. Attention, c'est parti !

Elle pris de l'élan et fit un grand balancement avec la batte jusqu'à la tête de John.

- Pitié ! Cria-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mais il ne sentit pas sa tête sauter de ses épaules. Et rouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'Aurore avait arrêté la batte à un millimètre de sa tempe.

- Pitié ? Dit-elle en réfléchissant. Peut-être. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil... je ne serai pas aussi clémente. J'aurai le temps de faire deux tours de terrain avant que James attrape ta tête. C'est compris ?

- O... oui, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Alors c'est parfait, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête à Jane.

Celle-ci lâcha John qui tomba par terre sur les fesses. Puis Aurore rendit sa batte à Frank.

- Tu vois ? Dit-elle à James. Pas de miettes.

- Je me demande si tu n'as pas un petit côté serpentard, dit-il amusé en voyant John incapable de se relever pour l'instant.

- Un tout petit côté, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle récupéra son balais alors que Sirius tendait la main à John.

- Fais gaffe à cette fille, lui conseilla-t-il en le relevant. Elle est folle.

- Je ne pensais pas que les filles pouvaient être aussi flippantes...

- C'est ce que je me tue à dire. Mais personne ne m'écoute. Au fait, pourquoi _Le Petit Lardon_ ?

- Pour le "lard" de Poudlard.

- Ah ouais... je me doutais bien que la raison devait être stupide. Mais à ce point...

- _**Très**_ stupide, approuva Jane en donnant un coup de coude à John alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas au courant pour les filles ? Demanda Sirius amusé à chaque fois que Jane donnait des coups à John.

- Maintenant que j'y pense... sourit-il.

- En tout cas, dit Sally à Aurore, on est contents de te revoir sur le terrain. On s'inquiétait un peu pour le match.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je viendrai à tous les entraînements.

- Je compte sur toi, dit James en enfourchant son balais. Maintenant au travail !

Ce deuxième entraînement se déroula bien mieux que le premier. Aurore repéra assez vite le vif d'or, même si il lui fallut du temps pour l'attraper. Elle ne tomba pas de son balais et Sirius la protégea correctement des cognards de Frank. Et tout ça sous le regard bienveillant et les encouragements de leurs amis.

- Secoue-toi Alice ! Lui cria Mary alors que la gardienne regardait deux oiseaux passer au-dessus du terrain.

- On ne donne pas de conseils quand on ne sait pas décoler de plus d'un centimètre, répliqua Alice sans quitter les oiseaux des yeux.

Et elle arrêta sans problème le souaffle lancé par Sally. Juste avant de se reconcentrer sur les oiseaux... "Cette fille pourrait faire la sieste et garder les buts en même temps" pensa Aurore amusée. Quant aux poursuiveurs, c'étaient de vrais acrobates des airs. Étonnamment, Jane et John étaient en parfaite harmonie. Ils se passaient la balle à une vitesse affolante et ne cessaient de se croiser, survoler, froler, comme si ils avaient répété une chorégraphie. Mais la plus rapide était indiscutablement Sally. C'était la plus petite et la plus fine de l'équipe. Et Aurore était certaine qu'elle aurait pu mettre un cent mètre dans les dents du vif d'or.

- Pourquoi cette fille n'est pas attrapeuse ? Se demanda Aurore sidérée en la voyant filer comme une anguille entre Jane et John jusqu'aux buts.

- Parce que _**je**_ suis l'attrapeur, répondit James en passant à côté d'elle. Mais cette année tu seras ma remplaçante alors tu te concentres sur le vif d'or.

- Ok, dit-elle recommençant à chercher des yeux la petite balle dorée.

Mais elle avait à peine tourné la tête qu'un cognard passa sous ses yeux en lui raflant le bout du nez.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle mécontente.

- Il a frappé dans mon angle mort, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Désolé, dit Frank.

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit James. Sirius, tu n'es pas censé avoir d'angle mort. Je sais que quand je suis l'attrapeur, je peux éviter les cognards qui te passeraient au travers. Mais Aurore n'est pas assez expérimentée pour ça. Tu ne dois laisser passer aucun cognard. Alors fait en sorte de raviver ton angle mort.

- D'accord... soupira-t-il.

- Dis-le si je suis une nuisance, marmonna Aurore.

- Tu es une nuisance, dit-il en renvoyant un cognard.

- Quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais tu as remporté l'épreuve. Alors tu ne dois pas être si nulle que ça.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment...

- Prends-le comme ça t'arrange, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Comme tu veux mademoiselle la champione, sourit-il.

Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, ils se débarbouillèrent pour aller déjeuner. En entrant dans la grande salle, Aurore fut exaspérée de voir tant de regards l'observer en coin.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça John ? Soupira-t-elle.

-...

- John ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers le garçon qui devait se trouver juste derrière elle.

Personne. Puis elle jeta un oeil à la table des serpentards et elle se rendit compte que Regulus n'était pas présent.

- Heu... dit-elle aux autres. Je crois que John s'est fait capturer par Regulus.

- Paix à son âme, dit Jane en s'asseyant à leur table.

- Il n'a pas intêret de m'amocher mon poursuiveur, dit James en tendant le cou pour apercevoir ce qui se passait dans le hall. Ce serait du sabotage.

- Tu nous vois vraiment comme des objets, dit Sirius.

- Non, comme des atouts irremplaçables.

Heureusement, John réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Avec un cocard en prime. Regulus n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'avait apparemment pas la pitié d'Aurore. "Il est furieux" pensa-t-elle en voyant le serpentard entrer après John dans la grande salle. Leurs regard se croisèrent et Aurore le vit soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se disait sûrement que croiser son chemin avait été la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais elle ne le laisserais pas revenir sur ses mots. Il avait accepté de coopérer avec elle. Il le ferait. De gré ou de force.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, Aurore était dans la salle commune et elle attendait Marlene pour descendre au 7e étage. Elle la soupçonnait de faire exprès de mettre une infinité de temps à ranger ses manuels de cours. Car il était évident que Marlene n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'aller retrouver Regulus Black en secret. Miss prudence ne changerait jamais.

- Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie, murmura Aurore en observant le parc à travers la fenêtre.

- Quel genre de risque ? Demanda Sirius derrière elle.

Elle sursauta avant de soupirer.

- Celui de mourir de surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te donner ça, dit-il en cherchant dans son sac.

Il en sortit deux miroirs identiques qu'il lui tendit.

- Wow... des miroirs ? Et deux en plus. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu me les donnes subitement mais... merci, dit-elle perplexe.

- C'est pour la prochaine épreuve, expliqua-t-il.

- Je dois t'avouer que je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec l'épreuve des "reflets". Mais lequel ? Ce sont des miroirs spéciaux ?

- Non.

- Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Ils ne sont pas spéciaux _**pour l'instant**_. Mais je peux t'apprendre à modifier ça si tu veux.

- Continue, dit-elle intéressée.

- Je connais un sortilège. Quelque chose qu'on nous apprend pas à Poudlard.

- Un peu de magie noire ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Peut-être, dit-il en souriant aussi. Ça t'intéresse ?

- Carrément ! Vas-y explique.

- C'est un sort que j'ai appris... il y a un bout de temps.

"Quand j'écoutais encore mes parents..."

- C'est vraiment de la magie noire ?

- A peine. Ça n'a rien de dangereux. Mais c'est un sort assez compliqué.

- Et à quoi il sert ?

- Il permet de faire communiquer les deux miroirs pour se parler à distance.

"Je m'en doutais" pensa-t-elle. "Harry m'en avait parlé".

- ça a l'air génial. Mais ça m'étonne que tu sois venu spontanément me proposer de m'apprendre ce sort.

-...

- Remus te l'a demandé ?

- Oui.

Aurore secoua la tête dépitée. "Remus est vraiment le berger qui mène le troupeau".

- Bon, alors je t'écoute. Montre-moi.

- La formule est _**Speculum nectunt**_. Mais il y a un mouvement précis à effectuer avec la baguette pour que ça marche.

Il sortit sa baguette et mima le geste. Un mouvement assez compliqué. Surtout qu'il devait être éxécuté parfaitement. Aurore essaya mais Sirius dut la corriger à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle tenta l'expérience sur les miroirs. Elle n'y parvint qu'à la troisième tentative.

- wow, dit-elle en observant le reflet de Sirius alors qu'elle aurait dû voir le sien. Mon visage s'est changé en celui d'un parfait idiot.

- L'idiot aurait peut-être mieux fait d'apprendre ce sort à Lian ou Amos, dit-il en lui arrachant le miroir des mains.

- Mais pas à Regulus bien sûr, devina-t-elle. Il connait ce sort lui aussi.

- Hum... dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il n'aimait toujours pas entendre parler de son frère.

- Merci Sirius, dit-elle tout de même. Ça me sera sûrement utile.

- Ouais, dit-il en disparaissant dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

Soudain, Mary entra dans la salle commune pour se précipiter vers Lily assise dans un fauteuil.

- Lily ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faudrait que tu sortes dans le couloir. Il y a... quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

- Quelqu'un ? Tu veux dire Severus Rogue.

- Oui... il veut absolument te parler. Il dit que c'est important.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Mais il a dit qu'il ne partirait pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas rejoins. Et qu'il dormirait même devant le tableau.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Il a l'air sérieux.

- C'est pas vrai... soupira Lily en se levant. Il va m'entendre celui-là.

Elle sortit de la salle commune juste au moment où Marlene fit enfin son apparition.

- C'est bon ? Lui demanda Aurore. Tu as tout préparé ? Notre alibi, de la nourriture et des vêtements au cas où on serait obligées de partir en fuite ? Tu as pensé à écrire ton testament ?

- Très drôle, dit-elle les dents serrées en jetant un oeil inquiet à Mary qui se tenait proche du tableau sûrement dans l'espoir d'entendre la conversation de Lily et Severus. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, on va faire quelque chose de très risqué.

- On ne se fera pas prendre.

- Et si Regulus n'est plus d'accord après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si c'est la cas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je l'amadouerai de nouveau. Et puis il a une dette envers moi rappelle-toi.

- Est-ce que les serpentards se soucient de leurs dettes ? J'en doute...

- Regulus si.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je suppose.

- Aurore... soupira-t-elle à cran.

- Détends-toi. Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.

Marlene acquiesça mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Lily réapparut. Elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Alors ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Mary.

- Alors je lui ai dit de partir. Je ne veux plus le voir me suivre comme ça. Il doit comprendre que je ne peux plus être son amie. Ce qu'il a dit me revient sans arrêt en tête. Je ne veux plus le voir.

- Tu pourrais le regretter un jour.

Lily et Mary tournèrent des regards surpris vers Aurore. Et celle-ci se mordit la langue. C'était sortit tout seul. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus Rogue, laissé seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, partant rejoindre ses amis mangemorts. Bientôt, il deviendra l'un des leurs. Et sans le vouloir, il condamnera Lily et sa famille en répétant la prophétie à Voldemort. Si Lily s'était réconciliée avec lui... serait-il devenu mangemort ? Quelqu'un d'autre aurait espionné Dumbledore et Trelawney ? Peut-être... mais rien n'était sûr. Et Aurore ne devait rien modifier de plus. Elle avait déjà usurpé la place de James comme champion du tournois. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ce simple fait aurait pour conséquences. "J'ai déjà mis en péril la naissance d'Harry..."

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu... rien.

- Tu es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé ?

Zut. Lily ne lui en avait pas parlé. Personne n'en avait parlé.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, dit-elle vaguement.

- Des rumeurs ? Ouais... ça s'est passé devant pas mal de monde, dit-elle sombrement. Et tu penses que j'ai tord ?

- Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Je suis désolée.

- Il m'a beaucoup déçue. Je ne peux pas faire semblant.

- Mais le contexte était un peu tendu, dit Mary. Il n'a sûrement pas réfléchi avant de parler.

- Peu importe, il l'a dit. Le mal est fait. Et il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Même avec un bon retourneur de temps.

"ça dépend pour qui..." pensa Aurore. "Je t'assure qu'on peut Lily. J'ai bien traversé des décénies pour venir vous voir".

- Tu as raison, dit Marlene. De toute façon ça peut être mauvais de changer le passé. Personnellement je ne prendrais pas le risque. J'aurais peur de perdre quelque chose d'encore plus important.

"Ma mère et moi pensions exactement la même chose au sujet de Rémy. Tu es vraiment celle qui me comprend le mieux Marlene" pensa Aurore en observant la jeune fille.

- On y va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Marlene.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Faire des recherches sur les reflets. On sera là avant le couvre-feu, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Très bien.

Les deux jeune filles sortirent donc du dortoir pour rejoindre le 7e étage. Arrivées au milieu du couloir, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Il n'est pas là, constata Marlene.

- Il va arriver.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Oh la la ! Soupira Aurore. Je devrais t'appeller la pessimiste plutôt que la prudente.

- Je devrais t'appeller la folle dangereuse plutôt que l'inconsciente, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est _**moi**_ qui l'appelle comme ça, intervint la voix de Regulus derrière elle.

Marlene se retourna surprise et Aurore dit avec un sourire :

- Tu vois ? Il est venu.

- Seulement à cause de cette maudite dette, précisa le Serpentard. J'ai franchement faillit ne pas venir.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- J'ai prévenu John Crivey. Je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira.

- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle amusée. Et j'avoue que je suis impressionnée. Tu as frappé un 7e année.

- Après ce qu'il a fait, il devrait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir reçu qu'un coup de poing de ma part. Moi ? Embrasser une Gryffondor ? Une_** sang-mêlé**_ ? Autant creuser ma propre tombe.

Aurore applaudit en s'exclamant :

- Bravo ! J'adore quand tu joues au sang-pur arrogant. Ça te donnes un petit air bête mais tellement mignon.

-...

- Aurore... dit Marlene inquiète.

- Mais je pense que tu devrais admettre que ce qui t'a le plus gêné, continua-t-elle, c'est ce que _**les autres**_ serpentards en ont pensé. Je sais bien que tu joues un rôle Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Dit-il furieux. Rien du tout. Ne fait pas semblant de me connaître. Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ne fait pas semblant de nier, je sais ce que je dis. Quel serpentard digne de ce nom serait resté silencieux alors qu'une sang-mêlé ennemie venait souvent lui proposer un marché ? Et aurait accepté ? Aucun. Si tu détestais à ce point les sang "impurs"... Marlene et moi serions les parias de l'école.

- Ne me mêle pas à la dispute, dit Marlene les dents serrées.

- Il est encore temps que j'en parle à mes camarades, menaça-t-il.

- Dette.

-...

- Et voilà une autre preuve. Quel odieux serpentard rembourserait une dette envers une sang-mêlé ? Toi tu le fais. Et c'est pour ça que je t'estime. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, nous allons investir notre QG.

- Lequel ? Demanda Marlene.

- Celui-là, dit-elle malicieusement.

Aurore se plaça devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Folet et elle se mit à faire des aller-retour en marmonnant :

- Je veux tout savoir sur les reflets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Demanda Regulus à Marlene.

- Aucune idée... Aurore ? Tout va bien ?

- Si tu entends par là _**dans ma tête**_, alors oui je te rassure.

- Ah... alors tant mieux.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Regulus dubitatif.

- Regardez au lieu de vous moquer de moi.

Ils furent stupéfaits de voir soudainement apparaître une porte dans le mur en face de la tapisserie. Aurore l'ouvrit et elle s'exclama :

- Tada ! Bienvenu dans le QG de la TRAM !

- La TRAM ? Demanda Marlene.

- Le Team-Regulus-Aurore-Marlene ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Silence.

- Ben quoi ? Ça vous plait pas ? Tu devrais être content Reg, j'ai mis ton nom en premier. En l'honneur de ton sang tellement pur.

- Ne me relance pas là dessus. Ça va dégénérer.

- Sur quoi ? Ton sang ou ton surnom ?

- Les deux !

- Bon, alors on entre ! Dit-elle en levant le poing avec enthousiasme.

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur et Aurore referma la porte derrière eux. Dans la pièce, ils purent découvrir des dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres et toutes sortes de miroirs et surfaces refléchissantes. Dont... un bac d'eau ! Indispensable. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. La salle sur demande semblait le penser.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Marlene ébahie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?

- La salle sur demande ma chère, répondit Aurore. Elle met tout ce dont tu as besoin à ta disposition. À condition de le lui demander 3 fois.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Regulus. Comment ça se fait que_** toi**_ tu la connaisse ? Tu es ici depuis seulement deux mois aux dernières nouvelles.

- Oui. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je suis super pote avec les Maraudeurs.

- Ce sont eux qui t'en ont parlé ? S'étonna Marlene. Ils connaissent cette pièce ?

- Bien sûr. "Que non".

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas beau de mentir. "Mais c'est pour la bonne cause".

- Par contre, ne leur en parle pas, dit-elle à Marlene. Je n'étais pas censé le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils voulaient garder ça secret.

- Ok, mais on ne risque pas de les voir débarquer ?

- On ne peut pas entrer si quelqu'un se trouve déjà à l'intérieur. À moins de vouloir la même chose que lui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi des miroirs pourraient intéresser les Maraudeurs.

- Avec eux on est jamais sûr de rien.

- Tout ira bien.

- J'espère, dit Regulus. Parce que si je suis surpris à traîner avec toi, je te tue Devan.

- Allons Reg. Je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde soit au courant de l'amour qui nous lie.

- Pauvre tarée !

- Moi aussi je t'adore. Mais, et si on s'y mettait ?

- Je suis d'accord, dit Marlene qui trouvait que la situation partait en vrille. Ça, c'est une glace à l'ennemi.

- Et ça, dit Aurore en faisant le tour d'un panneau de verre. Une vitre sans teint ! Je ne vous voie pas de ce côté. Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous faire passer un interrogatoire ?

- Non, mais traverser un parcours de miroirs, ce serait possible.

- Comme dans les fêtes foraines ? Dit Aurore enthousiaste. On m'y a emmenée un jour. C'était génial !

- Je ne pense pas que le but de l'épreuve soit de s'amuser, lui fit remarquer Regulus. Je m'attends à ce qu'on se batte cette fois. Peut-être que nos sorts nous seront renvoyés. Un effet miroir.

- Oh ! Pas mal. C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu à utiliser nos baguettes pour la première épreuve. Tu as raison, on devras sûrement se battre. Et l'idée de la réflexion des sort, c'est bien vu.

- Oui, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

- Mais c'est peut-être tout autre chose et on ferait mieux de plancher sur ces bouquins.

- Il y en a des dizaines, dit Marlene découragée.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmenée Marlene. Une paire d'yeux de plus, c'est beaucoup mieux pour tout éplucher.

- Heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y a que mes yeux qui t'intéressent...

- Non, il y a aussi ton incomensurable pessimisme. Ne râle pas déjà.

- Je ne râle pas, dit-elle en se saisissant du premier livre venu.

Elle s'assit à une table placée dans un coin de la pièce et commença sa lecture.

- Bonne fille, la complimenta Aurore. Reg, tu vas apprendre que Marlene peut se dévouer aux autres même si ça ne lui rapporte rien.

- Tu m'as forcée à me dévouer, marmonna Marlene.

- Mais tu es là. Tu aurais pu me laisser tomber.

-...

- Tu vois ? Dit-elle à Regulus. Une perle.

- Finissons-en, soupira-t-il en allant rejoindre Marlene après s'être saisit d'un second livre.

Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures les moindres indices, conseils qui pourraient leur être utiles lors de l'épreuve. Et ils dépassèrent largement le couvre feu.

- Lily va nous tuer... murmura Marlene.

- C'est pour le bien de Griffondor. Elle comprendra.

Et bien sûr, une fois de retour au dortoir, Lily n'avait pas du tout compris. Aurore et Marlene s'en étaient pris plein la tête. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Car elles avaient convenu avec Regulus de se retrouver au 7e étage au moins tous les deux jours. Cela promettait à la TRAM de longues nuits laborieuses.

* * *

Un chapitre de transition mais tout de même nécessaire. (posté avant samedi Istehar ;) tu n'as pas d'excuse pour ne pas mettre de commentaire lol)  
ne me sautez pas dessus, je sais que vous n'avez rien appris de plus sur Aurore ou le sablier ou quoi que soit d'autre de "mystérieux" ^^ Mais si vous voulez, on peut débrifer sur Le Petit Lardon xD  
Le prochain chapitre risque d'être mouvementé. Premier match de Quidditch serpentard/serdaigle ! ;) on ouvre les paris ?  
bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

**francinette** : je suis allée chercher ça tout au fond de mon cerveau tordu xD ça m'a fait rire, je l'ai mis ^^ (aussi simple que ça) biz !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oh oui ! il faut publier ce guide xD John est prêt à tout quand il s'agit de potins. Peu importe l'info il la publie. C'est la vie des Crivey lol. toujours l'appareil photo à portée de main. merci et bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : oui, John aurait pu réfléchir un peu. Comme dit Aurore, c'était évident ! xD je vais essayer de me dépêcher de vous éclairer sur tout. Mais c'est dur j'ai tellement de choses à faire avant les grandes révélations ! pitié un peu de patience. à bientôt ;)

**Istehar** : tu as vu ? Un chap posté à l'avance rien que pour toi xD Sirius psychote maintenant. Il croit que la colère d'Aurore est systématiquement dirigée vers lui. la TRAM, le nouveau trio comique, bientôt sur vos écrans mdr. j'avais prévenu que tout ne serait pas rose entre Aurore et Sirius. Se réconcilier aussi rapidement, impossible. Perso je pourrais pas. mais il y aura bien un moment où ils cesseront de se chamailler ^^ biz !

**Git** : merci ^^ et il y en a pas mal des mystères dans cette fic ! xD ton pari est noté ;) bisous !

**brilou** : miam miam qui veut des lardons ? xD tu as raison il s'agit de ce passage du livre ^^ petit clin d'oeil à JK. je vois bien John travailler pour la gazette. Pourquoi ? Heu... c'est évident xD il a ça dans le sang ! La TRAM ça me fait penser à un moyen de transport mdr. je vais prendre le TRAM lol. (genre tramway) bisous !

**nhymphe** : John n'a pas de parenté avec Rita. Mais il est très possible (et même sûr) qu'il soit le père de Colin Crivey ! mais peut être que Rita est un cousine éloignée, va savoir lol. bon week-end à toi aussi ^^ biz !


	11. Le serpent et le blaireau

Chapitre 11 : Le serpent et le blaireau

- Prêt pour demain ?

Regulus soupira et il referma son livre d'un coup sec. Cela faisait une heure qu'il lisait _Les reflets de l'ombre_.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Aurore. Ce livre est si barbant que ça ? Pourtant le titre avait l'air prenant. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas être pire que _La miroiterie au fil des siècles_. De quoi se pendre.

- Une corde ? Proposa Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Arrête de lire si ça te met autant en rogne.

- C'est ta question qui m'a exaspéré ! _Prêt pour demain ?_ On me l'a posée 20 fois aujourd'hui !

- Des Serpentards, devina-t-elle. Puisque vous ne parlez qu'entre vous.

Il lui lança un regard noir et elle dit plus sérieusement :

- Tu as quelque chose sur le coeur ? Je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de confidente. Et sûrement pas une Gryffondor !

- Evidemment que non. Mais tu peux parler à ce miroir, dit-elle en désignant celui qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Je doute qu'il te réponde mais il t'écoutera avec attention. Et moi aussi. Par inadvertance bien sûr.

-...

- Marlene ? Tu te bouches les oreilles ? Notre supérieur sanguin va se confier au miroir.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Marlene en tournant la page de _Réflexion et enchantements_.

- Tu peux y aller Regulus. Le miroir t'écoute.

Et elle fit semblant de reprendre sa lecture. Regulus resta un moment silencieux. Et observant son propre reflet dans le miroir, il soupira avant de dire :

- J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Aurore ne fit aucun commentaire et elle tourna sa page. Elle faisait la sourde en attendant qu'il continue.

- On est pas nommé champion pour rien, non ? Le directeur a bien dit : _seuls les plus aptes seront choisis_. Alors je suis le plus apte de Serpentard ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'aucun d'eux ne croit en moi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un 5e année ? Parce que je suis trop stupide ? Pour la première épreuve, ils m'ont tout de suite poussé vers Severus. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me préparer seul. Bien sûr qu'il m'a grandement aidé, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je me sentais capable de m'en sortir seul. Et pour le match... bon sang ! Oui, je suis prêt ! Je le suis depuis 3 ans ! _**3 ans**_ que je suis dans l'équipe. À cause de cette stupide règle, j'ai dû attendre ma deuxième année pour prouver mes talents d'attrapeur. J'ai fait gagner Serpentard de nombreuses fois. Et même contre Potter ! D'ailleurs, qui a gagné la coupe l'année dernière ? Serpentard ! Grâce à qui ? Moi ! Mais ils ne me font toujours pas confiance ? Je suis un excellent attrapeur et je n'ai pas à avoir peur des blaireaux ! Je suis peut-être le pus jeune mais je suis autant apte que toi, Amos ou Lian ! Et je ne devrais pas être autant sous pression... Qui doit me soutenir si ce n'est pas ma propre maison ?

Il soupira en s'adossant à son dossier. Soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. Mais en même temps tellement frustré ! Pendant son monologue, Marlene l'avait observé du coin de l'oeil. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait remarqué, elle reporta rapidement son attention sur sa lecture. Quant à Aurore, elle n'avait pas relevé la tête, feignant toujours la surdité.

- Rien à dire Devan ? Pour une fois...

- J'attendais l'invitation, dit-elle en levant enfin les yeux. Ça y est ? Fini de parler au miroir ? Il ne t'a pas répondu, hein ?

-...

- Alors il est temps que je la ramène. Regulus, tu t'en fiches sûrement, mais _**moi **_je crois en tes capacités. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas fait cette proposition. À toi, un Serpentard. C'est donc que je te considère comme bien plus intelligent que Lian et bien plus digne de confiance qu'Amos. Pourquoi, alors qu'on ne se connait pas ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, ne te soucies pas des détails. Disons seulement que j'ai un très bon instinct. Par contre... si tu t'étonnes seulement maintenant du manque d'esprit d'équipe de tes camarades Serpentards, c'est que tu as vécu dans un jolie petite bulle pendant les 4 dernières années. Le monde des Bisounours ne se trouve pas au fond des cachots.

- Des quoi ?

Marlene pouffa de rire.

- Et c'est un peu arrogant de ta part d'insinuer que tu es le seul responsable de la victoire de Serpentard l'année dernière. Mais bon, arrogance = Serpentard. Tu n'as pas été envoyé là-bas seulement parce que tu as supplié le Choixpeau.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux. Et Marlene releva à nouveau la tête, stupéfaite. Pourquoi le serpentard restait-il silencieux ?

- J'en étais sûre, dit Aurore satisfaite. Chapeau flou n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelle autre maison as-tu faillit te retrouver ? Peut-être... Gryffondor ?

Regulus se leva d'un bond. Et Marlene crut qu'il allait se jeter sur Aurore pour la rouer de coups. Mais il n'en fit rien et préféra hurler :

- RETIRE ÇA !

- Non. Pas envie.

- Je te préviens Devan...

- Je t'en prie Reg. Tu viens de te confier à moi. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je me suis adressé à cette saleté de miroir ! Certainement pas à toi !

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais animiste.

- Aurore, la prévint Marlene.

- Quoi ? Ça ne t'intrigue pas de savoir si le petit frère a un jour pensé vouloir suivre le grand ? Et briser les règles de ses parents ? Est-ce que Regulus a souhaité au plus profond de lui rejoindre Sirius à Gryffondor ? Mais ne l'a finalement pas fait à cause de la peur que lui inspiraient ses parents ?

- Aurore ! S'exclama Marlene.

Trop tard. Cette fois, Regulus s'était jeté sur elle. Et ils tombèrent au sol. Le Serpentard sur elle et la tenant fermement par le devant de sa robe.

- Devan je vais...

- Oui ? Tu comptes me tabasser ? Me tuer ? Pourquoi si ce que je viens de dire n'est pas vrai ?

- BOUCLE-LA ! Cria-t-il en la secouant.

- Frappe Regulus, tu te sentiras mieux.

- Arrêtez ! Intervint Marlene en essayant de les séparer.

Mais Regulus la repoussa d'un coup sec et elle tomba contre le miroir qui se brisa. Marlene poussa un gémissement lorsque le verre la blessa. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient été entaillées en plusieurs endroits.

- Marlene ! S'exclama Aurore en poussant Regulus pour se relever.

- ça va, dit la jeune fille en tendant les bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Ne viens pas là, tu vas te couper.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Demanda Aurore en s'approchant tout de même pour l'aider à se relever.

Lorsque Marlene fut assise sur sa chaise, Aurore demanda inquiète :

- Tu as très mal ? Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute.

- Mais non.

- Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- J'ai dit que ça allait. Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

- Arrête, regarde-toi. Je t'emmène tout de suite. Aide-moi Regulus.

-...

Aurore tourna la tête vers lui en ne le voyant pas réagir. Il observait Marlene bouche bée.

- Secoue-toi ! S'exclama Aurore.

- Ou... ouais, dit-il en se précipitant.

Mais alors qu'il allait passer l'un des bras de Marlene autour de ses épaules, celle-ci le repoussa.

- Non... c'est bon. Je vais y aller seule.

- Mais...

- Tu ne dois pas être vu dans les couloirs avec des Gryffondors. Tu te souviens ?

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche tandis que Marlene se levait seule de la chaise. Mais Aurore la soutint tout de même.

- Moi je peux t'accompagner. Regulus, on se voit demain.

- D'accord...

Alors que les deux jeunes filles sortaient, le Serpentard jeta un oeil au miroir brisé. Le sang de Marlene tâchait encore certains bouts de verre. Aurore l'avait rendu tellement furieux qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au danger que représentait le miroir. Les mots d'Aurore étaient vrais. Mais cela... il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Mrs Pomfresh guérit Marlene en un clin d'oeil. Mais lorsqu'elle leur demanda comment c'était arrivé, les filles répondirent : explosion de fioles. L'infirmière n'en crut pas un mot. C'était de grands débris de verre qui avaient coupé Marlene. Il ne s'agissait pas de simples égratignures. Mais les filles s'obstinèrent à nier et Pomfresh les laissa partir avec réticence. L'incident les avait fait rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Et cela plut beaucoup à Lily.

- Vous avez enfin compris. Mes efforts ne sont pas inutiles.

- Tu es très persuasive, dit Aurore avec un petit sourire alors qu'elles rejoignaient leur chambre.

Après s'être douchée et changée, Aurore s'enferma derrière ses rideaux comme à son habitude. Et elle exécuta un autre de ses rituels. Essayer de retirer le sablier. Toujours impossible à faire. Il refusait de quitter son cou. "Mais bon... ça devrait aller. Le sable est toujours là". Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir retirer le sablier une fois rentrée à son époque. Mais pour ça... elle devait attendre la fin de la coupe. "Du moment que je peux rentrer chez moi à la fin de l'année. Je comptais rester à peu près un mois ici. Pas un an... J'aurai 19 ans quand je reverrai ma famille. Mais pour eux, je n'en aurai que 18. Heureusement qu'une si petite différence d'âge ne se remarque pas. Mais moi je le saurai. Si les gens d'ici savaient que je suis majeure depuis déjà un an... j'aimerais bien voir leur tête. Et sûrtout celles de Reg et Sirius. Mais... je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient tous si ils savaient d'où je viens vraiment. Et qui je suis..." Aurore espérait ne jamais avoir à le leur révéler. Ils lui demanderaient pourquoi elle était venue ici. Et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer leur répondre : _parce que vous êtes tous morts_. "Ils ne doivent jamais savoir".

- Mais moi, dit-elle en fixant la mystérieuse gravure, je veux savoir. Il est plus que temps de faire appel à Miss Alice Gamp, l'experte en runes.

Aussi, dès le lendemain, Aurore s'arrangea pour parler seule à Alice. Celle-ci était toujours la première levée. Et elle attendait Mary comme à son habitude dans la salle commune.

- Bonjour Alice, la salua Aurore.

- Bonjour.

- Comment ça va ce matin ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté.

- Tu as une question à me poser ?

Le sourire d'Aurore se crispa. "Ah... elle a compris que j'avais besoin d'elle".

- Oui, avoua-t-elle donc sans chercher à faindre le contraire ce qui était totalement inutile face à Alice.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien... dit-elle gênée. J'ai un problème. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à le résoudre.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Du genre qui se déchiffre, dit-elle en sortant un petit morceau de papier de sa poche qu'elle mit dans la main d'Alice.

- Qui se déchiffe ? Dit Alice intéressée en ouvrant immédiatement le papier.

Aurore y avait copié l'inscription du sablier. Et Alice écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

- Aurore... où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Heu... je suis tombée dessus pendant mes recherches sur les miroirs. Pourquoi ?

- C'est un langage très ancien. L'un des plus ancien !

- Tu crois que tu réussiras à le traduire ?

- Dis-moi d'abord dans quel livre tu as trouvé ça.

- Ah... dit-elle plus que gênée. Je... je ne sais plus. J'en ai lu tellement.

- C'est pas possible, dit-elle déçue.

- Désolée. Mais alors ? Tu pourras traduire ça ?

- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

- Merci ! Mais... n'en parle à personne. Peu importe la signification, je ne voudrais pas que l'info arrive aux oreilles des autres champions.

- Pas de problème. Je te le ferai savoir dès que je l'aurai traduit.

- C'est gentil Alice.

Et la jeune fille se leva avec enthousiasme avant de sortir de la salle commune. Elle allait sûrement se mettre immédiatement au travail. "C'est rare de la voir aussi excitée" pensa Aurore amusée. "J'espère juste que l'inscription ne me trahira pas. Alice est assez perspicace pour comprendre un sens caché relatif au voyage dans le temps".

- Ben alors ? Dit Mary en descendant avec Lily. Où est Alice ?

- Sûrement à la bibliothèque. "Même si j'ai déjà épluché pas mal de livres sur les runes. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait un accès à la réserve"

- D'habitude elle m'attend toujours, bouda Mary.

- En parlant d'attendre, où est Marlene ?

- Elle a dit qu'on pouvait partir devant, dit Lily. Elle doit passer à la volière. Elle est en train d'écrire sa lettre.

- D'accord. "J'espère qu'elle sera là avant la fin du petit déjeuner. Je voulais qu'on fasse un petit signe d'encouragement à Reg. On ne s'est pas quittés dans de très bonnes circonstances hier".

Dans la grande salle, Aurore s'assit à table et quelques minutes plus tard, Regulus fit son entrée. Lian et lui étaient les principaux acteurs du match qui se jouerait dans moins d'une heure. Et la plupart des Serpentards suivaient Regulus du regard tandis qu'une masse de Serdaigles était rassemblée autour de Lian. L'un recevait des regards lourds d'attentes et l'autre de chaleureux encouragements. "Regulus avait raison... Au lieu de l'encourager, ils lui mettent tous la pression en le fixant ainsi". Aurore le vit soudainement lever les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Il tendit le cou et lorsqu'il la repéra, elle fut étonnée de le voir regarder les gens assis autour d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Du bout des lèvres, elle forma le mot : Q_uoi ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sursauta en tournant la tête vers la personne assise en face de lui. Aurore le vit secouer la tête avant d'entâmer son petit déjeuner du bout des lèvres. Puis elle vit Severus Rogue se retourner et elle détourna les yeux. Il avait compris que Regulus avait eu un échange avec quelqu'un. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Reg ? C'est pas ton genre d'être aussi imprudent. Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?" Finalement Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Regulus. Et ils discutèrent un moment avant que l'heure du match arrive. Pendant tout ce temps, Aurore avait essayé de capter le regard de Regulus pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne prit pas le risque de croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Ha... celui-là, soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer dans les gradins. Maintenant je me pose des questions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Remus à côté d'elle.

- Rien. Où est Marlene ? Elle devrait avoir fini d'envoyer son message.

- Elle ne va pas tarder, répondit Lily. Elle a besoin de temps pour écrire sa lettre. Elle fait attention à ce que... ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas.

- Hum... "Je comprends. Ma mère aussi insistait pour que je lui écrive au moins tous les mois après... ce qui s'est passé. Mais ne tarde pas trop Marlene. Le match commence".

En effet, les joueurs venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Et ils s'activèrent dès que le coup de sifflet retentit. Aurore observait Regulus avec attention. "Allez... vas-y Reg. Prouve-leur que t'en es capable" l'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. Mais elle avait beau encourager le Serpentard, il n'avait pas du tout l'air dans le match. Plutôt que de chercher le vif d'or, les yeux de Regulus s'égaraient souvent du côté des gradins. Les gradins de _Gryffondor_. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Oh ! Reg ! Attrappe-moi cette fichue balle dorée au lieu de rêver ! Tu veux te faire assassiner par les Serpentards ? C'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne te concentre pas ! Je vous jure..." Mais plus le temps passait, plus la situation empirait. Et Regulus faillit même rentrer dans un membre de son équipe. Cela déclancha pas mal de rires. Surtout chez les Griffondors. Quant aux Serpentards... leurs visages étaient fermés.

- Il va se faire tuer... soupira Aurore en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Regulus joue très mal... non ? Dit Lily perplexe.

- ça ne lui ressemble pas, approuva James. D'habitude il est très concentré et il se donne à fond. Surtout quand il joue contre moi.

- Ne ramène pas tout à toi Potter, soupira Lily.

- C'est sûrement le stress de l'enjeu, dit Remus. C'est un match spécial.

- Je ne le pensais pas être du genre nerveux, dit Mary perplexe. Tu dois le savoir Sir... hum !

James venait de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

- Mary... Mary... soupira-t-il. Quand retiendras-tu la leçon ? Réfléchis avant de parler.

En effet, Sirius avait lancé un regard noir à la jeune fille. Signifiant : pose-moi une question sur lui et je te tue. Autour d'eux, tout un tas de filles gloussèrent. Sirius n'avait pas décroché un mot. Mais il avait suffit d'un de ses regards ténébreux pour les faire fondre. "Bande de greluches..." pensa Aurore dépitée. "C'est vraiment chiant d'entendre glousser à chacun de nos gestes. J'avais pas fait attention mais... Sirius en bave aussi. Moi qui pensais qu'il exagérait... Mais bon, j'ai connu pire". Soudain, le jeune homme frisonna et il resserra les pans de sa cape.

- ça va ? Demanda James.

- Non... je ne sais pas où j'ai foutu mon écharpe.

Et en un quart de seconde, une dizaine de filles lui proposèrent de prendre la leur. "J'y crois pas..." pensa Aurore. "Finalement..." Elle réfléchit un instant avant de décider : "Non. Moi c'était encore pire". Exaspéré, Sirius les refusa toutes. Puis il tira sur l'écharpe de James pour le forcer à la partager avec lui.

- C'est pas avec toi que je devrais faire ça, marmonna James dépité en fixant Lily.

- Boucle-la. J'ai froid.

- Je suppose que ça balaye tout le reste ?

- Oui.

- Alors dépêche-toi de la retrouver.

- Ah ! Marlene ! S'exclama soudain Lily en agitant la main.

Celle-ci essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc entre Aurore et Lily.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de marches pour monter jusqu'ici ?

- Tu es en retard ! La gronda gentillement Aurore. Ne reporte pas la faute sur les marches.

- ça va. C'est pas comme si Gryffondor jouait.

- Mais Reg joue ! Lui murmura Aurore tout bas. Et ça ne va pas du tout !

- Hein ?

- L'attrapeur de Serpentard n'en mène pas large, expliqua Alice derrière elles.

"Elle m'a entendue l'appeller _Reg_ ?" s'inquiéta Aurore en se retournant vivement.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'un désert de pierres viens faire là dedans, ajouta-t-elle.

"Elle n'a pas compris !" hurla presque Aurore de joie. "Merci Merlin d'avoir fait naître Alice aussi pragmatique !"

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pierres ? Demanda Mary perplexe.

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Marlene un peu trop fort.

"Marlene !" pensa Aurore en lui donnant des coups de coude. "Ne gâche pas tout !"

- Arrête, marmonna Marlene en se défendant et lui rendant ses coups.

- Calmez-vous et regardez ce qui se passe ! Intervint James mécontent.

- Quoi ? Dit Aurore inquiète. "Reg ne serait quand même pas tombé de son balais ?"

Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Mais tous les joueurs s'étaient immobilisés. Un coup sifflet venait de retentir.

- Un temps-mort, dit Frank perplexe. Ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- Mais là, Serpentard en a besoin, dit James. Je plains leur attrapeur. Regardez-le... il est complètement perdu.

En effet. Alors que les équipes rejoignaient le sol, Regulus avait toujours cet air hagard. Il cherchait toujours quelque chose dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Serpentard perdait 120 à 170.

- Mais _**qu'est-ce qu'il fait**_ ? Marmonna Aurore frustrée.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne cherche pas le vif d'or, dit Marlene. Mais quoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais p...

Aurore se tut un instant. Et elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Ce que Regulus cherchait dans la grande salle... ce qu'il cherchait en ce moment... ça ne pouvait être qu'un seule et même chose. Il l'avait cherché autour d'elle et il n'avait pas trouvé. Que ce soit au petit déjeuner où au début du match.

- Pas quoi... mais _**qui**_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Lily.

- Toilettes ! Dit-elle en attrapant Marlene par le bras avant de la traîner vers les escaliers.

- Hey ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en se cognant contre la plupart des élèves.

- Sacré Reg, murmura Aurore en pouffant de rire. Le méchant serpentard vient de prouver qu'il n'a pas un coeur de pierre.

- Aurore ! S'exclama Marlene essouflée alors qu'elle la forçait à dévaler les marches.

- Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour Marlene. Tu vas recevoir des excuses de la part d'un Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un Black ! C'est sûrement les pires, rit-elle.

- Hein ? Tu perds la tête ? Aucune chance que ça arrive.

- Pessimiste ! C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Aurore ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elles furent dans le couloir des vestiaires de Serpentard. Elles pouvaient entendre les cris furieux du capitaine de l'équipe. Evan Rosier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Désolé... entendirent-elles Regulus répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je...

- Tu ne sais pas ? Le coupa-t-il. Tu es désolé ? Tu te moques de nous ! Ce n'est pas un match comme les autres, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. Et c'est ce qui arrivera si tu continues comme ça !

- Je vais me reprendre. J'attraperai le vif d'or.

- Tu as intérêt. Parce que tu sais ce qui arrivera dans le cas contraire ?

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Regulus réponde :

- Oui... je sais.

- De quoi ils parlent ? Murmura Marlene. Qu'est-ce que Rosier fera si Serpentard perd le match ?

- Aucune idée. Mais qui a eu l'idée de le nommer capitaine ?

- Les gens comme lui... ils ont beaucoup de relations.

- Tu veux dire les mangemorts ?

- Ne parle pas de ça aussi facilement. Si ils nous surprennent à écouter aux portes...

- Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Macnair, Travers, Nott... énuméra Aurore. Tous des futurs mangemorts. Tous dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Comment tu peux être sûre qu'ils deviendront tous mangemorts ?

- Parce que tu en doutes ? Toute cette bande de faux amis avec qui Reg traîne... ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Rosier porte déjà la marque.

- Tu crois ? Dit-elle effrayée. Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il vient de montrer à Regulus ? Il voulait dire que _**Tu-Sais-Qui **_le punirait ?

- Comme tu l'as dit... ils ont de _**très**_ bonnes relations. Ou des mauvaises. Ça dépend du point de vue.

- Regulus est aussi dans l'équipe, lui fit remarquer Marlene. Tu crois qu'il a envie de se joindre à_** lui **_? Ou qu'il l'a déjà fait ?

- Il ne l'a _**pas **_fait, insista Aurore. Mais je crois que même s'il n'en a pas envie... il le fera.

- Hein ?

- Si tu sais, continua soudainement Rosier. Alors tu vas nous faire gagner ce match. Tu es un Serpentard non ? Tu ne te feras pas ridiculiser par un Poufsouffle. Tu ne _**nous**_ ridiculiseras pas. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que sur nous que tu peux compter ? Que tu ne peux pas nous trahir ?

- Ne sois pas idiot Reg, murmura Aurore pour elle-même. Ne les écoute pas.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Demanda sévèrement Rosier.

-... oui.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se faisait autant harceler, murmura Marlene. Il est comme piégé.

- Je sais, dit-elle les dents serrées. "Et ça me rend furieuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne mangemort".

- Aurore ? S'inquiéta Marlene en la voyant trembler de fureur.

Soudain, Mme Bibine apparut dans le couloir et les jeunes filles remontèrent quelques marches pour échapper à sa vue. Le professeur frappa à la porte du vestiaire des Serpentard et annonça :

- Le temps-mort est terminé. Veuillez rejoindre le terrain. Où vous serez discalifiés.

- Nous sommes prêts, dit Rosier en ouvrant la porte.

Et avant de sortir il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur en demandant :

- N'est-ce pas ?

Regulus avait sûrement acquiescé, car toute l'équipe sortit. L'attrapeur apparut en dernier, la mine basse. Alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui et que les autres joueurs s'éloignaient dans le couloir, Aurore sauta d'un bond les marches en forçant Marlene à en faire de même.

- Hé ! Murmura celle-ci paniquée en fixant le dos des Serpentards.

Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne se retourna et Aurora fonça sur Regulus. Surpris, il retint une exclamation avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à entrer de nouveau dans le vestiaire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle refermait discrètement la porte.

- On est venues t'encourager bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant. Même Marlene.

Regulus observa un instant la jeune fille. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage. Surprise, soulagement, gêne... avant de dire en poussant Aurore :

- Il faut que j'aille sur le terrain. On va se faire discalifier.

- Attends, le retint-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier mais... je crois en toi Reg. Tu es très fort. Et tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait. N'écoute pas ceux qui te disent le contraire.

-... pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Est-ce que par hasard vous... avez entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ? Dit innocemment Aurore.

Il tourna les yeux vers Marlene qui secoua vivement là tête. Trop évident. Regulus soupira de frustration et il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

- Hé ! J'ai pas fini ! Lui fit remarquer Aurore en le suivant dehors.

- Je m'en fou, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- S'il te plait, dit-elle amusée en lui attrapant le bras. Je voulais aussi m'excuser.

- T'excuser ?

- Pour notre dispute d'hier. Même si je le pense, je n'aurais pas dû le dire. Je savais que ça te mettrait en colère. Lui aussi il pète un cable dès qu'on parle de toi.

Regulus leva le poing pour la menacer et elle ajouta aussitôt :

- Pardon. Je suis désolée. On se voit ce soir au 7e étage ?

Il soupira de nouveau. Elle avait le don de le vider de ses forces.

- Ouais...

- Génial, dit-elle en serrant le poing en signe de victoire. Maintenant, va gagner ce match. C'est toi le meilleur.

Elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de se retourner. Il la regarda partir en sautillant et secoua la tête dépité. "Elle me prend vraiment pour son meilleur ami ou quoi ?" Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Marlene. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose sur lui, d'un air effrayé. "Mon bras gauche..."

- Hé, dit-il soudainement.

Marlene sursauta et s'excusa avant de se retourner rapidement pour rejoindre Aurore. Mais d'un mouvement vif, il la retint par la capuche de sa cape. Il n'était pas attrapeur pour rien. De tous les joueurs de Serpentard, il était le seul à avoir mérité sa place. Il n'était pas dans l'équipe parce qu'il s'appelait Black. Ou parce qu'il allait devenir mangemort. Son entrée dans l'équipe... il l'avait _**choisie**_. Regulus vit la jeune fille trembler légèrement avant de se retourner vers lui très lentement. On aurait dit qu'elle voyait sa dernière heure arriver. "Elle a un an de plus que moi et pourtant je lui fais peur à ce point ?"

- Oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Détends-toi, j'ai juste un mot à te dire.

Elle acquiesça avec nervosité et il se sentit soudainement gêné. Il lâcha rapidement sa capuche avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lever enfin les yeux vers elle. Et il dit :

- Je suis peut-être un Serpentard... et tu es une Gryffondor. Mais peu importe le contexte, blesser une fille c'est vraiment minable. Alors... désolé.

-...

-...

-...

- C'est tout, dit-il en se retournant brusquement.

- D'accord, dit-elle en faisant de même.

Lequel des deux était le plus gêné ? Difficile de répondre. Sûrement Regulus car il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en se parlant à lui-même tout bas. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Rosier se fasse entendre :

- BLACK !

- J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir, Marlene se retourna. "Il s'est excusé..." pensa-t-elle en n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.

- Tu vois ? Dit Aurore en s'appuyant sur son épaule. C'est un bon gars notre Reg. Si il a joué aussi mal le début de la partie... c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi.

- N'importe quoi.

- Il s'en voulait en tout cas.

- Juste parce qu'il a brisé son code de conduite. À cause de toi, soit dit en passant.

- Ne pas blesser les filles. Beau code de conduite. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de Serpentards aient ce genre de scrupules. Et toi ?

- Comment je le saurais ? On y va ? Dit-elle gênée en se retournant pour partir.

- Oui, dit-elle amusée en allant rejoindre les autres.

Aurore eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle avançait. La suite du match vit apparaître un retournement de situation. L'attrapeur de Serpentard arbora un visage fermé, concentré. Et il attrapa le vif d'or seulement quelques minutes après la reprise. Serpentard gagna donc 270 contre 180 pour Poufsouffle. Ce qui plaçait les vert et argent à la première place du classement provisoire. Jusqu'au match de Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

- Bon ! Dit James alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir du terrain au sein de la foule. Si je compte bien, on devra gagner contre Serdaigle avec au minimum 230 point pour avoir la première place. Ce qui veut dire, au moins 8 buts à marquer avant que je n'attrape le vif d'or.

- Wow, dit Lily. Tu sais faire une addition ? Tu m'impressiones Potter.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il en souriant comme un idiot.

- Elle se moque de toi, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Je sais, dit-il sans toutefois perdre son sourire.

Cela fit rire Aurore. Mais elle se marra moins quand elle se sentit poussée par derrière avant de s'étaler à plat ventre dans la boue. Furieuse, elle se redressa en s'essuyant le visage du mieux qu'elle put et criant :

- Qui a fait ça !

- Oups, répondit Lian Chang en passant à côté d'elle. Vraiment désolée.

- Vraiment désolée ? Dit Sirius en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle l'a fait exprès.

- ça va ? Demanda Remus en aidant Aurore à se relever.

- Oui et non... bon sang, regardez-moi. J'en ai partout.

En effet. Et les gens qui passaient à côté d'elle ne se privaient pas pour s'en moquer. Elle était devenue une véritable bête de foire. "Et c'est reparti... je suis encore le centre de l'attention. Est-ce que c'est ma croix ? Jusqu'à quand je devrai la porter ?"

- Je vais me doucher dans les vestiaires, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la partie du stade réservée aux Gryffondors.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Marlene.

- Non, merci.

Aurore ne pouvait pas retirer ses vêtements devant qui que ce soit. Fille ou pas. Elle portait toujours le sablier impossible à retirer. "Pourvu qu'Alice trouve rapidement la solution" pensa-t-elle en retirant ses vêtements sales qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour prendre discraitement sa douche dans le dortoir des filles. "Et c'est pas simple". Puis elle entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau. Elle était froide. Aurore frisonna. "Bientôt l'hiver. J'ai horreur du froid. Presque autant que de l'eau". Elle se débarrassa avec soulagement de toute la boue qui lui collait à la peau et aux cheveux. Quand soudainement, elle crut entendre un bruit derrière elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle en se retournant.

Pas de réponse. Elle frotta la vitre de la cabine d'une main pour effacer la buée tout en tournant le robinet de l'autre. Elle entendrait mieux sans le bruit de l'eau.

- Ohé ! Il y a...

Aurore fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de tourner à fond le robinet. Et pourtant l'eau coulait toujours. "Je ne me suis quand même pas trompée de sens ?" Elle essaya donc de tourner de l'autre côté, mais cela n'eut pour résultat que de faire couler l'eau en grands jets. "Je savais bien que c'était pas ce côté. Je ne suis pas bête quand même. J'ai déjà utilisé une douche". Se protégeant de l'eau d'une main, elle tourna à nouveau le robinet dans le bon sens. Seulement... cela n'eut aucun effet. L'eau continuait de couler. Et au maximum !

- C'est pas vrai. Je l'ai cassé ?

Quand elle vit que l'eau lui arrivait déjà au niveau des chevilles, elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte de la cabine. Elle actionna la poignée et poussa. La porte ne bougea pas. Elle recommença avec plus de force. Toujours rien ! "Je... je ne suis quand même pas bloquée. Hein ?" C'était impossible. Impossible de rester coincée dans cette cabine de douche avec l'eau qui refusait de s'arrêter de couler.

- Impossible, murmura-t-elle paniquée en pesant de tout son poid sur la porte. C'est pas possible... pas ça... je veux sortir !

Elle frappa contre la vitre dans l'espoir de la casser mais il s'agissait de verre renforcé. Puis elle repensa au bruit. Quelqu'un devait se trouver là.

- Hé ! Appella-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un ? Venez m'ouvrir !

Pas de réponse. L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Cria-t-elle effrayée. Aidez-moi ! Ne me laissez pas enfermée là dedans ! Oh ? Vous m'entendez ? Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il n'y avait que le bruit de l'eau et l'écho de sa voix pour lui répondre.

- Bon sang ! Et il a fallu que j'ouvre un peu plus le robinet, marmonna-t-elle en pressant avec ses mains sur la sortie d'eau afin de limiter le débit.

Mais cela ne servait à rien. L'eau continuait de monter. Mortifiée, elle jeta un oeil à sa baguette posée sur ses vêtements. Impossible de l'atteindre. "La prochaine fois je me douche avec ! Pourquoi la magie sans baguette n'existe pas ?"

- Je veux sortir ! Cria-t-elle en tambourinant contre la vitre. Laissez-moi sortir !

Elle sauta pour essayer d'atteindre le haut de la cabine et se hisser à l'extérieur. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle était soit trop petite, soit beaucoup trop paniquée. Ses gestes s'étaient faits maladroits, ses mains glissaient.

- Je veux sortir... murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux plaquant son front contre la vitre et frappant régulièrement du poing contre elle. Ne me laissez pas avec elle...!

Par elle, Aurore entendait l'eau. Cette eau qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler et qui avait déjà noyé son nombril. Déjà noyé son frère. Déjà faillit la noyer _**elle**_.

- Pitié... pleura-t-elle. Aidez-moi...

Sirius referma derrière lui la porte du vestiaire des garçons.

- Enfin retrouvée, dit-il en faisant sauter son écharpe dans sa main. Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Il l'avait cherchée dans tous les recoins du vestiaire. Pour finalement la retrouver coincée derrière le placard à balais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas derrière ? Dit-il en la tapotant pour retirer la poussière. Hein ?

Il releva soudainement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas précipités. Et il vit disparaître deux personnes à l'angle du couloir. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru voir du bleu autour de leur cou. "Des Serdaigles ? Je crois que c'était des filles... qu'est-ce qu'elle fichaient ici ?" Il jeta un oeil à la porte du vestiaire des filles qui était entrouverte. D'ici il pouvait entendre l'eau qui coulait. "C'est vrai qu'elle est là". En repensant à la tête qu'avait Aurore après être tombée tête la première dans la boue, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Lian n'y est pas allée de main morte, dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant la porte du vestiaire des filles, Sirius crut entendre un bruit sourd et le son de l'eau fut soudainement étouffé. Il s'arrêta. Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. Que se passait-il ? "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là dedans ?" Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas entrer. C'était le vestiaire _**des filles**_. Et Aurore se _**douchait**_ à l'intérieur. "Pourtant je n'entends plus l'eau". Quand il entendit de nouveau le bruit étrange, il décida d'appeller :

- Hé ! Devan... tout va bien ?

Soudainement, le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois. C'était définitivement bizarre. Alors il posa la main sur la porte en disant :

- Bon... je vais entrer.

Pas de réponse. Et il poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté... Sirius en resta glacé. Il en lâcha même son écharpe qui tomba sur le sol trempé avec un bruit d'éclaboussure. Aurore était là, dans la douche. Elle flottait dans l'eau qui débordait de la cabine et ruisselait sur les parois jusqu'au sol. La sortie d'eau était immergée. Voilà pourquoi le son avait été étouffé. Et le bruit sourd ? Seigneur... c'était Aurore qui frappait désespérément contre la vitre. Elle frappait ? Non... elle s'était arrêtée. Et elle le fixait. Un regard suppliant. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, libérant ainsi le peu d'air qu'il lui restait encore, Sirius compris qu'il devait bouger. Faire quelque chose pour elle. Et il se jeta en avant, se précipita vers Aurore en sortit sa baguette.

- ALOHOMORA ! Cria-t-il.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit en claquant. Et l'eau se déversa au sol et sur lui. Il recula d'un pas sous la force de la masse aqueuse. Et il vit Aurore glisser au sol jusqu'à ses pieds.

- Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour la secouer par les épaules.

Le simple fait de la bouger ainsi, et la jeune fille recracha toute l'eau qui l'avait étouffée. Toussant et prenant de grandes respirations à la fois, elle s'agrippa à lui. Jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots remplacent ses sufocations et qu'elle se jette contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

- S... Sirius... pleura-t-elle.

- Je suis là, dit-il gêné sans oser la regarder.

Elle était nue contre lui. Bien sûr c'était, pour l'instant, la dernière préoccupation d'Aurore. Mais pas de Sirius. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La serrer dans ses bras ? "...non" La repousser ? "Ce serait un peu cruel là..." Finalement, il opta pour lui tapoter doucement l'arrière de la tête, les yeux fixés sur l'eau qui continuait de couler de la douche.

- L'eau... gémit Aurore. Je ne veux plus... l'entendre...

Sirius leva sa baguette et murmura :

- Finite incantatem.

Enfin, l'eau s'arrêta. Et le silence se fit, entrecoupé par les sanglots d'Aurore.

- Voilà. C'est fini, dit-il.

- Elle a encore faillit me tuer...

- Qui ? Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

- L'eau...

- Ah... dit-il en comprenant de quoi elle parlait. Oui, mais tu es vivante. Calme-toi.

- C'est trop difficile... j'ai vraiment cru que... personne ne viendrait m'aider.

- Ben... je suis venu.

- Oui... merci Sirius.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et le jeune homme se raidit. Il cessa instantanément de lui carresser la tête et leva les bras en l'air.

- Heu... dit-il le rouge aux joues en luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Aurore ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais... t'éloigner ? Dit-il sans trop savoir comment il devait le formuler. Je suis un homme, tu sais ?

Aurore arrêta soudainement de pleurer. Et elle se figea contre lui. "ça y est ? Elle se rappelle qu'elle prenait une douche ?" Mais elle ne semblait pas oser se reculer pour autant. Elle mettrait vraiment son corps à nu. "Même si j'ai déjà tout vu" pensa-t-il en soupirant.

- Je ferme les yeux, dit-il en dégraffant sa cape. Mets ça.

Dès que ses paupières furent closes, il sentit Aurore le relâcher enfin. Et elle attrapa vivement la cape.

- C... C'est bon, dit-elle morte de honte.

En ouvrant les yeux, il put voir qu'elle était devenue écarlate.

- Tu... tu n'as rien vu ? Pas vrai ?

-... non. Rien, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai... soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je te conseille d'oublier ce que tu as pu voir.

- Je te dis que j'ai rien vu.

Elle releva la tête en levant un sourcil entendu. Et il détourna les yeux à nouveau.

- Comme si je voulais m'en souvenir, marmonna-t-il.

Aurore soupira de frustration. Au moins, sa peur s'en était allée. C'était pas le meilleur moyen, mais Sirius lui avait fait oublier l'eau. Et celui-ci lui jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle s'assurait que la cape cachait entièrement son corps. Il remarqua soudainement un scintillement doré au cou d'Aurore et demanda en avançant sa main :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aurore lui donna une petite tape sur la main et s'exclama :

- Rien du tout ! N'y touche pas...

- ça va, dit-il vexé. Je ne compte rien te voler.

- Et il n'y a rien à voir non plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Aurore soupira. "Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu !"

- Un souvenir de ma mère, répondit-elle finalement.

- Un souvenir ? Est-ce qu'elle est...

- Ma mère va très bien, merci.

- Mais alors...

- Oublie ça, dit-elle agacée. Et oublie le reste. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé ici. D'accord ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à lui cacher ce qu'elle portait autour du cou ? Maintenant il était curieux. "J'aurais dû mieux regarder tout à l'heure quand j'en avais l'occasion..." Puis il se donna des claques mentales alors que des images furtives du corps d'Aurore lui passaient en tête. Non, il ne devait pas. "Oublie ça... oublie..." Finalement, il répondit :

- Ouais. Mais il faudrait qu'on sache qui est derrière tout ça. J'ai vu deux Serdaigles s'enfuir tout à l'heure.

- Alors c'est Lian. Elle m'a poussée dans la boue exprès... pour que j'aille me doucher ici. Tu as dû apercevoir ses amies. Elles n'étaient pas avec elle.

- Aller aussi loin alors qu'elle sait que tu ne sais pas nager...

- Je sais nager, lui fit-elle remarquer vexée.

- Que tu as peur de l'eau, rectifia-t-il. C'était vraiment un coup digne d'un Serpentard.

- Sauf que c'est une Serdaigle qui a mijoté ce coup. On dirait qu'une vraie guerre s'est installée à Poudlard.

- Tu dois te méfier des autres champions. Amos ou... quelqu'un d'autre pourrait aussi tenter sa chance contre toi.

"Je n'ai rien à craindre de Regulus. Je lui fais confiance".

- Je ferai plus attention. Mais au sujet des... détails... sur ce qui vient de se passer...

- On en parle pas.

- On en parle pas, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Bon... je te laisse t'habiller, dit-il gêné en se levant rapidement.

- Ok, dit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Aurore soupira de nouveau. "Pourquoi _**lui**_ ?"

Comme décidé, ils ne parlèrent que d'un minimum d'éléments sur ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs amis savaient juste que Lian avait comploté pour qu'Aurore se retrouve bloquée dans la douche. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire. Que Lian en soit venue à de telles méthodes... c'était effrayant. Et peu encourageant pour la suite. Bien sûr, tout le monde la mit en garde contre Regulus. Et elle fut obligée d'acquiescer, à contre coeur. Mais maintenant, aucun d'eux ne verrait plus Lian du même oeil. Ni d'ailleurs... aucun des élèves de Poudlard. Car lors du repas du soir, Aurore eut la surprise de voir trois jeunes filles de Serdaigle se lever d'un bond de leur banc en hurlant. Hurlant ? Non, en grognant. Leurs nez s'étaient transformés en groins !

- Regardez les trois petites cochonnes, rit James.

- Tu t'es vraiment mis aux contes Moldus ? S'étonna Lily entre deux rires.

- Tout pour te plaire, sourit-il.

- Merci les garçons, dit Aurore en regardant Lian et ses amies sortir précipitamment de la grande salle sous la salve de rires. C'est une belle vengeance.

- Merci ? Dit James innocemment. Mais nous n'y sommes pour rien. Pas vrai les gars ?

- Ouaip, acquiesça Sirius.

- Absolument rien, renchérit Remus.

- Rien du tout, affirma Peter.

- Merci quand même, rit-elle alors que James lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Et la joie d'Aurore fut totale lorsque le lendemain matin, elle lut le titre du nouvel article du _Petit Lardon_ de John. _Le serpent mange le blaireau et l'aigle parle aux cochons. _Avec en prime, des photos de Regulus saisissant le vif d'or et des Serdaigles en train de s'agiter.

- John Crivey, dit-elle tournant la tête vers lui.

- Oui ? Dit-il anxieux.

- Tu es officiellement pardonné.

* * *

Classement provisoire : Quidditch+Epreuves  
1er Serpentard : 320 pts (270Q+50E)  
2e Poufsouffle : 190 pts (180Q+10E)  
3e Gryffondor : 100 pts (E)  
4e Serdaigle : 10 pts (E)

et cela sans compter les points gagnés ou perdus en cours. je ferai souvent ces petits classements pour que vous sachiez où en sont les maisons dans la coupe.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : c'est vrai que Lian a été très cruelle sur ce coup là. (j'aime pas sa fille, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais aimer la mère lol) c'est vrai qu'Aurore ne se conduit pas de la même manière avec Reg et Sirius. c'est important. je voulais faire une différence entre les deux frères. c'est vrai que le résumé n'est pas très encourageant. Mais pour être franche, je me tâte encore pour la fin. J'ai un cruel dilemme. c'est un drame et la fin ne sera pas ce qu'il y a de plus heureuse. mais est-ce que je fais vraiment ma sadique ? ou je fais une fin mitigée ? (pour l'instant je pars plutôt là dessus. Quand je pense à ma fin "cruelle", je me dis : non je peux pas leur faire ça. Même moi je serai trop dégoûtée) enfin, je continurai d'y réfléchir jusqu'à la fin. je pourrai changer d'avis au dernier moment s'il le faut. Bon, je n'aurais pas dû vous dévoiler tout ça mais je me suis encore laissée emporter (*doigt sur le bouton supprimer*) Ok... je laisse lol (*lève son doigt*) Allez ! bisous et merci ;)

**Git** : Aurore n'a pas réussi à le retirer avant d'être liée au château. Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec le sort de Dumbledore ^^ t'en fait pas, Alice travaille sur les runes. On aura la réponse bientôt. c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre de Reg de se confier (même à un miroir xD) mais il fallait que les filles sachent ce qu'il ressentait et subissait. je crois qu'on va monter un club anti-Lian mdr. merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Nayla-HP** : et oui, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. à bientôt pour la suite ;) bisous !

**brilou** : aurore trop futée ^^ je suis sûre que c'était un chapeau flou ! je le sens ! xD Moi aussi, Cho j'ai jamais pu me l'encadrer. alors je me venge sur Lian (qui n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, on est d'accord mdr) les trois petites cochonnes c'était du pur délire lol. Merci et à bientôt ;) biz

**Uma to Hebi** : merci ^^ toi aussi tu t'es prises d'affection pour Marlene ? c'est vraiment une bonne fille :D c'est vrai que l'alliance entre Reg et Aurore est farfelue. mais elle est necessaire pour que Reg soit intégré à l'histoire ;) je suis tout à fait d'accord. Tous les serpentards ne sont pas mauvais. reg et severus par exemple. à bientôt pour la suite ! biz

**Edwina Malefoy** : ah ! te revoilà ^^ bon goûter ;) alors bien sûr que non, il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'un coup. Il regrettait juste d'avoir blessé une fille au point de lui laisser peut-être des cicatrices (en fait c'es pour ça qu'il la cherchait du regard. Pour voir si elle garderait la marque de sa dispute stupide avec Aurore). Reg a des principes vois-tu. Il est peut-être Serpentard, mais pas sans coeur (même si il veut le faire croire) et amorphe ? parce qu'il ne s'est pas défendu face à Rosier ? c'était difficile d'envoyer bouler le capitaine de l'équipe qui en plus de ça (annonce exculsive) porte déjà la marque des ténèbres. (pour info, Rosier est en 7e année et il mesure sûrement deux têtes de plus que Reg qui est le plus jeune de l'équipe). en plus il ne pouvait pas se rebeller face à 6 futurs mangemorts. sinon je le trouve plutôt virulent dans ses disputes avec Aurore lol. Si un autre paramètre le rend amorphe, dis-le moi. pour Marlene, peut-être que oui. Ou que non. Nous verrons quel destin je lui réserve. à elle et Reg ) merci pour to soutien ! à très bientôt ^^ biz

**MaliceM** : ce hors-sujet me plait bien xD de grosses surprises en prévision ;) merci et bisous !


	12. Entre amitié et inimitié

Chapitre 12 : Entre amitié et inimitié

Lorsque Regulus ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande le soir même du match, il fut acceuilli par des pétarades et des félicitations.

- Vive l'attrapeur aux crochets pointus ! S'exclama Aurore en tirant sur un pétard surprise.

Il en sortit un chapeau siffleur qu'elle posa sur la tête du garçon.

- Et voilà le parfait serpent à sonnette.

- Et voilà la parfaite demeurée, dit-il en retirant le chapeau avant de le lui balancer à la figure. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Heu... dit Marlene en n'osant pas tirer sur son pétard surprise.

- On fête ta victoire bien sûr, dit Aurore. Je suppose que dans le dortoir des Serpentards c'était pas vraiment la fiesta. En tout cas pas la tienne.

En effet. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas facilement oublié le début de match. Malgré leur victoire, Regulus avait à nouveau subi les remontrances de sa maison.

- Peu importe, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement heureuse. Serpentard est passé premier. Et Griffondor troisième.

- Attends un peu que je gagne notre match. On verra qui sera premier dans une semaine.

- Nous ou Serdaigle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je gagnerai ce match même si je dois en creuver !

- C'est un peu extrême, mais comme tu n'as jamais joué de vrai match, je suppose que tu dois envisager le pire. Creuver... ça risque de t'arriver. Non, c'est sûr.

- Merci du soutien, dit-elle vexée.

- Tu l'as cherché. Serpent à sonnette... marmonna-t-il avant d'aller prendre place à leur table.

- Elle dit ça parce que Lian lui a joué un sale tour, expliqua Marlene. Et elle veut se venger.

- Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière ! S'exclama Aurore en serrant le poing pour montrer sa détermination.

- Un sale tour ? Dit Regulus surpris.

- Intéressé ? Demanda Aurore amusée.

- Pas vraiment, nia-t-il en ouvrant l'un des ouvrages.

- Alors je ne te raconte rien.

Regulus leva les yeux du livre. C'était inattendu. D'habitude, Aurore prenait plaisir à tout lui raconter, même ce qui ne l'intéressait pas.

- Déçu ? Devina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

- Je te raconterai tout si tu insistes.

-...

- Allez. Dis : s'il te plait Aurore, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-...

- Avoues que tu meurs d'envie de savoir.

-...

- Regulus tu es vraiment...

- Lian a essayé de la noyer, déballa Marlene.

- Marlene ! Se plaignit Aurore.

- Désolée, mais ça risquait de durer toute la nuit.

- La _**noyer **_? S'étonna Regulus.

- Apparemment, on noie les gens dans des douches maintenant.

- Lian a voulu la noyer dans une douche ?

- Oui. Dans les vestiaires de Griffondor. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait elle-même. Elle a demandé à ses amies de la noyer pour elle. Ce qui est d'autant plus lâch...

- Arrêtez de prononcer ce mot ! S'exclama brusquement Aurore hors d'elle. Je ne veux _**pas **_l'entendre !

- Désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Marlene en se rendant compte de son manque de tact.

- Quel mot ? Dit Regulus perplexe. Noy...?

Il se prit le chapeau siffleur en pleine face avant de pouvoir prononcer le mot interdit.

- Devan ! S'exclama-t-il furieux en se levant d'un bond baguette au poing.

- Black ? Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Regulus l'attaqua à coups de sortilèges divers et elle s'amusa à les éviter. Certains ricochaient sur les miroirs, ce qu'elle semblait trouver d'autant plus amusant. Ce n'était pas le cas de Marlene.

- Arrêtez ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas recommencer...

Mais comme d'habitude, aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. Et le combat s'arrêta quand Regulus parvint à stupéfixier Aurore.

- Ha ! Dit-il fier de lui.

- Enervatum, soupira Marlene en annulant le sort.

- Hé ! Se plaignit-il.

- Merci Marlene, dit Aurore en se relevant. Pas de chance Reg, on est deux contre toi.

- Et tu trouves ça loyal ? Demanda Marlene dépitée. En plus tu fais erreur, vous êtes seuls à jouer les idiots.

Et d'un tour de baguette elle récupéra celles de Regulus et Aurore.

- Rends-moi ça ! S'exclama aussitôt Regulus.

- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas écoutée. J'ai trouvé une piste hier soir pour vous, mais vous ne m'avez pas encore laissée en placer une. Aurore, arrête de taquiner Regulus. Regulus... ne fais pas attention à elle, dit Marlene un peu plus gênée. Depuis le départ je cherche avec vous alors que je ne suis pas champione, mais pour une fois c'est vous qui allez m'écouter.

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux un instant. Avant qu'Aurore ne murmure :

- Wow... Marlene s'est énervée.

- N'importe qui s'énerverait ! Alors maintenant, asseyez-vous.

- Et elle n'a même plus peur de donner des ordres à Reg, pouffa Aurore en s'asseyant.

Celui-ci n'aimait pas trop ça. Et quand elle s'en rendit compte, Marlene ajouta avec un sourire crispé :

-... s'il te plait ?

Il s'asseya et elle en fit de même, soupirant de soulagement. Maintenant qu'ils l'écoutaient elle pouvait leur rendre leurs baguettes.

- Bon, dit-elle après avoir rendu précautionneusement sa baguette à Regulus. J'ai remarqué quelque chose dans _Reflexion et enchantements_ pendant que... Regulus parlait au miroir.

L'air du garçon s'assombrit et elle enchaîna rapidement en ouvrant le fameux livre :

- Depuis le départ, on pense que l'épreuve à un rapport avec les miroirs. Alors qu'il est question de _**reflet**_.

- Un miroir nous reflète, dit Aurore.

- Mais certains sortilèges le permettent aussi. Même si ce n'est que temporairement. Je vous parle des sortilèges de dédoublement.

- ça ne se pratique pas, dit Aurore. En tout cas, ce n'est pas enseigné ici.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Regulus.

"Parce que j'ai fini mes études et qu'on ne m'a jamais appris un tel sort à Poudlard. Encore le problème du : _tu n'es pas censée le savoir_."

- A Beauxbâtons on nous a parlé de certains sorts existants mais interdits à l'enseignement. Ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que les sortilèges impardonnables mais... on ne nous les apprendra pas parce qu'ils relèvent en partie de magie noire. Et ils sont source d'abus. Par exemple le sortilège de dédoublement nous permettrait d'être à deux endroits en même temps. Parfait pour un alibi en cas de crime.

"C'est aussi le cas des miroirs à double sens. Pouvoir se passer aussi facilement des informations à distance... ce serait parfait pour les espions de Voldemort. Au fait, je devrais m'entraîner encore à lancer ce sort. Je suis sûre que d'ici l'épreuve j'aurai oublié le mouvement. Pourquoi quand il s'agit de magie noire tout est si compliqué ?"

- Les professeurs Français semblent vous apprendre pas mal de choses très vite, dit Marlene impressionnée. Je ne pense pas qu'on nous en aurait parlé avant notre 7e année ici. Et tu maîtrisais déjà super bien le sortilège que McGonagall t'a demandé d'exécuter devant tout le monde.

- En France on perd pas de temps, dit Aurore avec un sourire crispé.

- A Durmstrang, on leur apprend facilement ce genre de sortilèges, intervint Regulus. Le sort de Dédoublement... c'est du gâteau pour eux.

- Et pour toi, devina Aurore avec un petit sourire malicieux. Tu sais lancer ce sort n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être bien.

- C'est vrai ? Dit Marlene impressionnée. Même dans ce livre ils n'y a pas d'explications dessus. Il en est seulement fait mention.

- Je suis un Black, dit-il fièrement. Je sais bien plus de choses que vous ou que les auteurs de ces bouquins.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on vous demandera de lancer ce sort lors de l'épreuve, dit Marlene sans faire cas de sa vantardise. Mais vous pourriez y être confrontés.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous obliger à nous battre contre nous-même ? Demanda Aurore.

- C'est ce qui serait le plus difficile. Puisque vous vous connaissez vous-même.

- Alors il faudrait qu'on découvre nos propres points faibles ? Dit-elle en réfléchissant. "Moi c'est l'eau".

- Exactement. Les découvrir et les surmonter.

- Tu es un génie Marlene. Je suis certaine que l'épreuve aura un rapport avec tout ça. Cette histoire de reflet. Ce sera forcement le notre.

- Mouais... dit Regulus vexé d'avoir été mis de côté subitement.

- Allez Reg ! Dit Aurore enthousiaste. Lance le sort.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Sois pas mauvais comme ça. On doit s'entraîner à s'autovaincre.

- Je peux m'entraîner seul.

- Hé ! Dit Aurore mécontente. On est alliés oui ou non ? Fais pas ton radin. En plus on t'a encouragé et préparé une petite fête pour ta victoire.

- Tu appelles ça une fête ? Et je vous ai demandé quelque chose ?

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi les Black sont tous comme ça ? Allez, Reg, s'il te plait.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Parce que tu crois que tu n'as aucune faiblesse ? Devina Aurore.

- Exactement.

Aurore et Marlene levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien monsieur l'orgueilleux, dit Aurore. Dépêche-toi de lancer ce sort.

Il fallut pas mal de temps aux filles pour convaincre Regulus de coopérer. Et elles durent même passer par l'étape : _flatter l'égo de Regulus en le suppliant_. Mais au final ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils aient réussi à s'entraîner. "Se battre avec soi-même... c'est vraiment bizarre" pensa Aurore alors que son double disparaissait après 5 minutes de combat acharné.

- ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle à Regulus.

- Non... dit-il essoufflé.

- Tu es fatigué ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. C'est le sort qui...?

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, éluda-t-il.

- Vous devriez arrêter, dit Marlene. Et il vaut mieux rentrer avant que Lily ne pique encore une crise.

- Tu as raison, dit Aurore. On se revoit dans deux jours Reg. Repose-toi bien d'ici là.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! S'obstina-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas eu une journée facile. J'aurais pas dû te demander de venir ce soir. Désolée.

- Oh, Devan. Tu m'entends quand je te parle ? Dit-il frustré.

- A plus tard, dit-elle en sortant avec Marlene. Fais un bon gros dodo.

- Devan ! S'exclama-t-il en la voyant pouffer de rire.

Le lendemain, Regulus lui offrit un regard assassin lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs. "Il a l'air en pleine forme" pensa-t-elle satisfaite en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu es si contente ? Lui demanda James. On a métamorphose...

- Sûrement à cause de l'article, pensa deviner Lily. John a su quoi faire pour qu'elle le pardonne.

- Je vais l'accrocher au plafond de mon lit ! S'exclama Aurore en serant l'article dans ses bras.

- Déchire d'abord le haut de la page, dit Sirius.

- Ouais...

Le haut de la page... la partie qui parlait de la victoire de Serpentard et surtout de Regulus. "Pas question que je le déchire. Je dois garder une trace de la victoire de mon nouveau meilleur ami" pensa-t-elle amusée. "Mon ami prétentieux et irascible".

- Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux, dit Sirius en tendant la main vers le papier.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en le mettant hors de portée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit-il surpris.

- J'ai... j'ai pas besoin de toi pour déchirer un morceau de papier, dit-elle gênée.

- Oh. Baisse d'un ton, tu m'en dois une.

- Et je m'arrangerai pour effacer cette dette le plus tôt possible. T'être redevable ça doit être épuisant. Tu es du genre à profiter de la situation, hein ?

- Tu me prends pour un Serpentard ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Les fourbes existent partout. Pas seulement à Serpentard, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Qui est fourbe ? Demanda-t-il la poussant.

- Toi, qui d'autre ? Répondit-elle en le poussant à son tour.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi tout le long du chemin vers la salle de métamorphose.

- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, dit soudainement Alice.

- On a l'air de bien s'entendre ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps alors qu'ils étaient aux prises l'un avec l'autre.

- Hum... je ne sais pas où tu es allée pêcher ça Alice, dit Mary dubitative.

- Entrez en silence, intervint McGonagall debout devant la porte de sa salle de cours.

Passant devant elle, Sirius et Aurore continuaient de se donner des coups de coudes et Aurore faillit percuter le professeur.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors que Sirius ricannait derrière elle.

Pour se venger, elle lui donna un coup de pied discret dans le tibia, et son rire se transforma en plainte.

- Espèce de... marmonna-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Ça fait mal Devan.

- Je sais Black, dit-elle en se tortillant pour qu'il lâche prise.

Exaspérée par leur comportement, Minerva les sépara elle-même.

- ça suffit. Mr Black, Miss Devan... quel âge avez-vous ?

- 16 ans, soupira Sirius en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

- 17, répondit Aurore. "Plutôt 18 en fait".

- Exact et vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Vos petites chamailleries sont ridicules. Étant plus âgée Miss Devan, j'aurais espéré que vous feriez preuve d'un peu plus de maturité. Vous êtes déjà majeure et donc adulte.

- Et je dois prendre soin des petits enfants ? Dit Aurore en nargant Sirius.

- Toi... marmonna Sirius en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais Minerva l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Assez ! Je vous retire 10 points chacun ! En tant que directrice de Griffondor cela me peine de devoir retirer des points à ma propre maison. Alors cessez d'agir comme des enfants et comportez-vous en adultes. Miss Devan, vous me décevez. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes champione de Griffondor. Vous êtes censée faire gagner des points à notre maison. Pas en perdre.

- Je sais professeur. Je suis désolée.

- Maintenant, allez vous asseoir, dit-elle en les poussant à l'intérieur.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à leurs places, soit à côté de Remus pour Aurore et à côté de James pour Sirius, les deux jeunes continuèrent malgré tout de se disputer tout bas.

- C'est de ta faute, l'accusa Aurore.

- Non c'est la tienne, répliqua Sirius.

- Assis ! Leur ordonna Lily tout bas.

- Tu nous prends pour des chiens ? Lui demanda Sirius.

"Parce que ça te gêne ?" pensa Aurore. "Par contre je n'aime pas ça du tout".

- Tout de suite, précisa la préfète dangereusement.

Ils s'éxécutèrent en soupirant de frustration.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Lily. 20 points en moins !

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliés, dit Remus.

- Je ne suis pas non plus sa meilleure amie, dit Aurore en haussant les épaules.

- Pareil ici, ajouta Sirius juste devant eux.

- Un coup vous vous disputez, un autre vous vous entendez, résuma James. Vous jouez au yo-yo ?

- Jusqu'où tu es allé faire des recherches sur le monde Moldu ? Lui demanda Lily surprise de l'entendre prononcer le mot "yo-yo".

- Je t'impressione encore ? Dit-il fier de lui.

- Dans tes rêves, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bon ! Dit Minerva en ayant regagné son bureau. Il est temps de commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les animagi. Je pense que vous savez tous de quoi il est question.

Et la seconde d'après leur professeur avait disparu, laissant place à un chat tigré assis sur le bureau. "Toujours la même" pensa Aurore amusée. Minerva repris forme humaine et précisa :

- Les animagi sont le plus souvent des personnes douées pour la métamorphose.

Elle avait dit cela en fixant directement Aurore. Laquelle se tassa sur sa chaise. "Je ne suis pas douée, je ne suis pas douée" pensa-t-elle en boucle, espérant que son professeur comprendrait enfin et lâcherait l'affaire.

- Mais chacun peu y parvenir. À condition d'y consacrer le temps et le travail nécessaire. On ne devient pas animagus en un claquement de doigts. Même en ce qui concerne les gens doués.

Regard pesant, planant de nouveau sur Aurore. "Je vous dis que je ne suis pas douée !"

- Donc l'apprentissage est assez difficile. Et dans la majeure partie des cas, c'est une personne elle-même animagus qui enseignera à une autre le processus. Devenir animagus seul, sans conseils et sans directives... c'est très rare et très dangereux.

Aurore jeta un oeil aux Maraudeurs. Ces idots avaient l'air tellement fiers d'eux. "Elle vient de dire que c'était dangereux..."

- Il y a eu beaucoup de cas où les personnes sont restées bloquées entre deux formes, ajouta McGonagall. Bloquées pour toujours.

Les garçons perdirent de leur superbe. "Vous l'avez échappé belle !"

- C'est pourquoi le principe du maître enseignant à son élève est très important. Mais je vous préviens. Ne venez pas me demander d'être votre maître. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- Qui voudrait l'avoir comme maître ? Demanda Sirius à James.

- Mr Black, dit Minerva. Puisque vous semblez avoir envie de parler, dites-moi comment se passe la rencontre entre un maître animagus et son élève.

- Heu... dit-il gêné.

Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu de maître. Sirius ne pouvait donc pas connaître la réponse. "Et personne d'autre dans cette salle d'ailleurs" pensa-t-il exaspéré. "ça l'amuse de poser des questions en sachant qu'on ne peut pas répondre ?"

- J'attends Mr Black. Vous avez sûrement une idée.

Non. Il n'en avait aucune. Et il était sur le point de le dire au professeur quand un ruban rouge apparut juste derrière Minerva. Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent. Et d'autant plus lors que le ruban se tordit pour former des mots. Il s'agissait de la réponse à la question.

- Heu... dit Sirius. C'est le maître qui choisit son élève ?

- Exact, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et comment le choisit-il ?

- Grâce à son instinct, lut-il les nouveaux mots formés par le ruban. Un maître sent quand une personne est prête à devenir animagus. Et il... le prend sous son aile ?

-...

Les sourcils de Minerva se froncèrent encore plus. Et lorsqu'elle remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le tableau, elle se retourna. Mais le ruban avait disparu en un quart de seconde. Il ne restait que le tableau noir.

- C'est exact, dit-elle en se tournant lentement vers Sirius. Mais savez-vous comment une personne devient soudainement prête à être animagus ?

Le ruban réapparut et Sirius répondit :

- La personne peut avoir subit un choc ou un bouleversement dans sa vie. Devenir animagus peut l'aider à surmonter ça.

Minerva se tourna de nouveau. Mais le ruban avait encore disparu. Et elle demanda sans se retourner :

- Qu'est-ce qui conditionne la forme qu'il prendra ?

Là, Sirius n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Et il répondit sans hésiter :

- Son caractère, son passé, ses objectifs.

- Hum... dit-elle en se retournant finalement. Comment savez-vous tout cela sur les animagi ?

- Je... trouve ça intéressant.

- Je vois... 10 points pour Griffondor.

- Géant, murmura James. Je me demande qui...

- Miss Devan, dit soudainement le professeur en tendant le coup. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans les mains ?

- Rien... juste ma baguette.

- Et pourquoi l'avez-vous sortie ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je pensais qu'on ferait des travaux pratiques.

- J'ose espérer que cela n'a rien à voir avec le soudain intérêt de Mr Black pour les animagi.

- Pardon ? Dit innocemment Aurore.

- Je pense avoir été claire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aiderais Black ? Je ne le supporte pas. Vous l'avez bien vu.

- En effet, approuva-t-elle bien que toujours certaine qu'Aurore avait aidé Sirius d'une façon quelconque. Maintenant rangez votre baguette. Avant que je ne décide d'utiliser le _**prior incanto**_.

Aurore grimaça et rangea rapidement sa baguette. Quant à Sirius, il s'était à demi retourné et fixait la jeune fille d'un air perplexe. "Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?" Il n'eut la réponse qu'à la sortie du cours :

- C'est un remerciement pour m'avoir aidée dans le vestiaire. Je paye ma dette.

- Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Oui mais tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû voir, alors on est quites.

- J'ai pas demandé à voir...

- Alors tu avoues que tu as tout vu !

- Heu... on va être en retard pour le prochain cours, dit-il en pressant le pas.

- Reviens ici Sirius Black ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui courant derrière.

- Comment Aurore savait toutes ces choses ? Demanda Lily perplexe à Remus.

- Aucune idée.

- On leur apprend aussi ça en avant la 6e année à Beauxbâtons ? marmonna Marlene surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une école d'élite ?

- En tout cas j'avais raison, dit James. Ils jouent au yo-yo.

- Du moment qu'on a au moins récupéré 10 points, dit Lily. La champione qui fait perdre des points à sa maison... c'est pas sérieux. Ils m'énervent ces deux là à se disputer constamment.

- Moi je trouve qu'ils s'entendent vraiment bien, dit Alice.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, lui fit remarquer Mary. Et je ne suis pas d'accord. Ouvre les yeux.

- Moi auss... commença Marlene.

Mais elle fut coupée par Alice qui ajouta à l'intention de Mary :

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse. C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas à moi.

- C'est fini entre Sirius et moi ! S'exclama Mary en rougissant.

- Mais tu n'aimes pas voir ton ex-petit ami aussi proche d'une autre fille.

- Ils ne sont pas proches !

- Pourtant ils viennent de partir ensemble pour le prochain cours.

- Ils sont partis en se disputant.

- Seuls et ensemble.

- Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! Soupira Mary en accélérant le pas.

Il était évident qu'elle espérait rattraper Sirius et Aurore. Quand à Marlene, elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Si elle avait approuvé Mary... Alice et tous les autres se seraient peut-être rendus compte qu'elle-même éprouvait un peu de jalousie envers la pseudo relation qui existait entre Sirius et Aurore. Ce n'était pas du tout une relation amoureuse bien sûr. Rien à voir, ils étaient constament en train de se disputer. Même si dernièrement, les disputes étaient moins violentes. Et il leur arrivait maintenant de discuter calmement. Une relation tout de même donc. Marlene avait l'impression qu'Aurore était plus proche de lui qu'elle alors que la nouvelle élève et Sirius se détestaient. "Il n'y a rien de logique là dedans... pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être frustrée. C'est idiot. Aurore est mon amie. Et elle se doute de mes sentiments. Elle ne ferait rien pour me blesser. J'en suis sûre".

Quelques jours plus tard, assise dans les gradins de Griffondor, Marlene n'était plus certaine de rien. Elle assistait avec les autres au dernier entraînement de Griffondor avant le match contre Serdaigle. Aurore et Sirius avaient oublié leurs querelles. Et ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

- T'occupes pas des cognard, dit Sirius en voyant qu'Aurore se crispait dès qu'elle en entendait un approcher. C'est mon boulot de les dévier.

- ça fout quand même les jetons de les entendre...

- T'en fais pas j'en laisserai pas passer. Et Frank non plus.

- Ouais. D'accord, dit-elle en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pour se concenter sur la balle dorée.

- Fais gaffe quand même ! S'exclama Sirius une minute plus tard alors qu'elle avait manqué lui rentrer dedans.

- Désolée.

- Tiens bien le manche. Tu ne dois pas trembler ou ton balais risque de faire des écarts. Et ça t'évitera aussi de glisser ou de tomber.

- Ok.

- Si jamais ça arrive quand même, hurle le plus fort possible pour que l'un de nous te rattrape. On entend pas grand chose avec le bruit des supporters.

- D'accord.

- Et concentre-toi sur le vif d'or. Sur ça et rien d'autre. À part tes trajectoires...

- Je ferai attention à ne pas vous rentrer dedans, rit-elle.

- ça serait pas mal, rit-il à son tour.

- Bon sang... marmonna Mary assise juste derrière Marlene. Alice a raison.

- Il vaut mieux qu'ils s'entendent pour jouer le match, lui fit remarquer Lily. Et je croyais que tu n'étais pas jalouse.

- Hum... marmonna-t-elle en détournant la tête.

- T'en fais pas. Je te parie qu'ils sortiront du stade en se hurlant dessus.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Ils venaient de rejoindre les joueurs sur le terrain à la fin de l'entrainement quand Sirius cria :

- Quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié comment faire ?

- Ne me hurle pas dessus ! Répliqua Aurore. C'est très compliqué à mémoriser !

- C'est simple, tout est dans le geste !

- C'est justement le geste qui est compliqué !

- Eh bien tant pis pour toi. Je ne te remontrerai pas comment faire.

- Ah oui ? Cria-t-elle furieuse. Ben, peu importe ! De toute façon je suis sûre que tes miroirs ne m'auraient servi à rien !

- Quoi ?

- Exactement ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour remporter l'épreuve !

- ça m'arrange ! Parfait !

- Parfait !

Et ils partirent tous les deux dans deux directions différentes après avoir poussé un petit soupir méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Demanda Lily à Mary.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. De toute façon, même si ils venaient par miracle à se mettre ensemble, ils ne tiendraient pas deux jours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Marlene ?

- Sûrement... murmura celle-ci en regardant les deux autres s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

Mais contrairement à Mary, Marlene n'était absolument pas rassurée. Et les mots _si ils venaient par miracle à __**se mettre ensemble**_, lui tournèrent en tête tout le reste de la journée. Comme Mary l'avait dit, ça ne durerait sûrement que quelques jours. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Peu importe la durée, ce qui la blesserait ce serait le fait qu'ils_** décident **_de se mettre ensemble. "Mais ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai confiance en Aurore. Elle et moi, on se comprend". Marlene avait traîné à cause de cette petite déprime et Aurore était partie en premier rejoindre Regulus. Maintenant, Marlene courait pour gagner la salle sur demande, ne pensant qu'à une chose : nous sommes amies.

- Désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant brusquement dans la salle sur demande. Je suis en...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Aurore et Regulus. Les deux jeunes semblaient dormir à poings fermés. Assis à la table, Regulus avait la tête posée sur le livre qu'il devait lire avant de s'endormir. Quant à Aurore, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Regulus. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et sa respiration lourde faisait penser à de petits ronflements.

- En retard, finit Marlene en souriant et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis elle s'approcha d'eux et demanda en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Alors voilà ce qui se passe quand je ne suis pas là pour vous surveiller ?

Soudain Aurore remua. Et se collant un peu plus à Regulus, elle marmonna dans son sommeil :

- Maman... j'ai froid.

- Je vais... fermer la fenêtre... répondit Regulus en remuant légèrement la tête à cause des cheveux d'Aurore qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

Marlene se retint d'éclater de rire. "Maman ? Quelle fenêtre ?"

- Je vous jure, pouffa-t-elle en retirant sa cape.

Elle la déposa délicatement sur leurs épaules avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux. "Regulus doit être épuisé à force de s'entraîner au sort de dédoublement. Et Aurore... elle a sûrement profité du fait qu'il dormait pour piquer un somme elle aussi. Tout pour éviter de faire ces recherches ennuyeuse. Vraiment..." pensa-t-elle amusée.

- Du coup j'ai pas le choix. Je vais travailler pour vous bande de flemmards.

Ouvrant l'un des livres, Marlene ne se rendit pas compte que Regulus avait entrouvert les paupières. La soudaine chaleur de la cape l'avait réveillé. "Elle va nous laisser dormir et chercher toute seule ? Elle est bête ? C'est nous les champions, pas elle. Moi je me serais pas gêné pour les secouer. Mais bon... au moins il fait un peu plus chaud" pensa-t-il en resserrant discrètement la cape autour de ses épaules. Regulus ne fit rien pour se redresser. Aurore semblait dormir comme une souche. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout sur mon épaule ?" Il aurait bien voulu se lever d'un coup pour la faire tomber. Mais il n'avait pas envie de reprendre leurs recherches ennuyeuses. Alors il décida de faire une exception pour cette fois et continua à faire semblant de dormir.

Dans la salle commune de Griffondor, Sirius tapotait impatiemment l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Sur ses genoux étaient posés deux miroirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure.

- Elle révise avec Marlene, répondit Alice assise sur le canapé avec un livre sur les runes anciennes ouvert sur ses genoux. Comme la plupart des soirs.

- Elles sont à la bibliothèque alors ? Dit-il en se levant.

- Non.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Elles ne révisent pas là-bas. Dernièrement je passe plus de temps que d'habitude à la bibliothèque et je ne les y ai pas vues une seule fois.

- Alors où elles sont ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai cru les entendre parler du 7e étage un jour.

- Le 7e étage ? Dit-il surpris. Pourquoi elles iraient là-haut ?

- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout, lui fit-elle remarquer. Je suppose qu'elles veulent éviter de réviser en présence des autres champions. Une classe vide, c'est plus discret que la bibliothèque.

- Hum... je vais voir ça, dit-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, il rumina tout seul :

- Je décide finalement de lui remontrer comment faire et mademoiselle ne rentre pas. Elle compte me faire poireauter toute la nuit ? D'accord, elle ne sait pas que je l'attends, mais quand même !

Il venait d'atteindre le 7e étage lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Il se passait quelque chose juste sous ses yeux et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Aurore et Marlene avançaient vers lui. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules. Non... elles marchaient en compagnie de _**Regulus**_. Et leur conversation n'avait rien de froid ou méprisant. Ils _**riaient**_ ?

- Ton épaule était très confortable Reg, dit Aurore en s'étirant.

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer. C'était dégoûtant de te voir baver, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je bavais pas ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un tape sur le bras. Pas vrai Marlene ?

- Non tu ronflais, rit celle-ci.

Cela fit pouffer Regulus et Aurore s'ofusqua :

- Vous vous liguez contre moi, c'est ça ? Attention, je ne préparerai plus de fête pour toi Reg.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes fêtes pourries.

- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le serpent à sonnette ? Rit-elle.

- La prochaine fois que tu me mets un chapeau siffleur sur la tête je...

Il fut coupé par un bruit de verre se brisant au sol. Les deux miroirs venaient de glisser des mains de Sirius. Et ils le remarquèrent enfin. Marlene retint une exclamation de surprise et d'angoisse. Et elle fit même un pas en arrière, comme si elle se demandait si il valait mieux déguerpir. Sirius ne l'avait peut-être pas encore reconnue ? Mais ses espoirs étaient vains. Car il murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ?

- Sirius... murmura Aurore en sentant la colère dans sa voix.

- J'ai dit... _**qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble**_ ? S'exclama-t-il durement.

- Ce... ce n'est pas... dit Marlene sans savoir où se mettre. On était juste...

- Juste _**quoi**_ ?

Marlene déglutit et n'osa pas ajouter un mot de plus. Puis Regulus soupira, et mettant ses mains dans ses poches il marmonna :

- ça devient chiant.

Et il avança vers Sirius pour rejoindre les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, les deux frères se lançèrent un regard glacial. Et Sirius le regarda disparaître à l'étage du dessous avant de se retourner vers les filles.

- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il y en a une qui va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Ne me dites pas que... vous veniez ici presque tous les soirs pour le rejoindre ?_** Lui**_ ?

- Eh bien... murmura Marlene les yeux baissés.

- Oui, avoua Aurore.

Marlene releva aussitôt la tête, un masque de terreur sur le visage.

- Aurore ? Dit-elle angoissée.

- Il nous a vues Marlene. C'est inutile de nier. Oui, on venait rejoindre Regulus pour réviser.

- Répète-moi ça ? Dit dangereusement Sirius.

- On a décidé de s'entraider après la première épreuve. Pour ne laisser aucune chance à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

- S'entraider ? Toi et ce Serpentard ?

- Moi et Regulus, corrigea Aurore. C'est ton...

- Je sais qui c'est ! Cria Sirius hors de lui. Et c'est bien ça le problème !

- Ne t'énerve pas et écoute-moi...

- Il n'y a rien à écouter ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu aides l'ennemi !

- L'ennemi ? On est dans une école pas sur un champ de bataille. Et il m'aide aussi.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est toi qui lui a sauvé la mise pendant la première épreuve. Il profite de toi.

- C'est faux...

- Et toi ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers Marlene. Tu les as laissés faire sans rien dire ? Tu les aides aussi ?

- Je... je...

- Réponds ! Cria-t-il.

Marlene recula encore d'un pas et elle se ratatina sur place.

- Ne t'en prends pas à Marlene ! S'emporta Aurore. Elle n'y est pour rien. C'était_** mon **_idée.

- Mais elle t'a laissée faire.

- Non, elle était contre dès le départ.

- Peu importe. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que toi.

Lorsqu'Aurore vit les larmes monter aux yeux de Marlene, elle vit rouge.

- Marlene vaut bien mieux que n'importe qui dans ce château ! Tu peux m'insulter moi, mais pas elle !

- Eh bien tu es une inconsciente ! Réviser avec lui... C'est un fourbe, un menteur et il vous trahira à la moindre occasion !

- Non, il n'est pas comme ça.

- Je le connais mieux que toi ! Il n'est pas digne de confiance ! C'est un _**Serpentard**_.

- Où est le mal ? Tous les serpentards ne sont pas à mettre dans le même panier. On travaille ensemble depuis des semaines. Il n'a rien dit aux autres.

- Il attend le bon moment pour le faire. Une fois qu'il aura eu tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Il n'est_** pas comme ça**_ ! Insista Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? J'ai vécu des années avec lui. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Il adore Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'aime que les sang-purs. Il pratique la magie noire...

- Toi aussi, lui fit-elle remarquer en désignant les miroirs brisés du menton.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa et il serra les poings.

- Toi... pourquoi est-ce que l'urne t'a choisie ? Tu ne devrais pas être notre champione. Une champione de Griffondor ne ferait pas ce genre de choses. Une alliance avec Serpentard...

- Parce que _**tu **_as mis mon nom dedans, lui rappela-t-elle.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me couper la main ce jour là. Quand les autres apprendront ça...

- Tu ne peux pas leur dire !

- Ah non ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ?

- Sirius... réfléchis. Si tu en parles, Griffondor ne s'en remettra pas. L'enjeu ne repose pas seulement sur moi. C'est un travail d'équipe. Si tu leur dis, on perdra la coupe, c'est certain.

- Non, on choisira seulement un nouveau champion. Ça aurait dû être James !

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Dumbledore m'a lancé un sort...

- Tu peux bien rester liée à ce château pour le restant de tes jours ! Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, dit-il en se retournant.

- Sirius attends ! S'exclama Aurore en lui courant derrière.

Marlene n'osa pas les suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son corps refusait de bouger. Que faire ? Sirius ne lui pardonnerait jamais une chose pareille. Ses chances avec lui venaient de tomber à zero. Et ses espoirs brisés comme les éclats de verre éparpillés au sol sous ses yeux.

Quant à Aurore, elle rattrapa Sirius dans la salle commune. Plus personne n'était là. Même Lily avait renoncé à les attendre.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec et continua son chemin vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- J'ai dit _**attends**_ ! S'emporta-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Ils tombèrent sur les marches en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Marmonna Sirius en se redressant.

- C'est ta faute. Tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter.

- Dégage, dit-il en la poussant.

- Non, répondit-elle en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

- Devan, arrête ça tout de suite ! La prévint-il.

- Jure-moi d'abord que tu ne diras rien aux autres.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dit-il en se tordant pour lui échapper.

- Parce que tu te soucies de la victoire de Griffondor, répondit-elle en tenant bon. Et des sentiments de James.

Sirius cessa instantanément de se débattre. Il la fixa les yeux écarquillés avant de murmurer :

- Toi... tu recules devant rien, hein ? T'as pas honte ?

- Tu sais que j'ai raison. James attend beaucoup de notre victoire. Il n'a pas pu être champion mais il veut qu'on gagne pour faire plaisir à Lily. Et... on _**doit**_ gagner.

- On doit ? Parce que c'est une question de vie ou de mort maintenant ?

- Oui. "Même si je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. J'ai besoin de cette victoire pour rapprocher James et Lily. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'effacer Harry de l'histoire".

- Oui ? Et qui va mourir ? Toi ?

- Peu importe. Ne leur dis rien.

- Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air. Je suis censé faire tout ce que tu me dis sans broncher ? Rien ne m'y oblige d'accord ? Comme rien ne m'obligeait à t'apprendre le sort des miroirs. Et quand j'ai finalement décidé de te remontrer comment faire... je te retrouve avec_** lui**_ ? Tu viens me demander des conseils mais c'est avec lui que tu révises ! Tu aurais aussi bien pu lui demander de t'aider pour le miroir à double sens. Tu te doutes bien qu'il connait ce sort lui aussi.

- C'est toi qui es venu me proposer de me l'apprendre en premier. J'avais aucune raison de le demander à Regulus.

- Regulus ? Ou Reg ? Je t'ai entendue. Tu lui as même donné un surnom ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allée jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de lui.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est pour plaisanter, il a horreur de ça. On est amis.

- _**Amis**_? Tu crois que tu peux être amie avec lui ?

- Il n'est pas marqué dans le règlement que les champions doivent se faire la guerre ou se haïr.

- Il n'est pas non plus marqué qu'ils peuvent s'allier. Surtout avec lui. Ses seuls amis sont des futurs mangemorts. Tu comptes devenir mangemort comme lui ?

- Ne mélange pas tout. Tu penses vraiment que ton frère a _**envie**_ de devenir mangemort ?

- Bien sûr, il l'annonce dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Eh bien tu es le seul à l'avoir entendu. Et ça prouve que tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es fait une idée sur lui et tu ne veux pas en changer. C'est de la fierté mal placée et rien d'autre. Et c'est pareil pour lui.

- Ferme-la, dit-il dangereusement. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Ce qui me regarde, c'est la victoire de Griffondor. Alors jure que tu ne diras rien.

- Seulement si tu jures de ne plus le revoir. Tu dois arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite.

- Hors de question.

- Quoi ?

- Je continuerai à réviser avec lui. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que Griffondor gagne.

- Et je suis censé vous regarder faire en silence ?

- Oui. S'il te plait.

- _**Pas question**_, articula-t-il.

- Je t'en prie ! Pense à James.

- Arrête de le prendre comme excuse ! Et jure de ne plus t'approcher de Regulus !

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, confirma-t-elle.

- Alors lâche-moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, dit-il en la poussant plus brutalement qu'avant.

Aurore se cogna contre le mur d'en face alors qu'il montait les marches deux par deux.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

Mais elle ne reçut en réponse que le claquement de la porte de la chambre des 6e années. Aurore soupira et tournant la tête, elle vit Marlene entrer dans la salle commune. Elle marchait lentement, les bras balants et le regard trouble. Perdue dans ses pensées.

- Marlene, l'appella Aurore.

Enfin, elle la remarqua et Marlene s'arrêta. Puis Aurore tapota la marche à côté d'elle et son amie la rejoignit.

- Aurore... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Lui demanda Marlene en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Rien du tout, répondit Aurore en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On va attendre. Et faire confiance à l'amitié de Sirius pour James.

- Son regard... il était méprisant.

Aurore savait que ce soir, son amie avait été vraiment blessée. À cause d'elle, Marlene avait déçu le garçon qu'elle aimait. "Mais je ferai tout pour arranger ça. C'est moi qui t'ai entraînée là dedans".

- Tout ira bien Marlene, lui assura Aurore en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Je suis la seule responsable. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Il ne nous pardonnera pas... dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Aurore la serra un peu plus et elle ne put que répéter :

- Tout ira bien.

C'était vite dit. Car dans la chambre des garçons, Sirius faisait les cent pas. Il voulait hurler, s'allonger, marcher, dormir, prendre l'air, s'asseoir, réveiller tout le monde, frapper quelqu'un, se défouler. Tout ça en même temps. Autant dire qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Et sa seule pensée était : comment ose-t-elle nous faire ça ?

- Comment ose-t-elle ! Cria-t-il finalement en donnant un coup de pied dans sa table de nuit.

Le meuble trembla dangereusement et tout ce qui était posé dessus tomba au sol. En même temps, les autres garçons se réveillèrent et ouvrirent leur rideaux.

- Sirius ? Dit Peter d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Dors toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Peter se cacha instantanément derrière ses rideaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sirius ? Demanda James en metant ses lunettes. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien ne va ! Elle... elle...!

- Encore Aurore, devina Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

- Et bien ça fait des semaines qu'elle...!

Il se tut brusquement en croisant le regard perplexe de James.

- Qu'elle... dit-il perdu.

- Qu'elle quoi ? Demanda James. Vas-y on t'écoute.

Sirius serra les dents et les poings. Il tremblait de rage. Il devait le dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sirius ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais Aurore avait raison. Si ça se savait... les Griffondors perdraient leur combativité. Et ça blesserait James.

- QU'ELLE ME GONFFLE ! Hurla-t-il finalement en donnant un coup de poing dans le montant de son lit.

- C'est pas nouveau, lui fit remarquer Frank en refermant ses rideaux pour se recoucher.

- Oui, tu pourrais t'arranger pour ne pas exploser en pleine nuit, ajouta Remus en faisant de même.

- Ne fais pas attention à elle Sirius, lui conseilla James. Tu vas te ruiner la santé à force de t'emporter comme ça. Tu veux que je t'aide à ramasser tes affaires ?

- Non. Tu peux te rendormir, soupira-t-il frustré.

Lorsque James fut recouché, Sirius se baissa pour ramasser tous les parchemins, livres et autres objets tombés au sol. Il remarqua soudainement que quelque chose manquait. Le flacon contenant les cheveux de Vélane. Il s'allongea par terre pour chercher sous les lits et le retrouva sous celui de Remus. Se relevant, il soupira de soulagement. Juste avant de froncer les sourcils. "Pourquoi je suis soulagé ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux". Et il reposa le flacon sur sa table de nuit avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il resta ainsi une minute avant de saisir de nouveau le flacon. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser : _elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !_ Et bizarrement, lorsqu'il observa les cheveux à la lueur de la lune, sa frustration s'envola. Avaient-ils un pouvoir apaisant ? C'était de très beau cheveux. Ils brillaient. Mais à part ça ? Était-ce vraiment des cheveux de Vélane ? Peu importe, du moment qu'ils lui permettaient de réfléchir posément. "Cette fille est une inconsciente. Une traitresse. Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle fait ça pour le bien de Griffondor ? N'importe quoi ! Comment une alliance avec lui pourrait être bénéfique pour qui que ce soit ? Et je suis censé me taire... La regarder nous trahir ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi elle fait tout pour m'énerver ? Il a fallut qu'elle le choisisse_** lui**_. Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas alliée avec Amos ? Même Lian vaut mieux que Regulus ! Satanée champione... elle sera bien contente demain quand elle verra que je n'ai rien dit aux autres. _**Ça m'énerve ! **_Et ça m'énerve d'être énervé par elle ! Pourquoi je suis frustré à chaque fois que je la croise ? Pourquoi je prends toujours tout aussi mal quand il s'agi d'elle ? Elle ne me lâchera jamais la grappe ? J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps énervé à cause d'elle !" Et il se reconcentra sur les cheveux. "Si vous êtes vraiment des cheveux magiques, rendez-moi service, faites disparaître Aurore Devan de ma vie".

* * *

bon, je vais commencer par là : ne me bousculez pas ! xD  
Je sais que vous voulez des réponses à vos questions et vous les aurez. Mais il faut laisser l'histoire suivre son cours. Comme ça je pourrai mieux vous surprendre le moment venu. Vous verrez, ce sera mieux que si je vous avais débalé tout dès le début.  
déjà, vous aurez la traduction de l'inscription du sablier dans le prochain chapitre. je suis gentille non ? lol  
En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a intéressés. La fin n'est pas très encourageante pour Aurore et Marlene. Mais Sirius tiendra sa langue, c'est déjà ça ^^  
sinon, je ne vous demande pas de parier sur la victoire de Serdaigle ou Griffondor, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire. Les griffons en force ! mdr. match à suivre ;)  
bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : vive Regulus mdr. oui, les pauvres, elles sont mal. youhou ! je fais de mon mieux pour vous ! ;) biz et merci

**Lila de Jarjayes **: disons des prémices d'amour ^^ des réponses bientôt ! T'en fais pas pour les filles. ça va être dur mais elles s'en sortiront. biz !

**brilou** : ooolé ! tu as écris le 100e commentaire brilou ^^ un passage symbolique dans ma fic. merci ! Oui, tu as vu ils commencent à bien s'entendre ;) une touche entre marlene et reg ? En tout cas pas maintenant. Marlene est à fond sur sirius. tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Même si c'est ce qui est annoncé dans le résumé... aïe aïe aïe ! tu crois que les cheveux ont un super pouvoir et qu'on se rendra compte qu'Aurore a disparu dans le prochain chapitre ? xD a+ pour la suite !

**Rose d'Epine** : ah oui ? ce sont ces couples-là qui te feraient plaisir ? malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas satisfaire tout le monde. Je sens déà qu'il y en a pas mal qui vont me haïr à un certain passage... Pour les serpentard, petite précision. C'est Sirius et la majorité des griffondors qui pensent ainsi. Pas Aurore. pour l'instant en terme de serpentard "salauds" je cite les autres membres de l'équipe de serpentard. quant aux autres, ils ont un peu peur de ces 6 là pour agir "gentillement" comme Regulus qui ne s'est pas rebellé quand Rosier l'a menacé ou encore severus. ce ne sont pas des méchants pourtant ils suivent quand même le mouvement. c'est aussi ainsi que je vois une grande partie des autres serpentards. bien sûr il y a des cons partout, même dans les autres maisons (puis-je citer Lian ? xD) t'en fais pas pour Regulus il s'en sortira parfaitement bien ^^ merci et bisous !

**Git** : bonsoir ! j'aurais voulu être à la place de Marlene quand elle les a trouvés endormis xD j'espère aussi que ça va s'arranger pour elle ;) pour les animagus, j'ai tout inventé. Ce serait pas mal si ça se passait comme ça, non ? J'aime bien le concept du maître et du disciple. genre maître et padawan xD les maraudeurs se sont débrouillés tout seuls comme des grands ^^ allez ! que la force soit avec toi et à bientôt pour connaitre le secret des runes. biz

**MaliceM** : normalement tout devrait s'arranger. Même si il risque d'y avoir encore des dérapages... gros bisous et merci !

**laloudu77** : merci ! à bientôt ;)


	13. Le griffon face à l'aigle

Chapitre 13 : Le griffon face à l'aigle

Pendant des jours, Sirius n'adressa la parole ni à Aurore ni à Marlene. Celle-ci en souffrait beaucoup. Pas qu'elle ait l'habitude que Sirius discute avec elle. Marlene avait toujours fait semblant de ne pas l'aimer à l'image de Lily, sa meilleure amie. Mais le fait qu'il ne lui décroche pas même un regard... c'était difficile pour elle. Et si par malheur elle entrait dans son champ de vision, le visage et le regard de Sirius s'assombrissaient. Pire quand c'était Aurore. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait la tuer si elle s'avisait de lui adresser un mot. Le soir suivant la découverte de Sirius, Aurore se rendit seule au 7e étage. Elle n'avait pas attendu Marlene. En fait, elle ne voulait pas la forcer à l'accompagner. Ainsi elle ne se sentirait pas obligée de la suivre. "Marlene est trop gentille. Elle n'oserait pas me dire qu'elle ne veut plus venir maintenant qu'elle est impliquée à ce point. Alors c'est à moi de lui faciliter les choses. Bien que je ne sache même pas si Regulus viendra..." Arrivée au 7e étage, Aurore s'arrêta. Les débris des miroirs étaient encore là.

- Je pensais que les elfes s'en seraient occupés, dit-elle en s'accroupissant. Je suppose qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de se soucier de nos petites querelles et de nos miroirs brisés. Et ils ont bien raison.

Puis elle sortit sa baguette et dit :

- Reparo.

Les miroirs redevenus intactes, elle s'en saisit et se releva. Puis elle entra dans la salle sur demande. Personne. "Je m'en doutais". Elle prit place à la table et y posa les miroirs. Puis elle tenta de lancer le sort que Sirius lui avait enseigné. Mais elle eut beau regarder dans l'un des miroirs, elle n'y vit que son reflet. Elle aurait pourtant dû y voir le lustre au dessus d'elle. "J'ai vraiment oublié le geste..." pensa-t-elle dépitée. "Et je peux toujours attendre pour que Sirius me remontre comment faire". Elle soupira et reposa le miroir. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je voudrais arranger les choses entre Marlene et Sirius. Mais il ne veut même pas m'entendre le supplier. Je dois déjà m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait encore rien dit aux autres. Si je lui adresse la parole, il va exploser. Tout ça parce que lui et Regulus ne peuvent pas se voir".

- Pourquoi ces deux frères se détestent tant ?

- On a nos raisons, dit Regulus en entrant. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Aurore se leva brusquement, surprise.

- Tu es venu, dit-elle soulagée.

- Oui. Mais encore une fois j'ai hésité. Je pensais qu'il se trouverait peut-être ici.

- Depuis hier, il ne supporte pas de rester à moins de 5 mètres de moi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait ici ? Et tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas envie de te voir. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs dès qu'on prononce ton nom. Comme les tiens quand on prononce le sien. Tu dis que ça ne me regarde pas... mais je suis embêtée quand ça vient compliquer ma vie et celle de mes amis.

-_** Je **_complique ta vie ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est toi qui es venue me chercher. Et je trouve ma vie beaucoup plus compliquée depuis.

- Je me fiche bien des complications qui se dressent devant moi. C'est pour Marlene que je m'inquiète.

- Où est-elle ?

- Au dortoir. Je ne veux plus l'obliger à venir.

- Il lui fait aussi la misère ?

- Evidemment. Elle était là. Donc pour lui, elle est autant coupable que moi. Voir même plus puisqu'elle m'a laissée faire...

- Ben c'est pas faux...

- Marlene n'a rien à se reprocher ! Je l'ai entrainée dans cette histoire. Je l'ai _**forcée**_. Tu as bien dû te rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas volontaire.

- Au début non. Mais hier soir elle nous a laissés dormir et elle a continué les recherches seule. Elle s'implique plus que tu ne le penses.

- Elle ne le fera plus dorénav...

Aurore fut coupée par le porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit soudainement. Et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Marlene entrer.

- Tu es là ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je t'ai cherchée partout Aurore. On ne devait pas venir ensemble ?

- Heu... répondit-elle sans savoir quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... désolée d'être partie devant.

- Tu pensais que je ne voudrais pas venir. C'est ça ?

- Eh bien...

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tomber ? Tu m'as peut-être forcé la main au départ, mais j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais ensuite. Si je venais ici, c'est parce que je voulais t'aider. C'est toujours le cas. Même si... le moral n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée Marlene. Si tu ne viens plus je pense qu'il comprendra que...

- Ne parlons pas de ça, la coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas y penser.

- Oui mais...

- Aurore. Tout ira bien. Pas vrai ?

En effet, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait répété plusieurs fois la veille.

- Oui... souffla-t-elle.

- Alors au travail, dit Marlene en s'avançant vers les étagères pleines de livres.

Aurore l'observa un moment en silence. Marlene souriait. Mais c'était un sourire douloureux. Forcé. "Elle sourit pour que je m'en veuille pas. Marlene..." Puis elle échangea un regard avec Regulus et celui-ci sortit sa baguette. Les voilà repartis pour s'entraîner au dédoublement. Mais est-ce que tout irait vraiment bien ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Jusqu'au jour du match, Marlene fit de son mieux pour suporter la situation. Mais Aurore en avait marre de la voir se forcer à sourire. Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, son amie n'allait pas bien. Et Aurore tenta de parler à Sirius lorsqu'ils descendirent en même temps dans la salle commune par coïncidence. Lorsqu'il la vit, Sirius poussa un soupir avant de presser le pas.

- Attends s'il te plait !

Ouille... cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Et Aurore compris pourquoi quand le jeune homme se tourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard assassin. "Je vais mourir..." pensa-t-elle certaine de son destin. Mais finalement, il se retourna. Et elle prit son courage à deux mains pour l'arrêter de nouveau.

- Sirius tu dois m'écouter ! Il faut que tu cesses de te comporter comme tu le fais avec Marlene. Elle n'y est absolument pour rien.

-...

- Je t'en prie ! Elle se sent vraiment mal.

-...

- Sirius ! L'appella-t-elle une dernière fois alors qu'il traversait le passage du tableau.

Mais cette fois, il ne revint pas sur ses pas. Il ne se retourna pas. "C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'ignore au point de ne plus se parler, mais là ça devient vraiment frustrant !"

- Encore en train de vous disputer ? Demanda Alice en descendant les escaliers. Tu sais que ça devient lassant à force ?

- Tu sais qu'on fait pas ça par plaisir ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Doucement, sourit Alice. Sois plus gentille si tu veux que je te donne ta traduction.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Aurore qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu as traduit les runes ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis une experte.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- C'est une sorte de proverbe. Ça signifie :_ Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu_. Et c'est signé X.

- Hein ? X ?

- Regarde, dit Alice en sortant le papier qu'Aurore lui avait donné. Ce dernier signe ne fait pas partie de la phrase. Et il ne ressemble à aucune rune existante. Récente ou ancienne. Pour moi, ça ressemble à un X. Ou une croix. C'est sûrement une signature.

- Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu, répéta Aurore. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et... un monsieur X ?"

- Aurore. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de quel livre tu as tiré cette inscription ?

- Non, dit-elle gênée.

- J'ai passé des jours à essayer de traduire ça. Et je suis vraiment certaine... que ce langage date de plusieurs siècles. Voir plusieurs millénaires.

- Des millénaires ?

- C'est un langage antique. Hors de son contexte, cette phrase semble banale. Mais je pense que c'est un message important qu'on a voulu faire passer. Je t'en prie Aurore, fait un effort pour te souvenir.

- Je n'y arrive pas Alice. Je suis désolée.

Alice soupira et ajouta :

- Eh bien, je vais essayer de trouver. Je crois qu'on peut vraiment dire que je suis une fanatique des runes.

Aurore lui offrit un petit soupire crispé et Alice sortit de la salle. Puis ce fut au tour de Marlene et Lily de descendre.

- Bonjour Aurore, la salua Lily. Prête pour le match ?

- Je suppose, dit-elle en rangeant rapidement le bout de papier dans sa poche. James m'a bien entraînée alors...

- J'espère bien. Son talent pour le Quidditch est au moins utile à quelque chose.

- Son talent ? Dis-je amusée.

- Ben... il est doué. Non ? Dit-elle gênée en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- En effet, aprouva Aurore en la suivant avec Marlene. Et tu aimes bien le regarder jouer ?

- Je... n'aime pas ça particulièrement. Je veux dire... pas plus que les autres. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, pouffa Aurore.

- Je ne bave pas en le regardant, si c'est ça la question, dit durement Lily.

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu détestais le voir jouer.

- Je ne déteste pas ça.

- Alors tu aimes ça ?

- Tu essayes de me piéger ? Demanda Lily en se retournant brusquement.

- Te piéger ? Dans quel but ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu un pari contre Potter ? Ton gage c'est de me faire avouer que je l'aime ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non ! Dit-elle exaspérée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Tu m'énerves ! Conclut Lily avant de repartir à grands pas.

Aurore éclata de rire et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Marlene. La jeune fille ne riait pas. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Alors la blonde s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- Marlene ?

- Oui ? Dit-elle en tournant brusquement les yeux vers elle.

- Est-ce que... ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Marlene lui offrit à nouveau ce sourire forcé et Aurore retint un soupir frustré. Ça ne devait plus continuer. "Attends un peu Sirius Black. Je te ferai t'excuser devant Marlene à genoux s'il le faut. Elle est la dernière personne qui devrait souffrir dans cette histoire".

- Allons-y, dit Aurore en prenant Marlene par la main.

A peine débarquées dans la grande salle, Aurore se précipita sur Sirius. Et elle fit signe à Peter de se décaler afin d'installer Marlene à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son amie anxieuse.

- Assis-toi et mange, lui ordonna Aurore en allant faire le tour pour s'installer en face d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondit Aurore en s'asseyant à côté de la pipelette.

Aurore se trouvait juste en face de Sirius. Et elle comprit vite que cela lui déplaisait. "Rien à foutre. Tu vas rester assis à côté de Marlene sans broncher et tu vas même lui servir un jus de citrouille !"

- Tu as soif Marlene ? Demanda Aurore.

- Heu... oui.

- Sirius, tu peux lui servir un verre s'il te plait ?

-...

Le jeune homme était sur le point de croquer dans son toast, mais il se figea la bouche ouverte. Puis, sans prononcer un mot, il mordit dedans à pleine dents, faisant comme si il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Je... je vais me servir moi-même, dit Marlene en tendant la main vers le jus de citrouille.

- Non, l'arrêta Aurore. C'est Sirius qui est le plus proche de la carafe.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Marlene était aussi proche de la carafe que Sirius. "Non, elle est décalée d'un centimètre vers lui" décréta Aurore obstinément. Mais Sirius refusait de bouger le petit doigt.

- Il me semble avoir dit "s'il te plait", lui fit remarquer Aurore.

-...

- Sirius !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda James exaspéré. Ça fait des jours que ça dure. Je vous préviens, on a un match tout à l'heure et vous avez intérêt à bien jouer ensemble. Et par Merlin, Sirius, sert lui ce maudit verre !

Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard dur de James l'empêcha de se plaindre et il servit un verre à Marlene qu'il fit claquer sur la table en le déposant devant elle.

- Merci... dit-elle faiblement en buvant du bout des lèvres.

Aurore serra les dents. "Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Marlene ne se sentira pas mieux comme ça..."

- Quant à toi Aurore, continua James. J'ignore ce qui se passe mais je suis certain que tu dois être la cause principale de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait pour énerver Sirius, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Alors, peu importe ce que c'est, tu vas t'excuser _**maintenant**_ et on en parlera plus.

- M'excuser ?

- Oui. Tout de suite.

"Je n'ai fait aucun tors à Sirius ! C'est lui qui ne veux pas comprendre !"

- Allez ! Insista James fermement.

Mais ce fut Sirius qui parla :

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre, dit-il en se levant. Il n'y a rien à dire ni à écouter.

Et il sortit de la salle. Sûrement pour se rendre en premier sur le terrain.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'explications à donner ? Demanda Lily à Aurore.

- Non, confirma-t-elle en mordant dans son toast.

- Tu sais quelque chose Marlene ?

- Je...

- Marlene n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, intervint Aurore. James a raison, ne parlons plus de ça.

- Très bien... dit Lily perplexe.

- Je vais rejoindre Sirius, dit James en se levant. Les autres, retrouvez-nous dès que vous avez fini de manger.

- D'accord, répondit Sally.

Lorsque James atteignit les vestiaires de Gryffondor, il trouva Sirius déjà changé, son balais appuyé sur le banc à côté de lui.

- Tu as vraiment hâte de jouer ce match ? S'étonna James.

- J'en sais rien...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda James en s'asseyant à côté de lui. D'habitude tu es toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer.

- Oui... d'habitude.

- Tu veux dire quand Aurore n'était pas dans l'équipe, devina James.

Le soupir que Sirius poussa en dit long.

- Je pensais que vous aviez fini par bien vous entendre après Halloween. Même si vous continuiez à vous disputer... c'était juste pour vous amuser. Mais dernièrement, vous êtes revenus au point de départ. Non, en fait ça à l'air d'être encore pire. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir mais... tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

- Non merci. "Et je ne peux pas te le dire".

Voilà ce qui minait le plus Sirius. Devoir garder une chose pareille secrète. Même pour James. Surtout... pour James. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant. À cause d'Aurore Devan. Plus que voir Regulus en secret, c'était ce qu'il reprochait à la jeune fille. Elle l'obligeait à mentir à son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Très bien, accepta James. Mais j'espère que ça n'altèrera pas ta façon de jouer.

- Bien sûr que non. On va mettre une raclée aux serdaigles.

- ça me rassure parce que je suis certain qu'Aurore est aussi motivée que toi.

- Hein ?

- Tu crois qu'elle a oublié le mauvais coup que lui a joué Lian ? Sourit James. Il est probable que l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle tombe de son balais aujourd'hui.

Aurore marchait dans le parc aux côtés de Marlene, un peu en retrait des autres. Ils allaient tous bientôt atteindre le stade.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit Aurore tout bas. Je voulais arranger les choses mais... c'était idiot de faire ça. Tu dois te sentir encore plus mal.

- Non. Je sais que tu voulais m'aider. Et il m'a servi ce verre finalement, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Je suis désolée... dit-elle sincèrement.

- Hé, dit Marlene en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ne déprime pas maintenant. Si tu perds le match je ne veux pas que tu me le reproches.

- Perdre ? J'espère que Lian est en train de trembler de peur dans ses vestiaires.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint les vestiaires de Gryffondor, Aurore se changea. Discrètement comme d'habitude pour que personne ne remarque le sablier. Elle se mettait toujours dans le coin de la pièce. Face au mur. Et alors qu'elle se changeait, Aurore réfléchit à ce que pouvait bien signifier l'inscription. _Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu_. Qu'avait-elle pris ? Et que devait-elle rendre ? "J'ai pris le sablier. Dois-je le rendre à quelqu'un ? À ma mère ? Où à ce monsieur X ? Je dis monsieur, mais il s'agit peut-être d'une femme. En tout cas je ne sais pas qui est cette personne. Alors comment je pourrais lui rendre ce sablier ? À supposer que c'est ce qu'il faut que je rende... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus de précisions ?" Quoi qu'il en soit, Aurore supposait qu'elle ne pourrait retirer le sablier que lorsqu'elle aurait rendu ce qu'elle avait à rendre. Quoi que ce soit. Et à qui que ce soit.

Avant d'entrer sur le terrain, James leur fit un petit discours. Pour la première fois, il n'entrerait pas avec son équipe.

- Bon. C'est l'heure. Je sais que vous êtes tous prêts. On s'est bien entraînés. Je ne serai pas avec vous sur le terrain mais sachez que je vous surveillerai depuis les gradins. Alors qu'elle que soit l'issue... faites un bon match.

Il acquiescèrent.

- Alice, ne t'endors pas devant les buts. Jane, John, je ne veux pas vous voir vous chamailler en plein match. Restez syncros. Sally, détends-toi. Tout ira bien, c'est toi la plus rapide. Frank et Sirius, je compte sur vous pour tous les protéger des cognards. Soyez très attentifs en ce qui concerne notre attrapeuse. Quant à toi Aurore...

Il posa une main sur son épaule et sourit.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. Donne une bonne leçon à Lian.

- Pas de problème, sourit-elle.

- Parfait ! Allez-y.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour entrer sur le terrain. Soudain James s'exclama :

- Ah ! Au fait. Je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Si vous perdez je vous défonce tous.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant d'entrer sur le terrain. James les avait détendus en une seule phrase. Puis le capitaine rejoignit les autres dans les gradins et s'installa à côté de Remus.

- Nerveux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. J'ai confiance en eux.

- Je suis sûr qu'Aurore s'en sortira.

- J'espère que Sirius n'oubliera pas qu'il doit renvoyer tous les cognards qui passeraient près d'elle...

Sur le terrain, Mme Bibine donna le coup de sifflet de départ. Aurore se mit aussitôt à chercher le vif d'or. Bien qu'elle prit avant une seconde pour lancer à Lian un regard plein de défi et de menace. "Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !" James fut rassuré de voir que Sirius faisait son travail à la perfection. Tout comme ses autres joueurs. La balle passait si vite entre les mains des poursuiveurs que les joueurs adverses avaient l'impression de voir flou. Toujours rêveuse, Alice défendait les buts d'une main de maître. Et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Gryffondor menait déjà 90 à 50. Le problème, c'était qu'Aurore n'avait pas encore aperçu le vif d'or. Heureusement, Lian non plus. "Je dois me dépêcher. Où est-il ?" Elle sursauta quand Sirius renvoya un cognard à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Et sans lui décrocher un mot ou un regard, il partit s'occuper de celui qui menaçait Sally.

- On est là Aurore, dit Frank en passant à côté d'elle et lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Alors t'occupe pas du reste et attrape-nous ce vif d'or !

- Ok ! Sourit-elle en se remettant à chercher.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle l'aperçut enfin. Il voletait aux pieds des buts de Serdaigle. Aurore fonça. Et elle vit rapidement Lian la rejoindre. Elles étaient côte à côte. Même trop proches. Aurore avait l'impression que Lian la poussait légèrement pour la faire dévier de sa trajectoire.

- Ne me touche pas espèce de vicieuse, marmonna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule afin de l'éloigner d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répliqua Lian. L'eau était trop froide pour toi ?

- Je vais te... dit dangereusement Aurore furieuse.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa menace. Elles étaient presque sur les buts. Et il y avait 100% de chances pour qu'elles se prennent les poteaux si elles continuaient comme ça. Mais c'était leur boulot. Elles étaient attrapeuses. "Attrapeuse, mais pas suicidaire" pensa Aurore en se décalant un peu sur la droite. Elle vit Lian lui lancer un regard perplexe. "Tu te demandes ce que je fais hein ?" pensa Aurore satisfaite. "Tu vas voir !" Alors que Lian n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes d'attraper la balle dorée, Aurore changea brutalement de trajectoire et vint couper celle de la serdaigle. Celle-ci fut obligée de freiner d'un coup sec pour éviter la colision. Lian manqua même de basculer en avant. Quant à Aurore elle était passée tout près du poteau. Mais elle n'étais pas dans le bon sens pour attraper le vif d'or. Alors au lieu d'attraper la balle, elle saisit le poteau au vol d'une main, et avec son élan elle se propulsa de son bras pour en faire rapidement le tour. Seulement, lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour se saisir du vif d'or... il n'était plus là. Son poing se referma sur le vide.

- Non ! Se plaignit-elle.

Elle avait été obligée de le quitter des yeux un instant. Et il en avait profité pour s'échapper. "C'ette balle à un cerveau ou quoi ?" Dans les gradins, beaucoup de gens poussèrent des cris de frustration.

- Mince ! S'exclama James qui s'était levé comme les autres. Elle y était presque. Et sa technique était parfaite...

- Normal, c'est toi qui lui a appris, dit Remus.

- Ouais. Aurore est une très bonne élève. Elle apprend vite. J'avais peur qu'elle se cogne contre les poteaux si le vif d'or venait à aller voler près des buts. Alors je l'ai entraînée à les contourner comme ça. C'est dommage, elle avait même réussi à battre Lian. Mais maintenant tout est à refaire.

- C'est bien parti. Elle va s'en sortir.

Malheureusement il fallut deux fois plus de temps à Aurore pour retrouver le vif d'or que la première fois. Elle avait de la chance que ses coéquipiers gardent leur avance sur le score. Ils en étaient à 200 contre 150. Cris des supporters Serdaigles. "160 pour eux... Allez, montre-toi. Où est-ce que tu es allé te cacher cette fois ?" Et enfin elle le trouva. En fait il passa juste sous ses yeux. En même temps que Sirius. Aurore n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais la balle dorée était accrochée à sa capuche. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée piégée ? Peu importe, c'était sa chance.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en volant vers lui.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas et il continua de foncer sur le cognard qui menaçait Alice. "Il avait raison, on entend presque rien avec les cris des supporters" pensa Aurore frustrée. "Pourtant il aurait seulement à rester immobile ! Et comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? Le vif d'or est en train de se débattre juste dans son dos ! Quel idiot..." D'abord surprise de la voir suivre son coéquipier, Lian avait compris ce qui se passait. Et elle s'était aussi mise à sa poursuite.

- Sirius ! Appella de nouveau Aurore. Viens par là !

Mais le jeune homme lui tournait le dos. Et soit il ne l'entendait pas, soit il l'ignorait royalement comme d'habitude. "J'espère pour lui que c'est la première solution ou je le tue à la fin du match ! Et pourquoi le vif d'or est allé se coller à lui ?" Frank et Alice semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait. Et ils se mirent aussi à appeller Sirius. Cela le fit s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria-t-il sans comprendre leurs gestes.

- Derrière-toi idiot ! S'exclama Aurore.

Mais bon, le principal c'était que Sirius s'était immobilisé. Et Aurore et Lian fonçaient maintenant sur lui. Chacune d'un côté du garçon. Sirius remarqua Lian. Le dos du garçon était donc un peu plus décalé vers Aurore. "Surtout... pas bouger le chien" pensa Aurore concentrée et le bras déjà tendu vers la balle. Frank envoya un cognard sur Lian qui dû faire un écart. La victoire était pour Aurore. C'était certain. Elle n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de Sirius. Deux... un... Et alors que le bout des doigts de la jeune fille frolaient les ailes du vif d'or, le chien bougea. Il avait entendu le sifflement de son balais qui s'approchait à toute vitesse. Et il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un cognard. Sirius se retourna en un quart de seconde, faisant balancer sa batte. Mais il ne frappa pas de cognard. Seulement le bras d'Aurore. La jeune fille hurla lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Et la force du coup l'éloigna de Sirius. Celui-ci la regarda tomber de son balais avec des yeux ronds. Avant de voler vers elle à toute vitesse. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et remonta en chandelle. Aurore gémissait dans ses bras.

- Tu es... dit-il d'une voix blanche après s'être stabilisé dans les airs. Complètement folle.

- Et toi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en tendant son bras valide pour décrocher le vif d'or de sa capuche. Complètement idiot !

Mme Binine siffla la fin du match et Aurore se mit à pleurer de douleur, frappant avec le poing tenant le vif d'or contre le torse de Sirius. Elle avait l'impression que son bras était en miette. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

- Comment elle va ? S'inquiéta Frank en se mettant à leur hauteur.

- Son bras est cassé, répondit Sirius. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Et il fonça en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'entrée, Aurore s'était évanouie. Sirius attérit rapidement et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter à l'intérieur. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la déposa sur un lit alors que l'infirmière ralait sur les risques du Quidditch.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit inconsciente, dit Mme Pomfresh en retirant l'équipement d'Aurore qui lui enserrait le bras.

Puis elle releva la manche et Sirius grimaça. Le bras d'Aurore formait un angle bizarre. Peut-être même deux angles... Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit évanouie de douleur. Mais elle tenait toujours le vif d'or dans son autre poing. C'était comme si elle refusait de le lâcher maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin attrapé. Pompom répara rapidement le bras. Elle disait toujours qu'il était plus facile de réparer les os que de les faire repousser.

- Voilà, dit-elle satisfaite. Les os sont ressoudés mais la douleur risque de persister encore quelques heures. Donnez-lui cette potion calmante quand elle se réveillera. Je retourne dans mon bureau.

- Heu... attendez...

Sirius n'avait pas envisagé de rester au chevet de la jeune fille. Mais Pomfresh en avait décidé ainsi. "Elle croit peut-être que je suis son petit-ami ? Quelle imagination débordante..." Mais il s'assit tout de même à côté d'Aurore. De toute façon, il ne resterai pas longtemps. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Mais Aurore ne tarda pas à se réveiller aussi. Et les premiers mots qu'elle prononça en le voyant furent :

- Tu m'as cassé le bras !

- Je pensais frapper un cognard.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un cognard ?

- J'ai réagi au bruit. Pas à ta tête.

- Dire que tu n'as même pas remarqué que le vif d'or était accroché à ta capuche...

- J'avais autre chose à faire que m'occuper de ma capuche.

- Oui, me démolir le bras.

- Tu crois que je t'ai frappée par plaisir ?

- Peut-être bien !

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens... tu m'adresses la parole ?

-...

- Pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ? Rit-elle.

Sirius la regarda rire en silence. Lui aussi ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais cela ne l'amusait pas. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Cette fois il avait décidé de ne plus jamais le faire. Adresser la parole à Aurore Devan... Mais il avait fallu qu'elle se jete sur lui et qu'il lui casse le bras.

- Et maintenant tu ne décroches plus un mot, dit Aurore toujours aussi hilare. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte toi aussi. Pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que je...! dit-il furieux qu'elle le prenne pour un idiot et surtout furieux qu'elle ait raison.

Mais il se coupa. Il lui avait encore parlé. Et les rires d'Aurore redoublèrent. "Je dois m'arrêter tout de suite ou il va finir par m'étrangler" pensa-t-elle vaguement.

- Je sais que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de moi, dit-elle en se calmant. Mais tu pourrais au moins te sentir désolé pour mon pauvre bras. Il souffre encore, même réparé.

Sirius tendit le bras et Aurore grimaça. Elle était certaine que cette fois il était à bout de patience et qu'il comptait le lui faire comprendre. Mais au lieu de la frapper, la secouer, ou faire n'importe qu'elle autre chose qu'Aurore avait pu s'imaginer... il saisit un flacon sur la tablette à côté du lit et le lui tendit.

- Bois ça, dit-il simplement.

- Hein ? Dit-elle plus surprise par le fait qu'il ait parlé que par le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas frappée.

- Bois ça, répéta-t-il exaspéré en lui mettant le flacon dans les mains. Ça calmera la douleur.

- Pourquoi tu es gentil tout à coup ? Dit-elle ébahie sans faire le moindre geste pour boire la potion.

- Je calme la douleur de ton bras et tu ne traînes plus avec _**lui**_, dit-il comme si il lui proposait un marché.

- Ah d'accord, dit-elle en souriant amusée. Genre, j'ai une dette envers toi alors que_** tu **_m'as cassé le bras ? En plus c'est même pas ta potion.

- Très bien ! Dit-il en lui arrachant le flacon des mains. Alors continue à conspirer avec les serpentards et supporte la douleur.

- Je ne conspire pas avec les serpentards, soupira-t-elle. Je travaille avec Regulus. On_** s'entraide**_.

- C'est pareil.

- Non, c'est deux choses différentes, lui assura-t-elle. Je t'en prie Sirius. Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi faire.

- Que je te fasse confiance ? Tu mens à tout le monde depuis des semaines.

- Oui j'ai menti. Je suis désolée. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Je suis _**désolée**_ Sirius. Et je te _**supplie**_... de me laisser faire. _**S'il te plait**_.

C'était trop d'excuses et de suppliques d'un coup. Surtout venant d'elle. Sirius en resta muet.

- Je peux même me mettre à genoux si c'est ce que tu veux, continua-t-elle. Mais tu ne dois absolument rien dire. Et tu... si seulement tu pouvais l'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de...

- Je ne te supplie pas pour moi-même. Tu peux continuer à me haïr autant que tu le veux si ça te fait plaisir. Si ça te permet de te sentir mieux. _**Mais cesse de traiter Marlene comme si c'était un rat d'égout**_.

"C'est comme si Peter valait mieux qu'elle ! La bonne blague..."

-...

- Et cesse d'en vouloir tellement à ton frère. Il n'est pas resté en arrière de gaieté de coeur. Même si c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. À toi et à tous les autres. Regulus est ton frère et il sait ce que ça veut dire. C'est ton _**petit frère**_. Tu es censé lui montrer l'exemple et le protéger.

- Plus tu me parles de lui... plus tu perds mon attention.

"Je lui ai montré l'exemple ! Mais il ne m'a pas suivi. Il m'a ignoré. Et le protéger de quoi ? Hein ? Il sait parfaitement où il va. Droit vers Voldemort".

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je ne te parlerai plus de lui. Alors ignore moi aussi. Mais pas Marlene.

- Pourquoi tu insistes tant pour elle ? Marlene ne me supporte pas plus que Lily.

"Oh... Sirius" pensa-t-elle dépitée. "Décidément tu es aveugle".

- Je l'ai forcée à participer à tout ça. Elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable ou à être punie.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-il. Mais elle ne devra plus...

- Marlene est mon amie. Elle refusera d'arrêter de m'aider. Elle ne fait pas tout ça pour Regulus mais pour moi. Et ton frère lui fait peur.

- Tu as dit que tu ne parlerais plus de lui, la prévint-il.

- C'est vrai. Pardon. Mais j'ai dit la vérité. Marlene continuera de m'aider même si je la supplie de ne plus le faire. Si tu l'avais vue sourire... dit sombrement Aurore.

- Sourire ?

- Elle me sourit même quand elle va mal. Pour pas que je m'inquiète. Et tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte que c'était une fille géniale ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me...

- Aurore ! S'exclama Lily en entrant soudainement avec le reste de leurs amis.

La préfète accourut jusqu'à elle et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en demandant :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Lily, sourit-elle. Mrs Pomfresh a réparé mon bras.

- Tant mieux, on aurait eu l'air fins avec une attrapeuse manchote, plaisanta James.

- Dis-lui plutôt que tu es fier d'elle, intervint Remus.

- C'est vrai aussi, sourit-il. Bravo Aurore.

- Quel est le score finalement ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On a gagné 360 contre 170, dit James. Tu t'en es vraiment bien sortie et tu nous as offert un beau spectacle. Même si le final était peut-être un peu trop spectaculaire.

- Je comptais attraper le vif d'or, plaisanta-t-elle en levant le poing qui tenait toujours la balle dorée. Pas la batte de Sirius.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. À la fois rassurés de la voir en bonne santé et euphoriques d'avoir gagné ce match. Seul Sirius ne riait pas. Et après avoir fixé Aurore un instant, il se leva en lui lançant le flacon de potion. Puis il prit la direction de la sortie, sans un mot. C'est alors qu'entra précipitamment Marlene, un balais dans les mains. Elle faillit rentrer dans Sirius mais s'arrêta à temps.

- Ah... dit-elle gênée. Tu es là. Heu... tu as laissé tomber ça près des portes d'entrée.

Elle lui tendit le balais, n'osant même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Aurore la soupçonnait d'avoir trop peur d'y voir du mépris à son égard. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Sirius se saisit du balais et lui dit :

- Merci.

Stupéfaite, Marlene leva les yeux vers lui. Aucune trace de mépris ou de colère. Mais il semblait attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

- D... de rien, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Les autres avaient cessé de rire. Tout le monde observait Sirius. Son comportement envers Marlene et Aurore n'était pas passé inaperçu ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, tout semblait revenu à la normale. Et ils furent d'autant plus surpris quand il jeta un oeil à Aurore avant de s'exclamer :

- Hé toi ! Dépêche-toi d'avaler ça, dit-il en désignant le flacon.

Puis il gagna la porte et Aurore dit en souriant :

- Oui m'sieur.

Sirius n'oublirait sûrement pas qu'elle voyait Regulus en cachette. Et il désaprouvait toujours. Mais il ne dirait rien aux autres. Et il ne s'en prendrait plus à Marlene. "Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Merci Sirius".

Le lendemain, en première page du _Petit Lardon_ : _Le griffon vole plus vite que l'aigle mais perds une patte au passage_. Et en prime une jolie photo d'Aurore en train de se faire exploser le bras par Sirius.

- Où est John ? Demanda simplement Aurore les mains crispées sur le papier.

* * *

Voilà ! les choses se sont arrangées. on espère que ça va durer.

par contre je sens que vous devez me haïr pour la traduction de l'inscription. ça ne vous aide pas trop hein ? En fait je viens plutôt de rajouter une énigme mdr.

ah, et vous vous posez sûrement la question : comment John a pu prendre une photo d'Aurore si il jouait en même temps ? Vous en faites pas pour lui. John a des "yeux" partout. Et en toute logique il a aussi partout des "mains pouvant prendre des photos à sa place" lol.

Classement provisoire : Quidditch+Epreuves  
1er Gryffondor : 460 pts (360Q+100E)  
2e Serpentard : 320 pts (270Q+50E)  
3e Poufsouffle : 190 pts (180Q+10E)  
4e Serdaigle : 180 pts (170Q+10E)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : *danse avec toi* ;) mr X ce serait Xeno ? ^^ il est assez dingue pour inventer un sablier qu'on ne peut pas retirer lol. biz !

**brilou** : ah ! j'ai oublié le classemement provisoire. Merci brilou, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Marlene n'a pas été encoyée à Griffondor pour rien ;) par contre tu n'as pas tors pour Lian lol. et l'erreur de Sirius était compréhensible xD les griffondors sont premiers ! ouais ! et avec pas mal de points d'avance ! ^^ bisous

**Git** : oui, ça s'est arrangé, mais ça pourrait repartir en biberine. je ne laisse jamais mes persos tranquilles. le couple c'est Sirius/Aurore, alors il y aura forcément un pb. et en plus je vous pose encore une colle ! xD à bientôt

**MaliceM** : merci ! on se revois bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;) bisous !

Je fais de mon mieux MaliceM ! T'en fais pas, je me dépêche. Vous aurez le chapitre dimanche au plus tard.

**Geuh** : il se cache bien sûr. il est toujours le premier à balancer les potins, mais aussi le premier à se préserver des conséquences lol. biz !

**Uma to Hebi** : c'est vrai que ça s'est calmé. espérons que ça durera un peu quand même lol. le message sous le sablier est la clé de l'histoire. vous comprendrez tout... un jour lol (je peux pas dire bientôt parce que je garderai ce mystère encore un petit moment ;) patience !) bisous


	14. Première neige

Chapitre 14 : Première neige

Le soir même, suite au match, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la grande salle en train de dîner et que les Griffondors fêtaient leur victoire, Dumbledore se leva soudainement juste avant que le dessert ne soit servi.

- Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! J'ai quelques annonces à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez manger autant de tarte à la mélasse que vous le désirez juste après.

Lorsqu'il obtint le silence, le directeur enchaîna :

- Je félicite tout d'abord les 4 maisons pour leur parcours jusqu'ici. La première épreuve ainsi que les premiers matchs de Quidditch sont passés. De plus, vous ne cessez d'accumuler des points au fils des jours. Même s'il arrive aussi à certains d'en perdre.

Son regard s'était posé plus particulièrement sur leur groupe. Plus précisément sur Aurore et Sirius. Ils en étaient à -60 points rien qu'à eux deux... "C'est Sirius qui nous en a fait perdre la majorité en me poussant dans le lac" pensa Aurore dépitée.

- Mais je tenais aussi à annoncer aux 6e années que des cours de transplanage seront bientôt organisés sous la tutelle d'un membre du ministère. La première séance est prévue pour le 9 janvier.

Des murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre. Tous les 6e années étaient impatients d'apprendre à transplaner.

- Toi tu n'as pas besoin de ces cours, dit Peter à Aurore.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, dit Sirius. Je ne l'ai vue transplaner qu'une fois et c'était une catastrophe. Ça a faillit virer au drame...

- Ahahah, rit-elle jaune. Tu te crois drôle ?

- Oui, pas toi ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

"ça veut dire :_ écrase ou je balance tout _?" devina Aurore outrée. Heureusement, Dumbledore continua son discours. Et la nouvelle détourna leur attention.

- Je tenais enfin à vous rappeller qu'un bal de Noël est prévu dans le cadre de la coupe. C'est une vieille tradition. Les élèves en dessous de la 4e année ne pourront y participer qu'à condition de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière plus âgée. La soirée aura lieu le 24 décembre ici même. Je compte sur votre présence et plus particulièrement sur celle des champions, dit-il avant de se rasseoir.

Si les termes "bal de Noël" avaient excité un peu plus l'ensemble des élèves, les mots "cavalier" et "cavalière" avaient fait trépigner sur leur banc la plupart des filles de Griffondor. Sans compter celles des autres maison qui tendaient à présent le cou en direction de Sirius. Celui-ci se tassa sur place. "Oh non... pourquoi je le sens mal ?" James ricanna et lui offrit un verre de jus de citrouille en guise de remontant. Mais Sirius le repoussa. Rien que l'idée de ce que seraient les prochains jours pour lui... il n'avait plus ni faim ni soif.

- Bon j'y vais, dit Lily en se levant soudainement de table. Je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous.

- Ton _**quoi **_? Demanda James en recrachant sa gorgée de jus de citrouille sur Sirius qui heureusement l'évita en se décalant comme si il s'attendait à sa réaction.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à boire correctement ? Lui demanda sèchement la préfète.

- Ton rendez-vous avec _**qui**_ ? Insista-t-il.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Dit-elle en faisant volte face et s'éloignant à grands pas.

- Hé ! La rappella-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui courir derrière, Remus le retint par le bras.

- Calme-toi. Il ne s'agit pas d'un rencard avec un garçon.

- Techniquement, si, lui fit remarquer Marlene. Mais vu qu'il s'agit de Slughorn, je suppose que tu as raison. Le terme "garçon" n'est pas très approprié.

- Slughorn ? Dit James surpris. Elle va passer la soirée dans les cachots ?

- Il a enfin réussi à l'enrôler dans son club, expliqua Marlene. Il lui cours derrière depuis l'année dernière. Lily a finit par lâcher l'affaire. Mais il cours toujours derrière Alice.

- Slughorn t'a proposé de faire partie de son club ? Demanda Aurore à Alice.

- Depuis ma première année. À la seconde où il a lu mon nom sur sa liste.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Frank. La descendante du célèbre inventeur de la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire... comment Slughorn aurait pu y résister ?

- Porter un nom célèbre ne fait pas de moi une célébrité, dit Alice. Et j'ai mieux à faire que participer à ces soirées inutiles.

- Je croyais que tu ne refusais jamais une invitation, dit Aurore amusée, parce que tu trouves ça malpoli.

- Je trouve davantage malpoli d'être invitée pour compléter une collection.

- Tu as raison, rit Aurore.

- J'aurais quand même préféré que tu y ailles avec Lily, dit James songeur.

- Pourquoi ? Ce soir, c'est la première réunion de l'année, dit Marlene. Il les a seulement invités à prendre le dessert avec lui.

- Et avec eux... dit Sirius en fixant d'un oeil noir la table de Serpentard.

Evan Rosier et Regulus venaient de se lever. "J'avais presque oublié !" pensa Aurore surprise. "Regulus fait partie de ce club, tout comme Lily. Mais je ne pensais pas que Rosier était aussi dans les bonnes grâces de Slughorn. Il lui as mis la pression comme pour Reg ? Ou c'est parce qu'il est le capitaine sang-pur et préfet-en-chef de sa propre maison ? Et donc celui qui a le plus de pouvoir à Serpentard pour l'instant..."

- Tu crois que Reg passera quand même à la salle tout à l'heure ? Murmura-t-elle à Marlene.

Celle-ci lui donna un coup de coude en réponse. Marlene était toujours autant angoissée de l'entendre en parler près des autres. La réaction violente de Sirius avait été suffisante. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

- Je pense que je vais aussi essayer d'entrer dans ce club, dit James. Je n'aime pas savoir ma Lily dans les cachots en présence de ces Serpentards.

- Si Slughorn n'est pas venu te voir, c'est qu'il est inutile d'insister, lui fit remarquer Remus. On ne s'invite pas dans le club, c'est lui qui_** sélectionne**_ ses membres.

- Et puis quel intérêt d'en faire partie ? Demanda Sirius. Je préfère me couper une jambe.

- Tu n'es pas objectif, dit James.

- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi. Je sens que ça va m'énerver.

Bien sûr, le fait que Regulus fut membre était la cause principale de la réticence de Sirius à en faire partie. Slughorn était d'abord allé recruter le plus jeune des Black, puisqu'il faisait partie de sa maison. Et comment voulez-vous que Sirius accepte de les rejoindre après ça ? "Et puis passer du temps avec Rosier et Slughorn rien que pour le plaisir... non merci".

- Ok je dirai rien, mais je veux quand même en être, dit James en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Lui demanda Remus en soupirant.

- Je vais m'inviter à leur petite soirée bien sûr !

- Comment il compte faire ça ? Demanda Mary. Il n'a pas entendu ? Slughorn ne l'acceptera pas. Et James est vraiment trop nul en potions...

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en droit de le critiquer, lui fit remarquer Alice l'air de rien.

-... merci Alice pour cette remarque pertinente.

- Pas de quoi.

-...

Aurore et Frank pouffèrent de rire. Alice pensait_** vraiment**_ que Mary l'avait remerciée pour sa remarque. Hilarant. "En tout cas" pensa Aurore. "Je devine déjà la façon dont James va s'inviter à la fête. Je sens que la cape d'invisibilité va jouer un rôle dans tout ça"

Debout devant le buffet à dessert, Regulus attendait que le temps passe. Entrer dans le club de Slug n'était pas l'ambition de sa vie. "Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" pensa-t-il dépité en regardant Damoclès Belby reniffler un plateau de petits cakes avant de les gober un par un. "Et c'est censé être en 7e année et meilleur en potions que Severus ? Et Poufsouffle par dessus le marché..."

- Regarde-la faire l'intéressante devant Slughorn, marmonna son voisin. Cette sale sang-de-bourbe...

"_Sale_ suivi de _sang-de-bourbe _? Pléonasme..."

- Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda rageusement Rosier en lui pinçant le bras.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Regulus en réprimant un grognement. Evans la sang-de-bourbe. "ça fait un quart d'heure que tu la regardes en soupirant furieusement".

- Elle a finalement fini par se pointer ici, dit Evan reportant son attention sur Lily. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Slughorn s'intéresse tant à elle.

- Elle est bonne en potions.

- Bonne en potions ? Et alors ? Elle n'est ni sang-pur ni Serpentard.

"Elle est donc foutue... n'est-ce pas Evan ?"

- Je m'occuperai d'elle avant la fin de l'année, promit Rosier.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un vrai malade. Sang-de-bourbe ou pas, cette fille ne t'a rien fait. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement l'ignorer ? Et m'oublier par la même occasion. Si tu savais comme _**je**_ rêve de _m'occuper de toi_ Evan..." Soudain, Rosier bascula en arrière et s'applatit sur un beau gâteau à la crème. Oui, très beau gâteau. Quel dommage qu'il ait été gâché, Belby était sur le point de s'y attaquer. Mais pour Regulus, la surprise primait sur la déception. Ses pensées s'étaient-elles physiquement matérialisées ?

- Tu... m'as poussé ? L'accusa Evan dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

"Je l'ai poussé ?" se demanda Regulus incertain. "Non... je ne crois pas. Enfin... si ?" En tout cas, Evan semblait en être certain.

- Tu as _**osé **_me pousser ? Demanda dangereusement Rosier en se relevant tant bien que mal.

"Bordel ! Je suis dans la merde..."

- Mais... non je... tenta Regulus paniqué.

- Eh bien Mr Rosier ? Intervint Slughorn en s'approchant. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je comprends que ce gâteau soit succulent, mais si vous l'aviez demandé à Belby, je suis sûr qu'il vous aurait laissé une part.

Cela déclancha les rires de la plupart des élèves présents. Même Lily ne put retenir un pouffement. Seul Regulus resta pétrifié d'effroi. Seul lui _**savait**_. "Evans... tu es définitivement fichue" pensa-t-il en voyant Rosier fixer hargneusement la Griffondor dont le pouffement ne lui avait pas échappé. "Et moi aussi..." Evan venait de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas poussé, jura Regulus.

- Tu étais le seul à côté de moi. Qui d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose Belby ? Demanda Slughorn.

- Heu... non monsieur, répondit le Poufsouffle dont le coin des lèvres gardait la marque du sucre glace.

- Que c'est étonnant, dit ironiquement Horace. Les cakes au cassis devaient être plus intéressants.

- Aux mirtilles monsieur, le corrigea-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je les ai sentis et... ils étaient aux mirtilles.

- Sentis ? Rit Slughorn. Voilà ce qui fait de vous un prodige des potions. Votre odorat.

"Ce gars reniffle tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez ?" se demanda Regulus.

- Avez-vous poussé Rosier, Mr Black ? Continua le professeur.

- Non monsieur, je le jure.

- Voilà qui est réglé. Vous devriez aller vous débarbouiller Rosier.

Evan fut obligé de sortir afin de mettre un terme à son ridicule. Mais Regulus savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un _**je le jure**_. "Bon sang ! Mais _qui_ a poussé ce type ?" La réponse se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Pouffant et caché sous une cape d'invisiblité.

Regulus se fit fort de s'éclipser de la fête avant le retour d'Evan. Question de survie. Et peu désireux de retourner au dortoir de Serpentard où il savait que Rosier irait le chercher en premier lieu, Regulus décida de rejoindre le deuxième endroit qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent après le dîner. La salle sur demande. Et en entrant, il regretta de ne pas avoir choisi d'affronter Rosier.

- Les Griffondors sont premiers ! On va tous vous écraser ! Je t'l'avais bien dit hier ! Cette fois-ci tu fais moins l'fier !

Voilà ce que scandait Aurore en sautillant partout dans la salle. Merlin seul savait depuis quand elle faisait cela. L'air fatigué de Marlene donnait un petit indice. Prêt à faire demi-tour, Regulus fut retenu par la champione qui se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Reg ! Tu es là ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne passerais pas. Alors ? Le dessert était bon ?

- ça dépend pour qui... "Belby s'est régalé. Evan a moins apprécié".

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je voudrais éviter d'en parler.

- Crache le morceau. De toute façon Lily nous dira tout.

- Rosier est tombé sur la table du buffet, il croit que je l'ai poussé, fin de l'histoire.

- Wow. C'est déjà comac, rit-elle. Et tu l'as poussé ?

- Evidemment que non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Moi je l'aurais fait pour le plaisir.

- Tu as des tendances suicidaires ? Pas moi.

- Rosier te fait peur à ce point ?

- Il ne me fait pas peur, assura Regulus.

- Alors c'est quelque chose _**sur lui **_qui te fait peur.

Marlene sursauta lorsque Regulus attrapa Aurore par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur.

- Regulus... dit Marlene en se levant effrayée.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit. Regulus lui faisait bien moins peur qu'avant mais... il l'impressionnait toujours. Et le regard du garçon disait qu'il était sérieux. Qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Puis il reporta son attention sur Aurore et dit :

- Ecoute-moi bien Aurore. Ne te mêle pas de choses qui te dépassent. Tu crois peut-être pouvoir plaisanter sur tout mais... il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas rire. Et des moments où la prudence _**doit**_ primer sur l'inconscience. Donc... je t'interdis d'en reparler. À moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Compris ?

-...

- ça vaut aussi pour toi, dit-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers Marlene.

Elle acquiesça vivement, mais Aurore précisa :

- Tu n'entendras pas Marlene en parler. Elle est la prudence même. Mais ça me touche de te voir t'inquiéter pour nous.

- Qui s'inquiète ? Dit-il en la relâchant brusquement.

- Tu nous préviens pour nous éviter les problèmes. C'est une forme d'inquiétude Reg.

- Je vous préviens pour éviter que vous ne vous mêliez de mes affaires.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle amusée. Mais tu confirmes ?

- Confirmer quoi ?

- Qu'Evan Rosier porte la marq...

Marlene retint une exclamation d'effroi et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Tout comme Regulus venait de plaquer sa main sur celle d'Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire Devan ? Dit-il dangereusement. Tu le fais exprès ? _**Ferme-la**_.

Aurore lui agrippa le poignet et se dégagea.

- Comme tu voudras, dit-elle. De toute façon j'ai ma réponse.

- Tu te trompes.

- C'est trop tard pour un coup de bluf Reg. Et ça expliquerait énormément de choses. Sur toi.

- Ne recommence pas à essayer de deviner ce que je pense. Je vais finir par perdre patience.

- Et tu ne viendras plus ? Je pense que tu as eu d'inombrables raisons de ne plus venir ici Regulus. Et pourtant tu es toujours là.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te sens tellement en confiance avec moi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est parce qu'on est amis.

-... amis ?

- Oui, dit Aurore sûre d'elle.

- Tu as vraiment l'air d'y croire, dit-il en sortant de la salle.

- Mais j'y crois Reg, dit-elle en souriant. _**J'y crois**_.

Regulus rentra à pas vif au dortoir de Serpentard. Rosier l'attendait, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

- _**Où étais-tu ? **_Demanda-t-il en articulant chaque mot.

- Je... me promenais.

Rosier se leva et s'avança vers lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut juste devant lui, le dominant de toute sa stature. Regulus n'était pas petit. Mais Evan avait tout de même une tête de plus que lui.

- Tu te promenais ? Dit dangereusement le préfet-en-chef.

-...

Rosier l'attrapa par le col et murmura dangereusement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me mettre en colère ? Tu m'as ridiculisé tout à l'heure.

- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas moi.

- Alors _**qui **_?

- Je n'en sais rien... mais je ne suis pas idiot. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

- En effet, faire une chose pareille serait très stupide de ta part. Et tu es notre champion alors tu ne devrais pas être stupide ou inconscient. Hum ?

Regulus acquiesça et Evan le lâcha enfin.

- Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien que je te parle aussi durement. Comme pour le match. La preuve, tu as réussi à attraper le vif d'or juste après.

- Oui... "Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi que je le dois. Je le dois qu'à moi-même"

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, je... je te remercie.

- Hum... marmonna Evan en posant une main sur l'épaule du 5e année et se penchant pour lui parler à l'oreille. Si il m'arrive encore un petit incident comme ce soir alors que tu es juste à côté de moi Regulus... c'est avec _**lui**_ que tu t'expliqueras. Toi et toute ta famille. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-... oui.

- Bien, dit-il satisfait en se redressant. Alors je te souhaite bonne nuit.

Alors qu'Evan s'éloignait, Regulus serra les poings. Tellement fort qu'une goutte de sang s'écrasa au sol. "Enfoiré..."

James raccompagna Lily jusqu'au dortoir. Caché sous la cape bien sûr. "On pourrait presque croire à un rencard" pensa-t-il amusé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre des 6e années, il ne fut pas étonné de voir tous ses amis réveillés. Même Frank avait attendu son retour.

- Alors ? Demanda Peter impatient.

- Il y avait des cakes aux mirtilles.

Les garçons faillirent tomber de leurs lits.

- Je sais que vous êtes déçus. Et je vous en aurais bien rapporté si Belby ne les avait pas tous engloutis.

- On s'en fout de tes cakes ! S'exclama Sirius. Comment c'était le club de Slug ? Slughorn t'a accepté ?

- Je ne lui ai même pas demandé. J'aurais peut-être dû.

- Tu as utilisé la cape, devina Remus. Et la fête était intéressante ?

- Pas trop puisque je ne pouvais parler à personne. Mais j'ai eu tout le loisir de fixer ma Lily. Elle est vraiment mignonne.

- Ok, donc rien d'intéressant, dit Sirius en fermant ses rideaux.

- Et j'ai aussi pu voir Rosier se gameller et atterrir tout droit sur un gâteau à la crème.

Sirius rouvrit immédiatement ses rideaux.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Frank stupéfait.

- Parce que je l'ai entendu menacer Lily. Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle avant la fin de l'année.

- S'occuper d'elle ? Dans quel sens ? Demanda Peter.

- Peu importe, personne ne s'occupe de Lily à part moi, dit James catégoriquement.

- Tu devrais t'occuper de trouver le moyen d'aller au bal avec elle, lui fit remarquer Remus. Où un autre risque de_** s'occuper d'elle**_ ce soir là.

- Tu crois que je n'y avais pas déjà pensé ? Je ne peux pas la laisser y aller avec un autre. Je m'en occuperai dès demain. Et vous ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

Gros silence.

- Bon, Frank ira avec Alice, dit James en levant un doigt.

- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci en rougissant.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le lui demander.

- C'est... pas si simple.

- Mais si, elle ne refuse aucune invitation. Par contre, dépêche-toi, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle acceptera d'y aller avec n'importe qui.

- James, soupira Remus. Un peu de considération.

- T'en fait pas Frank, ajouta-t-il donc. Je ne pense pas que tu sois n'importe qui pour elle. Mais dépêche-toi quand même.

- Merci...

- Après c'est plus délicat, réfléchit James. Remus est un peu trop réservé vis à vis des filles mais il y en a qui aiment ça. Et je sens que tu as un bon feeling avec Aurore, alors pourquoi pas ?

"Elle ne conçoit pas de sortir avec lui" pensa Sirius. "Mais il s'agit juste d'un bal alors... peut-être qu'elle dira oui"

- Je ne sais pas, dit Remus incertain.

- Elle ne te plait pas ? Demanda James.

- Ce n'est pas le problème... je ne sais même pas si j'irai au bal.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Frank surpris.

- Parce que... je dois rendre visite à ma mère le lendemain.

- Elle est toujours malade ?

- Oui, ça ne s'arrange pas.

- Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire la fête avec nous, dit James. Aurore ou une autre, je te caserai avec quelqu'un.

- Génial...

- Quant à toi Sirius...

- Ne m'en parle pas, le coupa celui-ci.

- Je sens que ça se bouscule déjà au portillon, dit James amusé. Tu auras l'embarras du choix.

- J'irai seul, dit-il catégoriquement.

- Ah non, ce serait nul. Pourquoi pas Mary ? Tu la connais bien.

- C'est une blague ?

- Ouais je sais, elle était limite. Mais tu peux bien y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi pas Sally ? Elle est mignonne et sympa.

- ça causerait des problèmes à l'équipe. Des tarrées pourraient s'en prendre à elle. Et je viens de dire que j'irai _**seul**_. Pas de fille pour moi.

- Pas marrant... dit James en regagnant son lit.

Alors qu'il allait refermer ses rideaux, il croisa le regard du quatrième Maraudeur.

- Oh, t'en fait pas Peter. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelqu'un pour toi.

- Merci, dit-il rassuré.

"En cherchant bien..." pensa James en fermant ses rideaux.

Dès le lendemain, les craintes de Sirius se confirmèrent. Les filles ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Elles _**défonçaient **_le portillon. Et Sirius était littéralement écrasé par leur masse. Des filles de toutes les maisons. Excepté Serpentard bien sûr. Mais même certaines d'entre elles ne devaient pas en penser moins. Ainsi, depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, les journées de Sirius se résumèrent à de grandes parties de cache-cache. Il passait ses journées à essayer de leur échapper. Et autant dire qu'au bout d'une semaine, il était déjà lessivé.

- Je vais mourir, dit-il avachi sur la table de Griffondor.

Ils descendaient maintenant prendre leur petit-déjeuner le plus tôt possible pour éviter les dégats.

- Ne perds pas espoir, l'encouragea James. Plus qu'un mois à tenir. Et ce soir on est de sortie, ça devrait te changer les idées.

- Ouais... mais je ne tiendrai pas un mois.

- La solution serait de te trouver une cavalière.

- J'ai déjà dit non. Et tu devrais t'occuper de la tienne. Ça fait seulement une semaine et Lily t'a remballé combien de fois ? 100 ?

- 98, précisa James. Je dépasserai sûrement la centaine ce matin.

- On va voir ça, dit Remus en désignant Lily qui approchait en compagnie d'Aurore et Marlene.

- Ah ! S'exclama James. Lily jolie, tu veux bien...

- C'est toujours _**non **_Potter, le coupa-t-elle machinalement en s'asseyant à table.

- 99, pouffa Peter.

- C'est la 100e si on compte là fois où elle lui a dit non alors qu'il avait à peine remué les lèvres, lui fit remarquer Marlene.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Excepté James bien sûr.

- C'est pas sympa... chougna-t-il.

- Oui, tu es trop cruelle avec lui Lily, approuva Aurore. Tu vois bien qu'il insiste. James est sérieux. Combien de garçons auraient continué après s'être fait remballer 100 fois ?

- 99, dit James. Si j'ai pas pu dire un mot, ça compte pas.

- J'essaye de t'aider et tu t'enfonces tout seul ?

- Peu importe ! S'exclama Lily. Je n'irai pas au bal avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Aurore.

- Parce que ! Et pourquoi tu t'acharnes à essayer de me caser avec lui ?

- Solidarité entre attrapeurs, répondit-elle.

- C'est bien ça, dit James en ébourifant les cheveux d'Aurore. Tu aides ton maître, c'est normal.

- Tu me prends pour un chien ? Dit-elle en repoussant sa main afin de remettre ses cheveux en ordre.

- Un problème avec les chiens ?

- Je ne peux pas me les voir. De vrais sacs à puces.

Les Maraudeurs jetèrent un regard vers Sirius. Il fixait Aurore et au fond de ses yeux on pouvait lire : à quelle heure je t'arrache la tête ? Mais les envies meurtrières de Sirius furent détournées par la floppée de filles qui entra dans la grande salle.

- Et merde... soupira-t-il en se cachant derrière James.

- ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, lui fit remarquer Lily. Elle savent très bien que tu es là.

- Faut jamais perdre espoir... un miracle pourrait passer par là. Ce serait bien qu'elles oublient toutes subitement que j'existe.

- Ce serait bien si tu pouvais prévoir les allées et venues des gens, dit Lily. Tu pourrais mieux les éviter.

Sirius qui avait tenté un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de James se figea brusquement. Il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, et alors qu'ils allaient tenter une percée à travers la masse de filles, James se pencha soudainement sur Lily et dit en l'embrassant sur la joue :

- Merci Lily.

La main de Lily fusa mais elle ne fit que battre l'air.

- POTTER ! Cria-t-elle le visage en feu.

Mais il venait de disparaître avec Sirius dans la masse de filles avec un petit rire.

- Je vais le... dit-elle rageusement.

Puis se retournant vers les autres, elle dit :

- Sans commentaires.

- Pas besoin, dit Aurore. Le rouge de tes joues en dit long.

- Je suis en _**colère**_ ! S'exclama Lily.

- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je voulais dire, dit innocemment Aurore.

Lily soupira et elle se mit à frotter la joue qu'il avait embrassé. "Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est soudainement permis de faire ça. Il m'a dit merci... pourquoi ?"

Le soir même, dans la cabane hurlante, ce _pourquoi _était au centre de la discution.

"Et donc avec James, on a décidé de mettre au point une carte magique" expliqua Sirius.

"On pourrait prévoir les déplacements de toutes les personnes du château avec" ajouta James. "Ce serait génial. On ne se ferait plus jamais prendre ! La cape d'invisibilité c'est bien, mais il nous faut autre chose"

"Et je pourrai enfin éviter toutes les groupies qui me courent derrière" dit Sirius.

"C'est vraiment une bonne idée" approuva Remus.

"Bien sûr, c'est celle de ma Lily" dit James tout content.

"Je serai plus rassuré quand vous viendrez me voir ici" continua Remus. "Mais comment fabriquer une telle carte ?"

"ça doit pas être de la tarte" acquiesça Peter.

"Et tu es nul en sortilèges, on sait" dit James. "Mais on va se débrouiller. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs après tout"

"Vrai !" s'exclama Sirius. "On est capables de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Surtout n'importe quoi" dit Remus amusé.

"On réussira bien à fabriquer une carte de rien du tout" continua Sirius.

"Elle n'aura rien de banal" dit Remus. "Je ne pense pas qu'une telle carte existe déjà. On va devoir bosser dur"

"On est bien devenus animagi seuls malgré les risques" dit Sirius.

"Les risques on les connaissait pas" lui fit remarquer Remus.

"Peut-être. Mais c'est pas une carte qui va nous faire peur" approuva James.

Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter du format, des enchantements qu'ils pourraient utiliser, du fait d'ajouter ou pas les passages secrets menant à l'extérieur de l'enceinte... Autant dire que le problème du bal fut vite éclipsé.

- La première neige de l'année, dit James alors qu'il traversaient le parc enneigé sous la cape pour retourner au château. C'est bon signe. On pourra reprendre un peu nos activités. Je dois dire que ça me manque pas mal de _taquiner_ les Serpentards.

- Tu as déjà une idée ? Demanda Peter enthousiaste.

- Hum... pourquoi pas quelque chose à base de pus de bubobulbe ?

- Pas mal, ça pue bien.

- Tu es d'accord Patmol ? Demanda James. Patmol ?

James se rendit soudainement compte que Sirius s'était arrêté et qu'il n'était plus protégé par la cape.

- Hé ! Murmura vivement James. Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Son ami restait debout, immobile au mileu des flocons qui tombaient autour de lui. Il semblait fixer quelque chose à la lisière de la forêt. Personnellement, James ne voyait rien.

- Sirius ! Dit James en se rapprochant et passant une main devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Rentrez sans moi, dit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa forme de chien et s'élançant vers la forêt.

- Hé ! Cria James. Reviens !

Mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas. Si ça avait échappé aux yeux de James, Sirius l'avait vu. Une petite forme blanche se mouvant entre les troncs. Presque invisible dans la neige. "Cette fois je vais l'attraper" pensa-t-il tout excité en trouvant enfin les traces de pas dans la poudreuse. Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. La neige ne tombait pas assez fort pour recouvrir les traces. Et au bout d'une minute de recherche, il trouva devant lui ce qu'il cherchait. La surprise de découvrir la forme animagus passée, il doubla l'allure. "Un chat ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ? C'était pourtant évident ! C'est un chat que je cherchais". Une odeur qu'il avait en horreur, des empreintes similaires aux siennes, la capacité de grimper dans les arbres... tant d'indices et pourtant il ne trouvait la solution que maintenant alors qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Sûrement parce qu'il détestait les chats et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en croiser un. Mais là... "Je veux ce chat et je l'aurai !" L'animagus se savait poursuivie. Et comme la dernière fois, elle tenta d'aller se percher dans le grand arbre de la clairière. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu sauter pour atteindre la première branche, Sirius bondit et lui tomba littéralement dessus. Dans son élan, il l'entraîna rouler avec lui dans la neige. Lorsqu'ils se figèrent, ils avaient tous les deux repris forme humaine.

- Je t'ai eue, dit-il en relevant la tête pour voir qui était sa proie.

Essoufflés, ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre. Sirius était sur elle, et il la maintenait immobile au sol par les poignets. Mais il ne trouva rien de plus à lui dire. Car il se perdit dans sa contemplation. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Un teint très clair. De longs cheveux. Ses cheveux... blonds-argentés. Les mêmes que ceux posés sur sa table de nuit. Pas d'erreur c'était bien elle qu'il cherchait. Cette jeune fille dont les mèches de cheveux ne semblaient faire qu'un avec la neige autour d'eux. Quasiment la même couleur. Et aussi brillants. Mais surtout... surtout des yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Vairons. L'un bleu, l'autre ambré. Et plus Sirius observait ces yeux... plus il se sentait fasciné. Aucun détail ne lui échappait. Que ce soit la buée qui s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune fille, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations... et même les flocons de neige qui fondaient à peine posés sur ses joues rougies par le froid et leur course. Revenant sur ses yeux étranges, Sirius ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était penché sur elle, prêt à l'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce que le front de la jeune fille vienne violemment se cogner contre son nez. Sans surprise, cela remit immédiatement les idées de Sirius en place. Et il roula sur le côté en se tenant le visage. "Elle m'a cassé le nez !" Inconnue 1 – Sirius 0. La jeune fille en profita pour tenter de se relever et s'échapper. Mais oubliant sa souffrance, sa fierté prit le dessus et Sirius se saisit de sa cheville.

- Pas si vite, dit-il alors qu'elle retombait dans la neige à plat ventre.

- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant la jambe qu'il tenait fermement.

- Pas question maintenant que je t'ai enfin attrapée, dit-il en la tirant vers lui.

Elle poussa un petit cri alors qu'elle glissait dans la neige et qu'il lui saisissait de nouveau les poignets. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Et elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir jamais croisé cette fille. "Je m'en souviendrais quand même. Elle n'a rien de banal".

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il un fois qu'il l'eut de nouveau immobilisée.

- ça te regarde ? Dit-elle en se débattant et agitant la tête.

Mais cette fois, Sirius avait fait attention. Elle ne lui mettrait pas de coup de boule deux fois de suite.

- J'ai le nez qui pisse le sang à cause de toi, alors oui, ça me regarde un peu.

- Tu gueulerais un peu plus s'il était cassé. Et tu es en train de me dégouliner dessus ! Lâche-moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. D'où tu sors ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Comme si j'allais répondre à un inconnu pervers qui vient d'essayer de m'embrasser !

- Désolé pour ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, avoua-t-il.

- Moi je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle en réussissant à lui envoyer son genoux dans les roubignoles.

Sirius poussa une longue plainte. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Inconnue 2 – Sirius 0.

- Toi... dit-il dangereusement en l'immobilisant totalement. Au lieu de frapper à tors et à travers, réponds à mes questions ! D'où tu viens ?

-...

- Des pays plus à l'Est ? Supposa-t-il. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur les Vélanes. Je crois qu'elles viennent de là-bas.

- Je ne suis pas une Vélane.

- Tu y ressembles beaucoup en tout cas. Mais c'est bien, tu commences à répondre.

-...

La jeune fille redevint muette. Et le fait qu'elle refuse de le regarder dans les yeux l'énerva encore plus. Elle s'obstinait à fixer un point à droite de son visage.

- Oh ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle, dit Sirius.

- Pas envie.

- T'es vraiment...

"Une chieuse ! Elle pourrait détrôner Aurore..."

- Dis-moi au moins ton nom, exigea-t-il.

- J'en ai pas.

- Tout le monde à un nom.

- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de faire dans l'originalité ?

- Allez, dis-moi ce que c'est.

- Non.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

- M'en fous.

- Alors on va attendre.

5 minutes passèrent. Puis 10. Et 20. Lorsqu'approchèrent les 30 minutes, et ne sentant presque plus ses jambes glacées par la neige, la jeune fille dû lâcher prise.

- Fais chier... marmonna-t-elle en tentant une dernière fois de se libérérer.

Mais ce fut vaint et Sirius demanda :

- Alors ?

- Tu me lâches si je réponds ?

-... d'accord.

- Tu le jures ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te dis que oui ! Alors crache ton nom.

-... Dora, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Sirius se figea. Dora... il connaissait ce prénom.

- La... soeur d'Aurore ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Comme promis, Sirius la relâcha. Stupéfait par sa découverte, il s'essuya lentement le nez avec sa manche tout en observant Dora se redresser. Il avait vu juste. C'était bien elle. La grande soeur d'Aurore Devan. _Dora Devan_. Voilà pourquoi sa voix lui semblait familière. Elle ressemblait à celle de la champione. Et contre toute attente, alors que Sirius pensait la voir détaler comme un lapin, la jeune fille resta non seulement, mais elle l'attrapa par le devant de la chemise et le questionna de nouveau :

- _**Comment **_tu sais ça ?

- Calme-toi. J'ai juste entendu ta soeur en parler.

- Tu l'as entendue... parler de moi ?

- Par hasard.

- Tu l'as espionnée donc ?

- Et alors ?

-...

Dora fronça les sourcils. Puis elle le relâcha en le poussant d'un coup sec. Sirius s'étala dans la neige et la vit s'éloigner.

- Hé ! Où tu vas ?

- Loin de toi.

- Pourquoi ? On a pas fini de parler.

- J'ai plus rien à te dire. Sale fouineur.

- Hé ! J'ai surpris la conversation d'Aurore avec Marlene par pur hasard. Autant te dire que les problèmes de ta soeur sont le cadet de mes soucis.

- Justement espèce d'idiot, marmonna-t-elle.

Sirius se releva et la rattrapa.

- Attends, dit-il en se plaçant devant elle. J'ai d'autres questions à te poser.

- Bouge.

- J'ai promis de te lâcher, pas de te laisser partir.

Cela énerva passablement la jeune fille.

- Et sournois, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de le contourner.

Mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Peu importe la direction qu'elle prenait, Sirius parvenait toujours à la rattraper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la coince contre le tronc de l'arbre. Lorsqu'il la vit lever rapidement les yeux il la prévint :

- Ne pense même pas à te transformer, je t'aurai attrapée avant.

- Bon sang...soupira-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire là ? Tu t'inquiétais pour ta soeur ?

- C'est ce qui me semble le plus évident.

- Mais tu portes l'uniforme de Poudlard. Tu t'infiltres dans le château pour la voir ?

En effet, la jeune fille portait la jupe et la chemise règlementaire des élèves de poudlard. Mais pas de cravate ou n'importe quel signe indiquant l'appartenance à une maison.

-... ça m'arrive.

- Etonnant que tu ne te sois pas faite repérer par Miss Teigne ou McGonagall.

- Je sais me faire discrète. Moi au moins j'ai eu un maître.

-... comment tu sais que je n'en ai pas eu ?

- ça se _**sent**_.

- Ah oui ?

Elle acquiesça et il en profita pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ? Et mes amis ?

-...

- C'était bien toi dans la cabane hurlante. J'ai reconnu ton odeur. Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ? Tu m'accuses pour Aurore, mais tu as fait la même chose pour nous.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, dit-elle les dents serrées.

- Pour moi, si. Alors ? Pourquoi tu viens nous écouter à toutes les pleines lunes ?

- Je suis libre, je fais ce qui me chante.

- Sauf si ça met en danger la couverture de Remus.

- Je ne veux pas de mal à _**Lunard**_. Ni à Cornedrue, Queudver ou toi, Patmol.

"Elle nous écoutait très attentivement..."

- Tout ce que je fais, c'est me balader.

- Change d'endroit.

- Non. J'aime bien la cabane hurlante.

- Peu importe, n'y retourne plus.

- Pourquoi, puisque je ne dirai jamais rien sur vous ?

- Tu pourrais changer d'avis.

- C'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon. Non ?

En effet. Elle savait déjà tout. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre le risque qu'une autre personne puisse les trahir. Volontairement ou pas. En plus...

- Tu y viens seulement pour te promener ? Dit-il soupçonneux. J'ai du mal à te croire. Le parc et la forêt sont suffisament grands. Et tu es là pour ta soeur. Pas pour visiter.

- Donc je ne suis pas non plus ici pour vous.

- Tu vas vraiment continuer de venir ici à toutes les pleines lunes ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi spécialement la pleine lune ?

- ça me regarde.

- Un rapport avec tes cheveux ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Dora.

- Peut-être bien.

Puis elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite paire de ciseaux en argent. Et même s'il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, Sirius la regarda se couper les cheveux au niveau des épaules. Mèche par mèche. Elle gardait les bouts coupés dans sa main libre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as pourtant des cheveux magn...

Pas le temps de dire magnifique que Dora lui avait lancé les cheveux coupés à la figure. La seconde où il perdit son attention fut suffisante à Dora pour s'éclipser sous sa forme de chat. Sirius aurait pu lui courir à nouveau derrière. Mais il avait déjà obtenu le principal des informations sur elle et sa présence.

- Je te retrouverai à la prochaine pleine lune, promit-il.

Puis il se retransforma à son tour en chien et repartit vers le château. Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. "James va me passer un savon".

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la forêt ? Cria James une fois que Sirius fut de retour au dortoir. Et pourquoi tu es couvert de sang ?

Cette fois il avait attendu d'être entré dans la chambre pour crier. Pas question de réveiller Lily une deuxième fois. Mais il ne fit pas cas de Frank.

- J'ai cru voir quelque chose, répondit Sirius gêné. Et je me suis cogné.

- Cogné ? Contre un arbre ?

- Je crois...

- Par Merlin...soupira James. Et qu'as-tu vu ? Ta Vélane fantôme ?

- On peut dire ça...

- Quoi ? Tu l'as enfin trouvée ? La fille mystérieuse ?

-... non.

Le coeur de Sirius manqua un battement. Quoi ? Venait-il de mentir à James ? _**Volontairement**_ ?

- Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

- Non.

Encore une fois ! "Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite".

- Je...

- Et tu es resté presque une heure dehors seul ? Dit James qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. À la chercher ?

- Ouais.

- Tu es complètement malade Sirius. Dans la neige en plus.

"Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je suis malade... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

- Eh bien tant pis pour toi, il ne te reste plus de temps pour te reposer. À moins que tu sois prêt à affronter la horde de filles en chaleur qui t'attendra dans la grande salle dans une heure ?

- J'ai pas sommeil.

- Bon, alors on va rejoindre Lunard, dit James tout bas pour que Frank n'entende pas. Debout Peter !

- Hum... dit celui-ci en émergeant.

- Et fermez la porte, dit Frank en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés. Aujourd'hui il resterait le seul au lit. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Sirius ne fit que penser au mensonge qu'il venait de proférer devant James. Personne ne l'avait obligé à mentir. Il l'avait fait de lui même. Pourquoi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Jamais il n'avait menti à James depuis qu'Aurore l'avait obligé à le faire pour Regulus. "C'est encore la faute de cette fille. Elle a mis le mensonge dans mes habitudes. Maintenant je mens même à James !" Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'autre chose. Dora... c'était _**sa**_ découverte. _**Son**_ mystère qu'il devait élucider. Sirius n'avait jamais rien eu qui ne soit connu que de lui seul. Quand il habitait chez ses parents, sa vie était sous contrôle. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient surveillés. Manipulés. Excepté son choix d'aller à Griffondor. C'était le seul choix qu'il avait fait malgré la pression de ses parents. Si ils avaient su, ils seraient même allés jusqu'à soudoyer le choixpeau. Et là, James ne croyait que moyennement à son histoire d'espionne Vélane. En lui disant tout, Sirius aurait bien sûr prouvé qu'il avait raison. Mais ils auraient tous demandé à la rencontrer. Et il aurait été sûr de ne plus pouvoir mettre la main sur Dora. Elle ne se laisserait plus approcher. "J'ai choisi de mentir pour pouvoir revoir cette fille ? La soeur d'Aurore Devan ? Non... ce sont ses pouvoirs de Vélane qui m'ont ensorcelé. Oui, ça explique tout. J'aurais jamais menti à James sans ça. Sinon... c'est que ça ne tourne pas rond chez moi..."

Quand Remus se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Aurore à son chevet.

- Encore là ?

- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle. Je t'ai même apporté du chocolat.

- Merci. Mais au risque de me répéter... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ? Encore malade ? T'es pas un petit vieux Remus. Faut se requinquer.

- Me requinquer, rit-il. Oui, passe-moi ton chocolat. Mais j'attends ta réponse.

- Pourquoi tu me harcèles alors que j'ai pris la peine de me lever aux aurores, ahah, pour te rapporter du bon chocolat des cuisines ? Dit-elle d'un air outré.

- Oui, vu tes cernes, j'espère que le chocolat en vaut la peine, dit-il en croquant un morceau.

- Alors ?

- Dommage. Ça aurait été parfait avec des éclats de noisette.

- Oh je vois. Monsieur fait son difficile. Pour la peine, je ne réponds pas à ta question.

- Je rectifie, c'est le meilleur chocolat que j'ai jamais mangé. Alors ? Comment t'as su ?

- Petit malin. Désolée mais c'est trop tard.

- Aurore, insista Remus.

A vrai dire, le jeune homme était angoissé. Deux fois, ça pouvait passer pour une coïncidence. Mais trois... il avait vraiment peur qu'Aurore ait deviné pour lui.

- Tu veux la vérité ?

- Oui.

- La vérité vraie ?

- Tant qu'à faire, dit-il amusé.

- Eh bien, j'ai essayé de m'introduire dans ton lit cette nuit et je me suis rendue compte que tu n'y étais pas.

Remus la fixa un moment sans rien dire. Et puisqu'Aurore ne disait rien non plus, l'esprit du garçon se mit à divaguer. "Une minute... elle est sérieuse ?" Le rouge était sur le point de lui monter aux joues quand Aurore ajouta sur un ton pitoyable :

- Quelle déception pour moi. Du coup j'ai décidé d'aller me consoler avec le bon chocolat des elfes. Oh... je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Remus soupira de soulagement. Si Aurore avait vraiment essayé de se glisser dans son lit... "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? J'en sais rien... De toute façon j'étais pas dedans". Mais était-ce vraiment le problème ? Remus s'intérogea là dessus tant et si bien, qu'il en oublia de demander à Aurore de lui dire la vraie raison de sa présence. Heureusement, elle était partie avant que les garçons n'arrivent.

- Ah ! Dit James rassuré. Pas d'Aurore en vue. Moi qui pensais la trouver encore avec toi. Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Heu... non, répondit Remus indécis sur ce qu'il devait dire.

Si il répondait oui, James demanderait comment Aurore avait su qu'il était là. Elle il n'avait qu'une fausse réponse à lui donner. Réponse embarrassante qui plus est. En répondant non, il s'évitait les problèmes. Bien sûr, il aurait été tout aussi simple de dire la vérité et d'affirmer qu'il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait su. Mais disons que l'esprit de Remus à ce moment là était encore bloqué sur l'idée d'une jeune fille blonde se glissant sous ses draps.

Lorsque le Remus fut rétabli, ils décidèrent tous de profiter de la neige tapissant le parc pour faire, calmement des bonhommes de neige en ce qui concernait les filles, et plus bruyamment une bataille de boules de neige en ce qui concernait les garçons. Rectification. Les garçons plus Aurore.

- Prends-toi ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant à Peter une boule en pleine face.

Le garçon en tomba à la renverse et Aurore s'éclata de rire.

- La laisse pas t'avoir Peter ! S'exclama James en contre attaquant.

Aurore évita non seulement la boule de neige de James mais aussi celle de Frank qui la lui avait lancé traitreusement dans son angle mort.

- Héhé ! Dit Aurore fière d'elle. Laissez tomber je n'ai plus d'angles morts mainten...

Elle fut coupé par la boule de neige de Sirius qui arriva de côté et elle tomba au sol comme Peter en poussant un petit cri.

- Alors ? Dit Sirius en faisant sauter dans sa main une autre boule de neige. Pas d'angle mort ?

La seconde qui suivit, il se prit la boule de Remus.

- Et toi ? Répliqua son ami amusé.

- Remus ! S'exclama Sirius furieux en se débarbouillant de la neige. On est censés être dans le même camp !

- Vous vous acharnez tous sur Aurore. C'est pas très fair-play.

- Merci Remus, dit celle-ci en se relevant. Tu auras droit à du bon chocolat plus tard.

- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama James. Elle est en train de l'acheter ! Aurore n'utilise pas le chocolat avec Remus ! C'est déloyal !

- Quatre garçons contre une fille, _**ça**_ c'est déloyal, dit-elle en envoyant une boule sur Sirius qu'elle manqua de peu.

- Raté ! la nargua-t-il.

- Remus, dit-elle, si tu réussis à l'avoir en pleine face... ce sera chocolat _aux éclats de noisette_.

- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, dit-il en visant.

- Traître ! S'exclama Sirius. Tu vas briser notre amitié comme ça ? Et pour du chocolat aux nois...

Plaf ! En plein dans la figure.

- Au lieu de parler, t'aurais mieux fait de bouger, lui fit remarquer Aurore.

- Pas besoin de tes conseils !

- Tu n'oublieras pas mon prix, dit Remus à Aurore.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Tu ne veux pas venir jouer Alice ? Proposa Frank.

- Hum... pourquoi pas ?

- Ah non, soupira Aurore. Si elle est aussi bonne au tir qu'à la protection des buts... Alice t'es dans mon équipe !

- D'accord, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et se confectionant une boule de neige.

- Envoie en une en plein dans la face de James ! S'exclama Aurore.

- Ok.

Alice visa et lança sa boule. James n'avait même pas bougé. Pas besoin, la boule d'Alice ne vola pas plus d'un mètre avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Et là... gros silence. "Elle est archi-nulle..." pensa Aurore sidérée. Dire que jusqu'ici Alice ne l'avait jamais déçue. Un mythe venait de se briser. Il y avait une chose qu'Alice Gamp ne savait pas faire. Lancer des boules de neige.

Une fois la minute de silence pour la boule de neige passée, tout le monde éclata de rire. James se roula même par terre.

- Mouahaha ! C'était trop fort ! Je savais que tu me ratterais, mais alors là !

- Tu savais ? Dit Aurore en essuyant une larme de rire.

- Alice a passé les sélections pour être poursuiveuse avant que James lui conseille de tenter le poste de gardienne, expliqua Frank qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire à gorge déployée comme Sirius ou Peter.

- Tu n'as pas fait une affaire en la prenant dans ton équipe Aurore, dit Mary morte de rire.

- Mais non, dit-elle pour ne pas vexer Alice. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir où sont Sally, Jane et John. Juste comme ça.

- Juste comme ça, la reprit Marlene amusée qui continuait d'aider Lily sur leur bonhomme de neige laquelle était très concentrée.

- Et là... dit la préfète en y plaçant un caillou pour faire le nez. C'est parfait !

Paf ! La boule de neige de James. Il avait visé Lily dans le dos. Mais il n'était pas aussi bon que Remus pour le tir. Et sa boule avait heurté la tête du bonhomme de neige juste sur le nez. Tête qui avait à moitié explosé avant de tomber en arrière sous les yeux médusés de Lily. Son beau bonhomme de neige... décapité.

- Heu... dit James gêné. Oups.

- Po...TTER ! Hurla Lily en ramassant les restes de la tête pour le bombarder avec. Marlene avec moi !

- Je te couvre !

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Mary sans même savoir ce que cette expression voulait dire concrètement.

Et tout le monde entra dans la bataille. Ils rirent à n'en plus finir. Tombant, se relevant pour tomber de nouveau. Leurs visages étaient à la fois glacés et en feu. Ils ne sentaient plus leurs doigts. Leurs cheveux étaient complètement mouillés. Promesse d'une belle pneumonie collective. Mais il ne s'en souciaient pas pour l'instant. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de s'amuser tous ensemble. James se fit littéralement démonter par le gang Lily-Marlene-Mary. Le LMM*. Et il fut obligé de reconstruire le bonhomme de neige. Remus continua d'aider Aurore, toujours assisté d'Alice dont l'aide n'était presque pas négligeable. Ben oui, il lui arrivait de toucher sa cible quand elle passait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et qu'elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Frank bien sûr ne visait jamais Alice, mais il s'en donnait à coeur joie sur Aurore et Remus. Tout comme Sirius. Qui lui, avait tout de même un petit penchant pour _Aurore-la-cible-principale_. Comme si elle et les boules de neige de Sirius étaient émantées. Allez savoir. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'Aurore se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'acharnait sur elle, la jeune fille, pas champione pour rien, décida de lui renvoyer la politesse. Elle réussi par deux fois à l'avoir en pleine tête, et de mémoire de bataille de boule de neige, il s'agissait des deux tirs dont elle resterait le plus fière.

- Mange ça ! S'exclama Sirius en l'attrapant et lui plaquant directement la boule sur le visage en étalant bien la neige.

Recrachant de la poudreuse par la bouche et le nez, Aurore se jeta sur lui en hurlant :

- Tu vas me le payer !

Ils roulèrent par terre en riant. Et ils continuèrent de rire même lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent.

- Tu exagères Sirius, rit-elle. La neige c'est vraiment pas bon.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau glacée, tu crains rien, rit-il à son tour.

Finalement, petit à petit, ils se calmèrent. Et lorsque Sirius regarda enfin Aurore correctement, il crut un instant voir Dora. L'oeil droit de l'aînée était du même bleu que celui des prunelles de la cadette. Une peau pâle elle aussi. Mais la grande différence reposait dans la couleur de leurs cheveux. Les cheveux de Dora avaient la couleur de la lune. Ceux d'Aurore, la couleur d'un lever de soleil. Soeurs mais comme aux antipodes en un sens. "J'ai menti pour les deux..." pensa Sirius. Aurore resta silencieuse tout comme lui. Elle semblait aussi pensive. Et c'est seulement lorsque Remus vint leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient, que les deux jeunes prirent conscience de leur position. Sirius était allongé sur elle. Exactement comme il s'était allongé sur Dora pour la retenir. Et soudain... BOUM ! Le nez de Sirius en prit encore pour son grade. Grognant, il roula sur le côté en se tenant le visage. On aurait dit un replay de la scène dans la forêt. "Finalement ce sont _**les mêmes**_ !" pensa Sirius fou de douleur. Les soeurs Devan 3 – Sirius toujours 0.

- ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus en se penchant sur lui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça Aurore ?

- Tu... tu as bien vu il...dit-elle gênée. Il voulait pas se lever.

- Deux secondes oui ? S'énerva Sirius. "Cette fois il est cassé..."

Après avoir amené Sirius à l'infirmerie et lorsque Mrs Pomfresh eut fini de lui remettre le nez en place, ils partirent tous pour le dortoir afin de se changer. Sur le chemin, Aurore se sentit un peu obligée de s'excuser.

- Désolée... c'était un réflexe.

- Vous avez tous ce genre de réflexe dans ta famille ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien. Comme ça on est quites pour ton bras.

- Je suis d'accord. Et n'utilise pas ta manche, dit-elle en lui saisissant le bras et sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Essuie-toi le nez avec ça.

- Ah... dit-il en appuyant sur son nez encore endolori. Merci.

- Je rêve ou ça roucoule là-bas derrière ? Murmura James à Remus en désignant les deux jeunes fermant la marche.

- J'apellerais pas ça roucouler.

- Attends, je les ai vus tomber ensemble dans la neige. Ils avaient l'air de bien se marrer.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui casse le nez...

- Ouais mais là elle prend soin de lui. Elle s'en veut. Non ?

- Peu importe, soupira Remus.

- Ben quoi ? T'es pas content de les voir devenir amis voir plus si affinité ?

-...

- Remus ?

- Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Lily. Où en est ta 166e tentative ?

- Je la met doucement en place.

- ça incluait le fait de détruire son bonhomme de neige ?

- ça incluait le fait de la faire rire. Et ça s'est concrétisé juste après.

- Continues, tu tiens le bon bout, dit Remus amusé.

Remus fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet. Parce que franchement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à James. Cela lui avait-il fait plaisir de retrouver Sirius et Aurore allongés l'un sur l'autre dans la neige ? Peut-être pas. Etait-il content de voir Aurore prendre soin de Sirius ? Pareil. Ce n'était ni oui, ni non. Et il ne s'en fichait pas non plus. "J'éviterai peut-être le mal de crâne en arrêtant d'y penser".

- Et la prochaine fois, entendirent-ils soudainement Aurore conseiller à Sirius, évite de tomber sur moi, imbécile.

- Je ne suis pas tombé sur toi, on a roulé. Roulé ! Dit-il en mimant avec ses mains.

- De toute façon c'était de ta faute.

- Quoi ? S'ofusqua-t-il. Tu m'a sauté dessus !

- Tu as essayé de me faire bouffer de la neige !

- Tu m'as dégommé la tête deux fois !

- Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite... dit James dépité.

Par contre, là, Remus se sentit clairement euphorique. "J'ai vraiment un problème mental..."

Le soir même, alors que Frank entrait dans leur chambre, il trouva les Maraudeurs assis en cercle par terre. Au centre, trônait une grande page de papier blanc. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, les Maraudeurs eurent tous la même réaction. Chacun posa une main sur le papier dans l'espoir de le cacher aux yeux de Frank. Habitué à leurs cachoteries, celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et il alla récupérer son pyjama avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Je ne fais que passer, dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

*LMM : Elle elle m'aime xD

notez que Frank est au courant pour la cape. Forcément, il l'a déjà vue trainer dans le dortoir. Mais il ne sais rien d'autre sur les Maraudeurs.

Hé ! Les garçons... c'est pas beau de mentir. Ça m'étonne de toi Remus. Finalement tu n'es pas un enfant modèle. Et tu es nul en psychologie de toi même xD (on appelle ça auto-psychologie ? Bon, introspection, au moins je suis sûre mdr)

et l'inconnue envoutante est enfin là ^^ une physionomie assez spéciale vous en conviendrez. Pour mieux la représenter cf la photo de page de garde la fic ;)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Geuh** : bizarrement on a subitement envie de neige hein ? je me ferais bien une petite bataille avec vous tous ! xD (ça va être dur vu qu'on est pas mal dans des pays différents. Je t'enverrai une boule jusqu'au canada Geuh lol)

**Brilou** : cette nouvelle apparition, c'est tout un mystère. étrange... ^^ coup de boule ! coup de boule ! xD ben ouais; Sirius a évité le jet de jus. james et lui sont en phase mdr. mais le pauvre Cornedrue se fait maltraiter par Lily. et Lunard pourrait avoir un tout petit faible pour la champione ^^ on va voir comment tout cela va se développer. A+ !

**Git** : wouhou ! une longue review ! ^^ génial, tu as adoré. ça part bien lol. héhé, mystère autour de la nouvelle arrivante. c'est vrai que les rebufades de Lily sont exaspérantes. elle pourrait lui laisser sa chance quand même. mais oui, je m'occupe de tout le monde. Je ne peux pas laisser mes persos subir l'intrigue principale lol. le bal de noël ? EVIDEMMENT ! xD vous n'attendez que ça ? Moi aussi mdr. Mais je ne me lancerai pas non plus dans les grands détails des tenues de tout le monde. ça ferait trop catalogue. oh ouuuuiiii ! tiens moi au courant ;) pour l'instant Remus n'est pas fou amoureux. On va voir comment ça évolue. bisous !

**Cerveau qui fume** : attention à la surchauffe ! xD une vélane-chat-garou ? lol c'est vrai qu'elle est douée pour se couper les cheveux ^^ on verra ce que tout ça va donner. Bisous !

**lsbm** : merci ^^ bientôt la suite.

**MaliceM** : pas de soucis. bientôt le bal ;) et désolée pour Lily. Mais elle ne peut accepter James aussi facilement. encore un tout petit peu de refus avant le commencement de leur histoire d'amour ^^ bisous !

**EleaG** : non dans le chapitre 7 je parle aussi de sa soeur. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça que Sirius est au courant de l'existance de Dora. tu en sauras plus sur aurore dans un ou deux chapitres ;) biz

**Elsie S** : je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions... désolée :p merci beaucoup je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Et que tu aies pu accrocher à Aurore. C'est pas facile avec les OC. oui, mais aussi je l'ai flairé lol. Biz !


	15. La robe bleue

Chapitre 15 : La robe bleue

Dans le dortoir des 5e années de Serpentard, tout était calme. Il faut dire qu'à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, les garçons étaient tous censés dormir. Oui, tous. Sauf un. Regulus était allongé sur son lit. Toujours habillé. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore ôté ses vêtements mais qu'il soit tout de même immobile sur son lit montrait que le jeune homme était en proie à un dilemme. Rester ici et s'endormir ? Ou partir rejoindre Aurore et Marlene ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus le temps passait et plus la première solution devenait évidente. En fait, il se demandait s'il était bon de continuer à les rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Certe, Aurore l'avait sauvé du poison et il s'était engagé dans cette entraide. Il avait fini par accepter que cela pouvait lui être bénéfique. Mais maintenant... au lieu de se contenter d'étudier en toute quiétude, il en venait à leur donner des conseils. Des mises en garde ! Pas étonnant qu'Aurore pense qu'il s'inquiétait pour elles. "Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. C'est à moi seul que je veux éviter les problèmes. Je ne suis pas leur... ami... Il est inutile d'avoir des amis et d'autant plus s'ils ne sont pas de sang-pur !" Voilà ce qu'il entendait presque chaque jour sortir de la bouche de sa mère. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, il avait fini par y croire. Mieux valait s'entourer de gens utiles que d'amis inutiles tout juste bons à vous rendre faible. Ou à vous trahir.

- Je suis un Black... un Sang-pur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne dois me lier à personne. Que ce soit d'amitié ou pas. Avec Aurore, Marlene ou...

Regulus serra le poing avant de marmonner rageusement :

- _**Rosier**_.

oOo

Dans la salle sur demande, Aurore fixait la porte fermée. Il était bientôt minuit, et l'heure pour elles de partir. La jeune fille espérait que la porte s'ouvrirait avant ça.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra... dit Marlene en voyant son amie plus concentrée sur la porte fermée que sur le manuel ouvert devant elle.

- Il n'est pas encore minuit, tenta Aurore.

- Tu sais comme moi que s'il devait venir il serait déjà là.

- Laisse-moi au moins un petit espoir, soupira-t-elle.

- Je voudrais que tu te concentres au lieu de t'accrocher à un _**faux**_ espoir.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? Je l'ai mis en colère à ce point ?

- Tu le taquines toujours. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'il dit. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête Aurore. Voilà pourquoi il ne vient pas.

- Non... ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Quoi ?

- S'il ne vient pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'agis toujours à l'encontre de ce qu'il veut. Je lui ai forcé la main, créé des problèmes, on s'est disputés tellement de fois, et pourtant... il est toujours revenu. Mais... il a suffit que je prononce une seule fois le mot "_**amis**_" pour qu'il s'éloigne.

- Il ne veut pas être notre ami. De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais vue comme telle.

- Tu te trompes encore. S'il n'est pas là ce soir c'est parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que je disais vrai. Nous sommes devenus amis, petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Ou il s'en fiche carrément. Aurore, tu sais qu'il est très possible que Sirius ait eu raison et que Regulus nous plante maintenant soit parce qu'il en a assez que tu te mêles de ses affaires, ce qui doit être sans aucun doute le cas, soit parce qu'il pense que tu ne lui es pas utile finalement.

- Je n'y crois pas !

"Je ne veux pas y croire. Je sais que Regulus s'est rapproché de nous. Je... le sais..." Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

- J'y crois pas, s'obstina-t-elle. Je pense que maintenant il a peur. Non seulement parce que être notre ami va contre tout ce qu'on lui a toujours appris. Mais aussi à cause de la pression de Rosier.

- Il porte vraiment...?

- Bien sûr qu'il porte la marque des Ténèbres ! Ma main à couper ! Et tu as bien vu la réaction de Regulus.

- Oui... je me demande si Dumbledore est au courant.

- Rosier n'a encore attaqué personne. Alors même si le directeur savait... qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y faire ?

- Pas attaqué... c'est vite dit. C'est lui qui était derrière l'incident avec Sirius et Mary.

- Tu parles de l'attaque de Mulciber ? Quand Sirius s'est pris le sort à la place de Mary ?

- Oui. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Et je suis l'une des rares à savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

- Ce qu'il s'est_** vraiment **_passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'étais seule avec Mary dans ce couloir quand Mulciber nous est tombé dessus. Il nous a menacés de sa baguette. Je dis nous mais... c'était moi qu'il menaçait. Pas Mary.

- Toi ?

- Mary est une Gryffondor certe. Mais une sang-pur. Contrairement à moi. Et j'en ai été sûre en l'entendant marmonner "_une saleté de moins_".

- Mais alors...

- Mary ne s'en est pas aperçu. Tout s'est passé si vite. Et elle était trop effrayée pour comprendre ce qu'avait marmonné Mulciber. Puis Sirius est soudainement apparu et s'est pris le sort à _**ma**_ place.

- Mais tout le monde croit qu'il a sauvé Mary.

- Elle le croit elle aussi. Et tu connais Mary. Sa bouche est allée bien plus vite que la mienne. Elle s'est précipitée au chevet Sirius pour le remercier. Moi je n'ai rien dit. Je détestais Sirius tout comme Lily.

"Détestais ? Tu emploies le passé Marlene. Tes sentiments pour lui ont changé ce jour là. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black lorsqu'il a agit en bouclier pour te protéger".

- Bref, maintenant nous sommes deux à le savoir, dit Marlene en haussant les épaules pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas été frustrée de voir Mary et Sirius sortir ensemble par la suite.

- Et Mulciber ?

- Tu parles... quand il a vu que son plan avait foiré, il s'est enfuit. Je l'ai vu rejoindre quelqu'un qui l'attendait à l'angle du couloir. C'était Rosier.

- Alors Rosier demande aux Serpentards d'attaquer à sa place les nés-Moldus et les sang-mêlés ?

- Seulement à ceux qui sont destinés à devenir... tu as compris l'idée. Mais il a aussi une grande influence sur tous les autres élèves de sa maison. Tout le monde le sait. Rosier _**règne**_ sur les Serpentards.

- Et Regulus...

- Il n'a encore attaqué personne, la rassura Marlene. En tout cas, à ma connaissance. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai finalement accepté de venir ici sans rechigner. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que bientôt... il agira lui aussi comme Mulciber. Rosier doit attendre qu'il entre en 6e année pour lui ordonner d'attaquer ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur.

- Regulus ne fera jamais une chose pareille ! S'exclama Aurore en frapant du poing sur la table. Je t'assure Marlene. Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça.

- C'est ce que j'ai aussi commencé à croire, dit Marlene en la rassurant d'un petit sourire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me présenterait un jour des excuses.

- Oui. Il n'est pas mauvais.

- Mais j'ai peur que... vu la façon dont Rosier le menace... Regulus pourrait ne pas avoir le choix.

- J'aimerais pouvoir empêcher ça... soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je ne veux ni le voir attaquer des gens, ni devenir mangemort.

- Te connaissant, tu vas essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

-...

- ça ne va pas ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu te lances dans un discours enflammé sur "_comment neutraliser Rosier pour sauver Regulus_".

-...

- Aurore ? S'inquiéta Marlene en ne la voyant toujours pas relever la tête.

La champione semblait trembler. Pourquoi ? Marlene eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Aur...?

- RRRAAAAAAHHH ! Hurla brusquement son amie en la coupant et se levant d'un bond. ÇA M'ENERVE !

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Marlene stupéfaite.

- Rien du tout, dit-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Ah bon ?

"Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici... je n'aurais pas dû venir ! Je voudrais sauver Regulus. Je voudrais sauver Marlene. Je voudrais _**tous **_les sauver ! Même cet idiot de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit... mais qui pourrait m'en empêcher ? Personne... Je pourrais tout changer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je pourrais..."

- Enfin... soupira Marlene. Advienne que pourra. On a tous un destin de toute façon. C'est à Regulus de décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Comme nous tous.

En effet. Mais c'était si difficile de l'accepter pour la jeune fille venue du futur. Elle qui savait tout.

- Oui... dit Aurore subitement calmée. Tu as raison.

- De toute façon il ne voudrait pas de ton aide.

"Je pourrais le forcer à accepter mon aide"

- Et puis je pense qu'il est loin d'être faible. Peut-être que c'est Rosier qui devrait s'inquiéter.

- Peut-être, rit Aurore. Mais je vais quand même harceler Reg jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ici.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dès le lendemain, Aurore s'évertua à faire comprendre à Regulus que son absence la veille n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été appréciée. Mais le jeune homme s'obstinait à l'éviter. Et il refusait de lui parler. Regulus agissait maintenant comme si elle n'éxistait pas. "Tête de pioche ! Viens par là !" pensa Aurore alors qu'elle le coursait à travers la foule d'élèves se rendant en cours. Malheureusement, Regulus semblait avoir un don pour disparaître. Il avait suffit qu'un élève passe dans son champ de vision pour qu'elle le perde de vue.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle frustrée.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Lily perplexe.

- ça fait déjà deux semaines... marmonna Aurore.

- La voilà qui se met à parler toute seule, dit la préfète en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est folle, c'est pas une surprise, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Moi au moins j'ai un cerveau, contrairement à certains, répliqua Aurore qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait sur elle.

- C'était bien répondu, pouffa Peter.

Un regard noir de la part de Sirius le fit taire. Heureusement Remus intervint :

- Arrêtez un peu et parlons plutôt de la sortie à pré-au-lard prévue pour demain.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama James. On y va tous ensemble. Hein Lily ?

- Pourquoi on passerait la journée avec vous ?

- Parce qu'on s'amuse bien ensemble. Regarde la bataille de boule de neige.

- Tu as démollis mon bonhomme de neige, dit-elle rageusement.

- Ah... mauvais exemple. Mais le reste du temps...

- Le reste du temps je ne le passe pas avec toi par plaisir. C'est toi qui me colles.

- Lily, soupira Aurore en voyant le visage de James se décomposer. Sois honnête, tu t'asseois bien à table près de lui.

- Parce que vous êtes toujours assises près d'eux ! S'exclama Lily en accusant les jeunes filles partageant sa chambre. D'ailleurs Marlene, je ne te comprends plus. Le jour de la rentrée, tu aurais préféré marcher plutôt que de rester en leur compagnie. Et maintenant ça n'a plus l'air de te déranger.

- Je... répondit son amie gênée. Je ne veux pas abandonner Aurore.

- Moi non plus, et c'est bien pour ça que je les supporte.

- Lily, dit Aurore en fronçant les sourcils. Ces garçons ne t'ont rien fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es là que depuis quelques mois.

- Je sais, comme toi, que James est amoureux de toi. Ce que tu dis est cruel. Je ne pense pas que si tu tombais amoureuse d'un garçon tu aimerais qu'il parle ainsi de toi. Et devant toi.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais elle la referma rapidement.

- Tu pourrais accepter d'aller au bal avec lui, ajouta Aurore. Je ne pense pas que tu en mourrais.

- Aurore, c'est bon, intervint James.

Lily jeta un regard au garçon qui la fixait et elle se retourna brusquement après s'être mordu les lèvres.

- Lily attends ! S'exclama Marlene en lui courant derrière.

"Et alors ?" se demanda la préfète. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Lui tomber dans les bras parce qu'il clame chaque jour qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Est-ce que c'est aussi simple ? Je ne pense pas ! Et aller au bal avec lui... ce serait dire à tout le monde que je l'aime en retour ! Ce qui n'est... pas le cas... Je n'aime pas James Potter. Je ne l'aime pas... Je ne _**l'aime pas**_..."

Lily n'adressa pas la parole à Aurore du reste de la journée. Et elle refusait de lever les yeux vers James. Aurore s'en excusa auprès de lui mais il lui dit qu'il avait l'habitude. "Décidément... en voulant réparer les choses je ne fais que les empirer" pensa Aurore dépitée en soulevant le coussin de son lit sous lequel elle cachait sa précieuse photo. Comme toujours, les membres de l'odre du phénix souriaient. Ces sourires qui disparaîtraient un jour. Mais pas tous. Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall... ils étaient vivants à son époque. Un changement ici pourrait modifier cela ? "Je crois que Marlene a raison. Tout le monde a un destin, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Mais le couple de James et Lily, j'en suis responsable. Et je ne peux pas partir sans m'être assurée qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bon sang Sirius... pourquoi as-tu mis mon nom dans cette urne ?"

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Lui demanda soudainement Marlene juste derrière elle.

- Non ! S'exclama Aurore en sursautant et rabattant son oreiller sur la photo. Heu... pars devant. Je te rejoins là-bas.

- D'accord, dit son amie perplexe.

Le coeur battant, Aurore se camoufla derrière ses rideaux après que Marlene soit sortie de la pièce. Soupirant, elle passa sa main sous l'oreiller pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la photo.

- Je devrais peut-être trouver une meilleure cachette que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Reg ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond de son lit.

La une du _Petit Lardon_ y était collée de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse voir que l'exploit du Serpentard. Son attitude froide envers elle la blessait plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de m'ignorer et me répondre ? Dit-elle puisqu'évidemment la photo ne lui répondait pas. Il t'a suffit de franchir une porte pour oublier qui je suis ? Dire que je te considère comme étant mon meilleur ami. Le premier garçon à y arriver. Tu sais que c'est un honneur ? Tête de pioche.

Finalement, elle rangea la photo à sa place et sortit de son lit. Derrière les rideaux se tenait Lily.

- Ah... dit Aurore gênée en se demandant si la jeune fille l'avait entendue parler seule. Salut Lily.

- A qui parlais-tu ?

"Génial... elle m'a entendue".

- Personne, je parlais toute seule.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ça m'arrive, rit-elle nerveusement.

- Qui est ce meilleur ami ?

- Heu... tu ne le connais pas. Il est resté en France.

- Et il t'ignore ?

- Il ne répond pas à mes lettres. Je compte lui passer un savon dans la prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part. C'est vraiment ton meilleur ami ?

- Oui. "En ce qui me concerne du moins. Lui ne me voit sûrement pas comme ça".

- Eh bien n'hésite pas à lui rappeller que même à l'étranger, des amis restent des amis. Je peux t'aider à écrire ta lettre si tu veux.

- Merci. Mais t'en fais pas, je compte bien lui faire comprendre ce que signifie le mot "amitié".

- ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, rit Lily.

Aurore rit avec elle jusqu'à ce que le silence prenne place. Lily n'avait pas bougé. Elle restait là devant Aurore. Celle-ci savait que la préfète voulait remettre les choses en ordre. "Mais c'est à moi de faire ça".

- Je suis désolée Lily, dit finalement Aurore. Tu as raison, je te force un peu trop la main en ce qui concerne James.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée pour t'avoir ignorée bêtement. J'ai agit comme une gamine immature. Je sais ce que Potter ressent pour moi mais... je... ne partage pas ses sentiments.

"En es-tu sûre ? C'est le son de l'hésitation que je viens d'entendre Lily"

- Je sais aussi que je suis peut-être un peu trop cruelle avec lui, continua-t-elle. Mais si je m'adoucis, il va croire que l'affaire est dans la poche. Et les choses vont empirer. D'autant plus si j'accepte d'aller au bal avec lui.

- Tu ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs ?

-...

Lily se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête.

- Alors tu te soucies de ses sentiments, sourit Aurore.

- Mais je...!

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, j'ai compris. Je ne te forcerai plus la main Lily. "Pas directement en tout cas. Mais si je peux faire avancer les choses dans l'ombre... je ne me gênerai pas ! Harry oblige"

- C'est gentil. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec une amie. Surtout pour une histoire de garçon.

- Tu es aussi une amie précieuse pour moi Lily, avoua Aurore. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu te rencontrer. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Tu exagères un peu non ? Dit la rousse en souriant gênée.

"Non. Pas du tout. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton importance Lily. Tu es la mère de l'être le plus important de l'histoire sorcière. La mère de mon parrain".

- Pense ce que tu veux, répondit Aurore en souriant sincèrement.

Les jeunes filles se séparèrent sur ces sourires et Aurore descendit dans la salle commune le coeur plus léger. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec les gens de cette époque. "Le chien excepté bien sûr" pensa-t-elle en s'approchant du tableau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air guilleret ? Tu m'a l'air un peu trop heureuse. Tu es si impatiente d'aller le retrouver ?

Aurore se figea. Puis se retournant, elle remarqua Sirius appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le chien la fixait durement, les bras croisés. Aurore ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le fait qu'il ait fait allusion à Regulus venait de raviver le malaise de la jeune fille quant au refus du Serpentard de l'approcher.

- Rien à dire ? Continua Sirius. Vu que tu trahis les Gryffondors en faisant ça, j'espère au moins que vous vous amusez bien ensemble.

-...

- Tu vas le voir presque tous les jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te faut ta dose d'excitation ? Ça te plait de prendre des risques ?

-...

- Oh mais j'oubliais. Vous êtes_** amis**_. Alors tu te fiches bien des risques. Tout ce qui compte c'est...

- LA FERME ! Explosa soudainement Aurore.

Le mot _**amis**_ avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Pourtant elle s'était retenue. Elle n'avait rien dit, bien consciente que si elle entrait dans son jeu ça risquait de tourner mal, et inévitablement en dispute. Et voilà que Sirius la regardait complètement hébété. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle hurle ainsi.

- La ferme, répéta-t-elle le corps tremblant et les poings serrés. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

- Ce que je ne sais pas ? Éclaire-moi.

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, dit-elle en se retournant.

Alors qu'elle allait emprunter le passage, Aurore se sentit retenir par le bras.

- Mais tu vas le faire quand même, dit Sirius en la tenant fermement.

Il avait traversé l'espace qui les séparait en quelques secondes. "Rapide" pensa Aurore stupéfaite. "Et en colère. J'ai plus de raison de l'être que lui !"

- Non, dit-elle en se débattant.

- Allez.

- Non !

- Vide ton sac ou je balancerai tout aux autres !

- Tu as gagné ! Je ne suis pas l'amie de Regulus ! S'écria-t-elle à la fois triste et furieuse.

Sirius prit un air étonné. Surtout lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Aurore avait les larmes aux yeux. "Pourquoi je pleure devant cet idiot ?" se demanda-t-elle frustrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il.

- Regulus ne me considère pas comme son amie. J'y ai vraiment cru pourtant. Mais ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'est pas venu. Il ne m'accorde même plus un seul regard.

-...

- J'espère que tu es satisfait, dit-elle en se dégageant d'un coup sec.

- Attends je... dit-il alors qu'elle sortait vraiment cette fois.

Mais le tableau se referma sur elle et Sirius se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Alors cela faisait deux semaines qu'Aurore révisait seule avec Marlene ? Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec son frère ? Deux semaines qu'elle n'agissait plus dans le dos des Gryffondors. Il n'avait plus à garder le secret. Il était libéré de son sentiment de culpabilité envers James. Du moins en ce qui concernait Aurore. Pas Dora. Mais c'était déjà ça.

- Et elle ne pouvait pas me le dire avant ? Marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'escalier, les mains dans les poches.

Mais il n'avait pas encore atteint les marches qu'il se retourna vers la sortie. Aurore avait vraiment eu l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la voyait sortir pour rejoindre la salle commune. Mais ce soir, elle avait vraiment l'air enjouée. Et ça avait suffit pour l'énerver passablement. Pas de chance, elle n'était pas heureuse à cause de son frère. Et il l'avait blessée. Aurore semblait sérieusement espérer se lier d'amitié avec Regulus. "Idiote. Quel est l'intérêt si il te fait pleurer ? Je t'avais prévenue". Mais ce n'était pas Regulus qui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux d'Aurore ce soir. C'était lui.

- Si Remus avait vu ça il m'aurait encore fait la leçon, marmonna-t-il en montant enfin les marches. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec cette fille.

Dans les couloirs, Aurore courait presque. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux avant de marmonner :

- C'est quoi son problème ? M'agresser juste parce que j'ai l'air _**trop heureuse**_ ? Il aime bien me voir souffrir c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à Gryffondor ? Finalement je n'ai pas envie de le sauver !

Aurore fit claquer la porte de la salle sur demande et Marlene sursauta à l'intérieur. Mais la champione se calma immédiatement en remarquant l'absence de Regulus. La déception l'envahit une énième fois.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous à pré-au-lard. Lily avait finalement accepté de rester en compagnie des Maraudeurs, seulement sous prétexte d'accompagner Aurore. Mais c'était suffisant pour redonner du baume au coeur de James. Celui-ci sautillait presque dans la neige en marchant à côté de sa rousse adorée.

- Le voilà qui se fait des films, marmonna Lily. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû...

- T'inquiète pas, dit Aurore près d'elle. On se promène juste tous ensemble. Aucun problème.

- Hum...

Mais c'était sans compter sur Mary.

- Alors ? Tout le monde à trouvé son cavalier ou sa cavalière ?

Gros silence. Comment flanquer une gêne générale en une seule question ? Demandez à Mary McDonnald.

- J'y vais avec Frank, répondit simplement Alice la seule n'étant pas gênée.

Un jeune homme rougit à l'arrière.

- C'est bien, murmura James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. T'as pas traîné.

- Ah oui ? Dit Mary en fronçant les sourcils. Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ?

- Le lendemain du match.

- T'as vraiment pas traîné, rit Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à Frank.

- Lâchez-moi, marmonna celui sans plus savoir où se mettre.

- Et tu lui as dit oui ? S'étonna Mary.

- Bien sûr, répondit Alice. Il me l'a demandé en premier.

"Ah ah ! J'avais vu juste" pensa James.

- Mais ne me dis pas que t'en pinces pour lui, insista Mary.

Moment de suspens. Que va répondre Alice ? Autant dire que Frank est en transe.

- Pincer ? Je suis contre les châtiments corporels.

Tout le monde manque de tomber face contre terre dans la neige. Qu'espéraient-ils en même temps ? C'était Alice...

- J'ai dit quelque chose ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en les voyant tous avec des mines déconfites.

- Laisse tomber Alice, dit Mary désespérée pour son amie.

- Bon courage Frank, lui dit Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

- Merci...

- Et toi Mary ? Demanda Aurore. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Oh oui ! J'y vais avec Edgar Bones.

- Tu y vas avec le gardien de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit Mary visiblement heureuse de le voir mécontent à cette idée. C'est sûrement l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard.

- C'est surtout un membre d'une équipe adverse. Je te rappelle qu'on est en pleine compétition.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un bal. Et tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Excuse-moi ?

- Ce serait normal, Edgar est sûrement le seul garçon à pouvoir te faire de l'ombre. Il est en 7e année. Et puis on est sortis ensemble toi et moi.

- Quelle est l'utilité d'évoquer l'un des pires souvenirs de ma vie ?

Mary se vexa. Et elle accéléra le pas après avoir poussé un petit soupir méprisant. Alice la suivit, et alors qu'ils percevaient à peine les marmonnements furieux de Mary, ils entendirent distinctement son amie dire :

- Non, je crois plutôt qu'il s'en fiche.

- Alice ! S'exclama Mary furieuse alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

Cette fois, Mary s'éloigna si rapidement quelle disparut en quelques secondes. Alice partit la rejoindre sur un rythme plus posé en se demandant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Ces deux là sont irrécupérables, rit Lily.

- Oui, approuva James. Et Mary qui était certaine de rendre Sirius jaloux en allant au bal avec Bones.

- Tout le monde sait qu'elle en pince encore pour Black.

- Elle ne se rend pas compte que tous ses efforts sont inutiles. Elle a vacciné Sirius.

- Tu connais aussi ce mot ? Vaccin ? S'étonna Lily amusée.

- Oui. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé celui qui me vaccinera de toi. Et c'est pas demain la veille !

Lily arrêta subitement de rire. Et voilà, encore une déclaration. Elle en avait droit à au moins une par jour. C'était gênant et James sentit clairement qu'il avait installé un malaise. D'ailleurs, les autres attendaient l'explosion de la préfète. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Lily se contenta de détourner la tête en croisant nerveusement les bras, prétextant avoir froid. James ouvrit la bouche, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Était-ce l'occasion de l'inviter de nouveau ? La 200e tentative serait peut-être la bonne. Pour une fois, Lily ne semblait pas encline à lui hurler dessus. Il vit Aurore l'encourager d'un signe de tête et James se lança :

- Lily... est-ce que tu...

- Heu... salut, intervint une nouvelle voix près d'eux.

"Qui a osé interrompre James ?" se demanda Aurore furieuse en tendant le cou. "Qu'on lui coupe la tête !" Mais il aurait été difficile de couper la tête du grand Benjy Fenwick. 7e année à Serdaigle. Et accessoirement préfet-en-chef. L'homologue de Rosier. Quel veinard... mais il avait au moins l'avantage de la taille.

- Salut Benjy, le salua Remus.

- Salut. Et... dit-il plus doucement, bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour, répondit celle-ci perplexe sur le ton qu'il avait employé pour la saluer.

- Je peux te parler une seconde ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème en ce qui concerne la sortie ? Tu veux qu'on fasse des rondes ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, dit-il visiblement gêné. En fait, je me demandais si tu...

- Hé ! Fenwick ! Le coupa soudainement la voix de Rosier.

Le Serpentard approchait avec sa "bande d'amis". Parmi lesquels : Regulus et Severus. Quand elle l'aperçut, Aurore tenta immédiatement de croiser le regard du jeune Black. Mais rien à faire. Il s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Comme Lily s'obstinait à ne pas tourner les yeux vers Severus.

- Si tu veux qu'on mette au point les détails du bal c'est maintenant ou jamais, annonça Rosier à son homologue. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et autant dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je t'aurais ignoré si le vieux barbu n'avait pas mis son grain de sel.

- J'arrive dans deux seconde, le prévint Benjy.

- Tout de suite ou je me tire.

- Oui, dit le Serdaigle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien alors... Lily. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi ?

- Que... quoi ? Dit-elle sans voix.

Tous les autres étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Bouche bée. Il en fallait du courage pour demander ça devant tout le monde. En particulier devant les Serpentards... et James. Fenwick, un Gryffondor refoulé ? James était sûrement celui qui avait le plus vite assimilé ce que venait de dire Benjy. Excepté Severus bien sûr. Les deux garçons avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Et Lily se retrouvait au milieu. Complètement perdue et paniquée. D'autant plus lorsque Benjy répéta :

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour le Bal de Noël ?

- Heu... c'est à dire que...

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à James. Puis à Severus. Elle savait que le Gryffondor était sur le point de l'inviter de nouveau. Elle savait aussi que le Serpentard ne demandait qu'à l'inviter. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas... c'était quoi répondre. Benjy était parfaitement aimable et elle était sûre de passer une bonne soirée avec lui. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose bloquait Lily. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve dans cette situation ?"

- Tu as déjà un cavalier ? Supposa Benjy.

- Non... dit-elle en glissant de nouveau un regard vers James qui semblait véritablement fulminer.

On pouvait voir les éclairs dans ses yeux. Et on distinguait presque la fumée émanant du cerveau en surchauffe de Lily. Que faire ? Pourquoi bloquait-elle ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison. En acceptant elle se débarasserait à la fois de Severus et de James. Mais...

- Vraiment ? Dit le Serdaigle dont le visage s'éclaira. Alors tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

- Je... heu... d'accord, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Où avait-elle puisé la force pour prononcer ce mot ? _**D'accord**_. Quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même.

- C'est génial, dit Benjy en souriant. On s'habillera en vert si tu veux. C'est la couleur qui te va le mieux.

Lily ne put qu'acquiescer. Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre maintenant ?

- Bon ! S'impatienta Rosier. C'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous allez finir par me faire vomir Fenwick.

- J'arrive. On se retrouvera dans le hall Lily, dit-il en lui faisant signe alors qu'il rejoignait les Serpentards.

Elle lui rendit lentement son signe, comme un robot. Son regard croisa celui de Severus qui était au bord de la crise de nerf alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son groupe. "Rien à faire" pensa-t-elle en tournant la tête. Mauvaise idée. Elle se retrouva avec le visage de James en plein milieu de son champ de vision. Comment dire... il était atterré. La colère avait laissé place à la déception totale. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire : _comment t'as pu me faire ça ?_ "Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable" tenta de se convaincre Lily. Mais lorsqu'elle décela le même genre de question dans le regard d'Aurore, la préfète n'en mena pas large. "Je fais ce que je veux non ?" pensa-t-elle en reportant son attention sur James. "ça fait 200 fois que je le repousse. Il ne devrait pas être si surpris". Mais James était surpris. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Lily finisse par céder. Il était même sûr qu'elle aurait accepté si il n'avait pas été interrompu. Et voilà qu'elle acceptait d'aller au bal avec le premier autre garçon qui le lui demandait. Devant lui.

- Heu... dit Marlene en cherchant une solution pour mettre fin au malaise. Et si on allait tous chez Honeydukes ?

- Bonne idée, approuva Remus. Tu me dois du chocolat Aurore.

- Une seconde là, dit-elle peu encline à changer aussi rapidement de sujet. "J'y crois pas... c'est une blague ? Lily et James n'iront pas au bal ensemble ?"

- Tout de suite, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'écrie :_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

- Viens Lily, dit Marlene en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie pour l'entrainer à leur suite.

- Dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar... demanda James à ses amis restants alors qu'il fixait Lily qui s'éloignait.

- Désolé mon vieux, répondit Sirius. Tout ça est bien réel.

- C'est impossible... Lily ne peut pas aller au bal avec un autre.

- Ben si, dit Peter. Elle y va avec Fenwick.

- Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

- Pardon.

- Je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! S'exclama James en se mettant à marcher rapidement. Moi vivant, personne d'autre ne sera le cavalier de Lily !

- James c'est trop tard, tenta de le raisonner Frank. Elle a déjà accepté. Si tu t'énerves sur elle, tu risques d'empirer les choses.

- Je sais... dit-il frustré en se calmant un peu.

Ils avaient rattrapé les autres. De Lily, il ne pouvait voir que sa chevelure flamboyante. Quelle genre de tête faisait-elle ? Regrêtait-elle d'avoir accepté ? Apparemment non, puisqu'elle ne dégnait même plus se tourner vers lui.

- Le vert _c'est la couleur qui te va le mieux_, marmonna-t-il en imitant grossièrement la voix de Benjy. Tsss ! Imbécile...

- Du calme James, dit Sirius. Tu n'as qu'à inviter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu dérailles ? Si j'y vais pas avec Lily, j'y vais avec personne.

Il avait affirmé cela tellement fermement que Lily ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui. Mais dans sa colère, James ne remarquait plus rien, trop concentré à trainer des pieds. Et il continua ainsi même après leur entrée chez Honeydukes. Plus rien ne pouvait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Sa journée avait été ruinée.

- Détends-toi, lui conseilla Remus. Ce n'est qu'un bal. Ça ne veut rien dire.

- ça ne veut rien dire ? C'était important pour moi ! Je voulais y aller avec elle.

- Je sais James. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant.

- On ne sait jamais. Benjy Fenwick pourrait mystérieusement tomber dans les escaliers.

- Ne te lances pas là dedans James. Elle saurait que c'est toi et tu la perdrais vraiment.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Regarder en silence ? Je peux pas !

- Ne me hurle pas dessus, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu me conseilles de me calmer. Sirius me conseille de prendre une autre cavalière. Et toi Peter ? Tu as peut-être un conseil à me donner ?

- Heu... je... dit celui-ci paniqué.

- Respire, conseilla Aurore à James en apparaissant. Tiens Remus, ton chocolat.

- Merci, dit-il en prenant la tablette chocolat-noisette.

- Que je respire ? Demanda James. Tu me sors un conseil bidon en plein milieu du règlement de ta dette ? Dis tout de suite que tu te payes ma tête.

- Si tu me fais une réduction. De prix autant que de volume.

- Quoi ?

- James, ils ont raison tu dois te calmer. Et... quant à te trouver une nouvelle cavalière... je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution.

- Comme par hasard, dit Sirius en croisant les bras. Mon idée est forcément mauvaise ?

- ça ne l'aidera pas. En plus tu es mal placé pour lui donner ce conseil. Où est ta cavalière ?

- Et ton cavalier ? Répliqua-t-il.

- J'en ai pas.

- Evidemment, personne n'a voulu de toi.

- Je suis la champione de Gryffondor, des tas de garçons sont déjà venus m'inviter.

- Et pourquoi as-tu refusé tous ces prétendants ?

- Parce que j'en connais aucun, d'autres questions ?

- ça veut dire que tu ne pourrais y aller qu'avec l'un de nous ? Peter, je crois qu'on t'a trouvé une cavalière.

Celui-ci rougit violement et glissa un regard vers Aurore qui était folle de rage. "J'irai pas avec le rat ! Et toi... attends un peu". Sirius aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Il aurait mieux fait de s'excuser pour la veille plutôt que de continuer à la taquiner. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Aurore venait de repérer un groupe de filles rassemblées autour d'un présentoir de pommes d'amour. Elle semblaient toutes hésiter à en acheter une pour Sirius dans l'espoir qu'il les inviterait. Peine perdue. D'autant plus lorsqu'Aurore s'exclama :

- Comment ? Tu as une cavalière Sirius ? Je me demande qui ça peut être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il vivement en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Remercie-moi, tes groupies vont arrêter de te courir derrière. Par contre tu vas devoir te trouver une cavalière si tu ne veux pas passer pour un blaireau. Dis bonjour à ta réconciliation avec la gente féminine.

- Je vais te... menaça-t-il en se jetant quasiment sur elle.

Heureusement, Remus la sauva en attrapant Sirius par les épaules.

- _Tout le monde_ se calme, soupira-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas la défendre encore une fois ! S'exclama Sirius furieux.

- Je ne la défends pas, je vous demande de ne pas sacager le magasin.

- C'est elle que je vais sacager !

- C'est quand tu veux, répliqua Aurore.

- Vous êtes fatigants, soupira le préfet.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous disputer ? Intervint Lily. On entend que vous dans le magasin. Arrêtez de vous faire remarquer.

- Mais Lily... commença Aurore.

- Pas de mais. Viens avec nous, on va essayer des robes pour le bal.

La préfète entraina Aurore avec elle et Marlene vers la sortie du magasin. Une fois la porte refermée, Sirius se dégagea de la prise de Remus.

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Crier que j'ai une cavalière... n'importe quoi !

- Doucement, lui conseilla Remus. Elle t'a rendu un service en faisant ça. Elle a raison, les autres filles vont se décourager. Et elles ne pourront pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

- Sauf que maintenant, je ne peux plus aller seul au bal.

- Alors invite une fille.

- Je veux pas !

- Alors passe pour un idiot.

- Je veux pas non plus !

- Evidemment...

- Et si tu y allais avec James ? Proposa timidement Peter.

-...

Une minute. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

- C'est une blague Peter ? S'assura Sirius.

- Heu... oui, répondit-il en sentant que sa remarque n'avait pas été apréciée.

- Tu nous as fait peur, soupira James. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux. Moi et Sirius au bal. Hilarant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Sirius ? Demanda Remus. Il semble que tu es obligé de trouver quelqu'un pour le bal. Parce que ce soir le château ne parlera plus que de ta mystérieuse cavalière. Les filles vont toutes devenir paranos.

- Elles ne peuvent pas me lâcher ?

- Techniquement, grâce à Aurore, elle te lâchent pour l'instant.

- Et je devrais la remercier ? Ne me fais pas rire...

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas elle ? Proposa James. Ce serait une bonne vengeance de la forcer d'y aller avec toi. Après tout... elle est responsable de ce qui t'arrive.

- Tu as fumé quelque chose ? Moi ? Aller au bal avec Aurore Devan ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, approuva Remus.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna James.

- Eh bien... dit le préfet gêné. Elle n'acceptera jamais.

- Mais il peut quand même essayer.

- Je ne _**veux pas**_ essayer, intervint Sirius avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Hé ! S'exclama James. Attends-nous.

Mais Sirius était déjà à l'extérieur et il marchait d'un pas vif dans la neige.

- Comme si j'allais l'inviter au bal alors qu'elle vient de me jouer un coup tordu.

Sirius regarda autour de lui. La nouvelle avait déjà dû se propager puisque les filles présentes dans la rue se contentaient de l'observer de loin avec des mines déçues au lieu de lui sauter dessus. "Elles propagent des ragots à une vitesse effrayante... Au moins j'ai la paix. Pour une fois que Devan fait quelque chose qui m'est à moitié utile".

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai _**envie**_ de l'inviter ! S'exclama-t-il frustré en donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de neige.

Il continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en vue de la boutique de vêtements. "Elles doivent toutes être là dedans en train de rire niaisement devant leur reflet". Sirius allait passer son chemin quand il remarqua que quelqu'un jetait des coups d'oeil discrets à l'intérieur du magasin à travers la vitrine. Quelqu'un ? Sirius eut vite fait de le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de son petit frère, Regulus. Le Gryffondor s'immobilisa pour voir ce que son frère fabriquait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Regulus espionnait bien ce qui se passait dans la boutique depuis l'extérieur. Ou plutôt... il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un se trouvant à l'intérieur. Manifestement, il ne trouva pas cette personne. Car Regulus se mit soudainement à faire les cent pas devant la porte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Ne me dites pas qu'il cherche Aurore". Puis Regulus dut décider qu'il était inutile de faire le pied de grue, car il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et s'appuya contre la devanture pour y inscrire un mot. Il était en train de chercher un endroit où le déposer quand il remarqua enfin la présence de son frère qui l'observait. Le Serpentard sursauta, et il s'éloigna fébrilement, faisant comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Sirius ne bougea que lorsque son frère eut disparu. Il s'approcha de la boutique et s'arrêta là où Regulus se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il avait laissé tomber son papier au sol dans sa précipitation. Sirius le ramassa. Et il retint une exclamation de stupeur en lisant le message. _**Protège Evans**_. Sirius se tourna vivement dans la direction que Regulus avait emprunté. Plus aucune trace de lui. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il... nous prévient ?" Mais le mot n'était adressé qu'à une seule personne. Et c'était Aurore sans aucun doute. Il lui demandait de protéger Lily. "James avait raison. Rosier compte s'occuper d'elle avant la fin de l'année. Mais pourquoi Regulus nous préviendrait ? Il est pourtant l'un des disciples de Rosier". Très bonne question. Aurore avait-elle raison ? S'était-il trompé au sujet de son frère ? Sirius n'arrivait pas à le croire. D'après lui, Regulus était complice de Rosier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait peut-être fait exprès d'être vu en train de déposer ce mot pour ne pas être soupçonné. "Ouais... je ne vois que ça. Il veut juste se faire passer pour un enfant de coeur. Tout ça, c'est de la comédie". Mais la menace pesant sur Lily était bien réelle. Il fallait en parler à James au plus tôt. La préfète ne devait plus se promener seule. Sirius était sur le point de repartir pour Honeydukes quand ses yeux accrochèrent un reflet bleu sur la vitre. Il tendit le cou. Et l'instant d'après, le jeune homme put voir Aurore tourner sur elle-même dans une robe bleu nuit. Ses cheveux dorés volaient autour de son visage, avant de retomber sur ses fines épaules. Son rire retentit alors qu'elle observait les pans de sa robe voltiger autour de ses jambes, une rose bleue cousue au niveau de sa taille. Un rire clair comme la rosée du matin à la lueur du soleil levant. Cette fille ne s'appellait pas Aurore pour rien. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets cuivrés contre le bleu sombre de la robe en donnaient une image très ressemblante. Sirius se surprit à rester l'observer ainsi. Ni caché, ni ne révélant sa présence. Il la regardait simplement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était comme lors de la bataille de boule de neige. Il l'avait fixée un instant en silence, faisant le parallèle entre Aurore et sa soeur. Mais maintenant, Dora n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'histoire. Celle qu'il fixait, c'était bien Aurore. Elle riait, souriait, inconsciente du mot inquiétant qui venait d'être déposé devant la porte. Inconsciente du fait que son précieux Regulus était venu la voir. "Est-ce qu'elle rirait encore plus si elle le savait ? Sûrement..." Sirius écrasa le mot dans son poing. Ainsi, il décida qu'Aurore ne le verait jamais. "Je n'aime pas la voir rire". Erreur. Il n'aimait pas la voir rire grâce à son frère. Parce que la voir s'égosiller joyeusement ne semblait pas le déranger en ce moment. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça..." pensa-t-il en la voyant essayer de relever ses cheveux pour voir ce que cela donnait. Eh bien cela donnait l'occasion à Sirius de voir l'échancrure dans son dos. La peau pâle d'Aurore contrastait parfaitement avec le bleu nuit de la robe. Un bleu qui allait de paire avec la couleur de ses yeux. Ses yeux ! Sirius fit un bond sur le côté alors que son regard était sur le point de croiser celui d'Aurore. Et il se plaqua contre le mur de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas le voir de l'intérieur. Aurore l'avait-elle vu ? "Et d'abord... qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Pourquoi je l'ai regardée aussi longtemps ?" Il s'était trouvé étrangement fasciné par la jeune fille. Comme lorsqu'il avait attrapé Dora. Mais à ce moment là, c'était le sang de Vélane qui avait agi sur lui. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? "Elles sont soeurs... Aurore doit aussi avoir un peu de ce sang". Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été troublé jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'était ? Seulement lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. "Elle a sûrement ensorcelé mon petit-déjeuner..." Sirius sursauta lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit brusquement et que retentit dans le froid la voix d'Aurore qui s'exclama :

- J'accompagne Lily chez Scribenpenne. On se retrouve aux Trois Balais.

Il vit Aurore et Lily sortir de la boutique, des paquets en main. Heureusement, les jeunes filles partirent dans la direction opposée et elle ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Il aurait eu l'air fin.

Aurore et Lily riaient bras dessus, bras dessous alors qu'elles marchaient dans les rues enneigées.

- Tu étais vraiment excitée, dit Lily. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois que tu portais une robe.

- C'est la première fois que je porte une robe de bal. J'ai hâte d'être à Noël.

- Tu dois d'abord trouver le cavalier.

- Je ne suis pas obligée d'en avoir un.

- Tu es la champione tout de même. Ça marquerait mal.

- Je ne me souviens même pas des noms des garçons qui ont essayé de m'inviter.

- Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi. Tu ne connais pas grand monde. Mais que dis-tu de Remus ?

- Heu... non je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il est très gentil et tu t'entends vachement bien avec lui.

- C'est vrai mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Il ne m'a rien proposé. C'est qu'il ne veut pas y aller avec moi, dit rapidement Aurore.

- Les garçons ont parfois besoin d'un coup de pouce.

- C'est un coup de pouce que tu as donné à James tout à l'heure ? Ou une énorme baffe ?

- Tu as dit que tu ne me forcerais plus la main.

- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que tu devais lui briser le coeur.

- Lui briser le coeur ? C'est bon il s'en remettra.

- Il est amoureux de toi Lily. _**Amoureux**_ !

- Je l'ai bien compris !

- On aurait pas dit tout à l'heure. Non seulement tu as accepté d'aller au bal avec un autre juste sous ses yeux, mais en plus il n'a pas pu te proposer d'y aller avec lui une dernière fois.

- De toute façon je comptais lui dire encore non.

- T'en es sûre ?

- Ne recommence pas, la prévint Lily.

- Ok, je n'insiste pas, dit Aurore en levant les mains. Amuse-toi bien avec Benjy.

- On... y va en tout bien tout honneur, dit son amie gênée.

- Tu es la seule à le penser Lily. Ne sois pas naïve. Tu sais bien ce que l'invitation d'un garçon signifie.

- Je n'ai pas accepté parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui !

- Non, tu l'as fait pour fuir tes vrais sentiments. Tu n'es qu'une trouillarde.

- Tu me cherches ?

- Je t'ai trouvée ? Demanda Aurore amusée.

Elles se mirent de nouveau à rire. Non conscientes qu'un groupe de Serpentards les attendait au coin de la rue. Elle allaient passer devant eux. Et Rosier avait déjà fait un pas en dehors de la pénombre lorsqu'un poid se posa brusquement sur les épaules des jeunes filles.

- Alors les filles ? On s'amuse bien ? Vous auriez au moins pu m'attendre.

Aurore et Lily se figèrent. Sirius était arrivé par derrière et il avait passé ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Black ? Demanda Aurore en tentant de se dégager tout comme Lily.

Mais Sirius rafermit son étreinte et il serra un peu plus les jeunes filles contre lui.

- Reste tranquille, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Aurore.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais elle se calma vite en apercevant le groupe de Serpentards du coin de l'oeil. Rosier s'était reculé après l'intervention de Sirius. Mais il restait là, à les observer d'un oeil noir. Regulus se tenait près de lui. Aurore crut croiser son regard l'espace d'un instant. Mais elle avait dû se l'imaginer. Regulus l'ignorait depuis des semaines. Pourquoi aurait-il levé les yeux vers elle maintenant ? Severus était présent lui aussi. Et l'intervention de Sirius semblait l'avoir grandement soulagé. Quant à Lily, elle n'avait toujours rien remarqué et elle tentait toujours de se dégager.

- Allez ! Dit Sirius en ne faisant pas cas de la rousse qui lui donnait des coups dans les côtes. Direction les Trois Balais. Tout le monde nous attend.

Il leur fit faire demi tour et il les poussa pour qu'elles avancent en direction du célèbre pub.

- Je dois passer à la papeterie Black, lui fit remarquer Lily. Et tu vas nous lâcher oui ?

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de lui dire de se taire. Aurore venait de saisir la main de son amie, la serrant pour lui intimer le silence. Lily se calma, perplexe, et elle les suivit docilement sur un regard de son amie. Puis Aurore leva les yeux vers Sirius. Comment avait-il su ? Que faisait-il seul ici ? "Il nous a suivies ?" Le jeune homme croisa brièvement son regard. Lui aussi se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à les suivre. "Je surveillais Lily par égard pour James. C'est tout". Car il ne pouvait rien y avoir d'autre. Et certainement pas de l'inquiétude pour une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Sirius les relâcha lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pub. Il n'était pas assez fou pour se montrer devant James avec un bras passé autour des épaules de sa chère Lily. Et tenir Aurore ainsi le rendait mal à l'aise. À l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily à Aurore alors qu'elles rejoignaient la table de Marlene, Alice et Mary.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur Sirius qui venait de s'installer près de James pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi Black nous a soudainement traînées ici ?

Quant Aurore vit James se redresser sur sa chaise et jeter un regard inquiet à Lily, la jeune fille répondit :

- Je crois que les Serpentards en ont après toi.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Sirius vient de nous sauver d'une embuscade. Et vu la tête de James, elle t'était destinée.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'attrapeur. En effet, il avait l'air mort d'inquiétude. Et fou de colère.

- Une embuscade... et puis quoi encore ?

- Je crois que c'est sérieux Lily. Fait très attention à l'avenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Mary. Asseyez-vous.

Son ton était assez sec. "Sûrement depuis l'entrée de Sirius" pensa Aurore en s'asseyant avec Lily.

À la table d'à côté, le ton était grave.

- Tu as vu Rosier se préparer à les attaquer ? Demanda Remus à Sirius.

- Je l'ai vu faire un pas vers elles. Et après ce que James nous a dit en rentrant du club de Slug...

- Je te remercie d'être intervenu si vite, dit son ami en posant une main reconnaissante sur son épaule. À partir de maintenant, je ne quitte plus Lily d'une semelle. Peu importe ce qu'elle en pense.

Sirius n'avait pas fait mention de l'intervention de Regulus dans l'histoire. Et il ne comptait pas le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que voir le sourire heureux d'Aurore à cette idée l'énervait d'avance.

- Mais pourquoi il lui en veut ? Demanda Peter.

- Ce salaud n'aime pas voir une née-Moldue dans les bonnes grâces des profs, expliqua James. En plus elle a accepté d'aller au bal avec... le second préfet-en-chef. Il doit penser qu'elle essaye de se hisser à son niveau. Un niveau qu'il surestime. Peu importe le sang, Lily vaut déjà 100 fois mieux que lui.

Le soir même, après être rentrés au château, Aurore et Marlene s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la salle sur demande. Elles était même remontée plus tôt de la grande salle pour ça. Mais l'amie d'Aurore n'avait pas pu résister à sortir une fois de plus la robe qu'elle avait acheté pour le bal.

- Encore ? Rit Aurore. Tu l'as déjà essayée deux fois au magasin. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Je veux être sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, dit Marlene en plaçant la robe devant elle pour voir l'effet dans le miroir.

- combien de fois je dois te le dire ? Elle te va très bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bon. Je pars devant. Tu me rejoins là bas quand tu auras fini de jouer à la poupée.

- J'ai horreur des poupées...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, rit Aurore en sortant.

Marlene se retrouva seule avec son reflet. Elle n'était pas du genre à se venter, mais là elle se trouvait très belle. Dans cette robe grise. Quoi ? Gris c'est triste ? C'est fade ? Et bien pas pour elle. Pour Marlene McKinnon, gris c'était avant tout la couleur des yeux de Sirius. Gris, mais aussi brillant qu'une étoile. La même teinte que cette robe. Dès qu'elle l'avait vue, Marlene n'avait pu y résister. C'était la robe qu'il lui fallait. Et elle n'arrivait pas à en détourner le regard. Comme les rares fois où ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Sirius. Mais pourquoi avoir acheté cette robe alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que Sirius n'irait pas au bal avec elle ? Il l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas de cavalière. Mais maintenant qu'Aurore avait lancé la rumeur contraire, il serait peut-être obligé d'en trouver une. Et si il y avait une chance... une infime chance pour que ce soit elle ? Voilà pourquoi elle avait acheté cette robe. Dans l'espoir fou de se retrouver au bras de Sirius Black le soir de Noël. D'être celle qui serait à l'origine d'une vague de jalousie féminine. Celle avec qui il danserait pour la première fois devant tout le monde. Celle qui se tiendrait près de lui et peut-être même... apprendrait-il à l'aimer ? Marlene fit semblant de danser avec la robe, imaginant Sirius en face d'elle. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Marlene ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'invitera jamais. Tu es censée le détester. Tu t'en souviens ?

C'était dans ces uniques moments qu'elle regrêtait de s'être rangée à l'avis de Lily au sujet des Maraudeurs. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle avait détesté ces garçons pendant presque 5 ans avant de tomber soudainement amoureuse de l'un d'eux. C'était arrivé sans qu'elle s'en doute. Sirius l'avait sauvée. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne le savait même pas. Et il ne le saurait jamais. Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas le lui dire. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Mary... c'était inutile. Et il n'aprécierait pas.

- Je devrais me dépêcher de trouver un cavalier. Ça sert à rien d'attendre Sirius.

L'attendre. Mais avait-elle réellement besoin d'attendre ? Ne pouvait-elle pas forcer le sort ? Tenter sa chance ? Marlene se redressa d'un coup. Tenant toujours la robe, elle serra le tissu soyeux entre ses doigts.

- Je dois essayer. Rien qu'une fois.

Et la brune déposa la robe sur le lit avant de se lever d'un bond. Ce soir Marlene allait prendre son courage à deux mains. Et elle demanderait à Sirius Black de l'accompagner au bal.

Le garçon se trouvait dans la salle commune. Il observait Aurore avancer vers le tableau. Celle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se figea soudainement, juste avant de se retourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle trouva Sirius à la même place que la dernière fois. Près de la fenêtre.

- Dis-moi... tu te postes là tous les soirs ? Tu vérifies toutes mes sorties ?

- Non, ce n'est qu'un hasard.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tu fais bien. Oui, je te surveille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Jusqu'à hier c'était parce que tes petits coups en douce me rendaient furieux.

- Et ce soir ?

- J'ai peut-être pris l'habitude.

- Mauvaise habitude. Arrête ça.

- J'ai autant le droit que toi de faire ce qui me plait.

- ça te plait de m'espionner ?

Le ton d'Aurore s'était fait plus froid. Et elle avait croisé les bras. Son mécontentement était palpable.

- Tu as parlé avec ta soeur ? Devina-t-il.

Elle parut d'abord surprise qu'il aborde ce sujet. Mais elle répondit :

- Oui... et je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Tu as espionné ma conversation avec Marlene.

- J'ai dit que c'était un hasard.

- Peu importe ! S'énerva-t-elle. Que ce soit par hasard ou par curiosité, ce n'est pas ça qui me met le plus en colère !

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-...

- Allez, dis-moi.

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle en s'avançant vers l'ouverture.

- Hé ! S'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant comme la dernière fois.

"Toujours aussi rapide... même à pré-au-lard je ne l'ai pas senti approcher"

- Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- La réponse d'abord.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? J'ai déjà dépassé le seuil de tolérance avec toi. Tu n'es plus à ça près.

- Si justement. J'aimerais savoir lequel de mes exploits à pu te rendre le plus furieuse.

- C'est le fait que tu te sois servis de cette conversation pour m'amadouer. Quel meilleur moyen pour me faire oublier l'épisode du lac que d'utiliser la mort de mon frère ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu as fait apparaître cette lueur sur la couronne de fleur... j'ai cru que... je pensais que tu avais compris ma souffrance de toi même. Mais en fait tout était calculé. Et j'ai baissé ma garde comme une idiote. Je suis tombée dans le paneau. En fait tu voulais seulement éviter de culpabiliser pour m'avoir jetée à l'eau. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à ma détresse. C'était pas un hommage que tu rendais à mon frère... c'était un acte de pur égoïsme !

- Non tu te trompes.

- Ah oui ? On se déteste depuis le début Sirius. Finalement, pourquoi ça aurait dû changer ? On est pas faits pour s'entendre un point c'est tout. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu peux te transformer en chat ?

Aurore écarquilla les yeux.

- Bon sang, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, soupira Sirius.

- Non je... je ne suis pas une animagus.

- Mais tu sais que je peux me transformer en chien. Ta soeur te l'a dit. Et tu es aussi au courant pour James, Peter et... Remus. C'est pour ça que tu savais qu'il était à l'infirmerie après chaque pleine lune.

-... oui. Mais ne lui dit pas. Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je ne dirai rien, mais tu dois me croire. Je ne pensais pas à mal en illuminant cette couronne de fleur. Je me suis dit que tu arrêterais peut-être de pleurer.

Aurore le fixa en silence. Devait-elle le croire ? Son geste était-il vraiment sincère ?

- Et ne me confond pas avec les Serpentards. Je vous ai bien sauvé la mise tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai... concéda-t-elle.

Sirius la relâcha et Aurore resta tranquillement face à lui. Elle semblait réfléchir sur le comportement à adopter envers lui.

- Tu devrais dire à ta soeur d'arrêter de traîner près de la cabane hurlante et de s'infiltrer dans Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Se braqua immédiatement Aurore.

- Elle s'inquiète peut-être pour ton intégration ici mais elle risque de se faire attraper. Je veux juste lui éviter les problèmes.

- Elle est très douée pour se camoufler, sourit Aurore.

- J'ai quand même réussi à la trouver, sourit-il à son tour. Elle sème des cheveux partout. D'ailleurs... c'est quoi son problème ?

- Tu te soucies des problèmes capillaires de ma soeur ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Je trouve juste ça bizarre qu'elle se les coupe à chaque pleine lune.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire là dessus.

- Je lui demanderai quand je la reverrai.

- Parce que tu comptes la revoir ?

- Bien sûr. Elle m'a filé entre les doigts un peu trop tôt la dernière fois.

- Je pensais que les filles te faisaient gerber.

- Je te parle. Est-ce que tu me vois en train de vomir ?

- Non, et j'aime mieux ça.

Ils rirent un instant et Sirius retrouva le son clair qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Avoir Aurore en face de lui donnait un tout autre effet. Sa satisfaction était multipliée. Et ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas. "Elle est encore en train de m'embrouiller. Cette fille doit vraiment avoir du sang de Vélane dans les veines". Il devait mettre un terme à son sentiment d'allégresse infondé. Car comment peut-on raisonnablement être heureux seulement en entendant une fille rire ?

- Et ta quête du cavalier pour le bal ? Ça avance ? Demanda-t-il subitement sur un ton moqueur. À mon avis elle n'est pas prête d'aboutir.

Cela fonctionna à merveille. Aurore cessa instantanément de rire. Et son visage se crispa à mi chemin vers la grimace.

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, répliqua-t-elle. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ta propre quête de la cavalière. Si tu te pointes seul au bal, tu auras l'air d'une truffe. Oh ! Mais j'y pense... tu dois t'en foutre puisque c'est ce dont tu as l'air chaque jour depuis ta naissance.

- Tu me traites de truffe ? S'énerva-t-il en l'agrippant pas le devant de sa robe.

- Parfaitement. C'est ce qui te va le mieux. Petit cabot.

- Et toi tu auras l'air idiote quand tu te retrouveras à être la seule champione sans cavalier.

- Tu ne penseras plus ça quand je me serai dégoté le meilleur garçon de Poudlard, dit-elle furieusement en l'aggripant à son tour.

- Trop tard, Mary a déjà chopé Edgar Bones.

- Je n'ai pas dit le plus beau, j'ai dit le meilleur !

- Tu l'as en face de toi. Le parfait équilibre des deux.

- Je vois que l'humilité t'étouffe !

- C'est toi qui m'étouffe ! À cause de toi je suis obligé de trouver une cavalière !

- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'avoir détourné l'attention des filles !

- Te remercier ? Manquerait plus que ça !

- Tu as finalement la paix grâce à moi, oui ou non ?

- Oh ! Alors merci, génialissime Aurore. En témoignage de ma reconnaissance je vous offre le cavalier qui vous sied le mieux. Peter !

- J'irai pas avec Peter ! Cria-t-elle. Tout le monde sauf lui !

- Alors vas y avec moi ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Un long silence suivit le cri de Sirius. Les deux jeunes réfléchissaient au sens de cette phrase. Même Sirius s'intérogeait sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à dire une chose pareille. Finalement, ce fut Aurore qui dit en premier :

-...quoi ?

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Sirius venait de l'inviter au bal de Noël ?

- Accompagne-moi au bal, dit-il plus clairement.

Là plus aucun doute. C'était bien une invitation.

- Mais... dit-elle perplexe. Pourquoi...

- Arrête de réfléchir et répond-moi. Tu seras ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?

- Je...

- Oui ou non ? Insista-t-il en la tenant par les épaules.

Aurore fixa un instant les yeux de Sirius. Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Et c'est en observant ses prunelles grises qu'elle répondit :

- Oui.

Après avoir prononcé ce mot, Aurore fronça les sourcils. "Hein ?" Elle venait de dire _**oui **_? Vu la tête que faisait Sirius, c'était certainement le cas. Il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. "Une minute..." pensa Aurore complètement perdue. Mais un petit bruit capta son attention. Et jetant un oeil par dessus l'épaule de Sirius, Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Marlene se tenait là, debout au bas des marches, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de retentir.

- Marlene, murmura faiblement Aurore.

La seconde qui suivit, la brune avait fait demi tour. Et elle remontait l'escalier en larmes.

- Marlene ! S'exclama Aurore en se dégageant de la prise de Sirius et courant pour la rattraper.

Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Marlene vérouilla la porte avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteinte.

- Marlene ! S'écria-t-elle en tambourinant contre le battant. Écoute-moi ! Ouvre cette porte !

Aurore pouvait entendre son amie pleurer à l'intérieur.

- Je t'en prie Marlene ! Je te jure que... je ne voulais pas... Oublie ce que tu as entendu, je n'irai pas au bal avec lui !

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Entendit-elle Marlene crier. Il te l'a demandé ! À toi !

- C'est parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre.

- Moi j'étais libre ! Mais il a quand même préféré te le demander ! À toi ! Toi qu'il détestait tant.

- Il me déteste toujours Marlene. Si il m'a demandé ça, c'était juste pour se moquer de moi.

- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi sérieusement à une fille... dit la brune d'un ton désespéré. Jamais...

- Il n'était pas sérieux. Je t'en prie Marlene...

- Mais toi tu l'étais ?

- Non !

- Si ! Et pourtant tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui. Avoue-le.

- Oui je le sais. Je te jure je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu oui. C'était complètement idiot ! Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça Marlene... je suis désolée !

- Non. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Désolée pour avoir cru qu'on était amies.

- Je suis ton amie. Tu es ma meilleure amie Marlene !

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je t'en prie... supplia Aurore en posant son front contre la porte.

- Moi... j'ai toujours fait comme si je le détestais. Et il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi. Mais toi... tu disais que tu le détestais vraiment. Et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque. Pourtant... j'ai l'impression que plus vous vous hurlez dessus, plus vous vous rapprochez. Comment tu expliques ça ?

- Marlene...

- Il est amoureux de toi Aurore.

- Bien sûr que non !

- En tout cas il commence à t'aimer ! Et c'est bien suffisant...

- Ouvre la porte, supplia Aurore.

- Dire que... je m'étais décidée à l'inviter au bal. J'ai acheté une robe dans le seul espoir de la porter quand je me tiendrais près de lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve stupide ! Et il vient de prendre fin.

Le silence se fit. Aurore avait l'oreille collée contre la porte. Que faisait Marlene ?

- Marlene ?

Elle crut percevoir un bruit étrange. Et cela inquiéta Aurore au plus haut point.

- Marlene ? Marlene ! S'ecria-t-elle en cherchant fébrilement sa baguette.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, Aurore s'exclama :

- Alohomora !

La porte claqua et elle entra dans la chambre. Plus aucune trace de Marlene. Mais les rideaux de son lit étaient fermés.

- Marl...

Elle se tut en marchant sur un bout de tissu gris. Il y en avait plusieurs autres qui jonchaient le sol. "Sa robe..." pensa Aurore horrifiée. Le bruit étrange était celui des déchirures du tissu.

- Marlene ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers les rideaux clos.

Mais elle eut beau tirer, ils ne s'ouvrirent pas. Aurore connaissait bien ce sortilège. Elle l'utilisait chaque nuit. Et elle connaissait le contre-sort évidemment. Mais Marlene ne voulait plus la voir.

- S'il te plait, tenta-t-elle tout de même. Tu dois me croire Marlene. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Aucune réponse. Peut-être que la jeune fille avait aussi lancé un assourdiato. "Ou elle ne veut tout simplement pas me répondre". Ce qui était plus que probable. Alors Aurore se baissa pour ramasser tous les bouts de tissu éparpillés. D'un tour de baguette, elle reconstitua la robe. Elle n'était pas la meilleure couturière du pays, mais le résultat se rapprochait beaucoup de l'original. Puis elle sortit sa propre robe et en retira la rose bleue accrochée à la ceinture. Aurore la fixa à celle de la robe grise.

- Voilà... ta robe est comme neuve, dit-elle en la suspendant au montant du lit de Marlene. Tu seras la plus belle pour le bal.

-...

- Je sais que tu ne veux plus ni me parler, ni me voir.

-...

- Mais sache que... dit-elle en tendant la main pour caresser la rose bleue. Je garde un oeil sur toi. Tu es la toute première véritable amie que je me sois jamais faite Marlene. Ma meilleure amie.

-...

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée, dit-elle en tournant finalement les talons. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et Marlene laissa enfin éclater ses sanglots. Pas d'assourdiato. Elle avait tout entendu. Et elle était d'autant plus triste.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**MaliceM** : voici ton trophé, première revieweuse du chapitre ;) Kiss ! Je sais que je suis un peu en retard. Mais vous avez pu constater que le chapitre était assez long. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Bon, je vais pas vous la jouer suspens pour une fois, ILS IRONT AU BAL ENSEMBLE ! pétage de cable. sinon, merci beaucoup ^^ ravie que ça t'ait plu. je sais, c'est pas cool pour Marlene, ni pour James. je vais essayer de calmer l'histoire. bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : c'est vrai que ce chapitre était un peu "SOS coeur brisé" lol. Tu as bien compris, Remus et Peter n'ont pas encore de cavalière. il n'y a que Frank qui a s'en est sorti xD Tu sais, Reg ne suit pas Rosier par plaisir. Et non, il n'est pas marqué. Seul Rosier l'est à Poudlard. c'est pour ça qu'il est considéré comme le chef. je vais voir ce que je vais faire de Severus. merci, à+ !

**brilou** : oui, Lily mérite une tarte. ça y est, ça se débloque entre Sirius et Aurore. ces deux là commencent à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sinon Sirius ne l'aurait pas invité et Aurore n'aurait pas accepté. Même si ils ont fait ça inconsciemment tous les deux lol. pour Marlene, c'était inévitable. mon couple étant sirius/aurore, la brunette devait souffir à un moment ou à un autre. Tu as raison pour Rosier. Ils devront rester sur leurs gardes. à bientôt ! biz

**Lilas de Jarjayes** : il y avait une réduction sur les reviews ? 3 pour 1 ? lol Oui un bal. Et au prochain chapitre en plus ! ;) c'est vrai que celui-ci n'était pas joyeux. la bataille de boule de neige vous a sûrement manqué. je sais que c'est difficile de lire ce genre de chapitre où tout part en vrille ^^ courage ! On va essayer d'arranger ça. ah oui, là aurore se retrouve toute seule. Plus de Reg, plus de Marlene. La TRAM est dissoute. gros bisous !

**Git** : oui, loooong ! lol. Vous savez déjà en avant première ce qu'Aurore va porter ^^ je pense que c'est le bleu qui lui va le mieux. Et comme c'est ma couleur préférée, on s'arange mdr. Je sais que j'ai dégouté pas mal de monde à la fois pour Lily et pour la pauvre Marlene. Mais vous allez voir. je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. il va s'en passer des choses. Je kiff aussi Alice. Je voudrais trop l'avoir comme amie, et Luna aussi ! xD Gros dilemme pour Aurore en effet. va-t-elle finalement décider de tout changer ? ou pas ? ^^ Alors, Dora a dit à Sirius qu'elle venait à Poudlard pour voir sa soeur. Donc il suppose qu'elle est allée voir Aurore après avoir parlé au garçon dans la forêt et lui a tout raconté. voilà, bisous !

**psychedelik** : bienvenu sur le site ;) Nous verrons avec qui Marlene et Reg iront au bal. Mais Marlene étant une gryffondor sang-mêlé, c'est peu probable qu'ils y aillent ensemble. t'en fait pas, je rabibocherai tout le monde lol. peu importe le temps que ça prendra ;) je t'envoie un MP pour la publication. biz !

**hermione-stan** : merci ^^ à bientôt !

**Uma to Hebi** : nous verrons ce qui se passera entre Lily et James, entre Sirius et Aurore... entre tout le monde ! le bal s'annonce mémorable ;) bisous !

**Lisiane** : merci ^^ je ferais de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres. je ne m'arrêterai pas en chemin ;) bisous et à bientôt !

**Elsie S** : oui, suis tout ça de près. c'est compliqué lol. je sais que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que James y aille avec Lily. Et ben non ! xD ils ne sortent pas ensemble, et ne le feront que le moment venu. pauvre Marlene...  
merci et bisous !

**malilite** : la fille de fleur et bill ? Aurore/Dora ? ^^ pleins de suppositions, tu verras bien si elles sont vraies. de même pour les couples. reg deviendra bien mangemort. Je ne peux pas changer ça. bisous !


	16. Le carnet

Chapitre 16 : Le carnet

Sirius avait vu Aurore lui échapper pour disparaître dans les escaliers comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Il avait demandé à Aurore Devan d'aller au bal avec lui ? Impossible... il était vraiment en train de rêver. N'est-ce pas ? Cette fille... il ne la supportait pas. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il invité ? "Non, je suis juste en train de délirer. Ça fait une heure que je suis seul dans la salle commune. Je n'y ai encore croisé personne. Et sûrement pas Aur..." Ses pensées furent interrompues par la soudaine réaparition de la jeune fille en question. Aurore descendait lentement les marches, la mine basse. On aurait dit un automate. Il resta figé alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Le cerveau de Sirius était en pleine ébulition. Non... il n'avait ni rêvé ni halluciné. Il s'était encore disputé avec elle et il l'avait invité sans s'en rendre compte. C'était sortit tout seul. Inconsciemment. Inconsciemment ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'au fond de lui il avait _**envie**_ d'aller au bal avec elle ? Im-po-ssible. Et pourtant... après avoir sortit cette phrase sous le coup de la colère, il l'avait bien _**clairement**_ invitée. Sirius lui avait dit : _accompagne-moi au bal_. Et elle avait dit_ oui_. Il lui avait demandé de répondre sans réfléchir parce que c'était ce que lui-même tentait d'éviter. Réfléchir. Plus rien ne tournait rond. "Je ne tourne pas rond". Car au moment où Aurore avait accepté, il n'avait pas qu'éprouvé de la surprise. Ou alors il devrait prévenir les médicomages que la surprise provoquait maintenant des bouffées de chaleur et des papillons dans le ventre. Ce qu'il avait clairement ressentit. "Et les palpitations ? On peut en parler deux secondes ? Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon coeur se dérègle à chaque pas qu'elle fait vers moi". Si il était Moldu, il aurait crié à la sorcellerie. Mais étant lui-même sorcier... il l'aurait quand même su si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort. En tant que Maraudeur, il était censé être un expert en farces et donc il devrait pouvoir déjouer les plans des autres. Alors s'il n'était pas ensorcelé, qu'elle était la seule explication restante ? "Ah non ! Tout sauf ça !" Sirius ne voulait même pas penser au mot maudit commençant par un A. Celui qu'il avait banni de son vocabulaire depuis plusieurs mois. "Je ne sais même plus comment ça s'écrit". Mais il en connaissait encore le sens. Et quel autre mot pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il se plaise à taquiner Aurore ? Qu'il se sente coupable d'être parfois allé un peu trop loin ? Le fait qu'il ait accepté de mentir pour elle. Qu'il riait avec elle plus souvent que James ne riait avec Lily, qu'il se plaisait à la regarder rire ! Et qu'il était furieux lorsque la joie de la jeune fille était provoquée par un autre ? "Ben... le mot, c'est FOLIE". Oui, Sirius devenait fou. Et lorsqu'il vit Aurore passer devant lui sans le voir, il en fut certain. Car il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour l'arrêter. Cette fois, le mot était FUREUR. Elle l'ignorait ? _**Encore**_ ? Alors qu'elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui ?

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en la tenant fermement.

Aurore leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Et il put se rendre compte qu'elle était anéantie. La colère de Sirius retomba d'un coup. Et il se souvint pourquoi Aurore était partie précipitamment. Marlene les avait surpris et elle avait couru pour la rattraper.

- Où est Marlene ?

Les lèvres d'Aurore tremblèrent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Sirius crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Pourtant ce fut un rire qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Aurore. Un rire nerveux. Plein d'angoisse. Qui n'avait rien de naturel. Et il n'aima pas ce rire. Ça lui écorchait les oreilles.

- Oui...! s'exclama Aurore en riant toujours, le corps comme parcours par des spasmes. Où est Marlene ?

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, jetant des coups d'oeil à la ronde, avant de demander :

- Pas ici. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Sirius en la tournant vers lui.

Aurore cessa brusquement de rire. Et elle poussa violemment Sirius pour qu'il la lâche.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé juste derrière elle. Marlene n'est pas là. Voilà le problème... Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Elle ne sera plus _**jamais**_... mon amie...

Aurore plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se laissa glisser au sol contre le canapé avant de fondre en larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi misérable. Qu'avait-elle fait bon sang ? Pourquoi avoir répondu oui à Sirius ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle seulement écouté ? "Pourquoi ai-je trahi Marlene ? Pourquoi...?" Aurore sentit soudainement une chaleur l'entourer. Une chaleur rassurante. C'était Sirius, il s'était agenouillé près d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait... c'était qu'Aurore pleurait. Et qu'il devait mettre un terme à ses larmes. Comme il l'avait fait en illuminant la couronne de fleur. Aurore ne devait pas pleurer. Pourquoi ? "Peu importe. J'aime pas ça un point c'est tout". Mais surtout, il ne comprennait pas. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Lorsqu'Aurore le repoussa pour la deuxième fois, Sirius compris que c'était à cause de lui.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle la voix brisée et poussant avec ses jambes pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

- Faire quoi ? Dit-il complètement perdu.

- M'inviter au bal, me prendre dans tes bras... énuméra-t-elle. Ne fais pas ce genre de choses ! Je sais que ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi, mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Me moquer ? Mais je ne...

Sirius ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le poussait à agir mais ce n'était sûrement pas la moquerie.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'aurais même pas dû t'écouter.

- Tu m'as répondu oui, lui rappella-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je ne... comprends pas... dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux comme si elle était prête à se les arracher.

"Moi non plus" pensa Sirius. Mais le fait est que ça s'était passé. Il l'avait invitée et elle avait répondu oui.

- Peu importe, dit-il. Maintenant c'est fait.

Aurore releva la tête vers lui.

- Peu... importe ? Dit-elle lentement. C'est important _**pour moi **_! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire oui ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'inviter à ce bal !

Le passage du tableau s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant entrer les Gryffondors remontant de la grande salle, dont le reste des 6e années. James en tête. Visiblement, ils avaient tous entendu les cris d'Aurore. Car le jeune homme demanda bouche bée :

- Vous... allez au bal ensemble ?

Les deux jeunes toujours assis par terre écarquillèrent les yeux. Aurore était au bord de l'évanouissement. Et elle s'agrippa au vieux cuir du canapé pour ne pas flancher. Leur silence déclancha une vague de murmures parmi leurs camarades. Quant à ses amis et en particulier Remus, ils les fixaient en silence, attendant le verdict. Aurore était sur le point de hurler que non lorsque Sirius affirma :

- Oui.

Les murmures redoublèrent. Et les filles présentes jetèrent des regards assassins à Aurore. Dont Mary qui arborait un air pincé. Terminé. L'info se sera propagée dans tout le château avant demain. "Non..." pensa Aurore désespérée. "Non, non, NON !". Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas rattraper ce maudit mot. _**Oui**_. Alors elle se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'au passage. Bousculant ses camarades, elle disparut dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda James perplexe à Sirius.

Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer en se relevant.

- Elle est la cavalière de Black, voilà ce qui ne va pas, dit Lily.

- Elle a bien accepté d'y aller avec lui, dit Peter. Non ?

- Tu ne l'as pas forcée au moins ? S'enquit Remus auprès de Sirius.

- Elle m'a dit oui, répondit-il sèchement. Aurore est ma cavalière. Un point c'est tout.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec elle, dit Remus perplexe.

Sirius aurait dû s'écrier :_ Je ne veux pas y aller avec elle_. Mais à quoi cela servirait maintenant ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait invitée, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne voulait pas non plus revenir en arrière.

- Je fais ce qui me chante, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Aurore n'avait pas du tout eu l'air d'être heureuse d'aller au bal avec Sirius. Au contraire, on aurait dit une bête traquée. Piégée. Et il l'avait bien entendue. _Je n'aurais __**jamais dû**__ te dire oui_. Ce détail semblait avoir échappé aux autres. Mais pas à lui. Aurore regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Sirius. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté en premier lieu ? C'est ce que Remus voulait savoir.

Aurore courait dans les couloirs, s'éloignant le plus possible de la tour de Gryffondor. Car même si elle niait, le mal était fait. Ils l'avaient tous entendue. _Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire oui_. Elle avait dit oui. Un seul mot. Sortit sans qu'elle le réalise vraiment. Et ce mot avait fait tellement de mal. Du mal à Marlene. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus sortir de cette situation. Aurore se réfugia dans la salle sur demande. Vide. Désespérément vide. Il n'y avait plus personne pour venir l'y rejoindre. Elle était seule.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table. Pourquoi je lui ai répondu oui ? Je voulais aller à mon premier bal avec un Gryffondor. Un beau garçon... quelqu'un que je connaisse. _**Mais pas Sirius Black !**_

Et pourtant, Aurore savait à quel point cela était paradoxal. Car le seul qui pouvait convenir était Sirius. Ou Remus. Mais elle ne s'imaginait même pas aller au bal avec lui. C'était juste inconcevable. Mais y aller avec Sirius l'était tout autant ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter. Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir. Et voilà où ça l'avait conduit. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus près d'elle ni Regulus, ni Marlene. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Aucun des deux ne viendrait plus. La porte resterait irrémédiablement fermée.

- Plus personne à part moi ne l'ouvrira ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant du poing sur la table.

Soudain, un miracle se produisit. Aurore entendit la porte grincer derrière elle. Dans un premier temps, elle n'osa pas se retourner. La jeune fille était sûre d'avoir rêvé. Et elle ne voulait pas subir de désillusion. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement du battant, signe qu'on venait de refermer la porte, Aurore se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Et ses yeux accrochèrent les prunelles grises de Regulus Black. Il était là._** Là !**_ Juste devant elle. Et il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Demanda-t-il.

Aurore ne réussi pas à répondre. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était se jeter à son cou en pleurant :

- Reg !

Ils se cognèrent contre la porte avant de glisser au sol. Regulus grimaça en se passant une main derrière la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Devan ? Dit-il en colère.

Aurore ne répondit toujours pas. Elle se contentait de peurer contre lui, les bras passés autour de son cou et le serrant très fort. Regulus compris que quelque chose de sérieux s'était produit. Il n'avait jamais vu Aurore pleurer. Et là... elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

Aucune fille n'était jamais venue pleurer dans ses bras. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il décida de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Il n'était pas assez cruel pour l'envoyer promener. Mais aurore ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et il soupira :

- J'espère que tu pleures pour une bonne raison. Parce que tu es en train de bousiller ma chemise.

Pas cruel, mais il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer. "Je ne suis pas un ours en peluche". Sa remarque calma un peu Aurore. La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir. Si elle disait la vérité à Regulus... se fâcherait-il de nouveau ? Bien sûr... elle était maintenant la cavalière officielle de son frère détesté. Aurore avait peur que Regulus parte et l'ignore de nouveau. S'il le faisait, elle ne pourrait plus le supporter. Mais Regulus l'apprendrait avant demain. Et elle préférait le lui dire elle-même.

- Je suis la cavalière de Sirius, murmura-t-elle.

- ça c'est une bonne raison, approuva-t-il. Maintenant dis-moi la vraie.

-...

"...? Oh là ! Une minute" pensa Regulus en se redressant.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas ? S'enquit-il.

Aurore secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non.

- Mais... c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en l'agrippant par les épaules pour la pousser.

Mais Aurore resserra son étreinte. Pas question de le laisser partir.

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas, dit-elle désespérée.

- Tu ne voulais pas être sa cavalière, mais tu as quand même répondu oui ?

- C'est ça...

- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est impossible Aurore !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! On se disputait et... c'est arrivé. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas.

- Si tu as répondu oui, c'est que tu le voulais.

- C'est_** impossible**_ !

- Peu importe, je m'en fous.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle rassurée en se redressant pour voir sur son visage s'il était sérieux. Tu ne vas recommencer à m'ignorer ?

- Si je suis revenu, ce n'est pas pour passer vous faire coucou. On va continuer à bosser parce que je l'ai promis et tu vas arrêter de te mêler de mes affaires. Tu resteras aussi loin que possible de Rosier. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a faillit se passer à Pré-au-lard.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait directement à nous, en pleine rue.

- Heureusement que je t'avais prévenue, dit-il ironiquement. Tu ne tiens jamais compte des avertissements des autres ? Dire que vous étiez seules toi et Evans...

- Avertissement ?

- Quoi ? Dit-il surpris. Tu n'as pas eu mon message ? Je l'ai pourtant laissé tomber devant la boutique de vêtements...

- Non, il a dû se perdre dans la neige. Mais attends un peu... Tu étais devant la boutique ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu nous espionnais pendant nos essayages ?

- N... non ! Dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'Evans était en danger.

- Lily en particulier ?

- Elle est la cible principale de Rosier cette année. En plus de toi bien sûr. Au même titre que les autres champions.

- Et même alors que tu t'obstinais à m'ignorer, tu es venu me prévenir. Comme tu es mignon Reg, dit-elle en lui pinçant le nez.

- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant sa main les joues toujours un peu rouges. À partir de maintenant, tu feras ce que je te dis. C'est compris ?

- Oui monsieur. Mais pour le bal...

- Tu iras au bal avec qui tu veux, même si c'est lui. Je n'en ai strictement rien à cirer.

- Je ne veux pas y aller avec lui ! Je ne _**peux pas**_.

- Pourquoi ?

Aurore ne pouvait pas lui parler des sentiments de Marlene. Elle l'avait assez trahie comme ça. Plus jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose pour la faire souffrir.

- Parce que... répondit-elle simplement en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'appelle pas ça une réponse. Et ne prends pas trop confiance. Je ne suis pas revenu pour être ton ami. Alors écarte-toi.

- D'accord, sourit-elle en se reculant et essuyant ses larmes. Tu n'es pas mon ami. Mais sache que moi, je suis la tienne.

- ça n'a aucun sens, dit-il en soupirant avant de se relever.

- ça en a pour moi, dit-elle en se relevant à son tour. "Et quoi qu'elle en pense, je reste aussi l'amie de Marlene. Je ne lâcherai rien. Ces deux amis précieux, je me battrai pour ne pas les perdre".

Durant le reste du temps qui les séparait du 24 décembre, Aurore s'évertua à tenter de discuter avec Marlene. Lui faire comprendre que... elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour Sirius. Ni lui pour elle.

- Marlene je voudrais... commença-t-elle lors du petit-déjeuner alors que la brune passait rapidement devant elle pour aller s'asseoir quelques places plus loin.

Marlene l'ignora une énième fois. Soupirant, Aurore se retourna vers son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Lui demanda Remus assis en face d'elle. Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- On peut dire ça... soupira Aurore.

- ça m'étonne. Vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre.

- J'ai tout gâché.

- Explique-moi.

- J'aimerais éviter d'en parler, dit-elle en jetant un oeil à Sirius qui écoutait vaguement Peter se plaindre de ne toujours pas avoir de cavalière.

- ça a un rapport avec le bal ? Devina Remus.

Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur lui. Et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

- Tu veux peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans la salle commune ? Lui proposa-t-il.

-...

- Sirius t'a forcée à accepter ?

-...non.

- Mais tu regrettes de l'avoir fait.

-...oui.

- A cause de Marlene ?

Aurore ouvrit la bouche pour le détromper. Mais c'était inutile. Remus avait tout compris. Cependant, elle ne confirma rien.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller avec lui Aurore.

- Tout le monde s'attend à ce que j'y aille avec lui, dit-elle en jetant un oeil aux groupies de Sirius qui la fixaient chaque jour avec des yeux aux airs de poignards.

- Et alors ? On a tous le droit de changer d'avis.

- Et avec qui je pourrais y aller ? Je ne connais presque personne. Frank y va avec Alice. James préfèrerait mourir que d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lily. J'ai bien pensé à John, même si je suis un peu septique là dessus, mais il y va avec Jane. Et je ne me vois pas y aller avec Peter... Je pourrais m'y rendre seule, mais je suis la champione de Gryffondor, et je suis bien obligée d'avoir un cavalier.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il était surpris de ne pas se trouver dans la liste d'Aurore. Avait-elle oublié qu'il était un garçon ?

- Finalement, il n'y a que lui, dit-elle dépitée. Et vu la situation... autant aller jusqu'au bout. Le mal est déjà fait.

Remus aurait très bien pu dire : _et moi alors ?_ Mais Aurore en aurait conclu qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas être le cas. Enfin... "Non, je ne pense pas".

- Parlons plutôt de toi, dit soudainement Aurore en espérant changer de sujet. Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

-...

Finalement, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il était un garçon. En fait elle avait juste l'air de ne même pas avoir considéré la possibilité d'y aller avec lui. Cela le frustra royalement.

- Remus ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en portant son attention sur son assiette.

- Dépêche-toi, le bal a lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

- Merci du conseil, dit-il amèrement en plantant sa fouchette dans son jaune d'oeuf.

Oui... finalement, Remus aurait bien voulu y aller avec elle. Aurore était la seule fille dont il se sentait vraiment proche.

Aurore ne remarqua pas la colère de Remus, car ses pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau rapidement vers Marlene. Elle devait à tout prix la convaincre de l'écouter. Entre ses révisions avec Regulus, les cours et le temps qu'elle passait à éviter de se faire assassiner par les groupies de Sirius, Aurore réussit enfin à parler à Marlene seule à seule la veille du bal. Elle avait remarqué que Marlene s'était éloignée seule alors que les autres se rendaient à la grande salle pour dîner. Aurore la suivit de loin et se rendit vite compte qu'elles avançaient en direction de la volière. "Elle va envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Comme chaque mois" se rappella Aurore.

En effet, Marlene relut sa lettre avant de l'accrocher à la pâte du hibou. Elle y rassurait ses parents comme toujours, leur disant qu'elle rentrerait pour les vacances et que tout allait pour le mieux. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Marlene avait toujours trouvé cela un peu stupide. Envoyer des lettres en mentant sur les faits pour rassurer les gens. Ses parents devaient bien s'imaginer qu'elle ne leur racontait pas tout. Qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Et pourtant, ils insistaient pour qu'elle leur écrive.

- Si je leur racontais le dixième de ce qui se passe ici... ils feraient une syncope, murmura-t-elle en lâchant le hibou à l'extérieur.

Marlene le regarda disparaître dans le ciel obscurcit avant de se retourner pour partir. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Aurore sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea. Non... Marlene ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Ce serait trop dur. Trop douloureux. Alors elle fonça droit vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle se pousse pour la laisser passer. Mais Aurore n'en fit rien. Elle resta plantée là comme un pic, refusant de se pousser même lorsque Marlene tenta de la tirer sur le côté.

- Je dois te parler, dit simplement la blonde.

Marlene tenta une nouvelle fois de la pousser, mais Aurore résista.

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle. Juste une minute.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, dit rageusement la brune.

"Enfin" soupira Aurore intérieurement. Cela faisait des jours que Marlene ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Le simple fait de l'entendre lui parler donnait à Aurore un peu d'espoir.

- Alors contente-toi de rester là pendant que je parle, dit-elle à Marlene. Je te laisserai partir ensuite. Et je ne t'ennuirai plus.

Marlene réfléchit quelques secondes avant de la relâcher et de s'éloigner pour aller s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle lui tournait le dos. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'elle était ici. Devant Aurore.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir dans la chambre, commença Aurore.

Elle attendit quelques seconde que Marlene acquiesce ou la détrompe. Mais la brune n'en fit rien et Aurore répéta :

- Je te considère comme ma meilleure amie. La première que j'ai réussi à me faire. Une véritable amie.

Marlene soupira. Cela voulait clairement dire : _et c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ? Tes __**meilleurs amis**__ ?_

- Marlene je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir. Tu as raison, j'ai dit oui à Sirius. Mais je ne me l'explique pas. J'étais en colère contre lui, puis reconnaissante, et à nouveau en colère... tout s'en embrouillé dans ma tête. Mais je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Peu importent les circonstances je n'aurais jamais dû dire oui. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-...

- Je pense aussi que tu dois être furieuse car je continue à être sa cavalière malgré ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en sens très coupable Marlene. Mais tout le château est au courant. Je ne peux plus faire autrement. Et je t'assure que je voulais revenir sur mon acceptation avant que ça se sache. Mais Sirius a tout balancé...

-...

- Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Il voulait juste se venger à cause de la rumeur que j'ai répendue. Ce n'est qu'une façon de plus pour lui de me faire enrager. Il n'est pas sérieux. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous. Il ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aime pas non plus. Jamais je ne sortirai avec lui.

- Tu me le jures ?

Aurore sursauta. Marlene avait enfin parlé ! D'ailleurs, elle venait même de se retourner vers Aurore.

- Tu me jures que tu ne sortiras jamais avec lui ? Précisa Marlene. Qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous ? Tu peux me le jurer ?

Aurore répondit immédiatement. Sans se demander une dernière fois pourquoi elle avait répondu oui à Sirius.

- Oui Marlene. Je te le jure.

Elle observa Aurore un long moment, comme si elle jaugeait sa sincérité. Pouvait-elle lui faire à nouveau confiance ? Finalement, Marlene s'avança vers elle sans rien dire, et elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'Aurore s'écarte. Avant de se pousser, celle-ci demanda :

- Tu me crois ?

- Je verrai, répondit simplement Marlene.

Et Marlene sortit de la volière après qu'Aurore eut fait un pas de côté. Elle ne l'avait pas encore pardonnée, mais au moins elle y réfléchirait. Pour Aurore, c'était plus que suffisant.

- Merci Marlene, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Regulus ce soir là, Aurore avait le coeur plus léger.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant s'asseoir presque en sautillant.

- J'ai parlé avec Marlene, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi elle ne vient plus ?

- Non, confirma Aurore.

- Et le couplet sur les amies qui s'aident quoi qu'il arrive. Tu peux me le refaire ?

- Ne te moque pas. Je souffre de l'absence de Marlene. Elle me manque. À toi aussi, non ?

- Pourquoi elle me manquerait, dit-il en secouant la tête et se concentrant sur son manuel.

- Tu n'aprécies pas Marlene ?

- C'est une question piège ?

- Non. Je veux juste savoir si tu la trouves sympa.

- On ne fait que réviser ensemble, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sympa là dedans.

- Méchant. Elle avait fini par penser que tu n'étais pas mauvais. Ce dont j'ai toujours été certaine bien sûr.

- Méfie-toi. Tu peux encore te tromper.

- Oh non. Pas là dessus Reg. Et puis c'est trop tard. Tu es classé comme "meilleur ami d'Aurore Devan".

Regulus lui lança un regard noir.

- Amitié à sens unique, bien sûr, précisa-t-elle.

Il soupira et se remit au travail. Mais Aurore se pencha sur lui pour murmurer :

- Au fait... j'ai oublié de te demander. Tu y vas avec qui au bal ?

Regulus referma son livre d'un coup sec avant de fixer Aurore exaspéré.

- Tu n'as pas envie de travailler ? Dis-le moi tout de suite, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps.

- Je te pose une simple question. Répond-moi, c'est pas la mort.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que je suis curieuse, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Allez, dis-moi avec qui tu y vas.

- Si jamais je me rends compte qu'il t'a larguée et que tu espères te jeter sur le deuxième Black... autant te dire que ça va barder.

- Comment ça _**larguée**_ ? On sort pas ensemble lui et moi.

- Vous allez au bal ensemble.

- Combien de fois je devrai te dire que...

- Que tu as accepté sans le vouloir, finit-il à sa place. C'est vrai. En même temps, c'est tellement logique.

- ça l'est pour moi. Et puis pourquoi je voudrais me jeter sur toi ? Je sais très bien ce qu'en penseraient nos maisons respectives si on y allait ensemble.

- Tant mieux.

Il allait rouvrir son livre quand Aurore demanda :

- Alors ? Avec qui tu y vas ?

Regulus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas craquer ou elle gagnerait.

- Personne.

- Allez. Dis-moi qui c'est.

-...

- Une Serpentard de sang pur, ça c'est sûr.

-...

- Et pas trop jeune je suppose. Quelqu'un de classe. Tu me dis si je chauffe.

- Si tu chauffes ? Dit-il surpris.

- Si je me rapproche de la réponse, expliqua-t-elle.

- Toi et tes expressions Moldues... t'es que de sang mêlé je te le rappelle.

- Je passe beaucoup de temps avec mon parrain.

- Ton parrain ?

- Sorcier élevé par des Moldus. Mais revenons en à nos moutons.

"Quels moutons ?" pensa Regulus sans non plus vouloir poser la question car il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une autre de ces expressions tordues.

- Voyons... dit Aurore en réfléchissant. Si je me souviens bien des noms... Eliane Croupton ?

Le visage de Regulus était fermé. Il ne l'aiderait pas à deviner.

- Hum... non. Elle n'est pas assez populaire. Et Magda Flint ?

-...

- Pas assez jolie. Elizabeth Yaxley ? Elle au moins elle est jolie et classe.

-...

- Mais elle a deux têtes de plus que toi. T'aurais l'air ridicule à côté d'elle.

Les sourcils de Regulus se froncèrent.

- J'élimine tout de suite Sandy Crabbe et son visage associé à son nom de famille. Mais je ne vois pas qui il reste d'autre... tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

- Non.

- S'il te plaît, dit-elle en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Elle reçut une tape derrière la tête en réponse.

- Travaille.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

- Alors je retourne au dortoir, dit-il en se levant.

- Il n'est même pas minuit, se plaignit-elle.

- Mais tu ne veux pas travailler. Alors aucun intérêt.

- Je te demande juste de me dire un nom !

- Bonne nuit, dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de sortir.

- Méchant, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Puis elle se leva et sortit à son tour. Sur le chemin qui la conduisit à la tour de Gryffondor, Aurore réfléchit à ce que pourrait être la soirée du lendemain. "Je vais me dépêcher de dîner pour pouvoir me préparer. On s'habillera toutes ensembles avec les filles et on se coiffera. On pourra rire et papotter en attentant l'heure de la fête. On descendra en retard bien sûr et les garçons nous feront des compliments. Puis on s'amusera et on dansera toute la soirée. J'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à mon premier bal !" pensa-t-elle toute excitée.

- Ffffffff !

Aurore se figea. Elle connaissait très bien ce bruit. Baissant les yeux, elle put apercevoir Miss Teigne qui feula de nouveau.

- Oh non, c'est pas le moment. File d'ici ! Dit-elle en essayant de la pousser avec son pied.

Mais la chatte feula encore en essayant de lui donner des coups de griffe.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, dit Aurore en tapant fort du pied.

La chatte fit un bond en arrière et émit un miaulement strident.

- Heu... je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, murmura Aurore en s'élançant dans le couloir.

- Trop tard, dit Rusard en apparaissant devant elle.

Aurore faillit se cogner contre lui et elle recula de plusieurs pas. "Je tente une fuite vers l'arrière ?" Mais un nouveau feulement de Miss Teigne lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile. De toute façon, Rusard l'avait vue. Et il savait parfaitement qui elle était.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? Dit-il satisfait. La fameuse demoiselle transférée. Alors ? Parce que vous êtes champione, vous pensez que tout vous est permis ? Même vous balader dans les couloirs la nuit ?

- Je révisais pour l'épreuve...

- Peu importe. Vous n'avez pas respecté le règlement. Je vous attends donc demain à 19h dans mon bureau.

- Q... quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Vous plaisantez ? Le bal commence à 20h, je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis la champione de Gryffondor ! Je dois être présentable !

- Vos histoires de robe et de maquillage ne m'intéressent pas. Demain, 19h. Où j'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall qui s'occupera personnellement de vous.

- Mais...

- Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir. Tout de suite.

Aurore soupira de frustration. Et alors que le concierge s'éloignait, elle mima son assassinat. Puis elle remarqua que Miss Teigne l'observait d'un oeil mauvais et Aurore lui fit :

- Ffffff !

La chatte s'éloigna aussitôt pour rejoindre son maître. "Non mais ! J'y crois pas ! Comment je vais faire ?" Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour y réfléchir. En tout cas, adieu ses beaux préparatifs de bal.

Aurore ne dit rien à personne pour sa retenue. Elle voulait éviter que Lily lui fasse la morale. Du genre : _je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer si tard_. Ok, elle s'était finalement faite attraper. Ça devait bien arriver un jour. "Mais pas aujourd'hui !" pensa-t-elle frustrée vérifiant discrètement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Aurore s'était levée à l'aube pour ne croiser personne. Elle avait un prémice de plan. Aussi, elle dévala rapidement les escaliers en tenant soigneusement sa robe accrochée à un ceintre dans une main et un petit sac contenant chaussures et maquillage dans l'autre.

- Vite vite vite, murmura-t-elle en cherchant la porte qui pourrait convenir.

"Là !" pensa-t-elle en se précipitant vers la plus proche de la porte de la grande salle alors qu'elle entendait des pas se rapprocher depuis les cachots. "Si je me fais chopper par les Serpentards... je suis morte". Heureusement, elle réussit à entrer dans la pièce désirée avant que les élèves ne la voient.

- Je suis vraiment déçue, dit une voix féminine. J'ai vraiment cru jusqu'au bout que Regulus m'inviterait.

- Parce qu'il t'a prêté son manuel de potion une fois l'année dernière ? Répondit une autre fille. Ne sois pas idiote Sandy.

- Ben au moins je lui ai parlé, se vexa Sandy Crabbe.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, continua l'autre. Je préfère son frère.

- Liza ! Ça va pas de dire ça tout haut ? Murmura vivemant Sandy inquiète alors qu'elle passaient juste devant la porte derrière laquelle Aurore était cachée. Si Evan t'entend...

- Et alors ? Demanda Elizabeth Yaxley. Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà occupé de moi ? Je fais ce que je veux. Et ma prochaine cible, c'est Aurore Devan. Elle en a du culot pour lancer une rumeur sur la cavalière de Sirius en l'étant elle-même. Elle s'est bien moquée de nous toutes.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas aller au bal avec Sirius de toute façon. C'est un Gryffondor. Et Evan ne l'aurait pas permis.

- Arrête un peu de me parler d'Evan.

- Mais... c'est ton fianc... ah ! Couina-t-elle soudainement.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'en parler, dit furieusement Elizabeth qui avait sûrement pincé ou frappé Sandy. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de me venger de la champione de Gryffondor. Cette sang-mêlée...

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Pour une fois Evan est utile. Il sait tout sur tout le monde dans ce château. Surtout en ce qui concerne la pureté du sang. Et je compte régler son compte à Aurore Devan. Si je ne peux pas avoir Sirius, alors personne ne l'aura.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes agir ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Je vais...

Aurore perdit leurs voix. Elles étaient entrées dans la grande salle. "Bon... je me suis fait une ennemie sérieuse. Merci Sirius..." Mais elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'Elizabeth était la fiancée de Rosier. Bien que, vu leurs caractères... ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. "Elle a dit le plus tôt possible. Ça veut dire ce soir. Il faudra que je fasse attention" Puis Aurore se tourna pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Un vulgaire placard à balais. "Si Rusard me prend mon temps, il peut bien me prêter son placard" pensa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Aurore nettoya le plus possible la pièce étroite avant d'y déposer ses affaires.

- Bon, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches une fois terminé. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça m'évitera d'arriver en retard.

Puis elle sortit avec précaution de sa cachette et entra elle-même dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait presque personne. Et elle fit semblant d'ignorer les regards assassins des quelques filles présentes. Dont Elizabeth. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais je peux me montrer très maline, alors fait attention" la prévint Aurore mentalement.

Elle resta sur ses gardes tout le reste de la journée. La Serpentard était bien capable d'agir avant le bal pour s'éviter de voir Aurore au bras de Sirius. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Et à 19h, la champione quitta la table pour rejoindre Rusard.

- Tu pars maintenant ? S'étonna Lily. Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette.

- Je suis un peu nerveuse, mentit Aurore. Je veux être parfaite pour mon premier bal.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Parfaite pour qui ? Lui ou le reste des habitants de Poudlard ? Marlene devait avoir pensé la même chose, car elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à Aurore.

- Je t'accompagne alors, dit Lily en commençant à se lever.

- Non non ! Insista Aurore. Heu... je préfère être seule juste quelques instants. Pour... réviser mes pas de danse. J'ouvre le bal avec les autres champions.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Peter. Je ne le savais pas.

- Moi non plus, dit Sirius les sourcils froncés. Je ne m'attendais pas à être obligé de danser.

- Tu danses si mal que ça ? Railla Aurore.

- Je voulais dire, _**danser avec toi**_, précisa-t-il en lui offrant un sourire sarcastique.

- Mais tu l'as invitée, non ? Dit Peter perdu.

- Occupe-toi de ton assiette, lui ordonna Sirius qui était parfaitement conscient de ce détail.

- Si même Sirius n'est pas au courant, qui te l'a dit ? Demanda James à Aurore.

- C'est... McGonagall qui m'en a parlé, éluda-t-elle en s'éloignant. À tout à l'heure !

En fait c'était Harry qui lui avait raconté comment s'était passé son propre bal de Noël pour le tournois des trois sorciers. Aurore savait danser, elle n'aurait pas de problème de ce côté là. Mais ici aussi, personne ne les avait prévenus qu'ils ouvriraient le bal. "Ils doivent jubiler en voyant nos tête surprises. Ces profs je vous jure..." pensa-t-elle en rejoignant le bureau du concierge situé juste à côté de l'escalier menant aux cachots. À l'intérieur, Rusard l'attendait de pieds fermes.

- Vous voilà, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Asseyez-vous.

Aurore fit ce qu'il dit et s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau.

- Voyons, dit-il en fouillant dans ses tiroirs. Vous allez me faire un inventaire de tous les objets que j'ai confisqué depuis les 10 dernières années.

- 10 ans ? S'exclama-t-elle en fixant tout le bric à brac entreposé dans l'armoire. Mais ça va prendre un temps fou !

- C'est le but, dit-il amusé. Ou ce ne serait pas une punition.

- Mais je dois ouvrir le bal.

- Alors je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Ou le bal s'ouvrira sans vous.

Aurore serra les poings et attrapa rageusement la plume placée sur le bureau pour commencer son inventaire.

- Je repasserai dans une heure vérifier votre travail. Ah, dit soudainement Rusard, et j'oubliais. Vous avez aussi fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor hier soir. Bonne soirée.

Alors que le concierge sortait, Aurore ouvrit la bouche prête à sortir toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Finalement, elle se leva et donna un coup de pied dans l'armoir qui vacilla et faillit lui tomber dessus, déversant au sol une partie de son contenu.

- Génial... marmonna-t-elle en ramassant les objets confisqués. Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

Aurore se mit tout de suite au travail. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir finir à temps. Enfin... elle l'espéra jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que 20 minutes et encore la moitié des objets à classer.

- C'est fini, je ne serai jamais à l'heure, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement ma mère était là pour m'aider. C'est elle l'inventoriste, pas moi.

Aurore se prit à repenser à sa mère. Au moment où elle l'avait quittée sur le bord de la falaise. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens volant autour de son visage alors qu'elle courait vers sa fille. Ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de peur. Aurore s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle avait vraiment peur de ne plus revoir sa fille. "Mais je vais revenir maman, t'en fais pas. Quand j'aurai fini ce tournois, je reviendrai. D'ici là, je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux sablier" pensa-t-elle en sortant sa chaîne de son col. "Je ne sais toujours pas qui est Mr X, ni ce que je dois lui rendre. Mais je me demande si c'est vraiment si important que ça. Tout va bien pour l'instant. Il ne m'est rien arrivé d'étrange excepté le fait que je ne puisse plus l'enlever. Et le sable n'a toujours pas l'air de bouger". Aurore soupira avant de replacer le sablier sous sa chemise.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Dit-elle en jetant un oeil à la masse de travail restante. Je prends la fuite ou je détruis tout ?

Aurore y réfléchit sérieusement pendant quelques secondes. "Je peux aussi mettre le feu au bureau. Je fais passer ça pour un accident, problème réglé". Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de tenter le tout pour le tout, Aurore se souvint du sortilège de dédoublement. Celui que Reg lui avait appris pour se battre contre sois-même. Aurore ne l'avait encore jamais lancé, mais elle se souvenait de la formule et... approximativement des gestes.

- ça va le faire, dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Si je suis deux, je pourrai peut-être finir à temps.

_Si je suis deux_. "Phrase très bizarre". Mais Aurore ne s'éternisa pas dessus et tenta le sort. Elle n'y parvint pas du premier coup. Et son premier clone eut l'air très faible et maladif. Presque transparent. "J'y suis presque" pensa-t-elle en respirant profondément avant de réessayer. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle tapa dans la main de son double et elles s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- C'est parti !

Les deux Aurores travaillèrent d'arrache pied pour finir de tout classer. Si vous saviez tout ce que Rusard avait confisqué aux élèves... certains objets filaient la chair de poule. "Magie noire... des trucs de Serpentards". Mais elle tomba aussi sur bon nombre d'objets qu'elle soupçonnait avoir appartenu aux Maraudeurs. Dont un vif d'or gravé JP, et un dessin éloquent sur l'embonpoint de Slughorn signé SB. "Ces deux là..." pensa-t-elle amusée. Par contre, rien qui ne portait les initiales de Remus. Soit il n'avait jamais transporté d'objets douteux, soit il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, soit il n'était pas assez bête pour semer ses initiales partout. "Contrairement au chien" pensa Aurore en mettant le dessin de côté. Par contre elle trouva toute une floppée d'objets appartenant à Peter. "Pas étonnant" pensa-t-elle en faisant sauter un rapeltout aux initiales du rat dans sa main.

- Tu peux disparaître maintenant, dit-elle à son double. J'ai presque fini. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

L'autre Aurore lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'effacer. Puis la champione tendit la main vers le dernier objet qu'il lui restait à classer. Un petit carnet noir. "Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense..." se dit-elle en ouvrant le carnet avec anxiété. Mais elle soupira, soulagée de ne pas trouver à l'intérieur le nom de Tom Jedusor.

- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que son carnet ficherait dans le bureau de Rusard ? Il est sûrement déjà dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy à l'heure qu'il est. Non, ce carnet-ci appartient à... La Lyre ? Dit-elle perplexe en lisant le nom inscrit.

"Son prénom c'est _La_ ou _Lyre_ ?" pensa-t-elle amusée. "Une fille en tout cas pour choisir un surnom pareil. Bon, je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais... voyons voir" Aurore feuilleta les pages. Sur les premières elle trouva plusieurs recettes de potions qui semblaient toutes aussi complexes les unes que les autres. "Ce serait Severus version fille ?" pensa Aurore amusée. Juste après, il y avait un drôle de schéma. Le nombre 07,1976 était encadré et relié à 07,1977 par une flèche, lui-même relié à un nouveau 07,1976 par une flèche plus épaisse. En dessous figuraient quatres petits traits verticaux. Ainsi qu'une longue équation : 43-17=26-2=24-2=22-2=20-2=18. "De l'arithmancie ? On dirait le carnet d'une intello. C'est peut-être celui d'Alice... Ah mais non, suis-je bête, il y aurait des runes". C'est ce qu'elle trouva sur la page suivante. Une série de runes qui lui semblaient familières. "Une minute..." réfléchit Aurore en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, elle plaqua le carnet sur le bureau en s'exclamant :

- Mes runes !

Elle sortit de nouveau le sablier de son col pour comparer les inscriptions. En effet, il s'agissait bien des mêmes.

- Alice... sérieusement ? Tu laisses traîner ça partout ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Et depuis quand tu te fais appeller _**La Lyre**_ ?

Aurore tourna rapidement les pages pour voir si quelque chose de compromettant pour elle s'y trouvait. La suite du carnet était une sorte de journal intime.

_Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. K est vraiment comme la légende le décrit. _

- K ? Elle veut dire X ? Tu fais très mal tes X Alic... Comment ça_** je l'ai rencontré**_ ? S'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte du sens de la phrase.

_D'après lui c'est un honneur qu'il ait accepté de me parler dès le premier tour. Mais je crois plutôt qu'il était impatient. Il n'a plus vu personne depuis des lustres. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en restait plus que 26. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content d'être tombé sur moi. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Il devra s'en contenter. Pour l'instant..._

_Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. Mais je ne baisserai pas les bras. _

- C'est quoi ce charabia ? Premier tour de quoi ? Il lui reste 26 quoi ? Rah... je comprends rien, marmonna-t-elle en tournant la page.

_K n'est pas apparu cette fois. Tant mieux, je ne tenais pas à l'entendre dire qu'il ne m'en reste plus que 24. Je pense qu'il attendra la fin pour venir me passer le bonjour. Juste avant que tout se termine..._

_Concernant mon problème il n'est toujours pas réglé. J'ai pourtant essayé de l'attacher à une chaise. Mais il a quand même réussi à partir. Je me demande si quelque chose peut le retenir. _

Prochaine page :

_Toujours aucune nouvelle de K. _

_Et encore un échec. En plus j'ai un décalage de 3, ça commence à se voir. Je dois me dépêcher de trouver la bonne méthode. Cette fois la folle m'a donné une giffle. Soit disant parce j'avais eu un comportement vulgaire. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais dit ça. Ses mots m'ont choquée plus que la giffle. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait disparaître ses vêtements pour l'empêcher de sortir. Ça n'a pas suffit à le retenir... Quand je pense qu'il s'est promené dans la rue avec le rideau de l'entrée noué autour de sa taille. _

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, murmura Aurore en tournant la page.

_K reste muet. _

_Cette fois, j'ai essayé de convaincre l'autre. Il est un peu moins borné, mais il a quand même refusé de partir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je vais être obligée de faire des recherches pour palier à ma différence avec eux. 4 ça devient flagrant. Et qui sait combien de fois je devrai recommencer..._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce journal ? Se demanda Aurore en trouvant une autre recette de potion sur la page suivante. C'est vraiment celui d'Alice ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Et sursautant, elle fourra le carnet dans sa poche.

- Alors ? Dit Rusard en se frottant les mains alors qu'il entrait. Où en sommes-nous ?

Il jeta un oeil à l'armoire et au bureau, s'attendant à y voir encore une montagne de choses à trier. Mais il fut surpris de voir l'armoire fermée. Et plus rien sur le bureau excepté une dizaine de feuilles parcheminées séparées en deux tas et le rapeltout de Peter.

- Heu... dit-il perdu. Où est le reste ?

- Dans l'armoire, répondit Aurore.

Rusard avança à grands pas pour l'ouvrir, prêt à parier que c'était le bazar à l'intérieur. Mais il fut déçu. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

- M... mais...

- Excusez-moi, dit Aurore derrière lui en attendant qu'il se pousse.

Rusard se décala et la jeune fille déposa le rapeltout sur l'étagère du haut avant de refermer les portes du placard.

- Terminé, dit-elle fièrement. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Le concierge se précipita sur les parchemins pour vérifier que le travail était bien fait. Et lorsque cela lui parut évident, il ne put que dire :

- Oui, allez-y. Et que je ne vous surprenne plus à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Aurore donna un petit coup discret à la chatte qui avait déjà les poils hérissés, prête à feuler. Miss Teigne émit un petit couinement plaintif à la place, très ressemblant à celui qu'avait poussé Sandy Crabbe plus tôt dans la journée. "Et bim ! Dans vos faces !" jubila Aurore en s'éloignant rapidement. Mais elle n'oubliait pas le mystérieux carnet. Elle plancherait là dessus plus tard. Car le plus délicat restait à venir. Elle avait moins de 5 minutes pour se préparer. Et dans un placard à balais !

* * *

Et bim ! Dans vos faces ! Encore un mystère lol. Vous devez en avoir marre. Mais finalement ça vous éclairera peut être un peu. Si vous arrivez à percer le mystère de La Lyre ;)

à vos reviews !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Git** : aurore a fait une promesse lourde. Et qui sera sûrement difficile à tenir ;) la cavalière de Reg sera très intéressante ^^ pitié ne me défigure pas ! xD bisous !

**brilou** : je suis d'humeur généreuse lol. tu as raison ce serait plutôt ce genre de surnom qu'adopterait alice. Ou je pense qu'elle n'en prendrait pas du tout, n'en voyant pas l'utilité xD à tout de suite !

**MaliceM** : de rien lol. j'espère que tu trouveras la cavalière de Reg intéressante ^^ bisous !

**phoeniciss** : c'est un honneur de recevoir ta première review ^^ bienvenue sur le site ! *souffle dans un cotillon*. Je m'occupe de tout le monde. mais Aurore reste quand même le perso principal. heureusement que tu aimes les énigmes, parce que tu es servie mdr. bisous !


	17. Le bal de Noël

Vous pensiez voir le bal au chapitre précédent ? Feinte ! xD Mais je ne suis pas cruelle, je vous le met tout de suite. il va s'en passer des choses ;)

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu je tiens à vous faire remarquer qu'il y a un chapitre à lire avant celui-ci. Un chapitre important : Le carnet. Lisez-le d'abord petits impatients !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le Bal de Noël

19H56. Lily et Mary attendaient dans le hall que leurs cavaliers se présentent. Il y avait déjà foule bien sûr. Mais les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvriraient qu'à 20h précise. Elles avaient laissé Marlene et Alice finir de se préparer, leurs cavaliers les attendant dans la salle commune. Mais elles, devaient rejoindre Benjy et Edgar ici. Voilà plus de 10 minutes.

- Et on dit que ce sont les filles qui sont toujours en retard ? Marmonna Lily.

- Dis Lily, demanda Mary perplexe. Tu ne trouves pas que le niveau de notre sablier a un peu baissé ?

Lily vérifia cela aussitôt. En effet, hier ils avaient plus de points pour les réponses en cours que Serpentard, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. "Si c'est de la faute de ces idiot" fulmina-t-elle. "Ils vont le sentir passer. Et où est Benjy ?"

- Lily !

La jeune fille se retourna soulagée.

- Enfin te voil...

Elle se tut en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait non pas de Benjy, mais de James.

- Oh... c'est toi, dit-elle dépitée.

- Tu as l'air heureuse de me voir, plaisanta-t-il. Où est ton cavalier ?

- Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Enfin, je l'espère...

- T'en fait pas. Si Fenwick ne se pointe pas, je veux bien être son remplaçant.

- C'est ça... soupira-t-elle. Au fait, vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises cette nuit ? Parce que nos points ont considérablement baissé.

- Non, je me suis tenu tranquille depuis le début de l'année. "Sauf les soirs de pleine lune. Mais ça compte pas, c'est pour le bien de Remus".

Lily n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

- Edgar est là ! S'exclama soudainement Mary. Je vous laisse.

- Hum, dit Lily peu désireuse de se retrouver seule avec James.

Mary fit voltiger sa robe rose en direction de son cavalier. Robe un peu trop chargée de frous frous au goût de Lily. La rousse portait une robe couleur menthe assez classique qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux auburn, laissant le soin à James d'admirer la courbe délicate de sa nuque.

- Heu... Lily, dit-il en la fixant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Benjy va arriver, dit-elle en tapant du pied d'impatience. Tu n'auras pas à jouer la doublure.

- C'est pas ça, sourit-il. Je voulais juste te dire que... je te trouve magnifique ce soir. Plus que d'habitude.

Lily cessa immédiatement de taper du pied. Magnifique ? Plus que d'habitude ? La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Lily ? Dit James en se penchant pour voir son visage.

Mais elle lui tourna résolument le dos. "Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ?" pensa-t-elle perdue. "Bon sang... je suis contente de ce qu'il vient de me dire !" Lily n'y croyait pas. Ok, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Et elle espérait recevoir au moins un compliment. Mais que ce soit celui de James qui lui fasse cet effet...

- Hé, s'inquiéta le jeune homme en posant une main sur son épaule. Ça va ?

La jeune fille frissonna. "Oh non... c'est pas vrai" pensa-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait retenu de justesse une exclamation de surprise.

- Lil...

- Lily !

Cette fois, c'était bien Benjy. Il s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. Vêtu de vert émeraude. Comme promis...

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Mais on devait régler les derniers détails avec Rosier et les professeurs.

Soudain, il remarqua la main de James toujours posée sur l'épaule de Lily. Laquelle n'en menait visiblement pas large.

- Bonsoir James, le salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir Benjy, répondit le Gryffondor sans toutefois lâcher Lily.

"Si tu t'attends à ce que je te la laisse aussi facilement" pensa James. "Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil".

- Tu es prête Lily ? Demanda le Serdaigle à la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. Les portes vont bientôt s'ouvrir.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se saisit rapidement de sa main pour se dégager de la prise de James qui la troublait ainsi. Beaucoup trop. Elle sentit les doigts de James se crisper sur son épaule. Comme s'il refusait de la laisser partir. Mais il dû finalement renoncer, et la main du jeune homme glissa sur sa peau.

- Tu es très belle ce soir, la complimenta Benjy.

- Merci, répondit-elle rapidement en s'éloignant le plus possible.

James les regarda partir en poussant un soupir exaspéré. "Lui elle l'a remercié".

- James ! On est là ! S'exclama soudainement la voix de Peter.

Il descendait l'escalier de marbre avec le reste des 6e années. Alice dans sa robe mauve au bras de Frank et Marlene au bras de Remus. Seul Peter n'avait pas trouvé de cavalière finalement. "Faut dire que j'ai complètement oublié de chercher" pensa James.

- Où est Lily ? Demanda Marlene.

- Partie avec Fenwick, marmonna-t-il.

- Il portait un costume vert je présume ? Devina Remus.

- Hum...

- Comme toi, dit-il amusé en désignant la veste et la cravate de James. Alors t'as pas pu t'en empêcher ? J'arrive pas à le croire James. Je croyais que tu trouvais ça stupide ?

- Moi au moins je le porte bien, dit l'attrapeur vexé. Contrairement à lui...

- Bien sûr, rit Remus.

- Et Sirius ? Demanda James pour changer de sujet.

- Dans la salle commune. Il attend toujours Aurore.

- Je me demande où elle est passée, dit Marlene inquiète en jetant un oeil aux autres champions déjà présents avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières. Si elle ne se dépêche pas... le bal va s'ouvrir sans elle. Et ce sera la honte pour Gryffondor.

- Vu qu'il reste une minute, je pense que c'est foutu, dit Frank.

- Aurore est là, dit subitement Alice.

- Où ? Demanda James en jetant des coups d'oeil de partout et notamment en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Je ne la vois pas.

- Ici, dit Alice en pointant la petite porte se trouvant juste à côté de celle de la grande salle.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Aurore souffla, appuyée contre le battant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de courir un marathon. Puis elle les aperçut et s'avança vers eux en leur faisant signe.

- Heu... dit James perdu. Je rêve ou elle vient de sortir d'un placard à balais ?

- On a tous vu la même chose, confirma Remus alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

D'autres élèves qui l'avaient vue sortir de cet endroit insolite la regardaient bizarrement alors qu'elle s'approchait dans sa robe bleue, les cheveux relevés sur sa nuque dans un chignon plus défait que lâche.

- Salut, dit-elle en soufflant et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches comme on le fait après un dur labeur. Désolée d'être en retard. Mais... Où est Sirius ?

- Et _**toi **_? Demanda James qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Où étais-tu ?

- Elle faisait le ménage, dit Alice comme si la réponse paraissait évidente.

- Alors ? Insista James en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

- Ben... dit Aurore gênée en se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient tous cramée. Dans le placard.

- Ok. Un peu plus de détails peut-être ? Suggéra-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans ce placard ?

- Le ménage, dit-elle en appuyant l'explication d'Alice.

- Tu te moques de nous ?

- Peut-être pas, dit Marlene en observant la blonde. Regarde dans quel état tu es.

Elle lâcha le bras de Remus pour aller débarrasser Aurore de la toile d'araignée accrochée à l'une de ses mèches.

- C'est le bal de Noël, pas d'Halloween, lui fit-elle remarquer en réarrangeant son chignon.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Aurore lui jeta un regard heureux.

- Merci Marlene, sourit-elle.

La brune sembla alors se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours censée faire la tête à Aurore. Elle venait d'agir naturellement. Comme elle l'aurait fait si il n'y avait pas eu l'incident de l'invitation.

- De rien, dit-elle rapidement en retournant auprès de Remus.

Et quand Aurore le vit lui offrir son bras, elle s'exclama :

- Ah ! Vous allez au bal ensemble ?

- Félicitations pour l'avoir enfin remarqué, dit Remus.

- Hé, le ménage ça fatigue, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais depuis quand vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

- Tout à l'heure, répondit Remus. "Puisqu'aucun de nous deux ne peut aller au bal avec la personne souhaitée..."

- Je suis contente, dit-elle rassurée pour Marlene.

Aurore redoutait de la voir venir seule au bal. Ou de ne pas la voir venir du tout. Mais elle était là, avec un gentil cavalier et elle portait sa robe grise à la rose bleue qu'Aurore avait reconfectionné pour elle. Rien que de la voir porter cette rose donnait du baume au coeur de la champione.

La voir sourire ainsi en disant qu'elle était contente pour eux mit Remus légèrement en colère. Mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sentiment qui le gênait.

- Bonsoir à tous ! S'exclama Dumbledore posté devant les portes aux côtés du professeur McGonagall. Il est 20h. J'espère que tout le monde est là.

- _**Où est Sirius ?**_ Demanda de nouveau vivement Aurore aux autres en se rendant compte qu'elle avait faillit l'oublier.

- Il t'attend dans la salle commune, répondit James. Personne ne pensait que tu sortirais de ce placard à balais.

- Oh non... dit-elle angoissée en voyant les autres champions se rapprocher du directeur.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Peter en montant rapidement les marches.

- Fais vite, dit-elle alors que Dumbledore la cherchait du regard.

Lorsqu'il la trouva, il appella :

- Miss Devan ? Veuillez approcher s'il vous plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Murmura-t-elle au bord de la panique.

- Respire et vas-y, lui conseilla Frank. Ça va bien se passer.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Allez, dit James en la poussant vers l'avant.

Aurore s'avança donc vers le directeur. Seule. Et cela n'échappa à personne. Surtout pas à Elizabeth Yaxley qui ricannait avec Rosier.

- Regardez qui s'est fait poser un lapin, railla-t-elle alors qu'Aurore passait devant elle.

- Poser un lapin, c'est une expression Moldue ? Répliqua Aurore. Ravie de voir que tu t'y intéresses.

Elizabeth perdit son sourire. Elle avait entendu plusieurs filles prononcer cette expression sans se douter que c'était Moldu. Quant à Rosier, il était furieux. Et il se dégagea d'un coup sec du bras d'Elizabeth. Laquelle ne put que s'excuser. Avec un petit sourire, Aurore rejoignit le directeur un peu moins angoissée. Amos et Lian étaient accompagnés d'un garçon et d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle prit tout son temps pour observer la jeune fille se trouvant au bras de Regulus. Elle avait de longs cheveux chatains foncés au reflets légèrement cuivrés. Des prunelles grises assorties à la couleur de sa robe à col montant. Elle portait aussi un châle noir sur les épaules. Couleurs austères, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle et élégante ! Et elle avait cet air si mature... une vraie demoiselle de bonne famille. La cavalière parfaite pour Regulus. Mais ses problèmes lui revinrent en pleine face lorsqu'Albus lui demanda :

- Où est votre cavalier Miss Devan ?

Gros problème.

- Heu... il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui pour la première danse.

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle surprise.

"Quoi ? Ils vont nous faire danser seuls devant tout le monde ? Je me suis pas préparée pour un solo !"

- En effet, dit-il malicieusement. Puisque nous avons la chance d'avoir la parité parmis les champions, vous ouvrirez le bal seulement tous les quatres.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lian en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Regulus.

- Vous avez bien entendu Miss Chang. À présent, que tout le monde entre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur son ordre, et tout le monde le suivit à l'intérieur. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la décoration était glacée. Des stalagmites aux fenêtres et aux lustres. Des sapins de Noël plantés un peu partout dans la salle où les tables avaient été retirées. Celle des professeur ayant laissé place à un orchestre miniature. Tous déguisés en lutins. Un grand nombre d'elfes étaient sortis de leurs cuisines pour s'occuper du service, chacun portant un petit bonnet rouge et blanc.

- Wow, dit Aurore en observant la neige tomber du plafond et fondre à quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes.

Mais elle dut s'arracher à sa contemplation car les élèves avaient formé un cercle autour des champions, lesquels se trouvaient en plein milieu. Aurore se rendit compte qu'il avaient déjà tous laissé leur cavalier sur le bord de la piste et que Lian s'était immédiatement jetée sur Amos. Celui-ci jeta un regard d'excuse à Aurore l'air de dire :_ désolé mais je ne peux en prendre qu'une_. "ça va je sais compter" pensa-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Regulus. Apparemment lui aussi savait compter, vu la tête qu'il faisait... Aurore crut qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire : _ne me fais pas ça Devan_. "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?" pensa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. "Il ne reste plus que nous deux mon vieux". Dès le premier pas qu'elle fit vers lui, une vague de murmures se propagea parmis les élèves. "Parce qu'ils croyaient tous qu'on allait regarder Lian et Amos danser ? Ou faire un numéro de claquette en solo ? Réveillez-vous les gens..." Lorsqu'elle fut devant Regulus, Aurore lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Il était vraiment en colère.

- Désolée, mais on a pas le choix, murmura-t-elle. Et je tiens à te dire que j'y suis pour rien.

- Encore heureux, marmonna-t-il.

- Bien ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Je déclare le bal ouvert ! Musique !

Alors que l'orchestre se mit à jouer, Regulus soupira avant de poser une main sur la hanche d'Aurore. Puis il prit la main de la jeune fille dans l'autre. Les deux couples évoluèrent lentement sur la musique. Sous les regards médusés de l'assistance, Regulus et Aurore dansaient comme des pros.

- Et elle s'inquiétait pour ses pas de danse ? Murmura Lily bouche bée.

Aurore dansait la valse comme si elle l'avait appris à la naissance. Ce qui était presque le cas puisque sa grand-mère maternelle s'était appliqué à lui apprendre toutes sortes de danses depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Autant dire qu'à côté d'elle, Lian faisait pâle figure. Petite vengeance personnelle. Aurore sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son regard noir. Mais il faut dire que Regulus était parfait lui aussi. D'ailleurs, Aurore en fut un peu étonnée. Elle le voyait mal en train d'apprendre la valse dans un salon.

- Tu danses très bien, le complimenta-t-elle. Ça fait partie du programme d'entraînement du parfait sang-pur ?

- Ferme-la, articula-t-il lentement.

Aurore se retint de rire. La réponse était sûrement oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas montrer son hilarité devant les autres. Car parmi l'ensemble des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui les fixaient yeux grands ouverts, Rosier les surveillait de près. Sourcils froncés, il analysait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Pistant le moindre indice qui aurait pu montrer qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Puis les yeux d'Aurore se posèrent sur la cavalière de Regulus. Elle les observait posément sans montrer aucun signe de colère ou de réprobation.

- Ta cavalière n'a pas du tout l'air jalouse. On dirait qu'elle s'en fiche.

- Evidemment, c'est ma cousine germaine. Véga Prewett.

- _**Quoi ?**_S'étonna Aurore. Mais non, tu n'as jamais eu de cousine de ce nom là.

- Excuse-moi, mais je pense mieux connaître que toi ma propre famille.

- Attends, j'en sais un minimum sur les Black. Tes seules cousines germaines sont Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa.

- _**Et**_Véga. C'est la fille de ma tante Lucrétia. La soeur de mon père.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état.

"C'est pas possible" pensa Aurore perplexe. "Je connais par coeur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il est accroché dans mon salon ! Et il n'y a jamais eu de nom inscrit sous Lucrétia Black et Ignatus Prewett. Ils sont tous les deux morts sans enfants. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Mais maintenant que Regulus le disait... il était vrai qu'il semblait y avoir un air de famille entre eux. Et les yeux de Véga avaient la couleur grise caractéristique des Black. Alors elle l'était vraiment à moitié ?

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda Aurore.

- 17 ans depuis peu. Elle est en 6e année.

- Elle fait beaucoup plus mature.

- C'est une digne Black. Et la première en ligne de succession si sa mère n'était pas née femme. Mais puisqu'elle ne porte pas notre nom, je serai celui qui héritera.

- Sirius devrait hériter, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-il dangereusement.

- Et tu viens au bal avec ta cousine ? Changea-t-elle de sujet. Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

- Bizarre ?

- C'est ta cousine germaine.

- C'est aussi une Prewett, et elle n'envisage pas du tout de relation avec moi. Ni moi avec elle. En plus ce n'est pas leur genre de se marier entre cousins aussi proches par le sang.

- Tu veux dire qu'une Black l'envisagerait ? Dit Aurore perplexe.

- Mes parents sont cousins au second degré.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça immoral ?

- On est bien obligés pour conserver la pureté de notre sang.

- Oh je vois. Mais oui, restez entre-vous. Il ne faut surtout pas mélanger les sangs, dit-elle comme si elle donnait une recette de cuisine. Sinon ça briserait des générations de consanguinité et on obtiendrait plus aucun psychopathe.

Regulus lui pinça la taille.

- Je parlais de Rosier bien sûr, dit-elle avec un petit sourire crispé. Et ça fait mal.

- Tais-toi maintenant. Et arrête de sourire.

- Hum, dit-elle sans l'écouter. Tu comptes te marier avec une de tes cousines ?

- Elles sont déjà toutes fiancées, soupira-t-il exaspéré. Sauf Andromeda, mais elle... c'est spécial.

"Parce qu'elle s'est enfuie avec un né-Moldu ?" devina Aurore.

- Véga aussi est fiancée ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur la mystérieuse jeune fille.

- Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Aurore sourit.

- Ce ne sera pas moi, la détrompit-il immédiatement.

- Alors avec qui vas-tu te marier ? Sandy Crabbe ?

Regulus fit exprès de lui marcher sur le pied et Aurore retint une exclamation de souffrance.

- ça va pas ? Mumura-t-elle.

- Maintenant boucle-la. On nous observe.

- Je le sais merci. Combien de temps dure cette danse ?

- Parler ne fera pas avancer le temps. Et concentre-toi un peu ou tu vas te vautrer par terre.

- Hé, c'est moi qui mène la danse depuis tout à l'heure.

- Dans tes rêves, dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire.

La danse était presque terminée. L'orchestre avait entamé la mélodie de fin. Quand soudain, quelqu'un s'écria :

- Attends !

Aurore reconnut la voix de James. "Attendre quoi ? C'est bon, ça fait 5 minutes qu'on dan..." Aurore retint une exclamation de surprise. Quelqu'un venait de la tirer violemment en arrière. Et elle serait tombée si cette personne ne l'avait pas maintenue fermement par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama une voix plus que familière alors que l'orchestre s'était interrompu. _**Ne la touche pas !**_

Aurore leva les yeux ébahie. Son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

- S... Sirius ?

Sorti de nulle part, le jeune homme venait de l'arracher aux bras de Regulus. Celui-ci fixait son frère, les mains encore tendues dans sa position de danse. Sirius avait l'air plus que furieux. Complètement sorti de ses gonds. Regulus laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ? S'ulcéra Sirius. Tu étais en train de danser avec _**ma**_ cavalière !

Il rafermit la prise qu'il avait sur la taille d'Aurore et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Et alors ? Demanda Regulus.

- Alors contente-toi de Véga ! Dit-il en désignant leur cousine du doigt. Je t'interdit de danser avec Aurore !

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire ?" se demanda la jeune fille aussi stupéfaite que les autres. "Devant tout le monde..."

- Attends Sirius, dit-elle. Tu te trompes...

- Je ne pense pas non, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter de danser avec lui ?

- On était obligés... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Obligés ? Ne me fais pas rire ! S'exclama-t-il sans vouloir la croire.

Sirius ne voulait pas entendre raison. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'en entrant dans la salle, il avait vu Aurore et Regulus danser ensemble. Main dans la main. Et surtout il avait vu la main de son frère sur la hanche de sa cavalière. SA cavalière ! Le pire, c'est lorsqu'il avait vu Regulus sourire. À ce moment là, Sirius était prêt à tuer. Son frère devait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en un seul morceau. Et alors qu'il le fixait toujours d'un oeil assassin, le directeur intervint :

- Veuillez vous calmer Mr Black. Il s'agit d'un malentendu.

- Quel malentendu ? Dit-il rageusement en direction d'Albus.

À côté du directeur, Minerva pinça les lèvres. Comment Sirius osait-il s'adresser ainsi à Dumbledore ?

- Comme l'a dit Miss Devan, nous avons obligé les champions à danser ensemble. Voilà pourquoi Mr Diggory et Miss Chang dansent aussi ensemble un peu plus loin, dit-il en désignant Amos et Lian. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus intéressant. En signe de paix entre les maisons.

- Vous avez mal pensé, affirma Sirius.

- Mr Black ! Intervint Minerva outrée.

- Tout va bien Minerva, la rassura Dumbledore. C'est la fougue de la jeunesse.

- Tout de même !

- Que le bal reprenne ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant signe à l'orchestre. Venez Minerva.

Dumbledore tendit son bras au professeur qui ne le prit qu'après avoir jeté un dernier regard réprobateur à Sirius. celui-ci comprenait un peu mieux le contexte. Mais il n'acceptait toujours pas ce qu'il avait vu.

- Viens par là, dit-il en tirant Aurore en dehors de la piste.

- Une... minute, dit-elle en jetant un oeil à Regulus qui avait haussé les épaules avant de rejoindre Véga pour l'inviter à danser.

Plusieurs couples avaient suivi le directeur sur la piste. Mais la plupart des regards étaient toujours fixés sur Aurore et Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle le forçant à la lâcher.

- Et toi ? Dit-il rageusement. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir Amos ?

- Lian lui avait déjà sauté dessus.

- Eh bien tu aurais dû être plus rapide ! Ou t'abstenir de danser tout simplement.

- ça va pas bien dans ta tête, dit Aurore sidérée. Faut te faire soigner Sirius.

- Tu es ma cavalière, tu ne danses avec personne d'autre. Et sûrement pas avec lui !

- C'est ça que tu ne supportes pas hein ? Voir ton frère toucher à tes affaires. Et bien j'ai le regret de te dire que je ne t'appartiens pas Sirius. Ton comportement est vraiment puéril !

- Peu importe, tu es à moi pour ce soir !

- Va te faire voir ! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama rageusement Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise qui eut le malheur de se trouver là.

- Calme-toi Sirius, dit James en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu sais bien qu'Aurore ne voulait pas danser avec lui. Elle était obligée.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr" pensa Sirius frustré. "Vous ne savez rien de ce que cette fille faisait en cachette. Jusqu'à récemment, elle le rejoignait presque tous les soirs. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient amis. Et qui sait si ils ne se revoient pas de nouveau ? Il est bien venu la chercher à pré-au-lard. Il l'a fait danser ce soir. Il_ souriait_... et elle était dans ses bras" Sirius donna un deuxième coup dans la pauvre chaise.

- Arrête ça maintenant, lui conseilla Remus en ramassant la chaise pour la remettre en place. Tu te donnes en spectacle.

- C'est sûr que tu nous a piqué une vraie scène de jalousie devant tout le monde, dit James amusé.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda son meilleur ami en levant les sourcils. Même un aveugle s'en serait aperçu Sirius.

- Je suis en colère d'accord ? En colère ! Pas jaloux... insista-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te met en colère si c'est pas la jalousie ? Lui lança James.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait plus. Il avait disparu dans la foule.

- Je vous jure, soupira James en secouant la tête.

Près de Remus, Marlene avait observé attentivement toute la scène. En effet... le comportement de Sirius laissait peu de place pour la confusion.

- Alors Sirius est amoureux d'Aurore ? Demanda Peter.

- Faut croire que oui, dit James. Même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Le coeur de Marlene se serra. "Rien entre vous ?" se dit-elle en repensant à la promesse d'Aurore. "Tu parles..." Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les pans de sa robe. Mais soudain, la main de Remus se posa sur son bras.

- Tu veux danser ? Lui proposa-t-il.

- Heu... dit-elle un peu perdue. D'accord.

Danser lui changerait peut-être les idées. Remus avait remarqué son état. Et puisqu'il se sentait lui aussi frustré, le jeune homme pensait pouvoir se calmer en faisant autre chose que rester debout. Alors il laissa James avec Peter et fit danser Marlene. Mais Remus se rendit vite compte que c'était inutile. Il continuait de penser à la blonde. Et vu la tête de Marlene, elle continuait aussi de penser à Sirius. "J'ai vraiment l'air pathétique" pensèrent-ils en soupirant au même moment.

Alors que Regulus venait d'inviter Véga à danser, il se sentit retenir par le bras. Avant même de se retourner, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Rosier le tenait d'une poigne de fer, serrant son bras comme dans un étau douloureux.

- La danse attendra, murmura Evan. J'ai quelques petites choses à te demander.

- Excuse-moi Véga, dit-il en laissant sa cousine en compagne d'Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner avec Rosier.

Evan le mena jusqu'à un coin de la salle et demanda :

- Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'Aurore Devan, dit durement Rosier. Tu sais, je peux comprendre la réaction de ton frère. Vous aviez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre toi et cette sang-mêlée.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Attention au ton que tu prends avec moi, le prévint-il. Et ne me fait pas croire que tu la détestes, vous parliez ensemble.

- Non je ne la déteste pas, approuva-t-il. Elle m'est _**indifférente**_.

- Et tu discutes avec les gens qui te sont indifférents ?

- On se lançait des piques. Cette idiote pense qu'elle va gagner la 2e épreuve.

- Oh, elle a sûrement dû te rappeller qu'elle avait gagné la première en te _sauvant_. Sans parler de cette photo immonde publiée par ce dégénéré de Crivey. À quoi tu joues Regulus ? Je veux bien que tu danses avec elle parce que tu es obligé de satisfaire les délires du vieux fou. Mais vous auriez pu nous épargner votre numéro de grands danseurs.

- Si j'ai bien dansé c'était pour ne pas ridiculiser Serpentard. Elle danse bien elle aussi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ?

- Tu aurais pu essayer de la ridiculiser. C'était une chance unique. La faire tomber par exemple.

- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour se foutre la honte. Elle est arrivée seule au bal et... mon frère l'a aidée à faire le reste.

- Oui, ton frère. Tu n'aimes pas l'appeller ainsi hein ? Tu as bien raison. Il est la honte de votre famille. Et il l'a prouvé une fois de plus ce soir avec sa petite crise de jalousie pour sa sang-mêlée. Je me demande comment Potter réagira quand je me serai occupé de sa sang-de-bourbe, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur avec un air enthousiaste.

"Tu es complètement malade" pensa Regulus en lui jetant un regard dégoûté discrètement.

- Maintenant, retourne t'occuper de Véga, lui ordonna Evan. Elle au moins, elle ne nous fait pas honte. Elle sait se comporter dignement. Il est d'ailleurs bien dommage que je sois déjà fiancé.

"Plutôt creuver que de te voir épouser Véga" pensa Regulus en s'éloignant rapidement. "Elle mérite mieux qu'un psychopathe. Contente-toi d'Elizabeth, elle te correspond mieux".

Au bord de la piste de danse, Mary observa Sirius passer en coup de vent à côté d'elle.

- Et après on me reproche de trop parler. Il vient bien de se donner en spectacle tout seul...

- Au moins il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, dit Alice à côté d'elle en finissant son verre de punch. Toi tu te mêles des affaires des autres.

- C'est complètement faux.

- Pour un sourd et aveugle, ça le serait en effet.

Frank pouffa de rire et prit une gorgée de punch lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Mary.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Edgar ? Demanda la jeune fille à son cavalier en espérant un peu de soutient. Tu crois que je colporte trop de comérages ?

- Heu... dit le Poufsouffle gêné. Je pense que tu aimes bien parler.

Frank leva le pouce en direction d'Edgar. "Bien négocié".

- Hum... dit Mary perplexe. C'est vrai. J'aime bien parler. Alors pourquoi je m'en priverais ? Et puis ça peut être une qualité. C'est mieux que de rester tout le temps le nez plongé dans ses manuels de runes anciennes.

Elle jeta un oeil à Alice pour voir si elle avait saisit l'allusion. Mais la jeune Gamp ne l'écoutait pas. Trop absorbée à fixer un flocon de neige plus gros que les autres se déposer sur le crâne de Hagrid qui dépassait en taille la barrière magique du ciel enchanté.

- Alice, dit impatiemment Mary pour capter son attention.

- Hum ?

- Les flocons de neige sont plus intéressants que ce que je raconte ?

- Ben celui-ci était vachement plus gros que la moyenne. Je devrais peut-être en parler à John pour qu'il le marque dans son article de demain.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Mary.

- Il y aura encore un _Petit Lardon _demain ? Demanda Edgar intéressé.

- Qui dit grandes occasions, dit _Petit Lardon_, expliqua Frank.

- Génial, j'adore ce que fait John.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dit Mary sidérée.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il réussira à se faire embocher à la Gazette.

- A condition que Jane soit là pour le recadrer au cas où il irait trop loin, dit Frank amusé en regardant les deux poursuiveurs danser sur la piste.

John avait dû dire une bêtise car Jane venait à l'instant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front. Juste à côté d'eux, Sally pouffait de rire dans les bras d'un beau Serdaigle. Frank souriait toujours lorsqu'il entendit Alice s'exclamer :

- Ah ! Du gui.

Il leva la tête, et put apercevoir deux petites fées portant une granche de gui qui s'étaient arrêtées au dessus de sa tête.

- Ah... oui... dit-il gêné. Dommage que je ne sorte avec pers...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Alice qui se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes. Elle s'était appuyée sur son épaule d'une main pour le tourner correctement vers elle. Frank écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration se coupa. Il s'était littéralement statufié. _**Alice l'embrassait**_. À côté d'eux, Mary et Edgar étaient bouche bée. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Alice se recula et jeta un oeil aux fées qui partaient maintenant en quête d'un autre couple.

- Bon, je vais me chercher un autre verre, dit-elle sans transition en agitant sa coupe vide.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la coupe que Frank tenait lui échappa et se brisa au sol, éclaboussant le bas de la robe de Mary.

- Frank ! Se plaignit celle-ci. Fais attention bon sang !

- Je crois qu'il ne t'entend plus, dit Edgar en passant une main devant les yeux du jeune homme toujours figé.

Frank ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre. Et Mary alla jusqu'à lui tapoter la joue avec l'index pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

- Frank ? Frank ! Respire ou tu vas mourir.

Mais il était toujours en état de choc et se refusait à bouger.

- Bon, dit Mary en haussant les épaules. On va danser Edgar ?

- Ouais, dit-il amusé en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la statue de sel.

Sur la piste, Lily dansait avec Benjy. Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure. Et ses pieds criaient grâce. "Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?" En plus, étant bien plus grand qu'elle, Lily devait faire des pas deux fois plus larges que si elle avait dansé avec un garçon de sa taille. "Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi grand" pensa-t-elle fatiguée. "Finalement j'aurais eu moins de problèmes avec..." Pause cerveau. Avec qui ? "J'étais quand même pas su le point de penser à Potter ? Genre regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit oui ? Je déraille..."

- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Benjy.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête. Heu... à rien.

- Tu penses à lui ? Devina-t-il.

- Lui _**qui**_ ? Dit-elle gênée.

- James Potter.

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je penserais à Potter ? Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvée dans le hall... ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Absurde. Je n'étais pas du tout troublée par lui dans le hall.

Benjy leva un sourcil. "Merde" Elle venait de se cramer toute seule.

- Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais troublée, avoua-t-elle rapidement. Mais c'est parce que cet idiot a commencé à dire des choses bizarres. En plus tu étais en retard, et le sablier s'est vidé sans qu'on sache pourquoi et puis...

- Lily, l'interrompit-il. Du calme, respire.

La préfète prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Je vois que tu paniques dès qu'il s'agit de lui.

- Mais non enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais si. C'est déjà la troisième fois que je te vois comme ça. La première c'est quand je t'ai invitée au bal. Et c'était aussi à cause de lui.

- Non... dit-elle désespérée qu'il ne veuille pas la croire.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des regards. Tu ne savais pas quoi me répondre. Avoue-le Lily, tu aurais accepté son invitation si je ne l'avais pas interrompu.

- Tu... l'as interrompu exprès ?

- Je t'aprécie beaucoup. Je voulais tenter ma chance. Je pensais avoir réussi, dit-il en souriant pour lui faire croire qu'il trouvait ça comique. Je me trompais.

- Heu... Benjy... dit-elle très gênée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lily, dit-il en s'arrêtant de danser. Je ne peux pas te forcer.

Puis il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser.

- Mais je n'abandonne pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour sortir de la salle. Maintenant seule au milieu de la piste de danse, elle soupira. "J'aurais dû venir seule tout simplement". Puis elle s'éloigna pour quitter la piste. Elle avait l'air ridicule, seule au milieu des couples qui dansaient. Mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle rencontra Severus sur son chemin. Il lui barrait la route. Elle tenta de la contourner, mais il s'arrangea pour rester devant elle.

- Pousse-toi s'il te plaît, dit-elle impatiemment.

- Ton cavalier vient de partir, dit-il sans en tenir compte.

- Tu m'espionnes ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te regarde.

- Où est la différence ? Marmonna-t-elle en tentant de nouveau de passer.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'accorder au moins une danse, dit-il en la bloquant de nouveau.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Je regrette vraiment Lily. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

- En effet, approuva-t-elle.

- Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ?

- J'ai du mal Severus. Si tu l'as dit, c'est que tu le pensais.

- Je te jure que non, dit-il désespérément.

- Peu importe, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Juste une danse.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce que j'ai un autre cavalier.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Fenwick vient à peine de sortir. Tu n'as parlé à personne d'autre.

- Je suis prévoyante, dit-elle exaspérée. J'ai un cavalier de rechange.

- Et je peux savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Severus furax en s'avançant vers elle.

- Hé, intervint James en le retenant pas l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu n'en as pas assez de harceler Lily, Rogue ?

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Severus en se dégageant d'un coup sec. Alors Lily ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est... dit-elle perdue.

- Qui est qui ? Demanda James perplexe.

- C'est... murmura Lily. C'est lui !

Elle avait dit cela en agrippant la manche de James, tête baissée

- _**Lui**_ ? Dit Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui. C'est lui.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Si ! J... James est... dit-elle le souffle court. James est mon... cavalier remplaçant.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes. Severus ne voulait pas y croire. Lily était morte de honte, complètement paniquée. Et James... pire que stupéfait. "Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?" Lily venait d'enchaîner "James" et "cavalier" dans la même phrase ? "Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom..." pensa-t-il sidéré. Lily était à la fois angoissée et furieuse contre elle-même. "Cavalier _**remplaçant**_ ? Il doit être furieux. Il va tout de suite me démentir... Et Severus ne lâchera pas l'affaire !"

- Tu mens, l'accusa le Serpentard.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer que non, mais James fut plus rapide qu'elle. Et passant son bras autour de sa taille, il dit à Severus :

- Je te prierai de ne pas traiter Lily de menteuse. Elle dit la vérité, je suis bien son cavalier remplaçant. On s'est mis d'accord dans le hall. Pas vrai Lily ?

Celle-ci leva enfin la tête vers le Gryffondor. Bouche bée. Derrière ses lunettes, le regard de James avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il l'encouragea à l'approuver d'une légère pression sur sa taille.

- Heu... oui, dit-elle finalement.

- Tu vois Rogue ? Lily est ma cavalière maintenant. Alors tu seras gentil de nous laisser.

Fou furieux, Severus sortit sa baguette. Mais James fut encore le plus rapide. Et il sortit la sienne tout en plaçant Lily derrière lui.

- Fais très attention sur qui tu pointes ça Rogue, le prévint James. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Lily, même par erreur.

Severus serra les dents. Retenant un cri de haine. Puis il baissa les yeux sur Lily, cachée derrière James. Et il décida de ranger sa baguette.

- Continue à faire le beau tant que tu le peux Potter. Lily... fait attention à toi, dit-il plus calmement avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu la préviens ? Marmonna James en rangeant sa baguette. Ça va Lily ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Merci...

- Pas de problème, sourit-il. N'hésite pas à m'en parler si jamais il te harcèle encore.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Oh oui, j'ai bien vu, ironisa-t-il. Mais il me semble que j'ai gagné au moins une danse. Tu veux bien ?

Il lui tendit la main, attendant sa réponse. Lily savait qu'elle lui en devait une. Aussi accepta-t-elle.

- Ok... juste une.

Le sourire de James s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'elle prenait sa main. Puis il la rapprocha doucement de lui et reposa une main sur sa taille. Quant à Lily, elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule. Elle avait vu juste. Il était bien plus facile pour elle de danser avec James. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses bras étaient assez longs pour entourer sa taille. Ses mains assez larges pour tenir fermement les siennes. Elle se sentait bien. Là dans ces bras. "Ceux de James Potter..." pensa-t-elle en crispant légèrement sa main dans la sienne. Levant la tête, elle rencontra son regard noisette. James la fixait intensément. Elle se surprit à rougir une fois de plus et baissa les yeux.

- Tu... n'es pas en colère ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il surpris.

- Pour... t'avoir pris comme excuse.

- De quoi tu parles Lily ? sourit-il. On s'était bien mis d'accord dans le hall, non ? J'ai dit que je serai le remplaçant de ton cavalier et tu as répondu "C'est ça". Tu n'as donc pas menti.

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise. Il était sérieux ? Soudain le sourire de James s'affessa légèrement.

- Je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment Lily. Mais c'est moi qui ai proposé d'être le remplaçant. Et du moment que je peux danser au moins une fois avec toi... ça me suffit.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle l'avait repoussé au moins 200 fois. Sous ses yeux, elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec un autre. Et elle venait de se servir de lui pour échapper à Severus. "Et lui... il est juste content de danser avec moi ?" Lily se crispa davantage dans les bras de James alors que le rouge lui montait rapidement aux joues. Devenue rouge pivoine, la jeune fille baissa la tête dans l'espoir que ses mêches rousses cacherait ce fait au jeune homme. "C'est sûrement la chaleur" tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. "Oui, je n'ai pas arrêté de danser avec Benjy. C'est sûrement ça".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta James en sentant son malaise.

- R... rien.

- On ne dirait pas, dit-il en saisissant son menton pour la forcer à lever la tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai...?

James se tut en se rendant compte de l'état de sa cavalière. Rouge pivoine ? Elle avait tellement rougi que son visage se confondait presque avec la couleur de ses cheveux. James déglutit en s'apercevant qu'elle avait sûrement fait la même tête dans le hall. Et alors qu'elle dégageait son visage de sa prise pour échapper à son regard, James se surprit à rougir à son tour. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle ne faisait cette tête que pour lui. Ce soir. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Lily ne broncha pas. Il était aux anges. Mais quand la musique prit fin, James fut obligé de la relâcher. Et la jeune fille partit rapidement se cacher dans la foule, une main plaquée sur la bouche. "Je suis folle... complètement folle !"

Aurore déambulait parmi la foule. Pour son premier bal... c'était raté. Elle se retrouvait seule, sans cavalier. "Pouquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller avec lui ?" Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait déjà avoir fait le tour de la salle, car elle se retrouva derrière James et Peter. Elle allait leur signaler sa présence lorsqu'elle entendit Peter dire tout excité :

- C'est génial qu'on l'ait bientôt finie. Cette carte nous sera très utile.

- Oui, il ne nous reste que les derniers détails à paufiner. Mais il faudrait qu'on l'essaye demain pour voir si elle affiche bien tous les noms des personnes vivant au château. Avant d'y ajouter notre petite touche personnelle.

- Je sais déjà quels genre de messages je vais mettre, ricanna Peter. Celui qui voudra la lire sans autorisation n'aura pas l'air fin.

- Parle moins fort. On pourrait nous entendre.

Alors que James jetait des regards à la ronde pour s'assurer que personne n'avait surpris leur conversation, Aurore s'éclipsa rapidement. "Alors ça y est... ils l'ont mise au point".

- Bonsoir, l'interrompit une voix féminine.

Aurore sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de passer devant Véga Prewett.

- Oh... bonsoir.

- Tu es Aurore Devan, la cavalière de Sirius.

- Heu... oui. Tout le château est au courant depuis des jours. Les septiques en ont eu la confirmation il y a quelques minutes...

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, sourit-elle. C'était disons... révélateur.

- Ne te fies pas aux apparences. Ton cousin n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi.

- ça je ne crois pas.

- Il était juste furieux parce que je dansais avec Regulus. Ils ne se supportent pas.

- Plus, rectifia Véga. Je sais.

- Il leur est déjà arrivé de bien s'entendre ?

- Oh oui. Quand ils étaient petits. Pendant 10 ans environ. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius aille à Gryffondor. C'est là que ça a commencé à mal tourner. Et le pire est arrivé cet été.

- Sirius s'est enfuit de chez lui.

- Oui. Maintenant ils ne s'adressent la parole que pour se hurler dessus, dit-elle tristement.

Aurore resta perplexe. Elle était toujours septique sur cette histoire de cousine sortie de nulle part. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé d'elle. Mais Véga lui paraissait tout à fait sympathique. Et elle semblait se soucier de ses cousins. Aurore aimait voir que, comme Regulus, certains Serpentards gagnaient à être connus.

- Je suis Véga Prewett, se présenta la jeune fille. La cousine de Sirius et Regulus.

- Ravie de te rencontrer.

- Tu dis venir de Beauxbâtons ?

- Oui... j'en viens.

"Elle n'a pas l'air d'y croire... aurait-elle remarqué quelque chose ?"

- Comment te sens-tu ici ? Demanda Véga.

- J'habitais déjà en angleterre quand j'étais petite.

- Oui mais... tu ne rencontres aucune difficulté ?

- Quel genre de difficulté ? Demanda Aurore en cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

Véga sourit. Et elle demanda :

- Tu sais que c'est un exploit d'avoir réussi à venir ce soir avec Sirius ?

- Oh, tu parles de la difficulté personnifiée ? sourit Aurore en se demandant si Véga n'avait pas plutôt habilement changé de sujet.

- C'est le genre tête de pioche.

- Je dirais bourrin.

- Regulus est aussi très têtu.

- Mais tu as plus de chance que moi. C'est un excellent danseur.

- Tu te débrouillais très bien toi aussi.

- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris.

- Nous, ce sont nos parents. Autant te dire que Sirius et Regulus ont subit un entraînement intensif. Danser, c'est crucial en société.

- Tu veux me faire croire que Sirius danse aussi bien que son frère ?

- Mieux que ça, rit Véga. Il te suffit de tester.

- Comme si j'allais danser avec lui après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me prend vraiment pour sa chose.

- ça m'étonnerait. Je le connais bien.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Dit soudainement Elizabeth en apparaissant, un verre à la main. La petite champione de Gryffondor ?

"Petite ? Je suis déjà plus âgée que toi espèce de cruche".

- Je te laisse seule un instant Véga et les déchets viennent essayer de te salir.

- Liza, dit Véga sur un ton réprobateur.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu prends plaisir à discuter avec ça ? Evan serait très déçu.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'Evan peut penser.

- Il est un peu notre maître à tous ici. Tu le sais.

- Pas le mien, dit fermement Véga.

Elizabeth fixa sa camarade en silence avant d'ajouter :

- Fais attention Véga. Evan apprécie peut-être ton tempérament pour l'instant. Mais le jour où il se lassera, tu seras perdue.

- Merci du conseil.

- En voilà un autre : ne traîne plus avec ce genre de personnes, dit-elle en désignant Aurore.

- Véga est libre de discuter avec qui elle le souhaite il me semble, intervint Aurore furieuse.

- Quand t'ai-je donné la parole ? Demanda Elizabeth comme prête à lui cracher dessus. Ne te mêle pas des affaires des sang-purs.

- Oh mais ça m'a l'air tellement intéressant, ironisa-t-elle.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard noir.

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, dit Véga avec un petit sourire. Viens Aurore.

Aurore suivit Véga. Mais au moment où elle passa près d'Elizabeth, celle-ci la bouscula. Et la champione vit avec horreur le punch contenu dans son verre se déverser sur le devant de sa robe.

- Liza ! S'exclama Véga outrée. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Rester à sa place, c'est une expression sang-pur, dit-elle à Aurore. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'y intéresses. _Sang-mêlée_.

Furieuse, Aurore était prête à l'arroser d'insultes lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée en arrière pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et toujours par le même garçon. Mais cette fois, Sirius l'avait plaquée contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son torse. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux. Et elle fulmina en le voyant tenir Aurore ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Aurore en voulant se dégager.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-il en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Où tout le monde verra ta tâche.

En effet, bon nombre de gens s'étaient focalisés sur eux. Et Aurore était certaine de se prendre la honte de sa vie si on la voyait dans cet état. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait apercevoir John et son appareil photo d'ici. Alors elle décida de ne plus bouger comme il le lui avait conseillé.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il à la Serpentard. Ce genre de mesquineries puériles t'amusent ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, marmonna-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir.

- Quoi ? Il faut que je reste à ma place ? Désolé mais ça fait un moment que je ne m'intéresse plus aux expressions sang-pur.

- Tu as tors, dit-elle en se retournant.

Mais elle n'avait fait qu'un pas lorsqu'un grand bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Un pan entier de sa robe venait de se déchirer. Coincé sous le pied de Sirius.

- Oh... dit-il dépité. Tu as bougé. Tu vois, toi aussi tu aurais dû rester à ta place.

La Serpentard poussa un cri en se rendant compte qu'une partie de ses sous-vêtements étaient maintenant visibles. Et elle fit de son mieux pour se cacher avec le reste du tissu.

- De la dentelle noire ? Mais c'est Evan qui va être content, railla Sirius alors qu'elle s'éloignait en courant en direction de la sortie.

- Alors là, dit Véga en frappant des mains. Bravo Sirius. Tu as fait ressortir le Serpentard qui sommeille au fond de toi.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas entendre ça.

- Désolée, je ne recommencerai plus.

- Et vous ? S'adressa-t-il aux curieux qui les fixaient toujours. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Allez voir ailleurs !

Alors que leur audience se dispersait, Aurore leva la tête pour fixer Sirius. Il l'avait vraiment impressionnée. "La façon dont il m'a vengée d'Elizabeth... Dire que je me suis laissée avoir. Et par une gaminerie pareille ! J'aurais dû le voir venir le coup de la tâche"

- Maintenant, occupons-nous de toi, dit Sirius en l'écartant légèrement de lui pour inspecter la tâche. Eh bien... elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

Il sortit sa baguette alors que Véga se plaçait de sorte à les cacher, et il s'exclama :

- Récurvite !

Mais à leur grand déplaisir, la tâche ne partit pas. Sirius réessaya plusieurs fois sans succès.

- C'est pas vrai... marmonna Aurore. Elle a dû ajouter quelque chose à ce punch.

- ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, dit Véga.

- Elle a vraiment des plans tordus, dit Sirius. Bon, je vais te faire sortir de là.

- Je ne peux pas partir avant la fin du bal. Je suis la champione de Gryffondor.

- Une champione avec une grosse tâche sur sa robe.

- Oui, dit-elle énervée. Mais je ne peux pas partir quand même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Véga. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- J'ai vraiment pas le choix, soupira Sirius en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Aurore.

- Attends, dit-elle perdue. Qu'est-ce que tu... wow !

Sirius venait de la soulever d'un bras. Et il l'emmenait maintenant sur la piste de danse, les pieds d'Aurore flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Redépose-moi tout de suite ! Dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

- ça vient, dit-il avant d'atteindre le centre de la piste et de la reposer au sol.

Mais il la garda contre lui et prit l'une de ses mains.

- Quoi ? Tu veux danser ? Dit-elle sidérée.

- Piste de danse, position, énuméra-t-il. Ça veut dire oui.

- C'est non pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas apprécié ta crise de tout à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Oh oui, de superbes raisons, ironisa-t-elle. On ne touche pas ce qui est à moi.

- Exactement.

- Sirius, tu es vraiment sérieux ? Je ne t'appartiens pas tu sais ?

- ça va, je suis au courant que les filles ne sont pas des objets. Mais tant que tu es ma cavalière tu ne danses avec personne d'autre un point c'est tout. C'est la règle.

- La règle ? Il y a un règlement pour les bals comme pour le quidditch ?

- C'est une règle de politesse. Quand on a accepté l'invitation de quelqu'un, on ne va pas danser avec un autre. Et tu as accepté que je sache.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Ni quelle raison t'a poussé à m'inviter.

- Peu importe. Maintenant on danse.

- Non.

- Tu es vraiment têtue.

- Plus que la moyenne.

- Mais si on ne danse pas, tout le monde verra ta tâche. Et on ne peux pas rester plantés là sans rien faire. Je te rappelle que tu dois _rester jusqu'au bout_.

- Oui donc... tu veux dire que tu es prêt à danser avec moi en continu jusqu'à la fin du bal seulement pour éviter qu'on voye ma tâche ? Dit-elle perplexe. C'est ton plan ?

- C'est ça. On commence ?

Aurore le fixa bouche bée. "Il est sérieux ? Il ferait ça ?"

Véga les vit commencer à danser de loin. Et elle sourit.

- Véga ? Dit Regulus en la rejoignant. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Tout va bien ?

- Oh oui. Tu as vu ce que Sirius a fait à Liza ?

- J'ai entendu un cri...

- Je pense qu'elle a changé d'avis sur lui. Sinon, c'est qu'elle est masochiste.

- A ce point ? Dit Regulus perplexe.

Véga acquiesça malicieusement et Rosier apparut.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où est Liza ?

- Sûrement en train de pleurer dans sa chambre, répondit Véga. Ou de hurler. Mais ça revient au même.

- Et tu y es pour quelque chose Véga ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Oui. Amusé. "Répugnant" pensa la jeune fille. "Je te parle de ta fiancée enflure".

- Non. Sirius s'en est chargé.

- Sirius hein ? Le troisième de la lignée Black encore présent ici. L'erreur dans ce triplet d'étoiles. J'espère que les deux autres ne se détourneront pas du droit chemin.

Disant cela, il passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

- N'est-ce pas Regulus ? Véga ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Dégoûtée, la jeune fille se dégagea d'un coup sec.

- Ne me touche pas, lui dit-elle avant de partir vers la sortie.

Evan rit un instant avant de s'éloigner.

- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il. Vraiment parfaite.

Regulus le vit s'arrêter un instant. Il semblait avoir vu quelque chose près des portes. Rosier eut un petit sourire et il s'aprêta lui aussi à sortir. Regulus fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il vu ? Peu importe, vu son sourire, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ce que Regulus n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'après Véga, une jeune fille en robe verte s'était glissée entre les portes de la grande salle. Evan était partit après Lily Evans.

La rousse ne pouvait plus rester dans la grande salle. Elle suffoquait. Ce que James lui avait fait ressentir... elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son coeur battait la chamade, ses jambes flagoleaient. "Je dois me calmer" pensa-t-elle en respirant lentement. "Ce n'est que... James Potter. Comment il pourrait me faire un effet pareil ?" Mais dernièrement, les déclarations de James l'atteignaient plus que d'habitude. "Je ne peux être tombée amoureuse de lui... pas aussi facilement". Facilement ? James essayait de la séduire chaque jours. N'importe quelle autre fille serait déjà tombée dans ses bras. Mais elle... Lily l'avait toujours détesté. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier 5 ans d'inimitié parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à la faire rougir. Soudain, elle entendit des pas se mêler aux siens. Quelqu'un marchait derrière elle. Se souvenant de l'avertissement d'Aurore, Lily pressa le pas. Et apercevant la porte des toilettes à quelques mètres de là, elle s'y réfugia et ferma la porte derrière elle. Était-ce Rosier ? Il en avait vraiment après elle ? "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir seule ?" Maintenant la porte bloquée, elle colla l'oreille contre le battant. Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus. Et ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte des toilettes. "Il est là..." pensa-t-elle paniquée. "En plus je n'ai pas ma baguette ! Maudites robes de soirée !" Lily vit avec horreur la poignée s'actionner, mais elle mit tout son poid pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. Finalement, Rosier sembla abandonner, car elle l'entendit repartir. Soupirant, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Plus personne. La jeune fille sortit, restant sur ses gardes. Et elle pressa le pas pour quitter ce couloir. Mais à l'angle, quelqu'un surgit devant elle. Et Lily poussa une exclamation terrorisée lorsqu'il l'attrapa.

- C'est moi ! S'exclama la voix de James. C'est moi Lily. Calme-toi.

Le souffle court, elle le laissa la serrer contre lui.

- James, soupira-t-elle soulagée.

L'entendant prononcer son prénom de nouveau, le jeune homme sourit.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en carressant doucement son dos. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais laissée partir seule... Je t'ai cherchée partout.

- Il était là, dit-elle en jetant un oeil à l'obscurité au fond du couloir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui par la main. Je te racompagne à la tour.

Alors qu'ils s'éclipsaient, Rosier sortit de sa cachette. Il s'était dissimulé à l'autre bout du couloir. Lily avait eut de la chance de choisir le bon côté pour s'enfuir.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas sang-de-bourbe. On ne m'échappe jamais bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils furent en sécurité dans la salle commune, James demanda à Lily :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... dit-elle toujours un peu agitée.

- Heureusement que je t'ai retrouvée à temps. Je m'en serais voulu à en mourir sinon.

- C'est moi qui suis partie seule. J'ai pas réfléchi, je ne pensais plus du tout à Rosier.

Non, elle pensait à lui. James s'en doutait et un moment de gêne s'installa. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main. Mais Lily ne fit rien pour se dégager. Et contre toute attente, après avoir serré une dernière fois la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, James la lâcha. Et il dit :

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Lily.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle stupéfaite.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Lily s'attendait. Il voulait qu'elle parte ?

- C'est les vacances de Noël, le train part demain matin. Tu devrais le prendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je préfère te savoir loin de Rosier. Même si ce n'est que pour un temps.

- Mais je...

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il. C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il essaye de s'en prendre à toi. Et je l'ai entendu, il compte s'oocuper de toi avant la fin de l'année.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as entendu ?

- Peu importe, dit-il peu désireux de lui avouer qu'il s'était infiltré au club de slug. Tu seras plus en sécurité chez tes parents. Tu les rejoindras demain, d'accord ?

- Je... ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu me dises de partir.

James sourit.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien si tu restes et que je te protègerai. Mais pour ça, je ne devrai pas te lâcher d'une semelle et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais.

-...

- Et puis j'ai trop peur de faire une erreur. Comme ce soir.

-...

- Lily ?

- Très bien, dit-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers l'escalier de son dortoir. Je partirai demain. Marlene part aussi de toute façon et Aurore sera prise dans ses révisions alors... pourquoi je resterais ?

- En effet, pourquoi ?

- Aucune raison. J'aurais dû prévoir de partir dès le départ, dit-elle vivement en montant les marches.

James sourit faiblement et il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier des garçons quand il entendit Lily dire :

- Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur. Merci de m'avoir aidée et d'être venu me chercher.

- De rien, dit-il satisfait. Et quelle est ma récompense ?

- J'ai déjà dansé avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

James leva les sourcils. Et après quelques secondes de réflexion, Lily se mit à rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon amoureux voulait de la fille qu'il aimait ? Réponse évidente, au moins l'embrasser. Et alors qu'elle s'imaginait faire des choses peu orthodoxes avec le garçon face à elle, Lily dit en se retournant rapidement :

- Bonne nuit James.

- Bonne nuit Lily, dit-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Et merci pour la récompense.

Car même s'il ne pouvait pas embrasser Lily, le simple fait qu'elle l'appelle désormais par son prénom était suffisant pour le combler de joie.

Dans la grande salle, Aurore s'était enfin laissée faire. Elle dansait avec Sirius depuis au moins une demi-heure, collée à lui. Très collée. Le jeune homme semblait mettre un point d'honneur à cacher sa tâche et il la tenait fermement contre lui, leurs bassins appuyés l'un contre l'autre. "C'est plus embarassant que la tâche" pensa Aurore en remarquant les regards que leur lançaient les autres couples. Mais tout de même... Sirius tenait bon. Il n'avait pas encore bronché une seule fois. N'importe quel garçon aurait trouvé que danser pendant des heures était le comble de l'emmerdement. Pas Sirius apparement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- ça quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider à cacher cette tâche ?

- Si tu te tapes la honte, je me tape la honte aussi.

- Sympa...

- Et puis je suis ton cavalier non ? C'est mon rôle de parer à ces éventualités.

- Ton... rôle ?

- Je suis devenu responsable de toi pour la soirée dès le moment où tu m'as dit oui. C'est comme ça.

"C'est comme ça ? Oulala... je pourrais presque le trouver galant" Car en faisant ça pour elle, Sirius venait de remonter légèrement dans son estime. Et Aurore devait avouer que Véga avait eu raison. Il dansait à la perfection. À tel point qu'elle en perdait ses moyens.

- Tu t'en sortais un peu mieux que ça tout à l'heure, lui fit-il remarquer amusé.

- La ferme, dit-elle concentrée sur ses pas de danse.

La voir essayer de concourir avec lui fit sourire Sirius. Et il fit exprès de lui rendre la tâche plus compliquée.

- Hé ! Doucement ! S'exclama-t-elle en trébuchant.

- Tu veux que je te donne des cours ?

- Moque-toi. La première chose que j'ai apprise après marcher, c'est danser. Alors tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner.

- J'attends que tu me montres.

- Eh ben deux secondes, dit-elle en se reconcentrant sur ses pieds.

Sirius rit et il revint à une danse plus lente. Car après tout... ils devaient tenir encore une heure au moins.

- Déjà tu te tiens mal, dit-il en appuyant sur le dos d'Aurore pour l'obliger à se redresser. Et quand on danse avec quelqu'un on ne baisse pas la tête.

- Si j'y arrive pas c'est parce que tu me serres trop fort. On est pas obligés d'être collés pour cacher cette maudite tâche.

- Hum, dit-il en relâchant un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son corps.

Mais il ne retira pas la main de son dos. Du bout des doigts, Sirius carressa discrètement la peau d'Aurore mise à nue par l'échancrure et rendue chaude par leur danse ininterrompue. Elle était très douce. Se confondant presque avec le tissu soyeux de la robe. Et il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, la raprochant de lui imperceptiblement un peu plus à chaque pas de danse. Il aimait mieux leur position précédente. La voir si proche sans pour autant la sentir contre lui, c'était frustrant. Puis il se prit à observer les mèches s'échappant de son chignon qui lui frôlaient la nuque. Elles se balançaient au rythme de la danse. Rencontrant par moments la fine chaîne dorée qu'Aurore portait autour du cou. Le pendentif était caché sous sa robe sans décoleté. "Un souvenir de sa mère, c'est ça ?" Se rappella-t-il. "Je me demande pourquoi elle tient tant à ce que personne ne le voie".

- Aurore ?

- Hum ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Enfin elle levait la tête. Et leurs visages étaient si proches qui Sirius pouvait en voir tous les détails. Il sentait même le souffle d'Aurore. Et il en oublia sa question. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ce qu'il faisait, c'était plus que danser par politesse ou pour cacher une tâche. Pourquoi remarquait-il chaque détail en ce qui concernait Aurore ? Il la buvait du regard. L'observer essayer un robe derrière une vitre c'était une chose, mais la serrer contre lui dans cette même robe en était une autre.

- Sirius ? Dit-elle perplexe en voyant qu'il mettait du temps à répondre.

Pourquoi le simple fait de voir bouger ses lèvres déclanchait une chaleur en lui ? Il avait été furieux de la voir dans les bras de Regulus tout à l'heure... James avait-il raison ? "Je serais jaloux ? Je ne peux tout de même pas être tombé amoureux d'elle..." Sirius se crispa. Avait-il pensé au mot "amoureux" ? Il l'avait pourtant aussi bani de son vocabulaire. Et si il revenait maintenant... cela voulait-il dire que ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours n'était pas seulement de la FUREUR ou de la FOLIE... mais aussi de... l'AMOUR ? Sirius fronça les sourcils, observant Aurore plus attentivement que jamais. Il devait en être sûr. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en tête, c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté. Voilà pourquoi il détestait ce mot. _**L'amour**_. Oh, ça pouvait rendre heureux... mais ça pouvait aussi blesser. Tuer parfois. Et ce n'était pas seulement sa mauvaise expérience avec Mary qui lui faisait s'en méfier. L'amour l'avait déjà trahi plusieurs fois. Celui qu'il vouait à ses parents lorsqu'il était petit. Celui qu'il vouait à son frère. Oui, à une époque il les avait tous aimés. Comme on aime logiquement les membres de sa famille. Quand on est naïf. Car il n'avait finalement récolté que reproches, coups et hurlements. Et de son frère... de l'indifférence. Qui s'était changée en mépris mutuel. Et si jamais il se prenait à aimer Aurore... en quoi cet amour se changerait-il ? Car les sentiments ne pouvaient pas rester figés. Alors on ne pouvait tomber amoureux que de quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance. Faisait-il confiance à Aurore ? Et puis avait-il déjà été sérieusement amoureux d'une fille ? Jamais. C'était le genre de James. Pas le sien. Alors à quoi bon se lancer dans une relation si c'était pour se quitter une semaine plus tard comme il l'avait fait avec Mary ? "Bon sang... à quoi je suis en train de penser ? Est-ce que je suis sérieusement en train de déterminer si je peux sortir avec Aurore Devan ? On ne passe pas une journée sans se prendre la tête. On ne tiendrait même pas trois jours" Soudain il sentit la jeune fille s'affesser contre lui. On aurait dit un étourdissement.

- Aurore ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la tenant fermement. Ça va ?

- Heu... dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Je crois.

- Tu es toute pâle, remarqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien... juste un coup de fatigue. On danse depuis une heure.

En fait ce n'était pas seulement cela. Le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé dans le bureau de Rusard lui avait déjà pris pas mal de forces. Ajoutez les rebondissements de cette soirée et vous obtenez une Aurore Devan complètement vannée.

- Tu devrais aller t'asseoir, dit Sirius en l'entraînant vers le bord de la piste.

- Non, c'est bon, résista-t-elle. Je vais bien.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il en relâchant un peu son étreinte.

Elle faillit glisser mais il la rattrapa.

- Tu vois ? Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne peux pas partir, refusa-t-elle.

- Bon sang Aurore regarde-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu as de la fièvre, dit-il en posant une main sur son front.

En effet, son front était un peu chaud. Sentir le contact frais de la main de Sirius fit soupirer la jeune fille d'aise et elle ferma les yeux. Sirius la fixa un instant surpris. Puis il dégagea doucement son front d'une de ses mèches blondes avant de faire doucement glisser sa main sur la joue d'Aurore, la carressant lentement avec son pouce. Lorsqu'il atteignit la comissure de ses lèvres, Sirius réalisa une chose. Il se fichait royalement de la FUREUR, de la FOLIE ou de l'AMOUR. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis. C'était embrasser Aurore. Alors il se pencha sur elle. Lentement. Sirius ne remarqua pas qu'un couple s'était arrêté de danser près d'eux. Tout ce qu'il voyait... c'était le visage de la blonde. "Un très beau visage" pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Et des lèvres qu'il était sur le point de goûter. Mais la sensation ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa les yeux bleus écarquillés d'Aurore. Elle l'avait arrêté au dernier moment en posant sa main sur la bouche de Sirius. C'était sa paume qu'il embrassait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sirius se redressa brusquement. Séparant ses lèvres de la main d'Aurore.

- Je... heu... dit-il perdu.

Aurore continuait de le fixer avec stupéfaction. Maintenant tout à fait réveillée.

- Pourquoi tu...? dit-elle en cherchant l'explication.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Aurore soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sirius venait d'essayer de l'embrasser.

- Oublie ça, dit-elle gravement. Ne recommence plus jamais.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Non loin d'eux, le couple qui s'était arrêté de danser était tout aussi stupéfait. Marlene et Remus avaient tout vu. Tout entendu. Et ils fixaient maintenant tous les deux Aurore. Car si Marlene avait été choquée de voir Sirius tenter d'embrasser la champione... elle avait été ébahie par ce qu'avait dit Aurore. Apparemment... la blonde comptait tenir sa promesse envers elle. Quant à Remus il éprouva un grand soulagement. Et il dut l'avouer. Il ressentait sûrement quelque chose pour Aurore.

Jusqu'à la fin du bal, Sirius et Aurore continuèrent de danser. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. On aurait dit qu'un mur les séparait. Finalement, lorsque Dumbledore annonça qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs dortoirs, Aurore et Sirius soupirèrent, et il regagnèrent le bord de la piste. Véga les y attendait. Et elle tendit un manteau à Aurore afin qu'elle puisse monter les étages sans que personne ne remarque rien.

- Merci, dit Aurore en la boutonnant pour cacher la tâche.

- De rien.

- Dis-moi, demanda Sirius à sa cousine. Depuis quand tu es là à nous observer avec cette veste dans les mains ?

- Plus d'une heure.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas nous l'apporter ?

- ça n'aurait pas été marrant, dit-elle malicieusement. Et je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Son insinuation sur ce qui s'était passé mit les deux Gryffondors mal à l'aise.

- Véga, l'appela Regulus depuis l'entrée.

- J'arrive. Au fait. Très belle veste Sirius, dit-elle en tapotant affectueusement le torse de son cousin.

Il fronça les sourcils. Se demandant pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Puis il baissa les yeux sur la veste qu'Aurore portait et il soupira. "Quel idiot". Depuis le départ il lui aurait suffit de prêter sa veste à Aurore. Et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

- Merci Véga, dit-il ironiquement. "Tu aurais pu me le dire bon sang !"

- Pas de quoi, rit-elle en agitant la main.

Sirius et Aurore échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer de fatigue.

- On rentre, dit Sirius en partant le premier.

- Je te suis, dit Aurore en traînant des pieds.

Elle récupéra le reste de ses affaires dans le placard à balais sous les yeux surpris de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fichait là dedans ? Je me souviens maintenant que Peter m'a parlé d'une histoire de placard à balais.

- Top secret, dit-elle montant les marches de marbre.

- Ouais, ben tu me diras quand même pourquoi j'ai poireauté là haut une heure pour rien.

Ils rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor en se chamaillant. Comme d'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ils se séparèrent sans un mot une fois dans la salle commune. En fait ils étaient trop fatigués pour réfléchir. Cette soirée les avait tous épuisés. Sans exception. Il s'était passé tellement de choses. Dont certaines qu'ils auraient bien aimé oublier ou modifier. Mais à présent, une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait. Ils auraient le temps pour repenser à tout ça plus tard. Même si dès le lendemain... certains auront des questions à se poser. Mais pas cette nuit. Et alors que les lumières du château s'éteignaient, la voix de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête résonna dans la grande salle :

- Il serait temps d'aller vous coucher Mr Londubat.

* * *

Oui frank, reprends tes esprits et va te coucher xD (tout le monde s'en fout de lui, ils l'ont laissé dans la salle et ont éteint les lumières mdr)

Bon vous avez peut-être des choses à me dire ? Des choses qui vous ont plu, d'autres pas ? Commentez s'il vous plaît ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**brilou** : ouais, entre les toiles d'araignées et les balais brosses xD méthode made by Aurore ! Bon allez Sirius est amoureux c'est évident. Ce qui est inquiétant c'est Remus. Ohlala... je suis sadique avec mes persos. Je sens que Véga va beaucoup plaire. à+

**Git** : Véga et les garçons formaient un trio étant jeunes. vous verrez un peu mieux tout ça ;) Liza et Rosier, les bêtes noires de la fic xD (jusqu'à ce que Voldy s'en mêle) et oui, je complique toujours tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi lol. bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : j'ai adoré écrire cette réplique lol. Rosier s'attaque à tous mes personnages féminin. ça suffit maintenant ! lol. ouais Liza ne doit plus être intéressée par Sirius. Mais elle ne lâchera pas la grappe à Aurore pour autant lol. oh... je suis déçue je pensais que vous réfléchiriez tous comme des bêtes mdr. je t'éclairerai sur tes questions dans quelques chapitres. Plus longtemps à attendre ! ;) biz

**azilea** : es-tu sûre qu'il s'agisse du journal d'Alice ? ^^ il est remplis d'indices, essayez de réfléchir un tout petit peu. (surtout sur les messages en italique) biz !

**Nayla-HP** : oui ! 2 ! je vous gâte ^^ en fait je voulais en faire qu'un mais ça faisait un peu trop long. tu en as des espérances ! lol oui, aurore sait pour Remus, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient le voir à l'infirmerie après chaque pleine lune. à bientôt ;)

**MaliceM** : oui 2 ! tu as raison, Rosier a un problème avec les filles lol. (quel lâche en passant...) Ben pour l'instant il n'y a que 2 amoureux d'elle. Sirius et Remus. Reg n'a pas de sentiment amoureux pour elle. sortie inédite du placard mdr. du grand n'importe quoi ! bisous

**Scorpio-no-Ajite** : oh purée... je suis tombée sur une pointure. je crois que tu as tout deviné mais par pitié ne dit rien aux autres ;) Si tu as compris, je pense que "la folle" c'est pourtant clair mdr. W ;) . merci beaucoup ^^ bisous et à bientôt !

**Uma to Hebi** : ohlala. Je l'imaginai trop sortir de ce placard et j'étais morte de rire en écrivant la réaction des autres mdr. Heu... il n'y aura pas de prochain. Je crois lol. ils peuvent pas tous tomber amoureux d'elle. j'ai envie de tuer Rosier mais je dois le garder encore un peu pour la suite *frustration*. à+ !

**Immi** : merci chère équidéenne ! ;) je suis heureuse que Noblesse Oblige t'ait plu ^^ Par contre je ne sais pas où je vais chercher toutes mes idées. ça sort PAF ! de mon cerveau ! mdr. tu as raison il faut relire mes fic pour se rendre compte que je laisse des indices partout. tu fais bien d'être TRES attentive cette fois lol. l'histoire sera plus compliquée que NO. (oui c'est possible xD) Vous saurez plein de choses sur Aurore et Dora dans quelques chapitres. Pour l'instant je ne dis rien ^^ encore merci d'être passée dans la lumière ! gros bisous !

Je poste environ toutes les semaines. (le week end). Biz !

**Edwina Malefoy** : je t'excuse, je vois que tu souffres mdr. Mais tiens bon, si c'est ce que tu veux faire ne laisse pas cette allemande te décourager ;) Tu as sûrement raison pour Liza xD on est connectées ! J'attends de voir ta fic ;)  
Pour véga, elle est bien née un an après Reg (quelques mois avant Sirius) Elle n'aurait pas pu modifier la mémoire d'autant de monde lol. On verra pourquoi elle n'apparaît pas sur l'arbre. bonne promenade et à bientôt ! biz

**azilea** : mais qui est K ? ^^ Vous le saurez bientôt. ainsi que ce que représentent les chiffres du carnet. biz !

pleins de suppositions ^^ nous verrons si tout cela se révèle être juste ou pas ;) bisous !

ah... désolée Liza mais maintenant je peux plus rien faire lol.

**LilouEvans** : merci ^^ j'espérais que mon premier chapitre ferait mouche lol. et mes personnages aussi ;) je vois que tu es fan de Lily et James (purée de pomme de terre ! J'adore ton avatar !). Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir. je met beaucoup de suspens. Je devrais arrêter ça va finir par trop vous énerver et vous allez m'abandonner T.T des révélations dans très peu de temps ;) C'est de cette manière que j'imaginais le "problème" entre les frères. car il était évident que tout n'était pas rose entre eux. Et pour moi, c'est le départ de Sirius qui a tout fait basculer. Je sais pour la faute du i, je suis en train de rectifier ça. Plus la review est longue plus ça me fait plaisir. Alors ne te gêne pas ;) la suite est là ! bisous !

**SIRLOVE3** : merci beaucoup ^^ bisous

**loudee** : trop évident ? ^^ Pour tout savoir sur Véga il faudra lire la suite ;) Tu penses que K est Kreattur ? Et il ferait la gueule à la Lyre ? xD


	18. La jeune fille qui ne craint pas le loup

Chapitre 18 : La jeune fille qui ne craint pas le loup

Sirius est debout face à une porte. Immobile. Sa main est sur la poignée. Mais il ne l'actionne pas. Il ne veut pas ouvrir cette porte. Pas encore. Car une ombre se projette sur le battant. Et il attend qu'elle bouge. Qu'elle s'avance vers lui. Même s'il refuse de se retourner, Sirius sait qu'il est là. Juste derrière lui. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de le rejoindre ? De le suivre ? Il devrait pourtant comprendre. Savoir que Sirius a raison. Qu'ils_** doivent **_partir s'ils souhaitent vivre en paix. Mais l'ombre ne bouge toujours pas. Et Sirius ne peut pas rester. Il ne peut pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Alors il tourne la poignée, ouvre la porte et sort sous la pluie battante. La porte claque derrière lui. Il ne veut plus jamais l'ouvrir.

Sirius se réveille soudainement. Il est dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, allongé dans son lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Celui qu'il faisait en boucle depuis des mois. Mais cette fois, le rêve continua. Car une ombre se dressait toujours sous ses yeux, reflétée sur les rideaux de son lit par la lumière de la lune.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses rideaux d'un coup sec.

Mais là où il s'attendait à voir une personne, il n'y avait que du vide. Rien. Seul roulait au sol le flacon contenant la mèche de cheveux argentés. Il le ramassa lentement avant de le reposer sur sa table de nuit. Puis il inspecta le reste de la chambre sans trouver d'intrus. Les autres garçons dormaient profondément. S'était-il imaginé des choses ? Il avait ouvert ses rideaux trop vite pour que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de s'enfuir. "Ce n'était sûrement qu'un effet d'optique" se dit-il en jetant un oeil à la lune apparaissant à sa fenêtre. "Demain elle sera pleine. Je reverrai peut-être Dora". Sirius referma ses rideaux et se recoucha. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser... si personne n'avait été là. Pourquoi le flacon était-il tombé ?

Le matin du 25 décembre, Aurore fut réveillée par les _**Joyeux Noël**_ lancés par ses camarades.

- Où sont mes cadeaux ? Fut la première question qu'elle posa en ouvrant ses rideaux.

- Contente-toi de ça, dit Lily en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure.

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant d'aller se préparer pour descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Toutes ses camarades de chambre comptaient rentrer pour les vacances.

- Non mais j'étais sérieuse, dit-elle en les voyant se rendre dans la salle de bain. Où sont mes cadeaux ? Vous allez toutes m'abandonner pendant deux semaines, j'ai bien le droit à un petit quelque chose.

- Désolée, dit Lily. Mais finalement, j'ai envie de rentrer voir ma famille.

En effet, Lily leur avait annoncé hier soir avant qu'elles se couchent qu'elle comptait rejoindre ses parents pour les vacances. Aurore se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les Serpentards qui la menaçaient. Et avec Rosier plus particulièrement. C'était donc une bonne idée que la jeune fille s'éloigne de Poudlard pour un temps. Mais ce qui chagrinait le plus Aurore, c'était le départ de Marlene. Elle ne voulait pas laisser passer deux semaines sans la voir. Car elle savait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, le fossé entre elles se serait encore creusé.

- Joyeux Noël Marlene, lui dit-elle alors que la jeune fille entrait en dernière dans la salle de bain.

Marlene hésita avant de refermer la porte. Et elle répondit simplement :

- Hum...

Juste pour lui signifier qu'elle avait entendu. Aurore soupira. Apparement sa période de probation n'était pas concluante. Marlene ne l'avait toujours pas pardonnée. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Marlene ? Dis-le moi je t'en prie".

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la grande salle, les filles trouvèrent les garçons en pleine agitation. Enfin... Frank était toujours dans un état second, l'air pensif. Mais lorsqu'il vit Alice s'asseoir en face de lui, il se leva d'un bond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Lily surprise.

-...

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Suggéra Alice en le voyant la fixer.

- Heu... je...

- Bon sang ! S'exclama James furieux en frappant sur la table. J'arrive pas à le croire !

Frank sursauta. Interrompu, il se rassit en silence.

- Et dire qu'on l'avait presque terminée, soupira Peter. Qui a bien pu la voler ?

- Un Gryffondor, c'est certain, dit Remus.

- Ou_** une**_ Gryffondor, précisa Sirius. Je vous rappelle que contrairement à nous, les filles peuvent monter dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Demanda Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Les perverses existent autant que les pervers.

- Et c'est reparti... soupira Aurore. Le couplet sur "les filles sont mes ennemies".

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a volé ? Demanda Alice.

- Une carte, répondit Peter.

James lui donna un coup de coude pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Et Peter s'excusa du regard.

- Quel genre de carte ? Demanda Lily. Une du château ?

-... non, tenta James.

- à d'autres.

- Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que quelqu'un est entré dans notre chambre sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, dit Remus.

- Je l'ai vu, dit soudainement Sirius.

- Quoi ? S'étonna James.

- Enfin... j'ai vu une ombre. Je croyais avoir rêvé.

- Par Merlin, soupira James. Tu aurais dû mieux vérifier.

- Il n'y avait personne, affirma Sirius.

- A l'évidence, si, dit Remus. La question est : comment s'est-il échappé ?

- La fenêtre et les portes étaient fermées, dit Sirius.

- Pas à clé, précisa Peter.

- Je veux dire qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se glisser dehors sans que je le voye. Impossible.

- Il était peut-être sous ton lit, suggéra James.

- Mais bien sûr, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Au plafond peut-être ?

- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on nous l'a volée, intervint Remus. Pourtant, personne n'était au courant à part nous.

Ils tournèrent soudainement la tête vers Frank.

- J'ai rien dit à personne ! Se défendit-il aussitôt. Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait d'une carte.

- Ne l'accusez pas sans preuves, approuva Alice.

Frank lança un regard heureux à la jeune fille.

- Il n'est pas cartographe, en quoi ça pourrait l'intéresser ?

Tout le monde pouffa de rire. Excepté Frank. Pour une fois la remarque hasardeuse d'Alice ne l'amusait pas. Alors elle l'avait embrassé la veille seulement pour la _**tradition**_ de la branche de gui ?

- Vous avez peut-être tout simplement perdu votre fameuse carte, dit Lily pour changer de sujet. Je n'imagine même pas le bordel dans lequel vous devez vivre.

- Mais on est très ordonnés, assura James. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Oh oui, répondit celui-ci amusé. Les elfes passent tous les jours.

- Très drôle, dit Lily avec une ébauche de sourire.

- C'est impossible qu'on l'ait perdue, dit Remus pour en revenir à la carte. Alors espérons que celui qui nous l'a prise voulait seulement l'emprunter. Ou qu'il demandera quelque chose en échange.

- Une carte prise en otage ? Rit Aurore. C'est la meilleure.

- Tu riras moins quand tu auras vu ça, dit James en lui tendant une feuille de papier que Sally venait de lui passer.

- ça m'étonn...commença Aurore avant de se taire pour observer en détail ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier qui se déchira presque. Puis elle tourna la tête en direction d'un certain poursuiveur qui faisait le mariole devant ses amis à quelques mètres de là. Calmement, elle posa le papier sur la table et se saisit d'une panière à pain en métal se trouvant juste devant elle. Aurore la vida dans son assiette avant de se lever et de viser juste. Puis elle lança la panière tel un frisbee qui alla se cogner en plein sur la tête de John, lequel bascula du banc et tomba par terre en poussant un petit cri douloureux.

- Et que ça ne t'étonne pas Crivey ! s'exclama Aurore en frappant du poing sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a encore sorti ? Demanda Sirius en s'emparant du _Petit Lardon_.

Le jeune homme se figea à son tour en voyant les photos de John. Sur la première, Aurore ouvrait gracieusement le bal avec Regulus. Sur la deuxième... Sirius se penchait sur elle, ses intentions étant plus qu'évidentes. Sur une dernière photo, il était en train d'arracher la jeune fille aux bras de Regulus. Et en gros titre : _Le triangle amoureux fratricide_.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de travers ? Demanda John en se massant le crâne.

- Tu oses le demander ? S'étonna Jane en continuant à boire son café au lait sans avoir rien fait pour le prévenir lui ou sa chutte.

Aurore se rua sur John et l'agrippa par le col avant de le secouer en marmonnant :

- Je t'avais pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre Regulus et moi. Et pareil pour Sirius !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu, répliqua-t-il la tête ballante.

- Tes yeux ne fonctionnent pas bien !

En fait, les yeux de John fonctionnaient parfaitement. Elle-même le savait. Sirius avait essayé de l'embrasser hier. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Aurore avait fait une promesse à Marlene et il ne se passerait jamais rien entre elle et Sirius. Alors puisqu'en l'arrêtant à temps, il ne s'était rien passé de concret, autant tout oublier. Mais voilà que cet idiot remettait tout ça sur le tapis ! "Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi Sirius a essayé de faire ça. Je ne veux _**rien **_savoir. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! Je ne dois pas en entendre parler..." pensa-t-elle en croisant le regard de Sirius. Le garçon la fixait. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans ce regard. Mais elle y voyait clairement de la colère. "Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dit _pareil pour Sirius _? Ne me dites pas qu'il a vraiment des sentiments pour moi... C'est... impossible".

- Que les élèves souhaitant prendre le train se rassemblent dans le hall ! S'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en mettant fin à leur chahut.

Elle lâcha John en soupirant de frustration puis elle suivit le reste de ses camarades dans le hall afin de leur dire au revoir.

- Bon, dit Lily. Ne profitez pas de mon absence pour faire n'importe quoi. On peut perdre des points même pendant les vacances. Remus je compte sur toi.

- Pas de problème.

- On restera sages à une condition, dit James.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- A condition que tu fasses attention même chez toi. Les attaques de Moldus sont devenues monnaie courante.

- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle pensive.

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde il s'inquiétait pour elle. Et il la mettait en garde.

- Passe de bonnes vacances Lily, sourit-il.

Si tout le monde était déjà surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas rebiffée contre James, ils furent choqués de la voir sourire à moitié. "On a raté un épisode ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

- Je comprends plus rien, murmura Aurore à la fois sidérée et folle de joie. Elle ne l'envoie plus bouler ?

- James n'est pas une boule de toute façon, dit Alice à côté d'elle.

Aurore se retint d'éclater de rire. Maintenant qu'Alice était près d'elle, la champione avait une question à lui poser.

- Dis-moi Alice. Si je te dis _**La Lyre**_... qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?

- Instrument à corde datant de l'antiquité.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... soupira Aurore. Merci Alice.

- Pas de quoi. J'en sais aussi un rayon sur les violons. N'hésite pas.

- Je te ferai signe si _un jour_j'ai besoin d'infos là-dessus.

- Bonjour Aurore, la salua soudainement Véga en apparaissant devant elle. Vous parlez musique ?

- Aurore veut apprendre à jouer de la lyre, dit Alice.

- Pas du tout, intervint celle-ci.

- Dommage, j'aurais pu t'apprendre, sourit Véga.

- Tu sais en jouer ? S'étonna Aurore.

- La musique, la danse... c'est la même chose.

- Ce serait bien si c'était aussi simple pour tout le monde. Toi aussi tu prends le train ?

- Oui. Mes parents n'aiment pas me savoir loin d'eux.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis bien trop imprévisible, rit Véga.

Aurore rit avec elle jusqu'à ce que le rire de Véga se change en plainte. La Serpentard se courba d'un coup, la main serrée sur sa poitrine.

- Véga ? S'inquiéta Aurore.

- VÉGA !

Les voix de Sirius et Regulus résonnèrent dans le hall alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers leur cousine. Celle-ci était maintenant à genoux au sol, le visage tordu dans une expression douloureuse. Sirius la pris dans ses bras pour l'appaiser.

- ça va aller Véga, dit-il d'une voix rassurante pendant que Regulus fouillait les poches de la jeune fille.

Il en sortit enfin plusieurs fioles et déboucha la première afin que Véga puisse boire son contenu. Cela fait, le visage de leur cousine se décontracta. Et elle resta essoufflée dans les bras de Sirius.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Tu devrais prendre les autres.

- Non... refusa-t-elle. Je n'en ai plus beaucoup. Ça ira comme ça.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Regulus.

- Oui. Merci les garçons.

Sirius et Regulus échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient tous les deux réagi au quart de tour. Ensemble. Dans l'intérêt de Véga. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur cousine faisait ce genre de crise. Ils s'étaient toujours serré les coudes pour elle. Mais... pas depuis la fugue de Sirius. Celui-ci aida Véga à se relever doucement et il rajusta l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour le voyage ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois à Londres ? Mes parents sont du même avis que les tiens.

- J'irai au chaudron baveur.

- ça ira Sirius. C'est passé. Et je ne serai pas seule dans le train, dit-elle en désignant tous les élèves qui les observaient.

- Ok... mais fait attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle. Je fais attention à tout.

- Heu... dit soudainement Regulus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette 5e fiole Véga ?

- Un nouveau traitement, répondit-elle en récupérant rapidement ses fioles. Maintenant je dois aller à la gare.

- Je t'accompagne jusque là-bas, dirent en même temps les deux frères.

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir mais Véga dit aussitôt en les prenant chacun par un bras.

- Comme c'est gentil à vous. Mon escorte personnelle.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble vers l'extérieur, James demanda :

- Vous croyez que ça ira ? Ils ne rentreront pas en un seul morceau...

- Pour l'instant ça a l'air d'aller, dit Aurore. On dirait qu'il n'y a que leur cousine pour les mettre d'accord.

- ça a toujours été le cas, approuva Remus. Enfin... excepté aujourd'hui je ne les ai pas vus ensemble tous les trois depuis la rentrée. En même temps, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Véga faire une crise. Leur inquiétude sur son état de santé est sûrement le seul lien qu'il leur reste.

- Alors Véga est malade depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis toujours je crois. Elle prend pas mal de potions différentes.

- Mais... à quel point est-ce grave ?

- Je ne suis pas médicomage, plaisanta-t-il.

"ça m'avait l'air _**très**_ grave..." pensa Aurore inquiète. Si Véga n'apparaissait pas sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, était-ce parce qu'elle était morte ? "Non... les morts ne s'effacent pas de la tapisserie. Ça doit être autre chose".

- Tu viens Alice ? Demanda Mary impatiemment alors que son amie était en train de faire l'inventaire de ses manuels. On doit se dépêcher.

- J'arrive, dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

- Alice ! Dit soudainement Frank en la retenant par le bras.

- Oui ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Heu... je...

Elle l'observa perplexe en attendant qu'il se décide à cracher le morceau.

- Je... dit-il en rougissant. Je s...am...r...toi.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Frank devint rouge cramoisi avant de dire vivement :

- Je suis amoureux de toi !

Tout le monde le fixa étonné. James siffla même d'admiration. Dur d'annoncer ça devant tout le monde.

- Je sais, dit Alice perplexe à la surprise générale.

- Tu... sais ? Murmura Frank perdu.

- Une invitation au bal, c'est un peu comme un "je t'aime", sourit-elle.

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura :

- Et répondre oui, c'est partager les sentiments.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Mary, Alice fit signe à Frank et s'exclama :

- Passe de bonnes vacances Frank ! On se revoit dans deux semaines.

- Heu... dit-il l'esprit en pleine ébulition.

- Elle vient de te dire qu'elle t'aime Frank, lui confirma Aurore.

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est Alice. Et il n'y a qu'elle pour penser que les choses sont aussi simples.

Aurore repensait à ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius. Si il l'avait invitée, et si elle avait dit oui... cela ne signifiait rien. "Rien du tout..." Pourtant elle se souvenait encore du regard qu'avait eu Sirius pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Il est temps qu'on y aille nous aussi, dit Lily en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aurore. On se revoit dans deux semaines.

- Oui, dit-elle en sortant de sa réflexion. À bientôt.

Son regard croisa celui de Marlene. La jeune fille observait Aurore. Mais elle détourna les yeux nerveusement.

- Passe de bonnes vacances Marlene, lui souhaita la champione.

Elle lui accorda un signe de tête, croisant les bras nerveusement. Le coeur d'Aurore se serra. Même si Marlene ne lui parlait plus elle pouvait au moins la voir jusqu'ici. Mais là... pendant deux semaines elle serait seule dans le dortoir. Seule sans sa meilleure amie. "C'est la première fois que je suis aussi triste de voir partir une camarade en vacances". Aurore tenait vraiment à elle. Sa toute première amie. Elle n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'ici. Pas de _**véritables**_ amies. "Des ennemies ou des hypocrites. Et ne parlons pas des garçons..."

- à bientôt Lily, dit James. Ça va être dur mais je pense que je devrais pouvoir survivre deux semaines sans toi.

- Que je ne te retrouve pas à moité mort en rentrant, dit-elle en se retournant pour s'éloigner avec Marlene.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Demanda Aurore plus qu'intéressée. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

- On peut dire ça, dit-il hésitant. Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre que je suis amoureux d'elle.

- Elle est longue à la détente, dit Peter surpris.

- Elle a compris tout ce que ça implique, expliqua Remus. James est très sérieux.

- C'est génial James ! S'exclama Aurore. C'est presque dans la poche !

- Pas si vite, l'arrêta-t-il. Elle a peut-être compris, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'aime en retour. Tout ce qu'elle fait maintenant c'est éviter de blesser mes sentiments.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer James, s'énerva la champione. Tu dois continuer à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue ses sentiments. Elle était déjà bien consciente des tiens. Je pense juste qu'elle ne mesurait pas tout ce que tu étais prêt à faire pour elle. Mais maintenant que c'est le cas, son hésitation va se transformer en certitude. Lily t'aime, c'est clair ?

- Elle m'aurait embrassé avant de partir si c'était le cas.

-... les garçons je vous jure, soupira-t-elle. Alors on est amoureux que lorsqu'on s'embrasse ?

- C'est un signe, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Il va falloir être un peu plus délicat que ça si tu veux avoir Lily.

- Est-ce que Sirius a été assez délicat ? Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- On ne s'est pas embrassé ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- C'est pas ce que suggère la photo.

- Une autre suggérait que j'avais embrassé Regulus lors de la première épreuve. Tu vois l'ampleur de la farce ?

- Ou de la vérité, rit-il en se prenant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur les deux frères ? Tu tiens absolument à devenir une Black ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour ça !

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je... ah... tu m'énerves ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Demanda James à Remus.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle ne peut pas déjà être Black.

- En effet. C'est impossible.

- Mais alors ?

- James tu l'as suffisamment énervée pour qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Quand même... dit James dubitatif.

Le soir quand James trouva le moment d'en parler à Sirius, celui-ci répondit :

- Qu'on me casse une jambe si cette fille a du sang Black dans les veines.

- Alors tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun Devan dans ta famille ? Demanda James.

- Evidemment ! Aurore n'est pas un membre de ma famille. Je le saurais.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? S'intérogea Peter.

- Peu importe, dit Sirius. Ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, c'est retrouver la carte.

- On a pas d'indices, dit James.

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien dit à personne Frank ? Demanda Sirius.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Allongé sur son lit, il semblait méditer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Il y en a au moins un qui a eu ce qu'il voulait, sourit James. Laisse-le. Raconte-nous encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit Sirius.

- Je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu une ombre, j'ai ouvert les rideaux, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Heu... réfléchit-il. Mon flacon est tombé par terre.

- Celui où tu gardes les cheveux de ta mystérieuse vélane ? Dit James amusé en se saisissant du fameux flacon. Qui ne quitte jamais ta table de chevet et que tu observes souvent avant de te coucher ? Ce flacon là ?

- Ouais... ce flacon là, dit Sirius énervé en le récupérant.

- Je vois. Mais ça ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'indications. À moins que ta vélane ne t'ait rendu visite pendant la nuit, rit James.

-...

Etait-ce possible ? Dora s'était-elle glissée dans leur chambre pour prendre la carte ? "Elle a dû nous entendre en parler dans la cabane hurlante !" se rendit-il compte effaré. Et si l'ombre avait disparu dès qu'il avait ouvert les rideaux... c'était parce qu'elle s'était transformée en chat ! "Elle était bien sous le lit ! J'arrive pas à le croire... comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?" Mais ce soir, c'était jour de pleine lune. Il la trouverait à nouveau et la ferait parler.

oOo

Dans la salle sur demande, Aurore souffla dans un cotillon lorsque Regulus entra.

- Joyeux Noël Reg !

Et elle lui mit de force un bonnet de noël sur la tête.

- J'en étais sûr, soupira-t-il en voyant la salle décorée.

- J'ai tout fait moi-même, dit-elle fière d'elle. Il y a même un cadeau qui t'attend au pied du sapin.

- Je me fiche de ton... dit-il en tirant sur le bonnet pour l'enlever.

Mais il se figea en se rendant compte que le bonnet ne voulait pas quitter sa tête. Il tira très fort, mais ne réussit pas à l'enlever.

- Devan ! S'écria-t-il furieux en tordant le tissu dans tous les sens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de la glue perpétuelle. Mais tu garderas quand même ce bonnet pendant quelques heures.

- Quelques _**heures **_? Hurla-t-il. Comment je peux rentrer au dortoir avec ça sur la tête ? Dis-moi !

- Ben tu restes là jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache. Comme ça je suis sûre de fêter Noël avec toi, sourit-elle.

- Je vais te tuer, dit-il en l'attrapant par le col et la secouant dans tous les sens.

- Joy...eux...No...ël, réussit-elle à dire.

"Dommage que Marlene ne soit pas là..." Merlin devait l'avoir entendue. Car un miracle se produisit la seconde qui suivit. La porte s'ouvrit. Tout comme elle s'était ouverte sur Regulus lorsqu'elle avait perdu espoir. Cette fois, c'était Marlene qui lui offrait le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Sa seule présence.

- Tu... murmura Aurore en se dégageant de la prise de Regulus. Tu es là...

- Oui, répondit nerveusement Marlene. Joyeux Noël...

Lentement, Aurore s'approcha d'elle. Et la jeune fille tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Marlene. Elle s'en saisit et le serra tellement fort que Marlene grimaça.

- Tu es là... répéta Aurore sans réussir à le croire.

- Mais oui je...

Aurore la coupa en la serrant brusquement dans ses bras.

- Tu es restée, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Marlene.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te bouleverserait autant.

- Bien sûr Marlene ! S'exclama Aurore en la serrant un peu plus. Je suis tellement contente... tellement... Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus jamais ici.

- Je le croyais aussi. Mais au moment de monter dans le train... je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas partir. Et j'ai décidé que notre amitié était plus importante que ma frustration. Pardon de t'avoir ignorée pendant tout ce temps.

- Pour moi, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, dit Aurore en se reculant pour essuyer les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- C'est ce que tu as fait au bal. Ou plutôt... ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu as respecté ta promesse Aurore. Je t'en remercie.

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec Sirius. Je ne veux pas blesser tes sentiments Marlene.

- Je le sais maintenant. Je l'ai toujours su, sourit-elle. Pardon d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

- Oh Marlene, soupira Aurore en la serrant encore contre elle. Ne t'excuse pas... je t'en supplie. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

- Toi aussi, dit Marlene en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Alors c'était ça, intervint Regulus. McKinnon en pince pour _**lui**_.

- Regulus ! Le prévint Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes franchement ? Soupira-t-il.

Etonnée, Aurore sourit. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de Marlene. "Tu es un bon garçon Reg !"

- Je ne lui trouve rien de particulier, répondit Aurore.

- Ah non ? Dit-il en sortant de sa poche un exemplaire du _Petit Lardon_.

- Rends-moi ce déchet que je le détruise ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

- Non, rit-il en lui échappant.

Elle lui courut derrière dans toute la salle sous le regard amusé de Marlene.

- Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? Rit Regulus le bras levé alors qu'Aurore sautait pour atteindre le papier.

- Non ! Et Marlene peut te le confirmer.

- C'est vrai, approuva celle-ci. Et elle lui a demandé de ne plus jamais recommencer.

- Alors il a vraiment essayé ? S'étonna Regulus.

- Un moment d'égarement, dit Aurore en réussissant à lui arracher le journal des mains et le déchirant. N'en parlons plus.

C'était par égard pour Marlene qui ne voulait sûrement pas penser que Sirius avait des sentiments pour la champione. Regulus le comprit et il répondit en observant la brune dont le visage s'était légèrement assombrit :

- Ok. Alors on se remet au boulot.

Marlene acquiesça. Et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, elle jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Regulus et dit :

- C'est très mignon ce que tu portes sur la tête.

- C'est indépendant de ma volonté ! S'exclama-t-il en se souvenant brusquement qu'il portait toujours le bonnet.

- Au lieu de gueuler, dit Aurore, remercie Marlene pour son compliment. Elle te trouve mignon.

- N... non ! S'exclama Marlene confuse alors que Regulus avait reporté son attention sur elle. C'est... le bonnet... pas... heu...

- J'ai compris, dit-il.

Puis il attrapa Aurore par le cou pour lui frotter le crâne avec son poing.

- C'est elle qui aime bien foutre la merde partout ! S'exclama-t-il.

- ça va, je plaisantais ! se défendit Aurore.

Ils rirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre au travail. Ce soir là, Aurore était la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Ses meilleurs amis étaient avec elle pour fêter Noël et ils riaient tous ensemble. Même Regulus. Et le garçon s'en étonna lui-même. Pourquoi riait-il avec elles ? "ça me fait peut-être bizarre parce que je ne ris jamais avec les Serpentards. Il n'y avait que Véga pour me faire rire. Mais ces deux filles..." Elles étaient toutes les deux Gryffondor et de sang impur mais elles provoquaient ses rires. Regulus n'admettrait jamais qu'il était leur ami. Mais il continuerait de rire avec elles malgré tout. Parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre que se rendre dans la salle sur demande n'était plus une corvée depuis très longtemps. Et qu'il avait envie de s'y rendre. Voilà pourquoi il avait rejoint Aurore. Et il avait été très surpris de la trouver seule ici. Alors elles s'étaient disputées parce que Marlene avait des sentiments pour Sirius ? C'était ça la vraie raison qui avait tellement fait pleurer Aurore. "Encore une qui est amoureuse de lui" pensa-t-il en observant Marlene. "Comme d'habitude, il est le seul qu'on remarque". Regulus soupira et referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il lisait.

- Ouh... souffla Aurore. Tu n'as pas l'air content. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, marmonna-t-il en prenant un nouvel ouvrage.

- On riait tout à l'heure et maintenant tu fais la tronche. À quoi tu as pensé pour que ça te mette en rogne ?

- Rien ! Répéta-t-il énervé.

- Bon. Ben je vais t'offrir mon cadeau de Noël tout de suite pour te remonter le moral, dit-elle en se levant.

- Parce que tu étais sérieuse ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Evidemment. Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as rien acheté ?

-...

- Sympa Reg, soupira-t-elle en récupérant son cadeau sous le sapin.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'offrir quelque chose !

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas mon ami, dit-elle en lui tendant son cadeau. Mais Joyeux Noël quand même Regulus.

Il prit le paquet avec hésitation. Sérieusement ? Un cadeau pour lui ?

- Ouvre, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il déballa le cadeau et découvrit un album accompagné d'un appareil photo.

- C'est pour que les souvenirs de la TRAM ne s'effacent jamais, sourit Aurore.

- Tu recommences avec tes abréviations stupides ? Soupira-t-il.

- Oui, on ne doit jamais oublier tous les bons moments qu'on passe ici. Et ça commence maintenant.

Elle lui prit l'appareil photo des mains et le photographia sans qu'il ait eu le temps de protester.

- ça va pas ? S'exclama-t-il furieux. Je porte encore ce truc sur la tête !

- Je sais, rit-elle en récupérant la photo et la plaçant dans l'album.

- Retire la ! Dit-il en lui arrachant l'album des mains.

Mais il eut beau tirer, la photo ne voulait pas se décoller.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Par contre,_** là**_ c'est de la glue perpétuelle, l'informa Aurore.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Cria-t-il hors de lui en tirant de toutes ses forces.

- Non, rit-elle.

- Et ça te fait marrer ?

- Oui.

Il lui donna un coup dalbum sur la tête et les rires d'Aurore redoublèrent.

- T'en fais pas, cet album ne sortira pas d'ici.

- Encore heureux !

- Maintenant, on en prend une tous ensemble.

- Jamais de la vie, dit-il en tentant de s'échapper.

Mais Aurore l'avait rapidement aggripé par le bras. Et avec l'aide d'une Marlene gênée de recevoir les regards noirs de Regulus, elles réussirent à immobiliser le serpentard suffisament longtemps pour prendre une photo tous ensemble. Puis Aurore fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un deuxième cadeau qu'elle tendit à Marlene.

- Joyeux Noël Marlene, sourit-elle.

Le brune prit le paquet, puis fouilla dans sa propre poche. Elle en tendit un semblable à Aurore.

- Joyeux Noël Aurore.

- Tu... m'as acheté quelque chose ? Murmura la blonde stupéfaite.

- Oui, à pré-au-lard. Avant toute cette histoire.

- ça me fait très plaisir Marlene, dit Aurore en déballant son cadeau.

Son amie en fit de même et elles découvrirent leurs cadeaux. Elles se rendirent alors compte qu'il s'agissait du même. Un bracelet en argent. Serti d'une pierre bleue pour Aurore, et rouge pour Marlene. Voyant qu'elles avaient choisi le même cadeau, les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Toi aussi tu es passée chez_ Magicadeaux _? Dit Aurore amusée.

- Oui. Après que tu sois sortie avec Lily de la boutique de vêtements. Je voulais te l'offrir juste avant le bal. Ça aurait été parfait avec ta robe. Mais... je n'ai pas pu.

- Merci. Moi, ce que je vois en toi, c'est un feu chaleureux Marlene. J'espérais qu'il ne disparaisse jamais. Et j'ai vraiment eu peur de l'avoir éteint par mégarde.

- Je vais bien Aurore, dit Marlene en passant le bracelet avec la pierre rouge à son poignet.

- Alors ce sont nos bracelets d'amitié ? Sourit Aurore.

- Oui.

- Tu dois être jaloux Regulus.

- Je m'en fiche, affirma-t-il.

Mais il continua de faire la tronche jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à minuit. Les filles lui dirent au revoir alors qu'il finissait de ranger les différents ouvrages qu'il avait étudié. Le bonnet était toujours collé sur sa tête. Pas question qu'il sorte comme ça !

- Qui voudrait d'un de ces bracelets idiot ? Marmonna-t-il en récupérant le dernier livre sur la table.

Soudain, il entendit un tintement. Quelque chose se trouvait sous le livre. Et Regulus fut surpris d'y trouver un autre de ces fameux bracelets. La pierre était verte. Pas de message l'accompagnant, mais la logique voulait qu'il lui soit adressé.

- Mais... dit-il en prenant la gourmette. Laquelle...?

Qui d'Aurore ou Marlene lui avait offert ce bracelet ? "Devan évidemment" pensa-t-il. Mais Aurore lui avait déjà fait un cadeau. Dans ce cas... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Marlene. "Elle n'a aucune raison de m'acheter quoi que ce soit. C'est encore une idée idiote d'Aurore. Les bracelets de l'amitié..." Regulus soupira et finit de ranger. Il ne comptait ni porter cette gourmette, ni vérifier qui l'avait acheté. Il tira à nouveau sur le bonnet qui se détacha enfin de son crâne. Mais avant de sortir, alors qu'il repassait près de la table, Regulus tendit machinalement la main et fourra le cadeau dans sa poche. Il passerait la soirée à essayer d'oublier ce geste.

Durant toute la nuit, Sirius avait guetté un signe de la présence de Dora dans la cabane hurlante. L'odeur était présente comme d'habitude. Mais elle impregnait l'air depuis le premier soir de pleine lune. Cela ne voulait peut-être pas dire qu'elle était là en ce moment.

- Quand je l'attraperai celle-là... rumina-t-il alors qu'il sortaient du saule cogneur pour rentrer à Poudlard.

- Tu penses encore à ta vélane ? dit James. C'est une obsession ma parole.

- Il ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aura pas attrapée, dit Peter.

- Vous savez quoi... commença Sirius en jetant un oeil à la forêt. Vous avez raison. Alors je vais m'ôter cette épine du pied !

Et il partit en courant sous sa forme de chien rejoindre le couvert des arbres. James le regarda faire consterné.

- Evite de te prendre un arbre en pleine figure cette fois, marmonna-t-il en entraînant Peter vers le château.

Cette fois, Sirius n'eut pas à courser le chat. Il était tranquillement assis dans la clairière, faisant sa toilette. S'approchant, Sirius put l'observer en détail. Un chat à la fourrure complètement blanche. Un blanc aussi pur que le noir d'encre de sa propre fourrure. Et chose qu'il n'avait pas pu voir la dernière fois... c'était que le chat avait les même yeux vairons que la personne cachée sous cette forme animale. Il n'avait jamais vu un chat pareil. Lorsque que Dora le remarqua, elle cessa de se lécher la patte. Mais elle ne s'enfuit pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.

"Tu m'attendais ?" dit-il surpris.

"Pas vraiment. Mais je savais que tu viendrais. Tu l'as promis la dernière fois. Et je n'ai plus envie de jouer à cache-cache"

- C'est une bonne chose, dit-il en reprenant forme humaine. Parce que j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda-t-elle en redevenant la jeune fille argentée.

- C'est toi qui a la carte du Maraudeur, l'accusa-t-il d'emblée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré et il continua :

- Tu es au courant pour la carte. Tu nous as entendus en parler dans la cabane et tu l'as volée la nuit dernière.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Pour pouvoir mieux circuler dans le château quand tu vas y retrouver ta soeur.

- Je me suis débrouillée sans ça jusqu'ici.

- C'est toi qui l'a. J'en suis sûr.

- Réfléchis un peu. Qu'est-ce que je serais venue faire à Poudlard hier ? Je n'avais aucune raison de venir voir Aurore, elle était à son bal de Noël. Et je ne viens que les soirs de pleine lune. Je ne passe pas ma vie ici tu sais.

- Justement, avec le bal, hier soir était le meilleur moment pour voler la carte.

- C'était le soir ou la nuit ? Décide-toi.

- C'était... cette nuit.

- Et tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un d'intelligent serait venu en soirée voler ta maudite carte ? Plutôt que d'attendre la nuit quand vous étiez tous dans la chambre ?

-...

- Je suis intelligente Sirius et je n'ai pas touché à ta carte.

- Mais... l'ombre qui a disparu... et le flacon...

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- Heu... rien.

Dora lui aurait fait une remarque sur les cheveux si elle les avait vus. Alors ce n'était pas elle ? Qui d'autre aurait pu être au courant pour la carte ? Mais elle avait raison. Si la personne avait attendu la nuit... c'est parce qu'elle était présente au bal !

- Bon, si tu as fini de m'accuser, j'aimerais pouvoir me couper tranquillement les cheveux.

Elle sortit les ciseaux de sa poche et ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule. Et elle entreprit de les couper. Comme elle le faisait à chaque pleine lune.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-...

- Tu vas faire la tête parce que je te soupçonne ?

-...

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber au sol à côté d'elle.

- Les filles sont vraiment compliquées.

- Tu dis ça parce que... ma soeur ne t'as pas laissé l'embrasser ?

-... elle t'a parlé de ça.

- Bien sûr qu'elle m'en a parlé. Ça n'a rien d'anodin.

Il soupira de nouveau en se prenant la tête dans les mains. La jeune fille cessa un instant de se couper les cheveux pour glisser un regard vers Sirius.

- Et... dit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

Sirius releva aussitôt la tête et elle se remit rapidement à sa tâche comme si de rien n'était.

- Aurore t'a demandé de me poser la question ?

- Non, dit-elle vivement.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, dit-elle énervée.

- Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- Par curiosité !

- C'est ça, dit-il sans la croire. Eh bien tu pourras dire à ta soeur que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

-... tu ne sais pas ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je la tenais dans mes bras, qu'elle a fermé les yeux et... je me suis penché sur elle. Quant à la raison... ou le fait que j'aie ou pas des sentiments pour elle... j'en sais rien.

- Alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

- Tu es bien catégorique, dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- J'ai tors ? Dit-elle en faisant de même.

- Je... j'en sais rien ! Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Allongé au sol, il observa le ciel qui s'éclaircissait au dessus de lui. Avait-il des sentiments pour Aurore ? Oui bien sûr. De l'exaspération, de la colère, de la frustration. "Et elle me fatigue". La question était : l'amour faisait-il partie de ces sentiments ? "Je ne crois pas... je ne sais pas... Pourquoi je ne peux pas en être certain ?" pensa-t-il frustré en frappant du poing au sol. Parce que c'était un fait. Il avait invité Aurore au bal et avait essayé de l'embrasser de lui-même. En agissant comme par instinct. Non... le baiser c'était plus que de l'instinct. Il le _**voulait**_. Une envie qu'il n'avait pas pu réprimer. "Mais n'importe quel garçon aurait fait la même chose, amour ou pas. N'est-ce pas ?"

- L'amour incertain n'existe pas, affirma Dora. Si tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu n'aimes pas _**vraiment**_. Et que ça se résume à de l'attirance physique.

- Je ne suis pas... attiré physiquement par elle.

- Tu la trouves moche ? Demanda-t-elle en lui laçant un regard noir et donnant un coup sec avec les ciseaux pour couper sa dernière mèche.

- Non, dit-il en fixant les ciseaux et déglutissant.

- Je préfère ça, dit-elle en rangeant les ciseaux dans sa poche.

- Pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi ? Soupira-t-il. Tu vas tout lui raconter.

- Je sais aussi... garder les secrets.

- Tu es en train de me proposer d'être ma confidente ? Dit-il en se redressant.

- Je dis juste que... je ne suis pas obligée de tout raconter à Aurore.

- Tu ne t'es pas privée de lui dire que j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Marlene.

- Ne reviens pas là dessus, tu n'aurais jamais dû l'espionner.

- Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire que ce n'était que le fruit du hasard ?

- Tu es resté pour écouter.

- Oublie ça, soupira-t-il en se rallongeant pesamment.

_**Oublie ça**_. C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Aurore. Oublier qu'ils avaient faillit échanger un baiser. Mais était-ce une chose si facile à oublier ? Sûrement pas. Car lorsqu'Aurore avait crié à John qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux... Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir énervé. Pas de relation, ok. Mais ils étaient quand même allés au bal ensemble. D'ailleurs il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait accepté sa demande. "Et me revoilà en train de monter la tête à cause d'elle" pensa-t-il dépité. "Mais Dora doit avoir raison. Ce n'est que de l'attirance physique. Aurore n'est... pas désagréable à regarder". Il avait pu s'en rendre compte la veille. La douceur de sa peau, la profondeur de ses yeux bleus... ses lèvres. "Je crois que c'est le fait de l'avoir vue nue qui m'est monté au cerveau". En y repensant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Dora en fronçant les sourcils.

- A rien, dit-il en roulant sur le côté pour soustraire son visage à sa vue.

oOo

Alors qu'il dormait à l'infirmerie, Remus fit un drôle de rêve. Il était allongé dans la forêt. Les yeux fixés sur la pleine lune. Mais il avait forme humaine. Et quelqu'un lui carressait doucement le front.

_Le soleil est couché depuis des heures,  
__La lune l'a remplacé. _

La personne chantait. Une voix claire qui lui était familière. Une femme.

_Faible lueur dans l'obscurité,  
__Elle pèse sur mon coeur._

Qui était-ce ? Il avait les yeux ouverts. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la voir. Mais plus elle chantait, plus le ciel s'éclaircissait. Et la lune commença à disparaître.

_Mais bientôt la voilà effacée,  
__Les rayons d'or l'ont éclipsée._

Oui... c'était comme si la voix avait chassé la lune. Son angoisse. Sa plus grande peur.

_Ainsi vient l'aurore.  
__Ainsi vient l'espoir._

Combien de temps après avoir fait ce rêve Remus se réveilla-t-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'est un rayon de soleil qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait vraiment plus de lune. Le soleil brillait. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'un poids pesait sur son front. Aurore était assise à son chevet. C'était sa main qui carressait son front. Et sûrement elle qui avait chanté. Mais maintenant elle piquait du nez.

- Aurore ?

Elle sursauta et retira sa main, parfaitement réveillée à présent.

- Bonjour Remus, dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux un peu de chocolat ?

Elle lui tendit une tablette de chocolat aux noisettes. Mais au lieu de la prendre, il demanda :

- C'est toi qui chantais ?

- Chanter ? Dit-elle gênée. Non, je suis nulle à ce genre de...

- C'était toi, insista-t-il en se redressant. Et tu me carressais le front.

- Oh... tu avais... une peluche sur...

Voyant le regard que lui lançait Remus, Aurore sut que ses excuses foireuses ne marcheraient pas avec lui.

- Bon... c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est parce que tu avais le sommeil agité.

Vraiment ? Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de cauchemar. En fait, il n'avait gardé en mémoire que le rêve paisible où la voix chantait. La voix d'Aurore. Il en était sûr à présent.

- Tu as chanté cette chanson... murmura-t-il.

- Quelle chanson ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote. J'ai reconnu ta voix.

-...

- Pourquoi chantais-tu une chanson sur... la lune ?

- Je ne vois pas...

- Tu... es au courant, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Tu sais que je suis...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était présent. Et il finit :

- Que je suis un... loup-garou.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Remus l'observa. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle était au courant. "Et si ce n'est pas le cas... si je me trompe..." Remus déglutit. Pour la première fois, il avouerait à quelqu'un sa vraie nature. Ses amis l'avaient deviné. Et Aurore ? "Elle le sait déjà... j'en suis sûr"

- Je ne plaisante pas. Et tu le sais.

-...

- Aurore.

- Remus... soupira-t-elle.

- Tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir ici tous les mois. Et que tu ne parles de tes visites à personne. Tu es fatiguée parce que tu te lèves à l'aube exprès pour venir me voir. Tu passes des heures ici à me regarder dormir. Et tu chantes cette chanson... qui parle de lune et d'espoir apporté par l'_**aurore**_. Arrête de nier, ce serait me prendre un peu trop pour un idiot.

- En effet, dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Alors j'ai raison.

- Oui... je suis au courant. Je... l'ai deviné.

- Comment ? Tu étais déjà là lors de la première pleine lune.

- La première fois je suis vraiment entrée ici par hasard. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Il y a déjà eu... un cas de loup-garou dans ma famille.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il étonné.

- Oui... mon grand-père.

- Et donc... tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. Loup-garou ou pas, tu es Remus.

- Je peux être dangereux.

- Pour un loup féroce, je te trouve doux comme un agneau, plaisanta-t-elle.

-...

- Du chocolat ? Lui proposa-t-elle de nouveau.

Comment pouvait-elle en rire ? N'était-elle pas un minimum effrayée ou repoussée ? Même si elle avait déjà connu un loup-garou...

- ça ne te gêne vraiment pas ? Tu ne te sens pas... mal à l'aise ?

Dégoûtée aurait été plus juste. Mais Aurore répondit :

- Pourquoi je devrais être gênée ? C'est une partie de toi.

- Une partie que je déteste.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Pardon ? Dit-il étonné.

- Tu ne peux pas détester une partie de toi sans te détester entièrement. Quant à moi je ne peux pas t'apprécier sans aussi apprécier cette partie de toi. Et comme je t'aime beaucoup, j'aime aussi ton côté loup-garou.

Jamais, excepté dans ses rêves les plus fous, Remus n'aurait pensé entendre cela sortir de la bouche d'une fille. Mais Aurore avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle facilité. Elle l'aimait lui et son côté loup-garou. Mais de quel genre d'amour ? C'était ce qui taraudait Remus à présent. Il prit le chocolat qu'elle lui tendit et croqua dedans. Hum... son préféré. Aurore faisait vraiment tout pour lui faire plaisir. Pour lui remonter le moral après sa transformation. Elle lui avait chanté une chanson pour appaiser son sommeil, lui avait carressé le front, lui offrait son chocolat favoris... "Des choses que ferait une mère plutôt qu'une fille amoureuse" pensa-t-il légèrement déçu. Mais toutes ces attentions étaient autant de signes qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment. Et comme elle n'était pas sa mère... "Il y a peut-être un espoir. Après tout, elle a repoussé Sirius lors du bal. C'est un peu arrogant de le dire mais... elle s'intéresse plus à moi qu'à lui finalement. Non ?" Mais elle n'avait même pas envisagé aller au bal avec lui. "Parce que je suis un loup-garou et que la pleine lune était proche. Ça doit être pour ça" pensa-t-il douloureusement. "ça la dérange peut-être plus que ce qu'elle dit". Mrs Pomfresh sortit de son bureau pour examiner le garçon et Aurore se leva pour partir.

- Je reviendrai à chaque pleine lune Remus. Compte sur moi.

- Ouais... d'accord.

Aurore sortit, et lorsqu'elle eut fermé les portes, elle s'appuya contre les battants en soupirant.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'entendrait chanter dans son sommeil. J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là. Mais ma chanson l'a appaisé alors... je suppose que c'est un mal pour un bien. Maintenant je pourrai en apprendre bien plus sur lui. Beaucoup plus.

* * *

Bon, ça y est Remus sait qu'elle sait xD et vous ? Vous avez réussi à savoir un peu plus de choses ? ;) Vous avez eu des confirmations ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, attendez le prochain chapitre, je vous offrirai de grandes révélations ! ENFIN ! xD mais je ne déballerai pas tout non plus ^^. Le prochain chapitre ? Il s'intitule : Deux chats face à face. Je sens que vous avez le cerveau en ébulition !

Réponses aux reviews :

**azilea** : oui, c'est le Père Regulus mdr. à+ pour en apprendre plus sur Aurore et sa famille ;)

oh ! Merci ! ça m'arrive parfois de faire ce genre de petite confusion ^^ n'hésite pas à me faire remarquer les fautes que je pourrais faire par mégarde ;) biz !

**Nayla-HP** : tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un idiot. Comment peut-il penser ça ? Elle lui a pourtant bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui ! rhalala... xD mes chapitres trop courts ? Je les trouve hyper longs... je peux pas faire mieux lol. à+ !

**Git** : oh non je la perds... T.T pitié attends le prochain chapitre je suis sûre que tu retrouveras un bout de ton chemin. disons un sentier mdr. non, Alice n'est pas La Lyre. Mais qui a la carte du coup ? mince alors ! lol. Véga est très malade. je peux te dire que c'est grave. mais oui Reg aime bien ses amies gryffondors ^^ avoue-le Reg. Avoue-le ! et Sirius, avoue tes sentiments bon sang de pois ! mdr. bientôt la suite ;) bisous !

**LilouEvans** : mais non c'est long ! xD je me dépêche pour la suite. je sens que vous allez m'épuiser... mdr. tu sauras tout des problèmes capillaires de Dora au prochain chapitre ;) ouais, je déballerai presque tout lol. ton james et ta lily sont trop chous ! *saute dans tous les sens* bisous !

**Immi** : Oh... même pas sur Véga ? mais tu dis ça parce que tout est déjà clair dans ta tête je suis sûre lol. t'as pas besoin de comprendre autre chose ^^ en tout cas rdv au prochain chapitre.

**ylymance** : oui ! vous allez enfin comprendre quelque chose à se qui se passe mdr. je suis vraiment la pire des auteurs. vous mener en bateau pendant 18 chapitres sans rien vous expliquer lol. franchement, bravo à vous pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici ^^ ah tu crois que c'est Marlene ? on verra ça plus tard, puisque MONSIEUR Regulus ne posera jamais la question. j'attendrai de lire ton prochain commentaire ;) gros bisous !

**cerveau back** : tu es sûr d'être sûr ? XD en fait tout ça ne serait qu'une histoire douteuse de vieux pervers ? lol. j'ai essayé de te suirvre dans ton raisonnement sur la Lyre mais tu m'as aussi bloquée. Véga existe ou pas ? xD bon autant te dire que tu te gêles à -60°C mdr. mais continue de réfléchir petit cerveau ;) bientôt d'autres indices ! bisous

**psychedelik** : qui c'est les 4 ? Je vois Aurore, Sirius et Remus. Qui d'autre ? pour la publication dis moi où t'es bloquée ^^ bye bye !

**Yume** : merci de devenir enfin visible ^^ Oui je suis sadique mwahahaha ! xD bon, Black c'est évident ^^ et pour Doraurore... à suivre ! ;) bisous

**Edwina Malefoy** : allongez-vous, je vous écoute xD Je suis désolée pour toi. C'est horrriiible. J'imagine trop l'enfer que tu dois vivre. en plus elles te comparent à l'ancienne JF ! têtes à claque ! au final il n'y a que les lapins qui étaient contents. Cage propre. Et grâce à qui ? hein ? ;) Ta soeur à bien agi heureusement qu'elle ne vivra plus avec ce krklnretorjg !

Oh oui ! de très bonnes reviews ;) mais oui, les garçons sont nuls en ce qui concerne leurs propres sentiments. Debajo de su cama ! xD J'adore les requins végétariens de Nemo ! ils ammènent tout leur ami poisson plus ou moins vivant mdr. John est un vrai fuineur lol. Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! (reine de coeur sors de ce corps ! xD) tous mes persos vont faire carrière à la télé mdr. Véga is not dead, don't worry. Mais elle est sévèrement malade. et tu as raison, elle garde son nouveau traitement secret. Pourquoi ? ^^ Je vais essayer de te débloquer Reg pour Noël lol. Ah ! si seulement j'avais_ réellement _cette photo. moi aussi je la veux ! Et voici les nouveaux power rangers... la TRAM ! xD il y a même force verte. Par contre force jaune est indisponible mdr. J'ai hésité à mettre des couleurs ou à laisser les bralecets en argent simple. Mais je voulais qu'ils puissent les différencier. tant pis si ça fait un peu ridicule lol. elle est belle ma chanson hein ? ^^ (vas-y lance-toi des fleurs toute seule. Tu veux le bosquet aussi ? mdr tout le jardin !) Allez, gros bisous ! à bientôt ;)

**brilou** : coucou, merci d'être passée. Bonne rentrée et éclate-toi avec tes amies ;) en effet, l'histoire des black n'a rien de compliqué ^^ (pour ceux qui ont deviné qui est Aurore ;) n'est-ce pas ?) bisous !

**MaliceM** : bientôt résolus ^^ je vais me débrouiller, t'en fait pas. ma chanson te plait ? ;) bisous et à bientôt !

**malilite** : la page arithmétique du carnet est très importante. Véga est une étoile de la constellation de la Lyre ;) en effet, les parents d'Aurore sont Teddy et Victoire. mais pas mal de gens pensaient au début que c'était Fleur et Bill. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être fait piéger. c'est à la demande de Teddy que Harry est devenu le parrain d'Aurore. parce qu'il a été comme un "père" pour lui. il s'en est bien occupé conjointement avec Andromeda et Teddy tenait à ce qu'Harry soit aussi le parrain de sa fille. (Dominique étant la marraine de Dora et Louis le parrain de Rémy) bref je m'égarre lol. merci beaucoup ^^ bisous


	19. Deux chats face à face

Salut ! Alors vous êtes prêts ? Vous êtes bien installés ? Bien au chaud avec un bol de pop-corn ? Parce que je vais torpiller mes mystères. Il était temps après 18 chapitres de brouillard ! xD C'est bon, vous allez enfin comprendre la fic. (pas tout évidemment, on garde un minimum de suspens. Mais je pense que vous avez deviné une grande partie ^^) Et vous allez assister en direct live à une énorme prise de conscience. J'en dit pas plus. C'est parti !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Deux chats face à face

Aurore passa ses vacances à essayer de percer le secret du mystérieux carnet de La Lyre. Si ce n'était pas Alice, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà vu les runes. Et donc le sablier. Aurore tenait-elle entre ses mains le carnet du propriétaire originel du sablier ? Une femme. Et _**le premier tour **_dont elle parlait dans son journal... Etait-ce un tour de sablier ? La Lyre avait-elle remonté le temps elle aussi ? Mais quand ? Et où était-elle maintenant ? Rusard entreposait dans son armoire les objets confisqués depuis les 10 dernières années. Quand avait-il confisqué ce carnet ? "Je peux toujours courir pour qu'il me le dise. À supposer qu'il s'en souvienne... ce carnet a l'air banal à première vue. Ça ne l'aura sûrement pas marqué". Alors les seuls indices dont elle disposait, étaient ceux inscrits dans le carnet. Elle commença par les potions. Car la page de calculs et les écrits sans queue ni tête du journal lui restaient irrémédiablement obscures pour l'instant. Le problème, c'était que les potions n'avaient pas de titre. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été faites sur mesure pour la patiente. Et d'après ses recherches, Aurore en avait conclu que la personne souffrait de graves problèmes respiratoires et digestifs. Une potion appaisait les douleurs abdominales et les vomissements, une autre débouchait les voies respiratoires, une troisième servait au traitement des infections, et la 4e était un puissant antalgique et anti-inflammatoire. De quoi s'inquiéter. Quant à la 5e potion qui apparaissait à la fin du carnet, ce n'était en rien une potion médicale. Elle était presque calquée sur la potion de vieillissement. À ceci près que l'ingrédient principal avait été modifié. Cette potion-ci était à base d'une plante appellée _Centella_.

- Centella, murmura Aurore assise à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle feuilletait un grand glossaire des plantes nécessaires aux potions. Herbe d'asie aux propriétés tonifiantes et rajeunissantes. Rajeunissantes ? Mais alors...

La potion basée sur celle de vieillissement était en fait son parfait contraire. Une potion rajeunissante. Le problème, c'était que la Centella ne poussait qu'en asie et qu'il semblait assez difficile de s'en procurer d'après le glossaire. D'ailleurs, il était aussi dit que personne n'avait pu préparer de potions aux effets concluants avec cette plante.

"Mais apparemment..." pensa Aurore en reportant son attention sur le carnet. "Une petite maline a réussi là où tout le monde à échoué. La propriétaire de ce carnet à inventé la potion de rajeunissement. Même si les effets ne semblent que temporaires". En effet, elle était à prendre tous les jours d'après les notes du carnet. Et en proportions précises selon le nombre d'années que l'ont voulait "effacer". Mais pourquoi vouloir rajeunir ? Etait-ce les recherches dont La Lyre avait fait mention dans son journal ? Celles destinées à pallier son _**décalage**_. "Elle a un décalage de 4... 4 ans ?" Fronçant les sourcils, Aurore revint sur la page d'arithmétique.

- 07,1976... 07,1977... marmonna-t-elle.

"Ces deux nombres liés par des flèches..."

- Ce ne sont pas des nombres ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un oeil aux 4 traits verticaux tracés juste en dessous. Ce sont des dates ! 07/1976 ! Juillet 1976 ! Et Juillet 1977 !

Aurore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si la flèche plus épaisse reliant Juillet 77 à Juillet 76 représentait bien un voyage dans le temps... alors La Lyre devait se trouver à Poudlard en ce moment même ! Et elle aurait effectué au moins 4 voyages d'un an dans le passé avant de perdre son carnet. Un décalage de 4 ans ! Voilà pourquoi elle avait besoin d'une solution à sa différence d'âge qui commençait à se voir. Voilà pourquoi elle avait inventé cette potion de rajeunissement. Pour passer inaperçu. Pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle voyageait dans le temps. "Alors il y a deux sabliers de ce genre en ce moment à Poudlard. Bien qu'en réalité... il s'agisse d'une version passée et d'un version future _**du même sablier**_. Mais qui est La Lyre ? Une élève ? Une prof ? Elle vit forcément à Poudlard pour que ce carnet se soit retrouvé chez Rusard".

- Une minute... murmura Aurore en réfléchissant. Soyons logique. L'endroit où j'ai trouvé ce sablier... devrait être l'endroit exact où La Lyre l'a déposé pour la dernière fois.

"Il était caché chez moi... _**Chez elle**_ ?" Etait-ce possible ? Aurore et La Lyre avaient vécu dans la même maison mais à des époques différentes ?

- Et j'habite... 12 square Grimmaurd, souffla Aurore. La Lyre est une Black !

La jeune fille jeta des regards autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendue. Puis elle se leva d'un bond pour aller parcourir les étagères de la section astronomie. Elle en sortit _Etoiles et Constellations_. Aurore feuilleta rapidement le livre, cherchant une étoile précise. Voyant passer sous ses yeux _**Sirius**_ de la constellation du Grand chien et _**Regulus**_ de la constellation du Lion, Aurore était de plus en plus certaine de la réponse qu'elle attendait. Une maladie grave. Quatre potions. Et une 5e inconnue. Une femme qui semblait vouloir retenir quelqu'un... ou convaincre un autre de partir... qui pour cela avait remonté le temps jusqu'en _**Juillet**_ 1976 ! Quelqu'un qui avait un rapport avec les Black...

- _**Véga**_... de la constellation de _**la Lyre**_, lut Aurore d'une voix blanche.

"C'est Véga" pensa-t-elle abasourdie en regardant le carnet qu'elle tenait toujours dans une main. Tout était clair à présent. Véga Prewett avait remonté le temps en juillet 1977 afin d'empêcher Sirius de fuir le square Grimmaurd en juillet 1976. Et n'y parvenant pas, elle avait essayé de convaincre Regulus de le suivre lors de sa 4e tentative. "Elle veut éviter que les frères se haïssent. Elle souhaite qu'ils restent ensemble. Véga n'arrive sûrement pas à supporter de les voir se faire la guerre ainsi. Elle remonte le temps pour empêcher ça". Aurore ne savait pas quand exactement Véga avait perdu ce carnet. À combien de tentatives en était-elle ? "Apparemment, elle n'a pas encore réussi... Sirius et Regulus se détestent toujours" pensa-t-elle en rangeant le livre d'astronomie. "Mais elle est courageuse pour remonter le temps dans son état de santé. Surtout qu'elle n'a toujours aucun résultat... Je me demande si ces voyages répétés dans le temps ne sont pas dangereux pour elle. Après tout, ce sablier est vraiment bizarre. Est-ce qu'elle aussi n'arrive pas à l'enlever ?" En y réfléchissant, Aurore n'avait encore jamais pu apercevoir le cou de Véga. Elle portait un col montant au bal et une écharpe lors de son départ. "C'est pour mieux cacher la chaîne..." Maintenant qu'Aurore savait qui était la Lyre, elle avait tellement de questions à poser à Véga. La serpentard semblait en savoir un rayon sur le sablier. "Et sur K... alors ce n'est vraiment pas un X. Mais qui est ce K ?" Cela restait un mystère. De même que la suite arithmétique finissant par 18 et qui semblait désigner une chose qu'il restait à Véga. "Il lui reste 18 quoi ? Tentatives ?" C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle devrait demander à Véga. Mais était-ce bien sage de lui en parler ? Aurore s'exposerait. Et Véga avait peut-être l'air gentille... mais c'était tout de même une Serpentard. "Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Et comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle saura que c'est moi qui ai son carnet et que je porte aussi le sablier ?" Mais Véga avait peut-être déjà des doutes sur Aurore. _Tu dis venir de Beauxbâtons ? Tu ne rencontres aucune difficulté ? _Autant de questions qui pouvaient suggérer que Véga savait ce qu'Aurore portait autour du cou. "Mais si elle sait... pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-elle pas ?" Ces questions trottèrent dans la tête d'Aurore pendant le reste des vacances. Et elle ruminait encore cela le soir du nouvel an.

- Oh ! S'exclama James alors que les Gryffondors restés au château étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle commune une bièraubeurre à la main. Ça va être l'heure ! Prêts pour le décompte ?

- Attendez ! S'exclama une troisième année en posant un plateau rempli de raisin sur la table basse. Voilà le raisin.

- Le raisin ? S'étonna Sirius. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est indispensable Maria.

- En espagne, on a coûtume de manger un grain de raisin à chacun des douzes coups pour fêter le nouvel an.

- Sans blague ? Dit James en goûtant un grain. Ça a l'air marrant. Tout le monde est partant ?

Ils acquiecèrent et on se passa le raisin de main en main.

- C'est l'heure ! S'exclama Peter tout excité.

- Alors UN ! S'écria James.

Tout le monde enfourna son premier grain.

- DEUX !

Un deuxième grain de raisin. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le 12e coup sonne. Certains avaient encore du raisin plein la bouche alors qu'ils criaient tous :

- Bonne année !

Peter avait même réussi à s'étouffer avec les minuscules pépins. Allez savoir comment il s'était débrouillé. Heureusement, Remus était là pour lui taper dans le dos.

- Bonne année ! S'exclama Aurore en serrant soudainement le préfet contre elle après en avoir fait de même avec Marlene.

Autant dire, que Remus n'était plus du tout concentré sur Peter. Le rat pouvait bien mourir étouffé, le loup-garou ne pensait plus qu'au corps d'Aurore pressé contre lui. Il en rougit furieusement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son étreinte car elle le lâcha aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Après tout... ce n'était qu'une accolade pour le nouvel an. Rien de plus. Et elle tombait maintenant dans les bras de James. Puis de Maria.

- Très bonne idée le raisin, rit Aurore avec la jeune fille.

Remus l'observa un instant toujours un peu perdu. Puis il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui n'avaient pas su saisir la chance de serrer Aurore.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Sirius avait tout vu. Et plus particulièrement la réaction de Remus qui avait toujours les joues rouges. "Ne me dites pas qu'il est..." Sirius n'arrivait pas à le croire. La rougeur des joues de Remus était très révélatrice ! Rouges. Mais pas autant que Peter qui s'étouffait toujours à côté de lui. Remus sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour s'occuper de son ami agonisant. Mais Sirius restait tendu. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur Aurore qui discutait avec Maria. Plus il la regardait, plus il se sentait énervé. Et ses pieds bougèrent d'eux même pour le conduire jusqu'à la blonde.

- Et vous avez des coûtumes pour le nouvel an en France ? Demandait Maria à Aurore.

- Là-bas on boit du champagne. C'est un peu amer mais...

Elle fut coupée par Sirius qui venait de la tirer par le bras pour la serrer contre lui. Choquée, la jeune fille resta immobile dans ses bras.

- Bonne année, dit-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître de la colère.

- Heu... bonne année, répondit-elle incertaine.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas. Et Aurore commença à se sentir gênée. Elle savait que Marlene n'était pas loin et elle devait sûrement les observer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?" se demanda Aurore sur le point de le repousser. Mais ce fut Sirius qui s'en chargea finalement. Et il la poussa en arrière d'un coup sec par les épaules avant de s'éloigner. Aurore se cogna contre Maria et s'excusa auprès d'elle avant de jeter un oeil perplexe à Sirius qui s'était assis lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est le changement d'année qui lui fait cet effet ?"

Sirius était concentré sur les flammes lorsque James le bouscula en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'accoudoir et s'exclamant :

- Bonne année mon frère !

- Ouais... marmonna Sirius.

- Houla, dit James. On est près du feu, mais j'ai l'impression d'être au pôle nord. C'est normal ?

-...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...

- Sirius ?

- Je ne sais pas ! S'exclama son ami furieusement. Je suis énervé ! Et ça m'énerve !

- Tu es énervé d'être énervé, traduit James. Eh ben...

- C'est ça. Alors change de sujet.

- Bon. Je me demande ce que fait Lily.

Sirius soupira. C'était à prévoir. Le sujet de prédilection de James Potter : Lily Evans.

- Elle fête le nouvel an avec sa famille, répondit Sirius.

- Oui, mais est-ce qu'elle pense à moi ? Tu crois que je fais partie de ses nouvelles résolutions pour l'année ?

- Du genre : je vais tomber amoureuse de James Potter ?

- Ouais, dit-il rêveur.

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux si elle prend la résolution de ne pas te tuer cette année.

- Sois un peu plus sympa avec moi mon frère. Je souffre de ne pas la voir tu sais ? Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et lui souhaiter bonne année. Serrer dans ses bras la fille qu'on aime... c'est le pied.

Sirius se renforgna. Était-ce _**le pied**_ pour Remus il y a de ça quelques minutes ? "Sûrement vu sa tête" pensa-t-il rageusement. Par contre Sirius avait été tellement énervé qu'il n'avait senti aucun plaisir à serrer Aurore contre lui. Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ? Ou parce qu'il était jaloux de Remus ? "Première option !" Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ? "Je me tue à répéter à tout le monde que je ne _**sais pas**_ !" Il jeta un regard noir à Aurore. "Mais c'est de sa faute".

Lorsqu'Aurore remonta avec Marlene dans le dortoir qu'elles occupaient à elles seules, la champione ne put s'empêcher d'observer son amie. Si Marlene avait vu Sirius la serrer contre lui, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Et Aurore n'était pas assez cruelle pour lui en parler si son amie n'avait rien remarqué.

Mais Marlene avait tout vu. Et même si cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir, elle savait qu'Aurore n'avait rien demandé. C'était Sirius qui était venu la prendre dans ses bras. "Comment peut-elle ne pas voir les sentiments qu'il a pour elle ?" Mais Marlene ne voulait pas y penser. C'était douloureux de voir Sirius agir ainsi avec la champione. Et elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner à nouveau d'Aurore.

- Dis donc ? Dit Marlene alors qu'elles se mettaient en pyjama. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rapprocher nos lit pour qu'on dorme ensemble ? Ce serait drôle non ? Je l'ai déjà fait avec Lily pendant les vacances et on s'était bien amusées à discuter jusque très tard dans la nuit.

- Heu... dit Aurore d'un air gêné. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Marlene.

- Ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que je ronffle et je bouge dans tous les sens quand je dors. Un vrai calvaire. T'arriveras pas à dormir à côté de moi.

- Oh, ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça.

- Si, insista Aurore.

- À ce point ?

Aurore lui offrit un sourire désolé.

- On peut quand même essayer...

- Vaut mieux pas, dit catégoriquement la blonde.

- Bon, dit Marlene déçue. Dommage. C'était l'occasion vu qu'on a le dortoir à nous toutes seules.

- Désolée. Mais on peut parler jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil si tu veux. Chacune dans son lit.

- Ok, dit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Marlene s'apprêtait à monter dans son lit quand elle se retourna brusquement vers Aurore.

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas que... j'ai proposé ça pour... heu... il n'y avait rien de louche là dedans...

- Je sais que tu aimes les garçons, rit Aurore. Ne t'en fait pas, je dors vraiment comme un tambour de machine à laver.

- Bon, rit Marlene rassurée. Alors ça va.

Elles montèrent chacune dans leur lit et s'allongèrent à plat ventre face à face.

- Et si on se posait des questions chacune son tour ? Proposa Marlene. Pour en savoir plus l'une sur l'autre. Par contre, pas de mensonge.

- Si tu veux, dit Aurore avec un sourire crispé en croisant les doigts sous son coussin. Vas-y commence.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu dors comme le tambour d'une machine à laver que tu bloques tes rideaux toutes les nuits ? Pour ne pas te retrouver par terre au petit matin ?

- Tu as tout deviné, répondit Aurore. "Premier mensonge". À moi maintenant. Où habites-tu ?

- Sur le chemin de Traverse. Mes parents y tiennent le bureau de poste. Je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer des lettres pendant les vacances d'été.

Aurore cessa de rire. "Je ne serai plus là l'été prochain Marlene..."

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle tout de même.

- Maintenant à ton tour de me donner ton adresse.

-... 2 rue Midland à Londres. Juste à côté de la gare de Kings Cross. "Deuxième mensonge".

C'était le seul nom de rue qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Celle où ses parents la faisaient transplaner avant d'entrer dans la gare. Et elle ne pouvait pas répondre : j'habite 12 square Grimmaurd, chez Sirius.

- Dans quelle ville vivais-tu quand tu étais en France ? Demanda Marlene sans se douter de rien.

- A Marseille. C'est dans le sud et il y fait bien meilleur qu'ici.

C'était sa grand-mère qui avait parlé à Aurore de cette ville. Elle y était déjà allée lors de ses vacances d'été.

- Je suppose, rit Marlene.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ton père est sorcier et ta mère est née-Moldue ?

- Comme Lily, approuva Marlene. Ils s'appellent Jim et Laura. Et... mon frère s'appelait Nicolas.

Le coeur d'Aurore se serra lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son amie s'assombrir. Mais Marlene se reprit et demanda :

- Et toi ? Comment s'appellent tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie ?

- Ils s'appellent Ted et Victoire. Mon père est Auror et ma mère travaille au département des mystères.

Aurore ne se sentait pas le coeur à mentir de nouveau à Marlene. De toute façon, elle ne les rencontrera jamais alors...

- Ta mère est une langue-de-plomb ? Dit Marlene impressionnée.

- Oui. Et elle est chargée de l'inventaire de toutes les... _choses mystérieuses_ que le ministère cache là-bas. C'est mon père qui est de sang-mêlé. Son grand-père maternel était un né-Moldu et... son père un sang-mêlé.

- Ta mère est de sang-pur ?

- Heu... pas tout à fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Dis donc, c'est à mon tour de poser les questions, dit Aurore en faisant semblant de se fâcher.

- Ne prends pas tes grands airs, dit Marlene en lui lançant son coussin.

- Tu vas voir ! S'exclama Aurore en attrapant le coussin avant de se jeter sur Marlene pour la frapper avec.

Une battaille de polochons débuta et les jeunes filles rirent jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Marlene s'endormit peu de temps après. Ce fut Aurore qui la recouvrit. Et avant de fermer les rideaux de Marlene, elle murmura :

- Je suis désolée de te mentir autant Marlene. Je ne dors pas comme le tambour d'une machine à laver. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser me voir quand je dors. Même si j'ai confiance en toi.

Aurore ferma les rideaux de son amie et partit se coucher. Puis elle disparut derrière ses propres rideaux et les bloqua magiquement. Comme chaque soir.

oOo

Le jour du retour du Poudlard Express, le dimanche 8 janvier 1977, ils étaient tous rassemblés sur le quai du la gare pour accueillir les élèves rentrant de vacances. Autant dire que James ne tenait plus en place.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois en tendant le cou afin de voir le plus loin possible sur les voies.

Notez qu'il se fichait royalement du reste des élèves partis en vacances. La seule qu'il voulait revoir, c'était Lily. Alice, et ses trois poursuiveurs pouvaient aussi bien rester chez eux pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Ne parlons pas de Mary. Il changerait vite d'avis quand viendraient les prochains entraînements de Quidditch.

- Bientôt James, répondit Remus en soupirant. Bientôt.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. On l'aurait su si c'était le cas non ? Ils parlent de toutes les attaques dans la gazette. Même celles des Moldus. Pas vrai ?

- Oui James, répondit Aurore amusée. Je suis sûre que Lily va bien.

- Surtout qu'elle a eu la paix pendant deux semaines, dit Sirius en souriant.

Son meilleur ami lui donna un coup dans le bras.

- C'est que t'es un petit plaisantin, dit James en riant jaune.

- Mais oui, répondit Sirius en lui rendant son coup un peu plus fort.

Ils allaient continuer de se chamailler quand Marlene s'exclama :

- Voilà le train !

- Où ça ? Demanda James en se précipitant sur le bord du quai.

Il serait tombé sur les voies si ses amis ne l'avaient pas tiré en arrière pour le retenir.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Lily était assise près de la fenêtre dans le même compartiment qu'Alice et Mary. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle seraient arrivée. Notamment entre Alice et Frank.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous vous soyez mis ensemble comme ça, dit Mary en claquant des doigts. Comme si c'était normal.

- Mais c'est normal. Il m'aime, je l'aime. Pourquoi on sortirait pas ensemble ?

- Mais comment tu sais que... comment tu peux être sûre que...

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Alice ! Avant de sortir ensemble, on discute avec la personne. Je ne t'ai jamais vue discuter avec Frank.

- Il m'a invitée au bal.

- Oh, alors parce qu'il t'a invitée ça veut dire qu'il t'aime vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alice, soupira son amie. L'amour c'est pas si simple.

- C'est pour ça que toutes tes relations n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques semaines ?

-...

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle plus, bouda Mary.

- Laisse-la Alice, lui conseilla Lily. Moi je trouve que Frank et toi formez un très beau couple. C'est un garçon très gentil.

- C'est le seul qui ne se moque pas de moi ou qui ne me trouve pas bizarre, dit Alice en sortant de son sac son manuel de runes. Même si je ne comprend pas trop ce que je peux dire ou faire d'étrange.

- Et pourtant, rit Lily. Il y a de quoi. Tu te promènes toujours partout avec tes manuels de runes ?

- Hum, acquiesça Alice.

- ça c'est une chose étrange. Et tu es beaucoup trop franche et pragmatique.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama Mary exaspérée. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

- Tiens... tu me parles ?

Mary poussa un soupir de frustration et croisa les bras. On aurait dit qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler Alice.

- Les runes sont fascinantes. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir quand on peut dire la vérité. Je réponds aux gens de la façon la plus juste et la plus simple possible. En quoi est-ce un crime ?

- Il faut parfois savoir improviser, sourit Lily.

- Et comment tu comptes improviser quand tu te retrouveras devant James ?

-... pardon ?

- Tu te doutes qu'il t'attend sur le quai. Il doit être tout excité.

- Arrête. Je ne lui ai pas manqué à ce point.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Alice se concentra sur ses runes. Elle faisait toujours des recherches pour percer le secret de la phrase qu'Aurore lui avait demandé de traduire. Elle n'avait rien trouvé jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Après tout, elle ignorait que le X était en fait un K. Sinon elle aurait déjà résolu l'énigme. Quant à Lily, elle reporta son attention sur le paysage. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Poudlard. Et comme le jour de la rentrée, des arbres sombres défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle se souvenait encore de leur voyage dans la calèche. Un voyage pas comme les autres. Et pour de nombreuses raisons. Sans parler de l'arrivée en vol plané d'Aurore... le voyage avait été marqué par les regards insistants de James. Et la première fois où il l'avait appellée _**Lily**_. Jusqu'alors, il s'était toujours adressé à elle par son nom de famille. D'abord pour la taquiner et l'énerver. Ensuite pour se moquer d'elle en lui demandant à tout va de sortir avec lui. Elle pensait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Qu'il se payait sa tête comme d'habitude. Mais cette année, il l'appellait Lily et il se comportait correctement. Enfin... le plus possible. Car elle n'avait pas oublié la course poursuite dans les cachots. "Pour de la bièraubeurre..." Mais il s'était fait un point d'honneur à la ramener sans problème à la tour. Puis il y avait eu la bataille de boule de neige où elle devait avouer s'être bien amusée à le bombarder. Et il avait reconstitué son bonhomme de neige pour se faire pardonner. Et enfin... le bal. Elle y était allée au bras d'un autre. Mais elle avait tout de même fini dans ses bras à _**lui**_. Ceux de James. Il avait écarté Severus et l'avait sauvée de Rosier. Ce soir là elle avait compris à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle. À quel point il tenait à elle. James était très sérieux. Et il l'avait convaincue de partir. Pour son bien. Alors qu'il préférait sans aucun doute la voir rester près de lui. Il lui avait dit au revoir dans le hall. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'attend sur le quai..."

Et lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte du train pour en descendre, qu'avait-elle vu en premier sur le quai ? James Potter. Retenu par ses amis alors qu'il semblait vouloir se précipiter dans le train.

- Lily ! S'exclama-t-il fou de joie lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

- Bonj... wow !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot. James avait échappé aux autres et s'était jeté sur elle. À moitié allongée sur les marches du train et sur ses bagages, Lily n'en menait pas large.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit James en la serrant contre lui.

Lily ne bougea pas. Trop stupéfaite par ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Lui fit remarquer Alice en haut des marches.

Se rendant enfin compte de ce qui se passait, Lily repoussa James, le rouge aux joues.

- Arrête ça !

- Pardon, dit-il en se redressant et lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

- Oui, dit-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne et saisissant ses bagages fébrilement.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-il.

Elle le regarda se pencher à côté d'elle pour prendre sa valise et la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien. "Il m'attendait vraiment..." Elle le fixait. James le remarqua et il lui sourit. Puis il se retourna pour redescendre sur le quai.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle en descendant à son tour.

- Pardon ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

-...rien.

- Bon retour Alice, souhaita nerveusement Frank à la Gryffondor qui put enfin descendre du train maintenant que la voie était libre.

- Contente de te voir, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et l'aida aussi à porter ses bagages. Mais alors qu'il se penchait sur la valise, Alice se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il rougit en levant les yeux vers elle. Et Alice dit en souriant toujours :

- On y va ?

- Oui...

Et ils partirent en direction des calèches.

- Ils sont trop mignons, dit Aurore en observant Lily, James, Frank et Alice.

- Ce ne sont pas des petits chiots, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

- Lâche-moi, tu ne sais même pas ce que _**mignon**_ veut dire.

- Ah non ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui te qualifie le plus.

- C'est pas ce que disent la plupart des filles du château.

- Elles confondent mignon et illusion.

-... vraiment ? Dit-il les dents serrées.

- Oui. Mais moi je sais faire la différence. Remus est mignon. Toi c'est juste une impression.

Il leva le poing, comme prêt à l'enfoncer en terre comme un clou. Mais il rabaissa son bras, tremblant de rage, et s'éloigna à grand pas en pousant un soupir hargneux. Aurore leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant partir.

- Ohlala... aucun sens de l'humour.

A côté d'elle, Remus la fixait. La phrase _**Remus est mignon**_ tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tout comme dans celle de Sirius. "Remus est mignon ? _Remus_ est_ mignon_ ? Et moi c'est juste une impression ! Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'elle pense ? Elle cherche la guerre, elle va la trouver. Remus est mignon... Tu vas voir qui est mignon ou pas !"

- Bonjour Sirius.

Il venait de passer en coup de vent devant Véga sans s'en apercevoir.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Comment ça va mal ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-...

- Je sens qu'une fille se cache là dessous.

- Devan... marmonna-t-il.

- Ah... Aurore. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez une relation difficile.

- Il n'y a pas de relation entre nous !

Et il croisa les bras en jetant un regard en direction de la blonde qui se tenait toujours à côté de Remus, discutant avec Mary.

- Rien du tout, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Je vois, sourit Véga. Elle a chamboulé pas mal de choses en arrivant ici.

"A commencer par ton coeur Sirius. Ça crève les yeux... Mais elle est mal tombée. Plus têtu tu meurs"

- Elle a foutu la merde dans nos vies oui !

- Apparemment je vais mieux que toi pour une fois, rit-elle.

- Désolé. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien.

- C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps. Et regarde ce qui est arrivé avant ton départ.

- Ce n'était pas grand chose. Tout s'est bien passé chez moi.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il dubitatif.

- Mais oui. Maintenant aide-moi à porter mes valises jusqu'à la calèche.

- Je vais le faire, intervint une voix près d'eux.

C'était Regulus. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard noir et Véga soupira.

- Les garçons...

- On ne t'a rien demandé, lui fit remarquer Sirius en soulevant la valise.

Il passa à côté de lui en le bousculant et Véga passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais ?

- ça va ? S'inquiéta son jeune cousin.

- Non... rien ne va.

- Viens, tu dois t'asseoir, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Véga se laissa mener jusqu'à la calèche. Sirius y avait hissé la valise. Cela en ignorant Rosier et Elizabeth qui étaient déjà assis à l'intérieur. Puis lorsque sa cousine arriva, il l'embrassa sur le front et dit avant de partir :

- Je suis content de te revoir Véga.

- Moi aussi Sirius, sourit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un regard pour son frère.

Puis elle laissa Regulus l'aider à monter dans la calèche et ils partirent pour le château une fois assis. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la gare, Véga prit la main de son cousin et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Croyant qu'elle se sentait mal, il lui carressa le dos comme pour l'apaiser. En effet, Véga se sentait mal. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la maladie. Non... elle souffrait de voir ses cousins se déchirer ainsi. Et elle donnerait tout pour empêcher cela. Tout. Car ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Plus précieux que sa propre vie.

Sirius revint vers la calèche dans laquelle étaient montés James et Lily. Mais il hésita un instant à y monter lorsqu'il aperçut Aurore et Remus assis côte à côte. Finalement, il décida de les ignorer et monta pour s'asseoir à côté de Marlene.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Peter assis à l'avant.

- Avec Véga.

- Ah oui ? Dit Aurore en tendant le cou.

- Ne te fatigue pas, dit-il froidement. Elle est partie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même en fronçant les sourcils face à son ton glacial.

-...

- Hé, je m'inquiète pour elle.

- ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu es toujours énervé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-...

- Continue de bouder, tu confirmes un peu plus ce que j'ai dit à chaque seconde qui passe.

Il lui lança un regard noir et l'ambiance resta froide tout le reste du voyage. "ça leur prend à chaque fois qu'ils montent dans une calèche ?" pensa Lily dépitée.

Aurore n'avait pu ni apercevoir ni parler à Véga. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter. À révéler qui elle était et d'où elle venait à quelqu'un. "Je vais attendre un peu... voir si je peux lui faire confiance".

oOo

Le lendemain matin, la grande salle était en pleine agitation. Leur premier cours de transplanage était prévu dans quelques heures.

- J'ai trop hâte ! S'exclama James en s'agitant sur son banc.

- Un conseil, le prévint John. Faites très attention. Il y a des cas où le désartibulement est irréversible.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Peter effrayé.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Jane en donnant une tape à John derrière la tête. N'écoutez pas cet idiot.

- Vous avez déjà votre permis tous les deux, dit Aurore.

- Toi aussi à ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit John.

-... comment tu arrives à tout savoir ?

- Ah. C'est un don.

- Bêtise oui, soupira Jane.

- Alors tu ne vas pas participer à la séance Aurore ? Demanda Sally.

- Non. Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de regarder, dit-elle amusée.

- Comme si c'était la meilleure dans le domaine, dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

Aurore lui lança un regard noir. "On ne va pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé lors de mon arrivée. J'avais pas prévu de réapparaître en plein ciel. Comme j'aimerais tout leur dire pour pouvoir lui rabattre son caquet !" Mais elle eut le plaisir de voir que Sirius s'amusait moins, debout devant son cerceau alors que Wilkie Tycross, déjà presque fantômatique, passait entre les rangées d'élèves en énonçant la règle des trois D. Règles auxquelles personne ne comprenait rien.

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, pouffa Aurore adossée près de la porte en voyant Sirius échanger un regard perdu avec James.

Remus et Lily étaient plus calmes, écoutant attentivement. Marlene était inquiète comme d'habitude. Alice, sereine, observait le plafond magique. Frank faisait semblant de comprendre pour impressionner sa nouvelle petite amie. Mary discutait avec sa voisine sans rien écouter. Et Peter était en panique. "Il va se liquéfier" pensa Aurore au bord de la crise de rire.

- Bien ! S'exclama l'employé du ministère. Nous allons faire un premier essai. N'oubliez pas. Destination ! Détermination ! Décision !

Pop ! Il transplana devant la table des professeurs.

- C'est très facile. À vous !

Plusieurs élèves rirent jaune. C'est ça oui...

- Bon, dit James en regardant Sirius. On y va ?

- On est là pour ça... répondit-il d'un air peu sûr de lui.

- Je te conseille d'y arriver du premier coup. Ou Aurore ne se privera pas pour...

- Je sais. Je vais lui montrer comment on transplane.

- Bonne chance ! Lui souhaita discrètement Aurore.

Sirius fulmina. "Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer !"

- Allez, dit James en lui donnant une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. À trois. Un...

- Deux, compta Sirius avec lui en se concentrant.

- Trois !

Les deux garçons tournèrent sur place en même temps. Tout comme la plupart des élèves. James sauta simplement dans le cerle mais Sirius trébucha avant de s'étaler face contre terre. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se redresser pour voir la réaction d'Aurore. Elle éclata de rire et il jura, frappant du poing au sol.

- C'est pas grave, dit James en l'aidant à se relever. Personne n'y arrive du premier coup.

Soudain un pop retenti. D'après les exclamations admiratives, quelqu'un venait de réussir à transplaner. Et pas de désartibulement.

- Qui est-ce qui...? demanda Sirius en tendant le cou.

Le garçon se tut en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sa cousine. Véga était la première à réussir à transplaner.

- Bravo Miss ! La félicita Tycross. Un transplanage parfait !

- Elle a la classe, dit Frank admiratif.

- Comme d'habitude, approuva Marlene.

"Si elle a vécu cette année autant de fois que je le soupçonne..." pensa Aurore "Pas étonnant qu'elle sache transplaner à force de revivre ces séances".

- Excusez-moi Miss ? Appella Tycross.

Quand Aurore se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait à elle, la champione répondit :

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes en 6e année ?

- En effet.

- Alors prenez un cerceau et exercez-vous avec les autres.

- Mais je...

- Allons, n'ayez pas peur, dit-il en faisant apparaître un cerceau devant elle. Allez-y. Destination ! Détermination ! Décision !

-...

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux braqués sur elle. Et Sirius arborait un petit sourire amusé. "Alors ? Montre-nous mademoiselle l'experte". Aurore lui rendit son sourire et disparut soudainement. Mais elle ne réapparut pas dans son cerceau. Un pop retentit derrière lui et la jeune fille demanda :

- Tu me cherches ?

Se retournant, il put constater qu'elle était réapparue dans son propre cerceau.

- Tu m'as trouvée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Ho ho ! S'exclama Tycross. Pour une première tentative, c'était risqué, mais parfaitement exécuté ! Transplaner dans un lieu hors de votre champ de vision du premier coup. Félicitations Miss.

- Merci, dit-elle en élargissant son sourire alors que le visage de Sirius se tordait dans une expression de fureur.

Ils entendirent le rire de Véga retentir. Mais la Serpentard se calma vite et lança un regard d'excuse à son cousin.

- Reprenons ! Dit Tycross. Tout le monde en place.

Aurore repartit près de la porte, fière d'avoir montré qu'elle savait parfaitement transplaner.

Au bout de la séance, Severus parvint lui aussi à transplaner. Lui-même abasourdi par son exploit, il se tourna vers Lily pour voir si elle l'avait vu faire. Mais la jeune fille observait James Potter qui venait lui aussi de transplaner pour la première fois. Le Serpentard ravala son amertume en voyant l'admiration dans les yeux de la préfète qui applaudissait avec les autres en souriant. Aujourd'hui... c'était l'anniversaire de Severus. Il avait 17 ans. Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer trouver le cadeau de Lily ce matin avec son courier. Elle lui avait toujours offert quelque chose. Pas cette année... cette année Lily n'était plus son amie. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait en souriant. C'était James Potter...

Soudain, Véga se mit à tousser fortement. Et avant que Sirius se soit élancé vers elle, la jeune fille tendit la main pour lui faire signe de rester où il était. Et elle sortit l'une de ses fioles dont elle but le contenu. Calmée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Inutile pour elle de rester plus longtemps.

- Je te raccompagne... commença Sirius alors qu'elle passait près de lui.

- Non. Continue de t'entraîner. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre la face ? dit-elle amusée en désignant Aurore du menton.

- Perdre face à elle ? Jamais...

- Alors bon courage, sourit-elle en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'Aurore, Véga lui dit :

- Très beau transplanage Aurore.

- Je te renvoie le compliment.

Véga sourit et prit la direction des cachots. "J'ai peur qu'elle sache..." pensa la champione. Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage d'aller lui parler au cours du mois. Il faut dire qu'en raison de son état, Véga se promenait rarement seule. Elle était soit avec Regulus, soit avec cette mégère d'Elizabeth. Elles n'étaient sûrement pas très amies. Mais Rosier devait avoir affecté sa fiancée à la surveillance de la jeune fille. Il avait l'air de s'intéresser de près à Véga. Que ce soit parce qu'elle était liée à une puissante famille et surtout à Regulus, ou parce qu'il avait un tout autre genre d'intérêt pour elle. "Quelle délicatesse de demander ça à sa fiancée... Il ne peut pas laisser les gens tranquilles ?"

- Aurore ! S'exclama James. Tu te concentres ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se replaçant correctement sur son balais.

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris. Le match n'était pas prévu avant plusieurs mois, mais James se refusait à seulement imaginer l'idée qu'ils puissent perdre contre Serpentard. Contre Rosier aurait été plus juste. Leur match déterminerait quelle équipe était la meilleure de l'année.

- La meilleure équipe c'est nous, dit-il observant ses joueurs et leur jeu de près. Et on va le prouver.

- Oui mais... tu t'es pas un peu trop embalé ? Lui demanda Aurore. Trois entraînements par semaine...

- Ne commence pas à te plaindre ! Tu as besoin d'entraînement. Contre Serpentard tu ne pourras pas gagner de la même façon que contre Serdaigle. Ton jeu doit être parfait.

- Ouais...

Le problème c'est que cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement et la jeune fille était morte d'épuisement. "Je ne tiendrai pas deux autres mois comme ça... En plus, ce soir c'est pleine lune". Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à fatiguer. Elle remarqua que les autres joueurs étaient plus amusés que concentrés. La gardienne baillait aux corneilles, laissant passer deux fois plus de buts que d'habitude. Frank jouait à faire des jongles avec sa batte, négligeant son rôle de batteur et oubliant d'aller arrêter le cognard qui venait de frôler la tête de James. Quant aux poursuiveurs, ils s'amusaient à se donner des coups d'épaule en plein vol dans le but de voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient s'envoyer balader.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Les prévint James.

- ça va, dit John en donnant un coup d'épaule à la si légère Sally qui fit un grand décalage dans les airs en riant.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu Aurore. Et les deux jeunes filles se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre avant de tomber de leur balais. Heureusement, Frank vint rattraper Sally et Alice lança un sort sur Aurore pour ralentir sa chutte. Mais celle-ci attérit quand même au sol dans un grand PLAF ! En plein dans une grande flaque d'eau. Allongée dans la vase, l'attrapeuse marmonna :

- Pourquoi la boue c'est toujours pour moi ?

- ça va Aurore ? Demanda John en atterrissant à côté d'elle. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que Sally te heurterait.

- Encore toi... toujours toi... soupira-t-elle.

Il l'aida à se relever alors que le reste de l'équipe atterrissait.

- ça va ? Demanda Sally à la champione.

- Ouais, dit-elle en regardant consternée sa tenue et ses cheveux pleins de saleté.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement malades ! S'écria James furieux. Je devrais tous vous virer de l'équipe !

- Tous ? Dit Sirius qui pour une fois n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire.

- Vous devez être sérieux même à l'entraînement ! Un drame peut très vite arriver !

- On est désolés, dit Jane.

- Vous pouvez l'être ! Tous dans les vestiaires ! Quand vous vous serez changés, vous vous rassemblerez pour que je vous fasse part de ma façon de penser. Allez !

Ils partirent tous en traînant des pieds. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient tort. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des criminels.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? Leur demanda Lily à l'entrée des vestiaires.

- On voulait s'amuser un peu, soupira John. Mais ça n'a pas plu au capitaine.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous avez vu dans quel état est Aurore ?

La jeune fille éternua derrière eux, se frictionnant les bras.

- Tu es trempée, dit Marlene inquiète. Tu vas tomber malade avec ce froid.

- Mais non je... atchoum !

- Tiens, mets ça, dit Remus en dégraffant sa cape.

- Oh, non tu vas... la salir, dit-elle alors qu'il posait la cape sur ses épaules malgré la saleté qui la maculait. Merci Remus.

- De rien, sourit-il.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire avant d'éternuer de nouveau. Et Sirius la poussa dans le dos en direction du vestiaire des filles.

- Va te doucher, lui ordonna-t-il.

- ça va j'y vais, marmonna-t-elle en resserrant la cape sur ses épaules.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec les autres filles de l'équipe. Puis il jeta un regard à Remus qui faisait de même. Quand le lycanthrope s'en rendit compte, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...rien, dit Sirius en rejoignant ses coéquipiers.

"Et merde... ça ne va pas du tout ! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je ne devrais pas, c'est complètement stupide ! Remus a un faible pour elle. Et alors ? Je m'en fiche royalement. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être énervé. Aucune... je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'elle fait". Pourtant, lorsque les filles vinrent les rejoindre après s'être changées, il fut l'un des premiers à tourner la tête vers elles. Mais comme James, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Aurore avec elles.

- Où est Aurore ? Demanda le capitaine.

- Elle a du mal à retirer toute la saleté qui s'est prise dans ses cheveux, expliqua Jane. Je crois qu'elle en a encore pour un moment.

- On a pas toute la journée, soupira James. Sirius, va me la chercher s'il te plaît.

- Moi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Tu es le seul à qui je n'ai pas à faire la morale. S'il te plaît.

Sirius soupira avant de se lever et sortit en trainant les pieds. "Je viens de dire que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'elle fait. Alors qu'elle prenne 10 minutes ou une heure pour se doucher, c'est le cadet de mes sou..." Le corps et les pensées de Sirius se bloquèrent lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du vestiaire des filles. Elle était grande ouverte. À l'intérieur, Aurore était assise sur un banc et elle passait un peigne dans ses cheveux mouillés. Mais ce qui avait le plus frappé le jeune homme, c'était qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette pour cacher sa nudité. Cacher ? C'était beaucoup dire. Ses longues jambes, ses cuisses, ses épaules fines, la naissance de ses seins, les gouttes d'eau glissant le long de sa nuque si délicate... Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir nue et il savait ce que cachait la serviette. Il connaissait ce corps mais... si la fois où il l'avait vue entièrement nue il avait été troublé comme tout garçon l'aurait été... cette fois il était littéralement fasciné. Sirius resta donc muet. Immobile sur le pas de la porte. À l'observer tout simplement. Comme il l'avait fait à pré-au-lard ou lors du bal. Bien que... non... ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Son coeur battait la chamade en ce moment même. Ce n'était plus de simples palpitations. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal. Et il sentait que, le seul moyen pour faire disparaître cette douleur, c'était de se rapprocher d'elle. Alors Sirius avança vers Aurore. Ni de façon discrète, ni bruyament. Il avançait tout simplement. Et Aurore ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il fut devant elle. La jeune fille apperçut d'abord ses pieds. Et elle leva aussitôt la tête.

- Sirius ? Dit-elle étonnée.

Il ne répondit pas. Trop absorbé par sa comtemplation. D'autant qu'à présent, il pouvait mieux voir son visage. Et son regard...

- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de porte, dit-elle en rabaissant la tête sur ses longs cheveux qu'elle tentait de démêler. C'est le vestiaire des filles ic...

Elle fut coupée par la main de Sirius qui s'était posée sous son menton. Et il la força à relever la tête vers lui. Elle ne l'avait baissée que l'espace de deux secondes. Mais ça n'avait pas plu au jeune homme. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait serré Remus dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle avait dit trouver son ami loup-garou plus mignon que lui. Lorsqu'elle avait sourit en acceptant la cape qu'il lui avait prêté. D'ailleurs elle était posée sur le banc à côté d'elle. Aurore la portait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent sur le menton de la jeune fille. Plus il l'observait, plus il s'en rendait compte. Oui. Il était jaloux de Remus. Depuis son arrivée, il était celui pour qui Aurore avait montré le plus d'intérêt. Et bien que cela n'avait eu aucune importance pour Sirius pendant longtemps... ça en avait maintenant. Ce visage... ces yeux... à présent, il voulait être le seul vers qui ils se tourneraient. Le seul à qui elle sourirait. Le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Ce n'était pas simplement de l'attirance physique. Mais bien plus. "Je... je suis..." pensa-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer normalement. "Je dois être complètement fou mais..." Lentement, il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il était assez grand pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Et il saisit délicatement la main d'Aurore qui tenait le peigne. Sirius l'obligea à le lâcher pour pouvoir entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... murmura Aurore en fronçant les sourcils perdue.

"C'est pas vrai..." pensa Sirius en la fixant. "Pourquoi elle ?" Il fit glisser sa main tenant son menton sur la joue d'Aurore. De toutes les filles du château. Il fallait que ce soit celle qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui. La seule dont il était enfin sûr... d'être tombé amoureux. La première. Car il était futile de nier l'évidence. Il l'avait fait trop longtemps. Il aurait dû se l'avouer lorsqu'il l'avait invitée au bal. D'ailleurs tout ce qu'il avait fait lors de cette soirée étaient des preuves de cette évidence. "Je l'aime..." pensa-t-il en se penchant lentement vers elle. "Merde ! Je l'aime...!" Devinant ses intentions, Aurore se recula d'un coup jusqu'à buter contre le mur derrière elle.

- Arrête ça, le prévint-elle.

Mais Sirius ne voulait pas arrêter. L'embrasser... depuis le bal, cela restait un désir inassouvit. Et il continua de rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Arrête... dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux et plaçant sa main libre sur son torse pour le repousser.

Elle lui demandait de faire la dernière chose qu'il désirait en ce moment.

- Arrête Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant cette fois sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme.

Car elle avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, la champione n'arrivait pas à le repousser.

- Tu me refais le coup du bal ? Dit-il amusé en lâchant sa joue pour saisir et écarter sa main.

- Toi aussi. Et je ne trouve pas ça drôle, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Parce que ça n'a rien de drôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Aurore... je veux que tu sois ma petite amie.

"Heu..." pensa Aurore. "J'hallucine ?"

- Que je sois _**quoi**_ ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Ma petite amie. Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Tu _**veux **_?

- Oui.

Bouche bée, la jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend bon sang !"

- Tu es malade ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je ne _**peux**_ et je ne _**veux**_ pas !

- _**Pourquoi**_ ? Insista-t-il en rafermissant sa prise sur ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

- Parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit-il rageusement.

- Tu es sérieux en me demandant ça ? Dit-elle ébahie.

- Réponds ! Ordonna-t-il.

- ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle en se débattant pour lui échapper.

- C'est Remus ?

Aurore se figea.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Remus et moi.

- Alors... dit-il rassuré.

- Ni entre toi et moi ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je ferai tout pour t'avoir Aurore.

- Sirius ! Ecoute-toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

- Oui. Et c'est à toi de m'écouter. Aurore... je sens que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Puis, brusquement, elle fronça les sourcils et se débattit de plus belle.

- Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles à la légère ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu t'amuses à jouer avec les gens maintenant ? Eh bien ce ne sera pas avec moi !

- Jouer ?

- Oui ! Tu moques de moi, je le sais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis très sérieux.

- Menteur ! S'exclama-t-elle en gigottant comme une furie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'exclama-t-il en plaquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour limiter ses mouvements.

- Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Ne t'avise pas de me toucher.

Les mots de la jeune fille blessèrent Sirius. Et il eut la confirmation de ses sentiments pour elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Combien de fois avait-il posé cette question ? Mais il voulait savoir. Ses raisons pour le repousser aussi violemment.

- Je ne suis ni la personne que tu aimes, ni celle que tu devrais aimer.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Arrête d'insister Sirius. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

Rendu fou par son acharnement à le repousser, Sirius se pencha sur ses lèvres.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Soudain, James entra l'air furieux :

- Bon ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Il se figea surpris en les apercevant. Leur position laissait peu de place au doute. Et pourtant...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda James ébahi.

Aurore profita de cette interruption qui avait détourné l'attention de Sirius pour se libérer de lui et elle le poussa en arrière. Sirius tomba au sol et Aurore se leva d'un bond. Attrapant la cape de Remus, elle l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir à grands pas.

- Sirius ? Dit James après qu'elle eut disparu. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ?

- Ne me le demande pas... soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

James ferma la porte du vestiaire et s'approcha de son ami. Il s'accroupit près de lui et dit doucement :

- Sirius. Ce que j'ai vu en entrant, c'est un garçon tenant contre un mur une fille à moitié nue.

- Je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal ! S'exclama Sirius furieux et relevant la tête.

- Je sais, sourit James. Je te connais. Ce qui implique que... la seule explication... c'est que tu t'intéresses à elle.

-...

- Et puisque je ne t'ai pas vu agir ainsi avec une seule fille à part elle depuis le début de l'année... je suppose que tu es très sérieux.

Sirius soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Et la première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut Aurore.

- Je deviens fou James.

- C'est les effets secondaires de l'amour. T'inquiète pas c'est normal.

- Quand je suis entré je... mon corps à bougé tout seul. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle ! _**Moi**_. Je me suis déclaré à une fille...

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- À _**Aurore Devan**_.

- C'est une chouette fille, sourit James. Et je dois dire que ça ne m'étonne pas. Au fond j'ai toujours su qu'elle te plaisait.

- Hé, c'est très récent, rectifia Sirius.

- Mais oui, dit James en l'aidant à se relever. En tout cas tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je te conseille de ne pas la brusquer. Vu comment elle a réagi, c'est mal parti.

- Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Et elle dit qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

- Disons que vous n'étiez pas partis du bon pied dès le départ.

- Comme Lily et toi ? Tu veux dire que je vais galérer pendant des années ?

- Ho ho, dit James amusé. Des années ? Alors tu es prêt à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudra ?

-...

- Allez viens, dit son ami en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour te dire ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de situation.

James lui conseilla de tout faire pour prouver à Aurore la véracité de ses sentiments. La première étape, c'était lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. _Je n'ai réussi qu'il y a deux semaines avec Lily. Mais tu ne dois pas te décourager_ avait dit James.

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas du genre patient, marmonna Sirius en reprenant forme humaine après avoir atteint la clairière où il espérait trouver Dora.

Il s'était montré plutôt silencieux dans la cabane hurlante. Peter et Remus l'avaient remarqué. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas questionné. Heureusement... car Sirius n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à Remus. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que son ami avait aussi un faible pour Aurore. Et le mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires aurait pu fragiliser leur lien d'amitié. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

- Dora ? Appella-t-il en cherchant la présence de la jeune fille aux alentours de l'arbre.

Bien qu'il l'appella plusieurs fois, aucune réponse ne vint. Mais une mèche de cheveux tomba au sol près de lui. Et levant la tête, il aperçut la jeune fille assise sur l'une des hautes branches, des ciseaux à la main.

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, lui fit-il remarquer.

Mais la jeune fille l'ignora et continua de se couper les cheveux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour comprendre.

- Tu as déjà vu ta soeur, soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol contre le tronc d'arbre.

-...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté. Mais je n'avais aucune intention perverse.

-...

- Je voulais juste l'embrasser. Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. De vrais sentiments.

-...

- Descends me dire ta façon de penser au lieu de rester perchée là haut, soupira-t-il.

Elle sauta soudainement au bas de l'arbre, ses cheveux à moitié coupés.

- Toi, dit-elle en le menaçant avec ses ciseaux. Ne parle plus jamais de tes prétendus sentiments pour ma soeur.

- Prétendus ? Je dis la vérité ! Pourquoi vous refusez de me croire ?

- Tu... ne peux pas comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Prononcer le mot amour... pour les garçons ça peut être une torture comme une banalité. Et je... Aurore et moi l'avons trop souvent entendu. Ça n'a jamais été sincère.

- Je le suis, lui assura-t-il.

Son regard appuyait ses dires et la jeune fille sembla soudainement hésitante. "Pourquoi ont-elles autant de mal à me croire ?" se demanda Sirius. "Est-ce qu'elles s'imaginent à quel point il est difficile pour un garçon de se déclarer ? C'est mettre sa fierté de côté... d'autant plus lorsqu'on est repoussé".

- Dis ce que tu veux, soupira finalement la jeune fille en s'asseyant pour continuer sa besogne. Que tu sois sincère ou pas... cela importe peu. Aurore ne sortira jamais avec toi.

- J'espérais que tu pourrais peut-être...

- Ne compte pas sur moi.

- J'ai compris, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence s'installa et Sirius observa Dora continuer à se couper les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai déjà demandé mais... pourquoi tu te coupes les cheveux à la pleine lune ?

- ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je t'en prie. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien savoir pour Aurore. Mais tu peux au moins m'expliquer ça.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Je n'aime pas mes cheveux.

- Ils sont pourtant très beaux.

- Trop beaux.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle posa soudainement la paire de ciseaux au sol et tendit vers lui les quelques mèches qu'elle n'avait pas encore coupé. Surpris, il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

- Prends-les, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, Sirius obtempéra et prit les cheveux dans sa main. Dès que ce fut fait, il sentit leur douceur sous ses doigts. Il les avait déjà tenus dans sa main avant de les enfermer dans un flacon. Mais là... les toucher alors qu'ils n'étaient pas coupés... c'était une toute autre chose. Une toute autre douceur. Mieux que la soie. Brillants sous la lumière de la lune. Comme une coulée d'or blanc. Il aimait déjà observer les cheveux posés sur sa table de nuit. Mais là... ils le fascinaient vraiment. Et il les avait rapprochés de son visage sans s'en rendre compte. Que ce soit pour les sentir, les embrasser ou les frotter contre sa joue... Dora le ramena à la réalité en claquant des doigts avant qu'il ne se ridiculise. Sirius sursauta et lâcha les cheveux comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé. "Qu'est-ce que je fous ?"

- Tu vois ? Dit la jeune fille en reprenant les ciseaux. Trop beaux. Je dirais même dangereux. Et je les déteste.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont... fascinants. Mais de là à les détester...

- Regarde-moi bon sang ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col pour le rapprocher.

Leur visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Les yeux de Sirius plongés dans ceux de Dora. Ces yeux si particuliers. Et sans réfléchir, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir combler l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Mais la jeune fille l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un comme moi peut se faire des amis ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il était trop surpris. Non seulement, parce que pour la deuxième fois il avait tenté d'embrasser Dora sans s'en rendre compte. Mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait arrêté de la même manière qu'Aurore. Sa petite soeur... sur laquelle il s'était penché en toute conscience. Deux fois. Celle pour qui il était maintenant sûr d'avoir des sentiments. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il encore faillit embrasser Dora ?

- À cause de mon sang de vélane, les garçons m'aiment _**trop**_, continua-t-elle en le poussant pour se relever. Et les filles me détestent pour ça.

Ainsi c'était cela. Le sang de vélane de Dora incitait les gens à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle. C'était son pouvoir qui provoquait cette fascination. Qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens et ses sens. Ses cheveux... et surtout ses yeux. Dora coupa rageusement ses dernières mèches et observa un instant les ciseaux.

- Je me coupe les cheveux tous les mois pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention. Pour que les gens cessent de s'arrêter quand je passe sur leur chemin. Et si j'étais un peu plus courageuse... je me défigurerais et je me crèverais les yeux !

- Hé ! Dit-il effrayé en se levant pour saisir son poignet alors qu'elle serrait les ciseaux dans sa main tremblante.

- Mais je ne suis pas assez courageuse, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne afin qu'il la lâche.

Sirius la relâcha et elle rangea ses ciseaux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à croire les garçons parlant d'amour. "Mais c'est à Aurore que je me suis déclaré. Pas à elle... Et aux dernières nouvelles, sa petite soeur n'a pas hérité de ce pouvoir de vélane. Alors où est le problème pour Aurore ?" Cela le laissait toujours perplexe. Mais peut-être qu'à force de voir souffrir sa soeur... Aurore avait fini par ne plus croire elle aussi à l'amour. Comme lui même y avait renoncé il y a peu. Avant de changer d'avis aujourd'hui même. Aurore l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et il n'abandonnerait pas. C'était trop tard maintenant. Parce que lorsqu'on vient troubler le chien... attendez-vous à ce qu'il n'en démorde pas.

- Mais pourquoi la pleine lune ? Demanda-t-il à Dora.

- C'est une habitude que j'ai prise pour... me rapprocher inconsciemment de quelqu'un.

- De Remus ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu viens ici aussi pour lui ?

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, répondit-elle.

- Mais ta soeur lui a porté de l'intérêt dès leur première rencontre.

- Jaloux ? Dit-elle sarcastique.

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

La jeune fille se figea. Et elle l'observa un long moment en silence.

- Quoi ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Tu es... vraiment sérieux ? Pour Aurore ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis toute à l'heure.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. En même temps stupéfaite et... effrayée ?

- Je dois partir, dit-elle soudainement en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il perplexe.

Sans répondre, elle se transforma et disparut dans les fourrés.

- Hé ! S'exclama Sirius mécontent d'être laissé en plan.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un aboiement, la jeune fille sut qu'il s'était aussi transformé. Mais elle lui avait déjà échappé. Et elle se rua en direction du château. Elle ne ralentit l'allure que lorsqu'elle fut en vue des portes. Sirius n'était pas derrière elle. Il la cherchait sûrement dans la forêt. "Alors il... il est vraiment sérieux ?" pensa-t-elle encore sous le choc. La jeune fille aurait pu y réfléchir encore longtemps si elle n'avait pas aperçu une petite forme juste devant les portes d'entrée. Une forme très caractéristique et qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Celle d'un chat. Et_** ce**_ chat en particulier... elle avait eu affaire à lui de nombreuses fois. Un chat tigré et qui portait autour des yeux les marques rappellant la forme de lunettes.

"Bonsoir Miss Devan" lui dit le chat.

"Bonsoir professeur" répondit-elle.

Minerva n'avait pas l'air surprise de voir son aspect. Après tout, elle semblait l'avoir attendue ici.

"Suivez-moi. Le directeur vous attend" dit son professeur en se retournant avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture des portes.

La jeune fille en fit de même et elle vit que Minerva avait repris forme humaine. Elle se transforma donc à son tour, faisant apparaître ses cheveux blonds-argentés maintenant coupés courts et ses yeux vairons. Mais alors que le professeur se retournait vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle la suivait, la jeune fille utilisa son don pour transformer sa chevelure en longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, et son oeil gauche ambré prit la même couleur bleutée que le droit. Oui, un véritable don. Celui d'une métamorphomage. Minerva n'avait rien remarqué et elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la gargouille cachant le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Nougatine, annonça-t-elle.

La gargouille s'écarta, et elles montèrent les marches jusqu'à la porte. Minerva frappa et le directeur l'invita à entrer.

- Ah ! Miss Devan, dit-il en souriant. Bonsoir. Ou plutôt bonjour.

Il jeta un oeil aux rayons du soleil qui commençaient à apparaître.

- Je suis désolé de vous convoquer alors que vous n'avez pas dormis de la nuit. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Car je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser de côté ce que je viens d'apprendre sur vous, Miss Aurore Devan. Bien que... maline comme vous l'êtes, il ne doit pas s'agir de votre véritable nom.

- Alors vous savez ?

- Je me doutais que vous cachiez quelque chose dès l'instant où vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau le 1er Septembre. J'en ai eu confirmation lorsque j'ai vérifié auprès d'Olympe l'authenticité de cette lettre, dit-il en avançant sur le bureau le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait donné le jour de la rentrée. Ma collègue a affirmé ne l'avoir jamais écrite.

- Depuis quand vous savez que j'ai menti pour cette lettre ?

- Je l'ai su dès la première semaine.

- Et... vous m'avez laissée rester ?

- Je trouvais votre audace très amusante. Puis vous avez été choisie par l'urne et j'ai dû vous lier au château. Je ne pouvais plus vous renvoyer. Et j'avoue avoir été impressionné par votre ingénuosité, dit-il en agitant la lettre. Un sortilège de reproduction je présume. Même si... je suis encore curieux de savoir comment vous êtes entrée en possession d'un échantillon de l'écriture d'Olympe.

- Je... connais quelqu'un qui est très proche d'elle.

- _**Sera**__très proche_, serait plus juste. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il malicieusement.

- Oui... je lui ai emprunté l'une des lettres de Mme Maxime.

- Il semble que les jeunes du futur soient pleins de ressources Minerva, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- En effet, répondit-elle en observant durement Aurore. Dont le mensonge.

Elle faisait allusion au fait qu'Aurore maintenait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle n'avait aucun don pour la métamorphose.

- À quel âge êtes-vous devenue animagus Miss ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- À 16 ans.

- Et quel âge avez-vous réellement ?

-... 18 ans, répondit-elle surprise.

- Ne soyez pas étonnée. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Dès que je vous ai vue j'ai senti que vous étiez une animagus. Je me transforme aussi en chat, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je sais.

- Et vos connaissances en métamorphose m'ont laissé penser que vous aviez déjà suivi ce programme. Je comprends maintenant que vous avez déjà fini votre scolarité.

- C'est vrai. Je suis déjà diplômée de Poudlard.

- Alors pourquoi avoir remonté le temps pour revenir à l'école ?

- Je suis... venue plus particulièrement rencontrer quelqu'un.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'avez dit à personne d'où vous veniez, dit le directeur. Même pas à Mr Lupin.

- Comment savez-vous que je suis venue pour lui ?

- Vos escapades dans le parc tous les soirs de pleine lune ne sont pas passées inaperçu. Ni votre présence à son chevet une fois le soleil levé. Minerva est très sensible à ses homologues animagus. Et Pompom peut se montrer très bavarde.

- Eh bien vous avez raison. Je m'appelle en réalité Aurore Lupin. Je suis sa petite-fille.

- _**Petite-fille**_ ? Dit Minerva ébahie. Mais... quelle quantité de temps avez-vous remonté ?

- 70 ans, répondit une voix derrière Dumbledore. Stupéfiant n'est-ce pas ?

Posé sur son étagère, le Choixpeau venait de parler.

- Le plus stupéfiant, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le chapeau magique, c'est que vous n'avez pas pu voir dans son esprit comment elle a réussi cet exploit.

- Quelque chose m'en a empêché.

- Une magie plus puissante que la votre ? S'étonna Minerva. Ce sont pourtant les fondateurs eux-même qui vous ont donné vie !

- J'en ai été le premier surpris mais... oui. Une très puissante magie.

- Alors vous m'avez finalement dénoncée, dit Aurore au Choixpeau.

- Je ne peux pas éternellement ignorer le directeur lorsqu'il me pose une question. Il voulait savoir d'où vous veniez, je lui ai répondu : du futur.

- J'ai faillit croire à une blague, pouffa Albus. Mais ne lui en veuillez pas Miss Lupin. Il a protégé votre secret des mois durant. Pour finalement craquer hier soir.

- Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur les paroles de ma nouvelle chanson à force d'être bombardé de questions, dit le Choixpeau. Elle n'aurait jamais été prête pour la rentrée prochaine.

- Attendez, intervint Minerva. Si je comprends bien Miss Devan a remonté le temps en _**2046**_ ?

- Le 1er septembre, précisa-t-elle.

- Un si grand saut dans le temps... c'est impossible.

- Il semble que non, dit Dumbledore. Et j'aimerais à présent savoir comment vous êtes arrivée ici Miss.

Il était inutile de leur cacher quoi que ce soit à présent. Autant tout leur dire.

- J'ai... utilisé ce sablier, dit-elle en le sortant de son col.

- Sable noir, murmura Minerva. C'est inhabituel.

- Une grande quantité a disparu lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Et... je n'arrive plus à retirer le sablier.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai beau faire, il ne veut pas quitter mon cou.

- Magie noire ? Demanda Minerva au directeur.

- Pour avoir bloqué notre ami Choixpeau, je ne vois que ça, dit-il en se levant.

Il vint se saisir du sablier et l'examina en détail. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'inscription sur le socle, Dumbledore se figea quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Aurore. Finalement, il dit :

- Minerva ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître grossier. Mais pourriez-vous sortir un moment ?

- Aucun problème, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attendez. Emmenez le Choixpeau avec vous.

- Comment ? S'ofusqua celui-ci. Qu'avez-vous de si secret à dire pour m'écarter ainsi ?

- S'il vous plaît Minerva, sourit Albus.

Le professeur de métamorphose alla chercher le Choixpeau qui continua de se plaindre sur l'irrespectuosité de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Puis Dumbledore agita sa baguette pour lancer un assurdiato. Tant de précautions... cela inquiétait Aurore.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce sablier Miss ? Lui demanda-t-il gravement.

- Chez moi. Par hasard.

-... chez vous ? Habiteriez-vous 12 square Grimmaurd ?

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il deviné ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Surprenant, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- En fait je suis...

- Ne me dites rien de plus, l'arrêta-t-il. Il n'est pas bon de connaître les détails du futur. Je compte sur vous pour _**mesurer**_ les informations que vous pourriez donner. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte c'est que vous ayez trouvé ce sablier. Et que vous l'avez utilisé.

- Vous savez comment il fonctionne ?

- Pas en détail. C'est un secret jalousement gardé par la famille Black. Et rares sont ceux qui savent que cette très noble famille est en possession de ce sablier. D'ailleurs, peu de gens connaissent son existence même. Mais je fais partie de ces rares personnes et je connais ses origines.

Il présenta l'inscription sous le socle à Aurore et demanda :

- Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

- _Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu_. C'est signé K.

- Il faudrait féliciter Miss Gamp pour sa parfaite traduction, sourit-il.

- Oui, avoua Aurore.

- Lui avez-vous montré le sablier ?

- Non.

- C'est bien. Personne ne doit savoir que vous le possédez. En tout cas le moins de personnes possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si vous saviez Aurore... à quel point ce sablier est convoité.

- Parce qu'il a un grand pouvoir ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple pouvoir. Ce sablier contient une âme.

- Une _**âme**_ ?

- Celle de son créateur. Le mage Khronos.

- K ?

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Il était considéré comme un dieu par les Moldus. Le dieu du temps. C'était un sorcier très puissant. Il a vécu à l'époque de l'antiquité. Enfin... la vérité c'est qu'il vit toujours. À l'intérieur de ce sablier.

- Comment ?

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des horcruxes ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il de plus en plus étonné. Et savez-vous qui a été le premier à en créer un ?

- Herpo l'infâme, je crois. Il parlait le fourchelang.

- Vous en savez des choses, dit-il amusé.

Forcément. Poser à Aurore une question au sujet des horcruxes... Elle était incollable sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les guerres sorcières contre Voldemort.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, précisa Albus. Herpo ne fut pas le premier. Quelqu'un avant lui planchait déjà sur la question de l'immortalité. Son maître, Khronos lui-même. Mais il n'envisageait pas de séparer son âme en différentes parties. Il voulait rester lui-même, entier. Alors il a complètement enfermé sa propre âme dans ce sablier.

- Et son disciple s'en est servit ?

- C'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Mais Herpo ne l'a jamais utilisé. D'ailleurs, il s'en débarassa et préféra se consacrer à la poursuite des recherches de son maître.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle perplexe.

- Personne ne le sait. Et on ignore aussi à qui il confia le sablier. Mais j'ai pu retrouver sa trace au siècle dernier. Il était la propriété de l'un de mes prédécesseurs. Phineas Nigellus Black, dit-il en désignant l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur du bureau.

La toile était vide. Phineas devait se trouver au square Grimmaurd.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas présent ce soir, ajouta Albus. Il n'aurait eu qu'à entendre le mot _sablier_ pour aller alerter son descendant qui le détient actuellement. Arcturus Black.

- Mais... murmura Aurore perplexe. "C'est Véga qui le détient en ce moment. L'aurait-elle volé ?"

- Oui ?

- Non... rien.

Elle ne pouvait pas dénoncer Véga. D'autant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé du sablier et du carnet. Et son existence même restait un mystère pour elle. Soudain Dumbledore agita sa baguette. Et Aurore sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. Comme si elle était passée à travers l'un des fantômes du château.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je retiré votre lien avec le château.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

- Repartir à mon époque ? _**Maintenant**_ ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester. Votre seule présence a dû considérablement changer l'histoire. Il faut limiter les dégats.

- Trop tard, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée monsieur, mais je ne peux pas partir. Je dois réparer un changement important. _**Très**_ important. Beaucoup trop de vies dépendent de ce qui a été modifé.

- Des vies ?

- Oui. Je ne peux rien vous dire mais c'est crucial.

- Aurore, vous risquez de changer encore plus de choses en restant. D'agraver la situation.

- Non, je sens que l'erreur sera réparée avant la fin de l'année. Laissez-moi rester jusque là.

- C'est dangereux. Aucun de nous ne connait le fonctionnement de ce sablier. Et si vous ne pouviez plus rentrer chez vous à la fin de l'année ? Vous pourriez rester bloquée ici.

- C'est un risque que je dois prendre.

- Mais il s'agit de magie noire et...

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Et alors qu'il annulait le sort de silence, Minerva ouvrit la porte.

- Pardonnez-moi Albus. Mais un employé du ministère est là pour vous voir. Il souhaite un rapport détaillé sur le début de la coupe.

- J'arrive, dit-il en s'avançant. Par contre, vous restez ici Aurore. Notre conversation n'est pas terminée.

Elle acquiesça et Dumbledore verrouilla la porte derrière lui. "Wow. Bonjour la confiance... De toute façon ça sert à rien je peux toujours m'enfuir par la fenêtre. Ce château a des goutières qui ressemblent plus à des parapets. Facile pour un chat de circuler sur les murs d'enceinte". Mais si elle partait, Aurore aurait moins de chances de convaincre Dumbledore de la laisser rester. Elle s'assit donc en soupirant sur une chaise face au bureau et observa encore son sablier. Alors comme ça... K résidait à l'intérieur. Un sorcier se prenant pour un dieu. Elle portait autour du cou un genre d'Horcruxe. "Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète. Mais tout de même... ce sablier ne peut pas être très dangereux. Même s'il s'agit de magie noire, Véga l'a très bien utilisé pendant plusieurs années sans qu'il semble y avoir de problème. Elle l'aurait marqué dans ses notes sinon". Mais ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore troublait encore Aurore. Le sablier aurait dû être en possession d'Arcturus Black. "Le grand-père paternel de Sirius et Regulus. Et de personne d'autre à ma connaissance. Véga ne devrait pas exister. Elle n'apparaît pas sur la tapisserie bon sang !" Pour Aurore, la seule explication c'était que Véga aurait manipulé l'esprit des gens pour s'intégrer à la famille Black et voler le sablier. "Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Elle semble vraiment vouloir rapprocher Sirius et Regulus". Pourquoi une inconnue ferait-elle ça ? Et manipuler l'esprit des gens... combien de personnes ? Des centaines ? Impossible.

- Si seulement je pouvais vérifier sur la tapisserie, soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée du bureau. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils. Puis lorsqu'elle vit le petit pot en terre posé sur le rebord, son visage se détendit. Au point qu'elle se retint de hurler : EUREKA !

* * *

Mais que va faire Aurore ? ça me semble évident ^^ Elle va faire une escapade chez les Black pour vérifier la tapisserie ! préparez la poudre de cheminette !

Bon, voilà vous savez presque tout. Surpris ? Non, je suis sûre que vous soupçonniez la plupart des choses.

Dis donc Dumby, tu as l'air très bien renseigné sur le sablier. La quête de l'immortalité ne t'interresserait pas un tout petit peu à toi aussi ? Mon vieux barbu de 95 ans ? mdr. (Et ouais, il est né en 1881. ça choque personne qu'il devait donc avoir 116 ans quand il est tombé de la tour en 1997 ? Non, c'est Dumby, il est increvable xD)

Sirius tu me fais honte. Te rendre compte que tu es amoureux d'elle en la voyant à moitié nue... mdr. Mais c'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'il s'est avoué la vérité à lui-même et à Aurore.

Et maintenant... (suspens) ... (mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous sortir ? hein ?) ... (oui, ça sent mauvais xD) ...

**ANNONCE !**

Chers amis, je suis dans le regret de vous informer que vous devrez attendre jusqu'à la semaine du 10 au 16 décembre pour lire le prochain chapitre.

Raison de cette interruption inopinée d'inspiration, d'écriture et donc de publication :  
LES EXAMS DE PHARMA (T.T)

Autant vous dire qu'entre les formules chimiques, les statistiques, l'hématologie, l'immunologie, et autres noms de bactéries à coucher dehors, mon pauvre cerveau sera trop saturé pour laisser de la place à mon amour de petit chat de Van.

Je vous prie d'agréer mes sincères excuses pour ce contre temps indépendant de ma volonté. (Vous pensez bien que si ça dépendait de moi, le mot examen ne ferait même pas partie du dictionnaire).

Votre adorable auteur qui risque de sévèrement péter une durite  
**alwyn13**

PS : Rassurez-vous, pas question d'abandonner la fic.

**/!\ Précisions !**

Bon, je vois qu'il y en a qui ont besoin d'un petit topo xD Pas de problème ! Je réexplique certains points développés dans le chapitre.

Alors, oui ! Aurore est la fille de Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley, donc la petite-fille de Remus. Son lien avec la famille Black elle le tient de Teddy qui est le fils de Tonks qui est la fille d'Andromeda Black ! (cousine préférée de Sirius, vous vous souvenez ?) Aurore habite 12 square Grimmaurd parce qu'Harry (héritier de Sirius et ayant moyennement envie de vivre là-bas) a laissé la maison à Teddy son filleul. Elle revient théoriquement de plein droit à Andromeda puisque Sirius, Regulus et Bellatrix sont morts. Andromeda est plus âgée que Narcissa. Mais elle veut logiquement rester dans sa maison où elle a tous ses souvenirs avec sa fille et son mari tous les deux décédés. Le prochain successeur est donc Teddy.

Dora est bien Aurore. ou inversemment lol. Ce n'est qu'une seule et même personne : Aurore l'animagus chat. Dora est restée à son époque, en 2046, car il n'y a pas deux sabliers de ce genre de toute façon. Impossible que quelqu'un ait suivi Aurore dans le passé.

Aurore est métamorphomage et elle a du sang de Vélane. elle a pris des ceux côtés de la famille lol. si elle a dit à Sirius qu'elle s'appellait Dora, c'est parce qu'il avait vu sa véritable apparence qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler (apparence qu'elle déteste). DONC ! Je crois que personne ne l'a compris, mais Aurore a emprunté l'apparence de sa mère Victoire pour faire ce voyage dans le temps. Vous vous souvenez au premier chapitre ? (ou pas...) Quand Victoire lui dit : **_pourquoi tu as pris mon...?_**Le mot manquant était "apparence" ! (ça ne pouvait pas être le sablier car Victoire remarque qu'Aurore le porte autour du cou qu'après avoir posé cette question à sa fille. Vous suivez ? j'espère...)

Pour Véga on est pas sûr de sa filiation aux Black. C'est pour ça qu'Aurore va aller vérifier la tapisserie ^^ (qui n'accepte que les noms des personnes possédant du sang Black ou leurs époux/épouses). Donc vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre si Véga est une manipulatrice ou pas. si elle est vraiment la cousine de Sirius et Reg. Si elle est la petite-fille d'arcturus Black et la fille de Lucrétia Black. Bon sang, faudrait que vous alliez chercher l'arbre généalogique des Black sur le net. ça vous aiderait grave lol. et vous verriez que Lucrétia n'a jamais eu d'enfants d'après JK.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : oui c'est la fille de Teddy. alors, bonne question. Au sujet du sablier, Khronos est maléfique à sa manière. Mais il n'a pas d'intérêt à rendre les gens fous s'ils portent le sablier. tu verras qu'il ne cherche pas à échapper aux gens comme c'est le cas des horcruxes de Voldemort qui ont "peur d'être détruites". bien au contraire, Khronos cherche à ce que le sablier soit utilisé. on verra pourquoi plus tard. aurore va vérifier sur la tapisserie si Véga y figure ou pas. Elle va utiliser la cheminée pour aller chez les Black maintenant qu'elle n'est plus liée au château elle peut sortir. bisous !

**Git** : cf le topo ajouté au dessus ;). ça va être compliqué avec Remus. aurore ne se doute pas de ses sentiments. merci beaucoup ! bisous !

**Edwina Malefoy** : La force est grande dans ta famille. xD ! j'attends tes autres commentaires ;) Mon chapitre sera là pour t'acceuillir quand tu seras rentrée ! D'ici là tiens bon ! tu peux le faire ! et tu trouveras sûrement pleins de bons textes à te mettre sous la dent ^^ Mon boulot de psy est terminé, à demain xD

**MaliceM** : oh non, tu as été coiffée au poteau par 3 lectrices xD Je comprends que ce ne soit pas ton préféré. Les chapitres d'explication sont rarement drôles mais nécessaires. sirius et aurore ? Un jour bien sûr ! merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : tes commentaires le sont aussi pour moi ^^ On va attendre le prochain chapitre pour parler de Véga. C'est sûr qu'un développement compliqué attend Aurore, Sirius, Marlene et Remus. Rester ici c'est une décision égoiste ? Mais elle doit rattraper sa boulette et s'assurer que James et Lily se mettront ensemble ! Sinon pas d'Harry ! C'est partir qui serait une décision égoiste. genre je fous la merde et je repars ni vu ni connu lol. non, elle ne peut pas partir ^^ merci de tes encouragements ! bisous !

**LilouEvans** : moi aussi ça me fait mal au coeur de mettre la fic en standby. et oui, vous en savez plus. enfin ^^ bien sûr que ce n'est qu'un début entre Sirius et Aurore ;) héhé, pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Aurore au square grimaurd, rdv dans 3 semaines ^^ merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**nana** : ah oui, je sais que ça vous énerve qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas embrassée lol. (comment ? moi ? je fais exprès de vous faire mariner ? C'est pas mon genre... mdr) laisse marlene tranquille ! rrrrh ! xD faut la comprendre, elle était amoureuse de sirius depuis un moment, elle aurait pu sortir avec lui si elle avait contredit Mary sur qui il avait vraiment sauvé... et Aurore débarque de nule part pour voler le coeur du beau brun ! mais peut-être que tu as raison, je vais la coller à Reg 24h/24 pour qu'elle change de fils Black xD En effet, il est peu probable que Remus meure lol. Le foutoir que ce serait ! Je vais me débrouiller pour résoudre tous les problèmes que j'ai généré mdr. Merci et bisous !

**Uma to Hebi** : je suis trop forte lol. (même si tout le monde avait oublié ce petit détail crucial du 1er chapitre...) à bientôt !

**Immi** : mais c'était pas facile à deviner non plus, rassure-toi lol. merci, bisous !

**brilou** : sirius ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. il est trop arrogant lol. Oui, Khronos a enfermé toute son âme dans un seul objet. alors que Voldemort est fractionné. un grand merci et bisous !

**nhymphe** : ce serait bien si j'avais un retourneur de temps en effet lol. on va voir si je vais réussir à limiter les dégats ou si je vais tout changer ;) merci beaucoup et à bientôt. Allez 3 semaines ça passe vite *essaye de se faire une raison* lol. bisous !

**MaaAaa** : merciiii ! ^^ on se revoit très vite (une fois mon cerveau aura été pressé comme un citron lol) bisous !

**Scarlet Potter Black** : merci beaucoup ! à bientôt ;)

**Scorpio-no-Ajite** : merci. c'est vrai que tu avais presque tout deviné ^^ à bientôt pour la suite ! biz

**Edwina Malefoy** : le retour du Jedi ! mdr. bon courage pour ta fic. Tu peux le faire ;) Patience, tu verras bien ce que cache Véga. Juste, il est IMPOSSIBLE d'altérer la tapisserie. si le nom de Véga n'y est pas c'est qu'elle manipule tout le monde. Si il y est, c'est qu'elle est vraiment leur cousine. Evidemment qu'il va se passer quelque chose chez les Black. Je peux pas la faire entrer tranquillement et ressortir ni vu ni connu. je ne suis pas ce genre d'auteur mdr. il se passe toujours quelque chose avec moi, tu le sais bien. oulala. Tu m'inquiètes. Tout relire ? La dernière lectrice qui m'a dit ça a cramé toute mon histoire xD bon ben, puisque je ne peux pas te retenir vas-y. (faites qu'elle ne découvre rien, faites qu'elle ne découvre rien *prie de toutes ses forces*) C'est vrai avec la distorsion du temps, il y a deux sabliers qui n'en forment qu'un. ne t'inquiète pas pour la santé mentale de Khronos lol. c'est un pro en voyage temporel. (dieu du temps quand même) Mais tu crois que je vais te dire pourquoi il veut que le sablier soit utilisé alors que je n'ai rien dit à Nayla-HP ? hein ? coquine ! mdr. tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde. Quand ? en temps et en heure lol. je vais te faire un peu attendre, pardon T.T. Allez, courage et gros bisous ! merci d'être revenue ;)

**Lyera** : merci à toi de me lire ^^ à bientôt ;)

**azilea** : c'est sûr lol. Marlene bloque tout là... moi perso je dirais pas non à Regulus mdr. Biz !

**Elsie S** : tu avais tout deviné petite maline ? ^^ Oui, je n'ai pas non plus ce genre de retour dans le temps. pour moi il faut une raison valable de faire un tel voyage. Et rencontrer quelqu'un qui es décédé avant l'heure me semble être la meilleure des raisons. Surtout envisage de repartir et qu'elle se conduit de faon responsable en ne voulant pas changer quoi que ce soit. c'est un peu raté bien sûr lol. Mais c'est ma faute pas la sienne. ma petite aurore, nous allons faire de grandes choses ! la relation Marlene/Regulus vous l'aurez. Même si ce n'est pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginez ^^ suspens xD à toute ! biz

**malilite** : oui c'était Véga ;) oui Khronos le dieu du temps. Tout ça est très mystique n'est-ce pas ? lol. c'était impossible à je te tire mon chapeau. respect. ainsi qu'à Scorpio-no-Ajite qui avait aussi trouvé. Trop forts ^^ Alice est désopilante xD Bisous !


	20. Ah, la famille !

Je suis en avance ! hihihi ! rien que pour vous, le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Ah... la famille !

Aurore se leva lentement de sa chaise, jetant discrètement un oeil aux anciens directeurs qui faisaient toujours semblant de dormir. Elle devait agir vite avant que Dumbledore ne revienne. Le seul moyen de vérifier si Véga faisait bien partie de la famille Black... c'était d'aller vérifier si son nom apparaissait sur la tapisserie accrochée dans le salon du square Grimmaurd. Pour cela Aurore devait s'y rendre. Passer par la cheminée était le chemin le plus rapide. "Quelle chance que Dumbledore ait retiré mon lien avec le château. Maintenant je peux aller où je veux. Si j'avais eu le temps, je serais bien allée faire un tour chez les Tonks. J'aimerais aussi voir ma grand-mère et ses parents..." Mais il valait mieux vérifier l'honnêteté de Véga avant tout. Alors elle sortit discrètement sa baguette, et faisant mine d'examiner l'un des multiples objets insolites posés sur une petite table près de la cheminée, elle murmura :

- Obscuro maxima.

Tous les portraits furent aveuglés d'un coup. Et ils s'agitèrent en criant et se plaignant. Aurore n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre afin de rendre les flammes vertes. Elle en récupéra encore un peu dans sa poche, puis elle entra dans le feu.

- 12 square Grimmaurd, dit-elle distinctement.

Heureusement, le tintamarre qu'ils faisaient avait empêché les tableaux d'entendre ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire. Et elle disparut sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Durant le voyage, Aurore pria pour ne trouver personne devant l'âtre à son arrivée. Et lorsqu'elle eut atteint sa destination, la jeune fille soupira de soulagement en trouvant la pièce vide. Elle était dans la cuisine située au sous-sol. "C'est fou... c'est exactement comme à mon époque". Aucun meuble n'avait changé de place en 70 ans. La seule différence notable, c'était l'absence de la marque de brûlure sur la longue table. Harry lui avait raconté que ses grands-oncles Fred et Georges en étaient responsables. Ils y avaient renversé tout un chaudron de ragoût et la marque était restée. Mais ici, en 1976, cette marque de brûlure n'existait pas encore. Le genre de détail qui vous fait prendre conscience que vous avez vraiment voyagé dans le temps. Mais Aurore était tout de même troublée de se trouver dans ce lieu si familier. "C'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison" pensa-t-elle en s'avançant silencieusement vers la porte menant au hall d'entrée. Tout semblait silencieux. "Il est très tôt. Ils doivent encore tous dormir" se dit-elle en jetant un oeil aux rideaux placés près de l'entrée. Dissimulaient-ils déjà le portrait de son arrière-arrière-grand-tante ? "Pas question de vérifier" pensa-t-elle en rejoignant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. La chambre des époux Black se trouvait au dernier étage. Et elle n'avait besoin que de se rendre au premier. Si elle était suffisamment silencieuse, personne ne remarquerait sa présence. Marchant dans le couloir du premier étage, Aurore examina chaque détail. Les lampes à huile accrochées aux murs, la tapisserie. Toutes ces choses inchangées. Mais surtout... les portes. Celle du salon se trouvait tout au bout du couloir. Mais avant cela, deux portes se dessinaient dans le mur. Face à face. Et deux noms inscrits sur des petites plaques de métal. "Sirius" et "Regulus Arcturus Black". Aucun des deux garçons ne se trouvait ici en ce moment. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil aux chambres vides. Commençant par celle de Regulus. "Hou ! Du vert partout. Pas très étonnant mais... si Dora voyait ça elle piquerait une crise" pensa-t-elle amusée. En effet, à son époque la chambre de Regulus était celle de sa soeur qui l'avait aménagée en véritable chambre de princesse. "Mais je vois que Reg est bien plus ordonné qu'elle". Rien ne traînait dans la pièce. Tout semblait être rangé dans un endroit précis pour un but précis. Et aucun objet inutile à première vue. "Monsieur est très sérieux" pensa-t-elle amusée en refermant la porte. Puis elle se tourna vers la porte d'en face. Et Aurore hésita un instant avant de tendre la main vers la poignée. Qu'allait-elle trouver derrière cette porte ? C'était la chambre de Sirius. Mais bien le loin dans le futur... c'était aussi la sienne. Aurore allait découvrir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre 70 ans en arrière. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta immobile un instant face à ce qu'elle voyait. Ça sentait le renfermé. Personne ne devait avoir ouvert cette porte depuis le départ de Sirius. Aurore s'avança à l'intérieur. Et elle s'assit doucement sur le lit. Toujours le même lit. Ce lit dans lequel elle dormait aussi depuis des années. Le bureau, l'armoire, le lustre... et il arborait fièrement les couleurs de Gryffondor. Sans parler du bric à brac éparpillé un peu partout dans le pièce. Sirius était aussi désordonné qu'elle. Aurore remarqua même un pétard mouillé du posé sur le bureau et qui avait laissé une marque noire sur le bois après son explosion. "Dire que je me suis toujours questionnée sur l'origine de cette marque..." pensa-t-elle en passant ses doigts dessus. Rien n'avait changé. Excepté les photos de motos, de Quidditch et des amis de Sirius accrochées aux murs.

- Maintenant que je le connais... murmura-t-elle en observant une photo représentant Sirius et James. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'on a habité la même chambre. Lui aussi... dormait ici.

Elle caressa les draps délicatement. Ils étaient froids. Cela faisait des mois que Sirius n'avait pas dormi ici. Mais le lit n'était pas fait et il gardait des traces de la dernière fois où Sirius s'y était allongé. Un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux sortit Aurore de sa rêverie. Et elle se leva d'un bond. "Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?" pensa-t-elle en se précipitant pour rejoindre le couloir. "Pas le temps pour les rêveries ! Les Black vont bientôt se réveiller et Dumbledore peut retourner dans son bureau d'un instant à l'autre !" Et puis pourquoi s'être arrêtée sur un aussi petit détail ? "Un lit c'est fait pour dormir, bien sûr que Sirius s'y est allongé. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?" Elle atteignit rapidement la porte du salon. Et elle l'ouvrit délicatement avant d'entrer. À l'intérieur, tout lui était aussi familier. Excepté la personne dormant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Aurore faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apercevant le vieil homme. Et elle se transforma instantanément en chat lorsqu'elle le vit remuer, gêné dans son sommeil par la lumière du jour. Elle se dissimula sous la table ronde placée au milieu de la pièce. Aurore put alors observer cet homme de 75 ans dont le portrait était accroché juste au-dessus du secrétaire du salon. Arcturus Black. Représenté en compagnie de sa femme, Melania MacMillan, et de leurs enfants, Lucrétia et Orion. Ce tableau était toujours présent à l'époque d'Aurore. Bien que ses parents l'aient un jour changé de place pour y mettre un portrait de leur propre famille. Elle se souvenait encore avoir demandé à son père qui étaient les personnes représentées sur le vieux tableau. _Les anciens propriétaires de ce manoir_, avait-il répondu. _La branche principale de la famille Black_. Il avait ensuite expliqué à sa fille tout ce qu'il savait sur eux grâce à sa grand-mère Andromeda. Arcturus était un homme acariâtre tandis que sa femme était la douceur même. Mais Melania était morte bien trop tôt, avant même la naissance de Sirius. Et Arcturus aurait quitté le square Grimmaurd le lendemain même des noces de son fils avec Walburga, s'installant chez sa fille Lucrétia déjà mariée à Ignatus Prewett. Andromeda pensait que malgré ses airs revêches, Arcturus souffrait cruellement de la mort de sa femme et ne souhaitait plus vivre dans la maison où il l'avait vue mourir, emportée par la maladie. Mais il rendait tout de même de fréquentes visites à son fils. "Comme aujourd'hui apparemment..." pensa Aurore. "Je suis mal tombée". Mais pour l'instant, Arcturus dormait encore. Et à pas de loup, ou plutôt de chat, elle s'approcha de la tapisserie plaquée au mur au dessus du canapé. Aurore monta sur les coussins pour mieux y voir. "C'est le moment de vérité" pensa-t-elle en cherchant le nom de Lucrétia et Ignatus. Véga était-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétendait ? La tapisserie disait que oui. Car son nom était brodé juste sous ceux du couple. Véga Prewett. Elle était bien la cousine de Sirius et Regulus ! "Pourtant mon père lui-même m'a dit que Lucrétia et Ignatus n'avaient pas eu d'enfants..." En fait, Lucrétia serait morte mystérieusement en 1992. Elle aurait subitement commencé à perdre l'esprit avant de se suicider. "Mais moi je ne suis pas folle, le nom de Véga n'apparaissait pas à mon époque !" Cependant, elle avait la preuve du contraire sous les yeux. Car un nom ne peut être inscrit sur cette tapisserie magique à moins qu'on ne possède du sang Black ou que l'on soit marié à l'un d'eux. Et l'hypothèse que Véga ait pu être reniée plus tard tombait à l'eau car une fois un nom inscrit, on ne peut le retirer. À moins de le brûler. "Mais il n'y avait pas non plus de marque de brûlure à mon époque... il n'y avait strictement _**rien**_ là où se trouve maintenant le nom de Véga". Il y avait même sa date de naissance : le 1er novembre 1959. "Je suis soulagée de savoir que Véga est honnête mais... d'un autre côté ça me laisse perplexe. Qui a bien pu avoir assez de pouvoir pour supprimer son nom sans laisser de traces ? Et pourquoi l'avoir fait ?"

- CLAC !

Aurore sursauta, tout comme Arcturus dans son fauteuil. La porte du salon venait de claquer. "J'ai oublié de la fermer !" pensa-t-elle effarée. Elle sauta du canapé alors que le vieil homme s'exclamait :

- Qui est là ?

"Maudit courant d'air" pensa-t-elle de nouveau cachée sous la table alors qu'Arcturus passait devant elle pour aller ouvrir la porte et vérifier le couloir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Et il murmura en poussant le battant :

- J'avais pourtant fermé cette porte hier soir...

Il resta immobile à réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis il se retourna brusquement et s'avança rapidement vers la table. "Il m'a vue ?" se demanda-t-elle anxieuse en reculant de quelques pas. Il sembla que non. Car au lieu de se pencher sous la table, Arcturus monta dessus. Surprise, Aurore pointa le bout de son nez d'un côté de la table pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le vieil homme avait levé les bras, ses mains posées sur le plafond. Aurore retint son souffle. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle-même l'avait déjà fait une fois. Ouvrir la cachette du sablier. Arcturus était en train de vérifier si son précieux sablier était toujours à sa place. "Seulement c'est Véga qui l'a !" Mais contre toute attente, Arcturus fit glisser une chaîne dorée hors de l'ouverture qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans le plafond. "Il y a un troisième sablier ?" se demanda Aurore perdue. Arcturus sembla soulagé. Et il ét ait sur le point de le remettre à sa place quand il suspendit soudainement son geste. Le reprenant entre ses doigts, il l'examina de très près. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hurla :

- ORION ! WALBURGA !

Il descendit de la table et fit les cents pas d'un air paniqué. Son fils et sa belle-fille entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard, en pyjama et cheveux en bataille.

- Qu'y a-t-il père ? Demanda Orion.

- C'est un faux, répondit simplement Arcturus en tendant vers eux le sablier.

- Vous... êtes sûr ? Demanda Walburga abasourdie.

Arcturus sortit sa baguette et fit exploser le sablier en mille morceaux.

- Oui, dit-il catégorique. Fouillez la maison. Je sens que quelqu'un est entré ici il y a peu. Il est peut-être toujours là.

- Oui père, dit Orion en se précipitant avec sa femme vers les escaliers pour vérifier tous les étages.

Arcturus jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce avant de sortir à son tour. Aurore se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte qu'il avait négligé de fermer dans sa colère et elle le suivit discrètement jusqu'au hall. Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour vérifier la rue tandis qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine. "Je dois repartir ! Et vite !" Elle traversa la cuisine en ligne droite, passant sous la table et les chaises. Puis elle reprit forme humaine, adopta l'apparence de sa mère et jeta dans les flammes une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle prit dans sa poche. Aurore allait entrer dans le feu quand une voix demanda :

- Qui est-ce ? Une jeune fille perdue ?

Aurore tressaillit. Tournant la tête elle se retrouva face à Kreattur. "Je l'avais oublié !" pensa-t-elle effarée.

- Je vais retrouver mon chemin toute seule, dit-elle nerveusement. Merci.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et se mit à hurler :

- INTRUS DANS LA MAISON !

- Au revoir ! dit-elle en se jetant dans les flammes vertes.

Et lorsqu'elle le vit prêt à l'arrêter grâce à la puissante magie des elfes, elle s'exclama :

- Chaumière aux coquillages !

Aurore disparut avant qu'il ait pu agir. Mais elle perçut le claquement de la porte de la cuisine. Arcturus venait sûrement de se précipiter dans la pièce. La jeune fille atterrit directement dans le salon de ses grands-parents. Jetant un oeil autour d'elle, Aurore put constater que la maison était inhabitée. La pièce était sombre et vide. Les volets n'avaient sûrement pas été ouverts depuis des années. Mais elle pouvait encore imaginer la petite table sur laquelle ils mangeaient tous ensemble pendant les vacances d'été, alors que Bill leur racontait des histoires de malédictions égyptiennes et que Fleur leur servait sa fameuse bouillabaisse en souriant. Ils lui manquaient tous. Mais Aurore secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. "Pas le temps pour les souvenirs" pensa-t-elle en jetant dans l'âtre le reste de la poudre de cheminette qu'elle avait dans la poche. "Les Black vont débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre".

- Bureau de Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Aurore sortit de la cheminée en trombe. Et elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle vit la poignée de la porte tourner. La seconde d'après, Dumbledore entra et il la trouva assise sagement sur sa chaise, souriante alors que les tableaux se plaignaient encore bien que la vue leur ait été rendue.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le directeur à Armando Dippet.

- Cette jeune fille nous a aveuglés Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-il en accusant Aurore du doigt. Et malgré nos protestations, elle n'a rien dit ni fait pour annuler cela !

- Miss Lupin ?

- Heu... je... je voulais arranger ma tenue et...

- Je vois ça, dit le directeur en passant un doigt sur son front.

Il lui montra ensuite son index couvert de suie.

- Poudre de cheminette ?

-...

- Où êtes-vous allée ?

- Nulle part.

- Inutile de mentir Aurore. Quand je pense que vous avez profité du fait que je vous ai déliée du château...

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Je l'espère. Maintenant, retournez à votre époque.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. J'ai des choses à faire ici. À réparer. Si je ne le fais pas... tout sera perdu.

- Est-ce vraiment si important ?

- Je vous assure que oui !

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le sablier. J'ignore tout de son fonctionnement exact. Et l'inscription... ne vous inquiète-t-elle pas ? Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que vous ne puissiez pas retirer le sablier ?

- Je suppose que... je pourrai le faire une fois rentrée chez moi.

- Vous supposez. Pourtant l'inscription suggère qu'il y a un prix à payer. _Ce qui a été pris doit être __**rendu**_.

- Pas nécessairement. Si c'est le sablier que je dois rendre...

- Le rendre à qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Le remettre à sa place peut-être.

- Aurore, c'est un mage noir qui est enfermé à l'intérieur. S'il a créé ce sablier... cet horcruxe... ce n'était sûrement pas dans un autre intérêt que le sien. Khronos doit sûrement retirer quelque chose de son utilisation.

- Il reste en vie. Il est protégé, proposa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y gagner d'autre ?

- C'est parce que je n'en ai aucune idée que je souhaite vous voir repartir chez vous, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Rester c'est jouer à un jeu dangereux.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, dit-il amusé.

- Alors vous me laissez rester ?

-... jusqu'au 30 juin, dit-il en lui relançant le sort qui la liait au château. Minuit. Pas une minute de plus.

- Merci professeur, sourit-elle.

- Faites très attention Miss Lupin, dit-il en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Ou plutôt... Miss Devan.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux avant de fermer la porte. Et Aurore soupira. Quelle journée ! Entre la déclaration de Sirius, les mises en gardes de Dumbledore et son escapade chez les Black... "J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas mis la chaumière sans dessus dessous" pensa-t-elle inquiète en descendant les marches. C'était la première adresse qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Car elle savait qu'en rentrant directement à Poudlard, les Black la suivraient. "Tout ça à cause de Kreattur ! Maudit elfe de maison... toujours dans mes pattes. Et il ne m'obéit jamais ! Seulement à papa. Harry aurait pu le garder avec lui. C'est _**son**_ elfe non ? Au lieu de nous le laisser. Soit disant parce qu'il était trop malheureux de ne plus vivre dans la maison des ses chers maîtres. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un moyen de décrocher le tableau de la dégénérée pour l'emmener chez lui et Kreattur se serait sûrement senti moins seul. Mais non ! Je te laisse la maison et l'elfe qui va avec... le lot ou rien. Bon sang papa... pourquoi tu as accepté de récupérer cette maison lugubre ? Mamie Andromeda n'y a jamais vécu". _Parce que c'est notre héritage_, avait dit son père._ Fiers ou pas, nous sommes aussi des Black_. "Je m'en serait passée ! Être une Lupin me suffit amplement !" Mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Car jamais elle n'aurait renié Andromeda ou Nymphadora. Aurore était fière d'avoir des femmes aussi courageuses comme ancêtres. Et Harry lui disait souvent qu'elle avait un caractère plus Black que Lupin. "Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois le prendre..."

- Vous voilà, dit Minerva qui l'attendait devant la gargouille.

- Heu... pourquoi vous...?

- Dumbledore se doutait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à vous convaincre de partir. Suivez-moi je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je suppose que vous souhaitez voir Mr Lupin.

Elles avançèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le professeur demande :

- Êtes-vous une animagus déclarée Miss ?

- Heu... oui.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Dit Minerva soupçonneuse.

- Je vous assure.

- Je suppose donc que vous avez un maître responsable. Car seuls les idiots enseignent l'animagie frauduleusement.

- Oui, sourit Aurore. Un maître très responsable.

Minerva la regarda lui sourire. Et elle devina sûrement les pensées d'Aurore car elle poussa un petit soupir de fierté.

- Il est logique que vous soyez si douée en métamorphose, murmura-t-elle orgueilleusement. Vous avez sûrement eu un très bon professeur.

Aurore n'eut pas le coeur à lui dire qu'à son époque Minerva n'enseignait plus la métamorphose. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec son poste de Directrice de Poudlard. Aurore avait un don inné pour la métamorphose, grâce à ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Mais il était vrai que Minerva lui avait enseigné de nombreuses choses. Et notamment, l'art de l'animagie.

- Après avoir vu votre forme animale, je comprends mieux ce qui a inspiré votre fausse identité. Miss _**Devan**_. Les chats de Van sont très rares vous savez ? Surtout ceux aux yeux vairons.

- Oui. On les appelle aussi les Turcs de Van.

- Ou les chats du lac de Van. Je les ai toujours trouvés fascinant. C'est l'une des rares espèces à aimer grandement l'eau. Certains les surnomment même les "chats nageurs".

- Oui... soupira sombrement Aurore.

- Vous savez... Wilhelmina m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé sur le lac.

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle gênée.

- Pouvez-vous me rappeler comment une personne devient prête à être animagus ?

- La personne peut avoir subit un choc ou un bouleversement dans sa vie, dit-elle en répétant ce qu'elle avait soufflé à Sirius lors de leur cours. Devenir animagus... peut l'aider à surmonter ça.

- C'est pourquoi vous vous transformez en chat de Van. Ça n'a rien d'un hasard. Vous devez réapprendre à aimer l'eau. Votre forme animagus est là pour vous aider. Je suis sûre que votre maître vous a déjà dit tout cela.

- En effet, sourit Aurore.

- Alors suivez les conseils qu'elle vous a donné, dit Minerva en la laissant devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

- Elle ? Dit Aurore amusée.

- Bien sûr _**elle**_, répondit son professeur en s'éloignant. Ne restez pas trop longtemps, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Aurore pouffa de rire avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. "Encore une nuit blanche" pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit voisin de Remus. Et tellement de choses à ressasser. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que les Black s'étaient rendus compte que le sablier avait disparu ? "J'ai mis Véga dans le pétrin... En plus elle est honnête. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Inutile de la prévenir, elle le saura sûrement dans la journée. Mais je pense que personne ne la soupçonnera, vu que Kreattur m'a vue... Je suis dans la merde si les Black débarquent au château avec lui". Les Black... il y en avait un autre qui la préoccupait. Sirius. Son approche dans les vestiaires l'avait laissée septique. Mais il avait eu l'air très sérieux cette nuit. "Il a dit qu'il était jaloux de Remus" pensa-t-elle en jetant un oeil au garçon endormi sur l'autre lit. "Je lui porte de l'intérêt parce que c'est mon grand-père et que je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mais c'est si évident que ça ?" Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Sirius l'ait remarqué et pense qu'elle soit amoureuse du loup-garou. Mais personne à part lui ne semblait penser une telle chose. Et si Sirius était le seul à penser ainsi... c'était parce qu'il était plus sensible que les autres à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? "Parce qu'il est vraiment... amoureux de moi ?" ça semblait si fou. Sirius Black amoureux d'elle ? Le garçon qui détestait les filles... qui se chamaillait sans arrêt avec elle... Le beau Sirius Black... Les pensées d'Aurore dérivèrent jusqu'au bal de Noël. Il l'avait arrachée des bras de Regulus. L'avait vengée d'Elizabeth. Ils avaient dansé ensemble pendant un long moment. Seulement pour cacher une tache ? "Peut-être pas..." Etait-il déjà amoureux d'elle à ce moment là ? "Sûrement s'il m'a invitée au bal..." Mais dans ce cas, que dire d'elle qui avait accepté sa demande ? "Je... je ne suis pas comme Alice... ça ne voulait rien dire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi..." Et c'était bien là le problème. "Pourquoi mon oui est-il sorti aussi naturellement ?"

- Aurore ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup. La voix de Remus lui avait remis les idées en place. "Qu'est-ce qui me prend bon sang ? Sirius et moi ? Jamais".

- Bonjour Remus, sourit-elle.

- Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en faisant semblant de bailler. Comment tu te sens ?

- ça peut aller. Mais ça m'embête que tu te lèves à l'aube pour venir me voir. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues à cause de moi.

- Non, c'est bon. En fait j'espère que tu m'en diras un peu plus.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur toi bien sûr ! Ta famille, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes et... si tu le veux bien... la façon dont tu es devenu un être à part.

Remus déglutit. Un être à part. C'était beaucoup plus valorisant que loup-garou. "Ou monstre..." Et le fait qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur lui le comblait de joie. "Elle s'intéresse à moi..."

- D'accord, je veux bien t'en parler.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle heureuse.

- ça te fait plaisir à ce point ?

- Je suis contente que tu me fasses confiance.

- Oui, sourit-il. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Où habites-tu ?

- À Bristol.

- Qui sont tes parents ?

- John et Lucy Lupin. Depuis qu'elle a épousé mon père, les gens la surnomment Lulu.

Aurore éclata de rire. Alors c'est papi John et mamie Lulu ?

- Tu as des frères et soeurs ? Demanda-t-elle une fois calmée.

- Non. Mes parents ont déjà du mal avec une bouche à nourrir alors...

-...

- Tu as bien dû remarquer que je ne roulais pas sur l'or, dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu n'as rien à envier aux autres Remus, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Cette phrase et ce geste avaient fait palpiter le coeur de Remus. D'autant plus lorsqu'Aurore sourit en disant :

- Et je suis sûre que John et Lulu sont plus que satisfaits avec un fils comme toi. "Moi je suis plus que satisfaite de t'avoir comme grand-père".

- Merci, dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne.

Soudain les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur les Maraudeurs. James s'étirait les bras en baillant. Puis il aperçut Aurore et demanda :

- Encore toi ?

Aurore lui offrit un sourire crispé puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius. Il semblait fixer quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Quand Aurore comprit qu'il s'agissait de la main de Remus toujours posée sur la sienne, et qu'elle croisa le regard ombrageux de Sirius, la jeune fille retira vivement sa main. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement en voyant le regard blessé de Remus. Elle avait retiré sa main comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie grave et contagieuse. "Merde... Pourquoi j'ai..."

- Heu... je... dit-elle gênée en offrant un regard d'excuse à Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée ici cette fois ? Lui demanda James.

- Elle est au courant, répondit Remus.

- Tu veux dire... dit Peter. Pour ton problème de fourrure ?

- Oui. Elle a deviné.

- Alors tu lui as dit... commença Sirius en observant Aurore les sourcils froncés.

Sirius et Remus se fixèrent un instant avant de se retourner vers Aurore. Les deux garçons lui demandèrent en même temps :

- Tu lui as dit que tu savais ?

- Heu... dit-elle perdue.

- Tu étais au courant Sirius ? S'étonna James.

- Oui, dit-il en fixant toujours Aurore l'air furieux. On l'a croisée ici trop de fois pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

- Mais elle est pas venue les deux derniers mois, se rappela Peter.

- Si, elle était là, dit Remus. Elle est partie avant que vous arriviez.

- Ah oui ? Dit Sirius en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda Aurore.

Le regard de James passa d'Aurore à Sirius plusieurs fois. Son ami était manifestement jaloux et dans une fureur noire. "Pourquoi tu le provoques Aurore ? Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi non ?"

- Bref, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui compte c'est qu'elle ne l'a dit à personne.

- Je ne trahirai jamais le secret de Remus, dit-elle en fixant toujours Sirius.

- On t'en remercie, lui assura James. Maintenant... est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser ? Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle passa à côté de Sirius sans lui accorder un regard et James soupira quand il entendit la porte se refermer.

- Bon maintenant Sirius... dit-il en se retournant vers son ami.

Problème. Pas de Sirius en vue.

- Sirius ?

- Il l'a suivie dehors, lui expliqua Peter.

- Quoi !

En effet, dans le couloir Sirius venait de se précipiter sur Aurore et l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en se débattant. Lâche moi !

- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas venue le voir ces deux derniers mois.

- Ben si !

- Ben ça me met en rogne ! Répliqua-t-il.

- C'est ton problème, dit-elle en se débattant de plus belle.

Mais il lui attrapa l'autre bras pour la maintenir plus fermement.

- Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

- Peu importe, on ne sortira jamais ensemble.

- C'est important pour moi. Si tu aimais quelqu'un et qu'il ne voulait pas te croire. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ?

-...

- Alors ?

- Bon ! Très bien. Tu es amoureux de moi. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver. Mais ça ne sera jamais réciproque d'accord ? Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit pour Remus. Pourtant tu lui tenais la main toute à l'heure.

- Je ne lui tenais pas la main, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais tu viens le voir ici tous les mois. Tu t'intéresses à lui.

- Pas de_** cette**_ façon.

- Alors de _**quelle **_façon ?

- On est amis. Je connais son secret et je sais que les lendemains de pleine lune sont difficiles. Je veux seulement le soutenir. Et puis... pourquoi je me fatigue ? Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en mêler. C'est ce que veux dire être amoureux.

Parce que maintenant qu'il l'avait réalisé, Sirius se souvenait de la définition complète de ce mot. Il aurait même pu écrire une thèse là dessus.

- Sirius, soupira-t-elle. Écoute-moi. J'ai essayé d'être ton amie et je n'ai pas réussi. On est pas faits pour...

- Moi non plus, la coupa-t-il en lui faisant lever la tête vers lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à devenir ton ami. Mais maintenant c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. J'en veux beaucoup plus.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Encore ce regard sincère. Déterminé. Sirius ne mentait pas. Mais elle...

- Je ne peux pas être plus, répondit-elle.

- Sirius ! S'exclama James en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Aurore en profita pour lui échapper, comme dans le vestiaire, et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Sirius la regarda s'éloigner. Cette fois... elle avait seulement dit _je ne __**peux**__ pas_. Et non,_ je ne veux pas_. C'était le seul espoir auquel il pouvait se raccorcher.

- Sirius, dit James en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu récolteras l'effet inverse si tu la brusques trop. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne dois pas t'emporter comme ça contre elle. Ça ne t'apportera rien.

- Si. Maintenant elle sait.

- Que ?

- Que je suis sérieux.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as passé cette étape en moins de 24 heures alors qu'il m'en a fallu des mois ?

- Si jamais tu as besoin de conseils, dit Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

- Hé ! Attends ! S'exclama James en lui courant derrière.

Dans l'infirmerie, Remus avait aussi vu Sirius suivre Aurore. Il se doutait des sentiments de son ami. Les mêmes que les siens. Seulement ils étaient deux et il n'y avait qu'une seule Aurore. Alors soit l'un des deux abandonnait. Et Remus savait que, têtu comme il l'était, ce ne serait pas Sirius. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas le faire non plus. Soit ils devraient se battre. Et risquer leur amitié. Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait. Dilemme.

- Ils reviennent, dit Peter en voyant la porte se rouvrir sur Sirius et James.

- Ne la ramène pas trop, disait James à son meilleur ami qui souriait amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda Peter.

- Rien, répondit Sirius.

Puis il croisa le regard de Remus et les deux garçons de fixèrent un long moment en silence. Chacun savait ce que pensait l'autre. Par contre Peter nageait dans la perplexité. Et James avait peur de comprendre. Finalement, Sirius dit à Remus :

- Mon ami, je crois qu'on veut la même chose.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Alors que le meilleur gagne, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, dit Remus en lui serrant la main.

Ils se sourirent et Remus comprit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de dilemme. Ils étaient amis, ils le resteraient. Et ils se disputeraient Aurore à la loyale.

- Heu... dit Peter. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- Demande-moi ça demain, répondit James d'un air fatigué.

oOo

Lorsque James expliqua tout à Peter, celui-ci resta bouche-bée._ Comment c'est arrivé ?_ Avait-il demandé. Le pauvre n'avait rien vu de ce qui se passait. _Ouvre un peu les yeux Peter_, avait répondu James. Mais aujourd'hui, James avait une plus grande préoccupation que les explications demandées par Peter. Nous étions le 30 janvier 1977. Lily fêtait ses 17 ans. Et ce matin là, la table de la salle commune était couverte de cadeaux.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent Marlene et Aurore après lui avoir fait descendre l'escalier.

Tout le monde l'attendait en bas. Et ils applaudirent lorsqu'elle apparut.

- Félicitations, tu es la première à fêter tes 17 ans, dit Mary.

- Heu... merci, dit-elle un peu perdue en jetant un oeil aux cadeaux. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés de...

- Bien sûr que si, dit Aurore. 17 ans, c'est le passage à l'âge adulte. Tu étais déjà la plus responsable, tu le seras doublement maintenant.

- ça promet... marmonna Sirius. "Double préfète démoniaque ?"

James lui donna un coup de coude et souhaita en souriant à la jeune fille :

- Joyeux anniversaire Lily.

- Merci, dit-elle avec une ébauche de sourire.

- Ouvre tes cadeaux ! Intervint Mary impatiemment en l'attrapant par le bras.

Lily eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la jeune fille lui fourra son cadeau dans les mains.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire, dit Mary enthousiaste.

Lily ouvrit le cadeau avec précaution, s'attendant à tout de la part de son amie. Elle en sortit deux petites pièces de tissu rouge et blanc.

- Un maillot de bain, dit Mary toute fière de son cadeau. Il te plait ? Tu feras des ravages sur les plages cet été.

- Heu... oui. Merci, dit-elle rougissante en remettant le bikini dans le papier cadeau.

Elle avait croisé le regard de James. Nul doute que le jeune homme était en train de l'imaginer dans l'eau avec son petit maillot de bain.

- Tu devrais ouvrir celui-là maintenant, dit Marlene en lui tendant un cadeau.

- Le tien ?

- Non, celui de tes parents. Je l'ai récupéré à la volière toute à l'heure. Avec les nombreux autres cadeaux provenant des gens de ton quartier. Toujours aussi populaire.

- Ils sont tous très gentils, sourit Lily. Ils ne me voient presque jamais et demandent souvent des nouvelles à mes parents. Ils leur ont toujours fait passer des cadeaux pour moi.

- Mais tes parents sont Moldus, s'étonna Peter. Ils savent utiliser les hiboux ?

- Je leur ai appris. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Et ils s'adaptent vite. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon Dumbledore aurait dû venir lui-même me chercher pour m'emmener à Poudlard.

- Il paraît que ça a été le cas pour Maria, dit Remus. Ses parents ne voulaient rien savoir.

- C'est difficile quand on est enfant de Moldus. La pilule a souvent du mal à passer.

- Alors estimons-nous heureux que les tiens soient ouverts d'esprit, sourit James.

- Oui... Dit-elle en ouvrant le cadeau de ses parents.

Une jolie boite à bijoux. Et une carte de voeux signée d'eux. Mais Lily retourna la carte et chercha au fond du paquet s'il y avait autre chose. Puis elle se tourna vers Marlene et celle-ci dit :

- Rien. Désolée.

- Rien... soupira Lily.

Elle attendait un cadeau de sa soeur ou ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot griffonné. Mais comme toujours, il n'y avait rien. Pétunia était toujours distante avec elle. Sa soeur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily était la seule à posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Pour l'intérêt que leurs parents portaient à Lily. Depuis que Dumbledore avait refusé de la faire entrer à Poudlard, Pétunia se montrait plus qu'hostile envers la magie. Et envers Lily.

- Ouvre tes autres cadeaux, l'encouragea Marlene pour lui remonter le moral.

Lily eut fort à faire. Il y en avait tellement. Elle n'en avait déballé que la moitié quand Aurore dit en prenant l'un des paquets :

- Tiens... il n'y a pas de nom sur celui-ci. Un expéditeur anonyme ?

Elle tendit le paquet à Lily qui découvrit à l'intérieur une longue boite.

- Une nouvelle baguette ? Suggéra Peter. Ça y ressemble.

- On offre pas de baguette, lui rappela Remus. Même si on casse la première, il faut aller au magasin pour en trouver une autre qui nous convient et surtout qui nous choisi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lily mit fin au suspens en ouvrant la boite. Et elle retint son souffle en apercevant une fine chaîne d'or au bout de laquelle était accroché un pendentif.

- Un lys, murmura-t-elle en sortant le collier de la boite pour que tous puissent voir.

- C'est un très beau bijoux, dit Marlene impressionnée.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de nom ? Demanda Mary en retournant la boite et le papier cadeau dans tous les sens.

- Eh ben, dit Aurore. En tout cas, c'est quelqu'un qui a bon goût. Un lys c'est parfait pour toi.

Aurore lui prit le collier pour le lui passer autour du cou.

- Mais... dit Lily gênée. Je ne sais même pas qui...

- Quelqu'un qui tient à toi, lui murmura Aurore à l'oreille.

Lily rougit. Et ses yeux glissèrent naturellement vers James. Lui aussi la fixait. Était-ce vraiment lui ? "Mais... pourquoi ne le dit-il pas ? Le connaissant, il devrait revendiquer ce cadeau si c'était le sien. Ou alors ce n'est tout simplement pas lui..." Lily reporta son attention sur le reste des cadeaux. Elle les ouvrit plus lentement, avec peu d'enthousiasme. Peut-être déçue que le nom de James n'ait pas été marqué sur ce paquet. Et c'est la voix du jeune homme qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Et celui-là ? Est-il signé ?

Il tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet simplement entouré de papier kraft. Et il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Lily identifie l'expéditeur. C'était le cadeau de Severus ! Et il était signé. Sur la bordure, comme d'habitude. "Comment ce cadeau est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?" se demanda-t-elle effarée en jetant un regard à Marlene. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas non plus. Severus avait peut-être demandé aux elfes ? Toujours est-il que James était sur le point de voir la signature.

- Non, il n'est pas... commença-t-elle.

Mais le visage de James se décomposa. Et elle retint son souffle.

- Signé, murmura James en apercevant la signature.

Lily vit les doigts de James se crisper sur le paquet.

- Cadeau suivant ! S'exclama-t-elle pour capter l'attention de tout le monde et surtout détourner les pensées de James. Alors ? Que m'as-tu offert Alice ?

- Un livre sur la symbolique du vert. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ta couleur.

- Wow ! C'est... merveilleux. Merci.

Alors qu'on lui passait les paquets uns à uns et qu'elle s'extasiait sur leur contenu, la préfète observait James du coin de l'oeil. Près de la cheminée, il tenait toujours le cadeau de Severus. Il le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il pourrait le transpercer du regard. La mâchoire de James était crispée. Et Lily le vit soudainement faire un geste vers l'âtre. Alors qu'elle pensait que le jeune homme avait jeté le cadeau dans le feu, Lily fut surprise de le voir suspendre son geste. Le paquet était toujours dans sa main, à quelques centimètres des flammes. Lily ne faisait plus attention à ce que les autres disaient ou aux cadeaux qu'il lui restait à ouvrit. Elle observait James. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci soupira et éloigna la paquet de la cheminée avant de le déposer délicatement à sa place, sur la table. Puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit de la pièce. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle.

- James ? Dit Sirius surpris.

Tout le monde était surpris par cette sortie soudaine. C'était l'anniversaire de Lily. Et celui qui aurait dû rester jusqu'à la fin, c'était bien James Potter. Ils le questionnèrent là dessus une fois dans la grande salle.

- Ben alors mon vieux ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui alors que James touillait pensivement sa nourriture. Le nouveau bikini d'Evans t'a à ce point fait surchauffer pour que tu partes si vite ?

Remus donna un coup d'assiette à Sirius.

- Mauvaise approche, lui murmura le lycanthrope.

Lily avait rougit furieusement. Mais la remarque de Sirius ne semblait pas avoir ébranlé James. Il continuait de touiller sa nourriture et répondit vaguement :

- Non... j'avais faim.

- ça se voit... dit Aurore perplexe.

Car James ne fit pas le moindre geste pour prendre une bouchée. Une gêne générale s'était installée quand Slughorn intervint :

- Vous voilà Miss Evans ! Dit-il jovialement. Joyeux anniversaire !

- Heu... merci. Mais comment savez-vous... ?

- Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur mes petits protégés, dit-il malicieusement. Et je compte organiser une petite fête ce soir en votre honneur.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire... vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

- Allons Miss Evans, vous avez 17 ans. Il faut fêter ça. Tous les membres du club seront là.

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards.

- Venez ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau. Sans faute, dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Mais...

Slughorn ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance de protester.

- Tu vas y aller ? Demanda Marlene inquiète.

- J'ai le choix ? Je suis l'invitée d'honneur...

- Mais il y aura Rosier, dit Aurore. Quelqu'un devrait t'accompagner.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur James. Seulement, celui-ci refusa de lever la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais James ?" se demanda Aurore. "C'est ta chance. Réveille-toi !" Mais James ne fit ni ne dit rien. Et Lily intervint :

- Vous vous inquiétez trop. Je peux y aller seule. Et il y aura du monde à cette fête.

- Oui mais... dit Marlene.

- J'irai seule, la coupa catégoriquement Lily.

Le reste de la journée passa dans le malaise et l'angoisse. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude de James. Personne excepté Lily. Elle s'était trimballée toute la journée avec le cadeau de Severus dans la poche. Et lorsqu'elle le croisa à la sortie d'un cours, la jeune fille le prit à part. Il sourit en la voyant. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle lui plaqua le paquet toujours parfaitement emballé sur le torse.

- Ne m'envoie plus _**jamais**_ de cadeau, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Les sourire de Severus retomba.

- Mais...

- Si j'en trouve encore un dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il finira dans les flammes de la cheminée !

Et elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, avant que les autres se rendent compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Quant à Severus, il serra son cadeau entre ses mains. Que devait-il faire pour que Lily le pardonne ? "Rien... il n'y a plus rien à faire !" pensa-t-il rageusement en jetant son cadeau au sol avant de l'écraser d'un grand coup de pied. Puis il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui le bracelet auquel un coeur d'argent était accroché. Brisé.

Quand fut venue l'heure de la soirée, Lily se prépara à descendre.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne ? Demanda Marlene pour la énième fois.

- ça ira Marlene. Ne t'inquiète pas tant.

- Cette fois je m'inquiète aussi, précisa Aurore.

- Je suis une grande fille, d'accord ? Dit Lily en agitant sa baguette. Je sais me défendre. Allez.

Elle sortit avant que ses amies aient eu le temps de protester de nouveau et descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Elle s'attendait peut-être à y voir... quelqu'un. "À y voir James... sois honnête". Lily soupira avant de s'avancer vers le tableau. Elle allait le franchir quand la préfète se sentit retenir par le bras. Puis elle croisa deux yeux noisette la fixer derrière des lunettes rondes.

- Alors ? Tu ne m'attends pas ? Lui demanda James.

-...quoi ? Dit-elle perdue.

James sourit et passa le bras de la jeune fille sous le sien.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Lily le suivit d'abord en silence, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche mais James la devança :

- Je suis désolé Lily. Je n'avais pas les idées très claires aujourd'hui. Heureusement, je me suis réveillé à temps.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? Pourquoi ?

James serra un peu plus son bras dans le sien.

- Peu importe si il m'arrive d'avoir les idées confuses. Tu dois toujours rester ma priorité.

"James..." Lily le fixa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent aux cachots. Le bureau de Slughorn était déjà bondé, Belby déjà aux prises avec le buffet et Rosier déjà à l'attendre aux côtés de Regulus.

- La voilà ! S'exclama Slughorn. Bienvenue Miss Evans ! Et joyeux anniversaire !

D'autres élèves reprirent son exclamation. Mais pas les Serpentards évidemment. Ils se contentaient d'observer Lily d'un oeil mauvais.

- Être obligés de venir pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une sang-de-bourbre... marmonna Rosier.

- Il ne fallait pas accepter de faire partie de ce club, répondit Regulus.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des leçons ? Demanda sèchement Evan.

- Je dis juste que ce club est complètement stupide.

- Oui... c'est vrai. Ils sont tous stupides, Slughorn le premier. Mais le maître tient à le garder à portée de main et surtout sous surveillance. Va savoir pourquoi.

- Il sait peut-être des choses.

- Sur le maître ? Ricana Rosier. Comme si qui que ce soit connaissait ses secrets. Il n'y a que mon père en qui il a une totale confiance.

Oh oui... Rosier ne se privait jamais de s'en venter. Voldemort faisait plus que faire confiance aux Rosier. Il _**vivait**_ chez eux. Et il avait fait à Evan _**l'honneur**_ de lui apposer la marque alors qu'il était encore à l'école. Faisant de lui ses yeux et ses oreilles à Poudlard. Et parfois même... sa main. Regulus savait tout cela car Voldemort le destinait à prendre la place de Rosier une fois celui-ci diplômé. Avoir un membre de la "noble et très ancienne maison des Black" dans ses rangs... quelle douce perspective pour le mage noir. Le pire c'est que les parents de Regulus en seraient tellement fiers ! "Ils ne se doutent pas que Rosier me menace avec leurs vies et celle de Véga..." Ainsi, quoi qu'il puisse penser de tout ça, Regulus n'avait pas le choix. Il devait suivre les ordres de Rosier. Et le moment venu... très bientôt... il recevrait la marque des Ténèbres.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Lui demanda Rosier.

- Heu... oui. Il fait confiance à ta famille.

- En effet, dit-il avec fierté.

Plus loin Slughorn discutait avec Lily et James.

- Je vois que Mr Potter vous a accompagnée.

- Oui, heu... dit-elle gênée. En fait...

- Je vois, je vois, n'en dites pas plus, sourit Horace en lui tapotant le nez avec l'index.

Lily recula la tête et passa ses doigts sur son nez en fronçant les sourcils alors que le professeur de potion tapotait maintenant l'épaule de James.

- Félicitations Mr Potter, je pense que vous avez fait le meilleur des choix.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit James.

- Mais faites attention, c'est ma petite protégée.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est aussi la mienne, sourit James.

- Fantastique. Quel bon garçon nous avons là. Très heureux pour vous Miss Evans. Je vous laisse seuls maintenant, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Hein ? Dit-elle perdue alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu, dit James amusé.

- De quoi ?

- Il a cru qu'on était ensemble.

- Ensemble... tu veux dire, dit-elle en les pointant lui et elle successivement. Toi et moi ?

- Heu... dit-il en faisant semblant de chercher une personne imaginaire à côté d'eux. Oui, il n'y a que nous deux. Toi et moi.

- Quoi ! Mais... dit-elle paniquée en rougissant.

Elle chercha leur professeur du regard, dans l'espoir de clarifier la situation et James éclata de rire.

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Et toi tu es rentré dans son jeu ! L'accusa-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

- J'ai trouvé ça amusant sur le coup mais... si tu veux que j'aille le chercher pour lui expliquer...

- Non, c'est bon maintenant, dit-elle exaspérée.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il très intéressé.

Lily rougit de plus belle et s'exclama :

- Non ! Je... James !

Le jeune homme riait de la voir si confuse. Lily ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle allait de nouveau lui donner un coup mais il saisit son poing avant et il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

- Milles excuses Miss Evans. Je clarifierai ce malentendu dès que je le pourrai.

- Je... je l'espère bien, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

Sa peau était chaude là où James avait posé ses lèvres.

- Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il. Moi j'aimerais bien goûter les cakes aux myrtilles avant que Belby ne les engloutisse tous.

-... comment tu sais qu'il y a des cakes aux myrtilles ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

James se figea. "Bravo James..." pensa-t-il dépité.

- Je les sens d'ici, prétexta-t-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui... dit-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers le buffet.

Lily le rattrapa alors qu'il se servait fébrilement divers gâteaux dans une assiette.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en prenant l'un des fameux cakes. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange à la dernière soirée.

- Quelque chose d'étrange ?

- Oui. Rosier s'est brusquement aplati sur le gâteau à la crème.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, dit-il tendu.

- Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'apparemment, personne ne l'aurait poussé.

- Bizarre en effet.

- Tu n'as pas une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

- Non, je n'étais pas là.

- Evidemment. Mais ça ne t'intrigue pas ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Rosier ait soudain eu envie de se faire un bain de gâteau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?

- Vu sa tête c'était pas le cas. En fait, il maintenait fermement que quelqu'un l'avait poussé. Il m'a même accusée de l'avoir fait.

- C'était toi ? Dit-il amusé.

James savait que Lily essayait de le piéger. Mais il n'était pas stupide.

- Non, c'était _**toi**_ James Potter, répliqua-t-elle à bout de patience.

- Mais je n'étais...

- Pas là. Oui. En tout cas en apparence. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu t'es invité et tu as poussé Rosier. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ça m'étonne. Il a suffit que je dise que j'avais rendez-vous pour que tu me suives.

- Je pourrais te suivre pour moins que ça. Si je pouvais, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Tu te souviens ?

Il faisait référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle commune après le bal. Au fait qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à la protéger. De faire une erreur. Mais il avait dit autre chose...

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais entendu Rosier dire qu'il s'occuperait de moi avant la fin de l'année... se rappela-t-elle. C'était ici ?

James ne répondit pas, mais Lily était certaine d'avoir vu juste.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as poussé, murmura-t-elle.

Il reposa l'assiette pleine sur la table.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne supporte pas d'entendre sur les gens qu'on aime.

Il serra les poings et la main de Lily se posa doucement sur son bras. Se détendant immédiatement, il baissa les yeux sur elle. Lily le fixait. Et il reprit délicatement sa main pour y déposer un nouveau baiser.

- Je ne laisserai personne dire ou te faire du mal, murmura-t-il.

Puis rencontrant de nouveau le regard de la rousse qui cette fois n'avait pas retiré sa main... il se pencha lentement vers elle. Cette fois le dos de la main de Lily n'était pas chaud. Mais brûlant. Tout comme ses joues.

- James je... murmura-t-elle alors qu'il était tout proche.

- À présent trinquons ! S'exclama soudainement Slughorn en levant son verre.

Lily et James sursautèrent, avant de s'éloigner quand ils se rendirent compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

- Désolé, dit James en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Non c'est... dit-elle sans plus savoir où se mettre. C'est rien...

James glissa un regard vers elle. Lily se passait nerveusement les doigts sur les lèvres avant de serrer le poing et de placer ses mains derrière son dos.

- À Miss Evans ! S'exclama Horace.

Les autres reprient avec lui. Puis James saisit un verre posé sur le buffet et dit avec les autres :

- À Lily.

La jeune fille tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le regarda boire le verre, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Puis James sembla soudainement s'étouffer et posa le verre alors que Lily se précipitait pour lui taper dans le dos.

- Tu ne sais pas boire correctement ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Normalement si, rit-il. J'ai oublié que j'avais empoisonné le punch pour Rosier.

Lily éclata de rire et cela rassura James. Il ne comptait pas lui dire qu'il avait fait exprès de s'étouffer pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas trop s'avancer mais... Lily était bien sur le point de le laisser l'embrasser ? Non ? "Oh... je dois être fou. Mais le principal, c'est qu'elle rit à présent".

- Dégoûtant, marmonna Rosier qui avait tout vu de la scène. Une sang-de-bourbre qui salit un sang-pur.

"Toi tu salis mon espace vital" pensa Regulus dépité.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans le calme à discuter. Puis vint l'heure de quitter la fête. James et Lily allaient sortir quand Slughorn attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules en disant :

- Une minute Mr Potter, j'aimerais discuter avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Heu... dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily qui l'attendait près de la porte. Si ce n'est pas trop long...

- C'est l'affaire d'une minute. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un quelconque lien de parenté avec Charlus Potter et Dorea Black.

- Ce sont mes parents.

- ça par exemple ! Savez-vous que je connais très bien votre oncle, ce bon vieux Pollux Black ?

- Heu... je ne le vois pas souvent.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il un peu déçu. Vous êtes pourtant très ami avec son petit-fils, le jeune Sirius.

- Oui mais Sirius n'est pas très attaché à sa famille.

- Oh, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Triste histoire. Je suis d'ailleurs déçu que Sirius ait refusé de se joindre au club. Si vous pouviez lui en toucher un mot...

- Je... vais voir ce que peux faire.

- Bien ! Et n'hésitez pas à revenir. Cela fera sûrement très plaisir à Miss Evans.

- En fait professeur nous ne sommes pas...

James fut coupé par un objet en métal qu'on venait de lui jeter sur le crâne.

- Aïe, dit-il en se frottant la tête et jetant un oeil par terre. Qu'est-ce que...?

James put apercevoir une mornille. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lancer des pièces ? Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte, James s'aperçut que Lily n'était plus là.

- LILY ! S'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers la sortie sous le regard surpris de Slughorn.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, quelqu'un soupira dans la pièce. Puis Regulus vint récupérer sa mornille.

- Je vous jure ! Faut vraiment que je m'occupe de tout ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Votre cousin n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, lui dit Slughorn.

- Cousin _**très**_ éloigné, rectifia Regulus. "Un imbécile pareil... j'en veux pas comme cousin".

Car alors que James discutait avec Slughorn, une main s'était posée sur la bouche de Lily et la jeune fille avait été traînée dans le couloir. À présent, elle était plaquée contre un mur et Rosier la dévisageait en souriant.

- Enfin je t'attrape, dit-il amusé en maintenant toujours sa main appuyée sur sa bouche.

Lily essaya de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement.

- Pas la peine, dit-il. Et puis je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'amuser.

Lily lui lança un regard de défi avant de lui mordre la main. Evan poussa un cri de souffrance avant de la relâcher et Lily s'échappa. Mais il la rattrapa vite et la saisit par le col et la tira en arrière, déchirant un peu sa robe de sorcière et arrachant de son cou le collier à la fleur de lys.

- JAM...!

Rosier la fit taire en la jetant contre le mur où elle se cogna la tête. Poussant un gémissement, elle s'affessa au sol. Puis Rosier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

- Voyons voir si le sortilège Doloris a meilleur effet sur les sangs-de-bourbre.

- Non... murmura-t-elle toujours sonnée en pointant vaguement sa baguette vers lui.

Il ricana et dit :

- Dolo...

- ROSIER !

Evan eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que le poing de James s'écrasa sur son nez. Il tomba au sol et James se rua sur lui pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il avait oublié comment se servir d'une baguette. James avait même oublié qu'il en possédait une. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire _**mal**_. Le plus rapidement possible. Mais Lily dut intervenir.

- James, dit-elle en se relevant avec difficulté. James !

Elle agrippa le bras du jeune homme et tenta de le tirer loin de Rosier.

- Arrête James, dit-elle alors qu'il tentait de lui échapper. Il est préfet-en-chef.

- ET ALORS ? S'écria James en donnant un autre coup de pied à Evan qui se tordit au sol.

- Arrête ! C'est bon, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

- Si tu t'approches d'elle encore une fois, prévint-il le serpentard. Je te tuerai Rosier !

- Ah oui ? Dit Evan en se mettant difficilement à genoux. J'aimerais voir ça. En attendant, je te retire 100 points pour avoir usé de violence sur un préfet-en-chef. Protéger ta petite sang-de-bourbre va coûter cher à ta maison.

James fit de nouveau un pas vers lui mais Lily l'arrêta. Puis Rosier se releva lentement et essuya son nez en sang d'un revers de manche.

- Je déciderai plus tard du sort de vos familles.

Lily retint son souffle. Mais James lança :

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Tu as tort, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, James se tourna immédiatement vers Lily :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-il vivement en l'examinant. Il t'a frappée ? T'a lancé un sort ou...

- Non, dit-elle en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller devant sa robe déchirée. Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire. Je me suis juste cogné la tête.

James soupira et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Lily. J'ai encore fait une erreur.

- Arrête de dire ça.

- C'est la vérité. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Slughorn ou te quitter des yeux. Je te demande pardon.

- Tu es encore arrivé à temps et tu lui as réglé son compte. Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il la serra encore plus avant de la relâcher doucement.

- Mais ce qu'il a dit au sujet de nos familles m'inquiète, murmura Lily.

- T'en fait pas, il ne leur arrivera rien. Je vais prévenir mes parents. Ils sont Aurors. Ils s'occuperont de ta famille. Et je suis désolé d'avoir fait perdre 100 points à Gryffondor.

-...

- Non... en fait je le suis pas du tout, dit-il amusé.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, sourit-elle.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi en souriant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lily retira ses bras qui entouraient James et fit un pas en arrière le rouge aux joues. Le garçon sourit avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il ramassa le collier brisé et le répara d'un tour de baguette.

- Tu as fait tomber ça, dit-il en le passant autour du cou de Lily.

Elle mit ses cheveux de côté pour qu'il puisse fermer le collier. Puis elle demanda :

- Heu... James ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui... m'a offert ce collier ?

Il parut d'abord surpris par sa question. Puis il dit en souriant :

- Oui. J'espérais que tu devinerais.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tout simplement dit ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas le porter, avoua-t-il.

-...

- Et maintenant tu vas le retirer ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Oh non, c'est... un très beau collier. Pas de raison de l'enlever, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle. Et heu... au sujet du cadeau de Severus...

James se tendit immédiatement.

- Je lui ai rendu, dit-elle vivement. Je ne l'ai même pas ouvert.

- Ah oui ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et les épaules de James se détendirent.

- J'avais pas de raisons de le garder, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais le mien si ?

- Non, heu... je veux dire, oui... enfin, non... heu...

Elle soupira en voyant son sourire amusé.

- Arrête de faire ça, se plaignit-elle.

- Faire quoi ? Dit-il innocemment.

- Tu sais bien... m'embrouiller.

- Parce qu'on peut t'embrouiller ? Toi ? Première nouvelle.

- Ne joue pas les innocents.

- Très bien je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerai pas.

Lily acquiesça satisfaite. Puis James dit :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se posèrent sur sa joue. Complètement figé, il regarda Lily s'écarter rapidement en rougissant.

- Merci pour... le cadeau et... heu... on y va ? Dit-elle en se retournant brusquement avant de s'éloigner.

"Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !" pensa-t-elle en se donnant des claques mentales. "J'aurais pas dû faire ça ! J'aurais pas dû..."

Quant à James il la regardait s'éloigner, les sourcils levés, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Enfin, son corps consentit à bouger et il courut rattraper la jeune fille.

- Attends moi, dit-il amusé. "Alors Sirius ? Qui vient de franchir la prochaine étape ?"

oOo

Cette nuit là, le sommeil de quelqu'un fut très agité. Une très mauvaise nouvelle lui était parvenue. Et cette personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire. Se protéger un peu plus ou agir comme si de rien n'était ? Poursuivre le plan ou y mettre un terme ? Véga se retourna dans son lit, la main pressée sur sa poitrine. Respirant difficilement, elle tenta de se calmer. Mais la douleur était trop forte et elle se mit à tousser. Puis elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une fiole qu'elle avala. Alors que sa toux et son mal de poitrine se calmaient, elle jeta un oeil aux lits de ses camarades de chambre. Aucune d'elles n'avait bougé. Si elles n'avaient rien entendu c'était parce Véga insonorisait son lit chaque soir. Personne ne devait se rendre compte que son état empirait. Véga reprit sa respiration et se glissa hors de son lit en sentant une nausée monter. Les jambes flageolantes, elle se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes. Puis elle tira la chasse et s'appuya contre le mur, restant assise sur le carrelage froid. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage couvert de sueur. "Je touche le fond..." En effet, ces derniers mois avaient été un véritable calvaire. Elle se réveillait chaque nuits, souvent plusieurs fois, ses crises étant de plus en plus intenses. "Est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir un autre cycle ? Je... oui, il le faut... je ne peux pas abandonner". Car même si, d'après la lettre de sa mère qu'elle avait reçu le matin même, la famille Black savait que le sablier avait été volé... elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle avait commencé à utiliser le sablier, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Véga le serra dans son poing. "Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Sirius et Regulus comme ça"

- Ça me fait trop mal... murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre ?

Car plus que la douleur physique, le fait de ne pas réussir à réconcilier Sirius et Regulus était une torture pour elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle devait endurer. Peu importe si la douleur devenait insupportable. Elle ne le serait jamais assez pour l'obliger à baisser les bras.

* * *

Les questions que vous devez vous poser :

James et Sirius font partie de la même famille finalement ?

Je sais que ça doit vous paraître bizarre. Mais JK elle-même nous dit que toutes les familles de sang-pur son plus ou moins liées. J'ai choisi de faire de James le fils de Dorea Black et Charlus Potter. Pour ceux qui n'y croient pas, ne m'en veuillez pas. C'est un choix qui m'arrange pour le déroulement de la fic.

Oui mais c'est la soeur du grand-père de Sirius ?

Elle est née en 1920, elle a 56 ans en 1976. Et elle aurait eu James à 40 ans, ce qui concorde avec les dires de JK. Selon elle, les parents de James l'auraient eu très tard.

Maintenant vous savez que l'élève irascible, l'inconnue envoutante et le chat de Van sont une seule et même personne : Aurore. (C'est pour ça "Devan" ;) en fait c'est un petit surnom qu'on lui donnait à son époque depuis qu'elle est devenue animagus)

Pour Véga, elle est donc bien la cousine de Sirius et Reg. Pas de manipulation d'esprit.

Elle est née le 1er novembre 1959, elle a donc 17 ans en ce moment. Et pas 16 comme Regulus l'avait dit lors du bal. Erreur de ma part que j'ai rectifié. (oui, c'est important lol)

James et Lily ne sont pas ensemble ! c'est peut-être nécessaire de le préciser. Ne vous faites pas de fausses joies, Lily ne va pas abdiquer facilement.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : je suis désolée pour Severus. mais il n'aura pas Lily. C'est ainsi et il doit se faire une raison. le prix du bracelet n'était pas très important, ce qui comptait c'est qu'il y ait un coeur et qu'il se soit retrouvé brisé ;)  
oui, le fait que Dorea et Charlus puissent être ses grands-parents est aussi une possibilité que j'avais envisagé. Mais ils sont parents dans ma fic.  
Mais qui va effacer Véga de l'arbre ? ^^ je ne donne pas de réponse bien sûr.  
Je sais que normalement ça se passe pas aussi bien quand deux amis sont sur une même fille. Mais je tenais à garder leur amitié intacte et croire en la puissance du lien des Maraudeurs ! *étoiles plein les yeux*  
Oui, les cycles sont les différentes tentatives de Véga pour changer le passé.  
Digressions intéressantes ^^ à la prochaine !

**Geuh** : on verra ^^ c'est une possibilité, ça n'a rien de tordu. Bisous !

**BloOdy-CupcaKe-X** : génial ! ^^ la suite la semaine prochaine ;) bisous !

**Immi** : alors Véga était malade avant d'utiliser le sablier. Ce n'est pas lui la source de la maladie. j'expliquerai ça un peu mieux dans un prochain chapitre ^^ Oui petite apparition de regulus, mais il sera là au prochain chapitre promis ! biz !

**Git** : et oui, je suis lààààà ! ;) Tu as très bien récapitulé l'arbre généalogique d'Aurore. Sans faute ! oui je sais que celui des Black est compliqué. C'est pourquoi je recommande encore à tout le monde d'aller le chercher sur le net !  
Tu as raison notre aurore est très maline, elle a pensé très vite dans le feu de l'action. et direction chaumière aux coquillages !  
Mais comment veux-tu que Remus devine que c'est sa petite fille ? En plus son comportement avec lui porte à confusion. Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte bien sûr.  
heu... non je ne m'en suis pas inspirée puisque je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit lol. Chanson ? Film ?  
Lily se laisse faire petit à petit. Ne te décourage pas James ! ça va finir par marcher !  
Véga est très malade la pauvre. Son état empire.  
un grand merci, et à bientôt ! biz

**Elsie S** : oh pardon lol. Mais j'ai commencé la fic cet été. Et je ne peux pas prévoir tous les exams des lecteurs. (prévoir les miens ce sera déjà bien lol. Oui, je sors tout juste d'une période d'exams ! T.T Courage) mais je suis trop contente que ma fic te "captive" mdr. on en saura un peu plus sur Véga plus tard ;) patience. C'est que ça devient dangereux avec Remus. Mais elle ne voit pas le mal. Il faut qu'elle réalise qu'elle est la seule à savoir qu'il est son grand-père. le pauvre... C'est dans pas longtemps la 2e épreuve. au chapitre 23 si je suis le plan que me suis fait. c'est vrai que ça met du temps à venir par rapport à la 1ere, mais il y a pleins de choses que je dois traiter avant. Et puis il y avait le bal entre temps donc personne n'a oublié le tournois ^^ Mais Regulus était là chez slug lol. Je sais qu'il apparait pas trop mais il sera là au prochain chapitre promis ! bisous !

**Marie MaliceM** : salut ! il fallait que je fasse un truc spécialement sur Lily et James. Le but d'Aurore est aussi de les mettre ensemble il ne faut pas l'oublier. mais ils ont l'air de bien se débrouiller seuls ^^ Oui, je poste une fois par semaine. le week end normalement. alors à la semaine prochaine ! ;) bisous

**EleaG** : c'est pas grave, tu es là c'est le principal ^^ c'est vrai que je ne vous laisse jamais totalement dans la lumière xD les intrigues c'est compulsif lol. merci beaucoup et à bientôt ;)

**Nayla-HP** : Si, j'ai un peu honte pour Sev... :$ Non ! Lily et James ne sont pas ensemble ! Ils se rapprochent mais c'est pas conclu désolée. et oui, faut attendre lol. ça va arriver, bisous !

**MaaAaa** : merciiii ! ^^ je vous expliquerai tout pour Véga plus tard ;) c'est vrai que c'est compliqué pour Aurore et Sirius. Mais il va peut-être y avoir du progrès au prochain chapitre... ;) bientôt la suite, patience ! biz

**brilou** : ouiii ! j'ai hâte de voir qui va poster le 200e ! si l'état de Véga empire c'est parce qu'elle a déjà vécu plusieurs fois cette année. Elle est plus vieille qu'elle en a l'air et sa maladie avance. il est normal que son état empire. plusieurs années se sont passé pour elle alors que les autres n'en ont vécu qu'une seule. oh oui, je m'imagine très bien le bruit du nez de rosier en train de se casser sous le poing de James mwahaha ! (je déteste aussi Rosier) du progrès dans le prochain chapitre ! et le grand retour de Reg. bisous !

**Marie** : et 200 reviews ! merci ! je vous adore tous ! gros bisous !


	21. Je veux mes chocolats !

Chapitre 21 : Je veux mes chocolats !

Le 13 février, l'école était en effervescence. Le lendemain aurait lieu la St Valentin.

- Bon ? Demanda Aurore assise sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lily perplexe.

- Pour demain, dit-elle comme si c'était évident. La St Valentin, tu te souviens ?

- Oui... dit-elle gênée. Et alors ?

- Alors c'est la journée de l'amour ! Il y a pleins de choses à faire. Prouver aux gens qu'on les aime. Et se déclarer, dit-elle malicieusement.

- Cours pas trop vite Forrest, je vois où tu veux en venir. Et c'est non.

- Non quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de déclaration à faire.

- ça va. Mais il y en a d'autres qui pourraient, dit-elle en jetant un oeil aux autres filles.

- Je me suis déjà déclarée à Frank, dit Alice.

- ça t'empêche pas de recommencer. Et toi Mary ?

- Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour demander à Edgar de sortir avec moi, dit-elle pensive en échafaudant sûrement son plan. Lui ou un autre...

Par "un autre", elle entendait Sirius.

- Lâche l'affaire, lui conseilla Alice. Sirius ne veut plus de toi.

- J'ai dit _**un autre**_ ! Pas Sirius, bouda Mary.

- Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort, rit Lily.

- Marlene ? Dit Aurore doucement en offrant un regard encourageant à son amie.

- Non... murmura celle-ci. Je peux pas.

Se déclarer à Sirius ? Impossible. Elle n'en aurait jamais le courage. Pas après l'épisode du bal. Aurore comprenait cela. D'autant que... Sirius maintenait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais si il se rendait compte que Marlene avait des sentiments pour lui. De_** vrais**_ sentiments. Si il apprenait que c'était elle qu'il avait sauvé l'année dernière... "Il pourrait changer d'avis sur moi et... tout serait plus simple. Marlene pourrait enfin être heureuse. Et moi je... je serais soulagée. Oui... ce serait pour le mieux".

- Et toi alors ? Demanda soudainement Mary à Aurore.

- M... moi ?

- Une déclaration à faire ? Demanda malicieusement Lily.

- Non, sourit Aurore.

- Alors lâche-nous les baskets !

- Les quoi ? Demanda Mary perplexe.

- Bon ! Dit Aurore. J'insiste pas. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de préparer quelque chose pour les gens qu'on aime. Des chocolats. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Des chocolats ?

- Oui. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de préparer des petits chocolats pour toute ma famille afin de leur offrir le jour de la St Valentin. Juste pour dire que je les aime tous. On peut faire ça entre nous. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Juste entre nous ?

- On peut aussi en donner aux garçons.

- Non, dit catégoriquement Lily. Ils vont s'imaginer des choses.

- Pas si on en offre à tout le monde. Ce sera les chocolats de l'amitié. Allez, on va bien s'amuser.

- Sauf que c'est la journée de l'amour.

- Amour, amitié, c'est pareil. L'amour qu'on porte à sa famille et ses amis est tout aussi important que les sentiments amoureux.

Elles étaient encore réticentes et Aurore chougna :

- Marlene. S'il te plaît.

- Les chocolats de l'amitié ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, dit Aurore en faisant la moue.

- D'accord, à condition que tu m'en offres en premier.

- Evidemment que tu es la première sur ma liste ! S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci ! On va s'éclater.

- J'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui, dit Mary en faisant semblant d'accepter de bonne grâce.

- J'aime le chocolat, dit simplement Alice.

- Oui, c'est une raison plus que suffisante, rit Aurore. Et toi Lily ?

-...ok. Mais on en offre à tout le monde, s'assura-t-elle.

- Oui. _**Tout le monde**_, confirma Aurore. "Et James fait partie du lot bien sûr"

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va trouver le chocolat ? Demanda Mary.

- En cuisine bien sûr ! On est dimanche, on peut passer la journée aux fourneaux si on veut. Venez.

Aurore les entraîna avec elle et les jeunes filles se tendirent quand elles croisèrent les garçons dans la salle commune. Surtout lorsque James demanda :

- Où vous allez comme ça ?

- C'est un secret, dit malicieusement Aurore.

- ça m'a l'air intéressant. On peut venir ?

- Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot secret James ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Non, sourit-il.

- Tant pis pour toi. Nous on y va.

- Oui mais Lily...

- Elle est avec nous, dit Aurore en passant un bras autour des épaules de la rousse. Et puis c'est des histoires de filles, ça ne vous intéressera pas.

- Dans l'absolu tout m'intéresse.

- N'insiste pas. Et ne nous suivez pas ! Les prévint-elle avant de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda James à Sirius. On les suit ?

- Elle vient de te dire de ne pas le faire, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Depuis quand on suit les consignes ?

- Depuis le début de l'année, dit Remus.

- Ouais... maudit tournois.

- On a jamais autant suivi les règles, approuva Peter.

- Cornedrue ne les a pas vraiment suivies lorsqu'il a défoncé Rosier il y a deux semaines, dit Sirius amusé. Encore toutes mes félicitations James.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

- Son visage en porte encore les marques, ricana Peter.

- Le sablier de Gryffondor aussi, ajouta Remus.

- Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ? Lui demanda James.

- Je pense que tu avais parfaitement raison. On a juste pas de chance que Rosier porte un insigne sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Pour une fois... comme j'aimerais en porter un ! Il ferait moins le fier.

- Lily est préfète, dit Sirius. Elle aurait dû pouvoir sanctionner Rosier lorsqu'il l'a attaquée.

- Elle a trop peur pour ses parents, dit James. C'est normal, ce ne sont que des Moldus.

- Tu as prévenu les tiens ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, ils sont sur leurs gardes. Et ils vont souvent faire un tour du côté de chez Lily. Ils ont lancé des enchantements sur sa maison. J'espère que tout ira bien.

- C'est lâche de sa part de menacer les gens avec leurs proches, marmonna Sirius. Si il faut aller se battre aux côtés de tes parents tu peux compter sur moi James.

- Je sais, sourit-il. Mais ils sont très forts, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux.

- Depuis quand ils sont Aurors ? Demanda Peter.

- Plus de 30 ans. Ils s'y connaissent en menaces et protections.

- Mais ils sont pas loin de la retraite ?

- Mon père me dit toujours : quand il s'agit de protéger les gens qu'on aime, il n'y a jamais de repos possible.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu avais de la chance d'avoir des parents comme les tiens, dit Sirius. Je suis tellement soulagé que ma grand-tante Dorea n'ait pas tourné mal.

- Et pourtant elle avait la pression avec son frère Marius qui est né Cracmol, rit James. Il passe souvent à la maison. Maman est la seule qui accepte de lui ouvrir sa porte.

- Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas été effacée de la tapisserie, dit Sirius en mimant le geste qu'il avait vu son grand-père faire si souvent pour carboniser le nom d'un paria avec sa baguette.

- Personne n'est au courant, dit James malicieusement. Ma mère est une pro de la discrétion. Elle a même réussi à nier le fait qu'on t'avait hébergé cet été.

- Je me souviens encore de la tête de ma mère quand elle est venue frapper chez vous. Elle était sûre de m'y trouver !

- Tu étais caché dans le placard de l'entrée, pouffa James. Et tu te souviens ce qu'à dit mon père quand ta mère à voulu vérifier à l'intérieur ?

- On a perdu la clé depuis des lustres, mais si tu veux nous aider à la chercher ce n'est pas de refus, imita Sirius en prenant la voix de Charlus.

- Vous auriez dû être là, dit James aux deux autres en s'éclatant de rire. C'était hilarant !

- Je vois ça, dit Remus amusé.

- Et elle est repartie sans vérifier ? Demanda Peter fasciné par l'histoire.

- Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas envie de chercher, dit James. Et elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la clé dans la poche de mon père de toute façon.

- Un alohomora aurait suffit, leur fit remarquer Remus.

-...

- Vous plaisantez... personne n'y a pensé ?

- On trouvait la blague de la clé tellement drôle qu'on a pas envisagé les autres éventualités, dit James en haussant les épaules.

- Et vous êtes sorciers de sang-pur ? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'elle soit partie comme ça.

- Je crois qu'elle était trop furieuse pour réfléchir posément, dit Sirius. Elle avait déjà dû frapper à pas mal de portes. Et puis elle n'est sûrement pas partie me chercher de sa propre volonté. C'est mon grand-père Arcturus qui a dû mettre son grain de sel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semblait fonder de _**grands**_ espoirs sur moi. Un truc à léguer à l'aîné des fils de mon père. J'ai jamais su ce que c'était. Sûrement une babiole pleine de magie noire. Il était censé m'en parler pour mes 17 ans. Comme si ça m'intéressait. C'est l'autre qui va tout récupérer maintenant.

Oui, Regulus hériterait de tout. "Et moi de rien, ce qui m'arrange. Je ne veux rien qui vienne de cette famille de fous". Mais comment Sirius aurait-il réagi s'il avait su que la babiole en question était pendue à la fois au cou d'Aurore et de Véga en ce moment ? Qu'il s'agissait d'un objet unique aux pouvoirs stupéfiants ? Et qui renfermait l'âme d'un grand mage noir... Sirius ne s'en moquerait pas tant.

oOo

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les filles s'activaient.

- Un peu plus de chocolat, dit Mary en s'apercevant qu'il lui en manquait pour remplir ses moules.

- Tout de suite Miss ! Dit un elfe en se précipitant pour faire fondre une autre tablette.

- Je peux en avoir avec des éclats de noisette ? Demanda Aurore.

- Voilà Miss, dit une elfe en lui apportant ce qu'elle désirait.

- Merci, dit Aurore en l'ajoutant au lait dans sa casserole.

L'elfe la regarda surprise et dit en souriant :

- De rien Miss.

- Tu dis merci aux elfes toi ? Dit Mary perplexe.

- Mon parrain m'a appris à les respecter, ce sont des êtres vivants avec des sentiments comme tout le monde. À une exception près. "Impossible avec Kreattur. Et pourtant j'ai essayé... mais cet elfe est insupportable"

- Elle a raison, dit Lily. Moi-même je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent trouver normal de les traiter comme des objets.

- C'est parce que tu es née dans une famille Moldue, expliqua Alice. Chez les sang-purs ça va de soi.

- Et bien, je suis contente d'être née-Moldue ! Quelle sale mentalité...

- Vous avez un elfe vous ? Demanda Marlene à Alice et Mary.

- Non, dit Mary. Et je le regrette.

- Moi si, dit Alice. J'en ai même deux. Mais je leur demande jamais rien.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mary.

- A quoi ça sert si je peux le faire toute seule ?

- Oh ! Ma grand-tante aurait adoré entendre ça, dit Aurore en pensant à Hermione.

- Moi j'en profiterais, dit Mary. Et puis ça leur fait plaisir de servir les sorciers. Pas vrai ?

- Exact Miss, répondit l'elfe à ses côté.

- Et ma grand-tante t'aurais répondu : c'est parce qu'ils sont conditionnés et n'ont jamais connu la liberté, dit Aurore en imitant la voix d'Hermione quand elle se lançait dans un débat concernant la S.A.L.E.

- Lâche-nous avec ta grand-tante, rit Mary en faisant gicler du chocolat dans sa direction.

- Ah non les enfants ! Fit Aurore en levant l'index comme si elle les disputait. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Et il ne faut pas donner de travail supplémentaire aux elfes.

La seconde qui suivit, elle se prit une giclée de chocolat en pleine face.

- Il parait que c'est bon pour la peau, dit Marlene avec un petit sourire.

- Alors prends ça ! S'exclama Aurore en lui balançant un saladier plein de chocolat fondu.

La bataille s'engagea aussitôt et les elfes reculèrent paniqués. Lorsqu'elles étaient venue leur demander du chocolat, ils s'étaient attroupés autour d'elles avec curiosité. C'était la première fois que des gens descendaient en cuisine préparer quelque chose eux-même. Mais maintenant, autant dire que c'était le carnage. Jamais la cuisine n'avait été dans cet état. Lorsque Lily s'en rendit compte, elle mit fin à leur jeu.

- STOP ! S'écria-t-elle.

Toutes couvertes de chocolats, des saladiers et des fouets encore en main, les jeunes filles observèrent leurs tenues et les dégâts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur le travail supplémentaire des elfes ? Demanda Marlene à Aurore.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire avant de s'excuser auprès des pauvres petites créatures qui étaient toujours choquées par ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Vous en faites pas, dit Aurore en attrapant un torchon. On va vous aider à nettoyer.

- Sérieusement ? Dit Mary.

- _**Sérieusement**_, répliqua Aurore.

Et malgré les plaintes des elfes sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas à faire ça, ainsi que les marmonnement de Mary, tout le monde mit la main à la patte. Et il ne resta plus qu'elles-même à nettoyer. Elles se lancèrent des récurvites pour éliminer le plus gros avant de rentrer à la salle commune, emmenant avec elles les précieux chocolats qui avaient survécu à la bataille. "Il nous en reste quand même pas mal" pensa Aurore toute contente. "J'en ai même assez pour Reg !". Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en riant dans la salle commune et que les garçons découvrirent leur état, ils les fixèrent d'abord en silence avant que Sirius demande :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

- C'est toujours un secret, rit Aurore alors qu'elles montaient les marches pour aller se laver.

Leurs rires redoublèrent quand elles entendirent James s'exclamer :

- Bon sang ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû les suivre !

oOo

- Et ça a fini en véritable bataille rangée, expliqua Aurore à Regulus le soir même. Tu aurais dû voir ça Reg.

- Tout ça pour du chocolat. Vous êtes pas un peu stupides ?

- Ne dis pas ça ou tu n'auras pas ta part, dit Aurore en fouillant dans sa poche. TADA !

Elle lui présenta une petite boite noire entourée d'un ruban vert.

- J'ai même fait attention aux détails pour que ça te plaise, dit-elle en le voyant jeter un regard au ruban.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Mais non, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en posant la boite devant lui.

- Des chocolats de la St Valentin ? Pour moi ? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais manger ça ?

- Fais pas le grincheux, bouda-t-elle. C'est les chocolats de l'amitié.

Il leva un sourcil signifiant : raison de plus.

- Hé ! On y a mis du coeur ! Donne-lui les tiens Marlene.

- Heu... dit celle-ci.

Certes, il lui restait des chocolats en plus mais... les offrir à Regulus Black ?

- Garde-les j'en veux pas, dit-il pour mettre fin à son dilemme.

- Non, tiens, dit-elle en posant rapidement devant lui une petite boite bleue.

- C'est pas beau ça ? Dit Aurore. Deux filles qui t'offrent des chocolats pour la St Valentin. T'es pas comblé ?

-...

- Souris un peu, dit-elle en saisissant l'appareil photo pour le prendre avec les chocolats.

- Arrête ça tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il furieux alors qu'elle mettait rapidement la photo dans l'album.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu devrais être content. En plus tu es le premier garçon à qui on en offre.

- Le premier ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, il est minuit dix, on est le 14 février. Bonne St Valentin !

- Non je veux dire... vous allez en offrir à plusieurs garçons ?

- Oh ! Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu es jaloux !

- Quoi ? Mais... non ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Mais si, tu t'es constitué un vrai petit harem, dit-elle passant un bras autour des épaules de Marlene. Et tu ne veux pas qu'on s'approche des autres garçons.

- T'as fini de délirer ? Demanda-t-il à bout de patience. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils prendront tous ça pour une confession.

- Mais non, on va en offrir à tout le monde, même aux filles.

- Faites gaffe, je sens venir les problèmes. Je veux pas en voir une pleurer demain soir.

- C'est qu'il s'inquiète pour nos petits coeur, dit Aurore tendrement.

- Je veux pas en voir une pleurer ou je ne fous plus jamais les pieds ici, précisa-t-il.

- Mais il se passera rien, lui assura-t-elle. Allez, mange les tiens.

- Non.

- Si, dit-elle en ouvrant la boite de Marlene et prenant un chocolat avant de l'avancer vers la bouche de Regulus.

Ses lèvres restèrent hermétiquement fermées. Et Aurore lui pinça le nez. Il se débattit et elle s'allongea carrément sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à lui faire avaler un chocolat en riant. Le pauvre s'était à moitié étouffé.

- Marlene n'est-elle pas une superbe cuisinière ? Demanda Aurore.

- Je vais... dit-il en toussant. Te tuer !

- Mais non, mais non, dit-elle en goûtant elle-même un chocolat. Hum ! Excellent Marlene.

- Merci, dit-elle en lançant un regard désolé à Regulus.

- Devan, je peux oublier ce que tu viens de faire à condition que tu te _**concentres **_un peu ! S'exclama Regulus.

- Comment oses-tu ? Dit-elle faussement offensée. Je suis toujours très concentrée.

- ça fait une heure qu'on est censés s'entraîner au dédoublement et tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler de chocolat ! Tu te souviens que l'épreuve a lieu dans deux semaines ?

- Le... dit-elle en réfléchissant. 3 mars ? Le 4 ? Non le 6 !

- Le _**1er**_ mars ! S'écria-t-il.

- Ah oui ! Heureusement que tu me l'as rappelé.

- Je vais la tuer... je vais la tuer, marmonna-t-il.

- ça va Reg, je plaisante. Bien sûr que je sais que l'épreuve c'est pour bientôt. Et d'ailleurs, je suis déjà une pro en sort du dédoublement.

- Répète-moi ça ? Tu l'as encore jamais lancé.

- Erreur monsieur-je-crois-tout-savoir ! Je l'ai déjà lancé toute seule. Sans l'aide de personne. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

- Je demande à voir.

- Mais regarde, dit-elle en se levant.

La jeune fille se concentra comme dans le bureau de Rusard et lança le sort. Son double se matérialisa à côté d'elle à la surprise de Regulus et Marlene.

- Je vous présente Aurore, dit la blonde en désignant son double.

- Salut ! Dit celle-ci en agitant la main.

Marlene éclata de rire. Regulus était toujours stupéfait.

- Reg la statue, dit Aurore amusée. Profitons en. Marlene !

Elle lança l'appareil photo à son amie et les deux Aurore vinrent poser chacune d'un côté de Regulus. L'une faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts, l'autre embrassant le garçon sur la joue. Un flash, la photo était prise.

- C'est dans la boite ? Demandèrent les deux Aurore en même temps.

- C'est dans l'album, dit Marlene en y glissant la photo.

Regulus se reprit rapidement bien sûr, et se jeta sur la première Aurore à portée de main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, elle disparut soudainement.

- Mauvaise pioche ! S'exclama la vraie à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'il se ruait dans sa direction.

(Je préfère vous éviter la description du carnage qui s'en suivit mes petites âmes sensibles.)

oOo

Le lendemain, Aurore arborait une belle égratignure sur le front.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Sirius dès qu'il l'a vit.

- Mr le mur, répondit-elle.

Marlene ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Regulus s'était littéralement jeté sur la championne et Aurore avait fini par embrasser le mur de la salle sur demande avec son front.

- Tu t'es pris un mur ? Dit Lily perplexe.

- Je regardais pas où j'allais.

- J'imagine trop la scène, pouffa James. Faut vraiment être stupide pour se prendre un mur.

Les regards noirs de Sirius, Remus et Lily l'obligèrent à se reprendre :

- Ma pauvre, tu dois terriblement souffrir, dit-il compatissant.

- C'est qu'une égratignure, dit-elle en se massant le front. Dans deux jours ça aura disparu.

- C'est parce que vous restez dehors trop tard, soupira Lily. Je n'arrête pas de vous le dire. Vous êtes encore rentrées à une heure du matin. Tu as besoin de dormir Aurore.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation mais Sirius fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Elles passent encore leurs nuit à réviser en dehors du dortoir ?

- Oui, soupira Lily. Et j'aimerais autant qu'elles cessent.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers Aurore qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Même effet avec Marlene. "Les sales petites...!" pensa-t-il furieux. Il frappa du poing sur la table avant de se lever pour partir.

- Hé ! Sirius ! Dit James qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Marlene avait grimacé lorsque le jeune homme avait fait exploser sa colère. Et Aurore soupira. Voilà. Sirius savait qu'elle voyaient de nouveau Regulus en cachette. "Je savais qu'il s'en rendrait compte mais j'espérais que ce soit le plus tard possible".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Peter perplexe.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, dit James en jetant un coup d'oeil à Aurore.

Comme Remus, il avait remarqué le regard que Sirius avait lancé à la jeune fille avant de se lever. Elle y était encore pour quelque chose.

- C'est rien, dit Aurore en fouillant dans sa poche. Tenez les garçons. Surprise !

Elle leur donna à chacun la même boite qu'à Regulus. Devant leur air perplexe, elle précisa :

- Ce sont des chocolats.

- Des chocolats de la St Valentin ? Demanda James ébahi.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Et voilà votre part les filles, dit-elle en donnant les leurs à ses camarades.

- Je vois que... tu en as fait pour tout le monde, dit Remus un peu déçu.

- Oui, mais les tiens sont différents. Je les ai faits spécialement pour toi.

Ding ! Remontée de moral. Des chocolats spéciaux rien que pour lui ?

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci, dit-il en mettant délicatement la boite dans sa poche.

- C'est gentil, dit James amusé de voir son ami aussi heureux. On comprend mieux quel était le secret d'hier.

Puis il vit les autres filles échanger des boites entre-elles, Marlene et Alice partageant aussi avec les garçons. Alice en donna une à Frank avec un baiser en prime. Le jeune homme rougit violemment. Il était toujours très gêné quand Alice l'embrassait sur les lèvres en public. Se souvenant à chaque fois de leur premier baiser sous le gui juste sous le nez de Mary et Edgar. Mais il était heureux qu'Alice lui montre ainsi tant d'affection. Et voyant cela, James demanda :

- Et ceux que tu m'as préparé Lily ? Où sont-ils ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- _**Mes chocolats**_, dit-il en accentuant bien chaque mot.

- Heu... désolée mais il ne m'en reste plus, dit-elle en tendant sa dernière boite à Remus.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais même Peter en a eu !

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, dit-elle exaspérée. Ce ne sont que des chocolats.

- Mais _**je veux mes chocolats**_ ! Ceux que_** tu**_ m'as préparés !

- Je ne t'ai rien préparé du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. On a juste fait ça pour s'amuser d'accord ?

- Mais...!

- ça suffit ! Dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Mais mes chocolats ! Dit-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le hall.

- On la suit, dit Marlene en se levant immédiatement avec Aurore pour ne pas laisser Lily seule.

- Maturité James, lui dit Remus. Maturité.

- Oh la ferme ! Tu t'es vu toi avec tes chocolats _**spéciaux**_ ?

- Quoi ? Rougit Remus. Mais... j'y peux rien si j'en ai reçu _**moi**_.

- Moi aussi Aurore m'en a donné !

- Et moi _**Lily**_ m'en a donné, répliqua Remus. Tu les veux peut-être ?

- Garde-les ces foutus chocolats !

- Je vais me gêner, dit-il en ouvrant la boite de Lily pour manger l'un des chocolats.

- Tu me cherches ? S'exclama James furieux.

- Mr Potter ! Mr Lupin ! S'exclama Minerva depuis la table des professeurs. Ça suffit !

A la table des Serpentards, Regulus soupira. "Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Elle fout le bazar partout où elle passe".

oOo

Sirius remonta directement au dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de frustration.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama-t-il furieux. Elle le voit encore !

Oui, Aurore avait recommencé à rejoindre Regulus la nuit. "Depuis quand ? Elle n'a encore rien dit ! Elle me l'a caché !" Sirius ne le supportait pas. Déjà que la fille qu'il aime aille retrouver un autre garçon la nuit en cachette c'était intolérable... mais que le garçon en question soit son frère ! "Je vais la tuer... je vais les tuer tous les deux !" Car dorénavant ce n'était plus le "_complot derrière le dos des Gryffondors_" qui le dérangeait. Non ! C'était tout simplement l'idée qu'elle puisse être si proche de Regulus. Aurore voulait déjà être son amie. Et si elle devenait plus ? Avec Remus, il pouvait se battre à la loyale. Mais pas avec lui ! "Si jamais il la touche... Si jamais elle lui tombe dans les bras..." Il donna un coup de poing sur sa table de chevet et fit tomber pour la énième fois tout ce qui était posé dessus. À commencer par le flacon contenant les cheveux de Dora. Mais il y eu un autre bruit plus mat. Un son qui lui était peu familier. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Une petite boite bleue. Sirius la ramassa et reposa le flacon à sa place. Puis il ouvrit la boite et fut surpris d'y trouver de petits chocolats. Sous le couvercle était écrit : Joyeuse St Valentin. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. "Non... c'est..." Il se leva lentement, examinant la boite sous toutes ses coutures. Pas de nom. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un nom possible. Aurore. Sirius redescendit dans la salle commune en fixant toujours la boite. Puis il prit un chocolat et le mâcha doucement. C'était délicieux. Soudain le portrait s'ouvrit et Marlene entra essoufflée.

- Ah Sirius, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ? Elle nous a faussé compagnie.

Il nia vaguement de la tête, toujours concentré sur le chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche. Puis Marlene remarqua la boite qu'il tenait dans ses mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Les chocolats... murmura-t-elle.

- Ils sont très bons, dit Sirius en en reprenant un autre.

- Ah oui ? Sourit-elle.

- Hum... dit-il en mâchant doucement.

- En fait... commença Marlene en déglutissant. Tu vois... heu... comment dire... ces chocolats... ce sont...

- Où est Aurore ? La coupa-t-il brusquement.

Marlene faillit s'étrangler. Elle était prête à cracher le morceau mais n'avait pas réussi.

- Aurore ?

- Oui. Où est-elle ?

- Heu... elle est allée voir dans le parc si Lily y était.

Sirius n'attendit pas plus. Il s'élança hors du dortoir, la boite serrée dans sa main. Descendant quatre par quatre les marches des escaliers, bousculant les élèves qui se rendaient en cours, passant même devant ses amis une fois dans le hall... Sirius ne remarquait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre le parc. Et Aurore. Il la trouva qui revenait des serres, l'air frustré. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé Lily.

- Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers elle.

- Sirius, soupira-t-elle. Si tu viens me faire la morale au sujet de...

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir et la saisit par les épaules avant de la plaquer contre l'arbre juste à côté.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Sirius qui s'emparèrent avidement des siennes. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il avait déjà approfondit le baiser. Les yeux grands ouverts, Aurore resta pétrifiée quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. "Il... il est en train de..." Elle poussa sur le torse de Sirius pour l'éloigner mais il la tenait fermement. Coincée entre lui et l'arbre, Aurore n'avait aucune échappatoire. Et Sirius continuait de l'embrasser sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter.

- Sir... réussit-elle faiblement à dire chaque fois que les lèvres de Sirius s'écartaient légèrement des siennes avant de revenir l'embrasser de plus belle. Arr... ête... Siriu...

Mais il ne cessa pas et après quelques secondes de vaine lutte, Aurore crispa ses doigts sur la chemise du jeune homme. Le souffle lui manquait. Elle avait embrassé peu de garçons dans sa vie. Mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour finir par se méfier d'eux et comprendre que tous ne s'intéressaient qu'à la Vélane. Jamais à elle. Jamais à_** Aurore**_. Et dans ce baiser... elle sentait la force des sentiments de Sirius. Comme elle le soupçonnait, et comme il se tuait à le répéter... de_** vrais**_ sentiments. Pour_** elle**_. Il ignorait qu'elle et Dora n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il ne savait pas que sa véritable apparence était celle qu'il voyait chaque soir de pleine lune. Et pourtant il s'était confessé à _**elle**_. Pas à celle qu'il croyait être Dora, la belle jeune fille au sang de Vélane. Mais à Aurore. Celle qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Une fille normale, comme toutes les autres. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. À l'intérieur. Pas pour une apparence. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu que cela arrive ? Des années... depuis sa toute première déception. Son premier baiser, qui avait fini avec le goût salé des larmes. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Car le garçon qui l'embrassait était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Sirius ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant Aurore répondre timidement à son baiser. Elle avait fermé les paupières, ses mains maintenant à plat sur son torse. Et il crut un instant s'imaginer qu'elle cherchait le chemin jusqu'à son cou. Jusqu'à ce que les doigts d'Aurore entrent en contact avec la peau de sa nuque. Un frisson le parcourut et ses mains glissèrent des épaules de la jeune fille jusqu'à son dos et sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Elle enlaça son cou de ses bras, sur la pointe des pieds, répondant au baiser un peu plus avidement à chaque seconde qui passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin... à bout de souffle... ils séparent leurs lèvres. Mais restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se fixer. Le souffle court et les joues rosies, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle. Il se retint de l'embrasser de nouveau et murmura :

- Aurore...

Celle-ci, perdue dans la contemplation de ses iris gris, sentit comme un choc électrique se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale en l'entendant prononcer son nom. C'était un frisson de plaisir. Mais il eut pour effet de lui rappeler certaines choses... Le sablier qu'elle portait autour du cou et qui la ramènerait en juin à son époque, ses propres mots_ il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous_, mais surtout... "Marlene !"

Aurore repoussa brusquement Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se retourner pour partir en courant. Mais cette fois il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

- Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il en la tournant vers lui.

- Non Sirius, dit-elle en se débattant. Arrête...

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il perdu. Je pensais que.. tu partageais mes sentiments.

Elle lui offrit un regard apeuré. Évidemment c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait pensé après un tel baiser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais... dit-il perdu. Tu m'as offert des chocolats pour la St Valentin.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quels choco...

Aurore baissa les yeux sur la petite boite bleue qu'il tenait dans sa main et elle retint sa respiration.

- Où... les as-tu eu ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Ils étaient posés sur ma table de chevet. Je suis tout de suite redescendu et... Marlene m'a dit que tu étais dans le parc...

- Marlene ? Tu as vu... Marlene ?

- Oui, elle était dans la salle commune.

Aurore avait du mal à respirer. Marlene était allée déposer ses chocolats sur la table de chevet de Sirius ? Et elle l'avait vu redescendre avec ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius inquiet de la voir dans un tel état de panique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Marlene ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je lui ai demandé où tu étais. Et j'ai dit que les chocolats étaient bons.

- Tu les as mangés ?

- Oui.

- Devant Marlene ?

- Oui...

- Sirius ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Comment ça ? _Ce que ça veut dire_ ? Ce sont... tes chocolats... n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius avait peur de comprendre. "Non c'est pas possible..." Mais le visage d'Aurore disait le contraire.

- Marlene ? Dit-il ébahi.

- Oui, Marlene, murmura Aurore en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Bon sang...

- Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit !

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire pour tout le monde ! Je dois aller la voir.

Aurore se retourna mais Sirius l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Alors tu... ne m'as rien offert ?

Aurore pouvait sentir la dernière petite boite de chocolat qu'il lui restait dans sa poche. Encore ce matin elle hésitait à la donner ou pas à Sirius. Mais maintenant c'était clair.

- Non. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses des idées.

- Pardon ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Des idées ?

Il poussa un soupir sidéré avant d'ajouter :

- Alors le baiser de tout à l'heure c'était une hallucination ?

- Tu... dit-elle gênée en baissant la tête. C'est toi qui...

- Tu as répondu à ce baiser Aurore, la coupa-t-il.

- Non je...

- Tu ne peux pas le nier, dit-il en lui faisant relever la tête.

- C'était une erreur, affirma-t-elle.

- Une erreur ?

- Oui... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Comme quand tu m'as répondu oui pour le bal ?

-...

- Je sais maintenant que si je t'ai invitée... c'était parce que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi. Je voulais pas l'admettre. C'est ce que tu fais en ce moment. Tu te mens à toi-même.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est faux.

- Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-il en lui attrapant le menton pour planter son regard dans le sien. Et dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti tout à l'heure. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je...

- Allez, dit-il avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. J'attends.

- Je... Je...

Incapable de sortir les mots qu'il demandait, les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Aurore. Surpris, Sirius ne sut ni quoi faire ni quoi dire.

- Je ne peux pas Sirius... dit-elle dans un sanglot avant de lui échapper.

Alors qu'elle courait vers le château, Sirius tendit le bras mais ne la rattrapa pas cette fois. Encore cette phrase. _**Je ne peux pas**_. Mais comme il s'en doutait, Aurore avait été incapable de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et un jour... il parviendrai à lui faire dire la phrase inverse.

Aurore courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, s'essuyant les yeux avec ses manches. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle s'arrêta. Marlene venait de se lever d'un des fauteuils.

- Te voilà enfin ! Je n'ai pas trouvé Lily. Et toi ?

- Je... dit Aurore en se souvenant soudainement de la raison de sa présence dans le parc. Non.

- On doit vite la trouver, dit Marlene en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture du portrait. Les cours vont commencer.

- Oui... tu as raison, dit Aurore en la suivant.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse dans les couloirs, Marlene dit soudainement :

- Tu sais Aurore... j'ai offert mes chocolats à Sirius tout à l'heure.

- Ah... ah oui ?

- Oui. Je les ai posés sur sa table de chevet ce matin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il les trouverait si tôt.

Aurore acquiesça en silence.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il sache de qui ça venait mais... il les a goûtés et il a dit qu'ils étaient très bon. C'est génial non ?

- Oui... vraiment... génial, murmura Aurore.

Comment dire à Marlene que Sirius était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de ses chocolats ? Qu'il avait ensuite couru jusqu'à elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné ? Et qu'elle y avait répondu ! "Je suis vraiment la pire... la pire de toutes".

oOo

Dans la bibliothèque, Lily tournait brusquement les pages de son livre de métamorphose.

- Cet idiot de Potter, marmonna-t-elle. Toujours à me foutre la honte. Tu veux tes chocolats ? Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ton sac de cours imbécile !

- Miss Evans, la prévint la bibliothécaire.

- Oui, désolée, dit-elle en fermant brusquement son livre pour aller en cours.

"Franchement... si j'avais su qu'il me ferait une scène pareille devant tout le monde, je me serais abstenue de lui préparer quoi que ce soit !" Car Lily avait bien préparé des chocolats pour James. Elle avait fait léviter la petite boite sous la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se glisser dans le sac du jeune homme. "En plus je me casse la tête pour trouver un moyen discret de lui faire passer ! Il a intérêt de venir me remercier à genoux". Mais malgré sa colère, lorsque James vint la voir en brandissant la petite boite avec un sourire aux lèvres, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

Le chapitre de la St Valentin ! Toujours un peu de guimauve et un peu de délire mdr.

Vous l'aurez sûrement compris mais je tiens à le préciser au cas où : Sirius et Regulus ne sont pas encore au courant pour l'existence du sablier. Seule Véga a été prévenue de sa disparition par sa mère car elle a déjà 17 ans. (c'est pour ça que c'était important ! mdr)

eeeet... first kiss ! pour l'occasion, j'ai changé la photo de couverture. Exactement la façon dont je me représente Aurore et Sirius ;)

des commentaires ? ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Git** : c'est ça, c'est une partie de son héritage (en plus du square Grimmaurd et du flouz lol. Mais il n'aura rien de tout ça tant que Reg sera en vie. Notre Sirius est déshérité) Aurore est frustrante hein ? lol. je sais. mais ça s'arrangera bien un jour ^^ Oui, c'est difficile pour elle. le baiser t'a plu ? tant mieux ^^ merci et à bientôt ;)

**Nayla-HP** : Sirius voit ce qu'il veut voir. Il ne s'imagine vraiment pas que Marlene puisse être amoureuse de lui. prochain chap au week-end prochain ;) bisous !

**CFLM angel** : merci ! à bientôt ;)

**EleaG** : hou ! faut pas être pressée pour Lily et James. ça va venir mais petit à petit. Sirius et Aurore sont cousins au 4e degré. Je pense que c'est bon quand même lol. elle se situe 3 générations après lui. le sang Lupin et des Weasley ayant "dilué" le sang Black mdr. gros bisous ! à la prochaine ;)

**Marie** : ouais, Mr le mur, moi aussi je suis pliée en imagiant Reg la plaquer par derrière, la tête d'Aurore se mangeant le mur dans un gros BOUM xD Très bon résumé ! mange bien gourmande lol. Biz !

**brilou** : oui, je leur facilite pas la vie mdr. tu t'imagines pas comme j'ai envie de chocolat *regard affamé* Enfin le premier baiser, mais est-ce qu'ils vont enfin se mettre ensemble ? à suivre lol. Bisous !

**lyna** : désolée de t'énerver autant lol. à bientôt ;)

**azilea** : ah... je vois que je ne t'ai pas trop convaincue lol. j'essayerai de faire mieux au prochain chap ! bisous ;)

**Edwina Malefoy** : pauvre Sirius il se fait insulter par tout le monde mdr. Reg et Marlene, ça arrive lol. l'idée du chocolat ? Hum... je crois que j'ai été influencée par mes mangas chéris lol. Lilas me fera sûrement la remarque xD. La coutume c'est que les filles offrent des choco aux garçons pour leur déclarer leur amour. tu es sanguinaire mdr. Aurore a apprécié malgré ce qu'elle veut faire croire. Bon retour ! ouais ! *on fait la fête* gros bisous !

**malilite** : ravie de te faire tant rire lol. Biz

**A Draglandr** : mdr ! Je viens de voir la pub moi aussi ! Le chocolat ! On est beaucoup à aimer ça ^^ merci de me lire et à bientôt j'espère ;) bisous !


	22. Grand-mère !

Chapitre 22 : Grand-mère !

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Aurore évita soigneusement de se retrouver seule en présence de Sirius. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, ayant peur de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc. Mais surtout... elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si son regard venait à croiser celui de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit tranquille depuis la St Valentin. Le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui la hantait. Elle avait apprécié... elle avait répondu... elle n'avait pas pu dire à Sirius qu'elle ne l'aimait pas !

- C'est impossible... murmura-t-elle recroquevillée dans son lit. Je ne peux pas !

Elle ne pouvait pas entretenir de relation avec une personne du passé. Aurore n'appartenait pas à cette époque. Elle devait bientôt repartir. Et puis il s'agissait de Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry. Le garçon dont Marlene était amoureuse. Même en le sachant, Sirius n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers son amie. Il ne faisait pas comme si il ne savait rien mais... prenait garde à ne pas donner à Marlene plus d'espoir qu'il l'avait fait en mangeant malencontreusement ses chocolats devant elle. Et de toute façon, Marlene était trop timide pour lui avouer qu'elle les avait faits pour lui et qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils lui aient plu. Tout se passait comme avant. Sauf qu'Aurore sentait son coeur se serrer douloureusement chaque fois qu'elle voyait Marlene sourire doucement quand Sirius passait près d'elle. Et la championne ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'autre chose que de la culpabilité se cachait derrière ce serrement de coeur. Un mot commençant par J.

- J'ai fait une promesse, murmura-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Elle devait tenir sa parole, ne plus y penser. Elle devait arrêter de réfléchir. L'épreuve aurait bientôt lieu, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. "Je ne dois plus le laisser m'approcher. Je ne dois plus rien écouter... ni même le regarder. Je dois oublier. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vider mon esprit..." Aurore se transforma en chat et disparut sous les draps. Son esprit cherchait désespérément à se barricader. Devenir imperméable à l'aîné des Black. Mais c'était chose difficile. Car en journée, Sirius ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et même si elle ne levait pas les yeux vers lui, la jeune fille pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Un regard brûlant. Et elle faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Mais lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, quand Sirius prit place à côté d'elle aux Trois Balais... Aurore ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

- Détends-toi je ne vais pas te mordre, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton vexé en retirant sa veste.

Aurore grimaça sans toute fois relever la tête. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour déposer son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle glissa un regard vers lui. Sirius savait qu'elle l'évitait. Mais il s'obstinait toujours à se placer le plus proche d'elle possible. Cependant son comportement devait l'exaspérer. "Alors lâche l'affaire et laisse-moi tranquille !" Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, Aurore le savait. Comme elle, il était très têtu. "Alors il ne va pas abandonner ?" Sirius se remit droit et Aurore tourna immédiatement la tête. Mais dans un geste trop brusque pour que le garçon ne le remarque pas. Lui aussi avait sentit le regard de la jeune fille. "Quand te décideras-tu à me laisser t'approcher ?" se demanda-t-il.

- Sirius ? Dit James. Tu viens ? On va commander.

- Ouais, dit-il en se levant.

Aurore les regarda partir jusqu'à ce que Mary la fasse sursauter :

- Alors Aurore ? Inquiète ?

- P... pourquoi ? Dit la jeune fille en se demandant si quelqu'un avait remarqué quelque chose sur son attitude.

- Pour l'épreuve bien sûr ! C'est demain je te signale !

- Et tu ne sais pas vraiment à quoi t'attendre, ajouta Frank.

- Oui mais je vais bien réussir à me débrouiller comme pour la première épreuve.

- Tu as eu de la chance pour cette épreuve, lui rappela Lily. Heureusement que ça ne se basait pas vraiment sur l'identification des potions sinon Regulus aurait gagné. C'était avant tout une épreuve de courage et de dévouement.

- Ce sera peut-être aussi le cas cette fois, dit Alice. Le thème du reflet concerne sûrement plus qu'une apparence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Mary perplexe.

- On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

- Et... concrètement ? Dit-elle toujours perdue.

- Elle veut dire que ce sera peut-être une épreuve psychologique, traduisit Remus. Je suis assez d'accord.

- Alors il n'y aura pas de baston ? Dit James derrière elle en revenant avec Sirius et les bièraubeurres. Mince alors...

- T'en fait pas Aurore, lui dit Remus. Quelle que soit l'épreuve, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille.

- Oui, dit James. Mais tu dois bien te requinquer avant. Tiens, prends une bièraubeurre.

Une bouteille s'avança sous son nez, par dessus son épaule, et la jeune fille sourit en la prenant.

- Merci, dit-elle en se tournant vers James.

Mais ce fut des prunelles grises qu'elle croisa. Sirius tenait la bièraubeurre et leurs doigts entrèrent en contact lorsqu'elle s'en saisit. Elle resta figée l'espace d'une seconde, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Comme dans le parc... Puis elle sursauta brusquement en retirant sa main et la bouteille se brisa par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Aurore ? Soupira James. En plus c'est ma tournée.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment avant de courir vers le bar pour avertir Rosmerta.

Sirius l'avait vue passer près de lui, tête baissée. Et il la regardait encore s'excuser auprès de la serveuse quand Lily dit :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dernièrement. Je la trouve bien silencieuse. Elle a toujours l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je suis d'accord, dit James en posant les autres bièraubeurres sur la table. Je me suis aussi posé la question.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Sirius. Vu ce qui venait de se passer, si Aurore agissait étrangement c'était manifestement dû à son ami. "Que lui as-tu dit ou fait ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas la brusquer..."

Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant et il déposa lourdement ses bièraubeurres sur la table. Aurore s'excusait toujours alors qu'elle revenait avec Rosmerta.

- Ce n'est rien ma petite, dit la barmaid. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Elle répara la bouteille d'un tour de baguette et une serpillère vint toute seule essuyer la bièraubeurre sur le sol.

- Désolée, s'excusa encore Aurore avant de se diriger vers sa chaise.

Ne voulant pas se glisser entre Sirius et le dossier, elle en fit le tour avant de s'asseoir, crispant ses mains sur ses genoux. "Ignore-le, ne fait pas attention à lui" se commanda-t-elle. Mais ce fut difficile car le garçon poussa sa propre bièraubeurre jusque devant elle.

- J'ai pas soif finalement, dit-il.

Bien sûr que si. Seulement Aurore se retrouvait à être la seule sans bouteille.

- Heu... murmura-t-elle. C'est gentil mais...

- Prends-la.

Son ton sonnait comme un ordre. Il semblait énervé. Et Aurore n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le remercier faiblement. Mais elle ne but pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu avaler en ce moment ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le simple fait d'avoir touché ses doigts avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Soudain la clochette de la porte sonna et un rire se fit entendre à l'entrée. Suivi de :

- Reviens Dora.

Sirius et Aurore sursautèrent en même temps. Levant la tête, ils aperçurent un jeune couple qui venait d'entrer à la suite d'une petite fille courant entre les tables. Son père qui avait parlé l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras. "Non, bien sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma soeur" pensa Aurore amusée. "Il est impossible que quiconque m'ait suivie jusqu'ici". Sirius poussa lui aussi un soupir amusé. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé à la même chose. Puis elle l'entendit appeler avec surprise :

- Andromeda !

- Sirius ! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

"An... Andromeda ?" pensa Aurore ébahie. Elle vit son arrière-grand-mère s'approcher, les cheveux d'un doux brun et son regard toujours aussi aimable et chaleureux. Il était troublant pour Aurore de la voir si jeune. À cette époque, Andromeda n'avait que 23 ans. Puis ses yeux glissèrent vers l'homme et la petite fille. "Alors ce sont..." Ted Tonks et Nymphadora. Son arrière-grand-père et sa grand-mère. Tous deux décédés avant sa naissance... comme les autres. À son époque, Andromeda lui disait souvent, quand elle parlait de Ted, qu'elle avait épousé le plus gentil des maris. Le simple fait de voir comment il tenait tendrement sa fille dans ses bras confirmait cela. Il avait un regard et un sourire très doux. Quant à Nymphadora, Aurore supposait qu'il s'agissait de sa véritable apparence. La même couleur de cheveux que sa mère et les yeux noisette de son père. "Moi qui regrettais de ne pas pouvoir la voir... comme je suis heureuse !"

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Andromeda en récupérant des chaises à la table voisine avant de s'asseoir avec son mari entre Aurore et Remus.

- Vous vous promenez ? Demanda James.

- Si on veut. Avec ce petit diable, répondit-elle en pinçant le nez de sa fille assise sur les genoux de Ted, la promenade tourne rapidement à la course poursuite.

- Arrête maman, rit la petite en cachant son visage contre le torse de son père.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle grandit vite, dit Sirius. Déjà 3 ans ?

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas venue parler de mon adorable fille. Je te cherchais Sirius. J'espérais te trouver ici aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Ne me dit pas que c'est au sujet de...

- Tu as tout compris.

- Je te remercie, mais je ne veux pas d'aide Andromeda.

- Tu t'es enfuit de chez toi. Tu n'as plus de foyer ni même un sou en poche.

- Merci d'étaler ma vie privée devant tout le monde.

- Comme si ils ignoraient ce qui s'est passé.

Tout le monde resta silencieux autour de la table. Oui, ils savaient tous que Sirius avait fugué.

- Tu vois ? Dit-elle. Même cette jeune fille que je n'ai encore jamais vue est au courant.

Elle désignait Aurore assise à sa gauche.

- Heu... les rumeurs circulent vite, expliqua Aurore.

- Surtout quand elles concernent les Black, sourit Andromeda. Enchantée, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Aurore Devan.

- Je suis Andromeda Tonks. Anciennement Black. Ravie de voir que mon bourrin de cousin peut encore se faire des amis, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Hé ! Dit Sirius vexé.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes plus qu'amis tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Et elle sentit Sirius se tendre à côté d'elle. Aurore était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de rayer de son esprit la possibilité qu'elle et Sirius puissent être "_plus que des amis_". Le sujet avait été mis sur le tapis trop soudainement pour qu'elle puisse trouver une réponse appropriée. Cependant elle devait absolument le faire. Et vite. Marlene était assise juste en face et elle les fixait. Aurore ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. "Quoi ? Allez ! Dépêche de répondre _**non **_idiote !" se morigéna-t-elle. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Sirius s'en chargea :

- Non, dit-il d'un ton tranchant. Et on est pas amis non plus.

Cela suscita l'étonnement général.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit James en faisant semblant de croire à une blague. On traine tout le temps ensemble.

- ça fait pas de nous des amis, répliqua-t-il.

- Sirius, dit James plus sérieusement et avec fermeté.

Il lui désigna Aurore du regard. La jeune fille avait la bouche à demi-ouverte, comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur la bouteille de bièraubeurre encore pleine posée devant elle. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi parlait-il ainsi ? "Aussi froidement..." Aurore sentit malgré elle son coeur se serrer. Ces mots, c'était elle qui aurait dû les prononcer. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à devenir vraiment amis. Mais était-ce nécessaire de faire comme si ils n'avaient jamais partagé ne serait-ce qu'un moment complice ? Comme si ils étaient de parfaits étrangers ? Il lui avait appris comment ensorceler des miroirs. "Mais j'ai oublié comment faire..." Ils s'étaient bien amusés lors de la bataille de boule de neige. "Mais je lui ai cassé le nez..." Ils étaient allés au bal ensemble. "Mais je lui ai dit que je regrettais d'avoir accepté..." Il s'était confessé à elle. "Mais je l'ai repoussé..." Ils s'étaient embrassés. "Mais je me suis enfuie..." Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus Aurore trouvait le ton cassant de Sirius légitime. "Calme-toi ma pauvre. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui".

- Il... a raison, dit-elle faiblement.

- Je vois, dit Andromeda. Excuse-moi Aurore.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et poussa pour la plaquer contre le dossier. Puis, la voie étant libre, elle se pencha pour donner une pichenette vibrante sur le front de son cousin.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit-il en se massant le front. Ça va pas ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fille ?

- Rien, marmonna-t-il.

- ça m'étonnerait.

- ça fait très mal papa ? Demanda Dora perplexe à Ted alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire une pichenette.

- Les tiennes non, mais celles de maman son redoutables, rit Ted.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, dit Sirius à bout de patience. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Andromeda prit un air très triste. Apparemment, elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Finalement elle dit :

- Oncle Alphard est mort.

-...quoi ?

- En décembre dernier. Je savais que personne ne te préviendrait. Et je voulais de te l'annoncer de vive voix. Il t'aimait beaucoup tu sais ?

- Oui, dit-il tristement. C'était le seul qui ne me sortait pas par les yeux.

- Je me suis occupée moi-même de ses funérailles.

- Toi ? Dit-il surpris. Pourquoi ? Le vieux ne s'est pas occupé lui-même des funérailles de son propre fils ?

- Pollux l'aurait fait si il n'avait pas découvert le testament d'Alphard.

- Il y avait quoi dans ce testament ? Alphard a tout légué à un Moldu ?

- Non... c'est à _**toi**_ qu'il a tout légué.

- Pardon ? Dit-il ébahi.

- Toute sa fortune. Il n'avait que 46 ans, pas marié et pas d'enfants. Autant dire que tu hérites d'une belle somme.

- Attends... pourquoi moi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il t'aimait beaucoup. Connaissant ta situation et sans héritier, il a préféré t'aider.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Il est mort Sirius. C'était sa dernière volonté.

Puis elle fouilla dans son sac et lui donna une enveloppe.

- Tiens. Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut là dedans pour prouver que tu es bien son héritier.

- Tu t'es vraiment occupée de tout...

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu ne serais pas allée le convaincre sur son lit de mort quand même ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sirius... dit-elle faiblement. Alphard est mort seul chez lui. Il était vraiment _**seul**_. Apparemment il aurait attrapé une maladie bénigne mais... il se serait mal soigné et n'ayant personne pour prendre soin de lui... il s'est laissé mourir. Moi j'appelle ça la maladie de la solitude. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et... les médicomages ont dit qu'il était déjà... depuis plus d'une semaine !

Andromeda sanglota en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Ted passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il déposa un baiser rassurant sur sa tempe.

- Maman... dit tristement Dora dont les cheveux prirent soudainement une couleur noir d'encre. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Andromeda se calma aussitôt et prit sa fille dans ses bras. La petite passa ses bras autour de son cou et la serra fort.

- Tout va bien chérie, murmura Andromeda en séchant ses larmes. Maman ne pleure plus.

Rassurée, les cheveux de sa fille reprirent une couleur normale.

- Je suis désolé, dit Sirius.

- Tu dois honorer la mémoire d'Alphard et faire bon usage de cet héritage, dit sa cousine. Ça a beaucoup été contesté mais il te revient.

- Oui. Je vois d'ici la tête de la harpie quand elle a appris la nouvelle.

Au même moment, la cloche de l'entrée sonna de nouveau. Quatre personnes entrèrent. En tête, une femme aux traits sévères et portant un chapeau noir râlait d'une voix forte :

- Pour qui se prend-il ce Dumbledore ? Dit-elle en retirant son chapeau et révélant ses cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon serré qui lui donnait l'air encore plus rigide que nature. Oser nous congédier comme des malpropres alors que nous savons pertinemment qu'il a un lien dans cette affaire !

Aurore fronça les sourcils. Cette femme lui disait quelque chose. L'homme à ses côtés aussi. Puis elle remarqua Véga et Regulus juste derrière eux, et elle leur sourit. Regulus resta impassible bien sûr, mais elle fut étonnée de voir Véga en faire de même. Elles avaient pourtant eu de bon rapports depuis le bal. Mais un murmure de Sirius l'arracha à ses réflexions :

- La harpie...

Aurore sursauta. Quoi ? La harpie ? Ce mot ne pouvait désigner qu'une personne. Walburga Black ! "C'est elle... et Orion !" pensa Aurore effarée en les reconnaissant enfin. Elle ne les avait qu'aperçus brièvement lors de son escapade au square Grimmaurd. Et ils étaient en pyjama et complètement décoiffés. Rien à voir avec maintenant. Leurs vêtements et leur allure criaient à chacun de leurs pas à quel point ils appartenaient à une noble famille de sang-purs. "Que font-ils ici ?"

- Calme-toi, tu te donnes en spectacle, fit remarquer Orion à sa femme.

- Mais le voleur est passé par _**sa**_ cheminée ! Pas n'importe quelle cheminée du château, celle de son bureau !

Aurore eut ainsi sa réponse, et elle tressaillit. Ils avaient découvert quelle cheminée avait été empruntée pour se rendre chez eux. La championne jeta un regard angoissé autour des Black. Pas d'elfe de maison en vue. "Ouf... si Kreattur avait été là, il m'aurait reconnue". Les yeux de Walburga se posèrent ensuite sur Sirius, assis juste à côté d'elle, et sa mère se révulsa.

- Toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Elle s'approcha à grands pas, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu cracher son venin sur son fils, Andromeda intervint :

- Bonjour ma tante, dit-elle en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps. Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes de sortie ? Comme c'est amusant, nous auss...

- Tais-toi ! Rugit Walburga. Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole ? Ta tante ? Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu as épousé cette vermine !

Elle désigna Ted du doigt avant de jeter un regard dégoûté à Nymphadora.

- Tu devrais avoir honte. Salir notre noble sang avec un né-moldu pour engendrer cette... _**cette sale sang-mêlé**_.

La petite se mit à chougner, sur le point de pleurer face à ce ton clairement hostile. Sa mère la serra un peu plus dans ses bras pour la rassurer avant de faire remarquer à sa tante :

- Son nom n'est pas vermine mais _**Ted Tonks**_. Synonyme de : _**mon très cher mari**_. Et je vous présente ma fille, _**Nymphadora**_. Synonyme de : _**foutez-vous votre morale à la con où je pense**_.

- Andromeda ! S'exclama Orion alors que sa femme s'étouffait de rage. Excuse-toi immédiatement ou ton père en entendra parler.

- Mais je vous en prie. Allez taper la discute à Cygnus. On était déjà en froid depuis mon mariage, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui depuis la mort d'Alphard. Vous savez ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Walburga. Votre frère. Que vous avez_** laissé mourir**_ !

- Je ne te permet pas !

- Il est mort seul ! Dans une maison vide et froide ! Mais j'imagine qu'il est aussi honteux de rendre souvent visite à un frère toujours célibataire après 46 ans. Alors qu'il est _**malade**_.

- ça n'avait rien de grave.

- Jusqu'à ce que ça le tue ! Votre satanée attitude hautaine l'a tué !

- Ne me donne pas de leçons ! S'ulcéra Walburga.

Cette fois Dora se mit vraiment à pleurer et Ted intervint.

- Calme-toi Andromeda. Inutile de discuter, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à sa tante.

- Quant à toi ! S'exclama la harpie en reportant son attention sur Sirius. Profite bien de ce que t'a légué Alphard parce qu'il sera inutile de venir ramper devant nous le moment venu !

- Un moment qui ne viendra jamais, affirma son fils. Moi non plus je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai mis au monde, fulmina-t-elle. J'aurais mieux fait de t'étouffer ce jour là !

Tout le monde parut choqué par ses propos, la quasi totalité du pub écoutant attentivement leur conversation plus que bruyante.

- Et j'aurais dû partir plus tôt, répliqua Sirius. Chacun ses regrets.

- Ne te montre plus jamais devant moi ! Sors d'ici !

- Je suis entré dans ce pub le premier. C'est à vous de sortir.

Elle plongea si rapidement ses mains vers le cou de Sirius qu'Aurore mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle l'étranglait.

- Arrêtez ! S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant les mains de Walburga pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Elle avait été la première à réagir. Et elle se démenait seule contre la mère de Sirius.

- Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle en regardant avec angoisse Sirius grimacer. Arrêtez ça !

Rapidement, James intervint à son tour pour repousser la furie. Mais les mains de Walburga ne lâchèrent enfin le cou de Sirius que pour se saisir du bras droit d'Aurore. La championne grimaça en sentant l'étau de la poigne de cette femme. Elle lui serrait le bras si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui rompre les os. Aurore comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Walburga. Et elle retint son souffle en la voyant froncer les sourcils, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

- _**Toi**_ ? Dit furieusement la mère de Sirius en resserrant sa poigne.

- Aïe ! Dit Aurore en sentant s'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair.

Entendant cela, Sirius qui se massait le cou releva immédiatement la tête et bondit sur ses pieds avant de pousser sa mère en arrière suffisamment fort pour qu'elle lâche Aurore. Orion rattrapa sa femme avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol tandis que Sirius relevait la manche d'Aurore pour examiner son bras.

- ça va ? Dit-il inquiet.

- Oui, dit-elle en voyant comme lui les marques rouges se tracer sur sa peau blanche.

Sirius se tourna furieux vers sa mère et hurla :

- NE LA TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS !

Il avait laissé le vouvoiement de côté. Lui dire "vous" était le signe de la distance qu'il tenait à mettre avec elle. Faire comme si ils n'étaient que des étrangers. Mais là... tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était de lui hurler sa haine.

- Qui est cette fille ? Rugit Walburga en se redressant.

- ça ne te regarde pas ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Ce sont mes affaires si elle est la voleuse que je recherche !

- Voleuse ? Dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Aurore ? Tu délires.

- Elle correspond au signalement de Kreattur ! Il l'a vue !

- Oh ! Alors cet elfe dégénéré sert à quelque chose tout compte fait ? Ravi de l'apprendre.

- Il a toute sa tête et il me l'a décrite ! Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus !

- Il est aussi fou que toi. Tu trouveras des blondes aux yeux bleus à n'importe quel coin de rue. Et puis qu'est-ce qui a été volé de toute façon ? La collection de tante Elladora ?

- Le trésor de notre famille !

- Walburga ! La réprimanda Orion. Pas ici.

- Je vois, dit Sirius. Votre mystérieuse babiole ? Bon débarras.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une babiole et je suis sûre que c'est _**elle**_ qui l'a !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je ne pense pas ! Comme par hasard, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus traîne avec toi. Et je vois que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, dit-elle dégoûtée. Tu lui en as parlé et elle est venue le chercher chez nous !

- Je n'ai rien dit. J'ignore tout de votre trésor. Et de toute façon c'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être elle.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien vérifions ça. KREATT...

Elle fut coupée par un sortilège de babillage que venait de lui jeter Sirius. Et elle fut incapable de prononcer correctement le nom de l'elfe.

- Je t'en prie, ne l'appelle pas dans un lieu public. Il faut avoir le coeur bien accroché pour rencontrer ce maudit elfe.

- Comment oses-tu attaquer ta propre mère ? S'ulcéra Orion en sortant sa baguette.

- Je ne suis plus votre fils, vous vous rappelez ? Dit Sirius sur ses gardes en se plaçant devant Aurore.

- Oh là ! Intervint Rosmerta un balais en main. Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vous êtes dans mon pub ! Si vous voulez vous battre ou vous expliquer, sortez !

Walburga tenta de répliquer furieusement, mais le sort de Sirius faisait toujours effet et elle ne fit que se rendre encore plus ridicule. Sur ce, Orion décida qu'il était temps de partir avant qu'un article sur eux ne soit publié dans la Gazette du lendemain.

- Regulus, Véga, dit-il en entraînant sa femme avec lui.

Leur fils et leur nièce les suivirent à l'extérieur, mais Sirius s'exclama :

- J'ai pas fini de m'expliquer avec vous !

Et il se rua vers la sortie.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Andromeda.

Mais il avait déjà disparu à l'extérieur.

- Je vais le ramener, dit Ted avant de sortir à son tour.

- Non, marmonna Andromeda. Sirius ne voudra rien entendre. Excuse-moi Aurore, ça te dérangerait de garder Nymphadora quelques secondes ?

- Heu... non. Avec plaisir.

Elle lui mit la petite dans les bras avant de sortir à son tour. Aurore se rassit et mit l'enfant sur ses genoux. Celle-ci observait d'un oeil inquiet la porte d'entrée.

- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Aurore. Tes parents vont bientôt revenir.

- Tout le monde est très en colère. La dame, elle m'a crié dessus. J'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Non, sourit Aurore. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Dora.

C'était étrange de l'appeler ainsi. Et dire à haute voix le nom de sa soeur rappelait à Aurore à quel point sa famille lui manquait. Mais il était encore plus étrange de se dire qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux sa grand-mère de 3 ans.

- Mais... dit la petite la mine toujours basse. Elle a dit que j'étais sale. Pourtant maman m'a donné le bain ce matin. C'est vrai !

- Je sais que tu n'es pas sale, dit Aurore en la serrant contre elle. Elle voulait seulement te faire de la peine. Tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que les gens disent sur toi. Et puis je suis comme toi.

- Ah bon ? Toi aussi tu es sale ?

- Dans un sens... dit Aurore gênée.

- Et moi aussi, intervint Remus en souriant et s'asseyant à côté d'Aurore.

- Moi aussi, dit Marlene.

- M... moi aussi, dit Peter.

- Et moi je suis la pire des raclures, rit Lily.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la petite sourit enfin. Puis Aurore la chatouilla et elle éclata de rire, ses cheveux devenant jaune canari.

- Tu es gentille, dit-elle en se pendant au cou d'Aurore.

- Et toi, ne perds jamais ta bonne humeur. Petit démon, sourit-elle.

A l'extérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse.

- Retourne à l'intérieur Sirius, lui conseilla Andromeda.

- Non. Elle ne s'est pas excusée pour avoir fait mal à Aurore.

- C'est ainsi que cette fille s'appelle ? Dit froidement Orion.

- Oui ! _**Aurore **_! Souvenez-vous en la prochaine fois que vous viendrez l'accuser de vol.

- Son nom de famille ?

-...

- Sang-mêlée je suppose.

- Ou pire, réussit à dire Walburga.

- Vous me gonflez à toujours demander le statut de sang des gens, leur fit-il remarquer. Elle est de sang-mêlé, et alors ?

- Et tu ne veux pas nous donner son nom parce qu'elle a quelque chose à se reprocher ? Demanda son père.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous touchiez à sa famille ou à elle !

- C'est que tu es très attaché à elle ? S'étonna Orion.

- Oui, répondit Sirius sûr de lui.

- Vermine, marmonna sa mère.

- ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle soit suspecte, ajouta Orion.

- ça ne peut pas être elle. Aurore est liée au château depuis le début de l'année à cause du tournois. Elle n'a pas pu se rendre au square Grimmaurd.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle étudiante championne de Gryffondor, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur Regulus. Alors c'est elle ?

Regulus acquiesça.

- Il paraît qu'elle est soudainement entrée à Poudlard au milieu de sa scolarité. Peut-être qu'elle est venue chercher quelque chose.

- Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement déménagé, répliqua Sirius.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle ressemble étrangement à la description de Kreattur. Avant de trop t'attacher, tu devrais vérifier qu'elle ne porte rien autour du cou.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Le trésor de la famille Black pend au bout d'une chaîne dorée, dit-il mystérieusement. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus puisque tu as perdu tout droit sur notre héritage.

Il s'éloigna avec Walburga, Regulus et Véga. Puis Sirius s'exclama :

- Vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense votre foutu héritage ! Je vous interdit de toucher à un cheveu d'Aurore !

- ça suffit Sirius, dit Andromeda en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Rentrons, approuva Ted en le poussant doucement vers le pub. Dora doit s'inquiéter.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent la petite en train de rire alors qu'elle s'amusait à tirer sur la cravate de Remus.

- Doucement chérie, sourit Andromeda, tu vas finir par l'étrangler.

- Tout va bien, dit Remus en caressant doucement la tête de Dora qui sourit en colorant ses cheveux d'un rose bonbon.

- Bas les pattes Remus, le prévint Ted sur un ton qui se voulait protecteur. Tu dois me demander sa main avant de la toucher.

- Mais... dit le jeune homme en retirant subitement sa main. Je voulais pas... heu...

Quand il se rendit compte que Ted se moquait de lui, Remus soupira. Et tout le monde éclata de rire. Aurore plus particulièrement. "Si tu savais Remus ! Un jour tu lui demanderas vraiment sa main". Elle rendit à sa mère la petite qui s'empressa d'annoncer :

- Tu sais quoi maman ? On est tous très sales. Je crois qu'on doit aller prendre le bain. Surtout Lily.

Ils rirent de nouveau et Andromeda assura à sa fille :

- Tu es la petite fille la plus propre au monde ma chérie.

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et son père caressa tendrement sa joue. Sirius se rassit à sa place et jeta un oeil au bras d'Aurore dont la manche était toujours relevée. S'en apercevant, la jeune fille la rabaissa pour cacher son avant-bras. Les traces rouges se transformeraient sûrement bientôt en marques violacées.

- ça te fait mal ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. C'est rien.

Il arbora un air furieux tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer à Poudlard. Finalement Sirius ne la voyait pas comme une étrangère. Il avait sûrement dit ça seulement pour la faire réagir. Mais l'attaque de sa mère sur elle l'avait immédiatement poussé à la protéger. _**Ne la touche plus jamais**_, avait-il hurlé. C'était à peu près ce qu'il avait crié à Regulus lors du bal. "Il est très possessif" pensa Aurore amusée en glissant un regard vers lui. Il marchait en se massant de nouveau le cou. Et Aurore se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait eu à le voir suffoquer sous la pression des doigts de sa mère. "Ses mains sont de véritables étaux" pensa Aurore. "Elle aurait pu le tuer". La jeune fille frissonna à cette idée. Puis Sirius baissa les yeux vers elle et Aurore se donna une claque mentale en détournant la tête. "Arrête bon sang ! Ne pense plus à lui... Vire-le de ta tête !" Ils arrivèrent vite en vue des portes de Poudlard et entrèrent dans le hall. Puis montant à la tour, garçons et filles se séparèrent pour se changer. Mais avant qu'Aurore ne monte les marches du dortoir des filles, elle se sentit tirée doucement en arrière par le bras. C'était Sirius. Et elle frissonna de nouveau à son contact, fixant ses prunelles grises qui arboraient un air grave.

- Aurore... dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Ou... oui ? Dit-elle faiblement.

Sirius la fixa en silence quelques secondes. Ses yeux glissant jusqu'à la chaîne dorée qu'on pouvait à peine apercevoir au niveau de son col. Elle lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de sa mère. Cependant, elle avait refusé de le lui montrer. "Mais elle l'a depuis longtemps... bien avant cette histoire de vol. Non, je sais qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec cette histoire".

- Non, rien, dit-il finalement avant de la relâcher.

Puis il fit volte face. Mais avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné Aurore s'exclama :

- Sirius !

Surpris, il se tourna vers elle. Aurore semblait paniquée. "Pourquoi j'ai appelé son nom ?" pensait-elle fébrilement. C'était sortit tout seul. Mais elle devait dire quelque chose maintenant.

- Heu... dit-elle gênée.

- Oui ? Dit-il en la fixant intensément.

- Tu... heu... ton cou... est-ce que... ça va ?

"Idiote !" se morigéna-t-elle.

- Oui, sourit-il. Merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger.

- Quoi ? Heu... non je... dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je t'aime Aurore.

Le coeur d'Aurore manqua un battement. Et elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

- Je me rends compte que je ne te l'ai jamais tout simplement dit, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il lui offrit un regard tendre et dit doucement :

- Je t'aime.

Aurore ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que répondre à ça ? C'était soit : je ne t'aime pas. Soit... je t'aime aussi. Et c'était incroyable ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer la première solution. "Allez ! Dis-le !" s'ordonna-t-elle. "Dis-lui que tu ne l'aimes pas ! _**Dis-le lui !**_"

- Je... je ne...

Aurore serra les poings en sentant ses larmes monter. "Non...! Je dois lui dire..." Voyant son état, Sirius dit :

- Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse tu sais ? Je voulais juste te le dire.

Puis sur un faible sourire, il monta les marches du dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Aurore prit une grande inspiration. Comme si elle émergeait de l'eau après être restée longtemps en apnée. Et elle se laissa tomber assise sur les marches, se prenant la tête dans les mains. "Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ? Pourquoi je... pleure ?" Les larmes coulaient le long de son nez, s'écrasant au sol sous ses yeux. "Pourquoi j'ai autant mal ?" pensa-t-elle en crispant une main sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi ?" Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se débarrasse de ses larmes d'un revers de manche. "ça suffit. Arrête de réfléchir bon sang ! N'y pense plus". Puis elle se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

oOo

"Alors ? Que s'est-il passé quand tu as suivi tes parents dans la rue ?" demanda James à Sirius.

"Ce ne sont plus mes parents..." grogna-t-il en montrant ses crocs.

"Pardon. Qu'as-tu dit à ces _**horribles **_personnes ?" reprit James.

"Je leur ai dit de ne plus s'en prendre à Aurore. Cette folle lui a serré le bras tellement fort qu'il va en rester des marques !"

"Oui j'ai vu" dit sombrement Remus.

"Mais tu sais que ton attitude très protectrice envers elle t'a légèrement cramé aux yeux des autres" fit remarquer James à Sirius. "_**Ne la touche plus jamais**_"

"Je m'en doute, mais je n'ai pas supporté de la voir lui faire du mal"

"C'est normal Sirius"

"De toute façon tout le monde se posait déjà des questions depuis le bal"

"C'est vrai. Sans parler de l'article de John. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais mis du temps à monter dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Tu parlais avec elle ?"

"Ouais..." dit-il vaguement.

"Et ?"

"Et rien de spécial" mentit-il.

Sirius ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'il avait dit "je t'aime" à Aurore. Remus était là et sous sa forme loup-garou. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour discuter de ces choses là. Aussi changea-t-il de sujet.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais pour moi Aurore n'a rien pu voler"

"Evidemment" dit Remus. "Et de toute façon elle est liée au château. Alors même si elle correspond à la description de l'elfe, c'est impossible"

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est le trésor ?" demanda Peter.

"On était censé me le dire dans 4 mois, pour mes 17 ans" dit Sirius. "Mais maintenant je ne le saurai jamais et je m'en fiche bien"

"ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de très précieux"

"La moindre goutte de sang est précieuse pour eux. Alors les babioles..."

"Ta mère a dit que ce n'était pas une babiole"

"Bon Peter. Tu vas arrêter de me poser des questions là dessus ? Je ne sais rien d'accord ?"

"Désolé" s'empressa de dire le rat.

"Ce qui compte pour moi c'est... que mes parents ne se mêlent plus de ma vie. Et qu'ils ne touchent jamais à un cheveux d'Aurore"

"Je suis d'accord" dit Remus.

Ils se firent tous les deux un signe de tête. Sur ce point, nulle querelle entre eux. Personne ne s'en prendrait à Aurore tant qu'ils étaient là.

Puis, quand vint l'heure, Sirius se sépara de ses amis pour rejoindre Dora comme il en avait pris l'habitude. James et Peter avaient renoncé à lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Ils pensaient qu'il était toujours à le recherche de la Vélane.

- Si jamais tu la trouves, n'oublies pas de nous la présenter, lui dit James alors que Sirius quittait le couvert de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Ouais, dit-il en se retransformant.

- Cet idiot, soupira James. Et si Aurore savait que tu cours après une autre fille ? Elle aurait d'autant plus de raisons de te repousser.

- On se demanderait presque s'il n'aime pas plus sa Vélane fantôme qu'elle, dit Peter.

- Sirius est amoureux d'elle, affirma James. Ne t'avises pas de parler de ses recherches à Aurore. Il fait seulement ça pour me prouver qu'il a raison au sujet de la Vélane.

- Oui, d'accord, dit aussitôt Peter.

Sirius atteignit rapidement la clairière. Dora était appuyée contre l'arbre, ses cheveux déjà coupés. Quand elle l'aperçut, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es encore venu, dit-elle sévèrement en croisant les bras.

- Oui, dit-il surpris de son ton hostile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Heu... je ne sais pas. Une habitude.

- Je comprends que tu sois venu en Novembre pour me débusquer. En Décembre pour me parler de la carte. En Janvier pour... me parler de ma soeur. Mais cette fois-ci tu viens sans raison. Et ça ne me plaît pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? S'énerva-t-elle. Es-tu toujours amoureux d'Aurore ? Ou as-tu changé d'avis en l'espace d'une nuit ?

- J'aime ta soeur, dit-il sans comprendre.

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle furieuse. Alors tu trouves normal de dire "je t'aime" à quelqu'un avant de rejoindre une autre personne en cachette ?

Sirius resta muet. Dora était dans une fureur noire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs comme si c'était à elle qu'il causait du tors. Apparemment, Aurore lui avait déjà parlé de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle commune le soir même. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Était-ce vraiment trahir Aurore que de venir une fois par mois discuter avec Dora ? La grande soeur semblait en être certaine.

- Rejoindre en cachette sa propre soeur ! Ajouta-t-elle. Et après tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne te prenne pas au sérieux ? Dis-moi vraiment Sirius, pourquoi es-tu venu ici me rejoindre ?

- Je... je ne sais pas... répéta-t-il.

- Eh bien tu ferais mieux de savoir ! Cria-t-elle en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

Aurore ne contrôlait plus rien. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la salle commune, elle était certaine qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Il n'avait aucune raison de venir. À moins qu'il ne _**désire**_ voir Dora. "Ce salaud me dit_** je t'aime**_ et va retrouver une Vélane juste après !" pensa-t-elle en oubliant de prendre en compte qu'elle était la Vélane en question. "En plus il garde une de mes mèches de cheveux sur sa table de chevet ! Je parie qu'il la regarde tous les soirs avant de se coucher ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à la Vélane et à rien d'autre !"

Car oui, c'était bien elle qui avait volé la carte du Maraudeur. Elle s'était glissée dans la chambre des garçons et l'avait subtilisée, juste avant de remarquer le flacon sur la table de chevet de Sirius. Puis il s'était soudainement réveillé et elle s'était cachée sous son lit grâce à sa forme animagus. À présent la carte était cachée sous son oreiller avec la photo de l'ordre du phénix. Elle avait été obligée de voler la carte avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'utiliser. Ils y auraient vu son véritable nom. Aurore Lupin.

Sirius la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras droit. Celui que Walburga avait meurtri. Et elle retint un gémissement. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait mal ou il ferait le lien entre ses deux apparences. Elle s'arrêta donc et retira sèchement son bras de sa prise.

- Je comprends ta colère, dit-il en se plaçant devant elle pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas réalisé que ce serait mal vis à vis d'Aurore de venir ici. Mais je l'aime elle, et ça ne changera pas.

- Voyons ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'agrippant par la cravate.

Elle approcha son visage et le fixa dans les yeux. Surpris, Sirius resta figé un instant. Jusqu'à ce que... irrémédiablement, il soit attiré vers les lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et le repoussa.

- Tu vois ? Dit-elle ironiquement. Tu dis que tu m'... l'aime vraiment. Mais il suffit que je te regarde dans les yeux pour que tu succombes à mon "charme". Tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'une seconde pour oublier Aurore. Alors comment peux-tu dire que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui mais... tu as du sang de Vélane et...

- Comme si ça t'excusait ! Je ne suis pas une vraie Vélane. Mes pouvoirs de séduction ont leurs limites. Je refuse de croire qu'ils puissent être plus puissants qu'un véritable amour. C'est impossible !

- Et pourtant je suis sûr d'aimer Aurore, affirma-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas... dès que je regarde tes yeux... vous avez le même regard.

Aurore se calma aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Quand je plonge mon regard dans le tien... j'ai l'impression de la voir. Que c'est elle qui me regarde.

-...

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, soupira-t-il. Que tu penses que c'est juste une excuse. J'avoue que ça n'a aucun sens. Toutes les deux vous êtes physiquement très différentes. Il ne devrait pas y avoir matière à confusion.

- Oui... dit-elle faiblement. Très différentes.

- Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai ressenti à l'instant. J'ai eu l'impression de me... pencher sur les lèvres d'Aurore, dit-il en secouant la tête sidéré. C'est complètement idiot, je crois que je deviens fou. Depuis que je l'ai embrassée je n'ai plus du tout les idées claires. Je ne pense qu'à recommencer à longueur de journée. J'arrête pas de la fixer comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Je... la vois partout.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en la désignant avec un sourire ironique. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si il la fixait aussi intensément chaque jour c'était parce que leur baiser le hantait ?

- Mais je sais que tu n'es pas elle et... ça ne se reproduira plus Dora.

Aurore ressentit un pincement au coeur en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. Et elle eut subitement envie de tout lui avouer. Qu'elle n'était pas Dora, mais bien Aurore. Qu'il n'était pas fou.

- Je dirai à Aurore que je suis encore venu ici ce soir. Tu as raison, elle me balancera sûrement que je me moque d'elle. Mais je ne compte pas lui mentir. Et je te supplie de me croire. Je te supplie de lui faire comprendre... je l'aime.

Le coeur d'Aurore battait la chamade. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Cette déclaration indirecte la troublait. Plus que dans la salle commune.

- Maintenant je vais rentrer, dit-il. T'en fais pas, tu ne me reverras plus. C'était ma dernière visite Dora.

Et il la contourna pour partir. Mais alors qu'il la dépassait, la main d'Aurore papillonna malgré elle vers lui. Le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent l'arrière de la chemise de Sirius, prêts à s'en saisir pour le retenir. Mais au dernier moment, la raison d'Aurore prit le dessus. "Non !" pensa-t-elle en reculant vivement sa main. Elle serra le poing en le regardant se transformer en chien avant de disparaître entre les arbres de la forêt. Puis elle tomba à genoux au sol, fixant son poing qu'elle serra dans son autre main en tremblant. Son corps avait bougé tout seul. Elle avait voulu retenir Sirius. "Non c'est faux..." Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite. "C'est faux..." Il lui faisait mal. "Non..." Elle espérait le voir revenir à la prochaine pleine lune...

- C'est faux ! S'écria-t-elle en frappant au sol avec son poing toujours serré.

Elle retint un sanglot. Elle avait frappé avec son bras meurtri. La douleur la vrilla jusqu'au coude. Jusqu'au coeur... "C'est au bras que j'ai mal. Au bras..." pensa-t-elle en se relevant. Puis elle avança lentement jusqu'au château. Oubliant de se transformer en chat pour traverser le parc. Aurore ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle chantonnait faiblement la chanson que lui avait apprise sa mère. _Le soleil est couché depuis des heures..._

* * *

Un mot commençant par J ? Jalousie mes amis. Voir Marlene sourire de bonheur quand Sirius passe près d'elle ne plait pas à Aurore. Tu es amoureuse ma chérie, il faut que tu l'avoues. Tu voies bien que tu te fait du mal à lutter contre ton coeur. Il te fait plus souffrir que ton bras.

Mais c'est elleeeee ! Sirius ! Ouvre un peu plus les yeux, tu n'es pas fou ! C'est moi que tu rends folle ! Sans parler des lecteurs... Non mais tout ça c'est la faute d'Aurore. Et de Marlene. Et de... fffff ! C'est compliqué mdr

gros bisous en espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^ elle a enfin rencontré sa petite grand-mère lol. Mais elle est encore dans le pétrin. vous croyez que les Black vont lâcher l'affaire ? Moi je crois pas... xD

vos impressions s'il vous plait ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : oui c'est forcément dégueulasse pour Marlene. Je le sais, mais on ne contrôle pas ses émotions et Aurore est tombée amoureuse de Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a fait après Marlene que ça veut dire qu'elle l'aime moins. C'était pareille pour Hermione et Pansy vis à vis de Drago. bien sûr que c'est égoiste mais on ne controle pas l'amour ! lol. alors Marlene/Reg ça ne se fera pas avant Sirius/Aurore, désolée :$ la deuxième épreuve c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! on va voir ce que Dumby leur a réservé. Gros bisous !

**Git** : génial ! ouais, c'est la phrase qui colle à Remus lol. les pauvres, je les fait tous souffrir. Méchante auteur ! xD Peter ? c'est sûr que ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre... merci et bisous ! ;)

**Nayla-HP** : oui ! je suis là ! lol. c'est sûr que ça doit faire bizarre. Je me suis imaginé la même chose avec ma grand-mère et... xD à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;) joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi et gros bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : welcome back ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? je m'inquiétais moi ;) en effet, elle leur avouera tout ^^ (ou presque lol) Ouais, déjà 22 O.O c'est quand même dingue ! à bientôt pour la suite ;) biz

**Marie** : je posterai le week end prochain. Je change pas mes habitudes même pendant les vacances lol. Désolée ;) la prochaine épreuve c'est le prochain chapitre ! youhou ! ça va être chaud, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut quand même une semaine ^^ je sais, je suis méchante hihihi ! xD bisous !

merci ! joyeux noël à toi aussi ! ^^ tu es trop gentille. pleins de bisous ma chère lectrice ! ;)

**brilou** : elle est frustrante lol. quand les Black sortent de chez eux c'est pour tout mettre sans dessus dessous xD à bientôt pour la 2e épreuve ;) bisous !

**EleaG** : oui c'est bon pas de problème pour Sirius et Aurore normalement lol. on en saura bientôt plus sur Vega, t'en fais pas ;) il y aura beaucoup de chapitres mais je ne sais pas combien. C'est une longue fic comme noblesse oblige. gros bisous !

**Immi** : bientôt la suite lol. bisous ! ^^

**Nico380** : génial ! je suis heureuse d'avoir ton commentaire ^^ merci beaucoup, je continue ! biz

**laloudu77** : merci ! à bientôt pour la suite )

**Elsie.S** : Ta théorie sur Véga est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas ça. Parce qu'elle aurait été rattrapée par sa maladie à un moment et n'aurait pas pu utiliser le sablier (j'entends par là qu'elle serait toujours vivante mais incapable de se déplacer) c'est autre chose qui fera que son nom sera effacé. biz !

**Naguina** : la pauvre Marlene... mais on ne peut rien contre les sentiments, Aurore finira par s'en rendre compte. merci beaucoup ! ^^


	23. Deuxième épreuve : reflet

défi ! Comptez le nombre de fois où Sirius prononcera le prénom d'Aurore dans ce chapitre. (Attention, il y a peut-être un piège dans la question)

-_... tu crois vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ? _

Les gagnants remporteront une sucette ! (venez mes petits, venez jouer avec tata alwyn, elle vous donnera des bonbons)

- _Tout ça semble très suspect.._. (les lecteurs partent en courant)

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Deuxième épreuve : reflet

Quand Aurore ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par un rayon de soleil, elle se retourna en grognant dans son lit. Son lit douillet. Son lit...

- Mon lit ? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

Oui, son lit. Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Se demanda-t-elle perdue. Je devrais être à l'infirmerie avec Remus.

Aurore ne se souvenait plus comment elle était arrivée ici. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'était... "Ma douleur au bras" pensa-t-elle rapidement avant de se lever pour se laver et s'habiller. Puis elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Remus sursauta lorsqu'elle entra en trombe.

- Désolée, dit-elle en s'arrêtant près de lui essoufflée. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

- Bonjour, sourit-il.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement au pied de son lit.

- Tu aurais pu venir en marchant tu sais ? Dit-il amusé. Je comprends que aies besoin de sommeil avant l'épreuve.

- L'épreuve ? Ah oui... c'est tout à l'heure.

- Oui, rit-il. Nous sommes le 1er mars. Et si tu l'as oublié je crois qu'on a du soucis à se faire.

- Non, j'ai pas oublié. C'est juste que... il s'est passé pleins de choses...

- Tu parles d'hier ? Des accusations de la famille Black ?

- Oui...

- Et de... ta conversation avec Sirius dans la salle commune ?

Aurore sursauta. Et elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- On a remarqué que Sirius avait mis pas mal de temps à remonter dans la chambre, expliqua-t-il. C'était bien avec toi qu'il parlait alors ?

- Heu... ouais, dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Ni de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

Remus la fixa. Sirius avait aussi été très vague lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté dans la cabane hurlante. D'après lui, ce dont ils avaient parlé n'avait_** rien de spécial**_. Mais vu l'attitude d'Aurore, Remus devinait que ce n'était pas une conversation si banale que ça. Sirius était aussi amoureux d'elle. Et après ce qui s'était passé à pré-au-lard... il avait sûrement voulu tenter sa chance. Car il s'était dressé en protecteur pour elle, face à sa famille. Et devant tout le monde. C'était Sirius qui avait réagit le plus vite à la plainte d'Aurore et l'avait libérée de la poigne de Walburga. Il était même allé jusqu'à les poursuivre à l'extérieur pour les prévenir qu'ils ne devraient jamais s'en prendre à Aurore. Et si Sirius avait dit à la jeune fille qu'il l'aimait ? Et si... elle avait accepté ses sentiments ? Pourquoi était-elle en retard ce matin si l'épreuve lui était sortie de la tête ? À quoi pensait-elle ? Ou plutôt... à qui ?

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Sirius ?

La question avait traversé ses lèvres malgré lui. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il voulait absolument une réponse. Et quand Aurore murmura les yeux exorbités :

-...quoi ?

Il répéta :

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Sirius ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Moi ? Non ! Non je... bien sûr que non.

Remus n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse. Mais Aurore ajouta d'un air grave en touchant légèrement son bras douloureux :

- Non, je ne sors pas avec lui.

Remus sentit immédiatement qu'elle disait la vérité. Et il fut rassuré.

- Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça soudainement, dit-il. On se posait juste la question vu comment Sirius a réagi hier.

- T'en fais pas, sourit-elle. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur les trois autres Maraudeurs. Et James s'exclama :

- Gagné ! Elle est là. Par ici la monnaie Peter.

Celui-ci sortit deux mornilles de sa poche et les mit dans la main de James.

- Tu n'as pas honte ? Lui demanda Aurore.

- Un pari c'est un pari. Peter était sûr que tu resterais couchée pour te préparer à l'épreuve. Moi je savais que tu viendrais quand même.

- Bien sûr que je suis venue.

Aurore faisait bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Sirius.

- Au fait, dit-elle inquiète en se tournant vers Remus. Tu ne pourras pas venir pour l'épreuve ?

- Tu voudrais que je vienne ?

- ça me rassurerait. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va me tomber dessus cette fois.

- Alors je serai là, promit-il en souriant.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Sirius serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas à intervenir. Ils avaient opté pour se battre à la loyale. Aurore déciderait. Cependant, même si James avait essayé de le lui cacher, Sirius avait appris qu'Aurore avait offert des chocolats pour la St Valentin à tout le monde sauf à lui. Et qu'en plus... elle en avait fait des _**spéciaux **_pour Remus. Voir la jeune fille sourire ainsi au loup-garou lui rappelait la frustration qu'il avait sentit en l'apprenant. Et il serra les dents. Mais ce fut Mrs Pomfresh qui intervint à sa place :

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Il est hors de question que vous sortiez d'ici Mr Lupin !

- Mais l'épreuve... tenta-t-il.

- Vos amis vous raconteront les détails. Je vous interdis de sortir d'ici avant demain.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! D'ailleurs, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres, du balais ! Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner les cours vont commencer.

- Oui m'dame, dit sagement James.

Puis dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné il murmura à Remus en lui faisant un clin d'oeil :

- T'en fais pas. On reviendra t'aider à t'évader tout à l'heure.

- Ok, sourit-il.

- Dehors ! S'exclama Pomfresh.

Ils s'exécutèrent en pouffant de rire et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

- Bon, il va falloir trouver un plan pour le sortir de là, dit James.

- Je compte sur vous, rit Aurore.

Sirius la regarda rire en silence. Sa colère grandissait en lui. Aurore tenait vraiment à ce que Remus soit présent pour l'épreuve. Ça la rassurait. Mais que lui soit là... elle s'en fichait. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dora cette nuit. Aurore était peut-être déjà au courant qu'il avait rejoint sa soeur. "C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle refuse de croiser mon regard". Alors, au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la grande salle, Sirius la retint dans le hall. James et Peter passèrent les portes sans se rendre compte de rien. Mais même à ce moment là, Aurore refusa de lever la tête vers lui.

- Aurore, dit-il en espérant qu'elle lèverait les yeux.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne lui répondit même pas. Sirius soupira et dit simplement :

- Il faut que je te parle. Après l'épreuve.

Puis il la relâcha et entra dans la grande salle. Aurore resta quelques secondes immobile dans le hall. Elle savait ce que Sirius voulait lui dire. Il comptait lui parler de "sa soeur".

oOo

Lorsque l'heure de l'épreuve fut venue, tout le monde se présenta dans la grande salle. Les longues tables avaient disparu, ne laissant que des chaises disposées en cercle autour de quatre grands miroirs ovales. Les élèves s'installèrent en murmurant sur les chaises alors que les 4 champions s'approchaient des miroirs. Aurore et Regulus échangèrent un regard. Pas de combat apparemment. En tout cas pas entre eux. Ni contre un double. Assise au premier rang avec Lily, Marlene semblait très inquiète. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment concentrés sur l'étude des miroirs en soit, pensant que c'était une réponse trop évidente. Aurore aussi commençait à paniquer. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et aperçut avec soulagement les Maraudeurs entrer dans la salle, James et Sirius soutenant Remus. James leva le pouce en direction d'Aurore et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle en fit de même pour lui et les garçons avancèrent jusqu'aux chaises les plus proches, obligeant des premières années à se lever pour leur laisser la place. Lily en fut scandalisée un instant, mais elle se contint en voyant l'état de faiblesse de Remus. "Récupérer une seule chaise aurait suffit" pensa-t-elle énervée en voyant les quatre garçons s'asseoir. Aurore échangea un sourire avec Remus pour lui montrer qu'elle était contente qu'il soit là puis reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui annonça :

- Je crois que tout le monde est là, dit-il comme s'il attendait l'arrivée de Remus. Il est temps de débuter la deuxième épreuve !

Agitant sa baguette, il obligea les portes de la grande salle à se fermer. Ainsi que les volets de toutes les fenêtres. Sous les exclamations de surprise et les murmures, ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes dans le noir. Jusqu'à ce que les chandelles s'éclairent dans le ciel magique. Cela donnait un éclairage tamisé à la pièce. Et assez inquiétant. Puis Dumbledore s'approcha des champions et dit :

- Veuillez me donner vos baguettes.

Surpris, il s'exécutèrent. "De plus en plus inquiétant" pensa Aurore en échangeant un autre regard avec Regulus. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire ? Seuls, face à ces miroirs.

- Les miroirs qui se trouvent devant vous n'ont rien de banal, dit Dumbledore.

Aurore les examina plus attentivement. Elle n'y voyait que son reflet. Mais sur l'épais cadre doré étaient gravés de nombreuses inscriptions. Cela lui fit penser à ce que lui avait un jour raconté Harry. "Miroir du... du Riséd ?" se rappela-t-elle.

- Je vous présente les miroirs de l'Éticorta, la détrompa Albus. Des objets très rares. Dont je suis presque sûr que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler.

Ils acquiescèrent perplexes.

- Ces miroirs vont vous faire revivre les pires moments de votre vie.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Et Albus ajouta :

- Quel est votre souvenir le plus douloureux ? Serrez-vous assez courageux pour y plonger ? Mais surtout... saurez-vous en sortir ?

Ils restèrent silencieux et il dit :

- Je vous laisse le choix. Vous pouvez accepter de participer à l'épreuve ou déclarer forfait.

Déclarer forfait ? L'épreuve était à ce point horrible ?

- Que choisissez-vous ?

Les quatre champions déglutirent. Mais aucun ne se retira. Comment faire face à sa maison après cela ? Ils étaient obligés d'essayer.

- Bien, sourit-il. Je vais donc vous expliquer les règles. Vous allez tous plonger dans le souvenir qui vous hante le plus. À travers ces miroirs. Comme on le ferait dans une pensine. Sauf que vous resterez physiquement ici. Seul votre esprit sera lié au miroir. Et nous verrons tout à travers vos yeux.

Les champions retinrent leur souffle. Il n'avait pas mentionné ce détail important. Tout le monde allait voir quel était le pire évènement de leur vie.

- Vous pourrez abandonner au cours de l'épreuve si vous la trouvez trop difficile, mais vous ne rapporterez aucun point à votre maison. Le but est de réussir à vous extirper de ce souvenir le plus rapidement possible.

- Mais... comment ? Demanda Lian. Nous n'avons plus nos baguettes.

- Avec la force de votre détermination, Miss Chang. C'est pourquoi il est important que vous ne sombriez pas dans le désespoir. Vous ne pouvez vous reposer que sur votre force mentale pour réussir cette épreuve.

"C'était bien la peine de se casser la tête pendant des mois à lire des livres sur les reflets !" pensa Aurore dépitée.

- J'espère que vous êtes prêts, dit-il. Quand je vous le dirai, posez vos fronts contre le miroir puis reculez-vous. Bonne chance.

Il fit volte face et partit rejoindre le reste des professeurs. Puis il agita mystérieusement sa baguette avant de s'exclamer :

- Allez-y !

Les champions s'avancèrent prudemment vers les miroirs, et ils se penchèrent pour y poser leur front. Aurore retint son souffle. Le miroir était si froid... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir collé son front contre un bloc de glace. Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle s'écarta du miroir en même temps que les autres. Durant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien. Aurore ne voyait toujours que son reflet. Soudain... Lian se mit à hurler. Et tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. Des dizaines de serpents s'agitaient dans son miroir. Sifflant et claquant des mâchoires en direction de Lian. Elle recula de quelques pas en poussant des cris stridents. Elle semblait se trouver en pleine forêt. Mais surtout... au milieu d'un nid de serpents. Mais quelque chose détourna soudainement l'attention d'Aurore. La brise du vent. Impossible, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Et pourtant... elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux voler autour de son visage. Mais elle tressaillit en sentant une odeur particulière. Celle des embruns. Tournant lentement les yeux vers son miroir, Aurore aperçut un ciel aux nuages noirs annonciateurs de tempête.

- Non... murmura-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Elle recula d'un pas. Les rochers de la crique s'éparpillaient devant elle. La mer commençait à s'agiter tout près. Trop près.

Lian continuait de hurler, les serpents ne cessant de siffler et d'essayer de la mordre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame :

- J'abandonne ! Pitié ! J'abandonne !

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et les serpents disparurent alors que le miroir s'éteignait. Puis les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn vinrent chercher la championne de Serdaigle pour l'emmener à l'écart. Albus baissa sa baguette et observa les champions restants.

À côté d'Aurore, Amos était tombé à genoux au sol, fixant son miroir. Une salle d'audience s'y dessinait. Des détraqueurs encadrant un accusé enchaîné à un fauteuil.

- Papa... murmura-t-il.

"Albert Diggory, annonça le juge, vous êtes condamné pour avoir communiqué des informations capitales sur le ministère à des partisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres"

"Non !" S'exclama une femme dans un coin du miroir. "Mon mari est innocent !"

"Silence !"

- Papa ! S'exclama Amos.

"Vous serrez enfermé à Azkaban pour une durée de 2 ans"

Puis le juge frappa trois fois et ordonna :

"Qu'on l'emmène !"

"NON !" hurla sa femme.

- Papa ! Cria Amos.

Les chaines se détachèrent et des Aurors se saisirent de Mr Diggory. Il avait l'air absent, totalement coupé de la réalité. Sûrement à cause des Détraqueurs qui le suivaient de près.

"Je vous en supplie !" s'exclama sa femme en direction du juge. "Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il ne savait pas que ces personnes étaient des mangemorts !"

"La sentence a été prononcée, dit-il durement. La séance est levée"

La femme fondit en larmes, et son fils avec elle.

Quant à Regulus, il était toujours debout, les poings serrés. Le miroir représentait un couloir sombre, en pente. Face à lui, une porte était entrouverte. À l'intérieur de la pièce, des gens hurlaient. S'insultaient. Jusqu'à ce que le son d'une gifle retentisse. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur Sirius qui émergea de la cuisine des Black, une de ses joues rougies.

"Sirius attend !" S'exclama Véga en sortant juste derrière lui

Mais Sirius n'obéit pas. Et il fonça droit devant lui, jusqu'à passer tout près du miroir. Tout près de Regulus. À qui il jeta un bref regard. Puis il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. Et il se retourna vers lui en disant :

"Tu viens avec moi ?"

Regulus resta silencieux l'espace d'une seconde avant de dire :

"Où est-ce que tu..."

"Reviens ici tout de suite !" hurla Walburga en sortant à son tour de la cuisine suive de près par Orion.

Sirius lui jeta un regard haineux avant de redemander à Regulus d'un ton plus insistant :

"Tu viens avec moi ?"

"Je..."

"Il n'ira nulle part !" cria leur mère. "Et toi non plus !"

"Combien tu paries ?" répliqua Sirius en reprenant sa route jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

"Sirius je t'en prie !" s'exclama Véga en lui courant derrière.

Elle le rattrapa devant la porte et s'agripa à son bras.

"Reste ici" le supplia-t-elle.

"Non Véga. Ça suffit. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici"

"Je t'en prie... ne pars pas. Pense à Regulus"

Sirius se tourna vers son frère qui venait d'émerger dans le hall avec ses parents et dit :

"Il est libre de me suivre"

"Reste où tu es !" s'exclama Orion. "Tu ne peux pas partir Sirius"

"Ah non ? Eh bien je vais vous faire une démonstration"

Il tendit la main vers la poignée mais Véga l'arrêta.

"Sirius non ! Ne sors pas ! Par pitié Sirius !"

"ça suffit Véga, laisse-moi partir"

"Non" refusa-t-elle.

"Si tu franchis cette porte, le prévint Walburga, considère-toi comme déshérité, renié, disgracié !"

"Que de synonymes mère, vous m'impressionnez" dit-il ironiquement.

"Éloigne-toi immédiatement de cette porte !"

Sirius se battit de nouveau avec Véga pour atteindre la poignée mais elle le supplia encore.

"Pitié Sirius ! Pense à Regulus ! Regulus !"

Sirius se figea et murmura :

"Je ne peux pas rester Véga. Tu le sais. Mais il peut me suivre"

Sa cousine en profita pour se ruer vers Regulus, vers le miroir.

"Pars avec lui Regulus" dit-elle d'un air désespéré. "Suis Sirius, je t'en prie"

"Que dis-tu ?" s'exclama Walburga en la poussant loin de son fils. "Regulus va rester ici"

"Et Sirius aussi" ajouta Orion.

Véga était tombée au sol. Et elle versa des larmes de désespoir en lançant un regard suppliant à Regulus.

"Par pitié Regulus... pars avec lui. Ne reste pas ici. Reste avec Sirius..."

"ça suffit !" s'exclama Orion. "Sirius ! Lâche cette poignée immédiatement !"

Sirius avait une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, prêt à la tourner. Mais il était toujours immobile. Il semblait attendre.

"Suis-le Regulus !" s'exclama Véga en avançant à genoux vers son cousin avant de le pousser vers la porte.

Mais Walburga attrapa son fils par le col et donna un coup de pied à Véga qui s'effondra allongée au sol.

"Véga !" S'exclama Regulus en se débattant pour échapper à sa mère.

"Je vais bien..." dit-elle en se redressant. "Maintenant suis-le ! Pars avec lui !"

Regulus tourna la tête vers son frère. Il n'attendrait plus très longtemps. Quelques secondes tout au plus. Avant de disparaitre définitivement. Regulus fit un pas en avant mais sa mère le retint.

"Reste ici !"

La seconde qui suivit, Sirius avait tourné la poignée. La pluie tombait fort à l'extérieur. Mais sans s'en soucier, il fit un pas dehors, avant de s'éloigner dans le noir de la nuit. Et de disparaitre. Walburga hurla :

"Pars ! Pars et ne revient jamais ! Tu n'es plus notre fils !"

Puis le vent fit claquer la porte. Et le silence s'installa. Sirius était parti à jamais.

"Bon débarras !" s'exclama Walburga avant de monter à grands pas les escaliers en poussant Regulus devant elle.

Sa mère le jeta dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte. Et dès que ce fut fait, il se précipita vers sa fenêtre. L'ouvrant, il passa la tête dehors, scrutant la rue sombre. Son père était sortit à son tour. Et il criait à Sirius de revenir immédiatement. Véga était avec lui, sous la pluie, et elle fit quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux au sol en criant le nom de son cousin. Regulus regarda son frère s'éloigner dans la rue. Forme minuscule devenant plus petite à mesure qu'il avançait. Regulus ouvrit la bouche mais c'était trop tard. Sirius venait de disparaitre au coin de la rue.

"C'est ça... murmura-t-il. Va t'en. Et laisse-moi seul..."

Soudain, Walburga rouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'écria :

"Ferme cette fenêtre !"

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la pluie tombée sur la tête de Regulus... se mêlait aux quelques larmes glissant de ses yeux.

Des larmes qui coulaient réellement sur les joues de Regulus. En ce moment même, dans la grande salle.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui marquaient le visage d'Aurore. Son frère venait d'apparaître dans le miroir. L'appelant et se rapprochant d'elle en sautant sur les rochers. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas voir la suite. Ne pas voir le visage de son frère. Mais même la tête baissée, même les yeux fermés... elle voyait la scène comme si elle y était.

"Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. J'ai cru que tu allais tomber à la mer"

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vague maudite déferla. Et Aurore vit avec horreur l'eau sortir du miroir avant de fondre sur elle.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle en tombant au sol et se débattant contre la vague.

Les élèves ne comprenaient pas. Elle semblait se débattre seule au sol contre un ennemi invisible. Aurore était la seule à voir l'eau sortir du miroir. La seule à la percevoir et à se sentir engloutir. Comme Lian avait surement dû voir les serpents sortir du sien pour réellement essayer de la mordre. Puis Aurore suffoqua. L'air lui manquait comme si elle était réellement sous l'eau.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise. Voyant Aurore continuer à se débattre et cherchant désespérément de l'air, il comprit ce qui se passait. Il s'agissait du souvenir de la mort de son frère. Le jour où elle avait faillit se noyer pour la première fois. Et le pire... c'était qu'elle_** revivait **_la scène. Entièrement. Exactement comme ça s'était passé. Elle était en train de se noyer sous leurs yeux !

- Arrêtez ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers Aurore.

- Sirius ! S'exclama James.

Mais il n'eut pas à le retenir. Car Sirius fut repoussé par une barrière magique entourant les champions. Et il tomba en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que... dit-il perdu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, dit Albus.

Et Sirius comprit. Dumbledore avait formé une barrière magique qu'il faisait disparaitre en levant sa baguette.

- Mais elle est en train de se noyer ! S'exclama Sirius furieux en se relevant. Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien !

- Non, elle ne peut pas mourir. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

- Mais elle souffre !

- Il ne tient qu'à elle d'abandonner.

- Fermez-la et levez cette putain de barrière !

- Si je le fais, elle sera disqualifiée.

- Soit ! Je m'en fous ! Alors laissez-moi passer !

- C'est à Miss Devan de prendre cette décision. Pas à vous.

- Vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ? Hurla Sirius. Elle se _**noie**_ ! Elle n'arrive plus à respirer et elle ne peut pas parler !

Soudain, Aurore prit une grande inspiration. Son frère venait de la remonter à la surface. Et elle s'accrochait à son cou dans le miroir. Dans la réalité, elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et tremblait à genoux au sol.

- Je... j'ai peur... murmura-t-elle.

- Aurore, dit Sirius impuissant.

"Je suis là Aurore, dit son frère. Je vais te ramener"

Aurore gémit plusieurs fois alors que les flots les recouvraient. Elle et son frère. Mais ils remontaient chaque fois à la surface. Puis elle put enfin saisir un rocher grâce à lui. Et elle grimpa dessus.

- On a réussi, murmura Aurore alors que ces mêmes mots résonnaient dans le miroir. On est sains et saufs. Merci, sans toi je...

Mais Aurore se tut brusquement avant de tourner la tête. Son frère était resté dans l'eau. Et il s'éloignait avec les vagues.

- Rémy ! Cria-t-elle.

Sur sa chaise, Lily sursauta.

- Son cauchemar... murmura-t-elle.

- Reviens Rémy ! S'exclama Aurore désespérément en tendant la main devant elle.

La jeune fille était vraiment prise par le souvenir. Chaque mot, chaque geste. Elle les répétait comme si son frère se noyait sous ses yeux.

"Aurore... va t'en..."

- Non ! Tends la main ! Dit-elle en se penchant un peu plus en avant.

Et finalement :

"Rentre à la maison petite soeur"

Lorsque son frère disparut sous les flots, toute la salle retint son souffle. Et une première année de Serdaigle fondit en larme lorsqu'elle comprit que le jeune homme ne remonterait pas à la surface. Puis le hurlement d'Aurore résonna dans la salle :

- NON ! Rémy !

- Aurore... murmura Sirius.

- Rémy !

- Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il en frappant du poing contre la barrière.

- Rémy !

- Aurore !

- RÉMY ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons avant de fondre en larmes.

Le coeur de Sirius était serré comme dans un étau. La voir souffrir ainsi... pleurer... sans pouvoir rien faire pour la consoler. Sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras...

- Aurore... dit-il les dents serrées.

Soudain la jeune fille se calma. Le ciel ombrageux réapparut dans le miroir. Et le vent. Sirius jeta un oeil au miroir d'Amos quand il entendit :

"Albert Diggory, vous êtes condamné pour avoir communiqué des informations capitales sur le ministère à des partisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres"

Ils avaient déjà entendu ça. Le souvenir d'Amos venait de recommencer. Sa mère hurla l'innocence de son mari. Puis dans le miroir de Regulus, Véga s'écria :

"Sirius attends !"

Les yeux écarquillés, Sirius reporta son attention sûr le miroir d'Aurore. La mer était encore déchainée. Et la jeune fille hurla de nouveau quand l'eau vint l'engloutir une deuxième fois. Les souvenirs se répétaient !

- NON ! Cria-t-il en voyant Aurore manquer d'air. ARRÊTEZ-ÇA !

- Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore. Mais je vous avais prévenus que le Tournois serait dangereux. C'est pourquoi les champions devaient être volontaires.

- Aurore n'est pas volontaire alors sortez-la de là ! Cria Sirius. C'est moi qui ai mis son nom dans cette putain d'urne ! Moi ! Alors sortez-la de ce souvenir...

Des murmures se propagèrent dans toute la salle. Peu de gens savaient que c'était Sirius qui avait mis le nom d'Aurore dans l'urne. Mais lui le savait parfaitement. Et en ce moment... c'était le plus grand regret de sa vie. Il aurait pu mourir de culpabilité. Aurore souffrait à cause de lui. Sous ses yeux. Elle revivait en boucle le pire moment de sa vie.

- Je vous en prie arrêtez ça, supplia-t-il.

Mais le directeur n'en fit rien. Et Sirius dut être spectateur de cette scène déchirante une fois. Deux fois...

Le miroir d'Amos se brisa soudainement. Il venait de réussir l'épreuve. Mais Sirius le remarqua à peine. Trois fois... Trois fois qu'Aurore revivait la mort de son frère. À la 4e fois... ce fut le miroir de Regulus qui se brisa. Et toujours pas celui d'Aurore. Les deux garçons avaient pu retraverser la barrière magique. Mais elle était toujours imperméable à Sirius.

- Arrêtez ça, murmura-t-il alors que le souvenir d'Aurore recommençait une 5e fois.

La jeune fille était toujours à genoux au sol, tête baissée. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage caché par ses longs cheveux.

Aurore commençait à se perdre. Elle ne sentait même plus le vent sur son visage. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Mais elle entendit distinctement la voix de Sirius lui ordonner d'abandonner.

- ça suffit maintenant ! Abandonne Aurore ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

Mais elle n'avait même plus la force de parler pour demander à ce que tout s'arrête. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Que ça cesse. "Pitié... faites que ça s'arrête"

- Aurore !

Les larmes coulaient douloureusement sur ses joues. Elle était sur le point de se laisser complètement engloutir par le souvenir. Elle n'en sortirait jamais.

- Aurore !

Elle soupira en voyant la vague déferler une énième fois sur elle. Et elle manqua d'air à nouveau. Mais cette fois elle ne se débattit pas. Elle n'essaya pas de remonter à la surface. Elle resta juste immobile. Sans respirer. Elle sentait son coeur ralentir peu à peu. Dans quelques secondes... elle mourrait. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait plus lutter.

- Aurore ? Dit Sirius perdu en ne la voyant pas bouger alors que jusque là elle s'était débattue contre l'eau. Aurore !

La jeune fille ne l'entendait plus. "C'est bientôt fini" pensa-t-elle. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une de ses mèches de cheveux. Une mèche argentée. Argentée ?

- AURORE ! Hurla Sirius désespérément.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à intervenir. Mais au moment où il allait agiter sa baguette pour briser le lien de la jeune fille avec le miroir... celui-ci explosa. Et la championne de Gryffondor tomba en arrière au sol, bras écartés. Allongée immobile, ses yeux fixés au plafond... tout le monde se demanda si le pire n'était pas arrivé. Sirius le premier.

- Au... rore ? Murmura-t-il.

Mais soudain, la championne poussa un profond soupir. Et une larme coula au coin de ses paupières.

- C'est fini... murmura-t-elle.

Lui-même estomaqué, Albus abaissa la barrière magique. Et Sirius put enfin faire un pas en avant. Puis deux. Avant de se ruer vers Aurore. Il tomba à genoux près d'elle et posa une main sur son visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le voir, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond et les chandelles dansantes.

- Aurore, l'appela-t-il en caressant sa joue. Regarde-moi.

La jeune fille tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, lentement. Et elle sembla le reconnaître.

- Sirius... murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là.

- Sirius... murmura-t-elle de nouveau les lèvres tremblantes.

Une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue. Deux... Quatre...

- Sirius...! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Plaquant son visage contre son torse, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et il la serra contre lui. Les pleurs d'Aurore lui déchiraient le coeur. Ses épaules secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables... Et il ne put dire qu'une chose alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux :

- Pardon... pardonne-moi...

Il versa des larmes avec elle. Des larmes de remords. "Par Merlin... pourquoi ai-je mis son nom dans cette urne ? Pourquoi ?"

- Pardonne-moi Aurore... répéta-t-il.

- Sirius, sanglota-t-elle en le serrant plus fort à chaque seconde. Sirius...

- Mr Black, intervint doucement la voix de Dumbledore.

Quand Sirius releva la tête vers lui, il arborait un regard assassin. Tellement hostile qu'Albus retira la main qu'il avait tendu vers eux.

- Ne la touchez pas, articula dangereusement le jeune homme.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste pour le retenir, il passa un bras sous les genoux d'Aurore et la souleva. Puis il partit rapidement en direction des portes fermées et donna un grand coup de pied dedans. Les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant, et il disparut en portant la jeune fille solidement accrochée à lui. Les bras autour de sa nuque et le visage enfouit dans son cou.

- Que tout le monde reste ici, ordonna Dumbledore en voyant leurs amis s'apprêter à les suivre. Mrs Pomfresh prendra soin d'elle.

Ils obéirent à contre coeur. Surtout Remus. Son état ne lui avait pas permis de se lever. Sinon il se serait lui aussi précipité auprès d'Aurore. Sinon il serait en train de courir vers l'infirmerie malgré les ordres de Dumbledore.

Sirius atteignit l'infirmerie en un éclair. Et il déposa Aurore sur l'un des lits. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, la jeune fille s'exclama :

- Non !

Et elle refusa de le lâcher. Resserrant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Aurore il faut que...

- Non, refusa-t-elle. Reste là... ne pars pas.

Sirius passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- D'accord. Je reste avec toi.

La jeune fille renifla et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Sirius passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il pouvait sentir les larmes d'Aurore couler dans son cou.

- Ne pleure plus... dit-il douloureusement. Je t'en supplie.

Elle renifla de nouveau avant de lever la tête vers lui. Ses yeux rougis, ses joues marquées par les larmes... tant de choses qu'il trouvait insupportable à voir sur Aurore.

- Tu... me supplies d'arrêter ? Dit-elle faiblement.

- Tu te souviens de la couronne de fleurs ? Dit-il doucement. Celle que j'ai illuminé ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Ce geste lui avait tant fait plaisir.

- Oui...

- Je voulais empêcher tes larmes de couler. C'est pareil aujourd'hui. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer Aurore.

Elle resta muette. L'observant en silence.

- J'ai toujours essayé de faire quelque chose pour calmer tes larmes. Le soir où je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal, tu t'es mise à pleurer sans que je sache pourquoi. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras. Je t'aimais déjà tellement...

- Sirius... dit-elle le coeur serré.

- Aujourd'hui tu pleures encore. À cause de moi. Et j'ai beau te serrer dans mes bras... j'arrive pas à sécher tes larmes, dit-il frustré en voyant une autre goutte d'eau couler sur la joue d'Aurore.

- Sirius... murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Aurore. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de pleurer. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

- Arrête Sirius, dit-elle douloureusement. Arrête...

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît Sirius... pleura-t-elle. Laisse-moi... ne t'occupe pas de moi...

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle lui avait demandé de rester à l'instant. Et maintenant, elle voulait qu'il la laisse ? Mais Aurore était seulement perdue dans ses sentiments. Complètement déboussolée. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce. C'est trop tard maintenant.

"C'est trop tard, je suis amoureux de toi. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse". Aurore le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

- Je ne peux pas... je ne _**peux **_pas...

- Pourquoi tu répètes tout le temps ça ?

- Je... j'ai promis à Marlene qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous.

- C'était stupide.

- C'est mon amie... ma meilleure amie. Et elle t'aime vraiment.

- Mais toi aussi.

Aurore lui jeta un regard désespéré. Avant de secouer la tête.

- J'irai parler à Marlene si tu veux, dit-il. Je lui expliquerai que je ne peux pas partager ses sentiments. Que je t'aime et que... tu m'aimes aussi.

- Non... toi et moi c'est... impossible. Et pas seulement à cause de Marlene.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. On ne sera jamais ensemble Sirius. Jamais... dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Entendre les mots "jamais" et "ensemble" prononcés successivement par Aurore... Non. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il aimait tellement cette fille ! Il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper plus longtemps.

Alors il s'empara de ses lèvres. Sans trop la brusquer. Doucement... tendrement. Et passant délicatement sa langue sur ce bouton de rose, il attendit qu'elle lui permette le passage. Qu'elle ouvre les lèvres pour lui. Sirius était prêt à attendre indéfiniment. À rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'accepte. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Et pourtant elle le fixait. Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Devenant impatient, il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. La suppliant du regard. "Je t'en prie Aurore. Laisse-moi faire... je t'en supplie". Mais plus elle le fixait, plus Sirius sentait la raison d'Aurore l'abandonner. Puis finalement... lentement... elle ferma les paupières. Et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui. Sirius sentit son coeur battre la chamade alors qu'il approfondissait ce baiser tant attendu. Depuis plus de deux semaines. Depuis leur premier baiser. Il n'avait plus rêvé que du moment où il pourrait recommencer. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, c'était cet instant unique qu'ils avaient échangé dans le parc qui passait en boucle dans son esprit. Oui, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Qu'à Aurore. Qu'à ses lèvres. Ces douces lèvres qu'il se plaisait à caresser des siennes. Et il continua jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque, refusant de gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Car il avait trop peur de ce qui allait suivre. Et il murmura en plantant son regard dans le sien :

- On sera ensemble si tu le décides. Ça ne dépend que de toi Aurore. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Bien qu'il ait dit cela, Sirius était maintenant prêt à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour faire fléchir Aurore. Tout. Il ferait tout pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit en permanence à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en embrassant ses paupières pour sécher ses larmes.

Aurore trembla dans ses bras. Et pour Sirius... les secondes les plus interminables de sa vie s'écoulèrent lentement. Il attendait sa réponse. Elle le savait. Que ce soit oui ou non, elle devait répondre. Il sentit son coeur défaillir lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était tellement désespérée. Et il était sur le point de hurler qu'il n'accepterait pas de refus... quand Aurore se jeta brusquement à son cou. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le coeur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et il retint son souffle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Tellement certain qu'elle refuserait de nouveau, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Mais il fut certain qu'elles ne lui jouaient pas des tours quand Aurore se recula légèrement afin de croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Je t'aime Sirius, souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Aurore tendit doucement ses lèvres vers lui. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent à nouveau en contact, Sirius fut certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il ne s'était rien imaginé. Alors il approfondit ce baiser avec la même passion que la toute première fois. Obligeant avidement Aurore à le suivre dans cette douce extase. Et enfin il le remarqua... Aurore ne pleurait plus. Ses joues et ses yeux en gardaient encore des traces mais les larmes étaient sèches. Elle ne pensait plus à pleurer. Elle pensait à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Cette seule idée le rendit fou. Et il passa ses doigts derrière sa nuque, exerçant une pression vers lui, pour approfondir au maximum ce baiser fougueux.

Aurore soupira d'aise. Et elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Oui... enfin elle pouvait le dire. Elle était amoureuse de Sirius. Depuis bien longtemps. Sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer. Ça avait commencé le soir d'Halloween. Elle avait changé d'avis sur lui lorsqu'il avait illuminé la couronne de fleurs en hommage à Rémy. Ensuite ils n'avaient cessé d'alterner entre amitié et inimitié. Entre attirance et répulsion. Comme le font tous les couples. Ils se cherchaient, tout simplement. Et plus particulièrement... l'esprit d'Aurore cherchait. Constamment. Elle cherchait à comprendre, à oublier, à se convaincre, à guérir ses blessures sans succès... à se voiler la face. Mais ses vrais sentiments avaient enfin pris le dessus sur son esprit. Car _**l'esprit cherche et c'est le coeur qui trouve**_. C'est ce que Fleur lui répétait souvent. Une citation de George Sand. Et fatiguée de toujours entendre la même rengaine, Aurore lui répondait à chaque fois : _oui grand-mère, je sais_. Mais Aurore se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais rien su sur l'amour. Le vrai. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

À bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Aurore respirait rapidement contre Sirius, les joues rougies. Et lui ne se lassait pas de la regarder. De voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Et elle sur lui... Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue chaude d'Aurore et la caressa avant de replacer l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent de la nuque de Sirius jusqu'à son torse. Et elle put sentir son coeur battre rapidement à travers sa chemise. Aurore se rendit compte qu'elle aimait cette sensation. Plus que les mots de Sirius... c'était une preuve pour elle. Une preuve indiscutable de ses sentiments. Aurore avait déjà tendu de nouveau ses lèvres vers lui lorsque quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge près d'eux. Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête en même temps et découvrirent l'infirmière qui les fixait, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle venait manifestement de sortir de son bureau. Brusquement, Aurore se sépara de Sirius. Reculant jusqu'à presque tomber allongée sur le lit. Puis elle se redressa, les joues en feu, sous le sourire amusé de Sirius.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, marmonna-t-elle.

- Moi si, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Arrête, dit-elle gênée en jetant un oeil à l'infirmière.

- Avez-vous besoin de mes services Miss Devan ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

- Heu... non je...

- Si, la coupa Sirius. Elle a subit un puissant choc émotif. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aille aussi bien qu'elle le pense.

- Un... puissant choc émotif ? Dit Pomfresh en levant un sourcil. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Qu...? Non ! S'exclama Sirius en se rendant compte de la confusion et rougissant légèrement à son tour. Je parle de l'épreuve... elle a presque faillit mourir.

- Je vois.

- Du coup je l'ai emmenée ici et... on faisait que s'embrasser vous savez ? Jugea-t-il nécessaire de préciser.

- Sirius... murmura Aurore gênée au possible.

- J'en prends bonne note. Maintenant sortez que je m'occupe d'elle.

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant du lit.

Mais avant de partir, il déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Aurore et murmura :

- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure avec les autres.

Elle acquiesça, toujours rouge pivoine. Et alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la sortie, Mrs Pomfresh lui dit :

- Et n'oubliez pas de me ramener Mr Lupin. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me vole mes patients quand j'ai le dos tourné.

Sirius se figea sur le pas de la porte. "Remus..." réalisa-t-il. Au jeu de la course pour le coeur d'Aurore, Sirius avait gagné. Il devrait l'annoncer à son ami. Le jeune homme glissa un dernier regard à Aurore qui répondait aux questions de l'infirmière. Ses joues étaient toujours rosées et elle sourit brusquement à l'une des questions de Pomfresh avant de secouer la tête. Sirius sourit à son tour. Oui... il aurait pu rester des années à regarder Aurore sourire. Et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne la cèderait pas. Ne la partagerait pas. Elle resterait toujours à ses côtés et il profiterait de son sourire. À jamais.

* * *

Ça c'est ce qu'il pense...

PAN ! PAN ! PAN !

(Après s'être lâchement aplatie au sol, et avoir échappé de peu à la mort, l'auteur relève la tête pour faire face à ses lecteurs armés de pistolets fumants)

Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

-_ Comment as-tu osé dire ça !_ S'exclament les lecteurs._ On te prévient, si jamais tu touches à un cheveux d'Aurore ou de Sirius, on te défonce !_

Calmez-vous les enfants. Les sucettes. Pensez aux sucettes.

PAN ! xD

- _Non mais ! On a pas attendu 24 chapitres pour que tu nous sortes juste après qu'ils ne pourront pas être ensemble. C'est un Sirius/Aurore oui ou non ? _

Oui... dit l'auteur agonisante.

-_ Alors tiens ta langue la prochaine fois. Ça t'évitera des problèmes. _

J'en prends bonne note... (Pomfresh, sors de ce corps et vient m'aider au lieu de rêvasser sur ce que les jeunes ont fait devant toi. C'est moi qui suis en train de vivre un puissant choc émotif là...)

Fin du gros délire (on applaudit)

Bon vous êtes contents quand même ? C'est pas trop tôt mais ils se comprennent enfin. Et c'est seulement... (compte) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 chapitres après la première déclaration de Sirius. (Ah oui quand même... quel escargot cette auteur ! xD)

Alors pour éticorta... ne vous moquez pas de moi, j'ai trimé pour trouver un mot qui passerait bien lol. Je voulais utiliser la peur au début mais ça faisait Ruep. Pas génial. Après je dis pas qu'éticorta c'est de la bombe mdr. Mais "atrocité" ça colle bien à ce qui est arrivé à Aurore alors... je sens que beaucoup en veulent à Dumby xD C'est à moi qu'il faut en vouloir bien sûr. Le pauvre ne fait que suivre ce que je décide.

Classement provisoire : Quidditch+Epreuves  
1er Gryffondor : 480 pts (360Q+120E)  
2e Serpentard : 370 pts (270Q+100E)  
3e Poufsouffle : 290 pts (180Q+110E)  
4e Serdaigle : 180 pts (170Q+10E)

Bon sinon ? À qui je distribue des sucettes ? (Ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire lol)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : ah oui ? en même temps ? ^^ j'irai voir tes chapitre promis. perdu, ce n'est pas 17. je m'en suis rendu compte à la relecture qu'il le disais pleins de fois. Du coup j'ai lancé le défi lol. bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : et non, pas 16 lol. Aurore a fait un bon de 70 ans dans le temps. c'est énorme ! à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**CFLM angel** : ça sent mauvais hein ? :( on va voir ce qu'il va leur arriver ;) bisous !

**Rubis** : merci ! ^^ je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi. que de beaux compliements, je rougis :$ merci de suivre la fic ! bisous !

**laloudu77** : le prochain la semaine prochaine ;) patience. bisous !

**brilou** : je sais c'était chaud, tendu, horrible pour Aurore. non je ne te punirai pas. Mais tu n'auras pas de sucette ! lol. (je t'en filerai peut-être une sur équideo si tu as sage mdr) des problèmes à venir ? Peut-être, tu me connais xD biz !

**Immi** : bonne réponse ! SUCETTE ! gros bisous ;) à bientôt !

**Marie** : salut ! tu es tombée dans le piège, mais je te donne quand même une petite sucette lol. merci d'avoir compté xD bisous ! ;)

**SheSaysFaith** : non pas 16 dsl. yes ! c'est magique ! ;) sans blague tu as trop raison. Les feux de l'amour revisités mdr. le plus équitable serait Sirore lol. merci et à bientôt ! biz

**Yaga-Poplar** : merci ! ^^ ravie que tu aimes. j'adore aussi Véga. on en saura bientôt plus sur elle. marlene et regulus ? c'est très possible ;) biz

**EilissReturn** : tu as bien raison, te casse pas la tête lol. je préfère quand même que vous vous concentriez sur l'histoire ;) c'est très bon signe ! merci ! ^^ à bientôt

**Lila de Jarjayes** : beaucoup de fois ? lol. oui enfin confessée ! pas trop tôt ^^ mais les choses se compliquent tu as raison. j'espère que tu te rétablis, je te fais de gros bisous ! ;)

**Git** : atroce mais fantastique lol. j'adore. la scène de l'infirmerie était plus douce, c'est sûr xD C'est reg tient encore à son frère malgré ce qu'il veut faire croire. mais va lui demander d'avouer ça, il te volera dans les plumes mdr. je te donne une petite sucette même si tu es tombée dans mon piège lol. gros bisous !

**Edwigedusor** : hé ! salut ! ravie de savoir que tu lisais aussi la fic ;) merci d'avoir eu le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton xD je suis contente que la fic te plaise. et oui, reg regrette le départ de Sirius. je sais que vous trépignez tous d'impatience de voir reg et marlene ensemble lol. patience (un jour vous allez tous m'étrangler, je le sens xD) je souhaite aussi bon courage à Sirius il va en avoir besoin. merci d'adorer, j'ai bien aimé ton commentaire ;) bisous !

**nhymphe** : SUCETTE ! bien compté ;) (sans le Au... rore) mais oui je suis méchante, vous n'avez pas encore compris ? xD on va voir ce qui va leur arriver. bonnes fêtes ! ^^ biz

**Wolve Louve** : perdu malheureusement ^^ biz

**LilouEvans** : c'est vrai que ça fait un moment *boude* lol. désolée pour l'emportement de Sirius envers Dumby. mais vu ce qu'a dû subir Aurore sous ses yeux... faut le comprendre ^^ en plus elle a vraiment failli mourir. je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais remus et marlene ça se fera pas. Désolée :$ Ah ! mes délires... xD je suis vraiment folle. bisous !

**Elsie.S** : c'est ça, Aurore était tellement à bout qu'elle a commencé à reprendre sa forme originelle. s'en rendre compte l'a aidée à sortir du souvenir. en fait il ne faut pas se laisser aller au désespoir pour sortir. c'est comme l'accepter tu as raison. Ne pas se laisser ébranler. bisous

**clelya** : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Blanche Morte** : et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'aurais jamais dû vous demander de compter mdr. Merci, grosse crise de rire ;)


	24. Ne m'en veux pas

Chapitre 24 : Ne m'en veux pas

Après le départ de Sirius, et lorsque Mrs Pomfresh la laissa enfin seule, Aurore tomba allongée sur le lit en soupirant. Voilà. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bon. Le garçon qu'il lui fallait. Celui qui saurait vraiment l'aimer. Comme elle le désirait. Son âme soeur pourrait-on dire.

- Oui... je l'ai trouvé, dit-elle faiblement. Seulement il est né 70 ans trop tôt...!

Aurore crispa ses doigts sur les draps blancs. Elle aurait pu les déchirer de frustration. Sirius appartenait à son passé. Il était mort depuis longtemps à son époque. Plus de 30 ans avant sa naissance ! Bien sûr, elle s'en fichait. Bien sûr, pour elle ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle l'aimait quand même de tout son coeur. Mais la réalité de la vie était bien plus pernicieuse. Elle devait repartir à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et Sirius devait rester. "J'ai encore fait une promesse..." pensa-t-elle désespérée. Une promesse à Dumbledore. Celle de partir le 30 juin.

- Mais je ne sais pas tenir mes promesses, murmura-t-elle en tirant les draps jusqu'à son visage. Marlene...

Oui, elle avait brisé la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa meilleure amie. Celle de ne jamais sortir avec Sirius. Elle avait promis qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. "Jamais rien... il y avait déjà quelque chose bien avant que je fasse cette promesse ! Pourquoi... pourquoi ai-je fait cette promesse ?" Pour ne pas perdre sa toute première amie. Sa meilleure amie. Mais elle était sur le point de la perdre aujourd'hui. Aurore fondit en larme, cachée sous les draps. Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à Marlene ? Qu'elle aimait Sirius et que c'était réciproque...?

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie grinça et Aurore retint son souffle en entendant :

- Sirius nous a dit que tu allais bien mais j'ai voulu... venir quand même.

La voix de Marlene...

- Aurore ?

Elle avait dû la voir, cachée sous les draps. Et Aurore trembla en voyant son ombre apparaître au dessus d'elle.

- Tu te sens mal ? S'inquiéta Marlene. Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

-...

- Aurore ?

La championne vit l'ombre de la main de Marlene s'avancer vers le drap. Et elle ne put pas retenir ses sanglot plus longtemps.

- Je... pleura-t-elle. Je suis désolée Marlene...

Son amie ne répondit pas. Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. À la place Marlene répondit doucement :

- Je sais...

Aurore écarquilla les yeux, retenant son souffle. Elle savait ? Que savait-elle ? Sirius avait-il déjà parlé ? "Non... il n'aurait pas fait ça aussi brusquement. Il sait que Marlene a des sentiments pour lui". Mais alors ? Soudain, Aurore sentit que son amie s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Puis elle perçut un poids se poser au niveau de sa tête. Marlene avait posé sa main sur son front.

- Je sais Aurore, murmura-t-elle. J'ai toujours su. C'est toi qu'il aime. Et tu l'aimes aussi. C'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien...

Aurore se redressa d'un coup, sortant des draps et se jetant au cou de son amie.

- Marlene...! pleura-t-elle en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Pardon... pardon...

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, murmura Marlene en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire faire une telle promesse. Je savais déjà que tu ne pourrais pas la tenir. Je savais que ça te ferait souffrir. Que tu te rendrais vite compte... à quel point tu l'aimes. Tu ne réalises pas comment tes yeux étaient lorsque tu lui as répondu oui. Je l'ai vu... la façon dont vous vous regardiez... perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Ça m'a fait tellement mal. Et je n'ai pas voulu me rendre à l'évidence. C'est toi et lui. Et personne d'autre.

- J'ai essayé Marlene, continua de pleurer Aurore. Je te jure que j'ai essayé... de tenir ma promesse... Je te le jure !

- Calme-toi, je le sais, dit Marlene en la serrant contre elle. Tout est de ma faute, ne pleure plus.

- Non, refusa Aurore. Ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute... c'est faux !

- C'est vrai. Si tu souffres autant, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer dans mes bras si j'avais été une meilleure amie.

- Non...

- Ecoute-moi. J'ai été très heureuse de te voir le repousser lors du bal. Vraiment très heureuse. Je me suis dit un instant que... finalement tu n'étais peut-être pas aussi amoureuse que je le pensais. Mais plus j'observais Sirius, plus je me rendais compte que _**lui**_ t'aimais. Beaucoup. Énormément. La façon dont il ta prise dans ses bras le jour de l'an... toutes les fois où il devenait fou de jalousie dès que tu t'approchais de Remus. Entre autres, lorsque tu as dis sur le quai que Remus étais mignon ou lorsqu'il t'a prêté sa cape après l'entraînement de Quidditch... je voyais Sirius partir au quart de tour.

-...

- Et... pour la St Valentin.

Aurore retint son souffle.

- J'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir. De ne pas avoir compris. Quand il m'a demandé où tu étais juste après avoir trouvé ma boite de chocolats. Quand il a couru jusqu'au parc pour te trouver. Je _**savais **_qu'il pensait que c'était la tienne. Et moi je... t'ai cruellement dit quand tu es revenue que... "c'est génial non ?"

Cette fois ce fut Marlene qui versa des larmes.

- Je suis tellement désolée Aurore. Je refusais de l'admettre. C'est toi qu'il aime plus que tout.

- Marlene...

- Tout le monde en a eu la preuve à pré-au-lard quand il t'a défendue si violemment contre ses parents. Et tout à l'heure... si tu l'avais vu Aurore... hurler pour qu'on cesse de te faire du mal. Hurler pour te rejoindre. Il a prononcé ton nom tellement de fois...

Aurore ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Le miroir l'avait coupée de la réalité.

- Quand il ta prise dans ses bras pour t'emmener et que tu as pleuré contre lui... je savais ce qui se passerait. Je savais qu'en venant te voir... je te trouverais éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et déchirée par ma promesse stupide.

Aurore enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son cou.

- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre Aurore, murmura Marlene. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Je ne suis pas aveugle... du moins je ne le suis plus.

-...

- Tout le monde l'a compris. Rien que ta réaction quand sa mère a essayé de l'étrangler. Même moi je n'ai pas pu réagir aussi vite. Tu tiens à lui autant qu'il tient à toi.

- Je tiens à toi... je t'aime Marlene.

- Je t'aime aussi Aurore, murmura Marlene en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Et le reste de leurs amis entrèrent. Ils les trouvèrent ainsi, enlacées. Et Sirius aurait presque pu être jaloux s'il ne savait pas ce dont les deux jeunes filles venaient de discuter. Mais il savait. Et lorsque le regard de Marlene croisa le sien, il la vit sourire faiblement. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire douloureux. Juste une sorte... d'adieu. Puis elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur celle d'Aurore. Souriant toujours.

Puis, perplexe, James demanda :

- Heu... qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sirius eut envie de lui donner un coup de coude. Mais Marlene répondit :

- Quoi ? C'est pas beau l'amitié entre filles ?

Et elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Aurore qui se mit à rire doucement dans ses bras.

- Si... dit-il toujours perdu.

Puis il les observa en fronçant les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête. Lily lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et dit dangereusement :

- Rassure-moi... t'es pas en train de t'imaginer des trucs là ?

- Non non, lui assura-t-il.

- Les mecs... marmonna-t-elle. Tous des pervers.

- Si je lui dit que la seule avec qui je m'imagine des trucs c'est elle... murmura James à Sirius. Tu crois que je m'en prends une aussi ?

- Je te déconseille d'essayer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Demanda la préfète soupçonneuse.

- Rien rien, répondit James en souriant.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et séchèrent leurs larmes. Puis Aurore glissa un regard vers Sirius. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui... Marlene avait raison. Elle l'aimait tellement. Et Aurore comptait profiter de sa présence à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne gâcherait plus son temps. Elle resterait près de Sirius jusqu'au moment venu. Car du temps à ses côtés... il lui en restait si peu. 4 mois seulement.

Quand il la vit lui sourire, Sirius le lui rendit automatiquement. Il était heureux de voir que tout s'était bien passé avec Marlene. Restait Remus...

- Alors Aurore ? dit James en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de son lit. Raconte-nous. Par quel miracle as-tu réussi à passer cette épreuve ?

- James, dit Remus. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler tout de suite.

- Désolé, mais on a tous été tellement choqués. Sirius a même balancé à tout le monde que c'était lui qui avait mis ton nom dans l'urne.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle en regardant le garçon d'un air étonné.

- Ouais... répondit-il. Disons que j'ai perdu mes moyens.

- Tu as carrément pété un cable oui, dit Mary.

- On a tous cru qu'il allait tuer Dumbledore, approuva Lily.

- Je pouvais pas... rester là sans rien faire... à la regarder souffrir, dit-il faiblement les yeux baissés.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les sentiments de Sirius pour Aurore étaient l'évidence même. Toute l'école avait pu s'en rendre compte. La question était : qu'allait dire Aurore ? Mais James sentit l'humeur morose de Remus et il redemanda à Aurore :

- Alors ? Comment tu t'es sortie de là ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle faiblement. C'est sûrement... la voix de Sirius.

Le jeune homme en question leva brusquement les yeux vers elle. Oui... la voix de Sirius s'était peu à peu éteinte aux oreilles d'Aurore. Jusqu'à son dernier hurlement qui l'avait vrillée de part en part. Transpercée. C'était sa voix qui lui avait donné le courage de s'extirper du souvenir. Mais ce qui lui avait aussi rendu les idées claires... c'était d'apercevoir l'une de ses mèches blonde devenue argentée. Quelques secondes de plus, et elle aurait reprit son apparence normale. Devant tout le monde. Ils auraient tous vu sa vraie nature. Celle qu'elle détestait tant. Sa nature de demi-Vélane. Et surtout, Sirius l'aurait vu. Il aurait su qu'elle et Dora n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Qu'elle lui avait menti tout ce temps. Et son regard sur elle aurait changé... ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle aimait la façon dont Sirius la regardait en ce moment.

Les autres ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour entre eux avec leur tête. Qu'avait voulu dire Aurore ? Qu'elle partageait les sentiments de Sirius ?

Celui-ci continuait de fixer la jeune fille, bouche à demi ouverte. Et il crurent tous qu'il allait se ruer vers elle lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant. Seulement... ce fut Aurore qui se leva d'un bond avant de se jeter à son cou. Surpris que ce soit elle qui ait courut vers lui, Sirius mit quelques secondes avant de la serrer contre lui en souriant.

Tout le monde était bouche-bée. Excepté Marlene qui les observait avec un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait toujours Sirius. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu être à la place d'Aurore. Mais elle n'obtiendrait jamais de lui tout ce qu'il souhaitait donner à son amie. Cela prendrait du temps mais... elle réussirait un jour à oublier Sirius. Et elle conserverait l'une de ses meilleures amies. Aurore. Aurore et Lily.

Mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour Remus. Bien plus. Car il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses craintes. Il avait demandé à Aurore si elle sortait avec Sirius ce matin. Elle avait répondu non. Et le soir même... ils étaient ensemble. En l'espace de quelques heures tout avait basculé. C'était à lui qu'elle souriait le matin, et Sirius qu'elle serrait contre elle le soir. Remus crut que son coeur avait été piétiné. Dire qu'il pensait enfin l'avoir trouvée. La fille qui pourrait l'accepter. Qui pourrait l'aimer malgré sa lycanthropie. Et elle venait de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il sentit comme un rocher tomber au fond de son estomac lorsque Mary s'exclama :

- Je le savais ! Vous êtes ensemble !

- Heu... dit Sirius gêné en glissant un regard vers Remus. Ouais.

Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux. La mine sombre. Et Sirius serra les dents. Il aurait voulu le lui annoncer autrement.

- Mais depuis quand exactement ? Demanda Lily.

- Tout à l'heure, quand il m'a amenée ici, rougit Aurore en relâchant Sirius mais qui la garda près de lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tout à l'heure ? Dit Alice d'un air légèrement étonné. Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble depuis le bal.

- Alice... soupira Mary. Combien de fois il faut te répéter que personne n'est comme toi ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à être unique, dit tendrement Frank en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune Gamp.

Celle-ci sourit doucement et tendit les lèvres vers lui. Rougissant, Frank lui donna le baiser qu'elle réclamait. Faire ça devant tout le monde le gênait toujours autant. Mais Alice semblait très loin de s'en soucier.

- Donc... dit Peter un peu perplexe à Aurore et Sirius. Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Aurore.

- C'était un peu compliqué dernièrement, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Il allait jeter un regard à Remus, mais James lui donna un coup de coude pour le discuader.

- Mais bon, sourit Lily. On s'en doutait un peu que ça finirait par arriver. À force de jouer au yoyo, il s'emmêle.

- Très jolie métaphore, dit James admiratif.

-... merci.

- C'est moi qui ai fait traîner les choses, avoua Aurore. On serait ensemble depuis un moment si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même.

- Tu veux dire que... c'est Sirius qui s'est déclaré le premier ? Demanda Frank amusé.

Le jeune Black rougit violemment et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Et après ça fait croire que c'est traumatisé, dit Mary en secouant la tête. Je vous avait bien dit que j'avais rien fait de mal.

- J'ai jamais été traumatisé, marmonna Sirius.

- Mais pour un garçon hostile envers les filles, tu as quand même pris les devants, dit Lily avec un petit sourire amusé.

- C'est parce que c'est toujours nous qui devons aller vous chercher, dit James. Si on prend pas les devants, on ne récolte rien.

Lily rougit car elle savait pertinemment qu'il parlait d'elle et lui. Oui... James prenait constamment les devants avec elle. Peut-être qu'un jour elle devrait cesser de reculer ?

- Et Sirius n'allait pas rester pur et chaste toute sa vie, ajouta James. Tu as du soucis à te faire Aurore. Je le connaîs le lascar. N'est-ce pas Mary ?

Il reçut un grand coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Sirius. Et Aurore devint rouge pivoine. Lily s'était renfrognée et elle s'exclama en même temps que Sirius :

- La ferme Potter !

Aurore ne savait plus où se mettre. Et James regretta sa plaisanterie en voyant le visage de Remus s'assombrir encore plus.

- Ne... ne l'écoute pas, dit Sirius gêné à sa nouvelle petite amie.

Elle acquiesça en silence sans oser lever la tête vers lui. Brusquement plus que consciente de la main de Sirius posée sur sa taille. Sirius avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et pourtant il était le plus expérimenté. Les relations amoureuses d'Aurore n'avaient jamais fonctionné. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de garçons vraiment amoureux d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci... c'était le bon. "On s'emballe pas... respire. Ça fait même pas un quart d'heure qu'on est ensemble. Il ne va rien t'arriver dans la seconde ma fille". Soudain, elle sentit la main de Sirius bouger et il carressa doucement sa taille avec son pouce. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un geste nerveux de la part du jeune homme qui sentait bien le malaise chez la jeune fille. "Au secours !" pensa Aurore en sentant un frisson de plaisir la parcourir, accentuant sa gêne.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui la sauva en entrant à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Et le jeune couple oublia instantanément sa gêne. Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir et Aurore déglutit en voyant l'air grave avec lequel Albus la fixait. "À tous les coups, il est venu me parler de mon escapade à travers sa cheminée". Depuis hier, elle s'était préparée à ce qu'il la convoque ou vienne la trouver. Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il dit :

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Devan.

- Pas question, dit dangereusement Sirius en serrant un peu plus la taille d'Aurore.

Aurore fut surprise par son attitude.

- Sirius ?

- Je comprends votre colère Mr Black, dit Albus. Mais volontaire ou pas, Miss Devan est la championne de Gryffondor. L'urne en a décidé ainsi. Grâce à vous si j'ai bien compris.

Sirius serra les poings et les dents. Retenant une insulte qui lui brûlait la langue et sa fureur qui brûlait d'aller tabasser le directeur. Oui il était responsable. Et il s'en voulait déjà bien assez pour que ce vieux vienne remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Aurore crut comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se souvenait vaguement que Sirius s'était excusé plusieurs fois dans la grande salle lorsqu'elle avait pleuré dans ses bras. De même tout à l'heure, il lui avait dit :_ Aujourd'hui tu pleures encore. __**À cause de moi**_. Sirius s'en voulait pour avoir mis son nom dans l'urne. Il s'en voulait beaucoup.

- Tout va bien Sirius, dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et la vit sourire d'un air rassurant.

- Veuillez nous laisser seuls, dit le directeurs aux autres.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Sirius mit un peu plus de temps à se décider. Aurore dut le pousser légèrement vers la porte.

- À tout de suite, dit-elle.

Et après avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Dumbledore, Sirius sortit de la pièce. Le directeur verrouilla magiquement l'entrée et la porte du bureau de l'infirmière avant de dire :

- Vous vous êtes trouvée un sacré protecteur Miss Lupin.

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Je n'y vois pas de mal, mais... j'ai peur que votre volonté de partir le moment venu soit ébranlée.

- Je partirai monsieur. Je vous l'ai promis.

- Vous devez tout de même garder secret votre provenance. Ne rien dire ni à vos amis ni à Mr Black. Tous seraient tentés de vous questionner sur leur futur.

- Je sais... dit-elle faiblement. Je ne dirai rien.

Elle ne dirait rien à personne. Rien à Sirius. Et du jour au lendemain... elle disparaîtrait. "Il m'en voudra. Il ne comprendra pas... j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui expliquer".

- J'aimerais dire que vous êtes une jeune fille très responsable. Mais...

Aurore grimaça. Il était temps pour elle de se faire sermonner.

- Vous rendre chez les Black, soupira-t-il. Vous n'imaginez pas les soucis que vous me causez Aurore.

- Je suis désolée. Je pensais que personne ne me verrait.

- Evidemment. Mais l'elfe vous a vu. Et votre rapprochement avec Mr Black m'inquiète sur ce point.

- Je ne risque pas de croiser Kreattur en restant près de Sirius.

- Si vous veniez à croiser cet elfe ce serait une catastrophe.

- Où voulez-vous que je le croise ? Ça ira.

- Que faisiez-vous là-bas Aurore ?

- Je... vérifiais quelque chose.

- Cela a un rapport avec le vol du sablier ?

-...

- Vous connaissez le voleur.

- Non je...

- Aurore.

- Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui ne veut aucun mal à personne. Tout au contraire.

- Je veux bien le croire, mais un vol reste un vol. Et je vous ai assez répété qu'il ne fallait pas changer les évènements passés.

- Je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est.

- Aurore, il y a deux versions de ce sablier accroché au cou de deux personnes au même moment. Et peut-être même... au même endroit.

Aurore se crispa. Dumbledore se doutait que le voleur était un ou une élève. Pour qu'Aurore le connaisse... elle n'avait pas quitté le château de l'année.

- Qui sait ce que cela pourrait entraîner... soupira le directeur.

- Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir des interférences ? Que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas retirer le sablier ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je n'aime pas savoir que l'âme d'un puissant mage noir se balade partout dans mon château, et en deux exemplaires.

- Il est enfermé là dedans, dit-elle en désignant le sablier. Il ne peut pas faire de mal.

- C'est ce que vous supposez.

- Vous aussi vous supposez ! En 6 mois, il ne m'est toujours rien arrivé. Je sais quels effets ont les horcruxes. Je sais qu'ils peuvent modifier notre personnalité voire même nous posséder. Mais il ne s'est _**rien **_passé.

- Raison de plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet horcruxe ne cherche pas à vous fuir. Il s'accroche à vous. Il souhaite rester en votre possession. Et ce n'est certainement pas sans raisons.

Aurore devait l'avouer, sur ce point il avait raison. L'horcruxe ne voulait pas la quitter. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dénoncer Véga.

- Je ne vous dirai pas qui est le voleur, dit-elle obstinément.

Albus soupira. Les jeunes du futur étaient plutôt coriaces. "Mais si elle vit square Grimmaurd c'est qu'elle a du sang Black dans les veines. Alors..." pensa-t-il amusé.

- Très bien Aurore. Je vais vous faire confiance. Mais à l'avenir évitez d'utiliser ma cheminée pour vos petites escapades. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir une seconde fois Mrs Black dans mon bureau.

- Oui monsieur, sourit-elle. De toute façon, je ne peux plus sortir de l'enceinte du château.

- En effet, sourit-il. Bien, je crois que notre conversation est terminée. Il semble que Pompom s'impatiente.

La poignée de la porte du bureau de l'infirmière avait commencé à s'agiter violemment et on pouvait entendre Pomfresh pester contre la vétusté des lieux. Dumbledore débloqua sa porte et dit lorsqu'elle sortit :

- Mon château n'a rien de vétuste Pompom. Il faut juste savoir ouvrir les portes en leur parlant avec amour. On m'a dit que certains Moldus parlaient aux plantes.

- Oh Dumbledore, dit-elle en comprenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu ouvrir la porte. Je suis désolée...

- J'étais sur le point de partir Pompom, la rassura-t-il. Miss Devan peut quitter l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, elle va bien physiquement.

- Parfait. Allons-y, dit-il à Aurore en désignant la porte. Vos amis vous attendent.

Avant qu'il ne franchissent de la porte, Dumbledore lui dit :

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à revivre tant de fois ce mauvais souvenir.

Aurore tressaillit en se rappelant l'épreuve.

- Mais vous avez réussi à vous en sortir. Je suis très fier de vous Aurore.

- Merci.

- Bien sûr je suis encore plus fier de Mr Diggory et de Mr Black. Pas de favoritisme avec moi.

Aurore pouffa de rire et ils ouvrirent la porte.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis de l'infirmerie, les amis d'Aurore se demandèrent ce que le directeur pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

- J'espère qu'il s'excuse, marmonna Sirius.

- C'était les règles de l'épreuve Sirius, lui fit remarquer Frank. Lian, Amos et Regulus ont souffert eux aussi.

- Pas autant qu'elle, dit-il sombrement. Et eux... ils étaient volontaires dès le départ.

- Tu t'en veux vraiment beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Dit James.

- Ouais...

- Tu entends ça Remus ? Dit-il amusé. Ça y est, au bout de 6 mois, il regrette enfin son geste.

-...

Face au silence de Remus, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, la mine sombre. James échangea un regard avec Sirius. Et celui-ci s'avança lentement vers le lycanthrope. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Les uns se demandant ce qui se passait. Les autres attendant avec anxiété la réaction de Remus lorsque Sirius parlerait.

- Je suis désolé Rem...

La seconde qui suivit, Sirius était à terre. Remus venait de lui mettre une droite magistrale. Les filles poussèrent des exclamations effrayées. Et Remus s'exclama furieux :

- Ne t'excuse pas !

Sirius toucha sa joue endolorie. Mais il ne répliqua rien. Et il ne chercha pas à rendre son coup à Remus. Celui-ci leva de nouveau le poing et dit dangereusement à Sirius :

- ça... c'est un avant goût de ce que je te ferai subir si tu la fais souffrir. Ne l'oublie pas.

Sirius soupira en souriant. Puis il dit :

- Je le savais déjà ça. Pas besoin de me mettre une droite.

Puis il regarda sérieusement son ami et promis :

- Je n'oublierai pas.

Remus prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Fou de rage. Oui, il l'était. Mais ils s'étaient battus loyalement. Et Aurore avait choisi. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant... c'était s'assurer qu'elle serait heureuse. Il veillerait à ce que Sirius tienne sa promesse.

Sirius vit Remus lui tendre la main. Et il s'en saisit en souriant avant qu'il l'aide à se relever. Puis il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se fixer, mains serrées l'une dans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Aurore sortit en compagnie de Dumbledore, suivis de près par Mrs Pomfresh.

- Ah ! Mr Lupin, dit l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils. Vous voilà. Allez-vous enfin me faire le plaisir de retourner vous allonger ?

- Merci, mais je crois que je vais retourner au dortoir avec les autres.

- Je ne pense pas que...

- ça devrait aller Pompom, dit Albus. Il a l'air de tenir solidement sur ses jambes.

- Je me sens bien, approuva Remus.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle dubitative.

- Croyez-moi, dit Sirius en se massant la mâchoire. Il va très bien.

Les autres sourirent amusés et pour une fois l'infirmière capitula.

- Très bien, mais revenez me voir au moindre problème.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et le directeur prit congé.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ? Demanda James à Aurore.

- De l'épreuve.

- Il aurait pu le faire devant nous, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Aurore haussa les épaules et James s'exclama :

- Allez ! Haut les coeurs ! Tu as fini troisième mais au moins tu as su te libérer du miroir. Pas comme Lian...

- Oui, mais on va pas aller loin avec seulement 20 points en plus, dit Alice. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais le sablier de Gryffondor est presque vide.

Silence général. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient remarqué. Entre les 50 points que Sirius leur avait fait perdre en poussant Aurore dans le lac et les 100 points que James avait perdu en frappant Rosier... ça faisait déjà un sacré trou. "Sans oublier les 50 points que m'a retiré Rusard pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs la nuit..." pensa Aurore aussi coupable que les deux garçons.

- Vous en faites pas, dit James. On va se défoncer en cours pour rattraper le retard. Et puis Aurore va nous remporter la troisième épreuve _**ET**_ le match de Quidditch contre serpentard. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle nerveuse.

- Mouais. Entraînement demain à la première heure.

- Tu pourrais la laisser se reposer, intervint Sirius.

- Toi ne commence pas à la chouchouter, le prévint son ami.

- Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai pris une sacrée avance sur toi.

-... même pas vrai, marmonna James en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

Sirius éclata de rire et il s'apprêtait à le suivre avec les autres quand Aurore le retint.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers la pommette rougie de Sirius.

- Des histoires de mecs, la rassura-t-il.

- On y va les tourtereaux, les prévint James.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres et Sirius dit :

- Regarde-le. Il enrage de ne toujours pas avoir réussi à convaincre Lily.

- Si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes lancés dans une sorte de course, dit Aurore en le regardant de travers. Et j'imagine que tu es très fier d'avoir gagné ?

- Heu... dit-il gêné en la sentant énervée. Non, c'est pas...

- Ne te fatigue pas, dit-elle exaspérée.

"Quoi ? Déjà une dispute ?" pensa Sirius sidéré. "Elle m'a dit je t'aime il y a seulement une demi heure !" Sirius avait perdu l'habitude de sortir avec les filles. Et de faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire de travers. Il soupira et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué le regard amusé que lui avait lancé Aurore. Par contre il sentit parfaitement les doigts de la jeune fille se glisser dans sa main pour s'entremêler aux siens. Baissant immédiatement les yeux vers elle, il la vit sourire malicieusement. Elle aimait voir Sirius s'inquiéter pour leur relation.

- ça t'amuse hein ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front. Elle pouffa de rire et serra un peu plus la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la salle commune où filles et garçons se séparèrent pour monter dans leurs dortoirs. Aurore et Sirius mirent quelques secondes à se lâcher la main avant de suivre leurs amis en se faisant un petit signe de la main. Sirius n'avait monté que quelques marches lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. "Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?" Puis il fit immédiatement volte face et sauta les marches jusqu'à la salle commune.

- Aur...! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier des filles.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de l'appeler que la jeune fille était déjà apparue devant lui, dévalant les marches, et elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Surpris qu'elle ait eu la même pensée que lui, Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire contre les lèvres d'Aurore. Puis la jeune fille recula et rougit en voyant son sourire. Se rendant compte que c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus, elle dit rapidement en se retournant :

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Sirius en souriant toujours et la regardant monter les marches rouge comme une tomate.

"Elle est folle de moi" pensa-t-il fier de lui en rejoignant le dortoir des garçons. Avait-il oublié que lui aussi s'était précipité dans la salle commune ?

oOo

Ce soir là, quand Regulus entra dans la salle commune de serpentard, il trouva Rosier assis dans l'un des fauteuils, entouré de ses acolytes et grattant un morceau de parchemin avec une plume. Regulus fit semblant d'ignorer les regards que lui lancèrent les Serpentards et il se dirigea vers l'escalier du dortoir.

- Pas si vite, dit Rosier sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Avery et Mulciber se placèrent devant Regulus pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Et il se tourna vers Rosier. Celui-ci continua d'écrire avant de dire d'une voix doucereuse :

- Alors comme ça... on regrette de ne pas avoir suivi son grand frère ?

-...

- Le maître sera sûrement très intéressé par la nouvelle, dit Evan en tapotant le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

- Tu... tu lui écris...

- Un rapport oui. Des choses troublantes se passent en ce moment. Des objets de grande valeur disparaissent alors qu'elles auraient dû rester tranquillement à leur place en attendant que le maître s'en empare.

-...

- Je te parle du trésor de ta famille Regulus.

Le jeune homme retint son souffle.

- Je... je ne sais rien là dessus. Je n'ai pas encore...

- 17 ans. Oui. Le maître le sait. Et il comptait attendre patiemment jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour que tu le lui apportes une fois que ta famille t'aurait dévoilé la cachette de l'objet. Malheureusement il a été volé, et le maître est très contrarié. Savoir que tu t'accroches encore à ton traître de frère n'arrangera pas les choses, je le crains.

- Je ne m'accroche pas à Sirius.

- Et pourtant tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure face à ton souvenir. Tu as même versé des larmes. C'était très touchant.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être resté !

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre Regulus. Tu t'expliqueras avec le maître le moment venu. Mais saches que je suis très déçu.

Regulus fit mine de monter dans sa chambre mais Rosier dit durement :

- Je n'ai pas fini.

Et Avery ainsi que Mulciber le poussèrent en arrière en direction de Rosier.

- J'ai une petite mission à te confier Regulus.

-... une mission ?

- Aurore Devan.

Regulus retint son souffle. Une mission concernant Aurore ?

- Si tu veux me prouver ta loyauté, il faudra essayer de vérifier si elle ne porte rien autour du cou. Un collier ou une chaîne par exemple.

Regulus avait compris que le trésor de sa famille était une sorte de pendentif seulement la veille à pré-au-lard. Quand son père avait dit à Sirius : _Le trésor de la famille Black pend au bout d'une chaîne dorée_. Mais comment Rosier l'avait-il appris ? Voldemort savait-il déjà ce qu'était le trésor des Black ? D'après Rosier, la seule utilité de Regulus aurait été de découvrir la cachette. Pas de découvrir la nature de ce qui était caché. Voldemort savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. "Il sait ce qu'on nous a volé. Et il est furieux que ça lui ait échappé. Alors finalement, il me voulait à ses côtés dans ce seul but ? Pour pouvoir récupérer le pendentif ?" Non... il restait un Black. Et il était judicieux d'en faire l'un de ses partisants. Voldemort ne le laisserait pas tranquille même si découvrir la cachette s'était révélé inutile.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Parce que ta mère semble certaine que c'est cette fille qui a volé votre trésor.

"Comment sait-il ça ? Aucun d'eux n'était présent à Pré-au-lard !"

- Malheureusement, ton bien aimé Sirius l'a si bien défendue que nous n'avons pas pu en avoir confirmation. Et apparemment lui non plus ne connaît pas la nature de votre trésor. Ce qui est une bonne chose.

- Devan ne peut pas être la voleuse. Elle est liée au château comme moi. Et ce n'est pas mon "_bien aimé Sirius_"...

- Prouve-le. Attaque-toi à elle. Après ce que nous avons vu lors de l'épreuve il est certain que ces deux là sortent ensemble. Ils étaient déjà cavaliers au bal. Alors si tu n'as vraiment aucun regret concernant ton frère...

- Je n'en ai pas !

- Dans ce cas vérifie-moi le cou de cette fille.

- Comment ?

- Débrouille-toi Regulus. Utilise ce que tout le monde a vu dans ton miroir. Fais-lui croire que tu veux te réconcilier avec ton frère. Si tu réussis, je croirai à ta bonne foi.

- Et si je ne trouve rien autour de son cou ?

- J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre vérifier qu'elle ne l'a pas caché ailleurs.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Maintenant va t'en.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Regulus ne supportait plus de les voir. Et surtout de voir Evan ! Montant les marches deux par deux, il claqua la porte de la chambre des 5e années. Ses camarades sursautèrent mais ne lui posèrent pas de questions alors qu'il se précipitait vers son lit avant de fermer ses rideaux. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le miroir avait choisi _**ce**_ souvenir ! Entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-là ! Tout le monde l'avait vu. Ils l'avaient tous vu pleurer pour le départ de Sirius. Mais c'était révolu. Fini, il ne regrettait plus le départ de son frère. Il ne... regrettait plus de ne pas avoir pu le suivre.

- Non. Je ne regrette pas, dit-il les dents serrées. Je ne regrette pas...

* * *

aïe, dur pour Reg. Et pour Marlene et Remus. mais l'amitié l'a emporté sur la frustration ! lol.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui, je n'ai pas été cruelle pour une fois lol. tout s'est bien passé. tu as raison pour Sirius. Mais il lui cours derrière depuis un moment xD on va voir ce que va faire Regulus ^^ bisous !

**Marie** : j'en ai écris des plus longs mais il est quand même de taille raisonnable lol. et puis je poste plus tôt ^^ ils se trouveront quelqu'un ;) je posterai sûrement dimanche le prochain chapitre. bisous !

**Yaga-Poplar** : tu as raison de t'inquiéter. On va voir comment va se débrouiller Reg. biz

**Edwigedusor** : et oui je suis déjà là ^^ j'aimerais que rosier se prenne plus qu'un crache-limace xD l'indice sur la 3e épreuve au prochain chapitre ;) merci, biz !

**Git** : moi aussi je voulais qu'elles restent de très bonnes amies. que va faire Reg ? ^^ à suivre ! gros bisous !

**Immi** : tu te trompes lol. vous aurez un chapitre dimanche ;) biz !

**Nayla-HP** : merci ^^ attend la suite pour voir ce qui arrivera à Remus et Regulus ;) J'ai déjà pris personnellement rdv avec Rosier. Il se fera avada kedavriser ce week end un peu de patience lol. (malheureusement il ne disparaitra pas si vite de la fic... shit !) bye !

**oriannejetaime** : diabolique ? ^^ oui lol. james et lily ça va venir. pour savoir ce que je vous réserve, il faudra lire la suite ;) alors à bientôt ! bisous

**LilouEvans** : tu plaisantes ? Après avoir galéré pour les mettre ensemble pas question qu'elle se ravise lol. reg est dans une position inconfortable. Que va-t-il faire ? ^^ merci et biz !

**laloudu77** : tendu ! lol. il va falloir faire attention. biz

**azilea** : c'est vrai lol. james et Lily ? ^^ je les oublie pas t'inquiète. ça arrive. biz

**brilou** : salut ! moi aussi j'aurais trop envie de rester. Mais à Aurore à promis à Dumby de partir. ce sera très dur en effet. j'en pleure d'avance... tout a fait d'accord pour Rosier xD Bisous !

**Edwina Malefoy** : J'espère que tu vas bien. j'attendais ton prochain chap avec impatience ^^ biz


	25. Possessivité et loup piégé

Chapitre 25 : Possessivité et loup piégé

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore rappela les résultats de la deuxième épreuve :

- Avant tout, je tiens à vous annoncer que le thème de la troisième épreuve sera : ténèbres.

Une vague de murmures se propagea dans la salle. Avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ces dernières années, les élèves se demandaient si le thème avait un quelconque rapport avec lui. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à penser que les champions devraient l'affronter pour remporter l'épreuve. Mais comme pour les autres indices, Dumbledore ne donna pas plus de précisions et continua :

- Et maintenant les résultat de la deuxième épreuve. Mr Diggory a fini premier et remporte 100 points pour Poufsouffle.

La table des Poufsouffle fit éclater sa joie. Puis Albus enchaîna :

- Mr Black fini deuxième et remporte 50 points pour Serpentard.

Seuls quelques Serpentards applaudirent. Certains étant frustrés de finir encore une fois deuxième. Regulus n'y fit pas attention. Il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser atteindre par les reproches de ses camarades. Ils le regardaient tous bizarrement depuis hier. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu son pire souvenir. Depuis qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il était encore attaché à son traître de frère. Mais le jeune homme aperçut soudainement Aurore qui applaudissait discrètement pour lui. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Miss Devan fini troisième et remporte 20 points pour Gryffondor, continua Albus. Malheureusement Miss Chang a déclaré forfait. Elle ne remporte donc aucun point.

Autant dire que les Serdaigles faisaient tous une tête d'enterrement. Ils étaient derniers au classement avec un sacré retard de 300 points sur les premiers. À savoir Gryffondor.

- Mais ils vont nous tuer aux points de cours, marmonna Peter.

En effet, le sablier de Serdaigle était de loin le plus rempli.

- ça va aller, dit James. Les points de Quidditch vont nous assurer la victoire. Dépêche-toi de manger Aurore. On a entraînement.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

Il le lui avait répété au moins 20 fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit bonjour. Elle piqua dans son assiette un morceau de bacon et mâcha pensivement. Puis elle dit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Il manque pas quelque chose ?

- Ton bacon a l'air normal, dit Lily amusée.

- Non pas ça...

- _Petit Lardon_ ! _Petit Lardon_ ! Demandez le _Petit Lardon_ !

- C'est de ça que je parlais, dit-elle alors que tout le monde se tournait vers John qui brandissait fièrement son nouvel article.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un exemplaire de son journal en disant joyeusement :

- Cette fois tu va être contente Aurore. J'ai rien écrit de bizarre sur toi. Seulement sur ton courage et ta détermination.

- Voyons voir, dit-elle méfiante en jetant un oeil à l'article.

L'une des photos la représentait en train de se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. Contre la mer qu'elle seule voyait. Il y en avait une pour chaque champion et celle de Lian était de loin la plus ridicule. Elle tapait des pieds au sol avant de relever les jambes en poussant des cris hystériques. Mais Aurore s'attarda sur la photo de Regulus. Il était debout, immobile face au miroir, semblant imperturbable. Mais on voyait clairement des larmes couler sur son visage. Il n'était pas tombé à genoux comme Amos. Il n'avait pas pleuré à chaudes larmes ou hurlé le nom de qui que ce soit. Mais il avait tout de même eu plus de mal que le champion de Poufsouffle à s'extirper de son souvenir. Aurore glissa de nouveau un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Rosier et le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard le fixaient d'un oeil noir. "Regulus..." Elle était déjà certaine depuis longtemps que le jeune homme regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi son frère. Mais maintenant tout le monde le savait. Et il ne semblait y avoir que Véga qui n'ait pas changé d'attitude envers lui. Assise à côté de lui, elle lui parlait en souriant. Aurore se souvint du rôle que la jeune fille avait eu dans le souvenir de Regulus. Elle avait vraiment tenté de les convaincre. Mais avait encore échoué. "Il faut vraiment que j'aille lui parler. Et lui rendre son carnet".

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce titre ? Demanda Sirius perplexe en lisant l'article par dessus l'épaule d'Aurore.

En haut de la page : _L'aigle se couche, le griffon demande à voir, le serpent tente un coup de bluff et le blaireau rafle la mise_.

- Depuis quand tu sais jouer au poker toi ? Demanda Lily en lançant un regard sidéré à John.

- Je sais tout ma chère, dit-il fièrement. Je sais tout.

- Tu sais aussi comment te rendre au terrain de Quidditch ? Dit James en l'attrapant par le col pour le traîner vers le hall. Parce que c'est par là.

- Mais j'ai pas fini de distribuer mes articles ! Se plaignit John alors que la moitié de ses papiers journaux lui glissaient des bras.

- Peu importe. Jane ! Sally !

- On vous attend nous, dit Jane en quittant son assiette vide en même temps que Sally.

- Allons-y, dit Sirius à Aurore.

Elle acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Quant à Frank, il regardait nerveusement Alice continuer à manger ses céréales.

- Heu... Alice.

- ALICE ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! Cria James depuis le hall.

- Hum ? Dit-elle en levant enfin la tête de son bol.

Et Frank l'entraîna rapidement avec lui sous les rires du reste de leurs amis. Une fois sur le terrain, en tenue et un balais à la main, Sirius s'approcha d'Aurore et lui demanda :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Aurore sourit faiblement. Elle avait rêvé de son frère cette nuit. Revivant encore ce mauvais souvenir. Mais elle devait faire de son mieux.

- Oui, ça va.

L'entraînement se passa bien. Et Aurore remarqua que Sirius prenait plus de soin que jamais à renvoyer les cognards de Frank. D'habitude il en laissait passer quelques uns quand il voyait qu'ils ne la toucheraient pas. Là il les détournait _**tous**_. Aucun des cognard ne pouvait voler en direction d'Aurore sans rencontrer sa batte au passage.

- Comme c'est mignon de te voir voler dans tous les sens pour elle Sirius, dit James amusé de le voir aussi appliqué.

- La ferme, répliqua son ami en passant à côté de lui pour détourner un autre cognard.

Aurore ne rencontrait aucune gêne et elle attrapa facilement le vif d'or.

- C'est bien, dit James. Mais tu auras un adversaire aussi fort que moi face à toi pour le match. Regulus est un très bon attrapeur. Il m'a déjà battu.

- Un coup de chance, dit Sirius.

- Non.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Aurore avant que Sirius ait pu dire le contraire. Il a du talent.

Sirius l'observa en fronçant les sourcils et elle lui rendit son regard.

- Bon, fini pour aujourd'hui, dit James en sentant s'envenimer les choses. Tous aux vestiaires.

Aurore partit rapidement se changer avant que Sirius ait le temps de lui poser des questions. Elle venait de lui rappeler indirectement qu'elle continuait toujours à voir son frère en secret. Ce qui ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

Elle avait presque fini de se changer quand elle entendit Alice qui sortait des vestiaires dire :

- Salut Sirius.

Aurore se retourna d'un bond et trouva le jeune homme appuyé contre la porte. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le vestiaire. Soudain elle vit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer dans un petit sourire et il dit :

- Joli nombril.

Baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fini de boutonner le bas de sa chemise. Et elle se retourna d'un coup pour cacher son nombril en rougissant.

- Je trouve que tu as un peu trop pris l'habitude d'entrer dans le vestiaire des filles, dit-elle une fois correctement habillée. Rassure-moi, il n'y a que moi que tu viens y retrouver n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, dit-il vaguement en s'asseyant sur le banc où elle avait posé sa cape.

"Comment ça_** hum**_ ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?" Très amusé et devinant ses pensées, Sirius fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle attendait une réponse plus claire.

- Un jour j'ai perdu une cravate ici, dit-il en faisant semblant de chercher autour de lui. Mais elle l'a sûrement emmenée.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Aurore en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère.

- Oh, je ne me souviens plus de tous les noms tu sais.

Aurore serra les poings et elle se rua vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Sirius plaqua sa main contre le battant. Elle lui lança un regard furieux et il demanda :

- Il a du talent ?

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Et elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Tout ce que Sirius voulait, c'était lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle voie Regulus autant qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il puisse voir d'autres filles.

- Comment as-tu osé me...! dit-elle furieuse en donnant des coups de poing contre son torse.

Mais il prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu comprends ce que je peux ressentir quand je t'imagine le soir avec lui ? Demanda-t-il.

- On ne fait que travailler. En plus Marlene est avec nous. T'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire.

- Mais c'est... lui.

- Tu veux dire, _**ton frère**_ ?

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

- Sirius. Comment tu peux encore lui en vouloir après ce que tu as vu dans son miroir ? Comment tu peux encore le détester ? Il a pleuré pour toi. Il voulait te suivre.

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Tu sais que c'est la faute de tes parents. Pas la sienne.

- Il aurait pu me rejoindre ensuite.

- Il est trop jeune.

- 15 ans c'est suffisant pour...

- Il s'est senti abandonné. Il a pensé que tu ne voulais plus le revoir au moins autant que tes parents après ça.

- C'est vrai. Je ne veux plus le voir. Et je ne veux pas que tu le voies non plus.

- Alors ça c'est hors de question. C'est mon ami.

- C'est un futur mangemort.

- C'est mon ami futur mangemort, précisa-t-elle.

- Alors tu en es bien consciente ? Tu sais ce qu'il va devenir mais... tu t'en fiches ?

- Je suis loin de m'en ficher. Je voudrais le _**sauver**_. Je voudrais... le tenir le plus éloigné possible de Voldemort.

Sirius tressaillit. C'était vrai... Aurore n'avait pas peur de prononcer son nom.

- Mais je sais que je ne peux rien y faire, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Il va devenir mangemort... oui. Mais il reste mon ami.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, dit-il la gorge serrée.

Elle leva des yeux embrumés vers lui.

- Pitié Sirius... ne me demande pas de... de l'abandonner. Je sais que même si il refuse de l'admettre... ça lui fait du bien de nous retrouver. Moi et Marlene. C'est vrai, il va devenir mangemort mais... jusque là... je veux l'aider à être tout simplement Regulus.

Aurore passa ses bras autour du torse de Sirius et appuya sa tête contre lui.

- Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi être son amie.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui ?

Aurore sourit faiblement et murmura :

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas écoutée hier.

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle doucement.

Sirius la plaqua violemment contre la porte. Et il lui donna un baiser ardent. Surprise par tant de ferveur, Aurore l'observa les yeux à demi ouverts avant de fermer les paupières. Elle répondit à Sirius mais c'était lui qui menait la danse. Plaquée entre lui et la porte, Aurore pouvait parfaitement sentir sa musculature. Il tenait son menton d'une main pour l'obliger à bien garder la tête levée vers lui et ses lèvres. Son autre main passant de son épaule à son dos, avant d'aller chercher délicatement le creux de ses reins. Aurore gémit faiblement en le sentant l'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Et elle plaça ses bras tremblants autour de son cou, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis elle sentit la main de Sirius quitter son menton pour descendre jusqu'à son ventre, frôlant sa poitrine d'une caresse légère. Ses doigts passèrent sous la chemise de la jeune fille et avancèrent doucement sur la peau de son ventre, passant sur son nombril, provocant en elle un sursaut, puis remontant. Aurore retint son souffle quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de son coeur. Son coeur qui battait fort. Trop fort. Son esprit s'égarait. Elle avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait. Oublié que leurs amis les attendaient pour rejoindre le château. Mais surtout, elle avait oublié que le sablier se trouvait à quelques centimètres des doigts de Sirius. S'il avait avancé un peu plus, il l'aurait senti. Mais sa main passa dans son dos avant de redescendre jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

- Sirius... souffla-t-elle alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou.

L'entendant prononcer son nom, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa partenaire. Tête renversée, paupières fermées... Sa bouche entrouverte pour récupérer l'air qui lui manquait. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ses respiration. Rythme moins rapide que les battements de son coeur. Si Sirius avait relâché son étreinte, elle se serait écroulée au sol. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce baiser. Parce qu'il en avait voulu ainsi. Si il devait laisser Aurore rejoindre Regulus chaque nuit... il devait faire en sorte qu'elle n'oublie jamais _**qui **_elle aimait vraiment. "C'est moi que tu aimes Aurore. Ne l'oublie jamais" pensa-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Pour la première fois, Sirius se rendait compte qu'il était un gamin égoïste. Il voulait garder Aurore pour lui seul. Il devenait jaloux de tout ce qui l'approchait. Jamais, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. Amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie..._ "Tu comprendras quand tu tomberas amoureux. Quand tu trouveras la bonne"_, lui avait un jour dit James. Et il avait répondu : "_La bonne... elle n'existe pas_". Et pourtant il la serrait dans ses bras en ce moment. Aurore caressait son torse avec sa joue, la tête posée contre lui. Elle soupirait d'aise dans _**ses bras**_. Il en était sûr, c'était elle. La bonne. Celle qu'il lui fallait. Il ne la cèderait pas. Ne la perdrait pas.

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais Aurore... n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Les idées parfaitement claires. Que répondre ? Oui, elle devait le quitter. Bientôt. Il leur restait si peu de temps à passer ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Personne ne devait savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Sirius non plus.

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

Cela elle en était sûre. Même après être retournée à son époque... Peu importe où elle allait. Peu importe qui elle rencontrerait... Elle n'aimerait jamais personne comme elle l'aimait. _**Lui**_. Aurore retint ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Mais c'était inévitable. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Auprès de sa famille. Elle l'avait dit à sa mère... _**Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai, c'est promis**_.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et ils sursautèrent.

- Aurore ? Dit la voix de Marlene. Tu as bientôt fini ? On y va.

- J'arrive ! Dit-elle.

Puis elle leva la tête vers Sirius. Attendant de savoir si il acceptait qu'elle continue de voir Regulus. Il le comprit et dit :

- Toujours avec Marlene, dit-il. Jamais seule.

- Promis.

Il hocha la tête et partit récupérer la cape d'Aurore sur le banc. La soulevant, il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol. Un objet avait glissé d'une des poches. Il se baissa pour regarder sous le banc et trouva une petite boite noire entourée d'un ruban. Il s'en saisit et se redressa pour l'ouvrir. Quand Aurore se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dans les mains, elle s'exclama :

- Non attends !

Trop tard. Sirius découvrit quatre petits chocolats à l'intérieur. Il reconnaissait maintenant la boite. Il avait vu la même sur la table de chevet de chaque garçon de sa chambre. Il était le seul à ne pas en avoir reçu. Les chocolats de la St Valentin d'Aurore.

Sirius tourna les yeux vers elle. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aurore s'exclama :

- Ce sont les tiens ! Je te le jure. Je les ai préparés pour toi.

Visiblement, elle craignait qu'il puisse penser qu'elle comptait les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pour moi ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Enfin... j'en ai préparé pour tout le monde. J'hésitais à te les donner et... tu m'as... embrassée...

Elle rougit et ajouta rapidement :

- J'ai pensé à Marlene et tu avais ses chocolats. Je ne pouvais pas te donner les miens tu comprends ?

- Non je ne comprends pas.

Aurore leva les sourcils perplexe.

- Comment une fille qui garde dans sa poche pendant deux semaines les chocolats qu'elle destinait à un garçon pour la St Valentin... ne peut pas se rendre compte qu'elle est amoureuse ? Je m'interroge.

Il lui offrit un sourire amusé alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement et dit :

- Mais merci quand même.

Et il prit l'un des chocolats.

- Ne mange pas ça ! S'exclama Aurore. C'est resté_** deux semaines**_ dans ma poche !

Mais sans l'écouter, Sirius goûta le chocolat. En effet... deux semaines.

- Délicieux, dit-il en fermant la boite.

- Menteur, rit Aurore en tendant la main vers lui. Donne-moi ça.

Mais il glissa la boite dans sa poche et lui mit la cape dans la main.

- Ils nous attendent, dit-il avec un petit sourire en allant ouvrir la porte.

Marlene fut étonnée de voir Sirius sortir le premier.

- Heu... dit-elle à Aurore. Il était avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Je vois, dit-elle avec un sous-entendu évident dans la voix.

- Non !

Son amie éclata de rire et elles suivirent Sirius pour rejoindre les autres.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda James à Sirius sur le chemin du château.

- Pour rien, dit-il sans cesser de sourire et les mains toujours dans les poches.

Le jeune homme serrait entre ses doigts la petite boite noire. Il ne la lâcha pas de la journée.

oOo

Quand vint l'heure pour Aurore et Marlene de rejoindre Regulus, Sirius lança un regard à Aurore qui traversait la salle commune. Même si il avait accepté... il n'empêche que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils en compagnie de ses amis Maraudeurs. Et quand Aurore perçut son regard intense dans son dos, elle fit demi-tour pour s'avancer vers lui. Puis déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, elle dit :

- Bonne nuit !

Sous les regards surpris de l'assistance, elle quitta la pièce avec Marlene. Même Sirius n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait semblé si timide dans l'infirmerie lorsqu'on discutait de leur relation... c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public. "Si on ne compte pas Pomfresh". Mais leur premier baiser affectueux face aux autres, il pensait que ce serait lui qui le donnerait à Aurore. Pas le contraire.

- Le baiser de bonne nuit, dit James en souriant amusé. Très mignon.

- La ferme.

Puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le passage par lequel Aurore venait de disparaître. Que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui... ça le rendait fou de joie. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sortie... sortie rejoindre Regulus... "Arrête. Elle a dit que ce n'était qu'un ami. Je dois lui faire confiance. Il le faut..." Mais il ne put finalement s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet au tableau.

Les doigts de Remus se crispèrent sur le livre qu'il lisait. Le savoir, oui. Mais le voir... Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement de coeur. Le pire c'est que c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative. "Calme-toi. N'y pense pas".

- Je pense honnêtement que Sirius ne s'y attendait pas, dit Marlene alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir du 7e étage.

- À quoi ? Dit Aurore.

- À ce que... tu l'embrasses. Devant les autres.

- J'aurais pas dû ? S'inquiéta Aurore. Est-ce que tu...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Aurore, sourit Marlene. Je dis juste que c'était surprenant pour tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Essaye de comprendre. On vous a toujours vu en train de vous hurler dessus. Alors vous voir vous embrasser... ça fait bizarre.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis que _**Sirius **_a été surpris ?

- Tu n'as pas vu sa tête ? Je crois qu'il s'imaginait que ce serait lui qui t'embrasserait la première fois en public et pas le contraire.

- Hum... tu veux dire que c'est un problème d'égo masculin ? Il préfère montrer que c'est lui qui contrôle la situation ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas un garçon.

- Mais moi j'ai juste fait ça pour le rassurer. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on vienne ici.

- Dis plutôt qu'il n'aime pas trop que tu vienne me voir, dit soudainement Regulus.

Il était appuyé contre la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Et vu son regard, il avait entendu toute la conversation.

- Alors tu _**sors avec lui**_ ?

- Heu... oui, répondit Aurore.

"Bon sang... Rosier avait vu juste"

- Et toi ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Demanda-t-il à Marlene.

- Il est amoureux d'Aurore.

- C'est si simple que ça ?

- Arrête Regulus, dit Aurore en sentant son amie s'assombrir.

Le jeune homme soupira et croisa les bras. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- ça ne va pas ? Demanda Aurore. C'est ce qui s'est passé pendant l'épreuve qui...

- Un mot là-dessus Aurore, et je ne fous plus_** jamais**_ les pieds ici.

Il l'avait dit tellement de fois. Et Aurore avait toujours bravé l'interdit. Mais ce soir, son regard montrait qu'il était sérieux. Très sérieux. Il ne voulait pas parler de son souvenir.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, satisfait. Puis il demanda :

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à voir avec le vol qui a eu lieu chez moi ?

Aurore sursauta puis déglutit. Et elle lui assura :

- Je n'ai rien volé.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelque chose à voir là dedans. Ce n'est pas toi que Kreattur a vu. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis liée au château, dit-elle en évitant de nouveau la question.

- Je sais. Ça ne peut pas être toi et pourtant Rosier semble en être persuadé.

- Rosier ?

- Oui. Tu-Sais-Qui semble s'intéresser au trésor de ma famille. Tu devrais faire attention. Rosier m'a demandé de vérifier si tu portais bien quelque chose autour du cou.

Aurore se tendit.

- Mais c'est complètement absurde, dit-il. Ça ne peut pas être toi. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de l'entendre me donner des ordres. Si il veut s'enliser dans son délire comme... ma mère... qu'il le fasse seul.

Aurore fut soulagée en comprenant que Regulus ne comptait pas vraiment vérifier son cou.

- Fais attention, la prévint-il. Il a dit qu'il comptait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre vérifier. Je ne sais pas qui, ni comment cette personne compte s'y prendre... mais il veut s'assurer si tu as bien volé ou pas ce trésor.

- Je n'ai rien volé, répéta-t-elle.

- Il vérifiera. Alors méfie-toi. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait inventer ? Qui que ce soit il pourrait te tomber dessus au détour d'un couloir. Ne te promène pas seule.

Il lança un regard à Marlene et celle-ci acquiesça. Elle resterait près d'Aurore.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, dit la championne.

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna plutôt de la tapisserie avant de faire trois fois l'aller-retour devant. Puis la porte de la salle sur demande apparut. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Aurore et Marlene retinrent une exclamation de surprise. Il faisait si noir... si sombre. C'était lugubre.

- Heu... Regulus ? Dit Aurore. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié le thème de la 3e épreuve, soupira-t-il. C'est _**ténèbres**_.

- Ah... oui, se rappela-t-elle. Mais on va rien voir là.

Regulus agita sa baguette et des chandelles apparurent, virevoltant au plafond, comme celles se trouvant dans la grande salle. La pièce s'éclaira suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent distinguer les rangées de livres ainsi que tous les objets d'origine douteuse posés sur la table.

- Tu sais à quoi servent tous ces trucs ? Demanda Marlene à Regulus en prenant l'un d'eux dans ses mains.

- ça me semble être des instruments de torture. Ou des objets maudits.

Marlene relâcha immédiatement l'objet.

- Ne plaisante pas là dessus avec Marlene, le prévint Aurore amusée en prenant l'objet à son tour. Elle croit tout ce qu'on lui dit.

- Je ne plaisantais pas.

Aurore le lâcha à l'image de Marlene et les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent de la table.

- ça vous étonne ? L'indice c'est ténèbres. Evidemment que la pièce nous fournis des objets qui ont un rapport avec la magie noire.

- Oui voyons, dit Aurore en tapotant le bras de son amie. C'est évident Marlene.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu valais mieux que moi, répliqua la brune.

- On s'y met ? Demanda Regulus.

- Réfléchissons, dit Aurore. Il est évident qu'on ne va pas nous torturer.

- Ce serait affreux, dit Marlene en fixant les instruments de torture.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous obliger à toucher des objets maudits ?

- Non plus, dit Marlene. Non je crois qu'il faut faire simple. Ça aura un rapport avec le noir. L'obscurité.

- Ou le désespoir, dit Regulus.

- Oui, dit-elle inquiète.

- Si c'est un lumos qu'il faut lancer, ça devrait aller, dit Aurore.

- Pas_** trop**_ simple non plus, répliqua Regulus.

- A moins que ce soit un test écrit cette fois. Vaut mieux pas, j'ai toujours été nulle pour ça.

- Un test sur quoi ? Demanda Marlene.

- Sur la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Marlene poussa un cri apeuré. Et elle faillit tomber sur la table où étaient posés les instruments de torture. Mais Regulus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'empale sur les différents pics, lames et autres monstruosités.

- Fais attention, dit-il en l'écartant de la table avec le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille.

- M... merci, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui après avoir jeté un oeil effrayé aux objets qui auraient pu gravement la blesser.

Croisant de près le regard de Regulus, Marlene se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était dans ses bras. Regulus aussi apparemment, car il la relâcha aussitôt. Puis il tourna un regard furieux vers Aurore et s'exclama :

- Toi ne prononce pas ce nom si facilement !

- Je n'ai pas peur. Toi non plus à ce que je vois.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom. Mais je t'ai déjà dis qu'il y a des choses avec lesquelles il ne faut pas plaisanter. Comme si on pouvait nous donner à faire un test écrit sur lui.

- Ce sera peut-être un test pratique. Je suis plus douée de ce côté.

- J'ai entendu des idiots dire qu'il serait "convoqué" pour l'épreuve. Sérieusement...

- Evidemment qu'il n'aura aucun rapport avec l'épreuve. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on sera confrontés à de vraies monstruosités. Des créatures peut-être. Cette fois, on devra utiliser nos baguettes à coup sûr. Je prédis un ou plusieurs combats. Comme le dit si bien James... il va y avoir de la baston !

oOo

Quand Aurore et Marlene retournèrent dans la salle commune, elles discutaient des différentes créatures qu'on pourrait possiblement leur faire affronter. Des créatures ténébreuses.

- Tu penses à des vampires ou des loup-garou ? Demanda Marlene inquiète.

- Ou pire... des Inferis, dit Aurore d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Arrête ! Dit Marlene effrayée.

Aurore éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement les fasse s'arrêter. Puis elles entendirent un râle provenir du canapé. Marlene se saisit aussitôt du bras d'Aurore.

- C'est de ta faute Marlene, dit Aurore dépitée. Pourquoi tu as touché cet objet ? Maintenant on est maudites.

- Arrête, répéta-t-elle en lui secouant le bras. Va plutôt voir ce que c'est.

- Qu'elle courageuse Gryffondor, dit Aurore amusée.

- On peut pas se battre contre les mauvais esprits.

- C'est peut-être la poupée fantôme. Tu as étouffé un enfant aujourd'hui ?

- Arrête ! Dit-elle les dents serrées en la secouant plus fort.

- ça va, ça va, dit Aurore en l'obligeant à la lâcher. Je vais voir.

Aurore s'approcha discrètement du canapé et tendit le cou pour voir ce qui s'y cachait. Elle pouffa de rire en apercevant Sirius, endormi avec un bras tombant du canapé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Viens voir Marlene, dit Aurore amusée. C'est un très beau fantôme que nous avons là.

Son amie s'approcha avec précaution et ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius à son tour.

- Je crois qu'il t'a attendue et s'est endormi, dit-elle amusée.

- Je crois aussi, dit Aurore en secouant la tête.

Puis elle fixa Sirius en souriant et Marlene dit :

- Bon. Ben je te laisse le mettre au lit.

Son amie s'éclipsa en pouffant toujours de rire et Aurore fit le tour du canapé pour s'agenouiller près de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu peux me le dire ? Lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance hein ?

Sirius répondit par un autre râle et il bougea la tête. Il avait l'air gêné pour respirer. Alors Aurore tendit les mains pour défaire délicatement sa cravate. Ainsi que le premier bouton de sa chemise. Sirius respira tout de suite bien mieux. Et elle l'observa dormir en soupirant amusée.

- Idiot. Je t'ai pourtant donné un baiser de bonne nuit.

Puis elle plaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas le chatouiller et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Soudain elle sentit un poids se poser sur sa nuque et Sirius ouvrit les lèvres pour forcer le passage des siennes. Aurore écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte que Sirius était parfaitement réveillé. Elle rougit d'avoir été prise à l'embrasser pendant son sommeil. Et à présent, elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé. Sirius ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il la sentit hors d'haleine. Ouvrant les yeux, Aurore croisa son regard amusé.

- Alors ? On me déshabille pendant mon sommeil ?

Rouge de honte, Aurore s'écarta brusquement.

- C'était pour que tu puisses mieux respirer.

- La belle excuse, rit-il en se redressant. Je crois plutôt que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin dans les vestiaires t'es monté à la tête.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Sirius, Aurore comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur en voulant jouer à ce jeu avec lui. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui saisit le bras et la tira pour la plaquer sur le canapé. Placé au dessus d'elle, il dit dangereusement :

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier Aurore.

Il avait un regard tellement sérieux. Tellement... possessif.

- J'ai pas oublié, dit-elle faiblement en rougissant et se souvenant qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout après le baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il en glissant une main sous son chemisier comme il l'avait fait ce matin.

Elle retint son souffle et acquiesça vivement. La voyant si crispée, et se rendant compte qu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois plaquée contre quelque chose, il soupira et retira sa main. "Un arbre, une porte, un canapé... ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Ça fait à peine un jour qu'on est ensemble et je me comporte déjà comme un obsédé alors que je lui ai dit _**ne t'en fais pas**_..." Sirius s'affaissa et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aurore avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Allongé sur elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Sirius ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Je crois que James avait raison, murmura-t-il d'un ton coupable. Tu as du soucis à te faire.

Aurore savait très bien de quoi il parlait et elle arrêta de respirer.

- Tu te rends pas compte Aurore, soupira-t-il. Tu me rends fou. Vraiment. Depuis que tu m'as dis "je t'aime"... j'en reviens pas d'être aussi possessif. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'attendre ici pour être certain que tu rentres. Je voudrais te faire confiance mais... c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai constamment envie de vérifier l'effet que j'ai sur toi. Que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Lentement, Aurore passa ses bras autour de lui.

- Comment tu veux que je t'oublie Sirius ? Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme la serra plus fort. Aurore pouvait comprendre qu'il ait peur de la perdre. Qu'il ait du mal à faire confiance à l'amour des autres. Il s'était déjà senti trahi par sa famille. Par son frère. Ceux qui auraient dû l'aimer naturellement n'avaient pas su le faire comme il le fallait. Ses parents avaient toujours été durs avec lui. Son frère ne l'avait pas suivi. Un frère qu'il aurait souhaité emmener avec lui. Sa séparation avec Regulus l'avait grandement affecté. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Sa déception s'était transformée en haine. La haine... c'était la seule chose qu'il recevait de sa famille. Il était si peu habitué à l'amour. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait touché. Pris goût. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le garder. Il voulait enfin aimer mais surtout... être aimé en retour.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Sirius. Ça ne changera pas.

Sirius se redressa pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Oui... elle ne mentait pas. Elle ne le quitterait jamais pour un autre. Sirius se pencha sur elle. Et plutôt que d'embrasser ses lèvres, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Main dans la main, il la mena jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Avant de lâcher la main d'Aurore, il la porta à ses lèvres et murmura :

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, sourit-elle avant de le regarder s'éloigner.

Ce soir là, contrairement à la veille, Aurore ne fit pas de cauchemar.

oOo

Le 10 mars, ils se réunirent tous dans le parc pour pic-niquer. C'était l'anniversaire de Remus.

- Commence par mon cadeau ! S'exclama Aurore en lui tendant un paquet.

Remus le prit en souriant et il l'ouvrit consciencieusement. À l'intérieur il trouva une écharpe blanche en laine.

- Heu... dit Mary en jetant un oeil à l'écharpe. Où tu as acheté ça Aurore ? À mon avis tu t'es faite avoir. Regarde, il y a pleins de petits trous et certaines mailles sont de travers.

En effet, l'écharpe ne semblait pas de très bonne qualité. Il y avait même des fils qui pendaient aux deux bouts.

- Eh bien... dit Aurore gênée. Je l'ai pas achetée. C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Ils la regardèrent tous surpris et Mary s'exclama :

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Tu sais tricoter ? Dit James.

- C'est Lily qui m'a appris, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est pas une grande réussite.

- C'est très bien pour une première fois, la rassura son amie.

- Tu tricotes Lily ? Lui demanda James impressionné.

- Ma mère m'a appris.

- Et tu pourrais me tricoter quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- On... on verra, dit-elle gênée.

- Elle est pas très jolie hein ? Dit Aurore à Remus d'un air désolé.

- Elle me plait beaucoup, dit-il en passant immédiatement l'écharpe autour de son cou par dessus celle de Gryffondor.

Elle sourit avec plaisir alors que les autres tendaient leurs cadeaux à Remus. Et Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille avant de lui murmurer :

- Faudra penser à me tricoter aussi quelque chose.

- Sérieusement ? Tu as vu le carnage que j'ai fait avec l'écharpe ?

- Peu importe, fais-le.

- Ok, dit-elle surprise par son ton impératif.

Sirius se gifla mentalement. Il avait recommencé. Voir Remus porter l'écharpe tricotée par Aurore... c'était un cadeau très personnel. Elle y avait mis du temps et du coeur. Le genre de cadeau que se font les amoureux. Mais Aurore n'avait pas conscience des sentiments de Remus pour elle. Et elle lui avait offert cette écharpe en toute innocence. Pourtant il était clair que cela avait fait immensément plaisir au lycanthrope. "Et moi, comme un gamin, je lui dis que je veux la même chose que lui".

- Tu as une feuille coincée dans ton écharpe Aurore, dit Peter en tendant la main vers son cou.

Mais Sirius l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet et dit dangereusement :

- Ne touche pas ma copine aussi facilement Peter.

Ils virent tous Peter pâlir à vue d'oeil. Et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que James éclate de rire.

- Il te fait marcher Peter !

Vraiment ? Peter n'en était pas si sûr. Sirius lui tenait toujours le poignet. Mais un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres et tout le monde éclata de rire. Sirius relâcha Peter et celui-ci se rassit rapidement.

- Tu étais sérieux pas vrai ? Dit Aurore à Sirius entre ses dents alors qu'elle faisait semblant de rire avec les autres.

- Quand ça te concerne, je suis toujours sérieux, répondit-il tout bas.

- Evite de faire flipper tes amis.

- Dis donc, je fais des efforts pour ne pas être sans arrêt jaloux de tout ce qui t'approche.

- Les résultats ne sont pas probants.

- Je fais de mon mieux, dit-il en l'enlaçant complètement avec son bras posé sur ses épaules. C'est pas facile.

"Et moi, comme une idiote, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon" pensa Aurore en souriant doucement et posant une main sur son bras. Les accès de jalousie de Sirius étaient autant de preuve qu'il l'aimait. Il en avait peut-être besoin en permanence, mais elle aussi ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Tu as encore mal ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.

Avec son autre main, Sirius caressa doucement l'avant-bras qu'Aurore avait levé. Sa manche était descendue, et on pouvait voir les marques violettes des doigts de Walburga. Elles commençaient à peine à disparaître.

- Non, je n'ai plus mal.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ça aura bientôt disparu.

Sirius se saisit délicatement de son bras et le tira vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur les bleus.

- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais ?

- Tu t'appelles Walburga ? Dit-elle sur un ton choqué. Comment as-tu osé me mentir ?

Ils rirent doucement et Aurore passa sa main sur le cou de Sirius.

- Tu sais que j'ai eu très peur quand je l'ai vue t'étrangler ?

- Mais tu m'as sauvé, dit-il malicieusement.

- Pas vraiment.

- Si, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Et ils s'embrassèrent doucement en souriant.

- Heu... intervint James. On vous dérange peut-être ?

Sirius et Aurore tournèrent les yeux vers eux et séparèrent leurs lèvres en riant.

oOo

Lorsque vint le soir de la pleine lune, Aurore retint Sirius avant qu'il ne monte dans sa chambre avec ses amis.

- Oui ? Dit-il surpris.

- Sirius je voulais te parler... de Dora.

Le jeune homme sursauta et dit :

- A vrai dire moi aussi je voulais t'en parler. J'ai complètement oublié de le faire après l'épreuve. T'en fais pas Aurore, je ne la verrai plus.

- Non, justement. J'aimerais que... que tu continues à la voir.

- Pardon ? Dit-il surpris.

- Retourne la voir s'il te plait. Tu sais elle... elle aime bien parler avec toi. Tu es le seul à part moi à la connaitre ici.

- Mais... elle m'a fait la morale la dernière fois. Comme quoi c'était te trahir que de venir la voir.

- Elle était en colère. Moi ça ne me gêne pas. Tu veux bien aller la voir ?

-...si tu insistes, dit-il perplexe.

- Oui, merci.

Elle sourit et lui offrit son baiser de bonne nuit avant de rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Sirius resta pensif quelques instants. C'était très inattendu. Mais il fit comme Aurore le lui avait demandé, et il rejoignit Dora dans la clairière après avoir quitté la cabane hurlante. La soeur d'Aurore l'attendait assise au pied de l'arbre. Et elle sourit en le voyant. De plus en plus bizarre.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir. Heu... c'est Aurore qui m'a dit de venir et...

- Je sais. Elle n'aime pas me savoir passer la nuit seule ici.

En fait Aurore ne voulait pas passer les quelques heures qui la séparait du réveil de Remus seule si elle pouvait les passer avec Sirius. Partager avec lui le plus de moments possible. Le plus de temps possible. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout.

- Heu... dit-elle gênée de le voir rester debout devant elle. Assis-toi.

Il s'exécuta et le silence s'installa. La situation était très bizarre. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aurore l'avait poussé vers sa soeur.

- Sirius tu... tu veux bien m'aider à... me couper les cheveux ?

Il la regarda en levant les sourcils et elle lui tendit timidement sa paire de ciseaux. Puis elle lui tourna le dos.

- D'accord, dit-il toujours perplexe en s'asseyant en tailleur derrière elle.

Puis il prit délicatement une mèche dans sa main et avança les ciseaux. Il hésita quelques seconde avant de couper la mèche. De même avec la deuxième. Il avait du mal.

- C'est difficile hein ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Ouais, dit-il stupéfait alors que sa main hésitait encore. Pourquoi ?

- Qui voudrait couper les cheveux d'une Vélane ? Si j'en avais été une vraie, tu n'aurais pas du tout réussi.

- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de les couper.

-... j'en ai trop pris l'habitude. Et puis tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est d'être différente des autres. Très différente.

-...

- La moindre personne qui passe à côté de moi veut toucher mes cheveux. Les garçons qui me regardent dans les yeux tombent amoureux. Mais d'un amour faux. Je pourrais leur demander tout ce que je veux, ils le feraient. Excepté... m'aimer_** vraiment**_. Ils me disent je t'aime sans y croire eux-même. Ils n'embrassent... qu'une apparence. Je n'ai jamais senti aucun sentiment dans le moindre de leur baiser.

"Excepté avec toi Sirius. Il n'y a que tes baisers... qui me font chavirer".

- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis un peu harcelé par les filles, dit-il. Je peux comprendre. Aucune d'elles ne m'aime vraiment non plus. À part Aurore bien sûr.

Il ne le vit pas, mais la jeune fille sourit. "Oui, je t'aime".

- Mais je crois qu'elles ont fini par comprendre, continua-t-il. Après la 2e épreuve, j'en ai plus vu une seule s'approcher. Je suis avec Aurore maintenant et... je crois que tout le monde a senti que ce serait elle et personne d'autre.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

- Mais toi au moins tu ne subis pas les foudres des garçons, dit-elle. Ils ne te mènent pas la vie dure parce que tu es populaire auprès des filles. Tandis que moi... toutes les filles rêvent de m'arracher la tête.

- Oui je m'en doute, dit-il amusé. Comment ne pas être jalouse ? Tu es vraiment très belle.

Aurore rougit malgré elle.

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves ? Je veux dire... en mettant mon aspect de Vélane de côté ?

- Tu veux dire, si tu avais des cheveux normaux ? Dit-il amusé en galérant encore une fois pour couper une mèche. Et des yeux sans le mode hypnotique ?

- Oui, rit-elle.

- Evidemment. Tu es aussi belle que ta soeur.

Le coeur d'Aurore s'accéléra.

- Mais... tu ne trouves pas que mes yeux vairons sont bizarres ?

- T'es pas la seule à avoir les yeux vairons. Et puis, bleu et ambré, ce sont de jolies couleurs.

- Tu es... l'un des rares à me le dire. Les enfants de mon quartier avaient tendance à se moquer de moi quand j'étais petite. Ils pouvaient se montrer assez cruels. Mon frère venait toujours me consoler.

La gorge d'Aurore se serra. Sachant cela, Sirius dit :

- Un ami à moi pense qu'il n'y a aucun mal à être unique. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Aurore retint son souffle. C'était ce qu'avait dit Frank au sujet d'Alice. Sirius pensait-il vraiment la même chose à son sujet ? Le coeur battant, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il la regardait perplexe, ne pouvant plus couper ses dernières mèches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Sirius je...

Aurore avait tellement envie de lui dire. Maintenant. Lui dire qui elle était. Sirius n'était pas présent à son époque, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la reconnaître. Elle ne risquait rien à lui dévoiler sa véritable apparence. Rien... excepté son courroux. Depuis des mois elle le menait en bateau. Si il apprenait que c'était elle tout ce temps... qu'elle venait la nuit dans la cabane hurlante pour Remus en plus de le rejoindre au matin... Sirius serait blessé. Il lui en voudrait. Il se sentirait trahi.

- Non, dit-elle finalement en se retournant. Rien. Fini de me couper les cheveux s'il te plait.

- Ok, dit-il perplexe.

"Non. Personne ici ne saura jamais que je suis une métamorphomage. Je veux que le seul qui puisse voir cette apparence... ce soit Sirius".

oOo

Dans l'infirmerie, Remus avait un sommeil agité. Il rêvait qu'Aurore entrait brusquement dans la cabane hurlante alors qu'il s'y trouvait avec ses amis. Que la première chose sur laquelle le regard de la jeune fille se posait... c'était lui. Il la voyait ensuite pousser un cri d'effroi, tombant en arrière au sol. Mains sur la bouche. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il faisait un geste vers elle pour la rassurer, mais elle se reculait d'avantage. Puis le noir se fit lentement dans sa tête. Une voix l'avait apaisé.

_Le soleil est couché depuis des heures  
La lune l'a remplacé.  
Faible lueur dans l'obscurité  
Elle pèse sur mon coeur.  
Mais bientôt la voilà effacée  
Les rayons d'or l'ont éclipsée.  
Ainsi vient l'aurore.  
Ainsi vient l'espoir._

Remus ouvrit lentement les paupières, réveillé par le chant. Et il vit le visage souriant d'Aurore.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il la fixait en silence. Le visage d'Aurore ne portait aucune marque de frayeur. Elle lui souriait. Elle avait encore chanté pour lui. Pour l'apaiser.

- ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le trouvant bien silencieux.

- On ne peut mieux, sourit-il.

Puis il se redressa sur ses coussins. Et comme elle en avait souvent pris l'habitude, Aurore lui proposa :

- Chocolat-noisette ?

Il prit le carré de chocolat en souriant et la remercia. Mais alors qu'ils le dégustaient tranquillement, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle serait vraiment la réaction d'Aurore si elle le voyait sous sa forme de loup. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point il pouvait être... "Monstrueux" pensa-t-il sombrement.

- La nuit a été difficile ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'était assombri.

- Pas plus que d'habitude...

- Si tu as besoin de parler... tu sais que je t'écoute.

- Oui... c'est vrai que tu m'avais demandé de te raconter comment... j'étais devenu "_**un être à part**_".

- T'es pas obligé de le faire si tu ne te sens pas d'humeur...

- Non, je vais te raconter. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit... ma famille ne roule pas sur l'or.

Aurore acquiesça.

- Quand ma mère est tombée enceinte, mes parents ont été obligés d'emprunter une forte somme à un riche propriétaire de Bristol. Avec un enfant à naître, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de vivre dans de mauvaises conditions. Ils ont acheté une maison avec l'argent.

- Ce sont d'excellents parents, sourit Aurore.

- Oui. Et ils ont travaillé dur pour rembourser leur dette. Petit à petit. Mais 5 ans plus tard, mon père a perdu son travail. Ils n'arrivaient plus à rassembler les sommes mensuelles qu'ils devaient verser au riche sorcier. Et il a envoyé son homme de main menacer mes parents. Fenrir Greyback. Un loup-garou...

Aurore serra les dents.

- Quand mon père a vu... cet homme qui n'avait rien d'humain... entrer dans notre maison... il lui a ordonné de sortir. Il savait ce qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de nous. Offensé, Greyback lui a juré qu'il le regretterait. La pleine lune qui a suivi... il est passé par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Remus crispa ses doigts sur les draps. Aurore ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu mais il portait encore la marque de la morsure à l'épaule droite. Il se souvenait... de la douleur... Remus serra encore plus les poings. Baissant la tête. Quand soudain, deux bras vinrent enlacer son cou. Aurore l'avait tiré vers elle. Et elle le serrait dans ses bras. Caressant doucement les cheveux de Remus, elle murmura :

- Tout va bien. N'y pense pas.

Le coeur de Remus fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et la main tremblante, il passa un bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille. Puis il ferma les yeux et sentit son parfum. Une douce odeur. Les cheveux d'Aurore sentaient si bon. Elle continuait de lui caresser les cheveux sans se rendre compte de son trouble. Sans s'apercevoir que... les lèvres de Remus s'étaient rapprochées de son oreille.

- Aurore... souffa-t-il les yeux fermés.

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se reculant.

Mais il ne lui permit pas de trop s'éloigner. La gardant appuyée contre lui grâce à la main posé dans son dos. Cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour perdre la tête. C'était la petite amie de Sirius. Elle aimait son ami. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas l'aimer aussi ? Ne pouvait-elle pas... lui accorder... un peu d'amour ? Elle venait le voir chaque mois à l'infirmerie. Elle lui avait offert des chocolats, une écharpe... faits elle-même. Elle chantait pour lui, souriait pour lui. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Le premier à qui elle avait sourit en arrivant c'était lui... pas Sirius. Alors pourquoi aurait-il moins d'importance que lui à ses yeux ?

- Aurore, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Quand Aurore se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

- NON ! Cria-t-elle en le poussant de toutes ses forces.

Elle tomba en arrière au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit voisin. Puis écarquillant les yeux, elle porta les mains à sa bouche en soufflant :

- Non...

Le coeur de Remus se serra. Aurore ne ressentait pas d'amour pour lui. Les chocolats spéciaux de la St Valentin... c'était seulement des chocolats aux éclats de noisette. Il s'en était douté dès qu'il avait ouvert la boite. Mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer d'y croire. Qu'elle pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour lui malgré tout. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le blessait le plus. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle. À ce qu'elle se mette en colère. Qu'elle l'accuse de trahir son ami. Mais elle restait là... mains sur la bouche, à le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'effroi. "Comme dans mon rêve..." pensa-t-il en tendant la main vers elle. Aurore eut un mouvement de recul. Et il serra le poing. Il n'avait même pas pris sa forme de loup...

- Finalement je te dégoûte, dit-il les dents serrées.

Remus tira ses draps d'un coup sec et sauta hors de son lit. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais pu se lever si tôt tout seul. Mais la colère lui donnait une force incroyable. Comme lorsqu'il avait mis un coup de poing à Sirius.

- Non ! Attends ! S'écria Aurore.

Mais il avait déjà passé les portes. Marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs, il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'infirmerie. Mais ses jambes finirent par se dérober et il tomba à genoux au sol.

- Remus !

Aurore... elle l'avait suivi.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Dit-il dangereusement sans vouloir se retourner vers elle.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et tomba à genoux à côté de lui.

- Remus je... dit-elle en tendant la main.

Il la repoussa et tenta de se relever. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Tu dois retourner à l'infirmerie, dit-elle inquiète en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux. Laisse-moi !

Aurore sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je savais que tu me repousserais, dit Remus. Je le savais Aurore. Je m'attendais à ce que tu te mettes en colère !

-...

- Mais c'est pas de la colère que j'ai vu dans tes yeux Aurore. C'est de la peur !

- Non... tu ne comprends pas.

- Tu dis que ma lycanthropie ne te dérange pas mais au fond tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de toi !

Il tenta de nouveau de se relever, mais cette fois Aurore lui agrippa le bras et plaqua son visage contre son épaule.

- J'ai pas peur de toi Remus ! J'ai pas peur de toi...

Elle fondit en larmes et Remus se calma un peu lorsqu'il l'entendit le supplier :

- S'il te plaît... ne te fâche pas. S'il te plaît Remus... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu ne comprends pas...

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

- Je... je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-elle désespérément. Mais je t'en supplie... je t'en prie... ne m'en veux pas... ne m'en veux pas...

La jeune fille avait vraiment l'air anéantie. Le coeur de Remus était déchiré. Que faisait-il ? Il lui hurlait dessus alors que c'était lui le plus coupable des deux. Lui qui avait essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'elle sortait avec Sirius. Son meilleur ami. Il leva lentement son autre bras pour caresser doucement les cheveux d'Aurore.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

C'était la voix de Sirius. Les Maraudeurs venaient de les croiser sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius. Il fixait sa petite amie en train de pleurer contre son épaule.

- J'ai essayé de l'embrasser, avoua Remus.

Les yeux de Sirius se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Peter retint une exclamation effrayée en jetant un oeil au jeune Black. Ses poings. Sa mâchoire. Tout était serré, tendu.

- Sirius, dit James en le sentant prêt à fondre sur Remus.

- Elle m'a repoussé, continua celui-ci.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux sur Aurore qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes contre lui.

- Je suis désolée... dit-elle. Je ne peux pas t'aimer de cette façon Remus... c'est impossible.

- C'est moi qui suis en faute. Arrête de pleurer, dit-il en caressant toujours ses cheveux.

- Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou... tout ce que je veux, c'est être ton amie.

Oui, son amie. Mais lui voulait beaucoup plus.

- ça suffit Aurore, dit-il en se relevant lentement et l'aidant à en faire de même.

Puis il l'obligea à le lâcher et la poussa vers Sirius. Celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et Remus dit en se retournant :

- Je retourne à l'infirmerie.

Aurore voulut faire un pas vers lui, et ce ne fut pas Sirius qui l'arrêta, mais James en tendant le bras.

- Laisse-le.

Puis il suivit Remus avec Peter. Et Aurore plaqua son visage contre le torse de Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ? Demanda-t-elle désespérée.

- Parce que comme tu me l'as souvent dit... tu n'as jamais pensé à lui de cette façon, dit Sirius en la serrant contre lui.

Aurore pleura un moment dans les bras de Sirius. Elle venait de découvrir que son grand-père était amoureux d'elle. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? "J'ai agi comme une idiote. Comme si il était évident que rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous. Mais ici Remus a mon âge et il ne sait pas... qui je suis. Il n'y avait rien pour l'empêcher de tomber amoureux, et moi... je n'ai rien vu venir !" Oui, Aurore s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû agir aussi tendrement avec lui. Sa curiosité et son attachement pour Remus l'avait conduite à la pire des situations. Elle le blessait sans le vouloir.

* * *

Comment as-tu osé faire souffrir Mumus ?!

Je sais, désolée... :$ Mais il devait voir qu'Aurore ne le choisirait pas. même si elle savait ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Mais allez-y, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : oh, je t'ai fais pleurer ? :$ je sais que c'est cruel pour Remus. mais quand il saura la vérité, il comprendra que c'était tout bonnement impossible. vas-y dégomme Peter, je le hais. merci et à bientôt ! ;)

**Yaga-Poplar** : c'est sûr que ça va être la grosse galère pour Sirius vu comment il est possessif. ça craint. tu as raison, Mumus finira par trouver la femme de sa vie ^^ bisous !

**Bazilea** : oui je l'ai vu sur ton profil ^^ vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que je suis une méchante. Je peux pas laisser mes persos tranquilles lol. tout le monde saura t'en fais pas ;) biz !

**Marie** : cool, j'essayerai de faire encore du bon lol. à bientôt ;)

**Git** : c'est vrai que Tonks et Aurore son similaires lol. mais bien sûr qu'ils vont tout savoir ! je peux pas la faire partir comme ça. Faut que je foute un peu plus le bordel avant xD d'ailleurs, c'est pour bientôt alors accrochez-vous ! biz

**Immi** : ouais je suis une champione pour ça. mais seulement dans les fic hein, je suis pas une chieuse dans la vie xD au contraire donc je me défoule dans mes écrits. biz

**brilou** : mince, c'était la réponse pour Git xD m'emmêle les pinceaux moi. tu as raison pour Reg, il devrait l'admettre ça lui ferait du bien, et à nous aussi. mais oui elle va leur dire ! lol. tout le monde me pose la question. Rassurez-vous, _elle va leur dire_ ;) à bientôt !

**Edwina Malefoy** : gngngn lol. ouais, mais il y peut rien. Il l'aime ! ^^


	26. Griffon mordu

Chapitre 26 : Griffon mordu

Le mois d'Avril passa comme un nuage de fumée. La fin du mois de Mars avait été terrible. Ils n'avaient pas pu fêter l'anniversaire de James aussi joyeusement qu'ils l'espéraient. Lui-même était très déçu car Lily ne lui avait rien offert. Il marchait dans les couloirs comme si un nuage de pluie flottait constamment au dessus de sa tête. Remus se faisait encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Gardant la mine basse en permanence. Aurore était dans le même état. Lui jetant souvent des regards tristes et désolés. Mais surtout coupables. Coupable de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. Et ce fut la totale lorsqu'ils apprirent que Sally était tombée gravement malade, deux jours avant le match contre Serpentard.

- Elle devra garder le lit au moins trois jour, dit Mrs Pomfresh.

- 3 jours ? Dit James désespéré. Faites-moi un prix, réparez-la en 2.

- Elle ne peut même pas se lever ! S'exclama l'infirmière furieuse. Je ne peux pas la _**réparer**_, les potions prendront le temps qu'il faudra pour agir. En plus son mal semble coriace. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a.

- Je... suis désolée, dit faiblement Sally le visage crispé.

- C'est rien Sally, dit Jane en posant la main sur son front. Repose-toi.

- Comment tu as pu tomber aussi malade d'un coup ? Demanda Aurore.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai peut-être mangé quelque chose de pas frai.

- Mais comment on va faire ? Demanda Frank.

- Je vais la remplacer, soupira James. Ça devrait aller. Entraînement ce soir et demain. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent, et les entraînements acharnés reprirent. Jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du match.

- Bon, dit James à son équipe. Vous jouez comme vous en avez l'habitude, je ferai de mon mieux pour être aussi efficace que Sally.

- On te fait confiance capitaine, sourit John.

- Et avoue-le, dit Sirius. Tu es bien content de remettre ta tenue pour un match.

- C'est pas faux, admit-il. Allez ! Tout le monde sur le terrain. Et Aurore, fait très attention à Regulus.

- Il ne me fait pas peur, dit-elle amusée en prenant le chemin de la pelouse avec les autres.

James allait les suivre quand il sentit soudainement quelqu'un le retenir en arrière par le dos de sa cape. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir Lily. La jeune fille était descendue des gradins pour venir le voir avant le match. Le coeur de James se gonfla de joie.

- Tu viens me souhaiter bonne chance ? Dit-il en souriant.

Lily l'observait en silence. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en tenue de Quidditch. On aurait dit qu'il était né pour porter ces vêtements. Ils lui allaient très bien. Voyant son sourire, elle rougit en retirant sa main.

- Je... dit-elle gênée. Je suis venue t'aporter ça.

Elle plaqua sur son torse de petits morceaux de laine blanche, et les prenant dans ses mains, James se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de mitaines.

- Tu... les as tricotés... pour moi ? Dit-il ébahi.

- Te monte pas la tête ! S'exclama-t-elle immédiatement en rougissant de plus belle. Tu m'as offert un cadeau pour mon anniversaire sans que je te le demande. Et... je me suis sentie obligée de faire quelque chose pour le tien... mais je les ai pas fini à temps. Je suis quelqu'un qui s'applique dans ce qu'elle fait tu sais ? Bref... ils sont terminés et je te les donne. On en parle pl...

- Je t'aime Lily ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en la serrant contre lui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle sentit les lèvres de James sur son front. Et elle avait à peine bougé les bras qu'il la relâcha pour ôter ses gants de Quidditch. Il mit les mitaines à la place et dit fièrement :

- Avec ça, c'est sûr que je vais marquer pleins de buts ! Merci.

- Heu... dit-elle les bras toujours à moitié levés. Pas de quoi.

- Remonte là-haut et regarde-moi bien. Le premier but que je marquerai sera pour toi.

- Capitaine ! L'appela Jane.

- J'arrive !

Il prit son balai et fit un signe de la main avec ses nouveaux gants à Lily avant de partir. La jeune fille resta hébétée quelques instants avant de jeter un oeil à ses bras toujours tendus vers le vide. Elle les ramena rapidement le long de son corps.

- Non, murmura-t-elle vivement sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant. Je ne voulais pas le serrer contre moi. N'importe quoi.

Lily remonta dans les gradins et s'assit à côté de Marlene.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Nulle part.

Soudain Aurore passa en coup de vent devant elles sur son balais et s'exclama :

- Regarde bien Marlene, c'est le combat inter-TRAM !

- Le combat quoi ? Dit Lily perplexe.

- Rien, dit son amie en maudissant mentalement la blonde. "Déballe-leur la signification du sigle tant que tu y es !"

Aurore se plaça en face de Regulus. Et elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. "Regardez-la... excitée comme une puce. Elle rira moins quand j'aurai attrapé le vif d'or".

- Vas-y Regulus ! Cria Véga depuis les gradins de Serpentard assise à côté de Severus. C'est toi le meilleur !

Sa voix avait réussi à transpercer à travers toutes celles de ses camarades. Mais peu d'entre eux encourageaient Regulus. Les plus proches d'elle lui lancèrent des regards de travers. D'autant plus quand elle cria :

- Sirius ! Bats-toi à fond ! Mais je t'interdis d'envoyer des cognards sur ton frère !

Aurore pouffa de rire en voyant la tête des deux frères. "Il faut vraiment que je discute avec Véga". Il fallait dire que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait pris cette décision. Mais elle le ferait. Aurore irait trouver la cousine des frères Black pour lui parler du sablier. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. Et même si Véga avait eu l'air un peu froide avec elle à pré-au-lard, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle se doutait que c'était Aurore qui avait permis à Arcturus de se rendre compte que le sablier avait disparu, la mettant dans une position difficile.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Et le premier cognard que Sirius frappa fut pour Regulus.

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? S'écria Véga.

- C'est le jeu Véga, répondit-il en passant devant elle.

- T'es pas obligé d'y prendre du plaisir ! Répliqua-t-elle. Laisse-le un peu tranq... keuf... keuf...

Véga s'était mise à tousser fortement, s'appuyant d'une main sur l'épaule de Severus. Sirius et Regulus s'arrêtèrent en plein vol, mais leur cousine venait d'avaler l'une de ses potions et se calma. Aurore fut dégoûtée de voir que les Serpentards autour d'elle avaient eu un mouvement de recul. "Comme si c'était une pestiférée..." fulmina-t-elle. Seul Severus n'avait pas bougé.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui merci.

- Véga ! Cria Regulus. Arrête de gueuler et reste tranquille !

- Alors arrêtez de vous battre !

- C'est pas le moment pour ça...

- Aurore ! S'exclama James. Profite de la diversion de Véga !

- La ferme James ! S'exclama Sirius toujours inquiet pour sa cousine.

- Oui, très bonne diversion Véga, dit une voix doucereuse.

Soudain Aurore cria. Un cognard venait de la frôler de près.

- Rosier ! Hurla Sirius.

- Tu ferais bien de la protéger un peu mieux si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse sauter la tête, répliqua celui-ci en envoyant un autre cognard sur Aurore.

Sirius vint immédiatement à son secours et renvoya le cognard en direction de Mulciber.

- T'acharne pas sur elle ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? En lui arrachant la tête je saurai peut-être enfin ce qui se cache autour de son joli petit cou.

Aurore frissonna. Regulus avait dit vrai. Rosier comptait vérifier si elle portait le sablier par tous les moyens.

- Ne te mêle des affaires des autres, dit Sirius dangereusement. Cette histoire de vol ne te concerne pas. Et ne touche pas à ma copine !

- Il a raison, écoute Sirius, dit James en passant derrière Evan.

Le souaffle en main, James le balança sur la tête de Rosier qui faillit tomber de son balais. Puis il rattrapa la balle au rebond et le lança droit dans les buts de Serpentard.

- C'était pour toi Lily ! S'exclama James en lui envoyant un baiser avec sa main.

Les Gryffondors applaudirent son exploit en riant et Lily devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Wow, dit Marlene en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça c'est de la dédicace.

- Ce garçon a la classe, dit Véga en souriant.

Severus croisa les bras en se renfrognant. Et fou de rage, Rosier se remit droit sur son balais.

- REGULUS ! Hurla-t-il.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard lui lança un regard noir avant de se mettre à chercher le vif d'or.

- Attends voir, dit Aurore en fonçant faire le tour du stade pour repérer la balle dorée.

- Fais gaffe Aurore ! La prévint Sirius inquiet en la suivant et jetant un regard à Rosier.

- T'en fais pas pour moi !

- Potter tu vas me le payer ! S'exclama Evan.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Comme ça !

Il balança sa batte et frappa le cognard qui venait de lui passer devant, l'envoyant tout droit vers les gradins. Mais surtout... vers Lily.

- LILY ! Hurlèrent James et Severus en même temps.

Elle et Marlene levèrent les bras en poussant un cri de terreur. Mais Frank intervint à temps et dévia la balle.

- Bien joué chéri ! S'exclama Alice en le faisant rougir.

- Merci Frank ! S'exclama James. Quant à toi Rosier...

James fonça droit sur lui. Mais Lily hurla :

- POTTER ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu et gagne-moi ce match !

James s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Pardon ? Dit-il amusé. J'ai pas bien entendu. Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- James ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- Ah ! Je préfère, dit-il en partant récupérer le souaffle.

Severus la fixa bouche bée. Depuis quand l'appelait-elle _**James **_aussi facilement ? Elle l'avait déjà fait lors du bal, mais ce n'était que pour prouver qu'il était son cavalier "remplaçant". Et maintenant, elle continuait ? Elle prononçait son nom _**en souriant **_? Le serpentard crispa ses doigts sur ses genoux. Qu'elle le rejette peut-être... mais qu'elle tombe dans les bras de James Potter... intolérable ! À côté de lui, Véga avait remarqué sa fureur. Elle avait déjà remonté le temps plusieurs fois. Et elle avait pu être témoin à chaque fois du mal être de Severus Rogue. James lui avait toujours ravi Lily. "Et malgré les changements d'Aurore... ce sera encore sûrement le cas". Jamais il n'aurait la rousse. James et Lily étaient comme "_faits pour être ensemble_". C'était évident. Et Severus ne pouvait que souffrir. "Il y a des choses immuables... je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Sirius et Regulus".

La partie s'engagea sérieusement. Même si ce lâche de Rosier ne cessait d'harceler Aurore. Il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à Lily, Mme Bibine lui ayant donné un avertissement.

- Petit petit, petit vif d'or, murmurait Aurore. Où es-tu ?

- C'est pas un animal, lui fit remarquer Regulus. Et ne te fatigue pas, je le trouverai en premier.

Le match se joua serré. Dès que Gryffondor marquait un but, Serpentard en enchaînait un derrière. Et ils n'avaient malheureusement pas la si rapide Sally pour compléter le trio des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Ils en étaient à 230 partout quand Regulus aperçut le vif d'or. Le jeune homme fonça. Aurore partit aussi au quart de tour. Mais elle était bien plus bas et devait remonter avant de pouvoir se saisir de la balle dorée.

- On dirait que je vais gagner, lui fit remarquer Regulus amusé en tendant déjà le bras.

Brusquement, la balle dorée fit un écart vers le bas. Et Aurore qui avait maintenant l'avantage répondit sur le même ton :

- On dirait que non !

Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du vif d'or, Regulus balança ses deux jambes d'un même côté de son balais avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper la balle. Aurore l'avait vu faire les yeux écarquillés. Et la tête à l'envers, solidement tenu à son balais par ses jambes, Regulus lui dit avec un petit sourire :

- Et si. Gagné.

Aurore le dépassa en se baissant pour l'éviter avant d'arrêter sa course.

- T'es un grand malade toi ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il forçait sur ses abdos pour se remettre droit.

- Peut-être mais j'ai gagné, dit-il en agitant la balle.

- Serpentard l'emporte 390 à 230 ! annonça Mme Bibine en donnant le coup de sifflet final.

Aurore regardait toujours le jeune homme sidérée lorsqu'un cognard vint frapper l'arrière de son balais. Poussant un cri, elle tomba dans le vide.

- Aurore ! S'exclama Regulus en dirigeant son balais vers elle.

Mais ce fut Sirius qui intervint et la rattrapa par le bras. La tenant fermement il demanda :

- N'y aurait-il pas une impression de déjà vu ?

- Tu ne penses pas à me lâcher cette fois ? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Hum... fit-il semblant de réfléchir. Non.

Et il la tira à lui pour la monter sur son balais.

- Mr Rosier ! S'exclama Mme Bibine en lui arrachant sa batte des mains. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Je vais vous apprendre à lancer des cognards dans les gradins ou après le coup de sifflet final.

- Mais faites, dit-il avec un petit sourire en rejoignant le sol avec son équipe victorieuse.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama James furieux lorsqu'ils se furent rassemblés dans les vestiaires.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Aurore. Je pensais pas qu'il me ferait une acrobatie pareille.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, dit Sirius en posant sa main sur sa tête.

- Oui mais maintenant, Serpentard est devant au classement, dit Jane.

- En plus Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'ont pas encore joué, renchérit John. Je sens qu'on est mal barrés.

- C'est ma faute... soupira Aurore. "J'aurais dû plus me concentrer au lieu d'essayer de jouer avec Reg".

- Ce n'est la faute de personne, dit Frank pour calmer les esprits. Et il reste la troisième épreuve. Je te fais confiance Aurore. Tu vas la remporter comme la première.

- C'est gentil, dit-elle la mine toujours basse.

oOo

Dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, Rosier célébrait sa victoire.

- Les Gryffondors ont reçu une bonne leçon aujourd'hui. Mais il est tout de même malheureux que je n'ai pas réussi à tordre le cou de cette Aurore Devan. Et toi Regulus où en es-tu ?

- Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'elle commence à me faire confiance.

- Oui, et tu joues si bien la comédie.

- Aurore ! Dit Avery en imitant le cri qu'avait poussé Regulus en voyant la jeune fille tomber de son balais.

Les autres ricanèrent et Rosier ajouta :

- Mais tu traînes trop. J'ai déjà dû prendre des mesures.

"Des mesures ? Il a déjà envoyé cette mystérieuse personne aux trousses d'Aurore ?"

oOo

Aurore avait rejoint le hall avec les autres lorsqu'elle vit Remus et Peter descendre l'escalier de marbre. Ils n'avaient pas assisté au match. Remus n'était pas d'humeur et Peter avait proposé de rester avec lui.

- Alors ? Dit Peter.

- Tu as vu nos tronches ? Dit James toujours dépité.

- Quoi ? Vous avez perdu ? Dit Remus surpris en tournant les yeux vers Aurore.

- Ouais... dit-elle faiblement.

Remus regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir été là. Il agissait vraiment comme un idiot dernièrement. C'était lui qui était en faute. Aurore n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle avait été honnête avec lui. Et pourtant il faisait comme s'il était la victime de l'histoire.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Regulus est un très bon attrapeur.

Aurore releva immédiatement la tête. C'était la première fois depuis des jours que Remus lui parlait. Il lui offrit un léger sourire et la jeune fille sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Hé, tu pleures ? Dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Puis elle sourit à Remus avant de lui demander :

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On était à la bibliothèque. Je me suis endormi dans la section histoire de la magie.

- Comment rester éveillé là dedans ? Dit James amusé.

Il riaient tous quand soudain Aurore vit Véga entrer dans le hall avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je dois aller quelque part.

- Où ça ? Dit Sirius perplexe.

- On se retrouve dans la salle commune ! Dit-elle en prenant l'escalier des cachots.

Aurore aperçut Véga tourner à l'angle du couloir et se précipita pour la suivre. Bientôt elle se rendit compte que la Serpentard se dirigeait vers la salle de potions. La voyant entrer à l'intérieur, elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte. Dans l'entrebâillement, Aurore la vit allumer un feu sous l'un des chaudrons avec sa baguette. Avant de se diriger vers les étagères où se trouvaient fioles vides et ingrédients.

- Eh bien Aurore ? Dit-elle en faisant sursauter la championne. Entre donc, ne reste pas plantée là.

La blonde obéit et une fois à l'intérieur, Véga agita sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle lança un assourdiato. Se sentant un peu piégée, Aurore demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entende. Il me semble qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, dit-elle en sortant de son col la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait son sablier. Non ?

- Oui... répondit Aurore en faisant de même avec le sien.

- Mais avant tout, je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Aurore passa une main dans sa poche et en sortit le carnet de La Lyre. Et elle le lui rendit.

- Comment tu as su que je l'avais ?

- Quand je t'ai entendue parler de lyre avec Alice Gamp, dit-elle malicieusement.

- Depuis tout ce temps ? Et tu n'as pas essayé de le récupérer avant ?

- À force, je connais les recettes de mes potions par coeur, dit-elle en posant le carnet sur la table près du chaudron avant d'aller récupérer le reste de ses ingrédients.

- Tu les prépares toujours toi-même ?

- Oui. J'ai toujours préféré être certaine de ce que j'avale. Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser cette salle si je venais à manquer de potion.

- C'est le cas ?

- J'ai vidé ma dernière fiole pendant le match. Heureusement c'est bientôt les vacances et je pourrai me ravitailler. Certaines de mes potions nécessitent des ingrédients dont l'école ne dispose pas.

- Comme la Centella par exemple.

- Je vois que tu as bien étudié le carnet, dit-elle amusée. Mais cet ingrédient, personne ne sait que je m'en procure.

- Tu sembles avoir 17 ans... mais quel âge as-tu en réalité ?

- 22 ans, sourit-elle.

- Alors c'est la... dit Aurore en essayant de compter.

- La 5e fois que je remonte le temps, dit-elle en ouvrant son carnet avant de barrer les quatre traits verticaux sur la page arithmétique.

- Et tu comptes encore remonter le temps ?

- Bien sûr. Tant que je n'aurai pas réussi.

- Mais... à force de faire des voyages dans le temps. Il ne devrait pas y avoir plusieurs Véga qui se promènent partout ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Non, dit-elle. Je suis la seule et l'unique. Tant qu'on porte le sablier, on ne peut pas se dédoubler. C'est comme si... je me fondais en moi-même à chaque fois. Par exemple, lorsque j'ai utilisé le sablier la première fois, la Véga qui ne le possédait pas encore a disparu. Et le sablier s'est effacé de l'endroit où il était caché. Je retourne à chaque fois y placer une copie. Tant qu'il est à mon cou, il ne peut pas en exister un autre _**vrai **_exemplaire. Enfin... c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ton arrivée. J'ai faillit tomber de mon banc quand je t'ai vue entrer dans la grande salle.

- Tu as tout de suite su que j'avais traversé le temps ? S'étonna Aurore. Sans même voir que je portais le sablier ?

- Aurore. J'ai vécu 5 boucles temporelles. Et la 5e est la seule où tu es apparue. Imagine-toi revivre la même année scolaire, les même gestes et paroles autour de toi. _**4 fois**_. Quand il se produit un changement... tu ne peux que le remarquer. Et quel changement ! Si tu savais à quel point tu as tout chamboulé.

- Tant que ça ? Dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Oh oui, acquiesça Véga en remuant sa potion. Une nouvelle élève fait son apparition. Elle devient championne du tournois à la place de James Potter. Elle m'arrache l'un de mes cousin pour se l'accaparer presque chaque soir...

- Tu sais que je rejoins Regulus ?

- Je sais que tu as un rapport avec ses disparitions nocturnes parce qu'aux cycles précédents c'est avec moi qu'il révisait.

- Oh... désolée.

- Non, je suis très contente que tu t'entendes avec lui. Il a besoin de véritables amis. Mais le plus grand changement Aurore... c'est celui que tu as oppéré chez Sirius.

La jeune fille rougit et Véga ajouta en souriant :

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Depuis quelques semaines il est transformé. Je t'en remercie.

- Pas de quoi.

- Mais il y a aussi eu un autre changement notable, dit Véga plus sombrement. Que comptais-tu faire au square Grimmaurd ? Vérifier que le sablier y était toujours ?

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans le pétrin. En fait je... voulais vérifier ta bonne foi. Grâce au carnet moi aussi j'ai compris que tu portais le sablier. Mais ton existence me paraissait louche.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Véga.

- Parce qu'à mon époque ton nom n'apparaît pas sur la tapisserie des Black.

La main de Véga qui remuait la potion se figea.

- À... ton époque ?

- Oui, dit-elle perplexe.

-... combien de temps as-tu remonté ?

- 70 ans.

Les yeux de Véga s'écarquillèrent et elle saisit brutalement le sablier d'Aurore. Après y avoir jeté un oeil, elle le relâcha doucement et se reconcentra sur sa potion. Pensivement et l'air préoccupé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... murmura-t-elle. C'est rien. Tu as vraiment fait un grand bond dans le temps.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'apparais pas sur la tapisserie à mon époque ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

Aurore était perplexe. Elle avait l'impression que Véga lui cachait quelque chose.

- Et pourquoi as-tu utilisé le sablier ? Lui demanda la Serpentard.

- Je suis venue pour rencontrer mon grand-père. Et ses amis.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Sirius ?

- Non, la rassura-t-elle. C'est Remus.

- Oh. Alors Remus va entrer dans la famille ?

- Comment tu...?

- Si tu connais si bien la tapisserie des Black c'est que tu dois vivre square Grimmaurd.

- C'est vrai, sourit Aurore. Mais je ne te dirai pas qui il a épousé. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de modifier ça.

- Je comprends. Mais ça m'amuse de savoir qu'on a quand même un peu de sang en commun toi et moi.

- Juste un peu. Je veux dire... ça pose pas de problème vis à vis de Sirius, rougit-elle.

- Tu sais pour les Black ça ne poserait pas de problème si tu étais sa soeur alors...

- Non, je suis une cousine éloignée.

- Eh bien cousine, tu as fichu un beau merdier dans ma boucle temporelle. Quand ma tante a parlé d'une blonde aux yeux bleus j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi. Je t'en ai voulu sur le coup. Ma famille est aux aguets.

- Encore désolée.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Et ce qui est fait est fait. Je vais faire attention jusqu'à mon prochain saut dans le temps.

- En juillet ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Je ne peux pas abandonner la partie. À moins que tu réussisses là où j'ai échoué. Je me suis beaucoup posé la question dernièrement.

- J'ai essayé. Mais Sirius ne veut rien savoir. Et Regulus ne veut même pas entendre parler de ce qui est apparu dans son miroir.

- Oui, à moi aussi il refuse d'en parler. Ma méthode doit être le seul moyen d'y arriver. Il faut modifier les choses à la source. Ce soir là...

- Tu as fait de ton mieux pour les convaincre.

- Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Peu importe ce que j'essaye. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu comptes faire des sauts dans le temps indéfiniment ?

- Le plus longtemps possible en tout cas.

- Il y a une limite ?

- Bien sûr... celle de ma maladie.

Aurore retint son souffle.

- Quand je serai trop faible pour tenir debout alors tout sera perdu pour mes cousins.

- C'est vraiment... une maladie grave. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Rien qu'à voir le nombre de potions différentes que je dois prendre. Elle atteint mes poumons, mes intestins, mes voies respiratoires... beaucoup de choses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Personne ne le sait. Mais c'est génétique. Ma grand-mère Mélania est morte de la même maladie.

- La femme d'Arcturus ?

- Oui.

- Mais... elle est morte jeune...

- 38 ans, acquiesça Véga. Ça fait des années que je sais que je ne dépasserai pas la quarantaine. J'ai appris à vivre avec.

- Je...

- Ne sois pas désolée voyons.

- Et tu gâches ton temps à revivre continuellement la même année ?

- Pour moi aucune de mes tentatives n'est un gâchis.

- Tu les aimes... vraiment beaucoup.

- Plus que tout. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se déchirer ainsi. Quand j'ai appris son existence à mes 17 ans, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à utiliser le sablier.

- Heu... est-ce que tu pourrais m'en parler ? Comment il fonctionne exactement ?

- On remonte le temps par facteur d'année. C'est pour ça que je dois attendre un an avant de le réutiliser. Je réapparais à la même date mais un an plus tôt.

- Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à le retirer ?

- Oui, c'est normal.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra l'enlever ?

- Quand... on aura plus à l'utiliser.

- Ok, donc quand je rentrerai chez moi. Mais l'inscription sous le socle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce... ce n'est rien. Rien qu'une phrase pour effrayer les gens. C'est un horcruxe après tout. _**Le sien**_.

- Celui de Khronos c'est bien ça ?

- Il ne t'a pas parlé, devina-t-elle.

- Non. Mais à toi oui. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il fait un peu ce qu'il veut. Il ne m'a plus reparlé depuis la première fois.

- Mais comment il a fait pour te parler ? Il est dans le sablier.

- Il m'a... fait faire une sorte de rêve. J'ai eu une vision.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il s'est présenté, dit-elle vaguement.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Mais dis-moi... quand comptes-tu repartir chez toi ?

- Le 30 juin.

- Je vois... dit-elle pensivement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Je... Je suis juste déçue que... tu dois quitter Sirius si vite.

La gorge d'Aurore se serra.

- Oui, je le suis aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Véga posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

- Tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Je me doute que ça doit être dur pour toi.

- Merci.

- Maintenant va vite rejoindre Sirius, dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte. Passe le plus de temps possible avec lui d'accord ?

- Sans problème, sourit-elle.

Aurore avait atteint la porte quand elle demanda à Véga :

- Au fait. Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre dans ton carnet. Tous ces chiffres, cette équation...

- ça n'a pas d'importance, la coupa Véga.

- Ah bon... dit-elle perplexe en se retournant pour sortir.

- Aurore ! L'appela soudainement Véga.

- Oui ? Dit-elle en repassant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Heu... dit la serpentard en semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Non... rien. Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

- Toi aussi, répondit Aurore de plus en plus perplexe.

Puis elle ferma la porte et s'éloigna. "J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose... quelque chose d'important".

Mais Aurore ne put pas passer une bonne fin de soirée. Car en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor... elle y trouva la confusion la plus totale.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il y avait foule. Tous les Gryffondors étaient rassemblés dans la pièce. L'apercevant, Mary lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Aurore c'est affreux !

- Quoi ? Dit-elle inquiète en cherchant le reste de ses amis des yeux.

- Notre chambre a été totalement saccagée !

- Hein ?

- Aurore ! S'exclama Sirius en se précipitant vers elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Heu... oui. Mais je ne comprends pas...

- Nos malles ont été fouillées, dit Lily en s'approchant avec James, Remus, Peter et Marlene. La tienne... complètement vidée. Il n'y a que ton lit qui n'ait pas été touché. Puisque tu as _**encore**_ bloqué tes rideaux.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était une habitude, dit-elle face à son ton accusateur. Mais qui a fait ça ?

- Il semble que... ce soit Sally, dit Marlene.

- _**Sally**_ ?

- On pense qu'elle a subit un impérium, dit James. Les filles l'ont retrouvée allongée au milieu de votre chambre. Elle était toujours très malade. Il n'y a qu'un impérium qui ait pu lui permettre de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai eu peur que celui qui lui a lancé ce sort t'ait croisée, dit Sirius.

- Non, je n'ai croisé personne. Mais si on a ensorcelé Sally... c'est que cette personne ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Quelqu'un d'une autre maison.

Elle échangea un regard avec Marlene. Regulus les avait prévenues. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait été chargé de vérifier si le sablier était en sa possession.

- Je commence à penser qu'on a empoisonné Sally pour qu'elle ne puisse pas assister au match, dit Lily.

- C'est encore l'oeuvre de Rosier, fulmina James.

- Oui, dit Sirius. D'après ce qu'il a dit au match, il veut voir si Aurore a volé le trésor de ma famille. Combien de fois on devra répéter que c'est impossible ? Et de quoi il se mêle ?

- C'est un _**trésor**_ Sirius, lui fit remarquer Remus. Il veut le récupérer.

"La nuance c'est qu'il souhaite le récupérer pour le compte de Voldemort..." pensa Aurore.

- En tout cas il n'a pas agi directement puisqu'il était sur le terrain, dit Marlene.

- C'est sûr, dit Sirius. Un serpentard a dû rester au château.

- Vous n'avez pas pu questionner Sally ? Demanda Aurore.

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, expliqua Remus. On l'a ramenée à l'infirmerie. Elle est vraiment sous le choc.

- Et nous donc ! S'exclama Mary. Vous n'avez pas vu l'état de notre chambre.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué de changement en ce qui concerne ton lit ou ta malle, dit Alice derrière elle. Tu as toujours été bordélique.

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais l'angoisse subsistait. Quelqu'un était allé jusqu'à lancer un sortilège impardonnable pour fouiller cette chambre. Heureusement pour Aurore qu'elle avait la présence d'esprit de bloquer ses rideaux à chacune de ses sorties. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que ses camarades découvrent la mine d'objets cachés sous son oreiller. À savoir la photo de l'ordre du phénix et la carte du maraudeur. "Ni l'article sur Regulus toujours accroché au plafond du lit".

- Je veux voir Sally, dit-elle brusquement.

- Mais on t'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, dit Peter.

- Je veux la voir quand même. C'était moi la principale visée. Peut-être qu'en me voyant... quelque chose lui reviendra.

- Bonne idée, dit Sirius.

Ils prirent donc tous le chemin de l'infirmerie. Et ils y trouvèrent une Sally en larme qui répondait aux questions du directeur et du professeur McGonagall.

- Je ne me souviens pas monsieur, dit-elle désespérée. Je suis désolée. J'étais là, allongée dans ce lit... et quand je me suis réveillée j'ai vu Lily au dessus de moi... et la chambre des 6e années complètement saccagée ! Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit...

- Ce sont les effets de l'imperium Miss Finnigan, dit Minerva. Calmez-vous.

- Sally, dit Aurore en accourant avec les autres.

- Oh... Aurore... je suis désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je crois que j'ai complètement retourné ta valise ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais...

- Vraiment ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir entendu une voix dans ta tête ?

- Je... dit-elle en réfléchissant. P... peut-être... une... voix de garçon.

- Un garçon ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre...

- Et tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'un quelconque détail sur ce que tu cherchais ?

- Non je... j'ai juste l'impression que ça t'appartenait.

- Alors on a vu juste, dit James. Quelqu'un a voulu vérifier si Aurore est bien la voleuse.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne l'est pas, dit Dumbledore. À moins d'avoir pu déjouer mon sortilège qui la lie toujours au château. Ce qui est tout bonnement impossible. À présent je dois vous laisser. Il faut que j'interroge la grosse dame. Minerva, vous voudrez bien rester encore un moment auprès de Miss Finnigan ?

- Oui.

- Je compte sur vous pour l'aider dans cette épreuve difficile, dit-il aux jeunes avant de s'éloigner.

James posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa poursuiveuse alors qu'Aurore partait rejoindre Dumbledore hors de l'infirmerie. Sirius l'appela mais elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

- Monsieur !

- Ah. J'espérais que vous me suivriez, dit Dumbledore en l'attendant.

- Monsieur je pense qu'Evan Rosier est derrière tout ça, dit-elle en marchant à ses côtés.

- Je le pense aussi. J'étais présent lors du match. Ce qu'il a dit sur ce que vous pourriez cacher autour de votre cou était révélateur. Mais il n'a pas pu agir lui-même. Je vais donc tenter de faire une liste de toutes les personnes restées au château. Notamment celles de la maison Serpentard. Mais puisque leur équipe jouait je doute d'en trouver beaucoup.

- C'est vrai. Mais quelqu'un est forcément resté.

- Je ferai mon possible pour éclairer cette affaire.

- Oui. Heu... monsieur ? J'ai obtenu de nouvelles informations sur le sablier.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il amusé. Voilà la confirmation que le voleur est au château.

- Vous vous en doutiez déjà, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et il y a très peu de possibilités. Je dirais même qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule.

-...

Evidemment. Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. La seule personne au château qui pouvait connaître la cachette du sablier était Véga. Regulus étant encore trop jeune et Sirius ayant perdu son droit de succession.

- Vous n'allez pas essayer de l'arrêter ?

- Vous m'avez assuré que ses intentions étaient louables. Et ce serait injuste puisque je _**vous **_laisse faire pour l'instant. Mais je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- C'est tout à fait normal de ne pas pouvoir retirer le sablier, dit-elle sur le ton de "je vous l'avais bien dit". Je pourrai l'enlever quand j'aurai atteint mon but.

- Et l'inscription ?

- ça a simplement pour but de dissuader les gens.

- Hum, dit-il amusé. On dirait que Miss Prewett sait mesurer ses paroles. Je crois qu'elle ne vous a pas tout dit Aurore.

- C'est vrai... j'ai aussi eu cette impression.

- Ce qui n'a rien de rassurant.

- Mais elle m'a appris que Khronos pouvait nous parler à travers une vision. Seulement quand il le voulait. Et qu'on ne peut voyager que par facteur d'années.

- Il faut donc choisir la bonne date pour l'utiliser. Cela veut dire que vous serez de retour chez vous deux mois avant votre premier départ. Saurez-vous où vous cacher durant ce laps de temps ?

- Oui... j'espère juste avoir assez d'économies pour me louer une chambre.

- Je vous conseille la Tête de Sanglier. C'est plus discret que le Chaudron Baveur. Et sûrement bon marché, même à votre époque.

- En effet, sourit-elle.

- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si le patron actuel sera toujours là. Mais si c'est le cas, ne vous en faites pas. Il est très arrangeant.

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle dubitative.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, Abelforth Dumbledore n'avait jamais été l'amabilité personnifiée. Mais il était déjà mort à son époque.

- Oui... mais 2046, cela lui ferait 162 ans. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était increvable. Le sera-t-il à ce point ? Dit-il amusé.

"C'est pas plutôt ce que tout le monde pensait de vous ?" pensa-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

oOo

- Le sang avant tout, dit Véga au tableau gardant l'entrée du dortoir de Serpentard.

Elle venait de terminer la préparation de ses potions. "Cela devrait suffire jusqu'aux vacances de printemps" pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune. "Même si... elles ont de moins en moins d'effets".

- Tu m'as compris Severus. Que je ne t'entende plus hurler le nom de cette sang-de-bourbe. Ah ! Véga.

Levant la tête, la jeune fille aperçut Rosier. Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, il la fixait en souriant, bras croisés. Sur la banquette, Severus était assis nerveusement. Lisant du mieux qu'il pouvait son manuel de potions.

- Rosier, dit-elle froidement en continuant son chemin.

- Quand te décideras-tu à m'appeler Evan ?

- Même pas en rêve.

Il lui saisit le bras alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Et elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la tenait fermement.

- Tu es très têtue Véga, dit-il amusé.

- Lâche-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- Pas déjà. J'espérais que tu me donnerais une récompense pour avoir gagné le match.

- C'est Regulus qui a attrapé le vif d'or. Pas toi. Et puis _**quelle**_ récompense ?

- Celle-ci, dit-il en la tirant pour la plaquer contre le canapé.

Véga ne s'y attendait pas. Au cours de ses 5 voyages dans le temps, c'était la première fois que Serpentard remportait le match contre Gryffondor. Rosier n'avait jamais eu à lui demander de _**récompense**_. Et lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes... la jeune fille eut envie de vomir. Severus s'était retourné. Il avait deviné les intentions de Rosier. Mais il n'eut aucunement besoin de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Car Véga venait d'asséner une gifle magistrale à Evan. Ce salaud avait essayé d'approfondir le baiser. Il avait réussi à lui en voler un !

- Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Farouche comme je le pensais, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Comment oses-tu faire ce genre de choses alors que tu es fiancé à Elizabeth ? S'écria-t-elle folle de rage.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Quel est le... ? Tu me dégoûtes !

Et elle partit à grands pas rejoindre les escaliers. Montant les marches, Véga croisa Liza qui les descendait. La blonde lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais Véga continua son chemin après une légère hésitation. Elizabeth avait entendu le bruit de la gifle en sortant de sa chambre. Et lorsqu'elle vit la joue rougie d'Evan dans la salle commune, elle eut une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. D'autant plus lorsque Severus détourna les yeux en croisant son regard. Evan souriait toujours. Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

- Heu... Evan ? Dit-elle hésitante alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- Hum ? Dit-il sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Je... je...

- Eh bien quoi Elizabeth ? Dit-il agacé. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour le mat...

- C'est bien, merci, la coupa-t-il en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

La jeune fille soupira. Toujours la même chose. Evan ne faisait jamais attention à elle. Dire qu'elle devrait l'épouser dans quelques mois. Elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui mais... quand on épouse quelqu'un, on espère qu'il se souciera un minimum de vous. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. Beaucoup de garçons la trouvaient jolie et elle détestait les sangs impurs autant que lui. Elle savait se montrer cruelle, et avait plus d'une fois servi ses intérêts. Et si elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Sirius cette année, c'était dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Mais non. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Véga. Si _**parfaite**_, comme il le disait souvent.

- Moi je ne serai bonne qu'à lui faire des enfants le moment venu... marmonna-t-elle.

- Parce que tu espérais plus ? Demanda Severus. Toi qui te targues de ne pas être sous son contrôle.

- Ferme-la !

- Tu connais Evan. Ne rêve pas Elizabeth. Tu te ferais du mal pour rien.

- Je ne... je n'espère rien de lui.

- Pourtant tu es venue le féliciter pour le match. Alors que tu n'y as pas assisté.

- J'avais autre chose à faire !

- J'espère que c'était important. Même si de toute évidence, lui s'en fiche.

- Je suis restée ici pour lui ! Il... il ne s'en fiche pas.

- Si tu le dis.

Et la Serpentard poussa un grognement de frustration avant de remonter l'escalier.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, en plus de l'éternel exemplaire du _Petit Lardon_ au sujet du match et de l'incident dans la tour de Gryffondor, titré : _Le serpent a mordu fort_... tout le monde fut surpris de trouver un article sur l'ensorcellement de Sally dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Et d'un même mouvement, une bonne partie de la salle tourna la tête en direction de John.

- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci en mâchant ses oeufs brouillés.

* * *

Si vous avez des questions sur le sablier n'hésitez pas ! ;)  
Maintenant vous en savez plus sur Véga. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?

Classement provisoire : Quidditch+Epreuves  
1er Serpentard : 760 pts (660Q+100E)  
2e Gryffondor : 710 pts (590Q+120E)  
3e Poufsouffle : 290 pts (180Q+110E)  
4e Serdaigle : 180 pts (170Q+10E)

Réponses aux reviews :

**AryaJedusor** : c'est vrai qu'Elizabeth n'a pas assisté au match ^^ si il le découvrait, ça annoncerait de gros ennuis pour Aurore. et oui Véga cache encore quelque chose. Peut-être le plus important ;) à bientôt !

**Yaga-Poplar** : Véga cache quelque chose de très imortant en tout cas. C'est vrais que les horcruxes sont dangereux quelle que soit leur forme ou leur fabriquant. merci et bisous

**azilea** : les mystères de Véga seront dévoilés en temps voulu ^^ biz

**Nayla-HP** : oui elle sait qu'il a trahi James et Lily. Mais Peter n'est entré au service de Voldemort qu'à la fin de sa scolarité. c'est vrai que je dévoile des choses sur Véga tout en cachant le principal xD et je n'oublie pas Severus t'en fais pas. Je m'étais rendue compte qu'on l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment. Il a aussi sa place dans l'histoire ;) Aurore sait tout sur eux donc oui elle est au courant pour Severus ^^ à bientôt !

**Immi** : ouais c'est pas très cool tout ça xD oui, normalement c'est James le vainqueur. biz !

**Manon** : tu as l'air sûre de toi ^^ comme je l'ai dit à Nayla-HP : elle sait qu'il a trahi James et Lily. Mais Peter n'est entré au service de Voldemort qu'à la fin de sa scolarité. donc aurore ne pense pas que ça puisse être lui.

**Elsie.S** : je sais que je vous joue un mauvais coup en gardant encore secrètes les infos importantes sur le sablier. Mais Aurore ne doit pas être au courant maintenant. Et je me rends compte que la relation d'Aurore et Sirius prends peut-être un peu trop de place et... dégouline xD mais c'est mon couple principal et ils ont mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à se mettre ensemble. Désolée, je vais essayer de me calmer ;) j'aimerais aussi réconcilier les deux frères. Mais ça sera difficile. on verra ce qu'Aurore aura finalement modifié ou pas ;) Rosier ? Entre chaque apparition dans la fic que le torture personnellement dans ma cave mdr. mais il ne comprends pas la leçon. bisous

**Rhumanesque** : bonjour ! ^^ surtout ne meurs pas de faim à cause de moi lol. bravo pour avoir résisté à la tentation des reviews ! respect. je me dépêche d'écrire la suite promis. Et bon courage pour la tienne ;) gros bisous et MERCI !

**Mathde** : Merciii ! ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !

**Git** : c'est vrai, je n'oublie pas Sev ;) je sais que je ne dis pas grand chose sur Véga mais vous savez qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. bisous !

**Marie** : la prochaine épreuve prochainement. Le 1er juin dans la fic lol. là on est début mai. il y aura d'abord la grande révélation sur le voyage dans le temps ;) à bientôt !

**Clair-2-lune** : c'est bon signe que tu n'aies pas pu t'arrêter ^^ Alice et Marlene ne sont pas vraiment des OC mais JK ne les a pas développées alors c'est vrai que j'ai inventé leur caractère. pour le mystère tu vas être servie, ma fic en est truffée (j'adore faire réfléchir les lecteurs mdr) ah, Frank qui reste pétrifié ^^ heureusement que Nick était là pour le réveiller. c'est vrai qu'Aurore est très sûre d'elle. Et elle est bornée. Si elle s'est braquée si vite contre Sirius c'est plutôt... instinctif (tu sais, le fait qu'il soit le chien et elle le chat) et puis il y a eu d'autres facteurs. Aurore avait tort bien sûr. mais Sirius aussi, il n'aurait jamais dû aller jusqu'à mettre son nom dans l'urne. bref, ils avaient tort tous les deux. et maintenant ils sont très amoureux, c'est paradoxal. ils ont peut-être finalement réussi à s'apprivoiser ^^ et il fallait qu'Aurore fasse confiance à Regulus. et Marlene aussi. très important pour la fic. merci pour tes encouragements ! bisous

**brilou** : elizabeth voudrait que Rosier ne la déprécie pas. qu'il la respecte. ce sera sa femme quand même. vous saurez ce qui a fait disparaitre Véga de la tapisserie en temps voulu. il ne faut pas qu'Aurore le sache maintenant sinon ça me gâche tout le reste de la fic. bon appétit ! ;) biz

**malilite** : à bientôt dans ce cas ^^ bisous !

**Lord La Folle** : Oh, génial ces petits commentaires sur tous les personnages. (positifs en plus ! merci ^^ ) Sirius finira par savoir que Dora et Aurore sont la même personne. Mais je ne dirai pas quand ;) c'est vrai que son caractère de vélane est fortement ressorti. mais c'est comme le pouvoir de métamorphomage. ça apparait après avoir sauté plusieurs générations. c'est un peu pareil pour ses pouvoirs de Vélane. D'ailleurs, son frère et sa soeur son nés "normaux". Beaux mais pas autant qu'elle. disons que c'était le destin d'Aurore lol. je suis très fière de mon Regulus ^^ Je voyais Sirius comme quelqu'un d'instable lol. plein de caractères contradictoires. souriant et courageux mais gardant un côté sombre. nous verrons si Remus réussira à guérir d'Aurore (qui finalement ressemble légèrement à Tonks). Tu as raison, Peter n'est pas né méchant. (même si je ne le supporte pas quand même. Il intervient peu d'ailleurs ce qui est peut-être une faute de ma part. je suis influencée par mes sentiments négatifs envers lui). Véga est le personnage mystère. Le joker dans le jeu de cartes lol. on verra bien sûr pourquoi elle a disparu de la tapisserie. quant à ce qui va leur arriver et ce qu'Aurore va finalement changer ou pas... il faut continuer de suivre la fic ^^ il se peut qu'avant le point final, tu entendes un peu plus parler de Dora, Rémy, Teddy et tous ceux du futur ;) merci beaucoup. gros bisous !

**Edwina Malefoy** : Liza a l'air suspecte ^^ Une maladie incurable pour Véga. elle n'a pas de nom car très rare (maladie inventée. Mais peut-être comparable à la mucoviscidose. Je ne connais pas bien cette maladie). véga l'a décrite : "Elle atteint mes poumons, mes intestins, mes voies respiratoires... beaucoup de choses". ça la brûle et lui cause des pointes de douleur comme des coups de poignard. elle se sent faible et nauséeuse. la totale quoi.


	27. Rideaux ouverts

Chapitre 27 : Rideaux ouverts

- Je me demande qui a balancé l'info sur Sally à la Gazette, soupira Aurore.

Assise avec Sirius dans la salle commune, elle relisait une énième fois l'article.

- Tout le monde est persuadé que c'est John, répondit-il. Même s'il le nie.

- Non, j'y ai pensé aussi un instant, mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça à Sally. Il en a parlé dans le _Petit Lardon_, c'était bien suffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de divulguer l'incident au grand public.

- Alors c'est tout simplement une ou un idiot qui a voulu faire son intéressant.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas le malfaiteur. Quand on commet un crime on fait tout pour le cacher.

- Tu as l'air de parler en connaissance de cause, dit-il amusé. Quel crime as-tu commis ?

"Celui de te mentir..."

- Celui-là, dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Hum... dit-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'écartait. Ce crime là tu peux le commettre autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Elle rit amusée et il lui prit le journal des mains pour le reposer sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pendant ces vacances ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'on fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas. Se promener, pic-niquer, aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard.

- On a pas de sortie.

- Mais je connais un passage secret, dit-il en souriant mystérieusement.

"Celui de la sorcière borgne" pensa-t-elle amusée.

- Ah oui ? Feignit-elle.

- Oui. Je pourrais t'emmener chez Mme Pieddodu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps j'ai envie de faire tout un tas de choses complètement stupides. Du moment que ça te fait plaisir.

- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux avant ou quoi ? Rit-elle.

-... non.

Il avait soufflé ce mot et Aurore cessa de rire. Il la regardait tout à fait sérieusement. Le coeur d'Aurore se gonfla de joie juste avant de se serrer douloureusement. Elle en était tellement heureuse. Mais aussi tellement désespérée. Elle était son premier amour mais elle serait aussi sa première déception. La première à lui briser le coeur... lorsqu'elle partirait.

- ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ou c'est que tu pleures de joie ?

Aurore se jeta brusquement à son cou et ils basculèrent sur la banquette. Allongée sur lui, elle engagea un baiser langoureux. Comme si elle essayait d'encrer lentement mais profondément dans sa mémoire cette douce sensation. D'abord légèrement étonné par tant de passion... Sirius se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans ce baiser. Ça n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il sentit une petite goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue, il eut la confirmation qu'Aurore pleurait. Et certainement pas de joie au vu de l'expression de son visage. Sirius posa ses mains sur les fines épaules de la jeune fille afin de l'obliger à mettre fin au baiser alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses lèvres.

- Aurore ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je... je t'aime... dit-elle en versant une autre larme.

- Et c'est ce qui te rends triste ? Dit-il douloureusement.

- Je ne suis pas triste...

- Et je ne suis pas Sirius Black.

Elle renifla avant de poser la tête contre son torse. Sirius lui caressa doucement les cheveux et demanda :

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est... c'est rien.

- Je ne pense pas. Ça a un rapport avec moi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- Non...

Il l'obligea à nouveau à se redresser en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis-moi la vérité.

- Je t'assure, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sirius posa une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle était encore humide. Aurore le fixait intensément. Mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui dire ce qui la troublait. Pourquoi ? Que cachait-elle ? Puis il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Et Sirius s'arrêta en sentant la chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou. Aurore sembla s'en rendre compte et elle posa une main sur la sienne.

- Un souvenir de ta mère ?

- Je ne le montre à personne, murmura-t-elle.

- Personne... "Même pas à moi ?"

- Désolée, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Elle doit te manquer. Ainsi que toute ta famille. Tu ne peux pas quitter le château.

- Oui... ils me manquent, dit-elle faiblement en sentant son coeur se serrer. "Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir pour autant. Je ne veux pas te quitter".

- Heureusement que ta soeur passe te voir tous les mois, dit-il. Et demain c'est la pleine lune.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle.

- Tu pourrais peut-être nous rejoindre dans la forêt au matin ?

- Non... je... je dois aller voir Remus.

Sirius se tendit sous elle. La jeune fille avait essayé de trouver une excuse puisque ce qu'il lui demandait était impossible. Mais elle avait mal choisi.

- Tu vas continuer ?

- Je... je ne veux pas cesser d'être son amie.

- Tu pourrais lui redonner de faux espoirs.

- C'est comme pour Regulus... je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Les nuits de pleine lune sont horriblement douloureuses.

- Je le sais ça. Je pense seulement que...

- Je ne ferai plus jamais rien pour troubler Remus. Ne t'en fais pas.

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle je m'inquiète mais... je suppose que je n'ai toujours pas mon mot à dire" pensa Sirius en soupirant doucement. Pourquoi avait-il choisi la fille qui restait le moins en place ? Qui tenait à prendre soin de tout le monde ? Elle le torturait...

- Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis ou fais lorsque vous êtes seuls, lui rappela-t-il.

- Oui monsieur le jaloux, dit-elle amusée en l'embrassant doucement.

Il la serra contre lui en caressant doucement son dos. Cette étreinte était si douce et rassurante qu'Aurore en oublia toutes les difficultés. Ainsi que leur plus grand obstacle : le temps. Car si elle appartenait à Sirius corps et âme... lui ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Ils ne pourraient jamais vivre l'un avec l'autre. Mais puisqu'il la serrait dans ses bras en ce moment... cela importait peu. Il la caressait tendrement. Et elle glissa ses mains sur son torse. Mais elle était gênée par le dossier du canapé. Et elle tenta de bouger légèrement pour se décaler. Seulement elle fut surprise de voir Sirius s'arrêter brusquement, mettant fin à ses caresses et au baiser. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit ses prunelles grises devenues sombres. Il la fixait plus qu'intensément. Son regard la pénétrait. Et elle le vit serrer les dents alors que, après une légère hésitation, il retira ses mains et les garda en l'air. Sans la toucher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle perdue.

Sirius serra les poings. Et il dit d'une voix grave :

- Aurore... éloigne-toi ou c'est ici et maintenant.

Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils. Mais elle comprit vite en sentant le regard brûlant qu'il posait sur elle. Et elle se releva le plus vite possible. Arrachant une exclamation étouffée au jeune homme alors qu'elle prenait à moitié appuis sur lui. Puis il soupira en croisant les bras sur ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te frotter ? Marmonna-t-il.

- C'est... c'est toi qui me caressais ! dit-elle en lissant nerveusement les plis de sa jupe. Et le dossier me gênait...

- Parce que tu en voulais plus ? Dit-il amusé en retirant ses bras de sa vue.

- P... p... parce qu'il me gênait, dit-elle rouge de honte. C'est tout.

- Oui, rit-il. C'est tout. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle perplexe.

- Fais ce que je dis !

- Ok, dit-elle en obéissant.

Il soupira lorsqu'elle eut disparu de sa vu. Mais alors qu'il allait se redresser, il entendit :

- Mais... pour combien de temps ?

- File ! S'écria-t-il.

- ça va ! Dit-elle en montant enfin les marches.

Sirius soupira de nouveau avant de se lever. "Comme si j'allais me calmer si tu restes sous mon nez". Il monta directement dans sa chambre et y trouva James et Peter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda James perplexe en le voyant entrer dans la salle de bain d'un air frustré.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche, répondit-il simplement avant de refermer la porte.

oOo

- Non je ne partirai pas !

Aurore avait entendu l'exclamation de Lily alors qu'elle redescendait les marches, jugeant qu'une heure à attendre dans sa chambre devrait suffire. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle vit la préfète faisant face à James.

- Lily, soupira-t-il. Ça vaudrait mieux pour...

- Pour personne ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir comme une lâche alors que lui reste à se pavaner ici !

Du coin de l'oeil, Aurore vit Sirius appuyé contre la fenêtre bras croisés. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de se mêler à la dispute.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se glissant à ses côtés.

- James veut qu'elle rentre encore chez elle pour les vacances.

- Oh... et elle insiste pour rester.

- Ouais.

- Je vois, dit-elle amusée.

Lily n'avait pas fait autant de cinéma pour les vacances de Noël. C'était donc que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'elle avait une raison de rester. "Et je crois que c'est le jeune homme brun à lunette sur lequel elle s'époumone". La voyant pouffer de rire, Sirius demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- C'est vraiment idiot de ne pas vouloir avouer qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un qui nous aime déjà.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait avec moi ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-...

- T'y pensais plus hein ? Dit-il amusé. Moi j'ai du mal à l'oublier.

- Tais-toi, dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Puis elle sentit une gouttelette d'eau lui tomber sur la joue et elle leva les yeux vers Sirius.

- Tu as pris une douche ? Dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Tes cheveux sont encore mouillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, dit-il en prenant sa main qui était toujours sur sa tête. Arrête de... faire ça.

Son geste ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur la banquette. Et ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier sous l'eau froide.

- Tu devrais les sécher un peu mieux que ça, dit-elle. On est peut-être bientôt en mai, cependant il n'y a pas d'heure pour tomber malade.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, dit-il amusé.

- Bien sûr. C'est évident.

- Mais si je tombe malade, tu joueras aux infirmières ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se l'imaginer.

Aurore claqua des doigts sous ses yeux et dit :

- À ta place je m'inquièterais, j'ai jamais été très délicate. Ton petit fantasme pourrais se transformer en séance de torture.

- Alors je vais éviter de tomber malade.

- Sage décision, rit-elle.

- Aurore ! S'exclama soudainement Lily. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

- Heu... hésita la jeune fille qui avait perdu le fil de leur dispute. Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu vois ? Dit la rousse à James. Elle aussi pense que c'est complètement stupide de fuir. On est des Gryffondors oui ou non ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème Lily, répondit-il. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

Sirius pouffa de rire à côté d'Aurore.

- Elle aurait pu dire la pire des idioties, tu aurais été d'accord ?

- Lily est peu susceptible de dire des idioties. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de risque. Et il vaut mieux être d'accord avec elle.

- Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit la préfète à James. Je compte rester ici avec mes amies.

Soudain Marlene entra dans la salle et Lily en profita pour la pointer du doigt :

- Marlene est restée la dernière fois et je ne compte pas partir encore seule !

- Alice et Mary partent aussi, lui fit-il remarquer.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Et puis... pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni mon...

La jeune fille se coupa net. Mais tout le monde savait que le mot "petit ami" était resté bloqué dans sa gorge. James et Lily se fixèrent un instant, avant que la préfète détourne les yeux.

- Je sais que je ne suis rien de tout ça, soupira James. Mais quoi que tu en penses, je t'aime et je préfère te savoir loin de Rosier.

Aurore vit nettement Lily déglutir et jeter un regard en coin au jeune homme. Mais finalement elle décida de sortir de la salle en disant :

- Je ne partirai pas.

Aurore soupira. "Qui est-ce qui parlait de ne pas fuir ?" Pensa-t-elle dépitée. "Mais il y a du progrès. Si elle veut rester, c'est définitivement pour lui".

- T'en fais pas James, dit la blonde. Laisse-la faire, on prendra soin d'elle comme on l'a fait jusqu'ici.

- Jusqu'ici tu passais plus de temps avec Lily et Marlene qu'avec Sirius, répondit-il.

- C'est un reproche ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Non, je trouve ça très bien et je suis content pour vous, la rassura-t-il. Seulement une personne pour la protéger quand elle se promène dans les couloirs c'est pas suffisant.

- Mais le plus souvent on est tous ensemble.

- Pas pendant les vacances ! J'ai aucune raison valable pour la suivre partout. Je ne peux plus prendre l'excuse de me rendre dans la même salle de cours qu'elle.

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour la suivre, dit Sirius amusé.

- Mais ça ne lui plait pas que je la suive partout sans raison.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Aurore.

- Non mais... c'est évident. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Mon pauvre tu ne risques pas de t'en sortir, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais, il arrive que les choses changent.

- Hum ?

- Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, précisa-t-elle. On est tellement habitué à quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas le changement quand il s'opère.

- Je ne comprends rien, avoua-t-il.

- Bon sang James ! Dit-elle à bout de patience. Tu ne t'es même pas demandé pourquoi elle insiste autant pour rester ?

- Parce qu'elle trouve ça lâche de partir. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, répliqua Aurore en l'imitant. Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu rames encore avec elle ? Il faut arrêter de prendre tout ce qu'elle dit au pied de la lettre ! C'est une fille !

- Et les filles sont compliquées ? Devina-t-il.

- C'est normalement ce que tous les garçons pensent. James, si elle refuse de partir contrairement à la première fois, c'est parce que quelque chose à changé. Quelque chose la retient.

-...

- _**Quelqu'un**_, jugea-t-elle nécessaire de préciser devant son air toujours perplexe.

- Tu veux dire... moi ?

- Par Merlin ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu délires. Elle ne refuse pas de partir pour rester avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben... je sais pas.

- Mon pauvre, tu t'es conditionné toi-même.

-...

- Réfléchi. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des signes ? Est-ce qu'elle a fait quelque chose ces derniers mois qu'elle ne faisait jamais avant ?

-... elle m'offre des trucs, dit-il pensif.

- Des trucs ?

- Ben j'ai quand même fini par recevoir ses chocolats de la St Valentin et elle m'a tricoté des mitaines. Elle m'a aussi embrassé sur la joue et elle m'appelle James maintenant.

- Et ça ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille ? Dit-elle sidérée.

- Mais les chocolats elle en a offert aussi aux autres, et les mitaines c'était juste par politesse. Le baiser c'était seulement pour me remercier. Et même si ça me fait super plaisir qu'elle continue, la première fois qu'elle m'a appelé James... c'était pour éloigner Servilus.

"Hou... je vois" pensa-t-elle en voyant sa mine sombre. "Lily tu es en train de torturer ce pauvre garçon avec ta fierté mal placée". Car il ne s'agissait que de cela. Si Lily ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle aimait James, c'était parce qu'elle avait toujours clamé qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui. "Il me manque toujours le facteur déclancheur entre eux... qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?" Car c'était normalement sa principale raison pour être restée. S'assurer qu'ils se mettent en couple. Même si une nouvelle raison s'était ajoutée. Une raison qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps et qui occupait continuellement son esprit. Aurore serra un peu plus la main de Sirius dans la sienne avant de dire :

- Ne t'en fais pas James. Elle va finir par craquer. Lily est amoureuse de toi.

- ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas de t'entendre dire ça, lui fit remarquer Marlene.

- Elle est trop têtue. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué non plus.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en regardant James.

- Alors colle-lui au train, James, au lieu de vouloir la renvoyer chez elle. Lily n'attend que ça. Profite des vacances.

- Hum...

- Et maintenant pars la retrouver, je te signale qu'elle est partie seule.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se ruer à l'extérieur sous le regard amusé d'Aurore. "Fais-moi confiance James. Ma parole que vous serez ensemble avant la fin de l'année. Je suis certaine que vous y êtes destinés".

oOo

Le lendemain soir, quand la pleine lune apparut dans le ciel, les Maraudeurs se réunirent de nouveau dans la cabane hurlante.

"J'aimerais qu'on reparle un peu de la disparition de la carte, dit James. Ça nous était sorti de la tête mais l'intrusion dans le dortoir des filles m'y a fait penser".

"Tu crois qu'il y a un lien ?" Demanda Remus.

"Peut-être"

"Mais si il s'agit de la même personne qui est derrière tout ça..." commença Sirius. "ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre a déjà été soumis à l'imperium pour voler la carte ?"

"C'est peu probable" dit Remus.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda James. "Parce que personne ne s'est plaint d'avoir été ensorcelé ? Quand on subit un imperium on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte"

"D'accord, mais le plus troublant c'est que personne d'autre n'était censé connaître l'existence de cette carte. Et je fais confiance à Frank. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'on préparait"

"Je lui fais aussi confiance" approuva James. "Mais j'ai parlé de la carte avec Queudver pendant le bal. Quelqu'un nous a peut-être entendus".

"C'est vrai" se rappela Peter.

"Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?" demanda Sirius.

"J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor qui aurait pu écouter à notre porte" répondit James. "Mais maintenant qu'on sait qu'une personne d'une autre maison veut fouiller nos dortoirs... le seul moment où on a laissé échapper quelque chose sur la carte c'est au bal".

"Une autre maison... tu veux dire un Serpentard" marmonna Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas non plus une certitude. Toutes les maisons sont en compétition cette année" lui fit remarquer Remus. "Beaucoup de personnes ont des raisons d'être hostile envers Aurore"

Sirius acquiesça. En effet. Lian avait déjà agit contre elle en début d'année. Était-ce aussi elle qui avait fait ensorceler Sally ? Pour prouver la culpabilité d'Aurore dans l'affaire du vol et la décrédibiliser en tant que championne ? Mais elle n'était pas la seule.

"Ce serait bien le genre d'Elizabeth de faire ça" dit-il.

"Elizabeth ?" s'étonna James.

"Elizabeth Yaxley. Elle s'en était déjà pris à Aurore pendant le bal. Et c'est la fiancée de Rosier"

"Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue dans les gradins de Serpentard pendant le match" approuva James. "ça fait d'elle notre principal suspect"

"Sally a parlé d'une voix de garçon" lui fit remarquer Remus.

"Elle a dit qu'elle n'était sûre de rien"

"Même si c'est vraiment Elizabeth, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est aussi derrière le vol de la carte" dit Remus. "Imaginez un peu. Ça voudrait dire que c'est Rosier qui l'a. Lily devrait être à Ste Mangouste dans ce cas"

"Hum... c'est vrai. Il en aurait fait un très bon usage" concéda James.

"A moins qu'Elizabeth n'agisse pas pour..." Commença Peter.

WOUAF !

Ils sursautèrent tous. Sirius venait d'aboyer d'un coup. Allongé près de la porte, il était maintenant sur ses pattes.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend Patmol ?" demanda James perplexe.

"Je..." dit-il en tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir une petite forme blanche disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait sentit quelque chose lui saisir la queue. De petites griffes... et ni la forme blanche ni l'odeur ne portait à confusion.

"Patmol ?" s'inquiéta James.

"C'est... rien" dit-il en se rallongeant.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu disais Queudver ?"

"Qu'Elizabeth n'agissait peut-être pas pour Rosier" répondit-il aussi perplexe que les autres. "Mais pour elle-même".

"Non. Elle..." dit-il en sentant de nouveau les petites griffes sur sa queue. "Elle a beau essayer de montrer qu'elle n'est pas son pantin, Elizabeth agit toujours pour le compte de Rosier. Elle n'oserait jamais le défier".

"C'est vrai" approuva Remus.

Sirius jeta coup d'oeil discrètement derrière lui et il aperçut la patte blanche de Dora essayer de nouveau de saisir sa queue qu'il remuait pour se soustraire à elle. À quoi jouait-elle ?

"On devrait peut-être envisager de créer une nouvelle carte" dit James.

Sirius grogna.

"Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"Si..." répondit-il les crocs serrés.

Le chat venait de réussir à se saisir de sa queue. Mais ses griffes s'étaient crispées un peu plus fort que la première fois. Bon sang ! Mais que faisait-elle ? Soudain les griffes du chat le relâchèrent, et il ne la sentit plus essayer de jouer avec lui. L'entrebâillement était vide. Était-elle partie ?

"On s'y mettra pendant les vacances, quand Frank sera parti" décida James. "Comme ça personne ne sera au courant et je pourrai vérifier tous les faits et gestes de Rosier. Je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de Lily".

"Cette fois, tâchez de ne pas en parler à tout va" conseilla Remus.

"On a retenu la leçon" bouda James. "Hein Queudver ?"

Le rat acquiesça. Et ils continuèrent de discuter de leurs soupçons concernant Elizabeth. Alors que son fiancé jouait sur le terrain, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas assisté au match ? La seule explication, c'était qu'il l'avait chargée d'ensorceler Sally.

"La prochaine fois qu'elle s'en prend à Aurore, je la tue" pensa Sirius en courant vers la forêt interdite. "Mais pour l'instant... occupons-nous du chat blagueur. Il avait l'air d'humeur à jouer ce soir".

Lorsqu'il aperçut une forme blanche se glisser entre les arbres devant lui, il accéléra le pas. Débouchant dans la clairière, il trouva le chat en train de marcher tranquillement vers l'arbre. Mais Sirius ne comptait pas le laisser en paix, et il lui sauta dessus sans prévenir. Un miaulement retentit avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous les deux forme humaine, la jeune fille plaquée à plat ventre au sol, et Sirius ricanant sur elle.

- Héhé, cette fois c'est moi qui t'ai eue.

-...

- Ben quoi ? Dit-il surpris par son silence. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas la tête à jouer.

-...

- Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser tout à l'heure.

- Tu m'écrases... marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

- Oh, dit-il en se rendant compte du poids qu'il exerçait sur elle. Désolé.

Il se poussa et ils purent tous les deux se redresser.

- Aurore ne serait pas très heureuse de savoir que tu te jettes ainsi sur une autre fille, lui fit-elle remarquer en époussetant sa jupe.

-... elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas non plus de savoir que tu joues avec ma... ma...

Sirius rougit malgré lui. Incapable de prononcer le mot final. La jeune fille pouffa de rire. Et il la poussa légèrement d'un air gêné pour qu'elle cesse.

- Désolée, dit-elle en riant toujours. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te taquiner. C'était la première fois que tu étais allongé si près de la porte.

- Eh bien j'ai retenu la leçon. La prochaine fois je m'allongerai plus loin.

- C'est pas marrant, dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser me planter tes griffes juste pour te faire plaisir ?

- Non ?

- Non, dit-il en la poussant un peu plus fort.

Et elle tomba au sol en riant. Sirius poussa un soupir amusé et dit :

- Silencieuse il y a une minute, et morte de rire à présent.

Aurore cessa peu à peu de rire. Oui, il y a quelques instant, elle avait perdu son envie de rire. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de fabriquer une nouvelle carte. Et ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle avait été heureuse qu'ils aient renoncé à leurs recherches pour retrouver celle qu'elle avait volé. Mais à présent, le secret de son identité allait de nouveau être mis en péril par la carte qui leur révèlerait son véritable nom. Aurore Lupin. Et son silence était le témoin de son angoisse à l'idée qu'ils puissent tout découvrir. "Non... ce dont j'ai le plus peur... c'est que _**Sirius **_découvre tout" pensa-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. "Qu'il découvre que je viens du futur et que... je dois repartir". Oui, Aurore avait peur qu'il sache que leur amour était impossible. Comme elle le lui avait si souvent dit. Mais il n'avait jamais su à quel point.

- Et te voilà redevenue sérieuse, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, soupira-t-elle. Tu veux bien me couper les cheveux ? Comme la dernière fois ?

- Je suis devenu ton coiffeur personnel ?

- C'est à peu près ça, dit-elle en sortant ses ciseaux pour les lui donner.

Sirius les prit en soupirant et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dos à lui. Puis il entreprit de couper les mèches blondes. Une par une.

- Toujours aussi difficile ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais... marmonna-t-il en coupant une mèche à contre coeur. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas les garder longs ?

- Oui je... je ne suis pas prête à les laisser pousser, dit-elle timidement.

- Hum... dit-il pensivement. Mais dis-moi... est-ce que tu as déjà vu ta soeur ce soir ?

- Heu... oui.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de quelque chose de spécial ?

- C'est à dire ?

-... elle m'avait l'air déprimée dernièrement. Elle pleure sans que je sache pourquoi. C'est déjà suffisamment insupportable lorsque je connais la raison alors... tu n'as pas d'idée ?

- Non elle... elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec moi. Je la vois pleurer trop souvent. Je suis peut-être incapable de la rendre heureuse.

- C'est faux ! S'exclama Aurore en se retournant d'un coup.

Surpris, Sirius leva les sourcils.

- C'est... dit-elle en rougissant. C'est faux... Aurore est très heureuse avec toi. Elle me... elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- Vraiment ?

Aurore acquiesça timidement et Sirius sourit doucement.

- Merci Dora.

-... de rien, dit-elle en se retournant lentement.

Sirius crut un instant percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de la jeune fille alors qu'elle lui tournait de nouveau le dos. Mais n'en voyant pas la raison, il pensa se l'être imaginé. Quant à Aurore, ses mains étaient crispées sur sa jupe alors que Sirius continuait de lui couper les cheveux. Chaque fois qu'il l'appelait _**Dora**_... c'était comme un coup de poignard. "Oh Sirius... tu ignores qui je suis vraiment. Rien qu'une... sale menteuse".

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Remus à l'infirmerie, Aurore fit de son mieux pour agir normalement. Il était évident que Remus en faisait de même. Ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie le mois dernier... était toujours bien gravé dans leurs mémoires. Rien que d'y penser, Aurore était très gênée. Et Remus affichait un petit air coupable. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Malgré ce qui s'était passé, Aurore refusait de mettre fin à ses visites.

oOo

Le match de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle eut lieu la veille des vacances. Et l'équipe jaune remporta le match 340 contre 200 pour Serdaigle. Amos avait réussi avec brio à subtiliser le vif d'or juste sous le nez de Lian. Et Aurore avait énergiquement applaudit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda James. Poufsouffle est en train de nous rattraper.

- Désolée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Seul Sirius avait sourit. Personne d'autre ne savait ce qu'avait tenté de faire Lian en début d'année. L'épisode du blocage d'Aurore dans la douche des vestiaires était toujours un secret entre eux.

- N'y repense pas, marmonna-t-elle en voyant son sourire s'élargir.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir mieux regardé, dit-il amusé.

- Sirius ! Murmura-t-elle vivement en rougissant furieusement.

Il pouffa de rire avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Le peu que je me souvienne, tu étais magnifique.

- Et tu affirmais n'avoir rien vu... dit-elle gênée.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi timide. J'espère avoir l'occasion de tout voir à nouveau... un jour, ajouta-t-il amusé.

Aurore ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre. "Un jour..." Peut-être, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le mois d'Avril venait de prendre fin. Et il ne lui restait plus que deux mois à vivre à cette époque. Le temps passait bien trop vite.

oOo

Sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard, ses valises près d'elle, Elizabeth parlait à Evan en essayant de capter son regard.

- Et donc je m'occuperai des derniers détails avec ma mère. Heu... je t'enverrai un hibou pour te demander ton avis.

-...

- Evan ?

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il exaspéré en détournant enfin son regard de Véga qui venait d'embrasser ses cousins avant de monter dans le train.

- Je... te parlais du mariage.

- Et alors ?

- Je t'enverrai un hibou pour...

- Pas la peine. J'ai mieux à faire que de choisir la couleur des serviettes de table. Débrouille-toi.

- Mais j'aurais voulu qu'on...

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'organiser ça comme tu le voulais. Ça n'a pas grande importance.

Sur ce, il fit volte face pour retourner au château.

- J'aurais voulu qu'on s'en occupe ensemble... murmura-t-elle en le regardant partir.

- Tu viens Liza ? Demanda Sandy Crabbe déjà sur les marches du train.

Elle acquiesça et prit ses valises. "Mais même si ça n'a pas grande importance... je m'occuperai de tout".

Rosier passa près des Gryffondors et ils échangèrent un regard mauvais avant qu'il ne continue sa route.

- Lily... commença James.

- La ferme, le coupa-t-elle. Je reste.

- Lily ne t'approche pas de lui pendant les vacances, finit-il amusé. De près ou de loin.

- ça va je le sais.

- Quant à vous, dit Aurore à Frank, Alice et Mary. Passez de bonnes vacances. On se revoit dans deux semaines.

- Oui, dit Frank. Faites attention à vous.

- Et fermez la porte du dortoir à double tour ! Dit Mary. Je ne veux plus qu'on aille fouiller ma malle.

- Je doute que ta malle intéresse les Serpentards, dit Alice.

- Même ! Dit-elle vexée. On sait jamais ! Ils pourraient recommencer.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Marlene. Maintenant que ça a été rendu publique, ils ne feront pas d'autre tentative.

- Finalement il faudrait remercier la personne qui a balancé l'info à la Gazette, dit James.

- Non, c'était mal envers Sally, dit Lily.

- On ne sait toujours pas qui c'est, remarqua Remus.

- Et on risque de ne jamais le savoir, dit Frank. Mais allons-y, le train va partir.

- Faites bon voyage, leur souhaita Aurore.

Ils leur firent signe avant de monter. Mary en tête, elle faillit tomber en arrière, bousculée par Elizabeth qui venait de passer dans le couloir du wagon.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser !

- La ferme sale Gryffondor, répondit Liza suivie de Sandy.

Alors que Mary pestait contre les Serpentards, Sandy pouffa de rire et dit :

- Ces idiots n'ont toujours pas compris où était leur place. Même après ce qui est arrivé dans leur tour. Je me demande qui a bien pu ensorceler Finnigan.

-...

- Tu n'as pas une idée ?

- Non.

- En tout cas cette fille a l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre, dit-elle amusée. J'ai bien fais d'en parler à la Gazette.

Soudain, Sandy se cogna contre Elizabeth. La blonde s'était arrêtée net.

- Liza ? Dit Sandy en se frottant le front.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu viens de dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! S'exclama Elizabeth en se retournant furieusement.

- Heu... je... dit Sandy en se tassant sur elle-même sous le regard ombrageux de son amie. J'en ai parlé à la Gazette...

- Espèce d'idiote... fulmina-t-elle en l'attrapant par le devant de sa robe. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je... je pensais que... c'était un bon moyen pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie des Gryffondors.

- Ah oui ? Tu _**pensais **_? Dit-elle les dents serrées. Tu n'as vraiment pas de cervelle Sandy !

- Mais je...

- ça suffit, tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en la poussant d'un coup sec. Je te conseille de n'en parler à personne d'autre. Parce que si Evan l'apprend il te tuera de ses mains. Ne te mêle plus jamais de choses qui te dépassent.

Sandy retint son souffle alors qu'Elizabeth s'éloignait rapidement. En quête d'un endroit tranquille, elle ouvrit violemment la porte d'un compartiment qu'elle pensait désert. Mais elle s'arrêta, surprise d'y trouver Véga Prewett.

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, Véga observait le paysage défiler de plus en plus rapidement alors que le train venait de se mettre en marche. Elle avait entendu la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Mais elle n'avait pas tourné la tête pour autant. Comme trop souvent depuis des semaines... Véga ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher à ses cousins sur le quai. Mais la nausée l'assaillait de nouveau. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Et seule la fraicheur de la vitre pouvait l'aider à garder l'esprit clair. Ses potions n'avaient que peu d'effet à présent. Cependant, lorsque la personne qui venait d'entrer s'assit sur la banquette d'en face... elle n'eut même pas à tourner les yeux avant de dire :

- Bonjour Liza.

-...

- Je sais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter dans ces escaliers... plutôt que de continuer mon chemin. Mais je pense que tu...

- Je sais.

Véga tourna enfin les yeux vers Elizabeth. La blonde ne la fixait pas avec colère. C'était plutôt... de la frustration et de l'impuissance.

- Sache qu'il me dégoûte plus que personne, lui dit Véga. Et que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour...

- Je sais, répéta Elizabeth.

Véga acquiesça. Puis elle dit :

- C'est toi qu'il doit épouser. Il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

-...

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Véga demande en fronçant les sourcils :

- L'aimes-tu Elizabeth ?

Était-il seulement possible qu'une personne puisse aimer Evan Rosier ? Liza baissa les yeux. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le paysage et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas.

oOo

- L'une de vous sait où est mon miroir ? Demanda Lily en fouillant dans sa valise.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Répondit Marlene elle-même plongée dans sa propre valise.

- Bon sang... soupira la préfète exaspérée. Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire un inventaire détaillé de nos affaires. On nous a peut-être volé pleins de choses sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Demanda Aurore en mettant de côté l'une de ses paires de chaussette.

Oui, elles étaient en train de vérifier la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur manquait rien. Alice et Mary étaient parties pour les vacances, mais Lily était bien restée et elle dirigeait l'inventaire d'une main de maître. Cela faisait une heure qu'elles comptaient vêtements et objets. Fouillant dans tous les coins pour s'assurer que rien n'était resté caché.

- Je veux dire qu'on aurait dû le faire tout de suite, précisa Lily.

- On va continuer encore longtemps ? Demanda Marlene.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve tout ! Et ça passe par mon miroir.

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'allongeait au sol pour jeter un oeil sous chaque lit.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Lily frustrée en soulevant les coussins du lit d'Alice. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers le lit d'Aurore et lui demanda :

- Tu pourrais débloquer tes rideaux que je vérifie deux secondes ?

- Il n'est pas dans mon lit.

- Je veux simplement _**vérifier**_, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Aurore fit la moue avant de se lever et d'ouvrir ses rideaux. Mais elle fit mine de vérifier elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lily s'approcher.

- Non, il n'y a rien, dit-elle en se retournant vers la préfète.

- Hum... dit celle-ci en réfléchissant. On devrait peut-être vérifier les escaliers.

- C'est ça, dit Marlene en agrippant le bras d'Aurore. Cherche bien, nous on doit aller réviser pour la 3e épreuve. Pas vrai Aurore ?

- Heu... oui oui, répondit-elle alors que Marlene la trainait vers la sortie.

- Bande de lâcheuses, marmonna Lily.

Et elle continua ses recherches. Soulevant même les rideaux pour vérifier que son miroir n'était pas caché sous les pans du tissu. Elle retrouva son miroir sous ceux d'Aurore.

- Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voilà pourquoi il fallait vérifier partout.

Lily se baissa pour récupérer son miroir, mais alors qu'elle se redressait, elle se rendit compte que les rideaux d'Aurore étaient entrouverts. "Elles se sont éclipsées tellement vite qu'Aurore a oublié de les bloquer de nouveau" pensa Lily. La préfète resta quelques instant à fixer la petite ouverture entre les pans du tissu. "Je me demande si son habitude n'est pas un prétexte pour cacher ses petits secrets... Est-ce qu'elle aurait honte de quelque chose ?" Lily se mordit les lèvres avant de tendre la main.

- Dur de résister quand on essaye d'ouvrir ces fichus rideaux depuis des mois sans succès, dit-elle en les écartant.

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à découvrir quelque chose d'inhabituel, Lily fut étonnée de trouver un lit aussi banal que le sien. Vraiment aucune raison de bloquer les rideaux.

- ça alors... c'est vraiment une habitude ? Dit-elle en se penchant pour vérifier les quatre coins du lit.

Rien à signaler.

- C'est trop bizarre, dit-elle prête à refermer les rideaux.

Mais en les rabattant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les fermer complètement. Levant la tête, elle vit que les anneaux étaient bloqués. "Voilà pourquoi ils étaient entrouverts". Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira pour les débloquer. Mais alors qu'elle fixait les anneaux, les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur une chose étrange. Un bout de papier fixé au plafond du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que...? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et rouvrant les rideaux.

Lily posa un genou sur le lit et tendit le bras. Sous ses doigts, la photo de Regulus s'animait. Sur son balais, bras tendu, il était sur le point de saisir le vif d'or. Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était même pas l'article entier qu'Aurore avait accroché. Mais seulement le passage parlant de la victoire de Serpentard.

- J'y crois pas, dit Lily en retombant assise sur le lit l'article en main.

Son mouvement avait légèrement fait sauter l'oreiller d'Aurore. Décalé, il révélait à Lily un morceau de parchemin. Elle souleva le coussin et se rendit compte que le parchemin était vierge. Mais juste en dessous... il y avait une photo. Et lorsque Lily l'examina, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lentement, elle se leva, avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva les Maraudeurs et James fronça les sourcils en voyant son teint pâle.

- Lily ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers eux et dit :

- Vous savez que j'ai toujours eu horreur des délateurs... mais je dois vous montrer ça.

* * *

Bon, là vous vous dites :

_- Ouais ! Ils vont tout découvrir ! Ils vont savoir qui est Aurore ! (les lecteurs dansent la farandole)_

Ahahahah ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir aussi contents et excités :D

_- Ouais ! Ouais ! Houra ! _

Mais en fait... non.

(tout le monde s'arrête de danser)

- _Comment ça non ? _(les lecteurs me regardent atterrés)_. Lily a trouvé la photo. Ils vont deviner. Pas vrai ?_

- Eh bien... si ! Je vous faisais marcher. Ils vont tout découvrir.

BAM ! (coup de marteau en plein dans le pif)

- _Prends-toi ça dans ta face sale auteur sadique ! _

- Je troubais bourdant gue la blague édait drôle... (se vide de son sang par les trous de son nez éclaté)

- _Tu es bien la seule ! _(crient-ils en m'abandonnant)

Classement provisoire : Quidditch+Epreuves  
1er Serpentard : 760 pts (660Q+100E)  
2e Gryffondor : 710 pts (590Q+120E)  
3e Poufsouffle : 630 pts (520Q+110E)  
4e Serdaigle : 380 pts (370Q+10E)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : je t'ai déjà répondu lol : oui elle sait qu'il a trahi James et Lily. Mais Peter n'est entré au service de Voldemort qu'à la fin de sa scolarité. donc elle ne se méfie pas vraiment de lui.  
en effet, c'est la photo de l'odre du phénix ^^ c'est l'heure des grandes explications ! biz

**AryaJedusor** : et ouais ^^ patiente juste un peu. biz

**Rhumanesque** : je sais je suis une méchante lol. bisous !

**Yaga-Poplar** : la personne mystère sera révélée un peu plus loin. pas dans le prochain chapitre en tout cas. biz biz !

**Mathde** : tu m'aimes moins là, pas vrai ? lol. je suis une auteur sadique désolée ^^

**Lou** : alors j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous donner les dates de publication mais c'est un peu impossible. Le plus souvent c'est le week end. Le vendredi si je suis en avance. mais je peux pas prévoir quand je finirai d'écrire les chapitres. vraiment désolée :$

**Git** : ouais, je me souviens encore de "Drago le grand frustré" mdr. le même genre, c'est normal, je suis toujours la même auteur xD Elizabeth fait des efforts, ce serait bien qu'il en fasse aussi. Même si faut pas rêver...  
Haaan *cri de l'aigle* mdr ! (je repense à ton dernier chapitre en lisant ça ^^ ) Il est temps qu'ils sachent tout. Aurore va bientôt repartir. je peux pas leur faire découvrir ça la veille lol. il leur faut le temps de digérer. la 3e épreuve dans un petit moment ;) bisous !

ouais moi aussi je me marre en écrivant mes reviews (complètement dégénérée...) Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'espère aussi que de plus en plus de monde viendra lire ta fabuleuse fic ;)

**azilea** : pardon mais c'est assez fastidieux d'écrire Elizabeth en entier. (dans ce cas fallait pas l'appeler comme ça lol) j'aime bien les diminutifs. Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort ^^

**LilouEvans** : NOOON ! lol. j'espère que tu surviras ^^ Aurore est légèrement intimidée par les avances de Sirius. il a plus d'expérience qu'elle. même si il avait les filles en horreur en début d'année, c'était quand même un sacré tombeur le patmol. jusqu'à ce que Mary s'en mêle... et oui il ne faut pas oublier la maladie de Véga ! que va-t-il lui arriver ? ^^ James, ya pas plus aveugle. normalement faut une bonne vue pour attraper le vif d'or. Non ? lol.  
PS : c'est pas grave, j'aime bien tes PS ;)  
bisouuuus !

**brilou** : AAAAh ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est la confusion du siècle ! évidemment, je me suis trompée. Le pire c'est que j'ai marqué "Sally" à la place de "Sandy" au moins 10 fois et personne d'autre ne l'a vu ? brilou tu es ma déesse ! ma sauveuse ! ^^ merci merci merci. ça m'apprendra à donner à mes persos des noms un peu trop similaires. bien sûr ce n'est pas Sally qui s'est auto-balancée... oh je suis trop nulle. Je l'ai pas vu même à la relecture.  
pourquoi tout le monde me dit qu'ils le découvrent vite ? vous arrêtiez pas de me casser les oreilles sur "quand est-ce qu'ils vont ENFIN savoir ?" lol. Aurore aura quand même gardé son secret plus de 8 MOIS ! je dis quand même chapeau l'artiste ^^ bisous et encore merci sauveuse !

**Immi** : respire, tu vas faire une attaque lol. *touche du bois pour que ça n'arrive pas*. ce qu'il va advenir d'Aurore et Véga... faut attendre la suite ^^ les médicomages sont en alerte mdr. Bisous ;)

**Marie** : j'adore le suspense ! ^^ tâche de survire à la semaine lol. biz

**Clair-2-lune** : génial, je suis contente que tu n'aies pas oublié ce détail sur la mère de Véga ^^ en effet, ça ne présage rien de bon. merci et bisous suchii lol.

**Roselia001** : ça m'est aussi déjà arrivé lol. et je sais que c'est frustrant ^^ la suite sera bientôt là ;) bisous

**Elsie.S** : ça sent le paté lol. en effet, Véga s'épuise. Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle ainsi ? à suivre ^^ bisous

**Edwina Malefoy** : le caca de brebis lol. Pas faux ;)


	28. La fille d'un temps futur

Chapitre 28 : La fille d'un temps futur

Dans la salle sur demande, Aurore et Regulus étaient en plein duel. Marlene faisant office d'arbitre, elle comptait les victoires de chacun. Ils en était à 3 manches pour Regulus. Contre... aucune pour Aurore.

- Ben alors ? Dit Regulus amusé alors qu'il avait encore réussi à la stupéfixier. La vieille ne s'en sort pas ?

- Elle n'a qu'un an de plus que toi, lui fit remarquer Marlene en réanimant encore une fois Aurore.

- Je suis quand même le plus fort, répondit-il. N'oublions pas _**qui**_ a attrapé le vif d'or.

Il arborait un sourire si victorieux qu'Aurore ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexée et frustrée. "La vieille ?"

- Méfie-toi petit jeune, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

- Mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui gagne. Avoue que j'ai le dessus.

- Tu es une vraie machine de guerre oui, dit Aurore en se relevant.

- Je suis un Black, dit-il fièrement. Mon père m'a appris à me battre bien avant que j'entre à Poudlard.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi pendant l'épreuve mon _**petit**_ Reg.

- Parce que tu comptais me surveiller ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, et je serais intervenue pour te sauver avant de t'emmener au loin sur mon beau destrier !

-...

Marlene pouffa de rire et Regulus s'énerva :

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Demanda-t-il à Aurore.

- Peut-être pour un beau damoiseau en détresse, répondit-elle en riant. En tout cas si ça arrive, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je t'interdis d'intervenir ! Quoi qu'il puisse se passer ! T'as compris ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ?

- Parce que je refuse que le scénario de la première épreuve se reproduise. Sur cette troisième épreuve on m'attend au tournant. Je dois à tout prix la remporter. Seul.

- Moi aussi je dois la remporter Regulus, dit-elle sérieusement. À tout prix.

"Gryffondor doit remporter le tournois comme c'était prévu. Je ne modifierai pas l'histoire. Et je réparerai mes erreurs. Désolée Reg".

- Je finirai premier Aurore, la prévint-il.

"Mes parents et les Serpentards s'attendent à cela. Je dois être à la hauteur".

- Non, ce sera moi Regulus.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Aurore n'avait pas utilisé le nom complet du jeune homme. Ça prouvait qu'elle était plus que sérieuse. Marlene observa les deux alliés s'affronter du regard. Et elle se rappela que leur alliance n'était que temporaire. Qu'ils n'était pas censés devenirs amis. Et que... malgré les quelques bons moments passés ensemble... ils étaient avant tout adversaires dans ce tournois. La troisième épreuve serait peut-être décisive. Et ils avaient tous l'intention de gagner.

oOo

- C'est la carte ! S'était exclamé James en la prenant des mains de Lily.

Il l'avait reconnue au premier coup d'oeil. Et ils en eurent confirmation lorsqu'après avoir prononcé la bonne formule, la description du château et de ses habitants apparurent sur le papier.

- Tu dis que l'as trouvée sous l'oreiller d'Aurore ? Demanda Remus les sourcils froncés.

- Oui... alors c'est ça votre fameuse carte ?

- Oui mais...

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Sirius. Aurore n'a pas pu... ça ne se peut pas...

- Elle était sous son oreiller Sirius, dit Peter.

- Quelqu'un a dû la mettre là pour la faire accuser.

- Aurore bloque toujours ses rideaux, dit Lily. C'est un coup de chance si j'ai pu les ouvrir aujourd'hui. Et... j'ai aussi trouvé ça.

Elle leur tendit l'article sur Regulus et James dit sidéré :

- Elle a seulement gardé l'article sur lui ? Ça veut dire qu'elle... l'aime bien ?

- Vous croyez qu'elle est amie avec les Serpentards ? Demanda Peter.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, dit Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que c'est aussi elle qui est derrière l'ensorcellement de Sally ?

- Je... je sais pas...

- Et si Peter avait raison ? Demanda James. Si... Aurore était bien la voleuse que tout le monde cherche ? Elle a peut-être fait fouiller le dortoir des filles pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas. Et Lily l'a dit... elle bloque toujours ses rideaux.

- Aurore n'est pas une voleuse ! S'énerva Sirius. Je t'interdis de...

- Elle avait la carte Sirius, le coupa son ami en agitant le parchemin. Personne n'a pu la glisser dans son lit puisque ses rideaux sont toujours fermés ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

- Je...

Sirius ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait déjà soupçonné la soeur d'Aurore d'avoir volé la carte. Mais finalement... c'était Aurore elle-même qui l'avait fait ? "C'est pas vrai... Aurore".

- Je ne veux pas croire qu'Aurore soit derrière l'ensorcellement de Sally, dit Remus. Elle était sur le terrain. Et elle ne peut pas bien s'entendre avec les Serpentards après les agissements de Rosier envers elle. Aurore n'a aucun lien avec lui.

- Et avec... Regulus ? Dit James en désignant l'article. C'est quand même le champion de Serpentard.

- Ce n'est rien, intervint Sirius en soupirant.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Ce n'est rien ? Regulus, son frère tant détesté ? Aurore avait accroché sa photo au plafond de son lit et ce n'était_** rien**_ ?

- Sirius, dit James inquiet. Tu vas bien ? On vient d'apprendre que ta petite amie garde la photo de ton frère dans son lit.

- ça ne me plait pas évidemment. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait avec de mauvaises intentions. Elle...

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

- Elle le considère comme son ami.

- QUOI ? S'écria James.

- ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Mais elle est sérieuse et ne veut pas en démordre.

- Alors c'est lui le meilleur ami dont elle me parlait... murmura Lily.

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Un jour... je l'ai entendue parler seule dans son lit. C'était après la victoire de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Elle s'adressait à son "_**meilleur ami**_". Elle devait parler à la photo de Regulus.

- Son meilleur ami ?

- Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'il était en France et ne lui donnait plus de nouvelle. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une excuse...

- J'y crois pas. Et toi tu acceptes ça ? Demanda James à Sirius.

- Pas vraiment... mais elle tient beaucoup à cette "amitié". Et je refuse de la perdre à cause de mon frère.

-...

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Lily. Comment a-t-elle pu devenir amie avec lui ?

Sirius ne dit rien. C'était à Aurore de tout leur avouer. Pas à lui.

- On le saura quand elle rentrera, dit James. J'ai pleins de questions à lui poser. Elle a soudainement débarqué ici et des tas de choses étranges se sont produites. Elle est peut-être venue dans un but précis. Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille du mal à Gryffondor mais...

- C'est peut-être plus compliqué que ça, dit gravement Lily. J'ai... trouvé autre chose sous l'oreiller d'Aurore.

Elle leur tendit la photo de l'ordre du phénix et les garçons restèrent bouche-bée.

- Je... dit Lily perdue. Je ne suis pas folle, non ? Nous n'avons jamais pris cette photo.

- Oui et... dit Remus ébahi. On a l'air... plus vieux.

- Lily et moi on se tient par la main, dit James sur le même ton.

- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Dit la préfète énervée.

Elle aussi avait remarqué ce détail, mais elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait.

- Il y a pleins de gens qu'on ne connait pas, dit Remus plus sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sirius perplexe.

- ça veut dire que cette photo ne devrait pas exister... en tout cas pas maintenant.

- Attends... qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? Que cette photo... viens du futur ?

- De plusieurs années dans le futur, dit-il en examinant l'image.

- Comment veux-tu qu'Aurore se soit procuré une photo du futur ? C'est stupide !

Ils le regardèrent tous en silence. Sirius ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cette photo impliquait.

- Sirius... dit James.

- Arrête ! S'énerva celui-ci. C'est pas possible ! On sait tous que c'est impossible !

- C'est vrai que les retourneurs de temps peuvent seulement nous permettre de remonter quelques heures dans le temps. Pas des années, dit Lily.

- Et pourtant, dit Remus. Je ne pense pas que nous sommes susceptibles de prendre cette photo dans les heures qui viennent. Et Aurore l'a sûrement depuis toujours avec elle.

- Son arrivée en début d'année... réalisa James. Ce n'était peut-être pas un transplanage raté.

- Elle a bien transplané dans la grande salle, approuva Lily. Elle le maitrise parfaitement.

- Je ne veux pas y croire ! S'exclama Sirius en faisant les cent pas. C'est impossible !_** Impossible **_!

Oui, impossible. Car dans le cas contraire... cela voudrait dire qu'Aurore mentait depuis le début. Qu'elle _**lui **_avait menti.

oOo

- Incarcerem !

Avec un petit cri, Regulus se retrouva ligoté au sol, allongé sur le dos.

- Ha ha ! S'exclama Aurore victorieuse en posant un pied sur son ventre avant de lever les bras au ciel. Marlene !

- Ne fais pas ça McKinnon ! Cria dangereusement Regulus.

Trop tard. Un flash éclaira la pièce, et la seconde qui suivit, la photo était dans l'album.

- Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux, les prévint-il en essayant de contenir sa rage.

- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, dit Aurore en le libérant.

- C'est la première fois que tu gagnes en 10 combats ! Lui fit-il remarquer en se relevant avant de se jeter sur elle.

Aurore l'esquiva avant d'aller se cacher derrière Marlene.

- Je ne suis pas ton bouclier, dit son amie effrayée en voyant Regulus foncer sur elle.

- Sois sympa Marlene. Ma vie est précieuse pour Gryffondor.

- De quoi ?

- Vous allez le regretter toutes les deux ! S'exclama Regulus en les plaquant au sol.

Marlene poussa un cri alors qu'Aurore éclatait de rire. En tombant ils renversèrent la table sur laquelle étaient posés les objets maudits qui se déversèrent sur eux.

- Non ! S'exclama Marlene les yeux fermés en jetant le plus loin d'elle possible tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Soudain elle saisit une boule à deux mains mais s'arrêta avant même d'avoir pu la jeter. La boule semblait fixée à quelque chose. En plus elle était molle et chaude sous ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Marlene ? Lui demanda Aurore.

La brune rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Et elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de la_** tête de Regulus**_. Ses mains étaient posées sur les joues du jeune homme qui la fixait les sourcils froncés. Le pire c'est qu'elle l'avait tiré vers elle et qu'ils étaient maintenant tout près l'un de l'autre.

- AH ! Cria-t-elle en le lâchant avec un mouvement de recul.

Elle se cogna contre la bibliothèque derrière elle et quelques livres lui tombèrent sur la tête.

- Tout va bien Marlene ? Demanda Aurore morte de rire en lui retirant le livre tombé ouvert sur le haut de sa tête.

- J... je... balbutia-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Regulus.

- Tu as pris la tête de Reg pour un objet maudit ? C'est vrai que la confusion est possible mais... aïe !

Elle venait de recevoir sur la tête l'un des dits objets maudits, balancé par Regulus.

- Mais c'est mieux que mon idée de départ, finit Aurore. J'ai d'abord cru que tu l'avais attrapé pour l'embrasser.

- HEIN ? S'écria Marlene les yeux exorbités. Pas du tout !

- Du tout ? Dit Aurore amusée. Alors pourquoi tu es toute rouge ?

- Parce que c'est faux et embarrassant ! Répondit son amie en posant ses mains sur ses propres joues dans l'espoir de cacher leur rougeur.

- Mais c'est tellement drôle, rit Aurore.

- Arrête ça ! S'exclama Marlene en la frappant avec un livre.

Aurore la fit cesser en tendant vers elle un objet maudit et son amie utilisa alors le livre pour se protéger. Regulus les observa en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces filles avaient vraiment un grain.

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, dit finalement Aurore. On a été assez maudites pour ce soir.

Elle balança l'objet maudit par dessus son épaule et aida Marlene à se relever.

- N'approche plus jamais un de ces... ces trucs de moi ! Lui ordonna son amie qui en avait encore des frissons.

- Trop tard Marlene. Tu es maudite pour au moins 10 générations avec ce que tu as touché ce soir.

- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ah non, j'oubliais la tête de Reg. Ça fait 100 générations.

- ça suffit, dit celui-ci en les jetant hors de la pièce.

- C'est bon ! On s'en va, rit Aurore alors qu'il refermait la porte. À plus Reg !

- Ouais, dit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Heu... vraiment désolée.

Regulus jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et aperçut Marlene qui le fixait avec une grimace gênée.

- Hum, dit-il en reprenant son chemin. "Si tu as peur des objets maudits, ne viens pas dans une pièce qui en est remplie"

- Hé Marlene, tu te dépêches ? Dit Aurore en s'apercevant que son amie était restée en arrière.

- Oui, dit-elle en la rejoignant.

- Ben alors ? Dit la blonde en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On reste en arrière pour regarder le beau Regulus s'éloigner ?

- Mais non je...

- Arrête, je t'ai vue.

- Aurore !

- Excuse-moi, je te charie Marlene. Je sais bien que... je ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-elle en la lâchant. Je suis vraiment nulle comme amie.

Marlene ralentit en fixant Aurore marcher la mine basse. Elle s'en voulait encore de s'être approprié Sirius au détriment de son amie. Marlene sourit doucement. Puis elle accéléra le pas pour passer son bras autour des épaules d'Aurore.

- Alors mon amie ? Regulus t'a vraiment mis une grosse raclée ce soir. Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir été battue tant de fois par plus jeune que toi ?

- On a qu'un an de différence, dit Aurore en souriant et passant son bras autour de la taille de Marlene. "Enfin... trois, mais qui s'en soucie ?"

- J'espère quand même que tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, rit Marlene après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame. L'honneur de Gryffondor est en jeu.

- Je l'écraserai, promis.

Elles allaient dépasser les canapés pour monter l'escalier quand Aurore remarqua la présence de leurs camarades assis près du feu. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Tiens, vous êtes tous là, dit-elle en souriant.

Le silence lui répondit. Aurore fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-...

- Sirius ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme appuyé contre le foyer.

Il était le seul débout. Bras croisés. Et c'était certainement ses yeux qui la fixaient avec le plus d'intensité.

- Ben alors ? Dit Marlene aussi perplexe qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi silen...

- Marlene, la coupa faiblement Aurore.

La brune tourna les yeux vers son amie. Et elle fut étonnée de voir Aurore trembler nettement, les yeux posés sur la table basse. Ou plutôt sur un morceau d'article, un parchemin vierge et une photo. Aurore avait du mal à respirer. La présence de ces objets sur cette table... le silence des Gryffondors... ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. "C'est la fin du mensonge". Elle déglutit avant de s'avancer lentement vers le seul fauteuil inoccupé. Et elle s'assit les yeux toujours fixés sur la table basse.

- Aurore ? Dit Marlene perplexe. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Assis-toi Marlene, dit Aurore. Je crois qu'il y a des questions auxquelles je dois répondre.

- Alors tu confirmes ? Demanda James. Aurore tu... d'où viens-tu réellement ?

- Je crois que tu veux plutôt savoir... de _**quand**_ je viens ?

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Lily avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, Peter se tenait solidement à son accoudoir, Remus et James déglutirent, et Sirius... Sirius avait la bouche à demi ouverte. Le mot "mensonge" au bout de la langue.

- Elle vient de France voyons, dit Marlene en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Lily. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de "quand" ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ?

- Je ne viens pas de France Marlene, dit Aurore les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. J'ai menti. J'ai menti sur beaucoup de choses...

- Quoi ? Dit son amie sidérée.

- C'est vrai que j'ai des origines françaises. Ma mère est née en France. Mais je n'ai jamais vécu là-bas. Je ne suis jamais allée à Beauxbâtons.

- C'est... murmura Marlene les sourcils froncés. C'est faux, tu...

- Désolée, dit-elle en levant les yeux. J'étais obligée de mentir. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire que... que je... je viens du futur.

Les épaules de Marlene s'affaissèrent. Et elle fixa Aurore d'un regard perdu. Que racontait-elle ?

- C'est impossible...

- Non, dit Aurore en poussant vers elle la photo de l'ordre du phénix. Voilà la preuve.

Marlene se pencha lentement et prit la photo pour l'examiner. Comme les autres, la surprise s'empara d'elle.

- C'est... nous, mais...

- Vous êtes plus vieux, approuva-t-elle. Environ 4 ans de plus qu'aujourd'hui.

Brusquement, Aurore grimaça. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le préciser. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec bien plus de précautions pour la suite. Il y avait des choses... qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire. Qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas savoir.

- Alors tu as voyagé de 4 ans dans le temps ? Demanda Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo ? Demanda James. Qui sont les autres personnes ? Et pourquoi Lily et moi on se tient la main ?

La rousse assise non loin lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et il grimaça.

- C'est pas le plus important, dit-elle les dents serrées.

- Aurore, pourquoi as-tu remonté le temps ? Demanda Remus. Pourquoi venir ici ? Précisément maintenant ? Comment tu as fait...

- Je vais vous répondre ! Dit-elle assaillie par les questions. Je vais répondre du mieux que je peux alors... laissez-moi parler.

- Oui, pardon, dit Remus.

- Je... dit-elle en inspirant. Je n'ai pas remonté le temps... de 4 ans. Je suis partie de chez moi le 1er septembre... 2046.

- _**2046**_ ?! s'exclama Peter.

- Un bond de 70 ans dans le temps, acquiesça-t-elle en glissant un regard vers Sirius.

Le jeune homme semblait atterré. Il avait décroisé les bras, se retenant d'une main au montant de la cheminée comme s'il était sur le point de tomber. Comme s'il s'accrochait à la réalité. Il s'assurait que ce n'était pas un rêve. La fille dont il était tombé amoureux avait 70 ans de moins que lui. À l'époque d'Aurore il avait... "87 ans ? C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas le croire..." Mais le regard d'Aurore lui assurait que c'était bien la vérité.

- J'avais décidé de ne le dire à personne, continua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue pour changer quoi que ce soit au passé. Je voulais juste... rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Qui ? Demanda Lily. Pour qui es-tu venue ?

- Je... déglutit-elle. Je suis venue pour vous tous. Tous ceux qui se trouvent sur cette photo. Mais je dois avouer que je suis plus particulièrement venue pour...

Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres avant de lâcher en levant les yeux vers lui :

- Pour Remus.

Le jeune homme en question se redressa d'un coup, la fixant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Quand à Sirius, son visage était tordu dans une expression de pure fureur.

- Non ! S'exclama aussitôt Aurore. Ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas venue pour... je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment amoureux pour...

Aurore soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Devait-elle le dire ? Ça semblait inévitable. Et elle le devait bien à Remus. Il ne devait plus fonder de faux espoirs sur elle.

- Remus je... dit-elle la gorge nouée. Je suis...

Le fixant droit dans les yeux elle dit avec courage :

- Je suis ta petite-fille Remus.

Le silence se fit plus pesant que jamais alors que Remus écarquillait les yeux.

- M... ma... quoi ? Dit-il perdu.

- Tu es mon grand-père, dit-elle en le regardant d'un air désolé.

-...

- Je suis désolée, je... je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je ne devrais pas te le dire.

- Aurore... dit James sidéré. Tu es sérieusement... la petite-fille de Remus ?

- Oui.

- Je me disais aussi que... commença Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère, dit-elle avec précaution. Le reflet qu'on a vu dans le miroir... il ressemblait beaucoup à Remus.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça tristement Aurore. Rémy était son portrait craché. Je suis venue pour faire connaissance avec notre grand-père.

- Alors ça veut dire que... dit lentement Remus.

Aurore ne dit rien, mais il connaissait la réponse à sa question muette. Si elle était venue ici pour le rencontrer... c'était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Qu'il était mort avant.

- Tu as 17 ans... dit-il faiblement.

- En fait j'en aurai bientôt 19, le 21 juin, précisa-t-elle. Je vous ai aussi menti là-dessus. Je n'ai jamais redoublé.

- Alors tu es née...

- Le 21 juin 2028.

- 2028, murmura Remus. "Alors je mourrai avant ?"

- Pardonne-moi Remus, dit-elle tristement. Je sais que je te fais encore du mal. Mais je te dois la vérité.

- Il vaut mieux que je le sache, dit-il faiblement en s'affaissant contre le dossier du canapé. "Dire que je suis tombé amoureux de ma propre petite-fille... c'est pitoyable".

- Tu as donc fini ta scolarité ? Demanda Lily.

- C'est ça. Je venais juste de sortir de Poudlard quand j'ai remonté le temps. Je comptais réapparaître en 1977 mais... un moment de déconcentration et... je suis apparue ici un an trop tôt.

- Déconcentration ? Demanda Marlene.

-... ma mère. Elle... elle ne voulait pas que je parte.

Ils fixèrent tous Aurore en se rendant compte que la jeune fille était vraiment seule ici. Pas de famille, pas d'amis excepté eux. Il n'y avait que Sirius qui pensait que Dora était avec elle. Mais ça aussi c'était faux.

- J'ai atterri au mauvais moment et c'est pour ça que j'ai dû inventer cette histoire de redoublement, continua Aurore. Personne ne sait transplaner avant d'entrer en 6e année. Mais je voulais la passer avec vous. Je voulais être... votre camarade de classe. Je voulais tous vous connaître.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James. Remus je comprends mais... et nous ? Et les gens sur cette photo ? Qui sommes-nous pour toi ? Que représente cette photo ?

- Je suis désolée... je ne peux rien dire. Vous ne devez rien savoir sur le futur.

- Pourtant tu as dit à Remus que... commença Peter.

- Je ne dirai rien de plus, dit-elle fermement. Je devais la vérité à Remus mais... je ne vous dirai rien de plus sur le futur. Peu importe ce que vous en pensez. J'ai juré à Dumbledore... je ne devrais même pas répondre à vos questions.

- Alors Dumbledore est au courant, dit Lily.

- Oui. Il m'a permis de rester. Il a compris que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Tout ce que je voulais... c'était apprendre à connaitre mon grand-père et ses amis.

Ils comprenaient mieux. Les raisons d'Aurore pour leur avoir menti. Ils l'auraient tous prise pour une folle ou... ils l'auraient harcelée pour connaitre des détails du futur.

- Je vous en prie... ne me demandez rien sur le futur.

- On ne demandera pas, dit Lily. C'est très responsable de ta part Aurore. Je me doute à quel point il a été difficile pour toi de ne rien nous dire. Surtout... à Remus.

- Oui je... j'ai eu tant de fois envie de tout vous dire. Mais surtout envie de...

- De changer les choses, devina Marlene.

Aurore lui offrit un regard douloureux.

- J'ai changé tellement de choses malgré moi. Ma seule présence ici... je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, lui assura-t-elle en souriant.

- Je le suis aussi, sourit Aurore.

- Mais il y a d'autres choses que tu voudrais encore changer ? Demanda James.

-...

- Ne lui demande pas ça, dit Lily énervée. On a dit : pas de questions sur le futur.

- Mais c'est si difficile. Elle sait tout.

- Et c'est comme une malédiction pour moi, dit tristement Aurore. Le pire c'est que je... je tiens à vous plus que tout maintenant. Vous êtes tous... si importants.

Elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers Sirius. Mais le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était trop... trop difficile à accepter.

- Aurore, dit James. C'est bien toi qui nous a volé la carte ?

-... oui, dit-elle d'un air coupable. J'ai été obligée de le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous auriez découvert mon vrai nom. Aurore Lupin.

-...

- Vous auriez tout de suite su que j'étais liée à Remus.

- Mais alors, pourquoi avoir choisi le nom Devan comme couverture ? Demanda Marlene.

- C'est... personnel. Un petit surnom qu'on me donne à mon époque.

- Tu t'appelles Aurore Lupin, murmura Remus.

- Tu es mon grand-père, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oui mais... ah... peu importe.

Le fait qu'elle porte son nom voulait dire quantité de choses. Et principalement que... Aurore était la fille de son fils. "Je vais avoir un fils..." Il aurait au moins un fils. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment crue possible. La question était de savoir... avec qui ? Croisant le regard d'Aurore, il sut qu'elle avait deviné sa pensée.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, dit-elle simplement.

- Je sais.

Mais pourrait-il être heureux sans elle ? Même s'il savait qu'elle était sa petite-fille... il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas s'effacer aussi facilement. C'était mal, il le savait. Mais comment faire ? Car il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux d'elle. Alors lorsqu'il rencontrerait la femme destinée à lui donner un fils... réussirait-il à l'aimer ? Pourrait-il à nouveau tomber amoureux après cette cruelle déception ? Rien n'était moins sûr. "Je ne sais pas... je... je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse me comprendre mieux qu'elle..." pensa-t-il en l'observant.

- Je comprends mieux pour la carte, dit James. Et je suis prêt à te pardonner si tu m'expliques... pourquoi tu as gardé l'article sur Regulus.

Aurore resta silencieuse un instant. Puis elle dit :

- Je sais que vous allez trouver ça fou. Voire complètement stupide. Mais c'est devenu mon ami.

- C'est ce que nous a dit Sirius, acquiesça Lily. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

- Je... sais des choses. Sur vous comme sur Regulus. Comme sur pas mal de gens dans ce château. Et peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser de lui... je ne le hais pas. Il n'est pas mauvais, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Sirius. Champion de Serpentard ou pas. Il est mon ami.

- C'est donc bien lui ton fameux meilleur ami, dit Lily.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Mais _**comment**_ ? Insista James. Comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?

- Je... heu... dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Marlene qui semblait anxieuse. Surtout ne vous mettez pas en colère.

- Pourquoi ? Dit James méfiant.

- Depuis la fin de la 1ere épreuve... vous savez ? Quand je lui ai sauvé la vie.

- Oui. Et ?

- Et bien... Regulus avait une dette envers moi et... je l'ai obligé à... m'aider.

-...

- Je lui ai proposé une alliance, avoua-t-elle rapidement.

- Une quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils les yeux exorbités.

- Temporaire ! Et... à bénéfices réciproques.

- Sois plus claire, dit James les sourcils froncés.

- En fait... on révise ensemble.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lily. Alors... à chaque fois que vous sortez le soir... Toi et Marlene vous...

- On rejoint Regulus pour réviser, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Mais... Marlene !

- Je suis désolée, dit celle-ci.

- Elle n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui l'ai entrainée dans cette histoire, intervint Aurore. Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle ne me juge pas. Et j'espère juste que... vous en ferez autant. Vraiment.

- Aurore... dit Remus. Tu es bien sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui. J'ai confiance en Regulus.

- Et tu ne lui as rien dit sur tout ça j'espère, dit Lily.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment j'aurais pu lui dire alors que vous ignoriez tout ?

- C'est vrai, dit Marlene. Tout comme moi, Regulus ne savait rien.

- Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ? S'assura James. C'est quand même un Serpentard. Il est proche de Rosier.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Aurore. J'aimerais lui dire mais... je ne pense pas...

- Il ne faut rien dire Aurore, insista Lily. On ne sait jamais. Si tu te trompes sur lui...

- Je ne me trompe pas ! Regulus n'est pas mauvais ! Même si je lui disais tout ça, il ne le répèterait jamais à personne. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Tu comprendras que nous... on a plus de mal, dit James.

- Je sais. Désolée d'avoir crié. Mais... vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Je coopère quand même avec le champion de Serpentard.

- ça ne me plait pas, dit James. Mais contre toute attente, celui qui devrait être le plus en colère ne l'est pas. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

-...

- Il a dit qu'il l'avait accepté pour toi, dit Lily. Ça nous a beaucoup surpris vu... ses problèmes avec son frère.

Aurore fixa Sirius. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il avait l'air troublé, en colère, déçu... tout ça semblait très négatif. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle l'avait cherché. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Alors puisque Sirius semble l'accepter, même si c'est avec réticence, ajouta James, je crois qu'on devra aussi faire avec. À condition que tu ne te fasses pas avoir et que ça soit vraiment profitable pour Gryffondor.

- ça l'est. On s'entraîne au duel en ce moment, et je vais en profiter pour étudier sa façon de se battre. Je gagnerai la 3e épreuve sans faute. Juré.

- Si c'est juré, sourit James. Je vais faire confiance à Sirius, comme toujours.

- Merci, dit-elle soulagée.

L'avis de James sur la question était celui qu'elle avait le plus redouté. Heureusement qu'il faisait confiance à Sirius.

- Même si c'est mal parti, dit Marlene avec un petit sourire.

- Marlene !

- Comment ça ? Dit Lily.

- Et bien... disons que ce soir, Regulus avait nettement le dessus.

- Espèce de balance ! L'accusa Aurore. C'est pas cool ça !

- Il a quand même gagné 10 fois.

- 9 fois ! Tu étais l'arbitre oui ou non ?

- Bon, 9 fois. Sur 10, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as gagné qu'une seule fois ? Dit Peter.

- Tu n'aurais pas du tout gagné, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Regulus est très fort. Mais je sais comment il se bat maintenant. Et je gagnerai à tous les coups lors de la prochaine séance.

- ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un Black, dit James amusé. Mais arrange toi pour gagner Aurore. Sinon je risque de revenir sur ma décision.

- Tu te prends pour le chef de Gryffondor ? Lui demanda Lily.

- Je suis son capitaine et son coach, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle n'avait pas le droit de former cette alliance sans me consulter.

- C'est vrai, désolée, dit Aurore. Mais tu n'aurais jamais dit oui.

- Exact.

- Bien... vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Oui, dit Lily. Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? 70 ans. Aucun retourneur de temps ne peut accomplir ce prodige.

- Je n'ai pas utilisé n'importe quel retourneur de temps. Heu... je ne devrais vraiment pas vous en parler mais... je vous dirai simplement ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et j'éclaircirai un point en même temps. Un autre de mes mensonges...

Doucement, Aurore sortit la chaine dorée de son col. Et elle leur montra le sablier.

- Le sable est noir ! S'exclama Peter. C'est normal ?

- Il est unique, répondit-elle vaguement. Et il permet de remonter le temps sur de longues périodes.

- Où l'as-tu eu ? Demanda Lily.

- Et bien... je l'ai trouvé par hasard. Mais il y a quelque chose de bien plus important que je dois vous dire là-dessus. Voyez-vous... ce sablier... c'est le trésor de la famille Black, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard effaré. Et Sirius pâlit dangereusement. Qu'était-elle en train de dire ?

- Le trésor des Black ? Dit James. Mais alors...

- Je n'ai rien volé ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius. Crois-moi... je n'ai rien volé chez toi. J'ai trouvé ce pendentif à mon époque. Je n'avais pas besoin de celui qui se trouvait ici.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Lily. Mais alors... qui a volé celui de notre époque ?

- Je... je n'en sais rien. Il avait déjà disparu quand je... quand je...

- La fille que Kreattur a vu, dit Sirius en parlant enfin. C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?

-... oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais je...

- Tu t'es introduite chez moi. La harpie avait raison.

- Mais je n'ai rien volé !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu allée là-bas ? Et comment ?

- Quand Dumbledore a su d'où je venais, il m'a retiré le sort qui me lie au château parce qu'il voulait que je retourne à mon époque. J'ai refusé et il a accepté que je reste. Mais j'ai profité d'un bref instant... Je suis allée chez toi pour... vérifier quelque chose.

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Je... ne peux pas te le dire. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Si ça en a ! Parce que depuis des semaines... je hurle à tout le monde que tu n'es pas celle que Kreattur a aperçu. Alors que c'est le cas !

- Je n'ai rien volé... dit-elle désespérément.

- Tu as volé la carte.

- J'étais obligée...

- Tu portes le trésor de ma famille autour du cou. Tu l'as trouvé par hasard ? Alors ce n'est pas un souvenir de ta mère finalement ?

- Non je...

- Tu n'as fait que mentir depuis que tu es arrivée. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

- Je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je t'en prie Sirius...

- Parce que ça c'est vrai ?

- Sirius, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La voyant sur le point de pleurer, la colère de Sirius retomba. Que faisait-il ? Bien sûr qu'Aurore avait menti. Il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Du moins s'il avait eu la tête sur les épaules. Comme elle... Mais lui, il se laissait trop souvent emporter par ses émotions. Il n'était jamais raisonnable.

- Je t'aime Sirius, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Crois-moi...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser. Mais il ne trouva pas les mots et de toute façon, c'était inutile. Alors il s'avança vers elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Pardon Sirius... je ne voulais pas te mentir.

- C'est rien. Je sais que tu n'es pas une voleuse. Je l'ai toujours su. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Mais...

Il se tut soudainement. Et Aurore s'inquiéta.

- Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Une question. Une unique question. Celle qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il savait qu'elle venait du futur. La question à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de vouloir une réponse. Ou plutôt... il avait peur de la réponse. Tellement peur. Mais il devait la poser. Il devait savoir. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il demanda faiblement :

- Tu vas repartir ?

-...

Le silence d'Aurore fut une torture pour lui. D'autant qu'il la sentit se figer dans ses bras. Elle ne respirait même plus. Lui non plus. Il attendait. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et Aurore répondit si faiblement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Ça aurait mieux valut. Car il n'aurait pas à eu à entendre ce petit mot si terrible :

- Oui.

- Non ! Répondit-il en la serrant plus fort.

- Je... pleura-t-elle. Je suis désolée...

- Non Aurore. Tu ne peux pas repartir, dit-il désespérément.

- Pardon... pardon Sirius.

- Je t'ai dit non ! Tu vas rester... n'est-ce pas ? Tu resteras...

- Je ne peux pas rester... je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Pitié Aurore... non... tu as dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais...

- J'ai dit que je t'aimerai toujours, répondit-elle désespérée. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. Et je te le jure Sirius. Il n'y en aura jamais d'autre. Jamais.

- Peu importe, je te veux près de moi pour m'en assurer !

- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes. Mais tu devras me faire confiance et... me laisser partir.

- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Tu sais que j'en suis incapable.

- Il le faudra. J'ai... j'ai fais une promesse à Dumbledore. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Non...

- Sirius, intervint Lily. Il faut penser au bien d'Aurore. Sa famille l'attend chez elle. Ici... elle est seule.

- Ici, elle est avec moi, dit-il fermement.

- Mais sa place est...

- Près de moi, la coupa-t-il.

- James, dit Lily en cherchant de l'aide. C'est ton meilleur ami. Explique-lui.

- Si c'était toi, dit doucement James à la préfète. Je dirais exactement la même chose que lui.

- James !

Le jeune homme soupira et dit à son meilleur ami :

- Sirius... je te comprends tu sais. Mais tu dois respecter le choix d'Aurore. Lily dit vrai, sa famille l'attend. Il y a des fois où... on a pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. Si Aurore veut rentrer chez elle, tu dois la laisser faire.

- Elle veut rentrer parce qu'elle l'a promis !

- C'est aussi ce qu'elle souhaite. Sa famille doit lui manquer.

-...

- Et... si tu l'aimes vraiment... tu la laisseras partir.

Sirius serra les dents, pressant un peu plus Aurore contre son coeur. La jeune fille pouvait entendre ses battements affolés. Sirius tremblait même.

- C... combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Jusqu'au 30 juin, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Pas question. Pas si vite. Pas... ce jour là.

Sirius réalisait l'ampleur du problème. Il leur restait moins de 2 mois. Moins de 2 mois ! Mais le pire... c'était qu'il devrait la voir disparaître le jour de son anniversaire. Le 30 juin. Alors qu'il deviendrait enfin adulte... il devrait quitter son premier amour.

- Tu dois rester plus longtemps Aurore, murmura-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

- J'ai fait une promesse, pleura-t-elle.

Encore une promesse. Décidément, elle devrait s'abstenir à l'avenir. Ses promesses ne lui faisaient que du mal.

- Oublie ta promesse et reste.

- C'est impossible... ma mère... je lui ai...

Aurore poussa un petit soupir consterné avant de finir :

- Je lui ai_** promis**_ de revenir rapidement.

- Tu ne fais que ça... promettre. Ne recommence plus.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais je dois les tenir. Et je veux revoir ma famille. Ils me manquent.

- Mais tu as ta...

- Sirius !

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Aurore ne voulait pas que les autres sachent pour Dora. Il acquiesça et elle se détacha de lui.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore. Pardon...

- Arrête, dit-il en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche. Je t'ai encore fait pleurer. Je suis vraiment minable.

- N'importe quoi, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Aurore... je ne peux pas accepter ton départ.

- Je sais. C'est ma faute. J'aurais jamais dû...

- Si tu as l'intention de dire que tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de moi... je vais me mettre à nouveau en colère, la prévint-il.

- Non... mais je n'aurais jamais dû te l'avouer. Tu aurais pu l'accepter plus...

- Je ne l'aurais pas accepté malgré tout. Je t'aime idiote. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui... c'est vrai. En plus c'est idiot... parce que je suis heureuse de te l'avoir avoué.

- Je le suis aussi, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Aurore sourit, puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Je crois que je vous ai dit tout ce que je pouvais. Ne m'en demandez pas plus. Et n'en parlez plus.

- On ne dira jamais rien à personne, promit Marlene.

Ils en firent tous de même. Mais Aurore tripota nerveusement sa baguette.

- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Mais... j'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à vous lancer un maléfice de langue de plomb. Vous comprenez... vous pourriez laisser échapper quelque chose par inadvertance.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Lily. Et c'est normal que tu veuilles protéger ton secret.

- C'est mieux qu'un sortilège d'amnésie, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Les autres acceptèrent aussi et Aurore s'exclama :

- Mimble wimble !

Ils eurent tous l'impression que leur langue se tortillait dans leur bouche. Formant successivement plusieurs noeuds. Lorsque ce fut fini, Aurore dit :

- Vous ne pourrez en parler qu'avec moi. Ça concerne tout ce qui a été dit dans la salle commune ce soir. Pardonnez-moi. Et merci.

* * *

merci à vous d'avoir lu ! maintenant j'attends vos commentaires ! yay ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Rhumanesque** : j'avais terminé sur une fin cruelle pour vous alors j'ai fais de mon mieux pour me dépêcher d'écrire ce chapitre ^^ En effet, c'est difficile pour notre petit couple. le destin est cruel. merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

**Nayla-HP** : Peter ne pourra rien dire pour l'instant. Aurore a eu une très bonne idée en leur lançant ce maléfice. comment "zut" ? Tu veux qu'Aurore ait encore plus de problèmes ? lol. ouais, Remus sait qu'il aura un fils mais il aimerait aussi savoir avec QUI ! nous on sait ! nous on sait ! xD biz !

**Angie** : oh merci ! ^^ c'est vrai je m'améliore ? *grand soulagement et grosse joie !* essaye de rester en vie jusqu'à la semaine prochaine lol. bisous ! ;)

**Marie** : il reste en effet le secret Dora mais aussi le fait que Véga soit la voleuse et Aurore est restée vague sur la nature du sablier ;) Mais ils savent presque tout. c'est pas la vie, c'est moi qui suis cruelle avec Sirius lol. la faire partir le jour de son anniversaire, je devrais être répudiée pour ça. travaille dur ! et merci d'avoir posté le 300e review ! youhou ! ;) bisous

**Paracelse** : encore la question qui tue... je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres ! *essoufflée* comment voulez-vous que je le sache en écrivant au jour le jour ? il y en aura beaucoup c'est tout ce que je peux dire. la fic n'est pas terminée ;) contente de t'avoir offert le passage tant attendu et j'espère que la suite tiendra encore en haleine ! bisous

**Elsie.S** : ça arrive souvent au site. Une fois j'arrivais pas à poster mon chapitre pendant toute une journée, peu importe les multiples redémarrages, j'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux lol. je ne supporte pas les révélations qui tournent en drame. ils sont amis oui ou non ? Oui, alors ils sont capables de pardonner. entièrement d'accord avec toi. c'est bien à cause de Peter qu'elle a lancé sort. Sinon je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu besoin de le faire. elle leur fait entièrement confiance. soyez pas si pessimiste, la fin n'est pas encore là. On va passer encore un moment tous ensemble ;) et oui, ça avance entre Reg et Marlene. bientôt un bond de géant. bisous !

**rayslevin** : merci ! je ne dirai rien sur la fin de la fic, je la ferai à ma sauce ^^ il faudra suivre pour le savoir alors j'espère te revoir ;) encore merci et bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : mais pas de problème je suis contente que tu sois là ^^ c'est vrai que tout s'éclairci autour d'Aurore. Et l'heure du départ approche T.T bisous

**Immi** : c'est vrai que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils se braquent tous. et Aurore avait de très bonnes raisons de mentir, ils le savent et sont assez matures pour l'accpeter je pense. presque tous majeurs, manque plus que Sirius. biz biz !

**Hermione 1888** : merci ^^ la suite la semaine prochaine. à bientôt ;)

**brilou** : coucou ^^ j'imagine la tête choquée de Remus. il est amoureux de sa petite-fille. Comme je suis cruelle avec mes personnages (tu as entièrement raison pour Sirius) ... *bing : auto-coup-de-poing* merci et à bientôt ;)

**Git** : ben oui, ils ne comprenaient pas, normal d'être énervés. mais maintenant que tout est "clair", il va falloir digérer en effet ^^ sans peter il n'y aurait pas eu de maléfice... elle se méfie quand même un peu de lui. merci et travaille bien ! bisous ;)

**laloudu77** : oui ça y est ^^ bisous !

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : T.T là c'est moi qui pleure de joie en lisant ton commentaire. merci beaucoup ! mais je veux pas me faire coffrer, alors tu pouvais être indulgente et ne pas appeler la police ça m'arrangerai ;) en échange j'espère pouvoir continuer à te contenter ^^ sèche tes larmes, je te fais de gros bisous !

**azilea** : ouais ya du rapprochement ^^ vous en voulez plus ? ;)

**copa cabanna** : moi aussi ça m'énerve les révélations qui tournent au drame. OK on est frustré mais on se contient ^^. moi je suis sûre que tu as raison pour marlene et reg lol. Bisous et merci ;)

**Edwina Malefoy** : ben moi pas lol. j'aurais accepté et trouvé ça trop cool xD. je regarde trop les séries SF mdr. biz


	29. Mon secret n'en est plus un

Chapitre 29 : Mon secret n'en est plus un

- Je vois... dit Dumbledore en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Je comprends Miss Lupin.

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, dit Aurore assise en face de lui. J'étais obligée de tout leur expliquer.

- Je ne vous blâme pas. Même si c'est très embêtant.

- Vous n'allez pas leur altérer la mémoire n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas... qu'ils m'oublient.

- Vous leur avez bien lancé un sortilège de langue de plomb ?

- Oui.

- Alors je ne pense pas qu'un sortilège d'amnésie soit utile. Bien que... le maléfice que vous avez lancé puisse prendre fin à votre départ.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai rarement eu affaire à ce genre de cas, sourit-il.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et il est aussi à craindre que...

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous leur avez montré... _**l'objet**_. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... dit-elle en glissant un regard vers Phineas Nigelus qui cette fois était bien présent dans son portrait. Je devais la vérité à Sirius.

- Est-il question de mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils ? Demanda Phineas.

- La demoiselle est une de ses amies, sourit Dumbledore.

- Hum... dit l'ancien directeur en observant Aurore d'un oeil critique.

Il avait dû entendre parler de la voleuse blonde au 12 square Grimmaurd.

- Encore une fois, je comprends vos raisons Miss, dit Albus. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous le gardiez caché. Vous savez... si on le souhaite vraiment... le maléfice de langue de plomb peut être contourné. Il n'est pas fiable à 100%.

- Si on le souhaite vraiment ?

- Vous avez confiance en chacun d'eux ?

- Oui je...

Soudainement, Aurore pensa à Peter. Le seul qui n'était pas vraiment digne de confiance. Mais il ne devait entrer au service de Voldemort qu'après Poudlard. Et à ce moment là... peu importe ce qu'il pourrait raconter. Elle serait partie depuis longtemps et le sablier avec elle.

- Je pense que ça ira professeur. Il me reste moins de 2 mois à passer ici. Personne ne me le prendra pas. De toute façon c'est impossible. Il est... bien accroché.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on pourrait vous prendre _**vous**_.

- M'enlever ? Rit-elle. Non monsieur. Je vous fais trop confiance pour craindre ça.

- ça me fait très plaisir Miss. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre dortoir, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

- J'ai dressé la liste des élèves présents dans le château. D'après les témoignages des fantômes et des tableaux. Il est possible que quelques personnes m'aient échappé mais... là voilà, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

Aurore parcourut les noms. Elle trouva bien sûr ceux de Remus et Peter. Mais ils étaient ensemble à la bibliothèque lors de la fouille. Cependant, un autre nom retint son attention.

- Elizabeth Yaxley...

- Vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi, sourit-il.

- Est-ce que vous lui avez posé des questions ?

- En effet. Elle m'a dit être restée dans sa chambre. Seule.

- Alors rien ne nous prouve qu'elle dit la vérité.

- Mais rien ne nous prouve le contraire non plus. D'ailleurs Miss Finnigan a mentionné une voix de garçon.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. Mais qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Il n'est vraiment pas normal qu'elle soit restée au château alors que son fiancé jouait son dernier match de l'année. Elle avait sûrement une raison.

- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. D'après elle, cela ne me regarde en rien. Et je ne peux la forcer en me basant seulement sur le fait qu'elle appartient à la maison Serpentard et qu'elle est fiancée malgré elle à Evan Rosier.

- Si elle ne veut rien dire...

- ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est coupable, la coupa-t-il. Même si je partage votre sentiment.

- Elle est la plus proche de Rosier et elle ne m'aime pas. Le doute est mince.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Monsieur... vous savez qui est Rosier n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... ce qu'il est vraiment.

- Tant qu'il est ici, il reste uniquement mon élève. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait porter ou pas au bras gauche.

Aurore acquiesça. Dumbledore savait. C'était une bonne chose.

- Et pour Reg... heu... dit-elle en jetant à nouveau un coup d'oeil au tableau de Phineas.

- Je n'ignore pas _**qui **_il a choisi pour succéder à Evan Rosier lorsque celui-ci quittera Poudlard. Et je m'attends à ce que cette personne accepte.

- Ce sera malgré lui, dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Pas un mot sur ce que je ne devrais pas savoir Miss Lupin.

- Mais...

- Vous ne pouvez choisir pour les autres. Il fera comme il jugera bon de le faire.

- Je sais... soupira-t-elle.

- Les choses sont telles qu'elles doivent être. Et même si vous essayiez de le convaincre, je ne pense pas qu'il vous écouterait.

- Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle en se levant. Tous les mêmes... ils n'en ont toujours fait qu'à leur tête dans cette famille.

- En effet, pouffa Albus en se levant à son tour pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Quant à vous, profitez bien de vos virées nocturnes avec Miss McKinnon. Le 1er Juin sera bientôt là.

Aurore le fixa avec des yeux étonnés avant d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire.

- Je compte bien profiter des amis que j'ai ici tant que je le pourrai. _**Tous **_mes amis.

Puis elle descendit l'escalier sous l'oeil amusé de Dumbledore. "Cet homme sait vraiment tout sur tout" pensa-t-elle. "Je crois que la TRAM a été grillée".

oOo

Les vacances furent moins joyeuses que prévu. Aurore passait tout son temps avec Sirius. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, main dans la main. Mais ils parlaient peu. Car dès qu'ils trouvaient un sujet qui les faisait rire, l'ombre du départ prochain d'Aurore planait au dessus d'eux. L'atmosphère était tendue. Et ils s'en voulaient. Car ils sentaient bien qu'ils étaient en train de gâcher leur temps. Ils n'en avaient plus beaucoup. De plus Aurore était très inquiète. Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius avait l'air épuisé. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux. Il ne mangeait presque rien. Il était toujours très pâle.

- Sirius... murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient assis près du lac.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils regardaient en silence les clapotis de l'eau. Ça en devenait presque insupportable. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ne réponde pas la rendit folle.

- Sirius !

- Oui ? Dit-il en tournant enfin la tête vers elle. Pardon... tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Sirius, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus... tu ne _**parles **_plus !

-... c'est faux je...

- C'est vrai ! Tu t'imagines que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? On est tout le temps ensemble Sirius... mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là, dit-elle tristement.

Sirius serra fort la main d'Aurore qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

- Sirius, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je suis là. Alors parle-moi. Regarde-moi.

- Que je... ? Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

Aurore le vit froncer furieusement les sourcils et elle sursauta quand il s'exclama :

- Tu sais ce que ça me coûte de te regarder ?!

La jeune fille se détacha de lui avec un air effrayé.

- Sirius...

- Tu veux que je te regarde Aurore ? Dit-il en la fixant les dents serrées. Alors que je ne vois qu'une seule chose dans tes yeux ? Le fait que tu vas partir. Le fait que tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps à passer ensemble... J'aimerais voir autre chose en te regardant mais je n'y arrive pas !  
- Je suis désolée... dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'excuse pas idiote, dit-il douloureusement en passant brusquement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre lui. Ça fait encore plus mal.

-...

- Je suis désolé Aurore... mais je ne peux pas sourire quand... je sais que tu vas disparaître. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'accepter mais... je n'y arrive pas.

Aurore passa son bras libre autour de son cou.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'agir ainsi, dit-il le corps tremblant de colère contre lui-même. Je sais que c'est du temps précieux que je gâche. Le temps qu'il nous reste avant que...

- Je suis toujours là, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais bientôt ça changera. Tu vas partir là où je ne pourrais plus jamais t'atteindre. Parce que quand tu naîtras j'aurai quoi... 68 ans ?

Aurore resta silencieuse. Non... Sirius ne vivrait pas jusque là. Et le sachant parfaitement, elle fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

- C'est pire que la mort, murmura-t-il. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

- Sirius...

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes au point que... je pourrais t'enfermer, te faire du mal... du moment que ça me permet de te garder près de moi. Quand je te regarde, je me dis que je suis prêt à tout. _**Tout**_ ! Le meilleur comme le pire. Je voudrais tellement t'arracher ce sablier du cou !

-... c'est impossible. Je ne pourrai l'enlever que lorsque j'aurai atteint mon but. Quand je serai chez moi.

- Je ne supporte pas de voir cette chaine ! C'est la preuve que je vais te perdre.

- Sirius... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu pleurais tant. Pourquoi tu disais que c'était _**impossible**_. Je m'en rends compte à présent... et ça me tue ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de te laisser partir.

- Je dois partir... mais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu es le seul pour moi Sirius.

-... Aurore. Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Si tu dois vraiment partir... Emmène-moi.

- Jamais je ne ferai ça. Tu as une vie à mener ici. Il est hors de question que je change le cours du temps.

- Une vie à mener ? Sans toi ?

- Oui... sans moi. On a tous un destin. Je n'ai pas le droit de... jouer avec ces choses là.

- Peu importe la vie que j'aurais dû avoir, j'en veux une avec toi.

- J'ai dit non Sirius. Les gens qui t'aiment se trouvent ici.

- Les gens qui m'aiment ? Ne me parle pas de famille...

- Je te parle de tes amis. James, Remus... Peter. Tout le monde serait triste de te voir partir.

- Parce que tu crois... que je peux te laisser partir sans en souffrir ? Tu es toujours là et pourtant je...

- Pardon... dit-elle en voyant sa mâchoire se crisper. Je m'en veux tellement mais... il faut que je parte.

- Je sais... et je fais de mon mieux pour me convaincre de te laisser partir. Si je le fais c'est seulement parce que... c'est pour ton bien.

Aurore sourit faiblement. Et il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Sirius devait l'accepter. Aurore devait partir. Ils garderaient chacun des regrets. Mais c'était pour le mieux...

oOo

Le jour même du retour des élèves de vacances, Aurore chercha à parler avec Véga. Il était important qu'elle sache qu'elle avait montré le sablier aux autres.

- Aurore... soupira-t-elle alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs. Tu n'aurais jamais dû leur montrer. Je sens que tu vas encore me mettre dans le pétrin.

- Mais non. Personne ne te soupçonne.

- Mais toi, oui. Les Black n'ont pas arrêté de jaser sur toi. Tante Walburga n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Je ne sais pas comment elle compte s'y prendre mais... elle veut "_démasquer cette horrible voleuse blonde_". C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Je ne vois pas comment, rit Aurore.

- Ne sous-estime pas ma tante. Elle trouvera un moyen.

- Je serai bientôt partie.

Toute trace de rire avait quitté son visage. Et Véga la fixa en silence. Puis à la surprise d'Aurore, elle lui prit la main doucement. S'arrêtant, Aurore lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Véga ?

- Aurore je...

Les yeux baissés, elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Aurore dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment... obligée de partir ? Demanda finalement Véga.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Aurore.

- Tu ne pourrais pas... rester ?

- Véga...

- Écoute Aurore... je... je pense que tu devrais rester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je...

Véga se mordit les lèvres, visiblement en proie à un dilemme.

- Reste s'il te plait.

- Mais enfin Véga, je ne peux pas...

- Sirius en souffrira beaucoup.

Le visage d'Aurore se décomposa.

- Je sais... dit-elle tristement.

- Oh pardon, dit Véga en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est cruel, je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

- Je comprends... tu te soucies vraiment de ton cousin.

- ça n'a rien à voir, je... Aurore, reste.

- J'ai promis de partir, dit-elle en essayant de se reculer.

- Tu dois rester, dit Véga en la serrant plus fort pour l'empêcher de bouger. S'il te plait...

- Pourquoi tu insistes autant ?

- Parce que... je suis très égoïste. Alors reste.

- Toi ? Égoïste ? N'importe quoi Véga.

- Si tu savais... tu... bon sang Aurore... _**reste**_.

- Si je savais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Peu importe ! Je t'en prie... tu ne dois pas partir. Il faut absolument que... keuf !

Véga toussa plusieurs fois contre elle. Si fort qu'elle se plia en deux, et Aurore glissa au sol avec elle.

- Véga ?! S'exclama-t-elle effrayée.

La Serpentard toussait toujours. Elle respirait mal. Elle se courbait même sous la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Véga ?

- Mes... po... tions... réussit-elle à dire.

- Oui, dit Aurore en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle trouva plusieurs petites fioles et les lui tendit :

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

La main tremblante, Véga saisit une fiole et but son contenu d'un coup. Mais au grand désespoir d'Aurore, la potion ne sembla pas avoir d'effet.

- Oh non, Véga ! S'exclama-t-elle en la voyant se tordre toujours de douleur.

Elle respirait de plus en plus mal. Et sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, Aurore la vit s'évanouir dans ses bras.

- Véga ? Véga ! À l'aide !

Mais elles étaient seules dans le couloir. Aurore donna des petites tapes sur les joues de Véga pour la faire revenir à elle et elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise pour lui permettre de mieux respirer.

- Hé ! Cria Aurore désespérée. Aidez-moi ! AU SECOURS !

Soudain, elle crut apercevoir une ombre au coin du couloir.

- Vous là-bas ! Cria-t-elle. Venez m'aider ! Une élève a perdu connaissance !

Enfin, la personne apparut. Et Aurore le reconnut immédiatement.

- Peter ! Bon sang mais dépêche-toi ! On doit emmener Véga à l'infirmerie !

- O.. oui, dit-il en accourant.

- Soutiens-la de ce côté, dit-elle en passant l'un des bras de Véga autour de son cou.

Ensemble, il la soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Pomfresh ! Cria Aurore. Mrs Pomfresh ! Vite !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau.

- C'est Véga Prewett ! Dit Aurore en allongeant la jeune fille sur l'un des lits avec l'aide de Peter. Elle a fait un malaise.

- Miss Prewett ? Dit-elle en courant vers eux. Par Merlin ! Poussez-vous ! Vite !

Pomfresh s'affaira énergiquement près de Véga. Toute affolée, elle vérifiait son état.

- Je vais chercher Sirius et Regulus, dit Aurore en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Reste avec elle Peter !

- Ok, dit-il l'air pâle en fixant la jeune fille inconsciente.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Aurore et Véga en avaient profité pour pouvoir parler discrètement dans les couloirs. Elle trouverait les frères Black dans la grande salle.

- Sirius ! Regulus ! Cria-t-elle en faisant claquer les portes.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Son entrée les avait tous surpris. Mais ils trouvaient aussi étrange qu'elle ait crié le prénom du serpentard en plus de celui de Sirius. Cependant, ils comprirent tous pourquoi quand elle annonça :

- Véga a fait un malaise !

Le silence régna encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle crie :

- VITE !

Les frères Black se levèrent d'un bond. Remis de leur surprise, ils se ruèrent vers elle et Aurore les accompagna en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Véga ! S'exclama Regulus en entrant en premier.

- Restez sur le côté, leur ordonna Pompom. Elle a besoin d'air.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, si vous me laissez faire.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda Regulus à Aurore.

- On discutait dans les couloirs. Elle s'est soudainement mise à tousser avant de s'effondrer. Heureusement, Peter est arrivé au bon moment et on a pu l'emmener ici rapidement.

- Merci, dit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de Peter.

- De rien, répondit-il en fixant toujours Véga.

- De quoi vous discutiez ? Demanda Regulus en fixant Aurore les sourcils froncés.

- De vous, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que c'est si important ?

- Non ça ne l'est pas, dit Sirius en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Heureusement que tu étais avec elle Aurore.

- J'étais paniquée. Je suis contente que Peter soit passé par là.

- Une chance qu'il n'ait pas eu très faim aujourd'hui, dit Sirius en souriant à son ami.

- Voilà, dit Pomfresh en s'essuyant le front. Ça devrait aller maintenant. Vous pouvez approcher, mais restez calmes.

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt et les cousins de Véga se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit. Regulus prit sa main et Sirius lui caressa tendrement le front.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, dit Regulus. Ses potions ont toujours calmé ses crises.

- Cette fois elles n'ont pas eu d'effet, dit Aurore. Elle a bu la potion mais...

- Vraiment ? Dit l'infirmière qui avait tout entendu. Laquelle a-t-elle bu ?

- Heu... dit Aurore en lui tendant les fioles qu'elle avait récupéré. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond.

- Puissante potion analgésique, dit-elle en sentant le flacon vide. Messieurs Black, venez par ici. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Sirius et Regulus la suivirent à l'écart et Aurore prit leur place au chevet de Véga. Elle saisit doucement la main de la jeune fille et soupira. Elle lui avait vraiment fait une peur bleue. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire en voulant me retenir ici ? Elle devrait le savoir mieux que personne, je ne peux pas rester". Soudain, les yeux d'Aurore se posèrent sur le col de Véga. Et elle remarqua avec angoisse que le sablier était à moitié visible. Tendant rapidement la main, elle reboutonna la chemise de la Serpentard. Puis elle jeta un regard à la ronde. Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué ? Sûrement pas... les garçons auraient dit quelque chose dans le cas contraire. Sirius et Regulus discutaient toujours avec Pomfresh. Et Peter jetait des coups d'oeil à la porte. Il devait envisager de partir, se demandant sûrement s'il n'était pas de trop.

- Merci de nous avoir aidées Peter, lui dit Aurore en souriant.

- Hein ? Dit-il en reportant son attention sur elle. Oh... pas de quoi.

Il baissa timidement les yeux et Aurore sourit de plus belle. Même lui pouvait être d'un grand secours.

oOo

Véga se réveilla le soir même. Et face à l'inquiétude générale, elle rassura tout le monde en disant que c'était seulement dû à la fatigue du voyage en train. Mais qu'elle allait bien à présent. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce que pensait Mrs Pomfresh : _Si ses potions ne font plus effet, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Je voudrais l'envoyer faire des examens à Ste Mangouste_.

Mais Véga refusa net, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà eut droit à une visite à l'hôpital durant les vacances. Et qu'apparemment, tout devrait aller bien. Mais le fait qu'elle refuse même qu'on contacte ses parents semblait étrange. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Et Mrs Pomfresh affirmait que la prochaine fois, la crise pourrait être pire. Voilà pourquoi elle garda de force Véga à l'infirmerie pendant plus d'une semaine. C'était soit ça, soit l'hôpital. Et Véga n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir.

Sirius et Regulus allaient la voir tous les matins et tous les soirs. Aurore venait avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler avec Véga de leur discution juste avant que sa crise se déclanche. Mais pour Aurore, ce n'était pas vraiment crucial. Car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer d'avis. Elle avait décidé de partir. Elle partirait. Mais avant...

- Tu es complètement folle !

Regulus faisait les cent pas dans la salle sur demande. Aurore avait décidé de tout lui dire. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le seul à rester dans l'ignorance alors que Sirius et Véga étaient au courant. Aurore avait un peu peur de la réaction du Serpentard. Il l'avait déjà interrogée et elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais étrangement, Regulus avait plus prononcé le mot "folle" avec inquiétude qu'avec dégoût.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi tu me le dis _**à moi **_?

- Parce que je te fais confiance. Tous mes autres amis le savent, je voulais que tu le sache aussi.

- Tu viens du futur Aurore ! Tu portes le trésor de ma famille autour du cou ! Ma mère et Rosier avaient raison...

- Oui... même si ce n'est pas celui qui a été volé.

- C'est complètement dingue, dit-il sidéré. Dire que tout ce temps... tu l'avais autour du cou.

- Ce n'est pas celui...

- Peu importe lequel c'est ! Tu en as un exemplaire ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

- Regulus...

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me le dire. Tu sais que je... que bientôt je vais... me rapprocher de_** lui**_. Tu sais ce que je vais devenir. N'est-ce pas ?

Marlene écarquilla les yeux. Alors Regulus avait vraiment l'intention de rejoindre Voldemort ?

- Oui, dit Aurore. Mais je te fais confiance.

- La confiance n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Il est le meilleur des légilimens ! Il regardera dans mon esprit et il saura. Et il voudra récupérer ce sablier. Il ne te laissera pas tranquille Aurore.

- Regulus je pars le 30 juin. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas... le rejoindre avant ça. Si ? Dit-elle effrayée.

- Non...

Elle soupira de soulagement. Aurore n'aurait pas supporté de le _**voir**_ devenir mangemort. De voir la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

- Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Le sablier disparaîtra avec moi avant qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

- Mais après ton départ... il voudra m'arracher des informations...

- Je suis certaine que tu es aussi bon occlumens que duelliste, sourit-elle.

- Bon occlumens... oui. Mais est-ce que ce sera assez face à lui ?

- J'ai confiance en toi Regulus.

- Tu ne devrais pas ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Je suis un Serpentard. Le champion de Serpentard !

- Tu as gardé secrètes nos réunions, tu garderas aussi ce secret pour moi.

- Folle, tu es complètement folle... marmonna-t-il en tournant toujours en rond.

- Ton agitation prouve ton inquiétude. C'est la meilleure des preuves pour que je te fasse confiance.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui te feras torturer. Si jamais il sent que je sais la moindre chose sur le sablier... je suis censé tout ignorer jusqu'à mes 17 ans ! Il veut plus que tout ces informations et... ma meilleure protection c'était mon ignorance.

-... tu as raison. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire. Je t'ai mis en danger. Mais j'avais envie que tu saches qui je suis. Et puis je ne t'ai pas dit grand chose sur le sablier. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que je le porte.

- Parce qu'il y a plus à savoir ? Demanda Marlene.

Aurore lui offrit un regard désolé. Elle ne pouvait rien dire là dessus.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment rien dû me dire, dit Regulus. Et le pire c'est que... tu dois savoir beaucoup de chose sur notre avenir à tous. 70 ans...

- Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne dirai rien là dessus.

- Tant mieux, je ne veux pas savoir ! C'est ma vie, j'en ferai ce qu'il me plaira. Ne t'avise pas de changer quoi que ce soit.

Elle sourit tristement et il s'exclama furieux :

- Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Je veux rien savoir tu entends ?

- Pardon... Dit-elle en se reprenant. Oublions tout ça et... reprenons nos duels.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit-il en sortant de la salle.

Regulus fit claquer la porte et s'éloigna à pas rapides. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout ! Pourquoi devait-il côtoyer quelqu'un qui venait du futur ? C'était absurde ! Et pourtant, ça avait l'air plus que vrai. Mais il ne voulait rien savoir sur son avenir. Car l'avenir... il en avait peur malgré lui. Il devait se rallier à Voldemort. Pour sa famille. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il devrait emprunter un chemin sombre et tortueux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une vie facile. Et peut-être même... une vie courte. Regulus avait peur de savoir. Et le sourire triste d'Aurore... c'était une enclume tombée au fond de son ventre. Un souffle froid dans son esprit. Ce sourire triste... que signifiait-il ? Mourrait-il prématurément ? Et de quelle façon ? Ou était-ce tout autre chose ?

- Elle fait vraiment chier ! s'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

- Mesurez vos paroles jeune homme, dit l'un des tableaux choqué.

- La ferme ! Répliqua-t-il en doublant l'allure.

À cause d'Aurore, ses nuits seraient encore plus agitées. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Dans la salle sur demande, Marlene dit en fixant la porte avec Aurore :

- Tu ne lui as pas lancé de maléfice de langue de plomb.

- Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit utile.

- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Plus qu'à n'importe qui.

- Tu veux dire plus qu'à toi ? Dit-elle amusée. Tu es jalouse ?

- Un peu, rit Marlene.

- J'ai aussi une totale confiance en toi Marlene. Mais je sais que Regulus ne parlera de ça à personne. Ça concerne le trésor de sa famille après tout. Il sait que Rosier veut le récupérer pour Voldemort.

- Mais il pourrait en parler à ses parents.

- Il ne dénoncera pas quelqu'un qui n'a rien volé. Il est comme ça.

- À quel point le connais-tu ?

- Je ne le connais pas, avoua Aurore. Disons que c'est l'instinct.

- J'espère que ton instinct est infaillible.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Mais il y avait peut-être de quoi s'inquiéter. Car alors que Regulus entrait dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il sursauta en entendant la voix de Rosier s'élever du canapé :

- Où étais-tu ?

Regulus s'arrêta immédiatement et retint son souffle.

- Un peu tard pour une promenade, continua Rosier en se redressant sur la banquette alors qu'il y était allongé.

- Je... j'étais...

- J'en ai assez Regulus, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. Aimes-tu ton frère ? Le détestes-tu ? Suis-tu mes ordres ? Ou les ignores-tu ? Respectes-tu le maître ou... te moques-tu de lui et de _**moi**_ ?

- Je...

- J'avais à te parler ce soir. Mais je t'ai vu tardivement sortir de la salle commune. Je t'ai suivi. Et... tu as mystérieusement disparu au 7e étage. La porte s'est effacée du mur juste après que tu sois entré dans une pièce. Je me demande... comment est-ce possible ? Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

Regulus déglutit.

- Réponds-moi immédiatement, lui ordonna Evan.

- C'est... une salle spéciale. On ne peut pas y entrer tant que quelqu'un se trouve déjà à l'intérieur.

- Et que faisais-tu dans cette salle spéciale ?

- J'étais... avec Aurore Devan.

Rosier leva les sourcils.

- Je remplissais la mission que tu m'as donné, précisa Regulus. Tu m'as demandé de me rapprocher d'elle pour...

- Je sais ce que je t'ai demandé ! S'emporta Evan. D'ailleurs ça fait plusieurs semaines ! C'était justement de cela dont je voulais te parler ce soir ! Ta mission n'avançait pas. Mais tu me dis que tu étais avec elle ce soir ?

- Oui... après le malaise de Véga j'ai eu souvent l'occasion de voir Devan à l'infirmerie. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire parce que Sirius était présent lui aussi. Alors j'ai réussi à lui donner rendez-vous ce soir. Seule. Cette idiote était certaine que le malaise de Véga allait me rapprocher de mon frère. Mais je l'ai piégée dans la pièce du 7e étage pour vérifier son cou. Elle... ne porte rien.

-... je sais.

Regulus releva brusquement la tête vers lui. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?"

- Je sais qu'Aurore Devan ne détient pas le trésor de ta famille, précisa Rosier. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques instants. Quelqu'un d'autre le porte.

- Qui ça ? Et qui te l'a dit ?

- Cela regarde uniquement le maître, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Mais je suis heureux de savoir... que tu as finalement rempli la mission que je t'avais donné. Tu viens de regagner ma confiance. Cela me permet d'avoir confirmation. Je vais pouvoir l'annoncer au maître sans craintes. Tiens-toi prêt, nous agirons dès que j'aurais reçu ses instructions.

- Attends...

- Je compte maintenant sur toi pour la 3e épreuve Regulus, dit Rosier en disparaissant. Tu es sur la bonne voie, alors continue.

Regulus resta dans la salle commune, seul et perdu. Que venait-il de se passer ? Rosier savait qui détenait le sablier ? Il connaissait l'identité du voleur ? Comment ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Encore cette personne mystérieuse ? "Je devrais prévenir Aurore..."

oOo

Cette nuit même, lors de la pleine lune de Mai, Sirius et Aurore se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la clairière. Appuyés contre le tronc de l'arbre, ils discutaient de Véga.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit Sirius. Son état a l'air d'empirer bien plus vite que ce que les médicomages disaient. Je l'ai accompagnée à l'hôpital l'année dernière et... ils disaient que sa scolarité ne devrait pas être troublée. Qu'elle avait encore des années avant que de grandes complications s'installent. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que les dites complications sont déjà là.

- C'est peut-être... le moral.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ton frère et toi.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ma fugue qui a aggravé son état ?

- Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien Sirius. Je dis juste que... elle doit être très triste pour vous. Et que ça irait peut-être mieux si...

- Arrête. Je ne me réconcilierai pas avec lui. C'est trop tard.

- Je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

- C'est_** trop tard**_. D'accord ? Dit-il énervé. Ta soeur m'a déjà fait la morale. Si elle n'a pas réussi à me convaincre, tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Hum... marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Désolé, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai renié ma famille. Ça inclue Regulus. De toute façon, il n'a pas plus envie que moi de se réconcilier.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir si...

- Dora. Stop.

- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle. "Désolé Véga, j'aurais essayé".

- Je préfèrerais que tu me parles un peu de toi. Depuis qu'Aurore nous a tout dis, je me pose des questions sur toi.

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle gênée.

- Tu es venue avec elle. Mais comment ? Pourquoi tu as pu retirer le sablier, mais pas elle ?

- On en sait rien. On ne sait pas bien comment il fonctionne.

- C'était dangereux de l'utiliser.

- On a peur de rien, sourit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas faite aussi passer pour une élève ?

- Tu as vu ma tête ? Demanda-t-elle. Je me serais trop fait remarquer.

- Oh, parce que ta soeur est restée très discrète ?

- Si elle est championne de Gryffondor, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui... dit-il sombrement. Je m'en veux.

- C'est parce qu'elle voulait rester discrète qu'elle n'a pas mis son nom dans l'urne. Mais il a fallut que tu le fasses pour elle.

- J'ai dit que je m'en voulais !

- ça va, je te taquine, rit-elle. On te pardonne.

- Où est-ce que tu vis le reste du temps ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas tout le temps dans le parc.

- Je loge à Pré-au-lard. La Tête de Sanglier.

- Sérieux ? C'est miteux cet endroit.

- Je m'en fiche. Du moment que je peux facilement venir ici.

- Mais ça doit être dur. Toi aussi tu es venue pour Remus non ? Contrairement à Aurore, tu n'es pas près de lui.

- Je le suis à chaque pleine lune. Ça me va.

- Si il savait qu'il a une deuxième petite-fille... et un... heu...

- Un petit-fils ? Devina-t-elle d'un air triste.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. Rémy ressemblait beaucoup à Remus. Vraiment beaucoup... et pas seulement physiquement, dit-elle en souriant. Il était doux, prévenant... il avait vraiment la tête sur les épaules. Toujours sérieux. Le seul de la famille. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui... c'est qu'il comprenait tout sans qu'on ait besoin de parler. Il devinait tout. Et il trouvait toujours les bons mots.

La jeune fille caressa pensivement ses mèches argentées déjà courtes et murmura :

- Oui... toujours.

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Sirius et sourit.

- Il me manque, dit-elle.

Sirius la regarda sourire. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Car ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Bien au contraire. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans son regard. Sans réfléchir, Sirius tendit la main. Il la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Aurore tressaillit en fixant Sirius. Tant de douceur... pour l'apaiser. La rassurer. Elle aurait voulu que cela dure mais Sirius se rendit compte de son geste et retira brusquement sa main.

- Heu... pardon, dit-il en se levant avec gêne.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui je... je veux être rentré quand Aurore se lèvera.

- À la prochaine, dit-elle alors qu'il se transformait en chien.

Elle le regarda disparaître et soupira en se relevant :

- Même si je suis déjà debout.

Alors qu'il courrait vers le château, Sirius se posait des questions sur le geste qu'il venait d'avoir envers Dora. Il avait de nouveau agit sans réfléchir, naturellement. Encore une fois il avait cru revoir Aurore, prostrée sur le canapé de la salle commune alors qu'elle racontait à Marlene ce qui était arrivé à son frère. "Il faut absolument que j'arrête de les confondre" pensa-t-il. "Elles ont peut-être la même façon d'agir mais... Aurore n'est pas Dora et Dora n'est pas Aurore".

Aurore se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Pour une fois, lorsqu'elle entra, la jeune fille trouva Remus déjà réveillé.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant doucement.

- Salut, répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu t'es réveillé tôt.

- Heu... disons que j'angoissais trop pour pouvoir dormir normalement.

- Tu angoissais ?

- Je me demandais... de quoi on allait bien pouvoir parler. Maintenant que je sais tout.

- Remus, sourit-elle. Tu es peut-être mon grand-père, mais on est toujours amis tu sais ? Ne te casse pas la tête et parlons comme on l'a toujours fait.

- Oui mais... c'est pas si simple. Tu sais bien...

-... oui. Pardon.

- Tomber amoureux de sa propre petite-fille, dit-il avec un sourire tordu. On dirait un gag.

- Remus... tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolée.

- Maintenant je comprends ta réaction. Pas étonnant que tu m'aies repoussé aussi violemment.

- Je suis désolée...

- Arrête de t'excuser. Ça ne rime à rien. Et ça ne m'aide pas. Loin de là...

-...

- Mes sentiments ne peuvent pas changer si vite Aurore. Même après ce que tu as avoué. C'est très gênant pour moi et... pour toi aussi bien sûr. Je vais devoir... oublier et prendre sur moi. Mais je n'y arriverai pas facilement. Ça prendra peut-être du temps. Beaucoup de temps je pense.

- ça ira peut-être mieux quand je serai partie, murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de te voir partir.

- Je sais. Moi aussi je voudrais rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais...

- Mais tu as promis à Dumbledore. Sois sûre que tu me manqueras beaucoup.

- Toi aussi, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et lui tapota l'épaule. Puis il réclama son chocolat et la jeune fille se confondit en excuse. Elle avait oublié de faire un saut aux cuisines. Ils rirent ensemble pour essayer de passer outre leur gêne. C'était étrange mais... à présent ils étaient vraiment Remus et Aurore Lupin.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Yaga-Poplar** : c'est vrai que c'est étrange pour Sirius. Il a l'impression de voir la même personne mais il est persuadé de se tromper lol. en plus il se sent coupable dès qu'il a un geste de tendresse pour Dora. alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison ! je suis trop cruelle mdr. merci, bisous !

**Bazilea** : hul hum ^^ en tout cas Véga semble très agitée sur ce sujet. Aurore va-t-elle pouvoir repartir ? à suivre !

**Clair-2-lune** : si Rosier sait ça c'est que quelqu'un le lui a dit. Mais qui ? ^^ vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre. merci et bisous !

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : ne pleure plus (et n'appelle pas les flics ! T.T) merci beaucoup, mais la terroriste sentimentale risque de sévir à nouveau lol. à la semaine prochaine ;)

**Immi** : mais il avait pas faim lol. véga a une bonne raison. ce n'est pas que pour Sirius. merci à toi, biz !

**Nayla-HP** : Aurore a une soeur mais elle n'est pas dans le passé. Aurore a hérité du sang de vélane de fleur par l'intermédiaire de Victoire. étrangement ce caractère de vélane est ressortit fortement chez Aurore. les mystères de la génétique ^^ et elle a en plus hérité du don de métamorphomage de Teddy. la totale ! xD c'est vrai que Regulus n'a pas envie de rejoindre Voldemort. mais il le fera. trop triste... ouais Aurore ! on s'en fout ! reste un point c'est tout et change les chooooseeeeuuh ! mdr. biz

**Marie** : et oui, c'est ça le pire. il ne sait pas qu'il a raison. tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle va rester... (non, je dirai rien là dessus ! niark ! mdr) l'affaire a l'air sérieuse pour Véga. entre sa maladie et la chose importante qu'elle cache à Aurore... à suivre ! ;) bisous

**Git** : j'étais pas totalement satisfaite du premier résumé, alors je suis en train d'essayer de trouver la bonne tournure. je fais plusieurs essais lol. bien sûr qu'il est impossible que Sirius parte avec elle. Mais il devait le proposer au moins une fois. ohoh ! c'est la grande question. Est-ce que je vais changer les choses ? ^^ en effet, il fallait que Reg sache pour pouvoir prévenir Aurore que Rosier était au courant. merci beaucoup (je suis sadique avec tous mes personnages lol). Bisous !

**Elsie.S** : pleins de suppositions qui se confirmeront... ou pas lol. (ça t'aide pas je sais xD) c'est vrai que si Aurore décide de changer les choses elle devra faire plus qu'attention. vous cogitez encore sur la raison de l'effacement du nom de Véga sur la tapisserie ^^ tu as raison, c'est pour ça que la maladie d'Aurore a avancé, mais Sirius ne peut pas le savoir. alors il se pose des questions. ouais il devrait sourire un peu plus ;) il arrive le bond de géant lol. patienceeee ! dans quelques chapitres. à bientôt pour la suite. Bisous !

**brilou** : oui, il doit arrêter de râler ^^ je sais que c'est pas la joie. Mais je te dis à la prochiane ;) bisous !

**Edwina Malefoy** : non je ne dirai rien ! lol. Jusqu'au moment choisi ^^


	30. Moment de tension

Chapitre 30 : Moment de tension

Le 31 mai... un soir particulier. La veille de la 3e et dernière épreuve. Mais aussi le dernier soir où la TRAM se réunirait dans la salle sur demande. Aurore et Marlene étaient arrivées à l'avance. La championne avait dit vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec Regulus. Et elle fut très surprise de trouver le Serpentard dans la salle à leur arrivée. Il était venu encore plus tôt qu'elles.

- Reg ! Dit Aurore joyeuse. Toi aussi tu étais pressé de nous voir ?

- Ça fait une heure que j'attends, dit-il furieux.

- Pressé à ce point là ? Dit-elle étonnée. On était là hier soir et tu es parti...

- La ferme ! Écoute-moi, dit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Rosier. Il sait.

- Il sait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Il sait qui a volé le sablier. Qui le porte.

-...

- Il s'est enfin rendu compte que ce n'était pas toi la voleuse.

Aurore avait du mal à respirer. Rosier savait ?

- Il t'a dit qui l'avait volé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mais il sait. Quelqu'un lui a dit.

- Qui ?

- Sûrement la même personne qui a fait fouiller votre dortoir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et Rosier est sûr de lui ?

- Plutôt oui. Il compte _**lui **_faire un rapport.

- Aurore ? Dit Marlene inquiète pour son amie en la voyant très pâle.

La championne se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et réfléchit paniquée. Rosier savait que Véga avait le sablier ? Comment ? Qui d'autre à part elle pouvait savoir ? "À l'infirmerie... quelqu'un a dû le voir à l'infirmerie... C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la chemise de Véga !" pensa-t-elle désespérée. Car c'était la seule explication plausible. Mais qui l'avait vu ? Qui l'avait rapporté à Rosier ? "Il n'y avait que moi, Pomfresh, Sirius, Regulus et... et... Peter ?" Le souffle d'Aurore se coupa. Elle l'avait laissé seul avec Véga pour pouvoir aller chercher Sirius et Regulus. Il avait eu largement le temps de remarquer le sablier. Et il_** savait **_exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle leur avait montré le sien et dit que c'était le trésor des Black. "Alors depuis le début..." Tout était clair à présent. Peter était aussi derrière l'ensorcellement de Sally. Il était resté au château avec Remus. Oh... pas seulement pour lui tenir compagnie. Remus avait dit s'être brusquement endormi dans la bibliothèque. Et si Peter lui avait jeté un sortilège de sommeil ? Et si il était parti ensorceler Sally avant de revenir. Et si... c'était_** lui**_ qui avait empoisonné la poursuiveuse ? Qu'ils avaient été stupides ! Qui d'autre qu'un Gryffondor pouvait empoisonner l'assiette de Sally ? Ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un assis près d'elle. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Non parce que cette personne appartenait à une autre maison... mais parce que c'était tout simplement un _**garçon**_. Un garçon de Gryffondor... Peter !

- LE SALAUD ! Cria Aurore en se levant d'un bond.

"Dire que je l'ai remercié" pensa-t-elle en marchant furieusement de long en large. "Que Sirius l'a remercié ! _Tu as une feuille coincée dans ton écharpe Aurore_... ha ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vérifier si je portais une chaîne autour du cou ! Le sale petit rat... ce n'était pas par hasard s'il est apparu au moment où Véga s'est évanouie. Il nous suivait ! Sa perte d'appétit n'avait rien à voir avec la chance ! Je vais le tuer... il a osé balancer Véga à Rosier ! Il est _**déjà**_ au service de Voldemort !" Mais comment était-ce possible ? Cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Ou avait-elle modifié les choses. Avait-elle poussé Peter dans les bras de Voldemort plus tôt que prévu ? "Rosier a eu besoin de lui en premier lieu pour vérifier si je détenais le sablier. Parce que tout le monde s'est rendu compte qu'il avait disparu. Et ça... j'en suis responsable. Je n'aurais jamais dû me rendre chez les Black. J'ai complètement changé l'histoire... tout est de ma faute. Véga est en danger par ma faute... Rosier n'aurait jamais eu besoin de Peter si j'étais restée tranquillement ici au lieu de satisfaire ma curiosité !"

- Aurore... dit Marlene effrayée de voir une quantité impressionnante d'expressions passer sur le visage de son amie.

Haine, trouble, peur... culpabilité. Douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Regulus qui s'en était aussi rendu compte. Qui traites-tu de salaud ? Rosier ? Ou...

-...

- Aurore tu es au courant ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais _**qui**_ agit pour le compte de Rosier ? Tu connais cette personne ?

-...

- Et si tu es autant en colère... c'est parce que tu lui faisais confiance ?

-...

- Aurore ! Je te parle ! Qui est-ce ?

- Un salaud... marmonna-t-elle.

- Un garçon ? Dit Marlene. C'est bien un garçon qui a ensorcelé Sally ?

- Est-ce que tu sais aussi qui est le voleur ? Demanda Regulus.

-...

- Aurore !

- Oui je sais, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne le dirai à personne. Pas même à toi.

- Tu sais qui a volé le trésor de ma famille et tu_** refuses**_ de me le dire ?

- Je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant et se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est compliqué. Fais-moi confiance.

- Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la _**confiance **_entre nous ?

- _**Moi **_je te fais confiance.

- Arrête de répéter ça !

- Je le répète parce que c'est vrai ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Prévenir le voleur ?

- Oui... le sablier ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains de Voldemort.

Marlene tressaillit mais Regulus resta imperturbable.

- C'est vrai... il ne doit jamais l'obtenir. C'est le trésor de _**ma**_ famille. Pas le sien. Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu me dises qui l'a volé. Je dois le récupérer.

- Tu ne peux pas le récupérer. Il est solidement accroché au cou de la personne qui le porte. On ne peut pas le lui reprendre pour l'instant. Alors laisse-moi faire. Je te promets que ta famille récupèrera son trésor.

"D'ailleurs il est entre les mains d'un membre de la famille. Et si j'ai pu le trouver au square Grimmaurd, c'est que Véga l'a remis à sa place. Mais je dois la prévenir pour qu'elle le fasse avant que Voldemort ne mette la main dessus. Non seulement elle est en danger mais... on ne peut pas laisser ce sale mage noir voyager dans le temps à sa guise. J'irai prévenir Véga et Dumbledore demain".

- Tu me demandes encore de te faire confiance ? Dit Regulus.

- Oui Regulus. C'est exactement ce que je te demande. Je m'occupe de tout. D'accord ?

-...

- S'il te plait. J'ai fais une grosse erreur... et je veux la réparer moi-même.

- Tu veux dire que tout ça arrive par ta faute ? Que tu as... changé le passé ?

-... oui. Laisse-moi tout remettre en ordre.

-...

- Regulus ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Tu es vraiment une chieuse.

Aurore sourit doucement et dit :

- Je sais. Mais... ça veut dire oui ?

- ça veut dire que je te laisse 24h. Rosier compte attendre de nouvelles instructions avant d'agir. Fais ce que tu as à faire d'ici là. Mais demain soir je saurai tout sur le vol qui a eu lieu chez moi. Je t'arracherai la vérité s'il le faut.

- Je n'en doute pas, acquiesça-t-elle. Alors finalement... ce n'est pas la dernière réunion de la TRAM ce soir.

- Rendez-vous ici après l'épreuve, dit Regulus en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Sans faute.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Rosier m'a vu venir ici hier soir. Il ignore comment entrer mais... je ne veux pas qu'il devienne à nouveau soupçonneux. Et j'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner davantage pour te battre demain.

- Hé ! Regulus ! L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il allait refermer la porte.

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

- Et si on en profitait pour parier ? Dit-elle amusée. Si tu gagnes l'épreuve, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sans me plaindre. Mais si je gagne... tu devras m'accorder une faveur. Et à Marlene aussi.

- Si tu veux, je vais gagner de toute façon, dit-il en fermant la porte.

- Il est devenu plus joueur, sourit Aurore. Tu ne trouves pas Marlene ?

-...

- Marlene ?

- Est-ce que tu sais vraiment qui a ensorcelé Sally ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-... oui. Je crois savoir.

- On le connait bien ?

-... si je te le disais Marlene... et Merlin sait que j'en ai envie... je modifierais l'histoire plus que jamais. Et... même si je pense qu'un grand bien en ressortirait... je n'en ai pas le droit. Car je pourrais aussi causer du mal sans le vouloir. Ce qui serait très égoïste sachant que je compte retourner chez moi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui mais...

- Je ne le dirai donc à personne. Pas même à Regulus. Il pourra bien me torturer je ne dirai rien. Parce que si je change ça... je change tout. Et j'ai tellement envie de tout changer Marlene. Alors s'il te plait... n'insiste pas là dessus et n'en parle pas aux autres. Parce que... je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de rester silencieuse face à eux.

"Si jamais James et Lily me le demandent... je n'arriverais jamais à couvrir Peter. Je le déteste...! J'aimerais tant le dénoncer..."

- D'accord, dit Marlene en lui prenant la main. Si ça peut t'aider à protéger l'histoire, je ne te poserai plus de questions là dessus.

- Merci, soupira Aurore en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que des difficultés nous attendent tous. Mais peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve... je suis ton amie.

Aurore la serra plus fort. "Qu'on me donne la force de partir sans rien changer de plus... parce que j'en ai envie plus que tout"

- Oui... nous sommes amies Marlene.

oOo

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, Aurore ne mangea rien. Trop occupée à chercher Véga du regard. Et à tenter d'ignorer la présence de Peter. Lorsqu'il était venu s'asseoir à table, les doigts de la championne s'étaient crispés si fort sur son verre qu'elle aurait pu tordre le métal. Mais elle ne devait absolument rien laisser paraître. Ou Marlene comprendrait qu'il s'agissait de lui. "Sale rat... sale rat... sale rat !" pensait-elle en continu.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Sirius en remarquant son agitation.

- Oui... non, où est Véga ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il légèrement perplexe. Elle ne va pas tarder.

Mais Véga ne se présenta pas au petit-déjeuner. Et l'inquiétude d'Aurore grandissait. Car Véga ne se présenta pas non plus aux cours du matin qu'ils avaient en commun. "C'est pas vrai... Rosier n'aurait tout de même pas déjà... Reg a dit qu'il attendrait les instructions de Voldemort. Véga où es-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?" À la sortie du cours, Aurore était dans un grand état d'anxiété. Elle devait savoir où était Véga. Et les mieux placés pour lui répondre étaient les Serpentards eux-même. Mais elle ne pouvait rien demander à Regulus, ou il se douterait que sa cousine était la voleuse. Aurore souhaitait d'abord parler à Véga avant de tout dire à Regulus. Alors elle se tourna vers le Serpentard qu'elle jugeait le moins "mauvais".

- Une seconde Rogue, murmura-t-elle en le prenant discrètement à part à la sortie du cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Je veux juste savoir où est Véga Prewett. Pourquoi elle n'est pas en cours ?

-...

- S'il te plait ? Tenta-t-elle.

-... j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle est restée au dortoir.

- Elle compte rester là-bas toute la journée ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Dit-il énervé.

- Oui bien sûr... mais... il faut absolument que je la voie.

- C'est pas mon problème, dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

- Attends, dit-elle en le retenant. Heu... je sais que c'est délicat mais... tu voudrais pas me donner le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard ?

-... je te demande pardon ? Dit-il en se libérant de sa prise d'un coup sec.

- S'il te plait ?

Mais cette fois, ça ne marcha pas. Et Severus s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard où on pouvait lire : elle est complètement tarée celle-là.

- C'est important ! S'exclama Aurore impuissante.

Mais il disparut et elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lui demanda Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. Je rêve ou tu parlais avec Rogue ?

- Je suis vraiment dans la merde, dit-elle abattue en prenant le chemin de la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- Aurore, dit Sirius en l'arrêtant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ? T'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui.

- C'est... le stress de la 3e épreuve. Désolée. Viens, on va manger.

Les autres étaient partis devant et Aurore s'arrangea pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Peter. Mais la jeune fille passa à nouveau le repas à fixer la table de Serpentard. Véga n'apparut toujours pas, et après avoir frappé du pieds nerveusement pendant de longues minutes, Aurore se leva d'un bond.

- Je reviens, dit-elle sous les regards surpris des autres.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la table des professeurs, James dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ?

- J'en sais rien, dit Sirius. Elle dit que c'est le stress de l'épreuve.

- Evidemment, dit Lily. Après notre défaite lors du match contre Serpentard elle sait que la victoire est primordiale ce soir.

- Surtout qu'on a pas beaucoup de points de cours, ajouta Alice.

- La victoire ce soir ne suffira peut-être même pas, soupira Mary.

- Soyez pas défaitistes, dit Marlene. Je fais confiance à Aurore. Elle nous mènera à la victoire. Quel que soit le moyen.

- Je suis d'accord, sourit Remus.

- Serpentard est quand même premier pour l'instant, dit Frank. Ils ont toutes leurs chances.

- Nous aussi, dit sévèrement Marlene.

Il la regarda surpris du ton qu'elle avait employé et la jeune fille reporta son attention sur Aurore. Marlene ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un garçon proche d'eux avait ensorcelé Sally. Qui était-ce ? En entendant Frank parler de Serpentard, elle s'était instantanément énervée. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas lui. "Sûrement pas lui... pas Frank tout de même". Mais pour elle, aucun autre garçon ne pouvait être le traitre non plus. Seule Aurore savait.

- De quoi elle veut lui parler à votre avis ? Demanda James en fixant Aurore qui s'était arrêtée devant le directeur.

- Sûrement de... répondit Sirius tout bas. De... tu sais quoi.

Il avait été incapable de finir sa phrase, à savoir : _**du futur**_. "Drôlement efficace ce maléfice".

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Mary curieuse.

- Rien du tout, dit Lily en jetant un regard noir à James et Sirius.

Face à Dumbledore, Aurore jeta nerveusement un coup d'oeil aux personnes assises près de lui. À sa droite le professeur McGonagall. À sa gauche, deux employés du ministère.

- Miss Devan ? Dit Albus.

- Je dois absolument vous parler monsieur.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau après les cours.

- Mais c'est... c'est _**urgent**_.

- Miss Devan, intervint Minerva. Le directeur doit s'occuper de mettre en place la 3e épreuve avec ces messieurs du ministère. Vous comprendrez qu'il ne peut se soustraire à ses responsabilités pour vous.

- Bien sûr mais... c'est_** vraiment **_urgent.

- Dans ce cas vous pourrez venir m'en parler tout à l'heure après le cours de métamorphose. Je suis aussi à votre écoute.

- Mais je ne peux en parler qu'au directeur, dit-elle en fixant désespérément Albus. S'il vous plait monsieur...

- Je suis désolé Miss Devan. Nous en parlerons après les cours. Soyez sûre que je ne néglige pas l'importance de ce qui vous avez à me dire. Mais nous avons tous nos responsabilités.

- Oui... je comprends, dit-elle en voyant dans son regard qu'il avait compris qu'elle comptait lui parler du sablier.

- Je vous ferai goûter les nouvelles _**dragées**_ qu'on m'a envoyé. Un délice.

- À tout à l'heure monsieur.

Elle fit volte face et s'éloigna.

- Voilà une élève bien impertinente, dit l'un des employés du ministère derrière elle.

- Les jeunes n'ont aucune politesse de nos jours, approuva son collègue. Ils veulent tout et tout de suite.

- Je les trouve personnellement plus passionnés et volontaires, dit Albus. N'est-ce pas Minerva ?

- Oui, et la volonté de Miss Devan a toujours eu un grand poids lors des épreuves. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour ma maison.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de la championne de Gryffondor ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

- Parfaitement, dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté. Miss Devan a déjà remporté la première épreuve. Et je ne doute pas de son succès ce soir.

Aurore sourit. La confiance de Minerva avait fait légèrement diminuer son angoisse. Mais le fait de devoir attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir parler à Dumbledore l'inquiétait pour Véga. "Faites que Rosier ne lui fasse rien d'ici là... Si tu es vraiment enfermée dans ta chambre, restes y Véga !"

Le cours de métamorphose passa bien trop lentement à son goût. Elle qui adorait cette matière... aujourd'hui, Aurore était au supplice. Et ne parlons pas du cours d'Histoire de la magie. La jeune fille crut qu'elle allait mourir d'impatience. Mais dès que Binns les libéra, elle se leva d'un bond, ses affaires déjà rangées dans son sac depuis un moment.

- Je vais voir Dumbledore, annonça-t-elle en filant.

- Attends on t'accompagne, dit Lily.

Mais elle avait déjà disparu, comme si le spectre de la mort était à ses trousses.

- Elle m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup, dit la préfète en sortant dans le couloir avec les autres. Et l'épreuve est dans une demi-heure à peine.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui, dit James. Tu veux qu'on aille l'attendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore ? Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas oublié que l'épreuve a lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- J'aimerais bien mais je suis préfète et en charge de la "cohue" Gryffondor.

- Le deuxième préfet s'en sortira à merveille, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Remus. N'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai pas le choix on dirait, répondit-il.

- Super ! Alors allons-y Lily.

- Mais... Sirius ne vient pas ?

- Ben oui je... commença le jeune Black.

- Ben non, le coupa James. Il doit garder les places avec les autres. Hein Sirius ?

Sirius observa James en silence qui le fixait avec un regard suppliant. "Regardez-le... tout ça pour rester seul avec Lily" pensa-t-il. Quand à James il le suppliait aussi mentalement : "Pitié Patmol. Mon ami, mon frère. Laisse-moi seul avec elle !"

- Ouais... c'est vrai, dit finalement Sirius. Mais assurez-vous de bien nous ramener Aurore.

- Pas de problème, dit joyeusement James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil en remerciement. Allez, allons-y.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'éloigner fou de bonheur avec la rousse. "Quel idiot".

oOo

- Dragées, dit Aurore à la gargouille.

Elle s'écarta docilement et la jeune fille monta les marches deux à deux. Aurore fit irruption dans le bureau du directeur sans même avoir pris le temps de frapper.

- Monsieur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Eh bien, racontez-moi tout Aurore, dit-il sans la reprendre sur ses manières.

- C'est Rosier monsieur. Il sait que Véga a... dit-elle en jetant un regard à Phineas. La chose.

Il la fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de dire :

- Je suppose que vous tenez cela de votre ami nocturne.

- Précisément, dit-elle en souriant malgré elle face à cette allusion à Regulus.

- Et Miss McKinnon est aussi au courant.

- Oui mais aucun d'eux ne sait qui a la chose. Seulement que Rosier est au courant.

- Mais comment l'a-t-il su ?

- Heu... pardonnez-moi mais... je ne peux pas...

- Ne vous excusez pas, dit-il en acquiesçant. C'est moi qui vous ai mis en garde sur ce que vous deviez dire ou non. Heureux que vous suivez mes conseils. Mais je suppose qu'il s'agit de la même personne qui a fait fouiller votre dortoir.

- J'en suis presque certaine. Si j'ai raison, il ne s'agit pas d'Elizabeth. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Je vois...

- Monsieur, dit-elle sur un ton pressant. Je n'ai pas vu Véga de la journée. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Et si Rosier...

- Miss Prewett est restée dans sa chambre, la rassura-t-il. L'une de ses camarade m'a prévenu qu'elle se sentait mal. Et puisqu'elle a refusé de rejoindre l'infirmerie car, selon ses dires, elle ne_ souhaite pas y passer sa vie_... j'ai demandé à l'un des elfes de maison de veiller sur elle.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle soulagée.

- Oui.

- Oh... soupira-t-elle en tombant assise sur la chaise face à lui. Par Merlin, merci.

- Je dois vous dire que suis tout de même très inquiet pour son état de santé. Et il me navre de ne pas pouvoir dire à Pompom quelle est la nature et l'_**ampleur**_ du problème.

- Ne dites rien... je vous en prie.

- J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de... sauts successifs. Ai-je raison ?

-... oui.

- Combien ?

-...

- Aurore.

- Cinq.

-... c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Mais je comprends pourquoi Miss Prewett a dû faire usage de ceci.

Il sortit une fiole de l'un de ses tiroirs et la posa sur le bureau.

- Pompom l'a trouvée dans sa poche. Et elle a déterminé que cette potion ne possédait aucune propriété médicinale. Elle a d'ailleurs été incapable de reconnaître l'ingrédient principal. Mais j'ai fini par trouver après quelques recherches.

- Centella.

- Exact. Malheureusement, les effets de cette plante bien que spectaculaires n'inversent en aucun cas le processus de la maladie. Lequel s'est poursuivi au fils des sauts.

- Elle le sait.

- Son état est devenu critique. Pour son bien il vaudrait mieux qu'elle n'utilise plus jamais... la chose.

- Elle refusera d'abandonner. C'est... quelque chose qui lui tient à coeur. Plus que tout.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'aimerais que vous essayiez de la convaincre.

- Monsieur j'ai peur que... comme elle a essayé en vain de me convaincre de rester... je n'obtienne pas plus de résultat avec elle.

- Essayez. Pour son bien.

- J'essaierai.

- Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vous rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne faudrait pas que la 3e épreuve commence sans vous. Minerva compte beaucoup sur vous.

- Oui. Mais pour Rosier...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'assignerai l'elfe de maison qui prends soin d'elle en ce moment à sa protection permanente. Miss Prewett n'aura rien à craindre.

- Merci monsieur, sourit-elle en se levant. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Partez devant. J'ai encore un dernier détail à régler pour le déroulement de l'épreuve.

- Bien, dit-elle en sortant.

oOo

Devant la gargouille, le silence plana un moment. Lorsque Lily s'était rendue compte qu'elle était vraiment seule avec James, la jeune fille se demanda la raison. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ici seule avec lui ? "Marlene aurait pu venir. Ils ont pas besoin d'être 10 pour garder les places... Maintenant je suis vraiment... seule avec lui". Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Ou du moins ils n'avaient jamais_** décidé**_ de partir seuls ensemble quelque part. Lily se sentait très gênée. Surtout que James semblait prendre plaisir à la fixer.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Tu es très jolie, comme d'habitude.

Lily rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

- Je me demande ce qui prend autant de temps à Aurore, dit-elle pour se donner une contenance. L'épreuve va commencer. Le temps de se rendre sur le terrain...

- On est là pour ça. S'assurer qu'elle arrive à temps.

- Ouais.

Le silence revint et cette fois ce fut James qui le brisa :

- Mes parents m'on envoyé une lettre.

- Ah oui ? Dit-elle en se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça.

- Ils me parlaient de_** tes **_parents.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que mes parents étaient Aurors ? Comme promis je leur ai demandé de protéger ta famille. Ils ont fait plusieurs rondes près de chez toi et il n'y avait rien à signaler jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Ils ont aperçu un sorcier soupçonné d'être partisant de Tu-Sais-Qui dans le centre ville. Ils ne savent pas si il était venu pour ta famille mais... ils ont décidé de lancer plusieurs enchantements sur ta maison. Mais avant ils devaient demander l'autorisation à tes parents alors... ils les ont rencontrés.

- Q.. quoi ? Tes parents et les miens se sont rencontrés ?

- Oui. Mon père trouve que le thé de ta mère est excellent.

- Attends... tu as vraiment demandé à tes parents de... protéger les miens ?

- Oui. Je te l'avais dit quand Rosier t'a attaqué après la fête de Slughorn. Non ?

- Heu... peut-être, dit-elle en essayant de se rappeler. Mais... je ne pensais pas que...

- Tu croyais que c'était des paroles en l'air ? Il s'agit de tes parents Lily. Et c'est moi qui ai provoqué Rosier.

- Mais...

- J'allais pas les laisser sans protection alors que je les ai mis en danger en mettant mon poing dans la tronche de Rosier. Si il leur arrivait quelque chose je sais que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et pour tout t'avouer, c'est une idée qui me terrifie.

- Terrifie ?

- Oui. Tu le sais bien.

-...

- Aurore avait peut-être tort finalement, soupira-t-il. J'aurais pas dû l'écouter. Elle m'a donné de faux espoirs...

- Hein ?

- C'est sûrement pas ton cas et, tu te moques peut-être de ce que je peux penser de toi... mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Lily.

Elle rougit de plus belle et James ajouta :

- C'est tout ce que je te demande. De ne pas l'oublier. S'il te plait.

Il avait un regard tellement sérieux. C'était vraiment une faveur qu'il lui demandait. Même pas d'y répondre mais... tout simplement ne pas oublier ses sentiments pour elle.

- Heu... je...

Elle sursauta lorsque la gargouille bougea pour laisser passer Aurore.

- Tiens, vous êtes là, dit la championne. Laissez-moi deviner. Vous aviez peur que je me perde en route ?

- En plein dans le mille, dit James amusé après avoir jeté un regard en coin à Lily.

- Je vois que la confiance règne, rit Aurore. Allons-y.

- Heu... Dumbledore ne descend pas ? Demanda Lily en retrouvant sa voix.

- Il a encore un truc à régler pour l'épreuve.

- Depuis son bureau ? Dit James en fronçant les sourcils. L'épreuve a lieu dans le parc.

- Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, non ? Dit Aurore en prenant le chemin du parc.

- Hum, dit James en haussant les épaules avant de la suivre.

Lily marcha pensivement quelques pas derrière. Plus d'une fois ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de James. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer ce dos lorsqu'ils avaient couru dans les cachots le soir d'Halloween pour échapper à Rusard. Il lui avait dit alors : _c'est ma faute si tu es sortie du dortoir. Alors tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité, je ne m'arrêterai pas_.

Ce soir... elle avait eu droit à une sorte de : _c'est ma faute si tes parents sont en danger. Alors je les protègerai, parce que je t'aime_.

En tout cas elle l'avait ressenti ainsi. Et ce garçon qu'elle avait toujours connu blagueur... il semblait très sérieux. C'était très troublant. Presque surréaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Lily ? Demanda Aurore alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier du hall. Je te trouve bien silencieuse.

- Tout va bien, répondit-elle en évitant le regard de James.

- Ah oui ? J'en suis pas si sûre...

- Mais si je...

Aurore tendit soudainement le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer, baguette en main. Et elle murmura :

- Je parlais des deux vilains Serpentards qui nous regardent méchamment.

Lily tendit le cou et aperçut Avery et Mulciber, debout devant les portes d'entrée. Ils avaient eux aussi leur baguette à la main et ricanèrent en voyant qu'Aurore avait sortit la sienne.

- Te voilà enfin, dit Mulciber. Tu sais qu'on attend plus que toi sur le terrain ?

- Vous êtes venus m'escorter ? C'est trop aimable à vous.

- On est plutôt venus te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, dit Avery.

- Je m'en doute, c'était du sarcasme.

- Et on va en profiter pour s'occuper de la sang-de-bourbe puisqu'elle s'est gentiment invitée à la fête, dit Mulciber avec un sourire mauvais.

Lily sortit sa baguette. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de la lever que James se plaça devant les deux jeunes filles.

- Dites donc... vous étiez venus à deux contre une fille ? Leur lança-t-il. Je reconnais la lâcheté Serpentarde.

- Toi dégage, lui dit Avery. Retourne bricoler une de tes farces stupides dans ton coin pendant qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

- ça me fend le coeur que vous n'ayez pas remarqué que j'avais mis les farces de côté cette année. Mais je vais vite m'en remettre et vous empêcher de toucher à un seul cheveux de ces jolies demoiselles qui ont mieux à faire que supporter votre ignoble présence.

- Tu vas le regretter Potter, le prévint Mulciber.

- Non, c'est vous qui allez le regretter, dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Aurore siffla admirative et dit :

- T'as la classe James.

- Merci. Mais pensez plutôt à vous enfuir vers le stade dès que vous le pourrez. Je me charge d'eux.

- Tout seul ? Dit Lily. Ne joue pas au héros.

- Ne discute pas et fais ce que je dis Lily.

Elle le regarda surprise mais fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par le premier sortilège lancé par Avery. James le contra et descendit lentement les marches restantes en contre attaquant. Aidé d'Aurore et Lily, ils purent avancer considérablement. Ce fut seulement lorsque James parvint à stupéfixier Avery qu'il cria :

- Allez-y !

Aurore attrapa Lily par le bras pour la tirer en avant et elles foncèrent vers l'espace dégagé par l'absence d'Avery devant les portes. Mais bien qu'occupé à contrer James, Mulciber trouva une seconde pour leur lancer un sort.

- Lily ! S'exclama James alors qu'Aurore levait sa baguette bien que ce fut trop tard pour contrer.

La préfète eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se sentit brusquement poussée au sol. Elle entendit la voix de James gémir et vive comme l'éclair, Lily leva sa baguette pour stupéfixier Mulciber qui comptait à nouveau les attaquer.

- James ! S'exclama Lily alors qu'il était tombé allongé sur elle et Aurore en les poussant au sol.

Le jeune homme grimaça alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser.

- Hé, James, dit-elle inquiète. Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Je devrais me prendre des sorts plus souvent...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce d'idiot ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Ah ! Se plaignit-il en se courbant.

- L'épaule ? Il t'a eu à l'épaule ?

- Ouais... un sort de coupure.

- Montre, dit-elle en écartant la cape du jeune homme.

La chemise de James était imbibée de sang au niveau de l'épaule droite.

- Idiot, dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger le sang. Pourquoi t'as sauté comme ça ? T'aurais pu être blessé plus gravement que ça.

- Pourquoi ? Lily... ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié. Je vais déprimer.

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Lily_. "Il est... vraiment sérieux".

-... non. J'ai pas oublié, dit-elle en appuyant légèrement sur sa blessure.

James sourit malgré la douleur.

- Il faut l'emmener voir Pomfresh, dit Aurore.

- Elle est au stade, dit Lily.

- Alors emmenons vite James là-bas. Et j'ai une épreuve à remporter. Je ne ferai pas le plaisir de perdre ou d'être forfait à ces ordures, dit-elle en désignant les Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Demanda Lily.

- Ben il n'y a pas de poubelle dans le coin, dit-elle en aidant James à se relever. Alors je suis d'avis de les laisser là. Avec un peu de chance ils se feront piétiner quand tout le monde rentrera au château.

- Avis partagé, dit James en piétinant lui-même Avery pour sortir dans le parc.

Aurore s'essuya aussi les pieds sur Mulciber et ils prirent la direction du stade.

- À votre avis... pourquoi le stade ? Demanda James.

- Parce qu'il parait que la 3e épreuve est publique, répondit Lily. Beaucoup de gens vont venir de l'extérieur. Les gradins seront pleins à craquer.

- Et la foule en délire comme lors d'un match de Quidditch, dit James en souriant.

- À te voir, on a pas l'impression que tu es blessé, dit la préfète.

- Le Quidditch, c'est ma passion, dit-il en souriant toujours.

- Si l'épreuve se passe sur tout le terrain, je sens que ça va être grandiose, dit Aurore.

- Fais de ton mieux pour remporter la victoire, dit James.

- Oui capitaine, sourit-elle.

oOo

Dans les gradins, leurs amis s'inquiétaient de ne pas les voir arriver. Tout comme le reste de la foule. L'épreuve devait commencer dans moins de 5 minutes et une championne manquait à l'appel.

- C'est pas vrai... dit Sirius inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je savais que j'aurais dû rester là-bas.

- Lily ramènera Aurore à temps, dit Marlene. C'est sûr.

- Ils devraient quand même se dépêcher, dit Remus. Aurore risque d'être déclarée forfait.

- Ah non, pas question, dit Mary. Ce serait trop la honte pour Gryffondor.

- Si il est arrivé quelque chose à Aurore en chemin elle sera ravie d'entendre ça... dit Alice.

- Comment ça ? Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Dit Sirius de plus en plus inquiet.

- Alice, dit Frank en donnant un petit coup de coude à sa petite amie.

- Pardon. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

Mais la remarque était pertinente. Il était forcément arrivé quelque chose pour qu'elle soit en retard alors que Lily et James étaient restés pour l'attendre.

- Hé ! Vous ! S'exclama Remus en s'adressant à des deuxièmes années dans le gradin voisin. Arrêtez de chahuter, vous allez faire tomber quelqu'un.

- Vous devriez l'écouter, c'est pour votre bien.

Levant la tête, ils aperçurent Véga qui descendait les marches pour les rejoindre.

- Te voilà Véga, dit Sirius. On t'a pas vue de la journée. Ça va ?

- Barbouillée, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Merci Polky.

- À votre service Miss, répondit l'elfe qui l'accompagnait.

Mais voyant que l'elfe ne disparaissait pas, Véga lui dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester.

- Le directeur m'a demandé de veiller sur vous Miss. Polky n'a pas le droit de quitter Miss Prewett.

- Mais je me sens mieux.

- Polky doit rester.

- Bon... profite de l'épreuve après tout.

- Oui Miss.

- C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a envoyée ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. C'est sûrement Pomfresh qui a peur que je refasse un malaise.

- Si ça s'est produit une fois...

- Je vais bien, insista-t-elle. Ce n'était que de la fatigue.

- Hé ! Regardez ! S'exclama John en pointant du doigt l'un des gradins centraux. Ce sont les parents des champions ! Il y a les parents de Lian, la mère d'Amos et... c'est tout pour l'instant. Je vais me rapprocher, il faut absolument que je prenne une photo d'eux.

Et il disparut dans la foule en jouant des coudes pour avancer en direction des parents des champions.

- Les parents d'Aurore ne sont pas là, dit Frank. Vous croyez qu'ils vont venir de France ?

Cinq parmi eux savaient que non.

- Quand même, j'espère, dit Mary. C'est la dernière épreuve et leur fille en a déjà remporté une. Ils peuvent au moins faire le déplacement.

- Tiens, voilà tes parents Sirius, dit Alice.

Le jeune homme se tendit. En effet, les Black venaient de rejoindre les Chang et Mrs Diggory. Mais il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant un petit détail.

- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Dit Marlene.

- Il est avec eux...

Ils plissèrent tous les yeux pour mieux apercevoir les Black, et après quelques secondes, ils comprirent enfin de quoi il parlait. Kreattur accompagnait ses maîtres.

- Bon sang... c'est mauvais ! Dit Sirius en apercevant Aurore qui entrait enfin sur le terrain.

Et il serra les poings en voyant Kreattur pointer la jeune fille du doigt.

oOo

Aurore, James et Lily avaient enfin atteint le stade.

- Dépêche toi d'y aller Aurore, dit Lily. Moi je l'emmène voir Pomfresh.

- Prends soin de lui, dit Aurore amusée.

- Hé Aurore, dit James en la retenant par le bras. Bonne chan...

Il se tut en remarquant une expression douloureuse passer sur le visage de la championne. Et lorsqu'il relâcha son bras, James trouva ses doigts tâchés de sang.

- Aurore... tu es blessée toi aussi ? Dit-il inquiet.

- C'est rien. Une éraflure, dit-elle en souriant. Ne le dites pas à Sirius, il s'inquièterait pour rien.

- Mais tu devrais te faire soigner avant de... dit Lily.

- Je n'ai plus le temps. Je dois y aller ou on sera disqualifiés. Je compte sur vous pour m'encourager, dit-elle en entrant sur la pelouse.

- J'espère que ça ira pour elle, dit Lily inquiète.

- Moi aussi, dit James en fixant la quantité de sang raisonnable qui tâchait sa main. Parce que ce n'est pas qu'une égratignure...

-... allez, viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le gradin des professeurs. Tu dois voir Pomfresh.

* * *

Je sens que vous êtes impatients de savoir ce que cache la 3e épreuve ^^ à la semaine prochaine pour le savoir !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Marie** : je sais que je vous met le suspense. Mais le prochain chapitre risque d'être très long et j'étais obligée de couper là. ça aurait été encore plus cruel de couper après lol. gros bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : tu auras les réponses à TOUTES tes questions dans le prochain chapitre. (pour changer lol) je garde le secret sur l'heure de la fin de la fic ^^ mais c'est vrai que tout tourne mal... à la semaine prochaine ;) biz

**AryaJedusor** : tu parles de Kreattur ? parce que je ne connais pas Jewarthe lol. biz

**Git** : et oui, c'est Peter ^^ tu as raison, rien ne va, c'est très inquiétant. Aurore réussira-t-elle à faire face ? à suivre ! biz ;)

**oriannejetaime** : aïe, la semaine sera difficile lol. tu en auras pour ton attente, je te le promets ^^ je ne sais pas si je sortirai un bouquin un jour (j'aimerais bien mais je ne me fait pas d'illusions) mais je te tiendrai au courant promis lol. bisous !

**Yaga-Poplar** : on saura qui d'Aurore ou Reg sera le vainqueur de la 3e épreuve ! il pourrait se passer ses choses surprenantes. Et d'autres assez marantes mdr. biz !

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : reste en vie, respire lol. tu auras bientôt la suite. Quelques jours de patience ^^ Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. J'aime que mes personnages aient une histoire complexe, intéressante et je veux toujours la faire partager entièrement au lecteur. le plus important pour moi c'est que vous adhériez à mon monde ^^ je crois que j'ai réussi avec toi xD et ça me fait très plaisir ! une bonne semaine à toi aussi ! ;) bisous

**brilou** : coucou ^^ oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Je suis déjà en stress permanent avec loulou mdr. ce sera aurore ou pas, ça se passera bien ou pas lol. vous verrez bien ! biz

**Edwina Malefoy** : mais oui nundidju ! xD je malmène trop mes personnages.


	31. Troisième épreuve : ténèbres

Chapitre 31 : Troisième épreuve : ténèbres

Lorsqu'Aurore entra sur le terrain elle put voir quels grands changements y avaient été apportés. Une haie gigantesque, percée de quatre ouvertures sur sa droite ainsi que d'une unique ouverture sur sa gauche, barrait la vue sur toute la longueur du terrain. Le peu de pelouse encore visible était occupé par les champions et les deux membres du ministère. "Finalement je ne suis pas la dernière" pensa-t-elle en remarquant l'absence de Dumbledore.

- Ne te presse pas surtout, lui lança Lian alors qu'elle se plaçait face au public à côté de Regulus.

- La ferme Lian, lui répondit-elle distraitement en cherchant ses amis dans les gradins.

La championne de Serdaigle devint rouge de colère et Amos dit :

- C'est bon, Dumbledore vient d'arriver lui aussi.

En effet, le directeur entrait à son tour sur le terrain. Et il accorda un signe de tête entendu aux employés du ministère avant de lancer un sonorus sur sa gorge. Il en aurait bien besoin pour se faire entendre à travers les cris des spectateurs.

- S'il vous plait ! L'épreuve va commencer.

Pendant que le silence se faisait petit à petit, Aurore trouva enfin Sirius et les autres dans l'assemblée. Elle leur fit signe de la main et crut que Sirius lui répondait de la même façon jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que ses gestes étaient amples et affolés. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" pensa-t-elle en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il semblait lui désigner les gradins centraux, mais parmi la foule, Aurore ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'il souhaitait lui montrer.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore quand le bruit des conversations se fut atténué sans toutefois disparaître. Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que cache cette haie immense. Eh bien, il s'agit d'un labyrinthe. Conçu spécialement pour cette dernière épreuve.

"Une tradition de mettre un labyrinthe en fin d'épreuve ?" pensa Aurore amusée. "J'espère que le trophée n'est pas piégé".

- Les champions y entreront en même temps de ce côté, continua Dumbledore en désignant les ouvertures de droite. Leur but sera tout simplement d'en sortir par l'ouverture de gauche. Il n'y a ni trophée ni trésor à trouver. Je leur demande seulement de traverser ce labyrinthe.

"C'est tout ?" Non... ça semblait trop facile.

- Bien sûr, ils devront affronter ou passer de nombreux obstacles. Et cela au coeur même des ténèbres.

"Je me disais aussi..." pensa Aurore. "Bon. Ben j'espère que je serai à la hauteur d'Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par : _au coeur même des ténèbres_ ?"

- Je vous conseille de vous méfier de l'obscurité, dit Albus en se tournant vers les champions. Elle est souvent traîtresse, et peut nous conduire aux choix les plus cruels. Vous verrez que la magie n'est pas toujours d'un grand secours. L'ordre par lequel vous sortirez tous indemnes de ce labyrinthe déterminera votre position pour cette épreuve. Au moindre problème, lancez des étincelles dans le ciel. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils acquiescèrent et Dumbledore s'exclama :

- Que la dernière épreuve commence !

Les champions se placèrent tous devant une ouverture et les encouragements firent vibrer le stade.

- Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle à son voisin Serpentard.

- C'est toi qui va en avoir besoin, dit-il en avançant dans le labyrinthe.

La jeune fille sourit. Mais alors qu'elle entrait à son tour, Aurore crut percevoir de véritables hurlement dans la foule. Des hurlements de colère. "Qui est-ce qui crie comme ça ?" se demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Mais elle fut surprise pas la soudaine obscurité qui l'enveloppa. Aurore ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne distinguait plus les gradins ni même l'ouverture par laquelle elle était entrée. Comme si les lumières du stade s'étaient brusquement éteintes. Non... c'était plus que ça. Comme si elle était aveugle. Une obscurité totale l'entourait. Et elle ne distingua même pas sa main après l'avoir approchée tout près de son visage. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Tendant le bras, elle toucha la haie. "Bon, je suis bien dans le labyrinthe. Essayons de faire un peu de lumière. J'avais bien dit qu'on devrait lancer un lumos" pensa-t-elle amusée.

- Lumos, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Mais contre toute attente rien ne se produisit.

- Lumos ! répéta-t-elle.

Toujours aucune lumière.

- Lumos maxima, tenta-t-elle. Flambios.

Aucun résulta. Bien qu'elle sentit la chaleur du feu se déverser de sa baguette. "Les sorts fonctionnent mais ne produisent aucune lumière ?"

- Lumina ? Dit-elle en dernier recours utilisant la formule de Sirius.

Rien. "Alors c'est ça leurs _**ténèbres**_ ? On doit traverser le labyrinthe en aveugle ? Génial... ça promet". Le pire c'était que des créatures devaient les attendre au sein du labyrinthe. Devaient-ils se battre à l'aveuglette ? C'était du suicide ! "Non... le but est certainement de trouver le moyen d'éclairer le chemin. Il doit y en avoir un... même si là, je vois pas trop. Si j'essaye les étincelles ils pourraient croire que je veux abandonner. Hum... il faudrait peut-être que je métamorphose quelque chose ou..." Aurore réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se frapper le front.

- Que je suis bête ! Cette épreuve est faite pour moi.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se transforma en chat. La jeune fille fut heureuse de constater que ses yeux félins lui permettaient de voir à travers l'obscurité. "J'ai bien fait de devenir animagus moi" pensa-t-elle en avançant enfin. Aurore poussa une petite plainte en s'appuyant sur sa pâte blessée et elle lécha sa plaie. Celle-ci était suffisamment profonde pour la faire claudiquer. "Allez, courage. Les chats vaincront !"

oOo

- Mrs Pomfresh ! S'exclama Lily en atteignant le gradin des professeurs. James Potter s'est blessé, vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait ?

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait exploser ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Rien madame, dit Lily en souriant amusée. C'est une coupure.

- Bien, venez Potter, dit-elle à James qui attendait dans l'escalier. Nous allons dans l'infirmerie d'appoint.

Ils découvrirent que le vestiaire des garçons de Gryffondor avait été aménagé en infirmerie pour l'occasion.

- Entrez et fermez la porte Miss Evans, dit Pomfresh en installant James sur l'un des bancs.

- Oui, dit Lily un peu gênée d'entrer dans le vestiaire des garçons.

- Voyons ça, dit l'infirmière en soulevant la cape de James. Hum... ça semble assez profond. Ôtez votre chemise, je dois désinfecter.

James retira sa cape et défit les boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire lentement glisser sur ses épaules en grimaçant. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Une large entaille marquait sa peau.

- Sortilège de coupure, reconnut Pomfresh. Qui vous a lancé ça ?

- Mulciber de Serpentard, répondit James.

- Il nous a attaqués avec Avery, ajouta Lily.

- Ce tournois rend les élèves complètement fous, marmonna-t-elle. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Mais le ministère s'en fiche royalement. Oh, pardon Potter.

Elle avait appuyé un peu trop fort avec le tissu imbibé de désinfectant et James retint un cri de douleur.

- Venez m'aider Miss Evans, dit Pomfresh. Gardez la compresse appuyée sur son épaule, je vais chercher de quoi le rafistoler.

- D'accord... dit Lily en s'avançant.

Alors que l'infirmière fouillait dans sa grande boite à pharmacie, Lily s'assit sur le banc à côté de James et appuya comme Pomfresh le lui avait demandé. Le jeune homme grimaça.

- Désolée, dit-elle en relâchant un peu de pression.

- C'est pas grave... dit-il les dents serrées. Tant que c'est toi.

- Arrête un peu de répéter ce genre de choses, dit-elle gênée.

- Je dis ce que je veux Lily, répondit-il amusé. Mais merci de prendre soin de moi.

- Heu... c'est seulement parce que... tu t'es interposé et... enfin...

- Merci quand même, dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Lily fit un geste pour la retirer et frotta malencontreusement la compresse sur la plaie.

- Haaa... se plaignit-il en serrant sa main pour qu'elle ne la bouge plus. Ça fait mal...

- Pardon.

- C'est pas grave, répéta-t-il. Mais dis-moi Lily... qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Hein ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Par exemple, moi je te trouve brillante, franche, droite, attentionnée et belle à en mourir.

Lily rougit et James demanda :

- Alors ? Je t'écoute, vu que tu m'as sous les yeux.

- Je... tu es... balbutia-t-elle.

- Hum ? Dit-il en tendant l'oreille.

- Tu es arrogant, insouciant, emmerdant et un crétin fini.

-... pas d'amélioration alors, soupira-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Mais... il t'arrive parfois d'avoir des sursauts de maturité, avoua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en se redressant avec espoir.

- Même si ils sont rares, précisa-t-elle gênée. Et tu es courageux. Mais tous les Gryffondors le sont.

- Oui bien sûr, sourit-il visiblement content.

- Et aussi un peu trop passionné. Tu refuses toujours d'abandonner peu importe le nombre de fois où on te le demande.

- C'est toi qui me passionne.

-...

- Mais... et physiquement ? Tu me trouves comment ?

- Q... quoi ? Je...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse nu de James et elle devint rouge pivoine.

- Ah je vois, dit-il en souriant largement. Génial.

- J'ai rien dit !

- Non, mais j'ai compris. Tu peux toucher si tu veux.

- James !

- Enfin la voilà ! S'exclama Pomfresh en brandissant une fiole. Dictame. Vous pouvez retirer la compresse Miss Evans.

Lily s'exécuta et fut légèrement ravie de voir le sourire de James disparaître quand le dictame referma douloureusement sa blessure. "Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu es arrogant. Idiot..."

oOo

Dans les gradins, tout le monde tendait le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait dans le labyrinthe.

- On voit rien ! Se plaignit Mary. C'est nul ! À quoi ça sert de nous avoir fait venir ?

- Ils entendent sûrement nos encouragements, dit Remus. C'est déjà ça.

- J'aime bien voir ce que j'encourage, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je suis sûre qu'Aurore et Regulus s'en sortent à merveille, dit Véga. Mais je me demande lequel des deux sortira le premier.

Tout le monde répondit : Aurore.

- Oui, évidemment, dit-elle amusée. Alors j'encouragerai seule ce pauvre Regulus. Tu m'aides Sirius ?

-...

- Ho ho ! Je n'ai pas été envoyée paitre ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Dumbledore est avec eux...

Véga tendit le cou et put apercevoir les Black discuter furieusement avec le directeur.

- Heureusement qu'Aurore est déjà dans le labyrinthe, dit Remus.

- Mais le mal est fait, dit sombrement Sirius. Il l'a reconnue.

- Qui a reconnu Aurore ? Demanda Mary perplexe.

- Personne, dit-il en tournant les yeux vers le labyrinthe.

- Regardez ! Lily et James sont enfin là, remarqua Frank.

- Salut ! Dit James en s'asseyant derrière Sirius et Véga. On a raté quelque chose ?

- Les champions viennent d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, répondit Remus. Mais pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?

- Heu... attaque serpentarde, dit James.

- Qui ? S'étonna Véga. Rosier ?

- Avery et Mulciber.

- Pff ! Ils ont pas de cerveau ces deux là. Je suppose que vous leur avez mis la raclée du siècle.

- Bien sûr, mais Mulciber a quand même réussi à m'avoir, dit James.

- T'as été blessé ? Dit Remus.

- À l'épaule. Mais Pomfresh a arrangé ça.

- Et Aurore ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Elle... va bien.

Sirius fronça les sourcils face à son ton peu convainquant mais Lily l'empêcha de poser plus de questions en demandant :

- Où est Marlene ?

- Ben juste... là, dit Remus en désignant la place maintenant vide à côté de lui. Elle était là il n'y a même pas une minute. Quelqu'un la vue partir ?

- Non, répondit Frank qui était assis de l'autre côté de Marlene.

- C'est dingue, dit Mary. Où elle est passée ?

Ils cherchèrent aux alentours mais ne trouvèrent malheureusement pas la jeune fille manquante.

Dans les gradins réservés aux parents des champions, Mrs Black s'époumonait sur Dumbledore :

- Mon elfe l'a formellement reconnue ! C'est elle qui s'est introduit chez nous !

- Allons Mrs Black, calmez-vous...

- Je veux que vous me la rameniez immédiatement ! Nous voulons récupérer ce qui nous appartient !

- Malheureusement, il faudra attendre que la championne de Gryffondor sorte du labyrinthe. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans l'épreuve. De plus la parole de votre elfe ne suffit pas...

- C'est amplement suffisant ! S'ulcéra-t-elle. Kreattur l'a reconnue, elle nous a volés ! Et vous le savez parfaitement ! Phineas vous a entendu lui recommander de "garder un objet caché" !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Mais lorsqu'elle sortira du labyrinthe, vous pourrez l'interroger. D'ici là je vous conseille de profiter du spectacle en encourageant votre fils.

- Vous me _**conseillez**_ ? Regulus gagnera cette épreuve et nous récupèrerons ce qui nous appartient !

- Parfait, dit-il. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser.

Il l'entendit continuer à pester contre lui alors qu'il s'éloignait. "Miss Lupin, vous avez un don pour attirer les ennuis".

oOo

Au sein de labyrinthe, Regulus avançait avec précaution. Lui aussi avait tout tenté pour faire un peu de lumière. Mais même les sorts que son père lui avait enseigné s'étaient révélés inefficaces. Si la magie noire était incapable de dissiper ces ténèbres... qui pourrait le faire ? "Je suppose qu'on est tous dans la même merde" pensa-t-il en sentant avec sa main qu'il était arrivé à un tournant. Mais il crut entendre un bruit dans cette nouvelle allée du labyrinthe. Déjà une créature à affronter ? "Et je fais comment pour me battre si j'y vois rien ?" pensa-t-il en tendant le bras au maximum au cas où il toucherait quelque chose avec sa baguette. Et c'est ce qui se produisit quelques secondes plus tard. La baguette de Regulus s'enfonça légèrement dans une chose inconnue et un hurlement retentit :

- AAAAAAAH ! Cria une voix féminine.

- Quoi ? Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il en sursautant.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant qu'il sente la personne se jeter contre lui. Regulus était prêt à se battre lorsqu'il remarqua que son adversaire le serrait très fort contre elle. Il pouvait le sentir, c'était bien une fille. Et, les bras passés autour de son cou, elle ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher. Il comprit qu'elle était très effrayée en la sentant trembler contre lui. Il perçut aussi son souffle rapide dans son cou, ainsi que les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Le jeune homme rougit dans l'obscurité, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste. Qui était-ce ? Aurore ou Lian ? "Je ne pense pas que ce soit Aurore. Elle aurait jamais hurlé comme ça". Alors c'était forcément Lian.

- Heu... Chang je... dit-il gêné.

- Aide-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle faiblement en le serrant un peu plus fort. Je ne sais pas où je suis... je n'y vois rien !

Regulus se tendit. Ce n'était pas la voix de Lian. Ni celle d'Aurore. Mais il la reconnut immédiatement.

- McKinnon ? Dit-il ébahi.

Les tremblement de la jeune fille cessèrent. Elle aussi l'avait enfin reconnu.

- R... Regulus ?

Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes avant que Marlene recule brusquement en poussant une exclamation apeurée. Et elle dut trébucher avant de tomber au sol car il l'entendit se plaindre douloureusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici McKinnon ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle. J'étais dans les gradins quand soudain... je suis apparue ici. Je crois que c'est un elfe de maison qui m'a fait transplaner. Ça s'est passé si vite.

- Pourquoi on t'aurais fait transplaner ici ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. J'osais même pas avancer dans cette obscurité. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur quand tu m'as soudainement touchée. Tu n'as pas fait un seul bruit en t'approchant.

- J'essayais de me faire discret pour éviter les créatures qui doivent grouiller un peu partout.

- Les... créatures ? Dit-elle effrayée.

- Oui. Bon, assez parlé, j'ai une épreuve à remporter au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Tu... tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ici ? Pas vrai ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-...

- Regulus ?

- Debout, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, dit-elle en se relevant rapidement.

- Arrange toi pour ne pas me ralentir. Et défends-toi seule.

- Mais... je n'ai plus ma baguette.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai cherchée par terre, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je crois que l'elfe l'a prise.

Regulus soupira. "Génial... je me doute que ça doit faire partie de l'épreuve mais déjà que je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir seul. Alors avec elle en plus..."

- Peu importe, dit-il. On y va.

- D'acc... ah ! S'écria-t-elle en entendant un bruissement tout proche.

Regulus la sentit de nouveau l'agripper. Et elle s'accrocha fermement à son bras.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui et quoi que ce soit, ça a aussi dû t'entendre. Reste silencieuse à partir de maintenant.

- Oui, désolée.

- Tu peux peut-être aussi me rendre mon bras.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, dit-elle en le lâchant aussitôt. Pardon je... et pour tout à l'heure...

- Oublie ça. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques à Gryffondor ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé.

- Il y a des créatures partout et on voit rien, dit-elle vexée. N'importe qui serait effrayé. Tu l'es pas toi ?

- Je suis un Black.

- Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour prouver que tu n'as peur de rien ?

- Oui, dit-il fièrement. Maintenant on y va.

- Ok, dit-elle incertaine en tendant le bras pour percevoir les obstacles devant elle.

Regulus fit plusieurs pas en avant puis s'arrêta. Il entendait Marlene marcher tout doucement derrière lui, pas après pas dans l'obscurité. Sa prudence excessive allait lui faire perdre du temps. Aussi attendit-il que la main de Marlene touche son dos. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise avant de tâtonner pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Regulus resta silencieux, sans bouger. Et lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Marlene s'accrocher doucement à sa chemise il dit en avançant de nouveau :

- Allez.

Il allait plus vite qu'elle mais restait tout de même prudent. Car après tout, il n'y voyait pas plus qu'elle. Marlene se laissa conduire, suivant son rythme dès qu'il avançait, tournait ou s'arrêtait. Elle aurait préféré tomber sur Aurore mais... apparemment Regulus n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

oOo

- Avance Rogue, soupira Lian.

- J'avance, dit-il furieux juste derrière elle.

- Pourtant je sens que tu traines.

- Hé ça va, t'y vois pas mieux que moi.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je me coltine un Serpentard ? Personne ne nous a prévenu qu'on devait aussi aider quelqu'un à sortir.

- Je peux aussi très bien partir de mon côté, dit-il vexé.

- Sans baguette ? Ce serait du suicide Rogue.

"ça vaut peut-être mieux que te supporter" pensa-t-il en se cognant contre elle.

- Ah ! Mais fais attention ! Se plaignit Lian.

- J'y vois rien !

- Moi non plus !

- Ferme-la ou tu vas rameuter toutes les créatures du coin !

- Non, toi ferme-la ! La championne c'est moi !

- Sors-nous de là dans ce cas !

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire imbécile ! Et arrête de gueuler !

- Tu gueules plus fort que moi andouille !

- LA FERME ! Hurla Lian.

Ils s'agrippèrent par les bras en se débattant pour échapper à la prise de l'autre quand tout à coup, Lian se figea en disant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? AÏE !

Severus lui avait mis un coup de pied dans le tibia. "C'est sa faute, elle s'est arrêtée de bouger" pensa-t-il amusé.

- Bon sang Rogue ! Se plaignit-elle en se massant la jambe.

- Désolé, c'est parce que je ne vois rien dans le noir.

- Ouais, je vais te croire, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le torse. À cause de toi j'ai perdu de vue la lumière.

- Quelle lumière ?

- Juste derrière toi. Il y avait une petite lumière bleue. Elle s'est éloignée en faisant des bonds.

- Une lumière qui faisait des bonds ? dit-il sarcastique.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu d'accord ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- À part un Pitiponk, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être.

- Un Pitiponk ? Dit-elle intéressée. Oui... sûrement. Ce serait génial.

- Génial ?

- J'ai pu voir la lumière de sa lanterne. On doit la récupérer pour pouvoir éclairer notre chemin.

- Tu comptes courir derrière un Pitiponk ?

- Arrête de poser des questions. Suis-moi ou reste ici.

Severus réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Ça aurait été un euphémisme de dire qu'il préférait faire son chemin seul. Même sans baguette.

- Alors ? Dit Lian impatiente.

-... il est parti par où ton Pitiponk ?

- Par là, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

oOo

Aurore avançait sans difficulté pour l'instant. Elle n'avait encore croisé personne, ni créature, ni champion. "Si ça continue comme ça je vais sortir d'ici la première et sans problème". Mais il suffit qu'elle y ait pensé pour qu'une difficulté apparaisse. Un trou. Béant. Gigantesque. Juste devant elle et à première vue impossible à franchir. Même pas question d'essayer de sauter. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Et elle la trouva en remarquant que certaines branches de la haies étaient mal taillées. Que ce soit volontaire ou pas, elles lui permettraient peut-être de montrer jusqu'en haut de la gigantesque haie et passer à côté du trou en marchant sur l'arrête. "C'est complètement dingue mais... si je passe au-dessus de l'obscurité je pourrais peut-être voir le chemin qui mène à la sortie". Aurore fixa la branche la plus basse, et d'un bond agile, elle sauta pour planter ses griffes dans le bois. Mais sa patte blessée la gêna et elle faillit rater son coup. Un peu plus et elle tombait au fin fond du gouffre. "J'ai eu chaud" pensa-t-elle en se hissant sur la petite branche avant de sauter vers une deuxième située plus haut. Aurore continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut éblouie par les lumières du stade. Elle était trop petite sous sa forme de chat et personne ne l'avait remarquée. Mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir les spectateurs s'agiter dans les gradins. "Ah ! Un peu de lumière ça fait du bien. Je me demande même si... oserai-je ?" Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour se décider. Et elle reprit sa forme humaine avant de se mettre debout avec précaution. La haie était légèrement instable sous son poids mais elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir marcher aisément dessus. Depuis qu'elle se transformait en chat, elle était agile et avait le pas sûr.

Dans les gradins, de plus en plus de monde la remarqua. Et bientôt ce furent ses amis.

- Hé, dit Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à Remus. Je rêve ou bien...

- C'est Aurore, sourit-il.

- Mais oui c'est elle ! S'exclama Lily en se levant d'un bond.

Ils se levèrent tous pour lui faire signe et ils virent la championne leur répondre.

- ça c'est le pied, murmura Aurore en agitant le bras. Mais bon... je suis pas là pour ça. Concentration.

Pas à pas, elle avança doucement sur la haie en s'aidant de ses bras pour tenir l'équilibre. Elle en profita pour essayer de repérer le chemin et tenta d'apercevoir les autres champions. Mais ils étaient invisibles à ses yeux. Le noir total régnait partout entre les haies.

- Bon... on dirait qu'il va falloir que je tourne à droite. Ensuite je dois... AH !

- Elle a disparu ! S'inquiéta Sirius en tendant le cou. Elle est tombée ?

- Calme-toi, dit Véga en posant une main sur son bras. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

- Oui mais... dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de sa cousine.

Puis il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Véga. Elle était en train de passer son autre main sur son visage. Elle avait l'air en sueur.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui... dit-elle. Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Ta main est bouillante. Tu transpires. Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Mais non, c'est la chaleur de la foule, dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

- Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh.

- Non c'est bon.

- Polky doit-elle aller chercher l'infirmière ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux... commença Sirius.

- J'ai dit que ça allait ! S'emporta Véga. Laissez-moi regarder l'épreuve en paix.

Toujours inquiet, Sirius observa quelques instants sa cousine avant de reporter son attention sur le labyrinthe. Qu'était-il arrivé à Aurore ?

La haie s'était soudainement dérobée sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Magiquement s'entend. Comme si les branches s'étaient écartées pour la faire tomber. Et elle tomba. Elle eut peur un instant ne pas avoir fini de dépasser le trou. Mais elle fut rassurée en atterrissant quelques mètres derrière. Et plus précisément... elle était tombée sur _**quelqu'un**_.

- Aaaaah, se plaignit une voix masculine.

- Amos ? Reg... wow !

Le garçon l'avait violemment poussée et elle roula au sol avant de se redresser en tenant son bras douloureux.

- Qui est là ? Demanda le garçon.

- Aurore Devan, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Et toi ?

-_** Devan **_? Dit-il dangereusement.

-... Rosier, murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant enfin sa voix. Ah !

Le serpentard s'était brusquement jeté sur elle, à l'aveuglette. Mais il ne l'avait pas manquée et ils se battirent au sol. Rosier était sur elle et essayait de lui arracher sa baguette mais après plusieurs secondes de lutte Aurore parvint à lui lancer un :

- Incarcerem !

Rosier fut immédiatement ficelé et elle le fit rouler à côté d'elle en soupirant.

- Relâche-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il fou de rage.

- Pour que tu me saute encore dessus ? Je ne suis pas idiote Rosier, dit-elle en se relevant.

Puis elle donna des coups de pieds dans le vide afin de trouver sa position exacte dans le noir. Et elle le pointa de sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Relâche-moi !

- Je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Mais si je peux m'arranger pour te neutraliser alors...

- Me neutraliser ? C'est aussi ce que tu essayais de faire en m'envoyant Avery et Mulciber ?

- On dirait qu'ils ont échoué.

- Un peu oui ! Ils doivent encore être allongés dans le hall. Mais c'est vraiment lâche de votre part.

- Je ferai en sorte que Serpentard gagne ce soir !

- Tu ne fais vraiment pas confiance à Regulus, dit-elle dégoûtée.

- C'est quoi ce mot ? Confiance ? Moi tout ce que je veux c'est gagner. Peu importent les moyens. Et puis d'ailleurs... tu t'es bien faite avoir non ? Regulus t'a piégée. Alors comme ça, t'as vraiment cru qu'il voulait se réconcilier avec son frère. T'es vraiment trop conne Devan.

"Si tu savais la vérité... c'est toi le plus con de nous deux. Celui que Regulus a piégé c'est toi. Pas moi".

- C'est vrai qu'il m'a bien eu, dit-elle en jouant le jeu. Et je compte me venger ce soir en remportant l'épreuve.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Et c'est ficelé que tu comptes m'en empêcher ? D'ailleurs où est ta baguette ?

-...

- Tu ne l'as pas, devina-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non. Tu l'aurais utilisée pour m'attaquer au lieu de vouloir prendre la mienne. Tu es sans défense, dans le noir, entouré de Merlin seul sait quelles créatures sanguinaires. Là tu vois... je suis bien tentée de te laisser ici.

- Mais tu ne peux pas le faire.

- Pourquoi je te prie ?

- Parce qu'il y a une raison à ma présence ici. Tu t'en doutes. Ça fait sûrement parti de l'épreuve. Il faut que tu me ramènes jusqu'à la sortie. Sinon tu perdras même si tu sors la première.

- ça ce n'est qu'une supposition. Peut-être que tu t'es introduit volontairement seul ici pour me _**neutraliser**_.

- Sans baguette ?

Aurore serra les dents. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il s'agissait sûrement du _dernier détail_ dont avait parlé Dumbledore. Elle devait faire sortir Rosier d'ici pour gagner.

- Peut-être que finalement... dit-elle en réfléchissant. Je me fiche complètement de la victoire ce soir. Et si je l'échangeais contre le plaisir de te voir être dévoré par la première créature qui passera par là ? Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-... tu ne feras pas ça. Tu ne trahiras pas Gryffondor.

- Si tu savais mon pauvre de quoi je suis capable. J'ai bien trahi Sirius en allant rejoindre Regulus l'autre soir. En essayant de faire confiance au champion de Serpentard... n'ai-je pas déjà trahi les Gryffondors ?

-...

- Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Soit je te libère et tu me suis sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à la sortie. Soit je te laisse là et je sors la première du labyrinthe. Qui sait, t'aider à sortir n'est peut-être qu'un bonus.

-...

- En plus ça me ferait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu t'es fait bouffer par une acromentule.

- Une... acromentule ? Dit-il faiblement.

- Oui, j'ai entendu les cliquetis de ses mandibules tout à l'heure. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

- Tu bluffes.

- Tu crois ?

-...

- Tu es bien silencieux dis-moi. Comprends-tu maintenant que c'est moi qui tiens ton sort entre mes mains ?

- Toi... dit-il avec hargne. C'est chez nous que le Choixpeau aurait dû t'envoyer. Tu parles comme une Serpentard.

"Je sais. J'ai pas mal d'ancêtres qui étaient de chez vous".

- Alors ? Dit-elle. Tu me suis ou je te laisse ?

-... détache-moi.

- Fais gaffe, c'est moi qui ai la baguette, dit-elle en le libérant.

Elle l'entendit de redresser dans le noir et recula d'un pas pour plus de sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour faire un peu de lumière ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Impossible. J'ai tout essayé, ça ne marche pas.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir avancer dans le noir complet ?

-... j'ai un moyen pour me repérer. Et repérer les ennemis. Mais il faut rester silencieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'entendras pas les miaulements sinon.

- Les... miaulements ?

- J'ai un chat avec moi. Il voit mieux dans le noir que nous.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui je... je l'ai métamorphosé à partir d'une branche. Enfin, peu importe. Suis les miaulements. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur moi pour te donner la main.

- Tu me touches, je te défonce._** Sang-mêlée**_.

- Pareil pour toi. Allons-y. _**En silence**_.

Aurore se retransforma en chat et miaula pour indiquer le chemin à Rosier. "Pourquoi Dumbledore me l'a envoyé_** lui**_ ? Après la journée stressante que je viens de passer... c'est le bouquet ! En plus regardez-le ce sale traître" pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Rosier qui faisait de grands gestes sûrement pour repérer Aurore et lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus. "Par contre, je ne peux pas me battre sous ma forme animagus. Alors si on nous attaque je ne verrai rien pour riposter. On sera vraiment dans la merde".

oOo

- Ne bouge plus, murmura Regulus en se figeant. J'entends quelque chose qui approche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Demanda Marlene en s'agrippant plus fort à sa chemise.

- Difficile à dire... mais ça sera bientôt sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demi-tour ?

- Pas question.

- Mais on voit rien et...

Elle fut coupée par la main de Regulus qui se posa brutalement sur sa bouche. Et le jeune homme la poussa pour la plaquer contre la haie. Marlene pouvait aussi entendre quelque chose approcher. Elle déglutit en entendant la créature renifler. Cette chose les avait entendus. Et elle les cherchait.

- Surtout... ne bouge pas, lui dit Regulus si bas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas parlé à son oreille.

Marlene ne fit pas un geste. De toute façon, elle était tétanisée. La créature n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Pouvait-elle les voir ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas... allait-elle les sentir ? Les toucher ?

La jeune fille arrêta de respirer lorsque la créature passa à côté d'eux. Et elle crispa ses doigts sur la cravate de Regulus tirant sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Mais elle était lentement en train de l'étouffer. Et il crut qu'elle allait réussir à le tuer lorsqu'elle tira de plus belle au moment où la créature les frôla de près. Marlene ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces en sentant des poils lui toucher légèrement les jambes. "Faites qu'il s'en aille... faites qu'il s'en aille !"

Elle fut exaucée, car après un dernier reniflement, la créature s'éloigna. Et lorsqu'ils ne l'entendirent plus, les deux jeunes purent se détendre et Regulus arracha sa cravate des mains de Marlene.

- Tu essayes de me tuer McKinnon ? Lui demanda-t-il en desserrant le noeud. Ma cravate n'est pas faite pour qu'on tire dessus.

- Oh pardon... dit-elle confuse. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte je... qu'est-ce que c'était à ton avis ?

- J'en sais absolument rien. Mais le principal, c'est que ça a disparu. Et qu'on est toujours là.

- Oui... mais on ne peut pas continuer à avancer comme ça. On va se faire tuer.

- J'ai tout essayé pour faire de la lumière. _**Tout**_. Aucun sortilège n'a fonctionné.

- Alors peut-être que... on ne doit pas utiliser de magie ?

-...

Evidemment, Regulus n'aurait jamais pensé à s'abaisser à utiliser des moyens non magique. Aucune chance qu'il ait ne serait-ce que l'idée d'agir comme un Moldu. Mais Marlene était de sang-mêlé.

- Tu sais faire du feu sans baguette ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non... mais je peux essayer de métamorphoser quelque chose qui produira de la lumière. Heu... si tu acceptes de me prêter ta baguette bien sûr.

-...

- C'est pour que tu puisses y voir, assura-t-elle. Je te la rends tout de suite après.

- Mais tu es une Gryffondor. La logique voudrait que tu ne veuilles pas me voir sortir premier de ce labyrinthe. Et que tu essayes plutôt de m'arrêter pour que ta meilleure amie puisse gagner.

- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, dit-elle vexée.

-...

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se réunissaient presque tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient quand même appris à se connaitre. "Il sait que je ne suis pas comme ça" pensa Marlene indignée. "Comment est-ce qu'il peut penser que je..." Elle sursauta soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regulus lui saisir le poignet. Et elle fut d'autant plus surprise en le sentant lui remettre sa baguette.

- Vas-y, dit-il simplement.

- Heu... oui, dit-elle toujours surprise. Il me faut... quelque chose à métamorphoser.

- Une branche ?

- Oui, ce sera très bien.

Regulus arracha l'une des branches de la haie et il la mit dans son autre main.

- Bien... dit Marlene en réfléchissant. Heu... _**mutare**_ !

Il y eu un petit silence et Marlene dit :

- Je crois que j'ai réussi. Attends je vérifie.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette pour pouvoir manipuler l'objet mystérieux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un rayon de lumière les éclaira. Ça fonctionnait !

- Bien joué McKinnon, concéda Regulus.

- Mais mince... se plaignit-elle en éteignant et rallumant la lumière. Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

- Arrête, ça marche très bien, dit-il en lui prenant l'objet des mains avant qu'elle ne fasse disparaitre à nouveau la lumière.

- Comment ça ? Mais non, ça marche pas. La lampe torche devrait s'allumer.

- Ta... _lampe torche_... s'allume très bien, dit-il en trouvant le nom assez bizarre.

- Pardon ? Elle s'allume ? Mais non...

Regulus fronça les sourcils et il éclaira le visage de Marlene. Il pouvait parfaitement la voir à présent. Mais il fut surpris de remarquer qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux s'agitaient comme si elle cherchait le rayon de lumière qui pourtant l'éclairait.

- Tu ne me vois pas ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- Toi tu me vois ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui. Ton objet Moldu fonctionne.

- Mais pourquoi je ne vois toujours rien ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment devenue aveugle ? Dit-elle apeurée.

- Mais non. C'est sûrement l'épreuve. Tu retrouveras la vue en sortant du labyrinthe.

- J'espère parce que... je ne veux pas passer ma vie dans le noir.

Passer sa vie dans le noir. C'était ce qui l'attendait lui.

- Allez, on y va, dit-il en chassant cette idée de son esprit. On pourra avancer plus vite maintenant.

Marlene acquiesça mais elle était toujours effrayée. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela lui arrive à elle ? La jeune fille tendit le bras pour saisir la chemise de Regulus. Mais elle retint une exclamation de surprise en sentant les doigts du jeune homme saisir sa main.

- Ne traine pas, dit-il en la tirant en avant.

À présent il avançait bien plus vite. Tenant dans une main la lampe et sa baguette. Dans l'autre, la main de Marlene. La jeune fille tenait sa main gauche._** La main de Regulus Black**_. C'était... impossible à croire. "Sa main est chaude" pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Puis elle se rappela ce que Regulus avait dit à Aurore la veille : _Tu sais ce que je vais devenir._ "Un mangemort... un futur mangemort". Oui, Regulus l'avait lui-même insinué. Ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté sur lui était vrai. Il allait bientôt rejoindre Voldemort. Et cette main, en plus de devenir froide... se trouverait juste au bas de la marque des Ténèbres.

oOo

- ROGUE ! Aide-moi !

- Je veux bien, mais t'es où ?

- Juste sous ton nez idiot ! Grouille-toi je m'enfonce !

- Même sous mon nez, dans le noir complet...

- Bon sang, mais tu vois bien la lumière de la lanterne ! Dit-elle en agitant l'objet qu'elle avait réussi à prendre au Pitiponk. Dépêche-toi !

- Quelle lumière ? Je vois rien.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu fais semblant pour que je me noie ?

- Mais non je vois rien.

- Rogue je suis en train de_** m'enfoncer**_ ! Je vais mourir dans ces foutus marécages si tu ne me sors pas de là alors donne moi ta main !

- Ok, dit-il en tendant la main devant lui. T'es où ?

- PLUS BAS IMBÉCILE ! Où est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un s'enfoncer vers le haut ?

- Hé, pas la peine de gueuler, je fais de mon mieux ok ? Dit-il en se baissant. Alors t'es où ?

- Plus vers la droite.

-...

- L'autre droite idiot !

- Ben précise ! La mienne ou la tienne ?

- La mienne !

"Quelle chieuse... mais quelle chieuse !" pensa Severus excédé.

- Encore un peu, dit Lian en tendant au maximum le bras vers lui. Ça y est ! Tiens-moi bien.

- Donne-moi ton autre main.

Lian lança la lanterne à côté de lui avant de prendre la deuxième main du Serpentard. Severus tira de toutes ses forces. La championne était bien enlisée.

- Suivons le Pitiponk, marmonna-t-il en tirant comme un forcené. Récupérons sa lanterne. Alors on le suit le Pitiponk. Et comme par hasard on tombe dans un marécage. Et maintenant c'est moi qui doit sauver la championne alors que ça devrait être l'inverse.

- Boucle-la Rogue ! Le principal c'est qu'on ait récupéré la lanterne.

- Mais moi... dit-il les dents serrées. J'y vois toujours que dalle !

- On s'en fout ! Aaah ! Cria-t-elle en s'étalant sur lui alors qu'il la libérait enfin de l'eau vaseuse.

oOo

Au sein des gradins, Véga venait de rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé au cours de la journée.

- Ah... gémit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

- Véga ! S'exclama Sirius en la prenant par les épaules. Tu ne te sens pas bien, je le savais. Tu dois aller voir Pomfresh.

- N... non je... je peux rester... argh ! S'écria-t-elle en se pliant en deux.

- ça suffit maintenant, dit-il alors qu'elle respirait rapidement par saccades. Tu trembles comme une feuille.

- Non... keuf... keuf... toussa-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

- Véga ! S'écria-t-il fou d'inquiétude en voyant du sang tâcher sa paume et le coin de ses lèvres. James ! Aide-moi !

- Je suis là, dit son ami en l'aidant à la porter. Polky !

- Tout de suite monsieur, dit l'elfe en les faisant transplaner directement dans l'infirmerie d'appoint.

- Va chercher Pomfresh, lui ordonna Sirius en allongeant sa cousine sur le banc. Vite !

L'elfe disparut et Sirius caressa le visage de Véga.

- Hé ! Véga, tu m'entends ? Véga !

- Ouais... dit-elle faiblement en toussant de nouveau. Pas la peine de crier.

- Non mais tu t'es vue...? On dirait que tu... que tu...

- Sirius... je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui tu sais.

Il prit sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces. L'idée qu'elle puisse mourir le terrifiait.

- Je suis sûr que ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer James.

- _**Où est Pomfresh**_ ? Demanda-t-il furieux.

L'infirmière apparut avec Polky et Dumbledore la seconde suivante.

- Par Merlin Miss Prewett ! S'exclama Pomfresh en se précipitant sur elle et poussant Sirius au passage. Je vous avais prévenue, vous devriez être à Ste Mangouste !

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Lui demanda Sirius anxieux.

- Pas si elle refuse d'être soignée correctement ! Albus, elle doit immédiatement être transférée à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici pour la soigner.

- Très bien, les employés du ministère vont l'y emmener tout de suite. Si tu veux bien aller les chercher Polky.

- Tout de suite.

L'elfe disparut de nouveau alors que Véga s'exclamait :

- Non ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Pas maintenant !

- Calme-toi Véga, c'est pour ton bien, dit Sirius.

- Non... tu ne comprends pas... je ne_** peux pas**_ partir maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir parlé à Aurore. Aurore... je dois parler à Aurore... pleura-t-elle tiraillée entre la douleur et une évidente panique.

- Aurore ? Elle aussi te cherchait aujourd'hui...

- Oui, Aurore. Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

- Allons... tu sais bien qu'Aurore est dans le labyrinthe.

- Je_** dois**_ lui parler ! Pitié Sirius... je dois parler à Aurore... pitié...

- C'est impossible. Véga tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Pas avant de lui avoir parlé ! Je veux parler à Aurore ! Keuf ! Keuf !

Elle cracha à nouveau du sang et Pomfresh lui ordonna de rester calme. Mais Véga n'écouta pas. Et lorsque les employés du ministère apparurent pour l'emmener, elle se débattit comme une diablesse.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Sirius non ! Sirius !

- Arrêtez vous lui faites mal, dit-il en poussant l'un des employés qui l'agrippait fermement.

- Sirius... pleura Véga en tendant la main vers lui. Sirius... s'il te plait.

- Dis-le moi et je le répèterai à Aurore, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je te le promets.

- Non... c'est moi qui dois lui dire... je... j'ai pas été franche avec elle...

- Comment ça ?

- S... Sirius, dit-elle en serrant sa main de toutes ses forces dans la sienne. S'il te plait... tu dois... tu dois absolument...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Tu dois... tu dois empêcher Aurore de partir.

-... quoi ? Dit-il faiblement.

- Pitié Sirius... fais tout ce que tu pourras pour qu'elle reste. Elle doit rester. Elle ne doit pas repartir chez elle !

- Véga... tu es au courant pour Aurore ? Comment...?

- Peu importe, elle doit absolument rester ici ! _**Ici**_ ! Tu entends ? Empêche-la de partir. Oblige-la... il ne faut pas qu'elle reparte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ha... je... désolée...

- Véga ? Véga !

- Elle perd connaissance, dit Pomfresh. Ça suffit maintenant. Messieurs, emmenez-la vite à l'hôpital.

- Accompagnez-les Pompom, dit Dumbledore qui avait écouté attentivement ce que Véga venait de dire à Sirius.

- Mais les champions...

- Je m'occuperai personnellement des blessés. Allez-y et contactez la famille de Miss Prewett.

- Bien monsieur.

Lorsque le directeur fut seul avec James et Sirius, il se tourna vers eux.

- Messieurs, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

- Hein ? dit Sirius troublé par ce qui venait de se passer et choqué que le directeur passe aussi rapidement à un autre sujet.

- Mr Black. Je pense que vous n'ignorez pas le... _**conflit**_ qui oppose Miss Devan à votre famille.

- Oui. Ils ne doivent pas mettre la main sur elle.

- En effet. Je pense que vous et Mr Potter pourriez faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda James.

- Faites-la disparaître, dit malicieusement Albus.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice avant d'acquiescer.

- Bonne chance, dit le directeur en leur offrant un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

- Allons la chercher, dit James en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Ouais, dit-il en s'élançant vers le château.

Les mots de Véga tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête. Mais pour l'instant, il ne devait penser qu'à sauver Aurore des griffes de ses parents.

oOo

Aurore tourna à droite et miaula. Mais elle vit Rosier tourner à gauche. Reprenant forme humaine elle dit exaspérée :

- Hé ! T'as pas entendu le chat ? Il faut tourner à droite !

- C'est déjà complètement débile de suivre un idiot de chat. Alors baisse d'un ton !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chat ? Dit-elle furieuse.

- Sans blague, tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous sortir de là ?

- Lui au moins sait reconnaître sa droite de sa gauche. C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu tournes du mauvais côté.

- Le mauvais côté ? On est perdus dans un labyrinthe ! Et c'est pas un chat qui sera plus malin que moi.

- Alors là je veux bien parier ! Il est...

Aurore se tut brusquement. Elle venait d'entendre quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Il est quoi ton stupide chat ?

- Chut ! Tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ? Tu rêves éveillée ?

Ils entendirent alors plusieurs sifflements tout près d'eux et Rosier ne dit plus un mot.

- Je dirais que ce sont des serpents, dit Aurore en se tournant dans la direction d'où venaient les sifflements. Et qu'il y en a un paquet.

- Donc on tourne à gauche pour les éviter, dit Rosier ravi d'avoir eu raison.

- Donc on tourne quand même à droite, parce que c'est le bon chemin.

- T'en sais rien !

- Boucle-la et suis-moi.

Aurore continua son chemin, baguette brandie. Et bien qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle entendait nettement la grande quantité de serpents siffler juste derrière la haie qu'elle longeait. Elle trouva le prochain tournant et se prépara à attaquer les serpents.

- Rosier. Quand je te le dirai tu courras droit devant toi.

- Ils doivent être au moins un vingtaine !

- Chut ! Fais ce que je dis. Bon...

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son anxiété. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment. "Et voilà, on est dans la merde" pensa-t-elle dépitée.

- On y va ! Dit-elle en faisant irruption dans la nouvelle allée.

Mais au lieu de foncer, elle s'arrêta. "Ah non, peut-être pas" pensa-t-elle surprise. Devant elle, il y avait bien une vingtaine de serpents. Elle les _**voyait**_. Ils étaient tous comme enflammés.

- Des serpencendres, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Mais elle sursauta en voyant Rosier la dépasser pour foncer dans le tas.

- Arrête ! Lui cria-t-elle. Stupéfix !

Evan se figea et elle se précipita pour le tirer loin des serpencendres qui faisaient déjà claquer leurs mâchoires vers lui.

- Il est malade ce mec, marmonna-t-elle en le poussant à terre derrière elle. Glacius !

Aurore venait de geler les quelques serpencendres qui s'étaient jetés sur eux.

- Et maintenant... à nous, dit-elle en faisant face aux serpents avec le sourire. Vous me prêterez bien un peu de votre lumière ?

oOo

James et Sirius venaient d'atteindre le hall. Et alors que Sirius fonçait vers l'escalier de marbre sans s'arrêter, James ralentit légèrement le pas en fixant l'espace vide devant les portes. Avery et Mulciber avaient disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien, répondit-il en montant les marches deux à deux. Quelqu'un a ramassé les poubelles.

- On doit se dépêcher. Il faut qu'on soit de retour là-bas avant qu'Aurore sorte du labyrinthe.

- Hum... mais, Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- À ton avis, pourquoi Véga voulait absolument qu'Aurore reste ? On aurait dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça fait des mois que Véga me bassine en disant qu'elle veut mon "bonheur".

- En essayant de te réconcilier avec Regulus, acquiesça James.

- Ouais... peut-être qu'elle pense que sans Aurore je ne pourrai pas être heureux.

- Tu crois que c'est Aurore elle-même qui l'a mise au courant ? Au sujet de... ses origines.

- Sûrement. Je crois qu'elles s'entendent très bien toutes les deux.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais bien... Est-ce que tu vas faire ce que t'a demandé Véga ? Tu vas essayer de retenir Aurore ?

-... j'ai déjà essayé.

Et la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle partirait. Qu'elle était obligée de le faire. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à peine à accepter cette idée... "Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de faire ça Véga ?".

oOo

- Enervatum, dit Aurore en pointant Evan de sa baguette et tenant dans l'autre une branche enflammée.

Lorsqu'il se redressa en secouant la tête, Rosier s'exclama :

- Tu m'as stupéfixié !

- Tu as foncé dans un nid de serpencendres.

- Tu as dit "_on y va_" ! J'ai couru comme tu me l'avais demandé !

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à t'arrêter en voyant cette horde de serpencendres ?

- En _**voyant**_ ? On est dans le noir ! Comment veux-tu que je voie quoi que ce soit ! Et des _**serpencendres**_ ? Tu m'as demandé de courir vers des serpencendres ?

- Comme si tu les avais pas vus !

- Je les ai pas vu !

- Quoi ? Ils sont là, dit-elle en désignant le tas de serpencendres qu'elle avait gelés.

- Où ça ? Il fait toujours aussi noir.

-... ah d'accord. Soit tu te payes ma tête, soit Dumbledore a vraiment décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Hein ?

- J'ai une torche dans la main. Du feu de serpencendre. Ça y est, je peux voir. Mais pas toi apparemment.

- Non. Je vais rester aveugle ?

- Sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte. Allez debout.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Et il est parti où ton sale chat ?

- Il a pris des vacances. Il en avait assez de voir ta tête.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Tout serait plus facile à présent. Elle y voyait clair et pourrait se défendre. Mais Aurore s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'Evan ne l'avait pas suivie. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas _**vue**_ partir. Elle fit demi-tour, et le tirant par la manche elle marmonna :

- T'es vraiment un boulet Rosier.

oOo

Amos arpentait le labyrinthe sans problème, une torche à la main. Lui aussi avait essayé tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables. Pour finalement tenter de faire du feu sans baguette. Et après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avait réussi à enflammer la branche arrachée à la haie. Il avançait maintenant rapidement pour rattraper son retard. Mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter en entendant des cris :

- Hé ! Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Criait la voix d'une fille. Vous m'entendez ? Je vois rien, je ne sais pas où je suis !

Tournant dans un nouveau passage, Amos tendit sa torche pour voir à quelle championne il avait affaire. Mais il fut surpris de trouver devant lui Elizabeth Yaxley.

- Yaxley ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Dit-elle en se retournant. Qui est là ? Peu importe, sortez-moi d'ici immédiatement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le labyrinthe ?

- Le labyrinthe ? Vous êtes qui vous ?

- Amos Diggory, répondit-il même si ça semblait pourtant évident.

- Diggory ?

- Oui. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Dit-il en s'avançant.

- Comment veux-tu que je te reconnaisse dans ce noir total ? Dit-elle exaspérée. En plus je n'ai plus ma baguette ! Enfin bon, sors-moi d'ici tout de suite.

- Noir total ? Dit-il perplexe. Tu ne vois pas la lumière de la torche ?

- Quelle torche ? Je le saurais si il y avait la moindre lumière ici. T'as perdu la boule ?

- Non... je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a perdu la vue.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Absurde !

- ça fait sûrement partie de l'épreuve, réfléchit-il. Les autres aussi ont dû tomber sur une personne aveugle.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Et je veux sortir d'ici ! Ramène-moi auprès d'Evan.

Amos leva les sourcils face à son ton impérieux. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de la laisser ici ? Mais sa conscience lui interdisait de le faire, Elizabeth le savait sûrement.

- ça va, soupira-t-il en sentant que l'épreuve ne serait pas de tout repos. Je vais te sortir de là.

- Parfait. Dépêche-toi.

Amos lui prit le bras pour la guider mais il se figèrent quand un grognement retentit juste derrière eux.

- T'as entendu ça Diggory ? Murmura Elizabeth.

- Oui. "Forcément ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu hurles".

Lentement Amos se retourna. Et il fit face à une gigantesque créature. "Ah oui quand même..."

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda vivement la Serpentard.

- Troll, répondit simplement Amos.

- Tu... tu as dit... T... _**Troll**_ ?

- Surtout ne bouge pas.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas mais il était marqué sur son visage : pas de problème, je te laisse te démerder. Mais elle poussa un cri apeuré quand le Troll grogna de nouveau avant d'abattre sa masse là où s'était trouvé Amos une seconde plus tôt. Il avait aussi frôlé la Serpentard. Elizabeth avait sentit la terre trembler près d'elle et le courant d'air déplacé par le mouvement du Troll.

- Finalement cours droit devant, lui conseilla Amos.

Le Poufsouffle lança plusieurs sorts au Troll qui n'en fut pas vraiment affecté alors qu'Elizabeth courait jusqu'à atteindre une haie lui barrant la route.

- Diggory ! Grouille-toi de le battre !

- Si tu crois... dit Amos en évitant un nouveau coup de masse. Que c'est facile !

- Trouve un moyen !

Amos soupira en cherchant une solution. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la torche qu'il tenait et sur la haie qui les entourait.

- Herbivicus ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant le bas de la haie.

Les branches se mirent soudainement à pousser et le Troll trébucha dessus. Après s'être étalé lourdement au sol, Amos lança plusieurs fois le même sort afin d'emprisonner le monstre dans une prison de branches. Lorsque le Troll eut complètement disparu sous la haie, Amos soupira et dit :

- C'est bon, je l'ai eu.

- Bon... dit Elizabeth toujours un peu affolée.

Mais ils sursautèrent quand la prison végétale remua dangereusement. Le Troll essayait de se libérer.

- Fais quelque chose ! S'exclama la Serpentard.

Amos abaissa sa torche et mit le feu à la prison du Troll. Les branches s'embrasèrent immédiatement et ils entendirent les cris du Troll, piégé dans une mer de flammes.

- Par Merlin... dit Elizabeth en se bouchant le nez. C'est une horreur.

- Tu pensais que ça avait quelle odeur le Troll grillé ? Dit ironiquement Amos en l'attrapant pour qu'ils s'éloignent avant que d'autres créatures rappliquent.

oOo

- C'est dégoûtant... se plaignit Lian. Je suis pleine de vase.

- Et moi donc, marmonna Severus. Tu t'es bien essuyée sur moi.

- Tu as tiré trop fort et je te suis tombée dessus.

- Il faudrait savoir, te sortir des marécages ou pas. Mais surtout ne me remercie pas.

- Merci. Voilà, t'es content ? Et maintenant je sais au moins où je vais, dit-elle en tendant la lanterne pour éclairer une nouvelle allée. Ça a l'air calme par là.

- Et alors ? Ça veut pas forcément dire que c'est la bonne direction.

- La plus intelligente ici, c'est moi. La sortie devrait se trouver vers l'Est, on va vers l'Est.

- À ta place je revérifierais notre position. Le Pitiponk nous a bien baladés.

Elle soupira exaspérée et posa sa baguette sur sa paume.

- Pointe au nord.

La baguette tourna et Lian resta silencieuse.

- Alors ? Dit Severus.

- L'Est se situe dans le sens opposé...

- Bravo. Ça fait donc un quart d'heure qu'on marche dans la mauvaise direction. Serdaigle ? Vraiment ?

- La ferme, dit-elle vexée en le tirant dans le sens opposé.

Soudain, ils se figèrent en entendant des petits ricanement derrière eux. L'allée que Lian voulait emprunter n'était pas si calme que ça finalement.

- Tu crois que ce sont... dit lentement Severus en craignant d'avoir deviné.

- Des lutins de Cornouaille ! S'exclama Lian en les apercevant. Cours !

- Facile à dire ! Répliqua-t-il en s'accrochant à son bras pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.

oOo

- Hé ! S'exclama Mary dans les gradins. Vous avez vu ?

- Hum ? Répondit distraitement Remus inquiet de ne pas voir ses amis revenir.

- Un grand feu ! Juste là !

Reportant son attention sur le labyrinthe, il constata en effet que des flammes s'élevaient au dessus des haies.

- C'est pas très loin de la sortie, dit Alice.

- Vous croyez que c'est encore Aurore ? Demanda Frank enthousiaste.

- Si c'est elle, dit Lily. Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait brûler.

Mais le feu qu'ils aperçevaient était celui allumé par Amos pour se débarrasser du Troll. Et il avait pris tellement d'ampleur qu'Aurore pouvait aussi le voir d'où elle était. Les allées sur sa droite étaient éclairée d'une forte lumière orange. "La sortie est dans cette direction".

- Grouille-toi Rosier ! S'exclama-t-elle en le tirant. Je crois que quelqu'un essaye de me griller la priorité !

- Tant mieux, dit-il amusé en ne faisant rien pour se dépêcher.

- Espèce de sale... marmonna-t-elle en le tirant plus fort. Wow !

Ils venaient d'arriver sur le lieu de l'incendit. Un incendit immense. Suffisant pour éclairer le labyrinthe sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde. "Eh ben... si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas fait chier avec les serpencendres" pensa-t-elle en jetant un oeil à sa petite torche devenue quasi inutile.

- Bon allez. On traverse les flammes.

- Pardon ? Dit Rosier.

- La sortie est par là. Le feu s'est propagé, tous les chemins sont en flamme. Je ferai pas de détour. Allez, dit-elle en le tirant vers le feu. Aguamenti !

Aurore fit de son mieux pour atténuer le feu qui les entourait. Mais la cape de Rosier trouva tout de même le moyen de s'enflammer.

- Ah ! Cria-t-il. Je brûle !

- Aguamenti !

Evan fut aspergé, prenant le jet en pleine face.

- Oups, dit-elle amusée. Mal visé.

- Tu l'as fait exprès !

- Mais non, dit-elle en s'assurant que la cape était éteinte. On est sortis du feu. Continuons.

- Lorsque j'aurai retrouvé la vue et ma baguette... je te tuerai Devan.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit-elle en choisissant une nouvelle allée.

oOo

Regulus soupira. Il venait de se débarrasser d'une horde de Chaporouges. Les premiers s'étaient jetés sur Marlene pour essayer de la taillader avec leurs petits canifs. Heureusement pour elle que le serpentard était là.

- Ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux Moldus normalement, dit-il en vérifiant qu'il n'y en avait plus dans les parages. Mais comme tu es...

- Sang-mêlée. Oui, je sais.

- Oui... Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

Marlene avait été projetée par terre sous l'assaut des Chaporouges. Assise au sol, elle passait maintenant une main sur sa joue.

- Ils t'ont eue ? Dit-il en s'accroupissant.

- C'est qu'une petite coupure, dit-elle en lui montrant sa joue entaillée. Mais ça va, j'ai connu pire.

-... je sais.

Il l'avait lui-même poussée contre un miroir. Regulus se souvenait encore du sang sur le verre brisé et des multiples entailles sur le corps de Marlene.

- Oh je... dit Marlene en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait. Je ne parlais pas de... enfin... t'en fais pas j'y pensais même plus de toute façon et... heu...

Elle se releva rapidement et dit :

- Alors on continue ?

Il la fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de se relever.

- Ouais, dit-il en lui reprenant la main pour la guider.

oOo

- Je vois de la lumière Yaxley ! Dit Amos en marchant rapidement. Je crois que c'est la sortie.

- Vraiment ? Dit Elizabeth soulagée.

- Oui, je pense qu'on est en train de longer la haie extérieure. J'entends les cris de la foule aussi bien que lorsque je suis entré. On y est.

- C'est pas trop tôt, je veux retrouver la v... AAAH !

- YAXLEY !

De grands bruits de sabot s'étaient soudainement faits entendre et un centaure avait débouché de l'une des allées parallèle à la leur. Avant qu'Amos ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le centaure avait attrapé Elizabeth sous son bras et s'enfuyait maintenant au galop dans la direction opposée à la sortie.

- Lâchez-moi ! Se débattit-elle. DIGGORY ! Aide-moi !

- Yaxley ! Cria-t-il alors que le centaure disparaissait avec elle.

Les cris d'Elizabeth furent couverts par ceux de la foule et Amos se tourna vers la sortie. Il pouvait voir les lumières du stade filtrer légèrement par l'ouverture. Amos y était. Il était à quelques mètres de la sortie. À quelques pas de la première place, il le sentait. Mais il fit tout de même demi-tour et s'élança sur les traces du centaure.

- Yaxley !

oOo

- Je vois de la lumière ! S'exclama Aurore. C'est la sortie, droit devant.

- Alors bon vent, dit Evan en s'élançant en avant.

- Une minute papillon, dit Aurore en le retenant fermement. À ta place je ne foncerais pas tête baissée. On dirait qu'il y a un dernier obstacle à franchir avant de sortir.

- Un obstacle ?

- Un bassin.

- Ah oui, dit-il amusé. C'est vrai que tu as _**peur de l'eau**_. Le petit bassin te fait peur Devan ?

- C'est un_** grand **_bassin, dit-elle passablement énervée. Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'eau. Ce serait trop facile.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?

- Hum... dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Aurore arracha une branche de la haie et la jeta dans le bassin. Le bois fondit à la seconde même où il toucha le liquide.

- De l'acide, annonça-t-elle.

-... de l'acide ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Dommage, j'aurais dû te laisser tomber dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il est vraiment long ce bassin ?

- Suffisamment pour oublier l'idée de sauter par dessus.

- Fais-moi léviter.

- Et moi ? Qui me fera léviter ? Dit-elle sarcastique.

- Si tu me lances ta baguette après que je sois passé...

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'aurais essayé, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je pense plutôt qu'on va utiliser la poutre en pierre qui flotte au milieu du bassin.

- La pierre est intacte ?

- On dirait, dit-elle en tendant le cou. Oui. Mais elle est très étroite. Et vu que tu vois rien... ça va pas être simple.

- T'as pas intérêt à me laisser là.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il faut que je te sorte de là pour gagner l'épreuve. On va traverser ensemble. Doucement.

Aurore monta la première sur la poutre. Heureusement, celle-ci était stable. Et elle se retourna avec précaution.

- Bon... tends les bras, dit-elle en tendant les siens vers lui.

-...

- Allez !

Il obéit enfin et elle saisit ses mains en grimaçant. "Il faudra que je les lave..." Puis elle l'aida à monter sur la poutre et recula lentement. Pas à pas.

- Marche bien droit, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Facile à dire.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Marlene en sentant Regulus s'arrêter brusquement.

-... un bassin. Rempli d'acide, dit-il en jetant quelques feuilles dans le liquide. Avec une poutre qui le traverse.

- Je vois. Large la poutre ?

- Très étroite.

- Ah...

- Je crois que... le bassin forme un angle. Et je vois un peu de lumière venir de la droite.

- Tu crois que c'est la sortie ?

- Oui.

- Bon... ben tu devrais y aller alors.

Regulus tourna la tête vers elle. Voulait-elle dire :_ y aller sans moi _? Soudain un cri retentit derrière eux. La personne n'était pas toute proche mais... pas très éloignée non plus. Et c'était une voix de fille.

- Tu crois que c'est Aurore ? S'inquiéta Marlene.

- Je dirais plutôt Chang. Elle va pas tarder à arriver par ici. Tiens ça, vite.

Il lui mit la lampe torche dans les mains et à sa plus grande surprise, l'obligea à passer ses bras autour de son cou avant de la prendre sur son dos.

- Wow ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

- Accroche-toi, dit-il en la remontant sur son dos. Et arrange-toi pour m'éclairer le chemin.

- O... Ok, dit-elle gênée en sentant ses mains sous ses cuisses. Mais... tu vas y arriver comme ça ?

- J'ai le choix ? Dit-il en montant sur la poutre. Abaisse un peu plus la lumière.

Marlene obéit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Elle ne devait pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais être portée ainsi par Regulus Black... c'était incroyablement gênant.

oOo

- Rosier, espèce d'idiot ! Dit Aurore en se balançant pour garder l'équilibre. T'avais besoin de sursauter comme ça ?

- Boucle-la, dit-il en se balançant aussi. C'est ce cri qui m'a surpris.

- C'est pas vrai... marmonna-t-elle en manquant de tomber en arrière. Wow !

Elle se raccrocha à Evan en lui saisissant les bras et il en fit de même avec elle. Mais lorsqu'il appuya sur sa blessure, Aurore poussa un gémissement de souffrance.

- Tiens... dit Rosier. Qu'est-ce que...?

Il appuya de nouveau et Aurore s'exclama :

- Arrête ça !

- Tu es blessée Devan ? Dit-il amusé en sentant le sang sous ses doigts.

- Salaud... avance ou je te jette un sort.

- Dans cette position, je vois mal comment tu pourrais.

C'était vrai. Aurore ne pouvait pas se tenir à lui et le viser en même temps.

- Avance, dit-elle furieuse en le tirant.

Elle réussi à lui faire faire quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que leur poutre en rejoignait une autre perpendiculairement. Il y avait un passage sur sa gauche. Le bassin était divisé en deux parties, se rejoignant au niveau de la jonction des poutres. Et lorsqu'Aurore arriva au niveau de cette jonction, elle jeta un oeil à l'allée perpendiculaire à la sienne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Regulus portant Marlene sur son dos. Le champion de Serpentard et la championne de Gryffondor se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence. Tous les deux avaient stoppé leur progression.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Marlene à Regulus en l'ayant sentit s'arrêter brusquement.

Et avant que Regulus reprenne ses esprit, Aurore reporta son attention sur Evan et dit en le tirant.

- On va accélérer un peu Rosier. Tu as très envie de sortir d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais... j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un.

- C'est ton imagination, dit-elle en le tirant de plus belle.

- Aurore ? Appela Marlene perplexe en reconnaissant sa voix. Wow !

Regulus s'était brusquement remis en marche et Aurore s'exclama :

- Plus vite Rosier !

- Qui c'est cette fille ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas.

- Rien, c'est rien, dit-elle. Allez vite !

La championne vit Regulus se rapprocher dangereusement et s'exclama :

- Marlene ! Si tu es mon amie ralenti-le !

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas... fais lui perdre l'équilibre !

- ça va pas ? Lui répondit-elle en sachant que si elle faisait ça, elle tomberait avec lui dans l'acide.

- Une minute... dit Rosier en s'arrêtant au grand désespoir d'Aurore. Ce serait pas...

- Mais non, mais non, c'est personne. Allez avance.

- Tu vas voir si c'est personne ! S'exclama Regulus alors qu'il était presque sur eux.

- Je le savais, c'est Black ! S'exclama Rosier.

- Oui, alors bouge ! Dit-elle en tirant plus fort.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Saleté de Serpentard ! Fulmina-t-elle en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Elle réussi à lui faire faire deux pas. Et ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre du bord quand Rosier essaya de la tirer vers lui. Mais il ne réussit qu'à leur faire perdre l'équilibre et chacun bascula d'un côté de la poutre.

- AH ! Cria Aurore en s'agrippant aux mains du Serpentard comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Autant dire qu'elle lui broyait les doigts. Mais au moins, cela leur permit de retrouver l'équilibre. Le problème, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux suspendus au dessus de l'acide, formant un V. Leurs mains liées étant le seul détail qui leur permettait de ne pas tomber. Mais cette position tirait sur leurs bras et Aurore sentait sa blessure la brûler douloureusement. Le pire, c'était que Regulus venait de passer sur leur poutre. Non... le pire c'était le petit sourire diabolique qui étira les lèvres de Rosier.

- N'y pense même pas ! Le prévint-elle. Si tu me lâches, tu tombes aussi !

- Pas sûr.

- Si ! C'est certain !

- Bon... dans ce cas je vais attendre que Regulus passe entre nous. Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera. N'est-ce pas Black ?

- J'arrive, répondit celui-ci en offrant un sourire victorieux à Aurore.

- Marlene fais quelque chose ! Se plaignit la championne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ? Répondit-elle dépitée.

- Rien, dit Regulus. Tu ne_** bouges pas **_McKinnon.

- C'est pas vrai... râla Aurore. Je suis à un mètre de la victoire là.

Elle alternait les coups d'oeil entre Regulus et l'ouverture à travers laquelle on discernait les gradins. "Allez quoi... je peux pas perdre à cause de Rosier ! Bon sang, Reg est là !" pensa-t-elle désespérée. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur le bord du bassin. Un mètre. Rien qu'un mètre. "Je peux le faire !"

- Rosier ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais voler ?

- Pardon ?

- Raaaah ! S'exclama-t-elle en se balançant brusquement sur le côté.

Elle mit un maximum d'élan dans ce mouvement pour propulser Rosier hors du bassin. Et avant de tomber elle-même dans l'acide, Aurore sauta du mieux qu'elle put pour le rejoindre. Elle serait retombée en arrière dans l'acide si elle ne s'était pas raccrochée au dernier moment à la haie.

- Bingo ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel une fois debout et stable sur la terre ferme.

- Saleté, dit Evan en se relevant. Comment t'as pu...

- On se dépêche de sortir maintenant, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Regulus dont le visage était tordu par la colère.

- Jamais tu m'obligeras à... commença Rosier en écartant les bras pour lui bloquer le passage.

- Expulso !

Evan poussa un cri alors qu'il partait en vol plané, traversant l'ouverture dans la haie avant de retomber hors du labyrinthe comme un sac sur la pelouse.

- Apparemment il sait voler, dit Aurore amusée en s'élançant à l'extérieur du labyrinthe. Désolée Reg !

* * *

Une épreuve un peu déjantée, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ laissez-moi vos avis ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Geuh** : oh ! tu es là ^^ ouais j'ai toujours rêvé de voir un Serpentard faire un vol plané. La honte sidérale pour Evan qui s'est écrasé comme un sac par terre devant tout le monde xD bisouuuus !

**lalou77** : merci ! ^^ biz

**Yaga-Poplar** : je dirais un pas de géant. ils se sont serrés dans les bras, tenus la main, il l'a portée sur son dos... perfect couple ! ^^ En fait je voulais faire intervenir Severus parce qu'on le voit pas souvent et ça m'énerve lol (raison pourrie...) Mais c'est vrai que les serpentards sont ceux qui ont l'esprit le plus mal tourné alors ce sont de bons ralentisseurs mdr. discrimination pour les serpents ! je sais, mais c'est pas grave, ils ne m'en veulent pas xD Et puis c'est Dumby qui a choisi, c'est pas moi (tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je vois d'ici le regard noir d'Evan...) biz !

**Marie** : merci beaucoup ^^ bisous !

**Clair-2-lune** : les chats ont vaincu ! miaou ! mdr. les passages Marlene/Regulus sont des moments clés du chapitre bien sûr ^^ et je me suis cassé la tête pour faire un labyrinthe original. Je crois que j'ai réussi ! victoire ! xD à bientôt ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : yatttaaaaa ! (que fais-tu là Hiro ? lol) oui, les serpy sont de vrais boulets mdr. mais ils sont les plus suceptibles de ralentir les champions. si je leur avais collé des Poufsouffles tout gentils tout fair-play, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. et j'étais obligée de coller Evan avec Aurore lol. vous voulez tous savoir ce que voulait dire Véga hein ? ^^ ça sent pas bon en tout cas. bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : et tu n'as pas fini de voir des choses surprenantes ^^ j'arrive pas à croire que je puisse encore susciter votre impatience O.O J'en suis ravie ! bisoubisounours ! ;)

**Elsie.S** : ne t'inquiète pas, Aurore a gagné. Il n'y aura pas de feinte lol. quoique, maitenant que tu m'as donné l'idée... non je rigole. j'ai bien marqué "s'élançant à_ l'extérieur_ du labyrinthe". Elle est sortie la première, elle a gagné. La victoire de la 3e épreuve est pour Gryffondor ! youhou ! L'attribution est basé sur mes envies mdr. Les elfes de maisons sont très puissants et Kreattur n'a pas encore tourné gaga. il a toute sa forme et il aurait flairé le coup ^^ L'état de Véga est très inquiétant en effet... bisous !

**22222222** : c'est ton chiffre fétiche ? lol. merci beaucoup. Je plains le pauvre Severus. C'est plutôt Lian le boulet pour lui mdr. bisous

**Immi** : c'était le risque de choisir le labyrinthe, mais je suis contente que ça ait plu ^^ (c'est peut-être pas français mais je comprends lol). merci à toi ;) biz

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : ah oui, ça se sent ? lol. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. j'espère que tu n'as pas deviné ce que cache Véga lol. merci et bisous !

**Manderline** : merci beaucoup ! à bientôt ;)

**Git** : salut ! ^^ Dumby a une façon si particulière de vous mettre la pression lol. j'aime bien sa façon de parler ^^ ça va bientôt se débloquer entre James et Lily, je vais les forcer mdr. merci pour l'épreuve, tu auras des nouvelles de Véga dans le prochain chapitre. j'étais "obligée" de placer Reg et Marlene ensemble ;) bisous !

**brilou** : oui je déteste le mot chang *carbonise la mère et la fille*. Ils sont tous en mauvaise posture. à suivre ;)


	32. La volonté de Véga

Chapitre 32 : La volonté de Véga

Dans les gradins, tout le monde avait été très surpris de voir Rosier sortir seul du labyrinthe en voltigeant avant de s'écraser au sol. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir un champion. Mais lorsqu'Aurore apparut, faisant le signe de la victoire en direction des gradins de Gryffondor, une clameur s'éleva. Si forte que la jeune fille crut sentir le sol trembler. En tout cas l'air vibrait. Et il vibra encore plus lorsque Regulus sortit du labyrinthe avec Marlene quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vraiment désolée Reg, lui dit Aurore alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Tu y étais presque.

- Je sais. T'as eu de la chance, marmonna-t-il.

- Non, c'est _**toi**_ qui a eu de la chance d'être tombé sur Marlene, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Rosier. J'ai cru que j'allais péter un cable avec lui.

- Pas faux, acquiesça-t-il tout de même.

- Ça fait du bien de retrouver la vue, dit Marlene soulagée en plaçant une main en visière au dessus de ses yeux. Même si c'est un peu trop éblouissant là.

- Seule dans le noir avec Regulus Black, dit Aurore amusée. Tu as dû avoir la peur de ta vie.

- Heu... je... dit-elle en baissant les yeux gênée.

- AAAAH !

Ils se retournèrent brusquement pour voir sortir Lian et Severus du labyrinthe. Les lutins de Cornouaille étaient encore à leurs trousses et deux d'entre eux s'accrochaient solidement aux cheveux de Lian.

- Fais les partir Rogue !_** Fais-les partir **_! S'exclama-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

- Tu me gonfle Chang ! Répliqua-t-il en se débattant lui-même avec des lutins qui essayaient de lui retourner sa cape sur la tête.

- Devan ! S'exclama Rosier en se relevant enfin avec peine.

- Oui ? Dit-elle innocemment.

- Attends un peu que je... je vais te...

- Oh, tu m'en veux ? Désolée mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu sais voler mais pas atterrir.

- Aurore... dit Marlene inquiète. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas en rajouter.

- Tu crois ? Dit-elle pensive.

- Black ! Tu as ta baguette, alors corrige-la, dit Rosier furieux.

- Le directeur arrive, dit Regulus pour éviter l'ordre.

- Bravo à vous ! Dit-il en souriant. Je vois que vous êtes tous indemnes. Félicitation aux champions et à leurs... accompagnateurs.

- Leur boulet, marmonna Aurore en jetant un regard noir à Rosier.

- Je vais maintenant annoncer le classement pour la 3e épreuve.

- Mais... dit Marlene. Amos n'est pas encore sorti.

- Il ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre avec Miss Yaxley. J'ai envoyé Hagrid les chercher.

"Amos s'est retrouvé avec Elizabeth ?" pensa Aurore. "Pas de chance non plus".

- MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Lian se débattait toujours contre les lutins, sous le regard amusé de Severus qui avait réussi à se débarasser des siens.

- Oh, dit Albus en faisant déguerpir les lutins d'un tour de baguette. Vous voilà libérée Miss Chang.

- C'est... souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber assise par terre. Pas trop tôt !

- De rien, sourit-il comme si elle l'avait remercié. Ah ! Les voilà.

Ils purent voir Amos, Elizabeth et Hagrid sortir du labyrinthe. Le champion de Poufsouffle était tout écorché, et les vêtements d'Elizabeth dans un piteux état. Elle pleurait dans un grand mouchoir sale qu'Hagrid lui avait sûrement prêté.

- J... je... je ne veux plus... jamais revoir un centaure de ma vie ! Gémissait-elle. Cet endroit est horrible...!

- Vous êtes sortie Miss Yaxley, la rassura le demi-géant. Regardez, tous les autres sont là.

Elle leva les yeux du mouchoir, et lorsqu'elle aperçut Rosier, la jeune fille courut droit vers lui.

- Evan ! Pleura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Si... si tu savais... j'ai faillit mourir...!

- Tout va bien à présent Miss Yaxley, dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai... j'ai eu si peur, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter. E... Evan... le centaure il... il m'a attrapée et...

- ça suffit Elizabeth, dit-il froidement en la repoussant. Un peu de dignité tu veux ?

Sa fiancée le fixa en essayant de retenir ses sanglots, les doigts crispés sur le mouchoir d'Hagrid. Puis elle acquiesça face à son regard dur et baissa les yeux. "C'est vraiment une ordure dans tous les domaines" pensa Aurore en ressentant un peu de pitié pour la Serpentard.

- Sonorus, dit Dumbledore en pointant sa gorge.

Puis il se tourna vers les gradins et dit :

- Tous nos champions sont à présent sortis du labyrinthe. Il ne me reste plus qu'à énoncer leur classement.

Se tournant vers Aurore il annonça :

- Je suis heureux d'accorder la première place à Miss Devan. Elle remporte la 3e épreuve et 100 points pour la maison Gryffondor.

Les rouge et or scandèrent le nom d'Aurore en applaudissant, sautant sur place ou même en dansant. La championne leur fit signe en souriant largement. Comme promis, elle avait remporté l'épreuve.

- Mr Black s'empare de la 2e place et fait gagner à la maison Serpentard 50 points.

Légèrement déçus d'avoir manqué de peu la première place, les Serpentards applaudirent sans excès de joie. Mais les Poufsouffles firent trembler le stade quand Dumbledore dit :

- Étant donné que Mr Diggory serait sorti premier s'il n'avait pas volé au secours de Miss Yaxley... j'ai le plaisir de lui accorder la 3e place et 20 points pour Poufsouffle.

Autant dire que les Serdaigles étaient au 36e dessous. Et ne parlons pas de Lian qui fixait le directeur avec des yeux sidérés, la bouche ouverte en prémices de protestation et les cheveux aussi hirsutes que ceux d'Hagrid. Elle avait affronté toute une bande de lutins de Cornouaille pour finalement finir dernière ?

- Mais Miss Chang accède aussi à la 3e place, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Et remporte donc 20 points pour Serdaigle.

Rassurés, les Serdaigles applaudirent et Lian crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir face à la peur que venait de lui faire le directeur. "Regardez comme il s'amuse" pensa Aurore en se retenant d'éclater de rire face à l'air malicieux de Dumbledore. Ainsi, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle finissaient 3e ex-aequo.

- Je remercie aussi pour leur participation : Miss McKinnon de Gryffondor, ainsi que Miss Yaxley, Mr Rogue et Mr Rosier de Serpentard. Je pense que nous pouvons les applaudir, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les spectateurs en firent de même et Lily cria dans les gradins :

- La classe Marlene ! Bravo !

Marlene fit timidement signe à la foule alors que les Serpentards restaient de marbre. Bien qu'Elizabeth fut toujours sous le choc.

- Et l'indice pour la prochaine épreuve est... dit Dumbledore. Non, je plaisante bien sûr, rit-il face aux regards médusés des spectateurs. Ce soir s'achèvent les épreuves de la coupe de Poudlard. Mais je compte encore sur vous chers élèves pour continuer à faire gagner des points à vos maisons. La compétition ne s'arrête pas ici. Bonne chance à tous !

Et après avoir repris une voix normale, il dit aux élèves présents sur la pelouse :

- Je vous conseille maintenant de me suivre à l'infirmerie. Vos blessures doivent être traitées.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'aux pieds des gradins mais furent arrêtés par une voix qui cria :

- Arrêtez-vous ! Je veux cette fille !

Levant la tête, Aurore vit avec angoisse les parents de Sirius dévaler les escaliers. Kreattur sur leurs talons. "Oh non..." pensa-t-elle. "Voilà ce que Sirius essayait de me montrer !"

- Dumbledore ! S'exclama Walburga en accourant. Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrais interroger cette fille !

- De qui s'agissait-il déjà ? Dit-il en feignant un trou de mémoire.

- La championne de Gryffondor voyons ! Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant les jeunes derrière lui.

- Oh, Miss Devan ? Et bien... dit-il en se retournant.

Mais à la surprise générale, Aurore avait disparu. Même Marlene qui se tenait près d'elle une seconde plus tôt en fut sidérée. "Où est-elle ?"

- Malheureusement, dit Albus en souriant, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait déjà quitté le terrain.

- Mais... dit Walburga à la fois furieuse et perdue. Elle était là il y a un instant.

- Le problème voyez-vous, c'est qu'elle n'y est plus. Et je vois mal comment vous pourriez l'interroger dans ces conditions.

- Vous la cachez ! L'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Je veux voir cette fille vous entendez ?

- Dans ce cas je vous prierai de revenir demain. Je dois m'occuper de mes élèves. Excusez-moi, dit-il en passant.

- Vous ne pourrez pas nous la cacher éternellement Dumbledore, le prévint Orion.

- Pardonnez-moi Mr Black, mais la seule chose que je cache, ce sont des dragées au fond de mes tiroirs, répondit Albus. Ah, et vous serez peut-être tristes d'apprendre que votre nièce, Miss Prewett, a été transférée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Son état semble critique. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et... à demain.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi ? Véga ? Dans un état critique ?"

- Monsieur qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

- Viens ici toi, dit sa mère en l'attrapant par le bras.

Alors que Dumbledore s'éloignait avec le reste de ses élèves, Walburga poussa un soupir indigné avant de partir au bras de son mari en entrainant leur fils avec eux.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, aux côtés de Sirius et James, Aurore était sans voix.

- Véga a été transférée d'urgence ? Dit-elle inquiète.

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Pendant l'épreuve. Son état est vraiment grave Aurore.

"Oh, Véga... tu as trop forcé sur ta santé. Tu as dû atteindre ta limite" pensa-t-elle en soupirant d'impuissance.

Mais ce qu'il y avait aussi d'inquiétant... c'était qu'on découvrirait à coup sûr le sablier autour du cou de Véga. Les Black apprendraient avant demain que Véga était la voleuse. "Ils n'auront même pas besoin de venir voir Dumbledore pour me chercher..."

- Elle t'a réclamée avant de partir, dit James. Et on a compris qu'elle était au courant pour toi.

- Oui... je lui ai dit. Mais elle m'a réclamée ? Pourquoi ?

- Heu... dit-il en glissant un regard vers Sirius.

- On verra ça plus tard, répondit son petit-ami. Pour l'instant je suis content que tu sois sortie du labyrinthe.

- Ouais tu as gagné ! Dit James enthousiaste.

- Oui, dit-elle. Et avec Rosier comme fardeau... c'était pas simple.

- Bravo, dit Sirius en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle passa son bras valide autour de son cou et apprécia la récompense.

- Hé, dit James mi-amusé mi-gêné. Je vous signale qu'on est trois sous cette cape.

- Cette cape _**d'invisibilité**_ ? Sourit Aurore.

- Oui, c'est la mienne, dit fièrement James. Mais attends... je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà.

- C'est possible, dit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'oeil.

- Alors tu sais vraiment tout sur nous, dit-il en réfléchissant. Je me demande vraiment comment...

- James, l'arrêta-t-elle. Pas de questions.

- Mais c'est si difficile de résister.

- Je sais. Mais crois-moi, c'est encore plus difficile de ne rien dire.

- Aurore ? Entendirent-ils soudainement.

Tournant la tête, ils aperçurent leurs amis s'avancer vers la pelouse. Lily en tête qui appelait la championne.

- Aurore ? Où es-tu ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la pelouse, la préfète se cogna contre un obstacle invisible. Très surprise, elle cligna des yeux en murmurant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et tendit la main avant de saisir la cape pour la tirer. Lily fit apparaitre les trois Gryffondors et leurs amis les regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Excepté Remus et Peter bien sûr.

- Salut, dit James en fixant Lily qui tenait toujours la cape dans ses mains. On dirait que vous nous avez trouvés.

- C'est dingue, murmura Mary sidérée.

- Cette cape est à toi, dit Lily en fixant James.

- Heu... oui.

- James Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle indignée. Alors c'était ça ? Tu m'as suivie à la fête de Slughorn sous cette cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

- Je comprends mieux comment vous avez toujours réussi à monter vos mauvais coups sans problème.

- Mauvais coups... disons des petites blagues.

- Des mauvais coups ! Dois-je te rappeler ce que vous avez fait à Edward Wilkes ?

- Ah oui... ses fesses doivent encore s'en souvenir, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Lily le frappa avec la cape et il s'excusa aussitôt :

- Pardon Lily. Je n'utiliserai plus la cape pour monter de mauvais coups, promis.

- Tu n'en monteras plus tout cours !

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- C'est quand même dingue ! Comment est-ce que tu t'es procuré cette cape ? Elle vous a masqués parfaitement. Pas de failles. J'en avais encore jamais vu mais... elle a vraiment l'air parfaite.

- Content qu'elle te plaise, sourit-il.

- Où tu l'as eue ? Dit-elle en le regardant de travers.

- Mon père me l'a donnée.

- Ton père ?

- Elle a toujours été dans la famille. C'est un peu le "trésor de la famille Potter", rit-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius. Mais personne n'a encore essayé de nous la voler.

- Parce que personne n'est au courant, dit Remus.

- Oui... alors soyez discrets là-dessus, dit James aux autres.

Il croisa le regard toujours dur de Lily et il ajouta :

- S'il vous plait.

- Hum, dit-elle en la lui fourrant dans les bras. Que je ne te voie plus l'utiliser pour me suivre.

"Mais tout l'intérêt est là ma Lily" pensa-t-il. "Tu ne pourras pas me voir l'utiliser".

- Oui m'dame, dit-il tout de même.

- Mais franchement Aurore, dit Frank. Bravo !

- Grâce à toi, Gryffondor est premier à égalité avec Serpentard, dit Alice.

- Félicitations, dit Remus en lui souriant. Tu t'en es bien sortie.

- Merci Remus, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui bravo, dit Peter.

Aurore mit quelques secondes à lui répondre. Mais ce fut seulement pour lui lancer sur un ton glacial :

- Merci.

Peter eut un léger mouvement de recul en croyant voir de l'agressivité dans ses yeux. Mais cela passa si vite qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Aurore ? Dit Sirius en passant son bras autour d'elle.

- Aïe, dit-elle lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa blessure.

- Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta-t-il en examinant son bras.

- C'est rien.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

-... dans le labyrinthe.

- Menteuse, le sang est presque sec. C'était juste avant n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous avez été attaqués.

- Sirius...

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle allait bien ! Accusa-t-il James. Tu m'as menti !

- Désolé...

- C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, le défendit Aurore. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Et puis tout s'est bien passé.

- Je sors avec toi, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter ! Ne me cache plus jamais un truc pareil.

- Oui... pardon.

Il défit sa cravate en soupirant et la noua sur la plaie d'Aurore pour arrêter le peu de sang qui coulait encore.

- ça s'est vraiment bien passé ?

- J'étais avec _**Rosier**_.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant sa grimace. En effet, ça n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Puis, après avoir fait un petit tour à l'infirmerie pour soigner la blessure d'Aurore, ils partirent tous dîner. Les élèves de chaque maison harcelaient leur champion pour qu'il leur raconte en détail ce qui leur était arrivé.

- Et là sa cape a prit feu, expliqua Aurore, puis il s'est mis à crier "je brûle !" Alors j'ai crié "aguamenti !" Et plouf ! En plein dans sa tête ! Il était _**trempé**_.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Rosier s'enflammer.

- Et raconte-nous comment tu as réussi à monter en haut de la haie, dit John en notant sur un parchemin tout ce qu'elle disait. C'était vraiment cool.

- Ben il y avait des branches mal taillées et je m'en suis aidé pour grimper. Heureusement sinon j'aurais pas pu traverser cet immense gouffre sans fond.

- Et comment tu as fait pour faire voltiger Rosier à la sortie ? Demanda James. Franchement, j'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'est un beau moment que nous a offert Aurore.

- Un sortilège d'expulsion, tout simplement. J'étais obligée, il refusait de sortir pour laisser gagner Regulus.

- En parlant de ça, dit Frank. Bravo Marlene pour t'en être sortie vivante. Il ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure ?

- Heu... non ça va, j'ai pas été blessée.

- Un peu quand même, dit Lily en désignant la joue de son amie où subsistait une rougeur bien que Dumbledore ait refermé l'entaille.

- Ouais... des Chaporouges m'ont sauté dessus. Mais R... Black les a fait fuir.

- Des Chaporouges ? C'est tout ? Dit John déçu pour son article.

- Attends, il y a une bête énorme qui est passé à ça de nous, dit-elle en rapprochant son index de son pouce. Elle nous a reniflés et j'ai même senti ses poils ! Le pire c'est qu'on sait toujours pas ce que c'était.

- Oh oh ! Dit-il ravi en écrivant. La bête mystérieuse. C'est bon ça.

Jane lui mit une tape derrière la tête en disant :

- Elle vient de te dire qu'elle a frôlé la mort.

- Et moi alors ! Dit Aurore. J'ai faillit tomber dans _**l'acide**_ à cause de Rosier !

- Moi je voyais rien du début à la fin, dit Marlene en entrant dans son jeu du : _qui est celle qui a le plus souffert ?_

- Continuez de vous battre les filles, moi je vais voir ce qui se raconte aux autres tables, dit John en se levant.

Il commença par passer près de Lian qui se plaignait auprès de ses amies :

- Et cet idiot de Rogue a mis une heure à me sortir des marécages. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me noyer. Et il ne m'a même pas aidée contre les lutins !

"C'est qui la championne ?" pensa John en se dirigeant vers Amos. "Lui ou toi ?"

- Et alors tu es parti la sauver ? Demanda rêveusement une Poufsouffle au champion.

- Ben oui, je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

- Mais tu n'as pas eu peur ? Demanda une autre fille. Les centaures sont dangereux.

- Je devais faire quelque chose. Mais finalement j'ai été obligé de lancer des étincelles dans le ciel.

- C'était quand même très courageux, le flatta une troisième fille buvant ses paroles.

- Lâchez-le un peu les filles, dit un garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Amos raconte-nous plutôt comment tu as fait pour griller le Troll.

- Ah, grimaça une fille. C'est dégoûtant.

- Tu plaisantes, dit un autre garçon. C'est le plus intéressant !

"Je confirme" pensa John en notant tout ça. Puis il atteignit la table de Serpentard où les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens. Il y avait plusieurs groupes rassemblés autour de Severus, Evan et Elizabeth, mais aussi bien sûr près de Regulus. Cependant, John remarqua qu'il n'était pas très causant. Bien que tout le monde lui demandait comment il avait pu supporter de faire le parcours avec une _**sang-mêlée de Gryffondor**_. La seule réponse qu'il donnait était :

- Elle ne m'a pas posé de problème.

Par contre il devait subir les éternelles marques de déception quand à son arrivée en seconde place. Le pauvre avait droit à des : _Franchement t'aurais pu te dépêcher un peu plus. Tout ça pour quelques secondes !_

"C'est bizarre... mais je compatis" pensa John en s'approchant de Severus.

- Cette idiote de Chang n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que suivre un Pitiponk jusque dans son marécage. Et même après que_** je**_ l'ai sortie de là, elle n'arrêtait pas de gueuler. Et elle s'étonne qu'une horde de lutins nous soit tombé dessus. Le pire c'est qu'elle s'était complètement perdue. Un peu plus et je ne sortais jamais de ce labyrinthe. Cette fille n'a vraiment rien à faire à Serdaigle.

"Intéressant" pensa John en se tournant pour finir vers Evan et Elizabeth.

- Un grand centaure, tout noir, disait la jeune fille à ses amies. Tout poilu et moche en plus.

"Belle description pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rien voir" pensa l'apprenti journaliste en levant les yeux au ciel. "Voyons ce que son fiancé à de mieux à nous dire".

- Je peux vous dire que Devan ne faisait pas la fière, dit Evan. Même aveugle et sans baguette, c'est moi qui avait le dessus. Franchement, si j'avais pas eu envie de sortir, elle y serait encore.

"C'est pas ce que raconte Aurore"

- En plus cette dégénérée se fiait aux miaulements d'un chat pour se repérer. D'un _**chat**_ ! Je pense qu'elle est bonne à être internée. D'ailleurs elle m'a eu par surprise à la fin. Sinon c'est _**elle **_qui aurait fait un vol plané.

"Mais on a été ravis de voir le tient. On s'en contentera" pensa John en soulignant les deux derniers mots de Rosier avant d'aller rejoindre les Gryffondor.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, tout le monde regagna leur salle commune. Excepté Aurore et Marlene qui devaient rejoindre une dernière fois Regulus.

- Mais les épreuves sont terminées, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais mais... c'est vraiment la dernière fois Sirius, lui promit Aurore. Après je ne le rejoindrai plus.

- Tu jures ?

- Je jure, dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

-... ne rentre pas trop tard.

- D'accord, sourit-elle avant de rejoindre Marlene. Mais ne m'attends pas comme la dernière fois. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. "Même si je vais quand même t'attendre".

Sur le chemin de la salle sur demande, Aurore interrogea son amie.

- Alors Reg s'est bien comporté avec toi ?

- Ben... oui. Il m'a guidée, protégée des Chaporouges et même portée sur son dos.

- Oui, je dois avouer que j'ai été très surprise de vous voir ensemble, rit Aurore. J'imagine ton état de panique quand tu as compris que tu étais coincé dans le labyrinthe avec lui.

- Ouais... dit-elle pensivement.

Elle n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'ils s'étaient tenus par la main. Mais ce n'était pas très important n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais franchement, Dumbledore aurait pu me coller quelqu'un d'autre que Rosier ! Se plaignit à nouveau Aurore. Et tu as remarqué qu'on s'est tous retrouvé avec un Serpentard ? Sauf Regulus bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne le directeur d'avoir essayé de prouver quelque chose en te choisissant pour lui.

- _**Prouver **_quelque chose ? S'étonna Marlene.

- Il sait ce qu'on vient faire ici Marlene, dit Aurore en désignant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il est au courant pour la TRAM.

- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Marlene. Et ça ne le dérange pas qu'on se soit entraidés avec le champion de Serpentard ?

- Apparemment non. Il m'a même encouragée à _profiter de nos virées nocturnes_.

-... j'y crois pas, dit-elle sidérée.

- On a jamais rien fait de mal Marlene. Je sais qu'au début tu étais réticente mais... tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

- En fait... c'est juste l'éternel problème Gryffondor/Serpentard.

- Exactement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que ça change. Ils ne sont pas tous comme Rosier et ses acolytes.

Marlene se garda de lui faire remarquer que techniquement Regulus était aussi l'un de ces _**acolytes**_.

- Moi je pense que Regulus est le meilleur d'entre eux, dit Aurore en passant trois fois devant la tapisserie.

Puis elle sourit à Marlene lorsque la porte apparut et celle-ci le lui rendit. À l'intérieur, Regulus les attendait.

- Rebonsoir, lui dit Aurore. Ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ? J'espère que tu es aussi pressé de nous voir qu'hier.

- Tu vas répondre à mes questions.

- Je sais Regulus, ne me lance pas ce regard menaçant. C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble alors... profitons en.

-...

- Je vais tout te dire d'accord. À une exception près.

Il se renfrogna et elle précisa :

- Je ne te dirai pas qui travaille pour Rosier. Mais le reste... je pense que je peux te le dire maintenant. De toute façon, tu recevras une lettre de tes parents demain matin qui te parleront de tout ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas rater notre dernière réunion de la TRAM n'est-ce pas ?

- Mes parents vont tout me dire demain ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Peut-être pas tout. Mais ils te diront qui est le voleur.

- Vraiment ? On l'a retrouvé ?

- Ouais, dit-elle tristement en s'asseyant en face de lui. Elle est à Ste Mangouste en ce moment.

-_** Elle**_ ? À Ste Mangouste ?

- Dumbledore ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Non, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est que Véga était...

-...

-... qu'elle était à Ste Mangouste, finit-il médusé.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Regulus dit :

- _**Véga**_ ?!

- Oui. C'est elle qui a pris le sablier.

- C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

- Parce qu'elle vous aime, toi et Sirius, plus que tout.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- ça me paraît pourtant évident. Pour quelle raison aurait-elle voulu changer le passé ? Quel _**moment **_?

-...

- La fugue de Sirius, réalisa Marlene.

- Exactement, dit Aurore en voyant Regulus écarquiller les yeux. Elle a voulu changer ça. Soit en forçant Sirius à rester, soit en te forçant à partir avec lui. Mais elle n'a jamais réussi.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle... qu'elle a remonté plusieurs fois le temps ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Combien de fois ?

- Cinq.

- 5 fois... alors c'est pour ça que...

- Oui, c'est pour ça que son état a empiré. Ça fait 5 ans qu'elle revit en boucle la même année. Mais sa maladie... elle continue quand même d'avancer.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Depuis... notre match.

- ça fait donc un mois que tu sais qu'elle met sa vie en danger. Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire !

- C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que vous tenteriez de l'arrêter.

- Evidemment ! Elle se tue à petit feu !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous réconcilier toi et Sirius !

- Tu veux dire que c'est de notre faute ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Je dis juste que ça lui ferait plaisir !

- Heu... intervint Marlene. Vous devriez vous calmer.

Ils prirent tous les deux une grande inspiration. Encore une fois, Marlene jouait le rôle d'arbitre. Avec le temps, les deux autres membres de la TRAM avaient appris à écouter ses conseils.

- De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, dit Aurore. Et je pense qu'elle ne pourra plus utiliser le sablier. Si on l'a envoyée à Ste Mangouste, c'est qu'elle a atteint ses limites. Elle serait trop malade pour faire quoi que ce soit si elle revenait encore un an en arrière.

- Bien sûr qu'elle ne le refera plus. Parce que je vais y veiller personnellement ! C'est Véga.

En effet, il s'agissait de sa précieuse cousine. Elle était aussi importante pour les frères Black que eux l'étaient pour elle.

- Voilà pourquoi je te disais que ta famille finirait par récupérer le sablier, dit Aurore. En fait il ne l'a jamais quittée.

-... tu vas aussi lui en parler ?

- À qui ?

- Devine.

- Sirius ? Eh bien... oui, je suppose.

- Ne le fais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que Véga a le sablier. Les affaires de la famille Black ne le concernent plus.

- Mais...

- Je t'interdis de lui en parler. C'est clair ?

-...

- Tu refuses de me dire qui est le salaud qui a fouillé ta chambre. En échange tu ne diras rien à Sirius.

-... d'accord. Mais tu dois prévenir ta famille. Véga doit être protégée contre Voldemort, dit-elle en déclenchant un nouveau frisson de Marlene. Il pourrait venir la chercher à Ste Mangouste.

- J'enverrai un hibou à mon grand-père tout à l'heure. Quand à toi McKinnon, je te conseille de garder tout ça pour toi.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Bon. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, dit-il en se levant.

- Ne pars pas tout de suite ! S'exclama Aurore. C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble !

- Et alors ?

- Alors je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.

-... et comment tu voudrais que ça se termine au juste ?

- Je sais pas... on pourrait prendre une photo ! Tous ensemble !

-... hors de question, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Regulus, dit malicieusement Aurore. Tu sais que j'ai remporté l'épreuve ?

Le jeune homme se figea, main sur la poignée et il lui lança un regard venimeux en disant :

- C'est une vraie question ?

- Je n'essaye pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, se défendit-elle. Je veux seulement dire que j'ai remporté notre pari.

-...

- Une fois de plus, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

Elle évita l'objet maudit qu'il venait de saisir pour le lui balancer à la figure.

- Pardon pardon, rit-elle. Mais tu te souviens que tu me dois une faveur ? Et à Marlene aussi.

- Heu... dit celle-ci gênée.

- N'est-ce pas Regulus ? Insista Aurore pour empêcher son amie de dire qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.

- Oui... dit-il les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Une photo ! Dit-elle joyeusement en récupérant l'appareil. Tous les trois. Et on la mettra en première page de l'album. Alors tu dois sourire.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Mais c'est ok pour la photo ?

-...

- Youpi ! Dit-elle en prenant ça pour un oui. Viens vite Marlene. Mets-toi près de lui.

Marlene se rapprocha lentement de Regulus alors qu'Aurore installait l'appareil photo sur la table. Et la brune offrit au jeune homme un regard gêné en se plaçant près de lui.

- Heu... murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Merci de m'avoir aidée à sortir du labyrinthe.

-...

Face à son silence, elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait.

- Je... dit-elle gênée. Je voulais juste te dire ça. Même si ça faisait partie de l'épreuve... Merci.

- Pas de quoi... dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement et Aurore les rejoignit en courant.

- Vite ! On a 5 secondes !

Elle se plaça entre eux et passa ses bras sur leurs épaules. Regulus essaya de la repousser mais elle le tenait fermement.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, lui dit-elle. Souriez !

Il y eut un flash et Aurore se précipita pour récupérer la photo. Soufflant dessus, elle l'examina et dit :

- Roooh ! Regulus ! Tu sais vraiment pas sourire hein ? Et puis c'est quoi ce regard ?

Elle tourna la photo vers eux et ils purent voir la TRAM immortalisée. Regulus lançait son habituel regard noir à Aurore laquelle souriait largement en faisant signe de la main à l'appareil. La blonde était la seule à regarder l'objectif, car Marlene avait la tête tournée vers eux et riait doucement face à l'air renfrogné de Regulus.

- C'est pas bien Regulus, dit Aurore en secouant la tête. Il faut qu'on la reprenne.

- _**Hors-de-question**_ ! Dit-il en articulant clairement.

- ça va, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais je suppose que ça nous représente bien. Moi qui m'amuse, toi qui ne peux pas me blairer et Marlene qui ne peut que rire à ça. Finalement c'est une bonne photo, sourit-elle.

Elle ouvrit l'album et la plaça en première page.

- Voilà ! Dit-elle satisfaite. Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de la TRAM. Même si elle continuera toujours pour moi.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer. Si ? Dit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pourrais, sourit-elle. Pas toi ?

- Non.

- Bien sûr, tu gardes toute ta tristesse au fond de ton petit coeur.

Il lui lança un autre regard noir et elle dit :

- Ok on pleure pas. Mais t'es pas triste à l'idée que je vais bientôt disparaître ?

-...

- Aurore... dit Marlene tristement.

- Ah ! Marlene l'est en tout cas, remarqua Aurore. C'est déjà ça.

- J'aurai sûrement moins de problèmes, dit simplement Regulus.

- Oui c'est sûr, sourit-elle. C'est vrai que je t'ai pas mal compliqué la vie.

- J'ai toujours su faire face aux complications.

- Merci Regulus, dit-elle devant ce "finalement c'est pas si grave" masqué.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies.

- Moi si. Merci.

- Arrête.

- Merci. Merci, merci, merci ! Scanda-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- C'est bon maintenant ? Je peux y aller ? Dit-il exaspéré.

- Ah non ! Tu dois encore un service à Marlene !

Regulus tourna les yeux vers elle et la brune dit aussitôt :

- Non c'est bon. Il m'a aidée à sortir du labyrinthe, ça suffit.

- ça compte pas ! Il était obligé pour l'épreuve.

- Parce que là je suis pas obligé ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Si ! Allez Marlene, demande-lui de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Profites-en, il a pas le droit de dire non.

- Mais non... vraiment...

- Dépêche-toi McKinnon, j'ai pas toute la soirée, lui fit remarquer Regulus.

- C'est bon j'ai dit. J'ai rien à te demander.

- Fais un effort ou j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, dit-il en regardant Aurore de travers.

Celle-ci lui offrit un grand sourire signifiant : _oh oui, si tu ne fais rien pour elle je serai sur ton dos pendant tout le mois qu'il me reste ici_.

- Mais je... je vois pas... dit Marlene.

Regulus la fixa chercher sans trouver d'idée. Ils allaient rester là toute la nuit à ce rythme. Alors il soupira et passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Marlene écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua. Que se passait-il ? Était-elle en pleine hallucination ? Non... elle sentait parfaitement les lèvres chaudes de Regulus sur les siennes. Son souffle sur sa joue. _**Regulus Black l'embrassait !**_ Là maintenant. Et de lui-même en plus ! Elle n'avait rien demandé, c'était lui qui s'était penché sur elle. Comment était-ce seulement_** possible **_? Certes, ça n'avait rien de passionné. Seulement deux bouches posées l'une sur l'autre. Mais c'était tout de même _**un baiser**_.

Aurore les fixait, statufiée. Elle était bouche-bée et tellement surprise que l'album lui glissa des mains. "Je rêve ? Oui... sûrement. Je rêve ?" pensa-t-elle sans arriver à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Le bruit de l'album tombant au sol dut donner un signal à Regulus qui s'écarta de la Gryffondor. Il fixa Marlene en silence, le visage impassible. Celle-ci ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Et ce fut lui qui parla :

- Je crois que tu as toujours rêvé d'embrasser un Black. Voilà, c'est fait.

"HEIN ?" pensèrent les filles au même moment. Alors c'était seulement ça ? "Comment_** seulement ça **_? Il l'a embrassée quand même !" pensa Aurore médusée. "Regulus a embrassé Marlene !" Mais apparemment, le jeune homme voyait vraiment ça seulement comme un "service".

- Sauf que tu n'es pas le bon Black, lui fit remarquer Aurore.

- Service accompli, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me casse.

- De quoi ?! Dit Aurore sidérée. Mais attends !

Trop tard, il était sorti. Et il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici.

- C'est pas croyable, dit Aurore en ramassant l'album. Tu te rends compte Marlene ?

-...

Aurore releva la tête vers son amie et elle se rendit compte de l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Marlene fixait la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Regulus, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres du garçon.

- Marlene ? Dit Aurore en s'approchant.

-...

- Eh bien... dit la blonde en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est vraiment un Serpentard hein ? Faire un truc pareil, je te jure. Aucune délicatesse.

-...

- En plus je parie qu'il embrasse affreusement mal. C'est qu'un gamin après tout. Il se donne des grands airs mais... faut pas oublier que c'est nous les plus vieilles. Et les plus expérimentées. La prochaine fois, embrasse-le devant tout le monde. Ça va lui faire tout drôle.

-...

Soudain Aurore se rendit compte que Marlene était devenue rouge tomate. Et qu'elle avait toujours la main plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Heu... Marlene ? Dit prudemment son amie. Est-ce que... enfin... c'était quand même pas...

-...

- C'était pas... ton premier baiser ?

Marlene tourna aussitôt les yeux vers elle. Et Aurore comprit qu'elle avait deviné juste.

- Non ! Dit-elle choquée en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. J'y crois pas... c'était vraiment... ton... non !

Marlene rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

- Non !

- Arrête de répéter ça, dit son amie morte de honte.

- Désolée, dit aussitôt Aurore. Mais... par Merlin...

- Surtout n'en parle à personne.

- Muette comme une tombe, promit-elle en passant son index sur sa bouche.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça...

- C'est sûr que pour un service... c'était pas banal.

Marlene lui lança un regard noir et Aurore dit :

- Mais t'en fais pas. Ça voulait rien dire. Ça ne compte pas comme un premier baiser. En plus c'est ma faute. Je t'ai entraînée dans ce pari. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Bien sûr que ça voulait rien dire. Mais... il a embrassé une sang-mêlée de Gryffondor. Si ça se savait...

- Tu n'en parleras pas ? s'assura Aurore.

- Jamais de la vie ! T'es folle ? Je me tais et tu te tais.

- Oui chef !

- On en parle plus.

- Plus jamais !

- Et on y pense plus.

- Non plus !

- Bien... on rentre ?

- À vos ordres !

- Arrête ça, rit Marlene en la poussant légèrement.

- Oui major McKinnon, dit-elle en lui faisant le salut de l'armée et rassurée d'avoir réussi à la faire rire.

Puis Aurore passa son bras sous celui de Marlene et marcha au pas jusqu'à la porte. Mais alors qu'elles allaient sortir, Marlene dit en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'album :

- Tu ne comptes pas le récupérer ?

-... non. Il est à sa place ici. Et Reg a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir sortir de la salle sur demande.

- C'est vrai, sourit Marlene.

Puis, avant de refermer la porte, Aurore lança dans la pièce :

- Au revoir la Team Regulus-Aurore-Marlene ! Bonne nuit !

Marlene éclata de rire et elles s'éloignèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous.

oOo

Regulus se rendit directement à la volière pour envoyer un message à son grand-père. Véga devait être protégée. Voldemort savait qu'elle possédait le sablier. Il n'aurait pas peur d'aller la chercher à Ste Mangouste. Mais alors qu'il écrivait sa lettre parmi les hiboux, Regulus repensa malgré lui à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé Marlene McKinnon. Pourquoi ? À cause d'un pari. À cause de Devan, comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi parmi la multitude de services qu'il aurait pu lui rendre, avait-il choisi celui-ci ? Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant. Marlene avait vraiment souhaité embrasser un Black. Et même si, comme Aurore l'avait dit, il n'était pas le bon, au moins avait-elle eu sa revanche sur Sirius. Et lui aussi par la même occasion. Il avait pris le baiser que Sirius n'avait pas eu. "Tant pis pour lui" pensa-t-il fièrement. "Surtout qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'être amoureuse de lui". Il pouffa de rire avant de continuer à écrire sa lettre.

- Manquerait plus qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, dit-il en souriant amusé.

Et après quelques secondes, sa plume se figea. Levant les yeux de son parchemin, il fronça les sourcils.

- Non... c'est stupide.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras gauche et il releva sa manche. Sa peau était toujours nue pour l'instant. Sans tâche. "Pour l'instant..." pensa-t-il sombrement. Puis il se rappela le regard qu'avait posé Marlene sur ce bras après le match de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, juste avant qu'il s'excuse. D'ailleurs, c'était une première. Tout comme c'était une première d'embrasser une Gryffondor qui en plus n'était pas de sang pur. "Depuis que Devan est arrivée je fais vraiment des trucs bizarres..." Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car il revoyait parfaitement le regard de Marlene posé sur son bras gauche. Alors qu'elle se demandait sûrement s'il portait déjà la marque des Ténèbres, Regulus avait senti une nette frayeur émaner d'elle. "Tomber amoureuse de moi ? C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'elle pourrait faire".

- Complètement stupide, dit-il en finissant sa lettre.

Puis il l'attacha à la patte d'un hiboux et le libéra dans la nuit. Enfin, il retourna à la salle commune. Plusieurs Serpentards étaient encore présents. Notamment Rosier et sa bande.

- Je sais que vous avez réussi à la blesser, mais c'était pas suffisant, disait-il à Mulciber et Avery. Heureusement que cet idiot de Slughorn était en retard et qu'il vous a trouvés avant qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Ouais, on devrait pas perdre de points, ricana Avery.

- J'aurais préféré qu'on ne perde pas l'épreuve, dit sèchement Evan. Ce qui aurait été le cas si vous vous étiez occupé d'elle correctement.

- Potter et Evans étaient avec elle... se justifia Mulciber.

- ça suffit ! Vous avez échoué. En plus c'est pire. _**Potter et Evans**_.

- On est désolés, dit Avery.

- Vous pouvez l'être, dit-il en remarquant enfin Regulus. Car on ne peut pas en vouloir à notre cher Regulus. Il avait une Gryffondor au sang-mêlé dans les pattes. Rappelez-moi qu'il faudra s'occuper de celle là aussi.

- Compte sur moi, dit Mulciber. Je l'ai déjà loupée l'année dernière, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois.

- Bien, dit Evan satisfait. Regulus. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous.

Voir Evan lui parler aussi amicalement était presque aussi horripilant que de le voir le menacer. En fait c'était pire. Regulus ne voulait pas être ami avec lui. Mais il s'approcha tout de même et Evan dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour Véga. Elle me manque déjà. N'hésite surtout pas à me donner de ses nouvelles.

Regulus se retint de lui en coller une. Lui donner de ses nouvelles ? Pour mieux la livrer à Voldemort ? Plutôt creuver !

- Hum, répondit-il simplement. Je vais me coucher.

- Tu dois être épuisé en effet, acquiesça-t-il comme pour lui donner l'autorisation bien que Regulus ne se serait pas gêné pour partir sans ça. Nous aussi, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Ouais, répondit celui-ci complètement vanné.

- Elizabeth est déjà montée ? supposa Regulus.

- Oui, elle était tellement... _**chamboulée**_, dit Evan exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais je vois, dit Regulus en prenant le chemin de sa chambre. "Elle s'est quand même fait capturer imbécile".

Dans sa chambre, Elizabeth était assise sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. La jeune fille avait vraiment cru ne jamais revoir la lumière. Et quand elle était enfin sortie de ce maudit labyrinthe, Evan n'avait rien fait pour la rassurer ou la consoler. Bien au contraire. Il s'était montré froid comme d'habitude. Comme avec tout le monde. Mais elle était sa fiancée. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras ? Elle ne demandait pas de mots tendres, seulement à ne pas être rejetée comme il l'avait fait devant tout le monde. Soupirant, les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur la multitude de cartes blanches posées sur sa table de chevet. Il restait encore beaucoup de cartes vierges. Les autres elle les avait déjà remplies. Elizabeth s'occupait d'écrire leurs faire-parts de mariage depuis plus d'un mois. Cela prenait plus de temps que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Et elle était même restée au château le jour du match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor pour avancer dans ce travail faramineux. Des dizaines de personnes étaient invitées à son mariage. Et dans la liste, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Mais c'était leur sang pur qui voulait cela. Un mariage était plus l'occasion de conspirer que de célébrer une union. Mais une femme attend ce jour toute sa vie donc... elle espérait que ce serait mémorable. Même si Evan était son partenaire. D'ailleurs, écrire elle-même les faire-parts était complètement stupide. Elle aurait pu lancer un sortilège de reproduction et le tour était joué. Mais pour Elizabeth, son seul espoir de pouvoir faire fondre le coeur de glace d'Evan était de s'impliquer dans ce mariage. Lui montrer que c'était tout de même quelque chose d'important. Et pas seulement deux noms inscrits au bas d'une feuille de papier.

- Mais ça... il s'en fiche royalement, soupira-t-elle en tendant la main vers les cartes vierges avant de se remettre à la tâche.

oOo

Véga s'agitait dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Sa poitrine et son ventre vrillés par des pointes de douleurs, tels des coups de poignard. Elle transpirait comme jamais. Chaque souffle d'air était une torture. Sa tête tournait, elle se sentait perdre pied. Mais elle ne devait pas... elle voulait à tout prix rester consciente. Car même maintenant, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était parler à Aurore. "J'aurais dû lui parler... j'aurais dû... je veux lui parler !" pensa-t-elle désespérément en s'accrochant à ses draps.

- Essayez de vous détendre Miss Prewett, lui dit le médicomage à ses côtés.

- Je... ah... gémit-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les potions ne font pas effet, dit-il en fouillant dans un grand stock de fioles. Votre maladie ne devrait pas déjà en être à ce stade.

- Je... je veux voir... je veux...

- Vos parents seront là d'une seconde à l'autre, la rassura-t-il.

- Non... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je veux... Aur...

- Buvez ça, dit-il en lui présentant une fiole. Elle devrait être assez puissante pour vous soulager.

Véga but la potion et elle sentit sa gorge et ses poumons la brûler un peu moins. Mais son corps lui faisait toujours souffrir le martyr. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et ses parents entrèrent.

- Véga ! S'exclama Lucrétia en se jetant à son chevet pour lui prendre la main.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Ignatus au médicomage.

- Je suis le médicomage Léon Pride. Votre fille est dans un état critique. Je fais de mon mieux pour la soulager mais sa maladie a avancé considérablement sans que je puisse l'expliquer.

- Sa maladie a avancé ? S'inquiéta Lucrétia. Mais... elle a fait des examens ici pendant les vacances et... on nous a dit que tout était normal.

- Des examens ? Dit-il en se saisissant du dossier de Véga. Je n'en ai aucune trace.

- Mais pourtant...

- Je... je n'ai pas passé les examens... réussit à dire Véga.

- Comment ? Dit son père. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un médicomage nous a pourtant...

- Je... l'ai ensorcelé... pour qu'il vous dise... que tout allait bien...

- Quoi ? Dit sa mère sidérée. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Véga ?

-...

- Parle ! Pourquoi es-tu allée jusqu'à lancer un impérium sur un médicomage ?

- Calmez-vous Mrs Prewett, lui conseilla Pride. Votre fille doit se reposer...

- Ma fille est...!

- ça suffit... maman... écoutez... c'était moi.

- Que dis-tu ? Demanda son père.

- C'était moi... j'ai volé le sablier...

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Lucrétia.

D'une main tremblante, Véga le sortit de son col. Et ses parents écarquillèrent les yeux.

- À quoi sert ce sablier ? Demanda le médicomage. Je n'ai pas compris en le trouvant sur elle. Mais... ce ne serait pas... un retourneur de temps ?

- Véga ! S'exclama sa mère. Pourquoi l'as-tu volé ? Comment as-tu pu...

- Peu importe... je crois... je sens que... je ne pourrai plus l'utiliser.

- Combien de temps Miss Prewett... commença Pride.

- Assez... fini les questions... je veux...

- Véga réponds ! Lui ordonna son père. Combien de temps...

- Je veux... une plume et un parchemin... dit-elle sans écouter.

- Véga ! Dit sa mère.

- Une plume... et un parchemin...

- Miss Prewett, je vous en prie, insista le médicomage. C'est important.

- Véga tu dois... commença son père.

- UNE PLUME ET UN PARCHEMIN ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais elle le regretta immédiatement car ses poumons se remirent à la brûler de plus belle. Véga toussa avant d'articuler :

- Une... plume... et un parchemin... _**tout de suite**_.

Ses parents la fixèrent en silence et tournèrent les yeux vers le médicomage.

- S'il vous plait... insista-t-elle.

- Bien... dit-il en lui tendant la plume qu'il avait utilisé pour noter ses symptômes ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge.

- Ah... merci... souffla-t-elle en se redressant douloureusement dans son lit.

- Vous ne devriez pas... laissez-moi écrire pour vous.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tournez-vous... tous.

- Comment ? Dit sa mère surprise.

- Tournez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t-elle avant de grimacer. Tournez-vous bon sang...

Les Prewett consultèrent le médicomage qui leur répondit par un geste d'impuissance. Mais il valait mieux éviter à Véga de s'agiter davantage. Alors il se tourna. Et sur un regard de leur fille, les Prewett firent de même.

- Ha... souffla Véga en appuyant le parchemin sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle sentait encore sa tête lui tourner. Alors... à moi de jouer. Je ne dois... rien oublier...

Elle prit une inspiration pour garder les idées claires et commença à écrire. Les Prewett entendaient le bruit de la plume grattant rapidement le papier. Qu'est-ce que leur fille pouvait bien écrire ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'ils le voient ? À qui écrivait-elle ?

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Véga dit enfin :

- Bien... j'ai tout dit je crois. Maintenant... ma baguette. Où est ma baguette ?

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu... dit sa mère en se retournant et voyant qu'elle avait soigneusement plié la lettre.

- Ma baguette ! Où est-elle ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le médicomage.

- Heu... ici, dit-il en la sortant du tiroir près du lit.

Véga s'en saisit rapidement et dit en pointant la lettre :

- _**Signatorum**_.

- Véga ! S'exclama Lucrétia. Tu l'as scellée...

Elle se tut lorsque sa fille plaqua brusquement la lettre contre elle.

- Arrange-toi... dit faiblement Véga, pour qu'elle la lise. Faites en sorte... qu'elle la lise ! Argh !

La jeune fille se plia en deux et le médicomage se précipita pour la rallonger.

- Miss Prewett vous devez absolument rester calme.

- Aaaah ! Cria-t-elle une main crispée sur sa poitrine.

- Véga ! S'inquiéta sa mère.

- Maman... je t'en prie... tu dois lui donner cette lettre...

- Mais à _**qui**_ ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Au... rore... Aurore.

- Qui ça ? Dit-elle perplexe.

Véga cria de nouveau et elle cracha du sang.

- Non ! Véga !

- Miss Prewett ! S'exclama le médicomage en tournant son visage vers lui. Regardez-moi.

Les yeux de Véga étaient agités. Elle respirait très mal et sa fièvre avait considérablement augmenté. Elle toussa de nouveau en gémissant avant de fermer les yeux.

- Non Miss Prewett ! Dit Pride en la secouant pour la faire réagir. Restez avec nous ! Miss Prewett ? Miss Prewett !

- Véga ! Cria sa mère dans les bras de son mari.

- Miss Prewett !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Véga. "Sirius, Regulus... Aurore". Tout le monde criait autour d'elle. Et la douleur était insupportable. Insupportable... Puis elle ne sentit ni n'entendit plus rien. Tout était noir.

oOo

Au même moment, Aurore et Marlene entraient dans la salle commune. La blonde soupira en apercevant Sirius assis dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre.

- Oh... parce que j'étais censé t'écouter ?

- Sirius, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je vous laisse, dit Marlene. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Sirius.

Marlene s'arrêta un instant pour le fixer. Surpris, Sirius leva un sourcil et elle se reprit avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il à Aurore.

- Oh... c'est... compliqué, dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Aurore était certaine que l'espace d'un instant, Marlene s'était imaginé embrasser Sirius plutôt que Regulus ce soir. Les deux frères se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait vu Regulus embrasser Marlene... Aurore s'était aussi imaginée pendant une seconde voir Sirius.

- Tu sais... dit-il. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Peut-être que je devrais...

- Je pense que... ça compliquerait encore plus les choses. Mais... qui sait ? Une fois que je serai partie...

Elle fut coupée par la main de Sirius sur sa joue. Et il la força à le regarder.

- Aurore... est-ce que tu t'imagines sérieusement que lorsque tu seras partie... je pourrais me mettre avec Marlene ?

- Je... dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu penses _**vraiment**_... que je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Que je pourrais _**aimer**_ quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul... que tu sois toujours malheureux.

- La seule solution à ça... dit-il en lui faisant relever les yeux. C'est que tu restes.

- Sirius... on en a déjà parlé, dit-elle désespérément.

- Oui je sais. Et j'avais décidé de ne plus en reparler. Mais je t'interdis de penser... que je pourrais être heureux avec une autre.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Aurore et il ajouta :

- Que je pourrais en embrasser une autre.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ferma les yeux.

- Que je pourrais en aimer une autre... comme je t'aime, dit-il finalement en la serrant contre lui.

Elle retint un sanglot et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Non... je ne veux pas... c'est vrai. Que ce soit Marlene ou une autre. Je ne veux pas...! Mais Sirius... je t'en supplie... essaye d'être heureux. Peu importe ce qui pourra arriver. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

"Mais comment faire sans toi ?" se demanda-t-il en la serrant plus fort. Puis les mots de Véga lui revinrent en tête : _tu dois empêcher Aurore de partir_. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire le plus au monde. La garder près de lui. Mais avait-il le droit d'aller contre sa volonté ? Non... bien sûr que non. Alors jusqu'au 30 juin... il se forcerait à oublier les mots pressants de Véga. Même si l'insistance de sa cousine était toujours un mystère.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Regulus reçut la réponse de son grand-père. Il buvait tranquillement son jus de citrouille en lisant la lettre lorsque soudainement... le verre lui échappa. Le jus se répendit au sol alors qu'il relisait plusieurs fois ce que son grand-père avait écrit sur ce bout de papier. Puis, lentement, le teint pâle... il leva les yeux vers la table de Gryffondor. Et plus particulièrement vers son frère, assis à côté d'Aurore.

- Regulus ? Dit Severus en remarquant son teint de craie. Ça va ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se leva lentement. Puis, sous les yeux de tous, il rejoignit la table de Gryffondor, la lettre fermement serrée dans son poing. Les premiers Gryffondors qui le remarquèrent chuchotèrent entre eux. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière Sirius, ce fut Remus assis juste en face qui fit remarquer à son ami :

- Hé, Sirius.

- Attends c'est trop drôle, dit celui-ci en lisant l'article de John. T'as vu ça Aurore ? Le titre c'est : _Un Gryffon retrouve toujours son chemin. (PS : Attention ! Serpent volant !)_

- Sirius ! Dit Remus un peu plus fermement.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en levant enfin les yeux.

Il remarqua que son ami fixait quelque chose derrière lui et Sirius se retourna. Lorsqu'il aperçut son frère... le sourire de Sirius s'effaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-...

Surprise d'entendre ça, ce fut au tour d'Aurore de se retourner. Elle aurait pu sourire au Serpentard si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel il était. Regulus avait un air si grave. Si... désespéré ?

- Regulus ? Dit-elle effrayée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-... c'est Véga, répondit-il faiblement.

Sirius fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Qu'était-il arrivé à leur cousine pour que son frère vienne le trouver ? Finalement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, Regulus lâcha :

- Elle est tombée dans le coma.

* * *

Classement provisoire : Quidditch+Epreuves  
1er Serpentard : 810 pts (660Q+150E)  
1er Gryffondor : 810 pts (590Q+220E)  
3e Poufsouffle : 650 pts (520Q+130E)  
4e Serdaigle : 400 pts (370Q+30E)

Il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter les points de cours ! Alors ? Qui va gagner ? Et surtout... Véga se réveillera-t-elle un jour ? Aurore pourra-t-elle lire la lettre ? Tellement de questions ! à suivre ;)

et encore une fois, laissez-moi vos impressions ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Yaga-Poplar** : gros suspense en effet. j'ai vraiment peur que vous finissiez par craquer lol. moi je m'en tiens à mon plan de route, alors accrochez-vous ^^ bisous !

**Git** : je trouvais ça amusant de lancer John à la pêche aux infos lol. et oui, la fin de la TRAM T.T Tu as raison pour Reg. S'il l'a fait c'est qu'il en avait envie mine de rien ;) merci, biz !

**Salem** : oh la la, tu me fais peur lol. on verra si elle se réveillera ou pas ^^ bisous et merci !

**Manderline** : tu sauras tout ça plus ou moins vite (cette phrase ne t'aide pas du tout je sais lol) moi aussi je vois bien reg et marlene ensemble ! ^^ merci

**oriannejetaime** : je mets peut-être un peu trop de suspense lol. Mais j'adore ça ! et j'espère que ça vous encourage un peu à lire la suite. (à moins que ça finisse par vous gonffler, ce qui est ma hantise...) bisous !

**Marie** : ça tu peux le dire, il se passe des tonnes de choses dans mon cerveau tordu lol. bisous ;)

**AryaJedusor** : OMG ! xD je sais, j'étais aussi dans cet état quand j'ai écris la scène ^^ biz

**Elsie.S** : j'étais certaine que vous imagineriez le pire. c'est un mini soulagement qu'elle soit tombée dans le coma. il reste de l'espoir ^^ le baiser entre reg et Marlene te redonne la joie c'est bien lol. j'ai peur de ton avis sur la suite... bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : je sais que c'est dur, courage ^^ plus j'écris sur Elizabeth, plus j'ai de la peine pour elle. à bientôt ;)

**copa cabana** : je partage ta danse de la joie lol. ah oui ? je suis obligée ? ;) à bientôt pour la suite ! biz

**clelya** : et oui, j'ajoute un nouveau suspense lol. (j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça... parce que c'est le cas idiote ! xD) bisous

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : coucou alpos ! (tu me permets de t'appeler comme ça ? lol) merveilleuse surprise, j'attends impatiemment de voir ça ^^ (je ne suis pas non plus une pro du dessin mdr) j'ai compris que tu es fan et je te remercie ! je suis trop contente ^^ les chocottes ? oui, c'est le mot lol. gros bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : sèche tes larmes. (combien de fois je l'ai déjà dit ça ? Pourquoi j'arrête pas de faire pleurer mes lecteurs ? J'ai un sérieux problème... xD) yiha ! le bisou ! ;) nous verrons ce qui arrivera à Reg. en scène ! biz

**Alexorah** : ohlala, que je suis contente ! tout ce que tu dis me ravi, surtout le fait que tu aies quand même jeté un oeil à la fic bien qu'elle soit en cours lol. je sais que c'est dur d'attendre, mais je poste toutes les semaines à coup sûr ^^ j'ai noté toutes tes attentes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire lol. je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste. mais la fic n'est certainement pas sur le point de se terminer ;) merci beaucoup ! biz

**EleaG** : c'est pas grave, merci d'être là ;) gros bisous !

**brilou** : je savais que tout le monde penserait qu'elle était morte. Mais non ! il y a de l'espoir ^^ merci, biz ! *danse la gigue pour la victoire d'aurore*


	33. Vaincre l'eau

/!\ petit lemon en fin de chapitre. je ne voudrais choquer personne.

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Vaincre l'eau

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche à son frère.

- Véga... est tombée dans le coma, répéta Regulus. Hier soir.

- Mais... non, c'est pas possible...

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Arcturus. Elle est tombée dans le coma... et on ne sait pas si elle se réveillera.

Sirius secoua la tête, choqué. Et Aurore posa une main sur son bras. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Regulus et dit :

- Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

- Seulement pour Véga, dit-il en se retournant.

- Mais...! dit soudainement Aurore. Est-ce qu'elle est... en sécurité ?

Regulus s'arrêta. Et tournant à peine la tête vers elle, il acquiesça légèrement avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-... je peux presque comprendre les raisons d'Aurore pour lui faire confiance, murmura Lily en regardant le Serpentard sortir de la grande salle. Il a pris la peine d'avertir Sirius. Malgré leur...

- Parce que j'aurais eu sa peau si il avait gardé ça secret, la coupa Sirius toujours secoué. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je l'aurais_** tué**_. C'est Véga... il le sait.

Sirius parlait tout à fait sérieusement. Véga était tellement importante pour eux. Et cette personne si chère aux frères Black... était dans un état critique. "Véga dans le coma... que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?" se demanda Aurore. Était-ce prévu ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir... elle n'avait jamais eu vent de Véga. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant cette jeune fille était réelle. Mais d'autres questions se posaient. "Est-ce que le sablier restera accroché à son cou ? Ou les Black réussiront-ils a le lui retirer ? Retrouvera-t-il sa place ? Il le faut sinon... l'Aurore du futur ne pourra pas le trouver et... je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera". En fait elle le savait très bien. Si elle ne remontait pas le temps, Aurore ne changerait rien à l'histoire et tout se déroulerait comme prévu. Mais jamais elle ne ferait la connaissance de toutes ces personnes... de Remus... et de Sirius. "Ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi" pensa-t-elle tristement. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Aurore ne voulait pas... tous les précieux souvenirs qu'elle avait ici... elle ne voulait pas les perdre. "Mais je suppose que, si je suis toujours là, rien ne devrait changer. J'aurais disparu sinon".

- Aurore ? Dit Remus en remarquant sa mine inquiète.

Elle sursauta et se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Ils devaient tous se demander si elle savait que cela allait se produire. Et si... elle connaissait le destin de Véga. Allait-elle se réveiller ? Ou... mourir ?

- Je ne sais rien, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je... je suis désolée.

Elle se leva d'un bond avant de sortir de la grande salle. Elle avait besoin d'air. Les regards insistants des Gryffondors sachant d'où elle venait étaient... oppressants ! Aurore prit une grande inspiration une fois dans le parc. Le destin de Véga... c'était la seule chose qu'elle ignorait. Et elle se rendit compte que cela lui faisait peur. Aurore avait été tellement sûre d'elle depuis son arrivée ici. Mais là... pour la première fois depuis des mois... elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer. Le destin de l'une de ces précieuses personnes lui était inconnu. Et tous comptaient sur elle pour les rassurer.

- Mais je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber assise sur les marches. Je ne sais pas...

- Je te crois, dit soudainement la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

Tournant la tête, et croisant son regard, Aurore se rendit compte qu'il était confiant.

- Tu étais aussi surprise que moi, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et tu n'aurais pas l'air autant inquiète si tu savais ce qui va arriver.

- Je te jure que... j'ignore tout de Véga...

- Je sais Aurore. Après tout, tu ne peux pas tout savoir. Même si tu portes ce sablier... ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une Black. Tu ne peux pas connaitre le destin de tous les membres de ma famille.

-... "Il n'y a que celui de Véga que j'ignore Sirius. Et je suis en partie Black".

- Mais Véga est forte. Avant qu'on ne l'emmène à l'hôpital elle m'a dit :_** je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui tu sais**_.

- Ouais... je crois que ça lui ressemble assez, dit Aurore en souriant faiblement.

- Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec elle.

- On ne s'est pas parlé très souvent mais... ouais. Et tu m'as dit qu'elle m'avait réclamée. Pourquoi ?

-... elle m'a demandé... heu... elle voulait que je...

- Aurore ! S'exclama soudainement Marlene en accourant avec Lily, James, Remus et Peter.

- Oui ?

- On est vraiment désolés, dit Lily. On aurait pas dû te... mettre la pression comme ça.

- C'est rien, les rassura-t-elle. J'espère vraiment que Véga va se rétablir.

- Nous aussi.

Aurore se figea. Peter venait de parler. _**Peter**_ ! Lui qui avait dénoncé Véga... comment osait-il ouvrir la bouche maintenant ? Aurore se leva. Lentement. Et elle s'avança vers lui. Le tuer. Le tuer de ses propres mains... voilà tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le voir disparaître. L'écraser. Le détruire ! Et elle était prête à le faire. Tellement furieuse qu'elle aurait pu tout foutre en l'air rien que pour faire payer personnellement sa trahison à Peter. Quant a lui, il avait dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Car il s'était légèrement tassé sur lui même. La fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. Oh oui... lui aussi devait se demander... savait-elle ? Était-elle sur le point de le dénoncer ? Pourquoi le fixait-elle avec un tel regard meurtrier si ce n'était pas le cas ? Aurore le vit même retenir son souffle alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui sans le toucher. Et elle s'éloigna sous les regards surpris de tous vers l'escalier de marbre en disant :

- Les cours vont commencer.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Peter. Soulagement ? Non... sûrement appréhension. "Oui, inquiète toi. Ne dors pas de la nuit. Angoisse en te demandant ce que je sais sur toi. Fais des cauchemars en m'imaginant te dénoncer. Jamais plus tu n'auras l'esprit tranquille. Si Véga et les autres doivent souffrir... tu souffriras aussi. Sale rat".

oOo

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Regulus venait de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Comment tout cela avait pu arriver ? Véga ? Leur chère Véga... plongée dans un sommeil profond. Peut-être définitif. Et il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien, excepté attendre et espérer. "Je n'étais pas là quand ils l'ont emmenée... j'aurais voulu être là" pensa-t-il dépité en baissant les yeux sur la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing. Son grand-père lui annonçait la terrible nouvelle. Ainsi que la culpabilité de Véga quant à la disparition du sablier. Mais Arcturus ne semblait pas haineux envers sa petite-fille. Car juste après avoir écrit : _Véga a volé notre trésor_. On pouvait lire : _Nous devons la protéger par tous les moyens_. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Pour Arcturus, Véga était comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle comptait même sûrement plus que le sablier. Véga... elle qui lui rappelait tant sa femme Mélania. Il aimait sa petite-fille bien plus que ses propres enfants. La seule faiblesse d'Arcturus Black... c'était Véga Prewett. Et il disait avoir déjà pris des mesures pour la protéger de quiconque voudrait s'emparer du sablier. Quel genre de mesures ? Il n'en avait rien dit. Mais sans aucun doute les plus radicales.

- On va te protéger Véga, murmura Regulus en jetant la lettre dans les flammes. Jusqu'à ton réveil.

Personne ne devait connaître son contenu. Surtout pas Evan Rosier. Car alors il saurait que Regulus avait révélé les intentions de Voldemort à sa famille.

oOo

L'absence de Véga plana comme une ombre dans leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment tous passé du temps avec elle mais... le simple fait qu'elle soit la cousine de Sirius les affectait tous. Et Aurore aurait voulu remonter le moral de Regulus comme elle le faisait avec son petit ami. Mais le Serpentard ne lui laissait aucune chance de l'approcher. Leur alliance était terminée. La TRAM visiblement oubliée pour lui. Comme si ils en étaient revenus au point de départ. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela blessait profondément Aurore. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que Regulus décide finalement de continuer à la rejoindre avec Marlene pour qu'ils puissent simplement discuter et rire ensemble ? Sans but précis ? Juste par amitié ? Non, Regulus ne voulait pas de cela. Il ne voulait pas de cette amitié. Il le lui avait répété cent fois : _**je ne suis pas ton ami**_. Et pourtant elle s'était toujours dit qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle en était persuadée. Et elle ne pensait pas se tromper en croyant que le Serpentard cherchait à les protéger, elle et Marlene, de Rosier. "Nous ignorer... c'est sa façon d'être notre ami" pensa-t-elle en le fixant de l'autre côté de la grande salle. "J'en suis sûre. Je crois en toi Regulus". Elle croisa soudainement le regard d'Evan assis à côté de lui. Et après avoir supporté son regard meurtrier, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. Rosier n'avait pas oublié le labyrinthe.

- Cette fille... marmonna Rosier. Il faut que je la tue de mes propres mains.

- Devan ? Dit Regulus en levant imperceptiblement le regard vers Aurore.

- Qui d'autre ? Fulmina Evan. Elle m'a ridiculisé. Et tous les Serpentards par la même occasion !

-...

- À moins que tu veuilles t'en charger ?

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, dit-il catégoriquement. Les épreuves sont terminées, je ne veux même plus la croiser.

- Je comprends, elle t'a volé deux fois la victoire. Mais raison de plus pour l'éliminer. Sans oublier Potter et Evans.

Assis de l'autre côté de Regulus, Severus trembla nettement. Comme chaque fois qu'Evan disait vouloir "éliminer" Lily. Regulus se retint de soupirer. Severus n'avait jamais eu assez de cran pour demander à Evan d'abandonner cette idée. Mais lui non plus n'avait jamais osé lui dire ses quatre vérités, alors le jeune Black était mal placé pour le juger. Cependant il intervint pour lui :

- À quoi ça sert de s'emmerder avec les Gryffondors ? Il ne reste même pas deux semaines avant la fin de l'année.

- Oui, concéda Rosier. Mais je ne serai pas là l'année prochaine pour finir le travail. Je serais très déçu de partir sans avoir obtenu ce que je veux.

- Je peux le faire à ta place.

Evan leva les sourcils. Même Severus fixait Regulus avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Que ce soit Devan, Potter ou Evans, continua-t-il. Ils finiront par avoir leur compte.

- Tu finirais vraiment le travail pour moi Regulus ? Demanda Evan avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien... tout dépendra de _**la place**_ que j'occuperai l'année prochaine.

Le sourire d'Evan s'élargit et il dit :

- Tu sais déjà quelle place tu occuperas. La mienne. _**Il**_ l'a déjà prévu depuis longtemps. Voilà pourquoi il me tenait tant à coeur de m'assurer de ta loyauté.

- Ouais...

- Et je serai ravi de le rassurer sur son choix. Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus Regulus, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"Comme si ça pouvait me faire plaisir" pensa Regulus en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, je te confie mes affaires à Poudlard. Il est temps pour moi d'agir en dehors. Certains devraient s'en inquiéter, dit-il amusé en fixant la table des Gryffondors.

Qu'est-ce que Rosier manigançait encore ? Que comptait-il faire une fois hors de Poudlard ? "J'ai l'impression que ça concerne Potter et Evans" pensa Regulus en suivant le regard d'Evan. Severus en était venu à la même conclusion. Et il n'était pas rassuré pour Lily. Ça se voyait sur son visage. Regulus lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il se reprenne. "Si Rosier te grille, t'es mort !" L'ancienne amitié de Severus avec Lily était connue. Mais entre amitié révolue et amour persistant... il y avait une différence de taille. Il valait mieux que Rosier n'en sache rien. Aussi, Regulus murmura entre ses dents :

- Calme-toi.

Severus le fixa quelques secondes en ouvrant la bouche. Mais il la referma rapidement en acquiesçant discrètement. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré. Regulus ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne comptait pas s'en prendre à Lily. N'est-ce pas...?

- Et une fois dehors, je pourrai rendre visite à la jolie Véga, continua Rosier.

Assise en face, Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur sa fourchette.

- Je suis tellement triste pour elle Regulus, continua Evan. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera.

- Moi aussi, dit-il lentement.

Il n'aimait pas entendre Rosier parler de sa cousine.

- Mais lui rendre visite sera difficile, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mon grand-père a décidé que seuls les membres de la familles pourraient la voir.

- _**Pourquoi**_ ? Insista Evan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a toujours été surprotecteur avec elle. À cause de sa maladie. "Ne t'imagines pas que je vais te laisser t'approcher d'elle. Véga t'avait en horreur plus que quiconque. Et qui sait ce que tu pourrais lui faire. Mangemort".

- Mais toi tu pourras l'approcher, s'assura Rosier.

- Bien sûr.

- Bien... dit-il en réfléchissant. Ça devrait suffire.

"Suffire à quoi ?" se demanda Regulus perplexe. "Une minute... ils ne comptent tout de même pas me demander de... plutôt crever que de faire du mal à Véga !" En effet, il aurait dû le prévoir. S'il entrait dans les rangs de Voldemort... alors celui-ci s'empresserait de lui demander de lui rapporter le sablier. Par tous les moyens. Regulus devait réfléchir à un moyen de se soustraire à cela.

À la table de Gryffondor, Marlene avait remarqué les coups d'oeil que jetait Aurore à Regulus. Elle avait bien conscience que son amie regrettait profondément leurs soirées dans la salle sur demande.

- Aurore ? Dit-elle en essayant de capter son attention.

- Oui, répondit vivement la blonde en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Tu voudras bien m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ? J'ai un livre à rendre.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle un peu perplexe.

Avaient-elles besoin d'être deux pour aller rendre un livre ? Mais Aurore passerait avec plaisir un peu plus de temps avec Marlene. L'heure de son départ était si proche...

- Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Aurore alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Marlene semblait gênée.

- Oh, juste une impression, répondit Aurore.

- Eh bien oui, avoua Marlene. D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas la peine de passer à la bibliothèque, j'ai menti. Je n'ai pas de livre à rendre.

- ça ne te ressemble pas, dit Aurore amusée. Mais je t'écoute. Que veux-tu me dire ?

- C'est au sujet de... Regulus.

- Est-ce que tu repenses à... commença Aurore en levant les sourcils.

- Non ! Non... ça n'a rien à voir. J'avais réussi à oublier ça alors... n'en reparle pas.

- Désolée.

- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle. Ce que je voulais dire... c'est que je me rends bien compte à quel point tu es triste. Qu'il te manque.

- ça fait 3 semaines. Oui, je suis triste.

- En fait... je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne te manquait pas d'une... manière spéciale.

Aurore s'arrêta en soupirant.

- Pourquoi toi et Sirius avez-vous l'air de penser que je...

- On pourrait le penser.

-... et tu t'inquiètes du bien de Sirius.

- Aurore je...

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Sirius. Crois-moi. Je le sais. Parce que je ressens la même chose. Tu comprends ? Jamais... au grand_** jamais**_ je ne pourrais le trahir. Et sûrement pas avec son frère.

- Je voulais juste...

- Je ne t'en veux pas Marlene. Le fait de... t'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied... ça me hante encore. Je ne peux pas me pardonner d'être brusquement apparue pour te le voler juste sous ton nez. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas qu'elles étaient les relations de Sirius. Si il aimait quelqu'un, si il était en couple... j'en sais rien. Je ne savais pas grand chose de lui puisque le seul qui m'intéressait vraiment c'était Remus. Alors... peut-être bien que lui et toi vous auriez dû avoir une relation. C'est possible. Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'aimes tellement et tu es une fille géniale. Sirius aurait été vraiment stupide de ne pas se mettre avec toi si tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments. Peut-être que je t'ai privée de ton bonheur. Voilà ce qui m'angoisse depuis que j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui.

-...

- Alors après t'avoir fait tant de mal... comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de me tourner vers un autre garçon ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Aurore, murmura Marlene en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu te torturais vraiment l'esprit avec ça ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que je l'acceptais. Que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose au fait... que j'ai fait souffrir une amie. Que je la fais toujours souffrir. Marlene... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Autant que Regulus. Si c'était toi qui t'éloignais... je serais aussi triste qu'aujourd'hui.

- Et moi j'ai vraiment peur du jour où tu devras partir. Je perdrai une excellente amie. Tu comptes autant que Lily pour moi. Pardon, je n'aurais même pas dû supposer que...

- Tu prendras soin de lui pas vrai ? La coupa faiblement Aurore.

Marlene se figea. Lui ? Qui ? La jeune fille avait peur de deviner.

- Aurore...

- Dis-moi que tu prendras soin de lui. Que tu... tu t'assureras qu'il soit heureux. Prends soin de Sirius pour moi... s'il te plait.

- J'essayerai. Mais je connais Sirius. Et il ne voudra de la compassion de personne.

- Essaye... je ne veux pas le savoir malheureux.

- Moi non plus. Mais ce sera inévitable. Il t'aime Aurore.

-... j'aimerais tant pouvoir rester.

- Si tu le voulais vraiment... tu le pourrais, souffla Marlene.

Aurore se figea dans ses bras. Puis elle leva un regard larmoyant et désespéré vers elle. Et Marlene s'excusa en la serrant de nouveau contre elle :

- Pardon. Pardon Aurore. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça...

Son amie retint un sanglot et versa une larme. Les visages des membres de sa famille lui manquaient cruellement. Mais elle regretterait tout autant ceux de ses amis ici.

- Franchement... j'étais pas censée te faire pleurer, dit Marlene d'un ton coupable.

- Hein ?

- Sèche tes larmes, dit-elle en la repoussant délicatement. Viens.

Marlene la prit par la main et l'entraîna en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Hardiesse, dit-elle à la grosse dame.

Le tableau leur libéra le passage et Marlene poussa Aurore dans la salle commune. À peine y eut-elle mis un pied qu'elle entendit s'exclamer autour d'elle :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Aurore fit un bond de côté lorsque James fit éclater un pétard surprise près d'elle.

- Du calme, on est là pour faire la fête, plaisanta-t-il.

- M... mais... dit-elle complètement perdue.

- On est le 21 juin, dit Lily en souriant. C'était bien ça non ?

- Heu oui...

- Tu avais oublié ? Demanda Remus.

- Non. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous...

- Evidemment qu'on s'en est souvenu, dit Sirius. Joyeux anniversaire Aurore.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- Alors ça te fait quel âge déjà ? Demanda James à son oreille pour ne pas que Mary, Alice ou Frank ne l'entendent.

- 19 ans, dit-elle amusée. Et ne me traites pas de vieille toi aussi.

- Moi aussi ? Dit-il étonné.

Aurore sourit faiblement. C'était Regulus qui l'avait traitée de vieille lors de leurs duels.

- Voici mon cadeau, dit Marlene en lui tendant un tout petit paquet.

À l'intérieur, Aurore y découvrit une petite bourse en tissu violet.

- Il y a de l'argent là dedans ? Demanda Aurore en secouant la bourse.

- Non, rit son amie. Mais j'ai lancé un sortilège d'extension. Tu pourras y ranger une foule de choses. Et notamment... tous tes cadeaux.

- Merci, dit Aurore en la serrant contre elle.

- Je suppose que tu ne comptais pas emmener de bagages, murmura Marlene. Ça te facilitera les choses.

- Excellente idée.

Elle reçut avec joie les cadeaux des autres, et notamment celui de Remus.

- Du chocolat-noisette, rit-elle en découvrant les tablettes.

- Je crois que tu as fini pas aimer ça toi aussi, sourit-il.

- En effet, à force d'en manger... merci Remus.

Puis les yeux d'Aurore se posèrent sur Sirius. Et il s'avança vers elle.

- J'aurais voulu... commença-t-il. Avoir le temps de... t'acheter quelque chose. Un bijou peut-être.

Tout le monde savait que par bijou, il entendait "bague". Aurore le devina aussi et elle rougit.

- Heu... pas la peine. Peu importe le cadeau. Tant qu'il vient de toi, sourit-elle.

Sirius sourit à son tour, et il sortit un miroir de sa poche. Aurore fut la seule à comprendre le sens de ce cadeau.

- Sirius... je ne pense pas que...

- Prends-le, insista-t-il. Si il y a le moindre espoir... la moindre chance pour que je puisse te voir. Ou ne serait-ce que t'apercevoir... Prends-le s'il te plait.

Aurore prit le miroir à double sens et fixa son reflet. Y avait-il une chance pour que... une fois rentrée à son époque... elle puisse communiquer avec Sirius ? Non... aucune. Un tel miroir pouvait peut-être traverser l'espace. Mais pas le temps.

- Je le garderai toujours sur moi, dit-elle tout de même en le plaçant dans la bourse.

Sirius se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, passant une main derrière sa nuque. Puis il dit en souriant malicieusement :

- Maintenant, place à ton vrai cadeau.

- Hein ?

- James ! dit Sirius en prenant la main d'Aurore. C'est l'heure de la balade.

- La voilà, dit celui-ci en lui lançant la cape d'invisibilité.

- Merci.

Et Sirius disparut avec Aurore, l'entrainant à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Nous balader ? Dit Aurore surprise.

- Je n'ai pas qu'un simple miroir à t'offrir ce soir, dit-il mystérieusement.

Sirius la conduisit jusque dans le hall. Et il s'arrêta devant les portes d'entrée.

- Avec ta permission, dit-il, je vais te bander les yeux.

- C'est quoi tous ces mystères ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Je peux ? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Très bien, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Obscuro.

Ne voyant absolument plus rien, Sirius la guida à l'extérieur du château. Et il l'aida à descendre les marches menant au parc. Aurore se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer. Et dans le parc ? "Pas la forêt interdite quand même ?" Non... Aurore se sentit mener vers le lac. Ce qui était bien plus inquiétant pour elle.

- Sirius ? Dit-elle avec appréhension.

- Attends deux secondes, dit-il en la lâchant.

Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas et elle l'entendit murmurer différents sortilèges. Bien qu'elle n'entendit pas clairement les formules. Par contre elle entendait parfaitement les clapotis de l'eau tout près d'elle. Ils étaient sur la rive du lac. Tout près du bord.

- Viens, dit Sirius en lui prenant les mains.

Aurore se sentit tirée vers le lac et elle planta ses pieds dans le sol.

- Sirius... dit-elle inquiète.

Le jeune homme dut comprendre ce qui lui faisait peur car il dit doucement en lui caressant la joue :

- Tout va bien. On va juste monter dans une barque. Je te tiens la main.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de consentir à le suivre. Et il la fit monter avec précaution dans la barque. Puis Aurore se sentit glisser sur l'eau. Ils s'éloignaient de la terre ferme, et le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés était d'autant plus angoissant.

- Ta surprise a intérêt d'être géniale, dit-elle tendue.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Disons que... j'ai du mal à me sentir à l'aise.

- On y est, dit-il alors que la barque s'immobilisait.

Il lui retira le sortilège qui l'empêchait de voir et Aurore cligna des yeux. Il faisait nuit noire. Et le lac noir n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. On voyait à peine les reflets de la lune cachée par les nuages. Mais Aurore remarqua que plusieurs choses flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Tout autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Lumina maxima, dit Sirius en souriant.

Brusquement, des dizaines de petites lueurs apparurent de toute part. Et progressivement, Aurore vit s'éclairer autant de couronnes de fleurs. Bouche-bée, elle observait ce magnifique spectacle. Le lac était comme couvert d'un tapis de fleurs illuminées.

- C'est... murmura-t-elle. Magnifique !

- Alors ma surprise est géniale ? Dit-il amusé.

- Oui, sourit-elle heureuse. Mais tu es fou. Toute cette lumière, quelqu'un va forcément le remarquer.

- Pour toi, je peux prendre le risque.

Le sourire d'Aurore s'élargit et elle observa en détail chacune des couronnes de fleur. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Toutes superbes. Et avec grande précaution, Aurore tendit le bras pour en récupérer une qui passait près du bord de la barque. Une rose blanche.

- Magnifique... répéta-t-elle en caressant les pétales qui scintillaient d'une lueur dorée.

Doucement, Sirius lui prit la fleur des mains. Et il la fixa délicatement au dessus de l'oreille droite d'Aurore.

- Pas autant que toi... murmura-t-il.

- Sirius ! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en se jetant à son cou.

Ils rirent en tombant ensemble au fond de la barque.

- Et tu oses dire que tu es nul avec les filles, dit Aurore allongée sur lui.

- Alors ça te plait vraiment ?

- C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule de façon à pouvoir observer le ciel. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étoile la plus brillante.

- Tu es là, dit-elle en souriant et désignant l'étoile. Sirius.

- Ouais. Tu sais que dans ma famille...

- Vous portez presque tous des noms d'étoiles, compléta-t-elle. Dont Sirius de la constellation du Grand chien. Comme c'est approprié.

- ça doit pas être un hasard si je me transforme en chien.

- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton nom. C'est aussi parce que tu es très fidèle Sirius. Tu ferais tout pour tes amis.

Il sourit et elle continua :

- Il y a aussi Véga de la constellation de la Lyre. Et Regulus de la constellation du Lion. Encore une fois je trouve que ces étoiles leur correspondent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une lyre produit un son très délicat. Et Véga est... si fragile. Et elle est très belle, comme pourrait l'être une mélodie. Quant à Regulus, le lion lui convient parfaitement. Si tu savais à quel point ton frère est courageux...

-...

- Il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver chez Serpentard.

- Dommage pour toi, tu es arrivée trop tard pour changer ça.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix et Aurore leva les yeux vers lui. Doutait-il encore de la nature de ses sentiments pour Regulus ? Comme l'avait fait Marlene aujourd'hui ?

- Sirius...

- ça fait quelques semaines que tu es déprimée. Je veux dire, encore plus qu'avant. Depuis la fin de la 3e épreuve. Depuis que tu ne vas plus le rejoindre la nuit. N'essaye pas de le nier.

-... c'est vrai je suis triste. Mais Sirius...

- Tu m'as demandé plusieurs fois de te faire confiance à ce sujet. Et j'ai essayé tant bien que mal. C'est même grâce à moi que les autres ont accepté que tu continues à le voir.

- Et je t'en remercie...

- Mais, la coupa-t-il de nouveau. Chaque fois que je t'entends parler de lui c'est pour faire son éloge. Tu l'admires tant que ça ? Tu... qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui ?

- Exactement la même chose que pour Marlene. Une profonde amitié. Ils me manqueront énormément lorsque je serai partie. Mais toi... tu me manqueras cruellement.

Elle se serra contre lui et continua :

- Pourquoi tu as tellement de mal à me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime ? C'est toi qui l'a voulu. C'est toi qui m'a forcée à me déclarer.

- Justement, tu as eu tellement de mal à le faire.

- Et à présent tu sais très bien pourquoi. Non ?

Il l'enlaça en soupirant.

- Oui malheureusement.

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour Regulus. Je peux te le jurer.

- Hum, dit-il pensivement.

Mais amoureuse ou pas, le simple fait qu'elle soit si attachée à lui... cela le dérangeait. Lui qui ne supportait pas d'entendre parler de sa famille, Sirius avait du mal à comprendre Aurore. Que savait-elle sur Regulus pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance à ce point ? Car c'était indéniable... il allait devenir Mangemort.

- Et moi ? Demanda Aurore sûrement dans le but de changer de sujet. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'appelle Aurore ?

Sirius leva les sourcils.

- Il y a une raison particulière ?

- Méchant, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le torse. Bien sûr qu'il y en a une.

- Alors ? Rit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Parce que je suis née le jour du solstice d'été. Où la nuit est la plus courte. Et donc... le jour où l'aurore apparaît le plus rapidement, sourit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça te va vraiment bien, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds dorés.

Aurore baissa aussi les yeux sur ses propres cheveux. Et Sirius fut surpris de voir son visage s'assombrir. En vérité, les parents d'Aurore avaient choisi son nom bien avant sa naissance. Ils étaient persuadés que leur petite fille ressemblerait à Victoire, tout comme Dora. Qu'elle aurait les mêmes cheveux blonds vénitiens tels la couleur de l'aurore. Et même si elle avait hérité des cheveux d'un doux brun de Teddy, comme Rémy, ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Mais tout le monde avait été surpris d'apercevoir un fin duvet de cheveux blonds argentés. Aurore n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Elle avait hérité du sang de Vélane de sa grand-mère. Et ce trait était ressortit chez elle de façon anormalement prononcée. Sans parler de ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage. Pendant longtemps, elle s'était sentie exclue car trop différente des autres enfants. Et elle s'était réfugiée dans les histoires que lui racontaient ses parents. Et surtout Harry. Les histoires du passé sur la grande guerre contre Voldemort. Les histoires sur les membres de sa famille déjà décédés. Celles sur Remus. Quand elle avait appris qu'il était loup-garou, ce fut un grand choc. Mais elle voulu immédiatement en savoir plus sur lui. Malheureusement Harry ne savait pas grand chose. Mais il lui avait dit :_ pour quelqu'un comme lui, je crois que Remus aurait été ravi de savoir qu'il a une petite-fille nommée Aurore_. Depuis cet instant, la jeune fille avait cherché par tous les moyens à se rapprocher de son grand-père. Elle coupait ses cheveux tant détestés à la pleine lune. Comme un rituel. Non... elle ne s'appelait pas Aurore à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais parce qu'elle était née la nuit du solstice d'été. Celle qui est la moins pénible pour un loup-garou.

- Aurore ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Oui, dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées. Merci pour cette superbe soirée. J'en oublierais presque ce qui s'est passé ici en début d'année.

Sirius baissa les yeux sur elle. Les doigts d'Aurore s'étaient crispés sur sa chemise. L'eau la terrifiait toujours autant.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir poussée à l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça.

- Une fois ne suffit pas, dit-il en repensant à son horrible souvenir apparu dans le miroir de l'éticorta.

- Et bien, si ça peut te rassurer, tu es pardonné. Je préfère me souvenir que tu as plongé pour me sauver. Même si je peux difficilement chasser l'angoisse...

- Je peux peut-être essayer... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle perplexe.

Sirius se redressa et Aurore le vit avec surprise retirer sa cravate. Quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, elle demanda en rougissant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je vais chasser ton angoisse.

- Et... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Dit-elle avec un léger mouvement de recul.

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement de se déshabiller pour la fixer.

- D'après toi ?

- Ahahah, rit-elle nerveusement. Tu plaisantes ?

-...

- Ah... je... balbutia-t-elle les joues en feu. Sirius je...

- Pfff ! Laissa-t-il soudainement échapper.

- C'est quoi ce pouffement de rire ?! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- T'as vraiment les idées mal tournées, rit-il.

- De quoi ?!

- Tout va bien, sourit-il en lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête. Même si je le voudrais bien, je ne me déshabille pas pour ça.

- P... pourquoi alors ? Dit-elle morte de honte.

- Baignade au clair de lune, dit-il en retirant sa chemise.

- Hein ? Dit-elle en redevenant tout à fait sérieuse.

Sirius lui prit doucement la main et murmura :

- Laisse-moi essayer de chasser ta peur.

Aurore retint son souffle. Non... il ne voulait pas dire... plonger dans le lac ? Maintenant ?

- N... non Sirius.

Le jeune homme serra sa main un peu plus fort et dit :

- Je te jure de ne pas te lâcher. Il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que je suis là.

- Mais je... dit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet à l'eau. Je ne pourrai jamais...

- Je vais t'aider.

Et après avoir retiré ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes, Sirius plongea dans l'eau noire au milieu des fleurs illuminées. Il refit surface quelques secondes plus tard et se rapprocha de la barque.

- Viens, dit-il en tendant la main vers Aurore.

Celle-ci secoua énergiquement la tête. Jamais elle ne pourrait. Ça la terrifiait bien trop !

- Je t'en prie, dit-il en avançant un peu plus sa main.

Mais Aurore ne fit pas un geste et Sirius baissa légèrement le bras. Elle pouvait voir la déception dans ses yeux gris encadrés par de longues mèches mouillées.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Murmura-t-il.

Le coeur d'Aurore se serra.

- Bien sûr que si mais... dit-elle hésitante en fixant l'eau. C'est impossible pour moi Sirius. Je... je ne peux pas...

- Aurore... s'il te plait, dit-il en tendant de nouveau le bras vers elle. Je ne laisserai aucun mal t'arriver. Je t'aime.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il la mettait au supplice. "Quel garçon cruel..." pensa-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais Aurore savait que Sirius ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Elle lui avait demandé tant de fois de lui faire confiance. C'était à elle à présent. Elle devait faire entièrement confiance à Sirius.

- Je... murmura-t-elle.

"Je lui en demande peut-être un peu trop..." pensa Sirius en doutant soudainement du bien fondé de son action. Mais à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, Aurore s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et dit :

- Je t'aime aussi. Je te fais confiance.

Bien que c'était ce qu'il avait espéré, Sirius en resta quelques secondes bouche-bée. Puis il serra la main d'Aurore de toutes ses forces dans la sienne en souriant doucement. Elle sourit aussi et retira à son tour chaussures et chaussettes. Puis elle s'avança avec précaution du bord de la barque et Sirius reprit sa main tout en posant la deuxième sur le rebord pour stabiliser l'embarcation.

- ça va aller, dit-il d'un ton rassurant en la voyant légèrement paniquer alors qu'il la tirait doucement vers lui.

- Hum, dit-elle en acquiesçant faiblement. "Comme je voudrais me changer en chat. La seule chose que je sais c'est que les chats de Van savent nager, mais moi j'y arriverai jamais !"

- Je ne te lâcherai pas. Viens.

Aurore prit une grande inspiration. Et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, elle se laissa basculer en avant. Aurore atterrit directement dans les bras de Sirius mais son poids les fit couler un instant. La tête immergée, la jeune fille s'affola et s'agita en tout sens. Mais Sirius l'enlaça et il battit des jambes pour les ramener à la surface.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle effrayée une fois qu'elle put respirer.

- Je suis là, dit-il en la serrant contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il s'accrochait à la barque de l'autre. Calme-toi.

Elle gémit en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de sa nuque, le visage enfouit au creux de son cou.

- Je n'aime pas ça... murmura-t-elle tremblante.

De grands frissons agitaient le corps d'Aurore et ce n'était certainement pas seulement dû à la fraicheur de l'eau.

- Je sais, mais tout va bien. Tu as fait le plus dur, dit-il en embrassant sa tempe. Maintenant regarde-moi.

-...

- Aurore.

Lentement, la jeune fille se recula légèrement, bien qu'elle restait fermement accrochée à lui. Sirius put voir de petites gouttes d'eau couler du coin de ses yeux et il déposa des baisers sur ses paupières.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il. Pour rien au monde je ne te lâcherais.

- Je... j'arrive pas à croire que... tu aies réussi à me faire plonger, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

Cela fit légèrement sourire Aurore, et Sirius se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et oublia rapidement l'eau qui l'entourait. Mais elle n'oublierait vraiment jamais cette soirée. C'était celle la plus chargée en émotions. Et Aurore peinait encore à croire qu'elle était dans l'eau, en plein milieu du lac noir, entourée par des dizaines de fleurs scintillantes. Mais elle était surtout dans les bras de Sirius. Et celui-ci était ravi et soulagé. Pour lui, Aurore avait fait face à sa peur. Il en était tellement heureux. Car si il ne pourrait pas la protéger à l'avenir... au moins avait-il pu faire quelque chose pour elle. Sirius voulut lui caresser la joue, mais il oublia que pour cela il devait lâcher la barque. Et quand il perdit prise, Aurore poussa une petite exclamation de frayeur en se sentant légèrement couler. Brisant le baiser, elle s'accrocha d'autant plus fort à lui alors que Sirius se raccrochait rapidement à la barque.

- Désolé, dit-il en la tenant fermement.

- I... idiot, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, pardon, sourit-il. Je te ramène sur la rive.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège à la barque pour qu'elle avance seule vers le bord. Ils se laissèrent ainsi portés, et Aurore admira une dernière fois les fleurs flottant sur l'eau alors que leur lueur faiblissait. La rose qu'elle portait dans les cheveux s'était déjà éteinte. C'était la fin de cet instant magique.

Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le fond, Sirius lâcha la barque et ils sortirent de l'eau main dans la main. Mais sur la rive, Aurore trébucha sur un rocher caché par l'eau et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe.

- Tu me renverses encore une fois ? Dit Sirius amusé alors qu'elle était allongée sur lui.

- Cette fois j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Tu pourrais faire semblant que oui... idiote.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idi...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant et elle rougit en sentant la peau de Sirius sous ses doigts, lui rappelant qu'il était torse nu. Puis elle retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il la fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Brisant leur baiser, Sirius la fixa.

- Noirs ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle portait un chemisier blanc. L'eau l'avait rendu transparent ! "C'est pas vrai !" pensa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher ses sous-vêtements. Rouge pivoine, elle fixa Sirius qui la détaillait toujours en silence. Puis, il se saisit délicatement de ses poignets pour l'obliger à écarter les bras. Et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens lorsque les mains d'Aurore furent plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête. La jeune fille déglutit en le voyant se pencher sur elle. Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Tendrement. Cela la bouleversa. Sirius y mettait tellement de sentiments. Tellement d'amour. Elle se sentait précieuse pour lui. Et cela se confirma lorsque, alors qu'il s'était écarté pour la détailler de nouveau, il dit après avoir hésité à se pencher encore sur elle :

- Pardon.

Il relâcha l'une de ses mains. Et il allait en faire de même pour l'autre. Mais Aurore l'en empêcha en serrant un peu plus ses doigts dans les siens. Et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle tendit sa main libre pour la poser sur sa joue. Puis elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux... sur sa nuque... son torse... suivant des yeux le chemin qu'empruntait sa propre main avant qu'elle ne s'arrête au niveau du coeur de Sirius. Il battait la chamade. Quelle agréable sensation. Aurore releva soudainement les yeux lorsque la main de Sirius se posa sur la sienne. Et elle fut surprise de le voir rougir. Le geste de la jeune fille l'avait perturbé. Était-ce vraiment une invitation pour qu'il continue ? Ou prenait-il ses désirs pour des réalités ? Lorsqu'Aurore sourit doucement, Sirius sentit son coeur faire un bond. "Aurore..." pensa-t-il en se penchant à nouveau. Il l'embrassa encore et elle passa un bras autour de son cou. Puis il libéra son autre main pour déboutonner la chemise de la jeune fille. Aurore ne sembla pas vraiment le remarquer jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Sirius quittent les siennes pour se poser sur la naissance de ses seins. Et sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il descendait lentement jusqu'à son nombril. Il l'avait déjà caressé une fois... ce soir les lèvres de Sirius réveillaient en elle un sentiment très fort. Un puissant désir. Elle avait envie... elle voulait... ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas partir sans avoir goûté à cela avec lui. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller aussi loin avec un garçon. Aurore voulait que Sirius soit le premier et le dernier. Parce que jamais elle ne pourrait laisser personne d'autre la toucher ainsi.

- Sirius, murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et se sentit envahir pas l'appréhension. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était nerveux pour ce genre de choses. Et le murmure d'Aurore ne l'aidait pas. Il avait peur de mal agir. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait la virginité d'une jeune fille. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille en question. Et ce fut une main légèrement tremblante qu'il posa sur la cuisse d'Aurore, la voyant rougir alors qu'il remontait lentement. Lui-même sentait une chaleur l'envahir. "Sérieusement... est-ce que je suis en train de rougir ?" Ce fut sans conteste le cas lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un fin bout de tissu et qu'il déglutit malgré lui. "C'est pas vrai... on dirait que c'est ma première fois ! Même Aurore a l'air plus calme que moi" pensa-t-il en fixant sa partenaire. Mais même si elle essayait de le cacher... Aurore n'en menait pas large non plus. Et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il écarta délicatement ses dessous. Puis il la redressa en passant son bras libre dans son dos et la colla presque à lui, leurs visages étant tout près l'un de l'autre. Il attendit qu'Aurore l'embrasse pour glisser un doigt en elle. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sursauta, et elle gémit lorsqu'il bougea. Ce petit son alluma un brasier chez le jeune homme. Il la voulait entièrement. Maintenant. Toute nervosité s'était envolée. Et il comprenait à quel point il la désirait. À quel point il la désirerait toujours. Mais elle devait partir dans quelques jours, et cette idée lui était plus insupportable que jamais. La demande de Véga lui revint en tête. _**Tu dois empêcher Aurore de partir. Oblige-la**_. Oh oui, il allait l'obliger. Ce soir il ferait comprendre à la jeune fille qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il sèmerait le doute dans son esprit. Et Aurore y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le quitter pour toujours.

- Ah... Sirius, gémit-elle alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres pour aller suçoter la peau délicate de son cou.

Aurore s'accrocha à son dos, tentant de ne pas perdre pied. Mais c'était inutile. Et elle voulait encore plus du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle aurait dû se sentir extrêmement gênée qu'il caresse ainsi son intimité. Mais Sirius avait su lui faire oublier la gêne et la retenue. Elle se sentait même déjà partir.

- Si... Sirius...

- Aurore, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Un puissant frisson la parcourut et elle renversa la tête en arrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Dans sa transe, elle accompagna même avec son bassin la main de Sirius sans s'en apercevoir. Et elle se sentit toute proche de la fin... jusqu'à ce qu'un scintillement argenté lui fasse écarquiller les yeux. À nouveau... ses cheveux !

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle effrayée en lâchant soudainement Sirius.

L'esprit parfaitement clair, elle fit reprendre à ses cheveux leur couleur blond vénitien. Et elle tourna la tête vers Sirius, paniquée. Avait-il remarqué ? Avait-il vu ? Elle avait inconsciemment repris sa vraie apparence, distraite par l'intense plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Les lèvres d'Aurore tremblèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'air choqué de Sirius. "Il a vu..." pensa-t-elle effrayée. Et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il remua faiblement les lèvres avant de dire tout bas :

- Pourquoi ?

Incapable de parler, Aurore ne pouvait que le fixer avec angoisse. "Il veut savoir pourquoi je lui ai à nouveau menti".

- Est-ce que... je t'ai fait mal... ou... dit-il le teint pâle.

Aurore écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Sirius n'avait rien remarqué. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé.

- Pardonne-moi je... dit-il paniqué.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Non Sirius... tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi, je...

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et murmura :

- Pardon... pardon Sirius. "Même maintenant je suis incapable de te dire la vérité".

Elle appuya son front contre son torse en pleurant et il la serra contre lui.

- Tu es sûre que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Dit-il inquiet. Je... je n'aurais pas dû...

- Non... tout est de ma faute. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Pour rien...!

- Alors explique-moi, dit-il perdu.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle et Dora n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

- S'il te plait... murmura-t-elle. Rentrons.

-...

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à te forcer.

"Me forcer ?" pensa-t-elle désespérément. "Si tu savais Sirius... j'aimerais tant continuer mais... je suis une véritable trouillarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi si tu te retrouvais soudainement dans les bras de celle que tu crois être Dora ? J'ai tellement peur de gâcher les quelques jours qu'il nous reste avec cette histoire d'apparences".

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent au dortoir, la salle commune était vide. Tout le monde était déjà parti se coucher.

- Monte vite te sécher, dit Sirius en retirant la cape d'invisibilité qui les cachait.

Elle leur avait été utile pour échapper à Rusard, lequel avait faillit les surprendre dans le hall alors qu'il courait rejoindre le parc. La lumière sur le lac l'avait alerté et il était finalement heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été plus loin... c'était du moins ce dont Sirius essayait de se convaincre.

- Allez, dit-il en la poussant légèrement vers l'escalier des filles alors qu'Aurore n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Elle fit deux pas mais s'arrêta. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine toujours mise à nue par la transparence de la chemise. Sirius ne voyait que son dos et c'était déjà bien suffisant pour qu'il trouve cela insupportable. Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait toujours eu envie d'elle. Et alors qu'il pensait que ses attentes allaient se concrétiser... "Monte dans ta chambre Aurore..." pensa-t-il en fixant la jeune fille immobile, les poings serrés.

- Dépêche-toi, tu vas attraper froid.

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Et la mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

- Aur...

- Tu es en colère ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Sirius sursauta. Voilà pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessé. Elle voulait savoir s'il lui en voulait. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Que voulait-il répondre ? Que tout allait bien ? Que ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Il lui avait déjà dit : _**ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à te forcer**_. Et c'était vrai, il l'avait toujours pensé. Jamais il ne l'aurait forcée. Même si c'était ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Il ne l'aurait jamais forcée. Et il avait décidé de la libérer tout à l'heure... mais c'était _**elle**_ qui avait fait un geste pour lui intimer de continuer. Elle avait accepté... pour le refuser la minute suivante. Alors oui... il était en colère. Oui, il était frustré. Si elle n'était pas prête, Aurore n'aurait jamais dû le laisser commencer. "On était pourtant allés assez loin... je..." pensa-t-il en serrant plus fort le poing droit. La main qui avait touché si intimement Aurore.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il tout de même en faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton naturel et calme. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à te forcer.

Les épaules d'Aurore s'affaissèrent. Et elle murmura :

- Je ne me suis pas forcée...

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu devrais aller te sécher.

- Je sais que tu es en colère... murmura-t-elle.

- On est peut-être en été, dit-il en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais comme tu le dis, il n'y a pas d'heure pour tomber malade.

- Je suis désolée...

- En plus Lily me tuera si tu attrapes froid.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-elle faiblement.

- TROP TARD ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement.

Aurore tourna des yeux pleins de remords vers lui. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça..." pensa-t-il alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration pour se calmer. "C'est moi qui ai tort de te hurler dessus alors... ne me regarde pas comme ça". Il avait tout fait pour éviter de se mettre en colère contre elle. Il l'avait ignorée exprès. Il avait fait comme si il n'entendait pas. Comme s'il n'était pas blessé. Aurore avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Alors qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui expliquer ? Avait-elle vraiment eu envie de lui ou... se l'était-il imaginé ? Avait-il été aveuglé par son propre désir ? Elle l'avait retenu oui ou non ? "J'ai pas pu me l'imaginer..." Il se sentait vraiment blessé. Et le fait qu'elle le dise à haute voix alors qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser...

- Sirius... je... dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui avec hésitation.

- Monte te sécher Aurore... dit-il la tête baissée. S'il te plait.

Son ton était suppliant. Et il vit avec soulagement la main d'Aurore se baisser avant qu'elle ne monte lentement l'escalier. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait disparu.

- Merde, dit-il les dents serrés en passant son bras sur ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que je fous bordel ?

Mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Et il valait mieux en rester là pour ce soir. Ils discuteraient demain, à têtes reposées. Mais malheureusement... cette belle soirée avait été gâchée. Le pire... c'était qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Aurore monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se glissa en silence dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle commençait à retirer sa chemise mouillée... elle se souvint de la manière dont Sirius l'avait lui-même déboutonnée un quart d'heure plus tôt. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. S'appuyant sur le lavabo, elle tenta de retenir ses sanglots pour ne réveiller personne. "Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Est-ce que... j'aurais dû lui dire ? Que je suis Dora ? Est-ce que je _**dois**_ lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le pire ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? Je n'en sais rien..."

- Les deux choix me font peur ! Gémit-elle en se laissant glisser à genoux au sol.

* * *

Aïe, c'est passé d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques minutes.

En tout cas les gars il ne vous reste qu'une semaine donc vous n'avez pas trop le temps de vous disputer. Enfin... Sirius a quand même réussi à faire sauter un chat à l'eau ^^

un avis sur le chapitre ?

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : c'est parce qu'elle a vu son frère se noyer. Les chats de Van sont l'une des rares race à aimer l'eau. On les appelle aussi les "chats nageurs". j'avais déjà parlé des chats de Van dans la fic, mais c'est normal d'oublier les détails au fil de la lecture (cf chapitre 20). Ils sont sont entièrement blanc, ou peuvent avoir des tâches rousses sur la tête et la queue, et certains ont les yeux vairons exactement comme Aurore (un oeil ambré et un oeil bleu). Ils vivent sur le bord du lac de Van en Turquie. D'où leur nom. rien à voir avec une vampire lol.  
Oh oui, tu peux tuer Peter (vite avant que je me salisse les mains xD) merci beaucoup ! biz

**Marie** : je sais, désolée ^^ bisous !

**Git** : ben une semaine comme d'hab lol. c'est très frustrant pour elle. Il faut beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour ne rien changer. oui je vois, mais dans raiponce c'est mieux. Les lanternes volent ! xD Je sais que tout était parfait et que j'ai tout gâché. Honte sur moi. (non c'est pas mon but. mais je le fais quand même lol) biz

**CFLM angel** : ça vous le saviez déjà lol. bisous

**Edwina Malefoy** : je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste. vous verrez bien ce que je compte faire de l'histoire ;) biz

**Elsie.S** : oui elle y arriverait mieux en chat, mais elle veut pas se transformer devant Sirius ^^ moi aussi j'adore les chats de van ! je rêve d'en avoir un (ce sera le cas un jour ! je le sais ! ^^) tu n'as peut-être pas entièrement tort pour Marlene ;) gros bisous !

**Yaga-Poplar** : prends une aspirine lol. je te cause de gros mal de crâne, désolée :$

**Alexorah** : tu as raison. En fait j'avais pas prévu d'aller aussi loin dans le détail... :$ c'est une supposition, Khronos peut être responsable en effet. à bientôt ;)

**brilou** : oui ça y ressemble lol. il ne reste vraiment plus beaucoup de temps à Aurore... on est le 21 juin dans l'histoire. Elle part le 30. à bientôt ;)

**a-little-piece-of sky** : mais qui es-tu ? lol Signature ! j'ai une petite idée mais je ne voudrais pas me tromper. (ça commence par A ? On joue au pendu ? mdr) Ravie de t'avoir déboussolée lol. merci beaucoup ! ça me fais plaisir ^^ biz !

haha ! je savais que c'était toi Alpos ! ;)

**Guest** : merci de me lire ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! biz


	34. Résultats

Chapitre 34 : Résultats

Lorsque Marlene se réveilla, en premier lieu, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au lit d'Aurore. Les rideaux étaient tirés comme toujours. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, la bonde ne semblait pas avoir abandonné son habitude. "Elle est rentrée sans faire de bruit" pensa-t-elle en se levant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce qu'elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba face contre terre en poussant un cri.

Bousculée, et réveillée par le cri de Marlene, Aurore se redressa en sursautant. Et elle grimaça en sentant son corps endolori. Elle s'était endormie sur le carrelage froid.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Marlene en tournant la tête vers elle.

Aurore reprit l'apparence de sa mère à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et elle crut avec angoisse qu'elle s'était trompée sur un détail quand elle vit l'air perplexe de Marlene. La brune restait silencieuse, la dévisageant.

- Q... quoi ? Demanda Aurore avec appréhension.

- Heu... tu as la marque du carrelage sur la joue.

Aurore aurait pu hurler : OUF ! Mais elle cacha son soulagement avec un air gêné tout en se frottant la joue.

- Ah oui ?

- Aurore... tu as dormis ici ?

- Ben... en fait je... atchoum !

Elle se frotta le nez avant de frissonner. Elle avait dormis sur un sol froid dans des vêtements encore mouillés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Marlene inquiète. Tu verrais ta tête...

Aurore se releva tant bien que mal et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux maintenant secs étaient collants et hirsutes. Et ses yeux rougis accompagnés de la jolie trace de carrelage sur sa joue n'arrangeaient rien au portrait.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cabine.

- Attends, dit Marlene en la retenant par le bras. Explique-moi d'abord ce qui s'est passé. La surprise de Sirius n'était pas...

Aurore fronça les sourcils lorsque Marlene se tut brusquement. Elle fixait le cou de son amie.

- Quoi ? Dit Aurore en se retournant vers le miroir. Je n'ai quand même pas de la vase...

Après avoir tiré sur le col de sa chemise pour mieux voir, Aurore se figea en apercevant une petite marque rougeâtre au creux de son cou. La marque d'un suçon. Celui de Sirius.

- Marlene je... dit-elle en se tournant brusquement vers son amie.

- Tu comptes encore t'excuser ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Arrête ça, c'est tout à fait normal que vous... que...

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'elle ait pu finir. Dire que ça faisait presque deux mois qu'elle essayait d'enterrer ses sentiments pour Sirius... visiblement elle n'y était pas encore totalement parvenue.

- On a rien fait Marlene, dit Aurore paniquée de la voir ainsi. On a pas... on l'a pas fait.

- Non ? Dit-elle surprise. Mais alors...

- On a faillit, avoua Aurore. Si tu avais vu sa surprise, c'était magnifique. Mais... j'ai tout gâché. Je l'ai repoussé.

-... si tu n'étais pas prête.

- J'étais plus que prête.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Marlene en fronçant les sourcils.

Aurore fixa son amie dans les yeux. Elle avait tant besoin de conseils. Besoin de se confier. Que dirait Marlene si elle lui montrait sa véritable apparence ? Elle serait sûrement surprise, mais son amie saurait garder ce secret pour elle, Aurore en était certaine. Malgré tout... comment pouvait-elle dire à Marlene une chose qu'elle refusait de dire à Sirius ? Si jamais elle décidait d'en parler... Sirius devait être le premier à connaître la vérité.

- Je dois en parler avec Sirius.

- Oui, dit Marlene toujours inquiète. Prends ta douche, je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.

- Merci Marlene...

La brune quitta la pièce et Aurore éternua après s'être dévêtue complètement.

- Finalement j'ai quand même attrapé froid...

Dans la chambre, Marlene ouvrit la malle d'Aurore pour lui trouver un uniforme propre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily en sortant la tête de ses rideaux. C'est toi qui a crié ?

- Oui. Aurore a dormi dans la salle de bain.

- Hein ?

- Elle a dormi par terre, précisa Marlene. Et elle est dans un état... ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec Sirius hier apparemment. Mais... pas un mot là-dessus.

Elle avait glissé un regard vers le lit de Mary qui dormait toujours à poings fermés et Lily acquiesça. Inutile d'ennuyer Aurore avec des bavardages. Elles-même devraient faire attention à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Mais... tu crois que c'est grave ? Demanda Lily.

-... vu la rougeur de ses yeux, elle a dû pas mal pleurer avant de s'endormir par terre.

Lily poussa un soupir énervé.

- Sirius a choisi son moment pour reprendre les hostilités. Le soir de son anniversaire !

- Chut ! Dit Marlene alors qu'un froissement se faisait entendre dans le lit d'Alice.

- Dire qu'elle doit partir dans quelques jours, marmonna tout de même Lily en se levant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ?

- Aurore m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était responsable.

- Peu importe, il n'a jamais su agir de façon mature, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Marlene perplexe.

Mais la préfète ne répondit pas et elle descendit dans la salle commune avant de monter les marches du dortoir des garçons. Arrivée devant la porte des 6e années, elle l'ouvrit en claquant et les garçons firent un bond dans leurs lits.

- Sirius Black ? appela-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Remus émergea le premier de derrière ses rideaux.

- Lily ? Dit-il surpris.

- Où se terre cet idiot de Black ? Demanda-t-elle en écartant les premiers rideaux à sa portée.

Il s'agissait du lit de Peter, et le jeune homme poussa un cri en l'apercevant avant de se cacher sous ses draps.

- Il est trop tôt pour que tu viennes m'insulter Evans, répondit la voix de Sirius deux lits plus loin.

Lily le rejoignit à grands pas, passant devant un lit silencieux qu'elle devina être celui de James lorsque Frank sortit du 5e lit en demandant d'un air ensommeillé :

- S'qui s'passe ?

Sans répondre, Lily tira d'un coup sec les rideaux de Sirius. Elle le trouva allongé sur son lit en train de lire tranquillement son manuel de sortilèges.

- ça va ? Tu as bien dormis ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Très bien, je te remercie, dit-il le visage toujours caché derrière son livre.

- Tu as de la chance, parce que ce n'est pas le cas d'Aurore.

-...

- Et tu sais pourquoi.

- ça ne te regarde pas Evans.

- En effet, et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mais je tiens à te rappeler qu'elle doit partir dans_** quelques jours**_. Ça ne te pose pas de problème de perdre du temps en disputes inutiles ?

- Tu n'as pas à décider de ce qui est inutile ou pas. Tu n'es ni ma mère, ni celle d'Aurore. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Je suis son amie ! Et je pensais que comme nous... tu comptais faire en sorte que ses derniers jours ici soient parfaits.

-...

- Réponds ! Et commence par poser ce livre, je te parle de choses sérieuses ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main pour le lui arracher.

Mais Sirius la repoussa avec son pied et dit :

- Pour la dernière fois... ça ne te regarde pas.

Furieuse, Lily hurla :

- TU ES INCAPABLE D'AIMER CORRECTEMENT BLACK !

Puis, faisant volte face, elle rejoignit la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle ajouta :

- Tu ne mérites pas Aurore.

Sur ce, Lily s'apprêtait à sortir quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur James Potter. Et elle resta statufiée devant ce qu'elle vit. Ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille, il se séchait les cheveux avec une deuxième, tenant dans son autre main ses lunettes. James mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de sa présence. Et il se figea à son tour avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa mauvaise vue l'empêchait de déterminer avec certitude l'identité de la personne qui le regardait. Bien que la chevelure rousse de Lily laissait peu de place au doute. Mais il n'osait y croire. Alors, lentement, il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

- Li... ly ? Dit-il bouche-bée.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant sa voix. Et elle rougit violemment en se rendant compte qu'elle le détaillait.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle confuse en sortant précipitamment.

À la seconde où elle referma la porte, Lily grimaça. "J'ai dit _**bonne nuit**_ ? On est le matin idiote !" pensa-t-elle en dévalant les marches. "Mais c'est sa faute aussi... il m'a surprise. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fichait en... serviette... Il ne peut pas s'habiller dans la salle de bain comme tout le monde ?!" Regagnant sa chambre, la préfète fit de son mieux pour effacer l'image de James Potter à moitié nu de son esprit.

Quant à James lui-même... il était complètement perdu. Ce fut le pouffement de rire de Remus qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Heu... dit James. J'ai rêvé ou... Lily Evans était dans notre chambre en chemise de nuit ?

- T'as pas rêvé, dit Frank toujours perplexe sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Et il a fallut que je sois à moitié nu ?! S'exclama James en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Et pourquoi j'arrive qu'au moment où elle part ? Je veux qu'on rejoue la scène ! Tout de suite !

- La vie n'est pas un film que tu peux rembobiner, dit Remus. Lily est partie.

- Pourquoi ? Gémit James. Monde cruel...

- Mais elle t'a dit bonne nuit. Ça prouve qu'elle était troublée.

- Tu crois ? Dit James dans un soudain regain d'espoir.

- Non, cette fille est complètement folle, voilà tout, intervint Sirius.

Le silence revint et tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Sirius.

- C'était quoi cette histoire avec Aurore ? Demanda Remus.

- ça ne te regarde pas plus que Lily.

Furieux, Remus se leva d'un bond avant de venir arracher le livre des mains de Sirius. Il était sur le point d'exploser de colère quand un détail l'arrêta dans son élan. Le visage de Sirius... tout indiquait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Ses yeux rougis de fatigue, de grandes cernes marquant ses traits. Et sa coiffure laissait à penser qu'il avait plus d'une fois passé anxieusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Voilà pourquoi il s'était caché derrière ce livre face à Lily. Il était dans un sale état.

- Sirius...

- Sans commentaires, dit-il en se levant.

- Sir... commença James alors qu'il passait près de lui.

Mais Sirius fit claquer la porte de la salle de bain et le son de la douche retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

Chacun dans une chambre différente, Aurore et Sirius soupirèrent au même moment en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur de la douche. L'eau qui glissait sur leurs corps leur rappelait la sensation de celle du lac.

oOo

Lorsqu'Aurore fut prête, elle dit à Alice et Mary :

- Je descends.

- Lily et Marlene ont dit qu'elles t'attendaient en bas, répondit Alice.

Aurore acquiesça avant de se rendre dans la salle commune. En effet, ses amies l'attendaient. Elles étaient seules et semblaient en grande discussion.

- Elle a dormi par terre ! Disait Lily. Bien sûr qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

- Mais monter dans le dortoir des garçons...

- Tu es allée parler à Sirius ? Demanda Aurore en s'arrêtant.

- Aurore, dit Marlene gênée en remarquant sa présence.

- Oui et cet idiot n'avait aucun remords ! Répondit Lily furieuse.

-...

- Je suis désolée Aurore, mais j'étais inquiète pour toi alors j'en ai parlé à Lily, s'excusa Marlene.

-...

- Aurore ? Dit-elle inquiète face à son silence.

oOo

Les garçons venaient de sortir de leur chambre. Et ils descendaient les marches quand Sirius, en tête, s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait d'entendre la voix d'Aurore :

- Tu es allée parler à Sirius ?

- Aurore, répondit la voix de Marlene.

- Oui et cet idiot n'avait aucun remords ! S'exclama furieusement Lily.

-...

- Je suis désolée Aurore, mais j'étais inquiète pour toi alors j'en ai parlé à Lily, s'excusa Marlene.

-...

- Aurore ?

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes. Des secondes où il fut tenté de débouler dans la salle commune pour voir ce qui arrivait à Aurore. Pleurait-elle ? Quelle genre d'expression... avait-elle sur le visage ? Sirius avait descendu une marche lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Aurore répondre faiblement :

- Merci, mais évitez de faire ce genre de choses inutiles.

Il n'y avait pas de trace de sanglot dans sa voix. Mais le coeur de Sirius se serra malgré tout.

- Inutile ? Dit Lily. C'est cette dispute qui est inutile !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... répondit Aurore sur le même ton faible. Sirius n'y est pour rien.

- Peu importe ce que tu as fait, s'il est incapable de te pardonner alors...

- Je l'ai blessé. Il a le droit de ne pas me pardonner.

La voix d'Aurore était devenue un souffle. Si faible que Sirius l'entendit à peine. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il déboula dans la salle commune. Il y vit Aurore de profil, tête baissée, et ses longs cheveux blonds lui cachant la vue vers son visage. Mais elle dut remarquer la surprise de ses amies qui l'avaient vu, et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Croisant son regard, Sirius voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Seulement lui parler. Mais il fut incapable de trouver quelque chose de sensé à dire.

- Heu... dit-il penaud. Bonjour.

Les garçons derrière lui levèrent les sourcils. Bonjour ? Et... c'est tout ? Mais ils ne se doutaient pas de la vitesse à laquelle l'esprit de Sirius fonctionnait pour trouver ce qu'il convenait de dire à Aurore. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Elle se contentait de le fixer avec le même regard que la veille. Puis elle rabaissa la tête et dit tout bas :

- C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle sortit de la salle.

- Ah... mais... dit Sirius en voyant le tableau se refermer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était pourtant l'heure des explications. Mais ils s'étaient débrouillés pour se dire "Bonjour" et "C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner"...

- C'était pas censé se passer comme ça, marmonna-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Et comment ça devait se passer ? Demanda Remus.

-...

- Tu comptais t'excuser ? Avoue, c'est à ça que tu as réfléchi toute la nuit. Mais tu ne t'attendais pas à l'entendre dire ça : _**Il a le droit de ne pas me pardonner**_.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un psychomage ! S'exclama Sirius frustré.

- ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu à le faire. Mais tous les deux vous répétez encore les mêmes erreurs. Lors des problèmes vous ne savez absolument pas communiquer. Et c'est vraiment pas le moment.

- J'étais censé descendre et lui dire qu'on devait parler. Elle était pas censée partir comme ça...

- Censé... tu crois que tout peut toujours se dérouler comme tu le prévois ? C'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la vie. Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux.

- J'ai jamais eu ce que je voulais !

- _**Tu as eu Aurore ! **_Cria Remus fou de rage. Alors que moi je...

Remus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas terminer cette phrase. Ne pas penser à elle de cette manière.

- Tu as réussi à avoir Aurore, dit-il plus calmement. Et tu as intérêt à la garder jusqu'au dernier moment. J'espère que tu te souviens de ça.

Remus leva le poing et Sirius se souvint parfaitement de la douleur cuisante qu'avait provoqué le coup de son ami.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Alors rattrape-la.

-...

- Quoi ?

- C'est un sujet délicat à aborder. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit mais...

Seule Marlene savait de quoi il parlait et elle rougit légèrement. La dispute d'Aurore et Sirius concernait les... relations sexuelles.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, tu as intérêt de trouver les mots, dit Remus qui ne voulait même pas essayer de deviner.

- Oui, approuva Lily. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on retrouve de nouveau Aurore endormie dans la salle de bain après avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

-... quoi ?

- Tu as peut-être dormi comme un loir mais elle a pleuré jusqu'à s'en rendre malade idiot !

Sirius resta interdit quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le passage masqué par le tableau. Puis il s'élança à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Pas trop tôt ! Dit Lily. Il a intérêt à se prosterner devant elle. Cet égoïste...

- Sirius n'a pas dormis de la nuit, dit Remus.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle étonnée. Mais non il...

- Il t'a fait croire le contraire. Tu n'as pas vu son visage.

- Un vrai zombie, approuva James.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où il venait de disparaître.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, dit Marlene en souriant faiblement. "Il avait encore des cernes à l'instant".

- Heu... dites, intervint Frank. C'est quoi toute cette histoire de "derniers jours d'Aurore ici" ? Elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Frank était le seul à ne rien savoir. Heureusement qu'Alice et Mary étaient toujours dans leur chambre.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ça secret ? demanda Remus. Aurore n'a pas envie d'en parler.

- Alors c'est vrai, dit-il tristement. ça fait des jours que je me pose des questions. Elle et Sirius ont commencé à avoir l'air... désespérés. Mais j'en parlerai pas, si c'est ce que veut Aurore. Et si ça peut lui éviter d'être encore plus triste.

- Merci Frank, sourit Marlene.

Frank Londubat était vraiment un garçon incroyable. Il remarquait tout. Il avait toujours tout compris. Toujours tout soupçonné. Sur les Maraudeurs... sur Aurore. Peut-être en savait-il plus que ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais jamais il n'en soufflerait un mot. Pas même à Alice. Il était la parfaite matérialisation de l'expression "être digne de confiance". Et ils lui en étaient tous reconnaissants.

- Descendons manger, dit soudainement Peter en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, dit James en secouant la tête. Vous venez avec nous les filles ?

- Hum, répondit Lily en suivant les garçons.

Alors qu'il allait sortir avant elle, James s'arrêta pour la laisser passer en disant avec le sourire :

- Après toi.

-... "Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il repense à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure"

Lily s'avança, et alors qu'elle traversait le passage, la préfète entendit :

- Est-ce que je dois aussi te souhaiter bonne nuit ?

- Ne repense plus à ça Potter !

oOo

Sirius prit le chemin de la grande salle, pensant que c'était celui qu'avait emprunté Aurore. Et il la rattrapa au deuxième étage. Elle marchait rapidement devant lui. Et elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu s'approcher.

- Aurore ! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta. Puis, lui lançant un regard effrayé, elle accéléra le pas. Jusqu'à se mettre à courir pour lui échapper. Mais il ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Et lorsqu'il fut sur elle, il la saisit par le bras.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle se débattait.

- Non... je... dit-elle faiblement.

Quand Sirius se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, il ouvrit la première salle vide et y fit entrer Aurore avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec. Elle se libéra de lui avant de reculer, une main sur la bouche pour contenir son émoi.

- Aurore...

- C'est rien, dit-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. Tout va bien je...

- Non rien ne va.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle effrayée. On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner et... aller en cours... comme d'habitude et...

- Mais je t'ai suivie pour te dire que...

- Ne dis rien, dit-elle affolée. S'il te plait. Attends... attends encore un peu, je... je ne suis pas prête à...

- À quoi ?

- À l'entendre... souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber assise sur un pupitre avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Je ne veux pas encore l'entendre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait peur à ce point ? Ne voulait-elle pas se réconcilier avec lui ?

- Aurore je...

- Pitié Sirius. Je sais que je t'ai blessé. Mais je te jure que... j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi et... j'en ai toujours envie. Mais... il y a... quelque chose qui... m'en empêche. Et j'ai très peur de te l'avouer. Mais si tu as décidé de rompre alors... je vais être obligée de le faire. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Peut-être que ça empirera les choses mais... je dois prendre le risque parce que... je ne veux pas te perdre. Même pour quelques jours... je veux les passer avec toi !

"Rompre ? Elle croit que je veux rompre..." pensa Sirius bouche-bée.

- Aurore écoute-moi je...

- Non ! Gémit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

De toute sa vie, jamais Aurore n'avait eu autant peur. Les mots qu'elle avait toujours prononcé envers les garçons avec qui elle était brièvement sortie, des mots de rupture... elle ne voulait pas les entendre sortir de la bouche de Sirius. Pas pour elle. Pour rien au monde. Elle était même prête à tout lui avouer sur sa vraie apparence. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà si proches de la fin. Elle devait lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle était Dora. Mettre fin à son dernier mensonge.

- Sirius je suis D...! commença-t-elle.

- ÉCOUTE ! S'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant les poignets.

Face à la puissance de son cri, Aurore resta muette. Et elle leva enfin la tête vers lui.

- Je ne compte pas rompre ! Lui assura-t-il.

-...

- Jamais je ferais un truc pareil.

- V... vraiment ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Et surtout pas pour une raison pareille. Tu vaux bien plus qu'une nuit de plaisir.

Aurore rougit.

- J'ai été idiot. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça hier. Je me suis calmé et j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. C'est ta première fois. Il est normal que tu aies eu peur. Alors ne dis pas que tu es désolée.

Désolée ? Ce n'était pas la phrase qu'elle était sur le point de prononcer. Elle n'était pas désolée, mais Dora !

- Mais je...

- Laisse-moi continuer. J'ai pleins de choses à te dire.

"Mais je n'ai pas eu peur de... ça" pensa-t-elle en acquiesçant.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été blessé. Je pensais que tu m'avais donné la permission. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mal interprété ça ou si tu as réalisé après que tu faisais erreur...

- J'étais d'accord ! Le rassura-t-elle. Tu ne t'es rien imaginé...

- Tant mieux, soupira-t-il. Mais malgré tout, j'ai mal réagit. Et après y avoir longuement réfléchi... je crois que je comprends ce qui s'est passé.

-...? "Quoi ? Il comprend ? Il n'a pas pu deviner..."

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois partir qu'on est obligés de le faire. Ça ne _**doit pas **_être notre raison pour le faire. Pas pour ta première fois. Je dois avouer que c'était l'une de mes motivations premières hier. Et c'est mal. Tu l'as peut-être senti. Alors... tu as eu raison de me repousser. Je suis désolé.

"Non... ça n'a rien à voir Sirius".

- Mais Aurore... dit-il en la serrant plus fort. Je t'interdis de penser que je pourrais rompre avec toi seulement parce que tu as refusé de... Je ne suis pas comme ça Aurore.

- Je... j'ai imaginé le pire... j'ai paniqué. Tu étais vraiment furieux hier.

- Je vais peut-être bientôt être majeur, mais je ne suis pas encore suffisamment mature... Tu n'as pas fait une affaire avec moi.

Aurore rit doucement et elle l'enlaça.

- Merci Sirius, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors j'avais raison ? Tu ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ?

Que répondre ? Sirius lui donnait l'excuse parfaite. Mais n'importe qui d'autre aurait jugé qu'il valait mieux être honnête et tout avouer. "N'importe qui... mais pas moi. Qu'on me pardonne pour être aussi lâche. Mais maintenant je ne veux plus prendre de risque".

- Oui... murmura-t-elle. C'est ça.

- Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je ne tenterai plus rien. Je veux que cette dernière semaine se passe bien.

- Moi aussi je... atchoum !

Aurore se frotta le nez et Sirius demanda :

- Tu as attrapé froid ?

- J'ai dû mal me sécher les cheveux...

- Menteuse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as passé la nuit dans la salle de bain. À pleurer... Pardonne-moi, j'ai gâché ton anniversaire.

- Non, dit-elle en souriant. Pas du tout. Je n'oublierai jamais le lac. C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

- Et la plus longue nuit de ma vie, dit-il en se remémorant toutes ces heures où il avait réfléchi à ce qui convenait de faire tout en se demandant dans quel état était Aurore. Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas la dernière que je passerai entièrement à penser à toi.

Notamment celle du 30 juin. Il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil après le départ d'Aurore.

- Sirius... dit-elle en se levant. Je... je ne veux pas que tu penses que...

- Que quoi ?

Aurore se mordit les lèvres avant de les tendre vers lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement mais se recula rapidement. Et il sursauta légèrement quand il la vit se pencher sur son cou. Les mains posées sur les épaules de Sirius, elle embrassa le creux de son cou. Avec de plus en plus de force. Sirius savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire sans trop y croire non plus. Il n'avait jamais laissé une fille faire ça. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été assez attaché à elles pour leur donner cette liberté. Celle de le marquer. Mais il aimait Aurore comme un fou. Et que ce soit elle qui fasse ça sans qu'il ait rien demandé... incroyable. Mais lorsqu'elle se recula, le rouge aux joues, il sentit son sang palpiter à l'endroit où se trouvaient les lèvres de la jeune filles quelques secondes plus tôt. Et il fut forcé d'y croire.

- Moi aussi je pense à toi, dit-elle timidement en écartant son propre col pour lui montrer la marque qu'il avait laissé sur elle la veille.

Le coeur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Fixant Aurore, il serra les dents. Et au bout d'une minute de silence où il lutta pour contenir ses instincts primitifs... il tomba accroupi au sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- C'est cruel de faire ça Aurore, dit-il vanné.

- Oh... oui pardon, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Mais allons manger, dit-il en se relevant.

Il espérait qu'un bon petit-déjeuner l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place et chasser la vision de rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais lorsqu'Aurore lui prit doucement la main, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. "Tout doux" pensa-t-il. "T'as décidé de ne rien faire avec elle. Tu te souviens ?" Et finalement... c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas prendre égoïstement la virginité d'Aurore alors qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrai plus jamais. Il ne pourrait pas en prendre la responsabilité. Alors que c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. S'occuper d'elle.

oOo

Tout le monde fut ravi de les voir réconciliés. Cette dispute n'avait duré qu'une nuit. Mais elle était de loin la plus grave de toutes. Et elle aurait pu gâcher les derniers jours d'Aurore au château. Mais finalement tout se passa bien. Et alors qu'ils passaient leurs journées à rire, ils ne virent même pas venir le 30 juin. Il était tombé sur eux comme l'épée de Damoclès. Et juste avant le banquet de fin d'année, Aurore se retrouva une fois de plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je tenais à vous parler seul avant votre départ, dit Albus. Car nous ne pourrons pas beaucoup discuter devant vos amis cette nuit.

- Oui... dit-elle tristement. Ils préparent tous la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius.

- Il est bon de partir sur un souvenir joyeux.

- J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais j'avoue ne pas être sûre de... d'avoir le coeur à la fête.

- Pensez que la dernière image qu'ils garderont de vous... sera celle de ce soir.

- Vous ne comptez vraiment pas leur effacer la mémoire ? S'assura-t-elle. Vous me le promettez ?

- Je vous le jure, sourit-il. Personne ne vous oubliera. Et au cas où le maléfice de langue-de-plomb se briserait, je les surveillerai. Mais vous avez confiance en eux.

Ça aurait été le moment rêvé pour dénoncer Peter. Elle pouvait le faire. Prévenir Dumbledore. Et tout se passerait pour le mieux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger les pièces sur l'échiquier du destin avant de quitter la partie comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, dit-elle donc.

- Et j'ai confiance en vous, sourit-il avant de se lever.

Entendant cela, Aurore ouvrit la bouche mais Albus s'adressa à l'un des tableaux :

- Phineas.

-...

- Phineas.

-...

- Mon cher, auriez-vous l'amabilité de sortir de votre sommeil éveillé ?

- Hum ? Râla Phineas Nigellus en consentant enfin à soulever une paupière. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Auriez-vous des nouvelles de votre arrière-arrière-petite-fille ? Miss Véga Prewett.

Phineas jeta un coup d'oeil à Aurore et Albus ajouta :

- Inutile de dévisager ainsi cette demoiselle. Vous devez savoir qu'elle n'a rien volé chez vous.

- Mais l'elfe...

- S'est trompé, le coupa-t-il. Manifestement. Vous en conviendrez comme le reste des Black. Et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de peser le pour et le contre la prochaine fois que vous divulguerez à autrui le contenu d'une conversation ayant lieu dans ce bureau.

- Mais elle cache quelque chose ! Je vous entends parler mystérieusement de secret et de départ.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne concerne qu'elle.

- L'état de mon arrière-arrière-petite-fille ne concerne que les Black dans ce cas.

- Comment osez-vous ? S'indigna Armando Dippet. Nous sommes là pour servir le directeur en poste !

- Retournez dormir Dippet, répliqua Phineas. C'est ce que vous faites de mieux.

- Dumbledore ! S'exclama Armando en cherchant un peu de soutient.

- Allons ce n'est rien. Mais pensez à me rappeler de dire à Mr Rusard qu'un déplacement de tableau serait judicieux.

- J'en prends bonne note.

- COMMENT ?! Cria Phineas. J'étais déjà là un siècle avant vous Dippet ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela Dumbledore ! C'est du chantage !

- Je ne vous demande que des nouvelles de Miss Prewett, dit Albus pour calmer le jeu.

- Elle est dans le coma, que voulez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé ? Elle est toujours à Ste Mangouste, sous haute surveillance.

- Je vois... toujours aucun signe de réveil.

Il se tourna vers Aurore et dit l'air contrit :

- Dans ce cas nous ne pourrons jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à vous dire. Pourtant cela semblait vital.

Aurore haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Elle aurait tout donné pour que Véga sorte du coma. Et pas seulement pour savoir ce qu'elle tenait tant à lui dire. La Serpentard était si importante pour Sirius et Regulus. Si elle avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la réveiller, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Mais on ne peut sortir que seul d'un coma. Cependant, elle s'était aussi demandé si le sablier n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Véga était-elle tombée naturellement dans le coma ? Après tout elle ne savait rien de Khronos, Aurore ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Qu'était-il capable de faire en plus de rester accroché à elles ?

- Miss ?

- Oui ? Dit-elle en relevant rapidement la tête.

- À quoi pensiez-vous ?

- Je me demandais si... on avait pas forcé Véga à s'endormir.

-... c'est une possibilité. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable.

Puis il glissa un regard vers Phineas qui fixait Aurore avec un regard plus que soupçonneux.

- Oui Phineas ?

- Elle n'a rien volé mais elle est au courant. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore de quoi vous parlez. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Et j'ai immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Aurait-il pu plonger Miss Prewett dans le coma ?

- Absolument pas. Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je sais très bien que vous vous intéressez au trésor de ma famille Dumbledore. Alors ne vous imaginez pas que je vous dirai quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas le seul à m'y intéresser.

- Que Voldemort essaye seulement de se confronter aux Black. Je suis assez fier de mon petit-fils.

- Arcturus est un grand sorcier en effet, approuva Albus. Et ses propres petits-enfants sont aussi prometteurs.

- Elle a osé voler notre trésor ! S'exclama-t-il en parlant de Véga. Quant au deuxième, il s'est retourné contre sa propre famille. Il n'y a que Regulus que je reconnais à présent.

- Vous êtes bien sévère. Ces enfants avaient tous leurs raisons.

- On ne lèse pas sa propre famille ! Pas les Black ! J'espère qu'Arcturus saura se montrer ferme avec Véga lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Il a toujours eu... une préférence pour elle.

- Parce qu'elle souffre de la même maladie que sa femme Mélania, dit tristement Aurore.

- Dumbledore, qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Phineas exaspéré. Comment se fait-il qu'elle en sache autant sur ma famille ?

Albus sourit et répondit :

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Pardon ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Je suis très sérieux. J'ignore quel est le lien exact entre cette jeune fille et votre famille. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle ne veut que du bien à vos arrière-arrière-petits-enfants.

- Hum ! Souffla Phineas en croisant les bras visiblement peu convaincu.

- Aurore, j'ai une autre question à vous poser, dit Albus en changeant intentionnellement de sujet. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été blessée avant la troisième épreuve.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Mulciber et Avery de Serpentard m'ont attaquée. Mais Lily et James les ont neutralisés et j'ai pu me rendre sur le terrain à temps.

- Je vois, dit-il en acquiesçant. Horace a sans doute à nouveau fait preuve d'un peu trop de favoritisme. Les directeurs de Serpentard ont ce fâcheux penchant.

Il avait glissé un regard à Phineas qui retint un juron à son encontre.

- Monsieur ?

- Vous partirez ce soir comme prévu Aurore, dit le directeur en reprenant place à son bureau. Bien que je n'aie pas totalement l'esprit tranquille.

- Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant, dit-elle faiblement.

La seconde qui suivit, elle pensa à ce que Marlene lui avait dit : _**Si tu le voulais vraiment... tu le pourrais**_. Aurore crispa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une fois chez vous... remettez-le à sa place et n'y touchez plus jamais.

-...

- Aurore.

- Mais ma mère... elle est au courant et...

- Dans ce cas, cachez-le à un nouvel emplacement. Sans jamais dire à personne où il se trouve. C'est important. Vous le ferez ?

- D'accord.

- Très bien. Plus personne ne devrait l'utiliser. Il vaut mieux qu'il se perde de nouveau.

- Une minute là ! S'exclama Phineas en croyant deviner leur histoire.

- Vous pouvez y aller Miss, dit Albus en souriant. Minuit, ici même.

- À tout à l'heure monsieur, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Lui ordonna Phineas. Ouvrez votre col !

- Je ne vous savais pas si entreprenant Phineas, dit Dumbledore en pouffant de rire.

- On dit que les Black sont des pervers en bien des domaines, dit narquoisement le Choixpeau.

- On ne vous a rien demandé ! S'exclama Phineas alors qu'Aurore refermait la porte. Occupez-vous de vos chansons stupides !

Le bruit de leurs voix fut étouffé et Aurore descendit les marches de la gargouille. "J'étais sûre qu'il allait finir par deviner que je viens du futur... et que je porte un deuxième exemplaire du sablier. Mais je m'en vais dans quelques heures alors, quelle importance ?" pensa-t-elle tristement.

oOo

- Un peu plus à droite, dit James.

- Et là ? Demanda Lily.

- Un peu plus à gauche.

Elle soupira, décalant la banderole qu'elle s'évertuait à accrocher au mur, debout sur le pupitre d'une classe vide.

- Et maintenant ?

- Désolé, plus à droite.

- Dis donc, tu ne le ferais pas exprès ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Pour une fois que tu fais ce que je dis j'en profite, dit-il en souriant.

Lily lui balança la boite de punaises qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains. James l'évita avec agilité et elle alla s'écraser contre le tableau.

- C'était dangereux Lily, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Alors arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? Demanda Remus en rassemblant les punaises dans la boite d'un tour de baguette.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à cet idiot d'arrêter de... aïe ! S'exclama Lily en retirant sa main de la banderole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta James en accourant vers elle.

- Je me suis piquée avec la punaise, dit-elle en secouant sa main. C'est ta faute.

- Fais voir, dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet. Tu saignes.

- ça va, c'est pas très grav...

Lily sursauta lorsque les lèvres de James se posèrent brusquement sur le bout de son index. Elle le regarda, bouche-bée, faire disparaître le sang. Et elle rougit furieusement en sentant la langue de James passer sur son doigt.

- Q... Q... Qu'est-ce que tu... balbutia-t-elle.

James leva les yeux vers elle avant d'écarter le doigt de sa bouche.

- ça saigne plus.

- C'est pas le problème idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en dégageant sa main d'un coup sec.

Son geste fut si brusque qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber du pupitre. Heureusement, James tendit la main et la retint par le bras.

- Fais attention, tu vas encore te blesser.

- À qui la faute ?! Demanda-t-elle à la fois gênée et furieuse.

- Dépêchez-vous de finir, intervint Remus comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé. On doit aller rejoindre Sirius et Peter.

- Mais il... il... il vient de... dit confusément Lily en pointant James du doigt.

- Remus, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le mot de la fin, dit James en ignorant Lily.

- C'est à moi de dire ça, répliqua Remus. Je suis sûr que tu n'y as toujours pas réfléchi.

- Faux. Je l'ai même déjà écrit. Par contre je suis sûr que Peter cherche toujours une idée.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure, dit Remus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Bien sûr, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Lily, sourit James en tendant sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à descendre du pupitre. Ce sera sûrement le meilleur des mots de la fin.

- Tais-toi, marmonna-t-elle en prenant sa main après avoir hésité une seconde.

oOo

- Vous viendrez fêter avec nous l'anniversaire de Sirius ? Demanda Marlene à Alice, Frank et Mary alors qu'ils marchaient derrière Sirius et Peter en direction de la grande salle.

- Ce n'est pas une fête surprise ? Demanda Frank en jetant un oeil à Sirius qui devait les entendre.

- On me fait la surprise tous les ans alors... répondit Sirius.

- Oui, je vois, sourit Frank. On se fera un plaisir de participer à la surprise de cette année dans ce cas. N'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

- Ce sera super, dit Mary avec enthousiasme. C'est la première fois que Sirius m'invite à son anniversaire.

-... "Je t'ai pas invitée" pensa-t-il. "Franchement, merci Marlene..."

Il jeta un regard rempli de reproches à la brune qui lui offrit un sourire désolé. En entrant dans la grande salle, ils y trouvèrent Aurore déjà assise à table.

- Vous voilà, dit-elle. J'ai cru que vous alliez tous sécher le banquet.

- Tu rigoles ? Dit Mary. On va enfin avoir les résultats de la coupe.

- Tu étais chez Dumbledore ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie.

- Ouais. Discussion de dernière minute.

-...

- On a rendez-vous à minuit dans son bureau, dit-elle tout bas.

Sirius la fixa et il ne fut pas étonné de voir son air triste. Lui aussi l'était. Et il lui prit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Plus que quelques heures.

- Voilà les autres, dit Marlene.

En effet, James, Remus et Lily s'avançaient vers eux. L'attrapeur attendit que la rousse s'installe pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle en souriant. Puis il se tourna vers Peter et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils virent Peter acquiescer et James lui tapota l'épaule avec fierté.

- C'est très bien Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bien ? Demanda Aurore en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est-un-se-cret, dit James mystérieusement en agitant l'index.

Mais la championne continua de fixer Peter encore un long moment. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Etait-ce vraiment pour leur bien ? Mais vu la tête de James il pouvait aussi bien s'agir d'une farce pour la fin de l'année. "C'est pas le moment de griller tes chances avec Lily. Dire qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures pour les mettre ensemble ces deux là... je suis foutue" pensa-t-elle dépitée.

- ça va ? Demanda Remus en voyant son air déprimé.

- Non... répondit-elle en posant lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Tout le monde pensa que ça avait un rapport avec son départ imminent. Et Marlene dit en souriant :

- Profitons du banquet.

Aurore lui sourit à son tour après quelques secondes et dit en se redressant :

- Oui, surtout qu'on va gagner la coupe.

Et à la fin du banquet...

- Je pense que vous mourez tous d'impatience à l'idée de savoir qui a gagné la coupe exceptionnelle des quatre maisons, dit Dumbledore après avoir fait le silence dans la salle. Je tiens d'abord a tous vous remercier et vous féliciter pour votre participation. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que le ministère pourra très bien envisager d'organiser un véritable Tournois des Trois Sorciers dans...

Il tourna la tête vers les employés du ministère à nouveau présents et qui lui firent signe de ne rien ajouter de plus.

- Dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, fit Dumbledore en se retournant vers les élèves. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous divulguer le nombre de points de cours que chaque maison a amassé tout au long de l'année. En première place... Serdaigle, avec 510 points de cours.

Pas du tout étonnés, les Serdaigles se félicitèrent entre eux pour leur travail brillant et acharné.

- En deuxième place, Poufsouffle avec 320 points.

Les Poufsouffles, soulagés de ne pas terminer dans les derniers, poussèrent des cris de joie.

- Et... viennent en 3e place Serpentard avec 300 points et en quatrième place Gryffondor avec 200 points.

- OUAIS ! Crièrent les Serpentards.

- NOOOON ! Cria Aurore en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Car tout le monde savait ce que cela signifait. Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient à égalité en points d'épreuve et de Quidditch. Alors si Serpentard passait devant grâce aux points de cours... cela voulait dire que les serpents avaient gagné la coupe. Autant dire que chez les Gryffondors... c'était la déprime totale. Et bizarrement, les regards convergeaient vers le groupe des Maraudeurs.

- On s'est tenus à carreaux toute l'année ! Se défendit James face aux accusations silencieuses.

- Mais on a fait perdre 150 points à Gryffondor rien qu'à nous deux, dit Sirius.

"Et 50 pour moi..." pensa Aurore au bord des larmes alors qu'elle avait le sale visage réjouit de Rosier juste en face d'elle. "Comment ces foutus Serpents ont fait pour récupérer 300 points ? C'est pas juste..."

- REGULUS ! SERPENTARD ! Scandaient les verts et argents.

Les plus proches tapotaient l'épaule du jeune Black avec un tout nouveau regain d'intérêt. Certain le poussant même à se lever pour aller récupérer une quelconque récompense auprès du directeur.

- Du calme, dit Albus en essayant de modérer l'enthousiasme Serpentard. Je n'ai pas fini.

"Il veut enfoncer le clou en remettant une médaille à Serpentard ?" se demanda Aurore en posant lourdement son front sur la table, manquant de peu son assiette de pouding.

- Silence s'il vous plait ! Insista le directeur. Je félicite donc Serdaigle pour leur assiduité et leur bonne conduite.

"Lian a essayé de me tuer..."

- Cependant les points définitifs placent malheureusement Serdaigle en quatrième position pour la coupe avec 910 points.

Là les Serdaigles faisaient bien moins les fiers. "Enfin un peu de justice... même si c'est pas tout à fait ça".

- Puis vient en 3e position Poufsouffle, avec 970 points. Gryffondor en seconde position avec 1060 points. Et Serpentard en première position avec 1160 points.

De nouveaux cris de joie en provenance de la table de Serpentard.

- Je comprends très bien votre joie, dit-il en leur faisant signe de se calmer. Cependant, je vous prie de m'écouter quelques secondes. J'ai une annonce de dernière minute à faire.

Le silence revint et tous les élèves se tendirent sur leur banc. Tous sauf Aurore qui était toujours au 36e dessous. "J'ai échoué... Gryffondor a perdu, Lily et James ne sont pas ensemble... tout est foutu. J'ai bien trop changé le passé. Est-ce qu'Harry naitra un jour ?"

- Au vu de récents évènements qui ne me sont étrangement venus aux oreilles que ce soir, dit Albus en offrant un regard appuyé au professeur Slughorn lequel se tortilla d'un air gêné sur sa chaise, je dois hélas apporter quelques modifications de points.

Ils écoutaient tous Dumbledore avec la plus grande attention. Des modifications de points ? Sirius tâtonna vaguement pour secouer l'épaule d'Aurore qui avait toujours le visage appuyé contre la table.

- C'est foutu... marmonna-t-elle.

- En effet, continua Albus. Mrs Pomfresh, après avoir examiné la blessure de Miss Devan à la sortie de la 3e épreuve, a déterminé qu'elle avait été causée avant son entrée dans le labyrinthe. Et j'ai fini par apprendre... que messieurs Avery et Mulciber de Serpentard n'y étaient pas étrangers.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les dits Serpentard. Lesquels se tassèrent sur leur banc.

- Pour avoir attaqué et blessé la championne de Gryffondor juste avant la 3e épreuve, continua Albus, je leur retire 50 points chacun.

Des murmures de protestation parcoururent la table de Serpentard. Mais ils n'avaient rien à y redire. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient cette affaire avait fini par parvenir aux oreilles du directeur. Mais les murmures se propagèrent vite à toute la salle. Et Sirius secoua un peu plus fortement l'épaule d'Aurore.

- Foutu... marmonnait-elle toujours. Complètement foutu...

- Non, on est à égalité avec Serpentard, dit Marlene aussi bouche-bée que les autres.

En effet, Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouvaient avec 1060 points chacun.

- On a perdu... c'est foutu...

- Comment il compte nous départager ? Demanda Lily en fixant Aurore avec les sourcils froncés et se disant qu'elle avait perdu la tête.

- Bonne question, dit Sirius qui observait attentivement le directeur tout en continuant de secouer l'épaule de sa petite amie. Hé... Aurore.

- Perdu... on a perdu...

- Complètement déconnectée... dit Remus mi amusé mi inquiet.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient que cela met Gryffondor et Serpentard sur un pied d'égalité, dit Dumbledore. Cependant... je me dois de récompenser ceux sans qui Miss Devan n'aurait sûrement jamais pu atteindre le stade.

Silence complet dans la salle. Excepté :

- J'ai échoué... sur toute la ligne...

- J'accorde donc 50 points... continua Albus. À Miss Lily Evans et Mr James Potter.

Les deux élèves en question échangèrent un regard. Sidérés. Tout le monde était comme dans un état second, essayant d'intégrer ce que le directeur venait de dire. Et ils le réalisèrent pleinement lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Gryffondor gagne la première place de la coupe des quatre maisons !

Des cris de joie fusèrent en tous sens à la table de Gryffondor. Et ils noyèrent sans problème les cris de frustration des Serpentards.

- Aurore ! Cria Sirius en la forçant à relever la tête. On a gagné !

- J'ai bousillé la vie d'Harr... dit-elle avant que les lèvres de Sirius la fassent taire.

Elle leva les sourcils, et lorsqu'il la relâcha, Aurore jeta des coups d'oeil perplexes autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle face à toutes les effusions de joie de leurs camarades.

- On a gagné, répéta Sirius en la serrant contre lui amusé. Réveille-toi idiote.

- On gagné ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- On a gagné ! Cria-t-elle de joie en l'embrassant à son tour.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. James et Lily qui recevaient les remerciements et félicitations de tous leurs camarades finirent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. L'euphorie les enveloppait comme un cocon et James fit même tournoyer la jeune fille en riant.

- On l'a fait Lily ! S'exclama-t-il en la reposant avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, fou de joie.

La préfète écarquilla les yeux face à ce baiser plus qu'inattendu. Et peu à peu, le silence revint autour d'eux alors que les gens se rendaient compte de ce qui se passait. James ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Lily. Mais surtout lorsqu'il croisa son regard étonné et perdu. Il vit Lily ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à parler. Et lui-même retint son souffle en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait _**vraiment**_ embrassée. Il s'était senti comme dans un rêve et n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais c'était bien réel et il avait fait un pas de travers. Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

- Je... je suis désolé Lily... bredouilla-t-il. Je...

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et il vit peu à peu le rouge lui monter aux joues. "Elle est en colère..." pensa-t-il effrayé.

- Pardon je...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Lily, posées brutalement sur les siennes. Ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux, et il vit les paupières crispées de Lily alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mais il n'y avait aucune place pour le doute. Lily l'embrassait. Et leurs amis en étaient bouche-bée. James déglutit, et d'une main tremblante, il passa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Lily. Celle-ci ne se dégagea pas, et encouragé par cela, James obligea la jeune fille à entrouvrir les lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ce baiser. Des années ! Lily avait accepté de faire un pas vers lui... il ne pouvait répondre que par la fougue et la passion. Par l'amour. Tout cet amour qu'il avait accumulé sans pouvoir pleinement l'exprimer. Ce soir... ça lui était enfin possible. Elle venait de lui donner ce droit. Cette permission tant attendue. À présent, Lily ferait bien plus que se souvenir de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle y répondrait.

Tous les élèves autour d'eux applaudirent. Certains sifflèrent, d'autres éclatèrent de rire. Mais Aurore pleura de joie.

- Enfin... merci !

Tout se finissait bien. Contre toute attente, elle avait finalement réussi. Le futur ne changerait pas plus. Elle pouvait partir sans regrets. Son monde ne serait pas altéré. Un jour, Voldemort serait vaincu. Par Harry Potter. Par le fruit de l'union de ces deux êtres si importants. Lily Evans et James Potter.

* * *

Le départ d'Aurore est imminent... mais elle a au moins pu remplir tous ses objectifs. Bravo à Gryffondor ! Pour Lily et James, hip hip hip ! Hourra !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : c'est vrai, Aurore n'a rien dit. j'ai besoin que personne ne le sache, pas même Sirius. il va se poser des questions en effet. il a déjà demandé à Dora comment ça se faisait qu'elle ait pu retirer le sablier alors qu'Aurore ne le pouvait pas. Il suppose que comme avec tout autre retourneur de temps les jeunes filles ont passé la chaine autour de leur deux coups avant de remonter le temps. et que seule Dora a pu s'en libérer. Dora (qui est en fait Aurore bien sûr) a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle avait pu échapper au sablier. mais au moment du départ, les questions reviendront ^^

**Yaga-Poplar** : oh oui, ça s'est pas fait en jour pour ces deux là lol. ils ont parcouru du chemin mais ils étaient destinés à être ensemble ^^ Lily le savait sans vouloir l'avouer, elle l'aimeuh ! xD ne prends pas trop d'aspirines, c'est mauvais pour la santé ;) biz !

**Nico380** : merci ! ;) j'attends avec impatience ton prochain commentaire ^^ à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 35 ! bisous

**Marie** : merci beaucoup, moi aussi je te fais d'énormes bisous ! ;)

**Lilisa** : il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ;) bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : ne pleure pas *donne un mouchoir* je te laisserai tous les zigouiller, et n'oublie pas Mulciber mdr. gros bisous !

**Manderline** : merci ! à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**Git** : c'est vrai qu'elle se prend la tête. Mais elle le doit pour le bien de mon histoire lol. c'est toujours Lucretia qui a la lettre. Et comme elle n'a aucune idée de qui pourrait être Aurore... Véga n'a pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. tu verras bien ce que je compte faire de la suite. un peu de patience lol. Aurore et Sirius pourront-ils être ensemble ? à suivre ! ;)

**Elsie.S** : tu me fais du chantage ? mdr. corruption d'auteur, c'est pas beau ça xD je ne dis rien sur la suite de la fic. Il faudra lire pour savoir ^^ mais pour l'envoutement de Sally, c'est bien Peter pas de doute là-dessus. sur ce, je te laisse dans tes intérogations (oh la méchante ! elle mérite des coups de bâton ! xD) essaye quand même de dormir ^^ la suite arrivera bientôt. Bisous

**Alexorah** : parce que j'aime bien faire pleurer les gens xD on est le 30 juin, donc normalement : départ ! ^^ merci, biz

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : ohla, déesse ? J'en mérite pas tant xD le chapitre arrivera comme toujours en fin de semaine. Patience ^^ et merci ! biz

**lolinette** : merci beaucoup. Tu le sauras au prochain chapitre ;) bisous

**brilou** : ah t'y as pensé lol. merci ;) gros bisous !


	35. Le mot de la fin

Chapitre 35 : Le mot de la fin

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, Dumbledore remit à Aurore une médaille prouvant la victoire de Gryffondor pour cette première coupe des quatre maisons si spéciale. Puis Aurore la donna humblement au professeur McGonagall. "C'est grâce à vous que je suis animagus. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de choses que vous m'avez appris. Sincèrement, merci". Minerva prit la médaille avec fierté, ne manquant pas de glisser un coup d'oeil victorieux en direction d'Horace. Puis Dumbledore fit venir les autres champions et ils leur retira à tous le sort qui les liait au château.

- Félicitations à Miss Devan, dit Dumbledore en applaudissant. Et félicitations à Gryffondor !

Une nouvelle clameur s'éleva et Aurore offrit un regard désolé à Regulus. C'était censé se passer ainsi de toute façon. James devait gagner. Mais le Serpentard l'ignorait et ce retournement de situation ne lui plaisait guère. Il en entendrait parler longtemps. Que ce soit par les Serpentards... ou ses parents. Mais il n'était pas celui qui avait tout fait capoter. Ce n'étaient pas non plus Avery et Mulciber. Non, le véritable responsable de leur défaite, c'était Evan Rosier. Et celui-ci en était parfaitement conscient. Il aurait mieux fait de se fier à Regulus au lieu d'essayer de neutraliser Aurore. Serpentard en payait le prix à présent. Sans qu'ils le sachent, Aurore et Regulus pensèrent en même temps : "Bien fait pour lui". Puis, remarquant qu'ils arboraient le même petit sourire narquois en direction du préfet en chef de Serpentard, Aurore éclata de rire. Et Regulus, après l'avoir fixée quelques seconde, frappa discrètement deux fois dans ses mains, avant de murmurer tout bas pour qu'elle seule entende :

- Tu as gagné parce que je t'ai aidée à t'entrainer. Tu n'y serais jamais arrivé sans moi.

- Ni sans la stupidité de Rosier, murmura-t-elle amusée. Mais tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant.

- J'ai applaudit non ?

- Merci Reg.

Le seul applaudissement qu'elle recevrait de la part de Serpentard. Mais elle se fichait bien des autres. Cependant, celui de Véga manquait.

- J'aimerais que ta cousine soit là... dit tristement Aurore alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle d'anniversaire de Sirius. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait félicitée.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle se serait précipitée jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour te prendre dans ses bras, dit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

- Elle aurait aussi serré très fort Regulus pour le réconforter et il se serait plaint avec gêne, dit-elle amusée.

Sirius soupira. Véga se réveillerait-elle un jour ?

- J'aurais voulu aller la voir... dit faiblement Aurore. Avant de partir.

- Moi je voudrais au moins avoir de ses nouvelles. Personne ne juge utile de me tenir au courant de son état. Que ce soit une amélioration ou...

- Son état est stable. S'il se passait quelque chose, je suis sûre que ton frère te préviendrait. Comme la dernière fois.

Sirius resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de son frère. Encore maintenant. Alors Aurore tourna la tête vers James et Lily qui marchaient seuls à l'arrière. Et elle sourit en voyant la préfète rougir alors que James venait de lui prendre délicatement la main. Marlene l'avait aussi remarqué. Et elle échangea un regard complice avec Aurore. Puis les deux jeunes filles poussèrent brusquement le reste de la troupe à presser le pas.

- Allez, on a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Aurore en tirant Sirius en avant par la main.

Peu à peu, James et Lily se retrouvèrent bien loin de leurs camarades. Loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais cela, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas.

James était absorbé dans sa contemplation de la jolie rousse à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son rêve s'était enfin réalisé. Après avoir bataillé pendant des années... il sortait enfin avec Lily Evans. Jusqu'ici, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et il espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Des jours aussi heureux. Des jours qu'il passerait avec elle.

Quand à Lily, elle était toujours un peu surprise de son propre comportement. Comment avait-elle réussi à... faire une chose pareille devant tout le monde ?! Mais c'était James qui l'avait embrassé le premier. Emporté par l'euphorie, il l'avait embrassée si naturellement que ça n'avait semblé en rien étrange. Comme si... ça aurait toujours dû arriver. Elle l'avait senti. Dans ce baiser. Lily avait senti que c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Que James n'avait aucun doute. Qu'il était heureux... qu'il l'aimait. Tout simplement. Il avait voulu partager sa joie avec elle à travers ce baiser. Elle avait ressenti bien plus que de la joie. C'était jouer aux aveugles que de ne pas accepter ses propres sentiments. Elle s'était voilé la face trop longtemps. Et lorsqu'elle voyait la détresse de Sirius et Aurore du fait de leur séparation prochaine... Lily ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Un temps qu'elle partagerait avec James à présent. Elle repensait encore à leur second baiser. James Potter avait fait chavirer son coeur. Celui qu'elle avait décidé de rayer de sa liste. Il était en première place à présent. Mais...

- James... dit-elle faiblement. Tu es sérieux n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sera plus fort la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Oui... répondit-il. Je te le prouverai si tu veux.

Lily rit doucement avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est pas nécessaire. Tu l'as prouvé pleins de fois en vérité. Mais j'ai jamais voulu voir. Je me sens un peu désolée pour toi...

- Un peu ? Tu m'as torturé. Et moi, comme un idiot, je refusais de lâcher le morceau.

- Je ne trouve pas ça idiot du tout.

Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, Lily rougit avant d'ajouter d'un air gêné :

- Je suis même... contente que tu n'aies pas abandonné.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi surtout, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

- Non, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Jamais. Je t'aime Lily.

Il sentit la jeune fille frissonner avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

- J... je... dit-elle tête baissée. Je crois que... moi aussi.

- Tu crois ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Il sentit la main de Lily se crisper dans la sienne. D'ici il pouvait voir que son visage avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle tripotait nerveusement un objet caché dans son col. Un objet qu'il savait être un pendentif en forme de lys. Et, tournant lentement la tête vers lui, elle murmura :

- Je t'aime.

James déglutit. Il avait tant espéré l'entendre prononcer un jour ces mots. Il en avait souvent rêvé. Trop souvent. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Lily qui tendait timidement les lèvres vers lui. Mais il lui fallut peu de temps pour accepter qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Et il se fit un plaisir de lui accorder ce qu'elle demandait.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Lily dit en jetant un coup d'oeil au couloir :

- Je crois qu'on s'est laissés distancer.

- Je crois qu'ils nous ont distancés exprès, dit-il amusé.

Lily sourit timidement et James l'entraina en direction de la salle d'anniversaire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils se rendirent compte que la fête battait déjà son plein. Leurs amis discutaient, riaient, dansaient. Enfin... Mary dansait. Comme une folle et jetant des coups d'oeil à Sirius comme si elle espérait qu'il viendrait la rejoindre. Cas désespéré. Sirius ne s'éloignerait d'Aurore pour rien au monde ce soir. Heureusement pour Mary, Alice tenait compagnie à son amie en balançant rêveusement la tête sur le côté au rythme de la musique. Près d'elles, Frank se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Et après quelques minutes, il fit comprendre à Alice qu'il préférait qu'ils dansent ensemble. Sa petite amie passa immédiatement les bras autour de son cou pour entamer un slow alors qu'une musique entrainante passait. Cela fit éclater de rire Aurore.

- Tu souris, dit Sirius. C'est bien.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- J'avais peur que... Je ne savais pas quel genre de tête tu ferais ce soir. Ni celle que _**je **_ferais.

- C'est ton anniversaire, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Tu dois sourire.

Sirius sourit légèrement et Aurore l'entraîna sur la piste de danse en disant :

- Fais-moi danser.

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

- C'est pas un slow, rit-elle alors que la musique entraînante retentissait toujours.

- Si Alice et Frank peuvent le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi on y arriverait pas, dit-il amusé.

Et il la fit danser comme lors du bal de Noël. Aurore s'y revoyait. Serrée tout contre lui soit disant pour masquer une stupide tâche. Elle regrettait de ne pas y avoir pris plus plaisir. De ne pas en avoir profité. Si c'était à refaire... elle n'arrêterait sûrement pas Sirius lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser pour la première fois.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Aurore sursauta. Sirius avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Ou avaient-ils seulement pensé à la même chose au même moment ? Peu importe.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

Sirius l'embrassa tendrement tout en continuant de la faire danser. Aurore avait du mal à se concentrer sur la danse et sur ses lèvres. Cela fit rire Sirius.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-elle en le frappant légèrement sur le torse.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Aurore rougit en sentant les lèvres de Sirius sur un endroit précis de son cou. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux et prenant une grande inspiration. "Je ne veux pas partir... Sirius..." pensa-t-elle en essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le jeune homme dut sentir son désarrois, car il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, la faisant danser doucement sur la mélodie apaisante qui venait de commencer.

Appuyée contre le tableau, Marlene les regardait danser. C'était sûrement leur dernière danse. Elle se sentait si triste pour eux. Et... déchirée en imaginant déjà le regard désespéré de Sirius une fois Aurore partie. "Je ne devrais pas encore l'aimer autant" pensa-t-elle en se sentant coupable.

- Je suis une mauvaise amie, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- C'est faux.

Marlene releva instantanément les yeux et elle se rendit compte que Remus était à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas l'oublier aussi facilement. C'est tout, dit-il.

- Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle gênée.

- Je pense que si. Je l'ai remarqué Marlene. Et je suis dans le même cas que toi.

-...

- Je n'arrive pas non plus à faire une croix sur mes sentiments.

- Mais c'est ta petite-fille.

- ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Moi ce que je vois, c'est une jeune fille comme les autres. Une fille de mon âge.

- Mais...

- J'enterrerai ces sentiments un jour, la coupa-t-il. Mais certainement pas ce soir. Ni demain. Ça prends du temps. Beaucoup... de temps.

-...

- Pour toi aussi.

- J'aimerais les enterrer le plus rapidement possible. Parce que... quand Aurore sera partie je... j'ai peur de...

- Il y aura peut-être un espoir pour toi.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais me regarder en face si... si je trahissais Aurore.

Remus l'observa en silence quelques secondes avant de dire en souriant :

- Tu es une très bonne amie Marlene. Pardonne-moi. Je crois que par pur égoïsme je voulais m'assurer que je ne serai pas le seul à souffrir d'un amour à sens unique.

- Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne.

- On ne sait jamais qui on est vraiment.

- Tu voulais m'aider à ne plus me sentir coupable.

- Au départ peut-être. Encore désolé.

Il s'éloigna en direction de Peter qui restait seul dans son coin comme d'habitude et Marlene murmura :

- Si tu es une mauvaise personne Remus Lupin... alors le monde est maléfique.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit Remus en s'asseyant sur le pupitre à côté de Peter. Ça va ?

- Heu... oui, dit-il nerveusement en tripotant un bout de papier qui dépassait de sa poche.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton mot de la fin ? Devina Remus.

Peter sursauta et lui lança un regard paniqué.

- J... je... heu...

- Calme-toi Peter. Tu peux choisir n'importe quel mot.

- J'ai déjà choisi, dit-il en détournant le regard. Je crois...

- C'est bien, dit Remus. Ça fera sûrement très plaisir à Aurore.

-...

Peter fixait la jeune fille qui dansait toujours avec Sirius. Il ignorait ce qu'elle savait vraiment sur lui. Mais il sentait qu'Aurore l'avait démasqué. Qu'elle savait qu'il aidait Rosier. Mais si c'était le cas... pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dénoncé ? Il dormait très mal depuis quelques temps. Et il avait peur qu'Aurore choisisse le tout dernier moment pour annoncer qu'il les avait trahis. Mais au cas où elle n'en ferait rien... il avait choisi son mot de la fin.

Alors qu'il restait seulement une heure avant minuit, Lily s'exclama :

- Hé ! Aurore ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour offrir ton cadeau à Sirius ?

- Lily ! Dit-elle en rougissant subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius très intéressé.

- Oh... pas grand chose... enfin... dit Aurore en récupérant un petit sac sur la table des cadeaux.

- Montre-moi ça, dit-il en lui arrachant le cadeau des mains alors qu'elle hésitait à lui tendre.

- Surtout ne te moque pas de moi et... dit-elle nerveusement. J'ai fais de mon mieux...

Sirius plongea la main dans le sac et en ressortit un amas de laine blanche. Un tout petit amas. Mais Sirius reconnut immédiatement la laine. La même que celle employée pour confectionner l'écharpe de Remus. Il avait demandé à Aurore de lui tricoter aussi quelque chose et elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais...

- Elle est un peu petite cette écharpe non ?

- C'est un bonnet ! S'exclama-t-elle vexée.

- Quoi ?

Elle se précipita sur lui et arracha le bonnet de ses mains avant de le lui enfiler sur la tête.

- Un bonnet, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Sirius tapota la laine d'une main. Oui, elle avait raison. Même si, comme l'écharpe de Remus, il n'était pas parfait. D'ailleurs après avoir fixé Sirius quelques secondes, Aurore soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Il est complètement raté, comme l'écharpe. Je ne me suis pas du tout améliorée. Il est trop grand, plein de trous et...

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'avais demandé, sourit-il.

Aurore écarta les doigts pour apercevoir son air ravi.

- Tu es content ?

- Bien sûr idiote, dit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Merci.

- De rien, dit-elle soulagée.

- Je ne m'en séparerai jamais.

- N'en fais pas trop.

- Mais je suis sérieux, rit-il.

- Tu auras trop honte de le porter. Il ne ressemble vraiment à rien...

- Tu paries ? Viens.

Il l'entraîna vers la sortie et Aurore dit gênée :

- Attends mais... les autres...

- Tu pars dans moins d'une heure. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas, dit-il en jetant un regard derrière lui.

James qui tenait Lily par la taille fit un clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami avant de lui rappeler :

- Minuit. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Sirius en sortant avec Aurore.

Lorsque la porte se referma, James demanda :

- Vous croyez qu'il la ramènera à minuit ?

- Rien n'est moins sûr, dit Lily. Il est certainement parti l'enfermer quelque part.

- Pourquoi il voudrait l'enfermer ? Demanda Mary perplexe. On rentre chez nous demain.

- Non... murmura Marlene. Ce soir.

oOo

Aurore et Sirius marchaient dans les couloirs, main dans la main. Le silence pesait et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Sirius et son nouveau bonnet Aurore soupira :

- Enlève-le, c'est ridicule.

- Non, dit-il amusé.

- Il est vraiment trop mal fait.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait. Alors c'est bon.

- Si tu le dit, sourit-elle heureuse.

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort en voyant son sourire. Il devait le lui demander. Une dernière fois.

- Aurore...

- Oui ?

-... ne pars pas.

La jeune fille se figea et elle baissa la tête.

- Je t'en prie Sirius...

- Je le regretterais si je ne te le demandais pas avant minuit. Aurore... reste.

- Si tu savais... murmura-t-elle. J'en ai envie. Vraiment.

- Alors...

- Mais, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Si je restais... je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de... Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais changer Sirius. Tellement de choses. J'ai pu résister à le faire jusqu'à présent. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à changer ?

-... tout, sourit-elle tristement. Même au risque de me perdre.

- Aurore...

- Ma famille me manque. Ils m'attendent. Je veux les revoir. Et j'ai promis. Mais... crois-moi... ce ne sont pas mes meilleures raisons de partir. Si je pars c'est parce que... je ne suis pas assez forte pour résister à la tentation. Et j'ai peur... tellement peur de changer les choses en mal malgré moi. Je ne suis qu'une gamine. Je ne suis pas aussi sage que Dumbledore. Je ferais forcément des mauvais choix. Il le sait et c'est bien pour ça qu'il m'a fait promettre de partir. Après tout, j'attire si facilement les ennuis...

- Tu peux rester, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je t'aiderai à ne rien changer.

- Comment Sirius ? Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ne peux pas. Et je nous gâcherais la vie. Je gâcherais ta vie. Et je... je ne pourrais jamais supporter de...

- De quoi ?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Aurore. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir être enfermé pour 12 ans à Azbakan à la place de Peter. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter... de le voir traverser le voile du département des mystères. Jamais ! Qui serait assez fort pour laisser des choses pareilles se produire ? "Personne... et certainement pas moi. En partant je protège le futur de moi-même".

- Ne me demande plus de rester, dit-elle désespérément en se serrant contre lui. Je t'en supplie.

Sirius enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Aurore et respira leur parfum. Cette odeur... il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux. Et ils eurent d'abord peur de tomber sur Rusard. Mais ils furent surpris d'apercevoir Regulus s'avancer vers eux. Lui-même ne les avait pas vus, vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Reg ? Dit Aurore.

Le Serpentard sursauta. Et lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Sirius, son visage s'assombrit et il dit à Aurore :

- Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

- ça ne te regarde pas.

- Reg, dit-elle déçue.

- ça suffit, dit-il en se retournant.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant derrière lui.

- Aurore ! S'exclama Sirius pour la retenir.

Mais elle n'écouta pas et le rattrapa au bout du couloir, Sirius sur ses talons.

- Reg ! S'exclama-t-elle. Attends !

-...

- Reg ! Dit-elle en doublant l'allure. S'il te plaît !

-...

- Regulus Black ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Le Serpentard chancela et ils seraient tombés par terre si il n'avait pas réussi à garder l'équilibre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Devan ?! S'exclama-t-il furieux en la repoussant.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir.

- C'est fait, maintenant du balais.

- Tu es vraiment sans coeur ! L'accusa-t-elle. Je vais partir dans quelques minutes et toi tu t'en fiches.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il en faisant mine de repartir.

- C'est faux ! Dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Tu ne pourrais pas avouer pour une fois que tu m'aimes bien ? Ça me ferait super plaisir.

- Tu veux que je te dise que tu vas me manquer et que tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie ?

- Oui ! Sourit-elle.

- Tu rêves...

- S'il te plaît. Dis au moins un mot gentil.

Regulus resta silencieux. Un mot gentil ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- On est pas amis.

- Reg ! Se plaignit-elle.

Elle lui fit des yeux de chat battu, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, et il soupira. Regulus l'avait déjà vue pleurer. Cette fois là, elle lui avait sauté dessus et ruiné sa chemise. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se reproduise.

- Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je ne risque pas de t'oublier. Ça te va ?

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Aurore.

- Oui, dit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, dit-il exaspéré.

Soudain, Aurore passa ses bras autour de son cou et elle le serra contre elle.

- Je serai toujours fière d'être ton amie.

- Hé ! Dit-il en essayant de la repousser.

Mais Aurore tint bon et serra un peu plus son étreinte.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Arrête ça Devan, dit-il en apercevant Sirius à quelques mètres de là.

Son frère semblait être prêt à commettre un meurtre.

- Tu prendras bien soin de toi, d'accord ?

- T'es pas ma mère, se plaignit-il en essayant à nouveau de la détacher de lui.

- ça aurait été marrant.

- ça aurait été l'enfer !

Aurore pouffa de rire mais elle redevint vite sérieuse.

- Ecoute-moi bien Regulus. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu le seras toujours.

- Arrête de répéter ça.

- Ecoute, dit-elle d'un ton pressant.

Maintenant qu'elle le serrait contre elle, Aurore se rendait compte à quel point il était grand. Fort. Il avait peut-être déjà un corps d'homme. Mais Regulus avait moins de 16 ans. Il était bien jeune. Trop jeune pour entrer au service de Voldemort. Et... trop jeune pour mourir. Aurore frissonna à cette idée. Regulus devait mourir seul. Effectuant un acte héroïque mais ignoré de tous. Et un jour, il n'y aurait plus personne pour se souvenir de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Dans un nid d'Inferis.

- Reg... murmura-t-elle.

- Devan, dit-il en sentant la tristesse dans sa voix. Arrête tout de suite.

Aurore retint un sanglot et elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Puis, avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle prononça ces mots :

- Regulus... Si... si jamais... tu te retrouves face à des Inferis. Utilise le feu.

- Quoi ?

Aurore retint son souffle. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! Comment réparer ? Que faire ? "Je n'aurais jamais dû... je... je me suis laissée... emporter... je..." pensa-t-elle désespérément.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille croiser des Inferis ? Dit Regulus en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui ou pas.

Que faisait-elle ? Le mettait-elle en garde ? Sur le futur ? Aurait-il vraiment à affronter des Inferis un jour ? L'art de donner un semblant de vie à des cadavres... il ne le maîtrisait pas. Son père ne lui avait jamais appris cela. Il s'agissait de magie très noire... la plus noire qui soit. Mais il y avait pire que les Inferis. Seulement, Regulus ignorait pour l'instant l'existence des Horcruxes. Il l'apprendrait un jour. Mais ce soir, il sentait que les paroles d'Aurore cachaient un véritable avertissement. La jeune fille ne voyait pas comment faire marche arrière. C'était trop tard. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Le feu Regulus. Utilise-le.

Regulus fut alors sûr qu'Aurore était tout à fait sérieuse. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle lui parle de son futur. Mais maintenant... il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part saisir cette opportunité qu'elle lui offrait. Celle de s'en sortir. Peut-être...

- Le feu ? Demanda-t-il la boule au ventre.

- Oui.

- D'accord.

Aurore soupira de soulagement. "Merlin, si en faisant cela j'ai vraiment changé le futur de Regulus... pardonnez-moi. Mais il m'est impossible de le regretter. C'est fait. Je ne peux défaire cela. Voilà pourquoi je dois rentrer chez moi... je ne peux plus supporter de rester en sachant ce qui va leur arriver". Elle versa une larme, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Regulus.

- Au revoir mon ami, sourit-elle en s'écartant. Prends soin de toi Reg.

Regulus l'observa, l'air perdu. Venait-elle vraiment de le sauver ? Survivrait-il grâce à elle à la mort qui semblait l'attendre ? Cela... il ne le saurait que lorsqu'il croiserait une bande d'Inferis. Sur un dernier sourire, Aurore se retourna pour rejoindre Sirius. Celui-ci marinait depuis plusieurs minutes dans sa rage. Et c'était un vrai miracle s'il n'était pas intervenu. Regulus savait que son frère tenait beaucoup à Aurore. Cette fille avait le don d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

- T'arrêteras jamais de m'appeler Reg... Hein ? marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

- Ce surnom te rend tellement plus mignon, _**Reg**_, dit-elle en l'ayant parfaitement entendu.

Regulus poussa un soupir méprisant avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Jusqu'à la fin, ils seraient restés les mêmes. Les taquineries étaient vraiment devenues une habitude.

- Allez... rentre chez toi maintenant, dit-il les mains dans les poches en s'éloignant vers le dortoir de Serpentard. Et ne me cause plus de problèmes.

Dans sa poche, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Son grand-père l'informait qu'il viendrait lui-même le chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Ils iraient ensemble voir Véga et... ils devaient discuter de son avenir. "Plutôt me rappeler que Voldemort sera bientôt mon maître. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier..."

Une fois près de Sirius, celui-ci dit à Aurore :

- Le baiser sur la joue c'était nécessaire ou c'était juste pour me faire enrager ? Parce que ça a marché.

- Oh, arrête un peu, dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu l'as embrassé !

- C'était qu'un petit bisou, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- ça compte quand même... marmonna-t-il.

Aurore l'embrassa sur la joue et dit :

- Là, t'es content ? C'est fou ce que tu es jaloux Sirius. Jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Surtout au dernier moment.

- Estime-toi plutôt heureux que j'ai renoncé à te scalper.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils. Et ne change pas de sujet !

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Au début de l'année je t'avais promis que si je remportais le tournois... je me ferais une serpillère avec ta tignasse, rit-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, se souvint-il. Ma parole, toi et ta soeur vous êtes de vraies fétichistes des cheveux.

Aurore éclata de rire avant d'embrasser une mèche de cheveux de Sirius qui dépassait du bonnet.

- Non, finalement je ne les couperai pas. Il me plaisent beaucoup trop.

- J'en suis heureux, dit-il satisfait. Mais au fait... Quand est-ce qu'elle va venir ?

- Qui ?

- Ta soeur. Elle repart avec toi non ?

Le coeur d'Aurore fit un bond d'angoisse. Elle avait oublié ce détail.

- Non... elle ne viendra pas.

- Mais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment elle va repartir ?

- Ne parle jamais d'elle à personne Sirius, dit-elle gravement.

- Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. N'y pense plus. Et ne parle jamais d'elle. Tu me le promets ?

- Aurore je voudrais comprendre...

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

- Alors elle va rester là ?

- Sirius... soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- N'y pense plus ! Dora se débrouillera, dit-elle en le forçant à avancer.

Sirius ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Aurore refusait de rester parce qu'elle avait peur de changer les choses et maintenant il apprenait que Dora ne comptait pas repartir. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Evidemment qu'il se pose des question. Je suis trop bête... comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser ? Mais c'est vraiment pas le moment. Peu importe, je vais partir et Dora disparaitra avec moi de toute façon".

oOo

Remus, James, Lily, Peter et Marlene venaient de quitter la salle d'anniversaire. Alice, Frank et Mary étaient retournés à la salle commune, ignorant qu'Aurore disparaitrait cette nuit. Mais les autres devaient lui dire adieu, et ils se tenaient maintenant tous dans le bureau du directeur, attendant que les protagonistes principaux les rejoignent.

- Moi je parie qu'ils se sont enfuis en Chine, dit James en observant comme les autres la porte close du bureau.

- Pourquoi la Chine ? Demanda Lily.

- C'est à l'autre bout du monde. Et il parait que la cuisine est pas mal...

Elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa bêtise.

- J'espère bien que non, dit le directeur assis à son bureau. Parce que je vous tiendrais pour responsables de les avoir laissés s'échapper.

- Gryffondor a gagné la coupe, on ne risque plus rien, dit James joyeusement.

- C'est pas une raison pour recommencer vos bêtises, le prévint Lily.

- Je suis devenu un garçon très sage, répondit-il en souriant. Et honnêtement... j'espère un peu qu'ils se soient échappés.

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Aurore et Sirius.

- Oh non ! Se plaignit James. Vous auriez quand même pu essayer.

- De quoi il parle ? Demanda Aurore perplexe.

- N'y prêtez pas attention, dit Dumbledore qui ne souhaitait pas donner de mauvaises idées à Aurore. Vous arrivez à temps.

- J'avais promis, répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Êtes-vous prête ?

- Tout ce qui me tient à coeur est là dedans, dit-elle en tapotant la petite bourse violette accrochée à sa ceinture.

Aurore échangea un sourire avec Marlene. Grâce à son amie, elle pourrait toujours garder sur elle les précieux souvenirs qu'elle tenait d'eux.

- Bien, dit Albus. Il vous reste 5 minutes. Profitez-en.

"Que j'en profite... parce que plus jamais je ne les reverrai" pensa Aurore en serrant Lily et Marlene dans ses bras.

- Vous allez me manquer les filles, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Toi aussi Aurore, répondit Lily. Toi aussi.

Aurore sentait que la préfète était sur le point de pleurer. Touchée, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ne pleure pas. C'est une soirée heureuse pour toi, dit Aurore en tournant la tête vers James.

- Mais... dit Lily les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce qu'un jour au moins on... est-ce qu'on va...

Lily n'arrivait pas à lui demander si ils se reverraient un jour. Et Aurore savait que la réponse était non. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car Lily dit en souriant :

- Sûrement. Tu es la petite-fille de Remus après tout. On se reverra un jour.

Le ventre d'Aurore se noua et ses larmes menacèrent de couler. "Non Lily... jamais". Aurore serra la préfète contre elle une dernière fois et James vint poser une main sur sa tête.

- Tu nous en auras fait voir de belles. Aurore Lupin.

- Et toi tu as été un super coach. James Potter, répondit-elle en souriant. Prends soin de Lily.

- Compte sur moi.

- Je crois que tout le monde sera surpris à mon retour en voyant mes prouesses au Quidditch, rit-elle.

- Dommage que tu ne pourras pas leur dire qui a été ton professeur, rit-il avec elle.

Leurs rires se calmèrent et Aurore fixa ces deux personnes devant elle. James et Lily. Puis elle aperçut Peter juste derrière eux. Quand celui-ci se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait, il se vouta légèrement, reculant même d'un pas. Comme si il cherchait à se confondre avec le mobilier derrière lui. Aurore put voir la peur et l'appréhension dans son regard. La panique. Si elle voulait changer les choses, le dénoncer... c'était le moment. Le moment parfait. Peter le savait. Aurore aussi. Et elle eut l'impression de le fixer longtemps. Quelques secondes en vérité. Mais une éternité pour Peter. Et quand elle détourna les yeux pour porter son attention sur Marlene, Peter ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir, les doigts crispés sur le papier dans sa poche.

- Marlene, dit Aurore en la serrant de nouveau contre elle. Bon sang... comment je vais faire sans toi ?

- Très bonne question, rit son amie. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises. Que tu seras prudente. Et que tu mettras de côté tes idées saugrenues.

- Comme me lier d'amitié avec un Serpentard ?

- Oui, dans ce genre là, acquiesça-t-elle. Je te demande juste d'éviter les problèmes. Je ne serai pas là pour te recommander la prudence.

- Je te promets de penser à toi avant de faire des choses complètement insensées, dit Aurore en la serrant plus fort.

Puis elle murmura à l'oreille de Marlene :

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Marlene. Tu le resteras.

Marlene sourit, et une fois qu'elle se séparèrent, la brune leva le poignet où elle portait son bracelet à la pierre rouge.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas.

- Moi non plus, répondit Aurore en levant son propre poignet.

Elles s'embrassèrent sur la joue et Aurore se retrouva face à Remus. Elle sourit et dit :

- Dommage que la pleine lune tombe demain.

- Je vais être privé de chocolat-noisette.

Aurore éclata de rire avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Remus resta figé le temps d'une seconde, avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue ici, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Je sais.

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir _**tous**_ vous rencontrer. J'ai du mal à croire que j'y sois parvenue.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu es celle que tu prétends. Ça me parait tellement... impossible.

- Je suis ta petite-fille Remus. Ce qui veut dire... qu'un jour tu rencontreras la femme qui est faite pour toi.

"Tu es faite pour moi"

- Elle t'aimera plus que n'importe qui d'autre, continua Aurore. Et tu l'aimeras aussi.

"Pas autant que toi"

- Elle te rendra heureux Remus. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne...

- Fais-moi confiance. Elle vaut bien mieux que moi.

-...

Face à son silence, Aurore se recula. Mais Remus ne lui lâcha pas la taille.

- Remus ?

- Je...

Mais Remus ne dit rien de plus. Il avait sentit le regard de Sirius sur eux. Et tournant la tête dans sa direction, le loup-garou vit dans ses yeux une mise en garde. Sirius ne dit pas un mot. Mais on pouvait parfaitement comprendre dans son regard : _**lâche-la**_. Et aussi... _**je t'interdis de le dire**_. Les mots que Remus aurait voulu prononcer. Une dernière fois. Je t'aime.

- Je verrai bien, dit Remus en souriant à Aurore avant de la relâcher.

- Je suis ravie d'en avoir appris plus sur toi. Merci.

- Non. Merci à toi. "Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un qui me réconforterait comme tu l'as fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été sauvé de quelque chose. Tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle".

Aurore sourit une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Sirius. Elle était passée devant Peter, sans un mot. Personne ne s'étonnerait si elle ne partageait pas de chaleureux adieux avec lui. Il était celui dont elle était le moins proche.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure, murmura Aurore une fois près de Sirius.

-...

- Je... Sirius...

La gorge nouée, Aurore se tut et serra les poings. Elle tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Et Sirius ne l'aida pas lorsqu'il la serra tendrement contre lui. Elle sanglota dans ses bras. S'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne voulais pas pleurer... dit-elle difficilement. Je... je voulais...

- Partir avec le sourire ? Ne sois pas stupide. C'est la dernière chose que je veux te voir faire. Te forcer à sourire. Ça ne me fera pas plaisir. Loin de là.

- Mais...

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Je sais, dit-il.

Tous les deux savaient qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière minute ensemble. Leurs dernières secondes. Aurore savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Sirius s'imaginait pouvoir la regarder grandir le moment venu. Il se voyait, vieux de presque 70 ans, regarder naître la petite-fille de Remus. Puis subir la torture de la voir s'épanouir de loin, sans rien pouvoir faire. Sans pouvoir être avec elle. "Non !" hurla-t-il mentalement en la serrant encore plus fort. "Elle ne peut pas partir... elle ne peut pas me laisser !".

- Aurore... Dit-il douloureusement.

- Sirius, murmura-t-elle en levant son visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui.

Ne supportant pas cette image, il l'embrassa... pour la dernière fois. Leur dernier baiser. Plus passionné que jamais. Ils avaient oublié le directeur, les portraits, leurs amis... Tous les fixaient avec plus ou moins de gêne. Plus ou moins de tristesse... de douleur. Sirius et Aurore n'entendirent même pas l'horloge sonner 12 coups. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient percevoir, c'était la chaleur de leur étreinte. Et leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Un baiser au goût salé. Celui des larmes. Mais, alors que minuit sonnait, personne n'eut le coeur d'intervenir. Pas même Dumbledore. Cependant, Phineas n'eut pas cette délicatesse :

- Hum hum, fit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le portrait de l'ancien directeur Black. Aurore et Sirius en firent de même, mettant fin à leur baiser, lorsque Dumbledore demanda :

- Vous souhaitez aussi dire au revoir à Miss Lupin ?

- Non, j'ai une question à lui poser.

- Phineas... soupira Albus. Je vous ai expliqué tout ce que je savais.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous ne savez pas !

- Vous savez où elle vit, cela devrait vous suffire.

- Je veux en être sûr !

- Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour... dit le directeur en jetant à Sirius et Remus un imperceptible regard.

- Elle part ! C'est le seul moment ! S'obstina Phineas. Et je veux cette réponse. Ou je ne garantis pas de rester silencieux auprès de ma famille sur cette histoire.

- Vous m'avez donné votre parole ! S'exclama le directeur en se levant d'un bond.

- À _**cette**_ condition.

Albus soupira d'exaspération avant de faire le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre Aurore.

- Veuillez m'excuser Miss, lui dit-il. Mais si vous ne répondez pas à ses questions, je crains le pire pour l'avenir. On ne peut pas lancer de sortilèges à un portrait. D'amnésie ou de langue-de-plomb.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! S'exclama Phineas indigné.

- Cette fois-ci Phineas, vous me jurerez sur le nom des Black que vous ne divulguerez jamais rien à personne au sujet d'Aurore.

-...

- Jurez !

- Très bien ! Je le jure. Mais qu'on en finisse.

- Venez Aurore, dit Albus en posant sa main derrière le dos de la jeune fille. Approchez-vous du tableau.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, Aurore s'avança avec Dumbledore jusqu'à Phineas et le directeur dit au reste des élèves :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais la conversation sera privée. _**Assurdiato localis**_.

Un bourdonnement particulier parvint aux oreilles des Gryffondors et du reste des portraits. Ils ne pouvaient plus entendre ce qui pouvait se dire près du tableau de Phineas.

- Qu'est-ce que ton ancêtre veut savoir ? Demanda James à Sirius.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'il ne sera pas satisfait.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore légèrement agacé. Posez vos questions Phineas.

- Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si cette jeune fille est digne de porter ce sablier.

- Alors... dit prudemment Aurore. Vous voulez savoir si je...

- Si vous avez du sang Black dans les veines. Ou si vous êtes tout de même une voleuse qui se sera approprié le trésor de ma famille.

- J'habite 12 square Grimaurd. J'ai du sang Black... en effet.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en la dévisageant. Et de qui...

- Phineas, cela devrait suffire, intervint Albus.

- De qui descendez-vous ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez la petite-fille de ce jeune homme, dit-il en désignant Remus du menton. Un loup-garou... un hybride.

- Un jeune homme comme les autres ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Un_** sang-mêlé**_, continua Phineas. J'enrage à l'idée que le sang des héritiers de ma noble famille ait pu être perverti. Mais par qui ? Vous ne seriez tout de même pas... liée à Andromeda ?

-...

- Vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans la maison des Black si vous êtes liée à elle ! Enragea-t-il. Elle n'a plus aucun droit !

- Elle a autant de droits que les autres...

- C'est aux descendants d'Arcturus que la maison revient ! À Regulus et ses enfants !

-...

- À moins que... dit-il en pâlissant brusquement. Non, c'est impossible.

- ça suffit Phineas, intervint de nouveau Albus.

- Non ! Dites-moi, pressa-t-il Aurore. Qu'arrivera-t-il à mes descendants ? Regulus périra-t-il vraiment sans...

- Phineas !

- Taisez-vous ! Et Bellatrix ? Les descendants de Bellatrix ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris possession de leur héritage ? Parlez !

-...

- Ils ne peuvent pas tous être... dit-il désespérément. Ne reste-t-il donc qu'Andromeda ?

- Elle ne vous dira rien de plus Phineas, dit Dumbledore. Vous savez qu'elle est votre descendante. Cela suffit.

- Mais le sang pur des Black va se perdre !

- Narcissa, murmura Aurore.

- Quoi ?

- Narcissa le conservera pur. Et croyez-moi, il ne risque pas d'être altéré chez les Malefoy.

- Mais le nom... le nom des Black, pleura-t-il presque. Regulus ne peut pas...

- Je suis désolée...

- Et... dit-il en ayant d'autre choix que de chercher l'espoir vers celui qu'il considérait comme un traitre à leur famille. Et Sirius ?

Aurore pâlit et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Sirius...

- C'en est assez, dit fermement Dumbledore. Vous avez eu la réponse que vous souhaitiez. Le sablier restera dans votre famille. N'en demandez pas plus.

- Mais elle _**sait**_ Dumbledore. Tout !

- J'en suis conscient. Et je comprends votre curiosité. Mais vous avez juré. J'espère que vous tiendrez parole.

- Oui, oui, dit-il impatiemment. Mais elle pourrait au moins...

- Vous ne direz _**jamais**_ rien, insista Albus.

- J'ai juré il me semble ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Sur le nom des Black, lui rappela le directeur. Maintenant, il est temps pour Miss Lupin de rentrer chez elle.

- Je vous en prie Miss, insista tout de même Phineas auprès d'Aurore.

- Sur le nom des Black, répéta Dumbledore en retirant l'assurdiato.

Phineas ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, fixant Aurore avec un regard presque suppliant. Mais le futur de Sirius... c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie de parler ce soir. Pas juste avant de le quitter. Alors elle tourna le dos à Phineas Black. Et le temps de rejoindre le centre de la pièce, elle eut peur que l'ancien directeur brise son serment. Mais Phineas ne dit rien, malgré les regards interrogateurs du reste de la salle. Ils les avaient vus se disputer en silence. Incapables de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Il est plus que temps Aurore, dit Dumbledore en posant une main encourageante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je sais, dit-elle tristement en sortant le sablier de son col. Merci monsieur. Pour tout.

- Je vous souhaite d'arriver à bon port et... prenez soin de vous.

Elle acquiesça et il s'éloigna avant de dire aux autres :

- Vous savez tous d'où vient cette jeune fille. Vous savez tous à quel point il est important que personne d'autre ne le sache. Que personne d'autre ne parte à la recherche du sablier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Ils acquiescèrent et Aurore vit Peter déglutir. "Lui... rien ne garanti qu'il gardera le secret si mon maléfice se brise".

- Miss Lupin, dit Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de la tête qu'il était temps d'utiliser le sablier.

Les yeux baissés sur le sablier, Aurore passait ses doigts sur le verre renfermant les grains de sable noir. Ils allaient l'aider à rentrer chez elle. "Se concentrer sur la destination. Sur la date. Le 1er juillet 2046. La chaumière aux coquillages..."

- Hé ! Aurore, dit soudainement James.

Relevant la tête, la jeune fille se rendit compte que ses amis lui avaient réservé une dernière surprise. "Voilà donc le secret dont parlait James" pensa-t-elle en souriant. Tous ses amis tenaient une feuille de papier sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des mots en lettres majuscules.

- Ce sont nos mots de la fin, expliqua Lily. Rien que pour toi.

Sur la feuille de Lily était inscrit : COURAGE. Et sur celle de James : CHAMPIONNE ! Aurore éclata de rire.

- On est tous fiers de toi, dit Marlene. Merci Aurore.

Sur le papier de Marlene : AMIES.

- Meilleures amies, précisa Aurore en lui envoyant un baiser avec la main.

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Remus. Son message : SOIS HEUREUSE. C'était tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait. Si il ne pouvait jamais l'avoir alors... au moins devrait-elle être heureuse. Où qu'elle soit. Peu importe l'époque. Il ne voulait que le bonheur d'Aurore. La jeune fille lui sourit et acquiesça. Puis elle rencontra le regard de Sirius. Il la fixait si intensément. Comme si il essayait de la retenir avec son seul regard. Et le coeur d'Aurore se serra lorsqu'elle lut : N'OUBLIE JAMAIS.

- On avait dit un mot les gars, murmura James à Sirius et Remus.

- La ferme, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Sirius... Jamais... dit Aurore la voix tremblante. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il douloureusement. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Aurore fit de son mieux pour sourire et elle serra plus fort la sablier dans son poing. C'était le moment. Elle devait partir. Disparaître de cette époque pour toujours. Plus que personne, Sirius le savait. Et il crispa ses doigts sur la feuille de papier qui commençait à trembler entre ses mains. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit une larme couler sur la joue d'Aurore. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Si elle regrettait de partir au point d'en pleurer... pourquoi ne restait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance pour la protéger ? Pour l'aider... pour la rendre heureuse. "Ne pars pas... je t'en prie Aurore !" cria-t-il mentalement alors que le papier se froissait entre ses doigts au point de se déchirer. Aurore, elle, serrait le sablier si fort dans son poing qu'il se serait brisé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Horcruxe. Elle devait le retourner. Dumbledore la fixait. Elle avait promis. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Et Aurore était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Ce qui aurait pu être un détail... Peter aussi lui adressait un dernier mot. Et toute trace de sourire, de larme, ou de quelque émotion que ce soit disparut instantanément du visage d'Aurore. Cinq lettres. Elles l'avaient complètement vidée. De même que les yeux de Peter qui semblaient hésiter à se lever vers elle. Le coin des lèvres du jeune homme tressaillirent pour former un léger sourire crispé. Et Aurore crut sentir le poids du monde lui tomber dans l'estomac. Elle aurait pu en tomber à genoux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Peter avait choisi ce mot. Un mot tout simple... MERCI.

La jeune fille ignorait combien de temps elle resta immobile à fixer Peter et son message. Des heures lui semblait-il. Quelques secondes en vérité. Mais elle finit par jeter un dernier regard circulaire au reste des personnes présentes. Et fixant les prunelles grises de Sirius... une toute dernière fois... Aurore retourna le sablier. Et elle disparut, entendant vaguement la voix de Sirius l'appeler. Effectuant son retour dans le flux du temps.

* * *

oh my god... she's gone.  
et oui, partie (bouhouhou T.T)  
il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite ! bisous ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Takinza** : comme tu dis, j'étais obligée de m'arrêter là. la suite la semaine prochaine ;) gros bisous !

**Marie** : je déçoit beaucoup de monde en la faisant partir. Mais c'est ainsi. attendez la suite ^^ merci, biz !

**maoren** : ce que tu dis me fait réellement plaisir ! ^^ merci d'avoir lu mes fics et d'apprécier. je sais que je mets un gros suspense. mais vous aurez votre délivrance la semaine prochaine ;) encore merci ! bisous

**Nico380** : t'as pas tord lol. Mais je peux pas mettre plus de 2 genres et le drame sera sûrement plus important que le suspense. houla, vous flippez pas vrai ? lol. merci, je continue ! ;) biz

**CFLM angel** : c'est ça tu as tout compris. Aurore l'a ressentit ainsi. mais elle est partie sans rien dire. Comment les choses vont-elles se passer à présent ? à suivre ! ;) bisous

**Yaga-Poplar** : oui pleins d'émotions pour mes personnages. Une séparation déchirante. T.T biz

**brilou** : prends un mouchoir cocotte. Phineas est lourd, mais il est comme ça. encore une fois il est important qu'elle ne parle pas de Dora à Sirius. calme tes larmes d'ici le prochain chapitre ^^ bisous

**Manderline** : il se peut qu'Aurore ait changé quelque chose ^^ la suite arrive bientôt ;)

**Clair-2-lune** : elle a prévenu Reg sans le vouloir. Et prévenir aussi Marlene... elle aurait eu envie de prévenir tout le monde après ça. voir même de rester. Il fallait qu'elle parte. merci, à la semaine prochaine !

**Uma to Hebi** : Ravie de te revoir ^^ oui, partie. la suite la semaine prochaine. Bisous !

**Sunday91** : la suite arrivera vite ^^ bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : eh ben. Un commentaire qui commence par "je te déteste"... j'ai eu peur ! lol. mais en même temps je comprends ^^ tu es triste, pardon :$ je te fais des gros bisous ! ;)

**Gab92** : je vous mets le suspense, ça c'est sûr ^^ à bientôt ;)

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : mdr. Ma pauvre. j'espère que tu te remettras de tes émotions. bisous ;)

**Git** : si c'est obligé, lol. On verras bien ^^ bisous !

**Elsie.S** : tout le monde veut savoir lol. mais je dirai rien, il faudra attendre ^^ biz !

**copa-cabana** : moi aussi je voulais pas la faire partir. mais il le faut ! ^^ merci d'être là et à bientôt ;) biz

**Mitsukimoon** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ^^ gros bisous !

**Dess** : ne mords pas ! (où est passée la muselière ? vite ! mdr) bon je suis contente que la fic te mette dans cet état. *mordue* aaaaah ! promis je serai pas en retard ! et au fait, non j'ai pas honte lol *remordue* rdv pour la fin de la semaine ;) bisous

**nhymphe** : une bourrette lol. (et pas une brouette mdr) bonne semaine à toi aussi ;) biz

**Edwina Malefoy** : exactement ! qui lira verra ^^ (ce sera mon slogan à partir de maintenant mdr) à bientôt ;) biz

**LilouEvans** : mon chapitre est d'une taille convenable, je ne comprends pas lol. je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire passer les sentiments des personnages et surtout d'Aurore. à tout de suite ! ;)


	36. Une seconde plus tard

Chapitre 36 : Une seconde plus tard

Le voyage fut si rapide. Juste le temps d'un battement de cils. Et Aurore réapparut à des kilomètres du bureau de Dumbledore. Éloignée des personnes qui lui avaient dit adieu, par l'espace... et le temps.

Exactement comme le soir de son premier départ, les vagues battaient le bas de la falaise. Le vent froid du bord de mer soufflait comme jamais. Aurore était seule dans la nuit noire. Aucune lueur ni chaleur humaine pour l'éclairer ou la réconforter. Seulement la lune et les étoiles. Car même la chaumière située à une centaine de mètres de là ne laissait percevoir aucune lumière. Rien ne filtrait à travers les volets fermés. Ni lueur de lampe, ni celle d'une minuscule chandelle. Rien. Le noir. Et le silence. On entendait que le vent et la mer. Mais c'était tout à fait normal. Car ici, nous étions le 1er juillet 1980. Et personne n'habitait encore la chaumière aux coquillages. Aurore n'avait pas remonté le temps jusqu'à son époque. Pas de voyage pour plus de 70 ans. Seulement 3 ans. Et se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire... Aurore vacilla. Elle tomba à genoux au sol. Comme on tomberait au fond d'un gouffre.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est de la folie...

De la pure folie en vérité. Qu'espérait-elle faire en venant ici ? À cette époque ? Tout changer ? Et... tous les sauver ? À vrai dire, Aurore n'avait pas réfléchi. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à l'esprit en retournant le sablier... c'était : je dois arrêter Peter. Lui qui avait osé la remercier. Qui était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'elle connaissait sa trahison et qui lui était reconnaissant pour n'avoir rien dit. Lui... qui avait fait comme si elle était sa complice. Voilà ce qu'elle avait ressentit en lisant le mot sur la feuille de Peter. Aurore avait eu envie de vomir. Elle s'était rendu compte à quel point... le fait de ne rien dire condamnait ses amis. Comme si elle les tuait elle-même. Et après avoir croisé une dernière fois le regard de Sirius... comment aurait-elle pu rentrer chez elle ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Non, c'était impossible. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent... c'était les sauver tous.

Et maintenant, elle était ici. En 1980. À un mois de la naissance d'Harry. Et à seulement quelques jours du prononcement de la prophétie. Elle n'en connaissait pas la date exacte. Mais c'était pour bientôt. Et si elle voulait sauver l'enfance d'Harry ainsi que la vie de ses amis... Il lui faudrait empêcher cette prophétie d'être énoncée. Cela passait par l'élimination de Peter. Car sans lui pour trahir les Potter... Jamais Voldemort ne pourrait marquer Harry comme étant l'Élu. La prophétie n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être.

- Je dois arrêter Peter, murmura-t-elle en se relevant. Il est la clé de tout... le commencement du cauchemar d'Harry.

Aurore resta une minute à fixer la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Si elle arrêtait Peter, tout changerait. Et elle devrait en prendre la responsabilité. Rester jusqu'au bout pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Donc... ne jamais rentrer chez elle. Aurore ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille. Et c'est tout en le sachant, qu'elle transplana jusqu'à Godric's Hollow.

Elle se métamorphosa en chat à la seconde où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Puis elle rejoignit lentement la seule maison du quartier qui semblait animée. C'était la nuit du 30 juin au 1er juillet... toujours l'anniversaire de Sirius. Et Aurore sut qu'elle avait eu raison de penser que la fête se déroulerait chez les Potter lorsqu'elle entendit le chant traditionnel s'élever dans les airs : _**Joyeux anniversaire**_. Elle grimpa donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, et put voir les Maraudeurs au complet, ainsi que Lily, le ventre bien rebondi en signe de son accouchement prochain du 31 juillet. Cependant l'absence de Marlene lui parut étrange. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? "Un empêchement ? Ou elle est peut-être en mission pour l'Ordre" supposa Aurore avant de se reconcentrer sur les personnes présentes. Ils étaient en train de déguster le gâteau. Mais le premier sur lequel ses yeux se fixèrent... ce fut lui. Sirius était assis à table, à la place d'honneur, sa part de gâteau intacte posée devant lui alors que Peter avait déjà englouti la sienne. Sirius ne mangeait pas. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur un point incertain. Les chaussures de James peut-être. Bien que ça ne semblait pas fournir un très grand intérêt. Et cette idée fut réfutée quand James se leva en même temps que Lily pour débarrasser. Mais les yeux de Sirius ne bougèrent pas. Et Aurore compris qu'il ne fixait rien en particulier. Juste le vide. Il ne voyait sûrement même pas ce qu'on aurait pu lui mettre sous les yeux. Son esprit semblait ailleurs. Loin de Godric's Hollow. Mais où ? Aurore avait peur de deviner...

"ça fait 3 ans pour lui... il pense encore à moi ? Est-ce qu'à chacun de ses anniversaires mon image le hante ? Ne pourra-t-il plus jamais être heureux le jour de sa naissance ? À cause de moi..."

- Sirius, tu n'as rien mangé, lui fit remarquer James en tendant la main vers l'assiette de son ami pour la pousser vers Sirius.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Et il ne leva pas non plus les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas le coeur à la fête. James soupira et prit l'assiette avant de suivre Lily vers la cuisine. Après avoir jeté un regard triste et coupable à Sirius, Aurore fit le tour de la maison avant de sauter dans la jardinière juste sous la fenêtre de la cuisine. Cachée parmi les fleurs, elle leva le museau avec précaution jusqu'à apercevoir le couple Potter. Lily lavait les assiettes et James les essuyait avec un torchon. Aurore les trouva très mignons l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'avait pu les voir en couple que quelques heures avant son départ. Mais la magie fut rompue par une phrase de Lily :

- ça ne va plus du tout pour Sirius. Il est complètement perdu.

- Je le serais aussi à sa place, répondit tristement James. Il tient beaucoup à elle.

Le coeur d'Aurore se serra. C'était bien elle qui le faisait encore souffrir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne sait pas où elle est, dit Lily.

Aurore fronça les sourcils. Ne pas savoir où elle était ? Parlaient-ils vraiment d'elle ? Mais à quelle autre fille Sirius pouvait-il beaucoup tenir ?

"... Véga. Mais elle est à l'hôpital. Non ?"

- Rien pour l'instant, dit James. À part chercher.

- Dire que sa cousine a été enlevée il y a deux jours... et qu'elle était réveillée depuis deux semaines mais que personne ne l'a prévenu, dit Lily sur un ton désolé. Les Black sont vraiment...

"Quoi...? Véga est sortie du coma ?! Et elle a été enlevée...?"

- Les Black sont ce qu'ils sont, dit James. Obstinés. Véga l'est aussi, et je suis sûr qu'elle saura se montrer forte.

- Mais elle vient à peine de sortir du coma ! Et... qui sait ce qu'ils lui font subir ? Vu qu'on sait qu'ils veulent récupérer son sablier... elle est peut-être déjà...

- Je t'interdit de dire ça devant Sirius.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas idiote.

Aurore resta perplexe. Comment avaient-ils su que Véga portait le sablier ? "Est-ce que Regulus aurait finalement décidé d'en parler à son frère ? Avant de... rejoindre définitivement l'obscurité ? Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas prévenu du réveil de Véga ? De la même façon qu'il a prévenu Sirius qu'elle était tombée dans le coma... même s'il était devenu mangemort... j'étais persuadée que..." Soudain, Aurore s'arrêta dans ses réflexions. Et elle se moqua intérieurement d'elle-même. "Je suis trop bête. Regulus est sûrement mort depuis des mois... Les Inferis l'ont tué bien avant que la prophétie soit prononcée. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas prévenu son frère. Parce que... Regulus est mort. Mort ! Et ma stupide mise en garde n'a pas suffit à le protéger..." De petites larmes coulèrent au coin des yeux du chat sous la fenêtre des Potter. Un chat qui pleure de tristesse... c'était du jamais vu. Heureusement qu'elle était bien dissimulée.

- On la retrouvera, assura James. Ça fait quelques jours qu'elle a disparu, mais on a déjà fouillé pas mal d'endroits. Il ne nous reste que les plus inaccessibles.

- ça vaudrait mieux pour cet idiot de Black qui serait capable de se laisser mourir de faim si tu n'étais pas là.

James soupira. Son ami semblait vraiment beaucoup l'inquiéter.

- Et je suis aussi morte d'inquiétude pour Marlene... murmura Lily. Si il lui est arrivé malheur à cause de lui je...

Aurore s'arrêta de pleurer pour écouter plus attentivement. "Marlene a des problèmes ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là ce soir ?"

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, la rassura James aussitôt en prenant sa femme par les épaules. Et tu la reverras un jour. C'est certain.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir avec...

- Marlene avait forcément ses raisons, la coupa James. Tu la connais mieux que personne.

- Pas tant que ça apparemment. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Faire un si gros sacrifice pour lui...

- ça nous a tous étonnés. Mais ce n'est pas le soir pour penser à ces choses là. Je dois trouver un moyen de ramener l'âme de Sirius parmi nous.

- Bonne chance, dit Lily en s'essuyant les mains avant de retourner avec lui dans le salon.

Dans la jardinière, Aurore essayait de comprendre. Alors Marlene n'avait pas eu un simple empêchement. Ni même une mission. Elle avait disparu. Partie avec quelqu'un. Un homme apparemment. Mais qui ? "Ça ne lui ressemble pas de laisser ses amis sans nouvelles pour s'enfuir avec un homme... Ne donner aucun signe de vie à Lily... Incroyable. J'espère qu'ils la retrouveront ou qu'elle réapparaîtra d'elle-même".

Aurore regagna la fenêtre du salon et continua à les observer discrètement, remarquant que Remus arborait déjà ses vêtements rapiécés. Il était sorti de Poudlard depuis deux ans. N'avait-il toujours pas trouvé de travail ? Rien n'était moins sûr. La vie était plus que difficile pour les loup-garous.

Quand à Peter, il avait légèrement changé. Encore plus courbé qu'avant, les traits plus fatigués, les cheveux commençant déjà à dégarnir le sommet de son crâne. L'inquiétude. La peur. L'angoisse.

"Courbé à force de trop se prosterner devant son maître" pensa rageusement Aurore. "Fais-moi confiance Peter, je t'arrêterai avant que tu ne causes le plus grand mal. Ce soir même, il se peut que tu ailles rendre visite aux détraqueurs d'Azkaban".

Et elle décida d'agir alors que les invités quittaient la maison. James avait insisté pour que Sirius passe la nuit ici, et son ami avait accepté même si c'était sans grand enthousiasme. Mais Remus et Peter venaient de leur souhaiter bonne nuit avant de sortir dans la rue, hors des limites du sortilège antitransplanage.

- Bonne nuit Peter, dit Remus avant de disparaître.

- Hum, répondit l'autre prenant le temps de se concentrer pour éviter tout désartibulement.

Pettigrow venait de tourner sur lui même. Lorsqu'il sentit de petites griffes s'accrocher à son bras. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir une forme blanche lui sauter dessus. Et par miracle, il arriva en un seul morceau dans la chambre de son minuscule appartement, couinant et gémissant alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait la peau du bras. Il se débattit comme il put jusqu'à ce que la forme blanche se changea en jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds argentés et aux yeux vairons. Elle l'écrasait au sol de tout son poids et dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, la pointant droit sur la gorge de Peter.

- Q...Q... Qui ? Bégaya-t-il en cessant immédiatement de se débattre.

Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas cette apparence. Mais Aurore voulait qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire. Et elle reprit les traits qu'il avait toujours connu. La reconnaissant enfin, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Aurore...? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Comment...

- Bonsoir Peter, répondit-elle sombrement. Surpris de me voir ?

- Ah... souffla-t-il perdu. Je...

Il se tut immédiatement quand la baguette d'Aurore s'appuya sur sa gorge. De plus, la jeune fille le fixait avec un regard si noir qu'il aurait été très stupide d'essayer de discuter avec elle.

- Bien sûr que tu es surpris, murmura-t-elle. Tu pensais ne plus jamais me revoir. Tu pensais être tranquille. Que plus personne ne pourrait te démasquer. Mais je suis bien là Peter. Et je ne te ferai pas grâce deux fois.

Peter déglutit. Et ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'il tentait de trouver les mots pour ce sortir de cette situation.

- J... je... Aurore je...

- Tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle folle de rage.

Peter obéit et il l'écouta déballer toute sa rancoeur :

- Pourquoi Peter ? Dit-elle les dents serrées. J'ai toujours voulu savoir... pourquoi trahir tes amis ? Seulement par lâcheté ? Ou bien... avais-tu quelque chose à leur reprocher ? Ce sont tous tes_** amis**_ !

-...

- Tu as ensorcelé Sally ! Tu l'as empoisonnée puis forcée à commettre une mauvaise action. Alors qu'elle ne tenait même plus debout ! Et tu as... tu as dénoncé Véga ! Cria-t-elle plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait ? Qu'est-ce que tous tes amis ont pu te faire pour que tu les traites ainsi ? Pour que tu les trahisses ! Pour que tu... ailles jusqu'à les condamner...?

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la joue de Peter. Et il se rendit compte que la main d'Aurore tenant la baguette tremblait. À travers les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage... Aurore pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille à ses amis ?

- Les condamner ? Demanda prudemment Peter.

Aurore se tendit. Oui... il ne le savait pas encore. Mais si elle laissait les choses se passer, Peter condamnerait à mort Lily et James.

- Dis-moi pourquoi... murmura-t-elle faiblement. Pourquoi avoir rejoint Voldemort ?

Aurore sentit Peter trembler sous elle, et il dit difficilement :

- Je... ne l'ai pas rejoint.

La fureur s'empara de nouveau d'elle et elle hurla :

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!

Peter grimaça en sentant la baguette s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou.

- Tu oses le nier Peter ?! Nier que tu as causé du tors à tes amis ? Que tu les espionnes depuis des mois ? Tu oserais nier _**Ç**__**A**_ ?! Cria-t-elle en remontant sa manche gauche avec sa main libre.

La marque des Ténèbres était bien présente sur l'avant bras de Peter. Si noire. Si maléfique. Et il osait prétendre qu'il n'était pas mangemort ?

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne l'as pas rejoint ? Demanda-t-elle dangereusement. Tu portes sa marque !

- Oui mais... je...

- Et tu m'as remerciée... espèce de salaud, dit-elle la gorge nouée. Tu as osé me remercier de n'avoir rien dit aux autres. Sache que si tu n'avais pas écris ce simple mot... _**merci**_... je ne serais pas revenue ici pour t'arrêter !

Peter retint son souffle alors qu'il imaginait déjà un sortilège impardonnable sur les lèvres d'Aurore.

- Tu les aurais tous condamnés, continua-t-elle. Tous. Mais je suis là et crois-moi... ça n'arrivera pas.

- A... attends... dit-il paniqué en la voyant prête au pire.

- Avad...

Elle fut coupée par deux coups frappés à la porte du salon. Et immédiatement, Aurore pointa sa baguette dans cette direction. Un autre mangemort ?

- Peter ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille leva les sourcils. Une voix de femme. Inquiète.

- J'ai cru entendre des cris, continua la femme. Que se passe-t-il ?

- R... rien, maman, répondit Peter en faisant de son mieux pour adopter une voix rassurante.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas retourne vite te coucher. Il est tard.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Pardon de t'avoir réveillée.

Aurore entendit la mère de Peter s'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis la jeune fille reporta son attention sur lui.

- Tu... dit-elle perdue. Tu vis avec ta mère ?

- Ne me tue pas... je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-il. Je... je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Aurore n'y croyait pas. Et elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle aurait fait si Mrs Pettigrow n'était pas intervenue. "J'étais sur le point de..." pensa-t-elle horrifiée en fixant sa baguette. Un peu plus, et elle devenait une meurtrière. Quelqu'un qui ne vaut pas mieux que les Mangemorts. Elle était vraiment prête à tuer Peter...

Celui-ci dut se rendre compte de son désarrois car il tenta de s'extirper de la prise qu'elle exerçait toujours sur lui. Mais d'un geste vif, Aurore plaqua sa main sur son torse pour l'immobiliser avant de pointer sa baguette entre ses deux yeux.

- Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna-t-elle paniquée et perdue.

- Je t'en prie ! S'exclama-t-il effrayé. Je ne bougerai plus... promis.

Aurore respirait rapidement. Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Alors que faire ? Comment l'empêcher de nuire ? Quelle était la solution ?

- S'il te plait Aurore, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je veux pas mourir.

- La ferme, dit-elle en cherchant toujours ce qu'elle devait faire.

- C'est vrai... j'ai ensorcelé Sally, avoua-t-il désespéré. Et j'ai dit à Rosier que la cousine de Sirius portait le sablier. Mais je lui ai jamais rien dit sur toi !

- Parce que je t'avais lié la langue. Maintenant tais-toi, je réfléchi.

- Le maléfice s'est rompu quand tu es partie. J'aurais pu parler de toi à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais je l'ai pas fait ! Je te jure. Je savais que j'avais une dette envers toi...

- TU VAS LA BOUCLER ?! Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Immédiatement, elle grimaça en jetant un regard inquiet à la porte. Et elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à ma mère, la supplia-t-il. Elle n'est au courant de rien. Et elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je sais que j'ai trahis mes amis mais... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rosier lui faire du mal.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. Et elle éloigna sa baguette du visage de Peter.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Il est venu me voir... juste après l'esclandre des parents de Sirius à Pré-au-lard. Rosier était au courant du vol. Il m'a demandé d'enquêter là-dessus. Et surtout... sur toi. Il voulait absolument savoir qui avait volé le trésor des Black. Et il m'a juré que je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère si je n'obéissais pas.

-...

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! J'ai pas rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui... c'est lui qui est venu me chercher. J'ai rien demandé de tout ça... je voulais trahir personne. Mais c'est _**ma mère**_.

-...

- Je t'en prie Aurore, dit-il en retenant un sanglot. Tu m'as aidé à la protéger en ne disant rien à personne. C'est pour ça que je t'ai remercié... mais ne la condamne pas maintenant. Je t'en supplie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras...

Aurore ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien trouver à dire. Alors c'était ça ? La raison de Peter pour avoir trahis ses amis. Pour s'être allié à Voldemort. Oui, c'était bien la peur mais... pas seulement pour lui-même. Alors qu'elle s'était acharnée à protéger le futur, Peter aussi essayait de protéger quelque chose. Sa mère.

- Tu me jures que c'est la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ou... oui, pleura-t-il. Je ne mens pas...

- Alors c'est une chance pour tout le monde que je sois revenue... même pour toi, dit-elle en se levant soudainement.

Surpris, Peter cessa de pleurer et il la regarda commencer à faire les cent pas tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles :

- C'était quoi déjà la formule ? J'aurais dû être plus attentive à ce que disait Hermione...

Lentement, Peter se redressa. Et avant qu'il ait pu se lever, Aurore pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

- Écoute-moi bien Peter. Ce que je m'apprête à faire... c'est rendre un énorme service à tout le monde. Même à toi et à ta mère. Et je ne compte pas te demander ton avis.

- M... mais... dit-il un peu effrayé.

- Je suis venue ici pour changer les choses. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tu dois disparaître.

Peter retint son souffle. Et il poussa un petit cri quand elle s'exclama :

- _**Neo memoria**_ !

La puissance du sortilège le plaqua de nouveau au sol. Et il y resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague, alors qu'Aurore s'accroupissait près de lui.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-... oui, répondit-il faiblement après un léger temps de latence.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Peter Pettigrow...

- Comment s'appelle ta mère ?

- Eliane... Eliane Pettigrow.

- Bien. Je veux que tu oublies tout à l'exception de ces deux noms. Tout ton passé.

- Oui... tout oublier.

- Qui suis-je ?

-... je ne sais pas. J'ai oublié, murmura-t-il l'air toujours perdu.

- C'est bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu te souviennes de ceci : ta mère et toi vous devez partir. Très loin d'ici. En... en France, décida-t-elle faute de meilleure idée. Tu trouveras un travail là-bas et tu prendras soin de ta mère. D'accord ?

- Oui...

- Lève-toi.

Peter lui obéit docilement et il jeta des regards curieux tout autour de lui, ne reconnaissant même pas sa propre chambre. Quant à Aurore elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle espérait faire le bon choix. Et elle se mit à fouiller dans la petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Aurore en sortit une deuxième bourse qu'elle mit dans les mains de Peter.

- Voilà de l'argent. Assez pour le voyage et peut-être même... pour un logement. Ne le gaspille pas.

Peter acquiesça et Aurore le regarda mettre la bourse dans sa poche. C'était tout l'argent qu'il lui restait. "Et je le donne à Peter... il doit vraiment me manquer une case" pensa-t-elle dépitée.

- Maintenant prépare vos valises. Vous partez sur le champ.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau et il se mit à chercher ses affaires, ayant même oublié que tout dans cette chambre lui appartenait. Quant à Aurore, après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil, elle sortit de la pièce. Et elle alla délicatement ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Mrs Pettigrow. Il lui restait une autre mémoire à modifier.

oOo

Aurore marchait dans la nuit noire, la tête basse. C'était fait. Elle s'était débarrassée de Peter. Mais de la façon la plus inattendue, même pour elle. Aurore l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Sa toute première idée était de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Puis, aveuglée par sa rage, elle avait faillit le tuer. "Et finalement... je l'ai sauvé" pensa-t-elle sans réussir à le croire. "Maintenant, je me retrouve seule et sans argent. Mais au moins je suis sûre d'avoir sauvé la vie de mes amis. Et surtout celle d'Harry. Il pourra avoir une enfance normale, entouré de ses parents et de son parrain. Cette nuit n'est peut-être pas complètement gâchée... Mais je devrais quand même m'assurer de tout ça. Savoir si j'ai vraiment annulé la prophétie. Et le meilleur endroit pour ça..."

Aurore s'arrêta devant la porte d'un établissement de Pré-au-Lard. Il devait être à peu près 3h du matin. Et étrangement, une lueur filtrait à travers les vitres crasseuses du rez-de-chaussé. Elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais c'était peine perdue. "Il pourrait faire un effort, j'ai jamais vu des vitres aussi sales" pensa-t-elle avant de frapper à la porte. La seconde qui suivit, un bruit de brisement de verre retentit à l'intérieur. Puis, le silence. Fronçant les sourcils, Aurore frappa une deuxième fois.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle. C'est pour une chambre.

Après quelques secondes, Aurore entendit des bruits de pas précipités et la lueur se rapprocha rapidement de l'entrée. Puis, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la longue barbe grise, l'air revêche, et tenant une bougie dans sa main gauche. Sa baguette dans l'autre. Aurore sentit le regard soupçonneux que les yeux bleus de l'homme lui lançaient derrière ses lunettes. Évidemment, elle se présentait en plein milieu de la nuit. "Mais il était réveillé alors..."

- Bonsoir, dit-elle prudemment. Est-ce qu'il vous resterait une chambre ?

-...

- Heu... vous louez bien des chambres ? S'enquit-elle face à son silence.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il. M'en reste.

"Comme si on se bousculait pour venir dormir ici..." pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il venait de jeter un coup d'oeil de chaque côté de la rue avant de faire volte face, se dirigeant vers un escalier en fond de salle. Mais il s'arrêta au niveau du bar pour se retourner vers elle. Vu le regard lourd qu'il lui adressait, Aurore supposa qu'il l'invitait à entrer. Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, faisant trembler sur la façade la tête de sanglier qui y était accrochée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ce pub. La Tête de Sanglier était devenue assez célèbre, ayant joué un grand rôle dans la bataille de Poudlard. Mais c'était bien sa première rencontre avec Abelforth Dumbledore. Et Harry avait raison... il ressemblait beaucoup au directeur de Poudlard. Mais uniquement d'un point de vue physique pour l'instant. "Il a l'air super bizarre" pensa-t-elle en le rejoignant. Aurore monta les escaliers à sa suite, découvrant juste avant les morceaux de verre brisés derrière le comptoir. "Il fait sa vaisselle à 3h du matin ?"

- C'est 10 mornilles la nuit, annonça l'aubergiste après avoir atteint le 1er étage.

- Ah... dit-elle mal à l'aise. Heu... est-ce que vous pourriez... me faire crédit ?

Abelforth s'arrêta brusquement et Aurore s'attendit à essuyer un refus. Voire même l'ordre de déguerpir. Mais il se contenta de la fixer en silence.

- Je peux t'engager en échange de la chambre, dit-il finalement.

- M'engager ? Dit-elle surprise.

- ça veut dire _**travailler**_, gamine.

- Merci, je le sais, dit-elle vexée.

- M'aider au bar, faire les chambres, les corvées, parfois les courses... énuméra-t-il.

"Rien que ça ?!" pensa-t-elle sidérée.

- En échange tu es nourrie et logée, finit-il.

-...

- C'est ça ou tu vas voir ailleurs.

Aurore contint sa frustration de son mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs. C'était ici, l'endroit où la prophétie devait être prononcée. Elle devait le vérifier ou elle ne serait jamais tranquille.

- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire.

- Tu commences à 7h.

- Vous voulez dire... dans quatre heures ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Tu sais compter, c'est une bonne chose, dit-il en reprenant son chemin.

- Mais... dit-elle furieuse. J'aurai à peine le temps de dormir !

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il. Et c'est pas moi qui demande une chambre à 3h du matin, gamine.

- Je vous signale que j'ai un nom ! S'exclama Aurore hors d'elle. Et c'est certainement pas "gamine".

Abelforth s'arrêta une deuxième fois et Aurore faillit se cogner contre lui. L'aubergiste lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs et demanda les dents serrées :

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**Gamine **_?

- C'est...! C'est...

Abelforth leva un sourcil. Aurore s'était laissée emportée et elle avait faillit donner son vrai nom. Mais elle devait en donner un autre. S'appeler Aurore Devan ou Aurore Lupin aussi près de Poudlard c'était de la stupidité pure. De plus Abelforth faisait aussi partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Vic... Vicky, répondit-elle enfin. Vicky Weasley.

L'aubergiste jeta un oeil à ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur. De ses yeux couleur marron, Aurore le fixait avec appréhension, se demandant si il allait la croire. Elle avait adopté cette apparence en sachant pertinemment que la famille Weasley comptait un trop grand nombre de membres pour que quiconque à part eux-même puisse tous les connaître. Et Abelforth ne sembla pas déroger à la règle, car il haussa les épaules avant de finir sa traversée du couloir.

- Je suis Abelforth Dumbledore. Patron de cet établissement. Et le tient aussi à partir de maintenant. Je te préviens, avec moi, on lambine pas.

"Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que suggère l'état de cette auberge" pensa-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais elle mit toute pensée négative de côté en le voyant avec étonnement passer devant la dernière porte du couloir des chambres sans s'arrêter.

- Heu... dit-elle incertaine. Vous avez d'autres chambres que celles-ci ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un nouveau regard noir par dessus son épaule. Puis il monta un deuxième escalier un peu plus étroit. Et Aurore le suivit au 2e étage. Le couloir était très court. Seulement deux porte d'un bout à l'autre.

- Ici, c'est ma chambre, dit l'aubergiste en désignant la porte de gauche.

Puis il ajouta dangereusement :

- _**Interdiction d'entrer**_.

- Compris, dit-elle d'un ton las.

- L'autre c'est la tienne. Interdiction de foutre le bordel.

- ça va, j'ai compris. Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher ? Je commence tôt.

-...

- Mr Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle le plus poliment qu'elle put dans ces circonstances.

- Hum, grogna-t-il.

Aurore rejoignit la porte de droite à grands pas. Et elle sentit le regard de l'aubergiste dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la chambre.

- C'est quoi son problème ? Marmonna-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Celui-ci émit un drôle de grincement. L'air sentait le renfermé et les draps la vieille humidité. "Je sens que ma vie en 1980 va être mémorable" pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Puis elle se cala sur les coussins après les avoir époussetés et elle sortit le sablier de son col. Terminé, elle ne l'utiliserait plus jamais. Mais elle tenta tout de même de tirer dessus pour voir si elle parvenait à l'enlever. Non. Ça aurait été trop beau. Décidément, l'Horcruxe ne voulait pas la lâcher. Et elle était sur le point de le ranger sous sa chemise quand un détail l'interpela. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fixa les grains de sable noirs. Il y en avait encore moins qu'à son arrivée en 1976.

- Il en reste seulement une quinzaine... murmura-t-elle avant de jeter un oeil à l'inscription sous le socle. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tout ça veut dire.

oOo

Aurore eut à peine le temps de fermer l'oeil, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Véga et Marlene. Et ce ne furent pas les rayons du soleil qui la réveillèrent. Mais les tambourinements d'Abelforth contre sa porte.

- Debout Weasley !

- Hum... marmonna-t-elle en plaquant son visage contre son oreiller.

Mauvaise idée, l'odeur rance du vieux tissu lui attaqua les narines. Et elle releva aussitôt la tête.

- Beurk... gémit-elle en se frottant le nez.

- Lave-toi et dépêche-toi de descendre, ordonna Abelforth. Le petit déjeuner des clients ne va pas se faire tout seul.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix trainante en se levant.

"Je vais devoir laver cette chambre de fond en comble..." pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Une fois prête, Aurore descendit dans la salle en baillant. Le patron s'affairait à passer un coup de chiffon sur les tables, retournant les chaises. Et bien qu'il l'ait sûrement entendue bailler, il ne fit rien pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, dit-elle tout de même.

- Derrière le comptoir. Un bol de chocolat chaud et quatre toasts par client. Tout est dans le placard.

Aurore passa derrière le bar, remarquant que les morceaux de verre au sol avaient disparu. Elle sortit tous les ingrédients et fit chauffer le lait avant de tartiner les toasts de confiture.

- On a combien de clients ? Demanda-t-elle afin de déterminer les quantités.

- Deux.

Aurore suspendit ses gestes avant de se tourner vers lui.

- _**Deux **_? On se lève si tôt pour tartiner 8 toasts ?

- Ne te plains pas et obéit. Il y a une tonne d'autres choses à faire.

- Comme aérer ma chambre, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant sa tâche. Ça fait combien de temps que personne n'a dormi là-haut ?

Aurore sursauta quand Abelforth posa une chaise au sol plus violemment que les autres.

- Travaille en silence, lui ordonna-t-il l'air furieux. Et je t'interdit de changer quoi que ce soit à cette chambre.

- Mais... les draps empestent, dit-elle perplexe.

- Fais le ménage. Mais ne change rien de place. Compris ?

Elle acquiesça, mais ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. "Si il tient tant à cette chambre pourquoi il me l'a donnée ? On a que deux clients, alors toutes les autres chambres du premier étage devraient être vides... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre".

- Apporte leur petit déjeuner aux chambres 1 et 2, dit-il en continuant de nettoyer ses tables. Tu t'occuperas de la tienne ce soir.

- Oui, dit-elle en disposant bols et toasts sur deux plateaux.

Aurore monta au premier étage, jetant un regard perplexe à Abelforth. Mais celui-ci faisait à nouveau mine de l'ignorer. Et elle perdue dans ses réflexions, elle alla frapper à la première porte. Un grand homme aux cheveux couleur de cuivre lui ouvrit. Il avait l'air encore endormi. Décoiffé, torse nu et se frottant les yeux.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement devant sa tenue. Mais je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner.

- Oh c'est rien, sourit-il gentiment. On avait bien convenu 7h30 avec Ab. C'est de ma faute si je ne suis pas du matin. Merci.

- De rien, dit-elle en lui donnant son plateau.

Il referma la porte en baillant et Aurore frappa à la deuxième porte.

- Oui ? Répondit l'occupant en lui ouvrant.

Aurore leva les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux. Un grand homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Le visage marqué par la fatigue et boutonnant le haut de sa chemise. Et il avait l'air surpris de la voir.

- Heu... dit Aurore en jetant un coup d'oeil au numéro de la porte.

C'était bien le 2. Elle n'avait pas pu frapper deux fois à la même porte. Pourtant cet homme semblait être le même qu'une minute plus tôt...

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle perplexe. J'ai dû me tromper...

Lorsque l'homme la vit jeter un regard perdu à la porte d'à côté, il éclata soudainement de rire.

- Je vois, dit-il souriant. Je suppose que vous venez de frapper à la porte n°1.

- Heu... oui.

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss, vous ne devenez pas folle. C'est juste que mon frère et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup, dit-il en prenant son plateau. Bien que nous ne soyons pas jumeaux.

- C'est... à s'y méprendre, dit-elle toujours étonnée de leur ressemblance.

- En effet. J'espère tout de même que Fabian était habillé lorsqu'il vous a ouvert.

- Plus ou moins...

- Excusez-le. La négligence est le seul trait que nous ne partageons pas, plaisanta-t-il. Merci Miss.

- Je vous en prie, dit-elle stupéfaite alors qu'il refermait sa porte.

Aurore redescendit et s'occupa de toutes les tâches qu'Abelforth lui attribua. Astiquer le comptoir, aérer les autres chambres vides, nettoyer les fenêtres...

- Il ne va pas me faire croire qu'il faisait ça seul tous les matins avant que j'arrive, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle passait un coup de balais devant l'entrée.

- Excusez-moi Miss, le pub est-il ouvert ? Lui demanda-t-on gentiment.

- Oui bien sûr il... répondit-elle en levant la tête.

Aurore s'arrêta immédiatement de balayer. Remus se tenait devant elle. Et derrière lui, James passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille comme il avait souvent l'habitude de le faire.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Remus face au silence d'Aurore.

- Heu... répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir ici. D'être confrontée directement à eux aussi rapidement. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se retrouver face à eux, trouvant ça trop difficile. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas donné le choix. Et elle se sentait tiraillée entre l'angoisse d'être découverte et la joie de pouvoir leur parler.

- C'est ouvert, dit-elle doucement en souriant.

- Merci, répondit-il.

Soudain Abelforth apparut dans l'entrée en s'exclamant :

- Weasley ! Arrête de rêvasser, tu bloques le passage aux clients.

- Désolée, dit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser James et Remus entrer.

Remus entra. Mais Aurore vit qu'il lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose ?

En fait, le sourire de cette jeune fille lui avait rappelé sa première rencontre avec Aurore. Elle savait alors qui il était. Et elle était heureuse de rencontrer son grand-père. Mais cette fille-ci, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Et physiquement, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Aurore. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire... "Ha..." pensa-t-il en détournant la tête. "Comme toujours, j'ai l'impression de la voir un peu partout. Il est vraiment temps que ça cesse".

Aurore fut soulagée de le voir détourner le regard. Et entrant à son tour, James lui dit en souriant :

- Salut.

- Ouais... murmura-t-elle. Salut.

Aurore avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils se saluaient dans la salle commune ou la grande salle. "C'est complètement dingue... si ils savaient que je suis là" pensa-t-elle en entrant.

- Tu t'appelles Weasley ? Demanda James. Tu es de la famille d'Arthur ?

- Heu...

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer des personnes connaissant directement Arthur. Elle devait trouver une réponse.

- Je suis... l'une de ses nombreuses nièces.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il intéressé. Alors tu dois connaître...

- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? Intervint soudainement Abelforth.

- Hum, réfléchit James. Deux bièraubeurres. Ça te va Remus ?

- Oui, répondit-il en s'asseyant à une table.

- Vicky, dit Abelforth en lui désignant le bar du menton et récupérant le balais.

Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller chercher les bouteilles demandées, soulagée d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire de James. "Le patron peut être utile parfois" pensa-t-elle amusée car Abelforth l'avait aidée sans le savoir. Elle était en train de décapsuler les bièraubeurres quand les deux hommes si semblables qu'elle avait réveillé un peu plus tôt descendirent les escaliers.

- S'lut, dit le premier en baillant.

Il était débraillé et ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air coiffés dans le bon sens. Aurore supposa amusée qu'il s'agissait de l'occupant de la chambre N°1. Le dénommé Fabian.

- Bonjour, dit le deuxième impeccable en regardant son frère l'air dépité.

- Tiens ! Voilà ta belle-famille, dit soudainement James.

Quand Aurore se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait à elle, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Belle-famille ? Demanda le deuxième frère alors qu'Aurore se posait intimement la même question.

- Vicky Weasley, la présenta Remus. Une nièce d'Arthur apparemment. Vous ne vous connaissez pas ?

Les deux frères et Aurore se fixèrent perplexes. "Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Je ne comprends rien..." se demanda-t-elle perdue. Finalement, le premier frère haussa les épaules et lui tendit la main en souriant.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu parler de toi, mais la famille Weasley est tellement grande. Je suis Fabian Prewett.

Aurore écarquilla alors les yeux. Tout devenait clair. D'autant plus lorsque le deuxième frère se présenta :

- Et moi Gideon Prewett. Enchanté Vicky.

Aurore n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de rencontrer ses arrières-grands-oncles, Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Les frères de Molly. Ils étaient pourtant sur la photo de l'ordre. Mais les rencontrer en vrai... ces personnes qui faisaient vraiment partie de sa famille tout comme Remus... elle en était toute retournée. Et elle renversa l'une des bièraubeurre en tendant trop rapidement sa main vers les frères.

- Weasley ! S'exclama Abelforth furieux.

- Pardon, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts.

- Je vais vous aider, dit gentillement Gideon.

- Non, intervint le patron. Vous deux allez vous asseoir. Vous en avez assez fait. J'imagine déjà l'état dans lequel je vais retrouver la chambre n°1.

Fabian grimaça. Et alors que Gideon et lui rejoignaient Remus et James, il marmonna :

- Le rangement c'est pas mon fort. Mais je fais de mon mieux...

- ça ne se voit pas, répliqua le patron. Maintenant assis-toi et prie pour que je ne retrouve pas des miettes de toast partout dans ta chambre. Déjà hier...

- Les tâches de chocolat c'était à cause de ce stupide hibou de la Gazette ! Se défendit Fabian. Il m'a surpris.

- Il y a autre chose qui risque de te surprendre si tu continues à chercher des excuses, répliqua Abelforth en tapotant dangereusement sa main avec sa baguette. Et toi Gideon en tant que grand frère tu devrais le surveiller de plus près.

- Je fais de mon mieux... soupira Gideon de la même manière que l'avait fait son frère un peu plus tôt.

Le fait qu'Abelforth parle ainsi à des clients surprit légèrement Aurore. Mais ils devaient bien se connaître faisant tous partie de l'Ordre. Cependant, Abelforth donnait l'impression d'être un vieux grand-père sermonnant ses petits enfants. Et Aurore ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un oeil noir.

- Rien, dit-elle en finissant de nettoyer.

- Alors dépêche-toi de remplacer cette bièraubeurre.

- Tout de suite, dit-elle en allant de nouveau fouiller le placard sous le bar.

Pendant ce temps les hommes discutaient dans la salle :

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Molly ? Demanda Remus aux frères Prewett.

- Oui, répondit Gideon. Elle a accouché en mars dernier.

- Molly a des enfants tout le tour du ventre, rit James. Ils en sont à combien ?

- Six ! S'exclama Fabian. Et c'est encore un garçon. Ils l'ont appelé Ronald. Mais Arthur et elle ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas leur chère fille. Après toutes leurs tentatives...

- La 7e sera peut-être la bonne, dit James amusé.

- Et toi ? Demanda Gideon. Comment va Lily ?

- Bien, sourit-il joyeusement. C'est prévu pour la fin du mois.

- Alors ça fera trois naissances cette année, dit Fabian. Frank nous a dit qu'Alice devait accoucher en août.

"Ils risquent d'avoir une surprise" pensa Aurore amusée. "Neville naitra le même jour qu'Harry".

- À ce rythme là, ajouta Fabian en riant, il faudra créer une garderie au sein de l'Ord... AÏE !

Un bruit sourd avait retentit juste avant le cri de Fabian. Et Aurore émergea du dessous du bar pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Le plus jeune des frères Prewett se massait l'arrière de la tête alors Abelforth tenait levé le balais qu'il avait pris à Aurore un peu plus tôt.

- Imbécile, dit le patron entre ses dents.

Aurore sentit les regards des autres sur elle, mais elle fit mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'avait faillit prononcer Fabian. Le mot "Ordre". Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, James demanda :

- Où sont nos bièraubeurres Ab ?

- Vicky ! S'exclama aussitôt le patron.

- Oui ! Dit-elle en accourant avec les bouteilles.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, dit Remus. Depuis quand tu travailles ici Vicky ?

- C'est... mon premier jour, dit-elle en déposant devant eux leurs boissons.

- Et tu la traites déjà comme une esclave Ab ? Demanda James.

- Avale ta bièraubeurre en silence gamin. Et laisse les adultes faire leur job.

- Gamin ? Je suis majeur depuis un moment déjà tu sais ?

- Et t'en es toujours à la bièraubeurre ? _**Gamin**_ ?

James rougit avant de marmonner :

- Où est le mal à aimer la bièraubeurre ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Dont Aurore qui put remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être traitée de gamine par Abelforth.

- Vous fêtiez l'anniversaire de Sirius hier soir ? Demanda Gideon.

- Oui, répondit James. Chez moi comme d'habitude.

- J'aurais bien voulu être là, dit Fabian déçu. Les gâteaux de Lily sont délicieux. Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on est bloqués ici avec le ronchon de service...

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Prewett ? Demanda Abelforth en levant de nouveau son balais.

- Non non, répondit aussitôt Fabian en se tassant sur sa chaise.

Et une fois qu'Abelforth se fut éloigné pour balayer le fond de la salle, Fabian ajouta tout bas :

- On est quand même contents de vous voir.

- La relève est là, le rassura James. Même si je n'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser Lily seule une semaine alors qu'on est si proches du terme.

- Sirius est avec elle, dit Remus.

- Comment il va ? Demanda Gideon.

-... c'est pas la grande forme, répondit James.

- Je m'en doute, dit Fabian. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit à sa place.

- On fait tout pour retrouver Véga, dit Remus.

De retour derrière le bar, Aurore jeta lentement les capsules à la poubelle. Entendre à nouveau parler de cette histoire déprimante... à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à croire... "Véga aux mains de Voldemort. Comme l'a dit Lily, il y a très peu de chances qu'elle soit encore en vie. La seule façon de lui prendre le sablier, c'est de la tuer..."

- En parlant de ça on... commença Fabian.

Mais Gideon lui donna un coup de coude. Et après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré, Abelforth dit à Aurore en lui rendant le balais.

- Va balayer l'étage. Mais n'entre pas dans les chambres. Compris ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil curieux aux hommes assis à table, Aurore acquiesça et monta les marches. Mais plutôt que de balayer le sol, elle s'assit juste au coin du mur, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la suite de la conversation.

- Fabian Prewett de malheur, grogna Abelforth.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit Fabian qui avait sûrement reçu un autre coup sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que cet idiot d'Albus pouvait bien avoir dans la tête quand il t'a fait entrer dans l'Ordre ? Hum ?

- Il est loin d'être idiot, dit Gideon. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant de mon frère.

- Cool la solidarité fraternelle, marmonna Fabian.

- Moi je l'ai entendu dire que les frères Prewett étaient nos meilleurs éléments, dit James.

- Ah ! Merci, dit Fabian satisfait. _**LES**_ frères Prewett.

- Et alors ? Demanda Abelforth. Qu'est-ce que les soit disant meilleurs éléments ont découvert de si intéressant qu'ils ne puissent pas s'empêcher d'en parler devant témoin ?

- Eh bien... dit Gideon. Hier nous sommes rentrés de patrouille des abords de Poudlard comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Mais on a été étonnés de trouver Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange assis dans la fond de la salle. Tu as aussi dû le remarquer Ab.

- Bien sûr. Je sens l'odeur putride des mangemorts à 1 km. Mais je n'ai pas pu entendre quoi que ce soit. Ces salauds se méfient du serveur plus que quiconque.

- Ils ne se sont pas méfiés de nous, dit Fabian sur un ton fier. On ne s'est encore jamais fait repérer. Personne ne sait qu'on fait partie de l'Ordre.

- On se demande comment... marmonna Abelforth.

- Toujours est-il qu'on a entendu des bribes de leur conversation, continua Gideon. Et ils parlaient de Véga. Ou du moins, son nom a été cité.

- Vraiment ? Demanda James. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Pas grand chose. Mais Rosier a affirmé être heureux de... l'avoir à sa disposition.

"L'enflure !" pensa Aurore.

- Alors elle est chez lui, dit Remus.

- Quand Sirius va l'apprendre... dit James.

- On en est pas sûrs à 100%, les réfréna Gideon. Et il n'est peut-être pas bon de le dire à Sirius tant qu'on en est pas certains. Et tant qu'on a pas de plan.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Remus. Il peut être capable de tout. Même de foncer là-bas tête baissée.

- Moi je ne le suis pas.

Aurore pencha la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir la salle. Abelforth venait de parler. D'une voix forte et dure.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher une chose pareille, continua l'aubergiste. C'est un membre important de sa famille. Il doit savoir où elle se trouve.

- Encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas sûrs... insista Gideon.

- Même si ce n'est qu'une piste, reprit Abelforth. Vous devez lui dire. Si j'avais su que...

Le patron d'Aurore se tut brusquement. Et un long silence suivit. Jusqu'à ce que James dise doucement :

- Je suis d'accord avec Ab. Je ne peux pas cacher ça à Sirius. Et je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

- Oui, approuva Fabian. Et on est au moins sûrs qu'elle est en vie. Si Rosier l'a à sa... disposition.

Nouveau silence. Personne n'osait imaginer ce que Véga pouvait subir si elle était réellement en vie. "Mais si elle est vivante... alors elle porte toujours le sablier ?" se demanda Aurore.

- ça nous apprend surtout la localisation de Voldemort, dit Abelforth. Il la garde forcément près de lui.

- C'est vrai, dit Gideon. On le soupçonnait déjà. Il a choisi le manoir Rosier comme quartier général.

- ça fait une question de moins à résoudre si tout ça est vrai, dit Remus.

- Moi je m'en pose une autre, intervint Fabian. Depuis quand Ab s'entoure de jolies jeunes filles ?

- Fabian, soupira son frère. On était en train de parler de choses sérieuses.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. On avait jamais vu personne d'autre que lui passer derrière le comptoir. Ab ne peut blairer personne. Alors je me demande ce que Vicky a de spécial.

- Rien du tout, c'est une empotée, répondit Abelforth. Tu l'as bien vu.

- Allons Ab, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que...

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons. J'embauche qui je veux. Maintenant payez-moi votre semaine et déguerpissez.

- C'est tout de même dangereux d'embaucher quelqu'un dans un lieu où on se réunis souvent, dit Remus. Si le pub était encore le QG de l'Ordre...

- Mon pub n'est plus le QG de personne excepté le mien ! S'emporta Abelforth.

-...

- Vous avez trop souvent foutu le bordel ici. Il était temps que vous alliez voir ailleurs. Soyez heureux que j'accepte encore de vous héberger.

- Hé Ab, dit James. Toi aussi tu fais partie de l'Ord...

- J'ai jamais accepté, grogna dangereusement l'aubergiste. Combien de fois je devrai le répéter ?

- Oui oui, dit Fabian d'un ton las. On l'a entendu des centaines de fois : Je ne suis pas un membre de votre Ordre de malheur !

- Mais tu nous aides et nous sermonnes quand on ne fait pas assez preuve de prudence, dit Gideon.

- Je ne veux pas d'autres morts sur ma conscience ! Cria Abelforth fou de rage.

Aurore retint son souffle. D'autres morts ? Tout le monde devait se poser la même question. Car cette fois, le silence était pesant. Et sûrement insupportable pour l'aubergiste qu'Aurore aperçut en train de monter rapidement les marches. En un éclair, elle fut debout, balayant le sol comme si de rien n'était. Abelforth passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire ni lui jeter le moindre regard. Et il entra dans la chambre n°2 avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. "Est-ce que c'est bien le moment d'aller faire le ménage dans les chambres ? Ce qu'il vient de dire..." pensa Aurore en fixant la porte de la chambre de Gideon.

- Vicky ?

Tournant la tête, Aurore aperçut l'aîné des Prewett sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Voilà ce qu'on doit à Ab, dit-il en lui tendant une bourse. Fabian et moi on va s'éclipser. Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Désolé pour le raffut.

Aurore acquiesça en prenant la bourse de Gideon. Et avant de partir, celui-ci ajouta :

- Je pense que tu as dû entendre mais... ne vas rien t'imaginer. Ab n'a jamais tué personne.

-...

- C'est un homme bien.

- D'accord.

Gideon sourit et il redescendit les marches juste au moment où Abelforth sortait de sa chambre. Cette fois, le patron s'arrêta lorsqu'il passa devant Aurore. Et il grogna :

- Quoi ? Quelque chose à dire ?

- Non.

Abelforth lui jeta discrètement un regard en coin avant d'ouvrir la porte N°1. Et la seconde qui suivit :

- FABIAN PREWETT !

- On passera chercher nos valises plus tard ! Répondit Fabian depuis la salle. À plus !

Aurore entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Puis elle vit Abelforth se retourner vers elle comme si tout était de sa faute. La jeune fille lui tendit la bourse de Gideon avec un sourire crispé.

- La prochaine fois, je leur fais payer triple, marmonna-t-il en lui prenant la bourse des mains. Toi va surveiller le bar.

"Un homme bien..." pensa Aurore en le voyant disparaître dans la chambre de Fabian qui devait être sans dessus dessous. "Bien caché en tout cas".

oOo

La journée passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas une seconde de repos, Aurore fut tout de même satisfaite de voir James et Remus s'installer dans les chambres 1 et 2. Grâce à eux, les affaires des frères Prewett furent sauvées. Et Aurore attendait avec impatience le jour où ils reviendraient les récupérer. Ses arrières-grands-oncles l'amusaient beaucoup. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient le don de faire tourner Abelforth en bourrique.

- Ce gros ronchon d'Abelforth, dit-elle amusée en nettoyant enfin sa chambre. Mais c'est un homme bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Aurore avait du mal à lui trouver des qualités. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis une journée, mais son patron avait tout d'un tyran. Cependant elle devait bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Il a pris la défense de Sirius, murmura-t-elle en faisant la poussière sur la commode. Il ne voulait pas que la vérité sur Véga lui soit cachée.

Ce point là jouait en sa faveur. Mais ce qu'il avait dit ensuite... "Je ne veux pas d'autres morts sur ma conscience !" Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Gideon peut dire ce qu'il veut... c'est inquiétant.

Soudain Aurore sursauta lorsqu'elle fit tomber une petite boite de la commode. Ouverte au sol, une douce mélodie retentit dans la chambre. "Une boite à musique" pensa Aurore en se baissant pour la ramasser. Dans la boite, un minuscule papillon magique virevoltait sans jamais s'éloigner de plus de 5 cm du fond. Un très joli papillon bleu. "Une boite à musique magique. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une" pensa-t-elle en souriant. "C'est magnifique". Puis Aurore remarqua qu'il y avait une fine inscription sous le couvercle. Un prénom. Anna.

Fronçant les sourcils, Aurore jeta un coup d'oeil attentif à la pièce. Un lit simple, de vieux rideaux en dentelle rose. Une mignonne petite chaise pour un bureau relativement bas. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armoire qu'elle n'avait pas encore nettoyée. Aurore posa délicatement la boite à musique sur la commode avant d'aller ouvrir les battants. La poussière et les toiles d'araignée ne purent que vaguement cacher les petites robes pendues dans l'armoire. "C'était une chambre d'enfant. Une petite fille..."

- Je ne veux pas d'autres morts sur ma conscience... murmura-t-elle en refermant l'armoire.

Puis Aurore posa de nouveau les yeux sur la boite à musique qui venait de s'arrêter.

- Anna.

* * *

Et voilà ! Aurore est arrivée en 1980 pour tout changer ^^ Avouez qu'au tout début vous pensiez qu'elle était vraiment rentrée chez elle lol. feinte ! xD

On entre dans une sorte de "seconde partie" de la fic. Elle est loin d'être terminée ! ;)

je suis sûre que vous avez des choses à me dire concernant ce chapitre ^^ alors je vous attends !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Takinza** : non, la présence de Véga ne changeait rien pour l'époque d'Aurore. Tu comprendras pourquoi quand je vous ferai lire la lettre de Véga ;) merci d'être là !

**AryaJedusor** : super ! ^^ à bientôt

**Nayla-HP** : il ne s'agit pas d'Ariana ^^ Désolée pour Vicky lol. (Je ne sais ce que cette fille t'a fais pour déclencher une telle réaction de rejet mdr) en écrivant le chapitre Peter est aussi légèrement remonté dans mon estime. ça m'a choqué xD merci, bisous

**Clair-2-lune** : je savais que vous seriez un peu déçus de la voir se cacher des autres. mais pour ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est nécessaire ^^ tu as raison, la sablier est loin d'être cool mdr. on verra où est partie Marlene ^^ bisous et merci !

**Lilisa** : et oui ! on continue ! lol vous saurez bientôt qui est Anna. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous ;)

**Elsie.S** : T'en fais pas, j'ai un plan mdr. Un plan machiavélique ! faites confiance à l'auteur, elle vous pondra un super scénario xD (non je ne suis pas allergique aux fleurs) Par contre, c'est sûr que ce sera dur pour elle de rester cachée. on aura des nouvelles de Véga et vous saurez bientôt où est partie Marlene et avec qui ! ^^ Tchuss !

**nana** : j'ai toujours cherché une raison au retournement de veste de Peter. Pour moi le chantage est une option plausible. mais il reste lâche ! (hiiii ! je l'aime pas ! mdr) Aurore est placée à un point stratégique en effet ^^ c'est Ab qui va s'occuper d'elle ! (ça promet... lol) à bientôt

**Gab92** : c'est génial. ça me rassure ^^ attention Dora n'est pas imaginaire elle existe vraiment (restée en 2046 avec Victoire et Teddy). C'est juste qu'Aurore est une voleuse d'identité mdr. vous allez voir, ça va se confirmer ^^ biz !

**laloudu77** : la suite viendra ;) merci

**Yaga-Poplar** : je dirais qu'avec les voyages temporels tout est relatif. En 1980 la famille d'Aurore n'existe pas et il n'ont pas l'occasion de s'inquiéter. Certes, ils sont restés en 2046 et il s'inquiètent d'un certain point de vue. Mais Si Aurore était rentrée chez elle ils n'auraient jamais su qu'elle était partie (puisqu'elle comptait rentrer juste un peu avant son départ) donc pour eux ça aurait été comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de s'inquiéter. C'est encore possible si finalement Aurore retourne chez elle ou si il se passe quelque chose dans la fic qui leur évite de s'inquiéter (petit indice sur ce que je vous réserve lol) Bref ! tout dépend d'Aurore. Merci d'être là et gros bisous !

**Marie** : je vais pleurer... tu es "extrèmement déçue" ? T.T (voilà je pleure, lol) Ben je suis extrèmement désolée. C'est vrai que c'est un grand revirement de situation. Alors si ça ne te plait vraiment pas, n'aies aucun scrupule à t'arrêter. (j'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça... T.T) c'est moi qui espère te revoir. Bisous

oh mais t'en fais pas, c'était pas des reproches lol. merci de me donner ton avis et à bientôt ;)

**Bazilea** : tu sauras bientôt qui est Anna ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes Ab. J'ai toujours été interressée par ce personnage aux airs bourrus mdr. bisous !

**Paracelse** : je suis contente de savoir que tu as finalement aussi suivi cette fic ^^ (t'en fais pas, même un review de temps en temps ça me fait aussi très plaisir ! ;) (fans addicts ? lol (et moi je mets des parenthèses dans les parenthèses des parenthèses mdr))) Oui, Aurore a perdu la tête. La suite s'annonce très dur pour elle. Je ne me vexe pas, je SUIS une détraquée littéraire ! et je prévois tout ! (enfin j'espère) évidemment que j'ai un plan pour m'assurer qu'Aurore naîtra (héhéhé ! xD) Rosier casse les tuuuut de tout le monde. Même moi. Je vais pas tarder à le dérouiller. merci de me lire de nouveau et gros bisous ! ;)

**Victoria** : je suis ravie que tu me laisses cette review. Même s'il n'y en aura pas d'autre, c'est pas grave, merci. tu as raison de t'être arrêtée sur le sablier. élément très important du chapitre, faut pas laisser passer ce genre de détail ! ;) mais je ne confirmerai aucune suposition ^^ pour la naissance d'Aurore j'ai répondu à Paracelse. J'ai un plan vous en faites pas ! lol. bisous !

**LilouEvans** : pourtant le chapitre est assez long lol. ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement à Poudlard. J'aurais fini par tourner en rond. j'essaye de faire intervenir un peu tous les membres de l'Ordre. mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si les frères Prewett auront une grande place. Je verrai sur l'inspiration du moment ^^ merci et bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : et oui, c'était carrément impossible que je puisse finir l'histoire en un ou deux chapitres ^^. il me reste tant de choses à vous faire partager sur cette fiction, je crois que vous ne vous l'imaginez même pas xD. tu as raison, Ab est un vrai grincheux ! mdr. bisous

**Git** : en effet, Aurore compte changer le plus de choses possible. Elle veut aider ses amis. Sirius est dans cet état à cause de l'enlèvement de Véga... le pauvre et la pauvre. merci beaucoup, à bientôt

**maroen** : bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ^^ (heu, tu dois confondre avec une autre fic. Gideon et Fabian ne faisaient pas partie de Noblesse oblige lol) merci beaucoup ! biz ;)

c'est pas grave lol. bisous ;)

**Hermione 1888** : merci ! ^^

**EleaG** : hello ! ça me fait aussi plaisir de te voir ^^ Vous ne savez pas vraiment ce qui se passe en 2046, alors décrire les changements... mais il se peut que ça se fasse à un moment de la fic ;) à bientôt pour la suite !

**copa-cabana** : je souris avec toi ^^ je ne voulais pas faire d'Aurore une meurtrière, mais l'idée de zigouiller Peter me plaisait assez mdr. aurai-je droit à la danse de la joie ? à suivre ;)

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : ALPOS ! laisse tomber les majuscules lol. (même si ça accroche tout de suite le regard mdr) je suis contente que tu sois ravie. Il y a trop de monde joyeux dans les parages... c'est bizarre xD repose bien tes doigts on se voit la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! bisous ;)

**Elro** : salut ! ^^ je suis contente d'avoir pu éveiller ton intérêt. merci beaucoup ;)

**brilou** : et oui, elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle. je pouvais pas la laisser partir si facilement ;) C'est vrai Peter porte toujours la marque des Ténèbres. il se peut qu'elle lui fasse mal lorsque Voldemort essayera de l'appeler mais il ne se souviendra pas ce que représente cette marque et ne rejoindra donc pas Voldy. Neville est né la nuit du 30 juillet 1980. C'est vrai que j'ai fait dire à Albus : "il y a de ça quelques heures"... J'aurais dû dire "la nuit dernière" pour que ce soit plus clair. Après... ils sont quand même nés à quelques heures d'intervalle. Anna n'est pas Ariana. Mais il est possible que le prénom "Ariana" ait inspiré celui d'Anna ^^ à plus !


	37. Si l'un survit, l'autre disparaîtra

Chapitre 37 : Si l'un survit, l'autre disparaîtra

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Aurore prit plaisir à apporter leur petit déjeuner à James et Remus. Ils prenaient aussi leurs repas dans la salle mais disparaissaient mystérieusement tout le reste de la journée. Aurore avait cru comprendre qu'ils patrouillaient dans Pré-au-lard ainsi que tout autour du château. Elle les voyait souvent passer et repasser devant le pub au fil de leurs rondes. "Dumbledore doit vraiment être inquiet depuis l'enlèvement de Véga. Il sait que Voldemort peut avoir récupéré le sablier. Si c'est le cas... le pire est à craindre" pensa-t-elle assise sur son lit, la petite boite à musique entre ses mains.

Aurore y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Cette chambre... cette boite à musique... et ce nom : Anna. Une petite fille avait vécu dans cette chambre. Il y avait assez longtemps manifestement. Mais... était-elle l'une des morts qui pesaient sur la conscience d'Abelforth ? "Est-ce que c'était... sa fille ?"

Soudain, Aurore sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Sachant qu'Abelforth venait lui ordonner de se mettre au travail, elle dit machinalement :

- J'arrive. "Pour une fois je me suis levée de bonne heure".

- J'ai une course à faire, annonça son patron. Occupe-toi des clients et du bar. Tu feras le ménage plus tard. Mais sors quand même les poubelles !

- D'accord, dit-elle en posant la boite à musique sur la commode.

- Et n'oublie pas de récupérer l'argent de Potter et Lupin. Ils partent ce matin.

- Déjà ? Soupira-t-elle.

Aurore sortit de sa chambre. Abelforth était partit. Et elle descendit préparer les petits-déjeuners, ce qui lui prit plus de temps que d'habitude. Cette semaine, quatre autres clients s'étaient installés dans les chambres du premier étage. Finalement, la Tête de Sanglier n'était pas un pub si miteux que ça. "Surtout depuis que je suis arrivée. Je devrais demander une augmentation. Tout ce que je fais ça vaut bien plus que le prix de la chambre" pensa-t-elle en prenant deux plateaux dans ses mains.

- Salut ! Dit soudainement James en apparaissant dans la salle suivit de Remus. On peut t'aider ?

- Oh ce n'est pas la peine je...

- T'en fais pas, dit James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ab ne le saura pas.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- On prendra notre petit-déjeuner ici, dit Remus en se saisissant d'un plateau tout comme James. Et je peux te dire que nos chambres sont impeccables.

- Je l'espère pour vous, rit-elle en montant les marches.

- Au fait, dit James. C'était sympa de ta part d'aider Gideon et Fabian à récupérer leurs valises en douce.

- Je me suis pris un savon... marmonna-t-elle. J'ai cru que le patron allait me virer.

- Il est spécial, dit Remus amusé.

- Il est cinglé, rectifia-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu sous-estimes la négligence de Fabian, rit James. Personne ne peut imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être sa chambre.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir, rit-elle en frappant à la porte d'un de ses nouveaux clients.

Une fois la distribution terminée, ils redescendirent tous dans la salle.

- Toujours vide, soupira-t-elle en observant le lieu. Les gens ne sont pas du matin par ici.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit James en s'asseyant à table avec Remus. Ils doivent tous être à la poste.

- À la poste ? Dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- La poste du Chemin de Traverse. Celle des McKinnon. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse en se rappelant que les parents de Marlene étaient postiers.

- Ils ont ouvert un petit espace dans leur hall, expliqua Remus. Le matin on peut aller y prendre son café et lire gratuitement la Gazette du Sorcier. Ça marche vraiment bien et la plupart des pubs sont désertés en début de matinée au profit des McKinnon.

- C'est sûr, ils savent y faire, sourit James. Et ça permet d'écouter pas mal de conversa...

James grimaça lorsque Remus lui donna un coup de pied. Puis le lycanthrope murmura tout bas :

- Ne te transforme pas en Fabian.

- Désolé, dit James en jetant un regard inquiet à Aurore qui faisait mine de retourner les chaises posées sur les tables. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me méfier d'elle.

- Fais un effort. Au final, on ne la connaît pas.

Aurore entendait à peine ce qu'ils disaient. Mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. "Je leur intime naturellement confiance" pensa-t-elle amusée. "Mais je me demande si les parents de Marlene reçoivent des nouvelles de leur fille..."

- En tout cas, dit James en remontant le ton, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir trop de clients Vicky. Vu qu'Ab n'est pas là, il aurait forcément trouvé quelque chose à te reprocher en rentrant.

- Il va plutôt me reprocher le _**manque**_ de clients oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et finirent leur petit-déjeuner. Puis ils payèrent leur semaine et Aurore les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- On a passé une très bonne semaine en ta compagnie, dit James en lui serrant la main. J'espère que tu sauras supporter Ab. On repassera sûrement dans quelques semaines.

- À bientôt alors, sourit-elle en serrant ensuite la main de Remus.

- Bonne journée Vicky, dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec James.

Aurore les regardait partir quand deux personnes arrivant en sens inverse saluèrent les garçons avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Bonjour Miss, lui dit un homme plutôt âgé. Auriez-vous deux chambres libres ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Aurore. Puis-je avoir vos noms ?

- Emmeline Vance, répondit aimablement la femme à ses côtés. Et Elphias Doge.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit Aurore qui savait parfaitement à qui elle avait affaire. Veuillez me suivre, les chambres 1 et 2 sont libres.

Aurore avait parfaitement compris que les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient toutes les semaines pour surveiller et protéger Poudlard. Elle aurait donc l'occasion de rencontrer deux nouveaux membres chaque semaine. Pour elle, c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Comme si les personnes apparaissant sur la photo qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa bourse magique se matérialisaient devant elle. Même lorsqu'elle avait remonté le temps la première fois, jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir tous les rencontrer. Mais grâce à la Tête de Sanglier, cela devenait possible. Et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Emmeline et Elphias récupérèrent seulement les clés de leurs chambres avant de ressortir faire leur première ronde. Leur arrivée sembla donner le coup de signal aux autres clients pour entrer boire un verre ou descendre de leurs chambres dans le but de lui adresser plaintes et demandes de services. Aurore eut tant à faire qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ni même son patron entrer dans le pub les bras chargés de paquets.

- Vicky ! Grogna-t-il immédiatement. Viens m'aider !

- Tout de suite, dit-elle en zigzagant entre les tables tout en déposant les boissons commandées devant les clients.

- Tiens-moi ça, dit Abelforth en lui mettant un lourd paquet dans les mains.

- Oh ! Souffla-t-elle en manquant perdre l'équilibre. Vous avez acheté des briques ?

- Arrête de te plaindre et range les bouteilles sous le bar.

Abelforth avait fait le plein de bièraubeurres. Ainsi que d'une quantité d'autres choses apparemment. Mais il posa tous les paquets sur le bar à l'exception d'un seul avant de monter l'escalier.

- Patron, j'ai besoin de vous là, dit Aurore en rangeant les courses le plus vite possible alors que déjà un client réclamait sa boisson.

- J'en ai pour deux secondes, tu t'en es bien sortie seule jusque là.

- On se demande comment... marmonna-t-elle. J'arrive monsieur !

Aurore n'aurait jamais pu croire que la Tête de Sanglier pouvait être aussi animée. D'après Harry, personne n'entrait jamais dans ce pub. Ou du moins, seulement les personnes louches. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

- C'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle en arpentant la salle de long en large. Les Trois Balais ont fermé ou quoi ?

- Rosemerta est partie en congé, dit Abelforth enfin revenu pour l'aider. Ça arrange mes affaires.

- ça n'arrange pas la serveuse, bougonna-t-elle. J'arrive madame !

- Vicky ! S'exclama soudainement son patron l'air furieux. Tu as oublié de sortir les poubelles !

- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais légèrement occupée, dit-elle ironiquement. Mais je vais le faire ne vous en faites pas.

- Avant ce soir si possible, râla-t-il.

- Heu... excusez-moi ? Demanda une petite voix.

- Oui madame ? répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Eh bien... si vous aviez un peu de Xérès, ce ne serait pas de refus. Mais j'aimerais aussi prendre une chambre.

- Votre nom ?

- Trelawney. Sibylle Trelawney.

Aurore renversa un verre d'hydromel sur un petit homme replet qui se mit aussitôt à geindre. Et sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle se retourna vers la femme qui venait de s'installer au bar. Sibylle Trelawney. Aurore guettait l'arrivée de cette femme depuis une semaine. Enfin elle était là. Celle qui devait prononcer la prophétie. Ou du moins... Aurore espérait qu'elle ne la prononcerait pas. Que James et Lily ne seraient pas obligés de mourir en protégeant leur fils. Qu'Harry pourrait avoir une enfance relativement heureuse. Si c'était le cas, Aurore avait décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler des Horcruxes. Afin que, tous ensemble, ils puissent mettre un terme à la suprématie de Voldemort. Aurore voulait offrir au monde Sorcier bien plus que 13 années de paix. Elle devait les libérer de Voldemort le plus tôt possible. Tout se jouait sur Sibylle Trelawney. Peut-être même ce soir...

"Si jamais je vois Dumbledore débarquer..." pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée.

- VICKY ! Rugit Abelforth.

Aurore sursauta et se rendit compte que l'homme sur lequel elle avait renversé le verre était devenu littéralement rouge de colère.

- Oh excusez-moi monsieur, dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

- C'est inadmissible ! Se plaignit-il.

- Va montrer sa chambre à la dame pendant que je répare tes bêtises, dit Abelforth en la poussant vers les escaliers. C'est la n°7.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Et tu sortiras les poubelles une fois redescendue !

- Oui, dit-elle exaspérée. Venez madame.

Sibylle avala sa dernière gorgée de Xérès avant de la suivre. Aurore ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant la tenue de cette femme. Très bizarre, comme l'avait décrit Harry. "Ses lunettes lui donnent l'air encore plus folle" pensa-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

- Vous m'avez bien donné la chambre n°7 ? S'enquit Sibylle alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir.

- Oui madame.

- Parfait. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver le sommeil dans une autre chambre. Saviez-vous que le chiffre 7 est de loin le plus puissant de tous ?

- Ha... j'en ai entendu parler.

- Vous, je sens que la divination vous intéresse, dit-elle joyeusement. J'espère bien l'enseigner à Poudlard vous savez ? Dommage pour vous, vous ne m'aurez jamais comme professeur.

- Oui, c'est bien dommage, dit Aurore en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir même. Nul doute qu'il m'embauchera. Je suis tout de même l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la très célèbre Cassandra Trelawney, se vanta-t-elle.

"Alors c'est bien ce soir !" pensa Aurore morte d'impatience.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sibylle vexée de ne pas voir d'admiration sur le visage d'Aurore.

- Absolument ! Se reprit la jeune fille. Dumbledore ferait une erreur s'il ne vous embauchait pas.

- En effet, dit-elle fièrement. Peut-être voulez-vous que je vous fasse une petite prédiction ?

"Si c'est pour vous entendre me dire que je vais bientôt mourir..."

- Je ne voudrais pas vous fatiguer avant votre entretient, donna-t-elle comme excuse.

- Oh je vous assure, cela ne me coûte rien, dit Sibylle en lui prenant de force la main gauche.

Aurore se retint de pousser un soupir et attendit son verdict morbide. "Est-ce que je fais me faire tuer par un Ronflack Cornu ?" pensa-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

- Hum... dit Sibylle en réfléchissant. Une assez grande ligne de chance, vous vous en sortez bien. Mais votre ligne de coeur est plutôt fragmentée. Séparée en trois fois. Mais pour le même homme, ça je peux vous l'assurer.

"Il n'y aura jamais que Sirius dans mon coeur. Mais merci de me rappeler que ma vie amoureuse est un vrai fiasco..."

- Quant à votre ligne de vie...

Sibylle était devenue silencieuse. Et Aurore n'appréciait pas son petit suspense. Ça ne l'amusait plus du tout. "Qu'elle me sorte le sinistros ou le spectre de la mort et qu'on en finisse" pensa-t-elle exaspérée.

- Je... je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, murmura enfin Sibylle.

- Vraiment ? Dit Aurore d'un ton acide. Vous pensez que je vais vivre jusqu'à 100 ans ?

- Votre... votre ligne de vie... balbutia la voyante. Elle a... disparu.

- Pardon ? Demanda Aurore en levant les sourcils.

- Oui elle... je l'ai vue j'en suis sûre et... elle a disparu. Elle n'est plus là.

- Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini avec les prédictions, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

- Mais...

- Votre chambre est ici. Bonne journée.

- Attendez Miss !

Mais Aurore s'était retournée et elle descendait déjà les escaliers. "Pff ! Comme si une ligne de la main pouvait apparaître et disparaître. Elle a vraiment un grain. Mais si elle ne prononce pas la prophétie, Dumbledore ne l'embauchera pas. J'aurai alors évité à pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard de longues heures d'ennui".

La jeune fille travailla tout le reste de la journée sans espérer pouvoir faire la moindre pause. Et elle vit à plusieurs reprises Sibylle, redescendue vider une de ses chères bouteilles de Xérès, essayer de lui parler. Mais Aurore faisait mine de ne rien remarquer. Et le futur professeur de divination dut abandonner quand vint le soir et l'heure pour elle de se retirer dans sa chambre pour y attendre Dumbledore.

- Vicky tu n'as toujours pas sorti les poubelles ! S'exclama Abelforth furieux. Est-ce que je vais devoir le faire moi-même ?

- Je vais y aller, soupira-t-elle en servant son dernier client. Je monte juste deux secondes me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

- Fais vite !

Aurore monta les marches quatre à quatre et elle passa rapidement devant la porte n°7 avant de monter au deuxième étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle alla directement ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air frais et Aurore remplit d'eau avec une cruche la petite vasque posée sur le bureau. Une fois la transpiration sur son visage disparue, elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit en soupirant. Et la jeune fille eut la surprise de sentir quelque chose rebondir sur le matelas. Un paquet. Celui qu'Abelforth avait emporté avec lui après lui avoir laissé les courses à ranger. "Il m'a acheté quelque chose ?" pensa-t-elle à la fois surprise et curieuse. Aurore ouvrit rapidement le mystérieux paquet et elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant à l'intérieur une robe bleu pâle. De petits papillons d'un bleu plus foncé étaient brodés sur le col.

- Vicky tu te dépêches ? Râla soudainement Abelforth en frappant à sa porte. On met pas deux heures pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Aurore se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir avant qu'il ne redescende. Et elle se retrouva face à son patron. La première chose qu'Abelforth remarqua, ce fut la robe qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Vous... dit Aurore. Vous m'avez acheté ça ?

- À ton avis ? C'est pas le père noël, marmonna-t-il l'air tout de même gêné.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- ça fais une semaine que tu es là et je n'ai toujours pas vu ta valise arriver. C'est tout.

- Oh, dit-elle en souriant. C'est gentil de vous être inquiété.

- Je m'inquiète pas, bougonna-t-il.

- Mais vous n'auriez pas dû je...

- Je peux la reprendre si t'en veux pas, s'énerva-t-il en tendant la main vers la robe.

- Non ! Dit-elle en la cachant derrière son dos. Elle est très jolie. Merci.

- Hum, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant. Dépêche-toi d'aller sortir ces fichues poubelles.

- Tout de suite, sourit-elle en allant poser sa nouvelle robe sur son lit.

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Abelforth se refermer derrière lui et Aurore redescendit rapidement dans la salle. Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Après tout, il était déjà tard.

"Finalement Ab a aussi son côté sympa" pensa Aurore amusée en passant derrière le bar pour prendre les poubelles. "Je me demande si il a mis du temps à choisir la robe et la taille. Ça fait bizarre de l'imaginer dans une boutique pour femme". La jeune fille aurait pu éclater de rire si un homme à la longue barbe argentée et au nez aquilin ne venait pas d'entrer dans le pub. Médusée, elle le vit lui adresser un sourire en passant devant le bar.

- Bonsoir, dit-il aimablement. J'ai rendez-vous avec Miss Sibylle Trelawney.

- Chambre 7, répondit-elle machinalement.

- Merci, dit-il avant de monter l'escalier.

Aurore mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Et elle laissa soudainement tomber les sacs poubelle avant de se ruer vers la porte d'entrée. "C'est le moment !" pensa-t-elle en faisant le tour du pub une fois dans la rue déserte.

Si Aurore avait fait plus attention, elle aurait remarqué la silhouette sombre adossée contre la vitrine. Et elle aurait vu cet homme vêtu d'une cape noire entrer discrètement dans le pub.

Mais l'esprit d'Aurore était trop occupé par l'envie de s'assurer que la prophétie ne serait pas prononcée. Elle allait enfin être fixée. L'éloignement de Peter avait-il servi à quelque chose ? "Je vais vite le savoir" pensa-t-elle en se transformant en chat lorsqu'elle fut dans la ruelle juste derrière le pub. Aurore grimpa sur le vide ordure afin d'atteindre la toiture du premier étage. À pas feutrés, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre n°7. Et elle colla son museau contre la vitre. Dumbledore était déjà à l'intérieur. Assis sur une chaise en face de Sibylle, il tournait le dos à Aurore.

- Vous êtes Miss Sibylle Patricia Trelawney, c'est bien cela ?

- En effet, répondit-elle. L'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de...

- Je sais cela, la coupa Albus. Mais vous me pardonnerez si j'évalue moi-même vos capacités.

Vexée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa vantardise, Sibylle dit d'un ton sec :

- Faites donc. J'ai toute confiance en mon 3e oeil.

- Bien sûr. Depuis quand exercez-vous la divination ?

- Depuis toujours, dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Je suis née avec mon don.

- Je vois. Mais vous lisez dans les boules de cristal ? Les feuilles de thé ?

- Tout cela oui. Et aussi dans les lignes de la main bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une prédiction il y a quelques heures qui m'a complètement chamboulée.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est au sujet de la serveuse, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Elle a perdu sa ligne de vie.

- Que voulez-vous dire par "perdu" ?

- La ligne était bien là. Et la seconde d'après, elle n'y était plus. Pouf ! Envolée.

- Pouf... répéta-t-il sur un ton dubitatif. Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie d'après vous ?

- Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille. Alors l'interprétation est assez complexe.

- Evidemment.

Le ton de Dumbledore laissait entendre qu'il avait du mal à la prendre au sérieux. "Pas étonnant. Elle raconte n'importe quoi et elle trouve une excuse pour ne pas s'expliquer". Sibylle dut sentir la perplexité de Dumbledore car elle proposa aussitôt :

- Mais si vous voulez, je peux lire vos lignes de main.

- Volontier, dit-il en tendant sa main gauche.

Comme pour Aurore, Sibylle mit quelques secondes avant de se prononcer.

- Tout cela me semble très mauvais. Une ligne de coeur déplorable. Quasi inexistante. Heureusement votre ligne de chance rattrape cela. Ne perdez pas espoir. Par contre votre ligne de vie s'arrête net à vos 97 ans. Méfiez-vous.

- Je vais fêter mes 100 ans dans quelques mois, dit-il poliment en retirant sa main.

- Ah, dit-elle gênée. Méfiez-vous quand même.

- Bien Miss Trelawney, je pense que notre entrevue touche à son terme.

- Mais... mais je... dit-elle alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

- Merci de vous être proposée pour le poste.

Dumbledore s'éloignait et Sibylle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. En tout cas elle avait l'air loin d'être prête à sortir une prophétie. "J'ai l'impression que j'ai réussi !" pensa Aurore folle de joie. "Maintenant je dois aller parler à Dumbledore des Horcruxes". Elle s'était retournée pour descendre du toit et le rejoindre dans la salle. Mais au moment où elle allait sauter par terre, une voix caverneuse retentit derrière elle.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... _

Aurore se retourna d'un bond. Et elle vit que Dumbledore en avait fait de même. Une main toujours posée sur la poignée, il fixait avec de grands yeux la femme dont le corps semblait être pris par de légers spasmes. Les yeux de Sibylle roulaient dans leurs orbites alors qu'elle répétait :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

Aurore retint son souffle. La prophétie ! À nouveau Sibylle désignait Harry comme étant l'élu... Mais la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Car elle fut sidérée en entendant la suite :

_Et le chat de Van figera la roue du temps pour veiller sur lui, engendrant fleur et lumière qui serviront l'élu... mais bien qu'ayant les mêmes buts, les destins de l'élu et du chat s'opposent... car si l'un survit l'autre disparaîtra... en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

"... Quoi ?" pensa Aurore sans arriver à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La prophétie était bien là... mais elle s'était modifiée ! "Pire encore, elle m'implique moi ! Le chat de Van..." Soudain Aurore sursauta quand des tintements retentirent dans la ruelle. Abelforth venait d'apparaître, trainant derrière lui les sacs poubelle qu'elle avait abandonné dans la salle et râlant tout seul contre la jeune fille.

- Combien de fois je lui ai répété ? Hein ? Sortir les poubelles c'est pas compliqué. Faut tout faire soi-même.

Mais Aurore n'eut même pas le loisir de se vexer. Son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure. Si Abelforth était dehors... La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers la porte de la chambre 7. Personne ne venait interrompre l'entrevue ! "Rogue !" pensa-t-elle brusquement en sautant du toit. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le couvercle du vide ordure, causant une frayeur à Abelforth qui s'exclama :

- Oh là !

Mais le chat détala pour rejoindre l'entrée du pub, l'aubergiste pestant toujours dans la ruelle :

- Salaté de chat !

Aurore arriva devant la vitrine juste au moment où Severus sortait en courant. Et comme pour Peter, elle se jeta sur lui. Trébuchant, Rogue n'eut pas le temps de transplaner et il s'écrasa au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'exclama-t-il en se débattant.

Reprenant forme humaine, Aurore le maintint plaqué au sol en criant :

- Je t'interdis d'aller lui répéter ce que tu viens d'entendre !

Étonné, elle le vit prendre une seconde pour observer son étrange apparence de Vélane avant de se débattre de nouveau.

- Quoi ? Lâche-moi ! Je ne te connais pas !

- Moi je te connais Severus Rogue. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter la prophétie à Voldemort !

Severus ouvrit de grand yeux avant de demander :

- Bon sang, mais qui tu es toi ?

- Peu importe qui je suis. Je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras si jamais tu lui en parles.

- Lâche-moi !

- Si tu lui parles de la prophétie tu condamnes Lily !

Severus se figea. Aurore savait qu'elle venait de prononcer la phrase magique. Celle qui le forcerait à s'arrêter. Mais son excès de confiance empêcha Aurore de se prémunir du coup de poing que Severus lui décrocha dans la mâchoire. Et poussant un gémissement, elle roula sur le côté.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, dit Severus en se relevant. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Lily.

- SEVERUS ! Hurla-t-elle en tendant la main.

Trop tard. Il avait transplané. Et la main toujours tendue vers le vide, Aurore se mit à pleurer. Pas parce que sa mâchoire lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais parce qu'elle avait changé le cours des choses... à un point où il était impossible de prévoir les conséquences. Elle n'avait réussi à sauver personne. Pire que cela, elle avait rendu les choses encore plus difficiles pour l'Ordre. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Abelforth aurait sortit les poubelles dès le matin. Il aurait pu trouver Rogue devant la chambre de Sibylle. Et le mangemort n'aurait pas entendu l'intégralité de la prophétie. Maintenant Severus allait tout répéter à Voldemort. Tout. Le mage noir allait pouvoir se préparer. Il allait se ruer chez les Potter afin de les tuer. Tous. Même Harry. Car cette nouvelle prophétie ne faisait pas mention du fait que Voldemort allait marquer le fils Potter. Ni même d'un pouvoir qu'il ignorerait. "Tout va peut-être se passer d'une façon complètement différente de ce qui était prévu. Et si Lily n'avait pas le temps de se sacrifier pour son fils ? Si Harry est laissé sans protection... si il meurt sans être marqué... il mourra alors que moi... je survirai ! Je les ai peut-être tous condamnés..." pensa-t-elle désespérée. "Et je devrai vivre avec ça sur la conscience ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter Severus ? Pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je venue ici ?"

En proie à son chagrin, Aurore dut faire un effort pour se reprendre et changer d'apparence. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient des deux côtés de la rue. Et ce fut sous les traits de Vicky qu'elle vit Abelforth accourir l'air inquiet.

- Vicky ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle. Je t'ai entendue crier.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Emmeline qui venait aussi d'arriver derrière Aurore en compagnie d'Elphias.

- Je... renifla la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Ta lèvre saigne, remarqua son patron. On t'a frappée ?

Il jeta des coups d'oeil tout autour d'eux pour essayer de trouver le coupable. Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Bon sang... par où il est parti Vicky ?

- Tran... transplané, sanglota-t-elle.

- Qui vous a attaquée ? Demanda Elphias.

- C'était... Severus Rogue, lâcha-t-elle juste au moment où la porte du pub s'ouvrait.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Dumbledore dans l'embrasure.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda-t-il à Aurore.

- Albus, dit Emmeline. Cette jeune fille vient d'être attaquée.

- Vous avez dit Severus Rogue ? Insista le directeur auprès d'Aurore.

- Oui... murmura-t-elle. Il... il écoutait à la porte de la chambre 7.

Dumbledore devait le savoir. Connaître l'erreur qu'elle avait commis. Il devait protéger les Potter avec le Fidelitas. "Protégez-les... je vous en prie".

- Venez avec moi, dit le directeur en lui tendant la main.

- Non ! Intervint Abelforth en lui poussant le bras. Toi retourne dans ton maudit château. Ce qui vient d'arriver c'est encore de ta faute. Je parie que Rogue t'a suivi jusqu'ici. La prochaine fois tu feras tes entretiens d'embauche ailleurs que dans mon pub !

- Ab...

- La ferme ! Si t'avais pas été là il ne s'en serait pas pris à elle. Mais tu es tellement confiant ! Au point que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu mets les gens autour de toi en danger. Il y a des mangemorts qui rodent partout ici et toi tu sors tranquillement. Essaye un peu de te souvenir pourquoi tu as mis en place des patrouilles à Pré-au-lard, imbécile.

- Abelforth vous ne devriez pas... commença Elphias l'air outré.

- Barrez-vous ! Tous autant que vous êtes. Viens Vicky.

Abelforth aida Aurore à se relever, et passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir, il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Que faisons-nous Albus ? Demanda Emmeline alors que l'aubergiste venait de leur claquer la porte au nez.

- Laissons Abelforth s'occuper de cette jeune fille. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable Albus, intervint Elphias. C'est nous qui étions de garde.

- Toujours est-il qu'un évènement important vient de se produire. Je dois en parler à l'Ordre au complet. Le plus vite possible.

- Je vais de ce pas chez les McKinnon, dit Emmeline. Tous les membres seront prévenus demain à la première heure.

- Merci.

- Devons-nous aussi prévenir Abelforth ? marmonna Elphias.

- J'ai peur que mon frère soit trop fâché contre moi pour répondre à mon invitation. Il semble s'être attaché à sa petite protégée.

À l'intérieur, Abelforth avait mené Aurore jusqu'à l'arrière salle. Rien de plus qu'une salle à manger en fait. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille entrait ici. Et après qu'il l'ait placée sur l'une des chaises, Aurore observa la tableau fixé au dessus de la cheminée. Ariana Dumbledore.

- Montre-moi ça, dit l'aubergiste en posant une boite à pharmacie sur la table.

Aurore leva la tête et il examina sa lèvre.

- Hum. Il t'a pas ratée.

Abelforth l'aida à soigner sa plaie et Aurore le remercia.

- Je me suis demandé où tu étais passée, dit-il en rangeant la boite. D'ailleurs tu as...

- Encore oublié de sortir les poubelles. Je sais... dit-elle d'un air las.

- Mouais, dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle. Mais raconte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Il m'a donné un coup de poing, c'est tout.

- ça s'est passé dehors. Mais tu as dis l'avoir vu écouter à la porte n°7.

- Je... je l'ai pris sur le fait et il s'est enfui. Quand je l'ai rattrapé il m'a frappée.

-...

- Puis il a transplané.

Aurore espérait vraiment qu'Abelforth se satisferait de cette explication. Parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire mieux.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il. La prochaine fois laisse-le juste filer. Je ne t'ai pas engagée pour te charger de la sécurité du pub. Compris ?

La jeune fille sut qu'en disant cela il souhaitait lui éviter tout nouveau problème. Et elle acquiesça, reconnaissante pour sa prévenance.

- Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Et demain, repos. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir de ta chambre.

- Vous me faites une faveur ou vous me punissez ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement amusée.

- Va te coucher.

- Bonne nuit. Et encore merci.

Aurore monta directement dans sa chambre. Après s'être enfermée, elle tomba allongée sur son lit. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vous en prie... faites que tout puisse s'arranger". La jeune fille mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête la nouvelle prophétie pour essayer de la comprendre. Trouver un espoir. Et peut-être y en avait-il un. Car après tout, Harry restait toujours : _Celui qui a le __pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Et le chat de Van devait veiller sur lui. "Et c'est ce que je ferai. Je le jure... je ne laisserai aucun malheur leur arriver". Mais une inquiétude subsistait. La fin de la prophétie : _mais bien qu'ayant les mêmes buts, les destins de l'élu et du chat s'opposent... car si l'un survit, l'autre disparaîtra... en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

"ça veut dire que cette fois, la question de savoir qui devra vivre ou mourir ne se pose pas entre Harry et Voldemort. Mais entre Harry et moi... Si l'un survit, l'autre disparaitra". Mais au moins, Aurore était sûre d'avoir un rôle à jouer. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être immuables. Elle devait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les sauver tous. "Je jure que j'y arriverai. Je sauverai les Potter. Je les sauverai tous..."

oOo

Rassemblés dans un grand salon, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix gardaient le silence. Dumbledore venait de leur énoncer la prophétie que lui avait prédit Sibylle Trelawney.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous Albus ? Demanda finalement Minerva.

- Oui, parce que... approuva Elphias. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette femme et... son "art" de la divination s'assimile plutôt au charlatanisme d'après ce qu'on dit.

- Elle est véritablement entrée en transe, répondit Dumbledore. Aucun doute pour moi, c'était une prophétie. Et elle doit être prise au sérieux.

- Si c'est vrai, cela nous apporte un réel espoir de vaincre un jour Voldemort, dit Gideon. Bien que la tâche ne s'annonce pas facile.

- Vous avez parlé d'un chat ? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui l'air surpris. La mention du chat n'était pas ce qui avait d'abord retenu leur attention. Plutôt l'élu qui les sauverait tous. Mais Sirius s'intéressait en premier lieu au chat ?

- Un chat de Van, acquiesça Albus tout en fixant intensément le jeune homme.

Minerva prit un air pincé. Elle savait parfaitement à qui la prophétie faisait mention. Elle et Dumbledore étaient les seuls à savoir que derrière le "chat de Van" se cachait le prénom "Aurore". Sirius, lui, y associait "Dora".

"Le chat de Van" pensa-t-il. "Devan. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Elle est restée. Dora aura donc un rôle à jouer dans notre combat ? Mais où est-elle passée ?"

- Pourquoi le chat t'intéresse ? Demanda James à son meilleur ami.

- ça me parait bizarre. C'est tout.

- Il n'a pas tort, approuva Fabian. Un_** chat**_ ? Pour aider l'élu ?

- ça cache forcément autre chose, dit Maugrey. Mais on devra s'arranger pour que ce soit ce chat qui disparaisse plutôt que l'élu.

- Alastor, dit Albus sur un ton de réprimande.

- Quoi ? On veut détruire Voldemort, oui ou non ? Le chat doit mourir.

- Cette conversation est complètement grotesque. "Le chat doit mourir" ? Dit Elphias en poussant un soupir sidéré. Ce n'est qu'un animal et je ne vois pas comment il pourrait conduire à la perte de Voldemort. Sacrifice ou pas.

- Je répète : ça cache autre chose, grommela Maugrey. Animagus je dirais.

Cette fois, ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers Minerva. Et celle-ci dit d'un air exaspéré :

- Je ne me transforme pas en chat de Van !

- Je ne pense pas que la prophétie fasse référence à Minerva, dit Dumbledore.

- Alors à qui ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Si on en discute depuis une heure c'est qu'on en sait rien, lui fit remarquer Alastor.

- Taisez-vous, dit Minerva. Il y a un point bien plus inquiétant que vos histoires de chat.

- C'est vrai... murmura Lily.

La jeune femme caressait doucement son ventre. Et elle leva finalement les yeux vers Dumbledore pour dire d'un air désespéré :

- Lorsque mourra le septième mois ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Et sachant que vous avez défié Voldemort 3 fois de façon directe... Il y a de fortes chances pour que...

- Pour que ce soit notre enfant ! S'exclama James en serrant les poings. Cet élu... celui qui devra affronter Voldemort.

- Il aura le pouvoir de le vaincre.

- Avoir la capacité de faire une chose ne garantie pas qu'on puisse l'accomplir. Qu'on ait toutes ses chances de réussite. Vous voulez envoyer notre enfant combattre ce mage noir ? Il a faillit tous nous tuer à plusieurs reprises !

- Je ne fais que vous rapporter la prophétie. Ne croyez pas que je compte vous demander de placer votre enfant face à Voldemort dès sa naissance.

- Alors quand ? Est-ce qu'on devra attendre au moins 20 ans avant de pouvoir le vaincre ? On ne peut pas le laisser agir et je ne permettrai pas que notre enfant l'affronte plus tôt que ça !

- Je ne permettrai pas qu'il l'affronte tout court ! S'insurgea Lily.

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, leur demanda Dumbledore. Nous ne faisons que supposer qu'il s'agit de votre enfant. Nous ne pourrons en être sûr que lorsqu'il sera né.

Puis il se tourna vers les Londubat et dit :

- Alice, Frank. Je vous demande aussi d'être prudents. La naissance de votre enfant est tout aussi proche.

- C'est prévu pour août, dit Frank.

- Restez en alerte. Vous l'avez aussi défié 3 fois. Et le miracle de la vie est ce qu'il y a de plus imprévisible. Il est déjà heureux que vos deux adresses lui soient encore inconnues.

- Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant naître fin juillet, dit obstinément Lily. Je ne le laisserai pas devenir l'élu.

- Vous êtes membre de l'Ordre du phénix Lily. Vous connaissez les enjeux. Vous avez pris des risques pour aider le monde sorcier.

- Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant prendre de tels risques justement. Il ne combattra pas Voldemort.

- Je pourrais dire que vous ne pourrez rien y faire si tel est son destin. Que ce n'est pas un hasard si cette prophétie m'a été énoncée. Que les coïncidences entre ce qu'elle dit et les faits ne peuvent être ignorées. Mais ma chère Lily... je pense que chacun est maître de son destin. Arrivera ce qui devra arriver. Cependant... Voldemort a aussi connaissance de cette prophétie. Et il fera tout pour la contrer. Si il pense que votre enfant est l'élu, nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Nous ne pourrons pas l'empêcher d'essayer de tuer cet enfant. Mais nous ferons tout pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Potter et Londubat, vous avez ma parole.

- Vous avez notre parole à tous, dit Remus. Vos enfants sont les enfants de l'Ordre.

- Bien dit, approuva Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tout cela est bien beau, mais j'ai une question à poser, intervint Maugrey.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui en silence, attendant une question qu'il redoutait.

- Qui nous a tous mis en danger en rapportant la prophétie à Voldemort ?

Elphias et Emmeline échangèrent un regard. Eux savaient. Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'ils en parlent. Ils se demandaient toujours pourquoi.

- ça a peu d'importance, répondit Dumbledore.

- ça a toute son importance Albus ! Quel mangemort ?

- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Voldemort est au courant. Et si l'un de ces deux enfants nait à la fin du mois de juillet... nous devrons le protéger. Car Voldemort n'aura de cesse d'essayer de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne puisse grandir.

- Pourquoi refuser de nous donner un nom ? Insista Alastor. Je suis Auror ! Mon boulot c'est de capturer les mangemorts et je compte bien placer celui qui nous a tous mis dans la merde tout en haut de ma liste !

- Inutile d'insister Alastor.

- Vous deux ! S'exclama l'Auror en direction d'Elphias et Emmeline. Vous étiez sur place. Crachez le morceau.

- Ils ne peuvent pas cracher le morceau, dit Albus exaspéré.

- Vous avez lié leurs langues ? S'étonna Minerva. Pourquoi aller aussi loin Albus ? Pour un mangemort.

- J'ai mes raisons. Je pensais que cela vous suffirait.

- Vous pensiez mal, grogna Alastor. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher une telle information. Pour je ne sais quel motif qui est sûrement aberrant ! Peu importe je finirai par savoir. Abelforth n'est pas là mais il est sûrement au courant. Et il ne s'est sûrement pas laissé ensorcelé.

- Je doute qu'Abelforth vous dise quoi que ce soit. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de lui lier la langue ni même de lui demander de se taire.

- Et Vicky ? Demanda Remus. Elle sait quelque chose ?

- Veuillez laisser cette demoiselle en dehors de nos affaires.

- Ouais, c'est une brave fille, approuva Fabian. Ne va pas aller l'emmerder Fol'Oeil.

- Une brave fille ? Dit narquoisement l'Auror. Parce qu'elle t'a fait passer ta valise ? Pour ce qu'on en sait, ce pourrait bien être elle... la mangemort.

- Absolument pas ! S'exclama Gideon. C'est une jeune fille honnête. Et je ne doute pas d'elle.

- Moi non plus, approuva Remus.

- Ni moi, dit James. Elle fait le meilleur chocolat chaud de grande-bretagne.

La plupart ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Mais Alastor n'était pas convaincu. Loin de là.

- On parle de choses sérieuses ici, lui fit-il remarquer.

- J'étais sérieux.

- C'en est assez, intervint Albus. La réunion est terminée. Soyez tous prudents et vigilants. Minerva.

Dumbledore sortit du salon, le professeur de métamorphose sur ses talons. Et s'enfermant avec elle dans la cuisine, Albus insonorisa la pièce avant de dire :

- Je vous écoute.

- Le chat de Van Albus ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Par Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de ce à quoi je pense.

- Comme pour vous ça me semble une évidence. Aurore est réapparue.

- Comment cela se peut-il ? Je pensais qu'elle était rentrée à son époque.

- C'était apparemment au-dessus de ses forces.

- Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? À quelle date est-elle réapparue ?

- La nuit du 30 juin dernier.

- Il y a une semaine ? Et vous le saviez ?!

- Rassurez-vous, elle va bien. Aurore se trouve chez une personne de confiance.

- Qui donc ?

- Je garderai le secret là dessus Minerva.

- Oh Albus, soupira-t-elle. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance. Vous savez que je suis son maître. Et je ne peux imaginer la laisser agir seule...

- Miss Lupin a fait un choix en revenant parmi nous. Elle a abandonné sa famille. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle compte faire de son mieux pour que les choses se passent bien. C'est d'ailleurs ce que prédit la prophétie. Elle doit veiller sur l'élu. Seule. Nous devons la laisser faire. Le futur est en marche et nous n'y pouvons rien. Ce sont les choix d'Aurore qui détermineront le dénouement. Heureusement, elle a une longueur d'avance sur le futur.

- Les choses peuvent très mal tourner si elle fait de mauvais choix. Connaitre les évènements à l'avance n'est pas forcément un avantage. Elle n'est pas impartiale. Et... elle est si jeune. Elle n'a pas la sagesse requise pour...

- Et elle ne fait qu'attirer les ennuis, vous pouvez le dire, ajouta-t-il l'air légèrement amusé.

- C'est une affaire grave Albus ! N'êtes-vous pas inquiet pour elle ? La fin de la prophétie...

- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet. J'étais même sur le point de la ramener avec moi au château hier mais... on m'a fait remarquer que personne n'est en sécurité auprès de moi.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

- Il sera ravi de l'apprendre.

- Il ?

- Ah, Minerva. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Alastor.

- Fort bien. Mais je suis tout de même inquiète. Si l'un survit...

- L'autre disparaitra. Je sais.

- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. On ne peut pas sacrifier Miss Lupin pour l'élu.

- Nous ne savons pas exactement de quoi il en retourne. Disparaitre veut peut-être tout simplement dire... retourner chez elle.

- Dites-moi que vous en êtes convaincu. Et je cesserai de m'inquiéter.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Mais c'est une possibilité à laquelle nous devons nous raccrocher.

Minerva soupira. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris Aurore sous son aile lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. De ne pas lui avoir appris la prudence et le discernement. "À moins que je ne l'ai fait... dans le futur. Mais pour ce que j'en ai vu, Miss Lupin devait être très mauvaise élève. Ou moi très mauvais maître". Quant à Dumbledore, il était encore plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce que Sibylle lui avait dit avant de prononcer la prophétie... il ne l'avait d'abord pas prise au sérieux. Mais maintenant... "Elle a vu la ligne de vie d'Aurore disparaître. Sa ligne de vie... un simple retour chez elle serait trop simple".

- Mais d'autres choses m'inquiètent, ajouta Albus. Les mentions de la fleur et de la lumière me sont encore obscures. Et je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait "figer" la roue du temps. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire...? réfléchit-il.

- Un rapport avec son sablier ?

- À l'évidence. Mais personne ne fige le temps. Et dans quel but de toute façon ? Je doute qu'il se complaise dans l'immobilisme.

- Encore un "il" ?

- Vous êtes d'humeur curieuse aujourd'hui.

- Et vous toujours aussi mystérieux. Ne vous lassez-vous jamais de vos cachoteries ?

- Pas quand elles sont nécessaires. Ce qui est le cas la plupart du temps.

- Avouez que vous aimez être le seul à toujours tout savoir.

- Si je savais tout Minerva... nous ne serions pas en train de nous inquiéter pour Miss Lupin. Et Voldemort serait détruit depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait peut-être même jamais existé. Si j'avais su...

- Albus, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. Nous sommes professeurs. Notre devoir est d'enseigner. C'est aux élèves de décider de l'usage qu'ils feront de ces connaissances. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir quel monstre il deviendrait lorsque vous l'avez amené à Poudlard.

- Vous voyez ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et encore aujourd'hui... je voudrais savoir. Savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. À tous. Que ce soit le monde sorcier... ou Miss Aurore Lupin.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. C'était Sirius.

- Vous comptez squatter les lieux combien de temps encore ?

- Ah, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer à Poudlard, dit Albus. Nos chers élèves nous attendent.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte lorsque Minerva demanda :

- Nous avons tous remarqué l'absence d'Abelforth et de Mr Pettigrow.

- Vous connaissez Ab. Quant à Peter... je ne suis pas sûr. Emmeline l'a pourtant prévenu par hibou.

- Doit-on envoyer quelqu'un vérifier si il va bien ?

- Je m'en occuperai moi-même.

* * *

oh ! ça se complique. (je fais jamais dans le simple mdr)

Je vous remets la nouvelle prophétie ici :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... __Et le chat de Van figera la roue du temps pour veiller sur lui, engendrant fleur et lumière qui serviront l'élu... mais bien qu'ayant les mêmes buts, les destins de l'élu et du chat s'opposent... car si l'un survit l'autre disparaîtra... en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

Alors ? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous deviné ce qui allait se passer ? ^^

Reponses aux reviews :

**Takinza** : et oui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher lol. Désolée de vous faire mariner comme ça. bisous !

**Marie **: tant pis, je ne peux pas convaincre tout le monde. d'un côté je comprends ton malaise. J'ai apporté un grand changement à la fic. en fait le problème vient du fait qu'Aurore est le personnage principal. Sirius aussi bien sûr mais juste derrière elle. alors maintenant qu'elle est séparée de lui vous le voyez moins et ça vous peine. Mais je suis obligée de faire comme ça pour ménager mes petits secrets ^^ si je décrivais tout du côté de sirius, je trouverais ça moins drôle parce que vous découvririez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 3 ans qu'Aurore a sauté. Et il y a beaucoup trop d'évènement importants auquels Aurore doit participer pour que je la mette de côté. Après tout elle est notre chat de Van ^^ Pour ce qui est de la prophétie je trouvais celle de JK super bien et j'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur. Peut-être que k'en ai trop fais mdr. Bisous !

**Bazilea** : tant mieux si tu n'as rien compris. ça m'arrange, tu ne devineras pas tout et je garderai un peu de suspense mdr. bisous !

**Nayla-HP** : merci ! ;) Malheureusement, Severus ne se doute pas que la prophétie désigne le fils de Lily. Il a déjà tout révélé à Voldy, désolée ^^

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : fou, c'est le mot lol. j'essaye de faire intervenir tous les membres de l'Ordre même si c'est difficile ^^ Je me suis vraiment creusé la tête pour la prophétie xD j'ai tourné les phrases dans tous les sens jusqu'à satisfaction. Et j'imaginais Sibulle dire tout ça avec sa voix d'illuminée mdr. Mais oui, Sirius refais petit à petit son retour. J'ai besoin d'une phase de transition. J'adore les petites parenthèses des lecteurs, n'hésite pas ;) En plus maintenant c'est toi qui me donne envie de revoir tous les films ! Où ai-je rangé mes DVD ?! Ah oui, dans mon coffre fort avec mes DVD de Stargate ! xD allez, je te laisse. (moi aussi je pleure encore pour Doby) Bisous !

**Git** : c'est vrai que les enjeux sont lourds et que beaucoup de choses reposent sur les épaules d'Aurore. Et il faut être réaliste, tout ne se passera pas comme elle l'espère. je n'en dis pas plus ^^ mais elle fera de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs. merci beaucoup Git ;) bisous

ah oui, je vous l'annonce tout de suite, la prophétie se réalisera. Comment ? vous verrez ! ^^

**laloudu77** : pleins de bébés ? mdr. on verra ça. Mais ce qu'annonce la prophétie semble immuable ^^ biz

**Yaga-Poplar** : ça ne pouvait pas être si simple, écarter Peter ne suffit pas. les persos manquants arriveront en temps voulu. Ab a bon coeur ^^ Gros bisous !

**maoren** : James a toujours le coeur à plaisanter même dans les situations critiques lol. à bientôt ;)

**nhymphe** : des questions toujours des questions ;) c'est bien de te creuser les tête sur la lumière et la fleur. (si j'ai précisément mis le mot "engendrer"... ce n'est pas pour rien ;) sens premier donc. Par contre je garde le mystère sur "disparaître" lol) Ab et Alex ont un point commun : caractère de cochon ! mdr. Bisous

**Gab92** : je ne sais pas du tout combien il y aura de chapitre. Encore pas mal en tout cas ^^ la rencontre entre eux finira bien par avoir lieu. Je ne dis pas quand ;) bisous

**Hermione 1888** : merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt !

**copa cabana** : ça me fait rire (et plaisir) quand j'imagine les gens lire mes chapitres sur leur portable dans toutes sortes d'endroits. La fleur et la lumière apporteront un peu d'aide à Harry au milieu de tous les changements provoqués par Aurore lol. à bientôt ;)

**Paracelse** : allo quoi mdr. c'est vrai que je fais des choses inquiétantes dans cette fic. j'ai même peur de pas être à la hauteur. mais courage, je sais que je peux y arriver sans incohérences (pitié ! faites que j'y arrive !). enfin bon, on sait jamais alors si vous voyez quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. mais merci de me faire confiance ! ^^ bisous

**Elsie.S** : à toi aussi je t'ai retourné le cerveau avec cette nouvelle prophétie ? lol. (à se demander si mon propre cerveau est dans le bon sens xD) Tu as raison, c'est un tout nouveau départ que prend la fic ^^ on se revoit vite ;) bisous

**brilou** : Aurore prends de gros risques en revenant. Severus a raconté toute la prophétie à Voldemort... mais il ne lui a peut être pas parlé de la fille qui a essayé de l'arrêter ^^ merci, bisous


	38. L'élu

Chapitre 38 : L'élu

Après avoir finalement réussi à s'endormir, Aurore se réveilla au terme de longues heures de sommeil. De sa chambre elle entendait l'animation dans la salle. Les Trois Balais étaient toujours fermés. Abelforth devait se débrouiller seul. Il avait ordonné à la jeune fille de se reposer. Mais c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie maintenant. Aurore savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Agir. Pour réparer. "Mais quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée..." pensa-t-elle désespérément. "Mais je dois bouger. Je ne peux pas rester enfermée ici". Se levant de son lit, Aurore fit sa toilette avant de plonger la main dans sa bourse pour en sortir des vêtements propres. Mais elle suspendit son geste en apercevant la robe bleue posée sur la chaise du bureau.

Dans la salle, Abelforth faisait de son mieux pour s'en sortir. N'hésitant pas à rabrouer les clients trop empressés.

- J'ai pas quatre bras ! Cria-t-il furieusement aux clients de la table du fond qui ne cessaient de lui faire signe.

- Vous devriez éviter de parler comme ça, entendit-il derrière lui. Surtout à vos clients.

Se retournant, l'aubergiste trouva Aurore près de lui, vêtue de la robe bleue. Il fut fier de lui en voyant qu'elle lui allait comme un gant. Mais il grogna tout de même :

- Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre.

- Je ne veux pas rester enfermée.

- Va te reposer !

- Non.

Abelforth soupira avant de dire :

- Tu manques vraiment pas de graine toi.

- Vous non plus.

- Hum, dit-il l'ébauche d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Prends ton petit déjeuner. Puis va servir la table du fond.

- D'accord.

Aurore aida Abelforth tout le reste de la journée. Efficace, malgré son air fatigué et déprimé. Mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant les clients qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la dévisager à cause du bleu qu'elle arborait sur la joue.

Le soir, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne dans la salle, Abelforth dit en finissant sa vaisselle :

- Passe dans la pièce du fond. C'est l'heure de manger.

Légèrement surprise qu'il l'invite à manger avec lui, Aurore avait pris le chemin de la salle à manger quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un cria :

- Abelforth !

Aurore écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Alastor Maugrey. Lui on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Baisse d'un ton Fol'Oeil, lui répondit l'aubergiste.

- Nous sommes désolés Abelforth, dit Emmeline en entrant avec Elphias. J'ai essayé de le retenir toute la journée mais...

- Mais j'ai à te parler Abelforth, la coupa Alastor. À toi et à cette jeune fille.

- Parle si tu veux. Nous on va manger, dit-il en posant son torchon sur le bar.

- C'est sérieux ! Qui a écouté la discussion d'Albus avec cette folle de Trelawney ?

Abelforth fronça les sourcils. Et il vit Emmeline et Elphias lui faire signe de se taire.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il.

- Et elle ? Demanda l'Auror en désignant la serveuse.

- Elle, tu vas lui foutre la paix.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose. Parlez jeune fille.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Alors qui vous a fait ce bleu ? Votre patron peut-être ?

- Non ! Dit-elle avec indignation.

- Il s'agit donc de l'homme que je cherche. Dites-moi son nom. À quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Vicky, va m'attendre derrière, lui demanda Abelforth.

Aurore acquiesça avant de disparaître dans la pièce du fond et Alastor s'exclama :

- Je veux des réponses !

- Albus n'a pas voulu te les donner ? Supposa Abelforth. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire.

- Abelforth, si on arrête pas ce mangemort...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu de si important. Mais il a sûrement déjà tout raconté à son maître alors ne vient pas me faire chier. Pour la énième fois, je ne me considère pas comme un membre de l'Ordre. Ni toi ni Albus ne pouvez me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Mais ta serveuse...

- Ma serveuse s'est fait agresser hier soir. Laisse-la tranquille.

- Elle a peut-être aussi entendu quelque chose. Sur nous. Et sur la... conversation de Dumbledore.

- Les conversations de mon idiot de frère ne m'intéressent pas. Surtout celles avec une diseuse de bonne aventure.

- Tu aurais dû venir à la réunion ce matin. Si tu savais ce que...

- J'étais occupé ce matin. Et pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas un membre de votre Ordre ! Alors sors d'ici !

- Pas tant que... commença Maugrey en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

- Trelawney est partie tôt ce matin, l'arrêta Ab. Elle est à Poudlard, auprès de votre cher Albus. Alors pour la dernière fois... sors d'ici.

De rage, Alastor donna un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises avant de sortir en bousculant les deux autres membres de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci offrirent un regard désolé à Abelforth.

- Posez une seule question à Vicky et...

- Albus nous a ordonné de la laisser tranquille, le rassura Emmeline. Mais nous avons besoin de nos chambres...

L'aubergiste leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient monter à l'étage reprendre leur chambre, et lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Abelforth rejoint Aurore dans la salle à manger. Elle était assise à table, pensive.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me pose d'autres questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dit-elle finalement.

- J'ai posé une question ? Grommela-t-il.

- Non, sourit-elle. Merci.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui apportant un plateau repas qu'il avait préparé plus tôt. Mange. Et oublie Alastor. C'est qu'un vieux râleur.

-...

- Attention à toi jeune fille.

- J'ai rien dit, se défendit-elle amusée.

- Il a vu tellement de mauvaises choses dans sa vie qu'il en devient parano et insupportable.

- ... Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

- Quoi moi ?

- Vous avez aussi vu... de mauvaises choses ?

Abelforth la fixa quelques secondes en silence. Il ne semblait pas apprécier sa question.

- Avale ton repas, dit-il en se levant.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle aussitôt. C'est juste que... je vous suis reconnaissante de m'aider. Et aussi pour la robe. Mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser...

-...

- J'ai trouvé la boite à musique, avoua-t-elle.

Albelforth se retourna immédiatement vers elle, ouvrant la bouche. Mais il la referma rapidement avant de se passer une main las sur le visage.

- J'avais faillit l'oublier... dit-il d'un ton coupable.

- Je peux vous la rendre.

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Laisse-la où elle est. C'est sa place.

- Est-ce que... dit-elle prudemment. La chambre que vous m'avez donné. C'était celle de... votre fille ?

-... Anna, murmura-t-il en s'agrippant au montant de la cheminée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-...

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en voyant son air triste. Je vous demande de ne pas me poser de questions et moi je...

- Elle est morte, l'interrompit-il le regard dans le vague. Elle et ma femme. Il y a très longtemps. Oui... très longtemps.

Aurore retint son souffle. Il avait donc perdu sa famille. "Moi j'ai abandonné la mienne".

- C'était à l'époque de Grindelwald, continua Abelforth en se rasseyant.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me raconter...

Aurore croisa le regard du vieil homme et elle sourit en disant :

- Mais je veux bien vous écouter.

- Je le connaissais bien ce salaud. Il trainait tout le temps avec mon frère quand ils étaient jeunes. Jusqu'à ce que...

Abelforth glissa un regard vers le portrait de sa soeur. Ariana les regardait en silence.

- Jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable soit commis, finit-il en reportant son attention sur Aurore. Ma jeune soeur, Ariana, a été tuée. Tuée par... ha. Si seulement je le savais. Peut-être est-ce moi qui...

- Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de votre soeur.

- Je n'en serais jamais certain pour ma part. Toujours est-il que Grindelwald a disparu après ça. Pour revenir des années plus tard. Plus fort. Et plus terrible. Il était largement à la hauteur de Voldemort.

Abelforth remarqua que la jeune fille n'avait pas cilié à l'entente de ce nom. Et il sourit légèrement avant de reprendre :

- Je me suis proposé pour le combattre. Ariana ne serait pas morte de cette manière s'il n'était pas entré dans nos vies. Je voulais lui faire payer. Et pour ça j'étais prêt à m'associer à mon idiot de frère. Albus Dumbledore.

- Je sais qui c'est, dit-elle amusée.

- Ouais... le grand sorcier, marmonna-t-il. Si fort, si sage. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance et tout le monde pensait qu'il pourrait vaincre Grindelwald sans problèmes. Mais moi je voulais aussi participer. Je voulais me venger. Je n'avais que ça à l'esprit. Alors que j'aurais dû... j'aurais dû m'occuper de ma famille.

-...

- Ma femme, Lycoris. Et notre fille, Anna. J'aurais dû m'estimer chanceux de les avoir. J'aurais dû prendre soin d'elles. Mais... mais je n'étais pas là quand... Pré-au-lard a été attaqué.

Aurore retint son souffle.

- J'étais parti sur une piste, à la recherche de Grindelwald. J'avais entendu une conversation dans la salle. Apparemment il se cachait dans les environs avec ses partisants. Oui... dans les environs. Et ils sont sortis de leur trou ce soir là ! Pour attaquer le village. Ils ont quasiment détruit mon pub ! Et ma famille... je les ai retrouvées sous les décombres de la salle. Elles avaient essayé de se cacher derrière le bar. En vain. Je n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû être là. Près d'elles... Le pire c'est que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Une larme coula sur le bout du nez d'Abelforth avant de s'écraser sur la table. Mais il se reprit et dit :

- Depuis je n'ai jamais quitté ce pub. Je ne suis plus jamais sorti du village. Il y aura toujours Abelforth et la Tête de Sanglier. Rien d'autre. Je ne m'investirai plus dans aucun combat. C'est fini.

"Vous le faites à votre manière" pensa Aurore en lui accordant un regard admiratif. "Vous refusez d'être associé à l'Ordre. Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de les aider. Et en faisant cela, vous le combattez. Vous n'avez pas abandonné Abelforth... je le sais".

- Bien sûr je t'interdis de parler de tout ça. Et surtout aux visiteurs des chambres 1 et 2.

- Je vous le promet, sourit-elle.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il. Tu lui ressembles.

- Pardon ?

- Anna. Elle m'écoutait jamais, mais quand il le fallait, elle savait obéir.

Aurore éclata de rire.

- Oui, ça me ressemble un peu.

- Et elle aussi, elle était rousse. Même si...

Aurore le vit l'observer en silence et elle demanda :

- Même si quoi ?

-... rien. Moi aussi j'étais roux quand j'étais jeune.

- ça ne se voit plus du tout, rit-elle.

- Hé ! Dit-il l'air faussement vexé. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Fini ton repas et remonte te coucher. Demain, debout à la première heure.

- Oui patron, sourit-elle.

Malgré toute son appréhension, une chose était certaine pour Aurore. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue trouver refuge à la Tête de Sanglier.

oOo

Albus venait d'arriver devant l'appartement des Pettigrow. Il frappa d'abord doucement à la porte. Mais aucune réponse ne vint et il frappa plus fortement, appelant :

- Mr Pettigrow ? Peter ! Mrs Pettigrow ?

Aucun bruit. Et Dumbledore fut obligé de forcer la serrure. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Et sombre. Les volets étaient fermés bien que le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel.

- Peter ? Mrs Pettigrow ?

Dumbledore fouilla chaque pièce de l'appartement. Sans trouver âme qui vive. C'était très étrange. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser à une attaque. Cependant il remarqua que les armoires étaient presque entièrement vides. Les Pettigrow étaient-ils partis ?

- Pourquoi Peter se serait-il enfuit avec sa mère sans prévenir ? Murmura Albus en cherchant une explication. À moins que... aurais-je vu juste ?

oOo

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Peter est parti, dit James en faisant les cent pas dans son salon. Disparu, comme ça, avec sa mère. Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

- Non, répondit Remus assis sur le canapé. D'ailleurs il a attendu que je pose la question pour en parler. On ne s'est inquiétés que maintenant parce que Peter n'a pas pris son quart avec Benjy à Pré-au-lard. Pourtant ça fait déjà 3 semaines que Dumbledore sait que Peter a disparu.

- Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Demanda Lily assise à côté de Remus.

- La question serait plutôt : pourquoi on ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant ? Rectifia Remus.

- On avait pas mal de choses à penser, dit James sans s'arrêter de s'agiter et jetant sans arrêt des regards au calendrier accroché au mur d'en face.

Le 31 juillet 1980.

- ça n'excuse rien, lui fit remarquer Lily. Peter est votre ami.

- On l'a un peu laissé à l'écart dernièrement, approuva Remus.

- Il s'est mis lui-même à l'écart, soupira James. Depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

- Toujours est-il qu'il a disparu sans raison.

- C'est déjà la 3e personne qu'on perd de vue, dit Lily. Avec Marlene et Véga...

- On le reverra bien un jour, dit James. Comme les autres. On peut pas perdre définitivement nos proches un par un ! C'est complètement dingue...

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama soudainement Lily.

- Quoi ? Demanda son mari. Tu as une idée ?

Lily leva un regard apeuré vers lui. Puis lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son ventre, James comprit. Et il remarqua le liquide transparent glissant sur les jambes de sa femme.

oOo

Aurore tournait elle aussi en rond dans sa chambre. Toute la journée elle n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose : Harry doit naître aujourd'hui. "Dès demain je suis sûre qu'un membre de l'Ordre va se ruer ici pour annoncer la nouvelle à Edgar et Benjy. Sans oublier la naissance de Neville. Ils vont tous penser se retrouver avec deux élus potentiels. Mais moi je sais qui est l'élu. Celui que Voldemort choisira. Ça ne peut être qu'Harry..."

- Est-il déjà né ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton anxieux. Dès que Voldemort l'apprendra il voudra le tuer. Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose ? Harry sera sans protection... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la commode et la boite à musique tomba au sol en s'ouvrant. Le papillon bleu voleta à ses pieds alors que la mélodie résonnait dans la pièce.

- Anna... souffla-t-elle.

La fille d'Abelforth était morte parce que son père, celui qui était censé la protéger, n'était pas resté près d'elle. "Moi je suis censée protéger Harry... veiller sur lui".

- Je dois y aller, décida-t-elle en transplanant à la seconde même.

Elle réapparut devant le jardin des Potter. Et sans même réfléchir, elle se rua vers la porte d'entrée avant de tambouriner contre le battant. Elle voulait tellement voir Harry qu'Aurore ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé sa véritable apparence seulement lorsque des pas se rapprochèrent derrière la porte. Elle n'eut que deux secondes pour se décider. Et elle se traiterait éternellement d'idiote pour son choix.

oOo

- ça va aller Lily, dit James en aidant sa femme à se lever. Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

- Non, refusa-t-elle en essayant de le repousser. Je ne veux pas. Notre bébé ne peut pas naître aujourd'hui. Il ne doit pas naître aujourd'hui...

- Lily, tu as perdu les eaux, lui fit-il remarquer inquiet pour elle. Ça va bientôt être le moment.

- Je n'ai pas encore de contractions, dit-elle obstinément. Je peux attendre quelques heures. Le temps de passer minuit...

- C'est dans 4 heures ! Tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

- James je ne veux pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Lily, écoute James, lui conseilla Remus.

- Non ! S'obstina-t-elle alors que son mari essayait de la forcer à avancer dans l'entrée.

Soudain, on frappa de lourds coups à la porte. Et ils retinrent tous instinctivement leur souffle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer Voldemort juste derrière le battant.

- C'est lui... souffla Lily morte de peur en s'agrippant au bras de James.

- Voyons, il ne se donnerait pas la peine de frapper, dit Remus. Restez là, je vais voir.

Après avoir tous sortit leur baguette pour plus de précaution, Remus s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte. Et sur un signe de tête de James, il l'ouvrit d'un geste vif. Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui se tenait sur le perron. Mais ils écarquillèrent tout de même les yeux.

- Marlene, murmura faiblement Lily sans en croire ses yeux.

Lorsqu'Aurore vit la surprise dans leurs regards, elle se retint de se cogner la tête contre le montant de la porte. Pourquoi choisir Marlene ?! Elle était censée avoir disparu depuis des mois sans laisser de nouvelles ! Mais Aurore n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour se décider. Et la seule apparence appartenant à un membre de l'Ordre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement était celle de Marlene. Aurore avait passé tellement de temps avec elle. "Et puis au moins je ne risque pas de la voir débarquer si elle est partie depuis des mois. Ça devrait aller..." tenta de se rassurer Aurore. Mais l'angoisse l'envahit de nouveau quand Remus lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton de Remus laissait entendre que non seulement ils étaient surpris de voir Marlene, mais aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Qu'elle n'était pas censée réapparaître. Pourquoi ?

- Marlene, répéta Lily en souriant.

La rousse était visiblement la seule dont la joie surpassait la perplexité. James et Remus arboraient des airs graves. Et Aurore crut sentir son coeur défaillir quand James lui demanda :

- Où est Regulus ?

Cette simple question lui porta un coup. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? "Où est Regulus ?" pensa-t-elle. "Il dit ça comme si..." Aurore écarquilla les yeux. "C'est impossible... Marlene serait partie avec Regulus ? Reg est _**en vie**_ ?!"

- Marlene, rassure-nous, dit Remus. Il est toujours chez toi ?

- Heu... dit-elle sidérée. Oui.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu es revenue ? Demanda James. Tu avais juré de rester toujours avec lui pour le protéger de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. On avait décidé qu'il devait disparaitre pour éviter qu'il se fasse tuer. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul ?

- Je... dit Aurore en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je voulais...

- Vous avez eu un problème ? Demanda Remus.

- Heu...

- Bon ! Intervint James. On parlera de ça plus tard. Lily vient de perdre les eaux.

- Elle n'a pas encore accouché, dit Aurore en soupirant de soulagement.

- Tu étais au courant ? S'étonna Remus. Et pour la prophétie ?

- Eh bien...

- Poussez-vous, je l'emmène à l'hôpital ! S'exclama James.

- Non !

- Non !

Ils se figèrent tous en s'apercevant qu'Aurore avait crié en même temps que Lily.

- Marlene ? Dit James en levant les sourcils.

- Elle ne doit pas accoucher à l'hôpital, s'expliqua-t-elle. Voldemort le saurait immédiatement.

- Oui, mais elle a besoin d'un médicomage.

- Votre enfant est bien parti pour être l'élu. Vous devez le protéger dès maintenant.

- Elle ne peut pas accoucher ici ! S'indigna-t-il.

- C'est la seule solution ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Argh ! Gémit soudainement Lily en se courbant.

- Lily ! S'exclama James en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Les... les contractions... dit-elle faiblement.

- On doit y aller maintenant ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Non James, dit Aurore en lui bloquant le passage. Lily doit accoucher loin des regards extérieurs. Personne ne doit savoir que votre enfant va naître ce soir. C'est pour le protéger.

- Mais comment tu veux la faire accoucher ?! S'énerva-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà fait !

- Non... mais j'ai déjà assisté à un accouchement.

- Tu penses pouvoir aider Lily ? Demanda Remus.

- Je ferai tout pour y arriver. James... tu dois me faire confiance.

-...

- Vous savez déjà quel sera le destin de cet enfant. Tu sais qu'il s'agit de l'élu.

- Peut-être bien mais...

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de Lily. S'il te plaît.

James fixa pendant de longues secondes celle qu'il croyait être Marlene. La meilleure amie de Lily. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle ferait tout pour aider sa femme. Mais priver Lily de médicomages dans un tel moment... Durant toute la grossesse, il s'était préparé à cet instant. En tant que père il devait prendre soin de sa femme et leur enfant en les conduisant directement à l'hôpital. Mais dans leur cas... alors qu'il était presque certain que leur enfant serait l'élu devant vaincre Voldemort... prendre soin de sa famille c'était aussi accepter les conseils de Marlene. Il devait garder Lily et le bébé loin des yeux de Voldemort.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement en fixant toujours Aurore.

Celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour lui montrer un visage confiant. Et ses actes devraient être précis.

- Il faut l'allonger, dit-elle en réfléchissant rapidement.

- À l'étage, dit James en faisant volte face avant de grimper l'escalier.

- Remus, dit Aurore en suivant James. J'ai besoin d'eau chaude, de linges propres et...

Elle vérifia que James avait disparu à l'étage avant d'ajouter :

- Insonorise toute la maison.

Remus pâlit et elle le rassura :

- ça va aller. Mais on ne doit pas alerter les voisins.

- Ok, acquiesça-t-il en partant faire ce qu'elle avait demandé alors qu'Aurore rejoignait les Potter à l'étage.

Allongée dans leur lit, Lily prenait de grandes inspirations pour échapper à la douleur des contractions.

- Alors ? Demanda James inquiet. Comment ça va se passer ?

- Laisse-moi regarder.

Aurore souleva délicatement la robe de Lily pour l'examiner. On ne voyait encore rien mais c'était pour très bientôt.

- Les contractions vont bientôt se rapprocher, annonça-t-elle. Heu... tant que tu feras ce que je dis Lily, tout devrait bien se passer.

- Devrait ?! S'exclama James.

- Tout se passera bien. Maintenant calme-toi si tu veux rester près d'elle.

James se prit la tête dans les mains avant de tourner à nouveau en rond. Finalement il poussa un soupir et dit :

- J'ai besoin de Sirius. Je reviens chérie.

Il sortit de la pièce et Lily sourit à Aurore.

- Il est nerveux.

- Il va devenir père, acquiesça Aurore.

-... je suis contente de te revoir Marlene.

Aurore fixa Lily en silence. Elle trompait encore ses amis. Et surtout Lily. Mais impossible de reculer maintenant.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant à la rousse.

Lily grimaça sous le coup d'une nouvelle contraction et Aurore lui prit la main.

- Tu as vraiment assisté à un accouchement ? Demanda Lily en devenant inquiète.

- Celui d'une de mes cousines, oui. C'est ma grand-mère qui l'a aidée. Je n'ai fait que lui tenir la main.

- Je... je te fais confiance Marlene.

Aurore acquiesça et serra un peu plus la main de Lily dans la sienne. Puis Remus entra avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Mais Aurore écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit entrer derrière lui... Sirius. En un mois, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait directement face à lui. La première fois qu'elle croisait son regard, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais si elle le voyait... si son coeur battait plus fort... Lui ne la voyait pas. Il ne réalisait pas. Et la surprise qu'il arborait était seulement la même que pour les autres. Il pensait que Marlene était revenue. Le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres était pour cette amie réapparue. "Pas pour moi" pensa-t-elle désespérément.

- Je savais que tu finirais par ne pas réussir à le supporter, plaisanta Sirius. Je t'avais prévenue.

Aurore supposa qu'il devait parler de Regulus. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un d'autre lui posa une question étrange :

- Vous êtes vraiment Marlene McKinnon ?

Aurore pencha légèrement la tête et elle aperçut juste derrière Sirius une inconnue qui s'était glissée parmi eux. Enfin... son visage lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Et elle sourit en s'avançant vers Aurore pour lui serrer vivement la main.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit-elle émue. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Heu...

- Je suis Dorcas Meadowes, se présenta la jeune femme. Je fais aussi partie de l'Ordre.

Dorcas Meadowes. "Oui... je me souviens parfaitement de sa place sur la photo. Je me suis souvent amusée à m'identifier à elle, comme si c'était moi qui était sur la photo. Elle me ressemble un peu..."

- Enchantée, répondit-elle.

- T'en as mis du temps pour arriver, marmonna James à l'intention de Sirius.

- J'ai transplané dès que j'ai pu. Dorcas faisait la cuisine, on a dû prendre le temps de tout éteindre pour ne pas mettre le feu à ma maison.

- Mais ma femme accouche ! Dit James en lui frappant le torse avec un objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Aurore remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir. James avait dû appeler Sirius grâce à cela. "Mais... Sirius dînait avec Dorcas ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander.

- Je suis là alors calme toi, répliqua Sirius.

- Dites, intervint Remus. Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? Ça indispose Lily.

La jeune femme gémit de nouveau et Aurore prit les choses en main :

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Sortez tous. Déjà que ça ne sera pas simple... je dois me concentrer.

- Mais... commença James.

- ça va aller chéri, le rassura sa femme. Marlene s'occupe de moi.

- Allez, dit Remus en entrainant Sirius et James à l'extérieur.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? Demanda Dorcas à Aurore.

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre. Depuis quelques instants Aurore se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Sirius et Dorcas. Elle les imaginait à table en train de rire. Ou Dorcas dans une cuisine, préparant de bons petits plats pour Sirius. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour se reprendre. Lily devait avoir toute son attention.

- Trempe les linges dans l'eau s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle à Dorcas.

- Oui, sourit la blonde en s'exécutant immédiatement.

Les hommes étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée. Les plaintes de Lily s'étaient rapprochées. James se sentait comme un lion en cage.

- Est-ce qu'elle va y arriver ? Marmonna-t-il. Marlene n'a jamais fait ça !

- Elle a dit qu'elle savait comment faire, dit Remus pour le calmer. Fais lui confiance. Et Dorcas l'aidera.

- Est-ce que Marlene vous a dit pourquoi elle était revenue ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, répondit Remus. Mais elle a dit que Regulus était toujours chez elle.

- Alors elle arrivait vraiment plus à le supporter, dit-il avec un petit pouffement.

- Elle est venue à cause de la prophétie, rectifia Remus. Pour faire accoucher Lily loin des regards.

- Comment elle a su ? S'étonna-t-il. On avait dit "aucun contact".

- On ne sait pas. Je me demande aussi comment elle a deviné que Lily accoucherait ce soir.

- Vous allez la fermer ? S'énerva James. On s'en fout de tout ça pour l'instant !

Ses deux amis n'osèrent rien répliquer. L'angoisse et l'anxiété de James étaient plus que compréhensibles. Et ils attendirent avec lui la délivrance de Lily.

Cela prit une bonne heure. James usa le parquet à force d'aller et venir. Mais il se figea lorsque les cris d'un bébé retentirent dans la maison. Et échangeant un regard avec ses amis, il se rua à l'étage avant d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre. Le visage en sueur, Lily respirait lentement, les yeux fixé sur le petit être que Dorcas était en train d'envelopper dans un lange. Elle lui remit l'enfant et Lily sourit tout en le serrant contre elle. Puis elle leva les yeux vers son mari.

- James... souffla-t-elle.

Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au lit. Et il se laissa tomber à genoux près de sa famille. Puis James tendit une main tremblante vers le bébé, et il lui caressa doucement le front.

- ça y est... je suis papa ? Demanda-t-il sans arriver à le réaliser.

- Bien sûr, sourit Lily. Le papa d'un beau petit garçon.

- Un garçon ? Dit-il fou de joie.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

James embrassa tendrement sa femme. À la fois heureux et reconnaissant. Lily lui offrait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et le plus beau des cadeaux. Un fils.

Remus et Dorcas sourirent en félicitant les parents. Quant à Sirius, il s'approcha doucement de la sage-femme d'un soir. Aurore était assise au bout du lit, essuyant ses mains tâchées de sang avec une serviette. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Comme déconnectée de la réalité.

- ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Aurore avait du mal à croire qu'elle venait d'aider Lily à donner naissance. Qu'elle y était parvenue sans problèmes. Elle avait tenu entre ses mains la vie de Lily et Harry. "J'ai aidé Harry à naître..."

- J'y suis arrivé, murmura-t-elle en fixant Sirius comme si elle lui demandait une confirmation.

- Oui, sourit-il. Bien joué Marlene.

Aurore ignora la pointe au coeur qu'il avait provoqué chez elle en s'adressant à elle par ce nom. Encore une fois, il lui rappelait qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et elle était plus que consciente de la main de Sirius posée sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il la retira, une chaleur persista. Mais Aurore fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de tout cela, et elle tourna la tête vers les Potter. Le bébé était sage dans les bras de ses parents.

"Bonne chance Harry" pensa-t-elle. "Je t'offre l'anonymat pour un temps".

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda Dorcas enthousiaste.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily en levant les yeux vers James. Pourquoi pas le nom de ton père ? En souvenir de tes parents. Je leur dois beaucoup.

- Charlus ? Dit James en levant les sourcils. Non ! C'est trop démodé. Donnons-lui plutôt le nom de ton père. Harry. Harry Potter. Ça sonne bien non ?

- Tu trouves ? Rit-elle. Très bien, ça fera plaisir à mon père.

- Les amis, dit James. Je vous présente mon fils. Harry Potter !

- Enchanté, plaisanta Remus.

- Je suis papa, soupira James tout heureux.

- Je suis parrain, ajouta Sirius.

- C'est vrai ! Tu devras aussi prendre soin de lui.

- Tout le monde devra prendre soin de lui... murmura Aurore.

Le silence s'installa. Une autre de leur préoccupation venait de ressurgir.

- C'est l'élu, dit Dorcas en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche l'air atterrée. C'est Harry qui doit vaincre...

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Mais ils se détendirent en reconnaissant Dumbledore. Baguette levée, il soupira en les apercevant. La première chose qu'il avait remarqué, c'était le bébé que Lily tenait dans ses bras.

- Voilà un problème de taille, dit-il en baissant sa baguette.

- Que nous vaut cette entrée fracassante ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois à l'entrée, personne ne m'a répondu. J'ai eu peur que...

Il soupira à nouveau de soulagement et ajouta :

- Mais vous semblez tous allez bien. Et l'enfant aussi.

- Vous êtes venu parce que vous saviez que j'allais... commença Lily.

- Pas du tout. En vérité je pensais vous trouver toujours enceinte Lily. J'étais venu vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Alice a donné naissance à un petit garçon il y a de ça quelques heures.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama James. Mais... alors... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est l'élu ?

- Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait du jeune Neville Londubat. Maintenant...

- ça peut tout aussi bien être Harry, termina Lily pour lui.

- Harry ?

Elle acquiesça et Dumbledore sourit. Mais il reprit un air sérieux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Aurore. Celle-ci pinca les lèvres. "Je le sens mal..."

- Marlene ? Vous ne devriez pas être là...

- Je suis désolée.

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Regulus ?

- Non. Il va bien. Je suis venue... pour Lily.

- Au fait, on aimerait savoir comment tu as su pour la prophétie, dit Sirius. Qui t'en a parlé ?

- Heu...

- Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a pu te prévenir, dit Remus. Personne ne sait où tu habites.

- J'en ai entendu parler... pas loin de chez moi, dit-elle en réfléchissant rapidement. Des mangemorts aux trousses de Regulus.

- Ils vous ont trouvés ?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Non. Ils cherchaient, c'est tout. Mais je les ai entendu parler d'une prophétie. Seulement des bribes. Notamment que l'élu devait naître fin juillet. Et comme je savais que Lily était censée accoucher à cette période... j'étais inquiète. Vous comprenez.

- Oui... dit lentement Dumbledore en fronçant tout de même les sourcils. C'est compréhensible. Même si vous m'aviez juré de rester cachés.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau.

- Je crois deviner que vous avez aidé Lily à mettre au monde cet enfant. Était-ce votre idée de la faire accoucher ici ?

- Oui.

- Excellente initiative. Cela va faciliter les choses. Enfin... tout est relatif.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda James.

- Personne ne doit savoir que cet enfant est né ce soir. J'ai déjà donné des instructions à Alice. Elle aussi a accouché à domicile sous mes conseils. Et elle ne devra pas quitter sa maison pendant au moins deux semaines. Nous ferons croire que l'enfant est né à la mi-août, comme c'était prévu.

- Et pour nous ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

- Nous pourrions utiliser le même stratagème. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable... de déclarer votre enfant mort-né.

- Pardon ? Dit James abasourdi.

- Essayez de comprendre. Beaucoup de monde savait que Lily devait accoucher fin juillet. Voldemort aussi en a sûrement eu vent. Depuis que vous l'avez défié il s'intéresse particulièrement à votre cas. Et je ne serais pas étonné si l'idée que votre enfant puisse être l'élu ait germé dans son esprit à l'instant même où il a entendu la prophétie. Heureusement, il ne sait pas où vous résidez. Sinon il aurait été là ce soir, avant même de savoir si vous aviez accouché. J'en suis persuadé.

- Alice et Frank l'ont défié autant que nous, dit Lily. Notre fils n'est peut-être pas l'élu.

- Peut-être. En effet. Mais vous devriez écouter mon conseil. Pour plus de sécurité.

- Mais... mes parents. Je ne peux donc pas leur annoncer que...

- Je suis désolé. Même eux doivent rester dans l'ignorance. D'ailleurs aucun de vous ne devra en souffler un mot. Harry Potter n'a jamais vécu.

Lily serra son fils plus fort dans ses bras. Renier l'existence de son fils ? Ne pas pouvoir dire aux Evans qu'ils étaient à nouveau grand-parents ? Mais plutôt leur annoncer que... son enfant était mort ?

- C'est trop cruel, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mes parents seront dévastés.

- Pour le bien de votre fils... il nous faut mentir au monde. Y compris vos parents. Vous qui teniez tant à empêcher votre enfant de devenir l'élu... il faut en passer par là.

Lily serra les dents et James passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

- ça va aller Lily. Ce ne sera que temporaire.

- Mais ça peut durer des mois comme des années... Harry devra rester enfermé ici, dit-elle tristement.

- Avec nous et un parrain comme Sirius... il n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer, dit-il pour essayer de lui faire regagner le sourire.

Cela fonctionna légèrement et elle vit Sirius acquiescer :

- Ce petit sera loin d'être seul. Parole de Maraudeur.

- Les Maraudeurs... une belle bande d'idiots, sourit-elle.

James l'embrassa sur le front et Lily tourna subitement les yeux vers Aurore.

- Marlene... tu reviendras toi aussi. Pas vrai ?

Aurore ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Tu ne peux pas disparaître de nouveau, dit Lily le regard suppliant. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je...

- Marlene pourra revenir, intervint Dumbledore. Du moment que Regulus reste en sécurité.

- Vraiment ? Dit Lily folle de joie. Merci... merci Albus.

Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il sentit que Lily avait besoin de soutient. De celui de sa meilleure amie dans cette lourde épreuve qu'elle devait affronter. La possibilité d'être la mère... de l'élu devant vaincre Voldemort. Ce tout petit être qu'elle tenait contre son coeur. Et qu'ils devaient tous cacher aux yeux du monde.

Aurore se sentait à la fois joyeuse de pouvoir entrer concrètement dans l'Ordre. Mais aussi anxieuse en sachant qu'elle le ferait sous les traits de Marlene. Si la véritable McKinnon refaisait son apparition...

"Non... Si Marlene a juré de couper le contact, elle ne reviendra pas. Elle va rester avec Regulus. Mais c'est quand même incroyable ! J'ai réussi à sauver Regulus en le prévenant. Et du même coup... je sauve Marlene" pensa-t-elle folle de joie. "Si elle reste avec lui à l'écart elle ne subira pas l'attaque en même temps que sa famille. Mais je n'oublie pas les McKinnon. En compensation pour emprunter ton identité... j'aiderai tes parents Marlene. C'est promis".

Ils laissèrent les Potter savourer la joie d'être parents et redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

- Vous l'avez compris, vous êtes tous sous le secret, dit Dumbledore. Interdiction de parler d'Harry même aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Pas même Minerva ou... tenta Dorcas.

- Personne. J'ai toute confiance en mon adjointe, mais moins de monde le saura, mieux ce sera. Je mettrai tout de même Frank et Alice dans la confidence. Ils sont encore persuadés que leur fils est l'élu. Mais rien n'est certain désormais.

Ils acquiescèrent et Sirius dit à Dorcas :

- Rentrons, laissons-les tranquilles pour ce soir.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Ils sortirent pour transplaner ensemble sous les yeux d'Aurore. Celle-ci ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Sirius et Dorcas entretenaient-ils une relation ? "Je sais que je n'ai plus aucun droit sur Sirius mais..." pensa-t-elle le coeur déchiré.

- Marlene.

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Oui ?

- Rentrez chez vous. Mais j'aimerais vous voir au QG de l'Ordre demain soir.

- Le... QG... dit-elle incertaine. "Je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve !"

Heureusement, Remus lui offrit une aide inespérée :

- Nous ne nous réunissons plus à la Tête de Sanglier. C'est la maison de Sirius qui est devenue notre quartier général.

- La maison de son oncle Alphard ?

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Je crois que vous ne vous y êtes jamais rendue.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en remerciant mentalement Marlene de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds là-bas même si ça lui semblait étrange.

- La maison se trouve à Brighton. 21 Queen's Road.

- Merci.

- J'y serai moi aussi, dit Remus en sortant avec Dumbledore. À demain.

Lorsqu'ils eurent transplané, Aurore poussa un long soupir. "Alors comme ça, Marlene ne s'est jamais rendue chez Sirius ? Peut-être qu'elle espérait que ça l'aiderait à l'oublier... même partie, je la faisais encore souffrir".

Aurore rentra à la Tête de Sanglier et se débarrassa des dernières traces de sang qui lui tâchaient les mains. "Je ne réalise toujours pas que j'ai aidé Harry à venir au monde... Je l'ai tenu dans mes mains. Juste le temps de le passer à Dorcas. Je tenais mon parrain... dans mes mains. C'est complètement fou !" Mais repenser à Dorcas fit baisser le moral d'Aurore. Que faisait-elle en ce moment avec Sirius ? Avaient-ils reprit leur dîner ? Ou... "Il est presque 22h. Un couple normal serait déjà..." Aurore se mordit les lèvres à cette idée. Imaginer Sirius et Dorcas dans le même lit... accomplissant ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire avec Sirius... "J'aimerais tellement en avoir le coeur net. Savoir si Sirius... m'a oubliée. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de..." Aurore releva brusquement la tête.

- Le miroir...

C'était la solution. Sirius devait toujours le garder près de lui si James avait pu facilement le contacter tout à l'heure. Mais c'était prendre un gros risque. Si jamais Sirius l'apercevait... Peu de personnes devaient posséder de tels miroirs. Et il pourrait deviner qu'elle était l'utilisatrice. Il se poserait alors des questions. Mais la tentation était trop grande. Aurore voulait être fixée sur ce qui se passait entre lui et Dorcas. Si jamais ils étaient vraiment ensemble... "Ce sera à moi de passer à autre chose. Moi qui avais le fol espoir de pouvoir un jour réapparaître face à lui. De lui avouer toute la vérité. De rester à ses côtés une fois Voldemort vaincu... Je dois savoir". Et donc, Aurore fouilla dans sa bourse magique pour en sortir le petit miroir que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

- Je suis complètement folle, murmura-t-elle en serrant l'objet entre ses doigts. Sirius Black !

Son propre reflet se troubla. Et une image complètement différente apparut à la place. Celle d'un salon. Le miroir de Sirius devait être posé sur un buffet. Aurore pouvait voir une grande table en chêne sur laquelle étaient encore posés assiettes et couverts. Soudain, Aurore sursauta en voyant Sirius apparaître.

- Bien sûr qu'il s'appelle Harry Sirius Potter, riait-il tout en débarrassant la table. James me l'a promis.

- D'être son parrain, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu au sujet du deuxième prénom, dit Dorcas en apparaissant à son tour pour l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu viens à peine d'entrer dans l'Ordre.

- ça fait déjà 7 mois, dit-elle faussement indignée.

- Est-ce que pour autant ça veut dire que tu sais tout sur nous ?

- Sur tout le monde, peut-être pas. Mais... j'en sais beaucoup sur toi.

Aurore vit Dorcas rougir alors qu'elle levait un regard timide vers Sirius. Celui-ci la fixait en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un léger soupir tout en souriant.

- Monte te coucher, lui dit-il en venant prendre l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Je vais finir de débarrasser.

- D'accord, sourit-elle.

Dorcas embrassa Sirius sur la joue et Aurore sentit son coeur saigner alors qu'il la regardait monter l'escalier. Tout dans l'attitude de Dorcas montrait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et Sirius...

L'image du jeune homme sur le miroir fut troublée par une goutte d'eau tombée des yeux d'Aurore. Et elle murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- Terminé.

Le reflet de Sirius disparut et Aurore retourna le miroir avant d'éclater en sanglots, enfonçant son visage dans son coussin pour masquer ses pleurs. Il aurait mieux valut pour elle qu'elle n'utilise jamais ce miroir. Mais au moins elle était fixée. Dorcas et Sirius vivaient ensemble. "À mon tour de faire une croix sur lui..."

Dans son salon, Sirius s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa cuisine. Mais il s'arrêta en percevant un très léger son derrière lui. Comme un murmure. Se retournant, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur son miroir à double sens. Et lorsqu'il crut voir un léger mouvement sur la glace... Sirius lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour se précipiter vers le buffet. Mais il ne vit que son propre reflet dans le miroir. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Aurore !

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de faire cela, son propre reflet se troubla pour laisser place à une image complètement noire. Rien. Le néant. Et il soupira de déception en baissant la tête.

- Encore mon imagination hein ? souffla-t-il en allant ramasser les assiettes cassées.

* * *

Il est né le divin enfant... mdr. Harry fait son entrée dans la fic ;) et oui, lui aussi a sa place !

Si vous voulez savoir qui est la cousine dont Aurore a assisté à l'accouchement, il s'agit de Rose, la fille d'Hermione et Ron ;) Je décrirai peut-être ça un jour ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : non j'ai pas fini lol. bien sûr vous aviez tous deviné avec Marlene était partie ^^ mais ça n'a rien d'une fugue d'amoureux (je veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas partis ensemble parce qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre). Partis pour le "boulot" lol. Mais bon... tout est possible entre deux personnes seules dans un appartement ;) merci, biz

**Takinza** : Le choix de prendre l'apparence de Marlene était en fait judicieux lol. ça va lui faciliter les choses pour approcher l'Ordre et en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 3 dernières années. Aurore aurait souffert avec n'importe quelle autre apparence. le problème est toujours le même, Sirius ne sait pas que c'est elle. Alors d'après vous qui sera l'élu au final ? Harry ou Neville. la question serait plutôt : jusqu'où vais-je aller dans cette fic ? xD pleins de bisous !

**Guest** : Dorcas Meadowes est membre de l'Ordre, je ne l'ai pas inventée ^^ tu verras bien ce qu'elle fait chez Sirius. biz

**Yaga-Poplar** : et oui elle est avec Reg ^^ chanboulement ? Attends de voir la suite lol. biz

**Edwina** **Malefoy** : elle aura la lettre oui ;) Dorcas c'est elle même ? que veux-tu dire ?

**Manon** : ils ont tellement confiance en Marlene. et une ennemie ne leur aurait pas donné d'aussi bons conseils ^^ elle protège déjà Harry. mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air bizarre du fait qu'Aurore ne connaissait pas tous les faits. merci à toi ! biz ;)

**Gab92** : j'ai peur de vous faire attendre encore un peu... désolée. et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir sur la fin de la fic. Mais savez que c'est un "Drame" alors, ne vous attendez pas à un complet Happy end. merci, biz

**Klo** : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous ;)

**a-little-piece-of-sky **: vous en savez plus sur Ab, Sirius fait son vrai come back et Harry est enfin né, ça ne te suffit pas ? lol. mais oui ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Attends encore un peu s'il ta plait :$ merci de lire aussi Noblesse oblige ! bisous

**Git** : c'est très risqué de prendre l'apparence de Marlene mais c'est en même temps la meilleure solution. Aurore est complètement anéantie... pour elle, Dorcas l'a remplacée auprès de Sirius. heureusement que vous aimez les mystères sinon je vous aurais tous perdus depuis longtemps lol. Biz !

**maoren** : ils sauront qu'elle est là un jour ^^ alors patience ! merci beaucoup, à bientôt

**brilou** : les cachotteries, c'est la grande passion d'Aurore lol. En même temps elle n'a pas trop le choix. Je ne cesse jamais de les torturer... c'est malheureux xD. à plus !


	39. Le secret de la Lyre

Chapitre 39 : Le secret de la Lyre

Aurore s'était endormie la tête posée près du miroir. Celui-ci était toujours retourné face contre le matelas lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Et en l'apercevant, la jeune fille serra les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Puis elle se redressa et rangea rapidement le miroir dans sa bourse. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle, elle salua faiblement Abelforth et celui-ci cessa aussitôt de nettoyer son bar.

- Mauvaise nuit ? Demanda-t-il en ayant remarqué ses yeux encore gonflés et son air fatigué.

- ça ira, dit-elle en commençant machinalement à préparer les petits-déjeuners.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

- ça va, dit-elle sur un ton plus insistant. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Maintenant que la naissance d'Harry était cachée, il ne courait plus aucun risque. Et si tout se passait bien, Neville non plus. Les deux enfants ne seraient pas soupçonnés d'être l'élu. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais il faut que ce soit le plus longtemps possible".

Abelforth ne posa pas d'autres questions, se contentant de hausser les épaules en grognant. Et Aurore travailla toute la journée dans le silence. Cela faisait un moment que Rosemerta était rentrée de vacances. La Tête de Sanglier avait repris son air déserté. Et toujours à cause de la poste des McKinnon, seulement deux clients dans la matinée en plus de ceux déjà hébergés. Aurore avait plaisir à revoir Edgar Bones et Benjy Fenwick. Ces deux là semblaient former un duo remarquable. Mais savoir ce qui les attendrait plus tard faisait froid dans le dos. Edgar serait retrouvé mort avec toute sa famille. Et Benjy... découpé en morceaux. "Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de faire quelque chose pour eux aussi. Pour le plus de monde possible... Heureusement, la première de la liste ne risque déjà plus rien. Peu importe où tu te trouves, restes-y Marlene".

Lorsqu'Aurore eut fini son service, elle se prépara à rejoindre la maison de Sirius. Après ce qu'elle avait vu la veille dans le miroir, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie mais... Dumbledore l'attendait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur sa vraie identité.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle. C'est parti.

Aurore sortit en catimini de sa chambre et regagna la grande rue de Pré-au-lard. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de regards indiscrets et agita sa baguette. Puis elle grimaça lorsque le Magicobus apparut dans son habituel son de pétarade et de crissement de pneus. "Ils ne peuvent pas être un peu plus discrets ?" pensa-t-elle alors que la porte à l'avant s'ouvrait sur le contrôleur.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus ! Transport rapide et garanti sans risques !

- C'est ça ouais... marmonna-t-elle. Mes bleus s'en souviennent.

- Oh, dit-il soudainement en lui offrant un sourire charmeur. Quel beau brin de fille nous avons là ! Je suis Sean Rocade, contrôleur en chef. Et vous ma jolie ?

Aurore leva un sourcil. Sean Rocade ? "On est contrôleur de père en fils dans ce milieu ? Apparemment les boutons aussi c'est héréditaire..."

- Sean, soupira le conducteur derrière lui. Tu veux bien te dépêcher ? On est en retard.

- ça va Ern. Je fais juste connaissance. Allez ma belle, montez.

Il tendit la main pour aider Aurore à monter les marches mais celle-ci préféra ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Cependant, alors qu'elle prenait place sur le lit le plus proche, elle l'entendit distinctement murmurer :

- Brune aux yeux bleus. Totalement mon genre.

Aurore avait adopté cette apparence afin de passer un peu plus inaperçu. C'était raté.

- Où vous rendez-vous Miss ? Demanda Sean.

- Queen's Road. À Brighton.

- ça fera 11 mornilles. Mais... vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom.

- En effet, dit-elle en lui tendant l'argent demandé.

Abelforth avait commencé à la payer en plus de la laisser loger gratuitement dans la chambre. "Avec tout ce que je fais dans ce pub, je méritais au moins ça" se dit-elle.

- Et mystérieuse en plus, sourit le contrôleur. Vous habitez Pré-au-lard ?

- Non.

- À qui allez-vous rendre visite ?

- Sean ! S'exclama Ernie outré.

- Mon petit ami, répondit Aurore.

Le sourire de Sean se crispa et Ernie Danlmur se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Bien répondu Miss.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux, marmonna Sean en la quittant l'air déçu.

Aurore secoua la tête et se cramponna alors que le bus effectuait un de ses sauts dans l'espace. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais rendue à Brighton. Incapable de visualiser la rue où se trouvait la maison de Sirius, le transplanage n'était pas envisageable. Restait le Magicobus ou la poudre de cheminette. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Abelforth se rende compte que quelqu'un avait utilisé sa cheminée ou qu'un des membres de l'Ordre découvre un jour d'où elle était arrivée. "Obligée de prendre ce maudit bus" pensa-t-elle en s'agrippant au rebord de la fenêtre lors d'un nouveau saut. À son arrivée, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Fin du calvaire et au moins deux bleus à son actif.

- Bonne soirée, dit-elle d'un ton las en descendant du bus.

- À bientôt j'espère, dit Sean en lui faisant signe de la main. Belle inconnue.

Le bus disparut en réveillant la moitié du quartier et Aurore se hâta de cacher sa présence à l'ombre de la rue. Lorsqu'elle trouva le n°21 de Queen's Road, la jeune fille prit un instant pour observer la maison. Visible de l'extérieur, elle n'était manifestement pas protégée par un Fidelitas contrairement au square Grimmaurd. "Ils ne se sentent pas encore suffisamment en danger" pensa-t-elle. "Pour l'instant tout va bien pour l'Ordre. Pour l'instant..."

Aurore s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle mit un moment avant de frapper à la porte. Ce qu'elle avait dit dans le bus lui revenait en pleine face.

- Mon petit-ami, soupira-t-elle en prenant l'apparence de Marlene et frappant trois coups.

Son moral prit un autre coup lorsque Dorcas ouvrit la porte.

- Marlene ! Dit-elle en souriant. On vous attendait. Dumbledore nous a dit que vous viendriez. Mais il n'est pas encore là. Entrez.

Aurore se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir affaire à la maîtresse de maison. Depuis le hall, elle put apercevoir le salon. Cette pièce qu'elle avait déjà entrevue la veille.

- Sirius ne va pas tarder à descendre, dit Dorcas en l'invitant à prendre place dans le salon. Il est avec Remus.

Toujours silencieuse, Aurore s'assit sur le canapé. Dorcas se plaça dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et la blonde se mit à observer fixement Aurore. Visiblement avec un grand intérêt. Le même que la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait saluée.

- Oui ?

- Oh pardon, s'excusa Dorcas. Je suis entrée dans l'Ordre juste après que vous... que vous soyez partie. On m'a raconté pourquoi mais... j'ai toujours trouvé ça stupéfiant. Et courageux.

-...

- Vous avez tout quitté, précisa Dorcas. Vos amis, votre famille. Tout. Pour un mangemort. Bien sûr, il nous a été d'une aide précieuse mais... vous le connaissez à peine. Alors pourquoi ?

- Une aide précieuse, murmura Aurore.

- L'Horcruxe, lui rappela-t-elle perplexe.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux.

- Le médaillon, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Dorcas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il nous a ramené l'Horcruxe, dit Aurore avec un léger sourire. "Sacré Reg. Tu vois que tu as bon fond".

- Grâce à Regulus Black nous connaissons la méthode pour détruire Voldemort. On lui en est tous reconnaissants. Même Sirius, bien qu'il...

- Il ne le montre pas, finit Aurore. Je sais, je le connais bien.

Elle grimaça intérieurement en sentant qu'elle avait utilisé un ton un peu trop sec.

- Oui, vous étiez ensemble à Gryffondor, sourit Dorcas sans sembler s'en formaliser. Mais même si Regulus était un Serpentard et un mangemort, il nous a vraiment beaucoup aidés. Je pense que Sirius aurait dû proposer un refuge à son frère mais... dès qu'on en parle il se met en colère. À mon avis il s'en veut de vous avoir obligée à vous sacrifier.

- Évite de parler de moi quand je ne suis pas là Dorcas, dit soudainement Sirius en descendant l'escalier avec Remus. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

- Désolée, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Ne t'excuse pas Dorcas, dit Remus. Tu as entièrement raison.

- La ferme toi, marmonna Sirius.

- Bonjour Marlene, sourit Remus.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Bonjour... Sirius.

Il répondit distraitement avant de se diriger vers le buffet. Aurore le vit jeter un coup d'oeil à un objet et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de son miroir à double sens.

- Laisse cette chose tranquille, lui dit Remus. Tu l'as regardé au moins 10 fois aujourd'hui.

- ça va, grogna Sirius. Je vérifiais c'est tout.

- Tu as sûrement rêvé hier.

- Hier ? Demanda Dorcas étonnée.

- Peu importe, dit Sirius en s'éloignant du buffet.

Aurore avait peur de comprendre. Sirius avait-il remarqué quelque chose ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'elle avait utilisé le miroir ? "Est-ce qu'il espère que... je vais recommencer ?" se demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas fait définitivement une croix sur elle. "Mais... _peu importe_, n'est-ce pas ?" Cependant les yeux d'Aurore se fixèrent sur un autre objet posé sur le buffet. Un peu à l'écart, derrière le miroir... une enveloppe. Et un nom inscrit dessus : Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Remus.

- ça, dit-elle en se levant et désignant la lettre. Il y a m... le nom d'Aurore inscrit dessus.

Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius. Celui-ci arborait un air sombre. Et ce fut Remus qui avoua :

- C'est une lettre de Véga. Elle l'a écrite pour Aurore juste avant de tomber dans le coma. Et elle l'a scellée pour qu'Aurore seule puisse la lire. Malheureusement, Sirius en a eu possession seulement après... son départ. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler.

- Alors pourquoi t'en parles ? Marmonna son ami. J'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

- C'est Marlene. Tu sais à quel point Aurore tenait à elle.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je garde cette lettre, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Cette phrase blessa cruellement Aurore. En voyant son nom sur cette enveloppe, elle avait espéré que Sirius gardait précieusement un objet qui lui était rattaché. Peut-être même qu'il... attendait de la revoir un jour pour pouvoir lui donner cette lettre en main propre.

- Sirius, dit Remus en le suivant.

- Excusez-moi, dit Dorcas en la laissant seule pour les rejoindre.

Aurore s'approcha avec précaution du buffet, vérifiant qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir depuis la cuisine. "Une lettre de Véga pour moi ?" se demanda-t-elle stupéfaite en tendant la main pour s'en saisir. "Est-ce que... elle y aurait écrit ce qu'elle tenait tant à me dire ? J'ai toujours su qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Mais qu'elle ait pris le soin de la sceller... ça doit vraiment être important". Aurore fut tentée d'ouvrir immédiatement la lettre mais déjà les autres revenaient par ici.

- Gemino, murmura-t-elle en agitant sa baguette avant de cacher la copie de la lettre dans sa poche.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reposer l'autre exemplaire sur le buffet avant que Remus réapparaisse dans le salon et dit en souriant à Aurore :

- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il est à cran depuis...

-...?

- Véga a été enlevée juste avant son anniversaire.

Aurore fit semblant d'être étonnée, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'inquiétude.

- Je sais, on se fait tous du soucis, dit Remus. Mais on la cherche activement. Même si on pense qu'elle se trouve sûrement chez Rosier. Avec Voldemort.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Et Dorcas s'exclama :

- J'y vais !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans le salon. Et il sourit à Aurore.

- Vous êtes déjà là.

- Je lui parlais de l'enlèvement de Véga, dit Remus.

- Oui... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous vous fassions un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre absence.

- Je veux bien, acquiesça-t-elle.

Sirius revint avec Dorcas et malgré son air renfrogné, il écouta les explications que les autres donnaient à Aurore. Elle apprit notamment qu'ils recherchaient les autres Horcruxes potentiels de Voldemort bien que ce soit sans grand succès pour l'instant. Mais Dumbledore était persuadé qu'au moins un Horcruxe était caché à proximité de Poudlard, voire même dans le château. "Oui... le diadème de Serdaigle" pensa-t-elle. "Mais même si je leur disais qu'il est dans la salle sur demande on serait incapables de le retrouver dans le fouillis. Harry est vraiment tombé dessus par chance. C'est lui qui le découvrira plus tard". Pour ce qui était de la coupe de Poufsouffle, Aurore ne savait pas où Voldemort avait pu la cacher à cet instant. Le journal devait déjà être entre les mains de Lucius Malefoy. Le serpent pas encore transformé en Horcruxe. Il n'y avait que la bague des Gaunt dont elle connaissait la localisation exacte. Dans leur vieux cottage à Little Hangleton. Mais comment passer cette information à Dumbledore sans avoir l'air suspecte ? "Pourtant je voudrais vraiment les aider. Mais j'hésite à changer trop de choses dans le cours des évènements. C'est le rôle d'Harry de trouver les Horcruxes et de les détruire. Et si on se précipite trop, Voldemort pourrait s'apercevoir de quelque chose et créer de nouveaux Horcruxes inconnus. Là, ce serait catastrophique".

- Malheureusement, dit Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la façon pour détruire le médaillon que Regulus m'a remis. Les moyens ordinaires sont inefficaces.

- Vous conservez donc précieusement ce médaillon.

- En effet. Au sein même de mon bureau à Poudlard. Je fais toujours en sorte de ne pas quitter les lieux trop longtemps. Il faut d'ailleurs que je vous laisse.

- Attendez ! L'arrêta-t-elle. Pour... pour ce qui est de la prophétie. Vous avez une idée de son sens complet ?

- Je me demande toujours quel est le "pouvoir" que pourra bien détenir l'élu. Est-ce celui d'avoir la capacité de détruire les Horcruxes ? Est-il le seul à pouvoir y arriver ? Et aussi... quel est le vrai rôle de ce mystérieux chat ? Jusqu'où irait-il pour protéger l'élu ? Est-il déjà parmi nous ? Allez savoir.

Aurore déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas être démasquée maintenant. Pourtant Dumbledore avait utilisé un ton amusé. Avait-il deviné qu'elle était déjà réapparue ? "Il ne peut pas savoir que c'est moi... ici" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Moi j'aimerais que vous vous posiez aussi des questions sur Peter, dit Sirius en détournant la conversation vers un autre de ses sujets d'inquiétude. Pourquoi est-il parti si brusquement ?

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Albus. Mais j'espère qu'il est en sécurité là où il est.

- Pourquoi avoir tardé à nous annoncer sa disparition ? Demanda Remus.

- Si il est parti sans prévenir, il devait avoir ses raisons. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cela.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne le soupçonnez pas d'être l'espion que vous cherchiez ? Demanda Sirius.

Tout le monde garda le silence.

- Vous savez cela ? Demanda Dumbledore l'air légèrement surpris.

- Je vis au QG, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Il y avait un espion ? Demanda Dorcas choquée.

- Je le soupçonnais, dit Albus. Et si ce n'est pas Peter, il y en a toujours un.

- Mais vous pensez que c'est Peter, dit Sirius. Sinon vous auriez lancé des recherches. Vous ne tenez pas à ce qu'il revienne.

- Peter a pu fuir par culpabilité pour nous avoir trahis ou par crainte de la menace de Voldemort. Dans les deux cas il n'est plus là. Et cela vaut mieux pour lui.

- Vous le voyez comme un traitre.

- Je le vois comme un être doué de compassion. Il a emmené sa mère avec lui. Un être foncièrement mauvais l'aurait laissée derrière lui. Mais nous ne saurons jamais ce qui l'a poussé à partir. Le sujet est clos.

Le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers la sortie et dit à Aurore avant d'ouvrir la porte :

- Je suis désolé de vous quitter si vite. Vous êtes à nouveau la bienvenue au sein de l'Ordre, Marlene. Si vous le pouvez, aidez-nous à retrouver les autres Horcruxes. Ainsi que Miss Prewett.

- Elle est chez Rosier ! S'exclama Sirius l'air furieux. On le sait tous !

- James aurait mieux fait de taire ce soupçon. Encore une fois Sirius, je vous interdis d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit pour vous infiltrer chez les Rosier.

- Je n'aurais jamais pardonné à James s'il ne me l'avait pas dit ! Et je ne comprends pas qu'on ne tente rien pour...

- Si Miss Prewett est bien chez les Rosier cela veut dire que Voldemort y est aussi. Qu'il s'agit de sa place forte autant que cette maison est la notre. Nous ne pouvons nous risquer là-bas sans plan solide et ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de réussite. Ce qui nous fait encore défaut.

- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

- Dès que j'aurai trouvé le moyen de libérer Miss Prewett, vous serez le premier informé. Pour son bien, tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer.

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Sirius avant de remonter à l'étage d'un pas lourd.

Dumbledore soupira avant de se tourner vers Aurore.

- Si vous obtenez une quelconque information concernant les Horcruxes ou Miss Prewett, j'aimerais que vous veniez m'en faire part en tout premier lieu. Vous n'avez pas oublié quels passages mènent à Poudlard.

- Je me souviens.

- Je vous demande aussi de ne rien dire sur l'enlèvement de sa cousine à Regulus. Il ne doit pas s'exposer et rester caché. À très bientôt Miss, dit-il en sortant.

- Je vais calmer Sirius, dit Dorcas. J'espère qu'on pourra encore discuter ensemble Marlene.

Dorcas lui sourit avant de monter l'escalier. Aurore la regarda faire, aux côtés de Remus.

- Elle prend bien soin de lui, dit soudainement celui-ci.

Le coeur d'Aurore se serra et elle demanda lentement :

- Remus... est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils...

- Oui ?

- Non rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Bonne nuit Remus.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il perplexe en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle avait presque atteint la rue lorsqu'il l'appela :

- Marlene !

- Oui ?

- Tu... tu vas bien ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est juste que... j'ai cru...

-...?

- C'est juste que personne ne te l'a demandé depuis ton retour, dit-il finalement.

- Tout va bien pour moi, dit-elle en souriant de son mieux. Merci Remus.

- À bientôt, dit-il en la regardant transplaner.

Aurore réapparut directement dans sa chambre. Et elle s'assit sur son lit, jambes repliées avant de soupirer :

- Elle prend bien soin de lui. Ça devrait me suffire...

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Plus que tout, Aurore avait envie de revenir près de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas le voir dans les bras d'une autre. "Je l'aime tellement..." pensa-t-elle tristement. "Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Revenir vraiment près d'eux et tout raconter à Dumbledore au sujet des différents Horcruxes ? Leur avouer que je suis le chat de Van ? Tout ce que je veux... c'est revenir près de Sirius. C'est tout ce que je veux !" Elle se frappa la tête contre le mur derrière elle dans un élan de frustration. Et la douleur lui remit les idées en place. "C'est pas le moment de perdre la tête". Puis, sentant un froissement dans sa poche, elle se rappela de la lettre de Véga. Et la sortant rapidement, Aurore fixa quelques secondes son nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe. L'écriture de Véga. Une lettre adressée à elle. Et seulement elle. "Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important Véga ?" se demanda Aurore en décachetant l'enveloppe. Elle déplia le papier et se rendit compte que Véga ne lui adressait pas uniquement quelques mots. C'était une longue lettre, certainement écrite d'une main tremblante. "Elle l'a rédigée juste avant de tomber dans le coma. Sûrement la dernière chose qu'elle ait faite avant de s'endormir pour 3 ans" pensa-t-elle en commençant à lire :

_Aurore,_

_Je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre. Peut-être ne la liras-tu jamais. Mais je prie pour que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle te parvienne. Que ce soit avant ton départ en juin 1977, ou avant celui en 2046. J'espère ne pas avoir échoué. De tout mon coeur, je voudrais que tu lises cette lettre avant d'essayer de quitter notre époque. Car Aurore... tu dois à tout prix rester ! Tu ne dois jamais réutiliser le sablier._

_Pardonne-moi, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il y a une chose que j'ai cruellement passé sous silence. Égoïstement. Parce que j'avais peur... peur que tu fasses tout pour essayer de m'empêcher de continuer. Mais c'est la première chose dont j'aurais dû te parler. Voilà... la vérité c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison au fait qu'on ne puisse pas retirer le sablier. Et ça n'a rien de "normal". L'inscription sous le socle doit être prise au pied de la lettre. Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu. Nous avons pris du temps... Khronos s'attend à ce que nous le rendions. C'est pour s'en assurer qu'il refuse de quitter notre cou. Et nous ne pouvons payer l'utilisation du sablier... qu'avec notre temps de vie._

_Oui, le sablier réduit notre espérance de vie pour chaque année remontée dans le temps. Aurore... tu as fait un bond de 70 ans dans le temps. Tu as donc perdu 70 années de vie... Pardon. J'aurais dû te le dire immédiatement. Mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne dois absolument plus le réutiliser. Il ne doit te rester que quelques années... Je le sais, il te reste si peu de sable dans ton sablier. Chaque grain représente un mois. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais ils disparaissent au fil du temps. C'est... un compte à rebours Aurore. Le temps qu'il te reste à vivre avant que Khronos récupère son dû. Avant qu'il... ne te fasse disparaître complètement._

_Tu te demandais pourquoi je n'apparaissais pas sur la tapisserie à ton époque. C'est parce que Khronos efface notre existence même. Lorsque nous mourrons, plus personne ne se souviendra de nous. Comme si nous n'avions jamais existé bien que les conséquences de nos actes perdureront. Au moins nous n'aurons rien fait en vain. Nos changements seront pris en compte. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu renaitras comme prévu le 21 juin 2028. On ne disparaît complètement comme moi que lorsqu'on atterrit à une époque postérieure à notre naissance. Moi je n'aurai pas la chance de renaître. Le monde continuera d'évoluer comme si Véga Prewett n'avait jamais et ne devait pas exister. Peut-être seras-tu la seule à te souvenir de moi ? J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Au moins toi..._

_J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas réutilisé le sablier. Que tu es restée près de Sirius pour vivre tes dernières années avec lui. Quant à moi... tu te souviens de la page arithmétique du carnet ? C'était un calcul pour déterminer le temps qu'il me restait. Au moment où je t'écris, je sais que j'ai encore 15 ans à vivre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'estime que c'est un temps incroyablement long... comparé au tien._

_Si tu as réutilisé le sablier... pardonne-moi Aurore... Je t'en prie. Moi je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais ce qui m'arriverait. J'étais prête à tout. Même te mentir cruellement. Toi tu ignorais tout. Et Khronos s'est bien gardé de te prévenir._

_Mais si tu te trouves en 2046, crois-moi ! Je sais que tu ignores qui je suis dans ce cas. Et toute cette histoire doit te paraître folle et incompréhensible. Mais n'utilise jamais le sablier au sable noir ! Le prix est trop lourd à payer. Il s'agit d'un Horcruxe. Khronos est un mage noir. Il prend notre vie pour continuer à exister. Alors méfie-toi de lui. Il ne nous veut aucun bien et ne voit que son intérêt personnel._

_Aurore, je t'apprécie énormément. Et une dernière fois... pardon._

_Véga Prewett,_  
_cousine de Sirius et Regulus Black._  
_Ne gâche plus ton temps._

Aurore relut plusieurs fois cette lettre semblant venir d'ailleurs. D'un monde complètement fou où les Horcruxes aspiraient votre force vitale pour survivre. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé cela. Si seulement elle avait su qu'en remontant le temps elle risquait de disparaître... jamais elle n'aurait utilisé le sablier la première fois. Précipitamment, Aurore vérifia le nombre de grains de sable noir qu'il lui restait. 15 grains.

- Alors... souffla-t-elle. Dans 15 mois je... je vais mourir ? Disparaître ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était impossible ! "Je... je dois veiller sur Harry, je... j'ai tant de choses à faire... je ne peux pas mourir !"

- Je ne _**veux pas**_ mourir ! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant du poing sur sa table de chevet.

Elle renversa la cruche d'eau qui alla se briser au sol dans un grand bruit.

- Je ne veux pas mourir... sanglota-t-elle.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Abelforth s'exclama :

- Que se passe-t-il ?!

La trouvant dans un grand état de détresse, le vieil homme resta figé et muet quelques secondes. Les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, Aurore pleurait et tremblait. Puis elle leva des yeux embués vers lui et gémit faiblement :

- Ab...

La seconde d'après, il était assis près d'elle sur le lit et il la tenait dans ses bras. Aurore pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui restait à peine plus d'un an à vivre. Et il était impossible d'y échapper ! Il n'y avait rien à faire... "Le Choixpeau avait raison. Plus la magie est puissante, plus elle est dangereuse... Si seulement je l'avais écouté. Si j'avais pris garde... je ne serais pas partie à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je serais restée avec Sirius pour vivre avec lui mes dernières années !"

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda doucement Abelforth. Raconte-moi.

- Je... pleura-t-elle en serrant la lettre de Véga dans son poing. Je...!

- Chut, la calma-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Ça va aller. Je suis là, t'en fais pas.

Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces en pleurant doublement. Non, plus rien n'irait bien. "Je suis condamnée..."

oOo

Véga s'était réveillée le 12 juin 1980. Mais elle n'avait pu profiter de la lumière du soleil que l'espace de quelques secondes. Juste le temps de sortir dans la rue bordant Ste Mangouste. Des mangemorts étaient aussitôt apparus. Et on l'avait ramenée dans le noir. Le noir et le vide, c'était ce qu'elle avait connu pendant trois ans de long sommeil. Cette fois c'était le noir et l'humidité d'une cellule. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle était enfermée ici, dans les sous-sol du manoir Rosier. Où elle vivait un véritable enfer. Attachée comme un animal au mur, les bras de chaque côté de la tête, aucun mouvement ne lui était permis. Elle restait assise dans le noir, survivant comme elle le pouvait. Et supportant à la fois le poids de sa maladie et les visites d'Evan. Certains pourraient dire qu'elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Véga... pensait tout le contraire. Et si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle n'aurait pas défendu sa vie avec tant d'acharnement lorsqu'on l'avait capturée. La scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

Après avoir perdu connaissance devant l'hôpital, Véga s'était réveillée en plein milieu du salon des Rosier. Entourée de mangemorts ricanant, et face à un Voldemort plus que satisfait, trônant dans un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce. Véga reconnut Severus Rogue sur sa droite, juste à côté d'Evan. Elle le supplia du regard mais Severus ne fit pas un geste pour lui montrer son soutien. Puis elle remarqua un membre de sa propre famille...

- Bella... souffla-t-elle en direction de sa cousine.

- ça faisait longtemps Véga, dit-elle l'air amusée.

- Enfin vous vous réveillez, dit Voldemort en lui accordant un sourire mauvais. Je touche au but. Félicitations Evan.

Evan s'inclina et il sourit largement à Véga qui se redressait avec peine.

- Ne bougez pas trop Miss, lui conseilla Voldemort. Je crois que vous sortez à peine d'un long coma. Et on m'a dit que votre maladie était terrible. _**Mortelle**_.

- Et vous comptez me tuer avant elle, murmura Véga en respirant difficilement.

- En effet. Car j'ai entendu dire que je ne pourrais pas récupérer le sablier tant que vous vivrez.

-... qui vous a dit ça ?

- Votre cher Regulus, dit-il amusé en la voyant écarquiller les yeux.

- Non... Regulus n'aurait pas...

- Il était un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts. Malheureusement il a disparu voilà quelques mois. Grâce à sa marque, je sens qu'il est toujours vivant. Et je le retrouverai. Il a peut-être finalement eu peur de vous couper la tête. Et il a manqué de me donner les dernières informations que je cherche au sujet du sablier. Il paiera pour cela. Mais je suis sûr que vous... vous me direz tout ce que je souhaite savoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Allez vous faire voir.

- Soyez polie, je ne vous ai pas encore menacée.

- Vous avez dit que vous comptiez me tuer !

- Ah oui, dit-il en réfléchissant. C'est vrai. Alors avouez-moi tout si vous souhaitez une mort rapide.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais je ne dirai rien.

- Endoloris !

Véga hurla de douleur, mais Voldemort ne maintint le sort que l'espace d'une seconde. Cependant c'était suffisant pour qu'elle reste allongée à terre. Son corps était encore très faible.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Voldemort. Je répondrais aux questions si j'étais à votre place.

- Vous n'avez pas posé de question ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Je dois vraiment avoir l'esprit ailleurs aujourd'hui, plaisanta-t-il. C'est parce que je suis trop impatient. Bien, je voudrais connaître la signification de l'inscription se trouvant sous le sablier : _Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu_.

-...

- Est-ce bien un avertissement ? Contre quoi ?

-...

- Endoloris !

Véga hurla de nouveau et cette fois le sort se prolongea plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il cessa, Voldemort soupira en la voyant prête à tourner de l'oeil.

- Allons Miss Prewett. À ce rythme vous allez vraiment mourir rapidement. Et aucun de nous ne sera satisfait.

- Si je parle vous serez le seul à l'être...

- Peut-être. Mais je pourrais envisager de garantir le bien être de votre famille.

- Vous venez de tuer mes parents ! Hurla-t-elle.

Voldemort leva les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Evan.

- Pardonnez-moi maître. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils vous seraient utiles.

- Tu es trop brutal Evan, dit Voldemort en lançant un nouveau Doloris à Véga.

Celle-ci pleura de douleur. Elle se sentait sur le point de flancher. "Je ne survivrai pas à ça... Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux retrouver Sirius et Regulus... je veux les revoir !"

- Bella aide-moi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ils ont tué mes parents. Ta tante Lucretia, Bella...

- Ils ? J'en fais partie. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même si le maître me l'avait demandé, répondit sa cousine. Lucretia n'est plus Black depuis longtemps. Et toi aussi. Tu es une Prewett.

- Et toi une Lestrange, répliqua-t-elle hargneusement.

- Endoloris ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

- Doucement Bella, la calma Voldemort. N'achève pas ma proie.

- Pardon maître.

- Décidez-vous Miss Prewett. Je n'aime pas attendre.

- Vous... vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que signifie l'inscription ? Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Vous avez tellement envie de vous servir de ce sablier ?

- Evidemment. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que j'en ai découvert l'existence.

Étrangement, Véga se mit à rire. Tout le monde en fut surpris, Voldemort le premier.

- Votre maladie vous fait-elle aussi perdre la raison ?

- Non... mais elle me tue à petit feu. Il me reste normalement une dizaine d'années. Mais vous comptez écourter ce temps. Il sera furieux.

- Qui ça "il" ? Demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

- Khronos, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le mage noir se raidit dans son fauteuil, et il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs, parfaitement attentif à la suite.

- Il est toujours là, dit-elle. Dans le sablier. Vous savez bien qu'il s'agit d'un Horcruxe.

- Oui, dit-il de plus en plus intéressé. Toute son âme est enfermée à l'intérieur.

- Et vous croyez qu'il laisse les gens utiliser ses pouvoirs pour remonter le temps sans rien prendre en contrepartie ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. C'est un mage plus noir que vous ne l'êtes. Et que vous ne le serez jamais.

Le visage de Voldemort se tordit brusquement dans une expression de fureur. Et avant qu'il ait pu lui lancer un nouveau Doloris, elle intervint :

- À votre place je ne ferais pas ça. Il vaut mieux pour vous que je ne meurs pas. Vous causeriez votre propre perte.

- Absurde !

- Vous aviez raison, dit-elle amusée. L'inscription est un avertissement. Elle signifie en clair : Je te donne du temps alors donne-moi le tien.

- Quoi ? Dit-il sans comprendre.

- Il prend ma vie. En échange de l'utilisation du sablier... je lui offre mon temps. Il s'en _**nourrit**_.

-...

- Il est très difficile de conserver une âme complète dans un seul objet. De plus... il survit ainsi depuis des centaines d'années. Et il a eu si peu de porteurs. Alors tuez-moi et donnez-lui votre vie si ça vous amuse. Une âme comme la votre, il en sera ravi.

- Vous mentez, grogna-t-il. Vous dites seulement cela pour m'empêcher de l'utiliser.

- C'est à vous de voir. Tuez-moi.

- Oh, c'est bien ce que je compte faire, dit-il en se levant. Même si vous dites vrai et qu'utiliser le sablier a vraiment un tel prix... vous ne m'ôterez pas le plaisir de vous tuer.

- Finalement cela me fera aussi très plaisir, dit-elle en souriant. Je souffre depuis si longtemps. Et puis... j'aurai la satisfaction de vous avoir détruit.

- Pardon ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ? Me détruire ? Ne me faites pas rire.

- En fait vous vous détruirez vous-même. C'est encore plus jouissif, rit-elle.

- Vous délirez vraiment.

- Oh non. Car comme vous l'avez dit... Vous ne pensez qu'à l'utiliser depuis que vous en avez découvert l'existence. Et c'est cette envie irrépressible qui vous tuera. Désolée, dit-elle sur un faux ton compatissant.

- Assez ! S'exclama-t-il en levant sa baguette. Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Pardon, je devrais être plus précise. Voyez-vous, il y a un autre petit effet secondaire à l'utilisation du sablier. Lorsque je serai morte et que Khronos prendra ma vie et mon temps... tout le monde m'oubliera. Même vous.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et elle précisa :

- Il va me faire complètement disparaître. M'avaler entièrement. Tout le monde oubliera que j'ai existé. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Et vous... vous oublierez cette conversation, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Et le danger que représente l'utilisation du sablier.

-...

- Quand je serai morte... rien ne pourra vous empêcher de vous en servir. N'est-ce pas ? Vous attendez ça depuis si longtemps. C'est ce qui vous tuera.

- Même si c'est vrai je ne risque rien. J'ai mes propres Horcruxes.

- Ha ! Comme si ça allait vous sauver. Rappelez-vous... c'est Khronos qui a inventé les Horcruxes. Si il peut effacer l'existence des gens il n'aura aucun mal à récupérer vos autres fragments d'âme !

- Qui aurait imaginé qu'une personne puisse inventer une telle histoire rien que pour survivre ? Demanda Voldemort bien que toujours incertain sur ce qu'elle disait.

- Je n'invente rien. Vérifiez si vous voulez. Rentrez dans ma tête. Il paraît que vous êtes doué pour ça.

- Legilimens ! S'exclama-t-il en grimaçant de colère.

Véga le sentit s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Douloureusement. Et elle le laissa voir. Car elle n'avait pas menti. Véga lui avait dit l'entière vérité. Et il fut obligé de le reconnaître.

- NON ! Cria-t-il de rage en renversant le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis une minute plus tôt. C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

- Vous savez que si, dit-elle satisfaite. Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- ENDOLORIS !

Ne s'y attendant pas, Véga hurla à la mort.

- On ne se moque pas de moi ! Cria-t-il en intensifiant un peu plus le sort.

- M... maître, dit Lucius sur un ton légèrement inquiet. Vous allez la tuer.

Voldemort poussa un soupir frustré et arrêta le sort. Véga resta inerte au sol. Et plusieurs mangemorts chuchotèrent entre eux avec appréhension. Était-elle morte ?

- Severus, siffla Voldemort en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Véga.

Le jeune homme s'avança rapidement vers elle et vérifia son état.

- Elle est vivante maître. Mais extrêmement faible.

- Je veux la tuer... marmonna Voldemort en faisant les cent pas. Il faut que je la tue...

- Mais si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai...

- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il furieux en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Alors tu vas la maintenir en vie Severus. Peu importe ce que tu devras faire, elle ne doit jamais mourir !

- Jamais ? C'est... c'est impossible.

- Débrouille-toi ! Tu es très doué pour les potions n'est-ce pas ? Trouve déjà un moyen de guérir sa maladie. Il a fallut que je tombe sur une mourante !

- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-il en sachant pertinemment que rendre Véga immortelle était infaisable. "Et la guérir ? Les plus grands médicomages n'ont pas su le faire !"

- Ecoutez-moi ! S'exclama Voldemort en s'adressant à l'ensemble de ses fidèles. Miss Prewett sera enfermée dans les cachots du manoir. Elle sera surveillée et malheur à vous si j'apprends que vous l'avez blessée d'une quelconque manière. Car hâter sa mort, c'est hâter la mienne. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent et il ajouta :

- Miss Prewett est donc à partir de ce soir notre invitée d'honneur. Bien que je ne l'invite que dans une sombre cellule.

Les mangemorts ricanèrent et sur un signe de tête de leur maître, ils entrainèrent Véga jusqu'au sous-sol. Sur le chemin, Véga reprit vaguement conscience. Et elle crut apercevoir Elizabeth, cachée dans l'ombre d'un escalier. Mais bien sûr, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'elle était devenue Elizabeth Rosier. Véga n'essaya même pas de l'appeler à son aide. Et impuissante, elle se laissa enfermer.

"Et je suis là depuis déjà trop longtemps à mon goût" pensa Véga. "J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser me tuer sans rien dire. J'aurais dû avoir le courage de le faire... Mais je suis une Serpentard. Pas une Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas pour rien". Soudain la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Et elle pria pour voir apparaître Severus. Finalement, même si il était resté à regarder lorsqu'on la torturait... il était maintenant le seul à lui apporter un peu de soulagement. Tout au long du mois, Véga avait sentit que les potions qu'il lui donnait étaient de plus en plus efficaces. Mais le mal était toujours en elle. Un mal qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit Evan Rosier entrer. Et aussitôt, elle se débattit pour essayer de s'échapper.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien Véga, dit-il amusé en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Ne te fatigue pas, le maître serait fâché.

- Evan ! Murmura rapidement le mangemort en poste devant la cellule. Fais-vite.

- Boucle-la Rabastan, lui lança Rosier. Je parle avec ma très chère Véga.

- Tu viens trop souvent, répondit Rabastan inquiet. Si il s'en rend compte...

- Ferme-la et il ne saura rien ! Où en étais-je Véga ? Ah oui. Ne te débats pas.

- T'approches pas de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue puis le cou.

- C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, dit-il amusé. Est-ce que j'ai déjà obéit ? Bien sûr que non.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et elle gigota tant qu'elle put.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te violer, rectifia-t-il. Mais si je touche un peu personne ne s'en rendra compte. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de marque.

- LÂCHE-MOI ! Cria-t-elle en le sentant l'embrasser dans le cou.

Brusquement, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Et comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois, il murmura doucement à son oreille :

- Chut... Il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

Véga sentit la main libre de Rosier glisser partout sur son corps et elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Mais son cri fut étouffé. Et personne ne l'entendit.

oOo

Aurore pleura dans les bras d'Abelforth jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue. Et il resta un moment avec elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour la mettre dans cet état. Bien sûr il remarqua la lettre qu'elle serrait toujours dans son poing. Mais il sentait qu'il vallait mieux ne pas lire son contenu. De toute façon, même inconsciente, Aurore n'aurait pas desserré le poing.

Et quand elle se réveilla, Aurore trouva son patron à son chevet. Il avait rapproché la chaise de bureau du lit et il s'était assoupi dessus. Bien que le désespoir n'ait pas quitté Aurore, cela la fit légèrement sourire.

- Merci Ab, murmura-t-elle.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Lentement, elle descendit dans la salle. Le soleil était en train de se lever. "Une nouvelle aube. Combien m'en reste-t-il à voir ?" pensa-t-elle tristement. "Si peu..."

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière elle. Et Abelforth déboula dans la salle en s'exclamant :

- Vicky !

Il se figea en l'apercevant. Et il soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie.

- Je suis là.

- Tu ne dois pas partir !

- Je ne pars pas.

- Ah bon ? Dit-il perdu. Alors pourquoi tu es sortie de ta chambre sans un bruit ?

- Je... je voulais voir le soleil, répondit-elle honnêtement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Merci d'être resté près de moi toute la nuit.

Ce fut au moment où elle prononça ces mots qu'Aurore réalisa un détail important. Vivement, elle se tourna vers la vitrine pour y voir son reflet. Elle avait repris son apparence de Vélane lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Très lentement elle tourna la tête vers Abelforth, arborant une expression effrayée.

- Je sais, dit-il. C'est rien Vicky. Tu peux prendre l'apparence que tu veux.

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux d'Aurore. Abelforth ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir menti. Il acceptait son don et se fichait bien de son apparence. Il était resté près d'elle toute la nuit pour la réconforter d'une chose qu'il ignorait. Il avait juste voulu veiller sur elle. Et maintenant il venait la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

- Pleure si ça te fait du bien, dit-il en appuyant la tête d'Aurore contre son épaule. Même si j'ignore la raison.

- Hum... gémit-elle faiblement en tremblant.

- Mais t'as pas besoin d'en parler.

Aurore acquiesça et elle se calma du mieux qu'elle put avant de s'écarter d'Abelforth en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Merci Ab. Mais... comment tu as su pour...?

- N'importe qui peut sentir que tu caches quelque chose. Et t'es qu'une idiote pour t'être endormie dans mes bras sans penser que tu reprendrais ta vraie apparence.

- Oui... une idiote. Mais tu n'es pas fâché ?

- M'en fiche. Patron de ce pub, j'en ai croisé des gens bizarres.

- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma véritable apparence ?

- Rien du tout.

- Oh, dit-elle surprise. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Et ça me fait très plaisir.

- Surtout ne te remets pas à pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais il faut absolument que je change de chemise. Tu as trempé celle-ci.

- Quel tact, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Par contre si c'est une augmentation que tu veux, pas besoin de pleurer. La réponse est non.

Aurore éclata de rire face à sa vaine tentative de plaisanterie. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer son angoisse mais au moins lui avait-il remonté le moral. "Qui a dit que ce n'était qu'un vieux ronchon ?" pensa-t-elle en souriant et suivant son patron dans l'arrière salle pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Enfin Aurore avait les idées claires. Sa mort était imminente ? Soit. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pleurer était inutile. Comme Véga le lui avait demandé dans sa lettre... elle ne devait plus gâcher son temps. Aurore emploierait ses derniers mois à la protection d'Harry. Comme le voulait la prophétie. C'était son destin. "Maintenant je sais pourquoi ma ligne de vie a étrangement disparu. Trelawney avait raison..."

Mais Aurore passa la journée à se demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle avoue à ses amis sa capacité de métamorphomage. Et qu'elle revienne véritablement près d'eux. Pour ses derniers mois à vivre... Sachant qu'elle disparaîtrait sans laisser aucun souvenir d'elle, Aurore n'avait plus de raison de se cacher. Excepté une... Si elle se révélait à tout le monde, elle se révèlerait aussi à Sirius. Et avec tout ce qu'il traversait en ce moment... Réapparaître maintenant le ferait souffrir inutilement. "Et il semble très bien s'entendre avec Dorcas... C'est elle qui lui remonte le moral et qui prend soin de lui. Sirius n'a pas besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas réapparaître dans sa vie et disparaître à nouveau dans quelques mois. Même si il ne s'en souviendra pas... c'est trop dur. Même pour moi". Tant pis. Aurore vivrait les derniers mois qu'il lui restait seule. "Seule... avec ce bougre d'Abelforth Dumbledore" pensa-t-elle en souriant à son patron entre le beurre et les tartines.

oOo

Plus de deux semaines après la naissance d'Harry, Lily était assise dans son salon. Tenant son fils dans ses bras, elle attendait une visite.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle en embrassant le bébé sur le front.

Soudain la main de James se posa sur son épaule.

- Ils sont là, lui dit-il doucement.

Lily tourna la tête, puis elle sourit en apercevant Alice et Frank derrière son mari.

- Lily, dit Alice en lui rendant son sourire.

Dans ses bras, Frank tenait lui aussi un bébé. Lily se leva et confia Harry à James. Puis elle alla serrer Alice dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être là, lui dit Lily.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On prendra bien soin d'Harry pendant votre absence.

- On vous en est reconnaissant, dit James.

- C'est bien normal, répondit Frank. Tous les autres sont en mission. Et on est très peu à connaître l'existence de ce p'tit gars.

Frank caressa les cheveux d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire.

- Et on est aussi très peu à savoir que ton p'tit gars est né il y a plus de deux semaines, dit James. Et non il y a cinq jours.

- Heureusement, ça ne se voit pas, rit Frank.

- Alors voilà Neville, dit Lily en s'approchant du petit garçon. J'ai l'impression qu'il ressemble à Frank.

- C'est aussi ce que dit ma mère à tout le monde, acquiesça-t-il. Elle parle de son petit-fils à tous les passants. On a eu de la chance qu'elle n'était pas chez nous le jour de sa naissance. Elle n'aurait jamais su garder le secret.

- J'ai déjà rencontré Augusta, rit James. C'était une vieille amie de mes parents.

- Je me souviens qu'elle m'en parlait parfois. Et c'est elle qui m'a appris...

Augusta avait appris à son fils la mort de Charlus et Dorea Potter. James se doutait qu'il s'agissait de cela et il fut reconnaissant envers Frank de ne pas le dire à haute voix. Même si cela faisait 3 ans, James n'avait pas oublié sa peine.

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient de grands Aurors, ajouta Frank. Elle m'a encouragé dans ce sens et je crois que c'est bien grâce à eux que j'en suis moi aussi devenu un.

- On est Aurors pour mieux combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, dit Alice. C'est l'instinct de survie.

- ça aussi, lui accorda Frank alors que Lily et James pouffaient de rire.

- À quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec tes parents ? Demanda Alice à Lily.

La rousse perdit tout sourire et répondit à voix basse :

- Je... je ne leur ai pas dit que nous venions. Je n'ai pas pu...

- Vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps, la rassura Frank. On restera là avec Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci, dit James en remettant son fils à Alice.

- On revient très vite mon chéri, murmura Lily en embrassant Harry.

Puis James la prit par les épaules et ils sortirent de la maison. Alice et Frank les observèrent par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en transplanant. Le couple Potter réapparut dans la rue bordant la maison des Evans. Les sortilèges protégeant la maison des parents de Lily étaient toujours actifs. Lily y avait tenu, surtout après la mort des parents de James. Celui-ci vit sa femme hésiter à s'approcher de la maison. Et il lui prit tendrement la main pour l'aider à avancer. Puis il frappa à la porte d'entrée. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les parents de Lily ouvrirent.

- Bonjour Rose, les salua James. Harry.

- Bon... jour, répondit la mère de Lily les yeux fixés sur sa fille.

En vérité, Rose Evans fixait le ventre plat de Lily. Et celle-ci vit l'incompréhension passer dans les yeux de sa mère. Lily s'en mordit les lèvres.

- Lily tu... tu as accouché ? Demanda Rose perdue.

Sa fille sentit son coeur défaillir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir mentir à sa mère ? Lui dire que son enfant était mort-né ? Elle avait déjà eu tant de mal à annoncer son soit disant malheur aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Voir la tristesse et la compassion dans leurs yeux. Un tel affligement. Lily ne voulait pas voir cela dans les yeux de ses parents. Incapable de parler, James prit la parole pour elle. Et serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, il dit :

- Nous avons perdu l'enfant.

Les visages du couple Evans se décomposèrent. Et Lily sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses parents prirent sûrement cela pour la douleur d'une mère venant de perdre son bébé. Car ils la serrèrent immédiatement dans leurs bras. Rose pleura avec sa fille. Ignorant que, ce qui déchirait Lily, c'était bien les pleurs de sa mère. Et les bras tremblants de son père, qui les serrait toutes les deux désespérément.

* * *

Vous connaissez enfin le contenu de la lettre de Véga. Et donc les vrais enjeux de la fic. Si vous avez des questions, je vous écoute ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**AryaJedusor** : il y a peut-être une bonne raison au fait qu'Ab n'ait pas réagi plus que ça ;) C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'elle ait choisi de rester dans l'ombre. Mais pour les quelques mois qu'il lui reste, elle aura fort à faire ! ^^ biz

**Yaga-Poplar** : extrêmement dramatique... mais la fic est un drame en même temps en plus d'être une romance.

**Nayla-HP** : Aurore se montrera-t-elle avant la fin des 15 mois ? ^^ merci beaucoup ! je t'adore ;) biz

**Marie** : un miracle ! lol. Je suis rassurée que tu sois toujours là et que les choses commencent à te plaire ^^ 15 mois c'est court en effet... pauvre Aurore, j'ai pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs lol. Gros bisous !

**Gab92** : je ne peux malheureusement pas relever ton défi. Mais tu vous saurez tout sur ce qu'il se passe entre Regulus et Marlene, alors patientez encore un peu ;) ils me manquent autant qu'à vous. merci, biz ;)

**azilea** : tu as tout résumé en un seul mot. Champione ! ^^

**Elsie.S** : you knew ! lol. Rosier finira par prendre sa raclée d'une façon ou d'une autre, t'en fais pas ;) merci ! biz

**Git** : C'est vrai que véga a été très égoiste de ne rien dire à Aurore tout de suite... elle l'avoue elle-même. C'est ça, la prophétie dit que soit Aurore soit Harry va disparaitre. Obligé un des deux (aïe ! ça pue !) Il faut attendre un peu pour voir qui survivra ^^ Je te comprends pour Rosier ;) Vous voulez tous qu'elle retourne auprès de Sirius lol. Et comme j'aime bien faire le contraire de ce qu'on me demande... xD merci Git, bisous

**copa cabana** : merci ^^ On compatit tous pour Aurore... la pauvre. Je malmène un peu tous mes personnages. Aurore, Véga, Lily... lol. Tu as en effet le droit d'aimer Rabastan ^^ (même si je suis presque sûre qu'on entend parler de lui que DEUX fois... mdr. Je te taquine ;) ) Moi je suis fan des frères Prewett alors qu'on en parle pas plus que Rabastan dans le livre alors je te comprends ^^ à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

**LilouEvans** : c'est sûr que si Aurore disparaît sans se montrer avant... normalement c'est foutu pour le couple. mais alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous inventer ? mdr. Ah ! j'aimerais tellement vous pondre plusieurs chapitres par semaine. Mais là, c'est mission impossible désolée. gros bisous

**maoren** : ça s'annonce mal... merci beaucou mao' ! bisous ;)

**Hermione 1888** : merci beaucoup. On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour embêter Rosier d'accord ? lol. bisous

**Rose d'Epine** : j'aime aussi beaucoup Regulus. Mais je ne dirai rien sur la fin de son histoire ^^ Tu as raison de t'intéresser à Elizabeth, elle a son rôle à jouer ;) Tu veux écrire une fic voyage dans le temps sur Reg ? pitié, préviens moi dès que tu mets ce projet à exécution ! bisous

**SIRLOVE3** : c'est sûr que c'est triste ce qui arrive à Aurore. Ab a un grand coeur sous ses airs bougons ;) merci d'être là, biz !

**Nala** : merci d'apprécier la fic et les personnages ^^ ça me tente beaucoup d'écrire une fic sur Regulus (c'est d'ailleurs dans mes projets, mais je ne sais pas quand ça se réalisera. J'ai des TONNES de projets de fic lol) Je vous décrirai ce qui s'est passé entre Gulus et Marlene ;) Tu as raison pour Dorcas, c'est ainsi qu'elle meurt selon le livre. Pour la fin, elle ne sera ni toute noire ni toute rose. Je n'ai jamais dit que tout se finirait mal, vous avez encore de l'espoir lol. Quand je dis dramatique, c'est que ce sera forcément un peu triste. J'en dis pas plus ^^ (j'aurais jamais dû rien dire dès le départ lol tout le monde me supplie de faire une fin heureuse maintenant. Bien fait pour moi xD) La fin de JK est heureuse mais il y a une part de tristesse. En tout cas, merci encore pour ton commentaire. Gros bisous !

**Lilyyy07** : j'ai pas fini d'être méchante avec vous je pense xD C'est vrai que c'est court, mais après avoir remonté 70 ans d'un coup, il fallait s'attendre à un gros effet collatéral. Mais Aurore ne lâchera rien ! à bientôt ;)


	40. Fidelitas

Chapitre 40 : Fidelitas

Pour Véga, les mois passèrent avec une lenteur atroce. Elle en avait même perdu la notion du temps. Enfermée dans le noir, recevant de fréquentes visites de Rosier... Elle se demandait ce qui la maintenait en vie. C'était Severus en vérité. Ses potions étaient devenues d'une telle efficacité que Véga commençait à croire qu'il allait réussir à la guérir. "Mais il ne faut pas rêver... je le sens, ma maladie est toujours là". Cependant, peut-être arriverait-il à lui accorder un sursis ? Du moment qu'elle prenait régulièrement ses potions. Cependant, même si la maladie reculait, le corps de Véga restait faible. Elle sentait à peine ses jambes, restée assise depuis bien trop longtemps. Sans parler de son esprit. Il se fissurait un peu plus chaque jour. Bientôt il serait brisé. "Très bientôt..." pensa-t-elle alors qu'Evan entrait une fois de plus dans sa cellule.

- Bonsoir Véga, sourit-il en la rejoignant. Tu es contente de me voir ?

Elle lui cracha à la figure pour toute réponse et il s'essuya d'un revers de manche, disant l'air déçu :

- Et moi qui étais venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ne me force pas à être méchant.

- Mon... anniversaire ? Dit-elle incrédule.

- Nous sommes le 1er Novembre 1980. Tu as 21 ans. Félicitations.

"Alors ça fait seulement 4 mois ? J'étais persuadée que... ça me semblait faire des années" pensa-t-elle dépitée. Soudain il lui agrippa le menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

- Tu ne me dis pas merci ?

Elle agita la tête pour lui échapper mais il plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Véga essaya de le mordre mais il s'écarta juste à temps en ricanant.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille. Sais-tu que j'ai renoncé à une mission donnée par le maître rien que pour rester avec toi aujourd'hui ? J'ai envoyé Nott à ma place. Le pauvre... il parait que Maugrey Fol'Oeil a eu sa peau. Merci de m'avoir sauvé Véga, sourit-il.

La jeune fille se sentit sur le point de vomir. Si elle n'avait pas été là... enfermée ici. Rosier serait mort ! "À quel point avons-nous changé les choses Aurore ? Et qu'est-ce qui changera encore pour le malheur du monde sorcier ?" pensa-t-elle désespérément. En proie à son dépit, elle ne réagit pas vraiment aux attouchements d'Evan.

- Enfin tu te montres docile, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Evan !

Rosier se retourna et Véga releva la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit marmonner :

- Severus...

Rogue se tenait à l'entrée de la cellule. Derrière lui, Rabastan offrait un regard désolé à Evan.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu viens m'interrompre ?

- Tu le sais bien. Je dois lui donner ses potions.

- Repasse plus tard. Véga et moi sommes occupés.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Et si le maître s'en aperçoit tu seras sévèrement puni. Peu importe l'affection qu'il a pour toi ou ta famille.

Evan se leva d'un bond et il alla agripper Severus par le col.

- Tu te sens très en confiance, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Depuis que tu as rapporté cette prophétie au maître. Tu penses pouvoir me prendre de haut ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est toujours moi son meilleur mangemort !

- Tu as donc à coeur de respecter les ordres du maître, répondit calmement Severus. Je suis le seul à pouvoir approcher la prisonnière. Ne reviens plus ici ou le maître le saura.

- Un seul mot Severus, murmura Evan en serrant un peu plus sa prise. Un seul mot au maître et tu comprendras pourquoi il fait entièrement confiance à ma famille. Mon défunt père m'a appris comment m'occuper des gêneurs.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de te gêner si tu suis les ordres du maître. Ce que j'essaye aussi de faire. Sans moi, elle n'a aucune chance de survie.

Evan jeta un coup d'oeil à Véga avant de lâcher Severus en poussant un soupir de frustration. Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Rogue lança un regard noir à Rabastan qui reprit immédiatement son poste, en silence. Et Véga vit Severus s'avancer vers elle.

- ça va ?

- Ne pose pas de question quand tu connais la réponse, répondit-elle d'un ton acide.

-...

- Désolée, soupira-t-elle. Merci d'être intervenu. Maintenant détache-moi.

- Tu me demandes ça à chaque fois. Mais je ne peux rien pour toi. À part traiter ta maladie.

- Tes potions ont beau soulager la douleur... je vais crever Severus. Tu entends ? Je vais me laisser mourir si ça continue. Je ne supporte plus tout ça.

- Je ne te détacherai pas. Alors tu ferais mieux de boire ça, dit-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

- Non.

- Bois.

- Non, dit-elle obstinément. Ça suffit. Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de vivre un mois de plus. Une semaine de plus, un _**jour**_ de plus !

Severus lui attrapa brusquement le menton comme Rosier l'avait fait une minute plus tôt. Mais il appuya fortement sur la mâchoire de Véga pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Et il lui fit avaler le contenu de la fiole. Véga faillit s'étrangler et elle s'exclama en toussant :

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Rosier !

- Tu crois ? Dit-il en se levant.

Il était en train de sortir lorsque Véga cria :

- Severus sors-moi de là !

Mais la porte de la cellule se referma. Et Véga fut de nouveau laissée seule.

oOo

Elizabeth était assise dans sa chambre, feuilletant _L__a Gazette du Sorcier_. Et elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur son mari.

- Evan ? Dit-elle surprise.

Il avait l'air furieux. Et connaissant trop bien son mari, Liza chercha quoi dire pour l'apaiser.

- Regarde, dit-elle en se levant pour lui tendre la Gazette. Milicent Bagnold a été élue Ministre de la magie. L'ancien est...

- Mort, je sais, dit-il en repoussant le journal qui alla s'écraser au sol. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. D'ailleurs, c'était pas trop tôt.

Elizabeth retint son souffle, puis elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras avant de la plaquer durement face au bureau. Placé derrière elle, Elizabeth le sentit relever sa robe et elle dit rapidement :

- Non attends... Evan... ah !

Il ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais elle ne protesterait pas. Il était son mari. Et elle lui donnait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Ce qui dérangeait Elizabeth, c'était la manière de le faire. Depuis des mois, Evan ne lui faisait plus l'amour en la regardant en face. Et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Il essayait ainsi de s'imaginer un autre visage. Une autre personne. Et elle avait toujours la fâcheuse impression qu'il remontait des cachots chaque fois qu'il venait réclamer sa femme. Depuis qu'Elizabeth avait aperçu Véga Prewett être emmenée au sous-sol... ses moments d'intimité avec Evan avaient radicalement changé. Il était encore plus froid. Plus cruel. Et elle n'avait d'autre choix que l'accepter en silence.

oOo

Les mois passèrent aussi pour Aurore et les Potter. Ceux-ci ne sortaient plus en même temps de leur maison. Un parent restant toujours auprès d'Harry. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sirius venait presque tous les jours voir son filleul et Aurore passait le soir aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle prenait plaisir à passer un petit moment en compagnie de Sirius. Même si elle ne se révélait pas, au moins était-elle près de lui. Et elle était soulagée de toujours le voir venir sans Dorcas. Car Aurore ne supportait pas de la voir avec Sirius. Et pour cela, elle avait rarement remis les pieds au QG depuis sa première visite. Mais elle avait tout de même eu l'occasion de rencontrer chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Notamment Caradoc Dearborn, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle et elle eut même le plaisir de revoir Minerva et Hagrid.

Cela faisait exactement un an qu'Aurore était arrivée à cette nouvelle époque. Elle travaillait toujours à la Tête de Sanglier avec Abelforth. Il n'avait pas changé, et elle l'adorait de plus en plus. Lui aussi sûrement, car cela se ressentait sur son salaire. "Il faut dire qu'en restaurant les lieux je lui ai fait gagner pas mal de clientèle" pensa-t-elle amusée alors qu'elle était une fois de plus dans le salon des Potter, tenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu auras un an dans un mois, lui chuchota-t-elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir au moins pu vous protéger jusqu'ici sans avoir recours au Fidelitas.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Marlene ? Demanda Lily en sortant de la cuisine.

- Non, sourit Aurore. Rien.

- Le repas est prêt, il ne manque plus que James. Celui-là... je parie qu'il est allé faire un saut chez Sirius.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, rit Aurore.

Et cela se confirma lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de James se fit entendre dans l'entrée.

- On est là !

- Comment ça "on" ? Demanda Lily en levant les sourcils.

Elle comprit immédiatement lorsque son mari fit son apparition suivi de près par Sirius.

- Bonsoir, dit celui-ci en souriant. Je me permets de m'inviter.

- Je vois ça, répondit Lily.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, dit James en embrassant sa femme. Il voulait voir Harry.

- Il l'a vu hier et le jour d'avant.

- Mais je ne m'en lasse pas, dit Sirius en tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

Aurore le lui remit en souriant et Sirius leva Harry dans les airs, faisant rire le petit garçon.

- Héhé ! Rit Sirius. Tu l'adores ton parrain, pas vrai ?

Aurore pouffa de rire face à son air gaga et Sirius lui demanda en faisant redescendre Harry :

- Quelque chose d'amusant ?

- Rien, je vous trouve mignons tous les deux.

- Ce gamin m'adore, dit-il fièrement. Aïe !

Harry venait de saisir une de ses mèches de cheveux et il avait tiré dessus comme s'il pensait que c'était un jouet. D'ailleurs il trouvait cela très amusant car il rit plus fort que lorsqu'il était dans les airs. Aurore éclata aussi de rire et faisant lâcher prise à Harry, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius en disant :

- Finalement il serait peut-être temps de couper ta tignasse.

-... finalement ?

Sirius la fixait et elle retira vivement sa main. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter ainsi ?!

- Eh bien... dit-elle rapidement. Tu les as toujours eu longs alors... Je vais aider Lily à mettre la table.

Aurore fit volte face en maudissant sa stupidité. Heureusement que Sirius ne s'imaginait pas du tout qu'elle puisse être métamorphomage car elle venait de se trahir. Le soir où elle était partie, Aurore avait parlé de lui couper les cheveux. Sirius s'en était sûrement souvenu pour avoir tiqué sur cette phrase. Mais pour lui, elle ne pouvait être que Marlene. Alors Aurore fut soulagée de le voir retourner à ses jeux avec Harry. "Espèce d'idiote !" se morigéna-t-elle. "C'est vraiment pas le moment. Tu as tenu presque un an alors... ne gâche pas tous tes efforts maintenant ! Il me reste seulement 4 mois à tenir..." Quatre mois avant de disparaître des mémoires. Elle en était consciente. Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa volonté de rester dans l'ombre jusqu'au bout faiblissait. "C'est pour le bien de Sirius... Et pour le mien. Je ne veux pas vivre à nouveau une cruelle séparation. Ce serait encore plus dur que de partir seule".

- ça tombe bien que tu sois là Marlene, dit James en lui tendant les assiettes. On a eu une idée sympa avec Sirius. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'on est en retard. On a dû passer chez tes parents pour contacter tout le monde.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée géniale ? Demanda Lily dubitative.

- On va prendre une photo ! Tous ensemble. Pour immortaliser l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Dumbledore est d'accord ? Si on se promène tous avec une telle photo sur nous et qu'on se fait attraper par les mangemorts... ils sauront exactement qui est membre de l'Ordre.

- Il était au QG, et il a dit que c'était une bonne idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Si Dumbledore le dit, soupira-t-elle en retournant à la cuisine.

- Alors on se retrouve au QG demain soir Marlene, lui dit James.

- Heu... d'accord.

Aurore était perplexe. "Alors comme ça... c'est moi qui remplacerai Marlene sur la photo ? C'est carrément incroyable..."

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Aurore descendit dans la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Sirius accoudé au bar. Et Abelforth qui s'écriait :

- Non ! Non ! Et non !

- Allez Ab, soupira Sirius. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

- J'ai toujours refusé de me pointer chez toi. Parce que ça serait revenu à admettre que je fais partie de l'Ordre. Ce que je nie complètement ! Et tu me demandes de venir prendre une photo avec votre bande de cinglés ?

- Cinglés ? dit Sirius l'air amusé. Je dirais plutôt "ambitieux".

- Vous êtes toujours persuadés de pouvoir vaincre seuls Voldemort. J'appelle ça de la démence !

- On est pas seuls, mais une vingtaine déjà.

- Je me comprends !

Une marche grinça quand Aurore posa le pied dessus, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle. Sirius lui lança un regard soupçonneux alors qu'Abelforth grognait déjà :

- Les petits-déjeuner.

Elle acquiesça et se mit rapidement à la tâche, toujours sous le regard scrutateur de Sirius qui se pencha vers Abelforth pour murmurer :

- Elle nous écoutait...

- Elle est à moitié endormie, comme d'habitude. Ne fais pas attention à elle.

- Elle a forcément entendu quelque chose.

- Le simple mot "Ordre" ne veut pas dire grand chose pour elle. Vous êtes quand même pas des célébrités.

- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'ordres qui ont pour but de "vaincre Voldemort" ? demanda Sirius ironiquement.

- Oublie-la je te dis.

- Seulement si tu viens prendre cette photo avec nous.

- Non.

- Bon sang Ab, tu as bien dû recevoir notre lettre.

- Oui, et je l'ai rangée à sa place.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête la poubelle derrière lui et Sirius secoua la tête de dépit.

- Si tu avais pris la peine de la lire, tu aurais su que même... même ton frère est d'accord et qu'il tient tout particulièrement à ta présence. Il a dit que ça lui ferait très plaisir.

- ça me donne encore moins envie d'y aller.

- Dans ce cas fais-le par amitié pour les autres.

-...

- C'est qu'une photo !

- Et tu comptes rester ici à me casser les oreilles tant que je n'aurai pas accepté ?

- Exactement, sourit Sirius.

Abelforth poussa un soupir exaspéré et il marmonna :

- Mouais...

- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu.

- ça va ! Je serai là.

- Parfait ! Dit Sirius en frappant sur le comptoir l'air réjoui. Tu connais l'adresse.

- Hum...

- Alors à ce soir. Et... Vicky.

Aurore tourna les yeux vers lui et elle le vit toujours l'observer intensément.

- Oui ? Dit-elle tendue.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu ou ce que tu as pu en déduire. Ni pourquoi Ab te couvre. Mais je te conseille de ne pas trahir sa confiance.

- Hé là ! Intervint Abelforth. Le seul qui peut donner des leçons à mon employée, c'est moi. Maintenant, rentre chez toi.

- On ne sait toujours pas qui a espionné Albus.

- Moi je le sais. Et ce n'est sûrement pas elle. Alors ne me fait pas la même scène que Maugrey ou je vais me fâcher.

- Rendez-vous ce soir, dit Sirius au patron et en jetant un dernier regard en coin à Aurore avant de sortir du pub.

- Quelle tête de pioche celui-là ! Marmonna l'aubergiste.

"Oui... je sais" pensa Aurore en reprenant sa corvée. "C'est aussi comme ça que je l'aime..." Elle finit de préparer les petits-déjeuners, pensant toujours à Sirius. À leurs anciennes chamailleries. Leurs attitudes bornées respectives. La façon dont ils avaient mis tout ça de côté pour finalement tomber amoureux. Rien n'avait jamais été simple. Aujourd'hui ils vivaient le pire. Sirius pensait ne plus jamais la revoir, Aurore se refusait à se montrer. "Au final, c'est toujours moi qui ai compliqué les choses. Encore maintenant... il me suffirait simplement de lui dire. Quelques mots suffiraient. Je n'aurais qu'à lui montrer ma véritable apparence. Il comprendrait, j'en suis sûre. Mais..." Mais avec le si peu de temps qu'il lui restait... ça n'en n'en valait pas le coup. Aurore avait peur de sa mort prochaine. Faire partager à Sirius cette peur serait du pur égoïsme. "Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? _Bonjour je suis de retour. Mais je vais mourir dans quelques semaines_. Quelle bonne surprise..."

Et le soir même, lorsque Dorcas lui ouvrit à nouveau la porte du QG, Aurore eut encore moins envie de se montrer.

- Bonsoir Marlene, sourit-elle. On attendait plus que toi.

Aurore entra et Dorcas lui chuchota :

- Même Abelforth est là. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Elle pouffa de rire en refermant la porte, puis passa un bras sous celui d'Aurore avant que celle-ci ait pu entrer dans le salon, et Dorcas lui dit amicalement :

- Dis-moi Marlene. Je sais que tu es très prise par ta mission. Je veux dire... surveiller et protéger Regulus. Mais tu ne viens presque jamais ici. Pourtant Sirius m'a dit qu'il te croise souvent chez les Potter. Ça me ferais très plaisir de pouvoir parler avec toi un peu plus. Le QG, c'est notre lieu de rassemblement alors... n'hésite pas à venir ici.

Aurore fit de son mieux pour lui offrir un sourire encourageant. Dorcas en sembla satisfaite, car elle sourit aussi en l'entrainant dans le salon. Un salon bondé.

- Ah, Marlene, dit Dumbledore en sortant de la petite foule. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Comment va Regulus ?

- Bien... dit-elle toujours gênée de répondre à des questions dont elle ignorait les réponses.

- J'espère qu'il reste tranquille les soirs où vous vous absentez.

- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Bien, venez, dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'avancer. Il est temps de prendre cette photo. Je dois dire que mon frère s'impatiente.

Dans un coin du salon, Aurore aperçut Abelforth adossé au mur, les bras croisés et répondant par grognements aux bavardages de Dedalus Diggle. Cela la fit légèrement sourire et tout le monde la salua. Puis ils se mirent en place alors que Dorcas réglait l'appareil photo magique.

- Où sont Harry et Neville ? Demanda tout bas Aurore aux parents.

- Neville est chez sa grand-mère depuis une semaine déjà, murmura Frank. C'est nous qui sommes de garde à Pré-au-lard.

- Et Dumbledore nous a envoyé des elfes de maison de Poudlard pour s'occuper d'Harry, chuchota Lily. De toute façon nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de le laisser...

- Par ici James, dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami et désignant la place à sa droite.

- Viens Lily, dit son mari en la prenant par la main.

Aurore les suivit, puis elle hésita une seconde. La logique aurait voulu que Marlene se place à côté de Lily, sa meilleure amie. Mais le coeur d'Aurore lui indiquait la place à la gauche de Sirius malgré elle. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Se placer à ses côtés. Rester à ses côtés. Et rien, même la logique n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Alors elle fila droit. Droit vers Sirius. Et elle n'eut aucun scrupule à jouer légèrement des épaules pour forcer Sturgis Podmore à lui laisser un peu de place. Le pauvre bascula en arrière et Aurore entendit Abelforth grogner :

- Reste droit Podmore !

Se retournant, elle se rendit compte que son patron se tenait derrière elle, sûrement forcé par son frère à prendre place juste à côté de lui. D'ailleurs Albus souriait largement alors qu'Abelforth gardait comme toujours son air renfrogné. Il se rendit compte qu'Aurore le fixait et lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Aurore lui sourit, et cela l'étonna car elle le vit lever les sourcils. Se retournant face à l'objectif, Aurore se retint de pouffer de rire. "Je me sens vraiment à ma place ici" pensa-t-elle avec joie en jetant un coup d'oeil à Remus placé derrière James et Sirius.

- C'est prêt ! S'exclama soudainement Dorcas en la faisant sursauter.

La blonde venait de lui saisir le bras pour se placer à côté d'elle. Sturgis se fit à nouveau envoyer valser et il marmonna dans sa barbe en lançant un regard assassin aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Je suis heureuse qu'on puisse prendre cette photo tous ensemble, dit Dorcas en souriant à Aurore.

- Oui...

- Dans deux secondes ! Annonça Dorcas. Souriez.

Dorcas agita la main et Aurore tourna la tête vers l'objectif. Puis un flash l'aveugla.

Chaque membre de l'Ordre récupéra un exemplaire de cette fameuse photo. Aurore connaissait par coeur la photo originelle. Deux changements avaient été apportés. D'abord, la position de Marlene. Et surtout le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas_** réellement**_ de Marlene. Mais pour une fois, Aurore était satisfaite d'avoir choisi son apparence. Marlene méritait d'apparaître sur cette photo. Le second changement... c'était l'absence de Peter bien sûr. "Je me demande s'il s'en sort en France. Le sortilège que j'ai lancé aux Pettigrow est lourd. Et c'est la première fois que je faisais ça..."

- Je rentre chez moi, annonça soudainement Dorcas. Il faut que je prépare mes affaires. On se retrouve à la Tête de Sanglier demain Remus.

- Oui, à demain, répondit-il.

Dorcas sortit jusque dans la rue et transplana directement chez elle. Mais à la seconde où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, un éclair rouge l'aveugla. Et ce fut le trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Les mains attachées dans le dos, à genoux au sol, elle reconnut le salon de son appartement. Mais surtout... le visage de Lord Voldemort face à elle. Accompagné de quelques mangemorts, il s'était introduit chez elle. Et Dorcas savait ce qu'il était venu chercher. De précieuses informations.

- Laissez tomber, dit-elle avant qu'il ait pu parler. Je ne vous dirai rien.

- Je vois. Vous préférez tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet. Vous ne voulez même pas savoir comment j'ai su où vous habitiez ? Miss Dorcas Meadowes.

- Quelle importance ? Vous êtes là...

- C'est vrai. Mais à l'avenir soyez plus prudente lorsque vous vous abonnez à un magazine. Enfin, vous allez mourir ce soir alors...

- Qui aurait cru que vous seriez du genre à infiltrer le Sorcière-Hebdo ?

- Si c'est nécessaire pour vous débusquer. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé dans la liste les autres noms qui m'intéressent. Alice Londubat. Lily Potter.

-...

- Où habitent les Londubat et les Potter ?

-...

- Dites-le moi gentiment et vous éviterez de souffrir.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Et je ne trahirai personne.

- Vous allez me donner ces adresses. Ainsi que les noms de l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Non.

- Vous me donnerez aussi l'adresse de votre quartier général. Et vous me dévoilerez les petits secrets de Dumbledore.

- Non !

- Dites-moi tout, ordonna-t-il en la pointant de sa baguette. Legilimens !

Dorcas résista de son mieux, et elle empêcha Voldemort de voir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Furieux, il lui lança plusieurs Doloris. La sentant suffisamment affaiblie, il essaya à nouveau d'entrer dans sa tête.

- Je veux tout savoir sur les Potter et les Londubat !

- N... non... gémit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour fermer son esprit.

Mais certaines images lui échappèrent. Ses missions en compagnie des Potter ou des Londubat. Des moments de rondes, d'échange d'informations... Et avant qu'elle ait pu la réprimer, l'image de Lily tenant dans ses bras un bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Voldemort en arrêtant le sort.

-...

- Répondez ! Lily Potter tenait un enfant dans ses bras.

- Vous avez sûrement mal vu... dit-elle difficilement.

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai eu vent de l'avortement de sa grossesse. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il voulu me faire croire cela ? Quand cet enfant est-il né ?

-...

- Legilimens !

oOo

Dorcas avait fait signe à tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir. Et Aurore agita faiblement la main, abasourdie. "Comment ça ?_ Je rentre chez moi_ ?" pensa-t-elle perdue.

- Elle ne... vit pas ici ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

À côté d'elle, Remus leva les sourcils.

- Non, pourquoi ? Dit-il.

- Je... dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers Sirius. J'étais persuadée que...

- Je vois, dit-il en ayant suivi son regard. Je pensais bien que tu t'étais fait des idées à leur sujet.

- Des idées ?

- Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et Dorcas.

- Quoi ?! Mais... elle était là à chaque fois que je suis venue et... elle a déjà dormi ici non ?

- Comme pas mal d'entre nous. En plus de la Tête de Sanglier on se relais aussi ici pour protéger le QG. Si il y avait une attaque, nous ne pourrions pas laisser Sirius seul. Et je ne crois pas que tu te sois beaucoup montrée au QG depuis ton retour. Dorcas s'en plaignait souvent. Elle t'admire beaucoup tu sais.

- Je... j'ai vraiment cru que...

- C'est vrai que Dorcas a... des sentiments pour Sirius. Mais il a été clair avec elle dès le départ. Il ne voulait pas de cette relation. Malgré tout, je pense qu'elle l'aime toujours et depuis la disparition de Véga, elle vient de plus en plus souvent ici pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et pour lui remonter le moral. James et moi ne pouvons pas toujours être près de lui. On est tous reconnaissants envers Dorcas. C'est quelqu'un de très attentionné.

- Alors je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne... murmura-t-elle.

- Marlene... je sais que... toi aussi tu as eu des sentiments pour Sirius. Je pensais que tu avais pu mettre tout ça de côté.

Aurore ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment répondre à la place de Marlene ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son amie pouvait encore ressentir pour Sirius. Mais elle devait se sortir de cette situation gênante.

- Excuse-moi Remus. Je crois que je vais rentrer moi aussi.

Aurore avança à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'extérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis, sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, un pouffement de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et elle se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

- Quelle idiote... ça fait presque un an que je dors mal à cause de cette histoire. Et ils ne sont pas ensemble ? C'est tellement risible... voilà le résultat quand on saute trop vite aux conclusions. Si j'étais venue ici plus souvent au lieu d'essayer de les éviter pour souffrir moins... je n'aurais pas du tout souffert. J'aurais pu trouver le courage de me montrer devant Sirius. J'ai le don pour gâcher toutes mes chances.

Aurore sortit dans la rue déserte pour retourner à l'auberge. Dorcas avait déjà disparu.

oOo

- Severus.

Le mangemort posté dans un coin du salon s'avança jusqu'au corps inerte de Dorcas. Et après une rapide vérification, il annonça :

- Elle est morte.

- Quel dommage. Je la pensais plus résistante. Enfin, elle a réussi à me cacher les adresses des Potter et des Londubat. Mais à présent je sais que leurs enfants sont tous les deux nés fin juillet. Cela fait deux élus potentiels. Mais j'ai bien envie de me tourner en premier vers ces chers Potter.

- Pourquoi cela maître ? Demanda aussitôt Severus.

- Ils sont plus agaçants que les autres. Et puis... pour le simple fait d'être née-moldue, Lily mérite de mourir la première.

- Maître ! Je... je vous en prie...

- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cette panique soudaine ?

- Je... dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je n'ose l'imaginer mais... serais-tu inquiet pour Mrs Potter ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre. Mais ce fut Mulciber qui le fit pour lui :

- Je pense que c'est le cas.

- Vraiment ? Dit Voldemort en se tournant vers lui.

- Ils étaient très amis au début de leur scolarité. Et Severus a toujours rechigné à lui faire du mal.

- Un mangemort amoureux... voilà qui me déplait énormément, dit dangereusement Voldemort en reportant son attention sur Severus.

- Pardonnez-moi maître...

- Tu viens d'essayer de protéger une de nos adversaires. Et même sûrement la mère de l'élu qui est censé avoir le pouvoir de me vaincre. Comme si c'était possible, ricana-t-il.

Si il n'y croyait pas, pourquoi vouloir exterminer ces enfants ? Mais personne n'osa lui faire cette remarque.

- Mais maître... son fils ne peut pas être l'élu. C'est un_** sang-mêlé**_.

- Endoloris !

Severus hurla en tombant à genoux à côté du corps de Dorcas. Personne ici ne connaissait le statut de sang de Voldemort. Et même si Tom essayait aussi de l'oublier, la façon dont Severus avait prononcé cette phrase l'avait rendu furieux malgré lui. Lorsqu'il arrêta le sort, Severus tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

- Si tu la connais si bien Severus... Tu as sûrement une idée de l'endroit où elle vit.

- N... non je... je ne sais pas où Potter l'a emmenée. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la fin de nos études.

- Fais un effort.

- Je vous assure...

- Réfléchi ! Endoloris !

Severus se tortilla de nouveau et levant le sort, Voldemort demanda avec impatience :

- Alors ?

- Tout... tout ce que je sais... c'est que Rosier a assassiné les parents de James Potter au début de notre 7e année. Mais leur domicile a été vendu, Potter a fuit ailleurs.

- C'est évident. Mais peut-être trouverons-nous un indice dans cette fameuse maison. Tu vois Severus. Il suffisait de réfléchir.

Le mangemort fit de son mieux pour se redresser, et il essayait de se lever lorsque Voldemort pointa de nouveau sa baguette sous son nez.

- Je n'aime pas savoir que mes fidèles mangemorts entretiennent de tels... _**sentiments**_, dit-il sur un ton dégoûté. C'est une faiblesse Severus.

Conscient que prononcer un mot de plus pourrait lui coûter la vie, Rogue garda le silence et décida d'attendre que Voldemort prenne seul la décision de le tuer ou de le garder en vie. Et il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque son maître abaissa sa baguette.

- Mais tu es un bon élément. C'est toi qui m'a rapporté cette prophétie. Et peut-être que cela mérite une petite récompense. Je peux être très généreux lorsqu'on me sert bien. Et tu me sers bien Severus. Pour l'instant tu as su maintenir Miss Prewett en vie. Et encore ce soir tu me donnes l'idée qui me permettra sûrement de débusquer les Potter.

- Je suis votre fidèle serviteur, répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Hum... réfléchit-il en faisant les cent pas. Souhaites-tu vraiment la survie de Lily Potter ?

- Je... dit Severus en se tortillant les mains. Oui maître.

- Mais pas celle de son fils ?

-... Je ne veux pas que Lily meurt.

- Que tu es cruel ! Dit Voldemort en souriant. Tu te fiches bien de l'enfant, tout ce qui t'importe, c'est la mère.

Severus acquiesça lentement.

- Eh bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne garanti rien.

- S'il vous plait... épargnez-la. Seul l'enfant est désigné par la prophétie. Tuez... tuez-le si vous voulez, mais laissez-la vivre. Par pitié.

- J'ai dit que je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit dangereusement son maître. C'est ce que je considère être un geste généreux. N'en demande pas plus Severus. Ou je changerai radicalement d'avis.

- Oui maître. Pardonnez-moi.

- Debout.

Il obéit tant bien que mal et Voldemort ajouta :

- Lorsque j'aurai débusqué les Potter. Et tué leur enfant. J'irai m'occuper des Londubat. Étant tous les deux Aurors, je finirai bien par les trouver.

- Et... demanda Mulciber. Pour ce qui est de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Avez-vous pu récupérer l'adresse de leur QG ?

- Malheureusement non. Miss Meadowes a montré une violente résistance quant à cette information. Elle semblait vouloir la protéger plus que sa propre vie.

- Et pour l'identité des membres ?

- Eh bien... dit Voldemort en s'approchant du corps de Dorcas.

Il se baissa et fouilla dans les poches de la jeune femme. Il en sortit une photo qu'il agita sous les regards réjouis de ses mangemorts.

- Merci à vous Miss Meadowes, dit-il en l'enjambant pour rejoindre la sortie.

oOo

Le lendemain, Aurore récupéra les clés des chambres 1 et 2 occupées par Alice et Frank. Et elle eut le plaisir de remettre une des deux à Remus. Mais alors que la journée passait, Dorcas ne se montra pas.

- Ce n'est pas normal Ab, chuchota Remus au patron du bar. Elle en a parlé hier, elle n'a pas pu oublier.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Il faut que j'aille voir chez elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Hum...

Remus sortit rapidement sous les yeux d'Aurore qui débarrassait l'une des tables. Abelforth arborait un air inquiet, et cela ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Quelque chose de grave semblait être sur le point de se produire. "Ou bien c'est déjà trop tard... mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu manquer".

oOo

Albus venait de recevoir un hibou. D'une personne de laquelle il espérait avoir un jour des nouvelles. Ou plutôt il s'y attendait. En vérité le message qui lui avait été adressé ne comportait que quelques mots. Et pas de nom. Mais il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir Severus Rogue après avoir tansplané sur une petite colline où un vent fort soufflait. Dumbledore désarma immédiatement le mangemort. Et celui-ci tomba à genoux sous la surprise. Puis Severus, l'air effrayé et affolé, lui parla de la prophétie qu'il avait rapportée à Voldemort. Et Dumbledore fut surpris de l'entendre lui parler de Lily. Mais aussi... de son fils.

- Son fils ? Dit Dumbledore en faisant mine d'être étonné. Les Potter n'ont pas de fils.

- Oh si... répondit Severus en secouant la tête. Je le sais, et il le sait aussi. Inutile de nier Dumbledore.

-...

- Il veut tuer cet enfant ! Et... sa mère...

- Je vois. Laissez-moi deviner. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour l'enfant des Potter, mais pour votre chère Lily.

Severus lui lança un regard surpris. Puis il se ratatina un peu plus en acquiesçant.

- Je le savais Severus. Je savais que vous viendriez un jour me demander de l'aide pour protéger Lily de Voldemort. Car elle reste pour vous Lily Evans. Et non Lily Potter.

-...

- Je connais vos sentiments. Un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte. Durant les 7 années que vous avez passé à Poudlard... chaque fois que je vous ai vu en sa compagnie... vos yeux vous trahissaient. Même lorsqu'elle a fini par vous refuser le peu d'affection qu'elle gardait pour vous. Même lorsqu'elle s'est rapprochée de James Potter.

- Ne me rappelez pas cela !

- Je_** dois**_ vous le rappeler Severus. Car vous venez me demander de sauver la femme et non la famille ! Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir tenu secret auprès de l'Ordre votre implication dans la divulgation de la prophétie à Voldemort.

- Vous... vous avez fait ça ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Personne ne sait qu'il s'agissait de vous. Du moins presque personne.

- La... la fille.

- La serveuse ? Oui, elle sait mais...

- Non ! Je sais à quoi ressemble la serveuse. Ce... ce n'était pas elle. Cette fille... elle a essayé de m'arrêter. Elle m'a prévenu que... que je condamnerais Lily si...

Le visage de Severus se tordit dans une expression d'impuissance et il ajouta désespérément :

- Mais je n'ai pas écouté. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Cette fille...

- Décrivez-la moi.

- Elle avait... une apparence très bizarre. Comme... une Vélane. Et ses yeux ! L'un bleu, l'autre ambré. C'était...

- Le chat de Van.

- Oui ! J'ai fait des recherches. J'ai trouvé à quoi ces chats ressemblaient. À _**elle**_.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas parlé d'elle à Voldemort.

Severus tressaillit mais il fit non de la tête.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais peut-être pouvoir vous aider.

- Mettez-la... mettez-les en sûreté, se reprit-il en voyant le regard remontrant d'Albus. Protégez-les.

- Et que me donnez-vous en échange Severus ?

- En... en échange ? Dit-il surpris.

Dumbledore attendit et Rogue se mordit les lèvres.

- Ce que vous voudrez, souffla-t-il.

- Ce que je veux... c'est votre entière coopération. Je souhaite que vous deveniez mes yeux et mes oreilles auprès de Voldemort.

- V... vous voulez dire... balbutia Severus en oubliant de tressaillir. Le trahir ?

- Plutôt jouer aux agents-double.

- _**Jouer**_ ? C'est trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux... si il s'en rend compte.

- Vous avez dit : ce que vous voudrez.

Rogue eut d'autant plus l'air d'une âme en peine et il acquiesça de nouveau malgré lui.

- Merci Severus. Je vais maintenant mettre les Potter à l'abri. Avez-vous autre chose à m'avouer ?

- Il sait aussi pour les Londubat, et leur enfant. Mais il ne connait aucune des adresses. Cependant il a bon espoir de les trouver. Rapidement.

- Je vois.

- Il s'occupera des Potter en premier ! Il est vraiment décidé à éliminer l'enfant... et sa... et ses parents. Ce sont eux qu'il faut protéger en priorité.

- Autre chose ?

- Il n'a pas pu avoir l'adresse de votre QG. Mais il connait les identités de tous les membres de votre Ordre. Il a trouvé une photo...

- Où ça ? Dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu récupérer toutes ces informations Severus ?

- Il... il a...

- Répondez.

- Dorcas Meadowes est morte. Hier soir.

- Comment ?!

- Il l'a trouvée et... il l'a interrogée. Elle est morte.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider.

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?! Cette idiote s'est fait repérer pour une inscription à un stupide magazine !

- Je vous conseille de ne pas insulter la mémoire de l'un de mes précieux éléments, dit Albus dangereusement. Dorcas Meadowes possédait une grandeur d'âme que vous ne sauriez égaler.

-...

- Mais j'attends de vous que vous me prouviez le contraire.

- Comment ?

- Véga Prewett. Est-elle bien chez les Rosier ? Est-ce bien là le quartier général de Voldemort ?

- Oui, oui. Il la garde près de lui. En vie.

- Pourquoi ?

-... je... ne peux pas le dire.

- Severus...

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Précisa-t-il.

- Je comprends. Je pourrais peut-être réussir à contourner ce maléfice mais ça prendrait du temps. Et vous devez partir pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Severus se releva mais avant qu'il ait pu transplaner, Dumbledore l'arrêta :

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour vous de faire évader Miss Prewett ?

- Pas sans me faire tuer.

- Faites un effort, elle est très malade.

- Je le sais ! S'exclama-t-il furieux. Ça fait des mois que je suis chargé de la maintenir en vie. J'ai réussi jusque là. Je continuerai. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant.

- C'est déjà ça. Maintenant allez-y. Recontactez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.

Rogue acquiesça et il disparut. Dumbledore transplana à son tour directement dans son bureau, et il leva les sourcils en trouvant un deuxième hibou posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

oOo

Une heure après le départ de Remus, alors qu'Aurore s'apprêtait à fermer la porte d'entrée à clé, un hibou s'engouffra dans l'embrasure à la dernière seconde. Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri alors que l'oiseau lui frôlait le haut de la tête avant d'aller se poser sur le comptoir.

- Ce n'est qu'un hibou Vicky, lui dit Abelforth avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Il m'a surprise, dit-elle en laissant l'oiseau ressortir après que son patron ait récupéré la lettre. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas une heure pour...

Elle fut coupée par un bruit sourd et sursauta de nouveau. Abelforth venait de frapper du poing sur le comptoir, la lettre ouverte dans l'autre main. L'expression de son visage confirmait les soupçons d'Aurore. Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Abelforth jeta l'enveloppe à la poubelle et fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Puis, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie, il lui ordonna :

- Reste ici.

Il disparut avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, et poussant un soupir frustré, Aurore se rua derrière le comptoir. Elle récupéra l'enveloppe dans la poubelle mais il n'y avait rien d'inscrit dessus. Pas d'expéditeur. Le seul élément qui la mit sur la voie, était le tampon de la poste. Celle des McKinnon. Abelfoth venait de recevoir un message de l'Ordre. Et pour qu'il se rende si rapidement au rendez-vous qu'on venait sûrement de lui donner, la situation devait être extrêmement grave. Il en fallait de la patience et de la persuasion pour obliger Abelforth Dumbledore à se rendre au QG.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant l'enveloppe avant de courir à l'extérieur.

"Désolée Ab. La Tête de Sanglier se tiendra toute seule une petite heure" pensa-t-elle en verrouillant la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir transplané jusqu'à Queen's Road, Aurore chercha un excuse pour que Marlene apparaisse subitement au QG alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas pu être prévenue, son domicile étant toujours inconnu.

- Bien... marmonna-t-elle une fois devant la porte. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Elle frappa deux coups et on mit du temps avant de lui ouvrir. Sirius apparut et il prit un air surpris.

- Je suis venue pour voir si Dorcas est là. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on parle un peu plus ensemble.

Sirius resta silencieux. En vérité, Aurore vit son teint pâlir et il serra les poings. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Entre, dit-il simplement en faisant volte face.

Aurore fit un pas à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Perplexe, elle s'avança jusqu'au salon et y trouva l'Ordre au complet. C'était comme si ils ne s'étaient pas quittés la veille. À ceci près qu'aucun d'eux n'arborait le moindre sourire. L'ambiance semblait lourde... lugubre. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Une minute..."

- Où est Dorcas ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'absence de la jeune femme.

Personne ne répondit. Et lorsque Sirius s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, elle vit Remus juste à côté qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

- Marlene, dit Dumbledore en s'avançant. Il est bon que vous soyez venue. Mais à vrai dire...

- Dorcas est morte, annonça sombrement Remus en relevant la tête vers elle.

-... quoi ? Dit-elle abasourdie.

- Elle ne s'est pas présentée à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. Alors je suis allé voir chez elle tout à l'heure. Je l'y ai trouvée... morte. Depuis des heures.

- Les Aurors tentent de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, dit Alastor.

- Un sortilège de mort ? Proposa Benjy.

- Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Pour moi, on l'a torturée.

- Fermez-la ! S'exclama soudainement Sirius.

Complètement dévasté, le jeune homme semblait être prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Même s'il n'avait pas été en couple avec Dorcas, elle l'avait beaucoup soutenu et c'était pour lui une horrible perte. Aurore avait apprécié son interruption. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser calmement avec le bruit des conversations. Son esprit s'était figé lorsque Remus avait annoncé la triste nouvelle. Dorcas était morte. Si jeune... elle ne devait même pas avoir 20 ans. Cette jeune fille souriante, qu'Aurore n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer de connaître. Elle s'était braquée immédiatement contre elle. Et pour rien ! Alors que Dorcas répétait sans cesse qu'elle voulait discuter avec elle. Mieux la connaître. Bien sûr, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de Marlene mais... "Je n'avais qu'à lui parler. Seulement lui parler... et j'aurais su la vérité. J'en aurais appris plus sur elle... sur cette fille qui me souriait tout le temps mais que je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Pas jusqu'à hier. Et maintenant elle... elle est morte". La première de la liste... ça n'avait jamais été Marlene. Mais Dorcas. Aurore ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle en savait si peu sur les membres de l'Ordre autres que les Maraudeurs. Mais... elle s'en voulait terriblement.

- Elle a en effet été torturée, dit soudainement Dumbledore. Voldemort lui-même s'en est chargé. Et il a réussi à lui soutirer de précieuses informations. Entre autre, nos identités à tous.

- Comment savez-vous cela Albus ? Demanda Minerva bouche-bée.

- Je le sais.

- Ne recommencez pas ! Le prévint Alastor.

- Une personne de confiance m'a donné ces informations.

- Une personne de confiance ? Dit-il ironiquement. Pour savoir ça il fallait être présent ! C'est un magemort qui vous l'a dit !

-...

- Le même mangemort que vous protégez. Celui qui lui a révélé la prophétie.

- En effet. Et j'ai eu raison de taire son nom. Grâce à cela, nous avons maintenant quelqu'un d'infiltré auprès de Voldemort.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance pour les mangemorts ! Articula clairement Maugrey.

- Je me porte garant de celui-ci. Et si vous le voulez bien, nous débattrons de cela une autre fois. Ce qui importe ici, c'est que notre couverture est tombée. Voldemort a en main la photo de l'Ordre que détenait Dorcas.

- Alors ça y est ? Dit Fabian. On a fini par se faire repérer ?

- Oui. Je vous demande donc à tous d'être doublement prudents. Et pour plus de sécurité, nous allons cesser de nous réunir pour un temps. Si vous devez échanger des informations, quoi que ce soit, passez par la poste des McKinnon. Nous devons abandonner le QG. Tous.

Il avait tourné les yeux vers Sirius et celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne pars pas, dit-il obstinément.

- Je sais que c'est votre maison, et qu'il est difficile de la quitter. Mais il y a un risque que Voldemort finisse pas découvrir cette adresse.

- J'ai jamais été très attaché à cet endroit, le détrompa-t-il. Mais je ne fuirai pas. Si Voldemort veut se pointer, qu'il le fasse. Je l'attends.

- Sirius...

- Dorcas est morte, dit-il les dents serrés. Elle doit être vengée. Si j'ai plus de chance de le faire en restant ici alors...

- Vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire tuer. Et alors, qui s'occupera de votre cousine lorsqu'elle sera libre ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et il se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Véga est bien en vie. Prisonnière chez Rosier. Vous aviez raison. Mon informateur l'a confirmé. Il se trouve d'ailleurs sûrement près d'elle en ce moment.

- Alors qu'il l'aide !

- Il ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Nous devons absolument coordonner nos actions. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourrons faire évader Véga. Et vous devez rester en vie pour elle. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui...

- Alors c'est la dernière fois que nous nous rendons ici. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et il les congédia. À l'exception de Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Frank, Alice et Marlene. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous les autres étaient partis, il leur dit :

- J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous communiquer. Voldemort est au courant pour Harry et Neville.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama James.

- Dorcas lui a aussi révélé cela ? S'alarma Lily.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit Frank en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Alice. Ça explique tout.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous avons été appelés par le ministère, répondit Alice. Un autre meurtre à eu lieu très récemment.

- Qui ? Demanda Aurore en craignant soudainement d'entendre le nom de Peter.

- Les sorciers à qui tu as vendu la maison de tes parents, dit Frank à l'intention de James. Le couple est mort. Et la maison a été brûlée après avoir été mise sans dessus dessous d'après les experts. Les mangemorts cherchaient quelque chose. Sûrement un indice sur votre nouvelle adresse.

- Mais il n'y avait plus rien là-bas... j'ai tout déménagé.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Lily inquiète. Si jamais ils ont découvert... Harry est seul à la maison !

- Les elfes sont avec lui, la calma Albus.

- Je me fiche de vos elfes ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant en courant de la maison.

- Attends Lily ! Cria James en lui emboitant le pas.

Tout le monde les suivit, et ils transplanèrent tous à Godric's Hollow. Lily était déjà entrée dans la maison, la porte principale était grande ouverte.

- Lily ! Cria James en sortant sa baguette et montant directement au deuxième étage.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry à la volée, et il y trouva sa femme, tenant fermement leur fils dans ses bras. Près du lit, les elfes semblaient affolés par l'agitation.

- Il va bien, dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.

James poussa un profond soupir et il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

- Il va bien James, répéta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son mari.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, dit-il en les serrant un peu plus fort. Jamais tu entends ? Ne te précipte plus au devant du danger en me laissant derrière.

Elle acquiesça et James l'embrassa avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils. Les autres, près de la porte, soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Il semble que les mangemorts n'ont rien trouvé à l'ancien domicile des Potter, dit Dumbledore.

- Ou alors ils épluchent encore la paperasse qu'ils ont sûrement emporté avec eux, dit Frank.

- Je n'ai rien laissé là-bas, dit James. J'en suis sûr.

- Mais Voldemort vous cherche activement, dit Albus. Vous, plus que quiconque.

- Plus que nous ? S'étonna Alice. Il sait pourtant aussi que Neville...

- Oui. Mais il a porté son attention sur le fils Potter en premier. Il compte d'abord se débarrasser d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily en serrant un plus fort son fils contre elle.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, et ça a peu d'importance. Il vous cherche pour vous tuer.

- C'est complètement absurde qu'il ait pu faire un choix, dit Alice. Les deux enfants sont nés fin juillet, le même jour. Et nous l'avons tous défié 3 fois. Alors pourquoi Harry ? Ce n'est pas logique.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux oublier la logique avec Voldemort chérie, lui fit remarquer Frank.

- Mais... s'obstina-t-elle.

- Nous devons agir vite, la coupa Dumbledore. Cette maison doit être protégée.

- Comment ? Demanda Remus.

- Nous devons avoir recours au sortilège de Fidelitas.

Aurore se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait vraiment espéré pouvoir éviter ça aux Potter. L'obligation de rester enfermés chez eux. Mais Dumbledore avait raison, ils étaient obligés de l'utiliser maintenant. "Seulement, Peter n'est plus là alors..." pensa-t-elle en tournant légèrement les yeux vers Sirius. Il serait certainement choisi comme Gardien.

- De quoi ? Dit Lily perplexe face au sortilège inconnu.

- Fidelitas, dit Sirius. C'est un sortilège très puissant. De la vieille magie. Mon père avait commencé à m'apprendre... avant que je parte.

- Orion semblait très méticuleux en terme d'éducation, dit Albus.

- Oui... très, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

- Mais en quoi ça consiste ? Demanda Remus.

- On scelle un secret au sein d'un gardien, expliqua son ami. Et tant que ce gardien ne divulgue pas le secret celui-ci reste inaccessible.

- Quoi ? Dit James perdu.

- Si nous faisons de votre adresse le secret, dit Dumbledore. Alors personne ne pourra vous trouver tant que vous resterez ici, à l'intérieur de la maison. Du moins si le Gardien du secret ne le dévoile pas.

- C'est excellent, dit Remus.

- Heu... moi je n'aime pas trop l'idée de rester coincé ici, dit James.

- Vous êtes devenus les cibles prioritaires de Voldemort, lui fit remarquer Aurore.

- On était déjà des cibles prioritaires.

- Il ne cherche plus que vous ! Vous devez rester cachés.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda Lily.

- Jusqu'à ce que la menace soit écartée, répondit Albus.

- Vous voulez dire : jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu ? Demanda James. Je vous signale que c'est un de nos fils qui doit s'en charger ! Je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici 20 ans !

- Nous sommes dans l'urgence, le tempéra Remus. Il vaut mieux adopter ce plan pour l'instant.

- Alors qui sera le gardien ? Demanda Sirius. Je suis volontaire.

- Evidemment, sourit Dumbledore. Alice, Frank, j'aimerais que vous retourniez chez vous et que vous renforciez les sorts de protection qui entourent votre maison. Je viendrai vous aider tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, dit Frank en sortant avec sa femme.

- Polky, Belly, ajouta Dumbledore en se tournant vers les elfes. J'ai besoin d'une dague en argent. Et d'un peu de dictame.

- Oui monsieur le directeur, dirent-ils avant de disparaître.

- Descendons, invita-t-il les autres en prenant le chemin de l'escalier.

Une fois dans le salon, Sirius dit avec impatience :

- Alors ? Je suis d'accord pour être le gardien.

- Moi aussi, dit Remus.

- Vous voulez la jouer à pile ou face ? Dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut réfléchir au bon choix. C'est la vie d'Harry qui est en jeu.

- Et la votre, ajouta Aurore.

- Vous avez raison, dit Dumbledore. Celui qui sera gardien portera sur ses épaules le poids de trois vies.

- Sirius est le parrain d'Harry, dit James. Je pense qu'il est logique qu'il soit aussi le gardien de ce secret.

- Justement... dit lentement Sirius. Ce serait logique.

- Et ? Demanda James.

- Et Voldemort viendra me chercher en premier lorsqu'il saura pour le sortilège. Bien sûr, je mourrais plutôt que de divulguer ce secret.

- Je préfèrerais éviter ça, dit James.

- Que se passe-t-il lorsque le gardien meurt ? Demanda Lily. Le sortilège se brise ?

- Non, dit Dumbledore. Pour le briser, le gardien doit renoncer au secret de lui-même. Il y a un rituel à effectuer dans les deux sens. Si le gardien meurt, alors seules les personnes déjà dans la confidance gardent la connaissance du secret. Et elles deviennent toutes gardiennes du secret. Cela affaiblirait tout de même le Fidelitas. Et nous tenons tous à ce que le Gardien reste en vie.

- Tout ça est très compliqué, dit James assomé par ces explications. Mais... on doit se dépêcher.

- Si Sirius est trop évident, alors je serai le gardien, dit Remus.

- Tu es tout aussi évident que moi, lui fit remarquer Sirius. On aurait besoin de Peter...

- Il a disparu, dit Albus.

- Oui, je le sais, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Alors... dit prudemment Lily.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Aurore et la jeune femme en resta interloquée.

- M... moi ?

- Tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance Marlene, sourit Lily.

- Mais je...

- Personne ne sait où tu vis, ajouta Remus. Pas même nous. Avec toi le secret sera bien gardé.

- C'est gentil mais...

- Tu ne veux pas les protéger ? Demanda Sirius.

- Hé ! S'indigna Lily. Laisse-la choisir. Elle a le droit de refuser. En plus elle a déjà suffisament de responsabilités à assumer comme ça. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est elle qui s'occupe de ton frère ?

- ça va ! S'exclama Sirius furieux.

- Calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore. Marlene ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Eh bien, je... dit-elle incertaine.

Jamais Aurore n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse elle-même devenir le Gardien du secret des Potter. Jamais. Elle était certaine que si ça devait arriver, Sirius serait choisi. En l'absence de Peter c'était le choix logique. Celui de base. Mais non. Ils avaient besoin d'un gardien moins évident que Sirius. Et il était vrai que Marlene offrait la solution idéale. "Mais je ne suis pas Marlene... et si jamais le sortilège révélait ma vraie nature ? Je ne veux pas..."

- Marlene ? Répéta Dumbledore.

Elle ne voulait pas. Mais en même temps, Aurore n'avait pas tellement envie de voir Sirius devenir gardien. Ils avaient raison, c'était beaucoup trop évident. Si il s'y collait, il se ferait tuer dans très peu de temps. "Et ça, c'est hors de question. Que ce soit lui ou Remus".

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Je garderai le secret.

- Merci, dit Lily en souriant.

Soudain, les elfes réapparurent. L'un tenait une dague, l'autre un petit flacon.

- Tout est là monsieur, dit Polky en remettant à Dumbledore la dague en argent.

- Merci à vous, dit-il en récupérant aussi le flacon. Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Dumbledore dit à Remus et Sirius :

- Quant à vous, il faut que vous sortiez de la maison. Je vous rejoindrai lorsque j'aurai expliqué à Marlene la marche à suivre.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, et Sirius tapota l'épaule de James avant de sortir avec Remus.

- Bien, dit Albus en se tournant vers Aurore. Je vais maintenant vous apprendre les mots à prononcer Marlene. Tenez, vous aurez besoin de ça.

Il lui mit la dague dans les mains et commença ses explications. À l'extérieur, Sirius et Remus attendaient, seuls au milieu de la rue.

- J'espère que ça va marcher, dit Sirius. Marlene n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

- C'est une lourde responsabilité. Et elle est réfléchie. Et prudente. Pas du genre à foncer dans le tas.

- J'ai jamais foncé dans le tas.

- Parce qu'on étais toujours là pour t'en empêcher.

- La ferme.

Remus pouffa de rire alors qu'Albus venait les rejoindre.

- Quelque chose d'amusant ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Sirius en jetant un regard noir à son ami.

- Combien bien de temps ça doit durer ? demanda Remus.

- Normalement c'est assez rapide. Nous verrons bientôt les effets du sortilège.

Dans le salon, James et Lily se tenaient face à Aurore. Harry était toujours dans les bras de sa mère, bien accroché, et il fixait d'un oeil curieux cette femme qui levait vers le ciel sa main droite dans laquelle elle tenait une larme d'argent acérée. Aurore ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, son autre main se crispant sur sa baguette.

- _**Ej eruj ed regétorp ec terces**_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en prononçant les mots que Dumbledore venait de lui apprendre le plus distinctement possible.

Elle sentit aussitôt la lame en argent se mettre à chauffer. Et Aurore rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avant de tendre sa main libre devant elle, paume vers le haut. Puis d'un coup sec, elle s'entailla horizontalement la paume avec la dague et réprima un gémissement de souffrance. C'était comme s'enfoncer un fer chauffé à blanc dans la main. Mais ce n'était pas fini et elle serra son poing blessé. Le sang coula au sol alors qu'elle annonçait :

- Je jure de protéger ce secret.

À l'extérieur, les trois hommes avaient soudainement vu la maison disparaître. Sirius et Remus en restèrent bouche-bée. C'était comme si on l'avait effacée du paysage. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils sursautèrent lorsque Marlene apparut brusquement en traversant ce qui aurait dû être la porte d'entrée. Ils remarquèrent que sa main gauche saignait, les gouttes tombant régulièrement de ses doigts jusqu'au sol. Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle vint leur dire tout bas :

- Les Potter habitent 2 Sword's Road. À Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Finalement, ils ont été obligés d'avoir recours au Fidelitas. Et c'est Aurore qui s'y colle ! lol. Je crois que cette fille va bientôt exploser sous le poids des secrets qu'elle doit garder mdr.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : ils sauront tout au moment que j'aurai choisi. Pas avant lol. Sirius aura autant de raisons d'être content que de ne pas l'être ^^ merci à toi, biz

**Edwina Malefoy** : si on compte le temps qu'il reste à Aurore, la date d'échéance se situe fin octobre 1981. Coïncidence ? ^^ je ne dirai rien, ni sur le destin d'Aurore ni sur celui des Potter. bisous ;)

**Nala** : oups. Dans le wiki HP, j'avais lu que Rosier était mort environ un an avant que Karkaroff balance quelques noms de mangemorts au tribunal de Croupton. donc rosier serait mort bien avant l'arrestation des Lestranges (qui a eu lieu je pense juste après la disparition de Voldy, vers novembre-décembre 1981). il faudrait que je relise bien le tome 4 pour être sûre de tout ça.  
Il se peut qu'on voye Gulus dans le prochain chapitre ^^ c'est vrai que Liza a droit au respect. Mais elle est mariée à un psychopathe, alors c'est pas si facile de se rebeller. mais je comprends que ça t'énerve.  
La légèreté ? Malheureusement, c'est pas pour tout de suite. On est en plein milieu de choses très sérieuses... mais ça reviendra, t'en fais pas ^^  
J'avais une idée de voyance, mais pour une autre fic, avec d'autres personnages. Je n'en dis pas plus ! De toute façon j'ai tellement d'idées... Je rêve de tout réussir à écrire ! ^^ bisous

**Elsie.S** : ah si. Le fidelitas protège la maison, donc les Potter doivent rester à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, dans le tome 7 lorsqu'Harry lit la lettre de sa mère qu'il trouve dans la chambre de Sirius, Lily écrit que James en a marre de rester se cacher à la maison. Personne ne peut imaginer la fin de ma fic. J'adore ça ! xD à bientôt ! ;)

**Gab92** : je compte apporter quelques changements à l'histoire d'Harry Potter, mais je garde quand même à peu près la trame. Déjà avec tout ce que j'ai changé, ça fait pas mal de modifications et c'est pas fini, vous verrez ^^ Mais Harry reste l'élu de la prophétie et c'est lui qui doit donner la peignée finale à Voldy ! youhou ! à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**Git** : la carapace de Severus fond rapidement lorsque Lily se trouve en danger de mort. Là, il n'a pas peur de supplier. mais il a bien tenu tête à Rosier ^^ Il s'est fait pincer par Voldemort ? Pour le fait d'aimer Lily ? c'est aussi le cas dans le livre. En fait je n'ai que réécris la scène de Dumby et Sev qu'Harry voit ds les souvenirs que lui donne Rogue ds le tome 7. Sev disait aussi qu'il avait demandé à Voldy d'épargner la mère s'il tuait l'enfant. Et ça dégoutait Dumby. La preuve que pour Sev, c'est Lily la priorité et il est prêt à tout pour elle. Il forge sa carapace pure et dure après la mort de Lily normalement.  
fin de la divagation, retour à la review mdr. ROSIER MEURS ! je suis d'accord ^^ on va voir si je peux vous arranger ça ;) Oui, Aurore sera démasquée, mais je ne dirai pas quand. Pour la formule du fidelitas j'ai eu la flemme de chercher une traduction latine. Et après je me suis dit que ce serait mieux comme ça, ça fait plus vieux langage mystique lol. Bisous !

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : hey ! comment ça va ? Bien apparemment ^^ j'en suis ravie, merci ! essaye toujours d'imaginer la fin, tu trouveras jamais je suis sûre lol. bon courage pour ta fic ! Et merci pour Noblesse oblige ;) c'est mon premier petit bébé d'écriture HP. Et quand j'écris une fic j'aime bien aller au fond des choses et tout raconter ! Je pouvais pas passer à côté de l'histoire de Julia et Alex ^^ gros bisous Alpos !

**azilea** : je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire apprécier ce personnage ^^

**Lyra parle d'or** : ah ! j'adore ton pseudo ;) Moi aussi ça m'énerve les fic où Sirius est un Don Juan. Dans les chapitres précédents, Aurore comprend que Regulus a rapporté le médaillon de Voldemort à l'Ordre après avoir survécu aux Inferis. Mais il devait absolument disparaître pour échaper à Voldy. Regulus n'a jamais vraiment souhaité être mangemort. Marlene s'est proposée pour le cacher chez elle. Pourquoi ? Tu le sauras bientôt. Tu as raison Evan est presque plus maléfique que Voldy. Tout le monde attend que je lui fasse la peau mdr. Tu as raison pour Khronos. Il a un but précis. lequel ? Ha ha ! lol. Merci pour ce long commentaire, j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ bisous !

**melu49** : il ne s'est rien passé d'important pendant plusieurs mois c'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air passive. Mais tout changera dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous !

**Hermione 1888** : salut ! théoriquement, si un Gardien meurt tous ceux à qui il a dévoilé le secret deviennent gardiens eux-même (Sirius, Remus, Albus. Que des us ! mdr). Et si Aurore meurt, tout le monde va forcément s'inquiéter pour la vraie Marlene. Et vu qu'Aurore est censée mourir avec Voldemort (prophétie), normalement Marlene et Reg devraient sortir de leur trou, puisqu'il n'y aurait plus de danger pour Reg. Et tout le monde comprendrait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ayant pris l'apparence de Marlene. Ils devineraient sûrement que c'était Aurore. Voilà un scénario plausible. Mais que va-t-il vraiment se passer ? ah ! Je vous torture xD merci beaucoup, biz !

**Marie** : si le Gardien meurt le secret n'est pas révélé, il est juste gardé par plusieurs personnes. Mais ça affaiblit le Fidelitas puisque, si il y a plus de gardiens, il y a plus de chance que le secret soit découvert. Je n'invente rien, c'est ainsi que JK a conçu le sort. merci, bisous !

**copa cabana** : salut ! C'est vrai que le chapitre n'est pas très joyeux. Le prochain non plus... La reine de suspense et du sadisme, oui c'est moi xD La suite sera pour vendredi soir. bisous et merci d'être là ;)


	41. Son échec

Chapitre 41 : Son échec

À la seconde où Aurore leur donna l'adresse, la maison des Potter réapparut derrière elle. Comme si on avait retiré une immense cape d'invisibilité. Lily et James se tenaient sur le perron, et Lily demanda :

- ça a marché ?

- Oui, dit Remus impressionné.

- C'était très bizarre, ajouta Sirius.

- Et donc, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir nous voir ? Demanda James.

- Absolument, répondit Albus. Tant que vous ne franchissez pas la limite du perron. Il faut que vous restiez cachés ici. Tant que Marlene gardera le secret, jamais Voldemort ne pourra vous atteindre.

- Est-ce que vous avez une petite estimation du temps... demanda James.

- Non, avoua Dumbledore. Mais je vous conjure de rester ici.

- Bien, soupira-t-il.

- Marlene, donnez-moi votre main.

Aurore tendit sa main blessée et Dumbledore déposa sur la plaie quelques gouttes de Dictame. Puis il inspecta sa main guérie.

- ça a complètement disparu, dit-il. C'est très bien.

- ça a l'air de vous étonner, dit Remus perplexe.

- Le Fidelitas est un sortilège puissant. Et la coutume veut qu'on laisse la blessure cicatriser d'elle-même. La marque restant sur la main aide le Gardien à se souvenir de son serment. Mais il vaut mieux que Marlene ne se trahisse pas à cause d'une cicatrice. Voldemort en sait long sur la magie et il connait sans aucun doute le Fidelitas. Vous aussi vous devez rester cachée Marlene. Vu que nous n'avons plus de QG, il vaut mieux que vous restiez auprès de Regulus.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Vous devez aussi comprendre que même si il ne subsiste aucune cicatrice, le pacte de sang demeure intacte. C'est un lourd serment que vous avez prononcé.

- Je sais.

- Et... je vous ai appris la façon de briser le sort. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas utiliser ce rituel tant que le danger ne sera pas écarté.

- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle. Je garderai ce secret tant qu'il le faudra.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit-il. Je crois que nous pouvons tous rentrer à présent. Les Potter sont en sécurité.

- Tu peux rester ici Sirius, proposa James en sachant que son ami ne pourrait plus vivre Queen's Road.

- Non merci, répondit-il. Je vais m'installer à la Tête de Sanglier. Il y a... des réponses que je pense ne pouvoir trouver que là-bas.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Sirius juste avant de transplaner.

- Je retourne à Pré-au-lard, dit Remus. J'essayerai de l'empêcher de faire des vagues.

Il disparut à son tour et Lily embrassa Aurore avant le départ de celle-ci.

- Encore merci Marlene.

- De rien, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

Et c'est avec l'idée qu'elle remplissait une fois de plus son rôle de protectrice de cet enfant qu'Aurore transplana. Jamais elle ne révèlerait le secret. Et même si elle devait bientôt mourir, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à craindre. Car selon la prophétie, Voldemort disparaîtrait en même temps qu'elle. Aurore ignorait toujours comment cela allait se passer. Mais ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de savoir qu'elle était sûre de les protéger. Aurore sauvait les Potter de la nuit du 31 octobre, et surtout de Voldemort. Bien sûr, elle pensa aussi au fait qu'elle retrouverait Sirius dès le lendemain à la Tête de Sanglier.

oOo

Severus ouvrit la cellule de Véga. Il était l'heure pour elle de prendre sa potion.

- Véga ? Dit-il en s'approchant.

Tête baissée, elle ne répondit pas. Severus fronça les sourcils et il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Hé, dit-il en lui saisissant le menton. Ça va ?

Les paupière fermées, la jeune fille ne réagit pas.

- Véga ! Insista-t-il en lui tapotant la joue.

Enfin, elle cligna faiblement des yeux. Son regard resta quelques secondes dans le vague avant de se focaliser sur Severus.

- C'est toi... marmonna-t-elle en dégageant sa tête de sa prise.

- Ne fais pas comme si je te dérangeais. Tu avais perdu connaissance.

- N'importe quoi. Je dormais c'est tout.

- Ce n'était pas un simple sommeil.

- Monsieur a peur que je retombe dans le coma ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Je...

- Bien sûr que non. Tu avais simplement peur que je sois morte. Qu'est-ce que ton maître aurait fait pour te punir ? Ah ! Je sais.

Elle mima une mort douloureuse et Severus lui attrapa l'épaule pour la maintenir tranquille.

- Un peu d'humour ça ne tue pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui lança un regard noir et déboucha la fiole de potion.

- Avale.

-...

- Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, la prévint-il.

Elle souffla de frustration et ouvrit la bouche pour avaler la potion. Lorsque ce fut fait, Severus lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu ressens encore les symptômes de ta maladie ?

- Presque plus...

Il eut l'air satisfait, mais elle ajouta :

- Ne crois pas que tu réussiras à me guérir. C'est impossible.

- Oui, mais si tu me laisses faire, je peux te donner un sursis.

- Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça ! Dit-elle en agitant ses mains enchaînées.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te détacherai pas, dit-il en se relevant pour sortir.

- Je te déteste Severus Rogue ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'es qu'un horrible... un horrible... un...

- Un horrible quoi ? Dit-il exaspéré en se retournant.

Severus se rendit alors compte que Véga avait à nouveau perdu connaissance, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il se précipita vers elle pour vérifier son état. Pas de fièvre. Mais sa respiration était lente et son pouls assez faible. "Ce n'est pas sa maladie. Mais elle s'affaiblit. Elle est épuisée... après tout, elle est enfermée ici depuis plus d'un an. Même quelqu'un de sain serait au bord du gouffre... ou aurait déjà succombé".

oOo

Aurore était en train de servir son petit-déjeuner à Remus, descendu dans la salle, lorsque Sirius entra dans l'auberge.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Sirius s'arrêta en tournant les yeux vers elle. Aurore déglutit. Il la regardait avec soupçon. Et c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il demanda :

- Où est Abelforth ?

- Elle t'a dit bonjour, lui fit remarquer Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu pourrais lui répondre.

- Ce n'est pas grave Remus, dit Aurore gênée.

- Mais...

- Où est Abelforth ? insista Sirius.

- Je suis là, répondit le patron en sortant de l'arrière salle. Ta chambre est prête alors ne soit pas si pressant.

- J'ai autre chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

Sirius tourna une nouvelle fois le regard vers Aurore et dit :

- Elle doit d'abord sortir.

- Pressant et grossier, dit Ab mécontent.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi je demande ça. J'ai à te parler de choses... confidentielles.

- J'avais compris. Mais je n'aime pas la manière dont tu formules les choses. Vicky n'a rien à se reprocher.

- ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait deviné qui nous sommes.

- J'espère bien qu'elle l'a deviné. Elle est ici depuis plus d'un an. Vicky vous a tous vus aller et venir, vous relayer toutes les semaines... Si elle n'avait pas deviné elle serait une parfaite idiote et je serais très déçu.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Ça veux dire que je lui fais confiance Sirius.

Entendre cela fit grand plaisir à Aurore. Elle fixait Abelforth d'un regard reconnaissant.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? Quoi ? Tu veux la faire entrer dans l'Ordre ?

- Les McKinnon font-ils partie de l'Ordre ? Et les Weasley ? Molly et Arthur ? Non. Pourtant vous leur avez fait assez confiance pour les mettre au courant.

- ça n'a rien à voir.

- Je lui fais confiance alors dis-moi ce que tu as à dire. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Je veux savoir qui est l'espion de Dumbledore auprès de Voldemort.

-...

- Je veux savoir qui lui a répété la prophétie. Qui refuse de prendre des risques pour libérer ma cousine. Mais surtout, je veux connaître le nom... de celui qui a regardé Dorcas mourir sans rien faire, avant d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore pour se donner bonne conscience !

- Sirius... commença Remus.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Je veux savoir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne chose de te le dire, décida Abelforth.

- Pourquoi ?! S'exclama furieusement Sirius.

- Tu es trop en colère pour l'instant.

- En colère ? Oui je suis en colère ! Dorcas est morte !

- Je sais.

- Donne-moi son nom. Je veux savoir.

-...

- Si tu avais pu connaître les circonstances exactes de la mort de...

- Attention Sirius, dit dangereusement Abelforth.

- Lycoris appartenait à ma famille. Lycoris Black. Mon arrière-grand-tante. Je ne l'ai pas connue et on ne m'a dit que vaguement ce qui lui était arrivé. La plupart des Black ignorent encore qui était son mari. Mais moi je sais que... que c'était toi. Parce qu'on a retrouvé son corps ici. Avec une petite fille...

- Sirius ! Cria rageusement Abelforth en frappant du poing sur le comptoir.

- Toi aussi tu ignores ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Qui a démolis ton pub sous les ordres de Grindelwald. L'a-t-il fait lui-même ? Tu n'en sais rien, et ça te ronge sûrement. Alors tu dois comprendre... je veux savoir comment est morte Dorcas.

- Peut-être mais...

- Ab... j'en étais venu à la considérer comme ma soeur.

Abelforth resta silencieux, hésitant. Il comprenait la douleur de Sirius. Celui-ci avait raison. Depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, Ab n'avait jamais cessé de s'interroger sur la personne exacte qui avait mis fin à leurs jours. Gellert lui-même ? Ou un partisan de Grindelwald peut-être encore en liberté ? Cette idée le rongeait de l'intérieur...

- Voldemort l'a tuée de sa main, tenta-t-il pour convaincre Sirius de renoncer. Dumbledore l'a dit.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est _**exactement **_passé ! Si l'espion de Dumbledore a vraiment pris notre parti... il pourra bien me le dire. Ce serait la moindre des choses.

- Il y a un instant tu étais furieux contre lui pour n'avoir rien tenté...

- Ab ! Le coupa Sirius. Donne-moi juste son nom. Je t'en prie.

-...

- Je t'en prie. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre.

- Je ne crois pas que... commença Aurore.

- Severus Rogue, la coupa Abelforth.

Sirius et Remus restèrent muets. Abasourdis. Et Remus se leva de sa chaise lorsque Sirius demanda lentement :

-... qui ?

- C'était Severus Rogue.

- Ab ! S'exclama Aurore indignée.

- Reste en dehors de ça, lui ordonna son patron.

- Je... dit-elle sans pouvoir s'exprimer librement. "Personne n'aurait jamais dû savoir... surtout pas les Maraudeurs. De telles modifications me concernent plus que tout ! Si seulement tu savais... si vous saviez tous... tant de choses sont en jeu".

- Je t'ai donné un nom Sirius, continua Abelforth. Garde-le pour toi.

- Mais il est...

- Ne me force pas à effacer ce nom de ta mémoire, dit Abelforth en sortant sa baguette.

Sur ses gardes, Sirius porta la main à sa poche. Mais Abelforth le pointa de sa baguette et dit :

- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir donné ce nom. J'espère que tu n'as pas déterré mes mauvais souvenirs seulement dans le but de te venger sur cet homme. Je serais très déçu et blessé si c'était le cas.

Entendant cela, la colère de Sirius se calma, et il éloigna sa main de sa poche.

- Je regrette d'avoir utilisé Lycoris pour te pousser à me donner ce nom. Je n'aurais pas dû. Et je t'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissant.

- Jure que tu ne feras rien qui pourrais trahir Severus Rogue aux yeux de Voldemort. Que tu ne te précipiteras pas pour venger Dorcas.

- Je te le jure, accepta Sirius.

Abelforth baissa sa baguette et Sirius allait monter l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre quand Remus lui dit :

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas en dire un mot à James... et surtout pas à Lily.

- Je suis d'accord, dit-il en montant les marches.

- Il tiendra parole, assura Remus à Abelforth. Et moi aussi, je garderai ça secret. Même si j'ai du mal à y croire...

- J'ai compris que j'avais vraiment fait une erreur en prononçant ce nom lorsque j'ai vu vos visages se décomposer. Et puisque je ne pouvais pas ravaler mes paroles, j'ai senti qu'il était nécessaire de vous mettre en garde.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Qui est ce Severus Rogue pour vous ?

- Nous sommes entrés ensemble à Poudlard. Et disons... que ça s'est mal passé dès le départ. Il est allé à Serpentard.

- Je vois.

- Il était le meilleur ami de Lily. Mais elle lui a tourné le dos à la fin de notre 5e année. Nous pensions tous qu'il deviendrait mangemort mais... on en a jamais été certains. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il vaut mieux que Lily continue de l'ignorer. Ça ne pourrait lui faire que du mal et elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- En ce moment ?

- Albus ne... commença-t-il gêné.

- J'ai compris. Et Sirius ?

- Sirius et James haïssaient Rogue. Et c'était réciproque. Ça l'est toujours en fait. Mais Sirius a promis et il ne fera rien contre Rogue. Du moins j'y veillerai. Contre toute attente il est celui sur lequel nous devons compter à présent. Même Sirius. Pour Véga.

Abelforth acquiesça, puis il tourna la tête vers Aurore. Elle était toujours inquiète sur ce qui venait de se passer, et cela se voyait.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien et surveille le bar le temps que j'aille faire le ménage là haut, lui dit-il avant de se rendre au premier étage.

- Oui monsieur, marmonna-t-elle en passant derrière le comptoir.

Remus se leva pour lui rapporter son plateau vide et dit à la jeune femme :

- Alors tu as deviné pour l'Ordre.

-... oui, avoua-t-elle en prenant son bol pour le laver. C'était pas compliqué.

- Je comprends. Et... ni Abelforth ni moi ne t'en voulons. Sirius non plus, t'en fais pas. Du moment que tu gardes notre secret.

- Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire.

- Ab en est déjà convaincu. Je le suis aussi. Quant à Sirius il a toujours eu besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation pour les nouveaux venus mais... ça ira.

- J'espère, sourit-elle. Et je ne suis pas vraiment une nouvelle venue. Je n'entrerai pas dans l'Ordre.

- Si tu en avais vraiment envie, je suis sûr que...

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je préfère rester tranquillement ici avec Ab.

- Certains penseraient que c'est un choix extrêmement bizarre, dit-il amusé.

- En effet, rit-elle. Mais pas moi.

- Ne pas vouloir rejoindre le groupe montre que tu n'as aucune intention de nous espionner en nous infiltrant. C'est un bon point pour toi.

- Merci, sourit-elle. Je ne vous veux vraiment aucun mal.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est continuer de nous servir de délicieux petits-déjeuners, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Pas de problème. Mais... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Vous êtes plus que jamais en danger ?

- La situation n'a jamais été aussi critique en effet, acquiesça-t-il. Nous avons tous été découverts. Et pour tout te dire, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Ab.

- Ah oui ?

- Des mangemorts sont déjà venus ici. Ils connaissent son visage. Maintenant ils savent qu'il est membre de l'Ordre, même s'il s'obstine à le nier. Il est en danger comme nous tous. Bien que, pour des raisons que je vais taire, Ab n'est pas la cible principale de Voldemort. Mais il pourrait se tourner rapidement par ici. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de rester Vicky.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Ab. Je sais que lui ne quittera jamais ces lieux, même pour se mettre en sécurité.

- C'est vrai. Et pour lui être si dévouée, je te remercie Vicky.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et puis je suis sûre que le directeur de Poudlard ne laisserait jamais son petit frère sans défense. À mon avis Pré-au-lard doit être aussi bien protégé que Poudlard si vous êtes vraiment tous en si grand danger.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Mais nous avons quand même subit une perte... on ne doit pas l'oublier.

Dorcas. La première victime. "Moi qui étais persuadée que ce serait Marlene. J'aurais dû mieux me renseigner sur les membres de l'Ordre que je jugeais secondaires. Les dates précises de leur mort... je ne les connais pas toutes. Je ne connaissais pas celle de Dorcas. Mais pour les McKinnon c'est différent. Je sais que ça aura lieu dans deux semaines. Je dois les protéger à tout prix. Ne prendre aucun risque". Ayant déjà apporté plusieurs changements au passé, rien n'assurait que les mangemorts n'allaient pas attaquer la poste plus tôt que prévu. Aurore devait s'en assurer. Et elle prit donc son courage à deux mains pour demander une faveur à Abelforth :

- Ab ? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir mes matinées de libre ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il l'oeil soupçonneux.

- Je... heu... j'aimerais sortir un peu plus. Ne pas passer mes journées ici.

-...

- Même si j'adore être ici avec toi ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Vraiment. J'aime beaucoup travailler avec toi au pub... mais je voudrais avoir... quelques heures libres le matin.

-...

- Tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète face à son silence.

- Tu travailleras plus dur le reste de la journée.

- Ok.

- ça veut dire arrêter de jacasser avec Remus ou essayer de te rapprocher de Sirius.

- Je n'essaye pas de me rapprocher de...! commença-t-elle outrée.

Il la fit taire d'un regard et la jeune fille acquiesça.

- Alors très bien, dit-il. Tu pourras commencer à 10h au lieu de 7h. Mais tu vas aussi le sentir sur ton salaire.

- C'est pas grave, du moment que je peux garder la chambre.

-...

- Je peux bien garder la chambre ? Hein ? Dit-elle angoissée.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Maintenant, retourne travailler.

- Oui patron, dit-elle en montant l'escalier pour aller nettoyer l'étage.

Mais à l'angle du couloir, Aurore se cogna contre quelqu'un et faillit retomber en arrière dans l'escalier. Heureusement, la personne attrapa rapidement le balais qu'elle serrait dans ses mains et la remit en équilibre. Aurore ne prononça pas un mot, pas même un remerciement. Elle se trouvait face à Sirius.

- C'était moins une, dit-il simplement.

- Oui... merci. Heu... bonjour.

Aurore avait tellement de mal à parler correctement lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à lui. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Dorcas. Aurore savait et sentait qu'elle aimait ce garçon plus que tout. Mais elle était incapable de lui dire la cruelle vérité. Elle était là et elle allait mourir. Aurore y repensait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier la journée... mais quand venait la nuit et l'obscurité... c'était trop difficile. Et elle laissait souvent échapper ses propres larmes. Savoir que Sirius dormait à l'étage du dessous ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'avoir si proche d'elle était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction.

- Bonjour, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de passer à côté d'elle.

- S... Sirius, dit-elle pour l'arrêter.

Il se retourna et Aurore sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle voulait parler un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Profiter de ces moments si rares.

- Heu... je... dit-elle en tripotant nerveusement son balais. Est-ce que...

- Oui ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne question à poser seulement une semaine après la mort de Dorcas. Et Aurore grimaça intérieurement pour sa stupidité.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il en s'apprêtant à reprendre son chemin.

- Mais... dit-elle en le forçant à s'arrêter de nouveau. Si jamais... si jamais tu voulais discuter de tout ça...

- Discuter de ça avec toi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si ça peut te soulager... dit-elle gênée.

- Je ne pense pas. Et je n'ai pas à te parler de tout ça, tu n'es pas membre de l'Ordre.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle faiblement.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Vicky, dit-il en descendant pour de bon.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle seule dans le couloir. Pour toi Vicky n'est personne.

oOo

Dès le lendemain, Aurore mit à profit ses heures de liberté pour aller surveiller la poste du Chemin de Traverse. Assise à l'une des petites tables disposées dans le hall, elle faisait mine de lire tranquillement un exemplaire de la Gazette tout en jetant des coups d'oeil tout autour d'elle. Le bâtiment était sensiblement le même qu'à son époque. Vu de l'extérieur, il y avait deux étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était consacré à l'accueil des clients et à la poste en elle-même. Le couple McKinnon se tenait la plupart du temps derrière le comptoir. Mais Laura se déplaçait fréquemment dans le hall pour servir les boissons aux clients venus lire la Gazette. Et il y en avait pas mal. Quant à Jim, il classait les lettres lui parvenant avec une telle vitesse qu'il était certain que le père de Marlene pouvait retrouver les yeux fermés l'emplacement de chacun des multiples casiers chiffrés et numérotés. Du vrai charabia pour Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Miss ? Lui demanda Laura en la faisant sursauter.

- Heu... un café s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite, sourit la mère de Marlene.

Les McKinnon étaient vraiment très aimables avec leurs clients. Leurs très nombreux clients en vérité, dont le brouhaha masquait à peine les cris des hibou sûrement enfermés dans une volière au premier étage. Aurore supposait que la famille McKinnon vivait au deuxième. "Jim et Laura sont seuls maintenant... ils ont perdu leur fils, et leur fille s'est évaporée dans la nature". D'ailleurs, Aurore ne semblait pas être la seule à le savoir :

- Et votre Marlene ? Demanda un homme placé à la table derrière elle. Où est-elle passée ?

- C'est vrai, approuva une femme au comptoir. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle ne vous aide plus à la poste ?

- Non... répondit Laura. Elle fait sa vie ailleurs maintenant.

- Elle a trouvé un travail ? Dit le sorcier intéressé. Où ça ?

- Nous la laissons faire ce qu'elle veut, répondit Jim en ayant aucune réponse à lui donner. Elle est libre d'aller où elle le souhaite.

- Mais elle vous donne des nouvelles tout de même ? Demanda la sorcière.

- Bien sûr, dit Laura avec un sourire crispé. Pas d'inquiétude, elle va très bien.

- Tant mieux alors, acquiesça le sorcier. Mais elle nous manque cette petite.

Ceux à qui Marlene devait manquer cruellement... plus qu'à quiconque... c'était bien les McKinnon. Aurore était très triste pour eux. Surtout pour Laura qui ressemblait énormément à sa fille. Il y a quelques secondes, Aurore avait eu l'impression de voir Marlene elle-même lui sourire.

- Bonjour, dit un jeune homme en entrant.

Aurore se crispa derrière son journal. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Remus. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le comptoir, Aurore se cacha un peu plus derrière son journal. Elle avait pris l'apparence de la brune aux yeux bleus, inconnue de Remus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes. Par ailleurs, Remus était aussi sur les siennes. Son visage était presque entièrement caché sous un chapeau. "C'est dangereux pour les membres de l'Ordre de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce moment..." pensa-t-elle inquiète. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de sa poche une enveloppe, elle comprit que Remus avait un message urgent à transmettre aux autres membres. "Je me demande ce que c'est. Il est encore installé à la Tête de Sanglier et je n'ai rien vu ni entendu d'inquiétant. Ne me dites pas que des mangemorts sont venus rôder près du pub d'Ab alors que je prends tranquillement mon café ici !" Aurore tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que Remus murmurait à Jim McKinnon. Aucun son ne lui parvint mais elle crut distinguer sur les lèvres de Remus : Alastor.

"Fol'Oeil ? Remus ne le préviendrait pas pour Rogue... n'est-ce pas ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça". Aurore aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir lire la lettre que Jim venait de ranger discrètement dans sa poche intérieure. Et elle sursauta, se cachant vivement derrière le journal, lorsque Remus se retourna pour partir. Il devait l'avoir remarquée, car il s'arrêta en chemin. Aurore osa à peine lever les yeux vers lui et elle le vit lui faire un signe de tête poli. Elle répondit de même avec nervosité et le jeune homme sortit en laissant trainer son regard sur elle. "J'ai eu chaud !" pensa-t-elle en repliant la Gazette une fois qu'il eut disparu.

Aurore rentra au pub mais elle n'y trouva ni Remus, ni Sirius. Ils devaient déjà être en train de patrouiller. Cependant lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'heure du dîner, ils étaient accompagnés de Gideon et Fabian.

- Salut Vicky, dit immédiatement Fabian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ça faisait un moment.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle ravie.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Gideon.

- Très bien. Vous aussi apparemment.

Et elle ajouta tout bas :

- Je suis soulagée.

- On nous a dit que tu savais, acquiesça Gideon. Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard.

- Remus a demandé des renforts à Fol'Oeil alors... nous voilà, dit Fabian.

- Renforts ? S'inquiéta Aurore en se tournant vers Remus.

- Eh bien...

- Pour la dernière fois, le coupa Sirius. Ça ne la concerne pas.

Ils le regardèrent s'avancer vers le bar, les frères Prewett ayant l'air gênés pour Aurore.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura Remus. On a trouvé un mangemort qui fouinait près de la gare hier soir. On veut juste s'assurer qu'Ab ne risque rien.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux.

Aurore aida Abelforth à préparer leur dîner et elle prit plaisir à discuter avec ses arrière-grands-oncles. Eux aussi allaient bientôt subir une attaque des mangemorts. Aurore ne savait pas quand exactement, mais ce serait avant la fin octobre. "Vous deux, pas question de vous laisser tomber" pensa-t-elle en riant à une blague de Fabian.

Elle continua à se rendre chez les McKinnon en début de matinée, bien qu'Aurore était consciente que c'était loin d'être suffisant pour s'assurer de leur protection. Les deux semaines seraient bientôt écoulées. Elle se devait de monter une garde permanente près de la poste. "Je vais demander à Ab de me donner plusieurs jours de congé" pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle était de nouveau assise dans le hall de la poste, cachée derrière sa Gazette. Soudain, Aurore entendit le claudiquement d'une personne qui s'avançait d'un pas lourd vers le comptoir. C'était un son très caractéristique. Celui d'une jambe de bois. Et bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour cacher son visage, Maugrey Fol'Oeil restait parfaitement reconnaissable. Tout comme Remus l'avait fait, il remit une enveloppe à Jim qui la cacha à l'intérieur de sa veste. Puis ils échangèrent quelques mots tout bas.

- Mais c'est ma belle inconnue !

Aurore sursauta. Sean Rocade venait de s'asseoir à sa table. Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle écarquillait les siens. "Oh non..." pensa-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Maugrey qui s'était tourné vers eux comme beaucoup de monde.

- Pardon ? Répondit-elle à Sean. Vous devez faire erreur, je...

- On ne me la fait pas, dit-il avec un air taquin. Ma belle brune aux yeux bleus, tu refuses toujours de me donner ton nom ?

- Je vous dis que vous vous trompez, dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en la retenant par le poignet. Ne me refais pas le coup du petit-ami, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il n'existe pas. Et certainement pas à Queen's Road.

À peine eut-il prononcé le nom de la rue, qu'Aurore se baissa vivement en voyant Alastor sortir sa baguette. Et Sean poussa un cri de surprise en la relâchant lorsqu'un trait de lumière rouge lui frôla l'épaule. Courbée pour mieux échapper aux attaques de l'Auror, la jeune femme se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

- Arrêtez-la ! Cria Alastor en la poursuivant.

Aurore ne compta pas le nombre de personnes qu'elle bouscula avant d'atteindre la porte. Mais elle entendit la plainte d'un homme qui devait s'être pris la porte de plein fouet lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte à la volée. À la seconde où elle fut dans la rue, Aurore transplana. Par instinct, elle avait pensé à sa chambre. Mais avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol, elle se sentit propulsée en arrière comme si elle s'était heurté de plein fouet à un mur. Poussant un cri, elle réapparut en plein air avant de tomber directement dans le vide-ordure placé derrière le pub. Au milieu des sacs poubelle elle marmonna :

- Les sorts de protection... je les avais oubliés.

Aurore fit des pieds et des mains pour se redresser afin de sortir de ce lieu immonde. "Mais quand on a Alastor Maugrey aux fesses, on a pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout" se dit-elle en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde.

- ça venait de là !

Le coeur d'Aurore fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la voix de Sirius. Et des bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement. En deux secondes, la jeune fille se transforma en chat et elle sauta sur la toiture avant de se glisser dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis elle vit Sirius, Remus et les frères Prewett apparaître dans la ruelle l'instant d'après.

- Il n'y a personne, dit Remus perplexe en inspectant les lieux.

- Pourtant quelqu'un a essayé de passer la barrière anti-transplanage qui protège le pub, dit Gideon.

- Il a filé, dit Fabian. Qui que ce soit il a eu de la chance de ne pas être désartibulé.

"C'est vrai..." pensa Aurore en déglutissant difficilement.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas s'éloigner de la Tête de Sanglier, conseilla Sirius. Il reviendra sûrement.

- Tu as raison, approuva Gideon.

- Mais on est pas obligés de rester ici tous les quatre, dit Remus. J'assurerai seul le tour de garde.

- ça ira ? Demanda Sirius.

- T'en fais pas. Si ils veulent s'en prendre au pub, ils n'ont pas vraiment de raisons de trainer plus loin. C'est à vous de faire attention.

- Ok, accepta Sirius. Je vais quand même vérifier les rues les plus proches.

Ils se séparèrent donc, et les frères Prewett retournèrent dans le pub, sûrement pour avertir Abelforth. Aurore poussa un long soupir après avoir repris forme humaine. "Là... c'était moins une" pensa-t-elle. "Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Sean Rocade ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ? Je n'aurais pas dû réutiliser cette apparence... C'était une grave erreur. Maintenant Alastor soupçonne la fille aux yeux bleus d'être mangemort. Et il va sûrement interroger Sean... Heureusement, je ne lui ai jamais donné de nom". Puis Aurore renifla légèrement sa robe et grimaça.

- Eurk, marmonna-t-elle en filant droit vers la salle de bain.

Aurore prit sa douche ni vu ni connu. Une fois propre, elle retourna discrètement dans sa chambre pour ressortir par la fenêtre et entrer dans le pub par l'entrée principale comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle était rentrée depuis déjà un moment. Elle trouva Fabian, Gideon et Sirius assis au bar, discutant tout bas avec Abelforth.

- Il s'est tout bonnement volatilisé, entendit-elle Sirius murmurer.

- Et alors ? Répondit le patron. Un mangemort ? Ça me fait pas peur.

- Tu es quand même le frère d'Albus... dit Gideon.

- Evite de parler des choses qui fâchent, lui conseilla Abelforth en posant lourdement un verre sur le comptoir.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es plus en danger que nous.

- Personne connaît mon nom de famille. Et certainement pas les mangemorts. Pas même mon prénom, je suis sûr. Seulement ma tête.

- Tu lui ressembles assez... commença Fabian avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

- Bonjour, dit Aurore en se retenant de rire.

- Ah Vicky, dit Gideon en se retournant pour la saluer. Tu es rentrée plus tôt ?

- Oui, j'avais pas grand chose à faire.

Aurore n'avait pu rester qu'une heure à la poste avant de se faire canarder par Maugrey. "C'est pas bon du tout. Je dois être plus présente auprès des McKinnon". Aurore demanda donc à Abelforth s'il acceptait de lui donner quelques jours de congé. Il rechigna d'abord, ne comprenant pas que 3 heures tous les matins ne lui suffisaient pas. Mais la jeune fille insista et, aidée de ses arrières-grands-oncles, elle réussit à le convaincre. Puis elle remonta poser sa veste à l'étage, sentant malgré tout un regard pesant dans son dos.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait s'éloigner maintenant ? Demanda Sirius aux autres en la regardant disparaître dans l'escalier.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de la soupçonner à tout va ? Dit Fabian exaspéré. Si les affaires de l'Ordre ne la regardent pas, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qu'elle fait pendant son temps libre.

- Je fais juste attention au cas où...

- Combien de fois faudra te dire que je lui fais confiance ? Demanda Abelforth.

- Et nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher de vouloir s'éloigner, ajouta Gideon. Le pub n'est plus un endroit sûr, nous l'avons constaté tout à l'heure avec cet intrus. Vicky a le droit d'avoir peur.

- Peur ? Ou envie de rejoindre son maître pour lui balancer tout ce qu'elle a appris ici ? Demanda Sirius.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Fabian en secouant la tête.

- Remus m'a dit qu'elle lui avait affirmé ne pas vouloir abandonner Ab, se défendit Sirius. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire ? Partir.

- Elle a dit ça ? Demanda Abelforth en levant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que Remus m'a dit en me faisant la leçon à son sujet. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter comme vous : _laisse-la tranquille_... Je n'aime pas qu'on me force à accepter une personne qui me pose problème.

- Avoue plutôt que tu as le béguin pour elle, et on en parle plus, dit Fabian amusé.

- Pardon ? Dit Sirius en levant les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas la voir partir parce qu'elle va te manquer ou parce que tu as peur qu'elle aille rejoindre son petit-ami ?

- J'aurais tout entendu, soupira Sirius en se levant pour regagner sa chambre.

- Je suis sûr que j'ai vu juste, dit Fabian avec un petit sourire.

- Dans tes rêves ! S'exclama Sirius depuis le haut de l'escalier.

Alors que des éclats de rire retentissaient dans la salle, Sirius avança à grands pas dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Juste au moment où il allait y entrer, Aurore redescendit l'escalier du 2e étage. Et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer.

- Heu... tout va bien ? Demanda Aurore gênée par son silence.

- Je l'espère pour toi, dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme leva les sourcils. "Il vit ici depuis deux semaines et il n'a toujours pas compris que je ne leur voulais pas de mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'on en est revenus à notre point de départ tous les deux..."

oOo

Remus rentra tard dans la soirée, lorsque le pub se fut vidé. Et il leur assura qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque ennemi. Que ce soit à Pré-au-lard ou autour du château.

- Il a sûrement eu peur en se rendant compte de son erreur, dit Fabian. En même temps, quel idiot pour penser qu'on aurait pas protégé le pub avec un sortilège anti-transplanage. C'est le minimum.

"Oui..." pensa Aurore en remontant les chaises sur les tables. "Quel idiot". Et alors que l'odeur du vide-ordure lui revenait en mémoire, Aurore sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

- PREWETT !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda Fabian en se retournant.

Mais il pâlit soudainement en apercevant Maugrey, planté près de la porte, l'air plus que furax.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là mais je m'excuse d'avance, dit Fabian en se cachant derrière son frère.

- Je suis là pour les _**deux**_ Prewett ! S'exclama Alastor en s'avançant rapidement vers eux.

- Sérieux ? Dit Fabian en sortant de sa cachette. Gideon aussi a merdé ?

- La ferme ! J'aurais jamais dû avoir à me déplacer pour vous ramener au ministère ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour me rejoindre ? HEIN ?!

- Arrête de hurler, on ne sait même pas de quoi tu parles, lui fit remarquer Gideon.

- Comment ça ?! Je vous ai envoyé un hibou ! Oui ou non ?!

- Heu... réfléchit Fabian. Non.

- Nous n'avons reçu aucune lettre, ajouta Gideon.

- Je confirme, dit Abelforth. Pas vu passer de hibou.

- J'ai pourtant pris la peine de passer par la poste des McKinnon. Pour être sûr que vous la receviez sans risque.

- Ben ça a loupé, dit Fabian en haussant les épaules.

Lorsque Maugrey lui lança le regard le plus noir de tous les temps, le plus jeune des frères Prewett repartit se cacher derrière Gideon.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on revienne au ministère ? Demanda plus sérieusement celui-ci.

- Ta maison vient d'être attaquée, annonça Alastor à Sirius. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de cendres. Désolé.

- J'ai pris avec moi tout ce que j'avais de précieux là dedans... marmonna-t-il l'air tout de même déçu.

- On soupçonne ta cousine Bellatrix d'avoir reconnu les lieux grâce à la photo de Dorcas. Mais on a pas pu mettre la main sur elle.

- Finalement c'est bien nous les meilleurs éléments, dit Fabian amusé.

- Prewett ! Le prévint Alastor.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en se tassant un peu plus derrière son frère.

- On est pratiquement certains que c'est aussi elle qui a attaqué l'ancienne maison des Potter, reprit le chef des Aurors, vu que la même méthode a été utilisée. Avec Rodolphus et Rabastan évidemment. Toujours ensemble tous les trois.

- Mais ils vous ont finalement échappé, dit Gideon. On est désolés, si on avait reçu ton hibou... Bien qu'ici aussi on a eu un petit problème. Quelqu'un a essayé de passer la barrière anti-transplanage du pub.

- Un intrus ? Quelle coïncidence, j'en ai trouvé une à la poste ce matin. Une espionne.

Aurore se tendit.

- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Une brune aux yeux bleus. Elle s'est enfuie quand je l'ai repérée. J'ai bien faillit l'avoir. Mais elle est sortie dès qu'elle a compris qu'elle était démasquée. Une vraie anguille.

- Une brune aux yeux bleus ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Je l'avais déjà remarquée il y a quelques jours.

- D'après Sean Rocade elle a pris le magicobus pour se rendre à Queen's Road. On a eu raison d'abandonner le QG. Et d'après Laura, elle vient lire son journal à la poste tous les matins depuis un petit moment. Cette fille nous filait, c'est sûr.

- Alors les McKinnon sont compromis ? Demanda Fabian.

- Si la lettre que je vous ai envoyé a été interceptée, alors c'est fort probable.

- ça tombe vraiment mal, dit tristement Gideon. Une espionne chez eux juste le jour anniversaire de la mort de leur fils.

- ça fait 5 ans que Nicolas est mort, murmura Fabian la mine basse. Lui, c'était vraiment le meilleur.

- J'enverrai un Auror à la poste demain, dit Alastor. Après tous les services qu'ils nous ont rendu, on ne peut pas laisser tomber les McKinnon. Et si j'arrive à arrêter cette fille, ça empêchera peut-être Travers de me gonfler à nouveau.

- Travers ? S'étonna Gideon.

- Quand la fille est sortie de la poste il se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle lui a littéralement explosé le nez. Et il est venu me gueuler dans les oreilles que je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser s'échapper. Comme si il allait m'apprendre mon travail...

"Travers ?!" pensa Aurore horrifiée. Lui, c'était un véritable mangemort, contrairement à elle. Mais apparemment, personne ici ne le savait. "Puisque ce n'est pas moi qui ai intercepté la lettre, c'est sûrement Travers ! Il n'était pas là par hasard... il a sans doute suivi Maugrey". C'était très mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais pour les McKinnon. "Maintenant il sait qu'ils ont un lien avec l'Ordre ! Je dois y aller immédiatement !"

- Heu... Ab ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- Je me sens mal... est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ?

- Malade ?

- Oui, je crois. Je peux monter ?

- Vas-y.

Aurore se précipita vers l'escalier, sous les yeux perplexes de l'assemblée. Elle fila droit vers sa chambre, verrouilla ma porte et sauta directement par la fenêtre pour sortir de la barrière antitransplanage. Aurore réapparut face à la poste du Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'apprêtait à forcer la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. "Non !" pensa-t-elle avec angoisse en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

- Mrs McKinnon ?! Appela-t-elle en vérifiant que le rez-de-chaussé était vide. Mr McKinnon ?!

Aurore monta au premier étage. Puis, passant rapidement devant la volière et déclenchant les piaillements des dizaines de hiboux enfermés dans le noir, elle se précipita au deuxième.

- Jim ! Laura ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte qui donnait directement sur leur salon.

Heureusement pour elle, par réflexe, Aurore se baissa quand un sortilège fila droit sur elle. Les McKinnon étaient en train de se battre contre deux mangemorts. Mulciber et Travers.

- Encore un mangemort ! S'exclama Laura pour prévenir son mari avant de tourner sa baguette vers Aurore.

- Non, attendez je ne suis pas... commença-t-elle.

- Avada Kedavra ! S'exclama Travers.

La seconde d'après, Laura McKinnon s'effondra au sol, aux pieds de son mari.

- LAURA ! Hurla-t-il.

- Non... murmura Aurore mortifiée. Stupéfix !

Elle avait visé Travers, mais il l'évita et le combat reprit. Aveuglé par la colère, Jim prit tous les risques pour venger sa femme. Aurore essaya de le rejoindre, l'épauler. Mais dans sa rage il s'exposait beaucoup trop. Et plus d'une fois elle contra les sorts pour les lui éviter.

- Jim je vous en prie ! S'exclama-t-elle en plein duel avec Mulciber. Sortez ! Allez-vous en !

- Assassins ! Criait-il sans relâche. Bande d'assassins ! Vous allez payer pour ma femme et mon fils !

Déstabilisé par la fureur de son adversaire, Travers recula peu à peu jusqu'à se retrouver près de la porte. Et le mangemort se jeta dans l'escalier quand un maléfice explosif lui fut envoyé par Jim.

- Reviens ici ! Hurla le postier en fonçant pour le retrouver.

- Jim ! S'exclama Aurore toujours aux prises avec Mulciber.

Il y eut soudain un grand hurlement et Aurore retint son souffle. Qui avait crié ? Travers ? Ou Mr McKinnon ? Elle eut la réponse quand elle entendit :

- Amène-toi Mulciber ! Je viens de finir le travail.

- Non ! S'exclama Aurore alors que Mulciber se précipitait vers la porte. Expulso !

Recevant le sort dans le dos, Mulciber cria lorsqu'il effectua un vol plané jusqu'au premier étage. Il avait dû heurter la volière. Car en le rejoignant, les oreilles d'Aurore furent assaillies par les cris stridents des oiseaux. Le corps de Jim gisait au milieu de la pièce. Mais se relevant près des cages, Mulciber se mit en garde pour affronter Aurore. Travers à ses côtés.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- À ton avis ? Cracha-t-elle rageusement. Je suis venue vous arrêter.

- On dirait que tu as échoué, sourit-il en désignant le cadavre de Jim.

- Et je m'en voudrai à jamais, acquiesça-t-elle la voix serrée. Mais je n'aurai pas complètement échoué si j'arrive à vous capturer !

- Essaye toujours ! Rit Mulciber en attaquant.

Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, Aurore pria pour que le tapage des hiboux ait été remarqué par le voisinage. Seule contre deux mangemorts, elle était désavantagée. Il lui fallait des renforts. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'échapper. "Pas après ce qu'ils viennent de faire !" pensa-t-elle en doublant ses efforts.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas trainer ici, suggéra Mulciber. On a eu nos cibles, on se fiche bien d'elle.

- Elle nous a vus... dit Travers dubitatif.

- On s'en va ! s'exclama Mulciber en le poussant vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé.

Aurore vit Travers disparaître. Mais elle s'acharna d'autant plus sur Mulciber qui fut obligé de lui renvoyer son sort d'expulsion pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ce fut au tour d'Aurore de heurter la volière. Assommée, elle sentit sa vue se troubler. "Non..." pensa-t-elle en distinguant à peine Mulciber qui disparut à son tour. "Je ne peux pas... les laisser partir !" Aurore était en train de se remettre debout lorsqu'elle entendit à l'étage du dessous :

- Papa ? Maman ?

Aurore se pétrifia. Cette voix... il n'y avait aucun doute. Une voix si familière qui s'était élevée dans les airs juste sous ses pieds. Maintenant... cette voix hurlait, comme Jim l'avait fait. Suivit de :

- Enfin je t'ai eue sale sang-mêlée ! Crève !

Il y eut un gémissement de douleur et Aurore reprit le contrôle de son corps.

- MARLENE ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant au rez-de-chaussé.

- Morsmordre ! S'exclama la voix lointaine de Mulciber certainement juste avant de transplaner.

Dès qu'elle atteignit le bas des marches, Aurore aperçut le corps allongé au milieu du hall. Cette chevelure aux boucles brunes qu'elle connaissait si bien. Depuis presque un an, Aurore avait revêtu cette apparence si souvent. Et tant de temps passé ensemble. Tellement de bons moments... Le visage de cette jeune femme qui avait toujours été si souriant pour elle... Aurore le voyait se tordre de douleur plus nettement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers elle. Sa meilleure amie...

- Marlene ! S'exclama-t-elle la gorge nouée en tombant à genoux près d'elle.

Aurore venait de voir. Une blessure... une horrible blessure. Le chemisier de son amie était imbibé de sang. Et ça continuait de couler. Mulciber l'avait eue en pleine poitrine.

- Marlene... murmura Aurore désespérément en la prenant dans ses bras.

Toujours consciente, Marlene se battit faiblement. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

- C'est moi Marlene, dit faiblement Aurore en la tenant fermement et reprenant la seule apparence que son amie connaissait.

Marlene écarquilla les yeux et cessa immédiatement de se débattre.

- C'est moi, répéta Aurore en voyant l'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

- Au... rore ? Dit-elle difficilement.

- Je suis là, acquiesça-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Aurore...! Argh ! Gémit-elle en grimaçant.

- Chuuut, murmura Aurore paniquée. Ne parle pas. Je... je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- On sait toutes les deux que... c'est trop tard.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, dit Aurore en essayant de la soulever.

Mais elle ne fit que provoquer un cri de douleur chez son amie et Aurore se figea en la sentant perdre connaissance.

- Non, non, dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. Reste avec moi. Marlene s'il te plait...

- Aurore... murmura Marlene.

- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Pourquoi Marlene ? POURQUOI CE SOIR ?! Hurla-t-elle folle de douleur en serrant son amie plus fort dans ses bras.

- Nicolas... dit-elle faiblement.

Evidemment. Marlene était rentrée pour soutenir ses parents lors de cette soirée de deuil. Et il avait fallu que les mangemorts attaquent les McKinnon ce soir là ! "Moi qui la croyais en sécurité... je ne fais que des erreurs. Que des erreurs..."

- Je sais, acquiesça Aurore pour montrer à son amie qu'elle avait compris.

- Je... je suis contente... de pouvoir te... te revoir.

- Je voulais te revoir moi aussi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais tellement te revoir.

Marlene sourit faiblement. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'escalier derrière Aurore et elle demanda :

- Mes... parents ?

Aurore trembla, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Et elle ne put que dire :

- Je suis désolée Marlene... tellement désolée...! Je voulais les sauver... je voulais tous vous sauver... Pardon. Pardonne-moi. J'ai échoué et j'ai volé ton apparence. Ton identité... je te demande pardon !

Lentement, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Marlene leva la main pour la poser sur la joue d'Aurore. Une larme coula des yeux de la blonde alors que son amie murmurait :

- Tout va bien... Tu es... ma meilleure amie.

Aurore laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Pleurant et s'excusant, encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la main de Marlene n'était plus sur sa joue.

- Marlene ? Dit-elle la voix étranglée en voyant son amie fermer les yeux.

Aurore la secoua mais la brune n'émit qu'un léger souffle :

-...r...

- Marlene ! S'exclama-t-elle morte de peur.

Et c'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Le dernier soupir de Marlene :

- Reg... ulus.

Le coeur d'Aurore tomba dans sa poitrine. Marlene ne respirait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus. Seul son sang coulait encore. Et avec lui, sa vie. Marlene McKinnon était morte dans ses bras. Aurore en hurla de chagrin. Plaquant le visage de Marlene contre son épaule, elle pleura ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Seulement quelques secondes en vérité. Car déjà dans la rue, l'agitation se fit entendre. Les gens enfin alertés, venaient voir ce qui se passait à la poste. Aurore ignorait comment elle en trouva la force... mais elle souleva Marlene dans ses bras. Et elle transplana avant que la première personne ait mis les pieds dans le hall.

Lorsque les pieds d'Aurore touchèrent le sol une grande bourrasque de vent fit claquer les pans de sa robe et voler ses cheveux, ainsi que ceux de Marlene... laquelle semblait simplement endormie dans ses bras. Mais le sang qui la maculait suffisait à démentir cette idée. Cependant, elle avait l'air paisible lorsqu'Aurore la déposa délicatement au bord de la falaise. Elle était revenue à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le seul véritable lieu de paix qu'elle connaissait. Bien qu'un grand malheur avait eu lieu au bas des rochers. "Ou plutôt... aura lieu" pensa-t-elle en tournant le dos à la mer. Aurore creusa magiquement une tombe, puis elle descendit lentement au bas de la falaise récupérer une roche lisse qu'elle rapporta auprès de Marlene. Tout cela, en silence. Seuls le vent et les vagues commentaient sa sombre tâche.

- Levicorpus, murmura-t-elle avant de faire délicatement descendre le corps de Marlene dans la fosse.

Aurore utilisa aussi la magie pour la recouvrir de terre et pour mettre en place la pierre tombale. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avant de ramasser une pierre coupante au sol. Puis elle se laissa tomber à genoux près de la stèle.

- Marlene... tu étais ma meilleure amie. Ma première... véritable amie. Alors cela au moins, je peux le faire de mes mains.

Et Aurore commença à graver le nom de Marlene dans la pierre. Ses larmes coulant de nouveau alors qu'elle s'était retenue jusque là.

- Tu m'as dit... que tout irait bien, murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante. Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas Marlene. Je te le jure... je ne referai jamais d'aussi lourdes erreurs. Je n'échouerai plus. Je ne veux plus échouer !

Aurore se releva et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche en jetant la pierre au sol.

- Mais pour ça j'aurai besoin d'un peu de ton aide. Pardonne-moi pour ne pas les avoir laissés t'enterrer près de ta famille. Il me faut emprunter ton apparence encore un peu. Aide-moi à les protéger...

Car si on apprenait la mort de Marlene, tous ceux au courant pour le Fidelitas se rendraient compte que quelque chose clochait. Que ce n'était pas véritablement Marlene qui était devenue la Gardienne du Secret. Dumbledore l'avait dit, quand le gardien meurt, ce sont tous ceux à qui il a confié le secret qui deviennent Gardiens à leur tour. Ils se rendraient donc forcément compte de la supercherie. Et Aurore serait rapidement démasquée. Mais elle avait encore besoin... rien qu'un peu... Aurore avait besoin de rester près des membres de l'Ordre. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était un peu plus de 3 mois. Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Après un dernier regard à la tombe, elle transplana devant la Tête de Sanglier. Il était très tard, Ab avait déjà verrouillé la porte. Mais il avait confié le double à Aurore et elle entra sous l'apparence de Vicky, en silence pour ne réveiller personne.

- J'en étais sûr.

Aurore retint un cri de frayeur. Assis à une table du fond, elle distingua le visage de Sirius à la lueur de la chandelle posée devant lui.

- Q... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je te rappelle qu'un intrus a essayé de transplaner ici. Alors je veille au cas où. Et toi ? Je te croyais malade.

- Je... suis sortie prendre l'air justement.

- Je pense que je t'aurais vue passer. Tu es sortie par la fenêtre de ta chambre ?

-...

- Certainement pas pour prendre l'air j'imagine, dit-il en saisissant la chandelle avant de se lever.

- ça... ne te regarde pas, dit-elle en filant rapidement vers l'escalier.

- Je suis sûr du contraire ! Dit-il en se précipitant pour l'attraper par le bras.

Sirius était sur le point de lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire, mais il resta muet lorsqu'il la retourna vers lui. Maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, sa chandelle éclairait parfaitement Aurore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... tout ce sang ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Aurore se rendit soudainement compte que le sang de Marlene avait tâché sa robe lorsqu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait été tellement chamboulée... Aurore n'y avait pas pris garde.

- Tu es blessée ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est le sang... d'une amie.

- Quoi ?

- Elle... commença-t-elle.

Mais voir ce sang avait rappelé à Aurore la blessure mortelle de Marlene. Tout ce sang... Si Aurore avait pu se contenir en enterrant Marlene, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable à présent.

- Elle est morte, dit-elle en levant des yeux pleins de larmes vers Sirius. Mon amie est morte...!

Aurore sentit la bile lui monter à la bouche alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Elle sentait vraiment ce que cela impliquait. Maintenant... plus personne ne reverrait jamais Marlene. La vraie Marlene. Prononcer ces mots lui déchirait le coeur. Vacillant, elle se rattrapa à la table la plus proche.

- Morte... pleura-t-elle en se laissant finalement glisser au sol.

- Hé, dit Sirius inquiet en se baissant.

Toujours agrippée au rebord de la table, à genoux au sol, Aurore ne pouvait taire ses sanglots. C'était exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre de Véga. Elle ne voyait plus une once d'espoir pour l'aider à se reprendre. Sa mort prochaine, comme celle de Marlene... tout était définitif. Sans issue. Comment se reprendre après ça ? Maintenant qu'elle avait craqué, Aurore ne se sentait pas la force de se relever. Elle revoyait sans cesse les corps de Laura, Jim... Marlene.

Sirius la regardait pleurer. Des pleurs de désespoir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Une amie morte ? Et tout ce sang... qu'est-ce que Vicky avait bien pu vivre ce soir ? Il était clair qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune explication pour l'instant. Elle était trop chamboulée. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Et dans ses yeux. Une profonde détresse. Il n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Et se surprenant lui-même, Sirius ouvrit les bras pour serrer doucement contre lui cette jeune femme déboussolée. Complètement perdue. "Perdue... comme elle" pensa-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre son torse. Il avait déjà serré dans ses bras une fille en larmes. Une seule. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire la même chose avec Vicky.

Aurore avait senti la chaleur des bras de Sirius l'entourer. Il venait de la prendre contre lui. Délicatement. Et cette chaleur, cette tendresse... ce fut la lueur d'espoir qu'Aurore cherchait désespérément. Elle n'en avait vu aucune. Il venait de la lui montrer. Sirius était toujours là. Les autres étaient là. Elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ne serait-ce que pour Marlene. "Je t'ai promis de ne plus échouer..." pensa-t-elle en enlaçant Sirius et posant sa tête contre son torse afin de savourer son étreinte réconfortante. "Je tiendrai ma promesse Marlene. Mais tout ce que je demande... c'est que cet instant dure encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu..."

- Sirius, souffla-t-elle en inspirant son odeur.

Bientôt, les larmes d'Aurore cessèrent. Mais ils restèrent dans cette position. L'une ne voulait pour rien au monde lâcher prise. L'autre ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre quand la voix d'Abelforth descendant l'escalier se fit entendre :

- Je viens prendre la relève Sirius.

Ab avait vu leur mouvement. Et les découvrant à genoux au sol, il en resta un instant perplexe. Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de sa serveuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en désignant les tâches de sang.

- Je... dit-elle faiblement en se relevant tout comme Sirius. C'est...

- C'est ?

-...

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, devina-t-il.

La mine basse, Aurore acquiesça.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il.

- Comment ça ?! S'exclama Sirius surpris.

- Monte, ordonna Abelforth à Aurore.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sirius avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que..." pensa-t-elle. "Dites-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé. Il me tenait dans ses bras..." Aurore ferma les yeux pour graver cette sensation dans sa mémoire. Car elle le savait. Ça ne se reproduirait sûrement pas. Mais elle garderait dans son coeur cet instant tout au long des semaines qu'il lui restait.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas posé de questions ? Demanda Sirius sidéré à Ab. Elle était couverte de sang !

- Parce que tu lui as posé des questions avant de la tripoter ?

- Je... je ne la tripotais pas ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

- Question de point de vue.

- Elle pleurait et... délirait sur une amie morte... s'expliqua Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Pour la calmer, c'est tout.

- Tu as réussi, fin de l'histoire.

- Elle était _**couverte de sang**_ ! Répéta Sirius.

- Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'interroges pas ?!

- Je...

- Tu lui fais confiance, le coupa Sirius. J'avais bien compris. Mais là ! On ne peut pas fermer les yeux.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'on va faire. Tu n'as jamais vu ce sang Sirius.

- Dites-moi que je rêve... dit-il abasourdi.

- C'est ça, tu as rêvé. Maintenant monte te coucher en silence.

- On ne peut pas fermer les yeux là dessus, s'obstina-t-il. Qui est cette fille ?

- Monte te coucher.

- Qui est-elle ?!

- MONTE TE COUCHER !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant qu'Abelforth ajoute :

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de Vicky.

- Je compte bien avoir des réponses Abelforth. Dès demain, dit-il en montant l'escalier.

L'aubergiste soupira et il attendit un petit moment avant d'aller frapper à la porte d'Aurore.

- C'est moi, dit-il.

-...

- Vicky ?

- Je... entendit-il faiblement. Je préfère rester seule. Ne m'en veux pas...

- ça va aller ?

- Oui. Bonne nuit Ab.

Il l'avait trouvée couverte de sang quelques minutes plus tôt et c'était elle qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit ?

- Tes congés commencent demain, lui annonça-t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir travailler.

- D'accord...

oOo

La dernière fois qu'Abelforth lui avait demandé de se reposer, sa serveuse avait désobéit. Elle était descendue travailler quand même. Pas cette fois-ci. Cela prouvait à quel point la situation était grave. "Dans quoi cette fille s'est-elle embarquée exactement ?" se demanda-t-il en préparant les petits-déjeuners à la place de Vicky.

- Bonjour, le salua Remus en descendant accompagné de Sirius.

Ils s'installèrent au bar et Remus leva les sourcils lorsqu'il intercepta l'échange de regards noirs entre son ami et l'aubergiste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

- Rien, répondit Ab.

- Où est Vicky ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ne commence pas, l'avertit-il.

- J'ai dû rater quelque chose, dit Remus perplexe.

- Rien du tout, grommela Abelforth. Ne me soûlez pas et laissez-moi bosser. Il faut encore que j'aille réveiller cet idiot de Prewett. Pourquoi Alastor ne m'en a pas débarrassé ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi il a préféré ramener Gideon avec lui, dit Remus. Il ne supporte pas plus Fabian que toi.

- Normal, c'est une catastrophe ambulante, dit Ab en prenant le plateau de Fabian avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Il avait à peine atteint la première marche que la voix de Fabian se fit entendre à l'étage :

- SIRIUS ! REMUS ! ABEL...

Brusquement surgit dans l'escalier, Fabian cessa de hurler lorsqu'il se prit Abelforth de plein fouet. La plateau se renversa et l'aubergiste fut presque ébouillanté par le chocolat chaud.

- Prewett de malheur ! Cria-t-il sur Fabian qui était tombé assis sur les marches.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se relevant. Je nettoierai tout, promis et... En s'en fout de ça ! Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle terrible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Remus inquiet.

- La Gazette, dit-il Fabian en agitant le journal qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Regardez.

Il plaqua le journal sur le bar pour que tous puissent voir la une : _Attaque à la Poste Centrale, les McKinnon assassinés_.

oOo

Depuis sa chambre, Aurore avait entendu les hurlements de Fabian. Heureusement que la seule cliente autre que les membres de l'Ordre était sourde comme un pot. Mais enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, assise près de sa fenêtre, Aurore devinait parfaitement l'objet de la conversation qui devait se tenir dans la salle. Ils venaient d'apprendre la mort des McKinnon. "Ils vont essayer de trouver un moyen pour prévenir Marlene..." pensa-t-elle tristement. "Je vais bientôt devoir me montrer sous son apparence et faire semblant que..." Le cours des pensées d'Aurore s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit passer sous sa fenêtre une silhouette encapuchonnée, avançant en catimini. "Un mangemort ?!" pensa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Mais alors que cette personne baissait légèrement sa capuche pour mieux vérifier que la voie était libre, Aurore resta bouche-bée. "Qu'est-ce que...?"

oOo

- On est sûr de cette info ? Demanda Sirius dans la salle en relisant une énième fois l'article.

- Ils ne l'auraient pas publiée autrement, dit tristement Remus. On doit prévenir Marlene.

- Comment ? Demanda Abelforth. Personne ne sait où elle habite et elle ne s'est pas remontrée depuis qu'on a abandonné le QG. En plus ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit abonnée à la Gazette...

- Je trouverai un moyen, dit Fabian. J'ai peut-être l'air idiot comme ça, mais je suis Auror et donc doué pour retrouver les gens. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle sache pour ses parents. Qu'elle puisse assister à l'enterrement...

Soudain la porte du pub s'ouvrit, et apercevant cette personne cachée sous une cape noire, ils sortirent tous aussitôt leur baguette. L'intrus en fit de même avant de s'exclamer :

- Où est-elle ?!

Les membres de l'Ordre froncèrent les sourcils. De qui parlait-il ? "Vicky ?" se demanda Abelforth.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous ordonne de sortir de mon pub, lui signifia-t-il.

- Je veux juste savoir où elle est ! Dit-il en s'avançant.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Sirius en faisant de même pour le dissuader de continuer.

- DITES-MOI OÙ ELLE EST ! Cria-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Ses adversaires étaient sur le point d'engager le combat quand une voix s'exclama depuis l'entrée :

- Regulus !

Ils se figèrent tous momentanément. "Quoi ?" pensa Sirius perdu. Et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère révéler son visage après avoir fait basculer sa capuche en arrière. Lentement, les membres de l'Ordre baissèrent leur baguette. Mais Regulus ne leur prêtait plus attention. Il venait de faire volte face pour trouver sur le palier la personne qu'il cherchait si ardemment.

- Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Pas étonnant qu'ils t'agressent avec ta dégaine de mangemort. Il suffisait de leur expliquer calmement...

- Marlene ! La coupa-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Regulus l'atteignit en moins d'une seconde. Et Aurore écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. La jeune femme se statufia littéralement alors que les autres levaient les sourcils. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Aurore la première. Bien sûr, après avoir entendu les dernières paroles de Marlene, elle s'était douté qu'une certaine relation devait exister entre son amie et Regulus. Elle en avait eu confirmation en reconnaissant Regulus sous sa fenêtre. S'il avait quitté la sécurité de sa cachette, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison. Il était à la recherche de Marlene. Mais qu'il l'embrasse aussi brusquement car soulagé en pensant l'avoir retrouvée... Aurore n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Aussi coupable. Elle en avait presque envie de pleurer. "Je suis la cruauté incarnée..." pensa-t-elle désespérément alors que Regulus la relâchait pour lui offrir un sourire rassuré.

- Tu vas bien, soupira-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Le coeur d'Aurore se serra. Comment allait-elle faire pour expliquer à Regulus que... que rien n'allait bien. Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Marlene.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Entendant la voix de Sirius, Aurore s'écarta brusquement de Regulus. Il l'avait embrassée sous les yeux de Sirius. Et même si celui-ci ignorait totalement qui elle était vraiment, Aurore ne put s'empêcher de se sentir doublement coupable.

- Marlene ? Dit Regulus perplexe face à son geste de recul.

- Heu... dit-elle en se rendant compte de son erreur. Je...

- Tu étais censé rester caché, intervint Sirius à l'attention de son frère.

Regulus se tourna vers lui et répliqua :

- C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant un an et demi sans me plaindre. Ne viens pas me faire la morale en jouant le rôle du grand frère, ça ne prends plus depuis très longtemps !

- Sans te_** plaindre**_ ?! C'est pour te protéger qu'on a mis ce plan en place ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que Marlene a dû laisser derrière elle pour ça ?

- Mieux que toi j'en suis sûr !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as toujours eu un don pour te séparer des choses qui seraient importantes pour n'importe qui d'autre.

- Sois plus clair ! S'exclama Sirius furax.

- Tu as abandonné ta famille et laissé partir la fille que tu aimais ! L'accusa Regulus.

Sirius pâlit à vue d'oeil alors qu'Aurore retenait son souffle.

- Mais finalement c'est mieux comme ça, continua Regulus. Les Black n'ont pas besoin de toi et je suis sûr qu'Aurore est bien plus heureuse là où elle est qu'à tes côtés.

- Regulus ! Le réprimanda la concernée.

- N'inverse pas les rôles, dit dangereusement Sirius. Ce sont les Black qui ne voulaient pas de moi tel que j'étais. Et en ce qui concerne...

Sirius hésita quelques secondes. Aurore était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

- Je l'ai laissée partir parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, finit-il.

- Tu es sûr ? Je pense que c'était plus une question de devoir que de volonté. Elle _**voulait **_rester. Et toi... tu ne l'as pas retenue.

- Arrête de parler d'elle comme si tu...

- Comme si j'étais son ami ? Ouais... ça m'amusait bien de lui dire le contraire. Mais elle a toujours su ce que je pensais vraiment d'elle. Cette fille était la seule à voir à travers moi. Ça m'énervait et je voulais qu'elle disparaisse pour ôter ce malaise. Mais si elle était restée... je lui aurais juste donné un coup sur la tête en la traitant d'idiote. Elle avait toutes les raisons de rester. Sa seule raison : toi. T'as pas su faire ce qu'il fallait.

- J'ai fait ce qui fallait ! Je l'ai laissée décider !

- Les Black ne laissent pas les choses se passer, ils prennent ce qui leur revient !

-...

- Père n'a donc jamais réussi à t'apprendre quoi que ce soit ? Dit Regulus avec un petit sourire ironique. Il avait tant de projets pour toi... Maintenant il doit être soulagé de ne pas avoir gâché ses efforts pour quelqu'un qui ne les méritait pas. Je parie qu'il est...

- Il est mort.

Regulus perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-... quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Il est mort un mois après ta "disparition". Croyant à ton décès il a sûrement été dépité de savoir sa lignée éteinte. Vu qu'il ne comptait plus sur moi depuis longtemps. Finalement, c'est un peu comme si tu l'avais tué.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Remus déçu par son ami.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le réprimander, car Aurore avait traversé la pièce en coup de vent pour venir donner une gifle magistrale à Sirius. Tous fixèrent celle qu'ils pensaient être Marlene avec de grands yeux.

- Ne t'avise plus de parler ainsi à ton frère, le prévint-elle. La colère n'excuse pas tout.

La joue rougie, Sirius la fixa bouche-bée. Marlene avait osé le frapper ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. "Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu... elle et Regulus..."

- Je pense que tout le monde devrait se calmer, intervint Remus.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva la voix de Gideon depuis la porte d'entrée. J'ai l'impression d'arriver en pleine tempête.

- Je savais que tu repasserais, dit son frère en agitant la Gazette.

- Oui. Et je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Marlene ici. Ni Regulus.

- Je suis venu pour retrouver Marlene, s'expliqua Regulus. Elle est partie hier soir chez ses parents et n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Quand je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse et que j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé... j'avais peur qu'elle...

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être rentrée Regulus, dit Aurore. Mais... je... voulais être seule.

- Alors tu sais, dit-il tristement en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis désolé Marlene.

- Mes parents connaissaient les risques qu'ils prenaient en aidant l'Ordre.

- Quand est-ce que tu as su Marlene ? Lui demanda Gideon. Tu t'es rendue chez tes parents hier soir ?

- Oui... et quand j'ai vu la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel j'ai aussitôt compris.

- Je suis arrivé sur place aussi vite que possible avec Alastor. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ?

- Je voulais être seule... répéta-t-elle.

- C'est compréhensible non ? Dit Regulus furieux qu'il continue à la tourmenter alors que visiblement la jeune femme ne voulait pas continuer à discuter de ça.

Mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Aurore se sentait terriblement mal de parler de cela à la place de Marlene.

- Oui, pardon, s'excusa Gideon. Mais, vu qu'on ne pensait pas pouvoir te contacter Marlene, le ministère a déjà pris des mesures pour leur enterrement. Il aura lieu ce week-end.

- Je serai là, dit-elle la gorge serrée. "Je dois rendre hommage à Jim et Laura à la place de Marlene".

- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu découvrir qui avait fait ça, continua Gideon.

- Mais nous trouverons les coupables Marlene, lui assura Fabian. Je te le promets.

- Merci...

- Je la ramène chez elle, dit Regulus en la prenant par la taille pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

- Cette fois reste caché, lui lança Sirius.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard mauvais juste avant que Regulus disparaisse avec la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ? Demanda Remus à Sirius sur le ton des reproches.

- Il n'avait pas à se montrer.

- On a tous compris pourquoi il était venu. Pour Marlene.

- Regulus ne se soucie que de lui-même.

- Il vient pourtant de prouver le contraire. Il a pris de gros risques pour elle. Oser se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse...

- En tout cas Marlene a pris du sacré poil de la bête, dit Fabian toujours impressionné par la gifle qu'elle avait donné à Sirius. Je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable de faire un truc pareil.

- Elle avait de quoi être à cran idiot, dit Gideon.

oOo

Regulus fit transplaner Aurore devant la porte de l'appartement de Marlene, puis il la fit entrer dans le salon. C'était un lieu très clair et parfaitement ordonné. Elle aperçut même un sac pendu près de la porte d'entrée juste à côté d'un long manteau beige. Les affaires de Marlene assurément.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit Regulus en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers ce qui devait être la chambre.

Mais Aurore resta sur place et sa main échappa à Regulus.

- Marlene ? Dit-il surpris.

Aurore se mordit les lèvres. Stop. Il était hors de question de continuer à abuser Regulus. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle lui devait la vérité. Au moins à lui... qui semblait tant aimer Marlene.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Et tout en abandonnant l'apparence de Marlene elle dit :

- Je suis désolée...

Sursautant, Regulus sortit sa baguette.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! S'exclama-t-il sidéré de se retrouver face à une demi-vélane.

- C'est moi... Reg, murmura-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler par ce nom. "Non... c'est impossible" pensa-t-il perdu.

- C'est moi, Aurore, dit-elle en reprenant momentanément l'apparence qu'il lui connaissait. Je suis métamorphomage.

- Non... arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi. Dites-moi qui vous êtes et où se trouve la vraie Marlene.

- Reg, dit-elle en le suppliant du regard. C'est moi. Je t'en prie...

-...

- Regarde, dit-elle en relevant sa manche pour lui montrer le bracelet que Marlene lui avait offert. Tu te souviens de ça ?

Regulus retint son souffle. Il connaissait bien ce bracelet. Et baissant lentement sa baguette, il demanda :

- Alors c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui Reg, dit-elle en souriant faiblement. Il n'y a que moi pour t'appeler comme ça après tout.

- En effet, dit-il en s'avançant soudainement vers elle.

Regulus lui donna un coup sec sur le haut du crâne qui résonna dans tout le salon.

- Idiote.

Aurore poussa un soupir amusé en se massant le crâne avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Regulus ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son éteinte. Il la lui rendit même après quelques secondes.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, lui dit-elle.

-...

- Reg.

- Oh pardon, dit-il amusé. Tu veux que je te dise : toi aussi ?

- Tu n'as pas changé, sourit-elle en s'écartant.

- Toi si, dit-il en observant sa nouvelle et véritable apparence. Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles en vérité ?

- Ouais... un vrai monstre de foire pas vrai ?

- Je dirais plutôt Vélane.

- La grand-mère de ma propre grand-mère en était une. C'est bizarrement ressorti sur moi.

- T'as toujours été bizarre. Ça change pas.

- Vu qu'on vient de se retrouver, je ne le prendrai pas mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et où est Marlene ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour elle ?

- Heu... je... dit-elle en reprenant tout son sérieux. Je suis revenue pour changer pas mal de choses...

- Alors t'as pas pu t'en empêcher, dit-il en secouant la tête. Comme t'as pas pu t'empêcher de me prévenir pour les Inferis.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu te sauver Reg. Mais... pour Marlene...

- Quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Marlene ?

- Je... je suis aussi revenue pour elle. Pour essayer de la sauver. Je devais éviter qu'elle ne meurt lors de l'attaque de la Poste.

- Aurore... dit-il la voix tendue.

- Ecoute... quand je suis réapparue et que j'ai appris qu'elle devait rester ici avec toi... j'étais persuadée d'avoir réussi à vous sauver tous les deux d'une pierre deux coups. Mais...

- Aurore, répéta-t-il avec un net ton effayé par ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

- Je ne pensais qu'elle viendrait voir ses parents hier soir. Qu'elle quitterait la protection de cette cachette...

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. Où est Marlene ?

- Je suis désolée Regulus... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- OÙ EST MARLENE ?! Hurla-t-il en la secouant.

- Elle... elle est morte, réussit-elle à dire au prix d'un lourd effort.

Regulus se figea. Et il devint si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de perdre pieds. Aurore sentait les mains du jeune homme trembler sur ses épaules. Et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement sans qu'aucun mot en sorte... jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce enfin, dans un souffle :

- Non... tu mens.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle disait la vérité. Marlene est...

- Non ! La coupa-t-il en la poussant. Ne répète pas ça ! C'est faux ! Complètement faux... elle ne peut pas... elle n'est pas...

Aurore versa des larmes en essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

- Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas... lui demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré. Dis-moi qu'elle va revenir.

-...

- Elle va revenir... n'est-ce pas ? Aurore...

- Non Reg, murmura-t-elle la voix étranglée. Elle ne reviendra pas. Marlene est morte... je l'ai enterrée moi-même.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'étais là-bas hier soir, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pu sauver les parents de Marlene et... et elle... elle est morte dans mes bras.

Regulus tomba à genoux au sol, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- C'est pas vrai... ça ne peut pas être vrai... merde ! Cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur le sol.

Aurore le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se dégagea une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Mais Aurore continua jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte son réconfort. Et elle posa son front contre son épaule, faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur les joues de Regulus.

- Je suis désolée Reg, répéta-t-elle.

Après une minute de silence, Regulus prit une inspiration avant de demander :

- Où est-elle ?

Relevant la tête, Aurore dit tristement :

- Je vais te montrer.

Et elle le fit transplaner jusqu'à la falaise où elle avait enterré Marlene. Regulus s'avança sur la tombe et posa sa main sur la pierre tombale. Voir le nom de Marlene gravé sur cette pierre rendait les choses bien plus réelles. Lui qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la femme qu'il en était venu à aimer... il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute. Marlene McKinnon était bel et bien morte. "Un an c'était pas suffisant Marlene..." pensa-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur la stèle.

- J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir hier soir, murmura-t-il d'un ton coupable. Au lieu de ça je l'ai encouragée...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Et après je fais la morale à Sirius sur le fait qu'il n'a pas su te retenir... dit-il ironiquement. De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? D'un parfait idiot...

- C'est faux Reg, dit-elle en s'avançant pour lui saisir le bras. Tout est de ma faute. C'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Et j'ai échoué. Lamentablement. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas...

- Je suis sûr que même au dernier moment, Marlene ne t'a fait aucun reproche, devina-t-il.

- Elle m'a même rassurée, sourit-elle faiblement.

- ça lui ressemble, acquiesça-t-il. Pas comme ton comportement tout à l'heure dans le pub. J'aurais dû me poser des questions. Jamais elle n'aurait frappé Sirius. Mais j'étais tellement content de l'avoir retrouvée saine et sauve... Finalement...

- Pardon pour t'avoir donné ce faux espoir, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais j'ai besoin de l'apparence de Marlene encore un temps.

Aurore lui expliqua pour le Fidelitas. Le fait que la mort de Marlene la démasquerait aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre. Qu'ils se mettraient sûrement à la pourchasser pour savoir la vérité. Et Ab... connaissant sa nature de métamorphomage... il la soupçonnerait. Et elle perdrait l'estime et la confiance de la seule personne qui l'avait soutenue sans faillir depuis son arrivée ici.

- Tu comprends pourquoi personne d'autre ne doit savoir qu'elle est...

Aurore baissa la tête en soupirant :

- J'ai donc fait le choix de l'enterrer à l'abris des regards.

- Pourquoi ici ?

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à cet endroit. Enfin... dans le futur. La maison que tu vois là-bas sera celle de mes grands-parents.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de modifier les choses en plaçant Marlene ici ?

- Regulus... je compte modifier tellement de choses que... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il adviendra de mon futur. De notre futur à tous. J'essaye de tout contrôler mais... je n'y suis encore jamais vraiment parvenu. La preuve sous nos yeux, dit-elle pleine de chagrin en fixant la pierre tombale.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je suis vivant non ? Alors que j'aurais dû mourir dans la grotte. Tu m'as sauvé.

- Mais pas Marlene, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Aurore. Et il y a parfois des choses... contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Marlene est sortie pour soutenir ses parents à la mémoire de son frère. C'était dans sa nature et je n'aurais sûrement jamais réussi à l'en empêcher. Quoi que j'aurais pu dire ou faire. Elle serait sortie. C'est pareil pour toi. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir.

- Alors... tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle en le suppliant du regard. Pour ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes Reg ?

Regulus soupira avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ne sois pas bête, dit-il en posant la tête d'Aurore sur son épaule afin qu'elle puisse donner libre cours à ses larmes.

Ils restèrent un long moment sur la tombe de Marlene. Jusqu'à ce que Regulus puisse enfin détâcher son regard de la pierre.

- Tu peux rentrer Aurore, dit-il faiblement.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Tu rentres à l'appartement de Marlene ?

- Je ne pense pas...

- Tu dois y retourner ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu dois rester caché Reg.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul là-bas avec... tout ces souvenirs...

- Marlene aurait voulu que tu restes caché. En sécurité. Tu le sais.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi.

- Je ne crois pas. Si on ne te surveille pas tu pourais faire quelque chose de dangereux. Même si vous ne voulez pas l'avouer, ton frère et toi vous vous ressemblez.

- ça ira je te dis.

- Non, dit-elle résolument. Je vais rester avec toi Reg.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Si tu le veux bien... je m'instalerai à l'appartement de Marlene avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

-...

- Tu es d'accord ?

- J'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Non, sourit-elle.

- Alors fais ce que tu veux, comme toujours. Mais j'ai des conditions.

- Lesquelles ?

- Premièrement, je t'interdis de reprendre l'apparence de Marlene devant moi. Plus jamais Aurore... tu entends ?

- Oui. Et je comprends. T'en fais pas, je ferai attention.

- Deuxièmement, je ne resterai plus enfermé. Et comme tu dois avoir une longue liste de personnes à sauver... je t'aiderai.

- Mais... Dit-elle inquiète pour lui.

- Si il y a bien une chose que tu devrais retenir de ce qui vient de se passer... c'est que tu n'y arriveras jamais seule.

Seigneur... il avait raison. Entièrement raison. Si Aurore avait été accompagnée... si seulement elle avait eu ne serait qu'une personne en renfort... les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement. "Seule... je suis impuissante" pensa-t-elle en acquiesçant. Puis elle dit l'air étonné :

- Toi ? M'aider volontairement ? Où est passé le vrai Regulus Black ? Dit-elle en faisant mine de chercher aux alentours.

- Idiote comme tu es, tu serais incapable de te faire tuer.

- Ha ! Dit-elle rassurée. Le voilà. J'ai cru un instant t'avoir perdu.

- Allons-y, dit-il en posant un dernier regard sur la tombe de Marlene et laissant trainer ses doigts sur la pierre.

- À bientôt Marlene, dit-elle en direction de la stèle. Notre belle équipe se reforme... bien qu'incomplète. Souhaite-nous bonne chance.

oOo

Aurore retourna tout de même à la Tête de Sanglier pour récupérer les affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans la chambre. "C'est la dernière fois que j'entre ici" pensa-t-elle tristement en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce.

- La dernière fois que j'entre par la fenêtre, rectifia-t-elle avec un léger sourire amusé en accrochant sa bourse magique à sa ceinture.

Puis elle prit l'apparence de la cliente sourde, espérant ne pas la croiser sur le chemin. Tout était prêt, et Aurore s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. Mais passant près de la commode, elle s'arrêta. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient posés sur la boite à musique d'Anna. Aurore la prit délicatement, repensant à tous les bons moments passés en compagnie d'Abelforth. Il avait été d'un si grand soutien pour elle. Et devoir le quitter sans un mot... "Il a accepté beaucoup de choses à mon sujet sans poser de questions. Mais je pense qu'il essayerait de me retenir si je lui annonçais mon départ. Et je ne peux plus rester. Que ce soit pour Reg... ou à cause de ce qu'a vu Sirius hier soir. Une chance pour moi qu'il ne soit pas venu tambouriner à ma porte pour obtenir des explications sur le sang". Aurore sortit de la chambre. Et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, elle se glissa en silence dans la chambre d'Abelforth. Elle était sensiblement identique à la sienne. Bien que le lit soit plus grand, et que, sur sa table de chevet, Abelforth gardait précieusement dans un cadre une photo de famille le représentant avec sa femme et sa fille. Aurore sourit tout en posant la boite à musique près du cadre. "Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça" pensa-t-elle avant de sortir en catimini. Mais alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre le premier étage, Aurore se figea en rencontrant face à elle le patron du pub. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait absorbé par son livre de compte et il ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'oeil pour la contourner afin de monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Aurore soupira. Et elle reprit son chemin. "Au revoir Ab".

oOo

Abelforth entra dans sa chambre en marmonnant :

- Il va peut-être falloir revoir le salaire de Vicky à la baisse.

Puis il jeta son livre de compte sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant, fatigué de cette journée où il avait dû faire seul tout le travail. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Depuis l'apparition de sa mystérieuse serveuse. "Pour une fois qu'un service que je rends à Albus s'avère aussi utile pour moi... Si je m'attache trop à cette idiote, ça risque de se retourner contre moi, je suis sûr. Même si ça doit déjà être le cas. Un sacré numéro cette Vicky..." pensa-t-il amusé. "Mais j'ai promis de prendre soin d'elle alors..." Soudain, Abelforth remarqua la boite à musique posée près du cadre. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et se saisit de l'objet. Puis il se rua hors de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la salle. Assis au bar, Sirius fut surpris de voir son état d'agitation. Mais Abelforth ne fit pas attention à lui. Ab avait les yeux fixés sur la femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

oOo

Aurore descendit dans la salle, et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant Sirius au comptoir. Elle s'éloignait à nouveau de lui. Aurore ne pourait plus le voir tout les jours. Elle ne lui servirait plus ses repas, ne pourrait plus avoir l'occasion d'essayer de discuter avec lui. "Dire qu'il ne me reste que 3 mois et demi" pensa-t-elle tristement. "Au revoir Sirius".

Elle s'avança rapidement vers la sortie, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Du moins, elle pensait que c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Aurore entende la voix d'Abelforth s'écrier :

- Hé ! Vous ! Madame !

Le coeur d'Aurore fit un bond d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Avait-il deviné ? Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui. Et croisant son regard, elle comprit immédiatement que c'était le cas. Abelforth savait que sa serveuse était en train de le quitter. Et Aurore était certaine qu'il allait la retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il lance soudainement un objet vers elle. La jeune femme le rattrapa et découvrit la boite à musique au creux de sa paume.

- Vous avez oublié ça, lui dit Abelforth.

Aurore leva les yeux vers lui, et elle sourit. Non, Ab ne la retiendrait pas. Et elle lui en était à nouveau reconnaissante.

- Merci ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pour tout.

Puis elle disparut dans la rue. Et Abelforth soupira. "Albus va me tuer... je ne sais même pas où elle s'en va. Mais bon, comme toujours, qu'il aille se faire voir. Je fais ce que je veux avec mes employés" pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre l'arrière de son bar. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser... cette jeune fille manquerait beaucoup à Ab. Cependant, il y avait peut-être une possibilité pour qu'elle franchisse à nouveau sa porte, sous une apparence ou une autre. "Cette idiote va me faire tourner en bourrique même quand elle est pas là, je vous jure..." Mais au fond de lui, il était certain... que "Vicky" n'existait plus.

- Ab, dit soudainement Sirius d'un air sérieux. Il est temps qu'on parle de ce que j'ai vu hier soir. Et elle ne peut pas se cacher éternellement.

-...

- Où est Vicky ? Insista-t-il.

- Partie.

Sirius leva d'abord les sourcils avant de les froncer.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

- Jamais.

* * *

Bon... je crois que vous me détestez tous. Et puisque vous allez forcément me demander POURQUOI ?! Je vais répondre tout de suite :

J'avais prévu de "tuer" Marlene dès le commencement de la fic. C'était un évènement inscrit dans mon plan d'histoire. Parce qu'Aurore ne peut pas sauver tout le monde et surtout parce qu'elle devait se rendre compte qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais seule. Qu'elle avait présumé de ses forces. Une leçon infligée par la dure loi de la vie et du hasard. Elle ne peut pas tout contrôler. Elle a à peine 20 ans et manque de maturité. Je voulais la faire mûrir grâce à cet échec, cette perte. Bien sûr c'était déjà horrible à la base. Mais le truc c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Marlene devienne un personnage adoré, et par vous, et par moi. C'est la première fois que je l'utilise dans une fic et je m'y suis vraiment attachée au fil de l'écriture. Je vous jure que j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens des dizaines de fois. Mais ma fic n'était plus du tout la même si je la laissais en vie. Je comprends que vous soyez déçus et que vous me détestiez. Vous pouvez me hurler dessus, je suis prête à tout encaisser. Et je vous vois venir d'ici :_ Tu l'as tuée juste pour donner une leçon à Aurore ?! T'aurais pu lui envoyer Remus comme toujours et on aurait gardé notre Marlene ! _  
Non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment tuée que pour ça. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais pour moi, elle devait mourir. Dès le départ c'était une évidence. Et Aurore aura grand besoin de l'apparence de Marlene pour la suite de la fic.

Voilà, encore désolée. Mais les 4 prochains chapitres seront consacrés à décrire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les 3 ans qu'Aurore a sauté. Et bien sûr, à l'histoire de Regulus et Marlene. Je vous dois au moins ça ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour mumus lol. Oui, il sera en couple ^^ (avec un perso bien sûr mdr). Le fait que Sirius sache pour Severus promet un grand clash, ça c'est sûr. Mais peut-être que ce sera aussi la bonne occasion pour le pardon. Aurore a définitivement quitté la Tête de Sanglier donc on peut considérer que "Vicky" n'existe plus. Elle n'a plus qu'à manier l'apparence de Marlene. Et Sirius ne l'a pas vraiment vue dans le miroir. Il pense avoir imaginé le murmure. Plutôt que se refermer, je pense que la situation s'est un peu ouverte au contraire. Aurore va tout raconter à Reg. Pour la prophétie, pour le chat de Van. Elle ne veut plus se sentir seule, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. La mort de Marlene lui a aussi montré qu'elle devait se confier à quelqu'un. Compter sur quelqu'un et ne plus agir seule. bye ;)

**Mathde** : Sirius a souvent le mauvais rôle (ça m'énerve un peu mais il est très soupçonneux et s'emporte facilement lol) Je suis quand même allée au fond des choses dans ce chapitre. Et j'ai l'étrange impression que le moment crucial c'est tout le temps mdr. à la semaine prochaine ! ;) bisous et merci

**Lila de Jarjayes** : (je pleure avec toi T.T). Je suis contente que tu sois là et que ma fic te plaise encore ^^ Reg-chan le retour ! C'est le seul point positif du chapitre xD. Bisous

**azilea** : Oh my god ! Le "Loup-Gazilea" est à mes trousses ! xD (sauvez-moi T.T)

**Gab92** : J'ai déjà tué Dorcas et Marlene, on va essayer de garder les autres en vie ;) La suite la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. mais ce sera l'un des chapitres bonus sur ce que vous avez raté pendant l'absence d'Aurore. La suite de CE chapitre au n°46. Bisous et merci !

**Yaga-Poplar** : je te comprends. L'histoire de Reg et Marlene c'est pour bientôt ;) biz

**Nala** : C'est vrai qu'ils formaient une genre de "trio d'or" comme les héros de JK. Mais je ne suis pas JK (ça c'est certain lol). Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a fait les chose d'une telle ou telle manière que je ferai pareil. Le meurtre de Marlene vous déçoit je le sais, comme m'aurait déçu le meurtre d'Hermione ou Ron. Mais c'est ainsi que j'ai imaginé le parcours initiatique d'Aurore. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas fini de voir Marlene. Elle sera là au moins pour les quatre prochains chapitres. Il se peut qu'on revoie Ab ;) bisous

**Git** : ah ! tu es là ^^ (je t'ai laissé the last review sur Histoire d'une sorcière ;) en direct !) Véga s'affaiblit, il faut vite qu'elle sorte de là où elle ne s'en sortira pas...  
Ils savent pour Sev, why not ? (_tu sais très bien pourquoi !_ xD) C'est vrai que c'est un gros changement. Mais seuls Sirius et Remus savent pour l'instant. Il faut voir la suite ^^  
Je pense aussi que les frères Prewett sont beaux gosses mdr.  
Sirius est agaçant mais il se comporte avec elle comme pour le début de la fic. Comme si il la re-rencontrait une deuxième fois et d'instinct il se braque contre elle. (je rappelle que c'est leurs instincts animaux de chat et chien qui s'expriment inconsciemment. ça ne touche pas Aurore cette fois parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse de l'homme en face d'elle. Mais Sirius ignore que c'est elle, il n'est pas amoureux de cette serveuse (pourtant il a des automatismes comme lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras) et quelque chose chez elle le gêne. Il sent qu'elle cache son jeu, ce qui est ABSOLUMENT le cas. Donc il a de bons instincts finalement lol)Je n'aime pas la simplicité mdr. Tu as raison, Marlene ne les quitte pas vraiment. Ils continuent aussi pour elle.  
Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié la façon dont elle quitte la Tête de Sanglier. Le fait qu'il lui offre la boite à musique montre l'importance qu'elle a à ses yeux. *larmichette*  
Tu es la première à "vraiment" avoir apprécié ce chapitre. Merci ! ça fait du bien, et ça rassure. Gros bisous Git !

**Marie** : j'ai presque pleuré moi-même en écrivant le chapitre. Et surtout j'ai eu un mal fou à appuyer sur le bout "publier". Un chapitre chargé en émotions, c'est certain. Merci et gros bisous ;)

**mi** : oui, il serait que ce soit le tour des mangemorts de subir des pertes ^^ (comment pourrais-je laisser Rosier s'en sortir ? ;) carnage !) Rosier est le principal méchant avec Voldemort depuis le début de la fic. Mais n'est pas une enfant de coeur non plus ;)

**LilouEvans** : je savais que le titre vous ferait peur dès le départ lol. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'espoir pour Marlene. C'était son heure. Il faudrait que je redore le blason de Sirius. Tout le monde le traite de crétin mdr. c'est pas vraiment sa faute, laissez-le tranquille xD. l'auteur c'est moi, il ne fait que suivre ce que je lui dis de faire. et il est perturbé le pauvre. Il ne lui arrive que des malheurs depuis qu'Aurore a disparu de sa vie. Regulus et Marlene auraient mérité de vivre heureux, je sais... j'en suis si triste. J'adore aussi Fabian ! (moi je dis que les jumeaux weasley avaient de la graine de Fabian Prewett en eux, c'est pas possible autrement mdr) et Gideon qui doit être responsable pour deux ^^ bisous !

**zazou** : merci ! Il faut suivre l'histoir pour savoir quel sera le destin d'Aurore ^^. Ab et les Prewett son mes personnages secondaires préférés de cette nouvelle époque ;) encore merci ! à bientôt ^^

**Azelie** : ravie de te rencontrer et merci d'être là ! ^^  
Quand j'écris une fic j'aime bien me renseigner sur tout pour faire le moins "d'incohérences" possibles. Et là je pouvais pas passer à côté de la généalogie Black ;) Mais oui ! Sirius est craquant ! *crac* xD Je suis heureuse de développer un peu plus Regulus dans ma fic, parce que c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas grand chose de lui. Et bien, Aurore va ENCORE faire comme elle peut lol. Tu vas retrouver Lily et James au prochain chapitre ;) Merci de lire la fic et d'envisager de la suivre assidument ! gros bisous ^^

**Hermione 1888** : il est trop court ton review ! lol. J'aime bien développer mes histoires. Tellement de choses à dire, à montrer, que ce soit sur l'action ou sur le caractère des personnages, leur passé... ah ! j'adore écrire ^^ (je trouve les fics trop courtes frustrantes, j'ai toujours envie d'en savoir plus xD) C'est cool de relire Noblesse oblige, merci ;) De l'imagination j'en ai tellement à revendre que j'ai plus d'une dizaine de projets de fics entamés sans avoir le temps de continuer. Mais je perds pas espoir, un jour je bouclerai tout ! *raconte sa life* (et toi aussi tu finiras tes projets !)  
*je reviens au sujet* Je suis moi aussi frustrée pour Regulus, il méritait vraiment de garder Marlene près de lui. gros bisous ;)

**Rita** : c'est vrai, pour moi Sirius et Aurore sont faits l'un pour l'autre ^^. Pour Dumbledore, il connait l'existence du sablier depuis très longtemps et il a fait de nombreuses recherches dessus. Infructueuses. Tout comme Voldemort d'ailleurs. Mais comme pour le médaillon, Dumbledore ne sait pas encore comme détruire un horcruxe. (il commençera à s'en rendre compte seulement lorsqu'Harry percera le journal de Jedusor lors de sa 2e année). Il est inquiet bien sûr, mais impuissant tout comme Aurore. Quant au message, il l'intéresse énormément et il voudrait, comme Voldemort, savoir ce que ça signifie. Mais les seules personnes qui pourraient l'éclairer là dessus (les Black)... ben il peut toujours courir pour qu'ils lui en parlent lol. En plus les seuls à TOUT savoir sur le sablier sont Arcturus et Véga. Mais Véga est enfermée et Arcturus est aussi bon occlumens que Dumby et Voldy. Orion et Lucrétia sont morts, et Regulus ne connait pas le sens du message (ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres). Il y a Phineas, mais je suis sûre qu'Albus lui a déjà posé des questions, et mon bras à couper que Phineas lui a dit d'aller se faire voir (pas facile de faire parler un tableau). Bref, gros bordel, et il est bloqué là dessus. Mais il n'oublie pas l'Horcuxe et je t'assure qu'il est très inquiet pour Aurore. Merci de suivre la fic, gros bisous !

**nhymphe** : j'espère que les prochains chapitres vous satisferont ;) bonne semaine ^^ biz

**Beliectioner** : j'en suis pas très fière lol. mais merci ;)

**Miscah** : oh non... je crains à mort les chatouilles sous les pieds xD


	42. ça n'a duré qu'une seconde (1)

Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais vous rappeler qu'on va mettre l'intrigue en pause le temps de quatre chapitres (le 4e étant dédié exclusivement à Regulus et Marlene). Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où Aurore a disparu dans le bureau de Dumbledore en 1977 et celui où elle est réapparue en 1980. Cette petite seconde de voyage dans le temps qui a duré 3 ans pour les autres personnages. Il s'en est passé des choses. Malheureusement je ne peux pas TOUT raconter non plus, mais j'espère ne rien avoir oublié d'important. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 42 : ça n'a duré qu'une seconde (1)

**~1er juillet 1977~**

Sirius avait tendu la main vers elle. La fille que son coeur avait choisi d'aimer. Celle que le destin avait décidé de lui reprendre. Aurore venait de retourner son sablier... et de disparaître. Sous ses yeux. Il avait appelé son nom. Mais c'était inutile. Trop tard. Elle était partie. Là où il ne pouvait la rejoindre. Dans le futur. 70 ans plus tard. Du moins il ne la rejoindrait pas pour l'instant. Sirius devrait vivre en attendant sa naissance. Et se retrouver trop vieux pour pouvoir l'aimer comme il le désirait. Le bras toujours tendu vers l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, il serra le poing. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenue ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à la convaincre ? Il aurait dû l'enfermer pieds et poings liés dans sa chambre et ne jamais la laisser en sortir ! Il aurait dû savoir la garder près de lui. Véga l'avait supplié de le faire. Mais il n'avait pas su. Et elle n'était plus là. "Plus... là..." pensa-t-il désespéré. Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Et James posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

- Sirius...

Le jeune homme se dégagea d'un coup sec et, laissant tomber au sol les mots "n'oublie jamais", il sortit à grands pas de ce maudit bureau. Il ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Cette nuit... c'était son anniversaire. Il avait reçu le pire des cadeaux. **_Son_** départ. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sirius se retrouva au bord du lac, une main appuyée contre le tronc du grand arbre le bordant. Le lac... tant de souvenirs avec Aurore sur ce lac. Agitant sa baguette, il fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs sur l'eau et l'illumina. Puis il fit un pas, deux pas vers le bord... avant de tomber à genoux au sol en hurlant :

- POURQUOI TU ES PARTIE ?!

Le corps tremblant, versant des larmes, il murmura :

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul...?

Sirius resta ainsi plusieurs minutes au bord du lac. Il avait tellement mal. Et il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était transformé en chien. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un papillon de nuit se pose sur sa truffe. Chatouillé, le chien noir éternua. Et le papillon reprit son envol, partant en direction de la forêt interdite. "La forêt... Dora" pensa Sirius en courant vers les arbres. Son seul espoir, c'était elle. La seule solution. Celle qui pourrait sûrement l'aider. Car l'unique chose qu'il désirait en ce moment, c'était rejoindre Aurore. Et si Dora était restée... si elle avait un moyen de repartir dans le futur... "Elle a sûrement une solution... un moyen !" pensa-t-il en débouchant dans la clairière.

"Dora !" aboya-t-il. "Dora !"

Au pied de l'arbre, il se mit sur deux pattes pour scruter les branches.

"Dora ! Tu m'entends ? Tu es là ? Réponds-moi ! Dora !"

Personne ne lui répondit. Et il ne voyait rien. Aucune forme blanche. Le chat n'était pas là. Reprenant forme humaine, il fit les cent pas, tournant en rond, la tête dans les mains.

- Dora ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Cria-t-il désespérément. Aide-moi... aide-moi à rejoindre Aurore.

Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc, et retirant son bonnet blanc, il le pressa contre son visage.

- Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle.

oOo

Les rayons du soleil venaient d'apparaître. Et un long cri aigu retentit parmi les arbres de la forêt. Réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il s'était endormi dans la clairière, Sirius s'exclama :

- Dora ! Tu dois m'aider je... je...

Il resta sans voix en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un grand oiseau au plumage rouge.

-... veux retrouver Aurore, termina-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...?

L'oiseau cria de nouveau et Sirius sursauta lorsque Dumbledore apparut la seconde d'après d'entre les arbres. L'oiseau prit son envol pour aller se percher sur l'épaule du directeur et celui-ci dit en souriant :

- Tu l'as enfin retrouvé. Merci Fumseck.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers Sirius et dit :

- Nous nous sommes fait du soucis pour vous Mr Black. Vos amis vous ont cherché toute la nuit.

- Vraiment ? Soupira-t-il en se passant une main las dans les cheveux.

- Oui. Mr Potter est même tombé endormi devant les portes d'entrée. Il espérait vous voir revenir.

- Cet idiot de James, dit Sirius en ramassant son bonnet avant de se lever.

- Il était très inquiet.

-... ouais. Je sais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la lisière de la forêt.

- Mr Black, l'arrêta Dumbledore. J'ai une question à vous poser.

- Quoi ?

- Qui est Dora ?

Sirius se figea. Mais il ne répondit rien.

- Je vous ai entendu crier ce nom à l'instant. Vous cherchiez...

- Une amie. C'est tout.

- Une amie qui pourrait vous aider à traverser le temps ? C'est assez inhabituel. Enfin... pas tant que ça dernièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Seulement ce qui vous pousse à croire que quelqu'un dans cette forêt pourrait vous aider à rejoindre Aurore dans le futur.

-...

- Mr Black.

-... c'est sa soeur. Je la voyais ici toutes les pleines lune.

- La soeur d'Aurore ? Dora ?

- Oui. Elles sont venues ensemble ici. Mais Dora est restée et...

- Et vous espériez son aide.

Sirius acquiesça. Mais il ajouta immédiatement :

- Je vous interdis de vous mêler de ses affaires. Aurore m'avait demandé de ne jamais parler d'elle. Et... je ne pense pas que Dora reviendra ici.

- Dora hein ? Dit pensivement Dumbledore sans vraiment l'écouter. Je vois... elle m'étonnera toujours.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec le sourire. Venez. Il est temps de rentrer. Votre train part dans une heure.

- Monsieur. Vous ne connaitriez pas un moyen ? Je voudrais vraiment la rejoindre dans le futur.

- Malheureusement non. Mais à présent je suis sûr que le maléfice de langue-de-plomb qu'elle vous a lancé s'est brisé.

- Ah... oui, dit-il en s'en rendant compte à son tour. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à ce sujet ?

- Je ne compte pas effacer votre mémoire si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, répondit le directeur face à son regard soupçonneux. Mais plutôt vous faire confiance pour ne jamais divulguer quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr.

Arrivés devant les portes, ils trouvèrent James assis sur les marches.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? Demanda son ami en montant les marches.

Mais James l'arrêta en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Sirius voulut lui faire lâcher prise. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur celle de James, il se rendit compte qu'elle était gelée. Son ami avait vraiment passé des heures à l'attendre dehors.

- ça va, répondit Sirius calmement.

- Mais tu es gelé.

- Toi aussi.

James sourit légèrement. Mais l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas. Le visage fatigué de Sirius en disait long sur la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il n'arrivait à déceler aucune trace de sourire. Toute joie l'avait quitté.

oOo

Sirius laissa ses amis sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Il avait dû supporter la myriade de questions posées par Mary sur l'absence d'Aurore au cours du voyage. Et il avait laissé le soin aux autres de trouver une explication. Le simple fait d'entendre parler d'elle... mettait à mal le coeur de Sirius.

À présent, il se trouvait devant la porte de sa nouvelle maison. Celle de son oncle Alphard. L'enveloppe que lui avait donné Andromeda à la main, il l'ouvrit et en sortit la clé de l'entrée. Puis poussant la porte, il jeta un oeil à sa nouvelle demeure. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur. Les volets étaient fermés. Sirius agita sa baguette et ils s'ouvrirent tous en même temps. Le soleil entra. La clarté. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit un pas à l'intérieur. La maison sentait un peu le renfermé mais elle avait l'avantage d'être accueillante. Contrairement au square Grimmaurd. Il en fit rapidement le tour. Une cuisine et un grand salon au rez-de-chaussé, un bureau et une bibliothèque ornée de longues banquettes au premier étage. Ainsi qu'une salle de bain et... une chambre. Un lit double. Sirius ferma les yeux et s'imagina un instant avec Aurore dans ce lit. La jeune fille dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. Il serra les dents et se laissa glisser contre le montant de la porte. Seul. Il était seul dans cette grande maison. N'en supportant pas l'idée, il se leva et sortit. Puis il se rendit directement à Ste Mangouste. Il voulait voir Véga. Le seul visage qui aurait pu lui remonter le moral c'était le sien. Même si elle n'était pas éveillée. Leur cousine avait toujours été celle qui les faisaient sourire... son frère et lui.

- Véga Prewett, dit-il à la sorcière de l'accueil.

- Vous êtes ?

- Sirius Black. Son cousin.

- Votre baguette s'il vous plaît.

- Pardon ? Dit-il surpris.

- Je dois vérifier que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être. Miss Véga Prewett a été placée sous haute protection.

- Par qui ?

- Par son grand-père, Mr Arcturus Black. Seuls les membres de la famille Black ou Prewett sont autorisés à lui rendre visite.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas en possession de cette information. Votre baguette s'il vous plaît.

Sirius lui tendit sa baguette et la sorcière confirma son identité.

- Je vais la garder jusqu'à votre retour, dit-elle en la posant soigneusement dans un casier. Vous pouvez y allez Mr Black, chambre 202 au deuxième étage.

"Eh ben... ça c'est de la haute protection" pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. "Mais pourquoi grand-père aurait fait une chose pareille ? Quelqu'un en veut à la vie de Véga ?" Arrivé devant la chambre 202, il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Il avait reconnu la voix de sa tante Lucrétia. Et il ne fut pas étonné de la voir au chevet de sa fille, lui tenant la main.

- Sirius, dit-elle simplement en l'apercevant.

Sa tante était du même avis que ses parents concernant son départ du square Grimmaurd. Même si elle ne le montrait pas avec autant de violence que Walburga. Cependant elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il vint prendre place de l'autre côté du lit, observant sa cousine endormie en silence.

- Bonjour Véga, dit-il finalement en lui caressant doucement le front.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était plongée dans un sommeil si profond que rien ne pourrait la réveiller. Excepté elle-même. Il avait espéré se sentir mieux en venant. C'était pire. Véga non plus ne lui sourirait plus. Il se laissa tomber en soupirant sur le tabouret derrière lui et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait à peine fermé l'oeil cette nuit. Il allait devenir fou. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, où aller, où se tourner. Il ne trouverait la paix nulle part. Pas ici. Pas _**maintenant**_. "Si seulement je savais où se trouve le deuxième sablier. Celui qu'on nous a volé... je pourrais rejoindre Aurore".

- On a vérifié ton identité à l'accueil ? Lui demanda soudainement sa tante.

- Oui, dit-il en levant la tête. Pourquoi ?

- Personne d'autre que nous ne doit s'approcher de Véga.

- Elle est en danger ? Expliquez-moi.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Non bien sûr... tu es parti avant tes 17 ans.

- Vous parlez du sablier ?

- Alors tu sais, dit-elle surprise.

- Quel rapport avec Véga ?

Lentement, Lucrétia tendit la main vers le col de sa fille et en sortit la chaine ainsi que le sablier. Sirius écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- C'est elle qui l'a volé ?

- Oui. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle est sous surveillance.

- Quelqu'un pourrait essayer de l'enlever. Ou de la... tuer, pour récupérer le sablier.

- Comment ça se pourrait ? Personne à part notre famille ne sait ce qu'est le trésor.

- C'est... Regulus.

- Quoi Regulus ? Dit-il dangereusement.

- Il nous a prévenus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoitait le sablier. Qu'il savait ce qu'était notre trésor et qu'il comptait bien s'en emparer.

- Regulus vous a prévenus ?

- Oui. Il est très inquiet pour Véga.

- Mais il va quand même le rejoindre. Pas vrai ?

-...

"Evidemment. Il s'inquiète pour Véga mais il adhère toujours aux idées de son futur maître ! Et en plus je ne peux pas utiliser le sablier. Il ne quittera pas le cou de Véga tant qu'elle n'aura pas atteint son but. Ce qui sera impossible tant qu'elle sera dans le coma. Mais quel but ?"

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée des raisons de Véga pour l'avoir utilisé ?

- Non, je ne vois pas. Mais les médicomages ont dit que sa maladie avait progressé très vite. Comme si... des années s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier bilan l'an dernier. Qui sait combien de temps elle a remonté ou combien de fois elle l'a fait ? Ma pauvre Véga...

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle ajouta :

- Ils disent... qu'ils ont retrouvé une substance anormale dans son organisme. Quelque chose qui ne lui était pas prescrit. De la... Centella, dit-elle en se souvenant du nom. Cette plante aurait des propriétés rajeunissantes. Lorsqu'elle aura complètement disparu de son organisme, on pourra évaluer l'âge réel de Véga. Et savoir... combien de temps elle a... perdu.

Car pour Véga dont la vie était limitée, c'était bien une énorme perte. Qu'il s'agisse d'un an ou même d'un mois.

- Sirius... tu étais avec elle à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu as remarqué... que son comportement était étrange ?

- Non. Elle était comme d'habitude. Elle essayait de me réconcilier avec Regulus.

Soudain Sirius se figea. Et si c'était ça la raison ? Et si Véga... avait remonté le temps pour effacer la haine qui s'était installée entre lui et son frère ? Revenant sans cesse à ce fameux jour... où elle était venue leur rendre visite sans raison. Débarquant au plus fort de la dispute entre lui et ses parents... pour le convaincre de rester. Ou pour convaincre Regulus de partir. "C'est ça. C'est forcément ça. Elle a gâché son temps à cause de nous... Si elle est dans le coma c'est à cause de nous !" pensa-t-il désespéré en prenant sa main.

- Véga... pardon.

- Pouquoi... lui demandes-tu pardon ?

- C'est de ma faute ma tante. La mienne et celle de Regulus.

Il réfléchit un instant et murmura :

- Non... c'est la faute de notre famille. On est tous responsables.

- Je n'ai pas passé ce sablier autour du cou de ma fille, dit-elle dangereusement.

- Mais vous lui en avez parlé. Quand elle a eu 17 ans, vous lui avez tout raconté. Jusqu'à l'endroit où il était caché. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait hériter de toute façon. Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Père a jugé qu'il le fallait. Au cas où Regulus... déciderait finalement de te suivre. Tout est de ta faute.

Le coeur de Sirius se serra. Non... c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Aurore _**ET**_ causer l'agonie de Véga. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant de tristesse ? De malheur ? Il avait juste voulu être libre. Maintenant il se sentait prisonnier de son propre esprit.

- Pardon, dit-il en embrassant le front de Véga.

- Va t'en, lui ordonna Lucrétia.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il y vit toute sa tristesse et sa rancoeur. Puis il se leva lentement. Il avait atteint la porte quand sa tante dit :

- Avant que tu partes... est-ce que tu connais une Aurore ?

Sirius tressaillit et il se retourna vivement vers Lucrétia.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Parce que Véga a laissé une lettre pour elle. Elle l'a écrite juste avant de tomber dans le coma.

Elle sortit la fameuse lettre de son sac et la montra à Sirius.

- Elle m'a demandé de la remettre à tout prix à "Aurore". Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Et toi ?

- Oui... murmura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Alors donne-lui cette lettre. Accomplis le souhait de ma fille.

Sirius s'avança lentement vers elle et tendit une main tremblante vers l'enveloppe. Il fit un geste pour l'ouvrir mais Lucrétia intervint.

- Elle est scellée. Seule cette Aurore pourra la lire. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi _**tu**_ aurais le droit de le faire. Maintenant disparait et retrouve cette fille.

Sirius plaça l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Et après un dernier regard pour Véga, il sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir... il croisa Arcturus et Regulus. Le jeune homme fit comme si il ne les avait pas vus et passa à côté d'eux avant de continuer son chemin.

- Sirius, l'arrêta son grand-père d'une voix grave.

Son petit-fils se stoppa, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Ne mets plus jamais les pieds ici. Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille.

Le coeur de Sirius se serra. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il les avait quittés qu'il avait cessé d'aimer Véga ! Mais il ne pourrait plus jamais lui rendre visite. Car il savait que son grand-père donnerait des ordres à l'accueil pour qu'on lui interdise l'accès. Sirius se retourna vers eux, le regard plein de haine. Arcturus venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais Regulus était encore là. Les deux frères se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que... chacun détourne le regard en même temps. Regulus entra et Sirius sortit.

oOo

Devant l'accueil de l'hôpital, alors que la sorcière vérifiait leurs identités, Regulus avait demandé à son grand-père :

- Est-ce que ce système est vraiment fiable ?

- Il le sera si tu t'arranges pour qu'on ne te vole pas ta baguette. C'est ainsi que l'hôpital met sous haute protection ses patients. Personne n'est encore passé à travers. Il n'y en a pas de meilleur. D'ailleurs je paye pour ça.

- Vous pouvez y aller messieurs, dit la sorcière. Chambre 202.

Ils prirent le chemin du deuxième étage et lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul avec Arcturus, Regulus dit :

- Grand-père... me destinez-vous toujours à... _**son service**_ ?

- Penses-tu vraiment que c'est toujours le cas alors que je sais qu'il en a après notre trésor et la vie de ma petite-fille ? Peu importe les idées que nous partageons je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche davantage de notre famille.

- Alors... dit-il surpris.

- Le problème Regulus... le coupa-t-il. C'est qu'à présent_** lui**_ te destine à son service. Et qu'il n'en démordra pas. L'occasion est trop belle.

-...

- Ainsi, puisque je ne veux pas qu'il détruise notre famille, tu devras le rejoindre. Et lui faire croire... que tu lui es dévoué.

- Pour cela je devrai commettre des actes...

- Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu devras faire pour lui prouver ta loyauté. Comme je l'ai dit, je partage ses idées. Et j'approuve ses agissements. Tous, excepté un seul : essayer de s'en prendre aux Black. Nous sommes la famille la plus puissante, je ne tolèrerai pas que ce mage noir vienne mettre le nez dans nos affaires. Alors tu peux tuer, torturer si cela lui fait plaisir. Mais ne jamais agir autrement que dans nos intérêts. Je pensais que tu étais déjà prêt à cela.

- Oui grand-père. Cela fait longtemps que je sais que je dois devenir mangemort. Je suis prêt. Je pensais juste que l'incident du sablier et de Véga changerait la donne.

- Elle n'a pas suffisamment changé pour que je renonce à faire de toi un mangemort. Au contraire, cela me donne une raison de plus. Tu iras à ses côtés. Et tu protègeras les Black. Ai-je raison de te faire confiance pour cela ?

- Bien sûr.

- Fais en sorte qu'il ne s'approche jamais de Véga. Et qu'il ne mette jamais la main sur notre trésor.

- Oui. Mais pour cela j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide de votre part.

- Comment cela ?

- Je veux rendre mon esprit imperméable à toute pensée extérieure.

- Il me semble que ton père t'a déjà enseigné l'occlumencie. D'après lui tu es un très bon occlumens.

- Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Je dois être le meilleur. Meilleur que _**lui**_.

- Et c'est à un vieil homme que tu viens demander cela ?

- Vous êtes le meilleur. Père ne cesse de le répéter.

- Et il a raison, dit-il en souriant satisfait. Très bien, je t'enseignerai personnellement Regulus. Je t'apprendrai à battre Lord Voldemort au jeu de l'esprit. Mais nous devrons nous hâter. Il ne reste même pas un mois avant ton anniversaire. Car c'est à ce moment là que tu...

Arcturus se tut soudainement et Regulus tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait troublé. Sirius s'avançait dans leur direction. Il venait manifestement de sortir de la chambre de Véga. Mais ils décidèrent de s'ignorer mutuellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arcturus rappelle à Sirius qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Puis, alors que son grand-père entrait dans la chambre, Regulus échangea un dernier regard avec son frère. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient... Regulus serait devenu mangemort.

**~10 juillet 1977~**

Elizabeth Yaxley se tenait devant l'autel dans une somptueuse robe blanche face à Evan Rosier. Comme prévu, des dizaines de personnes étaient présentes. Mais personne ne pleurait de joie. Peu de gens souriaient. Du moins si on ne comptait pas les sourires satisfaits du couple Yaxley, heureux d'avoir réussi à marier leur fille à l'unique héritier de la famille Rosier. La famille que tout le monde savait être la plus appréciée de Voldemort. Et donc l'une des plus puissantes avec les Black et les Malefoy. Mais toutes ces affaires de lutte de pouvoir n'intéressaient pas Elizabeth. Tout ce que la jeune fille savait, c'était que dans quelques secondes, elle deviendrait Mrs Rosier. Juste le temps de répondre :

- Je le veux.

Le jeune fille ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle prononcerait ces mots avec sincérité. Evan était quelqu'un de froid. Manipulateur et cruel. Elle le savait. Elizabeth avait largement eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Et elle n'était pas si différente. Bien qu'elle était un peu plus sensible que lui. Elle avait tant essayé de s'élever à sa hauteur. Parce qu'elle savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle devrait l'épouser. Qu'elle y serait obligée. Et Elizabeth avait choisi de s'en accommoder. Pour finalement se rendre compte que ses efforts étaient poussés par un véritable désir de reconnaissance. Elle voulait qu'Evan l'accepte. Était-ce de l'amour ? Peut-être. Elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Comme elle avait répondu "je ne sais pas" à Véga lorsque celle-ci lui avait posé la question. Mais malgré cette incertitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur manquer un battement quand il répondit à son tour au mage :

- Je le veux.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que c'était déjà terminé. Evan n'avait fait que légèrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aucune chaleur. Aucun sentiment. Et pourtant tout le monde applaudissait autour d'eux. Mais peut-être était-ce cette longue cérémonie qui ennuyait Evan ? Il était clairement marqué sur son visage qu'il avait envie d'en finir avec tout ça. Mais ils devaient encore assister à la fête. Danser devant tout le monde et recevoir de nombreuses félicitations hypocrites.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'ils se retirèrent enfin au manoir Rosier. Et elle fut étonnée de voir Evan la conduire dans le salon avant toute chose. Là... Voldemort les attendait. Elizabeth le rencontrait pour la première fois et elle en frissonna de frayeur.

- Bonsoir Miss Yaxley, la salua-t-il. Enfin... Mrs Rosier.

- B... bonsoir, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Vous êtes à présent l'épouse de l'un de mes plus fidèle mangemort.

- Maître, dit Evan en inclinant la tête.

- À l'avenir, je compterai beaucoup sur toi Evan. Comme je l'ai fait pour ton père. Tu m'as déjà été très utile.

- C'est un honneur.

- Oui. Mais je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Bienvenue parmi nous Elizabeth.

- Je... je vous remercie, dit-elle en s'inclinant comme l'avait fait Evan.

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle soupira.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas le voir si vite...

- Tu es ma femme maintenant et tu auras souvent l'occasion de le croiser, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Tout comme de nombreux autres mangemorts. C'est pourquoi...

Il ouvrit un tiroir et à la grande surprise d'Elizabeth, Evan en sortit un poignard. Puis il s'avança vers elle et dit en le lui présentant :

- Voici mon cadeau de mariage.

- Un... poignard ?

- Le manoir est le quartier général du maître. Nous y vivons en permanence mais le reste de ses fidèles y font de fréquentes allées et venues. Et je dois dire que certains sont de vrais dégueulasses. Ne laisse aucun d'eux te souiller. Tu es ma femme, pas une putain. Ne te sépare jamais de ce poignard et n'hésite pas à l'utiliser. Je serais très contrarié d'apprendre que l'un d'eux ait réussi à te passer dessus. On ne se moque pas d'un Rosier et on ne touche pas à ses affaires.

Ses affaires... n'était-elle vraiment qu'un jouet pour lui ? Mais Evan était très fier. Elle devrait faire attention à ne pas le décevoir.

- Par contre ça ne s'applique pas au maître, dit-il en passant derrière elle. Ne pointe jamais une arme vers lui. Sois à la fois fière et humble face à lui.

- Fière et humble ? Dit-elle perplexe. Comment on peut être les deux à la f...

Elle sursauta en sentant Evan couper d'un coup sec avec le poignard les lacets dans le dos de sa robe.

- Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna-t-il en défaisant ses mèches blondes. Et arrange-toi pour ne jamais me faire honte.

- Ou... oui, dit-elle alors qu'il tirait sa robe vers le bas pour la faire tomber à ses pieds.

Elle se tourna vers lui en rougissant, à moitié nue, et elle le vit lancer le poignard sur le bureau avant de défaire sa cravate.

- ça passe aussi par parler sans bégailler, dit-il. Ne montre jamais ta peur.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et quoi qu'il te dise, fais-le, ajouta-t-il en la poussant sur le lit.

Elizabeth retint sa respiration alors qu'Evan retirait sa chemise avant de monter sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Puis il lui retira d'une main experte ses derniers vêtements, et rougissante, Elizabeth le défit de son pantalon. Evan la regarda faire en silence, l'air impassible. Mais elle n'osa pas toucher à son boxer et il le fit disparaître à sa place. Gênée, la jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Et elle déglutit lorsqu'il passa une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher. La main gauche. Et elle savait que la marque des Ténèbres était appuyée contre la peau nue de son dos. Avec hésitation, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et fixa ses yeux. Il était toujours imperturbable. Mais au moins son regard n'était pas froid. Bien qu'il ne soit ni tendre ni chaleureux non plus. Elizabeth se demanda brusquement s'il la trouvait belle maintenant qu'il l'avait vue entièrement. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait un corps bien fait. Il la tenait solidement d'un bras puissant. Plus elle le fixait, plus les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Était-elle vraiment amoureuse ? Ou était-ce seulement de la nervosité ? Les deux peut-être. "Sûrement" pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les lèvres d'Evan. Ça avait été bien trop rapide lors de la cérémonie. Elle voulait un vrai baiser. Peut-être réussirait-elle à y sentir une quelconque affection d'Evan pour elle. Et peut-être... réussirait-elle à déterminer ses propres sentiments. Elizabeth avait envie d'embrasser son mari. Et elle tendit lentement les lèvres vers lui en fermant les yeux. Mais avant même d'avoir pu atteindre les lèvres d'Evan, elle rouvrit les paupières en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il était brusquement entré en elle, emportant d'un coup de rein sa virginité. Elizabeth le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Et la regardant droit dans les yeux, Evan lui dit :

- À partir de maintenant tu es une Rosier. Ne l'oublie jamais.

**~25 juillet 1977~**

Regulus fêtait ses 16 ans. Fêter... pas vraiment. Car ce jour restera une date maudite pour lui. Le 25 juillet 1977... Regulus Black devint mangemort. Pas même majeur, il se retrouva pour la première fois face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Face à Voldemort.

- Bienvenue à toi Regulus, dit-il doucement en souriant. Moi-même et les Rosier sommes ravis de t'accueillir en ce lieu.

En effet, ils se trouvaient chez Evan. Dans son grand salon. Et une vingtaine de mangemorts étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Mr Rosier et son fils se trouvaient juste derrière le fauteuil de Voldemort.

- Approche, l'encouragea celui-ci. Ne crains rien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal aujourd'hui. Bien au contraire. Je vais te faire l'honneur de rejoindre ce cercle de fidèles sorciers. Cela te fait-il plaisir ?

- Oui, maître, dit-il en s'avançant.

- Le voilà qui m'appelle déjà maître. C'est prometteur, dit-il satisfait.

Regulus inclina la tête avant de fixer son regard dans les yeux rouges du mage noir. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Regulus sente soudain l'esprit de Voldemort tenter de pénétrer le sien. Sans broncher et sans difficulté, il le repoussa. Et le mage noir leva les sourcils.

- Intéressant. Qui t'a appris ?

- Mon grand-père.

- Un excellent professeur. Mais je m'interroge. Pourquoi me fermer ton esprit ?

- Je n'ouvre mon esprit à personne.

Le mage noir éclata de rire.

- En voilà un qui ne manque pas de répondant. Bien, bien Regulus. Tu me seras utile auprès de Dumbledore. Vu ton niveau je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à repousser son esprit. Mais en ce qui me concerne méfie-toi. Ce n'était qu'un test rapide.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne réessayes pas ? Vas-y que je te ridiculise devant ta bande de mangemorts".

- Evan m'a parlé... d'un certain incident ayant eu lieu au cours de l'année. Tu étais le champion de Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître.

- Et que s'est-il passé lors de la deuxième épreuve ?

Regulus se tendit. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à cette question.

- Un passé révolu est apparu dans un miroir, répondit-il.

- Révolu... mais qui t'a tout de même arraché des larmes.

- J'avais une poussière dans l'oeil.

- Bien sûr, rit Voldemort. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est la taille de cette poussière. À quel point as-tu regretté le départ de ton frère ?

- Je l'ai regretté sur le coup, avoua-t-il. Mais plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est parti, il a abandonné sa famille et renié son sang.

- Le noble sang des Black. Comment Sirius a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ?

- Il est né ainsi.

- Tu as beaucoup de haine pour lui, dit-il en souriant amusé.

- Oui. Maître.

- Irais-tu jusqu'à prendre sa vie ?

- S'il le faut maître.

- Hum... encore une question Regulus. Saurais-tu comment ton grand-père a su que je désirais m'emparer du trésor de votre famille ?

-...

- Il a placé ta cousine Véga sous haute protection. Je ne peux l'atteindre ni elle ni le trésor.

- Je ne sais pas maître. Il est méfiant depuis la découverte du vol.

- Mais c'est Véga la voleuse. Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de quelqu'un d'autre. À moins qu'on l'ait prévenu.

- À moins qu'il ait lu la gazette du sorcier.

- Continue... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'incident de Sally Finnigan, maître. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a été ensorcelée pour fouiller le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Mais c'était surtout pour fouiller les affaires d'Aurore Devan. Ma mère l'a accusée du vol en public, aux Trois Balais. Mon grand-père n'est pas idiot, il sait que quelqu'un à Poudlard a voulu récupérer le trésor. Et si cette personne savait que Véga le détenait... elle serait en danger. De plus il tient à sa petite-fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle souffre de la même maladie dont est morte sa femme. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il souhaite la protéger.

- En effet, dit le mage en réfléchissant. Mais tu peux rendre visite à Véga. Récupérer le trésor pour moi.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à lui retirer la chaîne du cou.

- Il suffirait de lui trancher la tête, dit Macnair en souriant.

- Remarque pertinente Walden, dit Voldemort amusé.

Celui-ci s'inclina et Regulus dit :

- Mais si je fais ça... personne ne m'apprendra les secrets du trésor. Vous ne pourrez pas connaître son fonctionnement exact. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un objet dangereux, délicat à manier.

- Oui... c'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et j'imagine qu'il est inutile d'essayer de faire plier l'esprit d'Arcturus. Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre tes 17 ans Regulus. Pour que ton cher grand-père puisse enfin te révéler les secrets du trésor de ta famille. Tu iras ensuite toi-même tuer ta cousine et tu me ramèneras ce trésor. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui... maître.

- Aurais-je perçu une pointe d'hésitation ?

- Non maître. C'est juste que... je n'ai encore jamais coupé de tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Regulus serra les dents. "Si seulement je pouvais couper_** ta**_ face de serpent !"

- Bien ! Dit Voldemort en se levant. Approche plus près. Il est temps.

Regulus s'avança et soutint de nouveau son regard. Voldemort sourit et tendit la main.

- Ton bras gauche.

Regulus le lui présenta et le mage lui releva la manche. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour réprimer un frisson. Il avait la peau aussi froide que la glace. Et ça le dégoûtait.

- ça risque de faire mal, le prévint-il avec un petit sourire.

Regulus était prêt. Et il ne détourna pas le regard. Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit et il s'exclama :

- _**Morsmordre atramentum !**_

Regulus serra le poing et les dents. C'était comme un fer chauffé à blanc qu'on aurait lentement appliqué sur sa peau. Très lentement. Le processus dura une éternité à ses yeux. Voyant ses effort pour ne pas crier, le mage noir se mit à rire.

- Parfait, dit-il alors que la douleur cessait enfin. Parfait Regulus. Le plus jeune et de loin le plus brave.

Puis il saisit son poignet et le força à lever le bras pour que tous puissent voir la marque des Ténèbres.

- Saluez votre nouveau frère, ordonna-t-il.

Tous les mangemorts s'inclinèrent brièvement. Puis Voldemort relâcha Regulus. Celui-ci put alors observer son nouveau tatouage. Le voir au bras d'un autre c'était quelque chose... mais le porter soi-même...

- À présent je peux te confier Poudlard Regulus. Tu remplaceras Evan. Et tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles. Toi et les Serpentards accomplirez au maximum ma volonté. Faites regretter aux nés-Moldus et aux sang-mêlés d'avoir osé mettre un pied dans ce château. Faites-leur regretter leur existence.

- Oui maître.

- J'ai entendu dire que le jeune Severus était lui aussi prometteur, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Evan.

- Oui maître, répondit celui-ci. Le meilleur des 7e année de Serpentard. Et ils ne seront pas les seuls sous la charge de Regulus. J'ai un espion... au sein même des Gryffondors.

- Qui ? Demanda Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui qui a ensorcelé Sally Finnigan. Peter Pettigrow.

"Peter ? L'un des Maraudeurs ? Alors c'était lui ! Le _**salaud**_ qui a dénoncé Véga !" pensa Regulus.

- Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit Evan ? Demanda Voldemort amusé.

- ça n'a pas été difficile maître. Il tient énormément à sa mère.

- Ah la famille... voilà ce qu'on récolte à vouloir s'y attacher. Bien Regulus, utilise-le si tu le juges nécessaire.

- Oui maître.

- Tu n'auras malheureusement pas d'insigne de préfet comme Evan. Mais tu sauras sûrement te faire respecter. Sans problème, dit-il en souriant.

- Assurément maître, dit-il en s'inclinant.

**~10 août 1977~**

Dumbledore marchait dans les rues sombres de Pré-au-lard. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. La plupart des établissements étaient fermés. Mais celui qu'il rejoignait était toujours ouvert. Et il poussa la porte de la Tête de Sanglier. Jetant un regard rapide à la salle, il sourit en la trouvant vide. Enfin presque. Un homme dormait lourdement près d'une des fenêtres, la tête posée sur la table et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu toujours en main. Et il ne fallait pas oublier le barman. Son adorable petit frère, Abelforth. Il fixait Albus tout en essuyant l'un de ses verres, lui adressant un regard noir témoignant de toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. C'est à dire presque aucune. Mais Albus n'en fit pas cas et referma la porte avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir. Il prit place sur le tabouret placé juste sous le nez d'Abelforth et dit aimablement :

- Bonsoir Ab.

- Al, répondit plus sombrement son frère.

Albus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas appelés par nos petits noms.

Mais son frère ne riait pas. Albus venait rarement le voir. Et jamais sans raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Ab.

- Un verre d'hydromel pour commencer. Mais j'ai aussi une faveur à te demander.

- Une faveur ? Demanda son frère soupçonneux en déposant le verre essuyé devant lui et débouchant une bouteille d'hydromel.

- Oui, dit Albus en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle presque vide. Je vois que les affaires ne fonctionnent pas très bien.

- Je m'en sors parfaitement bien. T'es quand même pas venu me demander d'être prof chez toi ? dit-il d'un ton sous-entendant qu'il n'accepterait jamais.

- Non, je sais à quel point tu tiens à ta Tête de Sanglier. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours interrogé sur le nom de ton pub. Je suppose que la "Tête de Chèvre" ça ne faisait pas très vendeur.

Abelforth posa violemment la bouteille d'hydromel sur le comptoir ce qui fit sauter le verre d'Albus, renversant la moitié de son contenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répéta Ab.

- Oui, venons en aux faits, dit son frère en croisant les doigts. Comme tout le monde dans ce pays tu sais très bien qui est Voldemort.

Albus observa son frère derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ab n'avait pas bronché en entendant ce nom. Il attendait la suite, son silence étant signe d'affirmation.

- Son pouvoir prend de plus en plus d'ampleur Ab, dit Albus avec un léger sourire. Il faut que quelqu'un mette un terme à cela.

- Et en tant que grand défenseur de la justice, c'est forcément toi qui va t'en charger ? Dit ironiquement son frère.

- Et bien j'espérais que_** nous**_ pourrions nous en charger.

- Tu rêves Albus. Je n'irai jamais plus loin que la porte de ce pub.

- C'est parfait, dit joyeusement son frère. J'avais justement besoin de toi ici.

- Comment ça ? Dit-il d'autant plus soupçonneux.

- Je suis en train de former un ordre. Composé de personnes déterminées à le vaincre. L'Ordre du Phénix.

- Un _**ordre**_ ? Ça te ressemble bien. Et tu en seras le chef bien sûr ?

- Il n'y a pas de chef lorsque chacun risque sa vie.

- Mais quel rapport avec moi et mon pub ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- J'aimerais, sans vouloir te commander, que tu acceptes d'ouvrir ta porte aux membres de cet ordre.

- Tu veux faire de mon pub un quartier général ?! S'exclama Abelforth.

- Moins fort Ab, je t'en prie, dit Albus en jetant un oeil au sorcier endormi près de la fenêtre.

- Oublie-le celui-là, il est en coma éthylique depuis une heure. Mais c'est bien ça hein ? Tu veux réquisitionner mon pub !

- Je ne réquisitionne rien du tout. Je te demande juste de les laisser se réunir ici de temps en temps. Pour qu'ils puissent échanger leurs résultats et leurs informations.

- Un pub ce n'est pas très discret.

- Justement, personne ne s'y attendra. Et mes membres sauront parler par code entre eux. Ne t'en fait pas pour eux.

Abelforth réfléchit quelques instants. Se demandant si l'entreprise de son frère pourrait lui rapporter quelque chose. Ou lui causer du tort...

-... je veux bien fermer mon bar une fois par semaine, dit-il finalement. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus !

- C'est parfait. Et ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde payera sa consommation, dit-il en levant son verre.

- J'espère bien. Mais dis-moi, combien de membres as-tu déjà trouvé pour ton fameux Ordre du Phénix ?

- Deux, répondit Albus en buvant une gorgée d'hydromel. Délicieux.

- Deux ? Vous n'allez pas aller bien loin à trois.

- Non, j'ai dit deux. Toi et moi.

- Tu te payes ma tête ? Dit Ab en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu réquisitionnes mon pub alors que tu n'as même pas de membre ?! S'écria son frère. Et ne me compte pas parmi eux ! Tout ce que j'accepterai de faire c'est ouvrir la porte et servir les boissons !

- Calme-toi. Je ne te demande rien de plus. Et avant de fonder un ordre, il faut s'assurer qu'on a un endroit sûr pour l'y accueillir. Je te fais confiance Ab. Par contre... pas à lui.

Albus pointa sa baguette vers le sorcier endormi et lui lança un sortilège d'amnésie. Son bras tenant la bouteille tomba de la table, ballant, et son précieux Whisky éclata au sol. Puis il poussa un puissant ronflement.

- Je te l'avais dit, lui fit remarquer Ab. Il est dans le coltar. Il ne se serait souvenu de rien de toute façon.

- On est jamais trop prudent, dit Albus en rangeant sa baguette et reprenant son verre.

- Et... est-ce que tu as un semblant de plan ?

- Je vois que tu es quand même intéressé, dit Albus amusé.

- Alors ?

- Pas vraiment. Même si je sais qu'il convoite quelque chose. Mais ça lui est inaccessible pour l'instant. Tout comme à moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Ce qui me navre, c'est que le jeune Regulus Black n'ait pas pu lui échapper. Il est devenu mangemort il y a quelques semaines.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Comme j'ai toujours su qu'Evan Rosier portait la marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort a fait de Regulus son remplaçant à Poudlard. C'est lui qui sera à la tête des Serpentards cette année.

- Pourquoi Voldemort ferait-il confiance à un gamin de 16 ans ?

- Parce que notre jeune ami est un parfait occlumens. Berner Voldemort à un si jeune âge... ça relève de l'exploit. Et le mage noir espère que le moment venu, Regulus pourrait lui ramener la chose qu'il désire tant. Avant de lui en apprendre tous les secrets.

- Quelle chose ?

- Pardonne-moi mais je garderai le mystère là dessus. Après tout, tu n'es pas un membre de mon ordre, dit-il malicieusement.

Abelforth lui arracha le verre des mains et vida le fond dans l'évier.

- C'était très mal poli Ab, lui fit remarquer son frère.

- Tu as fini de boire. Sors avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai encore une faveur à te demander.

Abelforth leva un sourcil.

- Tu me prends pour le père Noël ?

- En fait... si on y regarde bien...

- Et ta tête tu l'as vue ?! S'exclama Ab furieux.

- Ah, les mystères de la génétique. Mais détends-toi, ce n'est rien de très dangereux. Enfin... je l'espère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?

- Et bien... dit Albus en se balançant sur son tabouret. Si par hasard, une nuit de 30 juin, une jeune fille vient frapper à ta porte pour te demander une chambre... donne-lui celle du deuxième étage.

Les deux frères se fixèrent en silence. Abelforth essayait de déterminer ce que cachait Albus derrière cette étrange demande.

- Je ne loue pas la chambre du deuxième étage.

- Je sais. Mais tu la loueras à cette jeune fille. Et tu t'arrangeras pour la garder ici le plus longtemps possible. Si jamais elle décide de partir faute d'argent... propose lui un travail.

- Albus tu as vu cette salle ? Elle est vide ! Avec quoi je suis censé la payer cette gosse ?

- Propose-lui de travailler en échange de la chambre.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Qui est-elle ?

- Une amie, dit mystérieusement Albus en souriant.

- Et tu ne peux pas héberger ton amie au château ?

- Non, et elle ne devra pas se douter que tu essayes de la retenir. Ni que je t'ai demandé cette faveur. Si elle pense que je sais qu'elle est ici, elle disparaitra. Et j'aimerais garder un oeil sur elle. C'est une jeune fille très importante.

- Et à quoi elle ressemble ?

- À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop.

Abelforth soupira.

- C'est ton amie et tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ? Tu as au moins son nom j'espère.

- Non plus.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas quel genre de nom elle serait capable d'inventer. Ni quelle apparence elle pourrait prendre. C'est une métamorphomage. Je l'ai compris seulement après son départ. Et je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ça semble tellement évident... je ne vois pas à qui d'autre le jeune Lupin aurait pu se lier. Le caractère de la petite Nymphadora est déjà si proche de celui d'Aur...

- Épargne-moi tes divagations, le coupa Abelforth.

- Elle voudra se cacher. À supposer qu'elle vienne. Je m'inquiète peut être pour rien et elle sera par miracle retournée chez elle. Mais j'en doute, dit-il en souriant amusé.

- Et elle_** pourrait**_ venir le 30 juin prochain ?

- Ou celui d'après. Ou encore d'après. Mais elle choisira sûrement ton pub. C'est une planque plus... _**discrète**_ que le Chaudron Baveur.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il en sentant la critique masquée. Mais pourquoi la chambre du deuxième ? Il n'y a que moi qui vit là haut et je n'aime pas qu'on envahisse mon espace vital.

- Garde-la près de toi et protège-la. Je t'en prie Ab, prend soin d'elle. Si elle revient c'est pour effectuer des choses lourdes de conséquences. Je lui fais confiance, elle agira pour le mieux mais... même elle ne peut pas tout prévoir.

- Très bien, je ferai ce qu'il faut. Mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop de graine. Sinon ça va mal se passer.

- Tu verras bien, pouffa son frère en se levant. Merci pour le verre.

- J'ai jamais dit que je t'offrais à boire ! Par ici la monnaie !

- Tu plaisantes ? Entre ce que tu as renversé sur le comptoir et dans l'évier, je n'ai même pas bu le quart. Mais je suppose que je devrais me montrer reconnaissant pour ce que tu as accepté de faire pour moi.

Il sortit un Gallion de sa poche et le lança à son frère qui l'attrapa d'une main.

- Garde la monnaie, dit Albus en s'avançant vers la porte.

Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers l'homme toujours endormi et lui jeta un nouveau sortilège d'amnésie.

- Laisse le cerveau de ce pauvre homme tranquille ! S'exclama Abelforth.

- Moi aussi j'ai été ravi de te revoir cher petit frère, sourit Albus en sortant.

**~1er Septembre 1977~**

Lily traînait sa valise sur le quai de la voie 93/4. Ses parents venaient de la laisser, Pétunia ayant eu raison d'eux à force de soupirer et de râler sans cesse. C'était toujours le même cinéma à chaque rentrée. Sa soeur refusait de l'accompagner jusqu'au départ du train. Mais maintenant Lily avait l'habitude. Et elle avait 17 ans. Déjà majeure chez les sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas sa soeur qui occupait ses pensées en ce moment. Non, Lily cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Et ce fut lui qui la trouva le premier.

- Lily !

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que James l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec urgence. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, le sentant la soulever de terre avant de tourner sur lui-même. Ils rirent et le jeune homme la reposa au sol. Puis déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres il murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Oui, je vois ça, sourit-elle.

- Hum hum, dit quelqu'un près d'eux en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Un couple les observait amusés. Un grand homme brun aux yeux noisette et une femme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noir d'encre.

- Ah oui, dit James. Papa, maman, je vous présente Lily Evans. Lily, voici Charlus et Dorea Potter.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit Lily en rougissant légèrement et leur tendant la main.

- De même, répondit Charlus en souriant et prenant sa main. Après avoir entendu parler de vous pendant des années, il est heureux que nous vous rencontrions enfin.

- Papa, dit James gêné.

- Disons que j'ai mis du temps à me décider, dit Lily amusée.

- Une éternité, dit James en l'enlaçant par la taille. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, plus le droit de t'échapper.

- Je... ne compte pas m'échapper, dit-elle gênée.

Cela fit très plaisir à James et il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Vos parents sont des gens charmants, dit Dorea en serrant la main de Lily. Je suis ravie de rencontrer leur fille.

- Oh oui, je vous remercie beaucoup, dit Lily. Avec les enchantements que vous avez lancé sur la maison je me sens rassurée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Charlus. C'est notre travail d'Aurors de protéger les gens des mauvais sorciers. Et puis James a lourdement insisté.

- Ses parents sont Moldus, ils ne peuvent pas se défendre, répondit son fils.

- Ne vous en faites pas Lily, dit Dorea. Il est déjà difficile pour les sorciers de retrouver des Moldus, et avec les mesures que nous avons prises personne ne s'en prendra à votre famille.

- Merci infiniment, sourit-elle.

- Nous continuons tout de même à faire un tour près de chez vous de temps en temps, ajouta Charlus. Laissez-moi vous dire que votre mère fait un thé excellent.

- C'est sa grande fierté, rit Lily.

- Elle peut aussi être fière de vous avoir pour fille, dit Dorea en souriant. Je vois que vous êtes préfète-en-chef.

- Oui, dit Lily en baissant les yeux sur son nouvel insigne.

- Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama James qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu aurais dû m'envoyer une lettre.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Et je pensais que tu le verrais tout de suite.

- Oui mais, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi tu comprends ? Dit-il en l'embrassant cette fois sur les lèvres.

- James ! Dit-elle gênée qu'il agisse ainsi devant ses parents.

- Je crois qu'on va aller faire un petit tour Dorea chérie, dit Charlus en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme avant de l'embrasser. On t'attend sur le bord du quai James.

"Ah je vois... tel père tel fils" pensa Lily en les regardant s'éloigner tel un petit couple tout juste tombés amoureux.

- Nous aussi on va faire un tour Lily chérie ? Demanda James amusé en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Arrête tout de suite, le prévint-elle.

- James ! Lily !

Sirius accourait vers eux en compagnie de Remus. Et il leur demanda aussitôt :

- Alors ces vacances ? Bien passées ?

- Oui... dit James en l'observant avec attention.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Sirius aussi souriant. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... son ami ressassait encore sombrement le départ d'Aurore. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour déterminer que Sirius se_** forçait **_à sourire. James échangea un regard avec Remus et celui-ci lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait remarqué.

- Et toi ? Demanda Lily. Tu as emménagé dans ta nouvelle maison ?

- Ouais. La maison de mon oncle Alphard est assez spacieuse. Et elle est bien moins sombre que le trou à rat dans lequel je vivais. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que les fenêtres étaient imperméables au soleil dans cette maudite maison ancestrale. Je vous ferai visiter quand vous voudrez.

- Avec plaisir, dit James. Mais... tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le sourire de Sirius se crispa. Et il détourna la tête, mettant ses mains dans ses poche et répondant :

- Ouais... ça va, merci.

James regrettait un peu de lui avoir posé cette question. Mais voir Sirius se forcer ainsi n'était pas plus rassurant que de voir son air sombre. Lily fit signe à James qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Et le Remus demanda :

- Où est Peter ?

- On ne l'a pas encore vu. Sûrement collé à sa mère, plaisanta James.

Mais le jeune homme avait quitté sa mère depuis un moment. Il était adossé, tremblant, contre l'un des piliers du quai. Et sur sa droite, juste à l'angle, une bande de quatre Serpentards était rassemblée autour d'un cinquième. Avery, Mulciber, Travers et Severus... entouraient Regulus Black, nonchalamment adossé contre le pilier.

- Ne tremble pas autant Pettigrow, dit-il sans même tourner les yeux vers lui. Tu vas finir par attirer l'attention.

Peter acquiesça vivement mais ses efforts furent inutiles. Ses yeux ne cessaient de lancer des regards nerveux à la ronde, cherchant les autres Gryffondors et espérant qu'ils ne le voient pas en si mauvaise compagnie. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ?" pensa Regulus en jetant un regard en coin à Peter.

- Écoute-moi bien, dit-il finalement. Tiens-toi tranquille cette année. Ne fais rien qui puisse te trahir. Sois le gentil petit Maraudeur que tu as toujours été.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Mulciber en fronçant les sourcils. Il nous sera utile pour...

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, le coupa Regulus en lui lançant un regard noir.

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un petit...

- Un petit quoi ? Demanda dangereusement Regulus en l'agrippant par le devant de sa chemise.

Il avait utilisé le bras gauche. Et Mulciber baissa les yeux sur le bout de la queue noire du serpent tatoué sur l'avant bras de Regulus qui dépassait de sa manche légèrement retroussée. Mulciber ne répondit rien et Regulus le relâcha avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Puis il offrit un regard circulaire aux Serpentards qui finirent tous par baisser les yeux. Oh... comme ça leur en coûtait ! Se voir donner des ordres par le plus jeune d'entre eux. Tous en 7e année. Et devant obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à un 6e année. Seul Severus garda les yeux levés. Mais lui, il n'avait aucune intention de défier Regulus. Il préférait de loin l'avoir comme leader plutôt que Rosier ou n'importe lequel de ses camarades. Et il s'entendait bien avec le jeune Black. Alors peut-être réussirait-il à le convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre à Lily cette année.

- Donc, Pettigrow, reprit Regulus. Pas de vagues. Idiot et maladroit comme tu l'es, tu te ferais prendre immédiatement. Je suis toujours sidéré que personne ne te soupçonne d'avoir ensorcelé Sally Finnigan l'année dernière. Tu seras plus utile au maître après Poudlard. Alors fais-toi discret.

- O... oui.

- Va.

Peter ne se fit pas prier. Et il partit à la recherche de ses "amis".

- Allons-y, dit Regulus en se dirigeant vers le train.

Ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans l'un des wagons. Ils choisirent le compartiment le plus reculé et s'installèrent. Severus fut le seul à s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Regulus. Les autres ruminant toujours leur frustration.

- Du changement pour Véga ? Demanda Severus à son voisin.

- Non... toujours dans le coma, répondit-il sombrement.

- Ah... et heu... tu sais Regulus... au sujet de...

- Pas maintenant, le coupa-t-il.

Regulus fixait toujours ses trois autres acolytes. Il savait pertinament de quoi Severus voulait lui parler. De Lily Evans. Ils étaient toujours censés s'occuper d'elle. Et des autres nés-Moldus et sang-mêlés. "Severus est de sang-mêlé et personne ne m'a demandé de lui régler son compte" pensa Regulus exaspéré. La croisade qu'il était censé mener à Poudlard n'avait strictement aucun sens. "Comme si aucun d'eux n'a pas un peu de sang Moldu dans les veines" se dit-il en fixant Avery, Mulciber et Travers. Mais Regulus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les retenir. Voldemort l'apprendrait et c'en serait fini de lui. Il devrait jouer jusqu'au bout son rôle de chef suprême des Serpentards. "Mais pas comme Rosier. _**Jamais**_... comme lui".

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il faiblement pour que seul Severus l'entende.

Celui-ci se redressa sur son siège avant de s'affaisser soulagé. Regulus ne comptait pas s'en prendre à Lily. Ou du moins, il essayerait d'en garder les Serpentards éloignés. Tout comme il avait déjà réussi à écarter Peter. Le Gryffondor aurait pu faire de gros dégats s'il l'avait gardé sous la main. Si Peter n'avait pas encore été découvert... c'est qu'il n'était pas si idiot que ça.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent des calèches devant les portes d'entrée, les Serpentards croisèrent les 7e années de Gryffondor. Tous là. Sauf une. Aurore. Regulus n'en fut pas étonné, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui murmura :

- Devan n'est pas là.

- J'ai vu.

Il avait aussi parfaitement vu son frère. Et lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Les deux garçons se fixèrent longuement. Sirius observant avec répugnance sa bande de faux amis placée derrière lui. Et Regulus affrontant son regard. Oui, Sirius savait ce qu'il était devenu. C'était l'évidence même. Et il poussa un soupir méprisant avant de suivre ses amis en direction de la grande salle. Entrant dans le hall, les Serpentards entendirent Mary demander :

- Mais où est Aurore ?

Regulus vit de loin son frère serrer les poings.

-... retournée en France, répondit Marlene.

**~15 Septembre 1977~**

Les Gryffondors prennaient joyeusement leur petit déjeuner. James venait de sortir une blague et tout le monde éclata de rire. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des hiboux. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se pose devant le jeune Potter.

- ça alors, dit-il en prenant l'enveloppe frappée d'un grand M noir. Une lettre du ministère.

- Tu n'as rien fait d'illégal j'espère, dit Lily méfiante.

- Tu sais bien que je suis sage maintenant, dit-il amusé en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Lily se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle entendit le froissement du papier. James avait crispé si fort ses doigts sur la lettre qu'il aurait pu la déchirer. Et son visage... si pâle, les yeux écarquillés.

- James ? Dit-elle inquiète.

Elle sursauta lorsque son petit ami se leva d'un bond. Puis il s'élança vers le hall sans un regard en arrière.

- James ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Le jeune homme avait poussé les portes d'entrée du château et il prit de grandes respirations une fois dans le parc. Tournant les yeux dans tous les sens, levant les bras pour se prendre la tête dans les mains. Relisant la lettre. Il était devenur comme fou, agité.

- C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible.. murmurait-il sans cesse.

Finalement il se laissa tomber sur les marches et relut la lettre une dernière fois. Avant de baisser la tête sur ses genoux. "Non..."

- James, dit Lily en sortant à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, les épaules tremblantes, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Lily comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Une chose qui l'avait anéanti. Elle s'assit sur les marches à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Il mit du temps. Mais finalement :

- Ils sont morts Lily...

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement. Morts ? Qui ? Baissant les yeux sur la lettre du ministère, elle obtint sa réponse. Signée du bureau des Aurors... la lettre annonçait le décès de Dorea et Charlus Potter.

- James... dit-elle douloureusement en posant son front contre son épaule.

- Ils ont été assassinés, dit-il la gorge serrée. Toute une bande de mangemorts leur est tombé dessus.

Dire qu'ils étaient encore vivants et souriants deux semaines auparavent sur le quai de la gare...

- Est-ce que la lettre parle de... Rosier ? Demanda faiblement Lily.

James leva la tête. Et il vit les larmes sur les joues de Lily. Elle avait un regard tellement coupable.

- Non, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si ! C'est de ma faute James. Sans moi Rosier n'aurait jamais rien eu contre tes parents... ils seraient toujours en vie.

- C'est faux. Mes parents étaient Aurors, ils prenaient des risques chaque jour. Ils se seraient fait attaquer même sans toi.

- Peut-être pas si tôt... peut-être pas maintenant... je suis désolée...!

- Je t'en prie Lily... dit-il la voix tremblante. C'est déjà assez dur je... ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles.

James versait des larmes et elle le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se sentir coupable. James avait besoin d'elle. Besoin qu'elle soit forte pour lui. Car en cet instant il était devenu parfaitement vulnérable. Il pleurait contre elle comme un enfant. Il l'avait toujours protégée, rassurée. C'était à elle de le faire pour lui à présent. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'appaiser, passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Et l'embrassant sur le front.

- ça va aller James. Je suis avec toi.

**~28 septembre 1977~**

Sirius venait de quitter la cabane hurlante. Assis contre le tronc d'arbre de la clairière, il attendait. Les yeux fixés sur la pleine lune, le jeune homme espérait que la soeur d'Aurore serait toujours dans les parages. Car pour une raison inconnue... Dora n'était pas repartie avec elle. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec la demi-Vélane qu'il pourrait parler d'Aurore. Qu'il pourrait enfin alléger le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et peut-être même... trouver le moyen de rejoindre Aurore.

Sirius attendit jusqu'au lever du soleil. Mais personne ne se montra.

**~31 octobre 1977~**

C'était à nouveau la fête des morts. Comme chaque année. Et Marlene ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son frère, Nicolas, blessé mortellement par des mangemorts. Marchant dans les couloirs du château seule avec sa tristesse, la jeune fille se figea lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un lui barrer le passage. Mulciber.

- Ah, dit-il satisfait. Te voilà enfin seule.

Marlene tressaillit avant de se retourner pour s'enfuir. Mais elle trouva Travers derrière elle. Sortant sa baguette, elle les pointa tour à tour.

- Ne m'approchez pas.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et levèrent leur baguette vers elle.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Mulciber. Tu me sembles bien nerveuse McKinnon.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Oui... pour _**te**_ faire regretter d'être là !

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama-t-elle en dirigeant finalement sa baguette vers Travers.

Le garçon fut touché et tomba en arrière au sol. Mais Marlene n'eut pas le temps de fuir. Muciber l'avait propulsée contre le mur d'un tour de baguette. Poussant un gémissement, elle s'affaissa au sol. Mais il la tira vers le haut par le devant de son chemisier.

- Regarde-moi bien sale sang-mêlée, dit-il en appuyant sa baguette sur sa joue. Mon visage va t'accompagner dans tes cauchemars.

Il fit glisser sa baguette de sa joue jusqu'à son cou et Marlene trembla.

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, dit-il en souriant. Je t'ai loupée en 5e année, mais ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois. Sirius n'est pas là pour te sauver.

- Non c'est vrai... murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de défi. Mais je ne tremble pas de peur Mulciber. Seulement de dégoût. Tu n'as pas réussi à t'en prendre seul à moi, alors tu te ramènes à deux contre une fille. Espèce de _**lâche**_ !

- Endolor...!

Il fut coupé par un grand coup de pied qu'on venait de lui balancer dans les côtes. Tombant de côté, il s'étalla violemment au sol. Marlene glissa contre le mur et elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Il lui tournait le dos, mains dans les poches, venant à peine de rabaisser sa jambe. Marlene le reconnut et sourit en disant :

- Siriu...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Mulciber ? La coupa soudainement la voix du garçon.

Marlene écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas celle de Sirius.

- Et toi Regulus ?! Répliqua le Serpentard en se relevant péniblement. Pourquoi ce coup de pied ?

Regulus se tourna enfin d'un quart de tour pour faire face à son camarade et Marlene put voir sa cravate vert et argent. Ainsi que son visage... "Comment ai-je fait pour le confondre avec Sirius ?" Le regard de Regulus était noir. Il avait légèrement grandit pendant l'été. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Suffisament pour encadrer son regard ténébreux. Oui, il ressemblait un peu plus à Sirius. Mais sa façon de se tenir et son regard criaient qu'il était Regulus Arcturus Black. Le digne hériter de la maison Black. Et à la tête des Serpentards à la place de Rosier cette année. Marlene savait cela. Alors pourquoi avait-il interrompu Mulciber ?

- Je vous ai demandé de me ramener Evans, dit-il dangereusement au 7e année. Pas de vous amuser en chemin.

Marlene retint son souffle. Lui ramener Lily ?

- Tu permets ? Dit Mulciber en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai une affaire à régler avec cette sang-mêlée.

Il se pencha sur Marlene et la saisit par le bras. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque, la seconde qui suivit, Regulus attrapa le poignet de Mulciber avant de lui arracher Marlene des mains. Et il la poussa derrière lui.

- Non je ne te permets pas, répliqua Regulus en serrant le poignet de Muciber. J'ai donné un ordre, je m'attends à ce que vous le suiviez !

- J'en ai pour deux secondes !

- Tu vas obéir !

Et Regulus releva sa manche gauche d'un coup sec avant d'ajouter :

- À moins que tu veuilles que je l'appelle.

- Tu... ne ferais pas ça, dit-il en baissant des yeux anxieux sur la marque des Ténèbres.

- Vraiment ? Dit Regulus en dirigeant sa baguette vers la marque.

- Ok ! Dit Mulciber. C'est bon. Je vais chercher Evans.

- Réveille cet idiot de Travers et amenez-la moi. Elle est seule à la bibliothèque.

Marlene retint son souffle. Était-ce vrai ? Lily était-elle sans défense à la bibliothèque ? Regulus relâcha Mulciber et il se tourna vers elle.

- Moi je m'occupe d'elle, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Mulciber eut un petit rictus alors qu'il se précipitait sur Travers pour le réveiller. Puis les deux Serpentards partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Allongée au sol, et seule dans le couloir avec Regulus, Marlene ne pouvait que rester muette alors qu'il continuait de la fixer. Que comptait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire par : _**je m'occupe d'elle**_ ? Soudain il s'avança vers elle et tendit le bras. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant la marque des Ténèbres. "Alors c'est vrai... Sirius avait raison". Le frère aîné n'arrêtait pas d'affirmer que Regulus était devenu mangemort pendant l'été. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle pensait que si jamais il devait le devenir un jour... ce serait après sa scolarité. Mais il l'était déjà et c'était pour ça que les Serpentards lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil.

Regulus avait vu son mouvement de recul et il pouvait voir sa frayeur alors qu'elle contemplait la marque noire sur son bras gauche. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas et l'attrapa par le bras. La jeune fille retint une exclamation alors qu'il la tirait vers lui. Mais il la mit simplement debout. Puis il la relâcha et tira sur sa manche avant de replaçer ses mains dans ses poches. Marlene le fixa étonnée. Et elle déglutit en le voyant avancer. Mais le jeune homme passa à côté d'elle sans même la frôler et il s'éloigna lentement. Marlene se retourna vers lui et prit une inspiration avant de dire :

- Lily... Lily n'est pas à la bibliothèque. N'est-ce pas ?

Regulus sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Puis il continua son chemin.

- Merci Regulus, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

**~14 février 1978~**

Sirius était dans le parc, appuyé contre l'arbre sous lequel il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Aurore. Lors des journées comme celles-ci où les souvenirs marquant avec elle affluaient dans son esprit... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur les lieux où cela s'était passé. Où il avait eu ses plus beaux moments avec elle. Sirius frissonna. Il faisait froid. Et il remit correctement en place son bonnet blanc à la laine effilée. Il avait des trous en plusieurs endroits et ne protégeait pas vraiment du froid. Mais le simple fait de le porter provoquait en lui une douce chaleur. Car il se souvenait alors du sourire d'Aurore lorsqu'elle le lui avait mis sur la tête. Et puis c'était comme... un cadeau d'adieu. La jeune fille lui laissait un souvenir d'elle. Jamais il ne s'en séparerait. Jamais il ne porterait d'autre bonnet. Et tant pis s'il devait mourir de froid.

- Heu... bonjour, dit timidement une petite voix près de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune Poufsouffle qui s'était approchée. Les yeux baissés, cachés par sa frange de cheveux blonds, elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Ses mains étaient placées nerveusement dans son dos et ses joues étaient rougies par la gêne.

- Je... je suis Dorcas Meadowes. En 5e année à Poufsouffle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il.

- Je... je suis venue pour... heu...

Elle semblait visiblement chercher ses mots, tête toujours baissée. Quand finalement, après s'être mordue les lèvres, elle tendit vers lui la lettre qu'elle cachait dans son dos et s'exclama :

- Je t'aime Sirius !

Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné. Une fille qui approchait un garçon aussi timidement un 14 février... il n'y avait qu'une raison possible. Une confession. Mais elle avait choisi la mauvaise personne.

- Je suis désolé Dorcas, dit-il doucement. Je te remercie d'avoir eu le courage de me le dire mais... je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.

La blonde leva enfin la tête. Et il croisa son regard bleu. Le coeur de Sirius se serra. Elle lui ressemblait un peu.

- Oh... dit-elle déçue en ramenant sa lettre sur sa poitrine. Mais peut-être que...

- Je peux la lire si tu veux. Mais ça ne changera rien. Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Ni toi, ni aucune autre fille. Il n'y en a qu'une seule dans mon coeur.

- Aurore Devan ?

Sirius crispa la mâchoire.

- Oui...

- Je pensais que... puisqu'elle n'est plus là...

- Elle est partie, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier. Jamais. Je suis désolé.

- Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, dit-elle gênée en fourant sa lettre dans sa poche. Si aucune autre fille n'a ses chances...

- Aucune.

- Alors je pense pouvoir l'accepter, sourit-elle.

La voir sourire lui rappelait aussi douloureusement Aurore.

- Merci quand même de m'avoir écoutée. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Sirius soupira et retomba adossé contre l'arbre. Jusqu'ici son humeur morose avait tenu les filles éloignées. Dorcas était la première à tenter sa chance cette année. Après l'absence très remarquée d'Aurore en début d'année, Sirius s'y attendait. Mais il ne pensait pas que la première fille qu'il devrait repousser lui ressemblerait ainsi. Mais accepter les sentiments de Dorcas c'était mentir, à elle et à lui-même. C'était se torturer à petit feu. Car elle n'était pas Aurore. Personne... peu importe la ressemblance... ne pourrait remplacer la jeune fille dans son coeur.

**~21 juin 1978~**

Marlene venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Et elle était sur le point de monter l'escalier des filles quand elle remarqua Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un petit miroir en main. Se rappelant qu'il en avait offert un similaire à Aurore un an plus tôt, la jeune fille s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sirius sursauta avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Oh... Marlene. Non, je... je ne vois rien du tout. Le noir complet, dit-il en tournant le miroir vers elle.

En effet, la surface du miroir était complètement noire. Sirius avait dû prononcer le nom d'Aurore à de nombreuses reprises. Mais manifestement, ça ne donnait rien.

- Je suis en train d'essayer de déterminer si ce noir correspond au fond de la bourse que tu lui as offerte ou... si ça ne marche tout simplement pas.

- Je suppose que... dit Marlene d'un ton hésitant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu essayes.

- Ouais... si ça avait dû marcher, j'aurais déjà aperçu quelque chose. Ou Aurore elle-même aurait essayé.

- Certainement.

- Alors j'ai vraiment plus aucun espoir de la revoir.

- Tu la reverras peut-être... un jour.

- Quand j'aurai plus de dents ?

- Sirius, soupira Marlene. Aurore n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça.

- Tu vas essayer de me convaincre qu'elle aurait voulu me voir avec toi ?

Les épaules de Marlene s'affaissèrent. Et se rendant compte de la cruauté de ses mots, Sirius s'excusa :

- Pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

- C'est rien.

- Marlene, on a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler mais...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. C'est inutile. Je me doutais bien que tu avais fini par le remarquer. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tout ce que je veux c'est... oublier.

-... maintenant tu dois penser que je suis qu'un sale con.

- Mais non. C'est juste que... il t'est impossible d'oublier Aurore. Et ça te fait souffrir. Tu l'aimais vraiment.

- Ouais... comme un fou.

- Mais tu ne dois pas te détruire pour autant. Essaye... de sourire. Comme tu le faisais avant. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-... ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a demandé de prendre soin de moi ?

- Heu...

- Elle a vraiment aucune considération, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est faux. Elle me faisait confiance. Voilà tout.

- Oui. À toi et... lui.

Marlene comprit aussitôt qu'il parlait de Regulus.

- Comme prévu, elle avait tort à son sujet, ajouta Sirius.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- C'est un mangemort, dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Aurore, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle, rit Marlene.

- Ouais, sourit-il. Et tu peux être rassurée. Mission accomplie Marlene McKinnon.

Voyant son sourire, Marlene se sentit vraiment rassurée. Sirius ne comptait pas s'arrêter de vivre.

**~30 juin 1978~**

Mauvaise date anniversaire. Cela faisait tout juste un an qu'Aurore était partie. Un an que Sirius s'était juré de ne plus mettre les pieds dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ses amis l'avaient traîné avec eux. Le directeur avait quelque chose de très important à leur dire.

- Bonsoir.

Ils répondirent tous de même. Excepté Sirius. Le jeune homme restait immobile près de la porte. Comme s'il était prêt à sortir à tout moment. Son regard ne pouvait pas se tourner vers le milieu de la pièce.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. J'espère que vous y répondrez favorablement, sourit-il.

- Une proposition ? Dit Marlene surprise.

- En effet. Vous savez tous qui est Voldemort.

Peter poussa un cri apeuré. Marlene retint une exclamation. Et tous les autres tressaillirent. Excepté Alice... Mais tous observaient Dumbledore les yeux écarquillés. (heu... non. Sauf Alice xD).

- Si vous acceptez ma proposition vous devrez apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de ce nom. Voyez-vous, j'ai fondé un ordre l'été dernier. L'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne comptait qu'un membre et demi à ce moment là, dit-il amusé. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes six et demi, et je voudrais que vous deveniez les huit prochains à nous rejoindre.

- Quel rapport avec... lui ? Et quel est le but de cet ordre ? Demanda Remus.

- Le combattre et le vaincre.

Ils retinrent leur souffle, mais James s'exclama :

- J'en suis !

- James... dit Remus. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.

- J'en suis, dit-il catégorique. Je ne demande rien de mieux que de le combattre. "Et je vengerai mes parents !"

- J'en suis aussi, dit Lily en s'avançant.

Ils en furent tous un peu étonnés. Elle d'habitude si responsable, si réfléchie. James baissa les yeux sur la rousse.

- Non Lily tu...

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, dit-elle déterminée.

James savait qu'elle faisait cela pour lui. Quelle comptait risquer sa vie à ses côté pour venger la mort des Potter. Parce qu'elle s'en sentait toujours responsable. Et il voyait bien que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne la ferait changer d'avis. Alors il sourit doucement et pris sa main.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Satisfaite, elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et acquiesça. Puis elle serra un peu plus la main de James dans la sienne.

- Moi aussi, dit Marlene en s'avançant à son tour.

Cette fois, c'était la prudence incarnée qui avait parlé. Et cela les surprit encore plus que pour Lily.

- Je... je m'habituerai à entendre et à prononcer son nom, dit-elle gênée. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour vous inciter à la prudence.

Ils sourirent amusés.

- C'est l'une des qualités qui m'ont poussé à vous inviter ici Miss McKinnon, dit Albus. Ravi de vous compter parmis nous.

- Alors il vaudra mieux que nous soyons deux personnes responsables, dit Remus. J'accepte aussi.

Alice et Frank échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que Sirius et Peter. Ils se concentrèrent d'abord tous sur Sirius, étonnés qu'il n'ait pas encore parlé.

- Quoi ? Dit-il. Bien sûr que j'accepte. Où James va, je suis.

- Evidemment, sourit son ami. Même chose pour moi.

- Et vous Mr Pettigrow ? Demanda Albus.

Peter jeta un regard anxieux à ses camarades avant de hocher vivement la tête.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Je vous donne rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard dans une semaine pour rencontrer les autres membres.

- À Pré-au-lard ? S'étonna Lily.

- À la Tête de Sanglier, sourit-il.

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds. La Tête de Sanglier ? Ce pub mal famé ?

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ bisous !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sokon-san** : oui, mais Reg tient sa famille en haute estime, et il ne désobéirait jamais à son grand-père. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille pour Marlene xD. Dumbledore a fait le rapprochement entre Aurore et Dora. Je ne le lui ai pas fait dire explicitement parce qu'il était en compagnie de Sirius dans la forêt et que la narration était plutôt du point de vue de Sirius. Mais oui, Dumby sait qu'elle est métamorphomage (il a fait le lien entre Dora et Nymphadora). bye bye ! ;)

**Git** : Dumby est carrément au courant qu'Aurore et Dora sont la même personne ;) il a deviné d'après les infos que lui a donné Sirius. Trop fort ! lol. James n'est pas accros, mais il était très inquiet. Vu l'état dans lequel Sirius est sorti du bureau de Dumbledore...  
Arcturus a l'esprit de contradiction xD Et il est très avide. Il veut à la fois qu'on laisse les Black tranquille mais aussi se faire sa place et peut-être même frapper en se rapprochant de son ennemi. Et il n'est pas en complet désaccord avec Voldemort. en plus il a confiance en Regulus ^^  
Je sais que Rosier vous dégoûte... c'est un salaud fini, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.  
Dumbledore est très malin xD. Mais il a envie de faire confiance à Peter. Grosse erreur... Il voulait lui donner sa chance, montrer qu'il pouvait assumer des responsabilités en entrant dans l'Ordre.  
Je voulais absolument raconter la première rencontre de Sirius et Dorcas. Elle avait tout de même de l'importance pour lui. Gros bisous !

**Nala** : ça me frustre le fait que ce ne soit pas évident pour vous que Dumbledore ait compris qu'Aurore et Dora étaient la même personne... où ai-je merdé dans l'écriture ? lol. (cf réponse donnée à Sokon-san).  
D'après JK les parents de James meurent de vieillesse ou d'une maladie (dragoncelle il me semble...) qui est contractée majoritairement par les gens âgés. Le truc, c'est qu'on sait que les parents de James meurent avant le 31 octobre 1981 (sinon Dumby l'aurait confié à ses grands-parents. De même pour les parents de Lily). Mais j'ai choisi Dorea et Charlus comme parents de James qui sont ici âgés d'environ 60 ans ce qui n'est pas très vieux... Alors les faire mourir de vieillesse dans 4 ans, c'était pas très crédible. C'était mon choix de prendre ces personnages en temps que parents de James et je me suis sûrement trompée lol. Mais on peut aussi supposer qu'Aurore a modifié quelque chose et qu'à la base, Rosier n'envisageait pas de s'en prendre aux Potter en plus des Evans. Bref, c'est au choix xD.  
Ils viennent de terminer leurs études (30 juin 1978) et Dumbledore leur propose une place dans l'Ordre. Il sait de quoi ses élèves sont capables et même s'ils sont jeunes, ils sont très motivés. De toute façon, que ce soit maintenant ou dans un an ça ne fait pas de grande différence. James et Lily sont mort âgés de 21 ans et ils étaient déjà dans l'ordre depuis un moment. Donc on peut supposer qu'ils y sont entrés juste après leur sortie de Poudlard ou quelques mois plus tard. Là l'avantage c'est qu'ils étaient tous sur place mdr (quoi ? Moi choisir la facilité ? Ben pour une fois, vous allez pas me gronder ! xD) Gros bisous !

**Gab92** : Je sais que vous êtes un peu frustrés de devoir attendre un petit moment avant d'avoir la suite de l'action principale. Mais j'étais obligée de placer ces bonus maintenant. Si je l'avait fait un peu plus tard, vous m'auriez trucidée mdr. Je vous assure, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant. Comment Dumby savait qu'elle allait revenir ? Il en avait seulement l'intuition. Comme il le dit à Ab : "Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien et elle sera par miracle retournée chez elle. Mais j'en doute". Dumby n'en était pas sûr, mais, au cas où, il a préféré demander ce petit service à son frère. merci et à bientôt !

**Marie** : pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps, au moins je sais que tu es là ^^ merci beaucoup ! bisous

**Yaga-Poplar** : Marlene le retour ! xD Pour Dumby c'était un gros coup d'instinct. Il a senti qu'Aurore allait désobéir lol. Et c'est une fauteuse de trouble alors... ^^ Pour le pub, il avait conseillé à Aurore de se rendre là-bas une fois rentrée en 2046 pour patienter les quelques mois qu'il restait avant le départ de son double. Elle devait rentrer chez elle le 30 juin mais l'autre Aurore n'était pas encore partie à ce moment (1er septembre). Elle se serait vue elle-même chez elle. Alors il lui avait conseillé la tête de sanglier pour ses bas prix lol. (cf chapitre 26) à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

**mi** : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour Arcturus ! Il a son propre style ;) sa façon de penser. J'ai aussi beaucoup rit en écrivant cette phrase. Qui sort de la bouche d'un bourreau, faut pas l'oublier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine toujours Macnair en train de se balader partout avec sa hache mdr. bisous !

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : je vois que le 41 a fait forte impression sur toi ^^ (plus que le 42, mais c'est normal. Les bonus sont là pour vous aider à comprendre. j'espère d'ailleurs que la suite te plaira) Aurore ne souffre pas vraiment ce trop plein d'identités puisqu'elle les assume une par une lol. Un jour elle est Vicky, l'autre Marlene, mais jamais les deux en même temps heureusement lol. Et Vicky a définitivement disparu, elle a abandonné Dora depuis longtemps, la sourde c'était seulement l'espace d'une minute... finalement ce n'est qu'Aurore/Marlene/chat de Van ^^  
Tu as raison, c'est vraiment horrible de cacher la mort de Marlene. Aurore en est consciente mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas le choix. Elle se fera tirer les oreilles plus tard. Pour le chapitre 42 je tenais vraiment à tout vous expliquer sur ce qui n'était pas très clair depuis son retour en 1980. Et le personnage de Dorcas qui mérite qu'on s'y intéresse.  
*Broufff !* (arbre généalogique partant en fumée xD) Non, les enfants interdiction de faire ça chez vous !  
Bonne semaine Alpos ;) gros bisous et merci !

**LoreleiBlackSnow** : merci ! ^^ bisous

**copa cabana** : j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ;) (héhé, Stargate forever) Je suis heureuse que ta conscience ait gagné lol. Je ne dirai rien sur le destin de Regulus ^^ Je crois que si je laisse Rosier vivre encore longtemps, il va finir par y avoir révolte mdr. merci, bisous !

**Gold** **D Asuna** : Ravie de voir ta review ^^ C'est vrai que mes chapitres son "assez" longs mdr. Mais je suis un peu obligée ou il y aurait 200 chapitres. Et j'ai tellement de choses à dire, à raconter que ce soit sur l'histoire ou les personnages. Bref, merci d'être là ! ;) (j'ai encore plus la pression pour la fin de la fic maintenant lol) bisous !


	43. ça n'a duré qu'une seconde (2)

Chapitre 43 : ça n'a duré qu'une seconde (2)

**~7 juillet 1978~**

Les anciens Gryffondors fraichement diplômés venaient de se rejoindre devant le pub. Mais ils n'osaient pas entrer. La Tête de Sanglier était vraiment le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- C'est pas l'endroit que j'aurais choisi, dit Marlene qui avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce lieu.

- Je suppose qu'on doit faire confiance à Dumbledore, dit Lily. Il sait ce qu'il fait... je crois.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour essayer de se convaincre. Puis la porte du pub s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

- Ah ! Vous voilà. Je vous en prie, entrez. Nous vous attendions.

Lily entra la première. Et elle eut le loisir d'observer "l'accueillante" salle du pub.

- Oh... c'est... bien.

- Rien n'a changé, dit James en entrant avec les autres.

- Tu es déjà venu dans ce pub ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que les Maraudeurs auraient pu se retenir de tenter l'expérience ? Dit-il amusé. Bien sur qu'on est déjà venus. Et contre toute attente, les bièraubeurres sont aussi bonnes qu'aux Trois Balais.

- Contre toute attente ? Gamin ? Répliqua Abelforth posté derrière son bar.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer monsieur.

- Ne faites pas attention James, sourit Albus. Il a toujours été ronchon.

Ab se saisit d'un plateau rond posé sur le comptoir et le lança en direction de son frère. Celui-ci l'évita en se décalant légèrement et le plateau passa à travers la fenêtre dans un grand bruit d'éclat de verre.

- Mais je vous conseille à tous d'être prudents lorsque vous serez ici, ajouta Albus comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Les objets ont la fâcheuse tendance à traverser la pièce sans prévenir. Il faudra apprendre à les esquiver.

- Un jour je t'aurai, marmonna Ab en saisissant rageusement son torchon et un verre mouillé.

- Pour sûr ! S'exclama un jeune homme assis à une table sur leur droite. Au bout de la 100e fois tu finiras forcément par le toucher Ab.

Remis de leur surprise, les Gryffondors reconnurent Edgar Bones. Il était assis en compagnie d'Hagrid et d'un homme de plus de 60 ans.

- Salut ! Dit Edgar en leur faisant signe.

- Tu fais aussi parti de l'ordre ? S'étonna Frank.

- Comme vous. Mais je vois que Mary n'est pas là, dit-il amusé.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas la convier, dit Albus. Je le regrette, mais Miss Macdonald n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

- Excellente décision, dit Alice.

- Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie, s'étonna Edgar.

- Oui. Mais excellente décision quand même.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Albus dit :

- Vous connaissez déjà tous Rubeus Hagrid. Et voici Elphias Doge, un ami d'enfance.

- Il a quel âge celui-là d'après vous ? Murmura James à Sirius et Remus.

Lily lui donna une tape derrière la tête et sourit.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Mr Doge.

- Moi de même jeune fille.

- Et je vous présente tout de même Abelforth Dumbledore, ajouta Albus en désignant le barman. Mon si susceptible petit frère.

Celui-ci poussa un grognement et ils prirent cela pour une salutation. Ils étaient surpris d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait un frère. Mais vu leurs physiques si semblables... aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté. Soudain la porte du pub s'ouvrit derrière eux et Benjy Fenwick entra en souriant.

- Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose Ab, dit-il en agitant le plateau qu'il avait dû ramasser dans la rue.

- Benjy ? s'étonna Lily.

Lorsqu'il la vit, le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

- Lily, dit-il doucement.

- Ravi de te revoir Benjy, dit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de la rousse et tendant son autre main au jeune homme.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le geste de James était clairement un avertissement. Chasse gardée !

- James, dit tout de même Benjy en lui serrant la main.

- Poussez-vous Mr Fenwick ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui. Vous voyez bien que vous bloquez le passage.

Il se décala pour laisser entrer Minerva et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Quand cesserez-vous de nous appeler Mr Fenwick et Mr Bones professeur ? Demanda Edgar. Cela fait un an que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

- Quand vous cesserez de m'appeler professeur, répliqua-t-elle. Mais Abelforth, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tintamarre ? Des fenêtres qui se brisent, des plateaux qui volent ! Auriez-vous oublié que nous devons rester discrets ?

- Nous ? Je ne fais pas parti de votre ordre, répondit-il.

- Dumbledore, dit-elle dépitée en se tournant vers Albus.

- Pardonnez-le Minerva. C'est ma faute, je le titille sans arrêt, dit-il en réparant la vitre d'un tour de baguette. Mais à présent que tout le monde est là, laissez-moi vous présenter nos nouveaux membres. Tout juste diplômés de la maison Gryffondor. Voici James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Gamp, Frank Londubat, et Peter Pettigrow.

Minerva fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de Peter, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il soit choisi par Dumbledore. Mais elle ne dit rien.

- Nous vous souhaitons à tous la bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous comptons donc à présent 14 membres.

Puis il jeta un regard à son frère et ajouta :

- Et demi.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors qu'Abelforth lançait dans sa direction le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Celui-ci se brisa contre la porte, juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Peter qui poussa un petit cri en s'écartant, immédiatement suivi des remontrances de Minerva envers le barman. Les nouveaux arrivants furent certains qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de s'ennuyer au sein de cet ordre. Et certains d'entre eux savaient que de nombreux autres membres les rejoindraient. Car ils avaient reconnu pour l'instant les personnes présentes sur la photo d'Aurore. Une photo qui, ils en étaient maintenant sûrs, représentait l'Ordre du Phénix au complet.

**~25 juillet 1978~**

Regulus se retrouva de nouveau en présence de Voldemort ce soir là. Celui-ci l'attendait avec impatience. Il avait 17 ans aujourd'hui. Et il était temps qu'il lui dévoile tous les secrets du trésor de sa famille. Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de trouver le salon des Rosier vide à l'exception du mage noir. Il voulait être le seul à connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sablier. Et lorsque Regulus le lui aurait rapporté au prix de la tête de Véga, il comptait sans aucun doute se débarrasser du jeune Black. "Tu vas être déçu mon vieux" pensa Regulus.

- Regulus, dit Voldemort en souriant et lui désignant la chaise placée à sa droite. Assis-toi, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et attendit que le mage lui pose des questions.

- Eh bien ? Raconte-moi. As-tu parlé avec ton grand-père ?

- Oui maître.

- Bien bien, dit-il satisfait. Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a parlé de notre trésor. Un sablier. Il m'a dit que c'était un Horcruxe.

- Oui, en effet, acquiesça Voldemort. Celui de Khronos.

- C'est cela.

- Mais que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? Sur son fonctionnement.

- Il permet de voyager dans le temps, année par année. On ne peut que choisir de rallier la date de notre départ, mais à une époque différente.

- Ah. Intéressant. Il faut donc attendre le bon moment pour l'utiliser.

- Oui maître.

- C'est très bien. Mais y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Vous savez déjà qu'on ne peut pas le retirer une fois qu'on a commencé à l'utiliser. Mon grand-père m'a dit qu'il y avait une raison précise à cela.

- Et... quelle raison ? Dit Voldemort en le voyant s'arrêter de parler.

- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Il se méfie maître. Il se doute que vous êtes celui qui tente de récupérer le sablier. Et puisque je suis maintenant sous vos ordres, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de me dévoiler le plus important.

- Le plus_** important **_?

- Oui maître. Il m'a dit qu'il serait idiot d'utiliser le sablier sans savoir ce détail important de son fonctionnement.

- IDIOT ?! S'exclama Voldemort avec fureur. Qui traites-tu d'idiot ?!

- Je ne fais que vous répéter ses paroles maître, dit calmement Regulus.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas menti ? Que ce détail important existe ?

- Comme vous, je sais lorsqu'on me ment maître (foutage de gueule dissimulé mdr). Mon grand-père était sincère.

Les joues de Voldemort se gonflèrent de colère.

- Alors que compte-t-il faire ? Il a déjà 77 ans. Si il meurt sans dévoiler les secrets de son trésor ils seront perdus avec lui !

- Il préfère ça plutôt que de se voir dérober son précieux trésor. C'est un homme très fier.

- Et tes parents ? Et ta tante Lucrétia ? Ne savent-ils rien ?

- Pas plus que vous et moi. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit... s'il a raconté l'entière vérité à Véga, c'est parce qu'elle lui est plus précieuse que quiconque. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle. Elle l'a trahi. Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Arrange-toi pour le convaincre. Torture-le s'il le faut !

- Malheureusement il est plus doué que moi, malgré son âge. Et il ne révèlera jamais rien. Il n'y a que par la confiance que je pourrais vous obtenir ces informations. Pas la force.

- Alors va ! Convaincs-le !

- Oui maître, dit Regulus en se levant et s'inclinant.

Il avait atteint la porte lorsque Voldemort s'exclama :

- Regulus !

- Oui maître ?

- On m'avait parlé d'une inscription en runes anciennes sous le socle du sablier. T'en a-t-il donné la traduction ?

- Exact. Il est inscrit : _Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu_.

- Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu ?

- Oui. Mais il ne m'a pas éclairé sur la signification de cette phrase. Cependant elle sonne pour moi comme un avertissement.

- En effet... dit-il pensif. Tu peux y aller.

Regulus ne se fit pas prier et pensa en se dirigeant vers la sortie du manoir : "Maintenant tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me demander de décapiter ma cousine ! Comme si j'allais le faire... plutôt mourir. Et tu peux toujours attendre pour que j'aille cuisiner mon grand-père. Je t'ai déjà donné assez d'infos comme ça". Mais il était vrai qu'Arcturus était resté silencieux sur ce _**détail important**_. Seul son grand-père et Véga en avaient connaissance à ce moment là. Et Regulus s'interrogeait. Même dans le coma, sa cousine courait-elle un risque dû au sablier ?

**~15 août 1978~**

James et Lily marchaient dans la grande rue d'une petite ville ouvrière d'Angleterre, du nom de Carbone-les-Mines. De loin, James put apercevoir la grande cheminée d'une fabrique. Mais Lily le conduisit en bordure de la ville. Là où le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage de fumée et où se trouvait un peu de verdure. Alors qu'il marchait, le jeune homme vérifia sa tenue. Tirant sur sa chemise pour en éliminer les plis, vérifiant qu'aucune tâche ne souillait son pantalon, que ses chaussures étaient bien cirées, ses lacets parfaitement noués, et allant même jusqu'à sentir son col pour s'assurer qu'il avait une odeur convenable. À côté de lui, Lily se retenait d'éclater de rire. Mais elle ne tint plus en le voyant se passer une énième fois la main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de les discipliner.

- Arrête ! Rit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour empêcher ses gesticulations. Laisse tes cheveux tranquilles. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ça empirait les choses ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un épouvantail devant tes parents.

- Est-ce que je me suis jamais plains de ta face d'épouvantail ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Non. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester tranquille.

- Mais ce sont tes parents...

- Ce sont des gens comme tout le monde.

- J'ai peur de faire une gaffe.

- Oh la la. Monsieur le sang-pur angoisse vraiment de rencontrer des Moldus, dit-elle amusée. Ils ne vont pas te mordre James. Et tu es juste venu les rencontrer, pas leur demander ma main.

- Qui sait ? Ça pourrait sortir sans prévenir. Tu sais que quand il s'agit de toi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Lily faillit trébucher mais James la retint fermement par la main. Rougissante, elle tourna lentement les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait avec son éternel sourire, ses yeux disant qu'il était très sérieux. Puis il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Quittant ses lèvres, il la tira en avant pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin.

- Mais faisons ça dans l'ordre, je vais d'abord me présenter correctement, dit-il joyeusement. Dépêchons-nous, ou on va être en retard.

Derrière lui, Lily l'observa en souriant, les joues toujours rouge pivoine. "Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'étais d'accord... idiot". Soudain James s'arrêta. Et se grattant la tête avec son autre main il dit :

- Heu... par contre je ne sais pas où c'est.

- Evidemment que tu ne sais pas, rit Lily en se replaçant devant. Idiot.

- ça doit être pour ça que je ne tombe jamais malade, rit-il.

Elle le mena jusqu'à une petite maison blanche. Une haie parfaitement taillée entourait un jardin aux plantes diverses et un grand arbre projetait son ombre sur toute la partie gauche de la demeure. À l'une des branches était pendue une balançoire dont l'une des corde était brisée.

- Elle s'est cassée quand je me suis trop amusée à me balancer, dit Lily en ouvrant le portillon près duquel la boite aux lettres affichait le nom "Evans".

- Et tu vas bien ? Dit-il inquiet.

- C'était il y a 10 ans James, rit-elle. Mais mon père ne l'a jamais réparée. Depuis qu'il est un jour tombé du toit, ma mère ne veut plus jamais le voir sur une échelle.

- Mais tu aurais pu la réparer l'été dernier avec la magie. Tu avais déjà 17 ans.

- Je gâcherais le plaisir de mon père, dit-elle amusée. Ça fait 10 ans qu'il essaye de monter à cet arbre. Mais il est impossible d'échapper à la vigilance de ma mère.

- Ils m'ont l'air très intéressants tes parents, rit-il.

- Oui. Depuis, ma soeur et moi on était obligées d'aller au parc pour faire de la balançoire. C'est là bas que j'ai...

Lily se tut en se rendant compte qu'elle allait faire une énorme gaffe. C'était là-bas qu'elle avait rencontré Severus Rogue. Il vivait toujours quelques rues plus loin.

- Que tu as quoi ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Rien, dit-elle en frappant à la porte.

- Hum... dit-il perplexe. En tout cas le jardin sent vraiment bon.

Il jeta un regard aux différentes sortes de plantes et Lily dit amusée :

- Ma mère cultive elle-même les plantes pour faire son thé.

- Le tricot, le jardinage, le thé..._** toi**_. Ta mère sait tout faire à la perfection, sourit-il.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude gêné face à ce joli compliment. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Une femme rousse aux yeux verts se tenait devant eux. Et elle eut l'air surprise en voyant le jeune homme face à elle. Quand à James, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avant de murmurer :

- Lily... je vois double.

- C'est ma mère idiot, murmura-t-elle.

- Lily... dit celle-ci en fixant toujours James. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Je te présente James Potter, répondit sa fille. James, voici ma mère, Rose Evans.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance madame, dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

- Seigneur... dit-elle en lui serrant lentement la main. Harry ! Viens vite voir. Ta fille nous a ramené un homme.

- Maman ! Se plaignit Lily gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Demanda le dénommé Harry en sortant du salon.

Le père de Lily, poitrine gonflée, se plaça près de sa femme avant d'inspecter James. Celui-ci, légèrement impressionné, observa ses yeux brun le fixer, encadrés par quelques mèches blondes lui tombant sur le front.

- Eh bien jeune homme, je vous écoute, dit-il.

Sans se démonter, James tendit la main vers lui et dit :

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la main de votre fille ? Je suis James Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- James ! S'exclama Lily en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- Mince, dit-il en se frappant le front avec son autre main. Je me suis trompé dans l'ordre.

Lily tourna des yeux effrayés vers son père. Mais contre toute attente, il éclata de rire avant de serrer la main de James.

- Je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer James. Mais pour ce qui est de la main de ma fille, il faudra attendre que j'en sache un peu plus sur vous.

- Aucun problème monsieur. Ça fait déjà des années que j'attends.

Harry rit de nouveau, et plaçant un bras autour des épaules de James, il le fit entrer. Complètement dépitée par cette entrée en matière, Lily les suivit à l'intérieur. Fermant la porte, sa mère murmura :

- Il est très beau garçon.

- Heu... oui, dit-elle gênée.

- Rose ! S'exclama son mari depuis le salon. Fais-nous un peu de ton thé miracle. Vous verrez jeune homme, c'est une merveille.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit James.

Lily trouva James déjà assis dans le salon en face de son père. Et elle tira la chaise près du jeune homme.

- Je vous félicite James, sourit Harry. Le fiancé de Pétunia s'est littéralement liquéfié en me voyant arriver.

- Quoi ? Tu as aussi fait le coup à Vernon ? S'indigna Lily.

- Oui, et c'était très drôle, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à James qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? On a plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant ?

- Ce genre de choses n'amuse que toi, dit Rose en revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau à thé en main.

- Ah oui ? Dit son mari amusé. Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé de la même manière que pour Vernon ? _**Ta fille nous a ramené un homme**_.

- Moi ? J'avais déjà dit ça ? Dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui pour servir le thé.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Mais la différence, c'est que le nom Dursley ne me disait rien. Tandis que Potter...

Harry tourna les yeux vers James et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Nous avons plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de rencontrer vos parents James, expliqua Harry. Le thé de Rose plaisait beaucoup à votre père. Le meilleur d'Angleterre a-t-il dit.

- Oui, dit James en souriant faiblement.

- C'était des gens très bien. Nous leur devons la vie à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et je suis navré qu'ils aient dû payer cela de la leur.

- Non, dit-il aussitôt. Ne pensez pas ça. Vous n'êtes en rien responsables. Non... c'est moi. Tout est de ma faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes James ? Dit Lily en posant une main sur son bras. Bien sûr que non.

- Si Lily. J'aurais dû venir moi-même protéger tes parents plutôt que demander de l'aide aux miens. Mon père avait raison. _Quand il s'agit de protéger les gens qu'on aime il n'y a pas de repos possible_. Et je me suis reposé sur eux.

- James... murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Non, tu as tort. Tu n'es pas responsable.

- Vous devriez écouter ma fille, approuva Harry. Comme sa mère, elle est la voix de la sagesse. Ce n'est pas votre faute mais celle de ce fichu mage noir. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Voidamour ?

- Voldemort, le reprit sa fille avec un léger sourire.

- Vous voyez ? Son nom ne mérite même pas d'être retenu. Et il ne devrait pas réussir à vous briser. Vous ne devez pas le laisser faire. Par ailleurs je préfère que vous vous concentriez sur le bonheur de ma fille.

- Dis tout de suite que c'était à ça que tu voulais en venir, dit sa femme en posant une tasse de thé devant James.

- J'ai tout un jardin à protéger ! se défendit Harry. Je me dois de m'assurer du bonheur de mes précieuses fleurs.

- Je prendrai soin de celle-ci monsieur, dit James en levant légèrement la main de Lily qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

- Je vous la confie.

- Merci Mr Evans.

- Par pitié, appelez-moi Harry.

- Je n'oserais jamais, dit James en prenant une gorgée de thé.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous m'impressionnez trop.

Harry éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de dire à sa fille :

- Par St Georges, tu as trouvé le bon Lily. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Et peut-être réussirez vous un jour à gagner assez de temps pour que je puisse réparer cette fichue balançoire.

- N'y compte pas ! Intervint sa femme.

- Désolée maman, soupira Lily. Mais c'est un Harry numéro deux que je te ramène.

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac Harry, dit James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ravi de l'entendre James ! s'exclama-t-il en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

- J'espère que vous serez aussi ravi de me donner la permission d'emménager avec Lily, enchaîna le jeune homme.

Lily tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça.

- Hum... dit son père. Vous êtes encore très jeunes.

- Pas tout de suite bien sûr, ajouta James. Je dois m'occuper des... affaires de mes parents. Il faut que je vende la maison. Hors de question de faire vivre Lily dans un lieu connu des mangemorts. Mais ils possédaient aussi un petit cottage à Godric's Hollow. Nous n'y allions presque jamais et il faudra que je remettre tout en ordre. Mais avec votre permission... c'est là-bas que j'aimerais fonder une famille avec Lily. J'étais très sérieux tout à l'heure vous savez ?

- Je n'en doute pas, acquiesça Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression que Lily n'est pas très au courant de tout ça.

James tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille et découvrit ses yeux exorbités.

- Ah... dit-il en baissant la tête. Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emballé ?

- O... oui idiot, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Dire que tu veux f... fonder une famille a... avec... moi...

- Tu me connais. Je dis ce que je ressens avant de réfléchir. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi...

- Si je...! Je... dit-elle en rougissant violemment.

- Hum ? Dit-il en attendant la suite.

Lily porta nerveusement une main à son pendentif en forme de lys.

- B... bien sûr que je veux de toi, dit-elle finalement. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas présenté à mes parents... idiot.

James sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime Lily.

- M... moi aussi, dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à ses parents.

Rose sourit à son mari avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- Eh bien James, dit finalement Harry. Je vous donne l'autorisation de me ravir l'une de mes fleurs lorsque toutes vos affaires seront en ordre.

- Merci infiniment monsieur.

- _**Harry**_ bon Dieu !

- Je la rendrai heureuse Harry, sourit-il.

En fin d'après-midi, Lily raccompagna James jusqu'au portillon. La barrière anti-transplanage s'arrêtait à cette limite.

- Bon, dit James à sa fiancée. Je te laisse pour l'instant. La prochaine fois que je viendrai ce sera pour t'enlever. Comme dans les contes Moldus.

- Dire que je me suis fiancée en l'espace de 30 secondes, soupira-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles Lily ? On était fiancés dès le moment où tu m'as dit "je t'aime" pour la première fois. Personnellement, ça a toujours été toi et personne d'autre.

Lily rougit de nouveau. Puis, appuyée sur le portillon, elle se pencha en avant. James n'hésita pas à s'emparer des lèvres qu'elle lui tendait. Et il plaça une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. L'amour débordant de James pour elle l'avait longtemps exaspérée. Maintenant... c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle aussi avait envie de fonder une famille avec lui. Lily avait commencé à voir en lui le mari et le père parfait. Relâchant ses lèvres, James murmura :

- Lily... veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le coeur battant, elle répondit :

- Oui James.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de déposer pleins de petits baisers sur son visage.

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle.

Soudain la voix d'Harry s'éleva depuis la porte d'entrée :

- Attention filston ! Pas touche à la marchandise avant le mariage ! Elle est à moi jusque là.

- Papa !

- Je suis parti Harry, dit James amusé en levant les mains. Bonsoir Rose ! Merci pour le thé !

- À bientôt James, répondit-elle dans les bras de son mari.

Puis James transplana sur un dernier signe pour Lily. La jeune fille rejoignit ses parents et elle entendit sa mère dire de nouveau :

- Il est vraiment joli garçon.

- Il nous donnera de beaux petits-enfants ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

- Arrêtez un peu, on y est pas encore, dit-elle exaspérée en rentrant à l'intérieur.

oOo

À quelques rues de là, Impasse du Tisseur, Severus venait d'apparaître devant sa porte d'entrée. Chancelant et la main crispée sur son avant bras gauche, il entra tant bien que mal dans son salon. Et faisant claquer la porte, il se laissa glisser contre le battant. Assis à même le sol, dans l'obscurité et le silence, il remonta sa manche. La marque des Ténèbres luisait sur sa peau pâle. Et serrant le poing, il bascula la tête en arrière pour la cogner contre la porte. C'était fait. Il venait d'entrer dans le cercle des fidèles de Voldemort. Evan l'avait lui-même recommandé. Mais Severus avait choisi... il avait choisi de recevoir la marque. Pourquoi ? Pour devenir plus fort. Parce que jusqu'ici, il n'était rien. Pour personne. Ni pour Lily... ni pour son père. Seule sa mère se souciait de lui. Mais Eileen Rogue... était morte il y a quelques mois de cela. Et Severus n'oublierait jamais le jour où il l'avait appris. La _**façon**_... dont son père le lui avait annoncé. Et la terrible vérité...

Le 1er juillet dernier, arrivé en gare de King's Cross, Severus s'était étonné de ne pas trouver sa mère sur le quai. Il était majeur et savait transplaner mais... sa mère l'avait toujours accompagné à la gare. Et elle n'avait jamais manqué de venir le chercher. Seule, bien sûr. Son père Tobias ne se serait pas déplacé pour un sou. Quoi que... excepté l'argent, il avait l'art de tout détester. Même la magie. Même son fils. Mais pour Severus, l'amour de sa mère lui suffisait. Et il était à la fois troublé et inquiet de ne pas la voir venir à sa rencontre. De plus c'était son dernier voyage de retour. Ses études à Poudlard terminées, il s'attendait à recevoir d'elle de chaleureuses félicitations. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et il cacha sa déception en rétrécissant sa valise pour la glisser dans sa poche. Severus attendit tout de même quelques minutes. Mais il se décida à rentrer seul lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil James et Lily se donner un baiser d'aurevoir. L'estomac retourné, il transplana dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Personne ne venait jamais dans cette étroite ruelle. Aucun danger à apparaître ici. Et il entra chez lui en annonçant :

- Je suis rentré ! Maman ?

La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Et sombre. Mais cela, c'était assez habituel. Son père n'aimait pas qu'on laisse les volets ouverts. Que ce soit pour se soustraire aux regards ou pour cuver son wisky en paix, Severus s'y était habitué. Mais pourquoi personne ne lui répondait ? Où était passée sa mère ?

- Maman ? Appela-t-il de nouveau en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Tu es là ? Maman !

- Boucle-la... lui ordonna une voix trainante juste derrière lui.

Faisant volte-face, Severus posa les yeux sur le fauteuil dont il ne voyait que le dos. Et s'approchant, il put enfin voir son père affalé dans l'ombre, une bouteille de son précieux wisky à la main.

- Papa, dit Severus. Où est maman ?

- T'ai dit de la boucler, non ? Grogna son père en buvant au goulot une gorgée d'alcool.

- Je veux juste savoir où elle est. Elle n'est pas venue me chercher à la gare. C'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Pas non plus dans les tiennes de la fermer ?! Gronda Tobias en reposant violemment la bouteille sur la table à côté de lui. Elle est partie ta mère ! Disparue ! Pour toujours ! Elle va enfin cesser de m'emmerder et toi avec. Alors file dans ta chambre !

- C... comment ça ? Disparue pour toujours ? Elle... elle n'a pas pu partir. Pas sans un mot ou... me dire au revoir, murmura Severus désarmé.

- Humpf ! Les morts disent pas au revoir. On t'a jamais appris ça ?

Severus crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Mais le sens des mots que venait de prononcer son père s'insinua peu à peu dans son esprit. La nausée lui revint. Plus forte que jamais.

- Morts...? dit-il difficilement. Maman est... morte ?

- Ouais. Pas de chance hein ? Fini vos stupides cajoleries. Maintenant tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. À commencer par te trouver un boulot qui rapporte.

- Mais... quand est-ce que...? dit Severus toujours perdu. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Ya un mois, répondit Tobias en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de wisky.

- Un mois ?! Et... tu ne m'as pas prévenu !

- Baisse d'un ton ! S'exclama son père en se redressant. C'est moi le chef ici ! Et je préviens qui je veux, si je veux.

- Je suis ton fils ! C'est ma mère ! Je...

- Elle est morte un point c'est tout. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'envoyer un de tes stupides hiboux ? Hum ? Nom de Dieu, manquerait plus que ça ! J'suis pas un taré de sorcier comme vous !

Severus serra les poings de toutes ses forces. Il avait souvent eu envie de frapper son père. Mais là, la tentation était extrême. Cependant, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et il fit de son mieux pour demander calmement :

- Comment est-elle morte ?

Son père lui lança un regard noir avant de se réinstaller correctement dans son fauteuil. Puis il marmonna :

- Tombée dans l'escalier.

Le coeur de Severus se serra alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers les marches. Sa mère était morte à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu une minute plus tôt. Il se souvenait encore du nombre incalculable de fois où sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas courir dans l'escalier. Qu'il devait faire attention. Alors comment _**elle**_... comment avait-elle pu tomber ? "C'est pas possible... maman..." pensa-t-il désespérément en versant une larme.

- Va pas te mettre à pleurnicher, dit son père en le regardant de travers avec dégoût. Elle l'a pas volé.

Severus retint son souffle et se figea en entendant cela. Alors d'après lui... sa mère avait mérité son sort ? Eileen méritait de s'être fracassé la tête sur les marches ? Il avait vu ses parents se disputer de nombreuses fois. En venant même aux mains, que ce soit entre eux ou avec lui. Et levant les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier, Severus s'imagina à nouveau voir son père et sa mère se hurler dessus. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Dis-moi... papa, dit-il lentement les yeux toujours fixés sur les marches. Maman est tombée ou... tu l'as poussée ?

-...

En silence, Tobias tourna la tête vers son fils. Severus attendait sa réponse. Et plus il tardait... plus le jeune homme sentait que ses craintes étaient fondées. N'y tenant plus, il baissa les yeux sur son père et ordonna :

- Réponds-moi !

- Me donne pas d'ordres, gamin, répondit Tobias en détournant la tête pour porter sa bouteille à sa bouche.

Fou de rage, Severus l'attrapa par le col pour le relever et placer son visage juste devant le sien.

- RÉPONDS ! Hurla-t-il en le secouant.

Entrant dans une colère noire à son tour, Tobias lui donna un coup de tête pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et de rage, il brisa le bas de sa bouteille sur la table avant de brandir vers son fils le reste du bout de verre d'un air menaçant.

- Oui je l'ai tuée ! Cria-t-il. Balancée dans les escaliers comme un sac ! Un sac à ordures !

Bien qu'il le soupçonnait, Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment son père osait-il en parler ainsi ? La femme qu'il avait épousé... puis tué !

- Elle a jamais voulu m'écouter, continua Tobias. Jamais voulu faire ce que je lui disais.

- Tu lui demandais de se servir de la magie pour te rapporter de l'argent !

- Et à quoi ça pouvait me servir d'autre d'épouser une saleté de sorcière ?

-... maman t'aimais. Au moins au début. J'en suis sûr. Toi tu... tu ne l'as jamais aimée. Ni elle, ni moi. Et tu l'as_** tuée**_.

- La ferme !

- Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as tuée !

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! Hurla son père en balançant dangereusement la bouteille brisée vers lui.

Mais Tobias suspendit son geste lorsqu'un bout de bois noir s'abattit juste sous son nez. Severus avait sorti sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son père savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait accomplir avec ce bout de bois aux airs inoffensifs. Alors Tobias lâcha sa bouteille qui finit de se briser au sol. Et il leva les mains comme pour se défendre.

- T... tu... tu ne vas pas...

- Te tuer ? À vrai dire, personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Même pas ma conscience.

Son père recula, effrayé. C'était la première fois que Severus voyait son père lui adresser une telle expression. Pour la première fois... le fils défiait le père. Et Severus regrettait d'avoir attendu que sa mère disparaisse pour oser enfin se défendre face à lui. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'il détenait sa baguette magique. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en servir chez lui de peur d'être expulsé de Poudlard, et être obligé de vivre ici toute l'année, dans cette maudite maison où il ne connaissait que coups et cris. Mais il aurait peut-être pu sauver sa mère de son sort... si seulement il avait eu le cran... le courage de se rebeller plus tôt.

- Je pourrais te tuer, continua-t-il en s'avançant de la même façon que son père reculait. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Personne ne m'en voudrait.

- Mais je... je suis ton père.

- Très touchant que tu t'en souviennes seulement maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que la peur de mourir aurait un effet aussi bénéfique sur toi. J'aurais dû essayer avant.

- Alors tue-moi. Et tu iras dans ta sale prison de sorciers. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on te bouffait ton âme là-bas.

- Oui, acquiesça Severus. Et crois-moi... je n'ai pas peur de perdre mon âme pour venger maman. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

La seconde qui suivit, il reçut un puissant coup de poing de la part de son fils. Et Tobias s'écrasa au sol devant l'escalier.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, répondit Severus en abaissant sa baguette. Un ivrogne. Et un assassin.

La bouche en sang, son père releva la tête vers lui. Et, le corps tremblant de rage, Severus lui ordonna :

- Dégage d'ici. Disparaît. Ne reviens plus jamais._** Jamais**_. Ou j'irai dire à la police ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ici. Et je ferai en sorte qu'ils me croient, dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

Tobias s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, puis acquiesça.

- DÉGAGE ! Hurla Severus en le menaçant de nouveau avec sa baguette.

Son père se releva tant bien que mal avant de se précipiter hors de la maison. Et Severus fit claquer la porte derrière lui, avant de se laisser tomber contre le battant. Passant une main sur son visage, il se rendit compte que son front saignait. Mais le coup que lui avait donné son père ne pouvait pas lui faire plus mal que son agonie à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir sa mère. Elle était morte. Il en prit pleinement conscience.

Et que ce soit à ce moment là... ou quelques semaines plus tard lorsqu'il reçut la marque... Severus Rogue se livra à des larmes douloureuses, derrière cette porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

**~Novembre 1978~**

Une porte venait de claquer. Au nez et à la barbe de Remus. Ce n'était pas la première, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une brasserie londonienne. Et on lui avait de nouveau refusé un emploi. Cela faisait des mois que Remus cherchait du travail. Sans succès. Il avait même abandonné l'idée de travailler dans le monde sorcier. Les mots "loup-garou" et "lycanthropie" n'avaient jamais fait bonne impression. Et sa nature honnête l'empêchait de cacher cet aspect de lui-même. Mais l'honnêteté ne vous nourrissait pas et elle ne vous assurait pas un toit pour la nuit. Alors il avait décidé de chercher du côté Moldu. Grâce à sa mère qui l'était elle-même, il disposait d'une identité dans ce monde. Malheureusement, quand on expliquait qu'il nous était impossible de venir travailler une fois par mois pendant plusieurs jours, on avait autant de chances d'être engagé par un Moldu que par un sorcier qui savait ce que cela impliquait vraiment.

Et à nouveau, Remus était obligé de partir après avoir été éconduit comme un malpropre, sous les yeux des clients de la brasserie tendant le cou pour l'apercevoir à travers la vitrine embuée. Après avoir remonté son écharpe sur son nez, il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour les soustraire au froid, et s'éloigna. Puis il rejoignit sa chambre de bonne, sous les toits d'un immeuble délabré de Londres. Passant d'abord devant le bureau de la gardienne, celle-ci lui jeta un regard suspicieux, comme à son habitude. Il lançait toujours un assurdiato avant ses transformations et prenait bien soin de barricader la porte de sa chambre. Mais les grincements du sol devaient tout de même s'entendre chez les voisins du dessous. Et chaque fois que la gardienne venait frapper à sa porte pour savoir ce qu'il fabriquait, personne ne lui ouvrait bien entendu. Il la salua tout de même d'un mouvement de tête avant de monter l'escalier, conscient que son regard noir trainait dans son dos. Il monta les cinq étages avant de grimper les quelques marches étroites menant à sa chambre. À l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers son minuscule poêle pour se réchauffer. Mais Remus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le poêle était déjà allumé. Puis, tournant la tête vers son lit, il leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant une forme planquée sous sa couette dont seule une tignasse de cheveux noirs dépassait.

- Rappelle-moi qui est le locataire de cette chambre Sirius ? Demanda Remus en se débarrassant de son manteau avant de le jeter au pied du lit.

- Le locataire de ce trou à rat ? C'est toi, grommela son ami en émergeant de la chaleur de la couette les cheveux en bataille.

- Quand on s'invite chez les gens sans leur permission, on ne fait pas la fine bouche. Et je te signale que tu as une maison. Qui fait au moins dix fois la taille de cette chambre. Tu devrais penser à t'installer définitivement là-bas.

- Mais ta chambre a un petit côté rustique qui ne paye pas de mine. Je m'y sens mieux que dans ma grande maison froide et vide.

- Mais ici c'est moi qui paye le loyer.

- Je t'ai déjà proposé de le payer à ta place. Ou de venir t'installer à la maison. T'as jamais voulu.

- Évidemment. Tu es mon ami, pas mon bienfaiteur.

- Remus. Ça me gêne pas tu sais. Au contraire. Vivre seul dans la maison de mon oncle qui est mort _**seul**_... c'est vachement glauque. Si tu venais vivre chez moi, j'arrêterais de te casser les pieds ici.

- Non, tu me casserais les pieds chez toi.

- Ha ha... très drôle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à part de l'eau ?

- Hum... réfléchit Remus. Du lait.

- Du lait ? Dit Sirius en faisant la grimace. C'est bon pour les chats ça.

À la seconde où il prononça le mot "chat", l'image de Dora lui vint en tête. Et bien sûr... celle d'Aurore. Voyant son visage s'assombrir, Remus demanda :

- ça va ?

- Ouais... marmonna-t-il. Un verre d'eau s'il te plait. Et pas de celle qui tombe du toit. J'ai réparé deux fuites avant que tu arrives.

- Je te remercie, dit Remus en allant remplir deux verres d'eau au robinet.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius fixa l'écharpe de laine blanche que Remus avait gardé autour de son cou. Penser à Aurore lui avait fait remarquer ce détail. Comme lui gardait précieusement son bonnet, Remus ne se séparait jamais de son écharpe.

- Tiens, dit Remus en lui tendant son verre.

- Merci.

- Alors ? Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil délabré placé juste à côté du poêle. Pourquoi tu es venu piquer un somme ici en pleine matinée ?

- J'étais de patrouille toute la nuit, bailla Sirius. Dumbledore pense que les mangemorts comptent s'en prendre prochainement à la famille du Ministre. Benjy aurait surpris une conversation entre Malefoy et Macnair au ministère.

- Je me suis toujours étonné du temps que peut passer Malefoy au ministère, ainsi que ses relations là-bas.

- Pas besoin de t'en étonner. Malefoy père a déjà réussi à évincer un Ministre. Pourquoi son fils n'en ferait pas autant avec le suivant ?

- Les soupçons contre Abraxas Malefoy n'ont jamais été fondés. Pas de preuves.

- C'est pas parce qu'on les a pas trouvées que ça veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas, répliqua Sirius en prenant un gorgée d'eau. Argh ! Glacée...

- Il fait -2 dehors, lui fit remarquer Remus.

- Et -10 à l'intérieur, marmonna Sirius en resserrant la couette sur lui. Comment tu fais pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie là dedans ?

- Et toi ? Pour ne pas mourir d'hyperidiotie ?

- T'as bouffé un clown au p'tit déj' ? Répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non... et je dois dire que la matinée n'a pas été franchement amusante.

- C'était quoi cette fois ? Demanda Sirius en devinant qu'on lui avait encore refusé un emploi.

- Une brasserie.

- Dommage. Même si je ne t'imagine pas vraiment derrière un bar. Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas une librairie ?

- Je les ai presque toutes faites.

- Faut voir aussi ta dégaine. Dans le genre "pauvre garçon sans le sou" t'es en première position. Et depuis quand tu t'es pas rasé ?

- T'es toujours en charge de mes petits problèmes de fourrure ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je dis ça pour toi. Je te ramènerai un rasoir la prochaine fois. Si tu veux pas d'argent, je peux au moins faire ça pour toi.

-... merci.

- Et pourquoi tu demandes pas de l'aide à tes parents ? Je les ai seulement vus sur le quai, mais ils ont l'air super sympas.

- Je ne veux pas leur causer de problèmes.

- Mais ce sont tes parents et...

- Le sujet est clos.

Sirius soupira, il était mal placé pour mettre en valeur les liens familiaux, et il prit une autre gorgée d'eau en grimaçant.

- Au fait, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Remus. James et Lily nous invitent chez eux pour Noël. Il parait que les Evans seront là.

- C'est très gentil de leur part. Et tu pourrais emménager chez James.

- T'es fou ? Lily et lui viennent à peine d'emménager à Godric's Hollow. Je vais pas gâcher leur bonheur. James a attendu ça toute sa vie, vivre enfin seul avec sa Lily...

- Et chez Peter ?

- Il _**vit avec sa mère**_.

- Alors tu vas être obligé de t'installer chez toi. Comme je te plains...

- Rigole pas. Je ne supporte vraiment pas d'être seul.

- Trouve-toi un coloc.

- Ben justement...

- Autre que moi, précisa Remus.

Sirius souffla avant de retourner sous la couette.

**~24 décembre 1978~**

- Bon, dit impatiemment Lily. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Attends deux secondes, j'ai oublié les cadeaux, répondit sa mère. Où sont-ils Harry ?

- Là où tu les as cachés Rose chérie, répondit son mari.

- Comme si tu n'avais pas fouillé la maison pour les trouver, marmonna-t-elle. Ah ! Les voilà.

- Parfait ! Dit joyeusement Harry. Dans ce cas, en route pour l'aventure !

- Ce n'est qu'un transplanage, dit sa fille amusée.

- Mais on va se téléporter. Comme dans les séries TV.

- C'est ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, donnez-moi vos mains.

Son père fit aussitôt ce qu'elle demandait, mais sa mère prit sa main avec un peu plus de réticence.

- Est-ce que... demanda-t-elle nerveuse. Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent exactement ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait pas mal.

Rose acquiesça et Lily leur conseilla :

- Tenez-moi bien fort.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama Harry enthousiaste.

Rose se contenta de fermer les yeux très fort, serrant contre sa poitrine le sac rempli de cadeaux. Et la seconde d'après, traversant un étrange et déroutant tourbillon de couleurs, Rose Evans ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage souriant de James.

- Bienvenue chez nous, leur souhaita-t-il.

- Je vais me sentir mal, dit-elle en chancelant.

- Wow, dit James en la soutenant par le bras. Vous avez le mal du transplanage Rose ?

- On doit pas être faits comme vous, dit-elle en clignant des yeux perdue.

- C'est toujours comme ça la première fois, rit-il. Même pour les sorciers.

- Moi ça va, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, dit Lily en aidant James à accompagner sa mère jusqu'au canapé.

Assis dans le salon, Remus se leva pour serrer la main d'Harry.

- Remus Lupin.

- Harry Evans, je suis le père de Lily. Veuillez excuser ma femme, elle n'a pas supporté la téléportation.

Remus éclata de rire et Lily le reprit :

- Transplanage papa.

- Vous n'avez pas totalement tort, dit Remus. Et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, vous et votre femme.

- Enchantée Mr Lupin, dit Rose en lui tendant la main.

- SIRIUS ! Laisse cette mousse au chocolat tranquille !

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant le cri de Marlene provenant tout droit de la cuisine.

- Mais faut bien la goûter, répondit Sirius.

- Peter ! Va me chercher Lily, ajouta Marlene.

Et la seconde qui suivit, Peter sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

- Heu... Lily ? On a un petit problème...

- Si ils m'ont démolis ma cuisine neuve, je les tue ! S'exclama la rousse en partant à grands pas.

Il y eut un petit moment d'engueulade jusqu'à ce que Lily s'écrie :

- TU APPELLES ÇA_** GOÛTER**_ ?

Et Sirius fut éjecté de la cuisine. Léchant les restes de chocolat qu'il avait sur les doigts il marmonna :

- Je voulais juste aider moi... Au fait Peter, merci de m'avoir envoyé la furie.

Peter grimaça d'un air désolé et tout le monde éclata de rire dans le salon.

- Mais je vois que tout le monde est là, continua Sirius en s'avançant. Vous devez être les Evans.

- Les parents de la furie ? Répondit Harry en serrant la main propre de Sirius. Oui, c'est exact.

- Je vous présente Sirius Black, dit James en souriant. Il est comme mon frère.

- Vous semblez avoir de nombreux très bons amis James, dit Harry.

- Je leur confierais à tous ma vie, sourit James.

- Espérons que vous n'aurez jamais à le faire, dit Rose inquiète pour sa fille. Si j'ai bien compris, vous vous battez tous contre ce mage noir.

- Et bien pour l'instant nous n'avons pas encore mené de combat concret. Mais nous rassemblons des informations importantes.

- Je voudrais quand même un peu plus d'action, dit Sirius.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table, dit Lily en sortant de la cuisine avec Marlene.

- Un autre genre d'action, marmonna-t-il en prenant les assiettes qu'elle lui tendait.

- Contente-toi de ça, dit-elle en le poussant vers la table où Marlene disposait les couverts.

- Ta future femme a une dent contre moi James.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir et James éclata de rire.

- Au fait ? Dit Marlene. C'est pour quand ?

- On a pas encore fixé de date, répondit Lily. Mais tu seras l'une des premières au courant, témoin.

- J'espère bien, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Mes parents me demandent souvent de tes nouvelles. Tu devrais passer nous voir la prochaine fois que tu te rends sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu travailles toujours à la poste ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, répondit Marlene. Je les aide un peu, et puis... vu ce que nous a demandé Dumbledore, il y a pas mal de boulot.

- C'est vraiment très courageux de la part de tes parents d'aider l'Ordre, dit James. Sans eux je ne sais pas comment on ferait pour se passer des infos sans se faire repérer.

- Depuis la mort de Nicolas... mes parents attendaient une occasion de se venger. Ils répètent toujours que le combat de l'Ordre est aussi le leur.

- Ton frère serait fier de vous, sourit Lily.

- Il aurait adoré faire partie de l'Ordre. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai pris sa place.

- Harry ! Tempêta soudainement Rose. Ne touche pas à ça !

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'un air innocent en reposant rapidement un scrutoscope sur son étagère.

- Ne vous en faites pas Rose, rit James. Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici. Et il faudrait plutôt être rassurés que le scrutoscope ne se soit pas mis en marche.

- Arrête, dit Sirius. Tu sais bien que ça fonctionne une fois sur deux.

- Surtout qu'il ne s'est pas allumé quand mon père l'a touché, dit Lily.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry. À quoi ça sert ?

- À détecter les intentions malignes, expliqua Remus.

- Ah oui, en effet, dit Harry. Votre truc ne marche pas du tout.

Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire avant de se mettre à table. Et plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils échangèrent les cadeaux, Sirius resta bloqué sur une petite boite à musique que Rose avait offert à sa fille.

- Elle est superbe, sourit Lily en observant le petit couple de cire tourner en dansant au rythme de la musique.

- Apparemment, elle plait aussi beaucoup à Sirius, dit James amusé.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait de fixer ce couple dansant. Et il se revoyait deux ans plus tôt, au bal de Noël, tenant Aurore dans ses bras. Déjà deux ans. Le temps passait si vite. Mais son coeur était resté en arrière.

**~Janvier 1979~**

Assis dans la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, les membres de l'Ordre attendaient que Dumbledore leur donne leurs missions pour la semaine.

- Bien, dit-il en croisant les doigts sur la table. Edgar, où en êtes-vous avec le couple Lestrange ?

- Je les suis de près. Mais ils ont toujours une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître.

- Nous devons absolument localiser la cachette de Voldemort. C'est notre principal objectif.

- Et le Ministre ? Demanda Benjy.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, acquiesça Albus. Vous serez d'ailleurs encore de garde demain soir pour protéger sa maison Benjy. Lily, vous voudrez bien l'accompagner ?

- Heu... oui, répondit-elle.

- Mais... intervint aussitôt James. C'est sa première mission sur le terrain. Est-ce que c'est bien prudent ?

- Je serai avec elle James, lui fit remarquer Benjy.

"Oui justement..." pensa-t-il loin d'apprécier cette idée.

- James vous serez chargé de mettre la main sur Evan Rosier, intervint Dumbledore. Je pense que... c'est une mission qui vous tient à coeur.

- Bien sûr mais...

- C'est primordial. Les Rosiers font partie des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort. Je veux savoir si il se cache chez eux.

- On peut accompagner Lily et Benjy, intervint Gideon assis au bar en désignant son frère à côté de lui.

- Non, vous et Fabian accompagnerez Edgar. Les Lestrange nous ont suffisamment glissé entre les doigts.

- Et nous, on accompagne James, décréta Sirius en désignant Remus et Peter.

- Bien entendu, sourit Dumbledore. Mais je vous recommande à tous la plus grande prudence. Peter, vous vous sentez prêt ?

- Ah... dit Peter en sortant de ses pensées. Heu... oui. Bien sûr.

Minerva l'observa d'un oeil inquiet mais Dumbledore hocha la tête et reprit le cours de la réunion.

oOo

- Lily, j'aime pas ça.

- Je ne crains rien James, dit-elle en mettant sa cape. Je serai avec Benjy.

- Lily. J'aime pas ça, insista d'autant plus James.

- Tu as donc plus peur de Benjy que de Voldemort, dit-elle amusée.

- Voldemort n'est pas amoureux de toi.

- Allons, Benjy a oublié tout ça. On va se marier toi et moi. Il le sait.

- Mais on est pas encore mariés et...

- James. Ça suffit. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Je ne vais pas tomber dans ses bras parce que j'aurai passé une nuit à côté de lui.

-...

- Allez, dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Ne pense pas à ces bêtises, toi aussi tu as une mission dangereuse à remplir ce soir.

- Sirius sera avec moi, dit-il comme si ce seul fait lui assurait une protection totale.

- Tu devrais garder un oeil sur Sirius, dit-elle gravement. Il veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'il va bien en faisant l'idiot mais... parfois j'ai l'impression de voir le fantôme d'Aurore au fond de ses yeux. Il pourrait se mettre en danger inconsidérément.

- Alors finalement tu l'aimes bien, sourit-il. Et tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Il sera ravi de l'apprendre.

- Fais aussi très attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

James posa sa main sur la joue de Lily et il dit :

- J'aurais voulu qu'on fasse cette première mission ensemble.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser doucement.

oOo

Postée devant la maison du Ministre en compagnie de Benjy, Lily observait la rue. Tout était calme pour l'instant.

- C'est toujours aussi tranquille ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Benjy en baillant. Et ennuyeux à mourir. Ce ne sera sûrement pas encore pour ce soir.

- Peut-être bien que si, murmura Lily. Regarde.

Une silhouette noire venait d'apparaître dans la rue. Suivie d'une deuxième. Et une troisième. Lily et Benjy sortirent leurs baguettes. Et avant que les mangemorts aient pu entrer dans le jardin du Ministre, les deux membres de l'Ordre attaquèrent tout en restant cachés. Benjy stupéfixia un mangemort, mais Lily manqua sa cible de peu.

- Mince ! pesta-t-elle. Il fait trop noir.

- J'ai bien eu le mien, dit Benjy amusé en contrant les sortilèges que les mangemorts restants leur envoyaient au hasard.

- Mais tu es tireur d'élite dans la brigade de police magique. Tu as l'avantage.

- Je suis ravi de t'impressionner... BAISSE-TOI !

Benjy poussa Lily sur le côté et le sortilège d'explosion lancé par l'un des mangemorts fit voler en éclat les arbres derrière lesquels ils s'étaient cachés. Allongé au sol sur Lily, Benjy la protégea des débris de bois. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la rousse poussa un soupir amusé en voyant que Benjy avait les cheveux pleins de brindilles.

- T'as l'air un peu idiot, se moqua Lily.

- Toi tu es toujours aussi belle, sourit-il en appréciant visiblement leur position.

Lily lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Benjy s'excusa avant de l'aider à se relever. Les mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés, celui stupéfixié à nouveau debout. Et Benjy se plaça devant Lily.

- Belle soirée pour un assassinat ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Il y en aura plus d'un ce soir, ricana une voix féminine en le pointant de sa baguette.

oOo

Postés devant la maison des Lestrange, les membres de l'Ordre tentaient d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais il n'y avait ni lumière, ni bruit.

- C'est bizarre que tout soit aussi calme, dit Edgar.

- Je suis d'avis qu'on mette un peu d'ambiance en forçant la porte, proposa Fabian. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Des fois je me demande comment tu as réussi à passer l'examen d'Auror... soupira son frère.

- Je dois avoir un don.

Edgar pouffa de rire et dit :

- Bizarrement je suis plutôt de l'avis de Fabian. Ce calme c'est vraiment trop louche, il faut agir.

- Aucun de vous n'a pensé à un piège qu'on pourrait nous tendre ? Leur demanda Gideon. On les a vus entrer à l'intérieur, et depuis, plus aucun bruit. Ils savent qu'on est là.

- Ben du coup on a plus de raisons de se cacher, dit Fabian.

- Ils attendent qu'on sorte, affirma Gideon.

- Ben donnons-leur ce qu'ils veulent ! On va pas rester là à attendre toute la nuit pour rien. Les ordres de Dumbledore étaient clairs, on doit arrêter les Lestrange.

- Vous ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous l'aurai pas dit.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui commande ?! s'insurgea Fabian.

- Parce que je suis certain d'être le plus responsable ici ! s'exclama Gideon.

- Heu... intervint Edgar. Arrêtez de gueuler, ils doivent nous entendre de l'intérieur.

oOo

Les Maraudeurs au complet, cachés à quelques mètres des grilles du manoir Rosier, crispèrent les doigts sur leurs baguette lorsqu'Evan ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Je vais le tuer, murmura James en se redressant légèrement.

- Doucement, le calma Remus en posant une main sur son épaule. Attends le dernier moment.

Evan s'approchait de la grille. Et il allait travers les barrières de protection du manoir lorsque qu'il fut retenu par le cri d'une femme :

- Evan !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la maison, et ils virent Elizabeth en sortir pour rejoindre son mari.

- Il est tard, lui dit-elle. Où vas-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas à poser de questions Elizabeth. Rentre à l'intérieur.

- Mais... je t'ai vu sortir précipitamment et... il y a un problème ?

- Evidemment, c'est toujours_** elle**_ le problème. À se croire tout permis, elle pense pouvoir me voler ma victoire. Mais cette mission le maître_** me**_ l'a confié. Maintenant rentre, tu me fais perdre du temps.

- Tu seras bientôt de retour ?

- Je vais juste rendre une petite visite au Ministre, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ce sera rapide.

- Une visite au Ministre ? Murmura Sirius inquiet.

- Lily ! S'exclama James en se levant d'un bond pour transplaner.

- James attends ! Essaya de le retenir Remus.

Mais il avait disparu. Et Sirius jura car Evan en avait fait de même. Il leur était passé sous le nez. Mais Elizabeth les avait repérés et elle courait déjà vers le manoir.

- On s'en va ! Décida Remus en attrapant Peter par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever.

oOo

Lily et Benjy se défendaient de leur mieux contre les mangemorts. Mais ils étaient désavantagés et Benjy s'exclama :

- Lily ! Emmène le Ministre et sa famille à l'abri !

- D'accord, répondit-elle en se ruant vers la maison alors que son coéquipier la couvrait.

- Pas si vite ma jolie ! S'exclama la femme-mangemort toujours cachée sous son capuchon en la suivant.

Benjy échoua à l'arrêter et il se reconcentra sur le reste des mangemorts. Lily baissa les sorts de protection pour entrer dans la maison et cria :

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Vous devez partir !

- Je croyais que vous alliez nous protéger, répondit le Ministre en descendant l'escalier avec sa femme et leur jeune fille tous vêtus de leur pyjamas.

- C'est ce qu'on fait, dit-elle en tendant la main vers eux. Mais ils sont trop nombreux, il faut partir.

- Je ne crois pas !

Lily se tourna d'un bond, baguette levée. La mangemort qui l'avait suivie baissa sa capuche et dit en souriant :

- Enchantée ma belle.

oOo

- Bon, ça suffit ! Décida Fabian en sortant de leur cachette. On entre maintenant !

- Fabian ! S'exclama Gideon furieux.

Mais son frère ne l'écouta pas et Edgar se rua aussi vers la maison des Lestrange. Gideon écarquilla les yeux lorsque ses deux coéquipiers atteignirent la porte d'entrée sans se heurter à une quelconque barrière magique. Et Fabian fit exposer la porte avant d'entrer en criant :

- Vous êtes faits comme des rats !

Puis ce fut le calme et Gideon se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Fabian ! S'exclama-t-il inquiet.

Mais il trouva son frère et Edgar en parfaite santé. Et comme eux, il s'étonna de voir le salon des Lestrange complètement vide. Plus aucun meuble. Rien.

- Heu... dit Fabian perplexe en se tournant vers son frère. Je crois qu'on a raté quelque chose.

oOo

- Vous êtes Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura Lily.

- Oh, je suis donc si célèbre ?

-...

- Par contre je ne connais pas ton visage, dit la mangemort en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas une Auror. N'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? Je vous empêcherai quand même de tuer le Ministre, dit Lily en se plaçant bien devant les victimes.

- Toi ? Rit Bellatrix. M'en empêcher ?

Un deuxième mangemort entra derrière Bellatrix et la mangemort sourit.

- Je ne crois pas. N'est-ce pas Rodolphus ?

Son mari baissa sa capuche et offrit à Lily un sourire carnassier. La jeune femme essaya d'entendre si Benjy continuait à se battre ou s'il avait été neutralisé.

- Ecarte-toi, lui ordonna Bellatrix.

- Non. Monsieur le Ministre, allez-vous en.

- T... très bien, répondit-il en prenant les mains de sa femme et sa fille.

Mais Rodolphus les menaça de sa baguette et le Ministre n'osa plus bouger.

- Je vous en prie, restez encore un peu, minauda Bellatrix. La fête ne fait que commencer.

oOo

James apparut dans la rue de la maison du Ministre en même temps que Rosier. Et juste face à lui.

- Potter ! S'exclama aussitôt Evan en sortant sa baguette.

- Rosier, répondit James en attaquant.

- Je vois que pas mal de monde essaye de se mêler de nos affaires, dit Evan en jetant un coup d'oeil à Benjy qui se battait contre le troisième mangemort.

- Quand vous essayez de tuer le Ministre de la magie ça devient aussi _**nos**_ affaires ! s'insurgea James.

- Tu n'es même pas Auror alors ferme-la ! S'exclama Evan furieux.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te foutre ta raclée ! Tu vas payer pour mes parents !

- Ils sont morts très vite, sourit-il.

- Endoloris ! hurla James.

Surpris, Evan se prit le sort et tomba allongé au sol. Mais James n'avait pas la haine dans le sang et cela ne lui fit presque rien.

- James ! S'exclama Remus en apparaissant avec Peter avant de pointer sa baguette sur Rosier. Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Evan sauta en l'air et il grimaça de fureur.

- Endolo... recommença James.

- Arrête ça ! Lui ordonna son ami en le forçant à baisser sa baguette alors que Peter pointait la sienne vers Rosier la main tremblante. Tu sais que c'est interdit.

- Mais il a...

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Maintenant au lieu de ressasser le passé, tu devrais te souvenir de la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici.

-... Lily, murmura James en cherchant aux alentours.

Il ne la trouva pas et s'écria paniqué :

- Benjy ! Où est Lily ?!

- À l'intérieur ! Répondit-il en évitant un sortilège de mort. Grouille-toi ! Deux mangemorts l'ont suivie.

- Allons-y ! dit Remus en le poussant vers la maison. Peter tu gardes Rosier en joue.

- D'accord...

Ils disparurent dans la maison et Evan poussa un soupir amusé avant de murmurer sèchement :

- Baisse ça Peter !

Peter jeta un regard paniqué vers Benjy, toujours occupé à se battre, et il baissa légèrement sa baguette. Rosier roula au sol pour récupérer la sienne et s'exclama :

- Stupéfix !

Peter se statufia et Evan se releva en époussetant sa cape.

- Comme quoi, ça t'arrive d'être utile, dit-il à Peter avant de relever sa propre manche gauche.

Et Evan appuya avec sa baguette sur sa marque, celle-ci noircissant et s'agitant aussitôt.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Ni rien ? Demanda Fabian.

- Bonne question, répondit Gideon.

- Je vous l'avais dit, intervint Edgar. Ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître.

- On les a pourtant vus entrer, dit Fabian.

- Mais il n'y avait pas de barrière magique, leur fit remarquer Gideon. Et donc pas de sort anti-transplanage. Ils ont dû partir juste après être entrés.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fabian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ils savaient qu'on les espionnait. Ils sont sûrement en train de monter un mauvais coup ailleurs. Ces salauds ont déménagé.

- Alors le piège... dit Fabian. C'était de nous laisser poireauter pour rien devant leur maison ! Bravo Gideon, tu es tombé en plein dedans.

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir et ils regagnèrent le ministère. À cette heure il n'était censé y avoir plus personne mais ils furent surpris de trouver Sirius dans le hall.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Dit-il exaspéré. Pourquoi il n'y a aucun Auror ici ? Où est Maugrey ?

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Lui demanda Gideon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rosier est parti attaquer le Ministre chez lui !

- Mais vous deviez intercepter Rosier.

- Disons que ça a un peu foiré... répondit Sirius gêné. Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas eu les Lestrange ?

- Disons que ça a aussi un peu foiré, répondit Edgar.

- On se rend tout de suite chez le Ministre, dit Fabian en transplanant.

- Je viens avec vous, acquiesça Sirius.

- Non, l'arrêta Gideon. Toi et Edgar vous n'êtes pas Aurors. Mieux vaut que les mangemorts continuent à ignorer que vous êtes leurs ennemis.

- Je vais pas rester ici sans rien faire ! s'exclama Sirius. James s'est précipité là-bas ! Remus et Peter y sont aussi !

- C'est pas vrai... soupira Gideon. Tous les deux, allez prévenir Alastor puis _**revenez ici**_. C'est compris ?

oOo

Dans la maison, Rodolphus et Bellatrix se démenaient contre les trois membres de l'Ordre. La famille du Ministre était terrorisée, mais ils étaient libres de partir et ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner lorsque les vitres de la maison explosèrent brusquement. Tout le monde hurla, se protégeant le visage de leurs bras, puis ils retinrent leur souffle lorsque Lord Voldemort entra suivi d'Evan.

- Maître ! Sourit Bellatrix.

- Je suis venu rendre une petite visite au Ministre. Mais je vois que je ne suis pas le seul, dit Voldemort en tournant les yeux vers les membres de l'Ordre.

- Oh là ! S'exclama Evan en attrapant la fille du Ministre qui essayait de se glisser par la fenêtre cassée. Où comptes-tu aller ma petite ?

- Katie ! S'exclama sa mère apeurée.

- Relâche cette enfant Rosier ! S'exclama James en se plaçant devant les parents de la petite aux côté de Lily et Remus.

- Peut-être que si vous nous donniez le Ministre... répondit-il avec un sourire en coin en tenant fermement la petite qui se débattait.

- Excellent Evan, le complimenta Voldemort.

- Tu es d'accord Potter ? demanda Rosier.

-...

- Je n'aime pas attendre, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Endoloris !

Mais James lui renvoya le sort et Voldemort fronça les sourcils en l'annulant.

- Tu oses me défier ? Tu penses pouvoir te battre d'égal à égal contre moi ?

- Il n'est pas seul, lui fit remarquer Lily en serrant la main de James dans la sienne.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

- James Potter et Lily Evans, annonça Rosier. Et le troisième, Remus Lupin.

- Nous connaissons bien la famille Potter, acquiesça Voldemort. N'est-ce pas Evan ?

- Certes, répondit-il amusé.

- Mais vous restez tous des larves comparé à moi. Et vous allez mourir pour vous être dressés contre Lord Voldemort.

- Vraiment ? Dit James en levant sa baguette.

Soudain, Fabian apparut en plein milieu du salon. Et il ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Voldemort et comprenant la situation.

- Wow, c'est la fête ici, dit-il en levant les sourcils. STUPEFIX !

Il avait visé Voldemort mais celui-ci contra aisément. Cependant ce fut le signal pour engager à nouveau le combat. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Gideon atterrit en pleine pagaille.

- Qu'est-ce que...? dit-il en se baissant pour éviter un sortilège de mort lancé par Bellatrix. Impédimenta !

Le mage noir concentrait ses efforts sur James et Lily, alors que Remus tentait à la fois de repousser Rodolphus mais en plus de convaincre le Ministre et sa femme de partir. Mais avec leur fille toujours dans les mains de Rosier, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils ne voulaient pas partir sans elle.

- Lily ! Force-les à partir ! S'exclama James en contrant un nouveau maléfice envoyé par Voldemort. Transplane avec eux.

- Sans toi ? Jamais !

- Fais-ce que je te dis ! Cria-t-il en la poussant derrière lui.

- James attention ! Le prévint Remus.

Mais il reçut de plein fouet le Doloris du mage noir et James hurla de douleur.

- Arrêtez ça ! S'exclama Lily furieuse. Diffindo !

Le sort frôla la joue de Voldemort et il passa ses doigts livides sur la légère entaille. Il saignait.

- Tu vas mourir ! Cria-t-il. Avada Kedavra !

Mais ayant repris ses esprits, James se jeta sur la jeune femme pour lui éviter le sort mortel.

- Fais-les transplaner ! Ordonna-t-il à Lily.

Elle acquiesça et saisit les bras du Ministre et sa femme.

- C'est la première et dernière fois que vous me défiez ! Hurla Voldemort.

- On verra ça, répondit James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

Et ils disparurent au moment même où Alastor et un homme d'âge mûr apparaissaient.

- Par Merlin ! Murmura l'homme en apercevant Voldemort.

- À nous de jouer Eugène, dit Maugrey en sortant sa baguette.

- Mr Maugrey, Mr Benport, les salua Gideon qui essayait de délivrer la petite fille. Ravi de vous voir.

- Nous aussi, répondit Eugène en s'acharnant tel un expert sur le mage noir. Même si nous avons dû renoncer au dessert.

oOo

Lily les avait fait transplaner directement au ministère et Sirius donna une accolade à James alors qu'Edgar essayait de rassurer la femme du Ministre qui sanglotait pour sa fille.

- J'avais peur de ne pas te voir revenir, dit Sirius à son ami.

- Allons tu me connais, sourit James. Et j'avais Lily pour me protéger.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai faillit nous faire tuer. Je te demande pardon James... j'aurais dû t'écouter.

James la prit dans sans bras en souriant.

- À ta place je ne serais pas parti non plus, la rassura-t-il. Et on est plus forts ensemble. Pas vrai ?

- Finalement... on a fini par la faire à deux cette première mission, dit Lily en posant sa tête contre son torse.

James sourit d'autant plus et il la serra plus fort contre lui.

oOo

- C'est assez ! S'exclama Voldemort furieux.

Sa cible s'était envolée et il était exaspéré de ne pas réussir à neutraliser Alastor et Eugène. Alors il disparut dans un grognement de fureur. Rodolphus et Bellatrix transplanèrent à leur tour, et Evan pointa sa baguette vers le dos d'Eugène.

- Avada kedavra !

L'homme tomba raide mort au sol au moment même où Peter et Benjy entrèrent. Le mangemort avec lequel Benjy se battait avait aussi transplané.

- Mr Benport ! LÂCHE ! Hurla Benjy en se jetant sur Evan.

Ils roulèrent au sol, se donnant coups pour coups, alors que la petite fille sanglotait entre eux. Finalement, Benjy frappa Evan en pleine mâchoire et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Mais Rosier lui administra un coup de pied en représaille qui l'écarta de lui afin qu'il puisse se relever rapidement. Et Evan disparut à son tour.

oOo

- Je veux ma fille ! Pleurait sans cesse la femme du Ministre. Ma Katie... je veux ma Katie...!

Et la seconde suivante, Katie apparut dans le hall du Ministère, accrochée au cou de Benjy.

- Katie ! S'exclama le Ministre en récupérant sa fille.

Mais apercevant le corps inerte d'Eugène Benport dans les bras de Gideon, le Ministre confia sa fille à sa femme et s'avança vers lui.

- Benport ?

- Evan Rosier l'a tué monsieur le Ministre, répondit amèrement Benjy.

- Ce cher Eugène, dit tristement le Ministre. Vous n'y pouvez rien Fenwick. Merci de m'avoir ramené ma fille.

- Il était mon supérieur, dit Benjy en serrant les poings. J'aurais dû être à ses côtés.

- J'étais à ses côtés, lui fit remarquer Alastor. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Eugène s'est bien battu.

- Et je suis sûr qu'il aurait approuvé mon choix, acquiesça le Ministre. Je vous nomme chef de la brigade de police magique Fenwick.

- Quoi ? Dit Benjy incrédule. Mais je...

- Vous êtes jeune, c'est certain. Mais Eugène vous tenait en haute estime, je le sais. Faite-lui honneur en continuant le combat à sa place.

- Oui, monsieur le Ministre, accepta Benjy.

**~1er juillet 1979~**

Regulus se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express. Son dernier voyage. Le voyage de retour. Et il le passait dans le silence. Car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau connaître la paix une fois arrivé à destination. C'était comme si Voldemort l'attendait sur le quai. Mais même là, dans le silence du compartiment, on ne pouvait pas parler de paix. Car face à lui, trois Serpentards le fixaient avec de grands yeux. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler mais ils en crevaient d'envie. Exaspéré, Regulus demanda :

- Oui ?

- Heu... dit celui du milieu. On voulait savoir si... si tu... si tu avais pris une décision.

-...

- C'est juste pour savoir, ajouta-t-il précipitament.

On pouvait dire qu'au cours des deux ans où Regulus était devenu le "chef" des Serpentards... il avait su se faire respecter. Et craindre par les plus jeunes. Mais comme Evan avant lui, il quittait Poudlard et un autre devrait le remplacer parmi les 6e années assis face à lui.

- Ce sera Wilkes.

- Vraiment ?! S'exclama celui de droite en se redressant ravi sur son siège.

Les deux autres s'affaissèrent, déçus, et Regulus eut presque envie de rire. "J'ai choisi le plus incapable des trois. Comme ça ils feront chier personne". Les deux années que Regulus avait passé à la tête des Serpentards avaient été longues et fatigantes. Emmerder les sang-de-bourbes sans trop les emmerder... Trouver le bon dosage qui lui permettait de sauver la face et de ne pas se dégoûter lui-même... Et il n'y avait eu qu'une seule exception en deux ans. Non, Regulus ne s'était pas montré trop cruel. Mais trop clément. Il avait bien faillit perdre la confiance des Serpentards ce jour là. Le jour où il avait sauvé Marlene de Mulciber. Regulus avait frappé et menacé son camarade dans le seul but de lui faire lâcher l'affaire. Il avait menti en les envoyant chercher Lily à la bibliothèque. Les Serpentards ne l'y avaient pas trouvée évidemment. Et Regulus les avait accusés d'avoir été trop lents lorsqu'ils étaient venus se plaindre. Dire que c'était le hasard qui lui avait fait emprunter ce couloir... "Le hasard aurait mieux fait de me foutre la paix !" pensa-t-il encore furieux de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait volé au secours de Marlene comme si c'était naturel. Et il incriminait encore et toujours Aurore pour l'avoir forcé à passer presque une année entière en compagnie de cette Gryffondor. "Une sang-mêlée... heureusement pour elle que ça ne se soit pas reproduit, je ne serais pas intervenu". Il prenait déjà assez de risques comme ça. Regulus _**mentait à Voldemort**_. Ce que seuls les fous avaient tenté de faire avant d'être démasqués. Encore, lui avait eu la chance de passer presque toute l'année à Poudlard, loin de l'esprit de Voldemort. Mais à présent...

- Les règles du jeu se compliquent, murmura-t-il en apercevant de loin la gare de King's Cross.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda le Serpentard du milieu dans l'espoir qu'il ait pu changer d'avis.

- On est arrivés, répondit-il en se levant.

**~Août 1979~**

- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Benjy en passant la tête à l'intérieur de l'église de Godric's Hollow.

- Regardez qui voilà, sourit Sirius. Le chef de la brigade de police magique.

- Tu ne te lasseras jamais de le répéter ? Demanda Benjy en serrant lui serrant la main. Ça fait plus de 6 mois.

- C'est toi qui ne te lasses jamais de l'entendre, avoue-le, rit James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Et toi tu as dû l'entendre cent fois aujourd'hui mais... félicitations. Tu épouses la femme parfaite.

- Alors tu reconnais enfin ta défaite ?

- James ! Soupira Remus. Un peu de maturité bon sang.

- J'avoue ma défaite, sourit Benjy. Mais je me serai battu jusqu'au bout. Lily ne t'a pas dit que j'étais passé la voir hier soir ?

Le visage de James se décomposa. "C'est pas possible... je l'aurais su". Soudain Benjy éclata de rire et dit en lui tapotant l'épaule :

- Je plaisante James.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf James bien sûr qui continuait à se demander s'il plaisantait vraiment ou pas.

- T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Lily te l'aurait dit si j'étais vraiment passé la voir, ajouta Benjy.

- Evidemment qu'elle me l'aurait dit, répondit-il toujours sur la défensive.

- Tu l'as cherché James, lui fit remarquer Gideon.

- Mais où est Lily ? Demanda Benjy.

- Ma femme l'aide à se préparer, répondit Mr Evans.

- Marlene et Alice sont avec elles, ajouta Frank.

- J'ai quand même été surpris en recevant l'invitation, dit Edgar. Vous avez bien faillit... vous faire tuer par Voldemort il y a une semaine.

- Alice et Frank aussi, précisa Fabian. Et pour eux c'était la deuxième fois en un mois. Voldemort a bien compris qu'on avait formé un groupe de sorciers pour le combattre.

- Et il agit de plus en plus lui-même, dit Dumbledore pensif. Il a toujours le Ministre pour cible. Mais autre chose doit le préoccuper.

- C'est certain, approuva Alastor. Et je dirais même que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'hôpital Ste mangouste.

- On s'est faits attaquer pas loin, acquiesça Frank.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'interresser dans cet hôpital ? Demanda Hagrid. Il n'y a que des malades là-bas.

Albus glissa un regard vers Sirius qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui intéressait Voldemort à Ste Mangouste ? C'était Véga. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais elle était bien protégée. Jamais Arcturus ne laisserait quiconque s'approcher de sa petite-fille.

- Si vous vouliez bien laisser toutes ces idées noires de côté, intervint Minerva. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer un mariage !

- Vous avez bien raison, sourit Harry. Allons tous nous installer. Ma petite fleur va bientôt faire son entrée.

De son côté, la petite fleur vérifiait fébrilement sa robe et son voile.

- Calme-toi Lily, lui conseilla Marlene.

- J'y arrive pas. Je comprends maintenant ce que ressentait James le jour où je lui ai présenté mes parents. La tiare n'est pas de travers ?

- Tu es parfaite ma chérie, dit Rose en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Pas besoin de stresser, dit Alice. Tu vas juste épouser l'homme que tu aimes.

- Oui, juste ça, répondit Lily ironiquement. Toi tu as été la mariée parfaite Alice. Pas une larme, pas un brin de panique.

- J'ai répondu oui quand Frank m'a demandé de l'épouser, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû paniquer une fois devant l'autel. C'est la même chose.

- C'est la même chose, tenta de se convaincre Lily en respirant profondément. Ça va aller.

- Pense seulement à James et aux bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble jusqu'ici, lui conseilla Marlene.

Lily sourit aussitôt en pensant à ses souvenirs et Marlene acquiesça :

- Voilà, c'est mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Rien de bon, rit son amie en mettant sa traine en place.

- Tu es prête ma chérie ? Demanda Rose. Je peux aller leur donner le signal ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en attrapant nerveusement son bouquet. Mais... j'aurais préféré que Tunie soit présente.

- Oh... j'ai essayé de la convaincre, dit sa mère à regret. Je t'assure. Mais elle et Vernon n'ont rien voulu savoir.

- Elle n'a déjà pas voulu de moi comme demoiselle d'honneur pour son mariage alors... j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle tristement.

- ça s'arrangera un jour, la rassura Rose. J'en suis sûre. Elle est juste trop têtue.

- Je l'espère.

- Allez. Je vais prévenir le prêtre. Enfin... le mage. Je ne sais plus.

Lily éclata de rire et sa mère sortit discrètement de la petite pièce. Puis elle fit signe au prêtre-mage qui acquiesça. La musique retentit dans la chapelle et Rose se tourna vers le coin où son mari aurait dû se trouver. "Où il est passé celui-là ?" Rose écarquilla les yeux en le trouvant assis avec les autres et elle murmura vivement :

- Harry ! Seigneur quel idiot... Harry !

Assis à côté de lui, Peter lui fit remarquer que sa femme en colère l'appelait.

- Oui Rose-chérie ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

- Pas de Rose-chérie ! Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que c'est toi qui doit accompagner la petite jusqu'à l'autel ?!

- Oh, c'est vrai. Excusez-moi, dit-il en se levant.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire, certains qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais Rose était quand même furieuse contre lui.

- Faire des blagues un jour aussi important, marmonna-t-elle en prenant place sur le banc. Il finira par me tuer...

- C'est un sacré farceur ce Harry, rit Sirius aux côtés de James près de l'autel.

- ça c'est sûr, sourit-il. De la graine de Maraudeur.

Mais tout le monde reprit son sérieux lorsque Lily s'avança dans l'allée au bras de son père. Derrière eux, Marlene et Alice tenaient la traine. Elles étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lily. Toute son angoisse s'était envolée. Et James ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimée qu'à cet instant. Et son coeur battait la chamade lorsqu'Harry la lui confia.

- Je vous laisse ma précieuse fleur.

- Désolé, mais je ne compte pas la mettre dans un vase, plaisanta James.

- Gardez-la près de vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande James, rit son futur beau-père.

- Aucun problème.

Et Harry leur offrit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Alice. Quant à Marlene, elle prit sa place de témoin de la mariée, face à Sirius. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, et qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans amoureuse pour la première fois... il était arrivé à Marlene de rêver d'être devant l'autel en compagnie de Sirius. C'était elle qui portait la robe blanche. Et lui qui disait oui. Que c'était loin tout ça. Une tornade blonde avait tout balayé sur son passage. Et encore maintenant, Marlene pouvait le voir dans le regard du jeune homme face à elle... le souvenir d'Aurore. Sirius avait-il fait le même rêve que Marlene ? Mais répondant oui à Aurore ? "Ce n'est pas son genre de rêver à ces choses là" pensa-t-elle amusée. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il se l'imaginait _**maintenant**_. Puis la vision passa, et le visage de Sirius s'éclaira lorsque James et Lily s'embrassèrent. Voir son ami heureux semblait suffire à faire de lui un homme joyeux. Et Marlene sourit aussi en applaudissant avec les autres. "Je forgerai mon propre bonheur Aurore, comme tu as su forger le tien" pensa-t-elle alors que John prenait une photo mémorable de l'évènement. Les membres de l'Ordre passèrent la soirée à lui faire jurer de ne pas la publier ni d'en faire un article dans la Gazette. Et Merlin seul sait comment... il tint parole. Peut-être grâce à la grande force de persuasion de Jane ?

* * *

Je vous ai décris la première confrontation des Potter avec Voldemort. Donc le premier "défi". Le deuxième, je l'ai seulement mentionné lors du mariage, mais vous aurez un aperçu du troisième dans le prochain chapitre ;)  
Voilà pour la deuxième partie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : ah non, Evan appuie sur sa propre marque. C'est vrai que la façon d'ont c'est écrit porte à confusion. je viens de rajouter : "dit-il à Peter avant de relever sa** propre** manche gauche". comme ça c'est plus clair, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^ Je sais que Severus a fait une erreur, mais il la fait aussi selon JK donc... Obligée de lui donner la marque ^^ puisque malheureusement rien n'a été changé pour que ça n'arrive pas. à bientôt ;)

**AryaJedusor** : je voulais absolument décrire la première rencontre des Potter avec Voldemort et donc leur premier "défi". Je n'ai pas décris la deuxième fois (une semaine avant leur mariage) Mais on aura peut-être un aperçu de la troisième fois dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne décrirai pas les défis des Londubat. J'aurais voulu mais ça fait un peu trop... merci, biz !

**Bazilea** : Comme le dit Lily, James est un Harry n°2 xD ils sont pareil. Pauvre Rose... mdr. J'ai toujours été certaine que la mère de severus était morte par la faute de Tobias, et que cette perte avait peut-être influencé Severus pour rejoindre Voldemort. voilà une version de ce qui a pu se passer ^^ Bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : les fauteurs de trouble lol. l'intrigue reviendra vite ;) les serpentards souffrent T.T (moi aussi je fais un gros calinou à Reg et Sev ^^) à bientôt ! (j'essayais de deviner qui c'était xD)

**Git** : membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Je signe ! xD (haha ! J'adore aussi Tarzan, les babouins n'ont aucune pitié pour Jane lol) Mais non Git, ne t'énerve pas ^^ le détail important c'est le fait que l'espérance de vie se réduit au fur et à mesure qu'on utilise le sablier. Et que tout le monde les oublie quand ils disparaissent. Vous me savez déjà tout ça ^^ Je suis heureuse d'avoir tapé juste pour Severus (même si je te mets un peu dans la panade xD désolée). Dumbledore fait une grave erreur en laissant Peter sans surveillance. Minerva est plus inquiète... Benjy est toujours amoureux de Lily, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de taquiner James lol. Edgar a un an de plus que les maraudeurs. Le même âge que Benjy. (souviens-toi, Edgar était le cavalier de Mary pour le bal de Noël) Pour Regulus : ;) ! Je suis contente de m'améliorer, le prochain chapitre risque d'être très intéressant surtout côté Regulus (héhé, j'en dis pas plus). merci biz !

**Jyanadavega** : merci beaucoup ^^ Le chemin de Regulus et Aurore est encore semé d'embuches... en fait c'est le cas pour tous les personnages lol. Gros bisous ;)

**LilouEvans** : salut Lilou ! ^^ Fallait être là vendredi pour poster la première lol. j'aime expliquer le pourquoi du comment des choix des personnages de JK. Voilà une possibilité pour Severus. à force de demander la mort d'Evan il va forcément finir par lui arriver quelque chose à celui là. (Evan méfie toi, tout le monde veut ta mort. Moi y compris xD) Du Regulus et Marlene dans le prochain chapitre mais surtout dans celui d'après ! ;) Je sais que je suis allée un peu vite sur le mariage. Et j'aime pas trop décrire les vêtements, surtout les robes de mariées. Une magnifique robe blanche avec un voile mdr. Que ce soit un bustier ou qu'il y ait des bretelles... (je dirais bretelles pour Lily. bon finalement je décris la robe xD et pas trop de volume pour le jupon. Elle porte son collier fleur de lys bien sûr) Lily a vraiment défié Voldy en l'éraflant. ça lui a pas plu du tout... ;) merci Lilou et gros bisous !

**Guest** : merci beaucoup, j'abandonne pas ^^ bisous

**Yaga-Poplar** : merci beaucoup ! ^^ Harry Potter a de qui tenir ;) bisous

**Beliectoner** : merci pour ton conseil, je vais voir ça pour le prochain chapitre ;). bisous

**Xangel-15X** : merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !

**Tonight** : si je fais une autre fic avec Marlene je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas la maltraiter promis lol. (je vois de quelle fic tu parles avec Dolohov. Moi aussi j'ai été dégoûtée par la fin) Je trouve que Regulus est un personnage intéressant, ce serait dommage de passer à côté. Antonin je le vois plus espiègle que cruel comme l'est Rosier ici lol. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance des rumeurs sur Dorcas qui serait serpentard. C'est vrai que ça a dû être le gros choc pour toi de la voir à Poufsouffle xD On ne verra pas Grindelwald (mais j'ai un projet de fic où il apparaîtra. Des projets j'en ai tant... je dois absolument tous les concrétiser *burning*) Il y a des solutions à tout. Il faudra voir comment je vais les appliquer. merci pour ce commentaire ;) bisous


	44. ça n'a duré qu'une seconde (3)

Chapitre 44 : ça n'a duré qu'une seconde (3)

**~31 octobre 1979~**

Regulus tournait en rond dans le salon des Black. Arcturus était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, près de la fenêtre, et il observait son petit-fils.

- Calme-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Il manigance quelque chose, marmonna Regulus en continuant à s'agiter. Je le sais. Je le sens. Quelque chose de... d'important.

- Il ne t'a rien dit de précis ?

- Non. Il m'a juste demandé de lui amener Kreattur demain. Il n'a rien voulu m'expliquer.

- Eh bien donne-lui cet elfe, si c'est ce qu'il veut. Kreattur ne trahira jamais les secrets de ses maîtres.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille l'interroger. C'est _**autre chose**_.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! S'exclama-t-il frustré. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il demande _**mon**_ elfe ? Evan ou Lucius se seraient fait un plaisir de lui prêter les leurs.

- Il te fait confiance. C'est bon pour nous.

- Ou il me met à l'épreuve. Afin de savoir si je suis assez fidèle pour lui confier mon propre elfe.

- S'il veut Kreattur, donne-lui. Peu importe ce qu'il lui fera faire. Les elfes ça se remplace.

- ça importe grand-père. Il m'a demandé d'ordonner à Kreattur de lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Et de ne jamais rien raconter à qui que ce soit. Alors croyez-moi... ça importe.

- Les elfes de maison n'ont aucun secret pour leurs maîtres, dit Arcturus avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Finalement, c'est une chance qu'il ait choisi Kreattur. Une chance pour les Black de découvrir les petits secrets de Voldemort.

oOo

Lily et James couraient main dans la main en plein centre ville de Londres. Ils avaient eu pour mission de suivre un petit groupe de sorciers soupçonnés d'être mangemorts jusqu'à une sorte de réunion secrète. Mais il s'agissait d'un piège. Et Voldemort en personne les attendait de pied ferme. Depuis la toute première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés... il ne les avait pas oubliés.

- La troisième fois sera la bonne ! Cria-t-il en les poursuivant suivi de ses mangemorts.

- Tu rêves, marmonna James en accélérant le pas. Lily, je crois qu'il est temps de transplaner.

- Pas au milieu des Moldus James, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la foule assemblée dans les rues pour le soir d'Halloween.

- Chérie, je crois que _**eux**_ se fichent bien du code du secret magique, dit-il en désignant leurs poursuivants.

- Ils sont à bonne distance.

- Alors trouvons vite une rue déserte avant qu'on se fasse tuer.

- Bonne idée, approuva-t-elle essoufflée.

Mais un Moldu la bouscula et Lily tomba au sol.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa le Moldu.

- C'est... rien, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

- ça va Lily ? S'inquiéta James en voyant leurs assaillant se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Oui je... je crois. On doit se dépêcher... argh !

Lily vomit brusquement tout ce qu'elle avait pu avaler dans la journée, s'agrippant au bras de James qui paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

- Au diable le code du secret ! S'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. On s'en va !

Et il transplana juste avant que le sortilège de Voldemort ne les atteigne.

**~1er novembre 1979~**

Il était tard. Regulus venait d'ordonner à Kreattur de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait avec Voldemort, ayant retrouvé son elfe dans un grand état d'agitation. Kreattur était apeuré... comme blessé mentalement. Ses propos étaient flous et sa respiration chaotique. Aucun doute, Voldemort avait tenté une sorte d'expérience sur son elfe. D'après Kreattur, il lui avait fait boire un liquide vert dans une grotte. Il y avait aussi une histoire de lac d'après ce que Regulus crut comprendre. Et le liquide vert avait essayé de rendre l'elfe fou. De briser toutes ses barrières mentales. Mais lorsque Kreattur lui parla d'un médaillon qu'il avait juré avoir entendu murmurer... un objet très précieux que Voldemort tenait à cacher...

Regulus en savait assez sur la magie noire pour deviner ce que le mage tramait. Le médaillon était un Horcruxe. Les Black en savaient beaucoup à ce sujet puisqu'ils avaient gardé précieusement depuis des génération un objet de ce genre. L'Horcruxe de Khronos. Et sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un objet dangereux, Regulus réfléchit à ce qu'il convenait de faire concernant celui de Voldemort. Il n'y avait sûrement qu'une partie de son âme enfermée dans ce médaillon. Mais c'était déjà suffisant pour rendre Voldemort presque immortel.

- Il faut détruire ce médaillon, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire en attrapant un parchemin et un encrier dans un tiroir.

- M... mais... maître, dit Kreattur effrayé. C'est un endroit dangereux. Kreattur l'a senti. Il y a beaucoup de magie noire là-bas. Beaucoup !

- Je m'en doute, répondit Regulus en écrivant rapidement un message sur le bout de papier qu'il plia en plusieurs fois. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir m'y emmener.

Regulus alla ensuite ouvrir la vitrine d'une armoire et se saisit d'un vieux médaillon. Encore un héritage familial. Il plaça le message à l'intérieur, puis tendit la main vers l'elfe.

- Alors c'est un ordre Kreattur. Conduis-moi à ce médaillon.

Grâce à ses puissants pouvoirs d'elfe de maison, Kreattur fit transplaner Regulus directement sur l'îlot de pierres situé au milieu du lac. Mais il faisait si noir...

- Lumos.

La pénombre se dissipa légèrement. Et il put apercevoir la vasque contenant le liquide vert dont lui avait parlé Kreattur.

- Tu vas me faire boire, décida-t-il.

Son elfe ouvrit de grands yeux, il s'attendait plutôt à être à nouveau celui qui boirait.

- C'est... un poison maître...

- Tu n'es pas mort. Alors fais-moi boire ce liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est un ordre.

- Oui maître.

- Cependant... si il m'arrive quelque chose... Je t'ordonne de partir avec le médaillon dès que tu l'auras entre tes mains. Et _**détruis-le**_. Rapidement. Mais ne parle jamais de tout ça au reste de ma famille. Je connais trop bien mon grand-père... il serait ravi d'ajouter l'Horcruxe de Voldemort à celui de Khronos dans sa... collection.

- À vos ordres maître.

- Cette potion va m'embrouiller l'esprit... ajouta Regulus. Alors considère tous les autres ordres que je pourrais te donner dans cette grotte comme invalides. Je t'ai déjà donné toutes les instructions dont tu avais besoin.

Kreattur acquiesça et Regulus fit apparaître une petite coupe qu'il remplit de potion. Et il l'avala d'un trait. Un grand frisson le parcourut. C'était gelé, amer. Et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Ça semblait aller pour l'instant mais il avait encore une grande quantité de potion à boire. Alors il continua. Mais à la troisième gorgée, Regulus lâcha la coupe pour se prendre la tête dans les mains. C'était horrible. Il avait l'impression que tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait eu depuis sa naissance remontaient à la surface. Même ceux dont il n'aurait pas dû se rappeler, étant trop jeune lors des faits. Par exemple ses parents qui le laissaient pleurer dans son berceau, n'écoutant pas ses caprices. Les punitions, les petits accidents, les rivalités avec son frère... toute la douleur et la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir alors semblaient être décuplées au centuple.

- Buvez maître, dit Kreattur en lui tendant la coupe qu'il avait ramassé maintenant remplie.

Regulus s'exécuta, et sa tourmente augmenta. Il avait l'impression que tous ses souvenirs heureux s'étaient envolés, comme si un détraqueur se tenait juste à côté de lui. Non, c'était bien pire. Et ça empirait à mesure qu'il buvait. Car les souvenirs les plus douloureux persistaient. Il revoyait sans cesse les leçons de magies intensives que son père lui avait fait subir... Voldemort lui apposer la marque des Ténèbres... la lettre qui lui annonçait que Véga était tombée dans le coma... et même... le départ de Sirius. Ce souvenir là revenait en boucle. Comme s'il était revenu dans la grande salle lors de la deuxième tâche.

- Bu... buvez maître.

- Non...

- Buvez, dit Kreattur en portant la coupe à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante.

Regulus avala, puis hurla. Il avait l'impression que son coeur était comprimé au point de devenir poussière. Que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux !

- Je ne peux pas... pas plus Kreattur !

- Vous avez ordonné... à Kreattur... répondit l'elfe avec des trémolos dans la voix. Buvez maître.

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Buvez, répéta-t-il en plaquant la coupe sur ses lèvres.

L'elfe continua de le forcer à boire. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire ou supplier Regulus. Tous les ordres qu'il avait essayé de lui donner. Kreattur le fit boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et il attrapa rapidement le médaillon. Son maître était étendu au sol, la respiration faible, incapable de se relever ni même de bouger d'un pouce. Mais Regulus lui avait ordonné de partir dès qu'il aurait le médaillon. L'elfe était sur le point de transplaner lorsqu'il entendit Regulus murmurer :

- De l'eau... de l'eau Kreattur.

L'elfe hésita. Regulus lui avait ordonné de partir tout de suite. Mais son maître était encore en vie et il lui demandait simplement de l'eau.

- M... méchant Kreattur ! S'exclama l'elfe en se donnant des coups avec la coupe qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. De l'eau. Juste de l'eau.

Kreattur se rendit sur le bord de l'îlot et remplit la coupe avec de l'eau du lac. Puis il rejoignit son maître et le fit boire en marmonnant :

- Le maître se sentira mieux et... il rentrera avec Kreattur... oui... buvez maître.

Regulus avalait l'eau goulument, comme s'il n'avait jamais bu de sa vie. Il s'en étouffait presque. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Puis, l'esprit un peu plus clair, il jeta le faux médaillon dans la vasque qui se remplit aussitôt de liquide vert.

- Maître !

Regulus tourna la tête et aperçut l'eau du lac remuer dangereusement. D'après la tête que faisait Kreattur, ça ne s'était pas produit lorsqu'il était venu ici avec Voldemort. Et l'elfe poussa un hurlement quand des mains décharnées sortirent de l'eau noire pour ramper sur la roche. Rapidement les mains laissèrent place aux bras, et lorsque le premier visage sortit de l'eau... Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

- Les Inferis... murmura-t-il.

Il avait soudainement l'esprit totalement clair. C'était l'heure. Son heure. Le moment qu'Aurore avait prédit. _Si jamais tu te retrouves face à des Inferis_...

- Maître ! Criait Kreattur paniqué alors que les morts-vivant tendaient les bras vers eux pour les attraper. Maître !

L'un d'eux saisit la jambe de Regulus et il le tira vers l'eau. Trop faible pour se débattre, Regulus dut compter sur son elfe qui le tirait par le bras dans l'autre sens.

- Non ! Non maître !

- Ma... baguette, murmura faiblement Regulus en tâtonnant de sa main libre sur sa poche.

Les Inferis l'agrippaient de toutes parts. Et il sentit même une paire de main se refermer sur son cou. Mais il avait enfin attrapé sa baguette. Et les mots d'Aurore tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Si jamais tu te retrouves face à des Inferis_...

- Utilise le feu ! Cria-t-il. Incendio !

Poussant un hurlement, l'Inferi qui tentait de l'étrangler fut rejeté en arrière jusque dans le lac. Et tous les autres eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Incendio ! Incendio ! "Pas question de crever ici !"

Aurore lui avait donné une chance en lui parlant du feu. Alors il devait se sortir de là. Et lorsque tous les Inferis l'eurent lâché, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Puis il tendit la main vers son elfe.

- Vite... Kreattur.

L'elfe se jeta presque sur lui et il fit transplaner son maître dans le salon des Black. Regulus s'écroula au sol. Allongé sur le dos, il prit de grandes respirations. "Ça y est... c'est fini. Je m'en suis sorti". Puis il jeta un oeil au médaillon que tenait Kreattur, et Regulus le lui arracha brusquement des mains avant de le jeter dans la cheminée. Le bijou fit plusieurs sursauts au milieu des flammes. Mais il ne fondit pas.

- Accio médaillon.

Regulus l'attrapa d'une main. Le bijou n'était pas chaud. Aucune brûlure. Rien. Il était parfaitement intacte.

- Ferme la porte, ordonna-t-il à Kreattur.

L'elfe verrouilla magiquement le salon pour que personne ne puisse entrer et Regulus tenta mille et une façons de détruire le médaillon. En vain. À chaque fois, le bijou poussait un petit cri de souffrance mais restait intact.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Regulus frustré.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?! Entendit-il soudain juste au dessus de sa tête.

Ses parents s'étaient réveillés à l'étage. Ils ne devaient pas trouver le médaillon. "Je dois le détruire bon sang ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen..." Comment détruire cet Horcruxe ? Ni son père ni son grand-père ne le lui avaient appris. Peut-être l'ignoraient-ils eux-même. Alors qui avait la réponse ? Seulement Voldemort...?

- Dumbledore... murmura-t-il soudainement.

La poignée de la porte tourna dans le vide. Ses parents essayaient d'entrer.

- Kreattur, dit Regulus en rangeant rapidement le médaillon dans sa poche. Tu te souviens de mon ordre ? Interdiction de leur parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Même si ils te le demandent. Tu garderas ce secret pour moi ?

- Oui... maître, répondit-il inquiet.

- Je m'en vais. Je ne reviendrai sûrement pas.

Kreattur écarquilla les yeux.

- Prends soin d'eux.

- Confringo ! Cria Orion.

La porte explosa littéralement. Mais Orion et Walburga ne trouvèrent que leur elfe en larmes dans le salon.

oOo

Comme toutes les semaines avait lieu la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix à la Tête de Sanglier, pub spécialement fermé par Abelforth. La pluie et le vent battaient fort contre les fenêtres. Mais le mauvais temps n'avait pas entamé la bonne humeur de l'assemblée car, tout excité, Sirius s'exclama :

- TU ES QUOI ?!

- Heu... enceinte, répondit Lily sous les regard ébahis.

- Mais... dit Marlene en fixant le ventre encore plat de son amie. Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Je me suis sentie mal pendant la mission d'hier soir et... on est passé à l'hôpital cet après-midi. Le médicomage a dit que ça datait de moins de deux semaines. Je m'en serais jamais rendue compte aussi tôt si on avait pas couru comme des dératés pour échapper à Voldemort...

- Excellente nouvelle ! Dit Remus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James. C'est trop bête que Peter ne soit pas là.

- Sa mère est malade et on sait tous que c'est sa priorité, rit James.

- Félicitations à vous deux, ajouta Dumbledore.

- ça mérite qu'on fasse la fête ! S'exclama Fabian.

- Carrément ! Approuva Edgar.

Et tout deux se mirent à chanter à tue-tête : _Lily est enceinte ! Lily est enceinte ! Lily, Lily, Lily est enceinte ! _

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous, dit Marlene en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Ce sera moi le parrain. Pas vrai James ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Bien sûr, sourit son ami.

- _Lily est enceinte ! Lily est enceinte ! Lily, Lily, Lily est enceinte ! _

- Oh, taisez-vous ! Leur ordonna Minerva.

- On en est à deux femmes enceintes dans le groupe, dit Benjy en souriant à Alice. À qui le tour ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Marlene qui haussa les épaules avant de lui faire remarquer :

- ça ne se fait pas toute seule un bébé.

- Tu trouveras bien l'homme de tes rêves. Tu verras. Un jour il apparaîtra comme ça, dit Benjy en claquant des doigts. Sorti de nulle part !

- _Lily est enceinte ! Lily est enceinte ! LILY, LILY, LILY EST ENCEINTE ! _

- MAIS BOUCLEZ-LA ! s'époumona Minerva sur Edgar et Fabian.

Et le silence revint brusquement. Pas parce que Minerva l'avait ordonné. Mais parce que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir en claquant. Et un jeune homme trempé jusqu'aux os se trouvait sur le perron, et ils sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient au visage, des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur sa peau et sa cape noire. Et il les fixait de ses yeux gris comme s'il se demandait lui-même ce qu'il faisait ici. D'ailleurs il soupira en les voyant mi surpris, mi prêts à attaquer. Et il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avant de lever les mains pour leur montrer qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

- Je peux entrer ou je suis condamné à me noyer devant la porte ? Demanda-t-il alors que le silence se prolongeait et que la tempête ne se calmait pas.

- TOI ! S'exclama enfin Sirius en levant un peu plus sa baguette.

- ça y est tu m'as reconnu ? Répondit Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel et sachant qu'il allait avoir droit à un flot de menaces.

- Sale mangemort, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Tu crois pouvoir te montrer et t'en sortir ? Je serai ravi de t'envoyer moi-même à Azkaban !

"Et voilà..." En même temps, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner. Tout le monde dans cette pièce savait qu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres. Mais il devait les amener à l'écouter. C'était vital. Autant pour lui que pour eux.

- Je voulais me rendre à Poudlard pour parler à Dumbledore, avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai entendu le boucan en passant dans la rue et j'ai vu à travers la vitre que vous étiez là. Au fait, j'espère pour vous que c'est pas votre QG parce que bonjour la discrétion.

Minerva asséna une tape sur les têtes de Fabian et Edgar qui grimacèrent.

- Ecoutez, ajouta Regulus. Je ne suis pas venu me battre. Ni chercher les problèmes. Au contraire, je suis là pour vous aider.

- Laisse-moi rire, répondit son frère.

Regulus lui lança un regard noir. "Il ne veut jamais rien comprendre celui-là !".

- En quoi pourriez-vous nous aider ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi ? Ajouta Minerva.

- Parce que vous comptez l'écouter ?! S'écria Alastor. C'est un mangemort !

- Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas reçu cette marque avec le sourire, lui fit remarquer Regulus. Tout le monde veut voir Voldemort détruit, même ses partisans. Ils ont juste trop peur pour l'avouer.

- Tu veux dire que tu as accepté de devenir mangemort parce que tu avais peur ? Demanda Sirius.

- Pour ma famille oui, mais ça tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Sirius ouvrit dangereusement la bouche pour lui jeter un sort mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

- Entrez Regulus.

- Tu es fou ?! L'accusa Abelforth. Pas de mangemort dans mon pub !

- Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse tant qu'il n'a pas de baguette dans les mains ? Entrez, répéta-t-il.

Regulus s'avança enfin dans la pièce et Dumbledore ferma la porte derrière lui d'un tour de baguette.

- Tout d'abord je veux savoir si vous êtes venu seul, lui demanda le directeur.

- Evidemment. Et personne ne sait que je suis là.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, marmonna Alastor soupçonneux.

- Vous avez dit vouloir nous aider, continua Albus. Comment et pourquoi ?

- Je suis mangemort depuis suffisamment longtemps pour m'être rendu compte que Voldemort est le mal incarné. Bien sûr, je le savais bien avant... mais savoir et servir... ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Tu t'es fait avoir par la brochure : _Devenez mangemort, ça vous embellira la vie_ ? Demanda ironiquement Sirius.

- J'ai dit que je n'étais pas devenu mangemort parce que je le voulais ! Tu es sourd ?

- Non, je suis juste certain que toi et les parents vous adhérez aux idées de Voldemort. _Les sang-purs au pouvoir_.

- Peut-être... et je n'ai pas honte d'être Black, contrairement à toi.

Sirius lui lança un regard menaçant et Regulus ajouta :

- Mais pour ce sale mage noir, ce n'est pas : _Les sang-purs au pouvoir_. C'est : _Voldemort ou rien_. On s'en est tous rendus compte, même "les parents" comme tu dis. Et plus important, il veut la tête de Véga. Rien que pour ça je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé la méthode pour détruire ce connard.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-il de dire ?

- La "méthode" pour détruire Voldemort ? Demanda Fabian. Parce qu'il y a un mode d'emploi ?

- Fabian ! S'exclama Gideon en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Il a bien dit "méthode", j'ai pas rêvé, se défendit-il.

- Un sortilège de mort ne fonctionnerait pas ? Demanda Benjy perplexe. Ni un baiser de détraqueur ? Ou un poison ?

- Vous pensiez vraiment à _**empoisonner**_ Voldemort ? Dit Regulus en levant les sourcils. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas le tuer d'un coup.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Je peux vous montrer ? Dit-il en désignant sa poche.

- Sors ta baguette et je te tue sur place, l'avertit Maugrey.

- Accio baguette de Regulus, dit soudainement Alice.

La baguette sortit brusquement de la poche du jeune homme pour atterrir dans les mains d'Alice.

- Voilà, problème réglé, dit-elle alors que tout le monde la fixait. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

Elle avait l'air curieuse et vu que c'était chose rare, ils laissèrent Regulus sortir le médaillon de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un médaillon, répondit son frère sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Répondit Sirius exaspéré. Pourquoi il servirait à détruire Voldemort ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est un Horcruxe.

La plupart de ses interlocuteurs semblèrent perplexes. Mais il fut rassuré de voir le regard de Dumbledore s'éclairer.

- Bien sûr... murmura Albus. J'aurais dû y penser.

- Un vrai Horcruxe ? Demanda Alice très intéressée.

- Tu sais ce que c'est chérie ? S'étonna Frank.

- C'est un objet issu de magie noire. On enferme une partie de son âme à l'intérieur et on le cache. Comme ça, si notre corps est détruit, on survit quand même grâce à l'Horcruxe.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Alors Voldemort était invincible ? Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas détruit son Horcruxe ? La partie de son âme que Regulus tenait dans la paume de sa main ?!

- C'est très utile, ajouta Alice. Mais la fabrication n'est pas très joyeuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour en fabriquer un ? Demanda James intéressé.

- Commettre un meurtre évidemment, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je peux le voir de plus près Regulus ?

- Evidemment... murmura James alors qu'elle s'approchait du mangemort.

- Attends Alice, dit Frank en la retenant par le bras. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de lui.

- Parce que je suis enceinte ? Je t'en prie, il n'a pas de baguette.

Elle essaya d'avancer de nouveau mais il la tint fermement près de lui.

- Reste ici, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Encore une fois, la somme de vos connaissances m'étonne Mrs Londubat, dit Dumbledore en s'avançant à sa place.

En signe de bonne foi, Regulus lui remit le médaillon sans conditions. Dès qu'il le toucha, Albus sentit toute la malfaisance contenue dans l'objet.

- La marque de Serpentard, remarqua-t-il. Oui... c'est logique. Où avez-vous trouvé cela ?

- Dans une grotte. J'ai pas très envie d'en parler... mais j'ai pu remplacer ce médaillon par un faux. Ça le bernera sûrement un moment. Mais pas éternellement.

- Tout dépend de la confiance qu'il a en son système de sécurité.

- Une grande confiance. Et il y a de quoi... croyez-moi.

- Vous avez récupéré ce médaillon pour nous l'apporter au péril de votre vie, acquiesça Albus.

- Détrompez-vous. C'est juste que je n'ai pas réussi à le détruire moi-même. Alors je vous refile le reste du boulot.

- Qu'avez-vous tenté ?

- Presque tout. Mais j'ai pensé que... si quelqu'un pouvait le détruire... ce serait peut-être vous.

- Vous me flattez, sourit le directeur.

- Voldemort a peur de vous.

- Vous ne comptez pas retourner auprès de lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt crever.

- C'est ce qui arrivera si vous partez seul d'ici.

- Parce que tu comptes le laisser partir ? Dit Alastor pas du tout d'accord. Ce garçon peut ramener tous les Horcruxes qu'il veut, ça reste un mangemort.

- Un mangemort qui a risqué sa vie pour nous fournir le moyen de détruire Voldemort. Et sans rien demander en retour.

- C'est plutôt admirable, acquiesça Elphias.

- Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux ! S'exclama l'Auror.

- Dans ce cas je vais devoir le faire disparaître de ton champ de vision, dit malicieusement Albus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Confier à l'un de vous la mission de le cacher et de le protéger. Des volontaires ?

Abasourdis, personne ne répondit. Même Regulus commençait à le croire complètement fou.

- Personne ? Dit Dumbledore l'air déçu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Dit Regulus en secouant la tête.

- Je pourrais vous cacher à Poudlard, mais il vaut mieux vous trouver une cachette moins évidente.

Et quoi de moins évident que se cacher chez le frère qui le détestait tant ? Voilà à quoi Dumbledore pensait en fixant Sirius, et les deux frères Black n'étaient pas du tout emballés. Plus que ça, dans le regard de Sirius on pouvait lire : _Vous êtes timbré si vous pensez pouvoir me convaincre. Jamais !_

Dumbledore soupira. Regulus fixait son frère l'air à la fois hésitant et dégoûté. "Moi non plus je ne veux pas aller chez lui... il... rien que le regarder ça me gave !"

- Je m'en vais, dit finalement Regulus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Débrouillez-vous pour détruire cet Horcruxe le plus vite possible.

- Attendez Regulus, tenta Dumbledore.

- ça suffit la comédie. Je m'en sortirai seul.

Regulus avait déjà actionné la poignée de la porte quand une exclamation retentit dans le silence de la pièce :

- Moi je le cacherai !

Regulus se figea. Il connaissait bien cette voix. Mieux qu'il ne le devait. Et il se retourna vers elle. Marlene avait fait un pas en avant.

Depuis l'entrée de Regulus dans la pièce, elle était restée silencieuse, à l'observer. Il avait tant changé... et en même temps... il était toujours le même Regulus Black avec qui elle avait passé de nombreuses soirées en compagnie d'Aurore. Celui qui l'avait sortie du labyrinthe. Qui l'avait sauvée de Mulciber. "J'ai une dette envers lui..."

- Marlene ? Dit Lily autant ébahie que les autres. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je le cacherai chez moi, répéta-t-elle avec conviction.

- À la Poste ? Dit James dubitatif.

- Non. Je me suis récemment acheté un appartement. Dans un quartier Moldu. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, pas même à mes parents. Je voulais leur faire la surprise. Je peux cacher Regulus là-bas.

- Ce serait parfait, approuva Dumbledore.

- Mais... non ! S'exclama Lily. Marlene réfléchis... tu ne peux pas faire ça. Si tu le prends chez toi, dans le monde Moldu, tu...

- Je devrai rester cachée autant que lui. Pour ne prendre aucun risque et... pour "m'occuper de lui".

En effet. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regulus dans le monde Moldu livré à lui-même alors qu'il n'y entendait rien.

- ça veut dire te couper du monde sorcier ! De nous. De ta famille...

- Je sais Lily, sourit-elle tristement.

- Et tu es prête à faire ça pour lui ? Demanda Sirius.

Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Pas même Regulus. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" Et il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui pour répondre :

- Oui. Je le ferai.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'un membre de l'Ordre Marlene, dit Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Vous allez la laisser faire ? S'indigna Minerva. Une jeune femme livrée aux mains de... d'un...

- Dans le monde Moldu ce serait plutôt Regulus qui sera livré aux mains de Marlene, dit-il amusé.

- Albus !

- Elle a choisi. Et elle ne semble pas prête à se rétracter.

Marlene acquiesça et elle glissa un regard vers Regulus. Il la fixait toujours d'un air sidéré. Devait-il accepter ? Non... non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Lui ? Dans le monde Moldu ? Avec Marlene McKinnon ?! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... ils ne lui proposaient pas ça... Et pourtant. Après ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était sa meilleure chance de survie.

- Oh non Marlene... murmura Lily. Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne vas pas... disparaître comme ça !

- Je dois le faire Lily.

-_** Pourquoi **_? Pour lui !

- C'est... dit-elle hésitante.

- Marlene, je sais que tu as déjà trainé avec lui au moment où... en 6e année, rectifia-t-elle en glissant un regard vers Sirius. Mais... c'est pas comme si tu le connaissais vraiment ou que tu étais son amie. Tu ne lui dois rien !

- C'est à moi d'en juger je crois.

- Je t'en prie... ne pars pas.

- Quelqu'un doit le cacher.

- Mais... je ferai rien de bon sans toi... tu te souviens ?

Marlene sourit. Elle avait dit ça à Lily le jour de son mariage.

- C'est faux. Tu peux faire des choses merveilleuses toute seule, dit Marlene en posant une main sur le ventre de son amie.

- Pas vraiment toute seule, lui fit remarquer James.

Malgré l'ambiance tendue, plus d'un éclata de rire. Et Lily serra Marlene dans ses bras. Peut-être pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

- Je sais maintenant ce qu'à dû ressentir Aurore, murmura Marlene.

Cette détresse à l'idée de se séparer des gens qu'on aime. Lily la serra plus fort contre elle. Sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas disparaître. Pas comme Aurore avait disparu...

- On se reverra Lily, lui assura Marlene. Alors dépêchez-vous de détruire cette saleté de mage noir.

- Oui... dit la rousse d'une voix étranglée en se séparant d'elle.

- Marlene, intervint Dumbledore. Me jurez-vous de rester cachée avec Regulus jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté ? Êtes-vous prête à cela ? Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je vous le jure.

- Je vous fais confiance, sourit-il.

- Mais... je pourrai quand même passer ce soir voir mes parents ? Pour leur expliquer et...

- Bien sûr. Maintenant si vous êtes prête, allez-y.

Marlene se tourna vers Regulus. Et après une légère hésitation, elle s'avança vers lui. Puis, gênée, elle lui tendit la main.

- Je vais te faire transplaner chez moi, expliqua-t-elle.

- Qui a dit que j'acceptais ?

Marlene écarquilla les yeux et elle retint son souffle. C'était déjà assez difficile et gênant pour elle... "Il n'oserait tout de même pas... m'envoyer balader ?"

- Vous savez que c'est votre meilleure chance Regulus, lui fit remarquer Dumbledore. Vous serez plus en sécurité dans le monde Moldu.

- ça reste à voir...

- Pour ça, il faut essayer, dit-il malicieusement.

Regulus grimaça. Mais Marlene avait toujours la main tendue vers lui. "Est-ce que tu sais vraiment dans quoi tu t'embarques ?" se demanda-t-il en la fixant. "Si on nous trouve... tu es morte". Mais elle ne retirait toujours pas sa main. Et après avoir serré le poing, il l'ouvrit pour prendre cette main.

Une seconde plus tard, il atterrit au beau milieu d'un salon. Examinant les lieux, il trouva de nombreux objets qui lui étaient inconnus. Notamment une boite noire carrée posée sur un meuble en face du canapé. Et dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, une autre grande boite rectangulaire ressemblant légèrement à un placard, mais qui émettait un léger bourdonnement. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs ne bougeaient pas. Mais tout semblait parfaitement rangé et propre bien qu'il n'y ait sûrement pas d'elfe de maison.

- Heu... murmura Marlene gênée.

Regulus reporta son attention sur elle et se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Il la lâcha brusquement, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et Marlene tripota nerveusement les siennes en disant :

- Voilà... c'est chez moi.

-...

- Ta... chambre est par là, dit-elle en faisant rapidement volte face pour ouvrir l'une des deux porte sur leur gauche.

Une chambre très classique avec un lit simple, une armoire et une table de chevet.

- ça te convient ? Demanda-t-elle.

- ça ira, marmonna-t-il.

- Bien... ma chambre est juste à côté. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas mais... frappe toujours avant d'entrer.

- On m'a appris les bonnes manières tu sais ?

- Oui, dit-elle gênée en retournant dans le salon.

Les yeux baissés vers le sol, elle s'arrêta soudainement en poussant une petite exclamation.

- J'ai faillit oublier.

Marlene se précipita vers la porte du mur de droite et entra rapidement dans la pièce. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette.

- Tiens, dit-elle en la lui tendant. Sèche-toi ou tu vas attraper froid.

Regulus la prit et se frotta doucement la tête avec alors que Marlene faisait magiquement disparaître les gouttes d'eau tombées au sol.

- Maintenant, les sorts de protection, dit-elle en levant sa baguette vers le plafond.

Marlene lança tous les sorts à sa disposition qui pourraient éloigner les sorciers, dont le sort antitransplanage, puis elle conseilla à Regulus :

- Surtout ne sors jamais de l'appartement. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es là. Pas même les voisins. Normalement ce sont tous des Moldus mais... on sait jamais.

- Ouais... dit-il peu désireux de rester enfermé ici pour un temps indéterminé.

- Je vais rapidement trouver un travail dans le coin et... tout devrait bien se passer.

Regulus faillit éclater de rire. "Alors quoi ? Je vais me faire entretenir par Marlene McKinnon ?" Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en amuser plus avant. Un bruit strident déchira brusquement le silence de l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'exclama-t-il en lâchant la serviette dans un sursaut avant de tourner la tête en tous sens pour repérer l'origine du bruit.

- C'est... mon téléphone, dit Marlene en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle se retenait visiblement de rire.

- Ton quoi ?

- Attends, dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle en sortit un objet rectangulaire, appuya dessus et le bruit cessa. Puis elle porta l'objet à son oreille et dit :

- Allo ? Maman ?

"Elle parle avec sa mère ? Dans ce truc ?" s'étonna Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je vais bientôt rentrer, continua Marlene. Je serai là dans quelques minutes... à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et replaça son portable dans sa poche. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Regulus et expliqua :

- C'est un téléphone. Plus rapide pour communiquer qu'avec un hibou. D'ailleurs je vais devoir changer de numéro...

-... "De quel numéro elle parle ?"

- Bon, dit-elle en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle. Je dois y aller. Reste ici et essaye de ne toucher à aucun objet dont tu ne connais pas l'utilisation.

"Presque tout quoi..." pensa Regulus.

- Je ramènerai quelque chose à manger pour ce soir.

- Pas la peine.

- Mais... tu dois avoir faim et être épuisé. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé lorsque tu as récupéré l'Horcruxe mais...

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, dit-il dangereusement.

Marlene se crispa et fit un pas en arrière. Puis elle dit :

- D'accord... j'y vais.

Regulus poussa un soupir amusé alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. "Elle a fait sa maline devant les autres mais elle réagit toujours de la même façon dès que je hausse le ton".

- Je te terrorise toujours autant McKinnon ? Dit-il amusé.

Marlene sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je vais dire adieu à mes parents. Je reviens vite.

La porte se referma et Regulus se retrouva seul avec le silence. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Et idiot face à une sang-mêlée...

**~24 décembre 1979~**

De nouveau rassemblés à la Tête de Sanglier, l'Ordre fêtait Noël dans la joie. Une joie qui aurait été parfaite si seulement Marlene avait été là. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amie, condamnée à passer Noël seule loin de sa famille. Avec Regulus Black...

- Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour elle, dit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme en ayant deviné ses pensées à sa mine triste. Elle n'est peut-être pas là mais elle pense sûrement à toi autant que toi à elle.

- Elle va passer Noël avec un mangemort...

- Ex-mangemort disons.

- Je veux dire que sa soirée ne doit pas être très gaie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Regulus est peut-être un joyeux drille comme Sirius, dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami faire le pitre avec Fabian et Edgar.

Lily regarda James l'air de dire : J'en suis pas convaincue. Puis, reportant son attention sur Sirius qui venait d'enfiler un bonnet rouge lequel fit apparaître sur son menton une longue barbe blanche, elle dit :

- Sirius n'est pas tout le temps un joyeux drille...

- Il a ses hauts et ses bas. Comme tout le monde. Et il essaye toujours de vivre avec l'absence d'Aurore.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait tuer son frère quand il l'a vu.

- ça a toujours été compliqué entre eux. Et ils sont très têtus tous les deux. Comme le sont les Black. Ils reviennent rarement sur leurs positions. Mais peut-être qu'un jour... quand Voldemort sera détruit et que Regulus pourra sortir de sa cachette de même que Marlene... les deux frères trouveront un moyen de s'entendre.

- Je crois que tu rêves éveillé.

- Sûrement, rit-il. Mais l'espoir fait vivre. Et je souhaite que mon ami se réconcilie avec son frère. La famille, c'est important.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui en posant une main sur le ventre de Lily, puis il l'embrassa doucement.

- Dites-donc, le gui est de l'autre côté de la pièce, leur fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

- Laisse-nous tranquille, rit James en embrassant de nouveau sa femme.

- Mais où est Dumbledore ? Demanda Hagrid.

Comme en réponse à sa question, le directeur entra dans le pub. Il était accompagné.

- Eh bien Albus ? Dit Benjy. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux jeunes filles. Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas en service ce soir.

- Très amusant Mr Fenwick, rit le directeur. Pour prouver mon innocence je vous présente le nouveau membre de notre Ordre. Miss Dorcas Meadowes.

Sirius, qui venait de retirer son bonnet pour le placer sur la tête d'Alice, se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Et il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la Poufsouffle qui lui avait un jour avoué son amour dans le parc de Poudlard. Cette jeune fille qui lui avait fait penser à Aurore. Deux ans plus tard, c'était toujours le cas. Et quand elle croisa son regard, les yeux de Dorcas s'éclairèrent. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon...

Tout le monde accueillit Dorcas avec plaisir. Mais Sirius ne voulut pas trop s'approcher d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se fasse des idées. C'était très bien qu'elle rejoigne l'Ordre mais... il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air trop joyeux non plus. Il ne la laissait toujours pas indifférente. Ça se voyait rien qu'à sa façon de le fixer. Mais il fut bien obligé de répondre lorsqu'elle se rapprocha discrètement de lui pour dire l'air gênée :

- Je suis ravie d'entrer dans l'Ordre. J'espère qu'on travaillera bien... tous ensemble.

- Si tu es là c'est que Dumbledore a confiance en tes capacités, répondit-il sans vraiment la regarder.

- ça m'a fait très plaisir qu'il m'ait proposé de vous rejoindre. Je ne sais pas trop quelle "capacité" il a vu en moi mais... je suis heureuse d'être là.

Sirius baissa enfin les yeux vers elle et il la vit sourire. Un sourire tellement sincère et...

- Bienvenue, dit-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Il sentit Dorcas le suivre du regard alors qu'il se rapprochait de la table des cadeaux. "Elle m'a sourit comme... comme Aurore le faisait" pensa-t-il en se sentant coupable de punir Dorcas pour cela. Mais la voir sourire comme la fille qui était amoureuse de lui et qu'il avait tant aimé en retour...

- Non Sirius ! N'ouvre pas ça ! S'exclama soudainement Fabian en le voyant tirer sur le ruban d'un paquet cadeau.

Trop tard. Le paquet était ouvert. Et quatre lutins de Cornouaille s'en échappèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Abelforth alors que tout le monde se baissait pour les éviter. PREWETT !

- C'était juste une petite blague... dit Fabian avec un sourire crispé.

- Personne ne rit Mr Prewett ! Lui fit remarquer Minerva en essayant d'immobiliser les lutins qui avaient déjà commencé à tout mettre sans dessus dessous.

- Prewett de malheur ! S'exclama Abelforth en saisissant son balais pour tenir les lutins éloignés de lui.

Soudain la porte du pub s'ouvrit avec fracas et le gérant de Scribenpenne hurla :

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du village !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, inquiets qu'il ait découvert leur réunion. Mais Abelforth pensait surtout à la survie de son pub et cria en agitant son balais :

- La ferme Howard ! Retourne classer tes vieux parchemins par ordre d'épaisseur et fous-nous la paix !

Howard devint rouge tomate, prêt à exploser de fureur, et James lui fit remarquer amicalement tout en protégeant sa femme des lutins :

- C'est Noël monsieur.

- Justement ! C'est pas la foire !

Et il partit en refermant vivement la porte alors que deux lutins lui fonçaient dessus.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on change de QG, décida Dumbledore en observant tranquillement la pagaille sans lever le petit doigt.

- PAS-TROP-TÔT ! Cria Abelforth en donnant un grand coup de balais à un lutin qui s'écrasa sur le visage de Peter lequel tomba à la renverse en hurlant.

oOo

Marlene ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'une main, tenant dans l'autre une assiette entourée de papier aluminium. Une fois entrée, elle accrocha son sac au porte manteau puis alla directement déposer l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était en train de se débarrasser de son manteau quand elle entendit un coup frappé contre le mur du salon. Ça venait de la chambre de Regulus. Il était tard, mais le jeune homme était encore réveillé. Marlene s'avança jusqu'à sa porte et frappa doucement contre le battant.

- Regulus ? Tout va bien ?

Marlene ne fut pas très surprise par le fait qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Presque un mois de cohabitation et elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. D'ailleurs, ils ne se _**voyaient**_ presque jamais. Regulus restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Et les horaires de travail de Marlene l'obligeaient à rentrer tard. Elle était pourtant là le matin et le midi. Mais ils n'avaient encore jamais pris de repas ensemble. Marlene cuisinait et laissait sa part à Regulus dans le frigo. Quand elle rentrait le soir les assiettes étaient vides la plupart du temps. Elle soupçonnait Regulus de lancer un sortilège pour les réchauffer car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse utiliser le micro-onde. Mais si les assiettes étaient vides, c'était qu'au moins il appréciait sa cuisine... à défaut de ne pas vouloir la voir.

- J'ai rapporté un morceau de bûche de Noël du travail, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu en veux ?

-...

- Bon... je le laisse dans le frigo. Tu sais... l'armoire froide.

Et elle repartit vers la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Puis elle déposa la part de Regulus dans le frigo à côté du morceau de bûche de Noël restant. Il sortirait sûrement manger lorsqu'elle se serait endormie. Puis entrant dans sa chambre, Marlene fixa la porte de Regulus.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Adossé juste de l'autre côté du mur, Regulus l'avait entendue.

- Ouais... marmonna-t-il. C'est ça... joyeux Noël. Argh !

La main crispée sur son bras gauche, il grimaça. Et relevant sa manche, il vit la marque des Ténèbres plus noire que jamais s'agiter. Voldemort l'appelait. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux semaines. Au début ce n'était qu'un picotement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le mage noir s'impatientait. Et plus la douleur devenait intense.

Le lendemain matin, quand Marlene ouvrit le frigo, elle trouva le repas de Regulus intact. Et la bûche de Noël.

**~Janvier 1980~**

- Félicitations Sirius ! S'exclama James. Tu es maintenant le nouveau gérant du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

- Le premier qui amène des lutins de Cornouaille ici, je le démonte, répondit-il en fixant Fabian.

- Et des niffleurs ? On a le droit ? Plaisanta Fabian.

- Non !

- En tout cas, c'est une belle maison, dit Dorcas en admirant les lieux.

- Nous vous remercions Mr Black, sourit Dumbledore. Même si Abelforth nous regrettera beaucoup, j'en suis sûr.

- ça m'étonnerait, rit Edgar.

- Mais nous prenons un risque en choisissant cette maison, dit Minerva inquiète. Les Black savent que Sirius vit ici. Et donc... Bellatrix.

- Personne chez moi ne sait que je fais partie de l'Ordre, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Et ils essayent tous d'oublier que j'ai récupéré cette maison. Mais si ma cousine veut me rendre visite, je suis prêt à l'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Espérons que nous n'en viendrons pas là, dit Dumbledore. Mais par sécurité il vaudrait mieux que vous ne restiez pas seul ici. Je propose un relais, comme pour pré-au-lard.

- ça veut dire qu'au moins l'un de vous sera toujours ici avec moi ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ravi que cela vous fasse plaisir, répondit joyeusement Albus.

-...

- Tu vois que tu as fini par les trouver tes colocataires, plaisanta Remus. Tu disais que tu n'aimais pas être seul ici.

- Ouais mais...

Il fixa tour à tour chaque membres. S'arrêtant sur Minerva en se disant que les soirées promettaient d'être drôles... Sur Hagrid en se demandant si les chaises y résisteraient. Et... sur Dorcas. "Je peux pas me retrouver seul avec elle toute une semaine..."

oOo

Dorcas avait déjà eu l'occasion de participer à plusieurs missions pour l'Ordre. Mais celle-ci était un vrai fiasco. Le mangemort qu'elle filait l'avait repéré. En fait, c'était pire... il l'avait reconnue.

- Dorcas Meadowes, avait-il dit baguette pointée sur elle. Alors tu me suivais ?

- Jake, répondit-elle baguette levée.

Jake Robins. Ils avaient été ensemble à Poudlard. Et il était préfet de Poufsouffle en ce temps là. Seulement quelques mois de cela...

- J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas eu le choix Jake, dit-elle déçue. Sinon le Choixpeau a vraiment fait une énorme erreur de jugement en t'envoyant à Poufsouffle. Je te pensais intègre. Dumbledore aussi pour te nommer préfet, j'en suis sûre...

- Ferme-la ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Tu me suivais. Est-ce que tu fais partie de... ce groupe qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues ? L'Ordre du Phénix ?

-...

- Tu en fais partie, sourit-il. Le maître sera ravi de le savoir.

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Protégo ! Diffindo !

- Argh ! Cria-t-elle avant de transplaner.

oOo

Sirius était chez lui, à table avec Remus. C'était son tour de monter la garde avec lui au QG. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit contre la porte d'entrée.

- C'est sûrement Peter qui s'est trompé en pensant que c'était son tour de me tenir compagnie, dit Sirius en se levant.

- Il y a des chances, rit Remus.

Sirius riait aussi lorsqu'il ourvrit la porte. Mais quand Dorcas lui tomba dans les bras, laissant une trainée de sang contre le battant, il cria :

- DORCAS !

C'était son épaule qui saignait. Et la prenant dans ses bras, il s'exclama :

- Remus ! Va chercher de l'aide ! Vite !

Alors que Remus sortait en courant, Sirius alla déposer Dorcas sur le canapé. Et il appuya sur sa plaie, empêchant le sang de s'écouler.

- Sir... ius... murmura-t-elle les paupières fermées en agitant la tête.

- ça va aller, dit-il inquiet.

oOo

Lorsque Dorcas reprit connaissance, Pompom Pomfresh était penchée sur elle.

- Ne bougez pas, lui conseilla l'infirmière. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Je... dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Vous êtes au QG Miss Meadowes, dit Dumbledore derrière l'infirmière. Vous êtes venue ici vous-même. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui... murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant. Et j'ai... entendu la voix de Sirius.

- Il est dans la cuisine avec Remus. Mais racontez-moi Dorcas, que s'est-il passé ? Jake Robins vous a posé problème ?

- Oui, il m'a repérée. Et il m'a reconnu.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mettre sur cette mission.

- J'étais celle qui le connaissait le mieux, le rassura-t-elle. J'aurais dû être plus discrète. C'est ma faute.

- Puisque vous avez été reconnue, je ne peux que vous conseiller de changer d'adresse. Et de garder la nouvelle parfaitement secrète.

- Oui...

- Vous resterez ici entre temps. J'en ai déjà parlé à Sirius.

Dorcas tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, fermée. Derrière le battant, Sirius faisait les cent pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Remus à son ami. Ce qui vient d'arriver t'a choqué à ce point ? On prend tous des risques en tant que membres de l'Ordre. Dorcas le sait.

- Je sais.

- En tout cas tu auras un peu plus de compagnie. Ce sera un peu le premier tour de garde de Dorcas au QG.

Sirius soupira en accélérant le pas et Remus dit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Quel est le problème ? Tu n'apprécies pas Dorcas ?

- C'est pas ça ! S'exclama Sirius en continuant à tourner en rond.

- En tout cas, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et le fixa la mâchoire serrée.

- Je vois... c'est ça le problème, devina Remus.

Sirius soupira de nouveau et recommença à faire les cent pas.

- Et parce qu'elle lui ressemble un peu, continua Remus.

- Tu l'as remarqué...

- Evidemment que je l'ai remarqué.

Bien sûr... Aurore avait aussi énormément compté pour Remus.

- Comment tu fais ? Demanda Sirius. Pour agir normalement avec elle ? Pour faire abstraction de... leur ressemblance.

- Dorcas n'est pas Aurore. Voilà tout.

- Si seulement c'était si simple.

- C'est aussi simple que ça Sirius.

- Mais à chaque fois que je la regarde... à chaque fois ! J'arrête pas de m'imaginer que... rah ! Soupira-t-il frustré en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail et passant ses mains sur son visage.

- Dorcas ne mérite pas que tu la punisses pour son apparence. Ni pour... l'attirance qu'elle peut avoir pour toi.

- Je le sais bien... Elle m'a déjà avoué ses sentiments quand on était à Poudlard et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas... Elle l'a accepté.

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle insistera de nouveau.

- Oui... tu as sûrement raison.

Durant tout le temps que Dorcas passa au QG, Sirius fit des efforts pour se comporter normalement avec elle. Et cette amélioration sembla faire grand plaisir à la jeune femme. Remus avait raison. Elle était bienveillante envers lui... mais jamais elle ne lui fit d'avances.

Cependant, il y eut un jour où Dorcas remarqua la lettre posée sur le buffet du salon. Et en lisant le nom inscrit dessus, la jeune femme ne put que s'y attarder. Sirius l'avait trouvée à fixer l'enveloppe en silence. L'air grave. Mais dès qu'il eut appelé son nom, Dorcas avait tourné la tête vers lui en souriant et annonçant :

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine !

Il l'avait regardée se diriger vers les fourneaux, puis se retourner vers lui en disant :

- Mais vu que je suis une piètre cuisinière, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Sirius savait que tôt ou tard, Dorcas remarquerait l'enveloppe. Et que cela la troublerait. Mais elle s'y était attardée seulement l'espace d'un instant. À présent elle continuait à avancer. Toujours en souriant.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en la rejoignant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**~Février 1980~**

Le bras gauche de Regulus le brûlait comme l'Enfer. Et il sortit de sa chambre pour aller le passer sous l'eau.

- Voldemort ne compte vraiment pas me laisser en paix... soupira-t-il appuyé face à l'évier de la cuisine.

Soudain la clé tourna dans la serrure de l'entrée. Et il tourna la tête pour voir Marlene entrer. Elle était en train de retirer son manteau quand elle le remarqua. Et quand elle vit son bras sous le robinet ouvert, Marlene laissa tomber ses affaires pour se précipiter vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit-elle inquiète en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Lâche-moi, dit-il en retirant son bras.

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait abandonner... et que, comme toujours, elle reculerait avec un air effrayé... Marlene fronça les sourcils et lui rattrapa fermement le bras pour l'examiner.

- Montre-moi ça !

Choqué, Regulus la laissa faire. Et Marlene écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de sa marque.

- Ce n'est pas normal... n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle inquiète. Tu as mal ?

Regulus ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer en silence.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens, ajouta-t-elle.

Marlene courut vers la salle de bain et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit pot blanc.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais... dit-elle en ouvrant le pot pour prendre sur ses doigts un peu de la crème violette qu'il contenait.

Elle l'appliqua délicatement sur la marque des Ténèbres, massant légèrement pour faire pénétrer la pommade dans la peau de Regulus. Il la regardait faire sans rien dire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle l'ait obligé à lui obéir. Et il remarqua qu'elle portait une tenue très... étrange. Ou en tout cas qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un chemisier blanc à manches courtes et en col V avec un petit insigne accroché sur sa poitrine sur lequel était marqué : Cat's Eye. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était la jupe noire serrée bien trop courte. Mi-cuisse c'était la limite du descent.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Demanda Marlene en le massant toujours.

Elle avait parlé et son souffle venait de faire bouger les quelques mèches échappée de sa queue haute. Les boucles brunes de la jeune fille étaient retenues par un ruban blanc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa nuque.

- Regulus ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Marlene le regardait l'air perplexe. Et il retira son bras d'un coup sec en détournant le visage. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la détailler comme ça ?" se demanda-t-il furieux contre lui-même.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Marmonna-t-il énervé en essayant de cacher le léger ton rosé qu'avaient pris ses joues.

- Oh, dit Marlene en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements. C'est mon uniforme de travail.

"Uniforme ?! Quel dégénéré ferait porter ça à ses employés ?"

- Où est-ce que tu travailles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans un pub. Le Cat's Eye.

-...

- Je sers à boire et à manger aux clients.

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un pub ! Dit-il vexé en tournant enfin le visage vers elle. Et... j'ai jamais vu de serveuse habillée comme ça. Les Moldus sont vraiment tordus. Tu portes ça tout le temps ?

- Tous les soirs.

- Tu te promènes comme ça dans les rues le soir ?

- Je porte mon manteau par dessus. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

- Je m'inquiète pas ! S'exclama-t-il frustré. C'est juste que... je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais comme travail.

- Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de me le demander. Et tu t'en serais rendu compte plus tôt si tu sortais un peu plus de ta chambre.

Regulus lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi avait-elle autant de graine tout à coup ? Mais Marlene soupira et demanda :

- Alors ton bras ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Mouais... marmonna-t-il en passant sa main sur la marque.

C'était vrai. La douleur s'était un peu estompée. Ça faisait toujours mal bien sûr, il s'agissait là de magie noire. Mais au moins c'était devenu supportable.

- Tant mieux, acquiesça-t-elle. Tiens, prends le pot. C'est un puissant analgésique et cicatrisant.

- Où tu as eu ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la crème.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a donnée. La... dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

-...

- J'ai pas pu leur expliquer complètement pourquoi je partais mais... mes parents ont bien compris que je ne comptais pas aller me dorer au soleil, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Que je ne vivrais pas une partie de plaisir...

-...

Était-ce à ce point l'enfer d'être ici avec lui ? Comme elle l'avait dit, il ne sortait presque jamais de sa chambre. Alors il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu lui poser problème. "ça m'énerve... je la comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Se plaindre ? Me faire culpabiliser ? Si elle est mécontente de son sort elle n'a pas besoin de jouer les infirmières ou de me proposer de la bûche de Noël ! Et elle n'avait pas à me faire venir ici en premier lieu !"

- Pourquoi ?

Il avait posé la question avant même de s'en rendre compte. Mais il voulait absolument une réponse. Ne pas savoir et surtout ne pas comprendre l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Je ne comprends pas... dit Marlene l'air perplexe.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote.

-...

- Tu les as tous quittés, précisa-t-il. Tes amis, ta famille... pour protéger un mangemort. Pourquoi ?

Marlene mit du temps à répondre. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas. Qu'elle était juste idiote et inconsciente. Si c'était cela, Regulus aurait été soulagé. Mais Marlene répondit :

- Parce que t'abandonner à une mort certaine me semblait injuste. Après ce que tu venais de faire pour nous... après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Regulus la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ?

- J'avais une dette envers toi Regulus. Pour m'avoir protégée de Mulciber.

À oui... il s'en souvenait. Il aurait préféré oublier. Car c'était aussi une question sans réponse. Regulus se demandait encore pourquoi il avait agi ainsi à ce moment là. Manquant de peu de perdre la confiance des Serpentards. Il n'avait pas de réponse. Mais il ne voulait pas que Marlene en imagine une. Une raison complètement incongrue.

- Ne crois pas que... commença-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le coupa-t-elle. Peu importent les raisons. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu l'as fais. Et je t'en remercie.

-...

- ça faisait un moment que je tenais à te le dire. Surtout depuis que tu es ici. Mais... on a pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler.

- Parce que tu veux parler avec moi ? Dit-il ironiquement. Et de quoi on discuterait ?

- Je n'en sais rien... avoua-t-elle. Mais on est pas obligés d'avoir de longues conversations. Ni même de parler vraiment. J'en ai juste marre d'avoir l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme.

-...

- ça a été si difficile pour moi de quitter mes proches, murmura-t-elle. Et la seule personne qui est près de moi me fuit comme la peste. Je me sens doublement seule...

-...

- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami, dit-elle en le fixant les poings serrés. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces non plus. Mais prendre nos repas ensemble, c'est la moindre des choses. Te voir au moins une fois dans la journée pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être seule ici. C'est bon autant pour moi que pour toi. Il passera peut-être des mois... des années avant que le danger s'écarte. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Regulus. Et moi non plus...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Regulus se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise.

- C'est comme pour ta marque ! Continua-t-elle. Jusqu'à quand tu comptais souffrir en silence ? J'ai entendu parler de toi pour la première fois quand j'avais 12 ans. Et jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais un idiot. Jusqu'à ce soir... Combien de temps il te faut pour comprendre que je ne suis pas ton ennemie ? Que je suis là pour te protéger...

- Oh ça va ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement pour la faire taire. La ferme. J'ai compris.

Regulus soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air las. Avec tout ce qu'elle venait de dire... Marlene l'avait vidé de ses forces. Elle avait dans le fond raison et il était en colère pour cela. "Alors c'est ça qu'elle veut ? Seulement me voir plus souvent pour ne pas se sentir seule ? Elle est malade..."

- Qu'est-ce que... murmura soudainement Marlene.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme semblait fixer quelque chose sur son bras gauche. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait encore de la marque. Mais les yeux de Marlene étaient plutôt focalisés sur son poignet. Et sur le bracelet qu'il portait.

- Oh ça ? Dit-il gêné en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'est rien... un cadeau de cette idiote d'Aurore.

- Je pensais que... dit-elle comme stupéfaite. Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté.

Regulus fronça les sourcils. Il était seul lorsqu'il avait découvert le cadeau pour Noël dans la salle sur demande. Et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Comment Marlene pouvait savoir que...?

- C'est Aurore qui t'a parlé de ça, devina-t-il.

-...

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi le fixait-elle ainsi ? Comme si elle était anxieuse à l'idée qu'il découvre une vérité cachée. La vérité... c'était que ce cadeau ne venait pas d'Aurore. Mais de Marlene.

- Attends, tu... commença-t-il.

- Je vais me changer, dit-elle précipitament en le contournant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Marlene referma rapidement la porte, laissant Regulus abasoudi. "Elle m'a offert ce bracelet ? Et maintenant c'est elle qui me fuit... elle était sérieuse en me faisant la leçon ? J'arrive pas à croire que... c'est son cadeau que je porte depuis tout ce temps". Depuis le départ d'Aurore, Regulus avait consentit à enfiler ce bracelet. Parce que même s'il refusait de l'avouer, elle était bel et bien devenu une amie. Et il s'était souvent attardé sur le bijou lorsqu'il se sentait toucher le fond. Regulus le fixait et retrouvait un peu de courage. Seulement ce bracelet... n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Derrière la porte, la jeune femme s'agitait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Regulus portait le bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert. Marlene ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, trop concentrée sur la marque des Ténèbres pour reconnaître le bijou. Mais c'était bien cela. "Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi je le lui ai offert... par politesse pour Noël... je crois".

**~12 juin 1980~**

Trois ans. Cela faisait plus de trois ans que Véga Prewett était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire durant cette période... c'était respirer. Soulever sa poitrine à un rythme régulier. Voilà tout. Tout ce à quoi s'était résumé sa vie en trois ans. Elle ne rêvait même pas. N'entendait pas. Elle respirait seulement, dans le noir complet. Coincée entre la vie et la mort.

Mais le 12 juin 1980, Véga eut enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis si longtemps... Elle ouvrit les yeux.

**~20 juin 1980~**

Depuis que Marlene avait découvert que la marque de Regulus le faisait souffrir, il lui arrivait souvent de poser les yeux sur son bras gauche. Et si elle avait l'occasion de le faire, c'était que Regulus sortait enfin un peu plus de sa chambre. Ils se saluaient quand ils se voyaient le matin. Échangeaient des banalités. Mais au moins, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient plus aussi esseulés qu'au cours des premiers mois. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé du bracelet depuis.

Ce jours là, Marlene passait l'aspirateur dans le salon quand elle entendit la porte de Regulus s'ouvrir.

- AAAAH ! Hurla-t-il.

Paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir de sa marque, Marlene leva la tête vers lui. Et elle fut surprise de le trouver assis par terre, aussi paniqué qu'elle, et pointant du doigt l'aspirateur avant de s'exclamer :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole ?!

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en éteignant l'engin. Quelle bestiole ?

- Ce... ce truc que tu tiens dans tes mains ! Il a une trompe, une queue de trois mètres et il grogne super fort ! Dit-il en désignant le manche et le long fil relié à la prise.

- L'aspirateur ? Dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- L'as... l'aspiquoi ?

- L'aspirateur ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Vu la façon dont elle se moquait de lui, ce devait encore être un appareil Moldu inconnu.

- C'est une machine pour aspirer la saleté, expliqua-t-elle en ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire.

- J'avais déjà entendu le bruit mais je ne pensais pas que ça venait de ce truc !

- Tu as pleins de choses à apprendre sur le monde Moldu Regulus.

- Je ne veux rien apprendre ! S'exclama-t-il vexé en se relevant rapidement. Et arrête de rire !

Lorsqu'il se rua dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui, Marlene riait encore.

**~28 juin 1980~**

Lucrétia et Ignatus avaient longtemps pleuré de joie en serrant leur fille dans leurs bras lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Son grand-père s'était aussi précipité à son chevet. Arcturus lui en voulait toujours pour avoir volé le sablier. Pour avoir trahi sa confiance. Mais quand il vit sa précieuse petite-fille réveillée... même Arcturus Black perdit toute envie de hurler. Sinon de joie.

Véga lui demanda à voir Regulus. Elle demanda même qu'on lui amène Sirius. Arcturus lui apprit la disparition de Regulus. Et la mort d'Orion. Quant à Sirius, il refusa catégoriquement d'entrer en contact avec lui. Et même s'il était mis au courant, son grand-père ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de l'hôpital. Sirius n'était plus rien pour les Black. Souffrant déjà de savoir que Regulus avait disparu... et qu'il était certainement mort... Véga le supplia de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait voir au moins Sirius. Mais elle ne réussit pas à le convaincre. C'était sa punition. Son grand-père n'oubliait pas sa trahison. Sa petite-fille l'avait déçu.

Alors Véga attendit avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Car une fois à l'extérieur, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller retrouver Sirius. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Le 28 juin 1980, Véga reçut enfin l'autorisation du médicomage Pride pour sortir. Pendant son coma il avait établi que Véga avait vieilli de 5 ans en l'espace d'un an. Ainsi... lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le coma, alors qu'elle aurait dû être âgée de 17 ans, Véga avait en fait 22 ans. Et maintenant qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, elle en avait 25 au lieu de 20. De quoi rendre fou n'importe qui.

Ses parents l'encadraient alors qu'elle franchissait la sortie de Ste Mangouste. Ils comptaient bien prendre garde à ce qu'elle n'utilise plus ni sablier ni Centella. Elle serait surveillée 24h/24 par eux et par son grand-père jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le moyen de lui retirer le sablier sans mal.

Mais en sortant dans la rue, Véga n'avait d'yeux que pour la foule. Et le ciel. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de respirer l'air pur de l'extérieur.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sirius, murmura-t-elle en souriant aux nuages et se promettant à nouveau d'aller le voir.

Soudain, une lumière verte éclaira le ciel. Et avant que Véga ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle vit ses parents s'écrouler au sol. Gisant à ses pieds... ils étaient tombés raides morts. Elle qui pensait avoir échappé à un cauchemar en sortant du coma...

- Quel plaisir de te revoir Véga.

Ses yeux hagars quittèrent enfin les corps de ses parents et elle releva la tête. Elle connaissait bien cette maudite voix. Et Véga fut à peine surprise de trouver Evan Rosier face à elle, baguette levée et accompagné de plusieurs mangemorts. Il la fixait avec un sourire carnassier. Autour d'eux c'était la panique. Les Moldus couraient en tous sens pour s'éloigner. Véga le remarqua à peine. Elle ne pouvait que fixer Rosier. Et réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis un éclair rouge aveugla la jeune femme. Et tout redevint noir. Le cauchemar continuait.

oOo

Dorcas s'était précipitée au QG dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Lucrétia et Ignatus Prewett venaient d'être assassinés devant Ste Mangouste. Mais surtout, leur fille avait été enlevée. Durant les mois qu'elle avait passé avec l'Ordre, Dorcas en avait appris plus sur Sirius. Notamment le fait qu'il tenait énormément à sa cousine tombée dans le coma depuis la fin de leur 6e année. Et alors qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée...

- Où est Sirius ?! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans le salon du QG.

James, Remus, Peter et Gideon étaient présents.

- Dorcas... dit tristement Remus.

- Où est-il ? Insista-t-elle. Toujours ici au moins ?

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, répondit James. On arrive ni à l'en faire sortir, ni à lui parler. Mais c'est déjà une chance qu'on ait pu l'empêcher de partir chercher Véga au hasard.

- Il ne doit pas non plus rester enfermé, dit-elle inquiète en levant les yeux vers l'étage.

- Il ne veut rien entendre. Le pire c'est que Véga était réveillée depuis plusieurs jours mais que personne n'a pris la peine de le prévenir. Et maintenant...

- Les Prewett on été assassinés en plein jour devant une foule de gens, ajouta Gideon. Certains sorciers présents ont reconnu Evan Rosier. Ils devaient attendre la sortie de Véga depuis longtemps pour avoir agi à l'instant même où elle a posé le pied dehors. On sait maintenant ce qui les intéressait tant du côté de Ste Mangouste.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle été enlevée ? Demanda Dorcas.

- Je pense que Dumbledore a sa petite idée, répondit Gideon. Même s'il refuse d'en parler. Mais je suis persuadé que vous aussi, comme Sirius, vous connaissez cette raison.

Il s'était tourné vers les Maraudeurs. Et alors que Peter ouvrait la bouche, James lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

- On ne peut rien dire, affirma Remus. Mais il y a de très fortes chances pour que... Véga ne passe pas la nuit.

- Et Sirius le sait, murmura Dorcas horrifiée.

Sans plus attendre, elle monta les marches pour se rendre à l'étage. Puis elle alla frapper à la porte de Sirius.

- Sirius ? Sirius, ouvre la porte. C'est moi, Dorcas.

-...

- S'il te plait... tu ne dois pas t'enfermer comme ça.

-...

- Sirius...

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va t'en ! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert.

Sirius ne répondit plus et elle continua de tambouriner à sa porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Dorcas ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle avait eu l'occasion de faire de nombreux tours de garde au QG. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Sirius. Elle adorait Sirius ! Plus que cela, elle l'aimait. Et bien que consciente qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle... Savoir qu'il était en train de souffrir seul derrière cette porte...

- SIRIUS OUVRE-MOI !

- JE T'AI DIT DE DÉGAGER ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant soudainement le battant.

Mais malgré son air menaçant, Dorcas ne bougea pas d'un poil. Parce que dans les yeux de Sirius... ce n'était pas la colère qu'elle voyait. Mais le désespoir.

- Je ne dégagerai pas, dit-elle résolument.

- Va t'en Dorcas. Laisse-moi seul...

- Non.

- Va t'en...

- Non !

Sirius serra les dents et les poings. Il avait envie de la frapper. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Je ne partirai pas parce que... ajouta-t-elle. Si je te laisse seul cette nuit... demain matin tu ne seras plus Sirius.

-...

- Tu sais que je t'ai longtemps regardé. Que je te regarde toujours. Et je ne veux pas te voir changer.

- Dorcas...

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ton coeur. Mais par pitié Sirius... laisse-moi au moins garder ma place à côté de toi.

-...

- Tout ce que je veux c'est te soutenir. T'empêcher de sombrer.

- Ma cousine a été enlevée. Elle est peut-être... déjà morte ! Tu crois que je peux faire abstraction de ça ?!

Il donna un coup de poing contre la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre le battant, assis au sol, la tête dans les mains. Dorcas s'accroupit près de lui et murmura :

- Ne reste pas seul dans un moment pareil Sirius... je t'en prie...

- Que je le veuille ou pas, tu es là non ? Dit-il exaspéré.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Dorcas se contentait de rester assise à côté de lui. Si Sirius ne voulait pas parler, elle ne parlerait pas. Mais elle resterait avec lui. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, Sirius murmura :

- C'est la deuxième fois... Deux fois que je perds... quelqu'un d'important.

Dorcas devina sans peine que la première personne était la jeune femme qui avait laissé un vide dans son coeur. Aurore Devan.

- J'ai perdu Aurore... continua-t-il. Maintenant je perds Véga. Les deux seules femmes qui comptaient plus que tout pour moi. Seulement elles et... je ne les reverrai plus jamais.

- Sirius...

- Il n'y a aucun espoir pour Véga.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été enlevée. Mais...

- Voldemort la tuera forcément.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été enlevée, reprit Dorcas. Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Et peut-être même qu'un jour... tu retrouveras ton amour perdu.

Sirius releva enfin la tête. Dorcas avait à nouveau ce sourire sincère aux lèvres. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les sourires d'Aurore. Dorcas... était simplement Dorcas. Et elle resta à ses côtés durant toute la longue nuit. Juste... à ses côtés.

**~1er juillet 1980~**

Et voilà... 3 ans exactement. Pour Sirius c'était un cycle interminable. Chaque année il se retrouvait ici, aux côtés de ses amis. Pour "fêter" son anniversaire. Comme il aurait souhaité pouvoir y prendre plaisir. À Poudlard ses anniversaires avaient été tellement joyeux. Tant de fous rires... avec James, Remus et Peter. Mais ça avait pris fin pour lui 3 ans auparavent. Le dernier anniversaire qu'il avait vraiment pu fêter avait été pour lui à la fois le pire et le meilleur. Parce qu'il était enfin tombé vraiment amoureux. Il avait tenu cette jeune fille dans ses bras. Un tel bonheur... mort quelques minutes plus tard.

Et ce soir, son état était bien pire que les deux années précédentes. Car un autre vide s'était creusé en lui. Celui de Véga. Seulement deux jours qu'elle avait disparu... et il n'avait déjà presque aucun espoir de la revoir. Tout comme Aurore. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ? Qu'avait-il pu bien faire...?

Sirius entendit vaguement la voix de James lui dire qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Et il remarqua à peine que son ami avait poussé sa part de gâteau intacte vers lui. Sirius n'avait ni faim, ni envie de parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réfléchir. Trouver une solution. Si elle était toujours en vie et que, comme Dorcas l'avait dit, il restait toujours un espoir... quel était cet espoir ? Comment retrouver sa cousine ? "Je refuse de perdre Véga aussi..."

Si seulement il avait levé les yeux. Sirius aurait pu apercevoir le chat blanc qui le fixait à travers la fenêtre.

oOo

_Si par hasard, une nuit de 30 juin, une jeune fille vient frapper à ta porte pour te demander une chambre... donne-lui celle du deuxième étage. _

Voilà ce que son frère avait dit à Abelforth Dumbledore. Et le patron de la Tête de Sanglier lui avait assuré qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Ainsi, il était là. Incapable de dormir chaque fois qu'un 30 juin se terminait. Déjà la troisième fois qu'il attendait la venue d'une personne dont il ne savait presque rien, excepté que c'était une jeune fille métamorphomage à problèmes, et qui n'allait certainement pas encore se montrer cette nuit.

Alors qu'il rangeait ses verres lavés et essuyés sous le bar, une bougie posée sur le comptoir, Abelforth leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée légèrement de travers au dessus de l'entrée. 2H50.

- Ce sera certainement pas pour ce soir, marmonna-t-il. Et tant mieux parce que je ne tiens pas à refiler la chambre du deuxième à une inconnue. Je ne connais ni son vrai visage, ni son vrai nom. Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera que m'apporter tout un tas d'emmerdes. C'est ce satané Albus qui me l'a confiée après tout. Alors qu'elle prenne son temps pour venir. Que ce soit l'année prochaine ou dans dix ans...

Mais lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée, Abelforth sursauta si violemment que le verre qu'il tenait dans ses main lui échappa et se brisa au sol. L'aubergiste fixait l'entrée avec des yeux ronds, n'osant ni bouger ni respirer. Était-ce son imagination ou quelqu'un venait de frapper ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela soudainement une voix féminine en frappant de nouveau. C'est pour une chambre.

Une voix de fille qui venait frapper à sa porte une nuit de 30 juin afin de demander une chambre... Peu de chance pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

- Fais chier, soupira-t-il en saisissant sa bougie avant de rejoindre rapidement la porte.

Et il sortit sa baguette avant de l'ouvrir lentement, se demandant à quoi il allait devoir faire face. Sous ses yeux, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Les yeux marrons et les cheveux roux. Alors ? Lui montrait-elle sa véritable apparence ? "Je parie que non" pensa-t-il en la fixant soupçonneux.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle prudemment. Est-ce qu'il vous resterait une chambre ?

Abelforth ne répondit pas tout de suite. La façon dont elle s'adressait à lui montrait qu'elle ne se doutait pas du tout qu'il ait pu être au courant de sa venue. Ni qu'il connaissait son secret de métamorphose.

- Heu... vous louez bien des chambres ?

Elle avait l'air inquiète qu'il puisse l'envoyer paître. Et il avait promis de ne pas la laisser partir, alors il grogna :

- Ouais. M'en reste.

Puis il vérifia que personne ne les avait vus et il se dirigea rapidement vers l'étage. Mais se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi, il se retourna et la fixa l'air de dire : Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

La rouquine entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, puis elle le suivit à l'étage. "J'ai l'impression d'être tombé sur une idiote" pensa-t-il avant d'annoncer :

- C'est 10 mornilles la nuit.

- Ah... dit-elle mal à l'aise. Heu... est-ce que vous pourriez... me faire crédit ?

Abelforth s'arrêta brusquement. "Quoi ? Déjà ?!" pensa-t-il en tournant les yeux vers elle. Albus l'avait prévenu qu'elle pourrait finir par être à court d'argent. Et il lui avait demandé de l'engager en échange de la chambre. Mais jamais Abelforth n'avait pensé que ce serait dès le départ ! Ça le mettait d'autant plus en rogne. Il allait devoir la supporter, la protéger et la payer en plus ! Sans parler du fait qu'il allait lui donner l'ancienne chambre de sa fille, Anna. Personne n'avait dormi à l'intérieur depuis elle et il aurait préféré que ça continue. Mais il consentit tout de même à dire :

- Je peux t'engager en échange de la chambre.

- M'engager ? Dit-elle surprise.

"Elle est vraiment idiote ou elle le fait exprès ?"

- ça veut dire _**travailler**_, gamine, précisa-t-il.

- Merci, je le sais, dit-elle sur un ton vexé.

"Ne ramène pas déjà ta fraise !"

- M'aider au bar, faire les chambres, les corvées... énuméra-t-il. En échange tu es nourrie et logée, finit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, considérant sûrement sa proposition. Comme si il lui demandait la lune ! Cela énerva Abelforth et il lui dit clairement au risque qu'elle parte :

- C'est ça ou tu vas voir ailleurs.

Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir le choix.

- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire.

- Tu commences à 7h.

- Vous voulez dire... dans quatre heures ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Tu sais compter, c'est une bonne chose, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais... dit-elle furieuse. J'aurai à peine le temps de dormir !

"Et faignasse ! J'ai touché le gros lot !"

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il. Et c'est pas moi qui demande une chambre à 3h du matin, gamine.

- Je vous signale que j'ai un nom ! S'exclama-t-elle de rage. Et c'est certainement pas "gamine".

"Alors là... elle va dérouiller" pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant net. Abelforth la fusilla du regard, pensant déjà à toutes les corvées qu'il lui ferait faire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**Gamine **_? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se contenir.

- C'est...! C'est...

Il leva un sourcil en attendant la suite. "Alors ? C'est quoi ?" pensa-t-il en se retenant de sourire.

- Vic... Vicky, répondit-elle après un temps de pause. Vicky Weasley.

"Et merde" pensa-t-il frustré. Un peu plus et il lui faisait cracher le morceau. Mais avec l'apparence qu'elle avait prise, il était logique qu'elle ait pensé au nom Weasley. "Le truc c'est que j'ai deux Prewett à cet étage. Et si ils connaissent tous les membres de la belle-famille de leur soeur, autant te dire que tu es mal barrée gamine. Mais tu te démerdes" pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis Abelforth Dumbledore, dit-il en reprenant son chemin. Patron de cet établissement. Et le tient aussi à partir de maintenant. Je te préviens, avec moi, on lambine pas.

"Que ce soit bien clair dès le départ. Tu veux rester gratuitement ? Faudra le mériter". Elle ne répondit pas et il considéra qu'elle avait compris la leçon.

- Heu... dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir. Vous avez d'autres chambres que celles-ci ?

Cette fois ce fut lui qui ne répondit pas. "Elle n'arrête jamais de poser des questions ?" se dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. "Oui, j'ai une autre chambre et ça me gonfle de te la donner, alors silence !"

Abelforth la conduisit au deuxième étage. Et il désigna la porte de sa propre chambre :

- Ici, c'est ma chambre. _**Interdiction d'entrer**_, la prévint-il pour que ce soit clair.

- Compris, soupira-t-elle presque.

- L'autre c'est la tienne. Interdiction de foutre le bordel.

- ça va, j'ai compris. Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher ? Je commence tôt.

"Et elle ose jouer les malines. Tu sais pas sur qui tu es tombée ma petite. Tu va voir, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semmelle. De l'aube au coucher du soleil !"

- Mr Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'être polie.

- Hum, grogna-t-il encore plus énervé en sachant qu'elle se payait sa tête.

Sa nouvelle serveuse à problèmes disparut dans sa chambre et il s'enferma dans la sienne. Ça s'annonçait long et pénible. Surtout qu'il n'en serait certainement pas débarrassé de si tôt.

- Merci pour le cadeau Albus ! Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. Je t'envoie tout de suite un hibou pour t'annoncer que j'ai bien reçu le colis piégé.

* * *

la boucle est finie ^^ Vous savez maintenant tout ce qu'Aurore a raté d'important.  
rdv au prochain chapitre pour tout savoir sur la suite de l'histoire de Marlene et Regulus ! ;)  
Ensuite on reprendra le cours normal de l'histoire. Biz !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nala** : *l'aaamour briiille sous leees étoiiiles* (c'est sorti tout seul xD) Le début de la grande histoire d'amour de Regulus et Marlene ! C'est vrai que l'uniforme a l'air de beaucoup plaire à Reg ;) Et à nouveau... ROSIER CREVE ! (et le pauvre petit rosier planté dans mon jardin se ratatine sur lui-même en disant : mais j'ai piqué personne aujourd'hui !) Fin du délire, gros bisous ! ^^

**Tyrion** : Le Choixpeau se trompe rarement mdr. Le ménage et la cuisine, il a l'habitude qu'on le fasse pour lui. Mais un bel uniforme sexy... lol. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il voit ça. En plus je considère que les Moldus ont l'esprit bien plus retors que les Sorciers. On a l'impression que les sorciers sont encore de la vieille école par rapport à nous (il n'y a que Rosemerta que JK a décrit comme une femme très séduisante portant des talons hauts. Si je me souviens bien...). Ou du moins c'est certainement le cas des Black. Un peu de décence ! xD Tu as tout as fait raison, Ab a bien fini par changer d'avis sur Aurore ^^ biz !

**Gab31** : c'est vrai que Regulus aurait dû les prévenir pour Peter. Mais celui-ci n'était pas présent et il n'y a tout simplement pas pensé. Il faut dire qu'il avait subit pas mal de choses ce soir là et l'Horcruxe était sa priorité. à bientôt ;)

**Nayla-HP** : c'est tellement sympa de la part de Marlene que n'arrivait à croire qu'elle se soit proposée. Même Regulus alors qu'ils se connaissent un peu. Mais il avait toujours la vision de la jeune fille qui avait peur de lui à Poudlard. Il va vite se rendre compte que Marlene a murit ! ^^ c'est pas encore la fin biz

**Tana** : Regulus est sûrement possessif ^^ Marlene travaillait avec ses parents à la Poste du chemin de Traverse avant de partir avec Regulus. bisous ;)

**Clair-2-lune** : c'est bon de te revoir ^^ Oui, Marlene a changé depuis Poudlard. Elle ne peut pas rester la jeune fille terrifiée par Regulus Black à jamais ;) Ah ! Tu as remarqué pour le portable ^^ Je m'en suis rendue compte juste avant de poster le chapitre. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle ait un portable, alors je laisse ce petit anachronisme. Bien sûr, c'est pas un portable high-tech. Je crois que le premier portable a été lancé en 1983, je suis un peu en avance ;)

**Yaga-Poplar** : Peter qui se prends un lutin en pleine face mdr. ça m'a fait rire quand je l'ai écris ^^ Il faut signer une pétition pour Evan. J'ai déjà 8 milliards de signatures lol. (on est seulement 7 milliards sur Terre, et alors ? J'ai des amis très haut placés xD) biz

**Bazilea** : tout le monde évolue ^^ (où ça ?! lol)

**Jopaz** : merci ^^ je ne les fais pas vraiment souffrir par plaisir (si il faut me croire lol) C'est l'histoire qui veut ça. (comme si j'étais pas l'auteur xD Bon ok, tout est de ma faute)

**Git** : j'étais obligée de décrire comment Reg a trouvé le médaillon et à rejoint l'Ordre ^^ (enfin, il n'est pas membre lol mais en bonne voie, pourquoi pas) Ab a remballé superbement Howard. Il doit avoir l'habitude qu'il vienne se plaindre ^^  
Hiii ! attention. Tout ce que je vous raconte là c'est AVANT l'arrivée d'Aurore. Donc Peter est encore parmi eux. C'est vrai que j'avais dit qu'il s'était quand même mis un peu à l'écart des Maraudeurs avant qu'elle n'arrive. En fait c'est parce qu'il était inquiet que Regulus "se souvienne" qu'il était espion et prévienne l'Ordre. Mais pour Noël, il le passe quand même avec l'Ordre. Ce serait très suspect de les éviter complètement. Alors quand je dis qu'il s'est mis à l'écart, ce n'est pas dans le cadre des réunions de l'Ordre (un espion doit y assister. Sauf si sa mère est malade bien sûr mdr c'est pour ça qu'il était pas là quand Regulus s'est montré) mais plutôt en dehors. Excepté pour leurs tours de garde, les Maraudeurs se rendent souvent visite entre eux. Peter moins...  
Oh, Dorcas a quand même pris de l'assurance, tu le verras à la fin du chapitre.  
Et oui ! Reg porte le bracelet de Marlene. Je pouvais pas passer à côté de ça, même s'il était persuadé que c'était un cadeau d'Aurore lol. Mais il n'a pas retiré le bracelet pour autant une fois qu'il a su la vérité ;) Il y tient beaucoup à ce bracelet. il lui rappelait les bons moments passés dans la salle sur demande et ça lui changeait les idées alors qu'il devait obéir aux ordres de Voldemort...  
J'étais aussi obligée de décrire l'enlèvement de Véga. La pauvre a à peine eu le temps de sortir de l'hôpital et de voir le ciel... maintenant elle est au fond d'un cachot pour des mois...  
C'est vraiment à partir du moment où Dorcas le rassure pour Véga que Sirius la considère comme précieuse, comme une petite soeur. Mais il n'y a pas d'amour romantique pour lui envers elle.  
Et je termine par l'arrivée d'Aurore. La boucle est bouclée ! ^^ gros bisous

**love maraudeur** : non, Rosier n'a pas tué Arcturus. "Seulement" Lucrétia et Ignatus. (les pauvres...)  
Bien sur que je connais Game of Thrones ! Et J'ADORE ! ^^ Joffrey est pire qu'Evan selon moi. Je m'énerve dès que je le vois (ma pauvre petite Sansa T.T) J'aimerais tellement utiliser son arbalète pour lui mettre un carreau dans miches ! mdr. merci beaucoup, bisous

**SIRLOVE3** : moi aussi je suis folle :p et l'histoire va bientôt reprendre. pour que ce soit plus clair il faudrait lire ces trois derniers chapitres juste après le n°35. je suis une sadique en puissance mdr. (mais non, je suis très gentille je vous assure...) merci à bientôt ;)

**copa-cabana** : C'est Benjy le devin (edgar est trop occupé à chanter en coeur avec Fabian mdr) je te note pour la pétition xD Bisous !


	45. ça aurait dû durer

**/!\ ATTENTION !** Vous l'avez remarqué, l'illustration a changé. Il s'agit d'un dessin réalisé par Fabulette rien que pour moi. Je la remercie énormément. C'est la TRAM !  
Et je tiens aussi à dire qu'une autre personne m'avait déjà fait un dessin : **a-little-piece-of-sky** (que je remercie encore !). Il était malheureusement trop large pour le mettre en illustration ici, mais vous pouvez aller le voir sur son deviant art : **YasmineHS**. (je t'adore Alpos ! ton dessin représente parfaitement les deux apparences d'Aurore ^^)

**Merci à elles**.

Maintenant, un chapitre_ entièrement_ dédié à Marlene et Regulus. J'avais tant de choses à dire sur eux. Et vous aviez raison, ça aurait mérité une fic lol. Et surtout... ça aurait dû durer. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 45 : ça aurait dû durer

Appuyée contre le comptoir du Cat's Eye, Marlene soupira en levant les yeux vers l'horloge. Encore une heure de travail. Et elle sursauta quand l'une de ses collègues posa lourdement un plateau rempli de verres sur le bar.

- J'en ai marre ! Pesta la serveuse.

- Moins fort, lui conseilla Marlene. Tu sais que le patron t'a à l'oeil.

- L'un des clients de la table du fond m'a encore plotté les fesses, murmura-t-elle vivement en lançant un regard noir vers le fond de la salle. On devrait castrer tous ces cons.

- Tout doux Jessie, n'oublies pas que tu as besoin de ce travail.

- ça c'est sûr. Mon petit Mike ne se nourrira pas tout seul. Et cette saleté de baby-sitter me coûte une blinde. Maintenant qu'on en parle, j'aurais dû castrer le père avant de le foutre dehors tiens !

Marlene sourit légèrement. Jessie ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Elle habitait le même immeuble que Marlene, à l'étage du dessous. Elle avait un sacré caractère mais s'entendait miraculeusement bien avec Marlene. La seule du bar qui l'appréciait et ne la jugeait pas sur la vie qu'elle pouvait mener. Jessie en faisait autant pour elle. Ce n'était pas le genre à poser trop de questions sur le passé des gens, détestant aussi qu'on lui en pose. Alors aucun danger pour Regulus.

- Mais toi aussi tu devrais te méfier, ajouta Jessie. Tu n'as pas cessé de regarder l'horloge ce soir et le patron déteste ça.

- Oui... dit-elle en jetant un regard au dit patron qui les observait d'un oeil soupçonneux.

- Pressée de rentrer ? Demanda Jessie. T'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ton mec t'attend de pied ferme.

- Je...! J'ai pas de mec, dit-elle vivement en s'éloignant pour prendre une commande.

- Ouais c'est ça, entendit-elle Jessie dire d'un ton amusé.

Si Marlene était tellement pressée de rentrer, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait voir Regulus. "N'importe quoi" pensa-t-elle en rayant un mot qu'elle venait de mal orthographier sur son carnet. Non, la raison principale c'était que nous étions le 16 juillet 1980. Une soirée spéciale pour Marlene qui aurait préféré ne pas travailler. Elle avait pensé à Nicolas durant tout le service. Mais aussi à ses parents... qu'elle laissait seuls à l'occasion d'un soir de deuil pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère. Marlene n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait envie d'être près d'eux. Et elle imaginait si bien sa mère pleurer dans les bras de son père que ça lui brisait le coeur.

Marlene y pensait toujours lorsqu'elle rentra enfin à l'appartement. Regulus était assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé. Depuis qu'il avait appris comment ça marchait, sans parler du nombre phénoménal de programmes qu'il pouvait regarder, Regulus passait toutes ses soirées ainsi en l'attendant pour dîner. Et c'était très amusant de voir un sang-pur regarder la télé. Une victoire monumentale pour le monde Moldu ! Mais Marlene ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Regulus ne toucherait sûrement jamais à l'aspirateur.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en retirant son manteau.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il en tournant les yeux vers elle.

Marlene se dirigea vers la cuisine, et sentant toujours le regard de Regulus sur elle, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Regulus reporta rapidement son attention sur l'écran et Marlene fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se mettre à préparer le repas. Chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, Regulus la regardait retirer son manteau. Mais jamais il ne s'était encore permis de la suivre ainsi du regard. Marlene commençait à se demander si son uniforme ne lui plaisait pas un peu trop finalement.

En tant que jeune femme vivant avec un homme, elle se devait de faire attention. Mais les chances que Regulus Black s'intéresse concrètement à elle étaient quasiment nulles. Jamais il ne la toucherait. "Je suis une sang-mêlée après tout" pensa-t-elle en découpant ses tomates. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser une fois. "Pense pas à ça !" se morigéna-t-elle en doublant son rythme de découpage.

Ce à quoi elle se devait de penser ce soir, c'était Nicolas. Et elle soupira en tournant les yeux vers une de leur photo de famille posée sur le buffet.

- AÏE ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Regulus se leva d'un bond. Et il vit Marlene serrer le poing gauche en ouvrant précipitamment le robinet. Regulus s'approcha, et il vit l'eau se colorer de rouge dans le fond de l'évier.

- Bon sang... marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant le poing pour mieux nettoyer la plaie.

Une longue coupure sur sa paume. "Voilà ce qu'on récolte quand on est pas à ce qu'on fait" pensa-t-elle. Soudain, Regulus s'approcha et lui prit doucement le poignet. Puis il sortit de sa poche le pot de crème qu'elle lui avait donné et en appliqua sur sa blessure. Marlene le regarda faire, surprise par ce geste bienveillant. Regulus dut le remarquer, car il donna comme excuse :

- T'as besoin de tes mains pour ton boulot.

- Merci, acquiesça-t-elle.

- À quoi tu pensais ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Tu avais la tête ailleurs. Et je l'ai vu dès que tu es rentrée.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait suivie du regard. Regulus avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. "En vérité je ne lui fais pas le moindre effet..." pensa-t-elle étrangement dépitée. "Déçue parce que ça blesse mon orgueil bien sûr" se reprit-elle.

- Peu importe, dit Regulus en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. C'est pas mes affaires.

Il était en train de s'éloigner quand Marlene répondit :

- Heu...! En fait je... je pensais à ma famille. Aujourd'hui, ça fait 4 ans que mon frère est mort.

Regulus se retourna lentement vers elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Et surtout qu'elle lui en parle.

- Il a été tué par... des mangemorts, souffla-t-elle. Il était Auror.

-...

- Mes parents sont seuls pour la première fois dans un moment pareil et... je m'inquiète.

- Tu voudrais être avec eux.

-... oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Si tu as envie d'être là-bas plutôt qu'ici, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Je suis capable de survivre seul une nuit.

- Non ! Je voulais pas dire... que... que tu...

-...

- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais un poids pour moi, dit-elle clairement.

- Je m'en fous McKinnon. Fais ce que tu veux.

- J'ai promis de rester ici avec toi. Peu importent les circonstances, je tiendrai ma parole.

-...

- Assis-toi, sourit-elle. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

Marlene se remit au travail et Regulus s'installa à table tout en la regardant faire. Ses gestes étaient précis et elle ne semblait plus troublée. C'était la preuve de son courage.

oOo

Le jour de repos de Marlene. Elle passait tranquillement sa journée chez elle avec Regulus quand on frappa précipitamment à sa porte. D'un regard, Marlene demanda à Regulus d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre et il s'exécuta en soupirant. Puis la jeune femme ouvrit la porte dès qu'il eut disparu.

- Marlene ! Heureusement tu es là.

- Jessie ? Répondit-elle surprise en la trouvant agitée.

Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, son manteau de travers, mais surtout elle portait dans ses bras un bébé de 6 mois.

- Ma baby-sitter m'a fait faux bond, expliqua Jessie. Je suis vraiment dans la merde, je dois aller travailler. Je sais que c'est ton jour de repos mais... tu voudrais bien garder Mike ?

Marlene resta muette. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire du baby-sitting mais là... Regulus était avec elle.

- Je t'en prie Marlene, la supplia Jessie.

- Oh... heu... oui bien sûr.

- Merci ! Dit-elle en lui mettant le bébé et un sac à langer dans les bras. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner son biberon alors tu serais un amour si...

- Je vais m'en occuper, la rassura Marlene.

- Je te revaudrai ça.

Puis elle fila en coup de vent et Marlene referma la porte, les yeux posés sur le petit Mike.

- Enchantée Mike.

Se retournant, Marlene aperçut Regulus qui était sorti de sa chambre. Lui n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il sourcils froncés.

- Un bébé, répondit-elle.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je dépanne une amie, c'est tout, dit-elle en posant le sac sur la table de la cuisine. Elle viendra le chercher ce soir en sortant du travail.

-...

- Heu... tu voudrais bien le prendre deux secondes ?

- Que je QUOI ?!

- Le tenir un instant.

- Alors là tu rêves McKinnon.

- S'il te plait, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui bien que Regulus reculait en même temps.

Mais il trouva finalement un mur derrière lui et Marlene lui tendit l'enfant.

- Je t'en prie, c'est juste le temps que je prépare son biberon. À moins que tu ne veuilles le préparer toi-même.

- Son quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans faire le moindre geste pour prendre l'enfant.

Marlene soupira.

- De quoi tu as peur au juste ? Demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

- Mais j'ai pas peur ! Se défendit-il.

- Parfait, dit-elle en lui mettant de force Mike dans les bras.

- Hé ! Se plaignit-il alors qu'elle retournait vers la cuisine.

- Fais attention à sa tête.

Regulus baissa les yeux sur le petit qui lui souriait, et le jeune homme grimaça. "Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" Heureusement, Marlene eut vite terminé et elle le délivra de Mike.

- C'était pas si terrible, dit-elle amusée en s'asseyant avec le petit pour lui donner à manger. En plus il n'a pas pleuré, félicitations.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là !

- Ben dis donc... je plains la future Mrs Black.

- Je te trouve bien familière avec moi. Tu me prends pour ton pote McKinnon ?

Marlene leva les sourcils. Puis elle dit :

- Je vois. En fait tu préfères quand je te regarde avec un air terrorisé ? On est plus à Poudlard Regulus, j'ai trop de responsabilités pour me permettre de flancher. Je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, en mission d'ailleurs. Celle de te protéger, tu te souviens ? Mais je n'ai jamais entendu le moindre remerciement sortir de ta bouche. Alors m'aider deux secondes pendant que je prépare un biberon... c'est la moindre des choses. Sans parler du fait que mes amis ne m'appellent pas "McKinnon".

-...

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu m'impressionnes encore énormément, ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le petit Mike.

Alors là... Regulus croyait halluciner. Qu'elle ose lui dire tout ça en face... et sur un ton aussi sec. Qu'était-il arrivé à Marlene McKinnon ? Celle qui tremblait presque de peur quand elle le voyait ? Regulus n'aimait pas trop ce changement d'attitude à son égard. Mais en même temps, cela prouvait qu'elle avait pris plus confiance en elle. Qu'elle avait tout simplement murit et qu'elle était devenue plus forte. "Mais c'est pas une raison pour me manquer de respect !"

- Fais quand même attention à la façon dont tu me parles, la prévint-il. Je ne suis pas Sirius.

Marlene releva lentement les yeux vers lui et le fixa sidérée. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Lui parler de Sirius alors qu'elle... avait fait des efforts colossaux pour l'effacer de son coeur.

- Je sais, je n'aurais jamais parlé comme ça à Sirius, répliqua-t-elle.

"Forcément, lui il trouve toujours grâce à ses yeux" pensa-t-il. "Elle est tellement amoureuse... tss !"

- On était pas assez intimes pour que j'aie une raison de le faire de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle. On se voyait seulement dans le cadre de l'Ordre.

"Parce que nous on est intimes peut-être ?" pensa-t-il en la fixant les sourcils levés.

Marlene avait dû deviner ses pensées. Car elle ajouta :

- Toi et moi on est ni amis, ni intimes... En vérité j'ignore ce qu'on est. Mais ça n'a pas grande importance. On est ensemble ici, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Mike ayant fini son biberon, elle prit le petit contre son épaule et lui tapota légèrement le dos. Marlene ne portait plus aucune attention à Regulus. Mais celui-ci resta quelques secondes à l'observer... avant de regagner sa chambre. "Tu voulais dire : _on est ensemble __**chez moi**_. Et je dois tout accepter sans broncher. Même le gamin de ton amie Moldue".

Quelques heures plus tard, Regulus changea l'appellation de l'enfant en : _gamin **braillard **de ton amie Moldue_. En effet, il était plus que temps pour le petit de dormir. Mais il s'y refusait, pleurant dans les bras de Marlene qui tentait de le bercer en faisant les cent pas. Assis devant la télé, Regulus commençait à perdre patience.

- Fais quelque chose, soupira-t-il.

- J'essaye ! S'énerva Marlene en arrêtant ses va-et-vient.

- Si ça continue ma tête va exploser.

- Tu veux peut-être prendre ma place ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Ah ça non, tu te débrouilles. C'est le gamin de_** ton**_ amie.

- Merci du soutien !

- De rien ! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

Se fixant l'air rageur, ils remarquèrent au même moment un détail intéressant. Mike avait cessé de pleurer. Pendant quelques secondes, ils observèrent le bébé sans oser bouger, de peur de raviver ses pleurs.

- Tu crois qu'il aime entendre les gens s'engueuler ? Demanda Regulus perplexe.

- Non... je pense que c'est la télé. Regarde comme il la fixe.

En effet, l'enfant semblait captivé par le petit écran. Et Marlene s'approcha doucement du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Regulus. Mike ne broncha pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feuilleton policier.

- Je crois que je devrais parler de ça à Jessie, dit Marlene. Si sa baby-sitter le laisse tout le temps devant la télé à un si jeune âge... c'est pas bon pour lui.

- Du moment qu'il reste tranquille, dit Regulus en haussant les épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur son feuilleton.

Elle le regarda de travers l'air de dire : eh ben bravo...

Regulus fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et il continua à les ignorer pendant plus d'une heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids se poser sur son épaule. Marlene s'était assoupie, et Mike dormait dans ses bras. Regulus les fixa quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Réveiller Marlene ? C'était pas très poli. Mais la laisser dormir sur son épaule...

- Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie McKinnon ? Murmura-t-il en observant la jeune femme.

Peut-être était-ce le souffle de Regulus qui l'avait gênée... mais Marlene fronça les sourcils en poussant un petit soupir avant d'avancer un peu plus sa tête sur l'épaule de Regulus pour trouver une position plus confortable. Son visage était presque enfouit dans le cou du jeune homme qui s'était statufié. Surtout lorsqu'elle soupira d'aise en souriant légèrement. Le souffle de Marlene lui avait chatouillé la nuque. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixée plus que nécessaire, Regulus s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa les bras, tentant de se reconcentrer sur la télé. Mais rien à faire. Le souffle et les cheveux de Marlene lui caressaient la peau, et il sentait étrangement son épaule se réchauffer. Les yeux de Regulus glissèrent lentement vers la jeune femme tenant toujours le bébé profondément endormi. Ils avaient l'air tellement sereins tous les deux. Une sang-mêlée et un bébé Moldu. Pas du tout conscients du fait qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de dormir en se reposant sur un éminent sang-pur. "Si mes parents voyaient ça" ne put s'empêcher de penser Regulus.

Soudain, Marlene bougea de nouveau et une boucle brune tomba sur son visage. Cela sembla la gêner, et avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, Regulus leva la main pour replacer la boucle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Mais réalisant soudainement son geste, Regulus se pétrifia de nouveau, la main toujours tendue près de la joue de Marlene. Un véritable arrêt sur image. Mais dans sa tête, le jeune homme essayait de rembobiner. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire au juste ?

Toc toc toc.

Autant dire que Regulus faillit sauter au plafond. En tout cas, il sursauta si violemment que Marlene se réveilla brusquement. Clignant des yeux, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout, dit rapidement Regulus en se levant d'un bond avant de filer se cacher dans sa chambre.

- Hum ? Marmonna-t-elle perplexe.

Trois coups furent à nouveau frappés à la porte. Et Marlene baissa immédiatement les yeux sur Mike. Il dormait toujours profondément. Alors elle se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir la porte à Jessie.

- Je suis de retour, dit la mère de l'enfant en récupérant Mike. Merci infiniment Marlene.

- Pas de quoi, il est très mignon.

"C'est ça..." pensa Regulus en observant la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

- Mais... ajouta Marlene. Je crois que ta baby-sitter le laisse un peu trop devant la télé. Ça semble le passionner.

- Celle-là... je vais m'en débarrasser et vite fait ! Pesta Jessie. Mais promis, je ne t'embêterai plus. D'ailleurs...

Jessie fouilla d'une main dans son sac et Marlene fut surprise de la voir en sortir un vase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre dans ce sac ? Demanda Marlene amusée.

- Te moque pas de moi, rit Jessie. Je suis passée chez moi avant de monter. Et c'est un cadeau pour toi.

- Ce n'était pas la peine Jessie, dit Marlene en prenant le vase.

- Bien sûr que si. Et je me fiche pas de toi, c'est du cristal.

- Quoi ?! Oh non, je ne peux pas accepter.

- C'est un truc que m'a refilé ma mère, j'ai toujours cherché un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

- Alors... merci, répondit lentement Marlene.

- C'est un cadeau sincère, dit Jessie. Tu m'as rendu un fier service, alors la moindre des choses c'est de te remercier. N'importe qui en ferait autant.

- Oui. N'importe qui... dit Marlene en glissant un rapide coup d'oeil vers la chambre de Regulus.

Celui-ci intercepta son regard. Et il se recula de la porte en fronçant les sourcils. "Quoi ? C'était quoi ce regard ?"

_Je n'ai jamais entendu le moindre remerciement sortir de ta bouche._

La phrase qu'avait prononcé Marlene quelques heures plus tôt lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je me souvienne de ça ? Marmonna-t-il alors que Jessie disait au revoir à Marlene.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Et Marlene éteignit la télé. Puis, soupirant de lassitude, elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Passant devant l'entrebâillement, Regulus la vit tendre le cou vers lui. Et il poussa vivement le battant d'une main. Puis il grimaça lorsque la porte claqua. Bonjour la discrétion... maintenant Marlene savait qu'il avait tout observé.

oOo

Le lendemain, la jeune femme fut étonnée de ne pas voir son colocataire montrer le bout de son nez. "Il doit encore être fâché pour la façon dont je lui ai parlé..." pensa-t-elle. Et Marlene partit au travail sans avoir croisé Regulus.

Mais dès qu'elle eut disparu, Regulus poussa sa porte. Il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être resté caché ainsi... comme un gamin. L'air sombre, il se rendit à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Mais passant devant la table, il remarqua le vase de cristal posé dessus.

- N'importe qui en ferait autant, bougonna Regulus en imitant la voix de Jessie.

Certes, Marlene lui avait rendu un grand service en le cachant chez elle. La jeune femme prenait soin de lui, et travaillait même pour cela. Bien sûr qu'il était reconnaissant, c'était logique ! Avait-il vraiment besoin de le dire ? "C'est pas comme si elle m'avait sauvé la vie... enfin, un peu... ouais bon, ça va !" pensa-t-il énervé contre lui même de s'embourber dans cette réflexion.

- Raaah ! souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Puis il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le vase... avant de soupirer.

oOo

Lorsque Marlene rentra le soir même, toujours aucun signe de Regulus.

- Eh ben... soupira-t-elle en retirant son manteau. Il a la dent dure.

Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le salon, Marlene remarqua qu'un petit changement avait été apporté à l'appartement. Le vase posé sur la table de la cuisine... Il n'était plus vide. Mais rempli de multiples fleurs. Voyant cela, Marlene s'approcha lentement et toucha les pétales pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Les fleurs étaient bien réelles, et se penchant, elle constata que leur odeur l'était aussi. Marlene ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers la chambre de Regulus.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Comme la veille, la porte claqua brusquement et elle se retint d'éclater de rire. Il aurait été dommage de le vexer de nouveau.

Dans sa chambre, Regulus tournait en rond. "J'aime pas ça... J'aime pas ça du tout !" n'arrêtait-il pas de se répéter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Offrir des fleurs à Marlene... "Non mais je deviens complètement cinglé... c'est pas possible autrement !" Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour la remercier sans s'abaisser à le faire directement. Parce que la remercier de vive voix... hors de question.

- On est pas amis tous les deux... c'est une sang-mêlée, marmonna-t-il.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent brusquement sur le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet gauche.

- C'est une sang-mêlée... répéta-t-il en fixant le bijou.

oOo

Marlene eut le tact de ne pas demander au jeune homme la provenance des fleurs lorsqu'il se remontra enfin à elle, et il en fut ravi. Regulus n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire apparaître ces fleurs et il préférait d'ailleurs l'oublier. Il avait juste commis une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Et il espérait que Marlene l'avait compris. Ces fleurs ne signifiaient rien. "Absolument rien" pensa-t-il alors que Marlene mettait son manteau pour partir travailler.

- J'y vais, annonça-t-elle. Et je rentrerai plus tard que d'habitude. C'est jour de fête au village.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il.

- À ce soir, dit-elle en lui jetant un dernier coup d'oeil avant de sortir.

Le temps passa. Et minuit sonna. Regulus se tenait près de la fenêtre et observait la rue. Marlene n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle rentrerait plus tard. Mais là... "Il fait nuit noire" pensa Regulus.

Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas inquiet pour elle. Non...

- Non c'est juste que... marmonna-t-il. Que... il est tard et... j'ai faim. Voilà, c'est parce que j'ai faim.

Mais Regulus tendit le cou pour mieux scruter la rue et murmura vivement :

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?! Elle ne peut pas encore travailler à cette heure-ci. Il n'y a que les elfes de maison qui font ça. Son patron ne la prend tout de même pas pour une elfe ?

Regulus était énervé. Agité. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand Marlene allait-elle donc rentrer ? Avec toute cette foule de gens qu'il voyait dans la rue... avait-elle fait une mauvaise rencontre ? "En plus, vu la façon dont elle est habillée..." pensa-t-il.

Regulus resta encore quelques minutes à la fenêtre. Puis il s'écria soudainement :

- C'est bon ! J'en ai marre !

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'étroit dans cet appartement. Comme s'il avait été pris d'une claustrophobie soudaine. Regulus savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir. Il ne devait pas se montrer tout court. Mais ce soir là... n'était pas né celui qui aurait pu l'en empêcher.

Alors il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant au passage les lunettes de soleil de Marlene posées sur le buffet. Il les mit sur son nez et saisit un bonnet de laine noire accroché au porte manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il fit claquer derrière lui.

La première fois... après de si longs mois... qu'il m'était enfin les pieds hors de cet appartement. Et il était maintenant dans la rue, noyé au milieu de la foule de Moldus qui riaient et chantaient. Marlene lui avait dit qu'il y avait une fête. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer aussi désinvolte. "Un peu de tenue !" pensa-t-il en poussant un soupir dédaigneux face à deux Moldus qui tanguaient bras dessus, bras dessous, avec une bouteille à la main et qui avaient faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Et elle compte rentrer seule avec tous ces soûlards sur le chemin ? Marmonna Regulus en cherchant sa colocataire des yeux.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour se rendre au pub où travaillait Marlene. Mais il chercha tout de même, car cela lui permettait de mettre de côté ses raisons pour être sorti. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. "Pour l'instant... où est ce maudit pub ?!" Trop occupé à chercher, Regulus ne se rendit pas compte que les Moldus autour de lui le fixaient d'un air perplexe. C'était une nuit d'été... alors qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme fabriquait avec un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil ? Il ne faisait ni jour ni froid. Et plusieurs Moldus qui l'observaient sursautèrent lorsqu'il s'exclama soudainement :

- HA !

Regulus pointait du doigt l'enseigne d'un pub sur lequel un chat noir faisait un clin d'oeil aux passants. Il était inscrit en dessous : Cat's Eye. Enfin il l'avait trouvé. Et le jeune homme s'avança à grands pas vers l'entrée.

À l'intérieur, c'était un véritable bazar. Le pub semblait très animé, beaucoup de clients n'ayant pas de place pour s'asseoir. Et comme eux, Regulus alla s'appuyer au bar, tout en tendant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Marlene. Il y avait tellement de mouvement dans la salle qu'il eut grand peine à la trouver. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, Regulus recommença à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Ok, il l'avait trouvée. Elle était en train de travailler. Et maintenant ? Si Marlene le voyait et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était sorti de l'appartement... il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Surtout que, la première chose qu'elle lui demanderait... c'était : pourquoi ?

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!" pensa-t-il en détournant la tête alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et elle partit vers le fond de la salle.

- J'ai ni envie de rester ni envie de rentrer, soupira-t-il. Bon sang... mais à quelle heure elle fini ?!

- Je peux vous aider ?

Regulus sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Jessie. C'était elle qui s'occupait du bar.

- Heu... je...

- Vous devez forcément vous intéresser à l'une de mes jolies collègues, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. À moins que ce soit moi ? Si c'est le cas, je finis dans une demi-heure.

- Non je... dit-il gêné en détournant la tête.

- Alors une autre serveuse ? Hum... réfléchit-elle. Holly ? Lidia ?

-...

- À moins que ce soit Marlene, dit-elle en penchant la tête pour essayer de voir le visage du jeune homme.

Regulus se crispa. De quoi se mêlait cette Moldue ?

- Si c'est elle, je vous conseille de laisser tomber. Vous avez l'air trop louche pour elle.

-... louche ? Dit-il légèrement inquiet.

- Personne ne porte de lunettes de soleil la nuit, rit-elle. Ni de bonnet en été !

Regulus serra la mâchoire. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

- Mais moi j'aime bien les gars hors norme, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je vous le rappelle au cas où, je finis dans une demi-heure.

"J'en ai rien à foutre !" pensa-t-il excédé.

- En plus, Marlene a déjà quelqu'un alors... continua Jessie.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers la barmaid.

- Ha ! Dit-elle amusée en le pointant du doigt. Alors c'est vraiment pour Marlene que vous êtes là.

Regulus était furieux de s'être laissé avoir par cette Moldue. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ? Marlene avec quelqu'un ? Il l'aurait su si c'était le cas !

- Tss ! Souffla-t-il détournant à nouveau la tête.

- Pardon de vous avoir piégé, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que Marlene a un mec. Dommage pour vous.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez pas fini de raconter n'importe quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Dit Jessie en lui servant un verre sans qu'il ait rien demandé. Marlene refuse de l'avouer, mais je sais qu'elle a quelqu'un. Elle est toujours pressée de rentrer chez elle le soir.

-...

- Un jour, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait mourir d'impatience. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Ou jaloux, dit-elle amusée.

Déçu ? Jaloux ? "Pourquoi le serais-je ?" pensa-t-il en suivant Marlene des yeux alors qu'elle allait prendre une commande. "Celui qu'elle rejoint tous les soirs... c'est moi".

...

"Mais on s'en fout de ça !" pensa-t-il énervé contre lui-même en saisissant le verre que lui avait servi Jessie pour le boire d'un trait.

- Vous avez une sacrée descente, rit la barmaid en le resservant. Vous me plaisez de plus en plus.

Regulus allait lui demander sèchement de le laisser tranquille quand Jessie posa lourdement la bouteille d'alcool sur le bar en s'exclamant :

- Sale bande de cons ! Ça va pas recommencer !

Et alors qu'elle se précipitait pour contourner le comptoir, Regulus tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle. Et il vit ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas voir. Une chose qui allait tout changer. Pour lui et pour Marlene. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû le toucher. Qui n'aurait jamais dû le mettre en colère. Jamais, s'il était simplement resté le fils de ses parents. Mais il n'était plus uniquement cela...

oOo

Marlene prenait la commande de la table du fond... où étaient toujours assis les mêmes clients. La même bande de jeunes qui se plaisaient à reluquer les serveuses quand elles passaient près d'eux ou venaient prendre leur commande. Plus d'une fois ses collèges s'étaient plaint auprès du patron. Mais celui-ci refusait de refouler ses clients réguliers. Marlene n'avait jamais pris la commande de cette table, excepté ce soir. Jessie lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'en approcher. Son amie préférait s'en occuper plutôt que voir Marlene subir l'inconduite des clients. Mais ce soir, Jessie était au bar. Lidia et Holly étaient débordées. Alors Marlene avait pris son courage à deux main, bien décidée à ignorer les regards insistants ou les remarques que les jeunes pouvaient lui faire. D'ailleurs, ça ne tarda pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le client en face d'elle siffla en la détaillant de haut en bas.

- Regardez le beau morceau qu'on a là, dit-il amusé. Salut princesse.

- Que désirez-vous commander ? Demanda-t-elle en l'ignorant et sortant son calepin de sa poche.

- C'est la première fois que tu prends notre commande, dit le blond assis près d'elle. T'es une timide ? J'aime ça.

Ses amis ricanèrent et Marlene répéta :

- Que désirez-vous commander ?

- Des tas de trucs, répondit le blond en posant ses yeux sur des régions particulières de l'anatomie de Marlene.

- Je peux vous conseiller notre cocktail maison, dit Marlene imperturbable.

- Ne sois pas si sérieuse princesse, dit celui d'en face. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Il s'agit d'un cocktail à base de rhum, de jus de pamplemousse et...

- Et de princesse peut-être ? Demanda le blond en passant subitement un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

- Je vous prie de me lâcher ! S'exclama Marlene en essayant de se dégager.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il amusé en la serrant un peu plus fort. On a pas fini de faire connaissance.

- Arrêtez ça ! Leur ordonna-t-elle en se débattant doublement.

Il y avait tellement de boucan et d'animation dans le pub que personne ne remarqua vraiment ce qui se passait. En tout cas, personne n'intervint alors qu'elle était littéralement prise au piège. Le bar se trouvait derrière elle. Marlene voulut se retourner pour appeler Jessie à l'aide. Mais le client lui attrapa le menton avec sa main libre pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas être amie avec nous, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. On est très gentils tu sais.

- Je vous en prie... arrêtez, dit-elle paniquée.

- J'ai très envie de te connaître mieux, continua-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de Marlene. Et... en détail.

La jeune femme sentit alors la main qui était posée sur sa taille descendre lentement sur sa hanche. Et toujours plus bas...

- ARRÊTEZ ! Cria-t-elle apeurée.

- AAAAAAAAARRGH ! Hurla brusquement le blond.

En une fraction de seconde, Marlene se sentit tirée par le bras et écartée de la table. Avant même de l'avoir réalisé, elle n'était plus sur les genoux du client qui se trouvait maintenant plaqué contre la table, sa main baladeuse tordue dans le dos. Un inconnu venait de lui faire une clé de bras. Un inconnu... pour le moins étrange.

Marlene s'arrêta d'abord sur le bonnet et les lunettes de soleil qui lui semblaient familiers. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le bâton de bois noir que l'inconnu pointait de sa main libre sur la tête du client... "C'est pas vrai..." pensa-t-elle bouche-bée.

- Tu veux mourir ?! S'exclama son sauveur en raffermissant sa prise sur l'agresseur.

Le client gémit, et Marlene s'exclama :

- Regulus !

- Quoi ?! Répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait là... quand soudain, Marlene se rendit compte que le silence complet s'était fait dans le pub. Le hurlement du client avait enfin eu raison de l'agitation. La salle entière les fixait.

- Marlene, dit Jessie en posant une main sur son épaule. Ça va ?

- Oui je...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'écria soudainement leur patron en les rejoignant l'air furieux. Stanford ! C'est encore toi ?

- Tss ! Souffla Jessie en croisant les bras. Comment ça ? Encore moi ?

- Encore un de tes amis bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant Regulus du doigt. Et par Dieu ! Veuillez lâcher immédiatement mon client !

- Pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé, dit résolument Regulus.

- Lâchez-le sale voyou ! S'écria le patron en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais Regulus l'arrêta en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Le Moldu fixa le bout de bois l'air perplexe et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fou ? Stanford j'en ai plus qu'assez...

- Jessie n'y est pour rien ! dit Marlene inquiète pour l'emploi de son amie en s'interposant entre Regulus et son patron. Je vous en prie monsieur... je vais régler ça.

- Alors c'était toi McKinnon ? Dit-il surpris. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses t'acoquiner à un tel vaurien !

- Qui est-ce que vous traitez de... commença dangereusement Regulus prêt à lui exposer qui étaient les véritables vauriens.

- ça suffit, dit Marlene en se retournant vers lui pour l'écarter du client.

Et elle l'obligea à baisser le bras tenant la baguette en murmurant entre ses dents :

- _**Et range ça ! **_

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle se retourna vers le patron pour ajouter.

- Je vais régler le problème monsieur. Veuillez nous excuser.

- T'as pas à t'excuser ! S'exclama Jessie. C'est lui qui t'a plottée !

Elle accusait le blond du doigt mais celui-ci répondit :

- Où est la preuve ?

- Sale petit... ! Dit Jessie en s'avançant les poings serrés.

- Stanford ! Cria le patron.

- Jessie ! Dit Marlene en arrêtant son amie. Arrête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais... !

- McKinnon, il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement de ce qui vient de se passer, dit son patron toujours furieux.

- Oui monsieur mais... juste un instant.

Et elle attrapa rapidement le bras de Regulus pour le trainer jusque dans la cuisine.

- MCKINNON ! Hurla le patron avant que sa voix soit étouffée lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

Marlene se tourna alors vers Regulus, et lui arracha les lunettes du nez. Puis, mains sur les hanches, elle s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Pourquoi tu m'engueules alors que je viens de t'aider ? Demanda-t-il furieux.

- Tu te rends comptes que tu viens de t'exposer ? Que tu as même sorti ta baguette ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Lui lancer un sort ? Devant tout le monde ?!

- Et alors ?!

- Alors tu es censé rester caché ! Personne ne doit se douter qu'il y a des sorciers par ici. Si jamais on a été repérés à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce soir...

- T'as les foies McKinnon ? Dit-il en croisant les bras avec un sourire amusé. Je ne te pensais pas aussi poule mouill...

CLAC !

Regulus resta immobile, les yeux exorbité. Marlene venait de lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Elle le fixait l'air furax, la main toujours levée comme si elle était prête à lui en redonner une.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui...? commença-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue douloureuse.

- Rentre immédiatement à l'appartement, le coupa-t-elle en pointant dangereusement son index sous son nez.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour gueuler, mais Marlene le devança de nouveau :

- Rentre ! S'écria-t-elle en désignant la porte dans le fond de la pièce qui donnait directement sur la rue.

Puis elle fit volte face pour retourner dans la salle du pub.

- McKinn...! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Et ne m'appelle pas McKinnon ! S'écria Marlene avant de faire claquer la porte derrière elle.

oOo

Regulus rentra si vite à l'appartement qu'avant même de le réaliser, il était allongé sur le canapé. Le jeune homme était tellement furieux. Tellement...!

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! Je la sauve de ce sale type et elle me gifle ?! Moi ?! Elle m'a_** giflé**_ ! En plus elle me donne des ordres... j'aurais dû rester là-bas rien que pour l'emmerder !"

Il était prêt à se lever pour y retourner quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Marlene. Comme toujours, elle portait son manteau beige par dessus son uniforme. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le retira pas. Car elle l'avait vu, et après une légère hésitation, Marlene s'avança vers Regulus. Puis elle se tint immobile près du canapé, tête baissée et les boucles de sa queue haute frôlant ses joues. Finalement elle dit :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

-...

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Regulus la fixa d'un oeil noir. Et elle ajouta :

- S'il te plait.

Il soupira, toujours énervé contre elle. Mais il finit par pousser ses jambes et se mettre en position assise. "Elle a intérêt de me faire ses excuses" pensa-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Marlene lissa nerveusement les plis de son manteau sur ses genoux, puis elle lui donna satisfaction :

- Je suis désolée.

Regulus fut tout de même légèrement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse si rapidement. Ou du moins avant de lui avoir à nouveau fait la leçon sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Regulus, continua-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler.

- ça c'est sûr, dit-il satisfait qu'elle le reconnaisse.

- Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu l'as quand même un peu mérité...

- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il en tournant subitement la tête vers elle.

- Ne t'énerve pas...

- Je t'ai sauvée de cette bande de pervers ! Et tu dis que je méritais une gifle ?!

- Laisse-moi parler...

- La prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras seule ! Si tous les pervers de la ville t'attaquent, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt !

- REGULUS ! S'écria-t-elle pour le faire taire. _**Laisse-moi parler !**_

Il était encore plus furieux, mais Marlene enchaîna :

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu méritais une gifle pour m'avoir sauvée ! Je t'en suis très reconnaissante, crois-moi. Infiniment... reconnaissante. J'ai vraiment eu peur et... si tu n'avais pas été là... Je te remercie d'être intervenu, dit-elle la gorge nouée en se rappelant sa frayeur lorsqu'elle avait senti la main du client la caresser. Mais... en même temps je suis furieuse que tu l'aies fait parce que... tu t'es mis en danger à cause de moi, et si jamais on nous a repéré... Tu n'aurais jamais dû te trouver là ! Ma mission c'est de te garder en sécurité, de prendre soin de toi. Oh... soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Oublies la mission ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! Je te connais maintenant, et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à rester enfermé indéfiniment. Et je sentais qu'un jour tu finirais par sortir d'ici. Du coup je suis toujours pressée de rentrer du travail pour vérifier que tu es bien là. Ta vie dépend de moi... Et tu me demandes si j'ai les foies ?! Oui, j'ai peur Regulus ! Surtout quand je sais que la marque des Ténèbres te brûle nuit et jour parce que Voldemort te cherche !

Regulus resta silencieux, la fixant avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle parlait sans s'arrêter.

- Si tu penses que... continua-t-elle en reniflant. Que c'est pour moi-même que j'ai si peur... tu te trompes lourdement. Je suis morte de peur... pour toi.

Regulus lui saisit brusquement le poignet pour l'obliger à montrer son visage. Et il vit que Marlene avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes McKinnon ? Souffla-t-il sidéré.

Marlene renifla encore, puis elle dégagea son poignet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu es sourd ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement énervée de nouveau. J'ai dit que j'avais peur pour toi. Et je t'ai demandé de ne plus m'appeler McKinnon !

- Parle-moi plus poliment ! S'exclama-t-il prêt à se lever.

Mais Marlene le retint assis en posant sa main sur la main gauche de Regulus. Et elle retourna son avant-bras pour mettre la marque des Ténèbres en évidence.

- Il te cherche... murmura-t-elle. Toujours... il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas trouvé.

-...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es sorti de l'appartement ce soir... mais ne recommence plus. S'il te plait.

Toute la question était là. Pourquoi était-il sorti ? Pour la retrouver... C'était Marlene qu'il avait cherché, cela il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et quand il l'avait trouvée... quand il l'avait vue dans les bras de ce pervers... Non. Tout simplement quand il l'avait vue dans les bras de cet _**homme**_ ! Regulus s'était senti bouillir. Et il avait été plus rapide que Jessie. Bien plus rapide. À tel point qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait transplané. Peut-être l'avait-il fait ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas clairement. En tout cas, il s'était pressé pour tirer Marlene des griffes de ce Moldu. Comme il l'avait une fois tirée des griffes de Mulciber. À l'époque, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Ce soir... la réponse était évidente. Et Regulus n'était pas buté au point de nier cette évidence. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir les mains de cet homme sur le corps de Marlene. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir essayer de l'embrasser. Ça l'avait mis tellement hors de lui... "J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer" pensa Regulus en fixant toujours Marlene et les larmes qui lui mouillaient les yeux.

Alors pourquoi était-il sorti de l'appartement ? Parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Parce qu'il voulait la voir. "Parce que je..."

- S'il te plait, murmura de nouveau Marlene en ne le voyant pas répondre.

Et lentement... comme la caresse d'un papillon... les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurèrent celles de Regulus. Lui, retint son souffle. Marlene, avait fermé les yeux. Cela ne dura que deux secondes mais... Regulus sentit son coeur s'emballer. Et lorsque Marlene rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle s'écarta brusquement en s'exclamant :

- Je suis désolée !

Puis, posant une main sur ses propres lèvres, elle détourna la tête. De là où il était, Regulus pouvait presque sentir la chaleur que dégageait les joues de la jeune femme. En tout cas il sentait clairement la chaleur monter en lui.

Regulus avait déjà embrassé Marlene McKinnon. Mais cette fois... c'était bien plus qu'un gage. Et c'était elle qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir cela... c'était indescriptible. Mais Regulus savait qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Alors il tendit la main vers sa joue, et il la força à poser les yeux sur lui. Le visage de Marlene était aussi rouge qu'il se l'était imaginé. Elle était terriblement gênée. Mais à sa grande surprise... pas lui. Et Regulus fit glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Marlene pour la rapprocher de lui. Et pour toucher à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme avec les siennes.

Marlene écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'était laissée emporter quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle l'avait embrassé. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il en demanderait plus. Qu'il forcerait le passage de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

Marlene avait déjà embrassé Regulus Black. Pour une faveur qu'il lui devait. À cause d'un pari idiot. C'était un baiser chaste, sans sentiments. Seulement deux bouches posées l'une contre l'autre. Mais ce soir... ça n'avait rien à voir. Ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste. Et il était chaud... si chaud que Marlene avait presque l'impression de sentir ses lèvres brûler. En tout cas leur souffle était brûlant. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle sentit l'une des larmes qu'elle avait retenu couler sur sa joue.

La main toujours posée sur la joue de Marlene, Regulus l'essuya avec son pouce, se demandant pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais la jeune femme effaça son inquiétude lorsqu'elle murmura :

- Embrasse-moi encore...

Regulus sourit légèrement avant de s'exécuter, et Marlene passa ses bras autour de son sou lorsqu'elle le sentit la soulever du canapé. Dans les bras de Regulus, la jeune femme se sentait incroyablement bien. Et elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Marlene avant de la déposer délicatement sur le grand lit. Puis il entreprit de déboutonner son manteau beige, le faisant doucement glisser sur les épaules de Marlene qui jeta au sol ses talons hauts. Puis elle remarqua que Regulus s'était arrêté. Il la _**détaillait**_.

- Mon uniforme te plait ? Dit-elle amusée en captant son regard. Dommage, je ne pourrai plus le porter.

- Quoi ? Dit-il surpris.

- J'ai été virée, avoua-t-elle. J'ai essayé de tout expliquer au patron, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

-... tant mieux, dit finalement Regulus. Ne t'approches plus jamais de ces types.

Marlene leva les sourcils alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, l'attirant contre lui d'un bras et tirant délicatement de l'autre main sur le ruban blanc qui retenait ses boucles noires. Marlene aurait voulu savoir ce que Regulus pensait vraiment d'elle avant d'aller plus loin. Mais elle oublia tout cela en sentant ses mains sur son corps... et elle se laissa aller. Il était son premier. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Regulus ne lui faisait plus peur depuis longtemps. Et Marlene avait envie de lui. En y réfléchissant bien... c'était tellement insensé ! Elle avait si longtemps été amoureuse de Sirius. Un sentiment qu'elle avait enterré. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir ça de nouveau... En tout cas, pas avec Regulus Black. Pas aussi fort.

Allongée sous lui, Marlene caressait chaque parcelle de peau de Regulus qu'elle pouvait atteindre. L'embrassant encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de dire :

- M...

- Ne m'appelle pas McKinnon, le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Regulus passa délicatement ses doigts dans les boucles de Marlene pour dégager le visage de la jeune femme. Elle répétait cela sans arrêt dernièrement. Et Regulus sourit doucement avant de déposer délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il embrassa sa joue, son cou, et il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Marlene... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Dans ses bras, la jeune femme gémit lorsqu'il entra en elle. Et Marlene versa une nouvelle larme, s'agrippant à Regulus de toutes ses forces. C'était une larme de bonheur.

- Regulus...

oOo

Lorsque Marlene ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva blottie contre le torse de Regulus. Dans cette position, elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune homme. Mais Marlene avait peur de bouger, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Pourtant elle aurait voulu voir son visage, bien qu'elle l'avait vu de très près la nuit dernière. Brusquement, la jeune femme rougit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et d'autant plus lorsque ses yeux de posèrent sur les mains de Regulus, l'une posée sur la hanche de Marlene, l'autre sur son épaule. Il l'avait touchée avec ces mains. Comme personne ne l'avait jamais touchée. Et elle avait tant aimé ça.

Marlene fut gênée de penser ainsi. Et elle se donna des claques mentales pour faire disparaître ses souvenirs de la veille. Bien qu'elle ne les oublierait jamais. Après tout, c'était sa première nuit avec un homme dont elle était miraculeusement tombée amoureuse. Ça avait pris du temps... beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Désormais, Marlene aimait bien plus Regulus que Sirius.

Marlene McKinnon. La prudence incarnée. Tombée amoureuse du frère de son premier amour. Du mangemort... Oh bien sûr, elle faisait confiance à Regulus. Jamais il ne rejoindrait à nouveau Voldemort. Mais il avait un lourd passé. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il avait pu faire lorsqu'il était encore au service du mage noir. "Mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce qui compte... c'est qu'il soit là. Avec moi". Cependant, l'esprit enfin calme, Marlene s'inquiétait à nouveau des raisons de Regulus pour avoir passé cette nuit avec elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand chose hier soir. En tout cas,_** lui**_ n'avait pas dit grand chose. "Moi j'ai presque pleuré en le suppliant de rester ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vraiment pensé de tout ce que je lui ai dit ? Du fait que j'avais peur pour lui ?" Regulus partageait-il ses sentiments ? Difficile à savoir. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher, c'était son intervention de la veille et le fait qu'il lui ait dit : _Ne t'approches plus jamais de ces types. _

"Il aime mon uniforme, ça c'est sûr..." pensa-t-elle troublée. "Mais moi ? Le fait qu'on ait... ça ne veut pas dire que... oh Marlene !" pesta-t-elle contre elle-même. La jeune femme voulait seulement être sûre. Que ce n'était pas uniquement le fait d'avoir été enfermé des mois ici avec elle qui avaient poussé Regulus à passer à l'acte. Elle ne voulait pas d'une simple relation charnelle. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire mais... je veux tout de lui" pensa-t-elle en se blotissant un peu plus contre le torse de son amant.

Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de lever la tête, Marlene se serait rendue compte que Regulus était lui aussi réveillé. Il avait passé une nuit parfaite. Avec elle. Marlene McKinnon. La jeune femme qui se blotissait maintenant contre lui, lui procurant une chaleur agréable. Et paradoxalement... un frisson. C'était du plaisir. Il n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille pour elle... avec elle. "Marlene..." pensa-t-il en observant une boucle brune bouger au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme. Regulus n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Il avait envie de le voir. Envie de le voir encore. Ou tout simplement encore envie de Marlene. En se levant la veille, il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver ainsi avec elle le lendemain. Mais il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments hier soir. Il y avait pourtant eu plusieurs signes. Mais il n'avait pas voulu les voir. Ni les admettre. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix.

Regulus Black. Le mangemort au sang pur. Entiché d'une sang-mêlée. De _**Marlene McKinnon**_. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait rit si on lui avait dit ça des années plus tôt. Mais son sentiment de jalousie la veille ne trompait pas. Ni même... ce qu'il avait pu ressentir tout au long de la nuit. Et il avait bon espoir pour que ce soit sincèrement réciproque. Marlene l'aimait, il l'avait senti. Et Regulus aurait vraiment été blessé dans sa fièreté si ça n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'il avait tout de même la désagréable impression qu'il pourrait être un remplacement pour Sirius. C'était une possibilité mais... cela lui faisait horreur. Et il ne voulait pas y croire. "Elle m'aime... ça ne peut pas être autrement" pensa-t-il en observant sa propre main posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme. "Ça ne doit pas être autrement. Elle m'aim..."

- Je t'aime.

Regulus retint son souffle. Marlene avait murmuré doucement ces quelques mots. Et il sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Regulus avait même l'impression d'avoir sentit Marlene sourire contre lui. Et il sourit lui-même en faisant glisser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Marlene avait eu envie de prononcer ces mots. "Il ne m'a peut-être pas entendue" pensa-t-elle en souriant. "Mais..." L'esprit de Marlene se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit Regulus la serrer dans ses bras. Était-il réveillé ? Avait-il entendu ? Lentement, Marlene leva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de son amant. Il la fixait intensément, et elle se sentit légèrement rougir.

- Tu... as entendu ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Non, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Répète.

- Tu as entendu, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Mais Regulus lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Répète, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Marlene pinça les lèvres, gênée. "Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?"

- Je... murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je...

-...

- Je... je t'aime, dit-elle en devenant rouge pivoine.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il à sa grande surprise.

"Comment ça ? Qui ?" pensa-t-elle perplexe. "Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de..." Puis, fixant le regard de Regulus, Marlene comprit. Il savait qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour son frère. Il ne voulait pas être un substitut. "Idiot... comment peux-tu penser ça ?"

- Je t'aime Regulus, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Regulus la regarda faire, les joues du jeune homme prenant une légère teinte rosée. Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'aimait, _**lui**_. Le coeur de Regulus cognait dans sa poitrine. Et lorsque Marlene fit mine de s'écarter, il appuya sur sa nuque pour reprendre ce baiser, d'une façon plus ardente. Regulus ne l'aurait jamais laissée voir l'état dans lequel elle venait de le mettre. Il avait trop de fierté.

oOo

Une fois lavés et habillés, Regulus et Marlene se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Marlene fixait sa tasse de thé, n'osant pas trop lever les yeux vers le jeune homme. Regulus ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais elle avait perçu ses sentiments tout à l'heure. Et elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. D'ailleurs, elle sourit à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda soudainement Regulus.

- Rien, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé pour cacher ses lèvres. Ah !

Marlene avait oublié que le thé était brûlant et elle appuya sur ses lèvres avec sa main le temps que la douleur passe. Face à elle, Regulus pouffa de rire.

- Rien ? Dit-il amusé. Vraiment ?

Marlene secoua la tête et il lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle retire sa main de sa bouche. Puis il se pencha vers elle et Marlene ferma les yeux, attendant un nouveau baiser.

La voyant faire, Regulus se retint de rire, et il se rassit sur sa chaise en prenant un air impassible.

- Tes lèvres n'ont pas l'air brûlées, dit-il simplement.

Lorsque Marlene rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

- Tu attendais quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Le thé est trop chaud.

Elle partit ajouter quelques gouttes d'eau froide à sa tasse tout en pestant contre le Serpentard. Car oui, il la taquinait sans pitié.

- Un Serpentard reste toujours un Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu.

Marlene sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui en grimaçant.

- Et c'est plutôt vrai, sourit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Marlene soupira avant d'aller se rasseoir pour boire son thé.

- Tu es fâchée maintenant ? Demanda Regulus en voyant sa mine boudeuse.

- J'étais en train de me demander quand est-ce que je l'entendrai.

Regulus leva les sourcils et arrêta de se balancer.

- Entendre quoi ?

- Devine, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis il comprit et son visage s'éclaira. "Elle voudrait que je lui dise" pensa-t-il amusé.

- Tu l'entendras peut-être un jour, dit-il en haussant les épaules à son tour.

Marlene le fixa en plissant les yeux. Avait-il vraiment compris de quoi elle parlait ? Qu'elle voulait aussi l'entendre lui dire "je t'aime".

- Un jour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- ça pourra arriver n'importe quand. Je ne dis pas n'importe où puisque je suis coincé ici mais... je te le dirai peut-être un jour, dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Alors languis-toi de ce moment.

- Tss ! Souffla-t-elle en le boudant de nouveau. Si c'est comme ça, je ne te le dirai plus jamais.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant. Ça me suffit.

- Je pourrais très bien changer d'avis.

"Elle me menace ?" pensa Regulus amusé. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, et Marlene recula légèrement. Mais il alla jusqu'à se lever de sa chaise pour bien placer son visage près du sien sans qu'elle ne puisse plus reculer à moins de tomber de sa chaise.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Marlene finit pas répondre au baiser, allant jusqu'à soupirer d'aise. Et Regulus se recula en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il amusé.

Marlene soupira sidérée et elle le poussa pour qu'il retombe assis sur sa chaise. Regulus éclata de rire et dit :

- Tout à l'heure tu souriais toute seule et maintenant tu fais la tête. Je t'en prie, souviens-toi encore de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Je... ! Dit-elle en rougissant. Je n'étais pas en train de...!

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? _**Marlene**_.

Il avait insisté sur son prénom et Marlene sourit malgré sa gêne. Elle aimait l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom.

- Tu vois ? Dit-il en souriant de nouveau.

- Sale Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle en finissant son thé avec le sourire.

- Tu m'as fais aussi penser à une Serpentard lorsque tu m'as giflé hier soir. J'ai cru halluciner. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore mal.

- Encore pardon, dit-elle l'air coupable.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Gifler quelqu'un...

- C'est la première fois, avoua-t-elle.

- Je me demande si tu aurais giflé Sirius.

Marlene leva subitement les yeux de son thé. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pourquoi arborait-il cet air sombre ? Alors qu'elle lui avait clairement dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? "Il le fait exprès ?" pensa-t-elle légèrement en colère.

- Non, je n'aurais jamais giflé Sirius, dit-elle finalement.

Regulus croisa son regard et il chercha au fond des pupilles noires de Marlene ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle l'aimait, soit. Mais aimait-elle Sirius plus que lui ?

- Parce que tu es le seul avec qui je perds mon sang froid, ajouta-t-elle.

Regulus eut un sourire en coin. "Je suis le seul". Marlene avait vu son sourire et elle se retint d'éclater de rire. "On dirait un gamin" pensa-t-elle amusée. "Jaloux de son frère". Mais Marlene trouvait cela agréable. Encore une fois, même si Regulus ne le disait pas... "Il m'aime".

Mais Regulus se reprit, et après s'être éclaircit la gorge demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ton boulot ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner voir ton patron ?

- Non je vais chercher ailleurs.

- Pas dans un pub, dit-il en croisant les bras. Trouve un boulot tranquille, où il n'y a pas d'uniforme et _**en journée**_. Ne traines plus dans les rues la nuit.

- Tu es venu hier au pub parce que tu étais inquiet pour moi, sourit-elle. Pas vrai ?

- Non... dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Menteur. Jessie m'a dit que tu étais venu pour me voir.

- N'en crois pas un mot ! Dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table. Cette Moldue raconte n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle malicieusement en notant qu'il avait légèrement rougit.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama-t-il en boudant à son tour.

Marlene secoua la tête et elle tendit le bras pour prendre la main de Regulus. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement, puis il glissa un coup d'oeil vers elle. Cette fois, c'était Marlene qui s'était rapprochée. Et le regard de Regulus glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le thé brûlant les avait rougies, gonflées. Et il fut irrésistiblement attiré vers elles. "Elle n'a pas le droit de..." pensa-t-il en l'embrassant. "Mener un Black à la baguette. Je vais te montrer, Marlene McKinnon".

oOo

Noël 1980. Marlene venait de sortir du travail en fin d'après midi, et elle faisait maintenant la queue dans une pâtisserie. Elle avait trouvé un emploi à la poste du village, un travail qu'elle connaissait bien. Et les hiboux mis à part, Marlene avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps où elle travaillait à la Poste Centrale. Et d'être un peu plus proche de ses parents. C'était un travail assez tranquille, en journée. Bon... elle portait un uniforme, mais il était parfaitement correct. Marlene avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rit lorsque Regulus lui avait demandé de le lui montrer avant qu'elle n'accepte le poste.

- Une bûche de noël s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle au pâtissier.

Marlene paya sa commande et rentra rapidement à l'appartement. Entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, elle devina que Regulus prenait sa douche et rangera rapidement la bûche dans le frigo avant de se mettre aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas.

Regulus sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bain, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette.

- Tu prépares déjà le repas ? Dit-il en regardant l'heure.

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui, répondit Marlene. Pas question de préparer n'importe quoi.

- L'an dernier tu n'avais pas fait tant de chichis.

- L'an dernier j'ai mangé mon repas seule, répliqua-t-elle.

Regulus grimaça. Oui... il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre pour manger avec elle. Il entretenait une si bonne relation avec Marlene depuis la fin de l'été qu'il avait presque oublié leur début de cohabitation difficile. "Mais la marque me brûlait aussi..." pensa-t-il en s'asseyant à table afin de la regarder cuisiner. "Elle m'en veut encore ?"

- Passe-moi le saladier s'il te plait, dit-elle en tendant la main.

- Tu comptes me le casser sur la tête ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

Marlene leva d'abord les sourcils. Puis elle éclata de rire.

- C'est tentant, mais je préfère l'utiliser pour la salade.

Regulus lui tendit le saladier, et elle riait encore lorsqu'elle se retourna pour finir de couper ses légumes. "C'est bon, elle m'en veut plus" pensa-t-il fier de lui.

Regulus et Marlene dégustèrent leur premier repas de Noël ensemble, loin de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait aussi du dernier. Et après avoir débarrassé, Marlene sortit la bûche de Noël du frigo.

- Tu la manges avec moi cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle en la déposant sur la table.

- Bien sûr, répondit Regulus en la voyant s'éloigner. Mais où tu vas ?

- Chercher ton cadeau, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- T'aurais pas dû, moi j'ai rien pu acheter...

- À défaut de m'acheter un cadeau... dit-elle en récupérant un petit paquet dans un des tiroirs du buffet. Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais me _**dire**_.

- Dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

Marlene se rassit en face de Regulus en lui lançant un regard entendu et elle ajouta :

- Quelque chose qui me ferait plus plaisir que n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Tu veux dire, plus que si je t'avais acheté un diamant ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Absolument, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

Regulus leva les sourcils. "Elle a envie de l'entendre à ce point ?"

- S'il te plait Regulus.

- J'ai dit que je te le dirai un jour. Tu n'as aucune patience.

"ça fait des mois que j'attends !" pensa Marlene frustrée.

- Je préfère te le dire quand tu ne t'y attendras pas, ajouta-t-il. Ce sera plus drôle.

- C'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! S'ofusqua-t-elle.

- Je sais, dit-il sérieusement. Mais c'est à moi de décider du moment où je te le dirai.

Marlene fit la moue, mais elle poussa tout de même vers Regulus le cadeau qu'elle lui avait acheté. Curieux, il l'ouvrit rapidement et trouva à l'intérieur une paire de lunettes de soleil.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, rit-elle. Non, ce n'est pas une blague. En fait mes lunettes de soleil ne t'allaient pas du tout. Celles-ci sont plus dans ton style, j'en suis certaine.

- J'en aurais pas beaucoup l'utilité, vu que je sors jamais, marmonna-t-il en faisant tourner les lunettes entre ses doigts.

- Un jour on sortira tous les deux, sourit-elle. Et on se promènera avec nos lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Un jour ? Soupira-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis certaine que ce ne sera plus long. L'Ordre trouvera le moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe que tu leur as confié.

- Et si Voldemort en a d'autres ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils les trouveront. Je leur fais confiance.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il en essayant ses nouvelles lunettes. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

- Tu as la classe, sourit-elle.

- Comme d'habitude, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de retirer les lunettes.

- Les Black, rit Marlene en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Les sang-pur en général, la reprit-il. Mais surtout les Black.

- Je coupe la bûche, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle servit une part de gâteau à Regulus qui l'entâma aussitôt. Il adorait la bûche de Noël. Et apparemment, le pâtissier Moldu savait la faire aussi bien que les elfes de maison.

- À se demander pourquoi tu n'en as pas voulu l'année dernière, dit Marlene en le regardant manger avec appétit.

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se relancer dans cette discution. Et Marlene n'avait pas besoin de savoir depuis quand exactement il avait commencé à souffrir le martyre.

- Elle est très bonne, dit-il simplement.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle amusée. Tu as du chocolat partout autour de la bouche.

Marlene tendit la main et lui essuya le coin des lèvres avec son pouce qu'elle lécha ensuite.

- Ce que tu viens de faire... c'était très excitant, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Marlene faillit s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de bûche, et elle toussa pour reprendre sa respiration. Regulus se retint d'éclater de rire. La vie avec Marlene était très amusante. Si il avait su... il aurait forcé le déclic plus tôt.

- Ne te mets pas à faire des plaisanteries douteuses, lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle put parler.

- J'étais sérieux, dit-il en la faisant rougir. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu as du chocolat...

Regulus se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour la rejoindre. Puis il lui fit lever la tête et se pencha pour embrasser la commissure des lèvres de Marlene. La jeune femme était rouge tomate lorsqu'il s'écarta en disant :

- Juste ici.

- Il... il n'y avait pas du tout de chocolat.

- Tu es sûre ? Moi je dis qu'il y en avait plein.

- Et je suppose... qu'il y en a encore ? Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Regulus sourit intérieurement puis acquiesça. Alors, Marlene se leva de table et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Les mains sur sa taille, Regulus la souleva et elle croisa les jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme. Puis il l'emmena vers leur chambre, disant entre deux baiser :

- Tu t'en es mis partout Marlene. Il faut nettoyer ça.

- Alors ça veut dire que je ne sais vraiment pas manger correctement, rit-elle.

oOo

- Regulus ! Je descend aider Jessie pour son déménagement !

- Ok, répondit-il depuis la chambre.

Marlene sortit de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Jessie. Son amie avait démissionné du Cat's Eye peu de temps après le départ de Marlene. Quand celle-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi, Jessie avait répondu :_ Sans toi il n'y a plus aucun intérêt à bosser là-bas_. _Adieu les cons, bonjour la liberté !_

Cela avait beaucoup touché Marlene, surtout parce qu'elle se doutait que Jessie avait démissionné par soutien pour elle. Mais Jessie avait eu du mal à retrouver un emploi stable après ça. Et ne pouvant plus continuer à jongler entre les petits boulots tout en s'occupant de son fils, son amie avait décidé de retourner dans sa ville natale où vivaient encore ses parents. En écosse.

- Ce sera mieux pour Mike, dit Jessie en soulevant un carton. Les highlands ont bien plus de charme que cette petite ville perdue en bordure de Londres. C'est plus tranquille.

- Tu dois être contente d'aller retrouver tes parents, dit Marlene en enveloppant la vaisselle dans du papier-bulle.

- Moi ? Ouais... mais eux, j'en suis pas si sûre. Quand je leur ai annoncé que j'étais tombée enceinte, ça a jeté comme un petit froid sur nos "relations familiales".

- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront contents de rencontrer leur petit-fils, la rassura Marlene.

- T'es une vraie gentille toi, dit Jessie en scotchant un nouveau carton. Tu ne veux pas entrer dans un de ces cartons ? Ça me ferait vraiment mal de te laisser là.

- Désolée, mais j'ai des responsabilités ici, sourit Marlene.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te séparer de ton mec, dit Jessie amusée. En même temps je te comprends... il avait l'air génial. Même si j'ai pas vraiment vu son visage. C'est un canon pas vrai ?

- Il est... très bien, répondit Marlene en rougissant.

- Tu l'aimes à mort, rit Jessie.

Marlene lui envoya le rouleau de papier-bulle vide sur la tête et Jessie rit de plus belle.

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais un mec. J'avais raison, dit son amie fière d'elle. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-... Reg.

- Reg le tombeur, acquiesça Jessie.

- Arrête ! Lui ordonna Marlene en se levant pour lui donner une tape sur la tête.

Mais Jessie esquiva et elle partirent en fou rire alors que Marlene la poursuivait dans tout l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que Mike se mit à pleurer, réveillé par leurs bêtises. L'imeuble entier les entendit, et surtout Regulus dans l'appartement du dessus. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ?"

oOo

Assis sur le canapé, main dans la main, Regulus et Marlene regardaient le soleil se coucher à travers la fenêtre. Marlene était appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Et elle jouait de sa main libre avec le bracelet de Regulus. Mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la marque des Ténèbres qui s'agitait toujours sur l'avant bras de son petit ami.

- Tu as toujours mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien. Grâce à ta pommade.

- Tu en as encore assez ?

- Mais oui. Ne pense pas à ça.

- C'est difficile quand je vois ça, dit-elle en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la marque.

- Alors ne regarde pas, dit Regulus en tournant son bras.

- Je ne veux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien sur ton bras, dit Marlene en le forçant à remettre son bras comme il était. Ça fait partie de ton passé... de toi. Renier cette marque, c'est te renier toi.

- Si on m'avait dit que tu t'attacherais un jour à la marque des Ténèbres...

- Ne sois pas bête. Tu sais bien à quoi je me suis attachée. Et ce n'est pas la marque.

Regulus la serra un peu plus contre lui, posant sa joue contre le haut de la tête de Marlene. Et il serra le poing gauche. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait depuis longtemps épuisé la crème qu'elle lui avait donné. La marque le brûlait de nouveau nuit et jour. Mais il arrivait à faire abstraction de la douleur... grâce à Marlene. Le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras lui permettait d'oublier son mal. Elle était sa crème magique. Et désormais, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir vivre en paix sans elle. Il avait besoin de Marlene pour se sentir bien. "Cette fille m'a drogué" pensa-t-il amusé.

- Regulus ? Demanda soudainement Marlene.

- Oui ?

- De quoi as-tu envie ?

- Ben... ça dépend, dit-il en faisant glisser sa main sous son chemisier.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un tape sur le bras.

- De quoi alors ? Soupira-t-il en retirant sa main.

- C'est une question sérieuse. De quoi as-tu envie ? Dans ta vie je veux dire.

- Sortir d'ici, répondit-il immédiatement.

- Et après ? Acquiesça-t-elle en s'attendant à cette réponse.

- Je sais pas trop, réfléchit-il. Sûrement retrouver ma famille.

- Moi aussi, sourit Marlene. J'aimerais bien qu'on aille voir mes parents ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas si ils seraient ravis de me voir... tu as coupé les ponts avec eux à cause de moi.

- Tu n'y peux rien, ils sont compréhensifs. Et c'était mon choix. Par contre je ne me vois pas trop être présentée aux Black.

- Jamais je ne prendrai le risque de t'emmener là-bas. Tu n'en sortirais pas vivante. Et moi non plus.

Marlene rit et il ajouta :

- En plus je les ai quitté d'une manière assez spéciale. D'ailleurs, j'espère que Kreattur ne leur a rien dit.

- C'est ton elfe de maison ? Devina-t-elle.

- Ouais... il m'aimait plus que les autres, alors j'espère qu'il gardera mon secret même face à mon grand-père.

- Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as découvert l'Horcruxe ?

- Et le fait d'avoir découvert un Horcruxe tout court, ajouta-t-il. Si Kreattur m'a obéit, le pauvre elfe doit encore être en train de se donner des coups sur la tête. Et il risque de finir sénile, parce que mon grand-père n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour ne pas les mettre en danger, devina-t-elle. Et aussi à cause de cet autre Horcruxe que vous gardez dans votre famille.

- J'avais oublié que tu savais...

- J'ai fini par apprendre des tas de choses sur toi, sourit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il amusé.

- Tu es fier. Très fier, rectifia-t-elle en le faisant sourire. Têtu, un peu arrogant, souvent de mauvaise foi, et tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un four et un micro-onde.

- Les deux servent à chauffer, marmonna-t-il.

- En plus tu n'arrêtes pas de faire semblant de détester le monde Moldu alors que tu t'es très bien habitué à la vie ici. Surtout à la télévision.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre d'intéressant dans cet apart à part toi.

- Et enfin, il t'arrive parfois d'avoir les idées mal tournées.

- Ben dis-donc, t'en as appris de belles sur moi. C'est un portrait très flatteur, dit-il ironiquement.

- Mais... continua Marlene avec un petit sourire. Ton entêtement peut se transformer en véritable détermination. Tu es intelligent. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu parviens toujours à l'obtenir. Tu aimes ta famille. Tu tiens à protéger les personnes qui te sont chères même si ça doit te faire souffrir. Tu avais le sens de la justice même quand tu étais enchaîné à Voldemort. Tu as risqué ta vie pour le monde sorcier. Tu es incroyablement courageux. Et tu es fort... vraiment... très fort.

Regulus l'écoutait attentivement, restant silencieux pour ne pas l'interrompre. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait.

- Sous tes airs sombres tu es doux, continua-t-elle en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Tu me respectes bien que je ne sois pas de sang pur. Et surtout... tu m'aimes.

Regulus sourit légèrement, puis elle ajouta :

- Même si tu ne me l'as encore jamais dit.

- Oh... soupira-t-il en renversant la tête en arrière. Marlene...

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit, le prévint-elle en se retournant vers lui.

La tête de Regulus pendait toujours par dessus l'accoudoir du canapé et elle lui tapota le torse en demandant :

- Tu es mort ?

- C'est toi qui va finir par me tuer, marmonna-t-il. Tu as gâché ta superbe déclaration.

- Eh bien si tu me disais simplement...

- Non, la coupa-t-il en redressant la tête. C'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Alors c'est pour quand ?!

Il soupira en laissant encore tomber sa tête en arrière et Marlene s'exclama en lui frappant à nouveau le torse :

- Regulus !

- Tu as oublié de parler de mon physique, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Si j'en parle... tu me le diras ? Tenta-t-elle de marchander.

- ça dépend de ce que je vais entendre.

- Eh bien... réfléchit-elle en se sentant peu à peu gagner par la gêne. Tu es... tu es très...

- Oui ? Dit-il en attendant la suite.

- Tu es... vraiment... vraiment, vraiment... très bien.

- Vraiment très bien ? Dit-il en redressant la tête et levant les sourcils. Rien de plus précis ?

- C'est gênant de parler de ça ! Se défendit-elle en lui donnant une nouvelle tape. Tu es à mon goût, un point c'est tout.

- Mais je ne suis pas mieux que Sirius.

Marlene ouvrit la bouche, sidérée.

- Pourquoi tu te compares tout le temps à lui ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est énervant !

- Le fait que c'était ton premier amour est aussi très énervant, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis "je t'aime Regulus" ?! Sirius et toi, vous êtes deux personnes différentes. Alors n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser pour rien en sous entendant que je t'ai choisi parce que tu es son frère. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas !

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en laissant de nouveau sa tête tomber en arrière.

- Oui ! Vraiment ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de me croire !

- Je ne sais pas... soupira-t-il. Peut-être parce qu'on nous a toujours comparés l'un à l'autre. J'ai toujours détesté ça...

- Alors pourquoi tu continues à le faire ?

-...

- Regulus ?

"J'en ai peut-être finalement besoin" pensa-t-il. "Seulement pour vérifier... pour me rassurer. Tu l'as énormément aimé Marlene".

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Sans répondre, Regulus l'enlaça de nouveau pour la serrer contre lui. Plaquant la tête de Marlene contre son torse. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Reg...

- Tu as autre chose à me dire sur ce que tu penses de moi ?

-... ton coeur bat très vite quand tu me serres contre toi, répondit-elle amusée.

- Tss !

- Et le mien aussi, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son poignet gauche pour le placer contre son coeur. Tu le sens ?

-... oui, dit-il en sentant effectivement le coeur de Marlene s'emballer.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant et Marlene murmura :

- Je t'aime Regulus.

-...

-...

- J'ai dit : pas aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Regulus en sachant pertinament qu'elle tendait l'oreille.

- Tss ! Souffla-t-elle en s'écartant. Sale Serpentard ! Tu avais promis de me le dire une fois que je t'aurais parlé de ton physique !

- Je n'ai rien promis. Et avec un "vraiment très bien"... qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

- J'ai dit "vraiment,_** vraiment**_ très bien" !

- ça suffit pas.

- Sale Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle en lui donnant des petit coup sur le visage avec la propre main gauche de Regulus.

Mais il bloqua son bras et elle ne réussit plus à le faire bouger.

- Arrête, lui ordonna-t-il. Tu vas finir par casser mon bracelet.

- Oh, pardon, dit-elle en le lâchant. Je m'en voudrais beaucoup de le casser. Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

Regulus sourit face à son air malicieux. Marlene avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Et à présent, il ne l'en aimait que plus.

- Pourquoi tu m'as offert ce bracelet ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il s'était souvent posé la question sans avoir de réponse.

- Je ne sais pas... peut-être que j'avais peur que tu m'assassines si je ne t'offrais rien. Oui, je crois que c'était pour ça, rit-elle.

oOo

Le 10 juillet 1981, Marlene était au téléphone avec Jessie. Son amie lui racontait sa nouvelle vie en écosse. Elle semblait vraiment s'y plaire, et Marlene était heureuse pour elle.

Regulus la regardait parler au téléphone et rire avec son amie. Jessie était l'une des très rares personnes à avoir le nouveau numéro de Marlene. Même si Regulus ne saisissait pas parfaitement le fonctionnement de l'engin.

- Oh, c'est très gentil Jessie, dit soudainement Marlene. Je suis touchée que tu te souviennes que c'est aujourd'hui. Si je vais le fêter ? Certainement à la maison. Je ne suis pas très fête d'anniversaire.

Entendant cela, Regulus se redressa sur le canapé. Avait-il bien compris ? Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Marlene. "Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?" se demanda-t-il. Sûrement pour lui éviter la gêne de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir de cadeau, comme à Noël. "Elle aurait quand même pu me le dire pour que je lui souhaite... En parlant de ça, c'est aussi bientôt le mien". Dans deux semaines à vrai dire. "Alors Marlene McKinnon est née le 10 juillet 1960 ?" pensa-t-il amusé.

Regulus observait toujours Marlene discuter au téléphone. Elle était vraiment très prise dans la conversation. Puis soudainement, l'esprit de Regulus s'éclaira. Et arborant un petit sourire sournois, il se leva pour aller discrètement se placer derrière elle. Puis, délicatement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule droite de Marlene. Elle sursauta d'abord, puis frissonna lorsqu'il atteignit sa nuque. Et se penchant à son oreille... Regulus murmura :

- Je t'aime Marlene.

La respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua. Et elle lâcha le téléphone. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit mais elle resta comme tétanisée. Et infiniment fier de son effet, Regulus s'éloigna vers la cuisine en lui souhaitant :

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Enfin, Marlene tourna lentement la tête. Et elle le fixa bouche-bée alors qu'il se servait un verre d'eau au robinet. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Regulus lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main en s'appuyant contre l'évier pour boire.

- Je sais que tu es en train de mourir de bonheur, dit-il amusé. Mais n'oublie pas Jessie.

Marlene sursauta brusquement en reprenant ses esprits. Et elle se baissa rapidement pour reprendre le téléphone.

- Allo Jessie ? Oui, pardon. Le téléphone m'a glissé dans mains.

- Oui, il t'a glissé des mains, rit Regulus en posant le verre dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

- Excuse-moi Jessie. Tu disais ? Demanda Marlene en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que son amie lui racontait.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Marlene suivit Regulus du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chambre. "Finalement... ma mission n'est pas si désagréable que ça" pensa Marlene en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ecoute Jessie, je te rappelle tout à l'heure. Bisous !

Marlene raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le buffet avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre en s'exclamant :

- Regulus Black ! Sale Serpentard !

oOo

Le 16 juillet 1981. Dans l'appartement, Marlene ne tenait pas en place. Il était déjà assez tard, mais elle déambulait dans le salon, s'arrêtant souvent pour fixer le cadre photo représentant sa famille. Assis à la cuisine, Regulus n'y tint plus et il se leva.

- Viens Marlene. Allons nous coucher.

- On est le 16 juillet... marmonna-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

- Comme tous les ans.

Marlene lui jeta un regard noir car il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

- Et tous les ans tu vas te faire du mauvais sang comme ça, ajouta-t-il.

- ça fait 5 ans aujourd'hui qu'il est mort._** 5 ans**_. Je meure d'envie de voir mes parents...

- La dernière fois c'est toi-même qui a refusé d'y aller quand je te l'ai proposé.

- Je sais... je ne dois pas y aller. J'ai promis...

-...

- Mais...!

- Mais tu meures d'envie d'y aller, la cita-t-il.

- Oui... dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les main tout en s'appuyant contre le canapé. Plus le temps passe, plus c'est difficile...

Regulus comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Et c'était sa faute à lui si elle se trouvait dans cet état. Mais alors qu'il le lui avait proposé la dernière fois... Regulus n'avait pas très envie de la voir partir à présent. Si Marlene allait rejoindre ses parents, il serait encore plus difficile pour elle de rester coincée ici avec lui. Et surtout... il serait difficile pour Marlene de revenir vers lui. Elle aurait forcément envie de rester là-bas. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais... Regulus avait peur de ne pas la voir revenir. Entre lui et ses parents... qu'est-ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour Marlene ? Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Il la redoutait.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Murmura Marlene d'un ton las. Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit... Sont-ils en train de pleurer devant ce même cadre photo ?

Regulus s'avança et il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais Marlene se mit à pleurer :

- Je veux tant y aller Regulus...! En vérité, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... je _**dois**_ y aller ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, dit-il pour essayer de la convaincre.

- Peut-être mais... je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. Pas encore. Pas cette fois.

Reniflant, Marlene leva la tête vers lui et le supplia du regard :

- Il faut que j'y aille...

Regulus se crispa. Elle lui demandait son accord. Mais il était certain que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, Marlene retrouverait ses parents ce soir. Elle semblait si déterminée...

- Tu n'es pas du genre à briser tes promesses, dit-il.

Regulus grimaça intérieurement. Il essayait de la faire culpabiliser pour la retenir. C'était lâche de sa part. Mais même cela ne marcha pas :

- Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessé, dit Marlene en baissant les yeux. Mais je sais que mes parents ont besoin de moi ce soir. Je le sens. Je dois y aller.

- Et je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ?

Marlene sourit tristement. Mais Regulus l'obligea à lever la tête et il s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser impétueux. Regulus voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait absolument revenir vers lui. Marlene ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait promis de rester avec lui.

La jeune femme soupira de contentement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Regulus. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Marlene était à bout de souffle, ses jolies joues rosées. Regulus sourit en posant son front contre le sien, et il murmura :

- Reviens vite.

- Je serai dans tes bras avant le lever du soleil, sourit-elle. C'est promis.

Marlene l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- À tout à l'heure, dit-elle en lui faisant signe. Et merci Regulus.

Il lui sourit et Marlene ouvrit la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour la retenir. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais Marlene avait déjà fermé la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Et Regulus attendit. Des heures. Allongé sur le canapé, il observait le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de se lever. Mais la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas encore ouverte. Et même à ce moment là, Regulus était loin de penser qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais sur Marlene. Qu'elle l'avait définitivement quitté... pour aller là où il ne pourrait pas la rejoindre.

* * *

Je suis en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps T.T  
Mais il fallait bien finir par ça. Leur histoire se termine et celle d'Aurore va reprendre.  
Rdv au prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite de ses aventures ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elro** : c'est vrai, je me rends compte que c'était vraiment cruel de vous faire lire ce chapitre. (vous voulez que je le retire ? lol) On ne pouvait pas passer à côté, c'est déchirant, mais ils ont vécu de beaux moment ensemble ^^

**LumyJiwa** : c'est gentil ^^ et oui on reprend la trame de l'histoire sur cet adieu à Marlene. bisous ;)

**Yaga-Poplar** : n'hésite pas à venir rendre visite à Marlene sur ce chapitre ;) désolée si je t'ai tué lol. il y aura un peu de tout dans le prochain chapitre et peut-être de quoi vous faire sourire ^^ (juste avant de vous faire perdre espoir mdr) gros bisous !

**CFLM angel** : pardon... :$

**Clair-2-lune** : j'aurais vraiment pas dû écrire ce chapitre... lol. vous me détestez encore plus ! C'est pas possible ! xD En espérant ne plus avoir à te frustrer... bisous ! ;)

**Nayla-HP** : et oui, elle a pressentit qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à ses parents. Qu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Elle avait raison, ils étaient en train de subir une attaque. je pense que si elle avait été enceinte, ça aurait rendu sa mort encore plus cruelle. Non, pour moi elle ne l'était pas. (mais c'est sûr que ça aurait été chou si elle avait pu mettre au monde l'enfant de Reg. AAAh ! *frustration* xD) tu as une âme de poète ^^ à bientôt ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : la chanson correspond parfaitement au chapitre... Pour Aurore, le temps passe et il ne lui en reste vraiment plus beaucoup. Elle va devoir se montrer forte. à plus :) biz !

**Mathde** : hiiii ! *rejoint le groupe de groupies* J'ai adoré écrire le moment où il dit au pervers : "Tu veux mourir ?!" Trop la classe Reg !

**Gab31** : vous saviez qu'ils seraient séparés à la fin. C'est triste mais Marlene est morte, on peut plus rien y faire. C'est ça qui rend le chapitre un peu déprimant lol. Les affaires d'Aurore vont reprendre. Il faut la soutenir ! ^^ biz

**LilouEvans** : ha oui, c'est un Black. Il est très fier ^^ Vous saviez comment le chapitre allait se terminer malheureusement... Regulus a cru halluciner quand elle l'a giflé. (dans quel monde parallèle suis-je tombé ? a-t-il pensé mdr) Mais elle l'a vite regretté, et comme elle dit, il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle perd son sang froid ;) ce qui est parfaitement vrai ! lol. (et depuis le début en plus. la présence de Regulus l'a toujours troublée. Négativement et finalement, positivement ^^) Aurore sera obligée de garder la mort de Marlene cachée tant que Voldemort n'aura pas disparu. Regulus n'a pas disparu dans la grotte et il a pu trouver l'amour, c'est une énorme amélioration de la vie que lui avait laissé JK ^^ (j'ai toujours pensé qu'il méritait mieux que mourir seul et oublié dans les profondeurs de cette maudite grotte... Mais c'est aussi le fait qu'il soit mort pour trouver et détruire l'Horcruxe qui a fait de lui un héro pour moi ^^ Comme Severus qui a protégé Harry depuis le début sans rien laisser paraitre. Les deux ont commencé par des erreurs et ont fini leur vie sur le droit chemin T.T j'aime ces persos !) Merci pour cette review ;) gros bisous (première la prochaine fois !)

**Nala** : Sirius et Aurore n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion de former un couple adulte lol. ça viendra ^^ Une fic sur Regulus c'est dans mes projets. J'en ai commencé une où il a un rôle principal : Ton nom c'est Burdy petit oiseau. Elle parle de son amitié avec l'étrange Barty Croupton Jr. Mais j'en ferai d'autres sur Reg (et peut-être Marlene ^^) Oui, je pense que les sorciers pré-sentent les choses. Ils ont meilleure intuition que les Moldus. C'est **Fabulette** qu'il faut remercier pour le dessin, je n'ai fait que le mettre en couleurs ^^ merci, biz

**SIRLOVE3** : pauvre cerveau, t'en fais pas, les aventures d'Aurore reprennent ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !

**TRAM** : Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où se trouve cette faute ignoble ? T.T**  
**

**Laura** : on saura quoi t'offrir mdr. biz

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : contente de te revoir ^^ pour la partie (2), je comprends ce que tu veux dire. En fait j'ai du mal à me défaire des dialogues, j'aime bien faire parler mes personnages mdr. la partie (3) contient de nombreux moments importants : la découverte de l'horcruxe par Reg, le réveil de Véga et son enlèvement, l'arrivée d'Aurore... et toujours le sentiment de manque qui tiraille Sirius. (pauvre chou ! :$) Pour le chapitre sur Reg et Marlene... ben merci lol. je pense exactement comme toi au sujet du destin de Marlene. elle-même a senti qu'elle devait y aller et... ça s'est malheureusement mal fini. Aurore vous manque, j'en suis heureuse ^^ Elle sera bel et bien présente au prochain chapitre, t'en fais pas.  
Oui, j'ai déjà pensé à écrire une histoire originale. mais je ne dirai rien de plus là dessus ^^  
C'est vrai que_ les amants de Khronos_ (avec un h ! *s'excite pour rien*) ça aurait pu le faire mais ça limite l'imagination du lecteur à la romance. tu me diras,_ Le chat de Van_ ça le limite à une histoire sur les chats mdr. alors que ça n'a rien à voir. mais j'adore mon petit titre d'amour ^^  
Mdr, c'est vraiment mal de ma part de t'encourager sur la voie du sadisme...  
Ton dessin méritait une dédicace ;) à bientôt !

**Louloute** : bonjour ^^ J'avoue, je ne suis pas la pro des résumés... mdr. Heureusement que tu es quand même venue lire ^^ C'est vrai que je change beaucoup de choses. Et plus je réfléchi à la suite de l'histoire, plus je sens que je vais devoir continuer... ça fait peur ! lol. Vu que Peter est hors course, ça devrait aller pour Sirius ;) C'est vrai, le grand retour d'Aurore au prochain chapitre. accompagnée de Regulus ^^ Je sais que je dois absolument faire quelque chose contre Rosier. Vous êtes tous à cran dès que vous voyez son nom apparaître dans le chapitre n'est-ce pas ? xD Aurore sait comment détruire les Horcruxe. Mais il serait très dangereux de le faire alors qu'elle porte toujours le sablier autour du cou. Et malheureusement elle n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Je poste un chapitre par semaine, un vrai défi en considérant leur longueur ^^ Et je m'excuse pour les fautes qui trainent (parfois je relis un chapitre et je tombe sur une faute. Puis je me dis : mais comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté de celle là... ça m'énerve lol) à très bientôt ;) bisous et merci

**Shiro.K** : je suis contente que tu ne puisses pas t'arrêter lol. merci d'être là ;) biz

**azilea** : Immonde. Carrément ? lol.

**Guest** : je suis en train de m'imaginer Regulus en clown... ptdr ! Dire que ma fic te fais faire des cauchemars... lol. merci ;)

**Ibuiltahome** : bien sûr que non, c'était pas sérieux ^^ une fois un chapitre posté c'est définitif, j'assume tout ce qu'il y a marqué dedans (que ça vous plaise ou non mdr) Pour raconter leur histoire en un chapitre j'étais obligée d'accélérer un peu les choses malheureusement. merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt.

**Loupia** : Je pense que Regulus aurait réussi à la faire accepter un minimum (il est très persuasif lol et puis les Black ont pas mal déchanté depuis son départ. Orion est mort. même s'il reste Walburga et Arcturus qui s'y seraient vivement opposés bien sûr... mais après avoir renié Sirius, je ne sais pas si ils auraient si facilement fait une croix sur leur dernier héritier. ça aurait pris du temps mais je crois que Regulus aurait pu faire accepter sa relation même s'il subsistait des réticences) mais jamais Marlene n'aurait emménagé au square grimmaurd avec lui. Et si les Black l'avaient vraiment menacé de le déshériter en refusant en bloc... il serait parti avec elle. Au fond de lui il a déjà toujours un peu regretté le départ de son frère ainsi que le fait de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Même si sa famille est très importante pour lui, je crois que Regulus avait besoin de Marlene. C'est avec elle qu'il s'est enfin senti complètement bien. et elle va lui manquer cruellement maintenant. Et il en veut pas mal à son grand-père pour l'avoir obligé à entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Conclusion ? oui, il aurait choisi Marlene ^^

**margaux** : pas taper lol. pardon d'avoir gâché ton réveil ^^ merci à toi ;)

**Git** : c'est vrai, ils vont si bien ensemble ^^ Regulus n'a pas eu beaucoup de liens avec les femmes. Ni Marlene avec les hommes. Ils sont trop mimi xD merci, bisous


	46. Le fameux duo

Chapitre 46 : Le fameux duo

Le jour de l'enterrement des McKinnon, une foule de monde se présenta. Tout sorcier s'était au moins une fois rendu à la Poste, et nombreux étaient ceux qui désiraient leur rendre hommage. Ainsi qu'entendre le discours de Marlene McKinnon.

Aurore ne s'était jamais sentie aussi tendue. Tous ces gens qui attendaient qu'elle évoque les souvenirs de Marlene avec ses parents... Mais prendre l'apparence de Marlene, c'était prendre ses responsabilités. Et elle rendit à Jim et Laura l'hommage qu'ils méritaient. Pensant très fort à leur fille et espérant que Marlene, quelque part, l'entendait et appréciait ses mots. Aurore l'imaginait même debout à ses côtés alors qu'elle parlait. Cela lui donnait du courage. Et elle savait aussi que, caché à l'extérieur du cercle des auditeurs, Regulus était présent et l'observait de loin.

Mais prise dans son discours, Aurore ne se rendit pas compte que Regulus n'était pas le seul à la fixer plus intensément que les autres. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient presque tous présents, n'hésitant pas à prendre des risques pour dire au revoir aux McKinnon. Et Dumbledore... fixait Marlene tout en sachant parfaitement quel était son vrai visage. Dès l'instant où il l'avait trouvée chez les Potter le 31 juillet 1980, Albus s'était posé des questions. Marlene lui avait juré solennellement de rester cachée avec Regulus. Jamais elle n'aurait brisé cette promesse pour un accouchement en jeune femme responsable. Et la façon dont cette Marlene cherchait ses mots pour répondre à ses multiples questions... il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui. Aurore se tenait devant eux. Elle était parmi eux depuis un an. Elle s'était intégrée à l'Ordre, et était même devenue la Gardienne du secret des Potter. Dumbledore avait tout de suite pensé qu'il n'y avait pas mieux qu'elle pour cette tâche. Cette jeune fille avait un don pour se cacher et garder ses secrets. Et elle n'était pas du genre à rester assise sans agir pour le bien d'autrui.

Albus l'avait laissée faire sans intervenir jusqu'ici, car il souhaitait lui faire confiance. Elle en savait bien plus que lui. Ce genre de choses arrivait si rarement, qu'il était heureux de lui laisser un peu la place pour agir dans l'intérêt du monde sorcier. Mais l'inquiétude subsistait toujours. Et aujourd'hui d'autant plus. Car si Aurore se trouvait ici, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication à l'absence de Marlene. Le sang que les Aurors avaient trouvé dans le hall de la Poste... "Que s'est-il passé Aurore ?" se demanda-t-il les yeux toujours posés sur la jeune femme. Comme tout le monde, Albus avait été très affligé par la mort des McKinnon. Et il avait même réussi à convoquer Severus pour lui demander des explications. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas prévenus ? Voilà ce que Rogue avait répondu avec hargne : _J'étais chez moi quand l'ordre a été donné. Désolé mais je ne peux pas être partout ni tout savoir ! _

Evidemment, ce n'était pas la faute de Severus. Car si Aurore était intervenue, cela voulait dire que l'attaque "devait" avoir lieu. Que les McKinnon devaient mourir... Mais si Marlene était morte le même soir que ses parents comme il le soupçonnait, où était son corps à présent ? Dumbledore se doutait que les seuls à connaitre la réponse étaient Aurore et Regulus. Et il glissa lentement un regard vers l'ombre cachée derrière un arbre à une dizaine de mètres de là. Cette ombre qu'Aurore rejoignit après avoir reçu toutes les condoléances.

- Est-ce que j'avais l'air bizarre ? Murmura-t-elle en passant à côté de l'arbre derrière lequel Regulus était caché.

- Oui, comme toujours, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- ça rassure... dit-elle en poussant un soupir pour relâcher la pression accumulée.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et dit tout bas :

- Rentre à la maison Reg, je te rejoins plus tard.

Regulus comprit qu'elle avait de la compagnie, et il transplana avant que Sirius ne soit assez proche pour entendre le "pop" caractéristique. Il avait été l'un des premiers à lui présenter ses condoléances. Mais il tenait apparemment à lui dire autre chose.

- Tout va bien Marlene ? Demanda-t-il une fois près d'elle alors qu'Aurore lui tournait encore le dos.

- ça ira, sourit-elle en se retournant.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai pas été très délicat...

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter tes excuses, le coupa-t-elle. Mais à ton frère.

-... Lily voudrait te voir, éluda-t-il en détournant le regard vers les alentours où les gens disparaissaient peu à peu. Allons-y tout de suite, il vaut mieux ne pas rester là trop longtemps.

Aurore soupira intérieurement. Sirius ne changerait jamais. Tout comme Regulus. Mais elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la maison des Potter. Dès qu'elle entra, Lily lui tomba dans les bras comme si elle avait guetté son arrivée depuis des heures. Et la rousse pleura de tristesse pour les McKinnon. Aurore eut les larmes aux yeux en sentant son mensonge devenir plus lourd que jamais. Marlene était la meilleure amie de Lily. Lui cacher sa mort... c'était d'une cruauté ignoble. "Je me dégoûte moi-même" pensa Aurore en serrant les dents. Mais elle était leur Gardienne du Secret. Au moins encore pour quelques semaines. Et elle avait tant de secrets à garder... tant de choses à faire pour leur bien. Aurore ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être démasquée maintenant.

oOo

Après le meurtre des McKinnon, les membres de l'Ordre décidèrent de renforcer les défenses de leurs maisons respectives. Chacun avait toujours pris soin de garder secrette son adresse, surtout ceux vivant en famille. Mais celle de Dorcas avait été découverte et ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que Voldemort les débusque. Surtout qu'il avait tous leurs noms à présent. Ab était peut-être le plus en danger. Mais ceux qui travaillaient au ministère l'étaient tout autant. Car personne ne doutait du fait que des mangemorts s'étaient infiltrés dans leur grande institution. Cela concernait donc Alastor, Gideon et Fabian, tous trois Aurors. Mais aussi Edgar qui travaillait au Service des usages abusifs de la magie, et Benjy, déjà chef de la brigade de police magique à son jeune âge.

Mais si il était devenu plus difficile pour les mangemorts de débusquer les membres de l'Ordre... c'était aussi le cas pour Aurore. Car comment espérer pouvoir les protéger si elle ne connaissait pas leur adresse ? La seule qu'Aurore avait en mémoire c'était celle de ses arrière-grands-oncles. Elle avait posé tant de question à Molly dans son enfance sur les courageux frères Prewett. Aucun d'eux n'était marié et ils vivaient encore ensemble dans la vieille demeure familiale. Gardant précieusement l'héritage que leur avait laissé leur père, mort peu de temps après le mariage de Molly et Arthur. Mrs Prewett n'était alors plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Mais vivait encore leur oncle Ignatus, bien qu'il ne leur rendit plus très souvent visite depuis son mariage avec Lucrétia Black.

Aurore savait toutes ces choses. C'était après tout l'histoire de sa famille. La seule donnée qui l'avait surprise, c'était l'existence de Véga. Mais elle avait aussi l'explication à présent.

- Mon arrière-grand-mère a été obligée de vendre la maison après la mort de ses frères, raconta Aurore à Regulus alors qu'ils étaient cachés dans le jardin juste derrière la limite des sortilèges de protection. À contre coeur bien sûr. Mais en les sauvant je lui éviterai certainement cette grande peine.

- Passionnant...

Aurore lui donna un coup sur le bras alors qu'il arborait un petit air amusé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle vivait avec lui à l'appartement de Marlene. Et elle lui avait tout raconté. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son retour en 1980. La Prophétie, le chat de Van... sa mort imminente. Aurore n'aurait jamais pensé que se confier à quelqu'un lui ferait autant de bien. Regulus en avait été très surpris bien sûr. Et désemparé. Parce qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune solution. Essayer de détruire l'Horcruxe alors qu'elle le portait encore autour du cou serait très dangereux pour elle. Et Aurore n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen en sa possession pour le tenter. De plus, elle avait déjà accepté son destin. Mais elle soupçonnait Regulus de continuer à réfléchir à un moyen de la sauver. Si elle aussi disparaissait comme Marlene... que ferait-il ?

Pendant les premières semaines, Regulus était resté très silencieux. Presque tout le temps enfermé dans la chambre qu'il occupait sûrement avec Marlene, excepté lorsqu'ils sortaient surveiller la maison des Prewett. Aurore lui avait aussi parlé de Véga. Le pauvre n'était pas au courant de son enlèvement. Et Aurore se sentait mal de ne lui annoncer que des mauvaises nouvelles. Il en était affligé. D'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant que sa cousine finirait par disparaître comme Aurore. Et qu'il l'oublierait... Mais Aurore commençait à lui rendre le sourire au prix de lourds efforts. Regulus s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa cousine, mais surtout... il avait _**vraiment**_ aimé Marlene. Et il ne l'oubliait pas, c'était certain. Souvent, Aurore croisait dans le regard de son ami une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie lorsque les yeux de Regulus se posaient sur un objet précis de l'appartement. Un vase posé sur la table, l'aspirateur, deux paires de lunettes de soleil posées sur le buffet, et toujours lorsqu'ils sortaient... le porte-manteau. Regulus avait passé plus d'un an dans cet appartement. Un temps court, mais suffisant pour conserver une foule de souvenirs avec Marlene.

- Tu n'es pas du tout concentré Regulus, plaisanta Aurore. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis et tu te moques de moi. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté ton aide.

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai proposé de t'aider, répliqua-t-il. Tout ça pour me retrouver planqué dans un buisson presque 24h/24 et affublé de ce déguisement ridicule.

- Ridicule ? C'est qu'une cape grise.

- Je préfère le noir.

- Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? Le noir c'est pour les mangemorts ! Je ne veux pas que les membres de l'Ordre pensent qu'on est des partisans de Voldemort. Et le blanc c'est trop voyant.

- Ils nous prendront jamais pour rien puisqu'on reste tout le temps planqués dans leur jardin sans bouger. On a plutôt l'air de deux gros vicieux en cape grise...

- On les surveille pour les protéger.

- Tu crois qu'ils feront la différence avec des mangemorts venus les espionner s'ils nous débusquent ?

- Oui, parce qu'on a des capes grises ! Dit-elle fière de l'avoir mouché. CQFD.

-...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi je traine avec toi ? Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Parce qu'on est les meilleurs potes du monde, sourit-elle.

- Non, c'est parce que tu me fais piti...

- Chut ! Tu as entendu ?

Regulus tendit l'oreille, et il perçut le bruit de plusieurs transplanages tout près. "Apparemment, c'est pour ce soir !" pensa Aurore en se glissant avec son coéquipier en direction de l'entrée du jardin. Ils vérifièrent que leurs capuches étaient bien baissées sur leur visage, puis surgirent brusquement pour barrer le chemin aux mangemorts qui se trouvaient encore dans la rue.

- Bonsoir, leur souhaita Aurore alors que tout le monde sortait sa baguette. Nous sommes le duo R-A.

- J'y crois pas... soupira Regulus à côté d'elle.

- Ben quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. C'est pas marrant si on a pas de nom.

- Marrant ? On risque nos peaux !

En face d'eux, les mangemorts se demandaient à qui ils pouvaient bien avoir affaire.

- Vous êtes des membres de l'Ordre ? Leur demanda Dolohov. Vous saviez qu'on allait venir ?

- Non, on ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre, répondit Aurore. Je vous ai dit qu'on est le duo R-A.

- Arrête avec ça, lui ordonna Regulus.

- Le duo de rats ? Demanda Dolohov perplexe alors que ses acolytes éclataient de rire.

- Non ! Dit Aurore mécontente. Le duo...

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama Regulus en neutralisant l'un des cinq mangemorts.

Aussitôt le combat s'engagea. Et après la mauvaise expérience qu'elle avait eu à la Poste, Aurore fut heureuse d'avoir Regulus à ses côtés ce soir. Elle se sentait moins seule, moins impuissante. Et bien que les mangemorts étaient deux fois plus nombreux, elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège de mort lui frôle la joue avant d'aller s'écraser contre la barrière magique protégeant la maison.

- Fais gaffe ! S'exclama Regulus en neutralisant le mangemort qui avait failli la tuer.

- Merci, dit-elle en revoyant son sort à Dolohov.

Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci s'exclama soudainement :

- On s'en va !

Et il transplana avec le reste de ses acolytes avant que le sort ne le touche.

- Non ! S'exclama Aurore frustrée. Pourquoi ils sont partis ?

- Pour éviter que tu te fasses tuer idiote, répondit Regulus en la frappant derrière la tête. Concentre-toi au lieu de penser à tes noms de groupe débiles.

- ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient partis pour ça, dit-elle dubitative.

- Qui est là ?! S'exclama soudainement la voix de Gideon derrière eux.

Aurore et Regulus se retournèrent d'un bond pour se retrouver face aux frères Prewett, les lumières de la maison toutes allumées. "Ah... c'était pour ça" pensa-t-elle alors que les Aurors les pointaient de leur baguette mais fixaient perplexes les deux mangemorts allongés au sol.

- Vous êtes des mangemorts ? Demanda Fabian en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, on a des capes grises, répondit Aurore dépitée.

- On s'en va, décida Regulus en attrapant la jeune femme par le bras.

- Attends, dit-elle avant de s'adresser aux Aurors. On a neutralisé ces mangemorts qui venaient vous attaquer. On ne vous veut pas de mal, nous sommes le duo R-A et...

- ça suffit, dit Regulus en la faisant transplaner.

Gideon et Fabian s'avancèrent dans la rue, perdus. Ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ils avaient deux mangemorts inconscients à leurs pieds. Les deux frères se regardèrent perplexes, puis Fabian demanda :

- Le duo de rats ?

oOo

- Regulus ! S'énerva Aurore dès qu'ils furent à l'appartement. J'avais pas fini de parler !

- Oh je suis sûr que ça aurait été mémorable, mais j'ai préféré ne pas me faire arrêter par les Aurors.

- J'étais justement en train de leur expliquer que...

- Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, on les a sauvés point final. Ils seront assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte.

- Sûrement, mais ils doivent être quand même soupçonneux. Je veux pas qu'ils se mettent à nous traquer nous aussi en plus des mangemorts.

- Commence par arrêter de dire des trucs complètement idiots. Le duo R-A...

- C'était une super idée ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont tout compris de travers...

- À cause de ta satané cape gris-souris peut-être ? Proposa-t-il en retirant le vêtement.

- Dans ce cas on aurait été le duo de souris, pas le duo de rats !

-... Tu comptes vraiment m'obliger à épiloguer là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil dépité.

- Mais ça m'énerve ! Soupira-t-elle. Je nous avais trouvé un super nom et ces idiots de mangemorts ont tout gâché...

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il avec un léger sourire pour mettre fin à cette discussion débile.

Aurore le regarda s'enfermer dans sa chambre en souriant. "Il a sourit". Depuis qu'elle était ici avec lui, chaque fois qu'Aurore arrivait à faire sourire Regulus, c'était une véritable victoire pour elle. Et elle jouait volontairement les idiotes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, pour lui changer les idées. Mais à présent, elle récupéra tout son sérieux afin de mettre en place leur prochain plan. Un plan parfait qui ne mettrait pas Regulus en danger. Car c'était au tour de Benjy et Edgar d'être la cible des mangemorts. Elle devait absolument trouver leurs adresses pour pouvoir les protéger.

oOo

Dolohov était agenouillé devant son maître. Il venait d'échouer dans sa mission. Et il se crispa lorsque Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Endoloris, dit calmement le mage noir.

Dolohov hurla, se tortillant au sol sous les yeux de ses camarades.

- Vous étiez à cinq contre deux, dit Voldemort sidéré. Et à présent les Prewett vont nous échapper. Moi qui pensais que j'allais trouver un peu de réconfort en tuant d'autres membre de l'Ordre du Phénix le temps de trouver les Potter... Déjà que je ne supporte pas le fait qu'ils puissent réussir à me berner, voilà que d'autres sorciers s'ajoutent à l'Ordre pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Vous auriez dû les tuer.

- Oui... je suis désolé maître, répondit Dolohov lorsque Voldemort retira le sort. Je suis désolé...

- Comment ont-ils dit qu'ils s'appelaient ?

- Je n'ai pas bien saisi leur nom... mais ils m'ont assuré qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Un homme et une femme... réfléchit Voldemort. "Auraient-ils un rapport avec cette histoire de chat qui est censé protéger l'élu ? Ou avec la fleur et la lumière ? Qui sont-ils..."

- Maître ? Dit Dolohov inquiet de son sort.

- Hors de ma vue.

Le mangemort ne se fit pas prier et il sortit de la pièce avec les deux autres mangemorts qui l'avaient accompagné chez les Prewett.

- Bellatrix ? Demanda le mage noir en se tournant vers sa fidèle mangemort.

- Je suis toujours à la recherche des Londubat maître. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les trouverai.

Elle lança un sourire goguenard à Evan. Lui était en charge de retrouver les Potter. Sans aucun succès. "Ne pense pas pouvoir me doubler" pensa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Travers, appela Voldemort.

- Oui maître, répondit le mangemort en se précipitant devant lui.

- Tu travailles bien au service des usages abusifs de la magie ?

- En effet.

- Il me semble qu'Edgar Bones travaille aussi dans ce service.

- C'est vrai maître mais... l'attaquer au bureau... au département de la justice...

- C'est risqué et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre, acquiesça Voldemort. Mais je veux que tu ailles fouiller les archives. Les adresses des Aurors ne sont sûrement pas répertoriées, mais il y a une chance de trouver celles de Bones et Fenwick.

- Je chercherai maître.

- Tu trouveras, le reprit-il dangereusement. Je vous confie cette mission à toi et Macnair. Abattez-moi Bones et Fenwick. Rapidement. Avant que l'Ordre ne décide de bouger. Et si vous croisez à nouveau les deux inconnus... vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

- À vos ordre maître, répondit Macnair en souriant depuis sa place dans le rang. C'est parfait, je vais bientôt recevoir ma nouvelle hache.

oOo

Aurore était assise au milieu d'une rue, dans le centre ville de Londres. Et elle fixait une cabine téléphonique rouge délabrée, attendant que quelqu'un y entre. Ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'elle attendait. "Ne me dites pas qu'il ne va pas y avoir de visiteurs aujourd'hui" pensa-t-elle impatiente.

Puis elle se retourna vers un homme portant un bonnet noir et des lunettes de soleil qui l'observait depuis le coin de la rue. Il semblait légèrement fébrile, et elle lut sur ses lèvres : _Reviens te cacher ici !_

Aurore sourit intérieurement et elle se mit à lécher tranquillement sa fourrure blanche, agitant sa queue pour le narguer. Aurore s'était transformée en chat afin d'infiltrer plus discrètement le ministère, certaine que c'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver les adresses de Benjy et Edgar. Elle ne connaissait pas les gens qui travaillaient là-bas et ne pouvait pas prendre d'apparence précise. En plus, elle était si petite sous cette forme que personne ne la remarquerait. Elle devrait plutôt faire attention à ce qu'on ne lui marche pas dessus. Ils étaient tellement nombreux à grouiller là-dessous. Son plan était un peu risqué, mais elle l'accomplirait seule sans faire courir de risques à Regulus.

Elle avait donc décidé de se glisser dans la cabine téléphonique quand un visiteur se présenterait. Mais pour l'instant, toujours personne. Et derrière elle, Regulus s'inquiétait. "T'en fais pas Reg. Sous cette forme, je ne risque rien".

- Bonjour petit chat, que tu es mignon.

Avant même d'avoir pu essayer de s'enfuir, Aurore sentit deux mains l'attraper pour la soulever. Et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds portant un chemisier avec des tournesols imprimés.

- Salut, dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu es perdu ?

Paniquée, Aurore se débattit. Mais la femme la tenait solidement contre elle.

- N'aies pas peur, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête. Je vais te donner du lait.

La femme se mit en marche, et Aurore vit Regulus s'avancer derrière elle, prêt à intervenir pour la sortir de là. Mais quand elle se rendit compte que la femme se dirigeait vers la cabine téléphonique, Aurore secoua la tête par dessus l'épaule de la blonde pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne devait rien faire. Et elle vit Regulus s'arrêter en soupirant. Aurore entra dans la cabine avec la femme qui composa le numéro secret sur le cadran : 6-2-4-4-2.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- C'est moi ! Annonça joyeusement la femme.

Aurore la regarda bizarrement. "Comment ça ? C'est moi ? Elle ne pense tout de même pas pouvoir entrer..." Soudain, un badge tomba dans le réceptacle pour la monnaie du téléphone.

- Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes, ajouta la voix féminine depuis le combiné.

- Génial, répondit la blonde enthousiaste.

Et elle l'accrocha d'une main à son chemisier en souriant. "J'hallucine... on entre vraiment comme dans un moulin ici !" pensa Aurore sidérée. Mais le ministère n'avait certainement pas envisagé que Voldemort puisse entrer par la cabine téléphonique en demandant un badge...

- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Puis la cabine se mit à descendre. Sur le badge de la blonde : _C'est moi !, aucun but précis. _

- Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- C'est gentil, répondit la blonde.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le hall, Aurore se rendit compte qu'elle avait vu juste. Ça grouillait de monde.

- Excusez-moi, dit aimablement la blonde en se glissant entre les employés tout en faisant attention à ce qu'on ne cogne pas son chat.

Puis elle se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs, passant devant le comptoir de sécurité sans s'arrêter. Mais le vigile la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, et lorsqu'il vit son badge s'exclama :

- Hélia ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Apparemment la blonde n'était pas une inconnue et elle rejoignit le vigile en le saluant :

- Bonjour Eric, comment ça va ?

- Tu as recommencé ! L'accusa-t-il en désignant son badge. Tu travailles ici, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à passer par l'entrée des visiteurs ?!

- C'est plus marrant. Et j'ai un nouveau badge à chaque fois. Regarde, aujourd'hui j'ai dit : c'est moi !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Hélia ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en désignant le chat.

- Il est mignon hein ? Sourit-elle en caressant Aurore. Je suis sûre que ma fille va l'adorer.

- J'étais sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, dit-il dépité. Tu vas finir par perdre ton boulot Hélia. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- ça non ! Je m'amuse bien trop ici. À plus tard, dit-elle en retournant vers les ascenseurs.

- Que je ne te voies plus essayer d'agrandir ta collection de badge ! La prévint-il.

Mais Hélia ne l'écoutait pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Et entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle murmura :

- Je me demande ce que je pourrais dire demain pour mon nouveau badge.

Puis elle baissa les yeux sur Aurore et dit :

- Pourquoi pas : Chatpristi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'homme qui était entré derrière elle lui lança un regard étrange. "Sur qui je suis tombée...?" se demanda Aurore légèrement inquiète en fixant Hélia avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle la vit appuyer sur le bouton n°4 et Aurore fut dépitée. "Non ! Je veux aller au niveau deux..." Et elle dut se résigner lorsque Hélia sortit avec elle au niveau 4. Mais par chance, les personnes souhaitant monter dans l'ascenseur bousculèrent la blonde et Aurore réussi à sauter au sol avant de retourner dans la cabine.

- Attends chaton ! S'exclama Hélia en se retournant pour essayer de la récupérer.

- LOVEGOOD !

Tout le monde sursauta dans l'ascenseur alors qu'un homme recouvert d'un liquide verdâtre venait de se précipiter sur Hélia pour vociférer :

- C'est vous qui étiez en charge de la potion contre les pustules de Snargalouf !

Hélia lui offrit un sourire gêné et demanda :

- Aurais-je laissé le feu allumé ?

Si Aurore avait eu sa forme humaine, elle aurait explosé de rire. Et alors que les grilles de l'ascenseur se refermaient, elle eut une pensée pour la petite Luna Lovegood qui n'aurait pas de chaton ce soir.

Aurore sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau 2 en même temps que l'homme qui avait regardé bizarrement Hélia, et elle rasa le long des murs pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Passant devant l'un des bureaux, elle entendit :

- Tenez, votre attestation Mr Macnair. Vous êtes à présent le bourreau officiel du Ministère. Présentez-la au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique. Voici votre hache.

- Merci monsieur.

Macnair avait répondu avec un ton doucereux qui fit se hérisser les poils du dos d'Aurore. On avait l'impression qu'il était impatient de décapiter des têtes. "Qu'est-ce que fabrique le ministère pour laisser des barjots pareils entrer à leur service ? Un sale mangemort en plus..." Mais Aurore ne s'attarda pas. Elle devait trouver le bureau des usages abusifs de la magie. Aurore était certaine qu'elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans leurs archives. "J'espère juste que les mangemorts infiltrés ici n'auront pas cette idée..." Mais elle déchanta en entrant discrètement dans le bureau des archives. La porte était entrouverte. Travers fouillait les dossiers ! "La crapule !" pesta Aurore en se cachant sous le bureau.

- Ah... l'entendit-elle dire d'un ton ravi. Les voilà.

"Oh, ça sent pas bon du tout !" pensa-t-elle inquiète.

- Gemino, murmura-t-il.

Soudain la porte grinça et Aurore entendit le bruit du froissement de papier. Travers venait de fourrer ce qu'il avait dupliqué dans sa poche.

- Mr Travers ?

"C'est Edgar !" reconnut-elle.

- Ah, Mr Bones, dit Travers d'un ton fébrile en fermant rapidement le dossier qu'il venait de consulter. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Heu... j'étais venu classer les nouvelles naissances du mois. Qu'est-ce que vous...?

- C'est très bien ! Le coupa-t-il. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour une autre affaire.

- Mais...

- Venez, vous me serez d'un grand secours.

Travers contourna le bureau et emmena Edgar avec lui dans le couloir. Une fois seule, Aurore sortit de sa cachette et reprit forme humaine.

- Oh Edgar... soupira-t-elle. Tu aurais dû insister. Il a sûrement volé vos adresses.

Aurore rouvrit rapidement le dossier posé sur le bureau, qu'elle feuilleta à toute vitesse. La partie concernant les informations personnelles sur les Aurors était vierge. "Ils ont au moins eu la présence d'esprit de protéger leur unité d'élite. Si ils ont trouvé Gideon et Fabian c'est parce qu'ils vivent toujours dans leur maison ancestrale. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas prudent... mais c'est leur seul héritage alors je comprends". Et enfin, dans la partie réservée aux employés du ministère, Aurore trouva les noms d'Edgar et Benjy. Leurs adresses étaient inscrites juste sous leurs noms.

- Oh bon sang... marmonna-t-elle inquiète en dupliquant à son tour la page. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pensé à effacer ça ?

Elle mit le papier dans sa poche et referma le dossier, le laissant sur le bureau, certaine que Travers reviendrait ici le plus vite possible pour le ranger et cacher son méfait. Puis elle alla ouvrir doucement la porte et reprit sa forme animale. Et elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en sortant lorsque Benjy manqua de lui marcher dessus.

- Hé ! Dit-il en trébuchant et se rattrapant au mur. À qui est ce chat ?

Aurore se carapata vers l'ascenseur. Mais elle fit un écart quand la porte du bureau devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée tout à l'heure s'ouvrit sur Walden Macnair. "J'ai l'impression d'être en terrain miné !" pensa-t-elle en doublant l'allure. Passant devant le nouveau bourreau, elle le vit poser les yeux sur elle et la suivre du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le service des animaux va m'entendre, pesta Benjy en passant à côté de Macnair pour suivre Aurore.

Heureusement pour elle, une femme venait d'appeler l'ascenseur. Et dès que les grilles furent ouvertes, Aurore entra avec elle à l'intérieur. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Macnair qui sembla réaliser quelque chose avant de se précipiter à la suite de Benjy vers elle.

- Retenez l'ascenseur ! Ordonna le bourreau à la femme.

Mais les grilles s'étaient fermées et Aurore vit les deux hommes s'arrêter net. Ils ne pouvaient plus récupérer le chat. Alors que l'ascenseur commençait à monter, Aurore vit Benjy soupirer en haussant les épaules. Puis il se retourna pour partir, jetant un regard en coin à Macnair et sa hache. Le bourreau semblait furieux et Aurore déglutit. Puis, juste avant que son visage disparaisse, elle le vit lancer un regard mauvais dans la direction qu'avait pris Benjy. "ça craint de plus en plus..."

Aurore réussit à remonter jusqu'à l'atrium, passa derrière Eric pour ne pas se faire repérer, et se glissa dans la foule. Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter la marrée de pieds qui semblaient tous décidés à la ratatiner et accéléra l'allure en voyant un véritable visiteur sortir de la cabine téléphonique. Aurore se glissa à l'intérieur juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Au moins là dessus, elle avait eu de la chance. Et une fois à la surface, elle passa à travers l'une des vitres brisées de la cabine, cherchant Regulus du regard.

Brusquement, elle se sentit de nouveau attrapée et poussa un miaulement.

- Tais toi ! Lui murmura-t-on vivement.

C'était Regulus. Et Aurore soupira de soulagement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette rue. Maintenant elle était en sécurité.

Regulus les fit transplaner dans un coin désert et Aurore lui sauta des bras une fois dans l'appartement.

- Eh ben, dit-elle en redevenant humaine. C'était pas simple...

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais ressortir de là, lui fit remarquer Regulus.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu un petit doute à un moment.

Regulus ne riait pas et elle acquiesça en abandonnant toute plaisanterie.

- C'est une catastrophe Reg. Les mangemorts ont trouvé les adresses d'Edgar et Benjy.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui, heureusement, dit-elle en sortant le papier de sa poche pour le lui donner. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'attaquent dès ce soir. On doit tout de suite mettre un plan en place.

- Tu étais censée avoir mis un plan en place pour le Ministère. Et regarde comment ça s'est passé. J'ai bien cru que cette blonde voulait te ramener chez elle.

- Finalement elle m'a beaucoup aidée pour l'entrée, sourit Aurore. C'est au département de la justice que tout est parti en vrille. Travers fouillait déjà les archives quand je suis arrivée. Et Macnair vient d'être nommé bourreau officiel du ministère. En plus...

- En plus quoi ? Dit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a vue et j'ai l'impression qu'il a compris que j'étais le chat de Van...

- C'est mauvais signe.

- Oui. On doit l'arrêter ce soir. Je pense qu'il en a après Benjy. Et Travers s'occupera sûrement d'Edgar.

- Travers... murmura sombrement Regulus en serrant les poings.

- On va devoir se séparer. Mais... je préfèrerais que tu t'occupes de Macn...

- Je m'occuperai de Travers, la coupa-t-il. Moi et personne d'autre.

- Regulus... je sais très bien ce que tu ressens mais...

- Il a tué les parents de Marlene. Il va payer. Et un jour... Mulciber paiera aussi.

Aurore baissa les yeux. "Ils n'auraient pas à payer si j'avais été moins sûre de moi".

- Tu arriveras à te charger de Macnair seule ? Lui demanda-t-il tout de même inquiet pour elle.

- Il le faut à tout prix, répondit-elle en levant la tête.

oOo

Regulus était en position devant la maison des Bones. Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, il attendait impatiemment que Travers se montre. "Viens voir par là Travers..."

Quant à Aurore, elle aperçut Benjy passer devant sa fenêtre de là où elle était. Ne pas être avec Regulus lui semblait très étrange. Elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines. "J'espère qu'il porte bien sa cape" pensa-t-elle en baissant un peu plus son capuchon gris sur son visage. Soudain la lumière de la chambre de Benjy s'éteignit. Il s'était sûrement couché. Et une minute plus tard, une silhouette massive transplana au milieu de la rue. L'homme caché sous sa cape noire portait une lourde hache sur ses épaules. "Il va la trimballer partout avec lui maintenant" pensa Aurore en sortant discrètement de sa cachette. Elle visa son dos et...

- Stupéfix !

Quelqu'un venait de l'attaquer de côté, mais elle se baissa à temps pour éviter le sort. Un deuxième mangemort les avait rejoint. Macnair se retourna vers elle en ricanant.

- Je savais que j'aurais de la visite.

"Et je savais que ce ne serait pas si simple" pensa-t-elle en les pointant alternativement de sa baguette.

- Tu es le chat de Van ? Lui demanda le bourreau.

"J'avais vu juste" soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

- Le quoi ? Répondit Aurore.

- Ne fais pas semblant, intervint le deuxième mangemort. Soit tu es le chat de Van, soit tu le connais et il t'a prévenu qu'il y aurait une attaque.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. J'appartiens au duo R-A. Et je suis le A si vous voulez tout savoir.

-... c'est quoi ces salades ? Marmonna Macnair.

- Expulso !

Le bourreau se prit le sortilège et tomba au sol, sa hache glissant dans un bruit de ferraille sur le goudron.

- Stupéfix !

Mais il roula au sol et le deuxième mangemort s'exclama :

- Impedimenta !

Les mouvements d'Aurore furent ralentis le temps de quelques secondes et Macnair en profita pour se relever et s'exclamer :

- Colloshoo !

Aurore vacilla et agita les bras pour tenir en équilibre. Ses pieds venaient littéralement de se coller au sol. "C'est quoi ce sortilège ?!"

- Expelliarmus ! Enchaîna Macnair.

Aurore sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et le bourreau la mit dans sa poche. Puis il fit signe à son coéquipier de ne pas bouger avant d'aller récupérer sa hache. Aurore écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'approcher d'elle et la jeune fille gigota les jambes pour essayer de décoller ses pieds du sol.

- J'adore ce maléfice, dit Macnair en baissant sa propre capuche. Ainsi les victimes ne peuvent pas s'échapper mais restent conscientes.

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi avec ça ! S'exclama Aurore en désignant sa hache.

- Tu vas inaugurer ma hache officielle, dit-il amusé. Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Dépêche-toi Walden, intervint le deuxième mangemort. On a une autre mission à remplir.

- L'autre mission ne vaut rien si je ramène la tête du chat de Van au maître, répondit le bourreau en fixant Aurore avec un sourire mauvais.

- On ne peut pas savoir si c'est vraiment elle.

- ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui couper la tête, dit-il en balançant sa hache pour prendre de l'élan.

Aurore hurla lorsqu'elle vit la lame se rapprocher. Et elle bascula en arrière pour l'éviter. La jeune femme sentit le courant d'air sur son visage lorsque la hache lui frôla le cou. Par miracle, elle l'avait évité. Mais la lame emporta tout de même l'agrafe de sa cape. Et tombant allongée sur la route, elle sentit le tissu glisser sur ses épaules. Et les deux mangemorts observèrent son visage. "Non..." pensa-t-elle horrifiée.

- C'est elle, murmura Macnair. C'est le chat de Van.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda son acolyte.

- Oui, elle ressemble beaucoup au chat que j'ai vu ce matin. Rien que ses yeux...

- Alors dépêche-toi de lui trancher la tête ! Fenwick s'est réveillé.

En effet, la lumière s'était rallumée dans la chambre de Benjy, certainement alerté par le hurlement d'Aurore. "Pourvu qu'il arrive rapidement..." pensa-t-elle paniquée.

- Le maître sera ravi, sourit Macnair.

- Non... murmura Aurore en secouant la tête.

Mais déjà le bourreau levait sa hache. C'était trop tard pour elle. Jamais Benjy n'arriverait à temps.

oOo

- Incarcerem.

Des cordes apparurent autour du corps de Travers. Et Regulus fixa le regard de l'homme pétrifié qui semblait le supplier. En réponse, Regulus lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. Travers ne put pas broncher. Mais il souffrait certainement. D'autant que Regulus lui en donna un deuxième.

- Pour les parents de Marlene, lui annonça-t-il. Maintenant va crever en prison.

- Hé !

Regulus releva immédiatement sa baguette. Edgar était sortit de chez lui et il leva les sourcils en reconnaissant Travers.

- Non attendez, dit le membre de l'Ordre voyant Regulus prêt à partir. Vous avez arrêté cet homme avant qu'il ne m'attaque n'est-ce pas ?

-...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

-...

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas un mangemort.

- Vous avez été repéré, dit finalement Regulus. Changez immédiatement d'adresse.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas qui vous êtes ? Vous connaissez l'Ordre du Phénix. On pourrait s'entraider.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser. Je fais seulement du bénévolat.

Et Regulus transplana, laissant Edgar perplexe. Puis celui-ci s'accroupit près de son ancien supérieur et releva sa manche gauche. Apercevant la marque des Ténèbres, il dit à Travers :

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû aller aux archives ce matin.

oOo

Aurore voyait déjà la hache s'abattre sur elle, et trop apeurée, la jeune femme n'entendit pas le "pop" qui allait la sauver. Mais elle perçut clairement :

- EXPULSO !

Brusquement, le bourreau et sa hache furent à nouveau envoyés valser au sol. Et Aurore fut heureuse de voir une silhouette en cape grise se placer devant elle pour la protéger. Regulus se battit contre le deuxième mangemort. Pendant ce temps, Aurore tira sur ses pieds pour essayer de les décoller du sol. Mais elle était toujours coincée. Et Macnair se relevait. Cependant, Benjy accourut enfin vers eux. Et en l'apercevant, le bourreau transplana après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Aurore.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette du mangemort restant atterrit directement dans les mains de Regulus qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre afin de l'allonger au sol. Comme pour Travers, Regulus le ligota. Puis il se pencha pour lui ôter sa capuche. Mais apercevant son visage... Regulus écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la baguette du mangemort qui roula au sol.

- Mulciber... murmura-t-il.

- Écartez-vous ! Lui ordonna Benjy en pointant Regulus avec sa baguette.

- Oh non... marmonna Aurore en tirant d'autant plus fort sur ses jambes. Allez... décollez-vous !

Mais elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers les autres en entendant Benjy s'exclamer :

- Baissez cette baguette !

Regulus tenait Mulciber en joue. "Ne fais pas ça Reg" pensa-t-elle effrayée.

- Je sais que vous êtes venu là pour m'aider, continua Benjy. Et je voudrais éviter de vous neutraliser. Alors baissez votre baguette.

- Il doit mourir... murmura Regulus.

Affolée, Aurore jeta des coups d'oeil en tous sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la baguette de Mulciber au sol. La jeune femme se tortilla pour l'attraper et lorsque ce fut fait, elle dit rapidement en pointant ses pieds :

- Finite !

Enfin elle se libéra, et entendant Regulus prendre une inspiration Aurore se leva d'un bond.

- Avada...!

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Et grâce à la baguette de Mulciber, Aurore transplana avec Regulus. Dépité, Benjy s'avança pour récupérer la cape d'Aurore étendue au sol. "Mais qui sont-ils ?"

Dans l'appartement, Regulus hurlait en se débattant contre Aurore :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait transplaner ?! Je le tenais !

- Tu allais le tuer... répondit Aurore en essayant de le maintenir.

- Oui j'allais le tuer ! Comme il a tué Marlene !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Jeter un sortilège de mort sous les yeux de Benjy... il est chef de la police magique !

- Tant que Mulciber meurt, je me fiche bien d'aller à Azkaban !

- Moi je ne m'en fiche pas ! Et c'est faux, tu ne veux pas aller à Azkaban.

- Espèce d'idiote ! Je suis déjà dans la ligne de mire des Aurors parce que je porte la marque des Ténèbres ! Que je le tue ou pas j'irai à Azkaban s'ils m'attrapent alors quelle différence ça peut faire ?!

- La différence, c'est que ça ne te ressemble pas ! Et que ce n'est certainement pas ce que voudrait Marlene !

Regulus arrêta soudainement de se débattre et Aurore continua :

- Tu penses qu'elle aimerait te voir comme ça ? Rongé par la haine et la vengeance ? Te voir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ?! Mulciber était désarmé, incapable de se défendre... tu vaux mieux que ça Regulus.

- Ce que je vaux... dit-il la mâchoire serrée. Ce qui me ressemble... Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire lorsque j'étais sous les ordres de Voldemort ! Et Marlene non plus !

- Elle connaissait ton passé et elle t'a aimé quand même. Et quoi que tu aies pu faire... tu ne l'as jamais_** voulu**_. J'en suis sûre... Contrairement à ce soir.

-...

- Ne devient pas maintenant ce que tu n'as jamais voulu être. Tu es noble ! Alors ne tue pas de sang froid. S'il te plait...

Regulus soupira et il la poussa pour qu'elle le lâche. Mais il ne partit pas.

- Mulciber ira à Azkaban, dit Aurore. Pas toi. Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver. Tu as encore la possibilité d'être pardonné si tu continues à aider le monde sorcier. Ne gâche pas tes chances.

- Tu dis ça alors que tu as encore faillit te faire tuer ce soir.

- C'est vrai. Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois à mes côtés.

- Ils ont tous vu ton vrai visage, lui fit-il remarquer.

- C'est pire que ça. Macnair a pris ma baguette.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux et Aurore leva la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main :

- C'est celle de Mulciber.

oOo

- Qu'as-tu dit ?! S'exclama Voldemort en se levant d'un bond.

- J'ai trouvé le chat de Van maître, répondit Macnair. Je sais à quoi elle ressemble.

- Elle ? C'est une femme ?!

- Oui, une jeune femme. J'ai vu son visage. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux vairons. Bleu et ambré.

Dans la ligne des mangemorts, Severus se crispa. C'était bien elle.

- Et à défaut de son nom, j'ai pu récupérer sa baguette, sourit le mangemort en la lui présentant.

Voldemort la prit d'un air satisfait et le félicita :

- Bien joué Macnair.

- Merci maître.

- Lucius !

Le mangemort s'avança et Voldemort lui remit la baguette.

- Débrouille-toi pour me trouver l'identité de la propriétaire de cette baguette. Vite. Travers ne pourra malheureusement plus nous aider, mais tu trouveras sûrement des réponses au ministère.

- À vos ordres.

- Le chat de Van n'en a plus pour longtemps, se réjouit le mage noir.

oOo

Dans la salle de la Tête de Sanglier, Benjy et Edgar racontaient aux autres membres ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- Alors c'était encore ces deux personnes mystérieuses qui vous ont aidé, dit Gideon.

- L'un de vous a pu voir leur visage ? Demanda Alastor.

- J'ai vu celui de la femme, acquiesça Benjy. De longs cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux vairons bleu et ambré. Vraiment très belle.

Sirius sursauta. C'était la description parfaite de Dora. "Alors j'avais raison... elle est toujours là. Et elle est sûrement le chat de Van". Mais devait-il en parler aux autres ? Il avait promis à Aurore de ne jamais parler de sa soeur... et cette promesse était l'une des rares choses qui le liait encore à elle.

De son côté, Abelforth avait crispé ses doigts sur le bord du bar. "La véritable apparence de Vicky... qu'est-ce que cette idiote fabrique ? Attaquer les mangemorts au risque de se faire tuer... La prochaine fois que je la vois je lui met un bon coup sur le crâne !" Mais la question était : quand la reverrait-il ?

Quant à Dumbledore, lui aussi resta silencieux. Severus lui avait envoyé un message. Voldemort connaissait aussi la vraie apparence d'Aurore à présent. Et il avait sa baguette. "Je me demande ce qu'il pourra en tirer..."

- Quant à l'homme, dit Edgar, j'ai pu échanger quelques mots avec lui. Je lui ai proposé qu'on coopère ensemble mais...

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Minerva.

- Il a répondu qu'il faisait seulement du bénévolat, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Fabian pouffa de rire. Amusé, Albus se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Regulus. Dès qu'il avait entendu parler d'eux, le directeur avait deviné qu'Aurore et lui étaient leurs bienfaiteurs.

- Est-ce que ces gens sont vraiment sérieux ? Demanda Minerva dubitative.

- Ils nous ont sûrement sauvé la vie, dit Benjy. Même si l'homme a failli lancer un sortilège de mort sur Mulciber...

- Ils sont pas clairs, marmonna Alastor. On ne peut pas s'associer à ces gens là.

- Toi tu fais confiance à personne, dit Fabian en haussant les épaules.

Maugrey lui lança un regard noir et Fabian détourna le regard. "J'ai rien dit".

- L'homme m'a quand même prévenu qu'on devait se délocaliser, intervint Edgar. Ils s'inquiètent pour nous.

- Pff ! Souffla Alastor.

- Je pense que la meilleure solution serait que vous acceptiez la protection de Poudlard, intervint Albus.

- Nos familles peut-être, dit Edgar. Mais pas nous. On ne peux pas mettre les élèves en danger.

- Je ne vous le proposerais pas si je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir assurer votre protection en même temps que celle de mes élèves.

- C'est hors de question pour moi, dit Abelforth. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Ce pub sera pourtant le prochain lieu où ils frapperont.

- Qu'ils viennent, répondit-il obstinément.

- Je propose que l'ont vienne tous s'installer ici dans ce cas, intervint Gideon. Nous regrouper est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ensemble on sera plus fort, approuva joyeusement Fabian.

- C'est aussi risqué... leur fit remarquer Remus. Ils pourraient nous anéantir d'un coup.

- Je fais confiance à Ab pour défendre son pub contre toute une clique de mangemorts, sourit Benjy.

- Alors c'est décidé, acquiesça Dumbledore. Faites attention à vous.

- Et personne ne me demande mon avis ! S'exclama soudainement le patron du pub où ils comptaient tous s'inviter.

oOo

Assis au comptoir de la sécurité du ministère, Eric plissait les yeux pour essayer de débusquer Hélia parmi la foule dès qu'elle arriverait. À tous les coups elle porterait un nouveau badge ! "Avec un mot débile dessus, j'en suis sûr..." Mais il fut tiré de sa traque par une ombre qui passa sur son visage. Quelqu'un se tenait devant le comptoir, et levant les yeux, il fut surpris de reconnaître Lucius Malefoy.

- Oui Mr Malefoy ?

- Donnez-moi toutes les informations possibles sur cette baguette, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la baguette d'Aurore.

Eric leva les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? S'impatienta Lucius.

- Oui... dit-il en prenant rapidement la baguette pour la poser sur sa balance magique.

La balance vibra et un petit parchemin apparut.

- Trente centimètres et demi, lut Eric, crin de licorne, en usage depuis...

Le vigile s'était soudainement tu pour lever les sourcils.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda vivement Lucius.

- Heu... ça ne s'est pas affiché, répondit Eric toujours perplexe.

Lucius lui arracha le papier des mains et constata que le vigile avait raison.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le mangemort.

- Eh bien... répondit-il incertain. Les fabricants de baguettes nous envoient régulièrement la liste des personnes ayant fait un achat chez eux. Mais si la date du début d'usage n'est pas apparue... c'est que nous n'avons pas référencé cette baguette.

-...

- Soit le fabriquant a oublié de la signaler, continua-t-il. Soit on la lui a volée.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication ?

- Si ce n'est pas l'une de ces deux explications alors cette baguette ne devrait pas exister, plaisanta Eric.

Mais il redevint sérieux en voyant que Lucius n'était pas du tout amusé. Puis le mangemort récupéra rapidement la baguette et fit volte face avant de disparaître dans la foule. "Très étrange..." pensa Eric. "C'est bien la première que je vois ça". Mais il fut détourné de ses pensées lorsque Hélia Lovegood passa devant lui avec un badge : Chatpristi !

oOo

Assise dans son salon aux côtés de James, et Harry sur ses genoux, Lily écoutait Sirius leur donner les dernières nouvelles.

- Vous avez eu raison de vous regrouper à la Tête de Sanglier, dit James. Et je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour vous rejoindre.

- Reste tranquillement ici, dit son ami. Cette maison est sûrement le lieu le plus sûr en ce moment.

- ça fait des mois qu'on est enfermés, marmonna James. Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

- Tant qu'on aura pas trouvé le moyen de détruire Voldemort et ses Horcruxes.

James soupira puis demanda :

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alice et Frank ?

- Ils sont toujours bien cachés chez eux. Dumbledore a personnellement protégé leur maison. Je pense qu'ils ne risquent rien.

- Et est-ce que tu as revu Marlene ? Demanda soudainement Lily.

- Pas depuis l'enterrement, répondit Sirius.

- Elle doit rester cachée pour protéger notre secret, dit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Mais j'espère qu'elle n'aura bientôt plus à le faire.

- T'es comme un lion en cage hein ? Dit Sirius amusé.

- Je ne supporte pas ça... marmonna-t-il.

- Au moins, on est ensemble, dit Lily en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

oOo

Aurore était allongée sur son lit, la boite à musique d'Anna ouverte sur sa table de chevet. Des semaines étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette. Regulus lui avait conseillé de ne pas quitter l'appartement. De toute façon il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Si les membres de l'Ordre avaient suivi les conseils de Regulus, ils avaient changé d'adresse et étaient maintenant à l'abri. Et surtout, les Potter ne risquaient rien tant qu'elle garderait leur secret. "Mais il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais faire... Oh, pourquoi je les ai laissés me prendre ma baguette ? Voldemort est toujours libre d'agir et le monde sorcier à sa mercie".

- Et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps... murmura-t-elle en observant son sablier.

Plus qu'un unique grain noir.

oOo

Evan venait de sortir de son propre salon, la mine basse. Il avait mené une attaque contre Pré-au-lard, mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient réussi à les repousser. Ils étaient tous là-bas à présent, et Evan avait fait perdre à Voldemort un grand nombre de ses fidèles. Le mage noir était furieux, et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Evan sentait encore les effets du Doloris alors qu'il marchait. Et son mal s'accentua lorsqu'il croisa Bellatrix dans le couloir.

- Tout va bien Evan ? Minauda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de lui lancer un regard assassin en la dépassant.

- Le maître m'a fait appeler, lui annonça Bellatrix. Je pense qu'il a une mission importante à me confier. Dommage pour toi, j'ai l'impression que tu baisses de plus en plus dans son estime.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait en ricanant, Evan se retourna vers elle, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette. Mais au prix d'un énorme effort il se retint de lui jeter un sort. Voldemort l'avait convoquée... Evan poussa un cri de frustration et fit volte face. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les Potter étaient introuvables. Pas sa faute si l'Ordre du Phénix s'était rassemblé en un même point.

Bellatrix entra dans le salon vide à l'exception de son maître et elle s'inclina devant lui.

- Vous m'avez appelée maître, sourit-elle.

- Ma chère Bellatrix. Puis-je te faire confiance ?

- Vous savez que oui. Ma vie vous appartient.

- Evan m'a beaucoup déçu dernièrement. Aussi t'ai-je choisie pour ce qui pourrait être la mission la plus importante que j'ai jamais pu confier à un mangemort.

- Ce serait pour moi un grand honeur, dit-elle enthousiaste.

Voldemort se leva et fouilla dans sa poche en s'approchant d'elle. Bellatrix fut très surprise de le voir en sortir une petite coupe dorée, mais elle la prit lorsqu'il la lui tendit.

- Il s'agit d'un objet extrêmement précieux, précisa-t-il. Cache cette coupe dans le lieu le plus sûr que tu pourras trouver. Et n'en parle jamais à personne. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui maître.

- Si jamais tu la perds, dit-il en faisant volte face, considère-toi comme morte.

- Je ne la perdrai pas maître, lui assura-t-elle.

Bellatrix n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette coupe. Mais c'était un bien précieux de son maître... et il le lui avait confié. À elle seule.

- Je suis votre plus fidèle mangemort maître, sourit-elle en serrant la coupe contre sa poitrine et une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue.

oOo

- Saletés de mangemorts, pesta Sirius alors qu'Emmeline lui faisait un bandage au bras.

- On savait qu'ils finiraient par venir ici, dit Remus.

- Ils ont osé détruire mon enseigne ! Râla Abelforth en lançant un reparo à la tête de sanglier avant de la raccrocher magiquement à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important... dit Caradoc en le regardant de travers alors que son bras était en écharpe.

- On doit se tenir prêts au cas où ils reviendraient en force, dit Gideon. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on soit tous là.

- La prochaine fois, on les capture tous ! S'enflamma Fabian.

- J'aimerais bien jeter Evan aux pieds de James, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire. Ça lui remonterait le moral.

oOo

Le soir du 30 octobre 1981, Evan faisait les cent pas devant la porte de son salon. Il en avait assez. Marre d'être relégué au rang des sous-fifres alors que Bellatrix brillait. Elle s'était encore vantée à l'instant d'avoir la totale confiance du maître. Elle ne faisait que ça dernièrement. Le narguer. Evan était tellement frustré qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Mais il devait se calmer, garder son sang froid. Demain soir ils attaqueraient en masse Pré-au-lard. Il devait assurer. Redevenir le bras droit du mage noir. "Je ne la laisserai pas prendre ma place !" fulmina-t-il. "Demain... ce sera ma dernière chance. Je dois détruire l'Ordre du Phénix". Mais avant cela, il avait besoin d'un remontant. Et son passe-temps favoris... c'était Véga Prewett.

Alors Evan descendit aux cachots. En le voyant arriver, Rabastan soupira. Ils allaient vraiment finir par avoir de gros problèmes. Et ce soir... Evan avait un air encore plus malsain que d'habitude.

- Evan...

- Silence, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la cellule.

Toujours attachée au mur, Véga avait la tête baissée. Evan s'accroupit près d'elle et lui attrapa le menton pour voir son visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient ouverts... mais son regard semblait vide.

- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

-...

- Regarde-moi !

Il la secoua mais Véga resta stoïque. Alors il lui caressa la nuque, descendant sur sa poitrine et allant jusqu'à chercher l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-il en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Tu devrais, je suis passablement frustré aujourd'hui. Qui sait jusqu'où je pourrais aller ?

Mais Véga ne broncha pas, même lorsqu'il lui caressa la cuisse.

- Te serais-tu transformée en poupée de chiffon ma chère Véga ? Dit-il amusé en l'embrassant sur les lèvres sans qu'elle proteste.

Le manque de réaction de la jeune femme l'énerva plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il continua ses sévices jusqu'à ce que Rabastan dise gêné :

- Heu... Evan.

- La ferme, dit-il en embrassant de nouveau Véga. Barre-toi.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit Severus à la place de Rabastan.

Evan se retourna en grimaçant rageusement. "Toujours à mettre son grain de sel quand je m'amuse !"

- Retire tes mains de sous sa robe, lui ordonna Rogue.

- Et si je refuse ? Dit Evan avec un sourire mauvais en poussant plus loin son exploration du corps de Véga.

- Retire-les ! S'exclama Severus en sortant sa baguette. Et sors d'ici.

Evan fixa la baguette pointée sur lui d'un oeil noir.

- Il ne suffirait que d'un mot au maître pour tu sois répudié, continua Severus. Tu le sais. Ta place ici ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Alors je te conseille de ne pas tenter le diable.

Rosier serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Il avait raison... Alors Evan retira ses mains. Mais il ne se leva pas immédiatement. Il prit d'abord le temps de se pencher sur Véga pour l'embrasser dans le cou et sentir son odeur.

Severus le regarda faire, baguette toujours levée. Mais quand il entendit Véga pousser un léger cri de souffrance il s'exclama :

- SORS !

Enfin, Evan se remit debout, et les chaines de Véga cliquetèrent quand elle retomba en avant comme un poids mort.

- Bien, je sors, dit Rosier en offrant un petit sourire à Rogue.

Evan disparut et Severus rejoignit rapidement Véga. La jeune femme pleurait en silence.

- Il t'a blessée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-...

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Véga fit basculer sa tête sur le côté pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de Severus. Et il l'entendit murmurer :

- Je veux mourir...

Severus la fixa en silence. Les larmes de Véga continuaient de couler sur son épaule et son regard vide montrait que la jeune fille était au fond du gouffre. Severus posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant. "À ce rythme... elle n'en a vraiment plus pour longtemps".

- Essaye de dormir, dit-il en faisant doucement glisser sa main sur les yeux de Véga.

oOo

Dans sa chambre, Elizabeth chantonnait tout en mettant sa tenue de nuit et rangeant dans sa table de chevet le poignard qui ne la quittait jamais en journée. Elle était de très bonne humeur ce soir. Et Liza avait hâte que son mari la rejoigne. Alors lorsqu'Evan entra dans la chambre, elle sourit et dit immédiatement :

- Evan ! Il faut absolument que je te dise...

- Tu vas boire ça, la coupa-t-il.

- Hein ? Dit-elle surprise. Boire quoi ?

Son mari sortit une fiole de sa poche et en fit sauter le bouchon. Puis elle le vit ajouter quelque chose à la potion... des cheveux. Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, sans voix. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la fiole, Elizabeth secoua la tête en reculant.

- Non... non Evan... pas ça.

- Avale, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Non... je t'en prie, dit-elle en tremblant. Je ne veux pas...

- Avale ! Cria-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Elizabeth cria et se débattit. Mais il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui fit lever la tête. Puis il la força à boire la potion, et la relâcha. Sa femme gémit en sentant son corps la faire souffrir. Mais lorsque la douleur passa, Elizabeth posa des mains tremblantes sur son visage. Ses traits avaient changé. Et lorsqu'elle vit que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte châtain aux légers reflets cuivrés, Elizabeth gémit :

- Non...! Non...

- Parfait, dit Evan en la détaillant.

Elizabeth leva un regard apeuré vers lui et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Puis elle tenta de fuir, mais Evan l'attrapa fermement avant de la jeter sur leur lit.

- Non ! Evan, non ! Criait-elle en gigotant et se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Tais-toi !

- Pas comme ça... je t'en supplie ! Par pitié Evan !

Sans l'écouter, il déchira la chemise de nuit de sa femme. Et morte de peur, Elizabeth tendit désespérément la main vers sa table de chevet. Mais le tiroir était trop loin. Et elle continua de crier en vain. De supplier. D'appeler à l'aide. Mais qui viendrait ? Personne. Absolument... personne.

oOo

Le 31 octobre, Regulus était assis à table devant le livre : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Il avait réussi à le voler chez Fleury et Bott, prenant des risques certes... mais il ne voyait pas où il aurait pu chercher le moyen de se débarrasser du sablier si ce n'était pas dans ce livre. Cet ouvrage qui traitait des Horcruxes. Si Aurore avait su qu'il s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voler ce livre... elle lui aurait passé un savon. Lui qui obligeait la jeune fille à rester tranquillement ici. Mais Regulus avait besoin de ce livre. Il l'avait déjà survolé lorsqu'il était au square Grimmaurd, mais à présent, il devait l'étudier en détail s'il voulait avoir une chance de trouver un moyen pour sauver Aurore. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Peut-être quelques jours. Quelques heures ? Comment savoir... Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser disparaître. Elle était son amie... et elle ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant. Sans elle, il se retrouverait seul. Et elle avait tant sacrifié pour aider les autres.

- Je ne laisserai pas cette idiote mourir, marmonna-t-il en tournant une page.

Puis il tortilla son bras gauche. La marque le faisait atrocement souffrir. Et maintenant que Marlene n'était plus là... c'était bien plus dur de l'ignorer.

oOo

- Dumbledore a reçu de nouvelles informations de l'espion ! S'exclama Hagrid en entrant dans le pub.

- Bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Fabian avec peu d'espoir.

- Ils reviendront cette nuit, dit-il en secouant piteusement la tête. En masse.

- Et Voldemort à leur tête avec un peu de chance, dit Sirius.

- De chance ? Dit Remus en levant un sourcil.

- Réglons-lui son compte.

- Mais les Horcruxes... commença Strugis.

- Détruisons son corps, précisa Sirius. Les médaillons ne tuent personne. Lui si.

- Tu as raison, sourit Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Et il n'est pas question de les laisser réduire ce boui-boui en miettes, ajouta Fabian.

Gideon lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Fabian se crispa en se tournant lentement vers Aberlforth. Mais le patron ne réagit pas à la moquerie. Bras croisés sur le pas de la porte, il observait la rue encore déserte. Ce soir, rien ne serait calme. "Si même Voldemort se montre... apparaîtras-tu aussi ? Vicky ?" Et alors que Sirius se posait la même question au sujet de "Dora", Fabian soupira :

- Ouf... il m'a pas entendu.

- Traite encore une fois mon pub de "boui-boui", dit soudainement Abelforth en tournant un regard assassin vers lui, et c'est toi que j'accroche au dessus de la porte.

- Hi ! Frissona Fabian à cette idée. "Il m'a entendu...!"

- Alors ça deviendrait la "Tête de Fabian" ? Dit Edgar à Sirius juste avant qu'ils se mettent à éclater de rire.

- Vous marrez pas ! S'exclama Fabian qui prenait la menace d'Ab très au sérieux.

oOo

Lorsqu'Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux... elle était toujours allongée sur le lit. Complètement nue, plusieurs bleus marquant sa peau pâle. Elle souffrait des pieds à la tête. L'un de ses bras était toujours tendu vers sa table de chevet, et reposait mollement sur le matelas. Elizabeth serra le poing. Elle avait tant essayé d'atteindre ce tiroir. Si seulement elle y était arrivée...

- Si seulement... souffla-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais pu l'atteindre...

Puis lentement, Elizabeth replia le bras. Et elle posa sa main sur son ventre. "Quand je pense que j'avais tellement hâte de lui dire... Que j'étais... tellement heureuse..." pensa-t-elle en versant des larmes. Hier, Elizabeth avait découvert qu'elle portait la vie. Un espoir pour qu'Evan change de comportement envers elle. Une petite lumière dans l'obscurité où elle se sentait de plus en plus sombrer. Cette nuit... elle avait été engloutie. Et si jamais... cette petite lumière s'éteignait à cause de ce qui s'était passé ?

- Non... pleura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas...!

Mais si par chance elle ne perdait pas l'enfant... que se passerait-il si Evan recommençait ? Que deviendrait cet enfant si elle le laissait grandir auprès de cet homme ? "Je ne veux plus jamais que ça recommence..." Et elle posa alors à nouveau les yeux sur sa table de chevet. Puis elle se redressa. Lentement. Elizabeth ignora la douleur qui lui vrillait les muscles et elle se leva en se cramponant au montant du lit. Puis elle ouvrit le tiroir qu'elle avait tant cherché à atteindre, et elle en sortit le poignard qu'Evan lui avait offert le soir de leur mariage.

oOo

Véga entendit nettement la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrir une fois de plus. "Pourquoi tout ça ne s'arrête pas ?" se demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lever la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir le visage de Rosier. Véga voulait seulement que tout s'arrête...

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'Evan mettait plus de temps que d'habitude pour la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas normal. Ses mains auraient déjà dû la tourmenter. Alors Véga releva doucement la tête. Et elle ne vit pas Evan. C'était Elizabeth qui s'avançait lentement vers elle.

Devant la cellule, Rabastan semblait aussi perplexe que Véga. Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ? De plus, Véga remarqua que la blonde semblait avoir des difficultés à avancer, même si elle essayait de donner le change en arborant un visage fermé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?"

Véga comprit immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit Elizabeth sortit un poignard de sa poche, prenant soin de disimuler ce fait à Rabastan qui ne pouvait pas voir grand chose de là où il était. "Je vois..." pensa Véga. C'était tellement évident. Elizabeth était mariée à Evan. Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle venue ?

- Tu es venue pour me tuer ? Murmura faiblement Véga.

-...

- Fais-le...

Elizabeth la fixa quelques secondes en silence. Puis elle s'avança, et lentement, elle se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le poignard toujours en main. À genoux devant Véga, Elizabeth cachait complètement la vue à Rabastan qui tendait le cou pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle était venue faire.

- Je t'ai toujours haïe Véga, murmura la blonde en levant le poignard.

Véga sourit faiblement, et répéta :

- Fais-le.

Mais alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'Elizabeth allait abattre la lame pour transpercer sa chair, Véga écarquilla les yeux en la voyant plutôt glisser le poignard dans sa manche. Elle venait de cacher l'arme dans la manche de Véga ! Et elle prit les doigts de la prisonnière pour les enrouler autour du manche. S'assurant qu'elle le tenait bien. Véga était toujours stupéfaite. Et d'autant plus lorsqu'Elizabeth se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Libère-nous.

Puis la blonde s'écarta et elle prit appui sur l'épaule de Véga pour se relever. Celle-ci l'entendit pousser un faiblement gémissement de douleur une fois debout. Et juste avant de se retourner, Elizabeth lui adressa un dernier regard. Véga eut alors l'impression de porter tous ses espoirs.

Elizabeth se retourna, et elle sortit lentement de la cellule, passant devant Rabastan qu'elle laissa toujours perplexe. Et marchant dans les couloirs sombres du manoir, Elizabeth posa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre. "Ma petite lumière... Je ne laisserai personne t'éteindre".

oOo

Aurore était assise à même le sol, les bras croisés sur son matelas et le menton posé dessus. Elle observait le papillon bleu de la boite à musique virvoleter, ne se lassant jamais de ce spectacle. Et de la douce musique. Cela l'appaisait, lui rappelant le temps où elle se chamaillait avec Abelforth. La Tête de Sanglier lui manquait. Et elle se demandait si tout allait bien pour le patron.

S'était-il fait attaquer ? "Dumbledore a bien protégé Pré-au-lard mais... si tous les mangemorts y débarquent d'un coup... Comment ça se passe pour toi Ab ?" Aurore avait très envie d'aller vérifier. Mais il était tard, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. "Je parie qu'il est en train de ronfler" pensa-t-elle en souriant au papillon.

Et les Potter ? Comment allaient-ils ? "À tout les coups, James perd patience" devina-t-elle. "Heureusement que Lily est avec lui. Et Harry..."

Harry... dire qu'il aurait dû devenir orphelin ce soir même. "Nous sommes la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Voldemort aurait dû disparaître..." Et c'était bien là l'ironie de la situation. Aurore sauvait peut-être les Potter ce soir. Mais elle condamnait certainement d'autres innocents. Car tant que le mage noir conservait son corps, le monde sorcier n'était pas à l'abri. "Ai-je fait le bon choix au final ? Ou suis-je tout simplement la plus grande des égoïstes pour vouloir sauver l'enfance de mon parrain ? Sûrement au prix d'autres vies..."

- Tu me le dirais si tu le savais ? murmura-t-elle en touchant le papillon du doigt.

Le papillon éclata en petites étincelles bleues, puis il se reforma lorsqu'elle retira son doigt.

- Tu es cousin avec un phénix ? Dit-elle amusée.

Puis elle soupira en baissant les yeux sur son sablier. Le grain de sable était toujours là. "Dois-je mourir ce soir ou demain ? Ça ne ferait pas une très grande différence. Mais j'aurais aimé revoir tous mes amis avant..." Aurore aurait aimé revoir Sirius avant de disparaître.

- Une dernière fois... murmura-t-elle en versant une larme.

La larme tomba sur sa paume gauche, celle qui lui avait permis de prêter serment. Aurore était la gardienne du secret des Potter. La prophétie l'avait désignée pour veiller sur Harry. "Peut-être que je devrais aller vérifier une dernière fois que je n'ai pas échoué" pensa-t-elle. Alors Aurore referma la boite à musique et elle se leva en la glissant dans sa poche. Puis elle sortit dans le salon, certaine que Regulus allait lui chercher des poux si elle essayait de quitter l'appartement.

Mais Aurore leva les sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit endormi, assis à la table de la cuisine, et la tête posée sur un livre ouvert. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ?" se demanda-t-elle en s'aprochant sur la pointe des pieds. Il était impossible de voir le titre, mais parcourant rapidement le peu qu'elle pouvait lire de la page ouverte, Aurore comprit que Regulus faisait des recherches sur les Horcruxes.

La jeune femme sourit. "J'en étais sûre". Puis elle fit demi tour pour récupérer la baguette de Mulciber posée sur le buffet. Et ouvrant la porte d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Regulus.

- Merci d'avoir essayé, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle referma la porte, et transplana jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Aurore se rendit immédiatement compte que les Potter ne dormaient pas lorsqu'elle vit la lumière filtrer à travers les volets du salon. "Je pourrais au moins voir Lily et James" pensa-t-elle en prenant l'apparence de Marlene. Puis elle s'avança dans le jardin. Et une fois devant la porte, elle leva le bras pour frapper. Mais Aurore suspendit son geste quand un cri retentit dans la maison :

- ENCEINTE ?!

Aurore retint son souffle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pourtant le cri de James ne trompait pas. "Lily est enceinte...?" pensa-t-elle statufiée. Puis elle entendit James manifester sa joie et Lily éclater de rire. "Alors ça veut dire... que Lily était enceinte lorsque Voldemort est venu pour les tuer". Qu'elle venait à peine de s'en rendre compte et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'annoncer à leurs amis. Qu'Harry aurait dû avoir un frère ou une soeur. "Si seulement il ne les avait pas tués..." Mais grâce à Aurore, tout devenait possible. Cet enfant allait pouvoir naître. "Mais... dans quel monde va-t-il grandir ?" se demanda-t-elle en ramenant lentement son bras le long de son corps.

oOo

Harry avait été réveillé par le cri de son père. Et seul dans le noir, il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Mais il aperçut une forme blanche du côté de la fenêtre, et il renonça à sangloter, prenant un air curieux. Un chat blanc était assis sur le rebord et le fixait intensément à travers la vitre. Le petit resta sans voix face à ces yeux étranges qui le regardaient avec bienveillance. Et il eut très envie de jouer avec ce chat.

Brusquement, la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Et le chat sursauta si violemment qu'il manqua de tomber du rebord. Cela fit beaucoup rire le petit garçon. Remis de sa surprise, le chat entra dans la chambre, et Harry cessa de rire lorsqu'il se métamorphosa en femme. Ce n'était pas sa maman. Mais elle sourit et lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

- Bravo Harry, murmura-t-elle. C'était de la belle magie.

Aurore ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le petit garçon utilise ses dons innés de sorcier. Mais elle était heureuse qu'Harry lui ait permis d'entrer. Le petit la fixait avec une légère inquitétude. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup au chat, Harry sourit à son tour.

- Tu seras gentil avec ton frère ou ta soeur n'est-ce pas ? Dit doucement Aurore. Pour ma part je vais m'assurer que vous puissiez vivre en paix.

La jeune femme avait pris une grande et terrible décision. Ce soir... elle irait rejoindre Voldemort. Car quitte à disparaître, autant essayer de l'entraîner avec elle. Après tout, la prophétie avait annoncé :

_ Et le chat de Van figera la roue du temps pour veiller sur lui, engendrant fleur et lumière qui serviront l'élu... mais bien qu'ayant les mêmes buts, les destins de l'élu et du chat s'opposent... car si l'un survit l'autre disparaîtra... __**en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres**__..._

- Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée "figer la roue du temps" Harry. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'au bout. Tu vas survivre et je vais disparaître. En même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le tuerai ce soir pour que tu puisses vivre. Pour que vous puissiez tous vivre.

Aurore déposa un baiser sur le front du petit. Il était à présent hors de question pour elle de disparaître sans essayer de se battre. Sans essayer d'améliorer les choses. Elle _**devait**_ essayer.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Puis elle se retourna pour monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle se retransforma en chat. Avant de partir, elle fit un clin d'oeil au petit garçon. Et Aurore sauta au moment même où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur James. Elle courut dans le jardin et s'arrêta une fois dans la rue. Puis elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry et entendit :

- Lily ? C'est toi qui a laissé la fenêtre ouverte ?

Aurore sourit intérieurement. "Au revoir. Portez-vous bien".

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui était censé nous faire sourire dans ce chapitre ? _

Ben... Hélia. Elle est marrante non ?

_Va nous écrire un chapitre joyeux ! _

Aye Sir ! (suis-je la seule à être fan des chats bleus qui parlent ? xD)

Aurore a décidé de faire face à son destin. Croisons les doigts.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nayla-HP** : je croyais que c'était le contraire lol. Les chapitres s'allongent. Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de caser Sev ^^ D'après la prophétie, ça semble être le destin d'Aurore de disparaitre en même temps que Voldemort... elle doit l'affronter. merci ;) biz

**Ariana** : Happy ! ^^ Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te faire apprécier certains personnages. Notamment Elizabeth qui partait vraiment mal. J'aime bien faire ça lol. Mais aussi Aurore que je sais un peu trop parfaite. Et en même temps, elle ne l'est pas du tout. Elle fait tellement d'erreurs et c'est une fille à problèmes lol. merci beaucoup ^^ bisous

**melu49** : merci à toi ^^

**Lila de Jarjayes** : Aurore-chama ;) C'était important qu'elle aille voir Harry. Ils sont tous les deux liés par la prophétie. Et l'un doit disparaitre... On encourage Véga pour apporter la délivrance à tout le monde lol. Je ne répondrai pas à la question, il faudra lire la suite. (il n'y en a pas deux comme Happy ! ^^ Je l'adore) Bisous !

**Nala** : ça n'existe pas des notes pareilles... les saligauds ! Mulciber finira aussi par avoir son compte, t'en fais pas ^^ Oui, c'était la mère de Luna. Il faut que je réfléchisse à l'apparition de Xéno. J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser pour la suite de la fic. Parfaite analyse d'Elizabeth. Elle est enceinte depuis très peu de temps. Et je me demande si le polynectar va jusqu'à modifier les organes internes... à méditer. La disparition de Peter règle pas mal de problèmes. Notamment l'incarcération de Sirius ! ^^ ça ne pouvait être que le duo R-A. Comme pour la TRAM, le prénom de Regulus vient obligatoirement en premier ! lol. biz ;)

**LilouEvans** : Véga réussira-t-elle a lui asséner le coup de grâce ? ^^ je suis contente que le "retour à l'action" te plaise. A deux ils sont plus forts, Aurore avait vraiment besoin de soutient. Celui de son meilleur ami ^^ Le pauvre souffre de la mort de Marlene et Aurore se fait un devoir de lui remonter le moral. Et lui d'essayer de la sauver du sablier (et de sauver Véga en même temps, il ne l'oublie pas). à bientôt ;)

**Loulou** : enceinte, why not ? ^^ J'aime bien cette idée qu'Harry aurait pu avoir un frère ou une soeur même en se conformant à l'histoire de JK. "Les Rosier" désigne le père et le fils. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus sur l'enfant de Liza ^^ vous verrez bien ce que je vous réserve. Pour Aurore ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes...

**Hermione 1888** : je comprends que tu aies trouvé les "bonus" un peu longs, mais ils étaient nécessaires pour que vous compreniez tout. big bisous ! ;)

**Yaga-Poplar** : je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait autant plu ^^ Moete kitazo ! ;)

**Beliectioner** : merci beaucoup ^^ on se revoit très vite pour la suite ;)  
(il s'agit du 600e review, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous !)

**azilea** : ce n'est qu'un jeu de mots que je trouvais marrant ^^

**Gab31** : merci à toi ^^ hypothèse plausible mais à confirmer. à bientôt !

**Manon** : merci lol. Le duo de rats... j'ai de ces idées parfois xD à bientôt ;)

**Git** : Dumby est occupé à chercher les autres Horcruxes potentiels de Voldy. Ainsi que le moyen de les détruire. C'est vital. Il faudrait qu'Aurore lui donne des solutions, mais là c'est compliqué... et ça va encore se compliquer. J'en dis pas plus. Et il y a aussi le fait qu'il faut éviter de changer trop de choses. Je rappelle que Dumby est mort à cause de la bague... Bref, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent. Ce qui n'est pas simple... *courage*. Severus est indispensable à Véga. Parce que là, je pense que Rosier était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. Véga a le poignard, c'est à elle de faire quelque chose ^^ Aurore va tenter le tout pour le tout. ça passe ou ça casse... encourageons-la ! bisous et merci

**Anne O. Nym** : j'aime bien ton pseudo. Bien trouvé ^^ C'est toi que je dois remercier. ça me fait très plaisir, vu que je passe une quantité de temps raisonnable à essayer d'éviter les incohérences et à tout mettre en place au poil de tuuuut xD J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir par la suite, gros bisous !

**Maraudeuse** : ben déjà, un chat au département de la justice magique c'est bizarre. Et un chat au département de la justice pressé de prendre l'ascenseur ça l'est deux fois plus ! xD Le déclic s'est fait quand ils ont échangé ce regard... il est habitué aux bêtes (décapiteur professionel... le saligaud lol) et il a sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal, quelque chose d'humain. Et il ne faut pas croire que tous les mangemorts sont des idiots complets. N'oublions pas que Macnair a su échapper à Azkaban après la disparition de Voldy.  
Je suis d'accord pour Elizabeth et Véga. et aussi pour la future réaction de Sirius. ça risque de déménager...

**Tina** : Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Tu as raison ! J'ai laissé ça échapper dans le chapitre 39. Je viens de rectifier ce passage, merci. Je savais bien que je finirais par faire une bourde... Evidemment, les mangemorts ne sont pas au courant pour les horcruxes de Voldy. D'ailleurs Bellatrix n'a aucune idée de ce que représente vraiment la coupe qu'il vient de lui confier. Et il ne sait pas que l'ordre est au courant pour ses horcruxes. Il ne pense pas que Regulus a disparu en emportant le médaillon, ni qu'il est parti voir l'ordre. il pense que le médaillon est toujours à sa place. L'idiot se croit invincible... Encore merci, je suis ravie d'avoir des lecteurs aussi attentifs. bisous !

**Lily** : ça me tient tellement à coeur de décrire le maximum de choses, de développer les personnages pour que vous les compreniez ^^ Commence une fic sur Reg ! il y en a si peu... (c'est sérieux le truc d'amazon ? O.O)


	47. L'heure doit sonner

Chapitre 47 : L'heure doit sonner

- Tu as compris Lucius ?

- Oui maître, je garderai ce journal pour vous, répondit le mangemort en glissant ce qu'il ignorait être un horcruxe dans sa poche.

- Tu m'as été d'une précieuse aide concernant cette baguette, dit Voldemort en faisant jouer la baguette d'Aurore entre ses doigts. Je compte sur toi.

Lucius acquiesça, puis il demanda d'un ton hésitant :

- Savez-vous pourquoi elle n'était pas enregistrée maître ?

- Il y a très peu d'explications... marmonna-t-il en rangeant la baguette dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Voldemort déboucha directement dans le salon des Rosier où l'ensemble de ses mangemorts l'attendait. Il était temps pour eux de frapper un grand coup contre l'Ordre du Phénix. "S'il me facilitent la tâche en se regroupant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas" pensa-t-il amusé.

- Allons-y, décida-t-il en se mettant en marche.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu sortir du salon, les portes s'ouvrirent sur les deux mangemorts qu'il avait laissé en sentinelles devant le manoir. Et entre eux, ils tenaient fermement une femme par les bras. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de résister. Et elle se laissa mener docilement devant lui. Alors Voldemort l'observa. Cette étrange femme... qui correspondait à la description de Macnair.

- C'est elle maître, souffla le bourreau médusé en confirmant les pensées du mage noir.

- Je suis le chat de Van, annonça calmement Aurore.

Une vague de murmures se propagea parmi les mangemorts. Severus avait les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien elle. La femme qui avait essayé de l'arrêter lorsqu'il avait entendu la prophétie. Et soudain, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Et lorsqu'elle sourit légèrement, Severus se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite :_ Moi je te connais Severus Rogue_.

"Qui est-elle ?" pensa-t-il alors qu'elle détournait rapidement les yeux pour qu'on ne remarque pas cet échange.

- Tu es le chat de Van, dit Voldemort en la détaillant de haut en bas. Et je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que tu n'as pas eu vent de la prophétie. Sinon tu commettrais une grosse erreur.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant.

- Alors tu es une idiote. N'as-tu pas compris que tu devais mourir à la place de l'élu ?

- Je suis venue pour cela, répondit-elle calmement.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Même Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu es venue pour mourir ?

- Je suis venue accomplir le rôle qu'on m'a donné. Protéger l'élu.

- Et tu comptes donc me laisser te tuer ?

- Je préfèrerais un combat équitable.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Un combat équitable ? Contre moi ? Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

- Alors vous n'aurez pas peur de vous battre contre une jeune femme sans défense.

Voldemort l'observa intensément. Puis il demanda :

- Tu n'essaieras pas de fuir ?

- Je ne suis pas venue pour fuir.

- Hum... mais où est ta baguette ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Sûrement dans votre poche.

Voldemort leva les sourcils. Elle avait vu juste.

- Nous avons trouvé une baguette sur elle maître, intervint l'un des mangemorts qui la tenait.

- C'est celle de Mulciber, précisa Aurore.

- Et je suppose que tu préfèrerais récupérer ta véritable baguette pour ce combat ? demanda Voldemort.

- J'apprécierais.

Il sourit amusé et ordonna :

- Lâchez-la.

Aurore se retrouva libre, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Voyant qu'elle ne tentait pas de fuir, Voldemort sortit la baguette de la jeune femme de sa poche. Mais il ne la lui donna pas tout de suite.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis le chat de Van.

- Ton vrai nom.

- ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Oh si ça en a. Car vois-tu, j'ai fait analyser ta baguette. Et curieusement... il semblerait qu'elle ne soit enregistrée dans aucun fichier. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Pourquoi ?

-...

_- Le chat de Van figera la roue du temps_, cita-t-il. La roue du temps... pourquoi la prophétie t'a-t-elle associée au temps ?

-...

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

_- Car si l'un survit l'autre disparaîtra... en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres..._ cita-t-elle à son tour. Je suis celle qui vous mènera à votre perte.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Battons-nous, vous aurez tout le temps d'être étonné après. Quand vous serez mort.

- Oh... une telle assurance. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de te tuer tout de suite pour te prouver à quel point tu as tort.

- Si vous voulez passer pour un lâche, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Voldemort entra dans une colère noire. Et ses mangemorts reculèrent pour se mettre en cercle autour d'eux. Il allait pulvériser cette fille. "Idiote" pensa Severus. "Ne le provoque pas".

Mais Aurore savait qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus la tuer sans combattre. Et elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il lui donna sa baguette. "À moi de jouer" pensa-t-elle. "Rémy, Marlene... regardez-moi".

Aurore et Voldemort se mirent en position. Et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se jauger avant d'entamer le combat. Severus observait tout avec attention. Déjà Voldemort prenait le dessus. "ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de venir ?" pensa Rogue alors qu'un sortilège de mort la frôlait une première fois. "Tout ce qu'elle va réussir à faire, c'est mourir. Et je ne vois pas comment lui pourrait disparaître en même temps ! Ça n'a aucun sens..."

Au même moment, Aurore se prit un sortilège d'entrave. Et alors que Voldemort formulait le plus terrible des sortilèges impardonnables, les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur l'horloge des Rosier. 23H50. Elle n'entendrait même pas minuit sonner.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, et il la toucha en pleine tête. Aurore bascula en arrière. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se sentir toucher le sol. Tout était devenu noir.

oOo

Debout devant la Tête de Sanglier, Sirius observait la rue. Tout était calme. Pourtant il était presque minuit. Et d'après leurs informations, Voldemort devait attaquer cette nuit. "J'espère que Rogue ne nous a pas trompés..." pensa-t-il sombrement.

oOo

Evan écarquilla les yeux. Une lumière verte avait illuminé le salon. Et il se mit soudainement à trembler. Reculant d'un pas. Puis deux. Et finalement, il se retourna pour se glisser hors du salon. Une fois dans le couloir, Evan se mit à courir en direction des cachots. Et peu à peu, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Personne ne gardait la cellule de Véga ce soir. Ils étaient tous censés partir pour Pré-au-lard. Personne pour lui barrer la route. Personne pour l'interrompre. Et dans son empressement, il fit claquer la grille en entrant. Véga était toujours suspendue à ses chaînes, sa longue chevelure lui tombant sur le visage. Elle était peut-être inconsciente, ou amorphe comme la dernière fois. Mais Rosier s'en fichait. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait. Posséder Véga Prewett.

- Oh... Véga, murmura-t-il à genoux près d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme n'émit pas un son. Et elle ne fit pas un mouvement. Evan sourit. Il l'aurait tout à lui. Ce serait encore mieux que la veille avec Elizabeth. Il allait prendre la vraie Véga. Et elle ne se débattrait pas.

- Véga... murmura-t-il plein de désir à son oreille. Vég...

Evan fut brusquement coupé dans son élan. Une douleur fulgurante venait de lui traverser la nuque. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Un poignard était maintenant planté dans sa gorge. Le sang gicla sur Véga. Et toujours vivant, Evan la vit bouger la tête, ses cheveux glissant pour démasquer son visage. Ce soir Véga n'était pas inconsciente. Et elle ne comptait pas rester amorphe. Elle tenait fermement le poignard. Et croisant son regard, Evan crut reconnaître celui d'un démon. Du sang maculait la joue de la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'il essaya vainement de parler, dans l'espoir d'appeler à l'aide, Véga posa son autre main sur la bouche d'Evan. Puis elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Chut... Il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

Evan écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dit cela à Véga la première fois qu'il était venu la voir dans sa cellule. Et à présent, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, les rôles étaient inversés. Il baissa les yeux sur le poignard, et il fut d'autant plus désemparé en le reconnaissant. Puis Véga se recula et le fixa dans les yeux pour dire :

- Liza et moi te souhaitons un bon voyage en Enfer.

Elle le poussa, et il tomba en arrière, le poignard glissant hors de sa gorge dans un bruit sinistre. Evan Rosier s'écroula lourdement au sol. Mort.

Le poignard toujours en main, Véga observa son ancien tortionnaire. Et peu à peu, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Enfin... il ne la toucherait plus. Puis Véga se mit à rire doucement. Et plus fort, jusqu'à carrément éclater de rire. Mais il y eut un point où son rire se transforma en sanglots. Evan ne la tourmenterait plus... mais elle était toujours enchaînée à ce mur. Et tant que Voldemort vivrait, son calvaire n'aurait pas de fin. Lui, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer avec un poignard.

- ça ne s'arrêtera jamais... murmura-t-elle alors que ses larmes se mêlaient au sang d'Evan sur sa joue.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle versait des larmes de sang. Et lentement, Véga bougea la main qui tenait toujours le poignard. Et elle le retourna contre elle. "C'est à moi d'y mettre fin... personne ne le fera pour moi... personne..."

- Arrête !

Véga suspendit son geste, et leva les yeux vers l'entrée de sa cellule. Severus était là, le bras tendu pour lui faire signe de ne plus bouger. Mais elle ne baissa pas le poignard toujours pointé sur sa gorge.

- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête et se rapprochant dangereusement de la lame. Je refuse de vivre enchaînée à ce mur une seconde de plus.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'as plus à vivre ainsi. Voldemort a été tué.

Véga cessa de respirer. Immobile comme une pierre. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ou était-elle tout simplement en train de délirer... de rêver... Severus n'était pas vraiment là n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots. Mais l'espoir s'était insinué au plus profond du coeur de Véga. Et elle voulut se donner une dernière chance. Une toute... dernière chance.

Alors elle releva lentement la tête. Et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau quand elle comprit que Severus était vraiment là.

- Voldemort a disparu, confirma-t-il en s'avançant doucement vers elle.

Véga le regarda contourner le corps de Rosier, puis s'agenouiller près d'elle. Ses yeux fixaient les prunelles noires de Severus. Et la main de Véga tenant le poignard tremblait à présent.

Puis, délicatement, Severus posa ses doigts sur les siens. Et il lui retira l'arme des mains.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Alors Véga fondit en larmes, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Severus jeta le poignard au sol, et légèrement gêné, il passa une main dans son dos pour la calmer. Mais Véga finit par sangloter en agitant ses poignets toujours enchaînés :

- Mais... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis venu te chercher pour te sortir d'ici.

Véga leva ses yeux embués vers lui et le vit pointer ses chaînes avec sa baguette.

- Lashlabask ! S'exclama Severus.

Les chaînes se brisèrent, et les poignets de Véga furent enfin libérés. Elle tomba lourdement dans les bras de Severus, et celui-ci passa un bras sous ses jambes pour la soulever. Pour l'emmener. Pour la sortir du cauchemar.

oOo

- Réveille-toi fille-morte !

Aurore ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et une lumière l'aveugla. Une lumière dorée. Elle plissa les paupières, et leva la main pour se protéger les yeux. La jeune femme sentait la dureté d'un sol sous son dos. Et au dessus d'elle, un plafond doré scintillait. "Où suis-je ? Au paradis ?"

- Debout !

Aurore sursauta. Et elle se redressa lentement. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce aux murs aussi scintillants que le plafond. Comme si tout était fait d'or. Jusqu'au trône sur lequel était assis un vieil homme à la longue barbe grise. Il était vêtu d'une somptueuse toge blanche. Et une grande faux reposait sur ses genoux. Mais le plus étonnant... c'était les grandes ailes noires repliées dans son dos. Et l'immense sablier placé à sa droite.

- Vous êtes... murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit derrière Aurore. Et elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une grande porte fermée. Mais les battants tremblèrent lorsqu'un nouveau coup puissant fut frappé. Quelque chose cherchait à entrer.

- Tu n'as pas respecté le pacte...

Aurore se retourna vers le vieillard. Il l'observait d'un oeil noir. Perdue, Aurore se leva lentement et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas rendu ce qui a été pris ! S'écria-t-il brusquement, les doigts crispés sur sa faux.

Aurore retint son souffle et elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Vous êtes Khronos. Nous sommes dans le sablier n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et Aurore tourna les yeux vers l'immense sablier. La partie inférieure contenait une assez grande quantité de sable noir. Et dans la partie supérieure, il ne restait qu'un seul grain, immobile, suspendu dans le vide. Mais entre les deux... Aurore fronça les sourcils en apercevant une sorte de fumée noire. Elle semblait boucher le passage entre les deux parties.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-elle perplexe.

-...

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Khronos.

- Tu es morte.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux. "Non... je..." pensa-t-elle en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle être morte si elle était là ? Un nouveau coup fut frappé à la porte et elle balbutia :

- Mais... si je ne suis pas dans l'au-delà... ça veut dire que je suis vivante...

- Tu es morte ! S'exclama-t-il. Fille-morte !

- Je ne comprends pas... dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Vois ! Dit-il en désignant le grain de sable immobile. Ton temps ne s'écoule plus. Tu ne vis plus ! Tu es _**morte**_.

- Ça n'a aucun sens...

- Je ne te laisserai pas me berner ! Continua-t-il furieusement. Je suis Khronos ! Et tu vas me donner ce que tu me dois ! Tu me dois du temps !

- Vous n'avez pas pu le récupérer...? dit-elle perdue.

Il grimaça dangereusement, et elle lui assura :

- Je... je comptais le faire... je...

- Peu importent tes intentions, le fait est là ! Je t'ai permis de remonter 73 ans ! Tu dois me les rendre ! Toute ta vie m'appartient ! _**Tout ton temps**_.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ! Et _**qui**_ frappe à cette porte ?! Dit-elle face aux tambourinements incessants.

- Réfléchis, répondit Khronos.

- Je... je ne vois pas. Je ne _**comprends pas**_. Qui est derrière cette porte ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nuage noir qui bloque le sablier ? Si vous voulez passer vos nerfs sur moi, expliquez-vous !

- Petite insolente... dit-il en fusillant du regard. Une fille-morte n'a pas à me donner de leçons !

- Parce que vous vous considérez comme plus vivant que moi ? Enfermé dans ce sablier depuis des siècles ? Ne me faites pas rire.

- Comment oses-tu ?! Cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Soudain, un coup plus fort que les autres fut frappé contre la porte. Et les battants tremblèrent dangereusement. Khronos poussa un cri de frustration, et il se rassit, reprenant son calme. La porte sembla redevenir plus stable et il dit :

- Sache que ma présence ici... je ne la dois à personne. Contrairement à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Dit-elle perplexe. À qui dois-je ma survie ?

- Survie... non, fille-morte. Sursis.

-...

- Regarde le sablier.

Aurore s'avança, mais elle ne vit rien de nouveau.

- Il reste un grain de sable... et cette étrange fumée noire...

- Il ne te reste que 10 minutes de vie, précisa Khronos.

Aurore retint son souffle. Et les yeux toujours fixés sur le grain de sable, elle souffla :

- 10... minutes...?

Si c'était vrai... si c'était vrai alors... "En effet, c'est comme si j'étais déjà morte. Mais ça... je m'y attendais. Mon dernier grain de sable ne pouvait pas durer éternellement".

- 10 minutes qui devraient déjà être écoulées, continua Khronos. Et qui pourtant... restent en suspens.

- À cause de cette fumée noire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus du sablier.

- Une infime partie de lui. Il a réussi à s'infiltrer ici lorsque le sortilège de mort t'a touchée. Et il m'empêche de récupérer le temps qui m'est dû !

- Mais _**qui**_ est-ce ?

- Tu n'es pas très vive d'esprit. Contre qui te battais-tu à l'instant ?

- V... Voldemort ?

- Une partie de son âme a établi domicile en toi, dit-il en désignant la porte claquant toujours derrière elle. Et il ne souhaite pas te voir disparaitre. Car alors, il se retrouverait sans réceptacle. Comme l'autre partie de son âme.

- Attendez une minute. Vous êtes en train de dire que... je suis devenue un Horcruxe ? _**Son**_ Horcruxe ?

- Finalement tu n'es pas si idiote que ça. Et tu sais ce que cela implique.

- Oui... je...

Soudain, Aurore réalisa quelque chose. Et elle s'approcha encore plus du sablier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y voir son reflet. Sur son front... une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. "J'ai pris la place d'Harry..." réalisa-t-elle horrifiée en passant lentement ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

- Alors le sortilège de mort à ricoché... murmura-t-elle. Voldemort a disparu.

- Il reviendra.

- Je sais. Mais..., dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ai-je été protégée du sortilège de mort ? Personne ne s'est interposé pour moi !

- En effet. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Pas aujourd'hui ? Alors... quand ?

- C'est à toi de le savoir. Quand as-tu déjà échappé à la mort ? Et grâce à qui ?

- Je... dit-elle perdue avant de se figer.

Quand avait-elle échappé à la mort ? Qui était mort à sa place ? La réponse était tellement évidente.

- Rémy... souffla-t-elle. Mais...! Ce n'est pas un sortilège qui l'a tué !

- Peu importe la manière. Il est mort à ta place. Sorcier tout comme toi. C'est bien suffisant pour que l'ancienne magie opère.

- Alors depuis ce jour... j'étais protégée... par Rémy ?

- Et le sortilège de mort n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. À présent tu portes en toi une partie de Voldemort. Une partie qui... tente de s'approprier mon pouvoir._** Mon**_ pouvoir et _**mon**_ temps !

- Vous voulez dire... le temps que vous avez amassé jusqu'ici ? Dit-elle en fixant la grande quantité de sable présent dans le bas du sablier. Celui des précédents utilisateurs du sablier... et le mien.

- C'est_** mon **_temps à présent ! _**Le mien**_ !

-...

- Ecoute-moi bien fille-morte. En utilisant le sablier tu as contracté un pacte avec moi. Ce qui a été pris doit être rendu.

- Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il en coûterait d'utiliser le sablier !

- Pour ça tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Et surtout à ta curiosité. Ne dit-on pas que c'est un vilain défaut ?

- L'expression existait déjà à l'antiquité ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Silence ! S'offusqua-t-il. J'ai traversé les âges. Et j'ai connu de nombreux utilisateurs. Je sais tout ce qu'ils savaient. Je sais tout ce que tu sais.

-... alors vous savez aussi tout de Véga ?

- À l'évidence.

- Elle est encore en vie n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je l'aurais déjà oubliée...

Khronos ne répondit pas. Et Aurore demanda :

- Y a-t-il un moyen de revenir sur le pacte ? Je sais que moi vous n'avez pas envie de me l'accorder... mais au moins elle ! Je vous en prie, elle ne mérite pas de disparaître et d'être oubliée.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur un pacte. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Je l'aurai aussi.

- Elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle n'a pas réussi à réconcilier ses cousins.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant sors d'ici, et tâche d'anéantir la partie de Voldemort qui s'est infiltrée en toi. Je n'aime pas avoir à le retenir, dit-il en désignant la porte. Et je veux récupérer ton temps.

- Mais...

- DEHORS !

Il frappa au sol avec la hampe de sa faux. Et tout redevint noir pour Aurore. Noir... jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement résonne à ses oreilles :

- NOOOON ! Maître !

Aurore rouvrit les yeux. Elle était à nouveau allongée au sol. Mais cette fois dans le salon du manoir des Rosier. Elle pouvait percevoir la panique autour d'elle. Les mangemorts couraient en tous sens, certains se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, d'autres cherchant absolument à sortir. Quant à Bellatrix, elle était agenouillée au sol et serrait contre sa poitrine les vêtements vides de Voldemort. Aurore se redressa discrètement. Et dans la panique, personne ne la vit se transformer en chat. Puis elle suivit les mangemorts qui fuyaient, et Aurore chercha les cachots. Elle devait sortir Véga d'ici. Mais une fois dans les geôles, Aurore fut surprise de n'y trouver personne, excepté de corps de Rosier dans la seule cellule ouverte. Véga n'était plus là.

oOo

Severus emmena la prisonnière chez lui, persuadé qu'il serait plus à même de la soigner que n'importe quel médicomage. Après tout, il l'avait gardée en vie pendant plus d'un an. Dans ses bras, Véga avait perdu connaissance. Et il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Vérifiant sa température, il constata qu'elle était aussi brûlante que la veille.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas flancher maintenant, dit-il s'éloignant pour aller préparer ses potions.

oOo

Regulus avait fini par se réveiller. Et il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son livre. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Mais pas question d'aller se coucher. Il devait poursuivre ses recherches. Et il tendit la main pour tourner la page. Mais brusquement, il suspendit son geste. Et il écarquilla les yeux. Son bras gauche ne le faisait plus du tout souffrir. Et relevant lentement sa manche, il constata que la marque des Ténèbres était devenue terne. Elle avait perdu sa couleur noire d'encre et elle ne bougeait plus. Stupéfait, Regulus se leva de sa chaise. Et il se précipita vers la chambre d'Aurore.

- Aurore ! Regarde ça ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Mais la chambre d'Aurore était vide. Et il leva les sourcils. Puis il soupira.

- Espèce de petite... marmonna-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Regulus tendit la main vers la poignée, mais celle-ci tourna avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Aurore.

- Où étais-tu ?! Demanda-t-il furieux qu'elle lui ait fait faux bond. Sans cape et avec ta véritable apparence. Je te rappelle que les mangemorts connaissent ton visage maintenant !

-...

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Et bien sûr, tu as pris la baguette de Mulciber, dit-il en désignant celle qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- C'est ma baguette, répondit-elle tête baissée.

- Ta baguette ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est Voldemort qui l'a.

Aurore secoua la tête et Regulus resta perplexe. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- C'est ma baguette, répéta-t-elle. Je l'ai récupérée.

Puis elle leva lentement la tête et annonça :

- J'ai fait disparaître Voldemort.

Regulus leva haut les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?"

- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. C'est quoi cette cicatrice sur ton front ?

Il dégagea les cheveux d'Aurore pour mieux voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Regulus passa son pouce dessus, elle était chaude.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la mine sombre d'Aurore.

- J'ai fait disparaître Voldemort, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu... tu es sérieuse ? Dit-il sans arriver à la croire.

Puis il posa les yeux sur la marque des Ténèbres. C'était la preuve qu'elle disait vrai.

- Tu as tué... Voldemort ? Dit-il lentement. Et tu fais la tronche ?!

- Il a seulement disparu pour un temps. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas mort tant que ses Horcruxes sont intacts.

- Oui, mais il ne posera plus de problèmes. C'est génial Aurore, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Là je suis fier de toi.

-...

- Mais tu t'inquiètes pour le sablier, devina-t-il. T'en fais pas, je vais trouver le moyen de te l'enlever. Tu ne disparaîtra pas.

- Je sais... murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux plus disparaître maintenant.

- Comment ça ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Quand Voldemort a disparu, expliqua-t-elle. Une partie de son âme s'est accrochée à moi. Je suis devenue un Horcruxe Regulus... le sien.

- C'est pas possible... dit-il sidéré. Alors ça veut dire que...

- ça veut dire qu'il faudra me tuer, si on veut le faire disparaître pour toujours. D'ici là, son fragment d'âme va me garder en vie. Le sablier ne me fera pas disparaître tant que je serai un Horcruxe.

- Je... je trouverai aussi une solution pour ça... dit-il désemparé.

- Tu es gentil, sourit-elle faiblement.

- Et pour Véga ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule quand je suis allée voir. Mais le corps sans vie d'Evan me laisse à penser qu'elle a été libérée. Certainement par Severus. J'aurais préféré te ramener moi-même ta cousine.

- L'important c'est qu'elle est sauve, et que tu as gagné un sursis. Et réjouis-toi, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre Sirius. Ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher. Autant vivre avec lui comme tu l'as toujours voulu.

Le sourire d'Aurore s'effaça, et il vit ses lèvres trembler. Elle semblait retenir à grand peine ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à nouveau inquiet.

- Je ne vais pas disparaître... _**maintenant**_... mais ça arrivera forcément un jour.

- J'ai dit que j'allais trouver une solution, dit-il fermement. J'ai bien plus de temps maintenant.

- Tu ne comprends pas... j'ai figé la roue du temps Regulus.

- Pourquoi tu me ressors ça ? J'ai jamais compris cette partie de la prophétie.

- Je ne vieillis plus, s'expliqua-t-elle. Je suis figée dans le temps ! Je... je suis comme morte !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi...

- Je vais garder cette apparence jusqu'à ma mort. Mon corps ne vieillit plus. Je ne pourrai jamais rendre Sirius heureux. Je ne pourrai jamais... lui donner d'enfants. Ni même vieillir avec lui ! Et lorsque je disparaîtrai vraiment, parce que ça arrivera forcément... il m'oubliera. Il oubliera tout. Je le laisserai avec un _**énorme**_ vide dans sa vie. Je lui gâcherais la vie. Je ne peux pas faire ça... je n'ai pas le droit...

Aurore fondit en larmes et Regulus la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis morte Reg... je suis morte...

- Tu n'es pas morte, dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tu respires et tu pleures dans mes bras. Tu es vivante Aurore.

Mais ça revenait au même. Jamais elle ne permettrait que Sirius passe sa vie avec un fantôme. Car c'était à peu près ce qu'elle était devenue. Un fantôme qui finirait par disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Aurore tenta de se calmer, et dit :

- Mais toi Regulus... tu es maintenant libre de sortir au grand jour. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore te défendra contre le Ministère et Voldemort ne peut plus rien te faire. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici. Tu devrais aller retrouver ta mère.

-... ma mère est morte. Il y a quelques jours.

- Quoi ?! Dit-elle en relevant soudainement la tête.

- Je suis tombé sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier quand je suis allé chercher ce livre, dit-il en désignant l'ouvrage toujours ouvert sur la table. Mes deux parents sont morts Aurore.

- Je suis désolée...

- Et je ne tiens pas à aller rejoindre mon grand-père. C'est lui qui a fait de moi un mangemort.

- Mais alors... où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

Regulus fronça les sourcils et il lui donna une puissante pichenette sur le front qui résonna dans tout l'appartement. Aurore poussa un plainte en se massant et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? C'est chez moi ici. C'est plutôt à toi de me demander la permission pour rester.

Aurore ouvrit de grands yeux et elle le fixa bouche-bée.

- Tu vas... rester ici avec moi ?

- Je me demande si j'ai le choix. Si je partais tu pleurerais jusqu'à être toute desséchée.

- Certainement, sourit-elle.

- Alors ferme cette porte, dit-il en retournant vers la cuisine.

Aurore obéit, et elle le suivit en disant :

- C'est pas chez toi, c'est chez Marlene.

- C'est chez moi !

Elle éclata de rire, puis Aurore reprit son sérieux pour réfléchir à l'avenir. "Harry pourra avoir une vie normale... jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. J'ai 10 ans devant moi avant que les choses commencent à tourner mal. Et il vaut mieux que je n'intervienne plus. Je dois laisser les choses se passer à présent. Mais j'ai encore un dernier travail à faire..."

- Regulus.

- Oui ?

- Je dois encore protéger le bonheur d'une autre famille. Tu viens avec moi ?

-... ça tournera mal à coup sûr si je te laisse y aller seule.

Aurore sourit en essayant de récupérer un peu de bonne humeur.

- Mais avant ça j'ai un service à te demander, ajouta Regulus.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle.

- Apprends-moi à devenir Animagus.

Aurore écarquilla les yeux.

- Je... je ne sais pas si je peux...

- Apprends-moi ou je te mets à la porte.

Il avait pris un ton si sérieux. Il était vraiment déterminé à devenir Animagus. Pour Aurore, cela l'avait aidée à surmonter la mort de son frère. Peut-être était-ce la même chose pour Regulus concernant Marlene ? Ou il avait envie de se libérer de son passé de mangemort. De devenir la personne qu'il avait toujours voulu être au fond de lui, sans la pression du mage noir ou de sa famille. Il avait peut-être... changé. "Oui... il a changé" pensa-t-elle. "Je le sens". Alors Aurore sourit doucement et dit :

- Je vais essayer de t'apprendre.

oOo

- James !

Sirius était entré en trombe chez les Potter. Dans leur salon, ceux-ci se levèrent d'un bond.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lily inquiète en serrant Harry plus fort dans ses bras.

- Vous n'allez pas me croire, répondit Sirius.

Remus entra à son tour, plus calmement. Et Sirius annonça :

- Dumbledore a reçu un nouveau message de l'espion. Voldemort a été détruit.

-...quoi ? Murmura James sidéré.

- Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués à Pré-au-lard, continua Sirius. Voldemort a disparu et ses mangemorts se dispersent.

Les Potter tournèrent les yeux vers Remus et celui-ci acquiesça pour leur confirmer la nouvelle. Alors les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily. Des larmes de joie.

- C'est terminé... dit-elle en embrassant le front de son fils. C'est terminé...!

- Oui, dit James en serrant sa femme et son fils contre lui. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- Marlene va pouvoir revenir parmi nous, dit-elle heureuse. Elle brisera le Fidelitas et on pourra vivre heureux.

James embrassa doucement Lily, puis sourit à ses amis. Et enfin il demanda à Sirius :

- Tu vas aller chercher Véga ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dumbledore lui avait aussi parlé de ça. Il avait dit qu'on l'avait sortie du manoir Rosier. Et qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. "Elle est chez lui..." pensa-t-il sombrement.

- Je la retrouverai bientôt, répondit-il simplement.

oOo

Le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort eurent lieu les obsèques de Walburga Black. Regulus y assista de loin. Car son grand-père était présent. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir. De s'expliquer sur sa disparition. "Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Maintenant que mes parents sont tous les deux morts... quel intérêt ?"

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, et une fois certain qu'Arcturus avait disparu, Regulus s'avança vers les tombes. Walburga reposait à côté d'Orion. Regulus jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde. Seule une femme à bonne distance était encore présente.

- Il n'est pas venu, dit-il en pensant à son frère. Mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez apprécié.

Ses parents entretenaient une telle rancoeur pour Sirius de leur vivant... pourquoi cela aurait-il changé une fois sous terre ? "Et Arcturus l'aurait chassé à coups de sortilèges" pensa Regulus en souriant légèrement.

- Mr Regulus Arcturus Black ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. La femme qu'il avait aperçu s'était rapprochée. Et il pouvait voir à présent le M argenté du Ministère brodé sur sa veste noire. Regulus soupira intérieurement. Et il reposa les yeux sur la tombe de ses parents.

- Vous êtes venue m'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non Mr Black, répondit-elle calmement. Albus Dumbledore s'est porté garant pour vous et Mr Severus Rogue auprès du Magenmagot ce matin. Aucune poursuite ne sera engagée contre vous.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Je fais partie du service administratif du Magenmagot. J'ai un pli à vous remettre.

La femme fouilla dans son attaché-case, et en sortit une enveloppe scellée. Regulus la prit lentement et elle lui souhaita avec un signe de tête :

- Au revoir Mr Black. Et toutes mes condoléances.

Puis elle transplana, laissant Regulus toujours choqué d'avoir été traité comme s'il n'avait jamais porté la marque des Ténèbres. Enfin, il ouvrit la lettre avec précaution. Et il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un testament. Celui de ses parents. Ils l'avaient rédigé afin de priver Sirius de ses droits naturels de succession. D'après le papier : _Mr Regulus Arcturus Black est désigné pour recevoir tous les biens de Mr Orion et Mrs Walburga Black au jour de leur décès. _

Le sceau du Ministère était apposé au bas du parchemin, attestant de la validité du document. Le square Grimmaurd et toutes les richesses de ses parents étaient à présent à lui. Grâce à ce contrat magique.

oOo

Alors que Regulus assistait à l'enterrement de sa mère, Aurore était retournée à Godric's Hollow. Il était temps de briser le Fidelitas. Pour vivre normalement, les Potter devaient sortir de cette bulle protectrice. Dumbledore avait expliqué à Aurore la marche à suivre. Elle devait prononcer une nouvelle formule et s'entailler de nouveau la main gauche avec une lame en argent. Une entaille verticale cette fois.

Aurore avait attendu sous sa forme de chat que les Potter sortent de chez eux. C'était inévitable, ils allaient forcément rejoindre l'Ordre pour discuter de ce qui avait pu se passer concernant Voldemort. "Et James ne tient plus en place" pensa-t-elle amusée en le voyant sortir de la maison en tête. Suivi de Lily et Harry. Mais aussi, à la grande surprise d'Aurore : de Remus... et Sirius.

Pourtant elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Sirius serait forcément venu annoncer la chute de Voldemort aux Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement des McKinnon. Et elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avec les autres. "Si il savait que j'étais là et... si il connaissait ma... condition... je me demande quelle serait la première chose qu'il me dirait" pensa-t-elle en reprenant forme humaine.

Aurore força la porte des Potter avec un "alohomora". Puis elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle avait prononcé son serment ici. Elle devait s'en délier au même endroit. Aurore sortit donc un canif d'argent de sa poche et elle prit une inspiration avant de lever le bras.

-_** Terces ua ecnoner ej !**_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Comme la dernière fois, la lame se mit à chauffer. Et Aurore rangea sa baguette dans sa poche pour mieux tourner la paume vers le haut. Et surmontant la brûlure de la lame chauffée à blanc sur sa peau, elle traça une entaille verticale sur sa paume. De la base de son majeur jusqu'à la jonction avec son poignet. Aurore serra le poing, le sang coula... et elle dit :

- Je renonce au secret.

Voilà... c'était terminé. La maison redevenait visible pour tous. Et elle ajouta avec un léger sourire :

- À vous de vivre maintenant.

Aurore rouvrit sa main blessée. Si elle ne la soignait pas rapidement, l'entaille laisserait une cicatrice. Mais aurore n'était pas certaine de vouloir y remédier. À la base, le rituel voulait qu'on laisse la plaie cicatriser d'elle-même. Pour que le Gardien n'oublie pas... "J'abandonne mon serment aujourd'hui. Mais j'en fais un nouveau. Celui de ne jamais baisser les bras".

- Les marques sont parfois bonnes... pour se rappeler des choses importantes, murmura-t-elle en serrant de nouveau le poing.

Aurore fit disparaître le sang au sol. Puis elle sortit de la maison. Cette marque lui rappellerait tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'entaille la main une deuxième fois. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir. Et ses échecs... "Il est temps que le mensonge prenne fin Marlene".

oOo

Les membres de l'Ordre discutaient sans répit de la chute de Voldemort. Essayant de s'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer.

- D'après l'espion, c'est le chat de Van qui lui a mis sa raclée, dit Fabian. Voldemort battu par un chat !

Il éclata de rire et Gideon lui fit remarquer :

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un chat. Mais un animagus.

- C'est drôle quand même, dit son frère en continuant à se marrer.

Sirius arborait un demi sourire. "J'arrive toujours pas à le croire Dora... Est-ce que tu es restée ici pour te battre contre lui ? As-tu changé quelque chose à l'avenir ? Voldemort devait-il vraiment disparaître hier soir ? J'aimerais bien le savoir... Et où es-tu à présent ?"

De leur côté, Dumbledore et Minerva étaient aussi inquiets. Et ils discutaient tout bas dans un coin du pub.

- L'espion vous a-t-il dit quelque chose de précis au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à Miss Lupin ? Murmura Minerva. Avec ce que nous savons de la prophétie... elle n'aurait pas aussi disparu ?

- Elle a pris de plein fouet le sortilège de mort. Et celui-ci a rebondi sur Voldemort. Elle est tombée au sol, mais ne s'est pas relevée. Quand Severus est parti délivrer Miss Prewett, Aurore était toujours immobile.

- Elle était peut-être seulement inconsciente, dit-elle avec espoir. Quelqu'un est-il allé vérifier au manoir Rosier ?

- Les Aurors bien sûr. Ils n'ont pas trouvé de corps correspondant à sa description. Mais peut-être qu'un mangemort l'a emmené avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort ferait du corps de Miss Lupin ? Demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Mais parmi les partisans de Voldemort, il y en a une qui se serait fait une joie de s'assurer que Miss Lupin ne puisse pas reposer en paix après ce qu'elle a fait à son maître.

- Vous parlez de Bellatrix Lestrange, devina-t-elle sans mal.

- Les mangemorts se sont dispersés, et sont recherchés. Mais c'est elle qu'il faut retrouver en priorité. Bellatrix peut encore faire beaucoup de mal.

- Je ne veux pas croire que le corps de Miss Lupin a été mutilé par cette femme, dit résolument Minerva. Et plus simplement, je ne veux pas croire à sa mort. Le sortilège a ricoché... il a dû se passer quelque chose...

- J'espère aussi de tout mon coeur que Miss Lupin est toujours en vie quelque part, sourit Albus. Après tout elle est pleine de ressources.

- Mais si elle est en vie... maintenant que Voldemort a disparu... elle a atteint son but. C'est terminé, alors pourquoi ne réapparaitrait-elle pas ?

- C'est loin d'être terminé Minerva, dit-il gravement. Tant qu'il y aura des Horcruxes, Voldemort survira.

- Mais sans corps il ne peut plus faire de mal.

- Cela reste à voir. Et qui sait... peut-être trouvera-t-il le moyen de récupérer son corps un jour ?

- C'est impossible...

- Je ne parierais pas contre sa soif de pouvoir si j'étais vous. Il a le don de rendre possible ce qui ne devrait pas l'être.

-...

- Heureusement, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux, Miss Lupin possède aussi ce don. Alors si elle a survécu... attendons patiemment son retour.

Minerva sourit. Puis elle sursauta quand Edgar s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? Vous ne voulez pas fêter le retour des Potter et des Londubat ?

- Voyons, dit Fabian en lui donnant un coup de coude, ne les interrompt pas. Minerva était en train de se déclarer.

- MR PREWETT ! Vociféra le professeur de Métamorphose alors qu'Edgar frappait dans la main de Fabian pour le féliciter de cette blague.

- Nous sommes bien sûr heureux de voir l'Ordre réuni au complet, dit Albus en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue afin de l'empêcher d'aller étrangler Edgar et Fabian.

Pas totalement au complet en vérité. Peter et Marlene manquaient à l'appel.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez contacter Marlene ? Demanda Lily.

- Je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de la joindre.

- T'en fais pas, dit James. La nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Elle sera vite au courant. Même cachée au fond d'un village Moldu.

- Et il faudra aussi compter sur le retour de Regulus, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui détourna le regard exprès.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver s'il se fait attraper par le Ministère ? Demanda Emmeline inquiète.

- J'ai déjà pris des mesures pour cela, dit Dumbledore. Regulus n'aura rien à craindre du ministère. N'est-ce pas Alastor ?

- Mouais... répondit-il à contre coeur. Mais ne profite pas trop d'être le président sorcier du Magenmagot.

- Je dois bien en retirer parfois quelques avantages, sourit le directeur.

- Oh... en fait vous être un manipulateur, dit Fabian en l'observant les yeux plissés.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils savourèrent cette journée où... enfin... ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Mais lorsqu'Albus, Minerva et Hagrid sortirent pour regagner Poudlard, ils furent arrêtés par :

- Eh, le manipulateur.

Albus sourit doucement avant de se retourner vers son frère. Et il fit signe à Minerva et Hagrid de partir devant. Puis Abelforth s'avança et, bras croisés, demanda :

- Où est-elle ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Albus sans avoir à demander de qui il parlait.

- T'en es sûr ? Dit Ab en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle se trouvait avec Regulus Black jusqu'à hier. À présent...

- Elle n'est pas morte, le coupa son frère d'un ton ferme.

- Une telle conviction... sourit Albus. Tu ne peux qu'avoir raison.

- Où est Regulus ?

- Difficile à dire. Il craint peut-être encore le ministère pour oser se montrer au grand jour. Mais il réapparaîtra certainement.

- Vicky sera avec lui. Elle rentrera.

- Rentrer ?

- Elle rentrera chez elle, dit Abelforth en se retournant pour retourner dans le bar. Et je serai là pour l'accueillir avec un bon coup de poing sur le crâne. Cette Vicky...

Alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur, Albus sourit en levant les yeux vers l'enseigne du pub. "Chez elle" pensa-t-il amusé. "Oui, je suppose".

- Mais cette jeune fille s'appelle Aurore... Ab, dit-il malicieusement en reprenant son chemin pour Poudlard. Pas Vicky.

On pouvait sentir dans l'air que le monde était devenu plus calme en l'espace d'une nuit. La pression exercée par Voldemort sur l'esprit des gens s'était envolée. De même que la peur.

Cependant, lorsque les Potter rentrèrent chez eux, ils furent plus que surpris de voir l'une de leur voisine en train de frapper à leur porte. Elle pouvait voir la maison...

oOo

Regulus était chargé d'une tâche importante. Aurore aurait été mieux placée pour faire cela. Mais... c'était fini, elle ne voulait plus prendre l'apparence de qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus tromper ses amis.

Aurore souhaitait juste être enfin elle-même. Garder son apparence naturelle. Cette apparence... qu'elle avait tant détesté jadis. Mais qu'elle avait appris à aimer grâce à Sirius. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit que, son côté Vélane mis à part, il la trouvait belle. Même ses étranges yeux vairons... qui lui avaient parfois coûté quelques moqueries quand elle était enfant. Sirius aimait cette apparence. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, Aurore ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux une seule fois. Elle s'acceptait enfin telle qu'elle était.

Et la jeune femme était heureuse de ne pas avoir "d'influence" sur Regulus. Certainement parce qu'il avait déjà connu le vrai amour. Et qu'il savait faire la différence entre sentiments et attirance. Séparer le vrai du faux. Aurore était tellement reconnaissante envers lui. Et elle lui faisait confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi Regulus frappait maintenant à la porte des Potter. Venu leur annoncer une nouvelle terrible... la mort de Marlene.

Terminé, ce mensonge avait déjà trop duré. Les amis de Marlene devaient faire leur deuil. Aurore ne les laisserait plus dans l'ignorance. Et la première à prévenir... c'était Lily.

Cependant, Regulus faillit faire demi-tour lorsque Sirius ouvrit la porte des Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux frères grimacèrent. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se voir réciproquement. Parce que maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu, Regulus pouvait sortir de sa cachette. Et après le décès de leurs parents, il ne restait à Regulus que Sirius et inversement. En se revoyant ils se sentaient comme piégés, obligés de discuter de tout ça. Et chacun se demandait si l'un désirait se rapprocher de l'autre. Ou s'écharper mutuellement ? Voilà pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas se voir. Parce que ça promettait seulement une grosse prise de tête. Même si au fond d'eux... ils savaient bien qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient face à face.

"Si ce n'était pas pour Marlene..." pensa Regulus en se retenant de transplaner.

- C'est la maison de mes amis, dit froidement Sirius. C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu fais là.

- Je suis venu parler à Lily, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Sirius leva les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sauras si tu me laisses entrer, répliqua Regulus agacé.

- Qui c'est Sirius ? Intervint la voix de James.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Regulus, James leva les sourcils.

- Regulus ?

- J'ai une chose importante à vous dire, répondit Regulus pour expliquer sa présence.

- À propos de Voldemort ? Dit Sirius. On sait déjà que...

- À propos de Marlene, le coupa Regulus.

James et Sirius prirent un air stupéfait. Puis le maître de maison dit vivement :

- Entre vite.

Surpris par son empressement, Regulus entra, prenant soin d'échanger un regard noir avec son frère avant de suivre James dans le salon. Lily et Remus étaient présents, la rousse tournant le dos à Regulus.

- Je suis vraiment inquiète... disait-elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle brisé le sortilège sans nous en parler ?

Puis, elle dû remarquer la surprise sur le visage de Remus car Lily se retourna. Et elle se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant :

- Regulus ! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Marlene ?

Regulus ne répondit pas, essayant d'oublier la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plait, dit Lily en s'avançant. Pourquoi a-t-elle brisé le Fidelitas sans venir nous voir ?

- Marlene... dit lentement en serrant les poings.

- Oui ? Dit Lily en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Où est Marlene ?

Regulus serra la mâchoire et les poings d'autant plus fort. Il était obligé de le dire. Même si ça lui écorchait la langue. Même si ça lui fendait le coeur...

- Marlene est morte, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient tous entendu la même chose. Et pourtant ils ne voulaient pas y croire. C'était impossible...

- Non... dit Lily en secouant lentement la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas possible...

- Elle est... morte, répéta-t-il douloureusement.

- Quand ? Demanda Remus alors que Lily était maintenant incapable de parler. Comment ?

-...

- Elle était ici ce matin ! S'exclama Sirius en refusant de le croire. Elle s'est introduite ici pour briser le Fidelitas ! Elle ne peut pas avoir été tuée entre ce matin et maintenant alors qu'on ne risque plus rien !

- Elle est morte, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Non...! pleura Lily alors que James la serrait contre lui.

- Toi comme moi, dit Sirius à son frère, on connait le fonctionnement du Fidelitas. Si le Gardien meurt, le Secret est transmis aux personnes qu'il avait mis au courant. Le sortilège ne se brise pas ! Et ça m'étonnerait que Marlene ait prévenu la voisine de James et Lily avant de partir te rejoindre le soir où elle a prêté Serment !

- Elle est morte ! S'écria Regulus en se retenant de lui en mettre une. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter...

Sirius resta silencieux. Il savait ce que son frère ressentait pour Marlene. Il l'avait bien compris à la Tête de Sanglier. Et là... Regulus semblait véritablement blessé dans l'âme. "Alors c'est vrai..."

- Pourquoi refuser de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda James. Lily a besoin de savoir.

- Tout ce que je peux faire... c'est vous conduire à sa tombe, dit-il sombrement.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux larmoyants et elle cessa de sangloter pour tourner la tête vers lui.

- Je peux t'y emmener, dit Regulus en tendant lentement sa main vers elle.

D'une main tremblante, Lily saisit celle de Regulus, et elle la serra de toutes ses forces. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir que le jeune homme souffrait autant qu'elle.

- Nous venons aussi, dit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de Regulus.

Il fut tout de suite imité par Remus. Et Regulus tourna lentement les yeux vers son frère. Sirius mit quelques secondes à bouger. Mais finalement, il posa sa main sur le bras de Regulus. Et celui-ci transplana alors qu'ils se fixaient encore.

Les voyageurs furent très surpris d'apparaître au bord d'une falaise. La mer semblait calme, une légère brise leur caressait le visage. Et une tombe les attendait sous le soleil de midi. Lily s'avança la première, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche en voyant le nom de Marlene gravé dans la pierre.

- C'est toi qui l'a enterrée ? Demanda doucement Remus à Regulus.

-...

Le silence du jeune homme était vraiment troublant. Que cachait la mort de Marlene ?

- Pourquoi ici ? À qui appartient cette maison ? Demanda James en désignant la bâtisse construite un peu plus loin.

- Prévenez tous les gens pour qui elle comptait, dit-il simplement en fixant la pierre tombale.

Puis il se retourna, mais Sirius l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras.

- Une minute ! On veut des explications.

Regulus le fixa en silence pendant plusieurs seconde. Puis Sirius le vit fouiller dans l'une de ses poches avant d'en sortir un parchemin. Les réponses à leurs questions se trouvaient-elles dessus ?

Son petit frère déplia le papier, et il le tourna vers Sirius pour qu'il puisse lire son contenu :

_Mr Regulus Arcturus Black est désigné pour recevoir tous les biens de Mr Orion et Mrs Walburga Black au jour de leur décès. _

- Et alors ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. J'en ai vraiment rien à f...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu terminer, Regulus attrapa le parchemin avec sa deuxième main... et il le déchira lentement. Lorsque le papier fut coupé en deux, le sceau du ministère crépita et disparut en produisant de petites étincelles argentées.

- C'était un contrat magique ! Dit Remus en écarquillant les yeux.

Sirius fixait son frère bouche-bée. Regulus venait de lui restituer ses droits. Il redevenait l'héritier des Black.

- Le square Grimmaurd est à toi, dit Regulus en jetant au sol les restes du parchemin.

Puis il se retourna en ajoutant :

- Ainsi que Kreattur.

Réalisant que Regulus comptait maintenant disparaître, Sirius s'exclama :

- Reviens ici ! C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Je voulais des explications !

Mais son frère transplana et Sirius serra les poings. "Et qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Espèce de débile..."

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda James.

- C'est un idiot fini, répondit Sirius. Comme si j'allais retourner vivre là-bas...

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Remus. C'est ta maison.

- _**C'était**_.

- ça l'est redevenu, dit-il en désignant le parchemin déchiré.

- Je ne veux ni de cette maison, ni de l'elfe qui va avec ! S'énerva Sirius.

- Ton frère non plus apparemment, dit Remus perplexe. Mais pourquoi y renoncerait-il ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, marmonna Sirius. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourtant, c'est le seul endroit où il aurait pu retourner. À moins que...

Remus tourna les yeux vers la tombe de Marlene et continua d'un air triste :

- À moins qu'il préfère rester où il était ces derniers mois.

- Regulus ? Rester seul dans le monde Moldu ? Dit Sirius septique.

- Ton frère a changé plus que tu ne veux l'avouer. Et sûrement en partie... pour Marlene.

Lily sanglota de nouveau dans les bras de James. Et Sirius fixa la tombe avec une pointe au coeur. La prudente Marlene s'en était allée. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en marmonnant :

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

- Quoi ? Dit Remus.

- La terre... si Marlene est vraiment morte aujourd'hui, la terre devrait être fraichement retournée.

- Ce n'est pas le cas... approuva Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Lily en retenant ses sanglots à grand peine.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, marmonna Sirius.

oOo

Pour la première fois depuis des mois... depuis même plus d'un an... Véga fut éblouie par la lumière du soleil en ouvrant les yeux. Et même si cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, Véga trouva cela tellement agréable... Elle n'était plus enfermée dans sa cellule sombre et froide. Au contraire, tout semblait lumineux et elle était bien au chaud sous des couvertures.

"Des couvertures ?" pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Véga était allongée dans un grand lit. Un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Dans une chambre qui ne lui disait absolument rien. "Où est-ce que je suis ?" s'affola-t-elle en essayant de se redresser. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Et elle grimaça lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner.

- Aaah... se plaignit-elle en levant lentement un bras douloureux vers son front.

Le simple fait d'avoir remué avait réveillé dans tout son corps une douleur lancinante. En particulier dans ses membres. Mais son front était chaud, attestant d'une légère montée de fièvre. Puis Véga posa les yeux sur ses poignets. Il subsistait quelques marques rouges là où il aurait dû se trouver des coupures et contusions violacées causées par ses anciennes chaines. "Comment je m'en suis sortie... déjà ?" essaya-t-elle de se rappeler. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car ses yeux glissèrent de ses poignets à ses manches.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Dit-elle stupéfaite en ne reconnaissant pas le vêtement. Qui est-ce qui...?

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sur Severus Rogue... et Véga se statufia. Le simple fait de le voir, et tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient. La visite d'Elizabeth, la mort de Rosier, l'arrivée de Severus... il l'avait délivrée. Et... Voldemort avait disparu.

- Tu es réveillée, dit-il l'air soulagé en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Véga le regarda s'approcher en silence. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit la main vers son front. Mais elle le repoussa et Severus leva les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Dit-il.

Lentement, Véga croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit en lui lançant un regard accusateur :

- Tu m'as changée.

Severus leva encore plus haut les sourcils. Puis il pouffa brusquement de rire.

- C'est la première chose que tu trouves à dire après 6 jours de sommeil ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Véga lui lança un regard noir et il acquiesça :

- Oui, je t'ai changée. Et ce qu'il y avait à voir ne m'intéresse pas. À moins que tu aies préféré rester dans tes vêtements pourris et souillés du sang de Rosier.

Véga grimaça et elle détourna le regard. Non... elle ne préférait pas.

- 6 jours ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, dit-il en posant sa main sur son front.

- C'est loin de mon reccord. La dernière fois, j'ai réussi à dormir 3 ans complets. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

- La fièvre persiste un peu, dit-il en retirant sa main. Mais si tu es d'humeur à faire des blagues pourries c'est que tout ira bien.

- Ho ho, dit-elle énervée. Tu te moques de mes plaisanteries alors que je suis certaine que c'était la première fois de ta vie que tu voyais une femme nue.

Severus lui lança un regard noir. Et elle le lui rendit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'encaisses pas ? Lui demanda-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Le fait que ce soit moi qui t'ai sauvée ou que tu ne me fasse aucun effet ?

- Tu as attendu le dernier moment pour me sortir de là, dit-elle frustrée.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé, répliqua-t-il. Mangemort, médicomage, gardien de cellule, espion, sauveur... je ne peux pas tout être à la fois !

- Espion ? Dit-elle surprise.

Severus grimaça et Véga comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ce mot.

- Je vais te préparer une potion, dit-il en se levant rapidement.

- Tu étais espion... pour qui ?

- Surtout reste allongée, continua-t-il en ignorant sa question. Tes jambes sont encore trop faibles pour te porter.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

- Tu auras besoin d'au moins une semaine avant d'être sur pieds.

- Severus !

- Après ça... dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je te ramènerai à ton cousin.

Véga soupira, et avant qu'il ne sorte, elle demanda en désignant la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait :

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir à qui sont ces vêtements ?

Sur le point de refermer la porte, Severus se figea. Puis il répondit lentement :

- ... Ils étaient à ma mère.

Il referma la porte et Véga resta bouche-bée. "Étaient ?"

oOo

Après de longs jours de négociations où ses amis avaient tenté de convaincre Sirius d'emménager au square Grimmaurd... le maraudeur avait fini par céder. Depuis que la maison de son oncle était partie en fumée... il n'avait plus de domicile. Et comme disait Remus, il n'allait tout de même pas rester à la Tête de Sanglier toute sa vie. "J'aurais pu essayer" pensa-t-il en soupirant alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du n°12. Ses parents n'étaient plus là, et c'était bien la seule raison qui lui avait permis de considérer la possibilité de revenir vivre ici.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Sirius se retrouva dans le hall et il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. À l'exception d'un rideau qui avait été posé contre le mur de droite. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius s'en approcha et tira dessus. La seconde qui suivit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère. Autant dire qu'il faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à vociférer en l'ayant reconnu :

- TOI ! SALE ENGEANCE ! TRAITRE À NOTRE SANG ! COMMENT OSES-TU TE MONTRER À NOUVEAU ICI ?!

- C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-il en la fixant les yeux exorbités.

- Qui dérange la maîtresse ?

Sirius se retourna d'un bond et aperçut Kreattur debout dans l'escalier. L'elfe le fixa d'un oeil soupçonneux puis il écarquilla les yeux comme l'avait fait sa maîtresse qui continuait de hurler.

- Fais-la taire ! s'énerva Sirius.

Aussitôt, l'elfe claqua des doigts et le rideaux se referma, étouffant les cris de Walburga. Sirius leva les sourcils et Kreattur fixa la main qu'il venait d'utiliser comme si elle allait tomber de son poignet. "Il a obéit à mon ordre..." pensa Sirius.

- Alors la maison est bien à moi, soupira-t-il.

Au fond de lui, il avait gardé le petit espoir que la rupture du contrat n'avait pas pris effet. Que Regulus était toujours le maître des lieux. Raté.

- Vous êtes... le nouveau maître ? Demanda lentement Kreattur.

- Il semblerait, dit Sirius en s'avançant.

Mais il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'elfe s'était mis à pleurer. Et grimaçant, Sirius dit :

- ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment moi non plus.

- Le... le maître Regulus... sanglota Kreattur.

Sirius comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était trompé sur la raison des larmes de l'elfe. Kreattur était persuadé que Regulus était mort.

- Le maître Regulus... il est... il est...

- Écoute... commença Sirius gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?!

Sirius leva les yeux et prit un air sombre. Son grand-père se tenait en haut de l'escalier. "Je l'avais presque oublié..." pensa Sirius dépité. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Arcturus descendit lentement les marches.

- Toi... souffla-t-il le visage tordu dans une expression de fureur.

- Bonjour grand-père.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

- C'était juste pour rester poli, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. "J'aurais aussi bien pu dire vieux con, mais bon..."

- Que fais-tu ici ?! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que tu ne faisais plus partie de cette famille !

- Apparemment... ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense la maison.

Arcturus fronça les sourcils et Kreattur dit à grand peine :

- Kre... Kreattur a obéit... il a obéit à l'ordre du maître Sirius...

- Du _**maître **_?! S'écria le vieil homme. Quel maître ?! _**JE**_ suis ton maître !

L'elfe se tassa sur lui-même et Sirius intervint :

- Mes ordres prévalent sur les tiens désormais. Le testament des vieux a été annulé.

Arcturus ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, et il dit finalement :

- Une seule personne est capable d'annuler ce testament.

- Regulus l'a déchiré lui-même, confirma Sirius.

Arcturus le regarda avec étonnement, et Kreattur, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Regulus est donc bien en vie... murmura son grand-père.

- Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses le revoir. Je pense qu'il n'a aucune intention de revenir ici. Et de toute façon tu ne serais pas là pour le voir.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est simple. Sors d'ici, lui ordonna Sirius d'un ton détaché.

De nouveau, Arcturus entra dans une colère noire, et alors qu'il commençait à hurler, Sirius l'interrompit :

- Cette maison m'appartient désormais. Et je ne veux pas t'y voir.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU...

- Et toi ?! S'écria Sirius cette fois hors de lui. Comment as-tu osé m'interdire l'accès à la chambre de Véga ?! Elle est restée 3 ans dans le coma ! Et je n'ai pu la voir qu'une seule fois !

- Tu ne fais plus partie de notre...

- C'est ma cousine ! Le coupa Sirius. Et elle a bien failli se faire tuer à cause de votre maudit sablier !

-...

- Je ne supporte pas cette idée, alors sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à...

- Kreattur. Conduis mon cher grand-père jusqu'à la sortie.

L'elfe trembla de la tête aux pieds. Mais forcé d'obéir, il fit transplaner Arcturus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Sale traître ! S'exclama le vieil homme en poussant l'elfe. Comment oses-tu traiter ton maître ainsi ?!

- Kreattur est désolé... pleura-t-il de nouveau.

- Quant à toi ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers Sirius. Tu as toujours détesté cette maison, alors pourquoi revenir brusquement ?!

- Avant d'entrer, c'était juste pour avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, répondit franchement Sirius. Maintenant... c'est rien que pour t'emmerder.

Le visage d'Arcturus devint rouge de fureur alors que son petit-fils lui adressait un grand sourire.

- Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de tout léguer à ta progéniture de ton vivant, lui fit remarquer Sirius sur un ton compatissant.

Arcturus poussa un énorme juron avant de sortir et Sirius agita la main en disant :

- Ne mets plus jamais les pieds ici. Tu ne fais plus partie de cette maison.

C'était à peu près ce qu'Arcturus lui avait dit après son unique visite au chevet de Véga. Et Sirius éprouva un énorme sentiment de satisfaction lorsque la porte claqua.

- Finalement, j'ai bien fait de revenir, dit-il amusé.

Sirius était en train de monter les marches lorsqu'il entendit :

- M... maître...?

Tournant les yeux vers Kreattur, il s'aperçut que l'elfe semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'adresser à lui par ce titre. Et ça écorchait aussi légèrement les oreilles de Sirius.

- Oui ?

- Le maître Regulus... continua Kreattur. Est-il vraiment en vie ?

- Oui, répondit-il presque en soupirant.

Soudain, les rideaux masquant le portrait de sa mère s'ouvrirent et elle hurla :

- TU LE JURES ?!

- OUI ! Répondit Sirius sur le même ton avant de monter l'escalier exaspéré. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix !

Il entendit Kreattur fondre à nouveau en larmes et sa mère continuer à hurler dans le vide pour avoir plus d'informations. "J'aurais jamais dû revenir !" pensa Sirius en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'il avait dit un instant plus tôt.

* * *

Sirius de retour au square Grimmaurd, Aurore à moitié morte, Regulus futur animagus... qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? lol.

Mais Rosier est mort ! On fait la fête ? ^^ (Voldemort a aussi disparu, mais je crois que la mort d'Evan fait encore plus plaisir que ça à certains xD)

**/!\ attention** : Aurore n'est pas devenue l'élue. J'ai lu cela dans une review et il faut absolument que je précise. Harry est toujours l'élu, c'est lui qui doit donner la raclée finale à Voldy. Comment ? Ben vous verrez ^^ Ce n'est pas la cicatrice qui fait de lui l'élu dans ma fic. J'étais obligée de la "léguer" à Aurore afin de la maintenir en vie. Bien sûr, on va modifier l'histoire de JK (surtout à partir de la 2e année d'Harry à Poudlard) mais en même temps, je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'en éloigner. Impossible, je sais lol. On va essayer ^^ Qui m'aime me suive ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**Victoria** : ben l'impossible est aussi devenu possible pour Harry dans les livres. Alors pourquoi pas avec Aurore ? ^^ Merci Voldy ! xD

**melu49** : merci à toi ;)

**Nayla-HP** : Véga n'aura pas disparu pour longtemps, elle va enfin retrouver son cousin ;) Par contre pour Reg, c'est vrai qu'il va rester dans l'ombre avec Aurore. Un choix qui vous déplait, je sais. Mais gardez espoir, elle retrouvera Sirius un jour ^^ Elle n'est pas devenue l'élue ! cf précisions ajoutées au dessus. merci, bisous !

**LilouEvans** : C'est vrai, il faut garder un œil sur la pauvre Véga. Le temps et la maladie sont ses ennemis. Elle finira forcément par retrouver Sirius ;) Oh oui, Reg n'oubliera jamais Marlene. Et au fond, il n'a pas envie de quitter l'appartement Moldu. Il consacrera tout son temps à essayer de sauver Aurore et sa cousine. Notre Regulus Black est l'homme parfait ! (de mon point de vue en tout cas lol)  
PS : je sais qu'un jour tu y arriveras ;)

**Belieber** : Je te comprends lol. Mais il faut aussi "essayer" de comprendre Aurore xD. elle ne veut pas créer un vide dans sa vie une fois qu'elle disparaitra. Et Sirius n'est pas con (n'insulte pas l'intelligence de mon Sirius chéri mdr) Il est persuadé que c'est Dora qui est restée en arrière. Et il n'est théoriquement pas amoureux d'elle. Tout faire pour la retrouver n'est pas d'une importance primordiale. Rosier a fait "ça" avec sa femme, Elizabeth. Mais je te comprends parfaitement. D'ailleurs je ne décris jamais ce genre de choses "en détails".  
Merci d'être là ;) gros bisous

**Yaga-Poplar** : Reg fera tout ce qu'il pourra ^^ Ton étrange pensée m'a l'air pas mal ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !

**Gab31** : Pour la forme animagus de Reg, rdv au prochain chapitre ! ;) Je sais que ça vous énerve ce délais, vous voulez tous qu'Aurore et Sirius soient réunis. à force de vous dire patience, je culpabilise... Mais soyons forts ! lol. merci ;)

**CFLM angel** : ça c'est notre Sirius ;)

**Ariana** : banal... ben c'est la même mort que dans le livre mais avec une autre victime en face lol. Au moins un détail de l'histoire que je n'ai pas changé. Voldy disparu le 31 octobre 1981, par ricochet ! xD Non, je pouvais pas arrêter l'histoire comme ça. Il y a encore tellement de choses que je dois vous montrer. Et vous ne savez toujours rien sur la fleur et la lumière ^^  
La cicatrice sera visible TOUT LE TEMPS. Peu importe l'apparence qu'elle voudra prendre. On ne peut pas modifier une marque magique si facilement. ça aurait été pareil si Aurore avait porté la marque des Ténèbres. Ces genres de signes corporels, on ne peut pas les altérer. Donc cicatrice en permanence ! Même sous sa forme animagus. Mais la cicatrice sera si petite à ce moment là qu'on ne pourra pas vraiment en distinguer la forme particulière de l'éclair. Aurore n'est pas un gros matou mdr. C'est un petit chat mignon ^^  
Par contre, pour la "métamorphomagie" (xD) elle peut complètement changer ses traits, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu se faire passer pour Marlene. Mais je ne sais pas si JK avait vu cela de cette manière... c'est en tout cas vrai dans ma fic.  
Sirius a dit que Dora ressemblait à Aurore, parce que l'apparence "Aurore" qu'il connait est en fait celle de Victoire, la mère d'Aurore et Dora. Donc forcément, elles se ressemblent. (je ne sais pas si c'est clair ce que je viens de dire lol. Aurore a pris l'apparence de sa mère avant de remonter le temps. Et c'est donc le visage de Victoire que Sirius pense être celui d'Aurore. Aurore ressemble à sa mère, donc pour Sirius : Dora (qui est en fait la vraie apparence d'Aurore) ressemble à Aurore (qui est en fait l'apparence de Victoire)... pff ! J'espère que tu as compris xD parce que même moi je risque de m'emmêler)  
Severus/Véga ? Why not ? ^^  
Les frères Prewett devaient mourir lors de l'attaque ratée. Aurore et Regulus les ont sauvés (merci le duo de rats ! xD) Avant Voldemort, c'est certain.  
merci, bisous !

**Guest** : merci ! ^^

**AryaJedusor** : c'est sûr, il s'en passe des choses ^^ Sirius a enfin eu sa revanche sur sa famille, à lui le pognon et la baraque ! mdr. à bientôt pour la suite ;) biz

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : Harry reste l'élu, mais Aurore hérite de la cicatrice. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous inventer avec ça ? ^^ à suivre ! je t'aime aussi Alpos ;) merci !

**Anne O. Nym** : Le corps de Voldemort a disparu, comme s'il était tombé en poussière. Donc pas d'enterrement lol. Et oui ! il y a de l'espoir pour Kreattur ;) merci beaucoup, bisous !

**SIRLOVE3** : bonjour ! ^^ merci, ça me fait plaisir ! à bientôt ;)

**Git** : Aurore n'avait rien a perdre, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir très bientôt, alors autant se montrer forte et essayer de déstabiliser Voldy ;) Il fallait que la mort de Rosier soit lente et douloureuse xD que ce soit Véga qui le tue mais aussi grâce à Elizabeth ! Les deux femmes qu'il a fait souffrir. Je trouve aussi que Severus et Véga vont bien ensemble... ^^  
Voldemort n'est pas mort, il a "disparu". Nuance. Ses horcruxes le maintiennent en vie et il va poser des problèmes bien sûr.  
La forme animagus de Reg au prochain chapitre ;) Et tu as raison, ses parents ne servaient pas à grand chose. Comme ça, Sirius peut retourner au square Grimmaurd. (même si sa mère est toujours présente en peinture mdr)  
Aurore finira par retrouver tout le monde ^^  
Ah... les deux frères ;) Tu as complètement raison pour Regulus. Mais il n'avouera jamais qu'il a toujours voulu au fond de lui suivre l'exemple de son frère. Et Sirius réfute cette hypothèse. Ils sont trop bornés tous les deux ! lol.  
Mais oui, l'histoire ne se termine pas ici ^^ l'aventure continue pour un bon moment encore.  
Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise toujours ;) merci et gros bisous !

**Nala** : évidemment que ça va lui retomber dessus. tout le monde sera soulagé quand elle retrouvera Sirius, mais Aurore va se faire passer un de ces savons ! xD Oui, Walburga est morte très inquiète pour son fils. Comme Orion, elle était même effrayée de l'imaginé mort. En plus ils l'ont poussé avec Arcturus à devenir mangemort... la culpabilité monstre. Le père de Rosier sera emprisonné par les Aurors dès qu'ils le trouveront. Mais je ne compte pas décrire ça. Pas d'importance lol. les aventures de Severus à suivre xD  
Tu imagines bien que Khronos a un objectif, une raison de rester enfermé... ^^  
Aurore a pensé aux londubat, c'est à eux qu'elle fait référence quand elle dit à Reg qu'il lui reste une famille à protéger ^^ à bientôt !

**Clair-2-lune** : ça va bien ^^ J'avais un peu peur de votre réaction sur le fait qu'Aurore reçoit la cicatrice à la place d'Harry. rassurée ! No comment sur la fleur et la lumière.  
Une histoire originale, peut-être un jour ^^ merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Gros bisous !

**nana** : j'adore Regulus ! (un de mes personnages préférés ^^) Je crois que tout le monde compte sur Véga pour panser les blessures de Rogue lol. Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier les membres de l'Ordre. Même si je ne pourrai pas tous les mettre en lumière. La première année d'Harry ne sera pas non plus parfaitement identique à celle de JK. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira ^^ à bientôt !

**brilou** : te voilà ! ^^  
Aurore est devenue l'Horcruxe de Voldy comme Harry dans le livre, tu as raison. Et le fragment d'âme qui s'est accroché à elle s'est infiltré en partie dans le sablier. Et il bloque le sable (la fumée noire). Le dernier grain de sable est bloqué, donc le temps d'Aurore est bloqué. Khronos doit attendre que tout le temps d'Aurore soit écoulé avant de pouvoir la faire disparaître et récupérer ce qui lui est dû. Ce qui fait qu'Aurore survit, c'est en fait la fumée noire qui bloque le sablier (donc une mini parcelle de l'âme de Voldy qui ne veut pas que son réceptacle disparaisse). En même temps, le fragment d'âme de Voldy qui s'est accroché à Aurore essaye toujours d'entrer complètement dans le sablier (frappe à la porte de Khronos) pour récupérer toute la puissance de Khronos. On peut dire que les âmes de Voldemort, Aurore et Khronos sont liées par le sablier. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il serait dangereux pour elle de détruire le sablier alors qu'elle le porte autour du cou. J'espère que tout ça est clair lol.  
Si, Aurore peut toujours utiliser son don de métémorphomage. c'est juste qu'elle n'a plus envie de voler l'apparence des autres et qu'elle veut rester elle-même. Mais elle se retransformera à l'occasion ^^  
N'hésite pas à me poser des questions si ce n'est pas clair pour toi. C'est mon boulot d'auteur ;) biz

**Manderline** : la prophétie s'éclaircit de plus en plus. Le fait qu'Aurore porte la cicatrice va forcément changer certains détails ^^ merci et à bientôt !

**laloudu77** : c'est exactement ça. Véga a expliqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle remontait le temps, le sablier dans la cachette des Black disparaissait. Comme si il fusionnait avec celui qu'elle portait autour du cou (cela pour éviter qu'il y ait des centaines de sabliers de Khronos éparpillés partout). Mais le fait qu'Aurore porte son sablier autour du cou et qu'il soit "actif" empêche cette fusion de leurs sabliers. clair ou pas clair ? lol


	48. Androclès

Chapitre 48 : Androclès

Véga s'agitait dans son sommeil. Des images de son cachot et des visites d'Evan ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Mais aussi... la mort de ses parents. Ils étaient tombés au sol avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Véga regardait tranquillement le ciel en souriant. Et de sinistres lumières vertes lui avaient arraché ses parents.

- Maman ! Papa !

- Hé !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en nage, le souffle court. Et Severus était penché sur elle, la tenant par les épaules.

- ça va ? demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Véga pinça les lèvres et ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes.

- Non... souffla-t-elle tristement.

- Si tu as mal...

- Je veux revoir Sirius, le coupa-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras. Je veux revoir le ciel... rentrer chez moi...

Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Tu es encore trop faible. Mais je te promets de te ramener le plus vite possible chez toi. En attendant...

Il posa sa main sur celle de Véga afin qu'elle le lâche et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Severus tira les rideaux et l'ouvrit en grand.

- Voilà le ciel, dit-il en se retournant vers Véga.

La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme, et s'en rendant compte, Severus dit :

- T'en fait pas, il ne va pas disparaître. Maintenant, si tu le permets...

Il alla remplir d'eau une bassine posée sur la table de chevet et y ajouta quelques gouttes d'une potion vert pâle. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, toujours sous les yeux de Véga qui l'observait.

- Je vais te débarrasser de ta sueur. Tu te sentiras mieux.

Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Véga et l'aida à se redresser. Elle vacilla légèrement une fois assise, mais Severus la tenait fermement. Puis il poussa les cheveux de Véga sur le côté. Mais il hésita ensuite quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? demanda Véga.

- Est-ce que je peux te déboutonner le haut du dos ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Véga faillit pouffer de rire. Mais elle sourit et acquiesça :

- Sympa de demander la permission cette fois. Vas-y.

Severus ouvrit donc le haut de la chemise de nuit de Véga afin de découvrir son dos. Cependant, il nota que les doigts de la jeune femme s'étaient tout de même crispés sur les draps. Après tout ce que Rosier lui avait fait subir, il était normal que les mains d'un homme sur elle lui posent problème. Mais Véga ne dit rien, elle lui avait donné la permission. Et Severus trempa un linge dans la bassine avant de le passer délicatement sur les épaules et le cou de la jeune femme. Véga sentit son nez la picoter et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- C'est frais... murmura-t-elle. Ça sent bon.

- Essence de menthe, expliqua Severus.

- ça me fait du bien, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux et posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Je travaille dur pour ça depuis des mois, lui fit-il remarquer.

Véga rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Severus. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée lui revint en mémoire.

Mangemort, médicomage, gardien de cellule, espion, sauveur. Severus Rogue avait été forcé d'être tout cela depuis son enlèvement. Véga n'avait toujours pas eu de réponses de sa part concernant son rôle "d'espion". Enfermée dans sa cellule, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Des gens s'étaient-ils ligués contre Voldemort ? Si c'était le cas, depuis quand Severus travaillait pour eux ? S'était-il enrôlé comme mangemort dans ce but ? Ou avait-il changé d'avis ?

"Tout ce dont je suis sûre... c'est qu'il m'a sortie de cet Enfer". Severus était le seul à avoir essayé de l'aider. Surtout dans les pires moments... Il l'avait maintenue en vie, souvent protégée de Rosier. Mais par dessus tout, il avait été là au moment où Véga allait abandonner. Alors qu'elle était certaine que plus rien, plus personne ne pourrait la sauver.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement de lui essuyer le dos. Ça avait été si soudain.

- Quoi ? dit-il surpris.

- J'aurais dû le dire dès le moment où je me suis réveillée, avoua Véga. Au lieu de me prendre la tête avec toi...

- J'ai très bien compris pourquoi le fait que je change tes vêtements ne t'a pas plu...

- Évite... de parler de ça, le coupa-t-elle en essayant de chasser le visage d'Evan de son esprit.

- Et tu m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas essayé de te sortir du manoir plus tôt, continua Severus. Si j'avais pu...

- Ton rôle d'espion était important, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau. Je peux... le comprendre.

- Espion ou pas, personne n'aurait pu te sortir de ce manoir tant que Voldemort était en vie.

- Peu importe... merci. Sincèrement, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus lui adressa un signe de tête et Véga sourit. Puis il la sentit frissonner et il referma la chemise de nuit avant de l'aider à se rallonger. Mais la jeune femme toussa avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Et Severus se leva d'un bond pour fermer la fenêtre. L'hiver était proche.

- Désolé pour le ciel mais... dit-il.

- Je pense qu'il me reste assez de temps pour le contempler, dit-elle en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Si elle avait dit cela pour le rassurer... Non seulement Véga était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, mais en plus, un jour le sablier qu'elle portait la ferait disparaître. Et tout le monde l'oublierait. Qu'est-ce qui aurait raison d'elle en premier ? La maladie ? Ou le sablier ?

oOo

James et Lily se tenaient devant la porte d'une petite maison de Carbone-les-Mines. Dans les bras de son père, Harry observait curieusement ce lieu inconnu. Jusqu'ici, il n'était presque jamais sorti de leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Sa première sortie datait de quelques jours à peine, lorsque les Potter s'étaient rendus à la Tête de Sanglier. Là-bas, Harry avait aperçu de nombreux visages souriants. Ils avaient tous été fous de joie en le voyant. Le petit Potter était bel et bien vivant. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête des adultes. Il avait même plusieurs fois entendu le mot "élu" sans être capable d'en discerner le sens. Après tout, Harry était seulement âgé d'un an.

- Tu es nerveuse ? demanda soudainement James à sa femme.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en hésitant à frapper à la porte. Ça fait des mois que je ne leur ai pas donné de nouvelles et...

Lily tourna la tête vers son fils. Et elle lui caressa la joue.

- Et je les ai privés de leur petit-fils, finit-elle.

- Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour leur annoncer qu'ils sont grands-parents, sourit James.

Sa femme acquiesça et elle frappa doucement à la porte des Evans. Ce fut le père de Lily qui ouvrit. Et dès qu'il posa les yeux sur sa fille, Harry Evans prit une grande inspiration avant de s'exclamer fou de joie :

- Lily !

Et il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, demandant :

- Mon Dieu ma chérie... où étais-tu ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes énormément inquiétés. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Voidamour vous a posé des problèmes ?

- Voldemort papa, le reprit-elle en souriant et lui rendant son étreinte. Tout va bien, il ne posera plus de problèmes.

- Je suis tellement rassuré, dit-il en la relâchant. Et vous James, comment...

Le père de Lily resta sans voix lorsqu'il aperçut le petit garçon cramponné au cou de James. Cet enfant possédant les mêmes yeux que sa Lily.

- C'est impossible... murmura-t-il faiblement.

Dans les yeux de son père, Lily voyait clairement ce qu'il était en train de penser. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir un enfant alors que trois mois plus tôt, il n'existait pas ? Du moins à sa connaissance... Sauf si cet enfant était celui qu'il avait cru mort-né, et pour lequel les Evans avaient tant pleuré.

- Je croyais que... commença-t-il en fixant toujours le petit garçon.

Mais sa fille posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son père et elle lui dit en souriant :

- Il s'appelle Harry.

Son père mit quelques secondes avant d'intégrer l'information, puis il dit les yeux écarquillés :

-... Harry ?

Lily acquiesça et James tendit le petit à son grand-père. Le père de Lily prit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras, fixant toujours ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa fille et sa femme. Le petit Harry observait lui aussi son grand-père, retrouvant sur son visage des traits familiers, semblables à ceux de sa mère. Puis l'enfant sursauta lorsque Mr Evans s'écria :

- ROSE !

- Oui ? répondit une voix lointaine venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

- On a un petit-fils ! S'exclama Harry en soulevant l'enfant dans les airs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Bien sûr qu'on a un petit-fils. Il s'appelle Dudley.

- Non Rose, rit-il en redescendant le petit pour l'embrasser sur le front. On a un _**deuxième**_ petit-fils ! Harry !

- Harry, tu perds la tête ? demanda Rose en apparaissant avec un saladier et une cuillère en bois à la main.

Rose aperçut tout d'abord sa fille et James, côte à côte et souriants. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant que son mari avait réussi à faire rire. Et elle lâcha brusquement ses ustensiles, la sauce qu'elle préparait se répandant sur le tapis.

- Seigneur... murmura-t-elle en s'avançant.

Son mari lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mrs Evans alors qu'elle le serrait contre son coeur. Le petit Harry attrapa immédiatement l'une de ses mèches rousses. Cette dame était le portrait craché de sa mère.

- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti, dit Lily. C'était pour protéger Harry.

- Harry... murmura Rose en caressant les cheveux de son petit-fils.

- Ils lui ont donné mon nom, dit joyeusement son mari.

- On savait que ça vous ferait plaisir, dit James amusé.

- Quel bonheur, pleura Rose en tendant un bras vers sa fille pour la serrer elle aussi dans ses bras. Ma chérie... ça a dû être si difficile pour toi.

- Je suis désolée maman... s'excusa Lily en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait croire que...

- Tout va bien, la rassura Rose. Ce petit est vivant et vous êtes tous en bonne santé.

Elle sourit à James avant de les inviter à entrer.

- Venez, j'étais en train de préparer le dîner.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, et que James nettoyait magiquement les dégâts causés par la sauce sur le tapis, Mr Evans ne cessait de s'extasier :

- Tu te rends compte Rose ? Il s'appelle comme moi ! Harry !

- ça va, on a compris, dit sa femme exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Redonne-le moi.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet Harry, répondit-elle en emmenant le petit dans le salon.

- Mais Rose... se plaignit son mari en la suivant.

Derrière eux, James et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Les grands-parents allaient se disputer leur petit-fils pendant un moment. Mais le rire des Potter se bloqua dans leur gorge lorsqu'ils aperçurent la famille Dursley au complet, tous assis dans le salon des Evans.

C'était la première fois que Lily rencontrait le petit Dudley. Tout potelé et une touffe de cheveux noirs, comme son père Vernon. Mais il avait les yeux bruns, identiques à ceux de Pétunia. Les yeux de sa soeur... que Lily avait peur de croiser. Elles étaient en froid depuis si longtemps... La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'était pour le mariage de l'aînée. Mais Petunia avait refusé à Lily la place de demoiselle d'honneur, ainsi que l'invitation au mariage des Potter. Et à présent, qu'allait-il se passer ? Lily imaginait déjà les Dursley partir en coup de vent. D'ailleurs Pétunia venait de se lever...

- Lily...

La rousse fut tellement surprise d'entendre Pétunia prononcer son prénom qu'elle resta figée quelques secondes avant d'oser enfin lever les yeux vers sa soeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue s'adresser à elle sans utiliser le mot "monstre". Pétunia la fixait avec des yeux ronds, et alternait avec le petit garçon que Rose tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- L'enfant de James et Lily est vivant, annonça Rose à sa fille. Tu as un neveu. Il s'appelle Harry.

Pétunia resta sans voix. Quant à Vernon, il observait James d'un oeil noir alors que celui-ci lui offrait un sourire aimable. Toujours la même chose... Et Vernon finit par se lever à son tour avant de dire d'un air pompeux :

- Viens Pétunia, partons.

- Oui, répondit sa femme en posant brusquement un regard dur sur Lily.

Vernon prit Dudley dans ses bras et partit à grands pas vers la sortie, bousculant James au passage. Quant à Pétunia, elle passa devant sa soeur en la fusillant du regard et Lily lui courut après pour essayer de la retenir.

- Attends Tunie ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant sa soeur par le bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! répliqua Pétunia en se débattant. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi tu es subitement autant en colère ? demanda Lily en refusant de lâcher prise. Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom et j'ai cru que...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ?! J'avais raison, tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda sa soeur les larmes aux yeux. Je t'en prie Tunie...

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-elle furieusement. J'apprends subitement que ton enfant est mort, puis tu ne donnes plus aucune nouvelles pendant des mois ! Et tout à coup, tu réapparais pour annoncer que tu avais menti sur toute la ligne ! Sais-tu à quel point maman a pleuré ? À ton avis, qui est venue chaque jour rassurer papa pour l'empêcher d'essayer de trouver ton maudit village de sorciers et se faire tuer par un mage noir qui en a après notre famille parce que tu veux jouer les héroïnes avec ton imbécile de mari ?!

Pétunia reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade où elle avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui resta sans voix.

- Tu nous mets tous en danger... continua Pétunia. Tu nous mens... tu... tu n'es qu'un monstre...

Lily écarquilla les yeux lorsque sa soeur fondit en larmes. Et Pétunia ajouta en pleurant :

- Un monstre égoïste...!

Et Lily l'observa tristement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Tunie, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis désolée...

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! Se débattit de nouveau sa soeur. Tu as menti... tu... tu nous as fait croire que tu avais perdu ton bébé... Et tu disparais sans un mot...!

Lily se rappela alors le ton de la voix de Pétunia lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom une minute plus tôt. Elle avait dit "Lily" avec soulagement. Et la rousse serra sa soeur plus fort dans ses bras.

- Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée, murmura-t-elle à Pétunia. Pardon Tunie.

- Je... j'étais pas inquiète pour toi ! s'exclama Pétunia sans réussir à contenir ses larmes.

- Pardon Tunie, répéta Lily sans relâcher son étreinte. Je te demande pardon.

Pétunia pleurait de plus en plus fort, et sur le perron, Vernon semblait désemparé, se demandant sûrement ce qui arrivait à sa femme. Derrière Lily, le reste de la famille observait les deux soeurs avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Surtout James qui savait combien sa femme regrettait et souffrait de la mésentente qui existait entre elle et Pétunia.

Lily caressait doucement les cheveux blonds de sa soeur qui refusait toujours de lui rendre son étreinte. Et elle murmura :

- Tunie... je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie.

Pétunia se figea brusquement. Puis Lily ajouta :

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma soeur. Je veux que nos querelles d'enfants cessent. Je t'en supplie... Pétunia.

Sa soeur semblait toujours statufiée, et cette fois ce fut Lily qui pleura :

- Tu peux me traiter de monstre autant que tu veux...! Mais ne t'en vas pas... je veux connaître mon neveu... Et je veux que mon fils connaisse sa tante ! Je t'en prie ! Ne t'en vas pas Tunie...

Pétunia respira difficilement, comme pour retenir un sanglot plus puissant que les autres. Puis, lentement, elle leva les bras pour les passer dans le dos de Lily. Celle-ci la serra d'autant plus fort contre elle, et Lily murmura :

- Merci... merci Tunie...

- Je ne te pardonne pas, dit tout de même Pétunia la gorge serrée.

- Je sais, sourit Lily à travers ses larmes. Merci Tunie...

- Arrête de me remercier sale égoïste, marmonna Pétunia en la repoussant pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Et égoïste jusqu'au bout, dit Lily en faisant de même. Je vais te demander d'être la marraine de mon futur enfant.

- Ton... futur enfant ? Demanda Pétunia l'air cette fois ébahie.

- Je suis enceinte, annonça Lily en souriant.

- C'EST VRAI ?! Hurlèrent les Evans derrière elle.

Lily acquiesça et des cris de joie fusèrent dans la petite maison. Harry serra ses deux filles dans ses bras, heureux de les voir commencer à se réconcilier et fou de joie à l'idée d'être grand-père pour la troisième fois. Rose embrassa James sur la joue et celui-ci rit avant de s'avancer vers Vernon en lui tendant la main.

L'agitation retomba soudainement, et tout le monde fixa le Moldu en attendant sa réaction. Vernon regardait James de travers, mais le sorcier ne semblait pas du tout impressionné, et toujours main tendue il dit :

- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir plus souvent.

Mais Vernon refusa de lui serrer la main. Et Pétunia fixait James avec un petit air effrayé en se demandant s'il comptait jeter un sort à son mari en représailles. Mais jamais James n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour gâcher les efforts de Lily. Alors il sourit en tapotant l'épaule de Vernon avant de lui dire :

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment fonctionnaient les péceuses. Vous voudrez bien m'apprendre ?

Vernon fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire remarquer :

- On dit "perceuses".

- Vous êtes vraiment un expert, dit James impressionné. Lily me l'a toujours dit.

Le Moldu leva le menton d'un air supérieur avant de dire à James :

- En effet, j'en connais un rayon sur l'outillage.

- Alors vous êtes le seul sur qui je peux compter, dit James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer vers le salon.

Lorsqu'il passa devant sa femme, James lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et Lily pouffa de rire. Pétunia le remarqua et demanda à sa soeur d'un ton suspicieux :

- Est-ce que ton mari ignore vraiment comment fonctionnent les perceuses ?

- Comment veux-tu que mon "imbécile de mari" comprenne quoi que ce soit à l'outillage ? demanda Lily en employant la formule que Pétunia avait utilisée un peu plus tôt pour désigner James. C'est un sorcier. Je veux dire... un monstre.

Pétunia lui lança un nouveau regard noir et Lily éclata de rire avant de passer son bras sous celui de sa soeur.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu acceptais d'être la marraine de mon deuxième enfant.

- Je vais y réfléchir, marmonna Pétunia.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous ensemble. Les Evans étaient comblés, Harry et Dudley s'observaient d'un air curieux, Lily essayait de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa soeur... et James écoutait avec attention les explications de l'expert Vernon en matière d'outillage. Le Moldu semblait tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé un domaine où il était supérieur à ce monstre de sorcier.

oOo

Severus avait apporté un plateau à Véga pour qu'elle puisse dîner au lit. Et il était en train de verser le bon dosage de potion dans son verre lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Qui t'a appris à faire la cuisine ?

- Une plainte à formuler ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Non. Au contraire, c'est très bon, sourit-elle. Je suppose que la cuisine et la préparation des potions... c'est du pareil au même. Tu es très doué dans les deux domaines.

Severus haussa les épaules, et Véga continua :

- Tu vis seul ici depuis longtemps ?

-... plus de 3 ans, répondit-il lentement après lui avoir jeté un regard de côté.

- Depuis ta sortie de Poudlard alors ?

- Si tu veux me poser une question, évite de tourner autour du pot, la prévint-il en lui tendant le verre.

Véga grimaça en avalant une gorgée, puis elle demanda honnêtement :

- Où sont tes parents ?

Le visage de Severus sembla se fermer. Et Véga crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Mais il dit finalement :

- Ma mère est morte. Et mon père... je considère que c'est aussi le cas.

- Tu le considères comme mort ? s'étonna Véga. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ?

- ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il sèchement cette fois.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Désolée.

- Maintenant, moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps il te reste ?

Véga baissa les yeux sur son sablier. Puis elle murmura :

- À peu près 11 ans.

Severus resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre. 11 ans, ça pouvait paraître long. Mais c'était terriblement court.

- Explique-moi comment tout ça fonctionne, lui demanda-t-il. Ça pourra peut-être m'aider pour élaborer de meilleures potions.

Véga lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, puis elle commença :

- Tu sais déjà que le sablier est un Horcruxe. Le mage noir Khronos est enfermé à l'intérieur. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec lui une fois, dans une sorte de rêve. Il m'a dit que j'étais censée vivre jusqu'à 43 ans. Après tous mes voyages dans le temps, il ne me restait plus que 15 ans à vivre quand je suis tombée dans le coma. Et maintenant 11.

- Donc si tu n'avais jamais utilisé le sablier... tu serais morte des suites de ta maladie à l'âge de 43 ans ?

- ça n'a plus d'importance, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Khronos m'a prévenue. Il ne rompt jamais un pacte.

- Tu comptes le laisser te faire disparaître sans te battre ?

- Me battre contre le temps ? dit-elle ironiquement.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais tu pourrais au moins essayer d'y réfléchir.

- Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas "_**essayé**_" ? Je ne vois aucune solution Severus !

Il poussa un soupir frustré en se levant, puis il fit les cent pas.

- On peut déjà supposer que tu as changé pas mal de choses entre maintenant et le moment où il t'a annoncé que tu devais vivre 43 ans, marmonna-t-il.

- ça c'est sûr. Je pense qu'une quantité phénoménale de choses ont été changées, dit-elle en pensant à Aurore. Déjà, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber si tôt dans le coma. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que j'étais destinée à croupir plus d'un an dans les cachots du manoir Rosier !

Severus s'arrêta brusquement de déambuler dans la pièce. Et il se retourna lentement vers elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Véga en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui... si tu as été capturée, c'est parce que tu portes le sablier.

- Alors là, bravo, dit-elle sarcastique. Tu m'épates.

- Écoute ! S'énerva-t-il. Quand Khronos t'a dit que tu devais vivre jusqu'à 43 ans, il parlait de la vie relativement tranquille d'une noble adolescente malade. Mais le simple fait que tu portes le sablier a tout changé. Voldemort s'est intéressé à ton cas, il t'a capturée et j'ai dû prendre soin de toi.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton espérance de vie dépend directement de ta maladie. Si on arrivait à faire reculer cette maladie, voire même à la guérir, ça changerait la donne ! Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te garder en vie jusqu'ici, il est impossible que ta situation ne se soit pas améliorée par rapport à ce qui aurait dû arriver si tu n'avais pas touché à ce sablier.

-...

- Je ne me serais jamais occupé de toi si tu n'avais pas porté le sablier !

- Tu essayes de me dire... que mon espérance de vie a augmenté parce que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi ?

- Oui ! dit-il satisfait qu'elle ait compris.

- Tu délires ! s'exclama-t-elle sidérée.

- Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas sentie mieux immédiatement après que j'ai commencé à t'administrer mes potions ? demanda-t-il vexé. Et de mieux en mieux alors que j'y apportais des améliorations.

- J'étais à l'article de la mort il y a quelques jours, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Pas à cause de ta maladie ! C'était l'épuisement physique et moral. Tu as vécu un véritable enfer... pendant plus d'un an ! Malade comme tu l'es, tu n'aurais jamais dû y survivre. Même quelqu'un de sain aurait flanché. Du moins si je n'avais pas été là.

- Attention, ta tête est en train d'enfler.

- Sois sérieuse deux secondes.

- Toi sois sérieux ! Tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à me guérir ? Ne rêve pas Severus. Tu es peut-être doué en potions, mais même les plus grands spécialistes n'ont pas trouvé de remède. Et crois-moi, mon grand-père n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens.

- Même si je n'arrive pas à te guérir... ça ne t'intéresse pas de vivre quelques années de plus ? Je pourrais t'offrir un sursis Véga.

La jeune femme détourna la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas... commença-t-il.

- Et toi ?! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je... keuf ! Keuf !

Véga s'était pliée en deux et Severus se précipita près d'elle pour l'aider à avaler le reste de la potion qu'il lui avait servi. Il la soutenait alors qu'elle se remettait de sa crise, mais Véga le repoussa doucement en murmurant :

- Quoi que tu fasses, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. J'ai appris à vivre avec ma maladie. J'étais prête... à donner tout mon temps pour réconcilier mes cousins.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le sablier, avoua-t-elle. Pour que Sirius et Regulus redeviennent les garçons qui jouaient ensemble avec moi. J'ai échoué, mais j'assume mes actes. Si je dois mourir dans 11 ans... soit. Si tu peux trouver le moyen... de rallonger ce temps... tant mieux ! Mais... ne viens m'en parler que lorsque tu en seras certain. Si jamais tu essayes vraiment de le faire bien sûr. Parce qu'honnêtement... je ne vois vraiment pas _**pourquoi**_ tu te donnerais tant de mal pour moi.

Severus la fixa un moment en silence. Et Véga essaya de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de me plier en quatre pour une mourante qui n'a même plus la volonté de vivre.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Quant à Véga, elle retomba sur ses coussins en soupirant. "Véga Prewett la mourante... oui, c'est moi".

oOo

Sirius arpentait les couloirs du square Grimmaurd. Ouvrant chaque pièce, chaque placard. Un grand sac poubelle à la main...

- Que de souvenirs... marmonna-t-il en balançant tous les objets en rapport avec la magie noire qui lui tombaient sous la main.

- M... maître... gémit faiblement Kreattur en le suivant partout avec un air désespéré. Il s'agit de l'héritage des Black...

- Mon héritage en effet, répondit Sirius sans cesser ce que l'elfe considérait comme un carnage. J'en fais ce que je veux.

- Si la maîtresse voyait ça, pleura presque Kreattur.

- Elle est solidement collée dans le hall.

- Mais...

- Et je t'interdis d'aller lui parler de ça, dit soudainement Sirius en baissant les yeux sur l'elfe et agitant son sac poubelle. Elle me casserait deux fois plus les... oreilles.

Les lèvres de Kreattur tremblèrent violemment et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- ça va, c'est pas comme si je t'interdisais de lui adresser la parole, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai bien compris à quel point tu l'aimes ce vieux tableau moisi.

- C'est une _**oeuvre d'art**_ qui a été réalisée seulement quelques jours avant... avant...

Cette fois-ci, l'elfe éclata en sanglot, criant par saccades : ma pauvre maîtresse !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, soupira Sirius en reprenant son "tri". J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas menti en m'assurant que tu ne pouvais pas la décoller du mur.

- Kreattur est un... bon elfe de maison... sanglota-t-il. Il ne mentirait jamais à ses maîtres...!

- Même si tu ne supportes pas le maître en question ?

- Oui !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train d'affirmer, l'elfe s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer. Et il leva des yeux terrifiés vers Sirius... avant d'aller se marteler la tête contre la porte du placard.

- Pfff... soupira son maître en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'éloigner de son outil de mutilation. C'est bon, t'en fait pas c'est réciproque.

- Par pitié m... maître... ne jetez pas tout votre héritage par les fenêtres...

- Si je devais_** tout**_ jeter, tu passerais aussi par la fenêtre, dit Sirius amusé à cette idée.

-...

- Alors tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas recevoir de vêtement.

Kreattur sembla être prêt à pleurer de nouveau, alors Sirius ajouta rapidement :

- Je plaisante d'accord ? Tu ne passeras pas par la fenêtre. Maintenant, laisse-moi terminer et va préparer le dîner.

L'elfe transplana après avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de regrets au sac poubelle et Sirius secoua la tête. "Il est timbré cet elfe...". Puis il jeta un miroir aux ordures qui se brisa dans le sac poubelle en émettant un étrange petit cri de souffrance. Sirius arrêta soudainement sa besogne et il glissa une main dans sa poche. Il en sortit son miroir à double sens et l'observa quelques secondes. Puis il murmura du bout des lèvres...

- Aurore.

Son reflet se troubla et... il fut remplacé par le noir complet. Comme toujours. Il n'arriverait jamais à joindre Aurore.

- Au moins j'aurai essayé une dernière fois, dit-il en plaçant le miroir à la place de celui maintenant brisé.

Et il glissa la lettre que Véga avait écrite pour Aurore en dessous. Lorsqu'il referma la porte du placard, Sirius pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de se faire une raison.

oOo

Cela faisait des jours que Véga était alitée. Et elle en avait plus que marre. Même si Severus soutenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore tenir debout, Véga ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Je suis peut-être mourante... marmonna-t-elle en se glissant lentement hors de son lit. Mais je vais te montrer ma volonté de vivre !

Elle avança de meuble en meuble jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Véga devait avouer qu'elle avait besoin de support mais... "J'arrive quand même à marcher !" Pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Plus jamais elle ne voulait rester enfermée. Elle ne supportait plus l'immobilisme. Même si Severus agissait ainsi pour son bien...

- Il ne comprend rien... marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. Il ne me comprend pas.

Pourtant elle avait pensé le contraire lorsqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour lui faire voir le ciel. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés au sujet du temps qu'il lui restait à vivre... ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment adressés la parole. "Peu importe, je vais bientôt partir d'ici" pensa-t-elle en se cramponnant à la rambarde de l'escalier pour descendre les marches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Véga leva les yeux, et elle aperçut Severus au bas des marches, un plateau-repas en main.

- Je compte prendre mon petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée, répondit-elle en descendant une autre marche.

- T'es complètement malade !

- Remarque très pertinente, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Véga aurait mieux fait de garder les yeux fixés au sol. Car son pied glissa sur le bord de la marche et elle perdit l'équilibre. La jeune femme se sentit tomber dans le vide, et le cri de frayeur qu'elle poussa fut couvert par un bruit assourdissant. Le plateau-repas de Severus s'était fracassé au sol. Et au lieu de s'écraser sur les marches, Véga avait directement atterri dans ses bras. Tous deux tombés à genoux dans l'escalier, ils restèrent figés quelques secondes. Véga se remettait peu à peu de ce coup de frayeur. "J'y ai échappé belle..."

- Merci, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Tu m'as...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Severus derrière sa nuque appuyer pour plaquer le visage de la jeune femme contre son épaule. Il avait resserré son étreinte. Et Severus dit faiblement :

- Ne t'approche pas de l'escalier sans moi.

Stupéfaite, Véga ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Severus la tenait fermement contre lui. Et soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement, et que sa respiration était saccadée. "C'est comme si... il était effrayé" pensa-t-elle toujours sans voix.

Aurait-elle donné à Severus Rogue la peur de sa vie en manquant une marche ? C'était en tout cas le sentiment qu'il lui donnait. Véga força légèrement pour se reculer, et apercevoir son visage afin d'en être certaine. Et elle croisa l'inquiétude et la peur dans les yeux de Severus. Mais le jeune homme dut remarquer le désarroi de Véga, car il se reprit presque aussitôt, ses traits et son regard redevenant durs.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas encore te lever, l'accusa-t-il.

Véga ne répondit pas. Elle était toujours choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque Severus la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, au lieu de monter les marches, il les descendit.

- Tu... tu ne me remets pas au lit ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- J'ai bien compris que tu en avais marre d'être allongée.

Enjambant les débris du repas, il la déposa sur l'unique fauteuil du salon. Severus se rendit alors compte que Véga le fixait. Et il grommela :

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi... demanda-t-elle lentement. Pourquoi as-tu si peur... de l'escalier ?

-...

- Je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas non plus, dit-elle d'un air morne en détournant la tête.

En vérité, Véga se demandait si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec la mort de la mère de Severus. Il ne lui avait pas parlé des circonstances. "Il m'a serrée contre lui comme si il m'avait imaginée morte sur ces marches..."

- Ma mère est morte en tombant au pied de l'escalier, répondit Severus contre toute attente.

Véga tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je n'étais pas là... j'aurais dû, ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner pour aller nettoyer la nourriture tombée au sol.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Que fallait-il dire ? Lorsque ses propres parents étaient morts, personne ne lui avait apporté de mots de réconfort. Pourtant elle était bien placée pour connaître la peine de Severus.

- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle.

Quelques mètres les séparaient, mais Severus dut l'entendre, car ses gestes se figèrent un instant. Et il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Pour ta mère, ajouta-t-elle. Et pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Ça fait des mois que tu te donnes du mal pour moi. Et si tu continues, c'est tout simplement parce que tu as bon fond.

-...

- Alors que moi, je m'apitoie sur mon sort en profitant de ta gentillesse, dit-elle avec un rire ironique. Finalement, celle qui ne comprend rien, c'est moi.

- Gentillesse... marmonna-t-il. C'est un grand mot. Qui ne me va pas vraiment.

- Je ne pense qu'à moi-même, soupira-t-elle.

- Moi aussi... dit-il sombrement. Crois-moi.

Véga releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Severus. Et cette fois, elle y vit une profonde culpabilité. Mais elle fut incapable d'en saisir l'origine. Finalement Severus dit avec un faible sourire ironique :

- Nous sommes des Serpentards.

oOo

Dans le hall du square Grimmaurd, Sirius avait fait appel aux Potter et à Remus pour qu'ils trouvent le moyen de le débarrasser de l'horrible portrait de sa mère. Même Dumbledore s'était déplacé, mais aucun d'eux ne satisfaisait ses attentes.

- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout essayé ? Demanda Sirius au directeur.

- Cela fait une heure que nous essayons, répondit Albus. Et si même votre elfe n'y est pas parvenu, c'est que cette toile ne se décrochera jamais du mur.

- Essayez encore une fois, demanda tout de même Sirius alors que sa mère vociférait en continu depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à la tâche.

Walburga hurlait en canon avec les gémissements de Kreattur bien sûr, lequel ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse lui arracher son dernier lien avec sa regrettée maîtresse. Mais même un grand mage comme Dumbledore ne semblait pas trouver de solution. D'ailleurs, il venait de terminer sa dernière tentative lorsque la baguette du directeur lui sauta brusquement des mains. Et tout le monde sursauta en la voyant atterrir dans la petite main d'Harry qui se mit à l'agiter en riant. Il essayait manifestement d'imiter les gestes d'Albus, mais excepté quelques petites étincelles, l'enfant n'obtint aucun résultat. Et Harry prit une mine déçue lorsque sa mère lui enleva la baguette des mains en le grondant :

- C'est très mal Harry, il ne faut pas jouer avec les baguettes des autres.

- Au contraire, dit James tout souriant. C'était vraiment génial, il a réussi à...

Lily lui lança un regard noir et son mari se reprit aussitôt :

- Vilain garçon, on ne désarme pas les gens qu'on apprécie.

James agitait le doigt sous le nez de son fils, mais cela fit plus rire Harry qu'autre chose.

- Excusez-le Dumbledore, dit Lily en tendant la baguette à Albus.

Le directeur reprit lentement sa baguette, fixant le petit garçon dans les bras de Lily qui continuait de rire avec son père.

- Monsieur le directeur ? Dit Lily.

Albus tourna enfin les yeux vers elle et sourit.

- Ce n'est rien. Merci.

- Je suis quand même fier de mon filleul, dit Sirius satisfait.

- Il est rare que la magie se manifeste si jeune, dit Remus lui aussi impressionné.

- Pourtant il n'arrête pas, soupira Lily.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça James. Dernièrement, il prend un malin plaisir à ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il va jusqu'à désarmer quelqu'un.

- Vous voir continuellement agiter vos baguettes sous ses yeux doit lui donner envie d'en faire de même, dit Remus.

- Personnellement, dit Lily, mes pouvoirs ne se sont manifestés que vers mes 8 ans.

- Moi aussi, peut-être légèrement plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda James à Albus.

- Comme Remus l'a dit, cela arrive rarement, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'alarmer.

- Si on vous demande ça... dit Lily gênée. C'est parce que... vous savez bien... _**qui**_ il est.

La mère d'Harry se mordait nerveusement les lèvres en fixant Albus, et elle serra inconsciemment son fils un peu plus fort contre elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Lily, sourit Albus. Cet enfant est bien entouré.

- Oui... dit-elle moins rassurée que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

"Bien entouré... le chat de Van qui devait le protéger a disparu avec Voldemort" pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Harry.

- Comme tout le monde, il apprendra à utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs magiques, ajouta Dumbledore. Harry est peut-être l'élu... mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un petit garçon.

- L'ÉLU ! S'époumona Walburga au milieu de ses continuelles vociférations. DE QUOI ? VOTRE BANDE DE TRAITRES À LEUR SANG ? SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

- C'est _**chez moi **_la vieille, répliqua Sirius en forçant les rideaux à se refermer.

oOo

Véga était appuyée à la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle pouvait enfin se lever et marcher seule. Mais elle n'avait plus tenté de s'approcher de l'escalier. Du moins pas sans Severus. Et elle aimait regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. Véga se sentait de mieux en mieux. Et elle devinait vraiment à présent tous les efforts de Severus pour améliorer son traitement. "Si ça continue, je vais m'imaginer que mon sablier se rempli au lieu de se vider" pensa-t-elle amusée. Soudain, Severus frappa à la porte et entra. Lorsqu'il vit Véga près de la fenêtre, il dit :

- Ne reste pas trop longtemps devant la fenêtre ouverte. On est presque en décembre.

- Et il faut éviter de gâcher tes beaux efforts, sourit Véga en fermant la fenêtre. Si tu continues comme ça, je pourrai presque espérer guérir.

-...

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, Véga se retourna vers Severus. Et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait déposé un paquet sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-elle amusée en s'avançant. Ne me dis pas que c'est un cadeau pour moi.

- Ce sont des vêtements, répondit Severus. Je te ramène chez toi.

Alors qu'elle allait attraper le paquet, Véga suspendit son geste. Puis elle tourna lentement les yeux vers Severus.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es rétablie. Tu n'as plus de raisons de rester ici. Je te laisse t'habiller.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Véga mit quelques secondes avant de bouger pour récupérer ses nouveaux vêtements. Severus avait choisi des habits sobres, chauds. Et lorsqu'elle retira la chemise de nuit de Mrs Rogue, Véga fut surprise en se rendant compte qu'elle s'y était habituée. Elle qui avait tant souhaité rentrer chez elle... pourquoi cela paraissait-il si difficile à présent ?

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Véga sortit de la chambre. Severus l'attendait près de la porte. Elle le vit jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à sa tenue, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Et il lui tendit le bras pour qu'ils descendent ensemble l'escalier, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Jusqu'ici, Véga avait trouvé cela légèrement comique, comme s'ils étaient un noble couple descendant l'escalier d'une salle de bal. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne l'amusait plus. Et elle gigota légèrement en prenant une inspiration. Elle avait la poitrine serrée.

- ça va ? Demanda Severus en ayant remarqué son mouvement.

- Oui... répondit-elle les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal... juste une gêne.

- Prends ça avec toi.

Severus glissa quelques fioles dans la poche de Véga, puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule alors qu'ils sortaient, mais Severus referma la porte trop rapidement. Véga n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir aux lieux. "Dire au revoir..." pensa-t-elle en tirant sur le devant de sa robe qui devait décidément être trop serrée. "Non mais tu délires Véga, tu vas enfin rentrer". Puis elle frissonna lorsque le vent froid souffla sur eux. Et le bras toujours sous celui de Severus, elle s'y cramponna plus fort. C'était mieux ainsi... plus chaud. Et elle soupira d'aise.

- Véga ? dit soudainement Severus en la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Oui ?

- Je te demandais ton adresse.

Véga sentit le froid l'envelopper de nouveau et faire rosir ses joues. Puis elle murmura :

- 12 square Grimmaurd.

Severus la fixa un instant. Et Véga se demanda s'il savait à quelle maison correspondait cette adresse. C'était celle des Black. Pas des Prewett. Mais Severus ne broncha pas. Et il transplana.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent square Grimmaurd, Véga demanda :

- Tu étais déjà venu ici ?

- Voldemort voulait qu'on surveille les Black de près... à un moment.

Véga devina qu'il s'agissait de la période où elle était dans le coma. Ou bien lors des débuts de Regulus en tant que mangemort. "Je peine toujours à croire qu'il se soit laissé enrôler... Certainement un coup de grand-père".

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte du n°12. Et Véga sursauta lorsque Severus annonça :

- Je te laisse ici. Désolé, mais je n'entre pas.

Bien sûr, en sachant que Sirius se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte... Véga savait à quel point les deux hommes se détestaient. Elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé dans le tunnel du saule cogneur. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle s'était vraiment mise en colère contre Sirius. Les blagues passaient, mais manquer de faire tuer un élève... Véga faisait partie de la minorité d'élèves ayant un minimum de bon sens. Comme Severus, elle avait deviné le secret de Remus Lupin. Et jamais elle ne se serait permis de causer du tort à un ami de Sirius. Mais Severus était à l'antipode de ce concept d'ami. Et il devait estimer qu'il en avait déjà suffisamment fait pour elle sans en plus supporter le face à face avec Sirius Black.

Severus fit mine de retirer son bras de l'étreinte de Véga, mais celle-ci resserra brusquement sa prise en s'exclamant :

- Attends !

Il afficha un air surpris et Véga rougit.

- Heu... je... dit-elle perplexe sur son propre comportement.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se justifier, car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Et Véga aurait préféré continuer à patauger dans sa gêne plutôt que d'entendre _**cette**_ voix dire :

- Je suis sûre qu'en y mettant un peu du tien, tu pourrais réussir à t'entendre avec le portrait de ta mère.

- Je crois que tu lui en demandes un peu trop Lily, rit une voix masculine.

Lorsque la porte fut grande ouverte, Severus et Véga se retrouvèrent face au couple Potter. Et la jeune femme vit le visage de Severus se décomposer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lily. Véga se mordit les lèvres de remord. "Je n'aurais jamais dû le retenir".

Le pire, c'était que Lily tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras. Déjà le portrait craché de James, à l'exception de ses yeux... "Les mêmes que sa mère" pensa Véga en jetant un regard inquiet à Severus. Elle avait parfaitement connaissance de ses sentiments pour Lily. Et surtout de sa frustration... James lui avait pris ce que Severus avait toujours désiré. Lily Evans. "Et à cause de moi, il est confronté à la preuve de son malheur... ce petit garçon".

Lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Lily, le coeur de Severus avait fait un bond. Avant de tomber comme une pierre au fond de son estomac en l'apercevant en compagnie de James Potter et de leur fils. Mais ce n'était pas le pire à ses yeux. Non... le pire, c'était le regard de Lily. Voir ses yeux verts se poser alternativement sur lui et Véga. Puis la lueur dans le regard de la rousse alors qu'elle faisait le lien entre sa présence ici et sa véritable identité.

C'était lui... le mangemort. Celui qui avait sorti Véga du manoir Rosier. Celui qui était devenu l'espion de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais surtout... "Je suis le mangemort qui a mis en danger son fils en divulguant la prophétie à Voldemort". Severus aurait tout donné pour que Lily ne l'apprenne jamais. Mais c'était trop tard. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire qu'elle avait compris. Et Severus se sentait tellement désemparé... qu'il n'avait même plus la force de transplaner. Pourtant il aurait voulu fuir. Disparaître de sa vue et la faire disparaître de la sienne. Ça faisait trop mal, c'était trop dur... Si Véga ne le tenait pas par le bras, il serait tombé à genoux. Il aurait imploré son pardon. Ce qu'il se devait de faire. Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Et le couperet tomba :

- C'était toi, murmura Lily.

On aurait pu dire qu'intérieurement, Severus était mort. Mais il l'avait toujours su. La seule qui pouvait le tuer seulement avec quelques mots... c'était Lily. Et Severus entendit à peine James s'exclamer :

- Tu es l'espion qui nous a vendus à Voldemort !

Ce que pouvait hurler Potter... Severus n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Lily.

- C'est toi qui lui a parlé de la prophétie ! Continua James en passant ses bras autour de sa femme et son fils. Et d'Harry !

Mais James parlait dans le vent. Severus était cramponné aux lèvres de Lily qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans qu'elle réussisse à prononcer le moindre mot. Et à ses yeux... qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Le coeur de Severus était comme broyé. Et il avait arrêté de respirer.

- Severus ?

La voix inquiète de Véga lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cette voix là... il l'avait parfaitement entendue. Et baissant les yeux, il vit sur le visage de Véga une totale incompréhension.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont pouvait parler James. Severus ? Vendre les Potter à Voldemort ? _**Trahir Lily**_ ? Même Véga savait que c'était totalement absurde. Alors pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ?

- C'est aussi lui qui nous a apporté de précieuses informations sur les agissements de Voldemort, intervint soudainement Dumbledore. Alors je vais vous demander à tous de vous calmer. Il semble qu'une grande discussion s'impose.

Personne ne bougea durant plusieurs secondes. Et plus un mot ne fut échangé. Finalement, les Potter leur tournèrent le dos pour retourner à l'intérieur. Et Véga aida Severus à entrer. Il semblait avoir besoin qu'on l'aide à faire le premier pas. Et même lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Véga ne le lâcha pas. Elle le sentait si faible... si désemparé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'écroulerait si elle s'éloignait. Comme si leurs rôles durant les dernières semaines avaient été brusquement inversés.

- Véga !

La jeune femme souhaitait continuer à maintenir Severus par le bras pour le garder sur pied. Mais elle fut obligée de le lâcher lorsque Sirius se jeta sur elle pour la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Avant même de penser à rendre son étreinte à Sirius, Véga jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus. Il était toujours debout. Et pourtant, elle était sûre que cela relevait du miracle. Mais Severus était peut-être un homme plus fort que ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi Véga, dit Sirius rassuré.

Véga se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était dans les bras de son cousin qui lui avait tant manqué. Le Sirius qu'elle avait tant souhaité voir. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de la taille de son cher cousin.

- Je voulais te voir... dit-elle la gorge serrée.

- Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet et se reculant pour l'observer. Ta maladie... elle...

- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. C'est grâce à...

Elle s'était tournée vers Severus, mais celui-ci avait à nouveau les yeux rivés sur Lily. Si Véga avait cru le ramener à la réalité une minute plus tôt, elle comprenait maintenant qu'il perdait tous ses esprits lorsque Lily entrait en ligne de compte. Et surtout... lorsqu'il lui faisait du mal. C'était la force des sentiments de Severus pour Lily.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Véga ? demanda Sirius. Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui... murmura-t-elle en tirant de nouveau légèrement sur le devant de sa robe.

- Viens, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emmener vers la cuisine où les autres entraient.

Véga suivit Sirius, et celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Severus lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui. Mais Severus ne prit même pas la peine de le lui rendre. Et il les suivit lentement, après une légère hésitation où il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée. S'il avait voulu fuir, c'était le moment. Mais Severus ne fit pas ce choix là.

James et Lily n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la cuisine. Et juste avant de passer la porte, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Severus les suivait. C'était une bonne chose, elle avait besoin de ses explications. Besoin de savoir si tout cela était vrai... besoin de connaître ses raisons. Pourquoi était-il devenu mangemort alors qu'elle lui avait toujours conseillé de ne pas suivre cette voie ? Mais surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il trahie alors qu'ils avaient été amis si longtemps ? Si il l'avait déçue le jour où il lui avait jeté les mots "sang-de-bourbre" au visage... aujourd'hui c'était cent fois pire ! De toutes les personnes au monde... jamais Lily n'aurait imaginé que celui qui l'aurait mise en danger... serait Severus Rogue.

- Kreattur, dit Sirius une fois dans la cuisine. Prépare quelque chose de chaud à boire pour Véga.

L'elfe acquiesça et mit rapidement une bouilloire sur le feu. Sirius installa sa cousine près de lui et tout le monde fixa Severus alors qu'il entrait en dernier.

- Asseyez-vous Severus, dit aimablement Dumbledore en lui désignant une chaise en bout de table.

Mais Severus ne fit pas un geste pour s'asseoir. Et il resta debout près de la porte, en silence, le regard toujours planté dans celui de Lily.

- Bien... dit Albus en comprenant que Severus n'accepterait pas son invitation. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire que nous sommes tous très redevables envers Severus.

- Redevables ?! S'exclama James. C'est à cause de lui que ma famille est en danger !

- Voldemort cherchait à vous éliminer bien avant cela, lui fit remarquer Dumbledore. Vous l'aviez déjà trop souvent défié.

- Nous peut-être, mais pas Harry ! répondit furieusement James. C'est la vie de _**notre fils**_ que nous avons dû protéger par tous les moyens ! Parce qu'il a répété la prophétie à Voldemort !

- Et Severus est venu m'en parler dès qu'il a compris _**qui**_ la prophétie désignait, continua calmement Dumbledore. Le fils de son amie, Lily.

- AMIE ?! Ça ne tient plus depuis qu'il a osé la traiter de sang-de-bourbre !

- Je comprends votre colère James. Mais essayez de comprendre à votre tour. Severus ignorait qui la prophétie désignait et il s'est racheté en devenant l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Véga perplexe. L'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Un groupe de sorciers que nous avons monté pour combattre Voldemort, répondit Remus.

- Tu en fais partie ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. On en fait tous partie.

- Alors... dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers Severus.

Alors quand Severus disait qu'il était espion... c'était pour aider Sirius et leur organisation ? "Tout ce temps il oeuvrait dans l'ombre pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Severus a sérieusement travaillé dans l'intérêt de Sirius ?" pensa-t-elle stupéfaite. "Si il a pris soin de moi... ce n'était pas seulement parce que Voldemort le lui avait ordonné" réalisa-t-elle.

- OK, il nous a peut-être aidés, accorda James. Mais ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a fait.

- Severus ignorait totalement que vous étiez visés par la prophétie, répéta Albus. Et lorsqu'il a compris son erreur, il a accepté de mettre sa vie en jeu en espionnant Voldemort contre la garantie que vous seriez protégés

Il avait omis de préciser que Severus n'avait fait cela que dans le seul intérêt de Lily. Mais James n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Severus regardait Lily avec les mêmes yeux que lui.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda soudainement Lily.

Elle s'adressait à Severus, toujours inconsciente des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Lui ne répondit pas, et il détourna lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu mangemort ? demanda-t-elle tristement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi qui écoute à cette porte ?

- J'ai fait mes propres choix, marmonna-t-il.

- Et tu ne regrettes rien ?

-...

- Severus tu me déçois vraim...

Lily fut brusquement coupée par Véga qui s'était levée d'un bond en frappant du poing sur la table. La tasse de thé que Kreattur lui avait servie se reversa, et le liquide brûlant coula tout le long de la table. Le silence qui s'était brusquement installé ne fut brisé que par le clapotit des gouttes tombant lentement au sol.

- Vég... commença Sirius surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de le juger ? demanda-t-elle lentement en serrant plus fort ses poings toujours posés sur la table.

Stupéfaits, personne ne souffla mot. Pas même Severus qui avait levé la tête vers elle, et qui la fixait intensément.

- Je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure... continua-t-elle. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Vous parlez de prophétie et de trahison. Vous dites qu'il vous a tous mis en danger. J'ignore ce que cette prophétie raconte... je ne sais pas à quel point le fait qu'il l'ait répétée à Voldemort vous a causé du tort. Tout ce que je sais... c'est que je suis restée enfermée pendant plus d'un an dans un sombre cachot. On m'y a laissée littéralement moisir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait _**dans **_ma cellule ! J'ai passé plus d'un an enchaînée à un mur, comme un animal... Et la seule personne qui m'a traitée comme un être humain... c'est Severus Rogue !

Véga avait relevé la tête et elle fixait Lily droit dans les yeux, la fusillant du regard.

- Il était le seul à entrer dans ma cellule pour m'aider ! Pour me soigner ! Sans lui je serais _**morte**_ ! Il m'a sauvée... sortie de cet enfer... il m'a remise sur pieds... et vous osez le traiter comme un criminel ?!

Lily était sans voix. Tout le monde l'était.

- Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir alors qu'il devait jongler entre ses rôles de mangemort et d'espion ? Entre la _**peur**_ d'être découvert et la _**culpabilité**_ d'avoir trahi une amie sans le vouloir ?! Dumbledore ne cesse de vous répéter qu'il ignorait que tout vous retomberait dessus ! Il a fait une ERREUR ! S'écria-t-elle. Osez me dire que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé !

- Tu devrais te calmer Véga... tenta Sirius en lui prenant le bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

- NON ! Répondit-elle en retirant son bras d'un coup sec. Parce qu'elle ose lui dire qu'il l'a déçue alors que c'est elle qui l'a abandonné quand il en avait le plus besoin ! Quoi ? Il l'a traitée de sang-de-bourbre ? Même moi il m'arrive de dire des choses que je ne pense pas quand je suis en colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne mangemort ? Alors où était-elle quand il a fait ce choix ?

- Lily n'est pas sa mère ! S'exclama James.

- ça c'est sûr ! répliqua-t-elle. Alors elle ferait mieux de...

Véga se plia soudainement en deux, et elle vacilla. Heureusement, Sirius la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

- Tu dois arrêter de crier et te calmer, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Je... n'ai pas fini de... dit-elle difficilement une main crispée sur sa poitrine.

- ça suffit comme ça Véga, intervint brusquement Severus.

Il n'avait pas employé un ton dur, mais c'était tout de même sans appel. Et Véga obéit en pinçant les lèvres. Elle avait parlé pour lui... alors qu'on ne pouvait dire qu'ils étaient des "proches". Pourtant elle avait l'impression de si bien comprendre Severus.

- Black, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Sirius. Fais-lui boire une des potions qui se trouve dans sa poche.

Sirius fouilla dans les poches de Véga, et il lui fit boire la potion avant de l'aider à se rasseoir.

- ça va mieux ? demanda Sirius à sa cousine.

- Oui... répondit Véga en glissant un regard vers Severus.

Celui-ci la fixait toujours, mais il finit par tourner les yeux vers Lily pour dire :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me trouver d'excuses. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je l'assume. Voldemort a disparu mais si l'Ordre a de nouveau besoin de moi... qu'il me contacte.

Et il fit volte face. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, Dumbledore lui dit :

- Dans ce cas j'entrerai très bientôt en contact avec vous Severus. Le professeur Slughorn m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait bien mérité sa retraite.

Severus fit mine qu'il n'avait rien entendu et sortit de la cuisine. Mais après quelques secondes, Lily se leva d'un bond et elle le suivit.

- Lily ! s'exclama James en se levant à son tour.

- Reste ici James, lui conseilla Remus. Elle doit lui parler seule. C'est inévitable.

- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se pointerait directement chez moi, dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Elle aurait forcément fini par l'apprendre, dit Remus.

- Attendez... dit James en fixant ses amis les sourcils froncés et oubliant totalement qu'il voulait suivre Lily. Vous saviez que c'était _**lui **_?!

Et alors qu'ils se lançaient dans de nouvelles explications, Véga fixait la porte que Severus et Lily venaient de franchir.

Lily avait pu rattraper Severus dans le hall, et il se figea lorsqu'elle appela son nom. Puis, sans se retourner, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, répondit Lily.

Stupéfait, Severus se retourna vers elle. Lily tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Et elle avoua :

- Véga avait raison. J'ai été près de toi plus longtemps et pourtant c'est elle qui t'a le mieux compris.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait raison... marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Lily sourit légèrement. "Quelle mauvaise foi" pensa-t-elle. Severus remarqua son sourire, mais il se rendit compte que cela ne lui faisait pas autant de bien que ce à quoi il s'attendait. En vérité il se sentait déjà mieux... depuis que Véga avait renversé sa tasse de thé.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir mis mon fils en danger, dit finalement Lily. Mais évite de disparaître cette fois. D'accord ?

Severus fixa Lily, puis Harry. Ce maudit gamin ressemblait bien trop à son père. "Heureusement pour lui que ses yeux rattrapent le coup" pensa-t-il en dévisageant l'enfant.

- De toute façon, dit-il en grimaçant, Dumbledore ne va pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurai pas accepté le poste de professeur de potions.

- Tu es doué pour ça.

- Je préfère la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, marmonna-t-il en se retournant pour rejoindre la porte.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras le professeur d'Harry, dit Lily.

Severus se figea, main sur la poignée. Et il tourna légèrement la tête vers eux.

- Peut-être... marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Severus sortit et Lily baissa les yeux sur son fils.

- Si Dumbledore te propose un poste de professeur à Poudlard... ce n'est pas pour rien Severus, murmura-t-elle.

oOo

L'année 1981 venait de se terminer. Il était temps de mettre dans un coin de sa mémoire tous les malheurs passés, et de se consacrer au futur. Mais si de nombreuses personnes souhaitaient oublier au plus vite Voldemort... d'autres se raccrochaient fermement à son souvenir. Des personnes telles que Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'avait pas perdu espoir de retrouver un jour son maître.

"Voldemort est tout puissant..." pensa Bellatrix alors qu'elle s'avançait vers une maison des quartiers de Londres en compagnie de trois autres mangemorts ayant échappé aux recherches des Aurors. "Jamais il n'aurait pu se faire tuer par une gamine !"

- Heu... on est certains que c'est la bonne adresse ? demanda l'un des mangemorts qui l'accompagnait.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça fait des mois que je cherche cette maison.

- Mais il s'agit des Londubat... ils sont réputés pour être de puissants Aurors...

- Plus personne n'est sur ses gardes depuis que le maître a disparu. Mais crois-moi, je compte vite changer ça. Le maître tenait absolument à retrouver les Londubat. Je suis sûre qu'ils auront un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurai au moins accompli la mission que le maître m'a donnée.

- Mais...

- Maintenant boucle-la Bartémius, le coupa-t-elle excédée. Rabastan, Rodolphus, vous entrez en premier dans le jardin et vous faites le tour de la maison. Pas question de les laisser s'échapper.

Les deux autres mangemorts acquiescèrent et ils s'avançèrent tous vers l'entrée du jardin. Mais Barty s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une petite forme perchée sur le pilier du portail.

- Regardez... dit-il nerveusement. Un corbeau.

- Et alors ? soupira Bellatrix.

- C'est pas bon signe...

- J'imaginais pas qu'on puisse être aussi froussard, dit Rabastan.

- Tu me fais pitié, approuva Rodolphus.

Mais ils sursautèrent tous et firent un bond de côté lorsque la haie s'agita brusquement. Comme si quelque chose courait entre les branchages. Et ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? demanda Barty.

- La ferme, dit Bellatrix en lui offrant un coup de coude. Ça devait juste être un petit animal.

- En plus j'ai l'impression que le corbeau nous regarde bizarrement...

- Tu vas nous lâcher avec ton corbeau ?! S'énerva Rabastan.

- ça suffit ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Maintenant, on y va avant de se faire repérer.

Rodolphus et Rabastan entrèrent en premier, et sur leurs talons, Bellatrix leur demanda d'attendre le signal pour attaquer. Quant à Barty, il était encore dans la rue, fixant l'oiseau noir qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Soudain, la haie s'agita de nouveau et il pointa sa baguette vers le sol, la main tremblante. Mais il soupira de soulagement en voyant un chat blanc apparaître.

- Ce n'était qu'un chat, dit-il soulagé.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Bellatrix avait collé son oreille contre le battant. Et elle put vaguement entendre le couple Londubat se préparer pour une mission. Bellatrix venait de comprendre qu'ils avaient laissé leur enfant chez sa grand-mère quand elle se rendit compte que Barty ne l'avait pas suivie.

- Barty ?! murmura-t-elle vivement en tendant le cou vers la rue. Oublies ton putain de corbeau et ramène-toi !

- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas un corbeau, lui répondit une voix féminine.

La voix venait d'en haut et Bellatrix leva donc rapidement la tête. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant juste au dessus de la gouttière la personne qu'elle désirait tuer par dessus tout. La gamine qui lui avait volé son maître !

- C'est un merle, bande de bigleux ! s'exclama Aurore en lui sautant dessus.

Les deux femmes roulèrent au sol alors que le merle prenait son envol pour rejoindre l'arrière de la maison. Bellatrix et Aurore se retrouvèrent emmêlée l'une avec l'autre près du portail, et la mangemort comprit pourquoi Barty ne lui avait pas répondu en l'apercevant allongé dans la rue, raide comme une planche.

- Idiot, marmonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing à Aurore.

- ça fait mal ! s'exclama la jeune femme en le lui rendant.

- Tu as fait disparaître le maître ! l'accusa Bellatrix en essayant de la viser avec sa baguette. Comment t'y es-tu prise ?!

- ça s'est fait tout seul, sans forcer, répondit Aurore en tirant sur ses épaisses boucles brunes. Un jeu d'enfant.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Bellatrix en réussissant à la repousser.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent en même temps et le vrai combat s'engagea. Plus expérimentée et plus forte, Bellatrix avait l'avantage. En plus elle avait un style bien à elle. Les sortilèges que pouvait lancer cette femme étaient totalement imprévisibles. "Et son esprit est tellement tordu..." pensa Aurore en évitant de justesse un sortilège de mort. Mais elle n'échappa pas au Doloris qui suivit. Et Aurore tomba à genoux au sol en hurlant de douleur.

- Souffre, dit Bellatrix satisfaite. Et meurt.

C'était la première fois qu'Aurore subissait un Doloris. Et la haine de Bellatrix envers elle était si grande... personne ne haissait Aurore plus qu'elle. Personne d'autre ne pouvait lui infliger cette intensité de souffrance. Et Aurore crut sérieusement que c'était la fin pour elle, mais Bellatrix arrêta brusquement le sort pour éclater de rire.

- ça fait mal hein ? lui demanda la mangemort avec un air jouissif. C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque les vêtements du maître se sont brusquement retrouvés vides. Maintenant, dis adieu.

Et Bellatrix leva sa baguette pour l'achever, mais Aurore se transforma instantanément en chat et elle disparut de nouveau dans la haie.

- Ah ! cria Bellatrix de frustration. Sale petite froussarde ! Montre-toi !

La mangemort s'acharna à mettre la haie en pièces pour trouver Aurore. Mais elle était tellement aveuglée par la colère qu'elle ne vit pas le chat se faufiller pour passer derrière elle. Et cette fois, au lieu de lui sauter dessus, Aurore leva sa baguette.

- Fini de jouer à chat.

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Elle se retrouva ligottée fermement et tomba en arrière au sol. Puis elle se tortilla au sol en hurlant sa colère ainsi que les noms de son mari et de son beau-frère.

- Pas la peine de les appeler, dit Aurore en s'accroupissant lentement près d'elle tout en grimaçant. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ils auront vite leur compte. Mon petit merle est redoutable.

"Bon sang, j'ai encore mal" pensa-t-elle en sentant encore les effets du Doloris. "Un miracle si j'ai pu me transformer correctement".

- Saleté ! J'aurais ta peau ! s'écria furieusement Bellatrix en continuant à se tortiller.

- Une autre fois peut-être, sourit Aurore. En attendant, je préfèrerais que tu oublies m'avoir vue ce soir. Faudrait pas que tu ailles raconter ça aux Aurors. Ça m'arrange un peu qu'on me croie disparue corps et âme. Comme ton maître.

Aurore lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Bellatrix se remit à la menacer de mort. Mais la jeune femme pointa le front de la mangemort avant de murmurer :

- Oubliette.

Les yeux de Bellatrix partirent dans le vague et elle cessa aussitôt de la maudire. Puis Aurore se releva et tourna la tête vers le coin de la maison lorsque Regulus apparut en faisant léviter devant lui les corps de Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Aurore.

- Pas trop mal, dit-il en laissant lourdement tomber ses colis sur la pelouse. Et toi ? J'ai entendu des hurlements.

- J'ai gagné la partie de cache-cache, mais elle a quand même réussi à me lancer un Doloris, avoua Aurore en massant les parties de son corps qui la faisaient encore souffrir.

- Sérieusement ? dit-il inquiet en baissant sa capuche pour mieux l'observer. Tu vas bien ?

- ça ira... Par contre ça m'étonne que les Londubat ne soient pas sortis, dit-elle perplexe en jetant un coup d'oeil à la maison.

- J'ai lancé un assourdiato sur la maison avant de m'attaquer à ces deux là, dit-il en désignant les corps inertes des frères Lestrange.

- La classe Reg, siffla Aurore impressionnée. Tu penses toujours à tout.

- Oui, heureusement pour toi, dit-il amusé.

Et ils transplanèrent avant que les Londubat ne sortent pour leur mission, et découvrent les paquets surprise laissés pour eux dans leur jardin. Ainsi que le nouveau design de leur haie.

* * *

C'est un merle, bande de bigleux !  
Définitivement, ma réplique préférée de la fic à ce jour ^^

Mais, pourquoi un merle alwyn ?  
C'est simple chers amis, je tenais absolument à ce que la forme animagus de Reg soit un oiseau (parce que ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est de liberté), qu'il soit noir (Black un jour, Black toujours !), et que ce ne soit PAS un corbeau (parce que mon Regulus ne porte PAS malheur ! J'espère que c'est clair lol). Donc un merle.  
J'avais bien sûr pensé au lion. Mais... non. xD Même si Regulus est le mec le plus courageux de la terre, je le vois mieux en oiseau.  
Fin de l'explication.

Alors ? D'après vous, est-ce que James sait utiliser une perceuse ? Après la conférence de Vernon on peut en être sûrs ! xD

Réponses au reviews :

**CFLM angel** : on est d'accord ;)

**Sunday91** : Sirius montrera forcément la lettre à Véga. On verra ça au prochain chapitre ^^ Aurore a le don de sortir des phrases déjantée même dans les pires situations xD

**melu49** : Je ne parle bien sûr que de superstitions pour le corbeau. Aucun oiseau ne porte véritablement malheur. (Ps : j'adore les chats noirs xD j'en croise un tous les jours dans ma cité U) Mais je ne sais pas, les corbeaux me fichent les miquettes (complètement cinglée...) Il y a un début de quelque chose entre Véga et Severus. Peut-être que ça se débloquera au prochain chapitre ^^ bye !

**Beliectioner** : ça se pourrait :3

**Yaga-Poplar** : tu as bonne intuition ;) Il semble qu'Harry a l'esprit très joueur lol. Et Sirius a l'art de parler à sa mère ^^ Aurore et Reg on réalisé leur dernière B.A, tout devrait bien se passer maintenant pour les membres de l'Ordre. Mais jusqu'à quand...? à bientôt !

**SIRLOVE3** : oui, ça fait déjà un moment que tu es inscrite ^^ Je suis en pleine réflexion sur le fait qu'Aurore aille ou non voir certaines personnes. Il faut que je me décide vite, on verra ça au prochain chapitre. Il se passe quelque chose entre Véga et Severus, c'est sûr ;) Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review ! gros bisous

**laloudu77** : James a réussi à manipuler Vernon. L'exploit du siècle ! XD merci, biz !

**Gab31** : il se peut que Severus et les Maraudeurs se croisent plusieurs fois dans les temps prochains ;) à la semaine prochaine !

**Ariana** : c'est vrai que cette réplique là est pas mal xD Je ne dis pas que les Dursley vont devenir très proches, ni même qu'Harry s'entendra bien avec Dudley. Mais au moins ils accepteront de rester dans la même pièce que les Potter lol. C'est vrai que dans le tome 1 les Dursley ont vraiment l'air de haïr les Potter. Mais dans le tome 5, je me suis rendue compte que Pétunia, en refusant de jeter Harry dehors, avait tout de même un reste de considération pour sa sœur. Mais oui, Reg a un petit côté mignon (mon petit merle ^^). Pour les Londubat je ne crois pas. Ils ont été torturés quelques mois après la disparition de Voldemort. Et je pense que Bellatrix a été envoyée à Azkaban très peu de temps après. Peut-être même qu'ils se sont fait chopper en train de torturer Alice et Frank. Ce n'est que mon avis.  
En écrivant mes fic je ne me base que sur les livres, pas les films. Je vois très bien de quelle scène tu parles dans le film. Mais dans le livre 4, je me souviens d'un moment où le trio suit Sirius sous sa forme de chien à pré-au-lard jusqu'à une grotte où il se cache. Lorsqu'il reprend forme humaine dans la grotte, il a toujours ses vêtements. Les scénaristes sont sympas, mais si je devais comptabiliser toutes les incohérences qu'ils mettent en scène, les choses qu'ils inventent et les évènement du livre qu'ils suppriment alors qu'on aurait bien aimé les voir... Donc pour moi, seuls les livres font foi. (et si tu te souviens du premier tome où Minerva attend Albus sous sa forme de chat devant la maison des Dursley, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit transformée en tenue d'Eve devant lui xD Je me souviens maintenant que dans le premier film, les scénaristes ont montré au moins deux fois Minerva se métamorphoser. Et elle avait ses vêtements à chaque fois)  
à très bientôt ! ;) bisous

**Nala** : 3 mois pour devenir animagus, c'est faisable je pense. je réfléchis encore au rôle que pourrait avoir ou non Arcturus. je délibère avec moi-même xD (oui, il ferait un parfait Tywin ^^) Je ne donnerai aucune infos sur ce que fera ou pas Aurore, attendez la suite ^^ Mais c'est vrai que Reg serait tenté par la bague. Heureusement, Aurore sait qu'elle est maudite. il faudrait détruire l'horcruxe avant d'essayer de l'utiliser. (Harry l'utilise une fois que la pierre a été fendue par Dumbledore avec l'épée de Gryffondor) à bientôt !

**Git** : Et oui, Véga est aussi en danger. Tu as raison pour Kreattur. S'il n'est pas aussi aigri que dans les livres c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu à vivre plus de 10 ans seul dans la maison à se parler tout seul. Il est donc lucide et c'est normal qu'il se mette à pleurer en voyant le carnage que fait subir Sirius à l'héritage des Black. Mais il déteste toujours autant les traitres à leur sang, les nés moldus et autres personnes telles que mumus ^^ Cependant il est obligé d'obéir à Sirius. et c'est surtout la frustration qui le fait pleurer mdr. je suis contente que la rencontre de Severus avec les Potter t'ait plu ^^ Lily a forcément le mauvais rôle ici, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle déclenche la tornade Véga xD Lily a compris maintenant, et elle ne fera plus de reproches à Severus, même si forcément elle lui en veut un peu d'avoir mis Harry en danger. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès bien sûr, mais le résultat est là. ça avance entre Severus et Véga ;) Mince, tu n'aimes pas le merle ? lol. Pour Barty il m'avait l'air d'être le plus effrayé dans le tome 4 lorsqu'il passe avec ses complices devant le tribunal. Des quatre en tout cas, c'était le plus susceptible de s'inquiéter de voir un corbeau. En sortant d'Azkaban par contre, lorsqu'il prend la place de Maugrey, son comportement a radicalement changé. ça je suis d'accord. Ce Barty là n'aurait pas eu peur.  
Le titre du chapitre fait référence à la légende d'Androclès et le lion. Un esclave qui soigne la patte d'un lion, et le fauve l'épargne une fois dans l'arène. La relation de Severus et véga m'a fait penser à ça, et c'est le chapitres des explications et finalement du pardon (Potter/Dursley, Lily/Severus. Ils s'apprivoisent ^^)  
Bisous !

**A Draglandr** : tu ne rêves pas ^^ Ben il n'a pas le rôle de l'horcruxe de Voldemort puisque c'est Aurore qui a la cicatrice. Il faut bien lui trouver des armes à notre petit Ryry xD

**loudee** : En fait avant d'avoir vu le film et compris que sur la photo Marlene était blonde et Dorcas brune, je les imaginais inversées. En plus je n'aime pas trop me fier aux films pour mes fics. Je n'ai pas fait "exprès" de les inverser par rapport au film, je les vois juste de cette façon. Pour moi Marlene est brune et Dorcas blonde. Leur couleur de cheveux n'est pas précisée dans les livres ;)

**Elsie.S** : héhé, surprise ! Voldemort donne un petit coup de main à Aurore pour contrer Khronos. Mais c'est seulement pour ne pas disparaître lui-même, parce qu'il faut pas oublier qu'elle vient de le désintégrer mdr. Aider son ennemi juré, ça doit être gavant. Severus va faire de son mieux pour Véga ^^ à bientôt ! biz


	49. Jouer à chat

Chapitre 49 : Jouer à chat

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à me montrer Sirius ? demanda Véga en suivant son cousin jusqu'au salon du manoir Black.

- Quelque chose qui t'appartient, répondit-il en ouvrant un placard.

- Je ne pense pas avoir jamais laissé d'affaires ici, dit-elle dubitative.

Mais lorsque son cousin se retourna pour lui tendre une enveloppe, Véga écarquilla les yeux. Le prénom "Aurore" était inscrit dessus, avec sa propre écriture. Véga prit doucement l'enveloppe, et elle afficha une mine triste.

- Alors elle ne l'a pas lue.

- Ta mère me l'a donnée après le départ d'Aurore.

Les doigts de Véga se crispèrent brusquement sur l'enveloppe. Et elle releva lentement les yeux vers Sirius. Elle affichait un air encore plus stupéfait qu'avant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Tu... tu te souviens d'elle ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Véga resta bouche-bée. Sirius se souvenait d'Aurore. Mais... si elle avait bien tenté de retourner à son époque... "Aurore aurait dû disparaître !" pensa Véga en fixant toujours son cousin. "Et Sirius aurait dû l'oublier. Tout le monde aurait dû l'oublier". Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Tu l'as bien vue remonter le temps ? s'assura-t-elle. Aurore a bien utilisé le sablier ?

- Elle a disparu sous mes yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, dit-il en serrant les poings.

"C'est pas possible... j'ai vu son sablier. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Quelques années à peine..." pensa Véga.

Quelques années. Était-il possible qu'Aurore ne soit pas retournée à son époque ? Qu'elle ait seulement fait un bond de quelques années dans le temps et qu'elle soit en ce moment même quelque part près d'eux ? "Mais ça n'a aucun sens" pensa-t-elle perdue. "Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Et si elle est ici, pourquoi ne revient-elle pas auprès de Sirius ? Cette lettre est entre mes mains, elle n'a pas pu la lire. Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui nous attend toutes les deux. Plus de 4 ans ont passé depuis son départ. Lui restait-il autant de temps ? Je ne crois pas... C'est peut-être un tour de Khronos. Comment en être sûre ? Il refuse de me parler !" pensa-t-elle en fusillant du regard son propre sablier.

- Véga ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Sirius perplexe face à son comportement.

- Heu...

Que faire ? Si elle expliquait tout à Sirius, il était possible qu'elle lui donne de faux espoirs. Mais en même temps... si il y avait la moindre chance qu'Aurore soit toujours là quelque part...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as écris dans cette lettre ? la questionna Sirius. Pourquoi l'avoir scellée ?

- Écoute Sirius... dit-elle avec hésitation. Surtout ne t'emballes pas... mais... il est _**possible**_ que...

- Que quoi ? demanda-t-il en l'écoutant attentivement.

- Il se peut qu'Aurore ne soit pas rentrée chez elle, lâcha Véga. Et qu'elle soit... quelque part, ici. À notre époque.

Le visage de Sirius devint brusquement très pâle. Il fixait Véga comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se mette soudainement à rire, en lui avouant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais Véga ne dit rien de plus et il leva lentement des mains tremblantes pour agripper les épaules de sa cousine. La jeune femme sentit les doigts de Sirius se crisper tellement fort qu'elle retint une grimace. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle avait bien prononcé ces mots.

- Aurore... est toujours là ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, dit-elle désolée. Je me trompe peut-être... oh ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire.

- Véga ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en la serrant dans ses bras avant de la faire tournoyer en riant.

- Ne t'emballes pas, répéta-t-elle tout de même amusée par sa soudaine explosion de joie.

- Que je ne m'emballe pas ?! dit-il en la reposant. Tu me dis qu'Aurore est toujours ici !

- _**Peut-être**_ toujours ici, précisa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse. Ça a un rapport avec la lettre ? Ce que tu tenais absolument à lui dire avant qu'elle parte ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu voulais que je la retienne à tout prix.

- Heu... eh bien... dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Sirius arborait un air si joyeux... que Véga n'eut pas le coeur à gâcher ses espoirs. Elle-même ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ce qui finirait par lui arriver. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. Si Aurore est toujours là, il faut absolument que tu la retrouves.

- Oui ! sourit-il. Il faut que je le dise aux autres. Même si rien n'est certain, je donnerais tout pour revoir Aurore.

Mais en prononçant le mot "revoir", Sirius pensa brusquement à un détail. Et il se tourna de nouveau vers le placard toujours ouvert. Véga aperçut un miroir posé sur l'étagère. Et elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir à double sens. Sirius aimait beaucoup ces objets. Quand ils étaient petits, Véga et les frères Black en avaient aussi un chacun pour pouvoir communiquer à distance.

"Si Aurore est là..." pensa Sirius. "Pourquoi le miroir ne marche-t-il pas ? Pourquoi... ne vient-elle pas me voir ?"

Ces questions, Véga les vit défiler dans les yeux de son cousin. Et elle se mordit les lèvres. Au bout du compte... s'était-elle trompée ? "Si jamais il ne s'agit que d'une ruse de Khronos... j'aurai enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie de Sirius".

oOo

Severus était occupé à élaborer une nouvelle potion dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant qu'il avait réaménagée en laboratoire. Il pensait être sur le point de trouver une grande amélioration au traitement de Véga. "Depuis le temps que je travaille dessus... je vais bien trouver le moyen de mettre cette fichue maladie en sommeil" pensa-t-il en remuant son chaudron.

Soudain, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Severus leva les sourcils en voyant le directeur sourire avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau où étaient posées les différentes versions de potions qu'il avait tenté.

- Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, lança Rogue à Albus.

- J'ai frappé à la porte d'entrée, s'expliqua Dumbledore. Mais vous ne répondiez pas.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour vous inviter.

- À vrai dire... sans cela je ne pourrais pas recueillir votre réponse quant à l'offre que je vous ai faite au sujet du poste de professeur de Potions.

- À vrai dire... répondit Severus sur le même ton. Je préfèrerais le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ce poste là n'est pas à pourvoir.

- Mais je pourrai l'avoir lorsque ce sera le cas ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Dumbledore.

- Vous ne me pensez pas compétent ? demanda Severus vexé.

- Vous l'êtes sans aucun doute. Mais je ne vous donnerai jamais ce poste.

- Alors sortez d'ici, la discussion est close.

- Je ne _**peux pas**_ vous donner le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, précisa Albus, car je suis persuadé que Voldemort finira par réapparaître. Et ce jour là, vous serez certainement forcé de retourner vers lui. Dans ces conditions, vous comprenez que je ne peux pas laisser une personne si proche de lui enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à mes élèves.

-... il n'a plus de corps.

- Vous savez sûrement aussi bien que moi qu'il existe un ancien rituel qui pourrait lui permettre de surmonter cet obstacle. Vous êtes doué en potions.

- Il lui faudrait un fragment de son père, d'un serviteur et d'un ennemi. Et dans son état il ne peut pas accomplir seul le rituel. Mettons de côté l'ennemi, il en a tout le tour du ventre. Mais ses serviteurs sont tous enfermés ou tentent de l'oublier. Maintenant que Bellatrix a été arrêtée, plus personne ne le cherche. Et ce monstre a-t-il jamais eu un père ?

- Comme nous tous. Et portant le même nom que lui, Tom Jedusor. Il est déjà mort.

- Je ne serais pas étonné si vous me disiez que c'est son fils qui l'a tué, plaisanta Severus.

Dumbledore lui offrit un regard entendu et Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous savez ce qu'est un Horcruxe Severus.

- Je prépare cette potion pour essayer d'en contrer un, lui fit-il remarquer en désignant le chaudron.

Albus acquiesça. Il avait parlé en privé avec Véga. La jeune femme lui avait avoué le mode de fonctionnement du sablier. Et le pacte qui liait les utilisateurs à Khronos. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Dumbledore. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il se souvienne toujours d'Aurore lui laissait un espoir pour le chat de Van. D'autant plus que le groupe de Bellatrix avait certainement été arrêté par Regulus. Et avec un peu de chance, Aurore était avec lui. Même si Véga craignait sincèrement qu'ils fassent fausse route...

- Le sablier de Khronos est spécial, dit le directeur. Les Horcruxes basiques sont plus "simples", même si ce mot ne leur correspond pas du tout. La magie noire, reste la magie noire. Et les Horcruxes en représentent la pire forme. Il est donc tout à fait normal que Voldemort s'y soit intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

- Voldemort a ses propres Horcruxes.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Après avoir vu l'obsession de Voldemort pour le sablier, pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que le mage noir avait forcément cherché à imiter Khronos ? Et il se souvint d'une phrase que Voldemort avait dit à Véga lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée. La jeune femme l'avait prévenu que le sablier finirait par le tuer, et Voldemort avait répondu : _Même si c'est vrai je ne risque rien_.

- ça ne vous étonne pas, devina Dumbledore en l'observant.

- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, marmonna-t-il.

- Nous en avons déjà trouvé un, grâce à Regulus Black, annonça Albus. Il s'agit d'un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard. Mais il y en a sûrement d'autres. Dont un qui a certainement été fabriqué avec l'âme du père de Voldemort.

- Et vous n'avez pas peur de me parler de ça ? s'étonna Severus. Je ne suis pas un membre de votre Ordre et je porte toujours la marque des Ténèbres.

- Allons Severus, sourit-il. Vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à nous aider.

Rogue haussa les épaules et reprit la préparation de sa potion. Puis Dumbledore continua :

- Je continue à chercher activement les autres Horcruxes potentiels. Mais pour l'instant je dois avouer que ça ne donne rien.

- Et vous avez trouvé le moyen de détruire celui que vous aviez déjà ?

- En fait, je me demandais si vous auriez une idée.

- Non, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Ce n'est pas parce que je m'y connais un peu en matière de magie noire que j'ai toutes les réponses. Demandez à Black.

- Eh bien, dit Albus amusé, Sirius était peu attentif aux enseignements de sa famille.

- Black n'a jamais servi à rien, ricana Severus.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'existe pas une potion assez puissante pour détruire un Horcruxe ? demanda le directeur en ignorant sa remarque.

- Je-n'en-sais-rien ! s'exclama-t-il énervé.

- Pourtant, vu votre implication dans l'amélioration du traitement de Miss Prewett, j'aurais pensé que...

- Mon implication ? le coupa Severus.

- ça semble vous tenir à coeur, précisa Albus. Vous souhaitez à tout prix trouver le moyen de la sauver en contrant l'Horcruxe de Khronos.

- ça ne me_** tient pas à coeur**_, dit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

- À vous voir travailler aussi dur, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Vous y mettez tous vos efforts.

- Je n'y mets pas tous mes...

Albus agita quelques recettes de potions, posées sur le bureau parmi toutes les notes sur ses travaux, et Severus les lui arracha des mains pour tout ranger.

- C'est tout à votre honneur Severus, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

- Bordel ! s'énerva Rogue en frappant du poing sur le bureau. Je n'ai pas honte ! Je fais juste ça parce que... parce que...

Dumbledore leva les sourcils et Severus marmonna :

- J'aime finir ce que je commence, c'est tout.

- Très bien. Mais je vous conseille de baisser un peu le feu, vous semblez avoir très chaud.

Le directeur faisait allusion aux joues de Severus qui s'étaient légèrement colorées.

- C'est qui l'expert en potions ici ?! s'exclama Severus cette fois furieux en lui tournant le dos.

- Vous acceptez donc le poste que je vous propose ? demanda malicieusement Albus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. "Il ne compte pas lâcher le morceau".

- Vous avez besoin d'un emploi Severus. Surtout si vous voulez continuer... vos expérimentations, sourit Albus. C'est ce que je vous propose.

Rogue savait qu'il avait raison. Et il se retourna donc vers lui en offrant à Dumbledore un sourire forcé.

- Parfait ! s'exclama celui-ci satisfait. Lily sera heureuse de l'apprendre. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour vous.

-...

- Severus, dit plus sérieusement Dumbledore en sachant que le sujet était délicat. Harry sera un jour votre élève. Vous savez_** qui**_ il est. Ça peut vous paraître égoïste de ma part, mais en vous proposant ce poste, j'espère que vous pourrez veiller sur lui.

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit, et Dumbledore rectifia :

- Ou en tout cas le surveiller. Lui, ainsi que son frère ou sa soeur. J'ai toute confiance en vous.

- Son frère ou sa soeur ? dit Severus en levant les sourcils.

- ... Lily ne vous l'a pas dit ? demanda Albus avec un air soudainement gêné. Elle attend un autre enfant.

Severus prit un coup en apprenant cette nouvelle. Il s'était fait une raison pour Harry. Mais étrangement, Severus ne s'était jamais imaginé que Lily pourrait à nouveau tomber enceinte. "De Potter..." pensa-t-il sombrement.

- Hum... Severus ? dit Albus. Je crois que votre potion est...

Severus tourna la tête vers son chaudron et il se précipita pour éteindre le feu en remarquant que la potion était en train de déborder. Il remplit tout de même rapidement une fiole avant de se précipiter pour la tester avec différentes solutions.

- Je vais vous laisser à présent, dit Dumbledore. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher plus longtemps votre travail. À bientôt Severus.

Trop concentré, Severus ne répondit pas. Et il n'entendit même pas Dumbledore sortir. Mais arrivé au bout de ses tests, il ne put que constater qu'il avait complètement raté sa préparation. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il avait oublié sa potion seulement parce qu'il avait appris la grossesse de Lily. Severus était furieux. Et il jeta rageusement la fiole qui éclata contre le mur où se trouvait le bureau. Mais en voyant la potion éclabousser les parchemins qu'il n'avait pas fini de ranger, il se précipita pour sauver ses notes.

- Non...! marmonna-t-il en essayant de faire disparaître les tâches avec sa baguette.

Heureusement, il réussit à rendre à ses travaux leur aspect d'origine et il soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur la chaise du bureau.

- Un peu plus, et je foirais les chances de Véga de...

Il se tut brusquement en réalisant son comportement. Ces notes étaient-elles si précieuses pour lui ? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il les avait vraiment perdues ? Il s'en serait énormément voulu.

_Ç__a semble vous tenir à coeur._

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Severus sortit de la pièce, mais il s'arrêta une fois devant l'escalier. C'était là que sa mère était morte. Là que Véga avait failli tomber. Lorsqu'elle avait glissé, il s'était imaginé voir sa mère... En une fraction de secondes, il avait imaginé Véga morte au bas des marches, à ses pieds. Et pour empêcher cela d'arriver, il s'était précipité pour la rattraper. Peur ? Oui, il avait eu peur. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait vue couverte de sang le soir où il était descendu la délivrer. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait vue prête à se transpercer la gorge à l'aide d'un poignard déjà ensanglanté. Au moment où il lui avait crié "Arrête !", Severus s'était remémoré la petite voix faible de Véga murmurer en pleurant sur son épaule : _je veux mourir..._

Lui ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi devait-elle mourir alors qu'elle avait réussi à tenir des mois dans les plus viles conditions ? Pourquoi alors qu'il se donnait tant de mal pour la garder en vie ?

Severus s'était persuadé d'être le seul à pouvoir trouver la solution qui aiderait Véga. Pourquoi ? Se considérait-il comme plus intelligent que les autres ? Comme plus doué que les plus éminents Médicomages ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas amené Véga à Ste Mangouste, là où les guérisseurs connaissaient sa maladie et avaient bien plus d'informations que lui à ce sujet ? Pourquoi avait-il tenu à s'en occuper personnellement ? La privant de son cousin pendant encore plusieurs semaines alors qu'elle tenait à tout prix à le revoir. Pourquoi l'avait-il gardée près de lui ?

_Ç__a semble vous tenir à coeur._

De toute sa vie, Severus ne s'était inquiété que pour deux femmes. Sa mère, et Lily. Lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Eileen, Severus avait cru mourir. De même lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que, par sa faute, Lily était en danger de mort. Mais ce sentiment de panique et de détresse... il l'avait aussi ressenti en voyant Véga glisser sur les marches. Même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes...

Alors maintenant... qui avait le plus besoin de lui ? Et surtout, pour qui s'inquiétait-il le plus ? Pour Lily ? Ou... pour Véga ?

oOo

Quand Sirius était venu leur annoncer qu'Aurore n'était peut-être pas rentrée chez elle, Remus n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu y croire. Car ils connaissaient Aurore. Elle tenait beaucoup à eux. Et surtout... à Sirius. Elle se serait forcément montrée.

- Tu y crois vraiment n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Sirius alors qu'ils étaient dans l'une des chambres du square Grimmaurd.

Le nouveau maître de maison l'avait complètement débarrassée, pour la transformer en un véritable atelier de mécanique. Des tonnes de pièces métalliques diverses étaient éparpillées partout, et des plans de fabrication de motos accrochés sur les murs. Les mains dans le cambouis, Sirius travaillait minutieusement pour réaliser son rêve. Avoir sa propre moto volante.

- J'arriverai à modifier cette moto, dit-il sûr de lui. J'ai toujours pensé que les Moldus avaient la classe sur ces engins. Je l'aurai deux fois plus lorsqu'elle volera.

-... je te parlais d'Aurore.

Sirius quitta des yeux sa précieuse moto pour fixer gravement Remus.

- Je ne devrais pas y croire selon toi ?

- Véga a vraiment l'air... inquiète, s'expliqua Remus. Et je la comprends. Aurore aurait déjà dû se montrer.

- Sauf si elle n'est pas encore arrivée à destination. Ou bien elle a atterri à l'autre bout du monde. Ou elle est coincée quelque part, incapable de venir ici, peut-être même blessée ! Quoi que ce soit, je la retrouverai. Et cette moto va m'aider.

- Vous comptez vraiment voyager à travers tout le pays sur ce tas de ferraille ? demanda brusquement Phineas Nigellus en apparaissant dans son tableau.

- Tout le pays. Et même plus loin que ça s'il le faut, acquiesça Sirius. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une moto volante, mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas le coeur à m'y mettre. Maintenant que j'ai l'espoir de revoir Aurore... tout va pour le mieux. Je la retrouverai par tous les moyens.

- Quelle honte... soupira Phineas. Un Black sur un engin Moldu.

- Cette moto n'aura plus rien de Moldu lorsqu'elle volera, répliqua Sirius. Et puis, occupez-vous de vos affaires.

- Excusez-moi d'être indigné par la façon dont vous traitez votre héritage, dit son ancêtre en jetant un regard circulaire à la chambre transformée en chantier.

- Si vous n'aimez pas ça, retournez à Poudlard, lui conseilla Sirius.

- Avec joie ! s'exclama-t-il en disparaissant.

- Non mais t'as vu ça ? demanda Sirius à Remus. Il est juste passé pour m'emmerder.

- Change son tableau de place, proposa son ami.

- Non... parce que d'un autre côté ça m'amuse de voir son petit air outré. C'est un portrait, à part gueuler, il ne peut rien faire. Il est obligé de subir.

- J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais tellement heureux d'être le maître ici, dit Remus amusé.

- Pouvoir les narguer, c'est ma seule source de distraction, sourit-il en se levant. Viens, je vais ordonner à Kreattur de préparer un festin de roi pour mon ami le loup-garou. Et avec le sourire !

- T'es vache avec cet elfe.

- Oh, il le fera avec plaisir, rit Sirius en ouvrant la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur d'essence. Il a trop peur d'être jeté par la fenêtre.

- Par la fenêtre ? demanda Remus perplexe en le suivant hors de la chambre.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un oiseau noir se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et le merle se transforma en homme. Regulus observa la pièce avec surprise. "Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Sirius fabrique ?" pensa-t-il en faisant le tour de la moto.

- Encore ces histoires de moto volante ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles avec ça quand on était petits... Merci au voisin Moldu qui lui a fait découvrir ces engins, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il se dirigea vers la toile vide. Et il appela :

- Phineas ?

Aucune réponse dans un premier temps. Mais Regulus insista et son ancêtre consentit enfin à se montrer. Persuadé que c'était Sirius qui l'appelait, Phineas apparut en grognant :

- N'imaginez pas que vous avez autorité sur moi !

Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Regulus qui se tenait devant lui, Phineas ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce possible ?

- Chut ! le calma Regulus. Moins fort je vous prie.

- Regulus, dit-il avec joie. Vous êtes en vie ! On me l'avait assuré, mais je suis heureux de vous voir. Maintenant, allez vite demander à ce que le testament de vos parents soit appliqué. Je ne souffrirai pas que Sirius reste le maître de cette demeure une seconde de plus !

- J'ai déchiré moi-même le testament, avoua-t-il. Sirius est le seul maître à présent.

- VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER UNE DEUXIÈME FOIS ?!

- Moins fort, le pressa Regulus en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet vers la porte.

- Vous rendez-vous compte que votre frère saccage l'héritage des Black ? s'indigna-t-il. Et que je suis obligé d'observer ce massacre sans rien pouvoir faire ? Il me force même à le regarder monter ce tas de ferraille Moldu ! Dans la maison de mes ancêtres !

- J'aurais dû le voir venir, je suis désolé, dit rapidement Regulus. Mais je suis venu vous poser des questions. C'est très important.

- Je vous écoute, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Où avez-vous trouvé le sablier ?

Phineas le fixa avec de grands yeux exorbités. Et Regulus ajouta :

- S'il vous plait, dites-moi la vérité. Vous êtes le premier Black à l'avoir eu entre les mains. Qui vous l'a donné ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à savoir cela ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Je m'informe juste sur... notre héritage.

- Un héritage qui a été volé par un membre de notre propre sang ! Par miracle, nous avons pu retrouver Véga et le sablier est de retour sous ce toit.

- Véga est ici ? demanda Regulus en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte.

- En effet.

Le jeune homme avait très envie de la voir. Mais ses recherches sur le sablier étaient primordiales.

- S'il vous plait Phineas, dit-il en se retournant vers le tableau. Qui vous a donné le sablier ?

-... on ne me l'a pas donné. Je l'ai acheté. Et au prix fort !

- À qui ?

- Une sorcière française, dit-il vaguement. Elle m'a dit avoir perdu son mari et s'être retrouvée sans le sou. Avec ce que je lui ai donné, elle doit avoir la belle vie en France. Si elle est toujours en vie...

- La France... dit Regulus songeur. Comment s'appelait cette femme ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus, dit-il en détournant la tête.

- On oublie jamais le nom des gens à qui on cède une fortune, lui fit remarquer Regulus loin d'être dupe. Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-... Bouvier, marmonna-t-il. Nicole Bouvier. Je l'ai rencontrée dans le sud de la France. À Marseille.

- J'espère que vous ne mentez pas.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ?! s'exclama Phineas offusqué.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Véga entra en disant amusée :

- Tu ne peux pas travailler sur ta moto et te disputer avec Phineas. Même si les deux t'amusent, tu dois choisir Sir...

La jeune femme se figea brusquement en s'apercevant qu'elle ne s'adressait pas au bon cousin. Véga pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici...

- Regulus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Véga, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Je suis content de te revoir. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Mieux, dit-elle en le fixant folle de joie. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu es passé par la fenêtre.

- Oh... rien je...

- Il est venu me questionner sur le sablier, dit Phineas derrière lui.

Regulus se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Son ancêtre haussa les épaules, et il disparut de nouveau.

- Le sablier ? demanda Véga en portant une main au sien.

- Je cherche un moyen de le détruire, avoua Regulus. Je vais essayer de retrouver les familles des précédents utilisateurs. Peut-être que je finirai par trouver une solution pour que tu ne disparaisse pas...

- Tu es au courant pour... ce qui va m'arriver ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Désolé, mais je dois partir Véga, éluda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Ne dis à personne que je suis venu.

- Attends ! dit-elle en le retenant. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Où vis-tu maintenant ?

- Je préfère que personne ne le sache.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Écoute... j'ai eu l'intuition qu'Aurore n'était pas retournée à son époque. Mais qu'elle aurait plutôt voyagé de quelques années seulement dans le temps.

-...

- J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que j'avais raison, qu'Aurore était revenue. Qu'elle était le chat de Van désigné par la prophétie. Mais il semble qu'elle ait disparu le même soir que Voldemort. Pourtant nous nous souvenons tous d'elle...

- Tu l'as aussi dit à Sirius ? demanda-t-il tendu.

- Je ne lui pas parlé des effets secondaires du sablier. Ça l'aurait anéanti... et Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder le secret sur le rôle qu'a joué Aurore dans la disparition de Voldemort. Il dit que moins de gens connaitrons la véritable identité du chat de Van, mieux ce sera. Mais j'ai fait part à Sirius de mes doutes sur sa présence ici. Et il compte la retrouver à tout prix.

- Je vois...

- Regulus... est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Aurore ? La moindre information ?

Regulus serra les dents, mais il ne prit qu'une seconde pour répondre :

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu savoir pour les effets du sablier ? Ne me dis pas que... tu l'as vue disparaître ? demanda-t-elle effrayée.

-...

- Véga ? Appela soudainement Sirius. Tu viens manger ?

Regulus sursauta et il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

- Attends ! tenta de nouveau Véga.

Mais elle le vit avec stupéfaction se transformer en oiseau noir et s'envoler dans le ciel. Elle était toujours penchée à la fenêtre quand Sirius entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Heu... je... dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. J'admirais ton oeuvre.

- Elle n'est pas terminée, rit-il en observant sa moto tout de même fier de lui. Allez viens, ça va refroidir.

Véga le suivit en jetant tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Regulus semblait ne pas tenir à ce qu'on connaisse ses agissements. Mais la courte conversation qu'ils avaient eu venait d'inquiéter encore plus Véga. "Il ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait vu Aurore disparaître. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..."

oOo

Regulus retourna directement à l'appartement, et il fut accueilli par Aurore, fière d'avoir préparé le dîner. Mais quand elle aperçut l'air grave de son ami, la jeune femme oublia ses fourneaux pour en savoir plus.

- Phineas t'a donné des informations sur le sablier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Il faut chercher du côté de la France. À Marseille.

- Marseille... dit-elle d'un ton nostalgique. J'ai de la famille là-bas. Enfin... j'en aurai.

- On doit chercher la famille d'une certaine Nicole Bouvier.

- Je m'en chargerai. Je parle mieux Français que toi, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-...

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas départi de son air sombre. Il y a autre chose ?

- J'ai parlé avec Véga, avoua-t-il. Elle sait que tu n'es pas retournée à ton époque. Parce que personne ne t'a oubliée. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore le sait aussi.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement ?

- Il sait que tu es le chat de Van.

- Donc, presque tout, murmura-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Mais pas que je suis métamorphomage ?

- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que Véga le sache.

- Mais Dumbledore sûrement, soupira-t-elle. Il n'a peut-être pas décrit l'apparence du "chat de Van" à Véga, mais les membres de l'Ordre la connaissent. Benjy m'a vue. Et Sirius doit penser que Dora est le chat.

-...

- Mais... dit-elle soudainement en réalisant un point important. Si Véga a compris que je n'étais pas retournée à mon époque... Est-ce que...?

Regulus ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

- Sirius est aussi au courant ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air terrifié.

- Et il a l'intention de te retrouver.

Aurore resta muette plusieurs secondes. Ce qu'elle redoutait s'était produit. "Sirius sait que je suis là..."

- Non... murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? demanda Regulus. Que tu pourrais rester plus de dix ans cachée sans qu'il l'apprenne ?

- Je n'avais pas pensé à Véga... dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je n'ai rien confirmé à Véga mais maintenant que Sirius a cette idée en tête... il te cherche. Alors tu devrais aller le retrouver.

- Non, refusa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas. J'ai choisi de rester loin de lui.

- Ce choix est une erreur Aurore. Tu devrais saisir la chance qui t'a été donnée... ce sursis... utilise-le pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

- C'est si rare de t'entendre défendre les intérêts de ton frère.

- Ce sont tes intérêts que je défends ! Si tu gâches tes chances tu t'en mordras les doigts ! Si seulement je pouvais... si comme toi, j'avais la possibilité de... de retrouver Marlene...

- Regulus... dit-elle avec un air de souffrance. Essaye de comprendre... C'est pour son bien.

- Le sien ? Ou le tien ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Sirius sait que tu es là. Il va passer ses journées à te chercher et gâcher sa vie autant que s'il oubliait les moments que vous pourriez passer ensemble. Alors qu'est-ce qui te motive vraiment à rester ici ? Le bien de Sirius ? Ou la peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra que tu étais tout ce temps près de lui, cachée sous un faux visage.

Aurore pâlit brusquement. Elle n'avait pas de réponse. "Les deux m'inquiètent..."

- C'est vrai... que j'ai peur, finit-elle par admettre. Je lui ai tellement menti que... il serait en droit de ne jamais me pardonner. Et je refuse de retourner vers Sirius en continuant à lui cacher mon don de métamorphomage. Mais... le retrouver... et lui dire que je finirai par disparaître... je n'aurai jamais la force de le lui dire !

- Dans ce cas ne lui en parle pas. Je ne pense pas que Véga l'ait fait. Elle est comme toi, elle ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Mais retourne au moins près de lui.

- Il faut qu'on fasse ces recherches sur le sablier... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il faut... que j'aille en France...

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses. J'irai en France à ta place.

- Non, refusa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Il y a un objet qu'on doit absolument récupérer. Mais je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi. Tu t'occuperas de cette affaire, et moi j'irai en France.

- Aurore...

- Ne dis plus un mot Regulus, dit-elle en plaquant une main sur ses propres yeux dans l'espoir de retenir ses larmes. Sirius me cherche peut-être en ce moment, mais il finira par abandonner.

- ça m'étonnerait.

- Personne n'a de preuve que j'ai survécu à l'affrontement contre Voldemort, renifla-t-elle en retirant sa main pour dévoiler ses yeux rougis mais secs. Il va devoir se faire une raison.

- Tu le connais. S'il a le moindre espoir de te retrouver...

- Si c'est pour le bien de Sirius... le coupa-t-elle, je briserai cet espoir.

- Comment ? demanda Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

-...

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et l'agrippa par les épaules.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant. De toute façon, tu n'as aucun moyen d'anéantir la part de Voldemort qui est en toi.

- Je sais où trouver du venin de Basilic, murmura-t-elle. Il fera disparaître Voldemort de mon corps... puis Khronos me fera disparaître. Et Sirius sera en paix.

- Tu ne feras pas ça Aurore, la prévint-il dangereusement. Rappelle-toi que tu as une mission importante à remplir. Tu dois protéger l'élu.

- Alors n'essaye plus de m'éloigner de cette mission. Je ne pourrai pas protéger correctement Harry si je dois cacher en permanence à Sirius que je suis déjà morte.

- Pour la centième fois, soupira-t-il. Tu n'es pas morte !

- Mais je ne veux pas disparaître... dit-elle la voix brisée. En sachant que Sirius va oublier tout ce qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble. C'est _**pire**_ que la mort !

Aurore éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Regulus. Et il souffla, frustré pour elle.

- Tu es une idiote, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu fais le mauvais choix.

- Je veux aller en France... sanglota-t-elle. Et trouver le moyen de me débarrasser du sablier. Alors je pourrai retourner vers Sirius. Mais pas avant... pas avant...

oOo

Après la visite de Regulus, Véga avait beaucoup réfléchi. Avait-il vraiment vu Aurore disparaître ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il soit au courant pour les effets du sablier.

- Aurore a-t-elle vraiment disparu ? murmura-t-elle assise sur le lit de Regulus.

Depuis son arrivée ici, Véga occupait la chambre de son cousin. Ça lui rappelait l'époque où elle venait parfois dormir ici avec eux. On les forçait à se coucher dans des chambres séparées, mais il finissaient toujours par se réunir au milieu de la nuit. Le plus souvent ici, Sirius prenant plaisir à réveiller son frère en sursaut grâce à un grand coup d'oreiller. Et elle riait en les voyant se chamailler. Mais avec le temps, les chamailleries avaient pris de plus grandes proportions.

- Et maintenant, ils se détestent... dit-elle tristement. J'ai vraiment échoué.

Véga avait utilisé le sablier pour rien. Elle n'avait pas réussi à réconcilier ses cousins. Même maintenant, Regulus refusait de revenir au square Grimmaurd.

- J'ai raccourci ma vie... et je n'ai rien obtenu en retour, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en serrant le sablier dans son poing. Ce pacte ne m'a rien apporté, à part de la souffrance... Alors dois-je vraiment disparaître ? Réponds-moi... Khronos.

Mais le mage à l'intérieur du sablier resta muet. Et Véga tomba allongée sur le lit en laissant libre court à ses larmes. "Idiote... tu n'es qu'une idiote Véga..." se dit-elle. Véga connaissait les risques lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser le sablier. Son grand-père lui avait tout expliqué alors qu'il aurait dû s'en garder. Elle avait remonté le temps en toute connaissance de cause. "Je savais que le sablier me ferait disparaître... alors pourquoi est-ce que je pleure sur mon sort ?"

- Je le savais... je le savais...! sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans les coussins.

Mais elle avait aussi vraiment pensé réussir la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Véga ne s'était jamais imaginé... échouer. Dans ces conditions il était dix fois plus difficile d'accepter de disparaître.

- Severus avait raison... je voudrais tellement... un sursis. Je veux vivre ! pleura-t-elle.

Et elle se remémora tous les efforts de Severus pour la remettre sur pieds. Quand il l'avait sortie du manoir Rosier, Véga était à l'article de la mort. Mais maintenant, elle était bien vivante. Et grâce aux fioles qu'il lui avait donné, elle n'avait pas eu à souffrir au cours des dernières semaines. Véga n'avait plus besoins de quatre fioles différentes. Severus avait su trouver une ébauche de potions pour apaiser spécialement sa maladie. Ce qu'aucun médicomage n'avait pu faire. Et pour y parvenir, il fallait vraiment que Severus y ait mis tous ses efforts.

- Il a tant fait pour moi... murmura-t-elle en crispant encore plus ses doigts sur le sablier. Est-ce qu'il continue ? Est-ce qu'il croit sincèrement... pouvoir remplir ce sablier ?

Au fond d'elle-même Véga sentait qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée tombée, même si elle avait quitté l'impasse du Tisseur. Et la jeune femme se sentit regretter de ne plus être là-bas. Et elle se souvint d'une phrase que Severus avait dit le jour de son départ.

- Je n'avais plus de raisons de rester là-bas, dit-elle faiblement.

Lorsque Severus lui avait dit cela, Véga avait ressenti une pointe au coeur. N'avait-elle vraiment plus... aucune raison ? Véga se redressa lentement, puis elle se leva du lit.

- Plus... aucune ? murmura-t-elle.

oOo

Abelforth venait de fermer le pub. Maintenant que l'Ordre n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de Voldemort, la Tête de Sanglier était redevenue bien calme.

- J'espère que plus personne ne viendra m'emmerder ici, marmonna-t-il en entrant dans l'arrière salle pour prendre son dîner.

Mais il se figea en apercevant une personne cachée sous une cape assise à sa table. Ab porta instinctivement sa main à sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette. Et la personne se leva.

- Désolée... j'ai forcé la porte de derrière, dit-elle en baissant son capuchon.

Abelforth écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître de longs cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux vairons. Son ancienne serveuse se tenait devant lui, et elle souriait doucement.

- ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, dit Aurore.

- Vic... ky, dit Abelforth d'une voix blanche.

- En fait... dit-elle gênée. Je m'appelle Aur...

Mais elle fut coupée par les bras de son ancien patron qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Aurore s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Abelforth en l'espace d'une seconde. Et son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire :

- Bienvenue chez toi.

Chez elle... Oui. À cette époque, le seul lieu qu'Aurore pouvait considérer comme sa maison, c'était la Tête de Sanglier. Le seule personne qu'elle considérait comme un parent et qui attendait son retour, c'était Abelforth Dumbledore.

- Je suis rentrée... patron, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ab s'écarta et Aurore lui sourit largement. Son ancien patron le lui rendit, mais la seconde qui suivit, le poing d'Abelforth s'abattit sur son crâne avec une force et à une vitesse phénoménales.

- Mademoiselle l'employée-qui-disparaît-sans-prévenir-ni-donner-d e-nouvelles ! finit-il rageusement.

Cette fois, les larmes dans les yeux d'Aurore étaient causées par l'impression de sentir sa tête se fendre en deux.

- ça fait mal Ab... gémit-elle.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. J'ai l'impression qu'un peu de recadrage ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Recadrage ? dit-elle étonnée.

- Tu pars sans prévenir, va savoir où et dans quel but, énonça-t-il. Puis je finis par comprendre que tu t'es mise au service de l'Ordre mais que tu ne veux pas entrer en contact avec nous...

- Nous ? le coupa-t-elle amusée. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre toi ?

- La ferme ! s'énerva-t-il. Le pire de tout c'est quand on m'a annoncé que tu t'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup et que tu avais disparu ! Je ne voulais pas croire à ta mort, mais j'ai quand même bien flippé ma race !

Aurore leva les sourcils en l'entendant employer de tels mots. Ça prouvait à quel point il s'était inquiété pour elle. Et cela faisait plaisir à la jeune femme, même si elle avait un peu de remords.

- Quand je t'ai accueillie ici, continua-t-il, je savais bien que t'avais l'intention de faire des trucs pas clairs, voire dangereux. Mais te confronter à Voldemort ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre qu'une stupide prophétie te désigne pour aider à le faire disparaître ? Un peu de bon sens Vicky ! T'as failli y passer !

Mais Aurore ne l'écoutait plus. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Tu..._** savais**_ ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand tu m'as fait entrer dans le pub... répondit-elle sidérée. Quand tu m'as proposé de travailler en échange de la chambre... tu savais pourquoi j'étais venue !

- Non, dit-il en se tournant pour essayer de regagner le bar.

Mais Aurore se mit sur son chemin en s'exclamant :

- Abelforth Dumbledore ! C'est toi qui m'a balancée à ton frère !

Ab détourna le regard, et Aurore soupira bouche-bée.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle. C'était trop louche le fait que tu me propose si vite du travail. Dumbledore t'avait demandé de m'accueillir ici pour qu'il puisse garder un oeil sur moi. C'est toi qui lui a dit que j'étais là. Pas vrai ?

-...

- Pas vrai ? insista-t-elle durement.

- Et alors ?! s'exclama-t-il énervé. Il t'a foutu la paix non ? T'es pas contente d'avoir eu un toit où t'abriter ? S'il n'était pas venu me parler de toi, je ne t'aurais jamais permis de mettre les pieds dans mon pub !

- ça c'est pas vrai, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé une jeune fille à la rue en pleine nuit. T'es peut-être un ours, mais un ours en peluche.

- Ours en peluche, grommela-t-il en l'écartant pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée.

- Bonne idée, on gèle, dit Aurore en se frictionnant les bras.

Abelforth lui lança un regard noir et elle demanda :

- Quoi ? C'est moi qui suis énervée. Quand je pense que tu racontais tous mes faits et gestes à Dumbledore...

- Erreur, dit Ab. Je lui ai seulement dit que tu étais arrivée. Puis que tu étais partie, point barre. J'ai recueilli une gamine dont je ne savais strictement rien, pas même le nom !

- Aurore. Mon vrai nom c'est Aurore, dit-elle en souriant.

-... Aurore ? dit-il étonné. La fille que Sirius cherche ?

Le visage d'Aurore s'assombrit, mais elle acquiesça.

- Tu t'es encore mise dans un sacré pétrin, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les autres ne parlent plus que de toi. Ils aimeraient bien te retrouver. Sirius le premier. D'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il finirait bientôt sa moto volante pour mieux te chercher.

- Alors il s'y est mis ? dit Aurore heureuse pour lui. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas abandonné son rêve à cause de moi...

- Vous étiez quoi ? Ensemble tous les deux ?

- Oui, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

- Plus qu'une gamine qui s'amuse à faire des voyages dans le temps ? Je suis tombé de haut quand Sirius m'en a parlé. J'y crois pas... C'était toi. En même temps, la requête de mon idiot de frère s'explique. Il m'a dit qu'une fille viendrait frapper à ma porte une nuit de 30 juin, je sais maintenant pourquoi il ne m'a pas donné l'année !

- Sirius t'a dit que je voyageais dans le temps ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Au cas où tu demanderais une chambre, dit-il ironiquement. Mais la description qu'il m'a fait de toi n'a rien à voir avec ton vrai visage.

Aurore détourna le regard et Abelforth compris.

- Tu ne lui as jamais montré ? dit-il sidéré.

- Non... oui... dit-elle gênée. C'est compliqué !

- Et je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Ce genre de problèmes, tu te les gardes.

- Oh... Ab, soupira-t-elle en se lassant tomber sur la chaise qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de retourner près de lui. Je l'aime Ab. Mais tant que je n'aurai pas réglé mon problème, nous ne pourrons pas être pleinement heureux ensemble.

- ça doit être un sacré problème, dit-il inquiet en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Oh oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et en combien de temps tu penses pouvoir le régler ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Il me faudra peut-être des mois. Des années... à supposer qu'il y ait une solution.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Je ne préfère pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je vais quitter un moment le pays pour faire des recherches. Si Sirius reviens te voir ne lui dit surtout pas que tu m'as vue. Et essaye de le tenir éloigné de la France.

- C'est pour me demander ça que tu es venue ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Non... sourit-elle. Je suis venue parce que tu me manquais. Je voulais au moins te voir toi avant de partir. Et te rendre ça.

Aurore sortit la boite à musique d'Anna de sa poche et la posa sur la table devant Abelforth.

- Cette boite à musique m'a beaucoup aidée. Chaque fois que je l'ouvrais, je repensais au pub et à tes grognements, rit-elle. Grâce à elle, j'ai tenu le coup. Merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

- Reprends-la, grogna-t-il. La période de prêt n'est pas terminée.

Aurore leva les sourcils. Ce que venait de dire Ab la touchait énormément.

- Je n'oublierai pas ce grognement là, sourit-elle en remettant la boite dans sa poche.

- Je ne grogne pas ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle se levait en riant.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, dit Aurore en remettant son capuchon. Prends soin de toi Ab. Je repasserai te voir, promis.

Et elle lui fit signe de la main avant de se glisser dans la ruelle par la porte du fond.

- Pas dans un an cette fois ! s'exclama-t-il.

- À très bientôt patron ! l'entendit-il répondre de l'extérieur.

Aurore se faufila comme une ombre jusqu'à la sortie du village. Les sortilèges antitransplanage avaient été maintenus au cas où. Mais en débouchant dans la grande rue, Aurore leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Tiens, murmura-t-elle. Il neige.

oOo

Severus avait encore travaillé très tard sur ses recherches. La piste sur laquelle il travaillait s'était avérée être une impasse. Il devait en trouver une autre.

- Même les plus grands spécialistes n'ont pas trouvé de remède, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre du premier étage pour fermer les volets.

Mais en se penchant, Severus aperçut quelque chose dans la rue. Et plus particulièrement devant sa porte. Il faisait sombre, le réverbère était encore tombé en panne... seule la lune lui apportait un peu de lumière. Mais quand il comprit, Severus se précipita pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Et il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée à la volée en s'exclamant :

- Véga !

La jeune femme se tenait devant lui, les yeux baissés, portant les vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté. Elle tremblait. Mais c'était normal, des flocons de neige parsemaient sa cape et ses cheveux. Beaucoup de flocons.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Il fait un froid glacial !

- Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux et son souffle dégageant de la fumée dans l'air d'hiver.

Véga avait quitté le square Grimmaurd sans prévenir Sirius. Elle avait transplané jusqu'ici. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle s'était trouvé une raison pour être là. Mais une fois devant la porte, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de frapper ou d'appeler. Véga était restée là, immobile, alors que la neige commençait à tomber, comme si même le ciel savait qu'il était inutile pour elle de frapper. Qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas le faire. C'était ce que Véga s'était dit, une fois devant cette porte. Car elle s'était rappelé le moment où la porte du square Grimmaurd s'était ouverte devant Severus et elle. Le moment où Lily était apparue. Et le visage de Severus... Véga l'avait vu se décomposer. Car il savait que la personne face à lui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne, pour qui il avait de si profonds sentiments... Severus savait qu'elle ne lui rendrait jamais cet amour.

Et ce soir, Véga était à la place de Severus. Elle s'était retrouvée devant la porte... cachant cet homme... celui qu'elle était venue rejoindre sur un coup de tête. Un coup de coeur... Et Véga n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui maintenant qu'il avait ouvert cette porte. Elle ne voulait pas... sentir son propre coeur se briser en croisant les prunelles noires de Severus. En lisant dans son regard qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Qu'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre...

- Véga ? demanda Severus inquiet.

- Je suis venue... dit-elle faiblement. Pour... te dire quelque chose.

- Tu ferais mieux de... dit-il en faisant un geste dans le but de la faire entrer.

Mais Véga se recula, pensant qu'il souhaitait au contraire la faire partir.

- Écoute-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je... je te suis infiniment reconnaissante, pour tous les efforts que tu as fourni pour moi alors que tu n'y étais pas vraiment obligé. Peut-être que Voldemort te l'avait ordonné... peut-être que Dumbledore te l'avait demandé... Mais une fois sortis du manoir Rosier, plus rien ne t'obligeait à continuer. Bien sûr, je me fais peut-être des idées en pensant que tu continues toujours à chercher un moyen de m'aider... mais au fond de moi, je sens que c'est le cas. J'ai compris que tu étais ce genre de personne. Tu agis pour le bien des autres mais tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Quand... Lily... t'a demandé si tu avais bien mis ta vie en jeu pour les protéger, tu n'as pas répondu. Ni quand elle t'a demandé si tu regrettais tes choix. Tu t'es bien mis en danger Severus. Et tu regrettes certains choix. Mais pas tous. Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir pris des risques pour aider à protéger Lily et sa famille. Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir sauvée... Je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de ta tête. Ni de ton coeur... Je m'excuse pour avoir parlé à ta place la dernière fois. Tu n'avais certainement ni besoin, ni envie que j'intervienne. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est sorti tout seul. Tu comprends ?

Severus ne répondit pas, il l'écoutait attentivement. Véga était venue jusqu'ici, dans le froid de l'hiver pour lui dire tout ça. Et plus encore...

- Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour Lily, continua-t-elle en fixant toujours ses pieds. J'ai fait plusieurs sauts dans le temps, et à chaque fois, je t'ai vu souffrir de la voir s'éloigner de toi. Quand on était à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais voulu m'en mêler. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Et même si j'étais désolée pour toi, ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça. J'avais mes propres problèmes. Nous sommes des Serpentards...

Cette fois, Severus se demandait pourquoi elle insistait tant sur Lily. "Qu'es-tu venue me dire... Véga ?" pensa-t-il alors qu'elle répétait faiblement :

- Ce n'était pas mes affaires... Mais l'autre jour, quand je l'ai entendue dire "_Severus tu me déçois_"... ça l'est brusquement devenu ! Je n'ai pas pu rester là sans rien dire. Je me sentais... impliquée. Puis tu es parti. Et plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte que la gêne que j'avais ressenti en descendant pour la dernière fois cet escalier à ton bras... Cette gêne... J'avais beau prendre tes potions, elle persistait. Et j'ai finalement compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma maladie. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Pour me guérir de cette gêne. Mais une fois devant ta porte, je m'en suis découvert une autre. Tu aimes Lily... et ça ne changera jamais. Mais... j'ai besoin de toi Severus !

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Puis Severus vit des gouttes d'eau tomber du menton de Véga jusqu'au sol et faire fondre la neige.

- Sans toi... j'y arriverai pas, continua-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots. Je me suis tellement habituée à ton aide, que c'est devenu vital ! J'en suis venue à penser que... si quelqu'un pouvait vraiment m'offrir un sursis, ça ne pouvait être que toi. Et surtout que... si je devais choisir une personne aux côtés de qui disparaître... ce serait toi ! Je t'aime Severus...

Severus resta sans voix. Dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu le droit à une déclaration. Les "je t'aime", il ne les recevait que de sa mère. Jamais d'une femme aussi belle et noble que Véga. Et qui semblait persuadée que c'était _**lui**_ qui allait la refouler. Elle en avait tellement eu peur, que Véga était restée des minutes, peut-être même des heures devant sa porte, sous la neige. "Dans le froid alors qu'elle..."

- Tu as dit que je n'avais plus de raisons de rester ici... murmura-t-elle soudainement en provoquant chez lui un pincement au coeur alors qu'il se souvenait de cette phrase. J'ai trouvé une raison Severus.

Enfin, il la vit lever les yeux vers lui. Les yeux de Véga étaient baignés de larmes. Elle tremblait toujours, les flocons n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur eux, entre eux. Mais il la vit parfaitement sourire, avant de dire doucement :

- C'est toi.

Severus retint son souffle. Véga était frigorifiée, elle souffrait certainement... mais elle lui souriait. Elle était venue lui dire "je t'aime". Et Severus trouva tout naturellement la réponse à ses questions.

Qui avait le plus besoin de lui ? Pour qui s'inquiétait-il le plus ?

- C'est toi Véga, dit-il en souriant à son tour.

La jeune femme fut décontenancée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Plutôt à des excuses polies. À la confirmation qu'il n'y avait que Lily dans son coeur. "Que veut-il dire ?" se demanda-t-elle en sentant l'espoir fleurir en elle.

Mais soudain, sa maladie la rattrapa. Elle avait agi de façon bien trop inconsidérée. Véga n'aurait jamais dû rester aussi longtemps dehors sous la neige. Et alors qu'elle s'époumonait en toussant, Severus lui agrippa le bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Véga se raccrocha de son autre main au réverbère en panne et elle fit signe à Severus que ça allait passer. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Véga murmura douloureusement sans oser tourner la tête vers lui :

- Je suis mourante... tu n'as aucune raison de me choisir.

L'entendre prononcer ces mots porta comme un coup de poignard au coeur de Severus. Ce n'était pas une question de bonne ou mauvaise santé. Il ne la regardait pas avec pitié, mais inquiétude. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée pitoyable. Véga Prewett n'était_** pas**_ pitoyable. Loin de là. Et la repousser à cause de sa maladie... "Pour quelqu'un qui se tue à trouver un moyen de la guérir... ce serait vraiment idiot de ma part" pensa-t-il en fixant cette jeune femme toujours fermement accrochée au réverbère, comme si c'était son seul soutien sur cette terre. Severus sourit et il écarta les bras.

- Toi non plus, dit-il doucement.

Lentement, Véga tourna la tête vers lui. Et elle le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés. Puis, les larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Bien sûr que si... tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? dit-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Severus la serra contre lui, et il caressa doucement ses cheveux, faisant tomber les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient glissés. En fixant les reflets cuivrés des mèches de Véga, Severus aurait pu penser à Lily. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il pensait à Véga Prewett. La si courageuse, et si égoïste, Véga Prewett. Elle avait remonté le temps sans se soucier de l'avis de sa famille, ou des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur elle et sur les autres. Elle avait voulu forcer ses cousins à se réconcilier. Et à présent, elle avait forcé une porte en lui. Severus avait l'impression d'être passé sans arrêt devant cette porte sans la voir, ou bien en espérant qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait jamais. Véga l'avait fait. Elle avait ouvert cette porte. Et il en était heureux. Lui qui pensait avoir enfermé ses sentiments à double tour...

Lentement, il recula la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Véga. Ses larmes coulaient toujours. "Des larmes de joie ?" pensa-t-il en souriant doucement.

- Je t'ai entendue Véga, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Véga ferma les yeux, et elle resserra ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Les larmes de Véga coulaient toujours, mais la neige avait fini de tomber.

oOo

Marchant dans les rues de Marseille qu'elle connaissait très bien, Aurore se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour retrouver la trace des Bouvier dans cette grande ville. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Même si le nombre de sorciers était bien inférieur à celui des Moldus, leur lien plus ou moins proche avec la magie n'était pas inscrit sur leur front. Mais heureusement, comme partout ailleurs, les sorciers français pouvaient aussi se montrer excentriques, et même en total décalage avec la mode. Elle en avait déjà interrogé plusieurs, mais aucun n'avait pu la renseigner. Sa tâche s'annonçait longue et ardue. Aurore aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Car elle avait laissé Regulus s'occuper seul de la bague des Gaunt.

Bien sûr, il ignorait ce que la pierre noire de la bague représentait vraiment, et Aurore s'était bien gardée de le lui dire. Regulus aurait été trop tenté de revoir Marlene. Et le maléfice qui était censé tuer Dumbledore pourrait s'abattre sur l'ami d'Aurore. Elle avait donc fait jurer à Regulus de ne jamais mettre la bague, même s'il était certain d'avoir annulé tous les maléfices qui la protégeaient. Il était le mieux placé pour y parvenir comparé à elle qui n'y entendait rien en magie noire. Mais il y avait toujours un risque... Si même Dumbledore avait eu du mal à récupérer cette bague, Regulus n'était pas à l'abri de se faire piéger.

- Je dois faire de mon mieux ici... et le rejoindre le plus vite possible, dit-elle en arrêtant un nouveau Moldu à l'allure suspecte.

oOo

Le 1er Avril 1982, Lily Potter mit au monde son deuxième enfant. Celui qui n'était pas censé naître. L'enfant à qui Aurore avait offert une chance de vivre.

Une petite fille. Elle avait hérité des cheveux flamboyants de sa mère. Et du doux regard brun de son père. On pouvait déjà dire que c'était une enfant calme, mais souriante et joueuse. Elle représentait le parfait alliage de ses parents. Et Pétunia qui la tenait en ce moment dans ses bras, près du lit de sa soeur, venait enfin d'accepter d'être la marraine de cette enfant.

Cette petite fleur. Lilas Potter.

oOo

Après des semaines de recherches infructueuses, Aurore finit pas rentrer en Angleterre. Elle retournerait en France bien assez tôt, mais avant, elle devait voir Regulus. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment" pensa-t-elle en apparaissant devant la porte de l'appartement de Marlene.

- Regulus ?! Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle en entrant rapidement.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement en le trouvant assis sur le canapé. Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage baissé, il avait l'air en bonne santé. Mais le coeur d'Aurore fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut la bague des Gaunt dans ses mains. Regulus la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas l'avoir enfilée.

- Regulus ? demanda Aurore tout de même inquiète par le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu.

- Je l'ai récupérée hier soir... murmura-t-il. Les sortilèges qu'avait laissé Voldemort dans cette masure n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. S'il n'avait pas disparu, j'aurais sûrement été repéré.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, dit-elle fière de lui.

Regulus ne dit rien de plus, et Aurore remarqua qu'il portait toujours sa cape.

- Mais... tu l'as récupérée hier soir ? Est-ce que tu as dormi depuis ?

- Non... avoua-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit.

- À quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Enfin, il leva la tête vers elle. Et Aurore retint son souffle en croisant son regard dur alors qu'il montrait la pierre noire sur l'anneau en disant :

- À la signification de cette marque.

-...

- Aurore... est-ce qu'il s'agit bien de ce à quoi je pense ?

- Tu connais... cette marque ? murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux honteuse.

- C'est la marque des Peverell. Des reliques de la mort. Il s'agit de la pierre de résurrection, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? l'accusa-t-il.

- Tu le sais bien. Je ne voulais pas que... tu sois tenté d'utiliser cette pierre. Cette bague est maudite.

- J'ai brisé tous les maléfices attachés à cette bague.

- Il en reste peut-être un, dit-elle avec hésitation. Un plus puissant que les autres. Que tu ne peux ni détecter ni briser...

- Est-ce que cette bague... la coupa-t-il, peut me ramener... Marlene ?

- Non Regulus, lui assura-t-elle en le rejoignant sur le canapé. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Même cette pierre n'a pas ce pouvoir. Si tu l'utilises... ça ne pourra que te faire souffrir davantage.

- Mais je pourrai au moins... lui parler ? demanda-t-il douloureusement. Revoir son visage ?

- Si tu le fais... tu seras incapable de te retransformer en merle. Parce que tu te retrouveras enchaîné... à un fantôme. Un souvenir. Un rêve. Tu changeras de nouveau. Et tu te perdras.

Aurore tendit la main et elle attendit que Regulus lui donne la bague. Il hésita longtemps. Puis, lentement, il la déposa dans la paume de sa main et Aurore serra le poing.

- Je vais la garder, dit-elle en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de son ami. Pour l'instant. Mais j'aurais bientôt besoin que tu t'en charges aussi. Les Horcruxes altèrent notre esprit. Est-ce que tu seras assez fort... pour la garder, sans l'utiliser ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il sincèrement.

- Alors garde à l'esprit que tant que nous n'avons pas détruit le fragment d'âme de Voldemort qui hante cette bague... elle peut réussir à nous tuer. En tout cas, elle essayera de nous tenter, et de nous faire peur. Nous ne devons jamais lui céder.

oOo

Dans l'ancienne maison de Véga, Arcturus Black ruminait sa rage. Sa frustration. Jamais il n'oublierait ni ne pardonnerait la façon dont Sirius l'avait traité. Ce jeune blanc-bec avait osé le chasser de la maison de ses ancêtres._** Sa** _maison ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas renoncé au profit de son fils. Quelle belle erreur il avait fait là. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté le décès de sa femme. Et parce qu'il souhaitait rester auprès de sa chère petite-fille atteinte de la même maladie.

- Ma chère petite-fille, marmonna-t-il.

Véga avait trahi sa confiance. Il lui en voulait toujours. Malgré tout, il aurait souhaité la voir, après tout ces mois où elle avait été enlevée. Mais jamais Arcturus ne prendrait le risque de subir une deuxième humiliation de la part de Sirius.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Regulus renonce à son héritage ? se demanda le vieil homme en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il a été libéré de Voldemort, pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu vers sa famille ? Vers _**moi**_ !

Il avait frappé du poing contre le mur, et ses vieux os le firent souffrir. Mais il n'en montra aucun signe.

- Quelqu'un l'a forcément manipulé. On l'a monté contre moi. Ou ce sale Sirius lui a jeté un Impérium pour que Regulus déchire lui-même le contrat. À moins que...

Arcturus écarquilla soudainement les yeux, et il siffla dangereusement :

- La fille... C'est elle.

Il faisait bien sûr référence à Aurore. Arcturus avait eu vent que cette fille était très proche de Sirius. Et c'était elle qui s'était introduit chez eux, Kreattur l'avait affirmé. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pu voler le sablier puisque Véga était la coupable. Mais elle pouvait très bien être aussi venue au square Grimmaurd dans ce but. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu en fin d'année. Et à présent, Regulus disparaissait aussi.

- Cette fille en a après les trésors de ma famille, marmonna-t-il. Et si elle s'est rapprochée de Sirius dans ce but... pourquoi pas de Regulus ? Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a embobiné pour qu'il renonce au testament de ses parents. Ainsi son cher Sirius redevient le propriétaire du sablier. Elle pense sûrement pouvoir un jour s'approprier l'Horcruxe de Khronos ! Eh bien cette peste devra me passer sur le corps !

oOo

Le 16 juillet 1982, un an après le décès des McKinnon, l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre se rassemblèrent sur la tombe de Marlene. Il souhaitaient honorer la famille McKinnon au complet. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'il s'agissait aussi de la date du décès de Marlene.

Même Abelforth était présent. Mais personne ne lui fit la remarque sur sa "presque" appartenance à l'Ordre. Même s'ils aimaient bien l'entendre tempêter, ce n'était pas le jour pour ça. Albus se retint donc de taquiner son frère.

Les Potter et les Londubat étaient présents bien sûr. Et les frères Prewett avaient amené avec eux leur soeur. Les Weasley avaient bien connu les McKinnon. Et ils tenaient à rendre homage à leur fille. De plus, Molly et Arthur prenaient plaisir à faire connaissance avec les personnes ayant combatu vaillament aux côté de Gideon et Fabian. Et pendant que les petits Weasley jouaient un peu à l'écart, Molly et Lily s'amusaient à parler de la source de leur félicité. Leurs filles respectives, Ginny et Lilas.

Dans les bras de son père, Harry observait avec envie les frères Weasley jouer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas encore ganbader aussi bien qu'eux. Dans les bras d'Arthur, Ron semblait penser la même chose. Tandis que Neville était solidement accroché au cou d'Alice. Et Percy, tenant la main de son oncle Gideon, désaprouvait déjà ses frères du regard.

Sirius quant à lui vantait les mérite de sa nouvelle moto qu'il avait enfin terminé et sur laquelle il s'était présenté avec fierté sous leurs regards ébahis.

- Avec ça, je retrouverai Aurore en moins de deux ! dit-il satisfait.

Derrière lui, Abelforth en doutait beaucoup. Il connaissait la bestiole, Aurore ne se laisserait pas attraper si elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Faites moins de bruit les garçons, dit Arthur en direction de ses fils qui faisaient la sourde oreille.

Mais sa femme prit le relai :

- BILL ! CHARLIE ! Éloignez-vous de cette maison !

Dans ses bras, la petite Ginny se mit à pleurer, mais la mère réussi à la calmer rapidement. Avec 7 enfants, Molly avait l'habitude.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Remus. Je pense qu'elle est inhabitée.

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Alastor en fixant suspicieusement les Maraudeurs.

- Disons qu'on a légèrement forcé la porte, répondit Sirius.

Alastor lui lança un regard sévère et Sirius lui assura :

- On est pas restés longtemps.

- Nous voulions trouver des réponses... dit James. On ignore encore pourquoi Marlene a été enterrée ici. Et par qui.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de transplanage. Et Véga apparut, en compagnie de Severus. Elle le tenait par la main, et heureusement, car il fallait au moins ça pour le forcer à avancer. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu l'idée de venir.

Tout le monde était au courant à présent. Severus était le mystérieux espion. Mais le fait qu'il semble si proche de Véga en étonna plus d'un.

- Alors ils sont _**vraiment**_ ensemble ? murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius.

- Mouais... répondit-il loin d'être fou de joie. J'ai cru que Véga me racontait la blague du siècle quand elle me l'a annoncé. Cauchemar, c'était pas une blague.

- Dommage, je me serais vraiment plié en quatre. Là... j'ai envie de vomir.

- Pareil, marmonna Sirius en voyant sa cousine saluer les autres avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Et toi ? répondit-il en glissant un regard vers Severus.

Les yeux de celui-ci lancèrent des éclairs face au sous-entendu.

- Je vais de mieux en mieux, sourit-elle. Grâce à Severus.

- Passe-moi les détails, dit Sirius en grimaçant.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua sa cousine en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne. Mais tout se passe bien aussi de ce côté là, je te rassure.

- Hé, dit Severus en tirant sur la main de Véga pour la faire taire. Ça va pas la tête ?

À côté d'eux, James et Remus étaient morts de rire. Alors que Sirius avait de plus en plus la nausée. Quant à Lily, elle regardait avec amusement les joues de Severus se colorer alors que Véga déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant. La cousine de Sirius semblait apporter du bonheur à Severus.

Maintenant que tout le monde était là, Dumbledore les invita à faire silence. Puis chacun fit un petit discours pour Marlene, ses parents et son frère. Lily présenta ses enfants à sa meilleure amie. Et elle lui demanda de veiller sur eux. James dit que ses conseils de prudence leur manquaient à tous, et Remus qu'il était maintenant le seul à pouvoir canaliser cette bande de têtes brûlées.

- Avec l'aide de Gideon peut-être, avait-il ajouté en souriant à l'aîné des Prewett.

Sirius était en train de dire qu'elle avait vraiment été courageuse pour accepter de prendre soin de Regulus et surtout très bête de tomber amoureuse de cet idiot maintenant volatilisé... quand soudain, les enfants Weasley qui jouaient toujours près de la chaumière poussèrent des cris effrayés.

Tout le monde se tourna en direction des cris, Molly et Arthur les premiers. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux accouraient vers eux en pleurant. Il fallait les comprendre, de la chaumière venait d'émerger un véritable monstre. Arcturus Black en personne. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Sirius s'élança vers lui. Et Véga le suivit de près. Ainsi que Severus, Remus et James qui avait laissé son fils à Frank.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclama Sirius une fois devant son grand-père.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Cette maison là aussi t'appartient ?

- Nous étions en train de rendre hommage à une amie, dit Sirius en serrant les poings. Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Sirius ! s'exclama Véga en les rejoignant enfin avec les autres.

Lorsqu'Arcturus vit sa petite-fille, il resta un moment à l'observer. Et sans qu'il ait besoin de demander, Véga dit :

- Je vais bien grand-père.

- Pour la dernière fois, intervint Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis à la recherche de ta petite amie ! s'exclama furieusement Arcturus.

- Ma petite... murmura Sirius sidéré. Tu cherches Aurore ?! Ici ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a éloigné Regulus de moi. Elle l'a manipulé pour qu'il renonce à l'héritage que lui destinaient ses parents. Si un jour j'apprends qu'elle est venue te réclamer le sablier et que tu lui as donné...

- Sois pas si pressé, dit Sirius sarcastique. Pour ça il faudrait qu'on réussisse à le retirer du cou de Véga. Non mais tu t'entends ?! Je t'interdis de traiter Aurore de manipulatrice !

À côté de lui, Véga pinça les lèvres. Si Aurore était bien le chat de Van, elle les avait forcément manipulés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si elle avait certainement de bonnes intentions.

- Je pense ce que je veux ! s'exclama Arcturus. Et je la retrouverai cette petite traînée.

Sirius leva le poing, mais Remus l'arrêta. Arcturus était vieux. Même si on ne pouvait certainement pas encore dire qu'il perdait la boule, il était cent fois plus hargneux que n'importe qui. Et rien ne le changerait, pas même un coup de poing.

- Pourquoi penses-tu la retrouver ici ? demanda Véga en désignant la chaumière.

- Parce que le jour où elle s'est introduit chez nous, et c'est bien le cas ! Ajouta-t-il face au regard noir de Sirius. Elle est repartie par la cheminée, et cette garce a essayé de brouiller les pistes en passant d'abord par ici avant de retourner à Poudlard. Cet endroit a forcément un lien avec elle !

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, puis il tourna la tête vers la chaumière. Aurore connaissait cette adresse ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris sur cette chaumière ? demanda James.

- Elle est à l'abandon depuis que les anciens propriétaires sont morts. Un vieux couple, sans enfants. Personne à qui léguer ce taudis. Mais peut-être que cette fille avait un lien avec eux. En tout cas, elle reviendra sûrement par ici. Et ce jour là, je serai prêt à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Puis Arcturus transplana et ils se fixèrent tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? demanda Severus.

- Aucune idée, avoua Remus.

- Sirius ? appela Véga en posant une main sur le bras de son cousin.

Après avoir longuement fixé la chaumière, Sirius avait tourné les yeux vers la falaise. Et en particulier, vers la mer.

- Son souvenir... murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? dit James aussi perplexe que les autres.

- Le souvenir d'Aurore, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers eux. Celui qu'on a vu dans le miroir lors de la 2e épreuve. Ça s'est passé _**ici**_, au pied de cette falaise !

- Tu es sûr ? dit Remus en scrutant mieux les lieux.

- Oui ! Ce que vient de dire Arcturus m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Aurore connait bien cet endroit. Elle y a vécu ! Ou... elle va y vivre, dit-il perdu. Vous m'avez compris.

- Elle va y vivre ? demanda Severus toujours perplexe.

- Aurore... porte un sablier comme moi, lui annonça Véga.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, et il glissa un regard vers Sirius. Mais Véga fit non de la tête. Il n'était pas au courant pour les effets secondaires.

- Une minute... dit James. Ça veut dire que... vous pensez que c'est Aurore qui a enterré Marlene ici ?

- Si c'est le cas, dit Sirius les dents serrées. Ça veut dire qu'elle est avec...**_ Regulus_**.

- Tu crois ? dit Véga étonnée.

- C'est lui qui nous a montré la tombe de Marlene. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aurore reste avec lui. Pourquoi elle ne vient pas me voir ?! Si jamais Regulus lui a fait quoi que ce soit...

- Regulus... intervint Véga. J'ai vu Regulus au square Grimmaurd. Il est venu il y a quelques semaines.

- Quoi ? dit son cousin sidéré. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, s'excusa-t-elle. Il m'a dit des choses qui... m'ont parru troublantes. Je pense qu'on peut être maintenant certains qu'il a été en contact avec Aurore.

- Ou qu'il l'est encore, dit rageusement Sirius. Si jamais je la trouve avec lui...

- Ils sont amis, tenta Véga.

- Et moi je suis quoi ?! s'écria-t-il fou de colère. Aurore est ma petite amie ! _**La mienne !**_ Je lui interdis de la garder loin de moi !

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas elle qui veut rester loin de toi ? demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius l'attrapa par le col mais Véga intervint.

- Arrêtez ! Nous étions venus... rendre hommage à votre amie.

Son cousin lâcha Severus en le poussant et celui-ci le fusilla du regard.

- Peu importe où elle se trouve, dit Sirius. Peu importe si elle veut être retrouvée ou pas. Je finirai par revoir Aurore.

* * *

Whou ! Je crois que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que la longueur de chapitre xD Le grand coup d'accélérateur sera pour le prochain chapitre.  
Mais la situation semble délicate, Sirius sait qu'Aurore est avec Regulus. ça ne lui plait pas DU TOUT lol. Réussira-t-il à la retrouver ? Aurore est douée pour jouer à chat... personne ne la trouve jamais. Mais elle veut absolument se débarrasser du sablier avant de retourner vers Sirius. Espérons que ses recherches porteront un peu plus leurs fruits à l'avenir. Ainsi que celles de Severus. Courage tout le monde ! ^^  
Et que pensez-vous de la petite Lilas ? ;)

Maintenant...

**/!\ attention !** : Je viens d'apprendre que je suis appelée à passer les rattrapages (ouais... c'est pas cool) Je serai donc dans l'impossibilité de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Ni la semaine d'après. J'espère être de retour pour le vendredi 12 juillet. Désolée... bisous.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Maman bouba** : c'est vrai que je ne tiens pas à tout centrer sur Aurore. Tous les personnages méritent leur moment de gloire lol. J'aime bien essayer de tous les décrire ^^ Mais Aurore garde le rôle principal, et c'est bien une tête brûlée xD Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais elle a ses faiblesses. Un personnage très complexe ^^ Je mets un point d'honneur à ce que les infos que je vous donne collent avec les livres ou ce qu'à pu dire JK. Bien sûr, là je change pas mal de choses. Mais je ne me sentirais pas satisfaite si mes chapitres étaient bourrés d'incohérences, et en fan du monde d'Harry Potter, j'essaye de m'y accroche fermement. Et j'aime bien tout tenter pour vous faire accepter des histoires incroyables lol. Merci pour ce joli commentaires, ça me fait plaisir ! Et je ne pense pas qu'Aurore fera quoi que ce soit qui compromettra sa naissance. Tant que Victoire et Teddy se mettent ensemble, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. gros bisous

**Yaga-Poplar** : j'ai cherché longtemps pour le prénom de Lilas ! Je voulais que ce soit une fleur puisque ça semble être la tradition chez les femmes Evans lol. J'avais Violette au début. Mais je ne trouvais pas ça parfait. Et puis boum ! la révélation xD Lilas ^^ Aurore ne se laissera pas attraper facilement. Merci beaucoup ! bisous

**Lilisa** : ah ! Quelqu'un qui comprend ma détresse lol. tout avancera encore plus vite au prochain chapitre, mais j'essayerai comme toujours de ne pas laisser les choses importantes de côté. Il était temps que Sirius réalise toutes ces choses. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans savoir qu'elle était là. Maintenant, on va voir qui est le plus fort au jeu du chat et de la souris. bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : Je ne dis plus rien sur la fin de la fic. Vous verrez par vous-même. C'est vrai qu'à une lettre près ^^ Vous restez des homonymes. à bientôt !

**Nala** : C'est vrai que ça a l'air rapide. Mais je les voyais si bien ensemble ces deux là ^^ Et puis ils ont vécu pas mal de temps l'un près de l'autre, même si c'était dans un cachot moisi... Tu as bien cerné la relation qu'il pourra exister entre Lily et Véga. celle-ci n'oubliera jamais que Lily a une place spéciale dans le coeur de Severus. Regulus ne tentera jamais d'utiliser la magie noire pour ramener Marlene. l'âme de la jeune fille est en paix auprès du reste de sa famille. Ouais, Arcturus s'est monté la tête sur Aurore. Faudrait pas qu'il réussisse à mettre la main dessus. Les retrouvailles entre les frères Black ne s'annoncent pas géniale, mais j'ai toujours de l'espoir pour eux ^^ bisous !

**Frizou** : Merci d'être là et d'apprécier ^^ à bientôt ;)

**laloudu77 ** : merci beaucoup ^^

**Beliectioner** : xD elle est énervante hein ? C'est un très joli prénom Maelia. Mais je ne compte pas faire intervenir d'autres enfants Potter. Véga et Severus, FAIT ! lol. Arcturus s'est monté la tête sur Aurore, il ne va pas la lâcher. Merci beaucoup ! biz

**Lilyyy07** : oui, je vous torture mdr. Alors Lilas serait la fleur ? (Ben... c'est un nom de fleur lol) merci, à bientôt ;)

**azilea** : viens à Marseille ! Il y fait beau et il y a pleins de choses à faire ^^ (envoyée spéciale alwyn, en direct de la meilleure ville de france. Allez l'OM ! *moi marseillaise ? Non... xD*) bisous !

**loudee** : Je suis très contente que tu aies fini par lire ma fic. C'est vrai que les voyages dans le temps ont beaucoup été abordés, mais j'ai essayé de me démarquer. (si j'ai réussi, je suis comblée). merci beaucoup ^^ Regulus est sûrement mon personnage préféré, je tenais à lui donner un destin différent de celui de JK. Et même si je l'ai privé de son amour trop tôt, il ne baisse pas les bras, et il continue à faire ce qui est juste. Il va même jusqu'à défendre Sirius en essayant de convaincre Aurore de retourner vers lui xD C'est mon gentil Reg qui aime faire semblant de ne pas l'être ^^ Severus fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour Véga.  
Aurore est un personnage disons spécial xD Elle fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, elle a un humour bizarre, et elle fait tout le temps les mauvais choix. ça... c'est son plus grand défaut. Elle refuse de retourner voir Sirius parce qu'elle est empêtrée dans ses mensonges et sa peur. Regulus a parfaitement raison, elle a PEUR de retourner voir Sirius. Elle essaye de se convaincre qu'elle agit pour son bien, que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de trouver en premier un moyen d'échapper au sablier. Mais elle fait une erreur, je ne dis pas le contraire. Et le jour où ça lui retombera sur la tête... ça va lui faire drôle. Elle aime Sirius de tout son coeur, mais malheureusement, la peur peut retenir l'amour en arrière. Et plus elle essaye de se convaincre qu'elle fait ce qu'il faut, plus elle va dans le mur. Voilà... c'est mon personnage original. Tout pour la détester et pourtant on ne peut pas la quitter.  
Ouais c'est long 49 chapitres. Et c'est pas fini. J'ai tellement de choses à dire et transmettre aux lecteurs que je pense être incapable d'écrire un jour une fic courte xD  
Pour la fleur et la lumière, motus et bouche cousue ! Je ne dirai rien !  
Ben pour détruire un Horcruxe, il faut du venin de Basilic ou du Feudeymon (pas vrai ? j'oublie rien j'espère. A part le fait que Voldy peut les détruire lui-même. Mais là il est indisponible et je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait d'aider Aurore lol). Ce sont les seuls moyens que connait Aurore. Pour le venin il faudrait qu'elle se rende à Poudlard. Et vu qu'elle essaye d'échapper à tout le monde, ce serait un peu difficile, surtout que Dumby sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans son château. Et utiliser le Feudeymon... vaut mieux éviter et attendre de pouvoir récupérer du venin. Elle trouvera le moyen.  
Après, elle a demandé à Regulus de récupérer la bague parce que Dumbledore s'est mis plus tôt que prévu à la recherche des Horcruxes. Et s'il avait trouvé la bague, il se serait fait maudire avant même qu'Harry entre à Poudlard. Ce serait pas cool du tout ^^ Mais maintenant c'est pour Regulus qu'Aurore a peur. Elle a oublié que Reg c'était le plus fort, non mais vraiment... xD  
Merci à toi de lire ma fic et à bientôt ! bisous

**Git** : Ben ouais, elle lui a redonné espoir. Il fallait pas le casser en deux avec la mauvaise nouvelle tout de suite après. Et puis c'est à Aurore de tout expliquer à Sirius. C'est ça qu'il mérite, qu'elle vienne le voir et qu'elle lui explique tout. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes là que pour le sirius/Aurore hein ? xD Je sais que ça fait long, mais c'est comme ça. Oh, Véga ne pense pas que Severus pourrait se mettre avec Lily. Ce qui lui fait peur, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place dans le coeur de notre chez Rogue pour elle. Ben oui, ils vont aller à Marseille. Mais pas pour faire du tourisme xD Je ne kiffe pas de les tenir séparés, j'adore vous voir souffrir mdr C'est pas pareil. Non je plaisante hein, je fais pas ça exprès pour vous emmerder. C'est juste qu'il FAUT que ça se passe comme ça, c'est tout. C'est vrai, elle a son tonton Ab ^^ Severus et Véga, casés ! youpi ! ;) Merci pour Lilas, je me suis bien creusé la tête pour le trouver ce nom. Non, Aurore n'aurait jamais laissé Reg utiliser la pierre. Elle a su le convaincre pour qu'il y renonce de lui-même. Je te comprends pour Sirius lol. Normal qu'il soit énervé. merci beaucoup, gros bisous !

Je me disais bien que c'était toi, vu que tu avais laissé un review pour le chapitre précédent mais pas encore pour celui-là. Le nom de jeune fille d'Elizabeth c'est Yaxley. J'ai hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de ta fic ;)

**LilouEvans** : contente que tu approuves le prénom de Lilas ^^ Severus mérite de trouver le bonheur. (Je lui rappellerai au cas où pour les cheveux xD) Mais oui, Ab adore Aurore, elle lui a manqué. Aurore et Sirius ? *grand sourire* mdr. merci et à bientôt ;)

**Gab31** : Vega n'a rien dit à Sirius. Si Severus est au courant c'est à cause de Voldemort. Mais c'est vrai que ça se rapproche. l'heure de vérité. bisous

**Rose d'Epine** : je crois que tu as raison pour Arcturus lol. Et ça va pas s'arranger... Je pense aussi qu'entre Severus et Sirius ce sera jamais la grande amitié. Ni l'amitié tout court xD merci beaucoup, bisous !

**Elsie.S** : et voui, ça avance ^^ merci beaucoup ! biz ;)

**SIRLOVE3** : mais ouais, t'es trop forte ^^ Alors pour la marraine d'Harry... question épineuse. D'après les livres, j'ai supposé qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment (c'est pas obligatoire d'avoir un parrain ET une marraine). Ou peut-être qu'elle était morte avant les Potter. Dans ce cas je donnerais bien ce rôle à Marlene ^^ Même si dans ma fic, avec les changements apportés, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir Harry. (dans l'oeuvre de JK oui, puisqu'elle ne devait pas se cacher avec Reg). Mais pour ma fic, dans le coeur de Lily, sa meilleure amie était certainement la marraine de son fils. biz ;)

**MaaAaa** : la fic ne se finira pas tout de suite ;) J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter. merci beaucoup, gros bisous !

**Griffy** : je ne me souviens pas de ce passage dans les livres. Mais c'est vrai que mon Regulus est un peu (beaucoup) trop gentil malgré ce qu'il veut faire croire. Et le fait qu'il soit si peu enclin à suivre Voldemort est lié au sablier dans ma fic. J'adapte en fonction de mon histoire pour que ça reste cohérent. merci beaucoup pour m'avoir donné ton avis sur Reg qui est un de mes persos préférés ;) (je pense qu'en fait je _veux croire_ qu'il est gentil mdr) bisous !

**Guest** : mdr ! ça fait plaisir de voir que vous attendez impatiemment ce chapitre. J'ai la pression, il doit être parfait ! ^^


End file.
